


Happy Beginning Captain Swan

by isaballerina89



Category: Captain Hook Killian Jones, Captain Swan baby - Fandom, Emma Swan - Fandom, Henry Mills - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), captaincobra, cs baby - Fandom, swan believer - Fandom
Genre: Anti-S7, Baby Hope Once Upon A Time, Captain Cobra - Freeform, Captain Swan Baby, CaptainSwanBaby, CaptainSwanFamily, Family, Gen, Happy Beginning, Jennifer Morrison - Freeform, Love, Not Season 7, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Parents Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Pregnant, captain cobra once upon a time, colin o'donoghue - Freeform, stan lee - Freeform, swan-believer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 101
Words: 636,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaballerina89/pseuds/isaballerina89
Summary: After Emma Swan finished the final battle with the adult Gideon, Storybrooke changes for the better. Emma and Killian finally have a life that they both can enjoy together without fighting the town's villains.





	1. Happy Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I would want to happen after the season finale of season 6. All of the main cast, including Robin, he should not have been killed off the show in season 5. I hate season 7 of once upon a time. They really should have finished the show after the original cast was leaving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the final battle ended, Emma and Killian are able to have a life that they both have been dreaming of for a very long time.

        After Henry kissed Emma back to life, all of the happiness in Storybrooke returned. For Rumpelstiltskin and Belle, Gideon was turned back into a newborn baby and they were able to restart as a family over again. Snow White and Charming were able to buy a farm and a bigger house. Snow White taught in Storybrooke Elementary School and Charming was a part-time sheriff and a farmer. Regina and Robin are together, raising Roland as their own and sharing custody of Zelena’s daughter Rowan. Henry is back and forth between both of his mothers’ houses. As for Emma and Killian after the final battle, they finally went on a honeymoon on the Jolly Roger. They sailed around the world and enjoyed being with each other only. Once they arrived back to Storybrooke, Maine, Killian joined the sheriff duty with Emma. They were partners, catching the crime in her yellow bug car together. There were no more villains trying to take over Storybrooke, Maine. Four months later, after a shift at the sheriff station, Killian comes home looking for Emma, “Emma...Emma where are you?” He looks all around the house. He finds her in their bedroom fast asleep at 7:00 pm, it was unusual for Killian seeing Emma asleep really early. He let her rest, knowing that work has been making her very busy. He just watched her sleep for a minute, admiring Emma’s long blonde hair and body.

When Killian goes back downstairs, Henry enters the house, “Hi Killian, where is Mom?”

“Hi lad, your mother is asleep.”

“She is asleep already?”

“Yes, she had a pretty busy week at the station. What do you want for dinner?”

“Can we order pizza and play video games?” “Sure lad, we can play video games after you finish your homework.” Henry just turned 14 years old last month in August, and he is over at Emma and Killian’s house for the weekend. “I am on it.”

An hour later Henry finished his homework and they ate pizza and played video games on Henry’s Xbox. Emma wakes up still feeling exhausted, hearing her boys, Killian and Henry having a fun time, she happily smiled to herself grateful that her son and her husband got along so well. She went downstairs, to greet them. “Hi, kid!”

Henry pauses his game and hugs his mother “Hi Mom.” Killian approaches Emma, “Hello love, I came home and you were sleeping. I did not want to wake you.”

Emma hugs him, “Thanks for not waking me up, for some reason I have been really tired recently.” “ You should take it easy then love.” “I will try my best. I will eat something real quick and get back to bed.” She rested her head on him for a moment and went to the kitchen grabbed a slice of pizza and headed up back to bed. She did not feel like herself at all.


	2. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finds out she is pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will eventually will add the rest of the original cast

The next morning, Emma woke up with Killian snuggled to her in their bed, wrapped up in their blankets. “Morning love.”  
Emma groggily “Morning.”  
“Still tired?”  
“Yes, I still am.”  
“Are you sure you are alright Swan? You are not yourself at all.”  
“I just need more sleep that is all.”  
“I will let you rest, and make the lad and I breakfast, I will save you some for later.”  
“That will be great thank you.” They kissed. Killian let her rest. 

After a few hours of sleep, Emma got out of bed changed into something comfortable to lounge around the house, she still did not feel well at all she felt nauseous and she ate her breakfast as much as she can. Killian made pancakes and eggs. Her two boys were not around the house. Killian left a note, “Taking Henry on the Jolly Roger to continue his sailing lessons. I wanted to give you some time to yourself in the house. See you later. Killian.”  
Since she was home alone, she was able to read a book as much as she can her nausea still was here even though she ate her meal, she thought it will go away by now. Emma phone vibrates, her mother was calling her.   
"Hi, Mom."   
"Hi sweetie, Killian called me to check up on you, because you were overtired."   
She tried to sound positive when she felt sick."Yes, Mom, I was just overworked that is all. I needed some extra sleep."   
"Okay, Emma I just wanted to make sure that you are alright."   
"Thank you for checking up on me, I really am fine mom. I am just going to relax today."   
"Okay. Let me know if you need anything, please call me, bye."  
Emma was trying to figure out why she was feeling so tired and not herself. Something caught her eye, her calendar for her time of the month. She looked at her calendar and realized she missed her period last month. She grabbed her keys to her yellow bug and drove over the town line to the next town and bought a couple of pregnancy test. Emma bought the pregnancy in another town to avoid everyone in Storybrooke a small town, knowing her business; especially when she wanted to keep a possible pregnancy a secret. 

Once she returns home she took the first pregnancy test. Emma put on a timer on her phone and waited, three minutes felt like forever. While she waited, her nausea made her feel worse. Then her timer went off. She saw the dark positive sign on her pregnancy test. She was pregnant. She took two other pregnancy tests to make sure it was not a false positive. All three pregnancy tests were positive. Emma while laughing and sobbing, "Killian and I are going to become parents!" while she touched her abdominal. “Baby Swan-Jones mommy loves you so much, sweetie. Your daddy and your big brother will love you so much as much I love you right now.” She kisses her hand places it on her bare abdominal.

Emma heard the front door open and rushed out of the bathroom into their master bedroom and sat on their bed. As Killian heading upstairs, "Emma, I dropped off Henry at Violet's house to work on a school project." Killian enters the room seeing Emma crying and rushes to comfort her. "Love what is wrong?"  
"I am pregnant," while sobbing and smiling, showing him the positive pregnancy test. 

Killian smiled big and his ocean blue eyes showed Emma the excitement in his eyes of becoming a daddy. He kissed her on the lips and used his hook arm touching her abdominal. "Swan..you really are.."  
"Yes, Killian, we are going to be parents." They both cried and hugged each other. Killian gets down on his knees and kisses her abdominal and rubbed his hook on her abdominal where their baby laid.  
“Daddy loves you so much, little love. Mommy and Daddy love you so much.”  
He continued kissing her abdominal which Emma enjoyed. Emma was still crying that this was actually happening to have a baby with her true love who is a very excited daddy to be and her second of being a mommy from the start. She can’t wait to tell Henry of his soon to be a sibling. Emma knows Henry will be so happy to be a big brother. She can’t wait to be a mommy to both Henry and baby Swan-Jones at the same time in a normal white picket fence life that she always dreamt of.


	3. Concerned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter what was going on when Emma was overtired, leading up to Killian returning home to Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post the next chapter as soon as possible!

 

 

Killian made breakfast for everyone, pancakes, and eggs with orange juice. He could not stop wondering what was wrong with his Emma. I am hoping that Emma is alright. I am hoping she is not sick. Maybe she should take a break from work if she is overworked.”  
Henry enters the kitchen, “Morning Killian. What is for breakfast?”  
“Pancakes and eggs.” He left eggs and pancakes on a plate for Emma.  
After they ate, “Lad, what do you say you and I go sailing on the Jolly Roger today?  
“ Yes sure, that will be awesome. Is Mom coming with us?  
“It is just going to be the two of us only today, your mom needs to rest.”  
“Is Mom alright? She is usually not this tired.”  
“ Henry, I am not sure. I’ll call your grandmother to check up on her while we go sailing, your mom needs to rest in a quiet house. Go get ready.”  
While Henry prepared for their sailing adventure; Killian makes a phone call to Snow White.  
Snow,“ Hi Killian.”  
Killian, “Hi Snow, how are you?”  
“ I am doing good. Neal and David are out back to the farm. How is Emma?  
“Emma is the reason that I called actually.”  
“What is going with Emma?”  
“She had been really tired lately. I am taking Henry out sailing so Emma can relax in a quiet house.”  
“How tired? Overworked?”  
“Aye, I think she is overtired from work, but something seems wrong that it makes it, unlike Emma not to her usual self. Can you call to check up on her?  
“Of course, I will. David told me that the sheriff station had been busy that past few weeks. If she needs anything, please let me know so I can drop by your house.”  
“That will be great. Thank you, Love.”  
“Your welcome. Have fun sailing with Henry.”  
“Thank you, bye.”  
A few hours later, Henry and Killian sailed the Jolly Roger, Killian taught him how to steer the ship and host the sails. Killian gets a phone call from Snow White.  
Killian, "Hi Snow."  
Snow "Hi Killian. I spoke to Emma."  
"What did Emma said to you?  
“Emma said that she was overtired and she said she was fine, but something telling me she is not.”  
“I think after Henry and I are finished sailing, I will check up on her.. Hold on…”  
Henry, “ Violet text me that we need to do a science project today, can you drop me off at her house on the way home?”  
“Sure lad.”  
Back to Snow, “ I will go home straight and talk to Emma and figure out what is really wrong.”  
“Sounds good. Let me know if Emma needs anything. Bye.”  
After their sailing adventure, Killian drove Henry to Violet’s house.  
Henry “ Killian, if you want I can go to my other mom’s house for the night after Violet’s. So you can focus on Mom since she is not feeling good.”  
Killian “ If it is okay with Regina, that will be good. I am just hoping that your mom will tell me what is wrong.”  
“I am sure you will figure it out, she will tell you. She tells you and me everything.” Killian drove up to Violet’s house. “Henry, I know it is your weekend with your mom... “Killian it is okay. I want to spend time with both of you but not when my mom is not well.”  
“Lad, you are growing up so quick” He hugs Henry. “ I will let you know what is going on with your mom. Please text me once you get to Regina’s.”  
“I will. Good night.”  
Killian drives back home to their house to see Emma.


	4. Mixed Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Emma and Killian found out that they are expecting, Emma and Killian talk about being parents in their near future.

After Killian and Emma calmed down about their special news; Emma lied down against Killian and both of their hands were on top of her very unnoticeable soon to be baby bump. “Do you know how far along are you?”  
“ I am not sure, maybe 2 months pregnant? I have to go to the doctor in the hospital to confirm my pregnancy. Most likely Dr. Whale will be my doctor.”  
Killian sighed, “They really need another doctor in that hospital besides that bloody Dr. Whale.”  
“Yes, I definitely agree, I hope I can get a woman doctor; as long as I have a good doctor, I want to have a healthy pregnancy.”  
“When do you want to tell the news of our little bean?”  
Emma smiled. “Well, I would like to not tell anyone until I meet with the doctor. I want to keep it a secret between us before the whole town knows.”  
“Aye, I love our special little secret.”  
“Same here.” They kiss.  
“Swan, when should we tell Henry that he is going to be a big brother?”  
“ I definitely want to tell him before my mom and dad; knowing my mom who cannot keep a secret.” Killian chuckled. “ I want Henry to know first.”  
“Aye, Henry is going to be so excited to be a big brother. He will be thrilled.”  
“I hope so, he already has younger siblings at Regina’s. He has Roland as a half stepbrother and Rowand whom is his adopted half-cousin/ step-sister since Regina has custody of her.”  
“Swan why is Zelena does not have custody of her daughter?”  
“After the final battle, Zelena and Robin shared custody of Rowand. The more Robin took care of Rowand the more Zelena turned green of jealous. She eventually decided to let Regina and Robin have Rowand because the pressure of being a parent got too much for her. She was not prepared to be a parent.”  
Emma looked serious. “Swan, what is wrong?”  
“I really hope that we can be parents. We both never experienced the diaper changes, the feedings..”  
“You are a great mother with Henry.”  
“Yes 10 years later after giving him up, and he found me in Boston as a 10-year-old. I missed everything with him"...starting to cry.  
He hugs her. “Swan our little bean, (touching her abdominal with his hook), is both of our second chance. You are going to be a brilliant mother with me on your side starting from the very beginning. We are going to make mistakes and learn from them but we are going to do it as a team. Remember you are not alone this time. I am going to take care of you and our little bean.”  
“I know now, that I am not alone this time. I still feel guilty for giving up Henry. I don’t think I will ever stop having that feeling..."  
“Emma, listen to me, you made the best choice to put Henry up for adoption because you wanted him to have his best chance. He knows that, and he loves you for making the best decision for a better life. You are in his life now. He is going to love to have a biological sibling.”  
“You are right. Henry is going to love his baby sister or brother. You are an amazing husband you know that?”  
“Of course, I know.” She kissed him on the cheek.  
“How about we get something to eat. You cannot skip meals, it will not be healthy for the babe. What do you want to make you?”  
“Well...I am craving for grilled cheese.”  
“I can make us both grilled cheese and salad on the side.”  
“No onion rings ?”  
“Hey, you got to eat a little healthy for the little babe.”  
“Fine...I will have salad on the side.”  
Killian went downstairs to cook their dinner, Emma rubbed her abdominal and said to it “You are going to love your daddy. He loves you so much already. Your big brother Henry will love you so much. I love you so much already.”  
After dinner, Emma and Killian watched a movie on Netflix. Emma falls asleep next to Killian. He turns off the television. He bridal carries her to their room and tucked her into bed. He kissed her on the head and kissed her invisible baby bump whispered: “Daddy and Mommy love you.”


	5. After Violet's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry returns to Regina's house after Violet's house, during this time Emma and Killian were having their long conversation in chapter 4.

Henry walked home from Violet’s house. He texts Killian that he arrived home safely. When Henry entered his home he hears Roland running and screaming “Henry is home!” he bearhugged Henry. “Hi,Roland!”  
Regina comes downstairs, “Henry you are home? I thought you were staying over at Emma’s for the weekend?”  
“Hi, Mom. I was until Mom got sick. I figured she needed some time to rest. I also just came from Violet’s house. We were working on a science project. Killian dropped me off at her house after we went sailing.”  
“How was sailing?  
“It was fun!” With a smile then Henry's face turned sad “Too bad Mom was sick. She would have enjoyed it.”  
“What type of sickness does Emma have?”  
“I am not sure, they weren’t even sure last night. She was very tired. That is all I know. I am going to text Killian how Mom is.”  
“Let me know too. Maybe if Emma is better in the morning. I can drop you off tomorrow to see her.”  
Henry smiled. “That would be great. I did not get a chance to talk to her that much last night and she was still sleeping.”  
“We will see, depends on how she is feeling. Don’t go to bed too late.” She hugged him and kissed him on the head. “Good night.” 

In Regina and Robin’s room, Robin finished putting Roland and Rowand to bed, when Regina returned to their room. Robin, “Did I just hear Henry downstairs?” I thought he was over at Emma and Killian’s for the weekend.”  
“He was supposed to but Emma is under the weather. He wanted to come home so she can rest.I told him I would drive him over there tomorrow if Emma is better.”  
“Do you think something is seriously wrong with Emma?”  
“I do not know. Henry said she was over-tired. Maybe she is overworked at the station?”  
“Knowing Henry he will call Emma to check up on her. Let’s hope for the best that she just needs rest.”  
“Yes. Now we need some sleep.” Robin and Regina kissed and went to sleep. 

Henry got ready for bed. He wanted to call Killian to check up on his Mom.Henry calls Killian, he did not pick up. Killian texts him “Emma is getting a little better.” Henry responded, “Can I come over tomorrow to see Mom?” Killian responded, “I will let you know, depending on your mom. Goodnight lad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yup, I am definitely pregnant."


	6. Signs of Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets the first symptom of her pregnancy and schedules her first doctor's appointment

Once Emma woke up the next morning, she ran to the bathroom to puke her guts out. “Yup, I am definitely am pregnant.” She continued to vomit some more. She felt her hair being lifted. She gasped “Killian?”  
“Morning love, you are not feeling well?”  
“The part of being pregnant is morning sickness, sometimes all day. Morning sickness puking all the time.” She continued to puke and feel awful. “You can leave me be. You do not want to be around me while I puke.”  
“I want to help. Can I get you something?”  
“Yes, a cold glass of water and cold wet rag please.”  
“Sure, anything for you love.”  
“Thank you.” He returned with her wet rag and glass of water. Killian held her hair as she continued to vomit.  
When Emma was able to rest, she leaned against the cool bathtub and drank the cold water. Killian handed her the wet rag to help cool off. “Thanks for helping.”  
“Your welcome.”  
“When I was pregnant with Henry, I barely had morning sickness just nausea. Now this time around is different.”  
“You will be done with morning sickness soon.”  
“Hopefully. After I am done I am going to schedule an appointment with a gynecologist.” She went back to vomit and Killian was behind her by rubbing her back with his hook and holding her hair in his good hand.  
After Emma was done she took a long shower, she felt disgusting after puking for a long time. Once she changed into comfy clothes she lied down in bed. Killian brought her up a tray with some ginger ale and toast. “Thank you, this is only that I can eat. Hopefully, it stays down.”  
“Your welcome.”  
Emma’s phone vibrated Henry was calling. “Hey, kid.”  
“Hi Mom, how are you?”  
“I am still not feeling very well, I have the stomach virus.”  
“Mom, Killian told me last night that you were getting better.”  
“Yes but as the night went on I woke up puking.”  
“Please tell me when you are better. I want to spend time with you.”  
“Aww, Henry. I know that I been not my usual self lately. I will definitely let you know when I am better. After school one day this week, you can come over.”  
“That will be great. I hope you feel better soon Mom.”  
“Me too kid, thanks for calling.”  
“No problem, I wanted to know how you were. I will see you during the week, bye.”  
“Bye Henry.” She ate some of her toast.  
“Swan, why did you lie to Henry?”  
“I was not lying to him..I want to tell him about his baby sister or brother in person. I am just hoping the morning sickness will be better during the week.”  
“Aye, I am pretty sure your morning sickness will be only in the morning.”  
“We will see, depends on the baby.” (Smiling and touching her tummy).  
Hook sits next to Emma, holding her in his arms and with his hook hand touched her tummy. Emma rested on Killian and fell asleep. He kissed her on the top of her head.  
A few hours, Emma was still nauseous and threw up a few more times. She called up Storybrooke Hospital to make an appointment with the gynecologist.  
“Storybrooke Gynecologist Department how may I help you?”  
“Hi, this is Emma Swan-Jones calling. I want to make an appointment, to confirm a pregnancy.”  
“Sure, which doctor do you want? There is Dr.Whale, Dr.Bailey, and Dr.Claire.”  
“Is one of them is a female?”  
“Yes, Dr.Claire is an excellent doctor.”  
“Great, is there an opening tomorrow morning?”  
“Yes, at 11:00 am.”  
“That is perfect. Thank you.”  
“Killian, my appointment is tomorrow at 11:00 am. The doctor is not Whale. Can you come?”  
“I will have to check with my boss…”  
Emma tugged on his shirt “Since I am your boss, you can leave early.” She kisses him. “I will tell my dad to cover for the both of us, or get one of the dwarfs to help too.”  
“Sounds great.”  
Emma makes another phone call, this time to her father.  
“Hi, Dad.”  
“Hey, Emma. How are you? Your mom told me that you weren’t feeling well yesterday.”  
“I am better now. Killian and I have a meeting at 11:00 am tomorrow. Can you and one of the dwarfs cover for us for a few hours?”  
“Yes, sure Emma.”  
“Great. Thank you, Dad.”  
Killian, “You really are keeping it a secret from everyone.”  
“I do not want everyone to know yet.”  
“I cannot wait to see our little bean in the picture machine.”  
“It is called a sonogram. Yes, I cannot wait to see our little baby tomorrow too.”


	7. Sonogram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killiam had their first baby Doctor visit and first ultrasound.

Emma’s morning sickness was better than yesterday, she was vomiting as much. Luckily, the morning sickness stopped before her appointment. Killian drove Emma’s bug to the hospital. As they were waiting in the waiting area, Killian, “Are you okay, you seem a bit fidgety?”  
“I am just excited and a little nervous that is all.”  
Killian smiled and rubbed her leg.“I am excited too love. They will call you in soon.”  
“Emma Jones.”  
“Coming.”  
After Emma dressed into a gown, Killian returned to the room.  
Dr.Claire entered the room.  
“Hello Emma, I am Dr.Claire.”  
“Hello. It is nice to meet you.”  
“So is this your first pregnancy?”  
Killian held her hand. “No it is not. I had my first child in prison when I was seventeen. Now I am expecting with my husband.”  
“Okay, I am going to check how far along are you. Please lie down and put your legs up in the stirrups.”  
Emma did as instructed. As Dr.Claire did her exam, Killian held Emma’s hand, “Swan is she supposed to do that?”  
Emma laughed,”Yes it is a part of her job, it is one of the ways to confirm a pregnancy. Don’t let go, it is sort of uncomfortable.”  
“Sure love, anything for you.”  
After the examination, Dr.Claire, “Emma you are 6 weeks pregnant. Congratulations. Do you want to have an ultrasound?”  
“Yes!”  
Dr.Claire, put cool jelly onto Emma’s tummy and used the probe to search for the baby. “Here is your baby Emma.”  
Emma and Killian both saw their baby on the screen, Emma could not help but cry. Killian had tears in his eyes too, “Swan that is your little bean growing inside of you.”  
Emma smiles. “Yes, Killian that is our baby.”  
Dr.Claire, “ I will give you both a minute alone. Do you want pictures?”  
Emma, “Yes please. Thank you.” Dr.Claire leaves the room.   
“Killian that is our baby.”  
“Yes that is our little babe.” He went to the sonogram screen and touched their little bean as Emma her abdominal, “Mommy and Daddy can see you on the sonogram. We love you.” Killian kisses Emma’s baby bump, “Daddy just touched your picture on the screen. We love you so much already little love.”  
Dr.Claire returned into the room with copies of the sonogram. “Your due date is April 20th. Congratulations. Emma you can book your next appointment upfront for next month.”  
“Thank you Dr.Claire.”  
Back in the yellow bug car, Emma giddly “I am so excited. I want to tell Henry today!”  
Killian, “Swan, Henry will be thrilled.”  
While Killian drove them back to work, Emma made a phone call. “Hello, Regina.”  
“Hi, Emma. How are you?”  
“I am feeling better. Can I have Henry over this evening?”  
“You definitely sound very different from what Henry described yesterday, that you had stomach bug.”  
“Yes, it was a 24 hour stomach bug.”  
“Henry can come over tonight. He was disappointed that you were sick. He really miss spending time with you.”  
“I know. I could tell the sad tone of his voice on the phone yesterday.”  
“I will drop him off at your place at 5:00pm.”  
“That is great, Bye.”  
After work, Emma and Killian returned home. Emma, “I am just wondering how to tell Henry..”  
Henry enters the Jones, house. “What about me?”  
“Henry!” She gives him a big hug. “I am so sorry about this weekend.”  
“That is okay. It would not been fun around here when you are sick.”  
Killian, “ Henry how did the science project go with Violet?”  
“It is a slow process, but we are getting there.”  
“I am going to cook dinner.”  
Emma takes Henry to the living room. “Henry, I need to tell you something.. I did not have a stomach bug…”  
Henry gets concerned, “Mom, what is it? Are you sick?”  
Emma smiled,”Well, Henry..how would you like to become a big brother in the next 7 months?”  
Henry smiled big, “Mom, your pregnant?!”  
“Yes, I am pregnant Henry!” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“That is why you were extremely tired and sick.”  
“Yes, oh do not tell your grandparents yet. I have not told them yet. You are the first one to know.”  
“Okay. I will keep it a secret from them. I cannot believe that I will be a big brother! Can I tell my other mom?”  
“I want to tell her tomorrow.”  
Henry leaves the room and Killian enters. “See, I told ya Henry will be thrilled.”  
“You were right captain. Now I have to figure out when to tell my parents.”  
“I think sooner the better. You are going to tell Regina?”  
“Yes, she has the right to know because she is Henry’s adopted mother and one of my close enough friends here.”  
“Aye.”  
Killian cooked dinner. Some of the food smells made Emma ran to the bathroom to vomit. Killian went to help her, “Lad can you get me a wet rag. Your mom is having morning sickness.”  
“Here. Doesn’t morning sickness happens in the morning. Yes but all pregnancies are different. Keep an eye on the cooking for me please.” Killian rubbed Emma’s back and held her hair up.  
“Thanks. I feel like crap now.”  
“Rest in bed for a little bit. I will make you some toast. I will air out the food odor once I am done cooking. I will let you know when you can come downstairs.”  
“Thank you again.” She sighs and Killian hugs her, “The morning sickness will be gone soon.”  
“I know,” she starting to tear up. “Now I do not even know why I am crying now. I am going to have a lot of mood swings.”  
“It is okay. Henry and I will be there for you, no matter if you are mad at us or crying.” Killian hugs Emma.  
After a while, Henry brought up her toast and ginger ale. “Hi Mom, here is your toast.”  
“Thank you. Sit down. I want to talk to you. Be honest. Are you sure you are okay me having a baby?”  
Henry smiled.“Mom, I know that you could not raise me because you were too young, my Dad left you in prison. You gave me my best chance. Now I am so happy that you have a second chance on having a family with a great husband who cares for you and for me. Killian is going to be a great dad.”  
“Henry, you are the best. I am not going to be myself for the next 7 months. Do not take it personally if I scream or cry around you.”  
“I know Mom do not worry. Killian and I will take care of you and the baby.”  
Emma hugs Henry. “Do you want a little brother or sister?”  
“ I want a sister, someone I can protect against bullies. This is my first biological sibling!”  
“So you won’t get jealous when the baby gets here?”  
“Maybe a little, but I am mostly looking forward to having a baby sister or brother.”  
“Since you are very excited, Killian and I went to my first sonogram today to confirm the pregnancy.” Emma shows him the sonogram picture.  
Henry was speechless. “This is my little brother or sister?”  
“Yes it is. In a few months we are going to find out the gender.”  
“Killian took aired out the lower floor of food smells. Can we watch Netflix?”  
“Sure kid. What do you want to watch?”  
“I was thinking Harry Potter.”  
As Emma and Henry were heading downstairs,“Sounds good. I don’t think Harry Potter is on Netflix, we have the DVD’s.”  
“I will set it up in the living room. Killian!”  
“Yes lad.” “We are watching Harry Potter want to join us?” “What is Harry Potter?”  
“We have to show you, Harry Potter! You are going to love it. There are also the book series too.”  
Emma sat in between of Killian and Henry on the couch, while the movie played. Emma fell asleep on Killian and Henry fell asleep on Emma, keeping his hand on her tummy. Killian was the only one was awake by the movie was over.


	8. Telling everyone else about the pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian had a few different ways telling their family members about the baby.

The next morning, Emma continued to have morning sickness. Killian walked with Henry to the bus stop. “Henry are you excited about becoming a big brother?  
“Yes, I am. I am so excited. Are you looking forward to being a dad?”  
“Oh yes, I am really excited. I was over the moon happy when your mom told me that she is expecting.”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
Killian faced to Henry.“Sure lad, what is in your mind?”  
“I had been thinking, ever since you and my mom got married..and my real dad is dead. Robin is great. Now there's a baby on the way. Can I call you dad? Since I don't really have a dad.  
Killian smiled, “Why of course you can me dad.” He patted Henry on the shoulder. “Can I call you son?”  
“Yes.” He hugs Killian. “I cannot wait until my baby brother or sister arrives.”  
“Same here, son. Do you want a brother or a sister?”  
“I definitely want a sister. I'll be happy with a brother too.”  
Back at the house, Emma finishes her morning sickness for the moment. She hears the doorbell. She answers the door. “Regina, Hi.”  
“Hi, Emma I just wanted to stop by to see how you are doing since you were sick for the last few days.”  
“Sure come on in.”  
“What kind of sickness do you have?”  
“Actually...I need to tell you something.”  
Regina looks concerned “What is it, Emma?”  
Emma smiled touched her tummy, “I am pregnant.”  
Regina jaw drops then smiled “Emma, I am so happy for you, I really am.” She hugs Emma.  
“Thank you.”  
“I had a feeling something was going on. Do your parents know yet?”  
“Not yet, Killian and I have to figure out when to tell them.”  
“How far along are you?”  
Emma looked down at her soon to be baby bump. “I am 6 weeks. The morning sickness is pretty bad. We told Henry about the baby last night.”  
“That is why you wanted him to come over all of the sudden after having a “stomach virus.”  
“Yes, I couldn’t wait another day to tell him.”  
After Regina left Emma headed to the sheriff station, Killian met her there. Emma still was not feeling good. Her Dad was at the station.  
“Hi, Emma. You do not look so good.”  
Emma said in a frustrated voice“ Dad, I am fine.”  
“Are you sure, Emma?” Emma faints, Charming catches her before she falls to the floor. “Emma!!”  
Killian runs to his wife. “Emma, love.” Killian talks to Charming, “Emma is pregnant.” David’s jaw dropped.  
Killian holds Emma, while Charming calls an ambulance. When Killian rides with Emma in the ambulance, Charming calls Snow.  
Snow, “Charming is everything okay?”  
“No, Emma collapsed in the station.”  
“Do you know what is the cause of her passing out?”  
“Killian told me Emma is pregnant. I am on the way to the hospital.”  
“I will get a substitute teacher and come straight away.”  
Emma wakes up in a hospital room with an ivy in her arm. Killian is next to her. “Where..what happened?”  
“Love, you are alright. You fainted at the sheriff station. Dr.Whale said that it was caused dizziness.”  
“Did you tell him that I been having bad morning sickness?”  
“Yes, I did. He wants to keep you here overnight for observation.”  
“Can you hand me that plastic bin? I’m going..”  
Killian quickly hands her the bin and she pukes. “Thanks.”  
“Does my dad know why I fainted?”  
“Yes, I told him about the baby right before he called the ambulance. Both of your parents are here.”  
“I might as well tell them officially now.”  
Snow White and Charming entered the room. Snow rushed to Emma. “Honey are you okay?”  
“Better than before.” Killian held her hand and smiles. “Mom, Dad. Killian and I are expecting a baby!”  
Charming patted Killian on the back. Snow hugged Emma so tight. “Oh, honey. I am so happy for you both.”  
“Thank you, Mom. Can you please loosen your hug. I am pregnant.” She chuckled.  
Charming, “Emma I am so happy for you.”  
“ Thank you, Dad. We are both really excited.”  
Snow, “Does Henry know?”  
Emma, “Yes. We told him last night.”  
“I am so excited to have another grandbaby!” She hugs Emma lightly. “When is your due date?”  
“My due date is April 20th. I have been having bad morning sickness, it is not fun and the cause of why I fainted.”  
“Did you have it this bad with Henry?”  
“Nope. I barely had morning sickness with him, mostly nausea.”  
“Emma do not worry about work, just rest. Come back when your morning sickness stops.”  
“But Dad I..”  
“No buts. I can manage to work at the station for a few weeks.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yea I will have the dwarfs to help me. Killian, you take care of Emma.”  
Killian, “Charming, I..”  
“No buts. I want you to take care of my daughter. You can come back to work after her morning sickness is done.”  
“Do not worry, I will take care of Emma. Like I always do.” (Giving Emma’s hand a squeeze.)  
Snow, “I think we should go now Charming and let Emma rest. We will see you soon honey.” Snow kissed Emma on the head.  
Charming to Killian, “Keep my daughter and grandchild safe.”  
“I will Charming, they are my world.”  
“Emma let us know if you need anything.” He hugs Emma.  
Snow to Killian, “Let me know if you both need anything, call me.”  
"I will thank you, love."


	9. With a Helping Hooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is resting during her morning sickness after her morning sickness took a rapid turn. Henry finds out about Emma and tells Regina about it. Regina and Henry visit Emma and make decisions for the next 2 months. Emma gets a helping hooks

When Snow White returned to StoryBrooke Elementary School, she finds Henry waiting for her outside her classroom.  
“Grandma, what happened? I saw you running out of school.”  
“Henry, your mom passed out at the station. Do not worry Killian and Gramps were there with her.”  
“Do you know what caused Mom to pass out?”  
“Yes, Henry. We know that your mom is pregnant. Her dizziness from her morning sickness caused her to faint.”  
“It is good to know that you know Mom is pregnant.”  
“Yes, your mom told me that you were the first to know. Your mom is staying there overnight for observation. She still has bad morning sickness, but she is okay.”  
“Is the baby okay?”  
“Yes, the baby is okay.”  
At the end of the day, Henry calls Regina. “Hi, Mom.”  
“Hi, Henry. Is everything okay?”  
“Mom, Mom is in the hospital. Can I go visit her?”  
“Henry, I know that she is pregnant. I can pick you up and we can both visit her. Do you know what is the cause of her ending up in the hospital?”  
“I saw Grandma rushing out of the school. I was able to see her in between classes. She told me Mom fainted in the sheriff station because of the dizziness from her pregnancy. She is staying over the night.”  
“If she is really is sick, we will stay not too long.”  
“Sure.”  
“I am on my way to pick you up now.”  
Regina picked Henry at school.  
“Hi, mom.”  
“Hi, Henry.”  
“Thank you for coming with me.”  
“Your welcome.”  
“Do you think my mom is alright?”  
“She may be very sick but that is a part of pregnancy. Are you excited to become a big brother?”  
“Yes, I am. I finally have a sibling that is a part of me, well half of me anyway. My mom spoke to me making sure that I was alright with her having a baby that she can keep...I know she could not keep me. I am really am happy for her and Killian.”  
“Your mom loves you.”  
“I know. That is why I know that I am not jealous of my sibling. This time Mom has her family helping her. I am going to help her as much as I can.”  
Regina smiles.“I know you will Henry. Do you want a brother or sister?”  
“I want a sister. I know Rowand and Roland are family… but it is not the same as having a blood connected sibling.”  
Regina parked the car. “I know the feeling. Come on, let’s go see your Mom.”  
When Henry entered Emma’s hospital room, he saw Killian and Emma who was asleep. “Dad! How is Mom?”  
Regina facial reaction, “Dad?”  
“Hi, Henry. She is doing better than before. She just needs to rest. Yes, Regina, Henry calls me Dad now.”  
Emma wakes up, groggily “Hey, Kid.”  
“Mom!” He hugs Emma.  
“I am fine and the baby is fine. I just need to be on rest for a few weeks until the morning sickness is done.” She looks at Regina. “Hi, Regina. Thank you for bringing Henry here.”  
“Your welcome. Henry called me after school and told me what had happened.Were you sick when I saw you this morning?”  
“Yea but I did not expect to faint like that at the station...Killian I need the..” Henry steps back from Emma and Killian handed her the plastic bin then pukes.  
“Mom, I will go get some ginger ale for her.”  
After a few moments of vomiting, Emma leans against her husband “Thanks.”  
“Your welcome love.”  
Regina ask her, “Who put you on rest?”  
“My Dad. He also ordered Killian to stay with me until I get better.”  
“If your not better for the weekend, Henry can stay at my house.”  
Emma just starts tearing up, “I want to see him..I know that I am vomiting..”  
“Love, you got to rest.”  
“I know, but I want to see him.”  
Henry enters the room, “I just heard everything. Mom, I still want to come over on the weekends, even just to help you and Killian.”  
“Kid, are you sure you want to help. I will be just vomiting a lot and feeling miserable.”  
“Mom, I want to help you as much as possible and give Dad a break.”  
“Thanks, kid. Wait, did you call Killian, Dad?”  
“Yup.”  
Regina, “I just found out today too. Also, Henry, if you want to give Killian a break you and him, can have your sailing lessons as long you finish your homework before and Snow or I can stay with Emma.”  
“Mom, can Dad and I go sailing on one of my weekends? Last Saturday was so much fun.”  
Emma smiled, “Sure.”  
One month later, as Emma went into the 3rd month of her pregnancy her morning sickness continued. Killian with the help of Henry, he was able to buy medicine, ginger ale, Gatorade and learned how to cook around sensitive to smell a pregnant woman. Even though Killian had to be with Emma, Charming had to call Killian in and let Snow come to take care of Emma.  
“Morning love.” Kisses her on the head.  
“Morning.” She kissed him back. As she got up from the bed she went to the mirror, her baby belly starting to show and examined at her body at the mirror. She smiled and rubbed her tummy. “Killian, look how our little bean has been growing."  
Killian leans toward her baby belly, “Morning, little love. Daddy loves you.” Kisses Emma’s baby belly.  
Emma giggles. Killian stood up and put his hook hand on her tiny baby bump and kisses Emma on the lips. She leans into him, “Only a few more weeks until this dreadful morning sickness is over.”  
“I know love. You will not be vomiting.”  
“Also, the next month we can find out the baby gender. Then we can start planning out the baby’s nursery.”  
“I am definitely looking forward to knowing if we are having a lad or lass.”  
“Same here.”  
“Swan, your Dad called me into the station. Your Mom is coming over and left Neal with Belle and Gideon.”  
“I guess he needs you than he expected. I have not talked to her in a while. She can come help me to get ideas for the nursery.”  
“That sounds great.”  
Snow arrives, when Killian was about to leave. “Good morning, Killian.”  
“Morning, Snow. How is Neal?”  
“He is doing good. He was really looking forward to seeing baby Gideon today.He loves showing an 8 month old baby monster trucks.”  
Killian smiled.  
“How’s Emma?”  
She vomited a few times this morning, not as bad but her eating besides toast and ginger ale still the same.”  
“Do not worry, the morning sickness is almost over. I brought over some more Gatorade and I got her some treats if she’s up for it.”  
Killian smiled.“She will happy whatever you give her. She has been having some cravings, nothing too crazy yet.”  
“ How are you? I did not get a chance on to ask you on how the pregnancy is affecting you?”  
“Aye,ever since Emma told me that we are having a baby, I had been ecstatic. I have just been helping her as the best as I can.”  
“I am sure you are. She is lucky to have you as a husband.”  
“Emma is lucky to have me.”  
“I always knew you and Emma had connection ever since we met in the Enchanted Forest. You are the perfect person that Emma needed then and now. I am so happy that I have you as a son in law.”  
“She changed my life for the better. I am just thrilled that we continuing our story on creating a family of our own. Henry began calling me Dad.”  
“Really since when?”  
“The day after Emma told him that she was pregnant. He told me that he never felt like he had a father figure and he just asked me.”  
“Killian, you are a great father figure to Henry and from what you are doing now just being there for Emma, is amazing. I cannot wait to see you with the baby when the baby arrives.”  
“Yes, I cannot wait for the little lass or lad arrival.”  
“Oh, you better get going. I am so sorry to take up your time.”  
“Do not worry, we have not caught up in a while. I will see you after my shift.”


	10. Bonding & Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Snow have mother and daughter bonding. Killian and Emma get a little surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I met Jennifer Morrison at her Back Roads premiere on this past Friday 4/20. The movie was amazing!!! It was a great book and the movie was awesome!! Jennifer Morrison was so kind and down to Earth person. I am grateful she was not a diva celebrity

After Killian left for work, Emma had a hard time fitting into her clothes because of her recent body changes. Her jeans are starting to feel tight and her shirts are starting to feel a little smaller on her. Emma was feeling a little less nauseous after vomiting in the bathroom for a little while but she is 10 weeks pregnant and counting down to her second trimester.  
Snow enters her room, seeing Emma looking at herself in the mirror. "Are you okay Emma?"  
"Yes and no. I feel a little better morning sickness wise, I am just noticing my body changes...my shirts and jeans are getting tight. I do not want to talk about my breast they are hurting so much and have grown.”  
“Maybe it is time for you go to maternity clothes shopping.”  
“It seems like it.”  
“It will be fun! Let’s go. We can have mother-daughter bonding shopping.”  
“Sure. I will take advantage now while I am not puking.”  
Emma and Snow White go shopping and Emma got a lot of clothes for when her body changes more drastically. While they were walking around Emma could not help but go to the baby store. She finds a gray onesie outfit that comes with matching hat and booties. The infant shirt has a white swan. “Mom, look what I found!”  
“Emma, that is adorable it is going to be perfect for the baby! Look what I found which I think Killian is going to love.” She shows Emma infant size onesie with pirate ships and hooks pattern.  
“Awe, mom I love it! Killian and the baby will love it! This baby is going to be a pirate and princess or prince.” She rubs her baby bump.  
After Emma and Snow White returned back to the SwanJones’ house, Emma runs to the nearest bathroom. “Not again.”  
Snow puts Emma’s shopping bags into her living room. When Emma returns, “Oh, baby. Are you okay?”  
Emma sits on her couch.“Now I feel lousy again.”  
“I forgot to show you what I bought for you.” Snow went quickly into the kitchen and grabbed her bags. “Here, I brought you some Gatorade, ginger ale and some chocolate to make you feel better.”  
“Aww, mom. Thank you so much.” She hugs Snow and slowly drinks her ginger ale.  
“You know when I was pregnant with you, I always wanted chocolate or anything sweet. I was looking forward to being a mom…”  
“Mom, I know why you had to give me up now. After the trip to Evil Queen wish realm, the other version of full princess Emma was not like me at all. I did the same thing to Henry by giving him his best chance. I now understand how you felt with your pregnancy with Neal. I was jealous but got over the jealousy. I did not enjoy my pregnancy, my walls were up and I struggled to carry a baby that was part of Neal and was alone.”  
“Honey, you have the best husband who cares for you tremendously. You have Henry who is beyond happy of becoming a big brother.”  
“I know, Henry is thrilled to have a sibling that is half biologically, the same DNA. Killian is very overprotective, amazing and loving the baby already. He sings to the baby at night. I cannot wait to know begin to this little one from the start.” Emma pats her baby bump.  
“I am looking forward having a grandbaby that I know not in a curse this time.”  
“Yes, I can know that.”  
“You need to rest. I have to get your brother from Belle’s house. Feel better.”  
“Thank you. Mom thank you for everything today, I really enjoyed this.”  
Same here. We need to do this more often.”  
“We should.”  
“The next time we should go baby clothes shopping and baby furniture.”  
“I will let you know.”  
Killian entered the home, “Swan?”  
“In the living room!”  
“Hello love.”  
“Hi.” She smiles and kisses him on the lips.  
“How was your day?”  
“It was good. I got a little morning sickness then Mom and I went to maternity clothes shopping. Meanwhile, I got something you like.” She gave him the shopping bag.”  
“Swan, you got swan onesie for the baby?!”  
“Yes, I did. I could not help it. It is going to look so cute on the baby. There is one more.”  
Killian took out the other onesie, “Swan you got pirate theme onesies.”  
Emma laughs, “Yes, my mom found it.”  
“I love both of them for the little bean.”  
They make out until Emma gasps.  
“Emma, what is it?”  
“I just felt the baby move!”  
“Really?”  
“Yes!” She takes his hand onto her baby bump where she felt the movement.  
“I do not feel anything swan.”  
“When the baby gets bigger in my tummy than you will feel the kicks.” Killian kisses Emma.For now, I will enjoy it like this,” kissing her baby bump and saying “Mommy and Daddy love you and cannot wait to feel you around move around when you get bigger.” Emma smiling still can’t believe that she’s having a baby with her true love who loves her Henry and baby Swan-Jones so much.


	11. Back to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian return to work full time.

Emma was very grateful when she went shopping with her mother when they did. During the fourth month of her pregnancy, her baby bump became more noticeable since it was her second pregnancy. She was able to wear maternity shirt and leggings. She went back to work because of the morning sickness stopped. Of course, she was on desk duty. While she was doing paperwork, she kept rubbing her baby bump.  
Killian brought her lunch, “Swan got you your lunch.”  
“Thank you. I have been swamped with papers, organizing so much today.”  
“Do you want to have lunch outside.”  
“Sure. I need some fresh air anyways.”  
As they walked around, they passed by the playground. Emma smiled to herself.  
“What is it, Swan?”  
‘Well, in a year or so, we will bring this baby to the park.”  
“Aye, I cannot wait to play with the baby in the park.”  
“Same here.”  
As they were passing by the playground, they see Regina, Rowand, and Zelena. Zelena was playing with 2-year-old Rowand.  
“Hi. Regina!”  
“Hey, Emma. How are you?”  
“So much better than the last 2 months.”  
Zelena comes up with Rowand. “Emma long time no see. Is that a baby bump?”  
“Yes, I am four months pregnant due in April.”  
Zelena fake smile, “Congratulations. How come you are not surprised as I am sis?”  
“Well, Emma told me after she told Henry around the time they found out.”  
“Why am I the last to know?”  
Killian putting a protective hand on Emma, “Maybe because we do not see you often.”  
“Or are you afraid of that I will speed up with your pregnancy? Like you did with mine!”  
Emma, “I was the dark one when I needed you to make you the dark one. At least my pregnancy was with my true love, not a rape.” Killian, held Emma down, “Calm down, the baby.”  
Zelena went to attack Emma. Emma covers her baby bump and Killian blocks her by picking up Zelena with his hook hand, while Regina comforts Rowand. “If you go threatening my wife or my unborn child..”  
“What you would do threaten me with your hook again?”  
“Aye will put you in a jail cell. You do not have magic anymore. Emma lets go.”  
Regina, “I will deal with Zelena.” After Killian and Emma left, “Zelena what the hell were you thinking? Threatening our friends and their baby?”  
“I just got jealous after all she sped up my pregnancy.”  
“Yea, after you raped Robin thinking you were his ex-wife who is dead. Rowand is lucky to be born, the situation that you caused was messed up. Let the savior who saved this whole town and gave us our happy endings. Emma and Killian deserve their happy ending! Do not hurt them in any way Zelena. If you do you will lose your rights to visit Rowand.”  
Emma and Killian did not go straight back to the station, instead, they went by the water. “Swan, are you alright?”  
“I am mad at Zelena and threatening our child!” She starts crying into Killian’s shoulder and Killian hugs her.  
“Swan remember Zelena does not have magic there is no other way she can hurt us or our child. Like I said, you are sheriff and I am your deputy, we can arrest her and put her back in that psych-ward solidarity room.” They sit down and face the ocean. Emma was leaning on Killian’s shoulder and rubbed her baby bump. “I just want our child to have a happy life and have not threats like we did.”  
“Aye, know. I want the baby to be safe and happy.” He leans to Emma’s baby bump, “Daddy will protect you all the time. Mommy is an amazing fighter too. For now, Daddy will prevent all of the bad people away while you are growing in mommy’s tummy." Killian kisses they baby bump.  
“You really are going to protect me and the baby?" ""Aye, love, will always protect my family especially when they aren't born yet." He places his hook on his wife's baby bump. Emma looks at him at his ocean blue eyes. "You always care for me and now our unborn baby,,which one of the reasons why I love you.” She kissed him on the lips.  
“Aye, I love you both so much. I do not want anything bad to happen to the both of you.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yes, I was just made at that crazy Zelena threatening us. I am just happy she does not have magic anymore.”  
“Same here.” Emma hugs Killian.  
They ate their lunches and walked slowly back to the station, holding hand and hook.


	12. The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian borrows a book at the StoryBrooke Library.

After work, Killian drops by the library to borrow a book, Belle is working at the library.  
“Hi, Killian. How are you?”  
“Aye, I am doing good. Do you have any pregnancy books?”  
“Sure, let me get that for you. Be right back.” Belle returns to Killian. “So, I heard Emma is pregnant, Snow told me. Congratulations.”  
Killian smiles.“Thank you, we are both very excited.”  
“I am happy for you both. I am happy you both can finally become a family.”  
“I know. I am thrilled. I wanted to borrow books to know what Emma is going through, she is around 15 weeks pregnant.”  
“Ah. I got you a book called What to Expect When Your Expecting. It will be a great book for the both of you to read and can be helpful for the time the baby arrives.”  
“I am sure we will read it a lot. How is Gideon?”  
“Oh he is doing great. He is a happy 8 month old baby. He loves playing with Rumple and loves books. He is a normal child.”  
“I am happy Emma gave you your happy ending that turned him back to a newborn.”  
“I can never thank Emma so much for that. Now, I want to help Emma as much as she can as she did for us. Let me know if you or Emma need anything.”  
“Thank you, Belle. I really appreciate it.”  
“You, really have had changed from when we met.”  
“Aye, I was selfish and mean. Thanks to Emma I found my true love and changed for the better.”  
“Yes you did now, you are going to be a father.”  
“Yes, I am. I will see you around.”  
“Bye, Killian.”  
Emma returns home from work finding Killian reading a book in the living room. “Hi, Killian.”  
“Hi,love.” He gives her a kiss on the lips. “I borrowed this book from the library today from Belle.”  
“Ah, I see. You got What to Expect When Youre Expecting.  
“Yes, I did. Do you know that the baby is the size of an avacado, has sensitive to light, moves its eyelids, and can make a fist and sucks its thumb.”  
“Wow, I had no idea that the baby can do that. Tell me more.” As Killian continued reading, Emma sat next to him and kept rubbing her baby bump. “Belle, saids that this book is very insightful for both parents.”  
“Oh really. Maybe I can read it…”  
“Sure, here you go. This all of the information of the 4th month of your pregnancy. I also did some grocery shopping on the way home.I brought a lot of fruits, vegetables,meat and dairy.”  
“Wow, you got the whole food pyramid.”  
“I also got you some heartburn medicine.”  
“Thank you, I will take it with my pregnancy vitamins. How did you about the heartburn?”  
“From the book.”  
Killian cooked dinner and Emma read the book.  
As they were eating, “I had no idea what was going on when I was pregnant with Henry, any of this information. There was no library in prison.”  
“You know now, which is a good thing.”  
“Yes, I know. This time, it is a totally different me not an alone teenager.”  
“Swan, you know I will do anything for you even to help you get away from that Neal.”  
“I got Henry out of that relationship and he brought me back to my family and to you.”  
“ I promise you, I will not betray you and treat you the way Neal did when he return back into your life.”  
“You remember?”  
“Aye, Neverland. All you see was the pain he caused you. You were not happy until we kissed.”  
Emma smiled, “Yea well. I still have mix feelings.”  
“Even before the trip of Neverland, I could tell Neal was a selfish ass. He did not apologize to you for letting you go to prison pregnant.”  
“I had no way of contacting him, he left me for good. I was terrified in prison, felt abandoned all over again. That is why I wanted him dead in that portal, it was easier all of that pain. He caused went away, until he was alive again. Then he died.”  
Killian approach to Emma and held her hand. “Love, I love you, Henry and this baby. I will never do that to you.” He and Emma rubbed her baby bump. “Aye cannot wait to know what the baby is, a lass or lad.”  
“Me too. I can find out soon. I have an appointment with Dr.Claire next week. We get to hear the heartbeat.”  
“I am looking forward to that.”  
“Same here.” They hug. “I am so grateful for having you as an amazing and most caring husband. If you were Neal, I would have gladly kick his ass.”  
Killian laughed. “Aye, I would hurt him with you too.”  
“Henry looks up to you as a Dad, I think that is why he calling you dad.”  
“When he asked me, he told me his real father was not really his father because Neal was barely there and did not know him. He knows that I care for him and always be there for him.”  
“What about Robin?”  
“He said not really, and he is not the same as aye.”  
“Of course, he trusts you.”  
“He knows, that I won’t do the same thing that his father did to you. He wants to be there for both of us.”  
“I know. I have an idea. When it is time for us to know the gender.... I was thinking..."  
“Yes,Emma.”  
“That Henry can come with us to our sonogram appointment.”  
“That is an excellent idea. The lad will love that idea.” Emma giggles and they kiss.


	13. Mood Swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is dealing with a lot of uncontrollable emotions and takes it out on the people who she loves. Killian finds out a way to cheer his pregnant wife up.

Emma began to have more cravings, mostly sweets. When Henry was staying over at Emma’s house for the weekend, Emma was searching everywhere for Nutella to go with her Bearclaw.  
Henry looking guilty, “Mom, I ate the last of the Nutella.”  
Emma said, aggravatedly, “Henry!!! You know I love Nutella with my breakfast!”  
Killian rushes into the kitchen, “Emma, calm down, Henry did not know.” She just leaves the room and goes out of the house slamming the door and drove to the station.  
“I..I..”  
“Son, your Mom did not mean it.”  
“Yea, she is usually not like that.”  
“She is pregnant, her hormones are out of her control most of the time. Do not take it personally. The next time, please add any food items that we need on the shopping list.”  
“Yes, I understand. Is there any way that I can make it up to her?”  
“We can go grocery shopping.”  
“Yes, we can get any sweets she loves.”  
“Yes, lad. She has been craving a lot of sweets lately.”  
When Killian and Henry were at the grocery shopping, they bumped into Snow White and Neal. “Henry!!”  
“Hi, Neal!”  
Snow, “Hi, Henry! Hi Killian!”  
“Hi, Grandma!”  
“Hello Snow, we are grocery shopping for Emma. We had a little incident this morning.”  
“What happened?”  
Henry, “It was my fault. I used the last of the Nutella and Mom flipped out on me. I did not know she can get mad over food.”  
“Lad, she is pregnant. This is how she is going to be for the next few months.”  
“Henry, she is still your mom, she is just having trouble controlling her emotions, which she cannot really since the baby growing inside of her making her hormones going crazy.”  
“Yes, she did tell me not to take it personally, which I did already. Now, we are shopping for her cravings and helping her not feel terrible, right Dad?”  
Killian patted Henry on the back “Right son.”  
“Let me help, I have a few ideas what to get her. What types of food she has been craving the most Killian?”  
“Mostly sweets.”  
“Ah, I have a few ideas what you two can get her, follow me.”  
When Emma arrived at the station, she was exhausted with mixed emotions. She grabbed her secret stash of Oreos and ate. She felt bad for yelling at Henry.  
David enters Emma’s office, “Hi, Emma.”  
Emma sadly, “Hey.”  
“Emma, are you okay?”  
“I am not. I yelled at Henry because he ate the last of the Nutella, which I was craving to go with my Bearclaw… I just feel...a mess.”  
“I am sure Henry understands.”  
Emma aggravatedly,“How can he understand? I am craving a lot of food all the time, I either eat all of it or get disgusted. I have no control over my body, my emotions..(groans). She walks up to the bathroom and locks the door.  
David calls Snow, “Hi, Snow.”  
“Hi, David. What is going on?”  
“I am with Emma, she kind of just had a meltdown and locked herself in the bathroom.”  
“Oh no. I am with Henry and Killian at the grocery store and they told me about her outburst at home. I will go with them to the station.”  
Snow White, Neal, Henry and Killian all arrived at the station 10 minutes later. David was pacing at the bathroom door, “She has not come out yet.”  
Snow, “Let me talk to her, I think she needs her Mom. Emma, please it is me. Can I come in?” The door unlocks. Snow enters the room finding Emma sitting on the bathroom floor crying “Hi, sweetie.” She sits next to Emma and comfort.  
Emma sniffling, “I feel horrible of what I did to Henry, and I feel awful since I do not have any control of my body or my mood swings.”  
Snow hugs her,“Hey, it is okay. Sweetie, all of what your feeling is completely normal. You have the right, to feel what you feel.”  
“I feel awful on how I yelled at Henry and just repeating the look on his face afterward..ugh.”  
“Henry knows that is not real you for yelling at him. He knows that you are pregnant, he knows that his Mom is not a yelling type of person before your pregnancy.”  
“I hope he understands.”  
“Well, I think he does. I have a little surprise for you outside.” Snow leads her out of the bathroom. Emma sees Killian holding Neal and Henry once she stepped out of the restroom. “Henry!” She hugs him, “I am so sorry for yelling at you. I feel awful.”  
“Mom, it is okay. I know that it was not you yelling at me.”  
“Are you sure Henry?”  
“Yes, by the look on your face shows me that you felt really bad for screaming. Dad and I got you something.” He hands her over a bag of groceries, she opens it.  
“Aww, Henry. You got me a lot of chocolate.”  
“Yes, we did and also a lot of clementines, they are also very sweet too.”  
Killian puts Neal down,“Aye, we did not want to give you all sugar. It would not be good for the babe.”  
“Aww. You two are so sweet.” She hugs them both. “Thank you.”  
“Love, we will anything for you and the babe.”  
“I have been an emotional mess. I just feel awful.” She leans her head on his shoulder.  
“Hey, I have an idea, since you need a break. Do you want to sail? To keep your mind off of things.”  
Emma smiled.“Yes, I have not been on the Jolly Roger. I think that will help.”  
“Dad, can I show Mom how much I improved from our lessons?”  
“Yes, lad. Snow, Charming, do you want to come with us?”  
Snow and Charming just looked at each other and said, “Sure.” "I just need to get the dwarves to cover for us.”  
As Snow, Charming, Killian, and Henry prepared for sailing, Emma plays and talks with Neal. “Neal, do you know that there is a baby in my tummy?” She points at her baby bump.  
“There is a baby in there?”  
“Yup, you will have a baby niece or a nephew coming in the Spring.”  
“What is a niece and nephew?”  
“The baby is your nephew and niece meaning that he or she is my baby, not mommy and daddy’s they are his or her grandparents. Henry is my son like you are mommy and daddy’s son. This baby is going to be Henry’s baby brother or sister. Like you and I are brother and sister.”  
“Henry is going to be a big brother.”  
“Yes, he is going to be.” She smiles and tickles Neal.  
Killian could not help watching Emma playing with her brother. Snow walks up to Killian, “She is going to be great when the baby comes.”  
“Aye, I am looking forward to seeing her happy with a baby and both of us playing with the baby.”  
“I know, you two will be wonderful parents. It was a great idea to bring everyone out here.”  
“Aye, Emma needed a break. I figured sailing will take her mind off of her hormones.”  
“Yes. Now, look at her. I have never seen her so happy playing with Neal. You and Henry both make her happy and care for her so much.”  
“She helps me and I help her. I would not be the person that I am without her. By the show of hormones today. I have a feeling her mood swings will get worse?”  
“Yes, it will. Just think of it once the baby comes all of her mood swings and the pain she going through will be forgotten once the baby is in her arms. When I had Emma in my arms, all of the pain was gone.”  
“Really?”  
“Yep!”  
As they sailed around, Emma watched Killian teach Henry to stir the ship. “You are doing great Henry." “Thanks, Mom!”  
David sits next to Emma, “Are you feeling better now?”  
She smiled, “Yes, I am. I love how Killian is with Henry. I cannot wait until the baby comes.” She rubs her baby bump.  
“He is going to be a great father. He is amazing with Henry.”  
“Yes, he is. He has been so supportive, helpful even when my moods are out of my control.”  
“He knows once that baby comes, the baby will have his or her hand around his hook.”  
She chuckles continue to rub her baby bump .“Oh yes, I can imagine already. I am carrying a little pirate after all.”  
“Yes, the baby is half royalty too you know.”  
“Oh yes, I know. I am grateful for having a great support system. Killian, Henry, you and Mom helping me with my pregnancy. I was alone last time.”  
“Emma, we all love you and here for you no matter what life throws at us. We are going to be around helping and caring for you and the baby.”  
“I know. This baby is lucky to have the best family ever already and does not have to worry about villains or curses.”  
“Yes, I know. This is one lucky baby. We are thrilled to become grandparents again, from the very beginning this time.”  
“I could not imagine raising a child in a town full of crazy villains, bad magic, dark ones."  
“ You deserve all of the happiness because you saved us and the whole town from so many curses and evil villains. Remember you sacrificed yourself for everyone happy beginnings after the adult Gideon tried to kill you.”  
“I am so grateful to not be fighting villains anymore while raising a baby. I finally get to have a normal lifestyle.”  
“Emma, you deserve it.”  
“I know.” She hugs him.  
After their sailing adventure, everyone returned home. Henry went straight to bed because it was a school night. Emma and Killian cuddled in their bedroom. “Thanks for today. I really needed a break.”  
“It was my pleasure. I knew that you needed a little getaway.” He kissed her on the forehead.  
“I know, I am going to be very unpredictable the next few months with my emotions.”  
“Swan, you are carrying our child, you are creating our little bean in your body, of course, you are going to be a lot of mood swings. I love you and our bean so much already.” He rubs his hook against her baby bump.  
Emma smiles, “I just felt a little movement from the baby. I think the baby knows its Daddy’s hook.”  
“Swan really?”  
Emma chuckles, “Yes!” She moves his hook around her baby bump and put her hand on top of the hook.  
“Mommy loves you, baby.” Killians wraps his arms around Emma, she falls asleep on him. His hook hand on top of the baby bump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be on her 5th month of her pregnancy


	14. Gender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian find out the gender of their baby!

Killian wakes up early as usual. He rubs and kisses Emma’s 5-month baby bump and whispers, “Good morning little bean, Daddy loves you.” He got ready quietly as possible and headed into town. He visits Marco’s shop. “Morning, Marco.”  
“Ah, morning Killian. How is Emma? I know she is pregnant.”  
“She is doing good, she is having a little heartburn and mood swings, other than that she is happy.”  
“What can I do for you?”  
“I am here to buy a crib for the babe.”  
“Do you want to customize it?”  
“Aye. I am thinking for either for a lad or lass, the crib should have ships, swans on it as the design.”  
“Ah, you want to resemble you both.”  
“Aye.”  
August enters the room, “Hi, Killian. How are you?”  
“I am doing good.”  
“How is Emma?”  
“She is doing good, with mood swings and being swollen, but she is happy.”  
August smiles, “Good. She deserves to be happy. I saw her grow up. From what she went through, it is about time for her to get what she needs, a family.”  
“Aye, she deserves everything. We are finding out the gender of our babe today. I am here ordering a crib for our wee one.”  
“Great. Please tell Emma that I will stop by to visit her.”  
“Aye. I am keeping the crib as a surprise for now.”  
Emma wakes up at 8:30 am with no Killian next to her. She wondered, “Where is he?” Emma talks to her baby bump, “Good morning baby. Mommy cannot wait to find out if you are a boy or girl today,” while she rubs her hands on her big baby bump. “Mommy cannot wait to spoil you because I love you so much already.”  
Henry enters Emma’s room, “Morning Mom.”  
“Morning Henry. Are you looking forward to coming with us to my doctor’s appointment today?”  
“Yes, I am. Thank you for inviting me.”  
“Your welcome. You have to thank Regina too. I had to ask her for permission to let you miss school to come with us.”  
“I will call her.” He hugs Emma and whispers, “I love you. I hope you are a sister,” to Emma’s baby bump.  
Emma smiles. “Kid, are you going to be upset if the baby is a boy?”  
“Maybe a little. I am just happy you and Dad get a fresh start on being parents. Where is Dad anyway?”  
“I am not sure where your Dad went but he will be back soon, he would not miss my appointment. Now go get ready.” As Emma gets ready for the day, she slowly starting to walk properly, she has to waddle around and getting out of breath as she walked around her room. She looks in her mirror and admired her baby bump, “I definitely look so much bigger at 20 weeks with this little one than with Henry.”  
Henry calls Regina.  
“Hi, Mom.”  
“Hi, Henry. How are you?”  
“I am excited to go with Dad and Mom to her gender appointment. Thank you for letting me go with them.”  
“You are welcome, Henry. When Emma called me and asked. I could not say no.”  
“Thank you mom, you are the best. I will come home and tell you later. Bye.”  
“Bye, Henry.”  
Henry hears the front door open and went downstairs, “Dad, where have you been?”  
“Hi son, I was in town buying something for your mom and the baby.”  
“What did you get?”  
“I will tell you once we know what gender of the wee one is.”  
“So you cannot tell me now?”  
“Nope, but I will need your help that is related to the baby and mom’s surprise. Just keep it a secret for now, aye.”  
“I will.”  
Emma slowly went down the stairs to Killian, “There you are. I wonder where you went.”  
“Aye, I went into town for a walk.”  
“A walk?”  
“Aye.” He helps Emma down the stairs. “How is the babe?” He rubs his wife’s baby bump.  
“Moving around a little bit and this pregnancy causing me to break out so much.”  
“Swan, you look beautiful inside and out. The wee one is getting bigger every day.”  
“Yes, she or he is getting big. This baby is bigger than when I was carrying Henry.”  
“Aye, let me make you and Henry some breakfast before we go to the appointment.”  
“Sound great.” Emma kisses him on the cheek.  
After they finished their breakfast, they went to Storybrooke Hospital for Emma’s doctor appointment. As they waited for Emma to be called Emma spoke to Henry, “Kid, there is some parts of the appointment that I do not want you to be in the room for, such as the examination. Dad will get you once it is time for the sonogram okay.”  
“Examination?”  
Emma sighs. She speaks in low voice , “It is when the doctor looks into my vagina.”  
Henry disgusted face,“Yea, I will stay out here.”  
Emma laughs, “We will let you in when it is time to find out the gender of the baby.”  
Nurse, “Emma Jones.”  
Killian helped Emma up from her seat and walked into the exam room. “Are you nervous?”  
“A little bit excited. How about you?”  
“I am excited and a little nervous too.”  
Dr.Claire enters the room, “Hi, Emma. Are you excited to find out the baby’s gender?”  
“Yes, I am. Before the sonogram, my son is outside. We want him here when we find out.”  
“Sure, that will not be a problem.”  
Dr. Claire examines Emma while Killian holds her hand, she measures her stomach. “ Everything looks normal and baby looks big and healthy. Any health issues?”  
“Yes, I been having heartburn and shortness out of breath.”  
“Have you taken any medicine for the heartburn?”  
‘Yes, I have. Is it the medicine bad for the baby?”  
“No, Emma. The medicine will not affect the baby. As long you do not drink, or smoke, you are keeping your baby healthy.”  
“I do not smoke and I have not had a drink since I got pregnant.”  
“Emma, you are doing fine and following the rules. Now, we can do a blood test to confirm the gender to help with the sonogram called, the Noninvasive pregnancy test. To make sure that the sonogram is correct with the baby’s gender.”  
“Sure.”  
“We will do the test first and then the sonogram afterward.”  
As Emma had her blood work done, “Love, I am going to get Henry.”  
“Okay.”  
Killian returns to the waiting room, “Lad, we are going to do the sonogram now.”  
“Yes, finally.”  
Henry and Killian arrived at the room Emma prepped for the sonogram, Dr.Claire, “Well, is this the big brother?”  
“Yes, I am.”  
“Lad, you can sit next to your Mom.”  
“Aye, will stand right next to you Swan on the other side.”  
“I will get the blood test. I will be right back.”  
He rubs his wife’s hand.“Love, are you okay?”  
“Yes, I am now that my two men are here. I am happy. Henry, are you ready to see your brother or sister?”  
“Yes, I am ready.”  
Dr.Claire returned with the results and began the sonogram. She put the cool gel onto Emma’s baby bump.  
“Oh, it is cold.”  
Dr.Claire put the doppler on the gel and found the baby heartbeat. “That is the baby’s heartbeat, very strong and fast. The heartbeat is 160.” As she told them more about the baby’s body parts, Henry, Killian, and Emma were in awe. Killian whispered to Emma, “Emma, that is our little one.”  
Emma smiled.“Yes, that is our baby, Killian.”  
Dr.Claire, “From the looks of the sonogram you are having a baby girl. The blood test confirmed that you are having a baby girl.”  
Emma smiles big and started to cry, “It is a girl?!” Henry held his mom’s hand tight.  
“Yes, it is Emma, congratulations! I will print out the pictures.”  
“Killian, we are having a baby daughter!”  
“Yes, Swan, we are.” Killian kissed her forehead and cried.  
“Mom, I am going to have a baby sister!”  
“Yes, you are kid!”  
“Dad, I have a baby sister!”  
“Aye, son!” He hugs Henry.  
Emma rubbed her baby bump and said, “Mommy is so happy you are a baby girl, who I can dress up go shopping with even if you are a little pirate like your daddy.”  
Killian kissed the baby bump and whispered “Daddy’s little lass. I love you so much, little love.”  
Henry hugs his Mom’s baby bump and talks to his sister. “My name is Henry. I am your big brother. I cannot wait to meet you, little sis.” Emma just laughed and hugged Killian and Henry at the same time.  
While Emma changed, Henry and Killian waited for her outside in the hall. “When you come over the weekend you can help me with…”  
“The surprise.”  
“Aye. What should we call it?”  
“Operation Lavender.”  
“Operation Lavender it is then.”


	15. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma go baby cloth shopping and had a gender announcement family dinner.

After Emma’s doctor appointment, Killian and Emma dropped off Henry at Regina’s. “Lad, do not tell your Mom about your baby sister yet until we tell everyone at dinner tonight at your grandparents.”  
“I will keep it a secret. Do not worry Dad. Mom, I am so happy that you are having a baby girl.”  
“Me too, kid. We will see you tonight.”  
“What do you want to do now Swan?”  
Emma smiled. “ Well, I do want to go baby cloth shopping for this little girl.” She rubs her baby bump.  
“Sounds like a good idea. Let’s go.” Emma giggles.  
They went shopping, Killian and Emma bought so many cute girly onesies, bibs, blankets, and pacifiers.  
Killian put his hook hand over Emma and used his good hand to hold her shopping bags.“Swan, for the babe’s room, what color should we paint the room?”  
“Anything but pink. I like yellow.”  
“Yellow it is!” They went into the paint store to and chose the sunshine yellow paint color. They also looked at baby furniture for ideas.  
After shopping, Killian drove Emma home. As soon as Emma entered the house, she sat down on the couch and put her feet on the coffee table. She took a nap. Killian brought all of the baby’s clothes to the soon to be baby’s room. Killian called Marco, “Hello Marco. I forgot to add the color of the wood, can the white?”  
“Yes, that will be no problem.”  
“When will I be able to pick it up?”  
“In two weeks.”  
“That will be perfect, thank you so much.”  
Two hours later, Killian wakes Emma up from her nap. “Emma, wake up. We have to go to your parents' house.” He helps her off the couch.  
“Thank you. I needed the help. Now, I know that I cannot sleep on the couch for a very long time before my body aches.”  
“No problem, love.” They kiss and both of their hands on top of her baby bump.  
“Mommy and Daddy love you so much already little girl.”  
“Let’s get ready and head over to your parents to tell everyone about our little princess-pirate.”  
“Let’s go.”  
As Emma and Killian arrive at her parent’s farm, Killian was holding her so protectively. “You okay?”  
“Yes, I am love. I am just excited to tell everyone.”  
Snow White, Charming, and Neal answered the door. “Hi, Emma!”  
“Hi, Mom and Dad!” She hugs Snow and Charming together.  
“How are you?”  
“I am feeling pretty good.”  
“Hi, sissy!!” He jumps into her arms. “Careful lad. Your sister has a baby in her tummy.”  
“Hi, Neal.” Emma zones out remembering all of the pain that Neal, Henry’s father caused her. She remembers the frame, the childbirth alone, him blaming her for everything once she saw him in NYC.  
“Emma...Emma!!” Killian hands over Neal to Snow White. Charming, “What is happening?  
“What..I am sorry.” She started to tear up a little.  
Snow,“Sweetie, what is wrong?”  
Emma spoke to her brother, “Can I call you Leo, your middle name instead of Neal.”  
“Why sissy?”  
“Because your first name makes me very very sad and reminds me of a time when I was alone.”  
Killian,”Emma..”  
Emma said to her Mom, Dad and Killian “I said his name and had flashbacks of what the real Neal had done to me the abandonment, the frame, not apologizing for letting me go to prison for him… Now that I am pregnant. The flashbacks feel more real.”  
Killian holds her, “I understand. Snow, Charming what do you think?”  
Snow was surprised. “I think Leo would be a good idea. Leo is your grandfather’s name after all.”  
Charming, “Leo is fine with me, now that we know what happened.”  
Snow hands Neal over to Emma gently.  
“Can I call you Leo?”  
“Sure, you can sissy! I do not want to make you sad. I love you.” He hugs her and kisses him on the forehead.  
“I love you too, Leo. Leo hug me a little less, I do have a baby in my tummy.” She let him go and he ran to play with Roland, Rowand, and Gideon.  
Killian held his wife’s hand.“Mom, Dad told me the truth. Are you both mad for not calling him Neal?”  
“I am sorry for naming him from a person that caused you all of that hurt.”  
Charming, “We did not know.”  
Killian, “Yes, he caused her all that pain and he was an ass for not admitting he was wrong after leaving her alone in prison.”  
“Emma, I am so sorry. I actually like Leo better.”  
“Mom, really?”  
“Yes, it was one of my first baby names. You were both were there when your Dad and I were arguing for baby boy names before we tried to talk to the dead, Cora.”  
“Yes, I remember that. So your not mad?”  
“I am not Emma. I am sorry for not knowing all of the things Neal did to you. We should have asked you before naming your brother after him.” Snow hugs Emma.  
“It is okay. What matters now is that you know.”  
“Are you going to tell me the gender of my next grandchild?”  
Emma holds hands with Killian, “Yes we will with everyone at the same time.”  
Everyone went to the living room to make the announcement. Belle, Regina, Robin, and Henry were all there. Leo, Rowand, Gideon, and Roland were playing on the floor. Regina, “Emma, how are you?”  
“I am better now.”  
Killian, “Before we announce the gender of our babe. Does anybody want to take a guess on what were are having?”  
Snow, “Girl.”  
Charming, “Boy.”  
Belle, “Boy.”  
Roland, “Boy.”  
Rowand, “Girl.”  
Leo, “Boy.”  
Regina, “Girl.”  
Robin, “Boy.”  
“Emma, you want to tell them?” He held her hand.  
“Well, let’s say we are having a little baby pirate- princess. It is a girl!”  
Everyone was screaming. Snow hugged Emma and Charming hugged Killian, then the parents switched.  
Regina hugged Henry, “You got what you wanted.”  
“Yes, I am so happy to have a little sister! It was hard to keep it a secret once I got home.”  
Regina, “Emma. I am so happy for you and Killian. I had a feeling that you were having a girl because once Henry came home he was happy.” They both laughed.  
Belle hugs Killian, “I am so happy for you!” Robin gives Killian a pat on the back, “How does it feel to be having a baby girl?”  
“It feels awesome.”  
Emma, “Leo are you happy that there is a baby girl in my tummy?”  
“Sissy, I am happy to have someone play with even though it is a girl.”  
Emma picks him up, “Well, this baby girl is your niece, meaning you always have to be nice to her and play with her. Like I play with you.”  
“Sissy, I am looking forward to meeting her.”  
“Me too, Leo.”  
Charming, “We also have to say something. We are calling Neal, Leo now. We figured out that Neal is a sensitive name for Emma. We did not know how much Neal did to her.”  
Emma, “Yes, being pregnant making me more sensitive especially with his name.”  
“His name is still Neal but Leo is his middle name and can be his nickname.”  
Snow, “Leo is my father’s name; so I am happy for calling by his middle name.” Regina and Henry smiled. “Now, let’s go eat.”  
After a long time at the Charmings, Killian drove Emma home, she was exhausted. “Let’s go to bed. The baby and I need to rest.”  
“Aye.” Killian helps her out of the car and into their bedroom. “Did you have fun at the gender announcement party?”  
“Yes, I did. Even though we had to change my brother’s name.”  
“As long it makes you feel better. It is fine to me.”  
“It does. I always felt weird calling my little brother by my ex-boyfriend.”  
“Aye, having that flashback must've been awful.”  
“Yes, it was. I do not want to name our baby girl after someone. We can come up with a name of our own. What do you think?”  
“I love that idea, Swan.” They kiss and Killian rubs her baby bump with his hook hand.  
While Emma changed into her pajamas, she spoke to her baby bump, “Mommy loves you, I will always protect you from harm and your name will be very special.”  
Emma fell asleep before Killian went to bed. He sat down and leaned his head onto Emma’s baby bump, “Little lass, it is your daddy here. Your mommy and I love you so much already. Daddy will always be there for you. Everyone is so excited to meet you. Good night little one.” He kisses Emma’s baby bump and went to bed cuddling with Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know, if you like the chapter and if you like what you did with a name change? I did not like how her parents named their son after Emma's ex boyfriend


	16. Operation Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Henry do their secret project for Emma and the baby.

After the gender reveals party, Killian and Henry began working on their secret project during the weekend. Emma had worked at the station on the weekends. Henry and Killian painted the baby’s room walls yellow that Emma chose. “Lad, what do you think we can put on the walls?”  
“I have a few ideas. We can do small murals on the wall of your love story. Like, the beanstalk where you and Mom had your first adventure. The second wall can be the Enchanted Forest with grandma and gramps castle. The third one can be the Jolly Roger. The fourth wall can be StoryBrooke town.”  
“Son, that is an amazing idea. Can you paint that?”  
“Yes, I can.”  
“Aye, I can buy you the paint. You can do those murals tomorrow. Next Saturday, your Mom and the baby’s surprise are coming next week.”  
“Can you please tell me what it is? I will keep it a secret. I already am keeping this secret from Mom.”  
“Sure, lad. It is mostly for the baby. It is a crib that I personally customized for the babe.”  
“What is the design?”  
“Let’s just say, it symbols your Mom and me.”  
“You are not going to tell me?”  
"Nope. You will see it when it gets delivered next Saturday.”  
The next day, Henry painted all of the murals, while Killian kept Emma occupied.They were in the living room. Emma laid perfectly on Killian, they were looking at their sonogram of their baby girl.  
“Who do you think she looks like?”  
“Aye, think she has your nose?”  
“Aww. You think so?”  
“Aye. It is hard to tell since the picture is very grainy.”  
“Well, at my next appointment we can have a 4-D sonogram?”  
“What is 4-D?”  
“It is a very clear picture of the baby’s features.”  
“How was work yesterday?”  
“It was not too crazy but being 22 weeks pregnant makes me more tired and uncomfortable. She’s moving a lot more.”  
“Aye. He reaches over to touch the baby bump.” He gasps. “What..was that?”  
Emma had a big smile on her face.“Yes, Killian. You felt her move the very first time. Her first kick.” She sits up so Killian can touch her belly easier.  
Killian kisses her baby bump. “Hi little lass, can you kick again for Daddy?” He waited with his face touching Emma’s hard baby bump, she moves again! “Daddy is so happy you are kicking me in the face.”  
Emma giggles. “She is a little pirate after all.”  
“Aye.”  
The following Saturday. Emma went to work. A few hours later, Marco and August delivered the crib. It took Killian, August and Marco bring the whole crib upstairs. “We can set the crib by the wall with the mural of the Enchanted Forest.” Marco fixed the crib quickly.  
August, “Who did the murals? Whoever painted these, are amazing.”  
Henry enters the room. “I painted them all by myself last weekend.”  
“Really. Very impressive. You the author and a great artist.”  
“Also, I will be a big brother soon. Thank you.” Henry looks at the crib very closely and smiles. “Dad, you customized the crib with swans, pirate ships, and hooks. This looks amazing. Mom and the baby will love it.”  
“Aye lad. I know they will.”  
Emma arrives home exhausted from a long day at work, the house was quiet. “Killian, Henry, where are you guys?” She slowly went up the stairs so we can relax.  
Killian met her at the top of the steps, “Swan.” He hugs her. “Close your eyes, I have a surprise for you.” Henry opened up the door. Killian leads Emma into the nursery, “You can open them now Swan.”  
Emma opened her eyes and was speechless. She put her hand on her mouth and cried happy tears. She looked at the four murals and the crib. “Killian the room...you did this?”  
“Aye. Henry painted the murals all by himself last Sunday in one day. We both painted the walls last Saturday while you were at work.”  
Emma looked at all of the murals, “Henry, these are beyond amazing. How did you come up with them? They are in such great detail.”  
“I am glad you love them, Mom. I decided to create the murals to show my baby sister of her parents' true love story.”  
“Aww, Henry. You are an amazing author, artist, the heart of the truest believer and soon to be a great big brother.” Emma hugs Henry.  
“Love, do you the like crib?”  
“Let me look at the crib.” She looked at the crib and saw the details. “Killian, is it just I or I see swans, ships, and hooks in our baby’s crib.”  
“Aye, yes. I customized the crib to represent us for our daughter. I personally designed this crib to show you that I am going to be there for you and our daughter no matter what. I am not going to leave you.”  
Emma was speechless again and hugged Killian. “Thank you for always being here for me whenever I need it and being the most caring and thoughtful person that I ever met. Our little girl is lucky to have you as her father.” She kisses him on the lips. “Henry, come over here and join this hug.” Henry comes and join. “Mom I am always going to be here for you too.” “I know you are.” They have a family of 3 and a half hug. “Thank you for you both for creating the baby’s room. I know that she will love it. I love it already.”  
“Dad, Operation Lavender complete.”  
“Yes, son. Operation Lavender complete.”  
“This was a secret operation?”  
“Yes, it was love.”  
“I have the best men in the world.”


	17. Baby Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian think up of baby names for their baby girl

Emma was on her lunch break and she went to the Storybrooke Library. For once she is going to the library to borrow books and not to fight a dragon. She loves to read and hoping her future daughter will love it as much as she does. Emma walked around the library to look at the children’s books. She thought to herself, “These books look so cute. I am so going to read these to her.” The books she was looking at were Disney classics, The Very Hungry Caterpillar, The Berenstain Bears, Arthur, and Winnie the Pooh. Belle approaches Emma, “Hi Emma. Find anything you like?”  
“Hi, Belle. I got distracted by all of these children’s books. I did not get a chance to look for a book for baby names.”  
“I can get you a few of baby name books for you. Stay here, I’ll go get them for you.”  
Emma enjoyed reading all of these books. She rubbed her baby bump, “I cannot wait to read these to you, my little girl.” The baby kicked from inside her. Emma laughed and smiled. “You are excited. Do not worry Mommy and Daddy will read to you all the time.”  
Belle watched Emma talking to her baby bump for a few minutes from a distance. “I was excited to read to Gideon when I was pregnant with him. I never got to thank you for giving my second chance on becoming a mother. All you did for us and this town.”  
“Your welcome.”  
“I want to help you if you need anything. I just want to make it up to you, even to your baby girl.” “Aww, you are so sweet. Thank you. I will call you if I need anything. One day you can drop by to see the nursery. Henry did these amazing murals all over the baby’s room.”  
“Sure I will come by.”  
“Before I check these books out, can you show me where the children’s reading area?”  
“Sure.” Belle helped Emma stand up. Belle showed where the reading room is for children. Emma went to the adult section to find books to read for fun. After she checked out the books, she had to return to work.  
At the station, Killian was the first to see her. “Swan. How was your lunch break?” He takes her bag of library books.  
“I got a grilled cheese with onion rings at Granny’s and after I went to the library.”  
“Oh, yea. Did you find anything interesting?”  
“I went to the children’s section and found books for this little girl.” Emma pointed at her baby bump.  
“Oh really.”  
“Yep. When I spoke to her about us reading the children books to her, she kicked.” She smiled and laughed.  
“Aww, Swan that is amazing. She loves books already like her mommy.”  
“Yes, she is already. Maybe we can add a little library for her.”  
He kissed her on the lips. “That is a great idea love.”  
“We can talk about the details later. Now, let’s get back to work.”  
After their shifts at the station. Emma and Killian walked home. Killian carried all of her library books home. “You do know that I could have carried those right?”  
“Aye but I wanted to love, you are already carrying out babe.”  
“Yes, I am because I am pregnant. I can still do things.”  
Killian put the books down in their living room. “I know Emma, I just want to help you as much as I can. You are doing the hardest job growing the babe and sacrifices of your body the massive changes.”  
Emma gave me a flirty stare.“Did you not have fun creating the baby?”  
“Aye, yes I did.”  
“Same here.” She kissed him on his scruffy cheek. She put her hands on her baby bump. “You are the most caring person that I ever met. This baby and I love you so much. You know that?”  
“Aye, yes I do. I love you and our little lass.” He put his hands on Emma’s baby bump. He kissed on the lips.  
“Oh, I forgot to tell you. I borrowed a baby name book at the library.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yep. It can help us give ideas on what to name her.”  
“What are we waiting for? Let’s read it?”  
They sat on their couch and read the list of many baby girl names. “Daniella?”  
“No?”  
“Ivy?”  
"No."  
"Dania?"  
"No.”  
“Allison?"  
"No."  
"Lucy?”  
"No."  
"Rose?"  
“No. I hate them all so far”  
After a few hours of reading from the baby name book, Emma, “These names are not right for our daughter.”  
“Love, what about we can create a name that represents us? When Henry brought you to Storybrooke. What did you bring?”  
“Storybrooke was in the dark curse. Henry needed me to get everyone their happy endings. Henry was sad and lonely, I brought him hope.” She gasps and eyes popped out.  
“What is it, Emma?”  
“Hope! That is our daughter’s name. Hope!”  
“Emma, I love it.” He kisses her on the lips. He bends down, “Little lass, we have your name Hope Swan- Jones.”  
Emma patted her baby bump. “Hope Mommy loves you so much.”  
“Should we tell everyone about Hope’s name?”  
“Not yet. I want to keep her name a secret until she is born.”  
“Sounds good to me.” They kiss, with both of their hands on her baby bump.


	18. Moodier and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is at the beginning of the third trimester of her pregnancy and Killian & Emma gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by my meeting the voice of The Little Mermaid, Jodi Benson. I watched her perform Part of Your World at Carnegie Hall in honoree Alan Manken. I did not expect to see a lot of Disney Legends in one-night performance. I was able to meet Jodi Benson after the show and she was one of the nicest human beings I ever met.

As Emma went into the third trimester, Emma became moodier as her baby bump grew. Killian and Henry do everything to help Emma as the best as they could. The baby moves around more at night. One night, Emma was slowly tossing and turning and could not get into a comfortable position. Emma gets so aggravated she screams waking up Killian. “Love, what is wrong?”  
“Your daughter is not letting me sleep. She keeps playing soccer with my uterus.”  
“Emma, breathe.”  
“That makes it easy for you to say, you do not have little kicker kicking your insides and your inside organs and lungs are not squashed, making it hard for you to breathe. I cannot sleep comfortably because my stomach weighing heavy as a whale.” She starts to cry.  
“Emma, I know you are tired and our little babe is getting bigger but her being big and moving around is a good thing, because she is healthy.”  
Emma leaned her body next to him, “Thank you, sorry I gave you attitude.”  
“You are tired and cannot sleep, of course, you are frustrated.” He rubbed her baby bump.  
“Hope Jones, can you let Mommy sleep?” The baby moves inside her more, “Nope. I guess not.”  
“How about you let me try.” He fluffed her pillows to make it more comfortable. She leaned on the pillows.  
Killian pulls up Emma's nightshirt and puts his mouth close to the baby bump of where she was moving.“Little Hope, can you let your Mommy sleep? Huh? Please, can you do that for Daddy?” He moves his hook on the baby bump as he spoke. She slowly stopped moving. “That is a good little lass. Hope, Mommy and Daddy love you.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Your welcome.”  
“She is already Daddy’s little girl.”  
“Aye, she is.”  
“I hope she loves me, I do not want to be the mean parent.”  
“Emma, she is going to love you so much. I know she loves yours already. She will love you and I both.” He bends down to Emma's baby belly. “Aye. Is that right Hope. Do you love your Mommy?" Hope kicks. “I think that is a yes.”  
“Mommy loves you, Hope, Mommy wants to sleep with a little less kicking.”  
Emma still works at the station, not every day. Emma wakes up the next morning with Killian next to her. “Morning love.”  
“Morning.”  
“Do you need help getting up?”  
“Yes, please.” He helps her out of bed. Emma rubs her baby bump“She is getting so heavy.”  
“Yes, she is. What do you want to make you for breakfast? Something small?”  
“Yes, can you make me scrambled eggs and toast?”  
“Anything for you Swan.”  
Emma slowly got ready for her day. She was really grateful for the maternity jeans she has gotten when she did. Her body is getting bigger and she was thankful for her to loosen clothes that are helping her a lot this time around. She remembers wearing prison uniform with her baby bump while she was pregnant with Henry. Out of her memories, baby Hope kicks to remind her that she is married to an amazing husband and excited father to be. Emma rubs her baby bump and talks to her baby bump, “Baby Hope, you know exactly when to move when Mommy is sad. I love you so much already baby girl. I am looking forward to knowing you since you know me already.” She smiled and rubbed her belly for a few minutes. She hears a phone camera flash. “Killian?”  
Killian smiled at the sight of his happy pregnant wife.“Sorry love, I could not help taking a picture. You look so happy. I wanted to keep it as a memory.” He walks up to her.  
Emma smiles and puts her hands on her belly. “Our baby girl already getting to know her Mommy already. She kicked me to help me snap out of a bad memory.”  
“See Swan, I told you she loves you already. You are nourishing her, keeping her safe and protected. She knows you already Swan, you are making sure she is growing healthy.”  
“I love her so much already, I was thinking about how grateful I am to have the maternity clothes that I can wear now because I did not have that option when I was pregnant with Henry. Our baby girl kicked me to remind me where I am now.”  
“Emma…you did the best you could in that terrible situation that you did not deserve to be in at all. Our lass loves you and wants to show you that you are where you are now and you are loved.”  
“I know, I love you both and Henry so much.”  
“Aye, Hope and Henry are lucky to have a brave mother as you are. I am lucky to have you as a wonderful caring wife.” He kisses her on the lips. He kneels down and kisses the baby bump, “Mommy knows that you love her lass and we both love you so so much." He stands up. "When you are ready your breakfast is downstairs.”  
“Thank you. I will be down as soon as possible. It is getting hard to walk.”  
“I will be driving us to the station.”  
“That will be great. Just remember I began to work halftime today. Can you drive me home?”  
“Sure, I can. After lunch?”  
“Yes.”  
After Emma’s shift at the station, Killian drops off Emma at their home. As they arrived home, a very familiar person was at the door. Emma opened the window of her yellow bug, “Ariel?!”  
“Hi, Emma!”  
Killian opened the door and helped his wife out of the car. “Ariel! What a lovely surprise!”  
Ariel and Emma hugged. “Emma, I cannot believe that you are expecting! Congratulations!”  
“Thank you, Ariel. How did you found out?”  
“Oh, Belle told me.”  
Ariel hugs Killian, “Congratulations on becoming a father.”  
“Thank you, Ariel.  
“Come on in Ariel, we can catch up inside. I cannot stand for too long.”  
“Of course.”  
Killian brought out snacks into the living room, while Emma was sitting on the couch with her feet up.  
“Ariel, where did you end up going after you and I were in Agrabah?”  
Killian sits next to his wife. “I always wondered how you two ended up together with Agrabah?”  
“ Ariel, letting you know that Belle and Rumple’s son Gideon got turned back to a newborn after Emma returned back to life after the final battle and he is now almost a year old. After the adult Gideon prevented me to return here, the Nautilus ends up in the Enchanted Forest to find a Kraken, which Jasmine and Aladdin ruined a way for me to get home. Gideon had done something to the submarine to cause an accident. Jasmine used her wish to save us. We ended up on hangman's’ island. We found Ariel’s little home away from home.”  
“It is mostly for my treasures, but I was so happy to help Killian when he needed to tell you that it was Gideon fault not his for leaving you.”  
“Yes, I heard from his magic shell.”  
“Yup, I have the same one. It always comes in handy.”  
“Killian, how did you return back? The last time I saw you and I were there when Agrabah was restored.”  
“What I am missing something. How did Agrabah got restored?”  
“Swan, Aladdin, and Jasmine had true love kiss and magically the kingdom was revived from the ring she had in her bag.”  
“Wow. Ariel, where have you been since you left Agrabah?”  
“Eric and I were traveling around through different realms. Once, Belle told me about your pregnancy I was so thrilled. I got you something for the baby.” She hands Emma a small bag.  
Emma opened the bag and her mouth dropped, “Ariel, this is gorgeous.” Emma shows Killian, what Ariel got them. “Killian it is a gold shell necklace. Our baby girl is going to love it. Ariel, thank you so much.”  
“You are so welcome. I also got another present.  
Emma opened it. “This is so adorable. Look, Killian, it is a onesie with a skirt, the little mermaid on it.”  
“That is adorable.”  
“Ariel, I did not mention ever to you, but I love your movie since I was a child. My little girl will always remember her Aunt Ariel. By the clothes, the necklace, and the movie.”  
“What is a movie?”  
“It is moving pictures on a television.”  
“Oh. There is a movie of me?”  
“Yes, it is very popular.”  
“Is Ursula in the movie?”  
“Yes, as the villain.”  
“Where I am from, Ursula is a legend.”  
“She dies in the movie, being killed by your Prince Eric.”  
“Wow, I must see this movie.” Emma and Killian laughed.  
“Killian, can you help me up? I have to go to the bathroom. I will be right back.” Killian gently pulls her up.  
“So Killian, how does it feel to be a Dad to be?”  
“Well, since the last time we saw each other, I was desperately trying to get back to Emma, and I promised myself that I would never leave her again and the worst thing I ever experienced. After Agrabah, I ended up back in Neverland, because of adult Gideon. Tigerlily helped me handle the lost boys.”  
“I hate Neverland, I had the awful memories there when I could not speak.”  
“Aye, I thought if I get out this place, I will be the best man ever and never ever return to that bloody island. I was almost killed, thanks to Snow and Charming’s hope true love flower, Emma used it to rescue me.”  
“That is how you escaped. When did you two get married?”  
Emma returns back to the living room, “We got married on May 7th, almost a year a few months from now.”  
“Where did you two went to for your honeymoon? Eric and I just traveled by land and he showed me what everything was.”  
“Once, we got married the black fairy’s curse took over everyone, almost destroyed everyone. I did not break this curse, Rumple is actually a savior too and his mom was the black fairy which he eventually killed his mom.”  
“Wait, the dark one was a savior too and his mother was the black fairy?”  
“Peter Pan was also his father?”  
“Wow. How is Rumple now?”  
“The crocodile got his second chance at becoming a parent since his mother took Gideon and raised him in a dreadful realm and made him grow quicker. Since my brave wife sacrificed herself for everyone, everyone got their happy endings, Henry woke her up with true love kiss.”  
“Wow, I really am happy I was not there for that final battle. How is everything here now?  
“It is better, no villains causing trouble or curses. It feels a great relief.”  
“Yes, it does love.”  
“Oh, I need to go now. Eric and I are going back to our castle tonight. The time has flown so quickly. I will definitely come back when the baby comes!”  
“Please do. Thank you for the gifts. I know our baby girl will love it. I am going to put it in her room.” Killian helped his wife from the couch. Ariel and Emma hugged.  
Killian walks Ariel to the door, “I appreciate that you visited us. Emma and I love the gifts.”  
“It is my pleasure. I am so happy you found happiness with Emma and how much changed from the mean pirate you were when we met.”  
“Aye, I am sorry for being a selfish pirate. I was really was not my good self when I was separated from Emma.”  
“I knew it way back then, that you were in love. I am so grateful to see that you are going to have a little baby girl on the way and seeing you happily married.”  
“Aye, we are. I will call you on the shell when she arrives.”  
“Great. It was so great to see you and Emma today.” She leaves their house and walks to the marina.  
Killian goes upstairs to the baby’s nursery seeing Emma admire the clothes that they have so far for baby Hope. “Ariel walked back to the marina.”  
“I am so happy that she dropped by.”  
“Same here love.” He hugs her. “I love you so much.”  
“I love you too. Even though I am becoming a size of a whale.” She giggles.  
“I love you whatever size you are and caring and growing our little lass.”  
“I know. We both love you. You know that, even though I am driving you crazy.”  
“You are not driving me crazy.”  
“You sure?” “Aye. I am so grateful for our family.” They kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Gideon's age when I realized he was only a newborn in this time setting and since the fanfics take place after season 6 ends.


	19. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares part of pregnancy, Emma has a rough night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a short chapter. I will make the next chapter longer. Enjoy!

Even though Emma is having a hard time falling asleep, but now she has been having a hard time staying asleep. Emma has been having nightmares of her first time giving birth being chained up, or the dreams made her worries about giving birth again feel worse. Emma dreaming of the mix of the underworld with giving birth. Emma screams herself awake, Killian wakes up from his sleep. “Emma, what is wrong? Emma!” He comforts her. “Love what happened?” He continues to rub her back and hugs her until she calms down.  
Sniffling, “It was awful. I was chained up in the prison hospital crying out for help and then I was in the underworld falling off the cliff.”  
“Emma, you had a bloody awful nightmare.”  
“It was. I do not want to go back to sleep.”  
“Do you want some hot cocoa?”  
“Yes, but do not leave me.”  
“Emma…”  
Henry enters their room, “Mom is everything okay?”  
“Henry, your mom had a nightmare.”  
“Is there anything I can do?”  
“Yes, lad. Can you make three hot cocoas?”  
“Sure, three hot cocoas coming right up.”  
“Emma, is there anything you want me to do?”  
“Can you just cuddle me? I feel safe in your arms.”  
“Sure love.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Your welcome swan.”  
Emma moved her hands around her baby bump feeling little baby Hope moving around. “She is moving around a lot. I think she knows her Mommy is upset.”  
“Yes, Swan. She knows when your not your happy self. She wants you to know that she is there for you.”  
“She knows me so much already and we have not physically met yet.”  
“She will be here before we know it.”  
“Oh, yes. I have an appointment on Tuesday for a 4D ultrasound. Can you come?”  
“Yes, I can come to Emma. I will get any chance to see our little lass in the sonogram.”  
Henry returned back to their room, with a tray of hot cocoas. “Hot cocoas with cinnamon, marshmallows, and whip cream.”  
“Thank you, lad.” He takes two of them and hands one of them to Emma.  
“Thanks, Henry.”  
Henry sits down with them on their bed. “How is my baby sister?”  
“She is moving a lot now. You want to feel?”  
Henry put his hand on Emma’s baby bump, “Whoa. That is so cool. I think she just kicked.”  
“Yes, kid. She did, she knows her big brother.”  
“Awesome. Can I read her a story? From the storybook.”  
“Sure.” He goes to his room to get the book.  
“Swan, maybe a story will help you calm down.”  
“I will do anything to take my mind off of that horrible nightmare.”  
Killian kisses the top of her head, “It was just not a nightmare love, nothing more.” He still hugs her.  
Henry returns with his famous storybook. He sat down next to his mom and began to read, “Once Upon A Time, there was a Princess named Snow White.” While he read the story, Emma drank her hot cocoa and rubbed her baby bump, with Killian next to her. She fell asleep in Killian’s arms. Henry stopped reading. He whispered,“Thank you lad, you really helped your mom tonight. I read in the pregnancy books that one of the symptoms of pregnancy is nightmares especially in the third trimester.”  
“Your welcome. I figured a story would do a trick and gave me a chance for my little sister to hear my voice.”  
“Night, son.”  
“Night, Dad.” Henry turned out their lights before heading back to his room. Killian fell asleep holding his Emma in his arms. “I love you so much, Emma. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”


	20. Special Sonogram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian get to see their baby girl more clear in a special type of sonogram. They have dinner with their family at Granny's. Emma asked Regina a question about Henry. Later on, Killian and Emma talk about how they met.

Emma has her ultrasound appointment day. Killian and Emma are both very excited to see who does baby Hope looks like. Emma wakes up to put her hands on her baby bump and cooing to her baby bump, “Good morning, little Hope. Mommy and Daddy are looking forward to seeing you today in the 4D ultrasound. I hope you look like me.”  
“Good morning, Love.”  
Emma waddles to Killian and hugs and kisses him, “Good morning.”  
Killian rubs her baby bump “Good morning to you Hope. Daddy is looking forward to seeing you today on the screen.”  
“Who do you think she will look like?”  
“I think she will look like you, love.”  
“I am hoping she looks like because Henry does not look like me. I do hope she has your eyes.”  
“Oh, really?’  
Emma tugs on his tee shirt “Yes, I love your ocean blue eyes.”  
“You do not say.” They kiss for a moment. “What do you want me to cook you for breakfast?”  
“Can you make me chocolate chip pancakes?”  
“Anything you for you my two loves.”  
Emma decided to wear an olive green long sleeve maternity shirt with her maternity jeans with her hair up in a french braid. She waddles down for breakfast and enters the kitchen and watch Killian, cook. “They look great.” 

“Thank you, love.”  
Emma goes near him, “Do you remember when we made pancakes for the first time?”  
“Oh yes, I do.” They make out.  
“The only difference is that I am pregnant this time and Mom is not interrupting us.”  
“Yes. Now we have to stop or we will have burn chocolate chip pancakes.”  
Emma sits on the chair, “So when is your next sailing lesson with Henry?”  
“It is still a little cold for February, to go sailing. I figured once it gets warmer we will continue our sailing lessons and before the babe comes.”  
“She will be a little pirate like her Daddy.”  
“Aye, that she will. She is going to be a little princess too.”  
“Yes, she will.” Killian handed her a plate of chocolate chip pancakes. “Thank you. These look yummy.” She puts maple syrup on them. Killian passes her orange juice with a small side of blueberries and blackberries. “I love blackberries! How did you know?”  
Killian smiled and scratched back of his head/ “Aye, I just guessed.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Aye.”  
“You are making me very happy and our little girl happy. I have been craving for them.”  
“I am very glad, you both like them.” She giggles and rubs her baby bump.  
After their breakfast, they both cleaned up the kitchen. As they were getting ready, Emma gets a phone call from her mom. “Mom?”  
“Hi, Emma. How are you?”  
“I am doing good. Killian and I were about to head out to my 4D ultrasound appointment.”  
“I called to ask you if you can watch Leo on Friday night? Your Dad and I want a night to ourselves?”  
“Oh, sure. We would love to have Leo over. Henry will be over too, he can help me with Leo if needed.”  
“That is great. Oh, want to go to have dinner at Granny’s tonight? Your Dad and I would love to see the 4D ultrasound of our next grandbaby?”  
“Killian, dinner at Granny’s tonight with my parents?”  
“Sure love. We can invite Henry too.”  
“Mom we can do dinner at Granny’s tonight and can you please tell Henry too?’  
“Great. I will.”  
Emma gets off the phone, “My mom asked us to watch Leo for one night? I already said yes, without asking you. I am sorry.”  
“It is okay love. We can have practice with a little one in the house before our babe comes.”  
“That sounds great. Luckily, I have you and Henry. I would not be able to catch up with him.”  
“It is no problem, Henry and I can catch him if he starts to run.”  
“He can sleep in the guest room.”  
Killian drove Emma’s yellow bug to her appointment. “Love, are you excited to see our little girl?”  
“I sure am.” He parked the car and helped Emma out of the car. They walked into the hospital.  
Emma and Killian waited in the waiting room until her name was called.  
“Emma Jones. Room 2.”  
Killian and Emma waited in the room until the nurse came in. Emma pulled up her shirt and exposed her baby bump. The nurse checked the baby’s heartbeat, “Thump..thump..thump.”The heartbeat was so loud the sound went all over the room. Killian and Emma were in awe. “The baby’s heartbeat is 160 and it is healthy.”  
Dr. Claire came into the room, “Hello, Emma. Are you ready to see your baby girl in 4D?”  
Emma holding Killian’s hand, “Yes, we both are.”  
Dr.Claire put the cool gel onto Emma’s baby bump and put the doppler on top of the gel. Dr.Claire moved the doppler until she found baby Jones’ face. “Well, look at here. Here is the face of your baby girl.”  
Emma and Killian looked straight at the image, Emma started to cry and Killian too.  
Killian held Emma’s hand, “Emma, she has your nose and your chin. She looks a lot like you.”  
Teary, “Yes, I know. She looks a lot like me.”  
Dr.Claire shown them the rest of the baby’s body parts. She went out of the room to print the pictures.  
“Killian, look at our baby girl. She is so cute.”  
“Yes she is, she is ours.”  
Emma rubs her baby bump and coos “Mommy and Daddy see you and you look a lot like me. We love you so much.”  
“Aye, baby Hope, Daddy and Mommy love you so much.”  
Dr.Claire gave Emma the photos. Emma scheduled her next appointment.  
Killian drove them back to their place. “Killian, she looks so real now. Seeing this 4D pictures. I did not have this with Henry. I just did not look at the screen or have the 4D sonogram.”  
“Aye, she really does Emma. 4D pictures look amazing. Seeing her in 4D makes me more excited to meet her.”  
Emma rubbed her baby bump, “Me too.”  
Killian carefully helped Emma out of their yellow bug because it recently snowed for February and he did not want her to slip on the ice.  
Later at Granny’s, everyone was there. Snow, Charming, Leo, Henry, Regina, and Robin. Henry greeted Emma when she entered the diner. “Mom. Did you get to see my baby sister today?”  
“Yes, we did. We got 4D pictures.”Killian slid into the booth first then Henry and then Emma. Emma showed him his baby sister pictures. ‘Wow, Mom. She looks like you.”  
“I know, I was surprised too.”  
Snow and Leo approach Emma, “Hi Emma.” “Hi, sissy.” She turned to face Leo and put him on her lap to hug him. “How are you, little bro?”  
“I am good. In school today, we finger painted.”  
“Oh really.”  
“Yup.”  
“Mom, we got pictures.” Henry passed the photos to Snow. “Wow. Emma, your daughter has my chin and nose.”  
“Yes, we now know it runs in our family, the girl side anyways.”  
“How is she doing?”  
“She is definitely moving around a lot and kicking.”  
“You moved around a lot when I was pregnant with you.”  
“Now, I know my baby girl is going to be a little fighter, pirate princess.”  
“She is going to be following her grandma and mommy.”  
“Yes, she will.”  
Emma shows her Dad the 4D pictures, “Wow, I can definitely see you in her.”  
“I know. She is a mini-me.”  
“She is going to be adorable. You do not mind having Leo over on Friday night?”  
“No problem at all. I have Killian and Henry helping me if he runs around.”  
Emma comes up to Regina. “Hey Emma, how have you been?”  
“Pretty good. Mostly feeling huge but happy.” She looks at Henry playing with his Uncle Leo. “How has Henry been? I want to know. I must have been driving him crazy when he is over at my house, me pregnant and all.”  
“He is really happy, when he comes home from your house. He tells me how much he helps and being involved in your pregnancy.”  
“He painted with Killian and did all the murals in the baby’s nursery all by himself in one day.”  
“Wow, I had no idea he is an artist. Emma he is really excited to have a baby sister and be involved with your pregnancy as much as possible. He wants to be there for you as much as he can.”  
“He has been very helpful. When he came over last weekend, I had a nightmare. I woke up screaming. I would not let go of Killian. Henry came with hot cocoas and read me the storybook to help me sleep. He said he wanted to read to the baby so she can hear his voice but I think he wanted to calm me down. He also felt this baby girl kick that got him excited to read.” She giggles.  
“I think he is doing everything he can to being there for you since you were alone when you had him.”  
“Yes, I was alone the last time. When I had the flashback, this little one in here kicked to remind me that I am not alone this time. I have a wonderful husband and a son who cares so much about us. I am grateful for this time around.”  
Regina puts her hand on Emma’s. “You deserve all of this Emma.”  
“I know. This little girl does not know how lucky she is.”  
“I heard from your mom that Leo is staying over for the weekend.”  
“Yep, just one night. I have Henry and Killian to help me if he gets out of hand.”  
“How was it to change his name?”  
Emma spoke in a whisper, “When I said his first name I had all of the flashbacks, the pain, and memories of me being alone, the frame for prison, he is an ass after we found him. I got too emotional and could not call my brother that name anymore. I do not know if it is the pregnancy or my mental state or both. I just could not call his first name anymore.”  
“I like Leo. It is better than his first. Also, I never really trusted Henry’s biological father.”  
“Same here. When he was here, he was a selfish ass and was not there for Henry. I love Killian he is amazing with Henry. Their relationship is getting closer.”  
“I know. It looks like they are related.” They both laughed.  
“Oh here is the 4D pictures of my baby girl.” She hands them to Regina.  
Regina’s eyes popped open. “Wow, she looks a lot like you and Snow.”  
“Yup, she looks a lot like me and her grandma.”  
After dinner, Emma and Killian slowly walked home. “So, Swan. Are you happy that you saw our little duckling today in the 4D sonogram?”  
“Little duckling? I love that, it can be her nickname.”

“Aye.” He puts one of his arms around Emma. She puts his hook on her baby bump.  
“I am very happy we got to see who she looks like. I am still hoping she has your eyes.”  
“Aye, you still want her to have my eyes?  
“Yes, I told you. It is one of my favorites parts of you. Now I want our daughter to inherit that gene. Oh, when Henry and Leo are over, we should not say her name when they are over.”  
“Sure Swan, I know that you want her name to be kept secret.”  
“Yes, I do. Everyone knows her gender. I want to tell everyone once she is born her name when they meet her.”  
“I understand. You want our lass to be special.”  
“Yes, she is already special to us.”  
“That she is.”  
When they returned home, “Finally, we are home. I need some sleep. Our baby needs to rest. She has been moving and kicking me all day.”  
Emma got ready for bed fast as she can. Emma sat in bed and cooed to her baby bump, “Baby girl, Hope, Mommy loves you so so much. Mommy was happy to see you on the 4D imaging today, yes she was. Hope you look like me.” She giggles. “Good night Hope, Mommy loves you.” She puts a kiss on her hand and put it on her baby bump.  
Killian gets ready for bed after Emma. When he returns to their room, Emma is still awake. “You are still awake love.”  
“Yes, I am. Our daughter cannot calm down.”  
“Let’s try a story then.” He sits down next to Emma, while she pulls up her nightshirt.  
“Hope, do you know how your Mommy and Daddy had met? Well, when your Mommy and Grandma got sucked into a hat vortex back to the Enchanted Forest, Mommy did not trust me. I was a mean person before I met your mother who changed my life. I worked for your evil great grandma to get the even with the crocodile. Mommy and I had our first adventure to climb a beanstalk to get a compass.”  
“Then, Mommy made friends with a mean giant who turns out to be nice. Mommy did not trust Daddy until…”  
“Aye, Neverland, when we rescued your big brother Henry.”  
“Mommy and Daddy did a sword fight before grandma and mommy returned home to Storybrooke, Maine. Mommy kicked Daddy’s butt. Then Daddy showed me his good side.”  
“Mommy changed me from my mean ways, babe.”  
“Yes, Mommy changed your Daddy to the best Daddy there is today.”  
“Aye. Storytime is over, please let your mommy sleep, little love.”  
“Killian, are you sure we should tell her every detail of our past?”  
“Of course Love. We should we need to be honest with her like we are with Henry. My father was not honest with me. I want to be honest with my daughter.”  
“We are going to raise her the right way, honest and no lies.”  
“It is a deal, Swan.” He holds her until she falls asleep. He bends down and whispers, “My little love, Daddy will always be there for you, no matter what. Good Night, Hope.” He kissed the baby bump.


	21. With Love & Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow tells Killian why Leo staying over the night, Killian and Emma babysit Leo. The next day Emma and Killian go baby furniture shopping for their baby girl.

After Killian’s shift at the sheriff station Friday evening, Snow White calls him while he was walking home. “Hello, Snow.”  
“Hi, Killian. I just wanted to thank you for taking Leo for the night.”  
“It is no problem at all.”  
“The reason I called, is that I want you to know why Leo is staying over for the night. Please do not tell Emma. I and the rest of the town are planning her a surprise baby shower.”  
“Emma does not like surprises.”  
“I know, I know but I want to throw her a baby shower which she deserves. She did not have one when she was expecting Henry. I want to show her the love and support that she has from all over Storybrooke.”  
“Aye, I think that is a great idea. She may not like it at first but I do think she needs to know that she is not alone this time. I know she knows but showing the support will make a difference. I always remind her that I am never leaving her, Henry or our babe.”  
“I know. Is there anything that you need for the baby? What you have already bought?”  
“Well, we have the baby’s crib that I personally bought for the wee one, a lot of onesies, burp towels, bibs, and blankets.”  
“Did you get any baby furniture? Like changing table?”  
“Not yet. After you and Charming pick up Leo tomorrow Emma wants us to go shopping for the baby's furniture.”  
“Let me know what you ending up buying and I can make the baby registry for all of the guests to know what they can get for Emma and the baby.”  
“Sure. I will see you when you drop off Leo.”  
“Oh, Charming dropped him off with Emma.”  
“Ah, I better get home then just in case Emma needs my help with him.Bye.” He rushes home to find Emma and Leo coloring in the kitchen. “Hello love.”  
Emma slowly gets up from her stool. “Hi, honey.” She hugs and kisses him on the lips. “How was work?”  
“It was good love. How is Leo?”  
“He is doing good. Leo look who is home?”  
Leo jumps off of the stool and gives Killian a big hug. “Hi, Killy.”  
“Hi little prince. Did you give your big sister a hard time?”  
“Are you being gentle with her? You know that there is a baby in there tummy right?”  
“Yes, and Daddy told me to listen to Sissy so I will not cause Emma any trouble.”  
“That my boy. How about we go play pirates in the living room?”  
“Yes!!” Emma giggles. “I will make him chicken nuggets for his dinner. What do you want to have?”  
“I can cook our dinner love, I made a stop to the grocery store on the way home.”  
“Leo, after you play pirates I can help you to do your homework, okay?”  
“Yes, Emma.”  
Killian played with Leo for a little bit until Henry came over for the weekend. “Hi, Mom.”  
“Hi, Henry. Can you watch Leo in a little while so Killian can cook dinner for us? Also, watch the oven for Leo’s chicken nuggets. I have to use the bathroom.”  
“Sure.” Emma waddles to the closest bathroom.  
"Hi, there son.”  
“Hi, Dad.”  
“Can you play with your little uncle while I cook?”  
“Sure.”  
Leo attacks Henry. “Hi, Henry.”  
“Hi, Leo. You want to play with me?”  
“Yes! What about Killy?”  
“He has to cook dinner.”  
Killian made roast beef, mash potatoes, and string beans. Emma returned to the kitchen. “Do you need some help?”  
He turns around and puts his hands on her baby bump. “I am good at the moment. How is our little lass?”  
“Our little duckling is moving and kicking a lot. I can feel her feet on my ribs.I am peeing like every five minutes. I still get out of breath whenever I walk but other than that doing pretty well for 7 months pregnant.”  
“We are almost there meeting her.”  
Emma smiled and moved her hands on her bump, “Yes, I know. I know you will help me with her once she comes.”  
“Aye, I will. I cannot wait to be a Daddy.”  
“I cannot wait to be a Mommy again from the beginning this time.”  
“You will be great. She is going to love you.”  
“You are going to have this little girl’s fingers wrapped around your hook.”  
“She is going to love us both.”  
“Yes, she will. Oh, the food.”  
Killian checks the roast beef in the oven. “Aye, nothing is burned, love. Henry is playing with Leo.”  
“Good. He will calm down and we can put him to bed early enough. Can you help me give him a bath?”  
“Aye, I can do that. You can read him a bedtime story.”  
“That sounds good. I do not think I can sit by the tub with this baby bump.” She giggles.  
“Yea, swan. I think our little duckling is in the way.”  
“I will let you cook. I have to help Leo with his homework.” She waddles to the living room, where Henry and Leo are playing. “Leo, it is time to do your homework. Henry do you have homework?”  
“Mom, I did my homework at my other home before I came.”  
“Alright, can you help Dad with dinner.”  
“Sure.”  
“Leo after you clean up the mess. Can you please get your backpack. We can do your homework in here.”  
“Yes, Sissy.” Once he finished cleaning, Emma sat next to Lep and helped him with his homework, coloring the letters. Making sure that Leo knows them. Killian watched them towards the end of his cooking. He thought, “She is going to be amazing with our little Hope.” “Dinner is ready.”  
Leo put his homework away and Emma slowly got up from the couch. “What are you staring at?”  
“You with your brother. You are great with him. You are going to be amazing with our lass.”  
“I think we can handle our little girl. She is part you and parts me.”  
“Aye. She is going to be our special little lass.”  
“Yes, we will. Can we eat now? I am hungry.”  
“Yes, we can.”  
Killian, Henry, Emma, and Leo had dinner together. “Leo, it is time for your bath.”  
“Killy, I do not want to take a bath.”  
“You have to the little prince. You don’t want to be smelly.”  
“No.”  
Emma became serious. “Leo, listen to me. You need to take a bath. Or I will Dad that you are not listening to me.”  
“I will take a bath.” Killian and Leo go upstairs together.  
“So Henry, how is school going?”  
“It is going well. I am enjoying art class. Here are the pictures.” He showed Emma the pictures on his phone.  
“Wow, they are really great. The best ones are the murals you did in your sister’s room.”  
“Yes, they are my favorite. I love to do paintings. I want to teach my sister to paint.”  
“I am sure you will be a great art teacher. She will follow you.”  
“Mom, she will be a little pirate- princess sword fighter and she will love art like her big brother.”  
“She will be like her mom, grandma and you.”  
‘Mom, she will be like all of us.”  
After Killian gave Leo a bubble bath. Emma gives Leo a bedtime story. Emma lies next to Leo and tells him the story of Snow and Charming. She makes sure Leo can read the easy words.  
“Sissy, is it weird to have a baby in your tummy?”  
“Not really, Leo. She is moving do you want to feel?”  
“Yes!” Emma put her hand on her baby bump on where baby Hope was moving. Leo's eyes popped open. “Wow, Sissy. There really is a baby in there.”  
Emma chuckles. “Yes, there is. My little girl is growing in there.”  
“Was Henry in your tummy?”  
“Yes, he was. He grew in my tummy and Regina raised him.”  
“Why?”  
“I was very young when I had Henry. I was not ready to be a Mommy. I wanted to but I could not.”  
“I am happy you can be a Mommy now with Henry and the new baby.”  
“Yes, I am happy to Leo. Now, little prince, it is time for bed.” She tickles him.  
“Night, sissy. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Leo.”  
Emma waddles to her room. She pauses and holds her belly. “Whoa...I forgot what Braxton hicks feel like.”  
“Emma, are you alright?” He comes to comfort her.  
“Yes. I just experienced my first Braxton hicks contraction. I totally forgot how the real ones are painful. Braxton hicks help my body for the real labor.”  
Killian leads her to their bedroom to let her relax. Emma began to have another one. She just breathes in slowly, “Can you get me a glass of water?”  
“Sure love.” He rushed downstairs to the kitchen and rushes upstairs.  
“How are you feeling love?” He sits next to her on the bed.  
Emma took a moment to answer. “Braxton hicks hurt. My whole stomach hurts all at the same time.” He handed her water. She drinks the glass of water. “Since I am almost 8 months. Braxton hicks are going to happen more often.”  
“When are you going to be on maternity relieve?”  
“I am thinking soon. So we can start preparing for the baby and I can rest. The bigger I get, the harder time I will have to move around. She is coming very soon though.” She rubs her baby bump.  
Henry comes into their room. “Is everything alright? I heard Killian running down and up the stairs.”  
“I just had a few Braxton hicks contractions.”  
“Mom, are you having the baby?”  
“Henry, I am not. Not yet. Braxton hicks help my body to prepare for the real labor which will not happen until April.”  
“Oh good. Let me know if you need anything.”  
“Thanks, kid. I will let you know.”  
The next morning, Leo woke up first and went to his sister’s room. “Hi, Killy!”  
“Shh. Lad your big sister is sleeping. Come on, let’s go in the kitchen and make some pancakes.”  
Killian and Leo made pancakes. Leo helped Killian to make the batter. Emma slowly comes downstairs to the kitchen and sees her husband and her little brother cooking together. Emma moves her hands onto her baby bump and coos, “Pretty soon that will be you cooking with your Daddy baby girl.”  
Emma, Killian, Leo, and Henry eat breakfast together. “Dad, can we go sailing today?”  
“Not today lad. Your mom and I have to go shopping for the babe. We can do your sailing lessons tomorrow.”  
“Sure, it is going to be warmer tomorrow.”  
There is a knock on the door. Henry stood up, “I will go get it.” He opens the door and it was his grandpa. “Gramps.”  
“Hi, Henry. How was Leo last night?”  
“He gave some trouble to Mom and Killian about not taking a bath, but mom convinced him.”  
Charming went to give Emma a hug, “Hi, Emma. How are you? Did your little brother give you a hard time last night?”  
‘Hi, Dad. Join us. I am better than last night. I started to have Braxton hicks last night.”  
“Oh really, are you okay?”  
“Yes. This baby is coming before I know it and it is getting real.” She ate some pancakes. “Leo listened most of the time, until bathtime.”  
“Sissy!”  
“Leo, you gave me and Killian a hard time last night but you listen most of the time.” Charming had some pancakes with them. Leo gave Emma a big hug before he left. “I cannot hug you.”  
“Yes, you can. Come on my lap.” She hugs him as best as she could. “I can give you a big hug after the baby is born.”  
“Thank you for watching him, Emma.”  
“Your welcome. Why did you need him to spend the night with us?”  
“We just wanted you to have some bonding time with your brother before your baby comes.”  
Emma hesitated. “Okay? Oh, I am going to be on maternity relief soon.”  
“Do not worry Emma. Killian and I have a plan when you take your maternity relief before and after the baby comes.”  
“Great.” After Leo and Charming left, “What do you want to do now?”  
“I need to get dressed and I want to go furniture shopping for this baby girl. Henry, want to come with us?”  
“I have homework to do.”  
“Okay.”  
Killian drove the yellow bug with Emma to the baby store. “So, Swan what do we need for the babe?”  
“We need a rocking chair, changing table, a breast pump…”  
“What is a breast pump?”  
“It is a machine that will help me relieve my breast from breast milk. I am not sure how long I am going to breastfeed her? I want to since I could not do the bonding with Henry.”  
Emma chose a changing table for the baby’s room. They tried on several rocking chairs and eventually chosen a cream color rocking chair that is comfy for them to sit in for long periods of time. They have chosen a changing table and got a diaper genie. Most of the furniture will be delivered to their house. After their shopping trip, Emma was craving for grilled cheese. “Can we have lunch at Granny’s? This little girl wants a grilled cheese and onion rings.”  
“Oh, really. Is the babe wants a grilled cheese and onion rings or you love?”  
“Well, the both of us.” She giggles.  
“Let’s go to Granny’s.”  
They sat in their regular booth. “Hi, Emma and Killian.”  
“Hi, Granny.”  
“What can I get you both?”  
“I will have a grilled cheese and a side of onion rings.”  
“Aye, will get a cheeseburger and fries.”  
“How are you doing Emma?”  
‘I am doing pretty good except for feeling huge and constantly going to the bathroom but I am happy. How is Ruby?”  
“From the last time I heard from Ruby she and Dorothy are happily living together in OZ.”  
“Yes, my mom witnessed them their true love kiss after the underworld.”  
Granny brought out their food. Emma ate her grilled cheese. “Mhm. This is making me and our little girl very happy.”  
“Aye, Swan. I am pretty sure you both wanted the grilled cheese.”  
“Yes, we are. When I was pregnant with Henry I was not able to have my cravings because the prison food smell was awful and tasted horrible. Now this time, I am very happy. When you and Henry got me the sweets on my moody day, I was very grateful because I knew that I was cared for and able to have cravings this time.”  
“You deserve everything your heart desires Emma. Our little duckling is happy in your tummy with all of your cravings.”  
“I know, she moves around when I eat the cravings. I especially love when you buy the blackberries, raspberries, they are so sweet and juicy.”  
“I will buy them more often for your love.”  
“Your so sweet you know that?”  
“Aye, yes I know.”  
Emma and Killian enjoyed their meal and enjoyed their time together.


	22. Baby Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma plans a babymoon, a little getaway with Killian before baby Hope arrives. They enjoy one of the last vacations just the two of them.

The following week the baby’s furniture that they bought was delivered to their house. All of the furniture came, such as the rocking chair, the changing table, and the diaper genie. The delivery men brought all of the furniture to the baby’s room. Killian followed the directions and fixed the rocking chair first. He worked on the changing table second. Emma watches him at the bedroom’s entrance. “Are you sure you do not want me to help to set it up?”  
“Love, I got it. I do not want you to do the heavy work.”  
“Fine.” She rubbed her baby bump and sits on the new rocking chair. “I was thinking. Since I am going to be on maternity relief very soon. I am wondering if you and I can go on a babymoon?”  
“A babymoon? What is that Swan?”  
“It is a small vacation for parents to be before the baby comes. I figured since I am going to off work from next week until the baby comes. We can take advantage of being away just the two of us before she comes.”  
“Aye, I do like the sound of that. Where do you think you want to go to?’  
“I was thinking a nice hotel, with a pool, jacuzzi, and a spa.”  
“If I did not know, you were planning our little getaway already, Swan?”  
Emma smiles, “Maybe? I am not sure where yet. I just want a little break from our small town. I figured you and I can cross over the town line, it would not be an issue.”  
“Where do you have in mind to travel to? After all, it is still winter, almost Spring.”  
“Maybe someplace warm. Like Florida?”  
“How do we get to Florida is on the opposite side of the East Coast?  
“We can fly on an airplane. I found out by asking my doctor that it is safe for me to fly on the airplane as long I am back before I am 36 weeks. I am 28 weeks next week. We can plan how long we can get away. We can enjoy being at the beach and relax with no worries of the town.”  
“That sounds lovely, Swan. I can imagine you looking great in a bikini.”  
Emma just laughs, “Yea, with me and my big baby bump.”  
“Emma, you look lovely in every size, especially you are carrying our baby girl.”  
Emma slowly got up from the rocking chair,“So, what do you think 5 days in sunny Florida? Just you and me?”  
Killian stood up. “I think that is a great idea love. Just the two of us sounds lovely.”  
Emma squeals.“I will go start planning. I will let you know about flying on an airplane, security, and everything. I am so excited.”  
Killian continued to work on the baby’s furniture. Emma booked a hotel and flights in the next few weeks. Emma wanted a little get away from her small town, now that she is going to be a mommy from the start, she figured this time is going to be perfect for a few days at the beach with her husband.  
“Killian, can we order in tonight?”  
“Sure, love.”  
“I figured since you worked all day on the baby’s furniture, you will be tired to cook.”  
“Love, we can order whatever you want.”  
“We can order in from Granny’s.”  
“Sounds great.” She called and placed an order. Killian picked up their dinner to go. Emma called Snow, “Hi, Mom.”  
“Hi, sweetie. How are you?”  
“I am doing really good. Killian and I got our baby furniture today.”  
“What did you buy?”  
“We got a rocking chair, changing table, and a diaper genie. I still want to get a fuzzy white rug for the baby’s room floor. Oh, Killian and I are planning a little babymoon?”  
“A babymoon? Where to?”  
“I booked the airline tickets and the tickets, to Florida. I just want to go somewhere warm, and where I can relax by a beach before the baby comes.”  
“That sounds really nice. Is it safe to travel on an airplane, since you are almost 8 months pregnant?”  
“I called my doctor and she told me that I am safe to fly as long I am under 36 weeks pregnant. Airlines do not allow women 36 weeks pregnant and over on flights.”  
“When are you going?”  
“We are going next week for 5 days.”  
“Aw, that is nice Emma. Just make sure that Killian aware what happens in airport security.”  
“I know. I have to tell him in advance. The last time I went on a plane was when I was going to NYC with Henry and Rumple. Wow. It feels so long ago. Now it is better going on an airplane to go on a babymoon.”  
“It sounds like it is going to be fun.”  
“Do not worry Mom, Killian is going to make sure I and the baby are safe.”  
“I know he will.”  
Killian returns home with their dinner.  
“I will talk to you later. Killian is home with dinner.”  
“Bye, honey.”  
“Bye, Mom.”  
“Thank you for picking up dinner.”  
“Your welcome love.”  
“When are we going on the babemoon?”  
‘Well, I got our airplane tickets for next Monday and we return next Saturday. Four days in the sun. How does that sound?”  
“It sounds great Swan.”  
They ate and Emma explains about air travel and specifically him needing to put his hook in his luggage or they will take it away in security.  
The next day, Emma shopped at the maternity store for covers to wear over her bikini and her big baby bump. “Love you do not need that.”  
“Oh yes, I do. You may like my body but I want to get a few covers when we walk around the beach and not showing my big baby bump everywhere.” She also bought a few bikinis since her body drastically changed since last summer on their honeymoon.  
A few days later, Emma and Killian packed their luggage. Killian brought both of their luggage to Charming’s truck. Charming drove them to the airport. Emma had a backpack for carry-on bag. “Hi, Emma. Are you excited for your trip?”  
“Yes, I am. I am looking forward to enjoying a few days in the sun with my husband, just the two of us before this little girl comes.”  
“Where did find out about babymoons?”  
“I found out online, many couples are going on little vacations before their baby comes. Once I found out I began our trip.”  
“Oh, really Swan. When?”  
“Uhm… maybe around the time, we found out that we were expecting.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Really.” They held hands while Charming drove them to the airport. When they arrived to the airport, Killian carefully helped Emma out of the truck. Charming got them their bags and gave them to Killian. “Killian, please take care of my daughter and my soon to be grandchild while you are away.”  
“Yes, Charming. I will make sure nothing bad happens to both of them.”  
“Have fun.”  
“Thanks, Charming.”  
Emma hugs her Dad.”Thank you, Dad, for driving us to the airport.”  
“Your welcome sweetheart. Please be careful you already are 8 months pregnant.”  
“I am. I know Killian is going to take care of us both. It is safe for me to fly, I called my doctor before I booked the flight tickets.”  
He hugged and kissed her on the head. “Have fun just being the two of you while you can. Stay safe.”  
“Thank you, Dad. We will.”  
They enter the airport and put their luggage and registered their bags. When they were heading into security, “Now, Killian remember. They are going to search our stuff. We need to take our shoes off and good thing your hook is in your luggage bag. They also will scan our bodies to make sure that we do not have any weapons.” Since Emma was 8 months pregnant, they both able to skip the long security line. Killian followed their directions and went to the full body machine. Emma was pat down and skipped the line. Killian had to help her to put her shoes on afterward. As they waited for their flight, she got a phone call from Henry. “Hi, kid.”  
“Hi, Mom. How did Dad go through security?”  
“He did really good. No issues.”  
“Great. Before you come home, can you bring me Cinnabon?”  
Emma giggled.“Sure kid. Since we do not have it in Storybrooke and also the last time you had it when we went to New York.”  
“That is right. What day are you coming home?”  
“We will back to Maine on Saturday evening.”  
“I hope you have fun on your babymoon. I want to come over when you both return to hear all about it.”  
“Sounds good kid.”  
“Have fun, Mom.”  
“Thank you, Henry. Your dad is going to be overprotective of me and your little sister.”  
“Oh, I can imagine that. Bye, mom. Say hi to Dad for me.”  
“I will Henry. Bye.”  
“That was our son?”  
“Yup, he called me to get him a Cinnabon roll on the way home.” Before their flight, Emma went to the bathroom a couple of times, since she had constant urination. They boarded their 3-hour flight to Florida. Killian gave Emma the aisle seat so she can go to the bathroom easier. Killian watched a movie with headphones and Emma read for most of the flight. When she was not reading, she slept on Killian’s shoulder. He did not mind at all, he was rubbing her baby bump feeling little Hope move around inside Emma’s belly.  
When their flight landed. Killian retrieved their luggage and they got their rented car. Once, they arrived at their hotel Emma changed into her bikini and cover-up. “Swan, you look amazing.”  
“Thank you, Killian. I bought you your own swim trunks for the beach.” He changed into his beach gear. They rented an umbrella if Emma needed shade since she cannot be in the sun for a long time. Emma enjoyed standing by the waves crashing on her feet. Emma cooed “Baby Hope, you will love the ocean like your Daddy and Mommy. Mommy loves the ocean. You will have many trips to the beach. Mommy did not have many vacations but you will with your big brother.”  
Killian approaches her, “You are enjoying the waves, Swan.”  
“Yes, I am. Our baby girl is moving like she knows we are the ocean. She is already like her Daddy.”  
‘Aye, she will love playing on the beach with us and Henry. She will love playing in the water. She will love to sail.”  
“Oh, she definitely will.” Killian helped Emma sit on the wet sand so she can get wet. Killian sat next to her and joined her. He put a lot of wet sand covering Emma’s baby bump. “What are you doing?” She giggles.  
“Cooling your baby bump off.”  
“Oh really. You do know that your the one is going to take it off right?”  
“Yes, I know.” He ran back to their seats to get his phone and sat down next to her. “I took a few pics of you while your standing by the shore. Now another one. This to show everyone you are enjoying the ocean.”  
“I am definitely enjoying the ocean. I love it. I never had a normal vacation like this as a child growing up. I am so grateful for it now.”  
“Aye, I am sure we will have many vacations once Hope comes.”  
“Yes. We will.”  
Killian returned his phone so it will not get wet. Killian returned and rubbed Emma’s back since it was hurting her. They went in the ocean not too deep. “The baby loves it, she moving around so much. I think she knows that I am in the water.”  
“That is my little pirate, takes after her Daddy.” They kiss.  
“I am having so much fun.”  
“Me too, Swan.”  
After the ocean, Emma spends some time reading under the umbrella. Once the sunset, they returned to their hotel and had dinner. Emma, of course, had the non-alcoholic drink. Later on, they enjoyed the quiet time they have together in the hotel room. Emma went to bed straight away because the day made her exhausted. Killian quietly sang to Emma’s baby bump to Hope.  
The next day, Emma had the prenatal spa treatment that she booked in advance. Killian was up before her as usual. “Morning, Love.”  
“Morning.” She sits up in bed and bends her head and spoke to her baby bump, “Good morning little Hope. Mommy loves you.” She got up and got ready for her spa treatment.  
Emma went downstairs to the hotel spa.  
“Hello, I booked a prenatal spa treatment under Emma Jones.”  
“Emma Jones, the spa pedicure, manicure and body massage?”  
“Yes.”  
“Come on in. Here is a robe. Your masseuse will pick you up.”  
“Okay.”  
She changed out of her normal clothes. She whispered, “Mommy is getting a massage, to make her body less stressed.”  
Emma got a full prenatal massage which she enjoyed the most because the massaged helped her back and legs. She got her spa pedicure and manicure. She got a dark maroon nail polish mani and pedicure. After her spa appointment, Killian picked her up. “Hello, swan.”  
“Hi, honey.” She hugged and kissed him.  
They walked around the hotel. “How was your spa appointment?”  
“It was amazing. I got a prenatal body massage which relieved a lot of pain and relaxed my muscles. I got my nails painted. What did you do while I was at the spa?”  
“I lounged at the pool. I still do prefer the smell of the real ocean. Pool water just sits there. Did the little duckling moved during the massage?”  
“She moved a little. She moved more when I was getting my nails painted.”  
“What do you want to do now?”  
“I would love to go to the beach.”  
“That sounds like a great idea.”  
They went to the beach. They swam in the ocean together. They did some sun tanning. Later, they had dinner. After dinner, they walked along the ocean shore hand in hand. For the next few days, going to the beach became their routine. They both love the ocean, swimming and relaxing in the sand. Every time, they were in the ocean baby Hope kicked. When they were sitting on the wet sand getting wet. “You know, Swan. I am glad you came up with this babymoon trip.”  
“Thank you. I am having a great time. This may be one of my favorite vacations I ever had, besides our honeymoon.”  
“I am having fun just being the two of us and able to relax and enjoy the beach.”  
“Same here. It is too bad we have to go home tomorrow.”  
“Aye, but we are going to have more fun vacations once baby Hope comes.” She rubs her baby bump.  
“Yes, and we must include Henry.”  
“Aye, we cannot forget our son.”  
Emma giggled. Killian kisses her on the lips and rubs her baby bump, while the waves crash on them both.  
To Be Continued...


	23. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian return home from their babymoon trip. Emma, of course, has to give Henry his souvenirs first before heading home.

Emma and Killian sadly had to return to Storybrooke, Maine. Emma and Killian checked out of their hotel. Before their flight home, Emma had to go shopping to buy some summer wear for the summertime, which was her souvenir. Killian drove Emma to the closest mall. Killian never saw a huge place full of stores. “Swan, what the devil is this place?”  
“It is called a mall, Killian. It is a huge building with many places to buy clothes sometimes they have movie theaters too. I have not been to a mall since I was in the system.”  
“Ah. What are you looking for?”  
“I am looking for summer clothes, maybe some cute summer rompers for the little duckling too.”  
Emma waddled slowly to a few stores. She found summer clothes for herself such as summer dresses, long tee shirt dresses, and she found matching dresses for her and Hope. “Killian, look what I found. This will be perfect for me and Hope to match. Isn’t this too adorable?”  
“Love, I love it.” Emma found little rompers for little Hope and bow sets.  
After shopping for a few hours, they had to go to the airport. They returned their rented car. Killian and Emma arrived at the airport early. After the security line, they got lunch. Emma bought a whole box of Cinnabon for Henry. “The lad, will all of that?”  
“They do not have Cinnabon in Storybrooke. He will be happy.”  
“What about Regina? She is a health freak?”  
“Well, I think Henry has it once in a while. She will be fine. He can share it with Roland and Rowand.”  
Emma was able to get to their seats on the airplane first since she was pregnant. Killian carried her carry-on bag. Emma mostly slept on the flight on Killian’s shoulder. He rested his head on hers. When they landed in Maine, it was dark. “Back to the cold.”  
“Do not worry, Swan. It will summer very soon.”  
Killian picked up their luggage from the carousel and as they were leaving their gate, they saw a few familiar people. “Mom, Dad, Leo!”  
Snow White went straight to hug Emma. “Oh, honey you got a nice tan!”  
“Thank you, Mom. We had an amazing babymoon.” Leo hugs Emma, “Sissy!”  
“Hi, Leo.”  
Charming went to hug Killian, “How was the babymoon?”  
“It was very fun and relaxing.”  
Charming hugs Emma and Snow White hug Killian.  
“Hi, Dad.”  
“Hi, Emma. How was your trip?”  
“It was amazing. We went to the beach every day, swam in the ocean. I even had a spa day. It was great.”  
“I can tell, you both have suntans.” He took the luggage from Killian.  
Snow White, “So were you overprotective with Emma?”  
Killian held Leo. “Yes, I was a little but not crazy. I just helped her when she needed it.”  
Killian and Emma held hands as they five of them walked to the truck. Emma showed her mom the photos of the beach, ocean, the photos took her standing by the ocean, sitting by the crashed waves, tanning, reading a book and sleeping under the umbrella, pictures of both of them by the waves and pictures of Emma in a bikini with the big baby bump.  
“Wow, Killian. You really took great photos of Emma.”  
“Thank you, Snow.”  
Emma showed her Mom her manicure. “I also had a prenatal spa treatment. I had a full body massage, it was amazing. It made me forget the heaviness of my pregnancy for a little bit.”  
“Dad, can we drop off by Regina’s? I want to give Henry a few souvenirs that I got him.”  
“We went shopping at a mall right before we went to the airport. Never been to a huge place full of stores.”  
“I thought you had fun?” She giggled.  
“I was happy to see you happy. You tried on so many clothes Swan.”  
“Hey, there are no malls in Storybrooke and I got cute clothes for the baby, I thought you enjoyed.”  
“Yes, I did Swan.”  
Emma and Killian went to Regina’s house. Killian helped Emma out of the truck. Killian carried the bag of souvenirs for Henry. Snow, Charming, and Leo went to their house to drop off their luggage.  
Emma rung the bell. Regina answered. “Emma, Killian welcome back.”  
“Hi, Regina. I bought some souvenirs from our babymoon trip.”  
“Yes, come on in. You got a great tan.”  
“Thank you.” Henry came running down the stairs.  
“Mom, Dad you are back.” Henry hugs Emma first then Killian.  
“Hey, kid. Not too tight.”  
“Hi, son.”  
“We got a few souvenirs for you.”  
“Awesome!” They all sat in the living room. Killian gave Henry the box of Cinnabon. “Awesome you got me a box of Cinnabon!”  
“Yes, please share with Roland and Rowand.”  
“I will.”  
“Henry, please put them in the kitchen. We can have it for breakfast in the morning.” Henry went to the kitchen with Killian. “I am going to say hi to Robin.”  
“So, how was your trip?”  
“It was amazing and relaxing.”  
“I can see by your suntan that you enjoyed the beach.”  
“We both definitely did. Oh, here are photos that Killian took.”  
Regina was impressed. “Wow, you both look like you had a fun babymoon.”  
“Yes, we did.”  
“I never seen you look so happy and content. How is your pregnancy going?”  
“It is going really good. She was kicking a lot when we were by the ocean and in the ocean. She definitely takes after her Daddy by loving the ocean.” She giggles. “I am uncomfortable and having hip, joints and back pain and breast pain but she is almost here.”  
“I am so happy for you and Killian. You are finally getting a second chance at becoming a mom from the very beginning.”  
“Thank you. I know. I am enjoying this pregnancy every minute. When I was pregnant with Henry, I ignored my pregnancy. I was not in denial but I could not be a mom, being in prison and being abandoned from that ass Neal.”  
“Emma, Henry brought you to your family. He is happy that you are in his life and he is thrilled to become a big brother. I know Henry and Killian are helping you as much as they both can.”  
“Oh yes, they are, especially Killian being an overprotective father, already.”  
“See. He is a way better father for Henry and already an overprotective Daddy to be.”  
“Yes. Oh, I got a few more souvenirs for Henry.”  
“Henry! Can you please come back to the living room please.”  
Henry and Killian returned to the living room. Henry was stuffing his face with Cinnabon. “Henry, I told you that was for breakfast tomorrow.”  
“Sorry, Mom. I could not help it.”  
“Henry, I got you a few more souvenirs. Check them out.”  
He opened the bag. “No way. You got me a Star Wars tee shirt, and a Harry Potter tee shirt.”  
“Yup, here is one more bag.”  
Henry opened the last bag. He reads the blue shirt, “Big Bro.” “You got me a big brother tee shirt!?”  
“Yes, I did.” Henry hugs Emma. “ I also got a pink onesie for your baby sister that says “Lil Sis.”  
“Awesome!” He hugs her again.  
Henry shows the tee-shirt to Regina. Henry brought his new tee-shirts to his room.  
“Once, I saw the tee shirt and the onesie I could not help myself getting it for him and the baby.”  
“It is adorable.”  
“Swan, I think we should go home. I know that your parents dropped off luggage and we had a long day.”  
“You are right.” He helps her off the couch.  
“Do you need to drive you home?”  
“Sure. If that is not a problem for you.”  
“Not at all,” Regina calls Henry. “I am dropping off Emma and Killian home.”  
“Can I come?”  
“Sure.”  
Regina and Killian sat in the front. Emma and Henry sat in the back, “Mom, how was the trip?”  
“It was fun. We mostly spend time at the beach. Your Dad did not like the pool.”  
“Yes, I did not like it because of it chlorine water that just sits there and it is not real water.” Emma, Regina, and Henry all laughed.  
“I had a prenatal spa treatment, which felt amazing afterward. We mostly spend our time in the ocean. Your little sister knew we were in the ocean because she was kicking so much.”  
“Oh really. She is definitely a pirate.”  
“Yes, she is. When she is born, all 4 of us will go to the beach during the summer.”  
“It sounds good to me.” She showed Henry the pictures from their trip.  
Regina dropped off Emma and Killian. “Thank you for the ride, Regina.”  
“Your welcome Emma. Glad to have you both back home.”  
“Bye, Dad, Bye Mom.”  
“Bye, Son.” “Bye, Henry.”  
Regina and Henry drove off.  
As they entered their house, Emma felt something off with her baby bump, a sharp pain. She falls to the floor, Killian catches her. “Emma!”  
Emma looks frightened “Call an ambulance. Something is wrong.” Killian calls an ambulance. They pick her up right away. As Emma was lifted into the ambulance, Killian went with her. “Do not worry Emma, our baby girl will be alright.” They hold hands as the ambulance takes them to the hospital.  
To be continued...


	24. Finally Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is in the emergency room for the night, Snow White comes after Killian calls. Regina and Henry find out and Henry wants to do something for Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 1st wedding anniversary to Emma and Killian on being married for 1 year!! Once Upon A Time the musical episode which is one of my favorite episodes, aired today one year ago. Captain Swan got married a year ago in Season 6!!! Love Season 6!!

Emma was rushed to the emergency room in the labor & delivery section. She was hooked up with wires and the baby heart monitor on her baby belly. Emma in tears, “Killian, it is too soon. I am only 29 weeks pregnant. What if something is wrong with our baby girl?”  
“Emma, she is going to be alright. She is strong and brave like her mother.” He held her hand and kissed her on the forehead.  
Dr. Claire came, “Hi Emma. I am here to examine you. We can figure out what is going on with your baby girl.” She examines her. “You are not in labor yet but let me do an ultrasound to figure what caused you to have the sharp pain.” Killian holds onto Emma’s hand. Dr.Claire got an ultrasound machine. She put the cool gel onto Emma’s baby bump and then the doppler. “Thump, thump, thump. “The heartbeat is the same strong 160. Let’s see your little girl...She looks healthy. I think the sharp pain is caused by overworking yourself, Emma.”  
“I am now on maternity relief. We just got back from our babymoon trip this evening.”  
“The busyness of your vacation or traveling home today may have caused your body to exhaust itself which most likely caused the pain. I want you to stay overnight for observation. Tomorrow, you are on bedrest. Do not walk too much. You can still come to our appointments and no heavy lifting. Enjoy your resting while you can. By the time your baby girl arrives, you will want sleep.”  
“Thank you, Dr.Claire. Do not worry, my husband barely lets me lift a finger.”  
“I am glad you are in good hands. Now rest. I will check up on you later.”  
“See, Swan, I told you our little girl is going to be fine.”  
Emma starting to cry again, “It is my fault… if I did not plan our babymoon, I would not be here and not being put on bedrest.”  
“Hey, hey.” He hugs her. “Love. It is not your fault. We had an amazing vacation just the two of us before the babe arrives. You will be ending up on bedrest eventually.”  
“You are right. We are not ready still. I still need to get a fuzzy rug for her room, a little cot for her to sleep in our room, one of those swing chairs and the playmats. We have not even baby proofed the house yet.”  
“Emma, we will get it done. Do not worry love. We have our family to help us.”  
“Thank you for being here and for being my rock when I am a terrified mess.”  
“Anytime for my two loves. I love you both so much. Please get some sleep love. We had a very long day.”  
“Yes, we had a very long day.”Emma rubs her belly, “Baby Hope Mommy wants you to stay in here a little while longer. We want you to be born healthy.” She falls asleep with her arms around her beach ball sized baby bump.  
Killian walks out of the room to make a few phone calls and watches Emma sleeping. Kilian calls Charming first. “Killian, it is 1:00 in the morning. What is wrong?”  
“Regina droves us home from her house. We were entering the house. Emma fell onto the floor, I caught her. She had a sharp pain and ambulance picked us up. She is not in labor. The sharp pain was caused by overworking her body. She is under observation for the night. She is ordered bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy.”  
“How is she now?”  
“She is asleep now. She is now nervous that we are not prepared for the babe.”  
“We will come over tomorrow. We can help with anything.”  
“Thanks, mate. I am beginning to calm down now. I was so nervous for both Emma and our little lass.”  
“Do not worry, Emma has a lot of support.”  
“I know. I have to call Regina now, to tell her and Henry. Night.”  
“Night. Give my love to Emma.”  
“I will.”  
At the Charming house, Snow, “ Charming, Who was that?”  
“It was Killian. Emma is in the emergency room. Regina dropped them off at their house. As soon as Emma entered the house she had a sharp pain and fell to the floor, Killian caught her. She is not in labor. The sharp pain caused by Emma overdoing, moving around. She was admitted for the night. She is on ordered bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. Killian told me that she is nervous now that she is not prepared. I told him that we will help. Also, he gave me a list of items that they need for the baby, we can use for the baby shower.”  
“Charming, I must go see her.”  
“Killian told me that she is finally asleep. They did have a long day.”  
“I am going to see my daughter. I want to be there for her, especially we did not get to help her last time. Can you please write down on what she needs. I am going to see our daughter.”  
“Tell her, I love her.”  
“I will.” She quickly got dressed and ran to the car.  
Meanwhile, at the hospital, Killian made another phone call. “Hi, Regina.”  
“Hi, Killian. Is everything okay? You never call this late.”  
“After you dropped Emma and me off, once we got into our house, Emma had a sharp pain and fell and I caught her before she landed on the floor.”  
“Oh my god, is she in labor?”  
“No, the lass is not coming now. The sharp pain was caused from either from our vacation or flight or both, the business strained her body.”  
“I knew something was off, she looked very tired. That is why I offered to drive you both home. She probably over did it.”  
“Aye. she is now on bedrest for the rest of her pregnancy. Please tell Henry but not to worry, she is okay now and asleep finally.”  
“Please let me know if you both need anything. Knowing Henry, he will want to see Emma right away.”  
“Aye. We are going home tomorrow, you and Henry can visit her then.”  
“Good. We will. Night Killian.”  
“Night, Regina.”  
At the Mills residence, Regina enters Henry’s room and sits on his bed waking him up. “Henry, Henry wake up.”  
“Mom, what time is it?”  
“It is 1:30 in the morning.” Henry turns his night lamp on. “Why are you waking me up?”  
“I just got a call from Killian...it is about Emma.”  
Henry nervous “Is Mom okay? Is she having the baby?”  
“Henry, she is at the hospital. She is not having the baby yet. After we dropped Killian and Emma at their house, she had a sharp pain and luckily Killian was next to her and caught her just in time before she fell to the floor. He called an ambulance. The baby is still healthy. Your mom sharp pain caused by her body overdoing it for being almost 8 months pregnant. The trip or flight home may have caused it. She is ordered on bedrest for the rest of her pregnancy.”  
“Mom, can we go see her?”  
“From what your Dad told me, she is finally sleeping, she had a long night. They are coming home tomorrow and we can visit her then okay?”  
“Is there anything we can get her?”  
“They may need some home cook meals and we can buy something for Emma.”  
“Like a gift for my sister?”  
“Sure we can. I think you can stay at their house tomorrow and you can be there with her. Just being there with her will make her happy and being helpful at the same time. Now, go back to sleep.”  
“Night, Mom.”  
“Night, Henry.”  
Back at the hospital, Killian was holding Emma’s hand while she sleeps. Snow White enters the room, “You should be asleep, Killian.”  
“Snow, I told Charming that you can come visit us at home tomorrow. She is asleep.”  
“I know, but I want to see my daughter. It looks like you need a hug. Come here.” He hugs her and cries. “Shh..shh...Emma is not in labor and the baby is healthy. I know that must have been terrifying.”  
“It was terrifying, I thought I was going to lose them both.”  
“You are not losing your family, Killian. We are here. Your wife is here and your daughter is still growing inside of Emma. Now sit on that chair and get some sleep. I will watch her.”  
“Thank you, Snow, for coming.”  
“Of course, I wanted to come to see how Emma is doing and I would not be able to sleep at home anyways.”  
“They checked the babe's heartbeat and a sonogram. My little lass is strong like her Mommy.”  
“Yes, she is. She gets it from her Mommy and Grandma.” Killian falls asleep. Snow White watches Emma.  
Emma woke up hours later seeing her Mom. Groggily, “Mom?”  
“I am here Emma. You and your baby are okay.”  
“Mom…” SHe starts to cry and Snow hugs her. “I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose my daughter.”  
“Sweetie, she is healthy and a little fighter. You are not going to lose her. We will all here to help you while you are on bed rest, okay?”  
Emma nodded. “Where is Killian?”  
Snow White pointed at him “He is asleep on the chair. He would not move away from you until I came.”  
“I am happy that you are here Mom.” Snow gave her another hug as best as she could from Emma being hooked up on monitors. Killian wakes up with Emma and Snow White talking. He just listened to their conversation. Snow went out to call Charming to let him know what was going on. Killian walks up to Emma, “Morning, Love. How are you?”  
“Morning. I am still a little shocked from last night.”  
“I know love, me too. Our little lass is not in any danger and she is safe inside of you.”  
“I know. It is good to just hear it from you.”  
Killian gives her a hug and a kiss on the lips. “Hey, let’s see if we can go home.”  
“Sounds good.” Emma gets the okay from Dr.Claire to leave.  
Emma was rolled out of the hospital in a wheelchair by a nurse. Killian was holding her hand and Snow White walked right by them. Snow White drove them home. Killian carefully helped Emma out of her Mom’s car. “It is so good to be home.”  
“Aye, it is love.”  
Killian brought Emma to their room and helped her get settled in. She changed out of the clothes she been wearing since she traveled home from Florida in. She sat in bed trying to be comfortable as much as possible. “Killian, can you bring me the bag of the baby clothes we got on the trip?”  
“Sure love.” She organized Hope’s new clothes while pairing them with cute bow bandanas. Emma cooed to her baby bump, “Hope, Mommy got you such cute outfits for you to wear in the summer or springtime.”  
Snow enters her room with the luggage. “I brought up your luggage from the trip. Do you want me to wash them in washing machines?”  
“Sure, all of my clothes are dirty from the trip. Except for the shopping bag of clothes. Those I got for the summer.”  
Snow White sees the baby clothes on the bed. “Oh, are those clothes for the baby?”  
Emma smiled. “Yes, they are. Look I got little bow bandanas. She is going to look so cute in these outfits.”  
“She will, Emma. Do you need to wash them too?”  
“Not now. I just want to organize them first.”  
“Look at this “Lil Sis” pink onesie, I got this in a blue tee shirt for Henry that says, “Big Bro.” They are going to match.”  
“Awe. That is so sweet. Did you give the tee-shirt to Henry?”  
“Yes, I gave it to him last night. It was one of his souvenirs from the trip. He loves it.”  
Emma rubs her baby bump, feeling baby Hope move.  
“Emma, she is okay.”  
“I know. I just want to feel her that is all.”  
They hear the doorbell.  
Meanwhile downstairs, Killian answered the door. “Ah, Regina and Henry what a surprise.”  
“Hi, Dad. Can I see Mom?”  
“Yes, you can. She is in our room. Just be gentle with her, she is still sensitive from last night lad.” He runs upstairs to see Emma.  
“So, Killian. How is she now?”  
“Snow White is upstairs with her now. She is still a little shaken up from last night.”  
“I see. I brought you my famous lasagna and salad. I figured you two need a few meals since you both just got back home from the trip and the hospital.”  
“Thank you, Regina.”  
“Your welcome.”  
Upstairs, Henry enters Emma’s room seeing Emma and Snow White talking. “Mom!”  
“Henry!” He gives her a hug. “Sit next to me.” “Emma, I will put the baby clothes in her nursery.”  
“Kid, you have no idea how happy I am to see you.”  
“Mom, I am so happy to see you too. How is my baby sister?”  
“She is still inside me, strong and healthy. She is still moving a lot.”  
“I brought you something.” He gives her a small bag.  
Emma opens the bag of a gold necklace, that says “Mom” with a swan and hook on the sides. “Oh Henry, I love it.” She had some happy tears in her eyes. “Can you put it on me?” Henry put the necklace on Emma. “You always cheer me up you know that?”  
“Oh, I got something for my baby sister.” He gives her another bag. “It is a little swan plush doll.”  
“Henry, your baby sister is going to love it.” She gives him a big hug. “Can you put the swan plush in her crib?”  
“Sure.”  
Henry went into his sister’s room, while his Grandma organizing the baby’s clothes. “Hi, Grandma.”  
“Hi, Henry. Oh is that for your little sister?”  
“Yes, it is.” He puts the swan plush doll in the crib.  
“Henry, you painted all of these murals?”  
“Yes, I did.”  
“They are gorgeous Henry. Your little sister is going to love them.”  
“I know.”  
Regina visits Emma in her room. “Hi, Emma.”  
“Hi, Regina. Come in.”  
Regina sits on Emma’s bed. “You look a little better than last night?”  
“I feel a little better. I am still a little scared and surprised that it happened. I want her to grow inside me and not be born early with health issues.”  
“Emma, she is not born yet. She is still healthy growing inside of you. She is healthy. Killian told me that they did and sonogram and the heartbeat monitor.”  
“Yes.” She rubbed her baby bump and feeling her little girl move. Henry comes into the room, “Mom, while you are here, check out baby sister’s bedroom murals, I painted.”  
“Murals?” to Emma, “Go check them out, Regina.”  
Regina saw the paintings, her mouth dropped. “Henry, you did these?”  
“Yes, I did. In one day.”  
“I had no idea that you have such a talent for art.”  
Snow White carrying a pile of dirty laundry, “Same here. He is an amazing artist and author. He is going to be a great big brother.”  
“Mom, I gave Mom the necklace and the swan. She loves them both.”  
“I had a feeling she would love them, Henry. Go be with Emma.” He left the room. Regina spoke to Snow White, “Emma is definitely not herself.”  
“I know. She was so afraid when she woke up from the hospital today. I went there as soon as Charming told me what happened. I figured since she is on bed rest. I would help out.”  
“I told Henry, to be there and help Emma as much as he can.”  
“She will recover soon. We still have replanning the baby shower.”  
“I am hoping she gets better soon, for her own sake and the baby.”  
“She will get better, just as her support system, will help show her she is not alone the time.”  
“Let me help with that.” Snow gives a pile of dirty laundry to Regina and both went downstairs to the basement.  
Henry with Emma in her room. “I have a question. Is it weird to have a little human growing inside of you?”  
“Not really. I have gotten used to it. She loves to move around but at night she only calms down when your Dad talks to her.”  
“Can I read to her?”  
“Sure but can you help me up? I have to use the bathroom.” She waddles to the bathroom. On her way back to her room, she looks into Hope’s room. She can imagine rocking Hope in her rocking chair, playing with her on the rug and reading her many books. “My sweet baby girl, Mommy loves you so much already and cannot wait to have fun with you.” She returns to her room with Henry on her bed with his storybook, “Do you always talk to her?”  
“Yes, I do. I am looking forward to being a mom again.” She slowly lays down. Henry sits close to her baby bump. “Hi, baby sister. This is your big brother Henry. I am going to read a story from this special book that is part of you and my history.” Emma nudges him to sit next to her as he read hugs him. “Once Upon A Time there was a man named Geppetto….” Emma guide his hand as he read, to her baby bump to let him feel his baby sister move, letting him know that his sister was listening to him. “She is really is listening to me Mom.”  
“Yes, she is kid. She knows that you are her big brother.” Emma falls asleep. Henry put down the storybook down and slept with her and one hand on her baby bump. Henry whispers, “Your big brother Henry loves you, baby sis. He is happy you and Mom are safe.” Killian brought up a tray of lasagna and salad for Emma. He saw the site of Henry and Emma sleeping together. He put the tray down and took a picture of Emma and Henry sleeping together. Regina and Snow came up with the clean laundry and saw Emma and Henry. They both were in awe. Snow whispered, “This is so sweet. We cannot wake them up now it will ruin the moment.”  
Regina, “No way. I do not have my phone.”  
“Loves, I took a picture. I can text it to both of you.”  
“Great. Do you need anything else?”  
“Not at the moment loves. Thank you both for your help.”  
“Henry is sleeping over. Enjoy the food.”  
“Thank you, Regina. You have helped a lot, especially with Henry. I know that he wanted to come to the hospital right away.”  
“Yes, he did. I promised him that he can come and stay over the night.”  
“Aye, I think having him around will help Emma feel better, knowing one of her children is here helping her.”  
‘Yes, that what I told him last night. Please call me if you need anything.”  
“Thanks again, Regina.” She leaves.  
“Killian, she is going to be just fine. She has you and Henry and all of us. I am pretty sure Henry is going to help a lot now.”  
“Aye, he gave the babe and Emma a gift each.”  
“Yes, I saw the swan plush doll.”  
“Henry gave her a special necklace.”  
“Aye. My Emma is special.”  
“She is Killian. I am done with the laundry. Have to go back home to Charming and Leo. Make sure Emma eats.”  
“Will do love, once she wakes up. I will make sure she eats. Thank you for your help, Snow.”  
“Anytime Killian, call me if you need anything else.” Snow leaves. Killian walks up to Emma and whispers, “I love you and our family so much.” He kisses Emma on the head. “I will always be there for you, Henry and our baby girl.”


	25. Bed Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is on bed rest. She gets to enjoy time for herself and enjoy to be a family of three before baby Hope arrives.

Killian and Henry have been very helpful to Emma. The more relax and assistance from her family members, the more she calmed down from the emergency room incident. Emma did not mind being on maternity relief but she missed catching the bad guys. She has been watching Netflix and reading a lot of books. Belle personally brought books for Emma to read since she had the spare time. Emma was lying on the couch in the living room, with her feet up on the coffee table. Belle enters the house, “Hi, Emma. I got your new books for you to read.”  
“Hi, Belle, Come on in. Thank you for bringing them to me. I would have gone to the library but bed rest.”  
“I do not mind, really. I like helping out. How is the baby?”  
“Oh, she is getting really heavy and big. I am 31 weeks now, I am never been so happy to be 8 months pregnant. How is Gideon?”  
“He is getting so big and turning one in May. Enjoy it when you can Emma when she comes, they grow up so fast.”  
“I am definitely going to take up an advantage of having a newborn since I could not raise Henry.”  
“Where do you get the book suggestions from?”  
“I usually look up books online and make a list of what I want. I like to read books that are different and that interests me.”  
“Did the baby names book you borrowed was helpful?”  
“Yes, it gave us ideas on what not to name her. Killian and I came up with a name together, but we are not revealing it until she is born. We are still using the book Killian borrowed, the what to expect when you're expecting the book. It comes in handy.”  
“Ah, I see.”  
“They did not have that book in prison, I had no idea what was going on with my body when I was pregnant that first time. I totally blocked the pregnancy, I was all walled up. With being alone in prison for being framed, to being abandoned for another time, all because of you know who.” She rubbed her baby belly.  
“Yes, I know who you meant. Is that why you asked your parents to call your brother Leo?”  
“Yes. I had to. I had flashbacks of what he did to me, the hurt, the pain, being in prison for him and having Henry in prison. He did not even apologize for it all. I could not call my brother that name anymore. I am sorry Belle, I know he was your step-son.”  
“No, I totally understand it. Your parents and I had no idea of what happened before you came to Storybrooke and what he did to you was beyond awful. I do not blame you want your brother’s name to change.”  
“Thanks. I am grateful for Killian, who is an amazing husband, Dad and Daddy to be. He has been so helpful throughout this whole pregnancy so far. I am so lucky to have him. Henry has been very helpful too. He has been coming over during the week just to keep me company for a few hours or staying over the night.”  
“Does Regina mind that he has been over here more often?”  
“Considering what has been going on with my pregnancy, she knows that Henry is helping me physically and emotionally.”  
“He is a good kid. Even though you did not raise him for the first 10 years, he got your good instincts.”  
“He does. Can you put the books on the coffee table? Thank you.”  
“I should get back to the library. Enjoy the books.”  
“Thank you for dropping by Belle.”  
“Your welcome, Emma. Call or text me if you want more books.”  
“Thank you, Belle.” She leaves.  
Emma reads one of her new books on the couch, “Baby girl, mommy will read to you so much. You will read so much like Mommy.” Baby Hope kicks. Emma giggles. “You like the sound of that my sweet girl.” Emma rubs her baby belly.  
Killian returns home from his shift at the station, “Emma. I am home”  
“I am in the living room.”  
“Hi, Love.” Gives her a kiss on the lips.  
“Hi, honey.”  
He rubs her baby belly,“How are my two loves doing?”  
“We are doing great. Thank you for asking. How was work?”  
“It was not too bad. We caught a few robbers trying to rob Geppetto’s store.”  
“Oh, really? Who was working with you?”  
‘It was me and Sleepy.”  
“Aw. I want to work. I miss chasing the bad guys.”  
“I know. It is not the same without you too. You have a more important job now, making sure our little lass is growing healthy inside of you.”  
“I know, our little girl is very special and it is important for her to be strong and healthy. I want to give her everything that I did not have growing up.”  
“I know, I want to give her everything I did not have grown up too. We are going to give her a great life with many opportunities.”  
They both put their hands on her baby bump. “Yes, we are going to give her the best life.”  
“Aye, I cannot imagine a life without you two loves.” He kisses Emma on the lips, a long kiss.  
“We love you too.”  
“Aye, I know. Are you hungry?”  
“Yes, I am. When I am not hungry.” She giggles. He helps her up from the couch. “I think my baby belly dropped. Look.”  
“It looks like it did.”  
“I feel a little different, carrying her. My pelvic bone is in more pain than usual. I read the book, What to Expect When You're Expecting. Our little Hope is 31 weeks and is the size of a coconut.”  
“Oh, really.”  
“Yep. Now, I am counting down to April to meet her.”  
“Aye, I cannot wait to be an official Dad.”  
“I cannot wait to be an official Mommy to a newborn.” She rubs her belly.  
“She is going to love both of us.”  
“I know. She is going to be a little pirate princess.” They walk to the kitchen to eat dinner. “What is for dinner?”  
“Well, I premade dinner this morning, while you were relaxing upstairs. I just need to reheat it in the oven.” Emma set the table. As she setting the plates, down. She gets a Braxton hicks contraction, “Whoa, that is a strong one baby.”  
“Emma, are you alright?”  
She took a deep breathe, “Braxton hicks.” She sits down on a chair. He gives her a glass of water. She drinks the water in between the Braxton hicks contractions. “Wow, that was a big one. Man, that hurts.”  
“Are you sure you are alright?”  
“Yes, I am not going into labor. Braxton hicks help me prepare for the real labor, they are going to happen more often though.” She rubs her baby bump. “You are coming soon baby girl.” She relaxed in her chair while Killian prepared their dinner, Killian kept glancing over at his wife, still a little worried for both of them.  
Killian got their dinner ready. They had chicken, cooked asparagus, and roasted potatoes. “This looks good Killian.”  
“Thank you, love, enjoy.”  
They hear the door open. Henry comes home. “Mom, Dad?”  
“We are in the kitchen lad.”  
“Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad!”  
Henry hugs Emma. “Hi, kid. Sit down and eat with us.”  
“Sure.” He made himself a plate.  
“How was school kid?”  
“It was okay. It is a lot of work for 9th grade.”  
“How is your art class going?”  
“It is going well. I am enjoying art more now since I did the murals for my baby sister. I am more inspired to do art in school. Can I paint with you?”  
“That is a great idea kid. You and I can paint together since I am on bed rest and need more things to do.”  
“Love, I can get you supply.”  
“That will be great. Can you also please call Marco baby proof the house We need to do that before she comes.”  
“I will work on that Swan, do not worry. Henry, can you please tell me what I need to buy in the art store.”  
“Mom, can we watch something on Netflix tonight?”  
“Sure, what do you want to watch?”  
“Whatever you want to watch?”  
She gives him a look.“Really?”  
“Yes.”  
“Henry? Tell me the truth.”  
“I just want to spend time with you and to make you happy at the same time.”  
“To cheer you up and to there for you.”  
“Why?”  
“I know that you are going through a lot lately. I just want to be there for you in any way I can.”  
“Aww. Kid. Come here.” He hugs her. “I love you, you know that.”  
“Yes, Mom. I love you too and my baby sister. I just want to help you both as much as I can.”  
“I do have the best son. We can watch Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.”  
“Really?” “After we finish dinner. Can you please help your Dad clean up the kitchen?”  
“Sure Mom.” Killian winks at Henry.  
While Emma’s two men clean the kitchen, Emma changed into her pajamas before she watched the movie. As she was getting changed, she looks at her 31-week baby belly, “My belly definitely has dropped. Mommy is happy you are still growing inside of me baby girl.”  
As Emma was upstairs, Killian and Henry had a talk.  
“Lad, I am appreciating for helping a lot around here. You are making your Mom very happy in many ways, being here more often and helping her. ”  
“I know, she needs me now more than ever. I want to be around more. I know once my little sister comes, I will not have my mom to myself anymore but her having another baby makes me happy. She is able to be a mom from the start. I am just glad I am here to be there for her. I know when she had me in prison she was alone. I do not want her to be alone anymore. She has us, right Dad?”  
“Yes, son. She has the both of us. Does your other Mom mind that you are over more?”  
“She knows that Mom needs me, especially after the emergency room incident. Mom knows that I was worried about Mom and wanting to be there. She is just happy that I am involved as much as possible. As long I am doing my homework, I can stay over.”  
“We are both happy you are here son.”  
“I know, Dad. Can I help you buy the art supplies? I have a few ideas of what Mom and I can do for painting project?”  
“Aye. We can. I need to go to the baby store to buy equipment for baby proofing the house. I will pick you up after school tomorrow and we can go to the art store. Does someone has to keep an eye on Mom?”  
“Your other mom and I have been texting about Mom and I can ask her to visit Mom.”  
“That is great. She has been asking me about Mom anyways.”  
Henry made popcorn for the movie. Emma, “Killian can you please make a cup of chocolate ice cream with mix berries please.”  
“We do not have chocolate ice cream. I can buy some at the store now. Are you craving it?”  
“Yes, your daughter and I are.”  
“Aye, I will go to the store.”  
“Thank you.” She kissed him on the cheek. He leaves to the ice cream store.  
Emma and Henry watched Harry Potter movie in the living room. “Mom.”  
“Yes, Henry?”  
“When the baby comes, I know this family will change. I am wondering if you change, our relationship, now that you have a baby from the beginning and all….”  
Emma paused the movie and faced her son. “Henry, I love you so so much. You have a special place in my heart, ever since you were born. I was absolutely heartbroken when I could not be the one raising you. I still regret it. I wanted to give you the best chance and not ending up in that terrible foster system which I went through. Henry, when this baby comes my heart full of love for you and your sister will grow. I will not treat you unequally. I will not forget you. You are my family. My first family, before my parents. I could not let you go through what I went through, I love you that much, Henry. You are my only son. I love you so much. When your sister comes, I cannot wait to share you with her. You are going to be an amazing brother with a sister who is half you biologically. I want you to be involved in our life that you and I first created before Killian came. Okay? You are going to come with us on family vacations, which I never did, you are going to be here with me and your Dad helping me with your baby sister. She is going to love you so much. I may be busy when she first arrives but I will always have time for you. I promise. There are going to be times when your Dad can take over with your sister, which I already know he will. You and I are going to spend a lot of time together after she is born.” He hugs her as tight as he could. “I love you, Mom. I am really am happy for you so much I still have those mixed feelings.”  
“I know. I have those feelings too when Leo was born, then they went away.”  
“Mom, I am so happy for you. I love my baby sister already even though I have not met her yet. I just do not want to be forgotten.”  
“You will never be forgotten. I know you wanted to visit me in the emergency room that night. I know you love me so much and your sister. I love you so much, Henry, it will never change.” He hugs her a little longer, and baby Hope kicks. “Your baby sister loves you, Henry.”  
“I love you so much too, baby sister.” He kisses Emma’s baby belly.  
Killian returns from the ice cream shop seeing Emma and Henry have a heart to heart conversation. He mouth to her, “Is everything okay with him?”  
“Yes.” He knew they were having a moment and quietly went to the kitchen to put the ice cream away and went upstairs.  
“Mom, can I be the first one to meet her?”  
“Of course, you can be the first one to meet your baby sister. You are her big brother. You were the first one to know about her before we told anyone else.”  
“Do you think she will like me?’  
“Yes, she will. She loves you already. Talk to her.”  
He leans to the baby bump and put his hands on top, “Baby sister, I do not know your name yet. But I am Henry your big brother. I love you so much already, you do not even know.”  
“Henry, can you keep a secret? I mean do not tell anyone only Killian and I know. Promise?”  
“Yes. I will keep your secret.”  
Your baby sister name is Hope.”  
Henry smiles.“Hope is her name?”  
“Yes! Killian and I were picking baby names in the book and we could not find anything. Then we got talking about what it meant when you brought me to Storybrooke and how I gave you hope. That name was like a bolt of lightning that struck me. In a way, you gave me your sister’s name, Hope.”  
Henry was so unbelievably happy. “I helped you picked my sister’s name without knowing. This is so awesome!”  
Emma giggled, “Yes you did Henry.”  
Henry bends down to talk to baby Hope and placed his hands on Emma’s baby bump. “Hope, this is big brother Henry. I love you so much already. You have no idea how much joy you are bringing to this family already and you are not even born yet which is crazy and amazing.” Hope kicks twice. “Mom, Hope is listening to me already.”  
“I know, she loves you so much, Henry.”  
“She does Mom.”  
Emma and Henry end up falling asleep on the couch, with Henry next to baby belly. Killian comes down to check on them. He sees them sleeping and takes a picture.” Killian nudges Emma to wake up, he whispers“Emma.” She wakes up, “Oh we fell asleep.”  
“What happens with Henry?”  
She whispered, “He asked me a question about if he and my relationship will change once Hope arrives. I told him that I will love them both equally. He does not want to be forgotten. I made sure that when she comes nothing going to change. I explained to him that how he was my first family before we met and before I knew my parents. Then he spoke to her how much he loves her. Please do not be mad, but I told him to keep it a secret. Henry knows his baby sister’s name is Hope.”  
Killian smiled ear to ear. “I am not mad. I am happy that you told him.”  
“You are?”  
“Aye. He was the first one to know about her.”  
“I also told him how we came up with her name, how he helped us figure out her name.”  
“You did?”  
“Yes, he was beyond thrilled and spoke to Hope and she responded by kicking him twice.”  
“Aww, Emma that must have been amazing to watch that moment between them.”  
“It was amazing.”  
“How about I carry Henry to bed. Then we can go to bed.”  
“That sounds good. I cannot sleep on the couch, it is not very comfortable at all.” Killian scoops up Henry and put him into bed. Emma slowly followed them.  
Emma was in bed by the time, Killian put Henry in bed. “The lad is tucked in bed.”  
“Thank you. I did not want to wake him up. He was so happy to be near his sister, especially knowing her name.”  
“Aye. Henry and Hope are going to be close as they can be considering they are fifteen years apart.”  
Emma excitedly,“Henry and Hope, I love to hear my both babies names together. I cannot believe that I will a mom of two soon.” She rubs her baby belly.  
“Aye, I cannot believe that I am going to be a Dad of two kids.” They kiss and Emma falls asleep in Killian’s arms. “Night loves. I love you both so much.”


	26. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry is still happy with what Emma told him last night after their heart to heart conversation. Killian talks to Henry about his own family issues as a child. Regina visits Emma and helps around the house.

The next morning after Emma told Henry his baby sister’s name, Emma wakes up with Killian next to her. “Morning, babe.”  
“Morning Love.” They kiss.  
Henry brings a tray of oatmeal with mixed berries for Emma’s breakfast. “Morning, Mom and Dad. Mom, I made you breakfast.”  
“Oh, Henry. That is very sweet of you thank you so much.” He put the tray nearby her.  
“It was no problem to do, Mom.” He sits on their bed. He hugs Emma and kisses her baby belly.  
“Wait, are you doing all of this because I told you the baby’s name last night?”  
“Maybe.”  
Emma giggles. “Just remember do not tell anyone about Hope’s name alright?”  
“Yes, Mom. I can keep her name a secret. I was thinking, can we finish the movie tonight? Since we fell asleep after our conversation last night.”  
“Sure. That sounds good to me.” He leaves to get ready for school.  
“Wow, the lad is really excited from knowing her name.”  
“I know. Oh, do not forget to buy the baby proofing supplies this morning.”  
“Aye. I am going to buy the baby proofing supplies after dropping Henry at the bus stop. ”  
“My dad said he can set it up this morning. I know that you are going to the art store this afternoon.”  
“Yes, I am taking Henry with me. He knows what to get from there, more than me.”  
Emma giggles. “You got that right.”  
“See you later loves.”  
Emma eats her breakfast.  
Killian walked Henry to the bus stop.  
“Son, I saw you and your Mom had a very serious conversation last night. Do you want to tell me what was about? You do not have to, if you do not want to the lad.”  
“I asked her if my relationship would change with her when my baby sister comes since she going to be raising her from the very beginning and all. I do not want to be forgotten”  
“Lad, your mom will not forget you. You were her first official family, remember that. Have I ever told you about my childhood?”  
“Not too much. I know you have two brothers.”  
“Aye, my older brother Liam and I were sold into servitude by our father, who abandoned his own son’s to escape the next dock where he was wanted for theft. He abandoned us. I found him many years, he survived the Sleeping Beauty curse and fell in love with the nurse who took care of him. They got married and have another son, named Liam.”  
Henry's mouth dropped. “You have two brothers named Liam.”  
“Aye, I overheard him promising Liam the same thing he promised me right before he sold us as slaves for his debt. I got so angry I killed my own father, which is why the other Liam was mad at me when we were on the Nautilus.”  
Henry was still in shock. “So, from what I am trying to say is, your mom is not replacing you with your baby sister. She loves you so much. She will not forget you, you know that?”  
“From what you told me just now and from what Mom told me last night. I can tell that my mom is not replacing me and her relationship with me will not change once Hope comes. I also feel better that my mom is not like your father, compared to him my mom is amazing.”  
“Aye, lad. You got that right. Are you happy that you know your baby sister’s name?”  
“Yes, I am. I love Hope already.”  
“Me too, lad.” They continue to walk to the bus stop. “Lad, have your grandparents mention to you anything about the baby shower?”  
“I only heard about it from my other Mom that they are replanning the party since Mom is on bedrest.”  
“Aye, I will ask your other mom then. Lad, I am picking you up after school so we can buy art supplies.”  
“I will see you after school, Dad bye!”  
Killian walking to the station, he makes a phone to Regina. “Hi, Killian. How is Emma?”  
“She is doing so much better after the emergency room incident. Thank you for letting Henry staying over at our house more often. He really has been helping Emma emotionally.”  
“Your welcome. I know Emma needed Henry around more. I am glad she is doing better.”  
“I was wondering if you know when is the baby shower? And where is it going to be?”  
“Well, Snow and I have been thinking to have it in Granny’s? Do you think Emma will be able to walk that much?”  
“Well, her doctor said she can move around a little bit. As long as I can drive her and she will most likely be sitting down. When is the party day?”  
“We are thinking the party will be next Saturday at Granny’s at 4:00 pm.”  
“Great. I am wondering if you can visit Emma. I know from Henry you have been asking about her.”  
“Sure. I can visit her this afternoon. Is there anything that I can do while I am there?”  
“You can help to tidy up the house a bit, Charming is going to do the baby proofing. I have a feeling that it will get messy.”  
“Ah, I can help with cleaning. Is there anything you need like groceries?”  
“I do the grocery shopping, it is no problem. Thanks for offering. I have to go, shop for baby proof supplies and give it to Charming before my shift.” Killian went to the store bought it and went to the station and handed the bag to Charming. “How is my daughter?”  
“She is doing good. She is better spirited since the emergency room incident.”  
Charming goes to the Jones’ house. “Emma, I am here.”  
Emma slowly goes downstairs, “Hi, Dad.”  
“Hi, honey.” He hugs her. “How are you?”  
“I am better and this little girl is getting more heavier but that is a good thing.” While Charming, did the baby proofing the house, Emma read the library books. After a few hours, Charming was done. He had to go back to the station to relieve Killian from his shift. As he opened the door, Regina was at the door. “Hi, Regina.”  
“Hi, Charming. Is Emma around?”  
“Yes, she is upstairs in her room I think.”  
Regina finds Emma in the baby’s room sitting in the rocking chair, smiling and rubbing her baby bump. Regina knocks the door.  
“Oh, hi. Regina. I did not know that you were coming by.”  
“Your dad let me in when he was leaving. How are you doing?”  
Emma smiled. “So much better than a few weeks ago. I am just happy that my baby girl is growing safely in my body. I do not mind bed rest, I am liking to be able to relax, I am not used to this. I was always running around and chasing at a robber or a villain.”  
“I understand.”  
“As you can see, this is one of my favorite rooms in the house. I cannot wait to have her in here.”  
They went to Emma’s bedroom to talk more, so Emma can lie down on her bed. “How is Henry?”  
“He is doing good. He has been very helpful. I know that he wants to be here. Are you mad that he is not over at your house more often?”  
“No, I am not. I know how much you need him here. As long he keeps his grades up, he can come over more often. I am glad that he is helping you a lot.”  
“He has been, thank you, Regina. He asked me a question last night.”  
“What did he ask Emma?”  
“He asked me that if my relationship with him would change once the baby comes?”  
“Oh, really, He really asked that?”  
“Yes, he did. He told me that he did not want to be replaced because I was going to be a mom from the start and he does not want to be forgotten. I felt hurt that he would ask me that. I told him that I love him so much, that he was my first official family, how much I regret giving him up for his best chance. I told him how much he meant to me and how my heart is going grow bigger once his sister comes.”  
“Aww.”  
“I told him that he is part of this family no matter what, he is going to be helping me when his sister is born and he is going to be coming with us on our family vacations. I told him after she comes that we will spend a lot of time together. I already know Killian will be watching her a lot.” They both laughed.  
“Yes, Killian seems to be a very overprotective dad already.”  
“Oh, yes. He is and she is not even here yet.” They both laughed.  
“He asked me if the baby loves him?”  
“He did?”  
“Yes. I told him to talk to her which he did and the baby kicked twice.”  
“Awww. How was watching that?”  
“It was amazing.”  
“Emma, Henry is so looking forward to being a big brother. I cannot wait to see him with his baby sister.”  
“Same here. I have to use the bathroom, I will be right back.” As she was waddling back to her room, she had a Braxton hicks contraction. “Oh baby.” and she breathes in and out slowly. Regina rushes to her, “Emma, are you having a contraction?”  
“Braxton hicks contractions…help my body prepare….for the real labor.” Once the Braxton hicks contraction stopped, Regina helped Emma back to her bed. Emma keeps taking deep breaths.  
“I am going to get you some water.” She rushes to get her a glass of water. She sees all of the sonogram photos on the fridge on her way out of the kitchen and returns upstairs. “Emma. Are you better now?”  
“Yes. Wow, that hurt so much. Thank you.” She slowly sipped her water.  
“Has this happen more often?”  
“Yes, since I am 8 months pregnant it is going to happen more often. They hurt.”  
“I am going to let you rest for a little bit. I am going to help clean downstairs, from the mess your dad left.”  
Regina went downstairs to clean.  
Emma cooed to her baby belly, “Baby Hope, you have no idea of how many people cared for you and I. They are so helpful. Mommy knows that you were happy when I told your big brother Henry your name last night. Right baby girl?” She kicked. “I thought so because you kicked twice for your big brother.” She giggled. Regina saw a little bit of Emma talking to her baby belly while she was cleaning upstairs.  
An hour later, Henry and Killian returned home. They see Regina cleaning downstairs. “Hi, Mom.”  
“Hi, Henry.” She gives him a hug. “I miss you. How are you?”  
“I am doing really good Mom. Dad and I got art supplies so Mom and I can do an art project. You are helping out too?”  
“Yes, I am. I cleaned all of the mess your grandpa left after he baby proofed the house.”  
“That is great Mom. I am happy you are helping my other Mom out.”  
“Henry, you know that Emma and Killian are my families too.”  
“I know. It is just good that you both get along now not a first.”  
Regina smiles, “Oh yeah, your mom and I were enemies now we are best friends. Go show your mom what you bought for her.” He runs upstairs.  
“How was she when I was not here?”  
“She had a few Braxton hicks contractions while I was here. I helped her as much as I could. I left her upstairs to rest and I cleaned down here.”  
“Aye, every time she gets those fake contractions, I always get so nervous for her and the lass.”  
“Killian, she knows what is the real labor is, do not worry too much.”  
“But..”  
“I know you are worried about her ending up in the emergency room again. I promise you the next time she is in the labor and delivery room is when she is really in labor.”  
Killian chuckles. “Oh, is the baby shower is only for women?”  
“Nope, it is going to be both women and men. Snow literally invited the entire town.”  
“Thank you for being here today. I just get nervous if Emma is in the house alone for a long time.”  
“I know what you mean. It is no problem. Call me if you need anything else. I will see you soon.”  
“Bye, Regina.”  
Killian goes upstairs to find Emma and Henry in their room, Henry showing Emma what they bought at the art and crafts store. “ Hi, honey.” She gives him a kiss on the lips.  
“Hi, Emma. how are you my two loves doing?”  
“We are both doing great Killian. Oh, Henry, when I mention your name to Hope early she kicked.”  
Henry had a big smile on his face. “Mom, she really did?”  
“Yes, Henry. You can talk to her?” Emma pulled up her shirt. Henry bends down and placed his hands on her bare baby bump stomach.  
Emma and Killian were smiling at each other and watched Henry talking to Emma’s baby bump, “Hope this is Henry. I love you so much, little sister. I cannot wait to teach you how to paint and tell your stories from my very special storybook. I will read it to you all the time.” Hope kicked and moved around the sound of Henry's voice.  
“Wow, she is really listening to me, like last night.”  
“I told you, kid, Hope knows her big brother.”  
“Now, let me try and see if Hope listens to her Daddy.” He moves to Emma’s baby bump. “Little Hope, it is your Daddy. You are going to be a little pirate like me. I know you love the ocean already. You are going to learn how to sail like your big brother Henry.” Hope kicks and moves around for him too. “See my little lass listens to me too.” They all laughed.  
“We all cannot wait to meet you soon, my little baby Hope.” She rubs her belly while Hope moves around.  
Emma, Killian, and Henry watched Harry Potter in their bedroom. Once Henry fell asleep, Killian carried him to his room. Killian returns to their room, “You know what?”  
“What swan?”  
“I am looking forward to having more of these special days once our little girl comes.”  
“Aye, me too.”  
“I cannot wait the brother and sister relationship they are going to have over time.”  
“Aye, Henry and Hope are going to be really close.”  
“Yes, their age gap is closer than Leo and mine, which double their age gap. I cannot wait to be a family of four.”  
“Same here love.” They kiss and Killian rubs her belly at the same time. Hope moves around. They both smile. “Little Hope, we all cannot wait for you to meet us.”  
“Aye, little lass. You are going to complete our family. We love you, little love.” Emma hugs Killian until she falls asleep wrapped in his arms. Killian gently puts Emma on as many fluffy pillows and turns off the lights and slept next to her.


	27. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is having some weird cravings.

One night, Killian wakes up in the middle of the night feeling that Emma was not next to him. He jumps out of bed, worrying where she was. “Emma?” He walks downstairs. “Emma?” He hears some movement from the kitchen. He sees the refrigerator light on. “Emma?”  
“I am down here.” Emma was on the kitchen floor with a lot of ingredients scattered around her.  
Killian turns on the kitchen light.“Swan, what the devil are you doing on the floor?”  
“Eating. This little girl wanted a little midnight snack.”  
“Why are you on the floor?”  
“I took out a lot of ingredients and I needed to sit down.”  
Killian sits by his wife. “What are you making?”  
“I am not sure actually?”  
“How do you not know what are you making?”  
Emma puts her hands on her baby belly, “Our little girl wants, pickles, yogurt, something sweet & sour and ice cream all at once. How would you explain that?”  
Killian makes a disgusted face. “Yea, our little Hope wants to try everything at once.”  
“Aye, she does.” He watches Emma making the food mix. She puts chocolate ice cream, pickles, yogurt, mayonnaise, and ketchup.  
“Do you want some?”  
“No thank you. How about you eat your “snack” on the table, while I clean up.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.” He gently helps her stand up and she eats her snack, while he cleaned up the ingredients. “Baby girl, I hope you like it because I am eating this mix of food just for you sweetie.” He finished cleaning and joined her at the table.  
“You know you could go back to bed.”  
“No, I want to keep you company. How does that snack taste?”  
“Yummy.”  
“Really?”  
“It satisfies our little girl, which makes me happy.”  
“Aye. The next time you want a snack, please wake me up so I can get it for you.”  
“Why? I did not want to wake you up.”  
“I do not mind waking up to my two loves a snack and I got worried when you were not next to me.”  
“Aww. I will wake you up next time when my cravings are needed at night. For some reason, when I had pizza yesterday with my parents, the baby did not like it.”  
“Aye, really? How so?”  
“I took one bite of a slice and I went straight to the bathroom to vomit. She doesn’t like pizza but she likes this ice cream, sweet and salty mix.”  
“Our little lass might like food different.”  
“Maybe, I have a feeling she will like food once she is a year old but now she wants to try different flavors.” She rubs her baby belly, “Baby girl, I have a feeling you are not going to be a picky eater like Mommy.”  
“Maybe she is going to take after me, a healthy eater.”  
“Hey, I am not that picky now.” She giggles. “I think it’s time to back to bed.” They walk back to bed together.  
When they get back to bed, “Killian, can you please massage my back? It is hurting so much.”  
“Sure, swan.” He massages her back.  
“Thank you.”  
“Your welcome love.” They kiss.  
The next morning, Emma wakes up with Killian next to her. “Morning love.”  
“Morning. How long have you been up?”  
“Not too long. I was watching you sleep. Our little lass loves to move when you are sleeping.”  
“I know, which is why it is so hard to sleep.” Emma pulls up her nightshirt and they both watch her baby belly moving crazy. “Baby girl, are you having fun in there?” Killian chuckles.  
“She is so active. I think she gets it from me.”  
“Love, I think she gets it from the both of us.” They both laugh.  
“We now know, that we are going to be chasing her all over the house.”  
“Aye, I cannot wait for that to happen.”  
“Same here.” She rubs her baby belly. “Mommy cannot wait to hold you and play with you little Hope.”  
“Aye. Little lass, you are taking up after the both of us. Daddy and Mommy always were the ones chasing the villains.”  
“Do not worry baby girl, Mommy made sure all of the bad people go away, so you do not have to worry about villains or curses.” She continues to rub her belly. “I like feeling her move, it makes it feel more real and special connection, you know.”  
“Aye, our little lass is growing inside of you, of course, she is going to have a special connection. You are her Mommy. She is going to love you.”  
“I know. I am looking forward to all of the beginning we are both going to experience with her you know.”  
“Aye. I cannot wait. What do you want for breakfast?”  
“Pancakes with mixed berries.”  
“Pancakes with mix berries coming right up.”  
“Thank you.” They kiss. Emma reads Harry Potter book.  
Killian goes to the kitchen and makes a phone call. “Hi, Killian.”  
“Hi, Regina. I do not think having the party at Granny’s is a good idea. Do you think we can have it at her parent’s house instead?”  
“I can ask Snow. Why?”  
“I was just thinking that Emma would be more comfortable at her parents' house, not in a diner and not be able to put her feet up.”  
“I will call Snow and text you what she says.”  
“Great. Thanks, Regina. The party is next Saturday?”  
“Yes, I can have Henry come over to your house to help stall Emma.”  
“Sounds good.”  
“One more question, would your sister happen to surprise my wife at her baby shower?”  
“She is not invited. I spoke to her about what a jerk she was to Emma but she is not invited.”  
“Good, I wanted to make sure because I do not want my very pregnant wife to get stress and go into early labor.”  
“I know, Killian. I have a feeling since her emergency room incident, she does not want to go early labor. I have to go call Snow. I will let you know what she says.”  
“Great, nice talking to you Regina.”  
“Bye, Killian.”  
Killian cooks the pancakes. Emma slowly arrives in the kitchen, wearing leggings and maternity long sleeve shirt with her a hair up in a crown braid. “Something smells good.”  
“Aye, they are almost done, love. What are you doing today?”  
“Well, I was thinking to have Henry over so we can paint together. I also need to pack my hospital bag today. For whenever she decides to come, we can easily grab the bag and rush to the hospital. What are you doing today?”  
“After work, I am thinking of getting the fuzzy rug you want for Hope’s room.”  
“You will get it for me?”  
“Of course, Emma. I would do anything for my two loves.” Killian kisses her on the cheek and rubs her baby bump. He sets the pancakes on the table.  
“Your the best you know that?”  
“Aye, I know. You helped me become a better person.”  
“I cannot imagine raising a family without you. I still cannot believe that you sold the Jolly Roger to get back to me, that was when I knew you loved me.”  
“I love you when we met in the Enchanted Forest.”  
“Really? Even though I was walled up and left you to the giant?”  
“Aye, when I helped you with your scratch, I knew that I love you.”  
“Really? Weren’t you mad at me for leaving you?”  
“Yes, that I got over with it and I was stuck with Cora. I went with her to see you again.”  
“Aww, you are so sweet, you know that.”  
“Aye.” They kiss on the lips.  
They ate their breakfast. After Killian cleaned up the kitchen and got ready for work. “Bye, love. I will see you after work. He kisses her on the cheek while she is on the couch.  
“Bye, we will miss you.”  
“Aye, I will miss you both.”  
“Have a good day at work.”  
“Thank you, love, I will bring the fuzzy rug after my shift.”  
Emma coos to her baby bump, “Daddy cares for you and Mommy so much. You will love him as much I do little Hope.”  
Killian walking to work. He gets a phone call from Snow White. “Hi Snow.”  
“Hi, Killian. I just got off the phone from talking to Regina. I do not mind having the baby shower at my house.”  
“Great, love. I do not think Granny’s would have been too comfortable for Emma. I think she would feel more comfortable at your house.”  
“Sure, that is no problem. What baby gifts does Emma need for the baby?”  
“She mentions baby walkie-talkies, the play mat, and the chair that rocks the baby to sleep itself.”  
“I put those on the list for others to get baby gifts for her.”  
“Thank you, Snow. Oh, can you tell Henry to meet me at the baby store after school? I need his help to get a white fuzzy rug for the baby's room.”  
“Sure, what else are you getting for the baby?”  
“We have not bought diapers for the lass yet.”  
“Make sure you buy newborn size diapers, there are many sizes.”  
“Will do love. Thank you, Snow.”  
“Your welcome. I will see you soon.”  
After his shift, he gets a call from Emma. “Hi, honey.”  
“Hi, Emma. How are my two loves?”  
“We are doing fine. She is moving a lot today.”  
“Aye, Henry is meeting me at the baby store so he can help me carry the rug home.”  
“Great. Henry and I can paint later on.”  
Killian and Henry arrived home later with a white rug and two packs of newborn diapers.  
“Hi, Honey.”  
“Hi, Emma. Is this the rug you wanted to Hope’s room?”  
She looks at the rug. “Yes, you got the right one. Thank you.” She kisses him on the cheek.  
“Hi, Henry.”  
“Hi, Mom. We bought diapers for Hope.”  
“That is great, you can put the diapers on her changing table.”  
“Sure Mom.” Henry hugs Emma. “Hi, Hope. Your big brother is here.” He kisses the baby bump. She giggles.  
Killian and Henry brought up the rug and diapers upstairs. Emma told where Killian to place the rug in the baby’s room. Henry put the diapers on the changing table next to the lotions, cream, and baby wipes.  
“Henry, do you want to paint now?”  
“Sure, Mom. Where do you want to paint?”  
“We can paint in the living room.”  
“Sounds good. I will set the art supplies downstairs.”  
“He looks excited to paint.”  
“Yes, he does. I am too.” She leans on to him as much as she could, “I cannot believe that she is almost here. Her room is almost finished.”  
“Aye, she is going to be here very soon.”  
“Yes. Now, I need to go downstairs to be with my son, while he is still an only child.”  
“Aye. He is going to love little Hope.”  
“I know, we all love her already.” They kiss. Killian gets on his knees and pulls up Emma’s shirt. “My little lass, we love you so much. We have your bedroom set up already, I know you are going to love because Henry painted so many murals in here that makes your room the prettiest room in the house.” Killian kisses her baby bump a few times. Emma giggles.  
“Oh, I packed my hospital bag today. Can you please bring it downstairs and put in the closet. “Sure love.”  
Emma slowly goes the stairs to the living room. “Hey Mom, I have a snack for both of us and the paints are ready. I put down newspaper down on the carpet so we will not get them stained.”  
“That is great, let’s get started.” As they painted, Emma told him about her childhood. “When I was in elementary school, my favorite class was art ever since I love art. I love to paint and draw.”  
“Now, I know where I get it from.”  
“Yup. It runs in the family.”  
“I always wonder who does the illustrations in your storybook?”  
“I have no idea. They usually appear.”  
“I remember when you helped me believe during the last curse, your version of the book was great with your drawings.”  
“Thank you, Mom.”  
“Your welcome. I am just happy we do not have to go through any of those curses anymore.”  
“I know. Me too.”  
“Can we watch Star Wars tonight?”  
“Sure.”  
“What is for dinner?”  
“Anything but pizza. Your sister does not like it.”  
“Really?”  
“Yea. I was over at Mom and Dad’s house watching Leo. Let’s just say once I ate some I headed straight to the bathroom to puke.”  
“Wow. What other food that makes you sick?”  
“Indian food, the mackerel fish that your Dad loves to cook and certain odors too.” They ended up doing a lot of paintings on paper and canvases. Emma created a canvas painting for her daughter, her name Hope Jones. She also painted a swan too. Henry painted a pirate ship. Henry cleaned up and they all ate dinner together. They watched Star Wars together. Emma sat in between Killian and Henry. Emma has a Braxton hicks contraction. “Oh…” She breathes in and out slowly. “Emma, are you alright love?” “Mom are you okay?  
“Braxton hicks contraction.” She gripped Killian’s good hand hard.  
“Henry, can you get your mom a glass of water?”  
“I am on it.” He rushes to the kitchen and returns with a glass of water. He gives it to his Mom when the Braxton hicks contraction stops. She sips the glass of water. “Wow, that was very painful...Not again.” She takes slow deep breaths and takes Killian’s hand again as she was in pain. Emma sighs in relief, “Finally, that was a long one.”  
“Mom, are you sure you are okay?”  
“Yes, I am Henry. They are the fake contractions, not the real ones.” Henry hugs her for a long. “I am okay do not worry.”  
Killian looks worried and whispers, “Emma you sure?”  
Emma cups her on his cheek, “Yes, I am. I am only 32 weeks. She is not coming yet.” She lies her head on Killian’s shoulder and Henry leans on Emma, while she rubs her hands on her baby bump. “Baby girl, your coming next month. We are all looking forward to meeting you.”  
“Little sis, we cannot wait to meet you.”  
“We all are excited to meet you, little love.” Henry went to bed. Killian and Emma eventually go to bed. Emma wakes up at 3:00 am. She rubs her baby belly. “You want Oreos, baby girl. Let me ask your daddy to get us some.” She wakes up Killian. “Killian?”  
Groggily, “What is it swan?”  
“Our little girl wants Oreos.”  
“Emma, it is 3:00 in the morning.”  
“You told me when the last time I have a craving at night to wake you. Or you want me to go down there myself.”  
“Fine. Do you want milk to go with your Oreos?”  
“Yes, please.”  
Killian brings her a tray of milk and Oreos. “Thank you.” He gives her the tray and goes back into bed with her.  
“Yummy.”  
“I am glad my two loves enjoying their cookies.”  
“Do you want one?”  
“Sure. Since I am up anyways, why not.”  
“I am sorry that I woke you up.”  
“That is alright love. I will do anything for you and our little lass.” He rubs her baby belly and they kiss. After they finished their snack, Killian brought down the plate, cup, and tray back to the kitchen. He looks at the sonograms on the kitchen door. “I cannot believe that I am going to be a father soon with my true love.” He returns to his bedroom and finds Emma back to sleep. He kisses her on the head. “Night Emma.” He kisses her baby belly, “Night baby Hope. We love you so much, little lass.” He goes back to sleep.


	28. Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian have their surprised baby shower for their baby Hope

The night before Emma’s surprise baby shower, Emma had a rough night. Baby Hope was moving a lot and Emma had a lot nausea. Emma moves as fast as she can to the bathroom to vomit. Killian was right behind her massages her back with his hook hand. “Oh man.”  
“Emma it is alright, I am right next to you.”  
“It is not that…”  
“What is it, Emma?”  
“I peed while I was just puking.” She continued to puke.  
“It is okay, love. I will get a mop.” He returns with a mop and cleaned the floor.  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem love.” He massages her sore back as she leans on him because she was exhausted. Henry comes to the bathroom to check on his mom. “Mom?” He sees Killian with her. “She is alright, son. Go back to bed.” Henry came back upstairs with a wet rag and ginger ale. “I think Mom needs this.”  
“Thank you, lad.”  
Weakly, “Thank you, Henry.”  
“Your welcome Mom. I hope you feel better soon.”  
“Thanks, kid.” She sips the ice cold ginger ale as she rested against the bathtub. Henry goes back to bed. “I thought I was done with puking.”  
“Aye, do not worry love, she is almost here.”  
She rubs her big baby bump, “I know. Now only if she let me sleep after puking for a long time.” He helps her up and they go back to bed.  
Both of her boys let Emma sleep in. Killian and Henry were in the kitchen having breakfast together. “Dad, my other Mom text me that we should arrive at my grandparent’s house at 5:00 pm.”  
“How many people are coming?”  
“Most of the town.”  
“Aye. I already made sure with your other Mom about Zelena.”  
“What about Zelena?”  
“Well, when Zelena found out about your mom’s pregnancy...let’s just say there was an argument.”  
“Between Mom and Zelena?”  
“Aye, when Zelena was about to hit your mother, I, of course, used my hook and threatened Zelena.”  
“Did she listen?”  
“Yes, because she does not have magic anymore and we can lock her up in psych-ward of isolation.” They continue to eat their breakfast.  
Killian brings up breakfast for Emma something light since she was sick during the night. He heard Emma on her phone.  
“Mom, that is a great idea. I am in need to get out of the house, I been cooped up in here too long. Dinner sounds great. Henry is with us….great he can come. We will see you tonight.” She noticed Killian with her breakfast. “Hi, Killian. My mom called me to invited us to dinner tonight.”  
“That sounds great Swan. What time do we have to be there?”  
“We have to be there at 5:00 pm.”  
“Are you feeling better from last night?”  
“Yes, better than last night, it was a mess. Thank you for helping me.”  
“Your welcome, you know that I will always be there for you. Is this enough to eat?”  
“Yes, I rather am on the safe side for now, just in case I get nauseous again.” Killian sits next to her as she ate. She put her cup of ginger ale on her baby bump.  
“Be careful, you do not want to spill.”  
She giggles. “I won’t. As long she does not move for the moment, the cup won’t move.”  
Henry comes up to their room. “Hey, mom. Can we draw today? If you do not want to we can watch a movie.”  
“We can do both. We can do some drawing in the living room.”  
“Great, I will set it up.” Henry goes downstairs.  
“Swan, you can draw?”  
“Yes, I can. Are you surprised?”  
“Yes, but you always surprise me.”  
“You always surprise me too.” They kiss. “Let me get dressed. I do not want to be in my pajamas all day.” She dressed in leggings and a maternity tee shirt showing her baby bump really well. She looked at herself in the mirror and cooed to her baby bump, “You are almost here baby girl, I know that because I have been carrying you for the last 8 months and you are now very heavy which means you are growing healthy and strong. Now let’s go downstairs to spend time with your big brother.” Baby Hope kicks. “I know sweetie, you and I both love your brother very much.”  
Emma and Henry draw together in the living room. Henry set the room up for Emma including water and snacks for her. They talked a lot while they were doing their art projects. After they watched a movie. Henry made popcorn just the way she likes it with melted milk duds. They watched Harry Potter and Prisoner of Azkaban. They both fell asleep as usual. Killian had to wake both of them up. “Swan, we have to leave to your parent’s house soon for dinner.” Henry got ready quickly and he got his phone to record Emma’s surprise. Emma got slowly dressed to go out. Killian watching her getting dressed. “What do you think?”  
“I think you look beautiful.”  
“Even though I am huge.”  
“Swan, you are beautiful whatever size you are. You are carrying our little Hope which makes you more beautiful.”  
“Aww. You are so sweet.” They kiss.  
Killian drove Emma and Henry in the yellow bug to the Charmings’ home. Henry went inside first. Killian walked with Emma, making sure she does not get hurt. The door was open. The place was dark. “Mom, Dad? Henry?” She was guided by Killian to the living room.  
The lights turned on and everyone shouted “Surprise!!” Emma was surprised she covered her mouth with her hand. “Oh my gosh a baby shower?” Snow, Charming, Regina, Belle, Robin,Archie,Ashley with her family, Gepetto, Pinocchio and rest of the twin were all there.  
Snow, “Yes it is your baby shower.” Se hugs Emma.  
“Killian, Henry you both knew about this?”  
“Yes, Emma we both knew.”  
“I knew Mom, I had to get in here before you so I can record your surprise.”  
“Kid, come here.” She hugs him.  
“Regina, you knew about this?”  
“Yup. I helped your mom planned this whole party. Come and sit.”  
“Dad, we have a surprise for you too.”  
“Hello, brother.” “Ahoy, Killian.”  
Killian turns around and sees his younger brother Liam and Nemo. “Liam? Nemo?”  
“Brother it has been a while.”  
“Yes, it has. As you can see Emma and I are happily married and are going to be having a daughter soon.”  
“My older brother is finally becoming a Dad.”  
“Yes, I am.” They hug.  
“Killian, I am so happy that you arrived back here and found your happy ending.”  
“Aye, yes I did. I am looking forward to being a father to a little lass soon. Come, I want you to meet my wife.”  
Emma was sitting down and talking to her mother. “Emma, I believe you remember my brother Liam and Nemo.”  
“Yes, I do from last year. I cannot thank you for helping Killian come back to me.” She hugs both of them.  
“It was not a problem at all. We know it was not his fault for us ending up in another realm. It was that evil Gideon.”  
“Mate.” He pointed at baby Gideon with Belle. “After Emma gave up herself for everyone’s happy endings during the final battle, Gideon was turned back a babe.”  
“Really brother?”  
“Aye, I was there.”  
“Emma, I am excited to become an uncle.”  
“Trust me, your niece already takes over your side of the family.” She rubs her baby bump. “She loves the ocean like her Daddy already.”  
“Really?”  
“Yup.” Snow White approaches, Emma. “Emma we are going to open presents, Killian you are going to be opening presents with her.”  
Emma to Killian, “Are you ready to open gifts with me?”  
“Aye, I cannot wait to see what everyone got for our little lass. Excuse us.”  
Everyone gathered to watch Emma and Killian open presents. Killian helped Emma opening the big gifts. Emma got a baby monitor from Ashley, the baby moving chair from Regina and Robin. “Thank you, Regina. How did you know that we need this?”  
“I had a few people tell me but our son told me you needed it.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Your welcome. I hope it comes in handy when your baby girl comes.”  
Emma got a baby play mat from Archie. Emma got a lot of more girly colored onesies from Aurora. Nemo and Liam gave a baby gift too, plush pink seahorse. Granny gives Emma a blanket. “I made your baby blanket. I made your daughter’s baby blanket. I just need to add the name when she is born.”  
“Aww. Granny, I had no idea that you made mine. I am so happy you made my baby girls’ hers.” Henry gave Emma two gifts. One bad was full of pink duckling Swaddlers and pirate theme swaddler. “Aww. Henry this is going to be so useful for your baby sister. She hugs him. “Yes, I know. The other bag, please do not open until you get home. Okay?”  
“Okay, Henry.”  
Everyone took pictures of Emma and Killian. Killian had a picture of Liam and Nemo. Emma had a family picture of Henry and Killian. Emma had a family photo with Charming, Snow, and Leo. After presents, everyone ate. Emma and Killian thanked everyone for the surprise baby shower.  
Leo sat with his big sister. “Sissy, can I feel the baby.”  
“Sure you can.” She put his hand on where baby Hope was moving. Leo's eyes popped open. “When is she coming?”  
“Very soon Leo. You are going to be an uncle to someone younger than you.” She giggles. After most people left, Snow White and Charming gave Emma their baby gift, a baby cradle to use in their bedroom. Snow also had an extra gift, the blue unicorns mobile. Emma was speechless. “Mom...are those the ones from the enchanted forest?”  
“Yes, these were supposed to be for you. I found them in Gold’s shop. I want my grandbaby to use it?”  
Emma had tears in her eyes.“Mom… I do not know what to say. Thank you.” She hugs her mom.  
Snow White had tears in her eyes too.“I am just happy that my granddaughter is going to use it.”  
Killian approaches Emma and Snow White, “Love your Dad and I will load the truck with all of the gifts. Your dad will drive the truck while Henry and I will drive the bug back and empty the truck. I will come back to pick up you.”  
Emma slowly gets up. “Thank you. For being the best husband ever.”  
“Aye. I told you I will anything for you and our lass.” They kiss. “I will see you in a little bit, have fun talking with your mom.”  
“Oh, one more present from my mom.” She hands him the unicorn mobile. “It was supposed to belong to me since I could not use it. They want our little girl to use it.”  
“Aye, it is beautiful Snow. Our little lass will love it.”  
“I know she will.” Emma sits back down and spoke to her Mom. Killian and Henry loaded the truck with their gifts.  
“Mom, were you expecting a baby shower?”  
“No, I had no idea. You can your Dad are very good at hiding secrets from me.”  
“Yes, it can be challenging since you have your superpower.”  
“Yes, somehow I could not tell that you two were lying.”  
“Well, we tried our best to keep it a secret from you.”  
“You both did very well.” After Charming, Killian, and Henry drove the gifts back to their house. Killian picked up Emma from her parents’ house and drove Emma home. “You know, I do not like surprises, but this was a great surprise.”  
Killian put his arm around his wife, “Aye, I had a feeling that you love this surprise.”  
“Yes, but right here” pointing to her baby bump, “Is the best surprise of all.”  
“Aye, our baby Hope is our special surprise.”  
“Yes, she is.” They kiss. Killian helps her out of the car.  
Emma and Killian relaxed once they got home. Henry waited for his mom to come home after helped Killian put all of the baby’s presents in Hope’s nursery. When Emma got upstairs, “Mom, can you open this gift now?”  
“Sure, Henry.” She opens the gift in her room. “Awww. Henry…I love it.” She began to cry. “You got your baby sister a baby blanket quilt with her name on it.”  
“Yes, it represents the storybook, the town, true love, our family history and look on the back.”  
“To my little sister, Hope. So you will always know how much I love you so much. Love your big brother Henry. Kid, where did you get this?”  
“I have my ways.”  
“Now, she will have two baby blankets. This is going to mean so special to her.” She hugs him. “Henry, she is going to love you so much. You are going to be great with her.”  
“I know. I just wanted my sister to always know that I love her.” She hugs him again.  
Killian comes into their room, “Is this the gift that Henry would not let you open at the party?”  
“Dad what do you think of my present for Hope.” Emma showed the quilt front and back.  
“Henry I love it son. Your little sister is going to love it.”  
“Henry can you please hang the quilt on one of her crib.”  
“Sure.” He brings the quilt to Hope’s room.  
“I can see why he did not want you to open it at the party.”  
“Yes, because the quilt has Hope’s name and he did not want to show anyone else her name yet.”  
“He is keeping the lass’s name a secret.”  
“Yes, he is.”  
“I am going to do fix all of the new baby mechanically things, tomorrow.”  
“I will do the new baby clothes and wraps tomorrow. I want to hang the unicorn mobile now.” She goes into the room, seeing all of the baby’s gifts. Killian walks ahead of her to clear a path for her to walk. Killian gives her the mobile. “I remember seeing this in my room in Enchanted Forest where I was supposed to grow up in. I understood once I saw that room, that I was loved so much by parents and how much hurt they were when they sent me through that wardrobe.” She rubs her big baby bump. “I cannot wait for her to use this in her room when I could not.”  
Killian hugs Emma. “Swan, it is a family heirloom and it will show our little Hope that she is from royalty.”  
Emma smiles. “Yes, little Hope, you are so loved by everyone and your grandma gave me something that was supposed to be mine now it is going to belong to you, my little pirate princess.” She fixes the mobile onto the crib. She admires the mobile and the quilt that Henry. “Baby girl your big brother Henry bought you something special too which I know you will love.” Baby Hope kicks. Emma giggles. “She kicked once I mentioned Henry’s name.  
“Aye, our little lass loves her brother already.”  
“She does.”  
When they were going to bed Killian asked her, “Did you enjoy today?”  
“Oh, yes I did. I never enjoyed surprises, now I do. Our little Hope will love all of the presents that everyone got for her.”  
“I am glad now you like surprises.”  
“Same here.” They kiss and put both of their hands on Emma’s baby bump.


	29. Girl's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and her mom Snow White have a girl's day together before baby Swan-Jones arrival

Emma was in the 9th month of her pregnancy. She was 37 weeks pregnant She is feeling huge, her body is more swollen like her hands and her feet. She is more exhausted. Emma was in bed, “Killian?”  
“Yes, love?”  
“Can you please massage my feet for me?”  
“Sure love.” He sits by her feet and massages them. “How are you feeling?”  
“Really huge and really really tired.”  
“Your mom called and asked me if you want to get your nails done with her? She asked me to drive you. She figured you need a girl’s day out to relax.”  
“As long you can come with me. I can barely walk.”  
“Sure, love anything for you.”  
“Can you put my wedding ring in my jewelry box for me? I cannot wear it now because my finger are so swollen.”  
“Sure, love. Did I massage your feet enough?”  
“Yes. You did.” They kiss. Killian puts her wedding ring in her jewelry box. “Oh, Killian. After the nail salon with my mom. We need to go to the baby store to get a car seat for her. We cannot bring her home without a car seat.”  
“Aye, we do need one.” He puts his hands on her big baby bump.  
“There are many brands but I think the Graco is the best one for our little girl.”  
“Do you want me to buy while you are getting your nails done with your mom?”  
“Sure. It saves me less walking to do. What time do we need to meet my mom at the nail salon?”  
“11:30.”  
“Okay. I am going to get dressed. Can you help me with my shoes? I cannot see my feet anymore or reach them.”  
“Aye, your baby bump has gotten a lot bigger.”  
“Yes, she is strong and healthy growing inside of me and really heavy.”  
“See, I told you that our little Hope is strong like her Mommy.”  
Emma smiles. “She is part you and parts me. She is a little fighter.”  
“Aye. She is.”  
“Thank you for working on the baby play mat, the baby monitors and the baby moving chair.”  
“Your welcome. Most of the babe’s mechanical items are downstairs in the living room. Henry helped me set up the walkie-talkies. I had no idea how to work them. ”  
“That is okay, we can both learn how to use them once she comes.”  
Emma slowly got ready for the day. She admired her baby bump in front of her mirror. “Baby Hope you have gotten so much bigger . You are almost running out of room in there. Do not worry little girl, you will be here soon before you know.” She sees two tiny footprints on the top of her baby bump. “Baby Hope, I can see your two small feet and they are adorable. She smiled and cried. “Killian!”  
Killian ran upstairs. “What is it, Emma? Are you in labor?”  
“No, come here and look.”  
Killian smiles.“Swan, is that her feet?”  
“Yes, they sure are.” Killian got Emma’s phone and took a picture of the baby's feet. He takes another photo of Emma’s reaction and holding her bare big baby bump.  
“Mommy loves you, Hope.”  
Killian kisses the baby bump where the tiny feet are. “They are so small, Swan.”  
“I know. I cannot wait to meet her.”  
“Me too, Emma.”  
Emma got ready wearing maternity leggings and a loose top. Killian helped her with putting on her shoes. “Thank you. I know my feet are swollen, that must have been hard trying to fit my feet in my shoes, even though I cannot see my feet.”  
“It is no problem, Swan.” He helps her up and they walk together to the yellow bug car. When Killian was driving, Emma reminded him, “I have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow. Since I am nine months now, I have weekly check-ups.”  
“What time is your appointment?”  
“10:00 am.”  
Killian parked the car in front of the “Three Bears Nail Salon.” He helped Emma out of the car and walked her in. Snow White was already there waiting for Emma. “Hi, sweetie.”  
“Hi, Mom.”  
“Are you ready for our girls day?”  
“Yes. I am.”  
“Killian, I can help Emma from here.”  
“Are you sure love?”  
“Yes, do not worry Killian. She is with her mom.”  
“Aye, swan call me when you two are done. I am going to buy the lass’s car seat.”  
“I will call. Thank you for driving me.”  
“Anytime love.” They kiss. He leaves to the baby store.  
Snow walks with Emma, “wow, you weren’t kidding when you said Killian is very protective.”  
“Oh yes, he is. That what I love about him. He cares for me and our little girl.”  
“He sure is. Come on. Let’s get our nails done.” Emma and Snow White both got a manicure and pedicure.  
“Thank you Mom, for this. I really needed some time to relax. It took my mind off of how huge I am feeling.”  
“Just remember she is almost here.”  
“I know.”  
“I can drop you off at your house.”  
“Sure. I will call Killian and tell him that you’re driving home me home. Emma calls Killian. “Hi, honey.”  
“Hi, Emma. How is the girls’ day?”  
“It is going really good. My mom is dropping me over at our house.”  
“Okay, Emma. I am at the baby store buying the car seat.”  
“I will see you at home.”  
Snow White helped Emma out of her car and walked with her to the house. “Wow, Emma your house prepared for your baby.”  
Emma sits down on her living room couch. “Oh, yes. I already cleaned all of the clothes and sheets and Killian & Henry fixed all of the furniture and technology that is needed. My hospital bag is in the closet when it is time. Yep, about 2-3 more weeks until we have our little girl in the house. She rubs her big baby belly. “I cannot wait to have her in my arms.”  
“Emma, it will feel amazing, all of the pain of the labor will go away once she arrives.”  
“Yes, I know. I am looking forward holding her in my arms for the first time… I did not hold Henry. If I held him, I would have kept him. It was very painful...all of it.”  
“Sweetie, you are in a better situation. You have your son that is so supportive and loves you and your baby girl already.”  
“I know. I am lucky to have Henry in my life and cannot wait to share my daughter with him. I regret every day of giving him up. I know I made the right decision for him. I love him.”  
“Henry is an amazing kid, and he takes after you so much even though you did not raise him. He is still yours. He is staying with you now to help you as much as he can.”  
“I know. I know he loves me and his little sister. I cannot wait for her to come and raise her from the start.”  
“I know the feeling sweetie. You know before your Dad put you in the wardrobe, I held you?”  
“You did?”  
“Yes, I did. I was the one decided to let you go in the wardrobe. It was the hardest decision I ever have to make, I still regret it.”  
“Aww, mom. You know that if I stayed we will be all stuck in the dark curse and I would not be the savior”  
“Yes, I know that. I am just happy to be in your life.” She touches Emma’s baby belly. “And to be in your daughter’s life too.”  
“I am happy you and our whole family are together. I know I am not alone this time.”  
“We will never leave you, Emma.”  
Killian comes home. “Emma?”  
“In the living room. Speaking of never being alone.” They both laughed.  
“Hi, Snow. Hi Emma. How are my two loves doing.” He kisses her on the lips.  
“We are doing good. While I was getting my pedicure, I swear our little girl was doing gymnastics inside of me.”  
“Oh, really Swan.”  
“Yes, I know she is getting less space in here.” She points to her baby belly.  
“She is getting so big, she is coming soon.”  
“Yes, she is.”  
“I will make our dinner. Snow how was the girls’ day?”  
“It was fun. Did you get car seat?”  
“Yes, I did. I also got someone to put it in the car for us. I went grocery shopping on the way home. I got your favorite blackberries.”  
“Aww. Thank you.”  
Killian goes to the kitchen to prepare to cook for dinner. “Wow, Emma you really have a great and supportive husband.”  
“I know. He is the best. Our little girl loves him and her big brother already. Did I ever respond to you when I in the womb?  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, this little girl knows when I am sad. Like a few months ago, I was thinking of how grateful to have maternity clothes this time around. I was thinking of wearing that horrible prison uniform when I was pregnant with Henry.” Emma smiled and rubbed her baby bump. “This little girl here kicked to remind me that I was happily married and Henry is a very supportive son and she was going to love me.” She continues to rub her baby belly feeling Hope move around.  
“Emma...when I was pregnant with you. We were all so stressed about the Evil Queen’s curse. There was one time when I got so stressed and cried in my room alone. You kicked me, to remind me that everything is going to alright in the end.”  
“Aww, like mother like daughter. I know now where my baby girl gets it from.”  
Killian comes into the living bringing in two mugs of hot chocolate with cinnamon, whip cream, and marshmallows. “I figured that you two need something good to drink.”  
“Aww, honey you are so thoughtful. Thank you." She kisses him on the cheek.  
“Thank you, Killian. You know for our love of hot chocolate.”  
“You are both welcome.”  
“He has come from so far since we met him in the Enchanted Forest.”  
“I know. I changed him for the better.”  
Emma hands her phone to her Mom, “Check out my two recent picture.”   
“Emma....is that your baby girl’s feet?”   
“Yes, they are. They are so tiny. We both did not expect to see her feet this morning. We were both surprised.”   
“Emma this is really amazing to see.”   
After they talked about pregnancies and family Snow White had to go back home to Charming and Leo. “Call me if you need anything, Emma.”  
“I will. I will definitely call you when I am in labor. I want you there with Killian and me in the delivery room. I do not want to be alone.”  
“Emma, of course, I will be there supporting you the whole way. You are not alone now, remember that. You have me, your Dad, your adoring husband, and your son. Do not forget that.” Snow White hugs Emma.  
“I won’t. I promised Henry that he will be the one to meet her first.”  
“Of course, he has to. Henry is her big brother.”  
Emma giggles. “What is it, honey?”  
“Every time Henry name is mentioned, my little girl kicks.”  
“Aw, really?”  
“Yes, she loves her big brother already. He does too.”  
“They will get along great.”  
“I know they will.”  
“I will call you if I need anything, thank you for today.”  
“You’re welcome, sweetie. We need to do this more often. The next time is when you have your baby girl with us.”  
“Yay, I cannot wait.” Snow White leaves Emma’s house.  
Killian enters the living room and sits next to Emma. “Did you have a great girls’ day with your Mom?”  
“Yes, I did. It was fun just talking about anything with her. I mentioned some information that she did not know about and we had a good time.”  
“I am happy you had some mother and daughter bonding.”  
“Yes, the first time we had bonding is when we got sucked into the Enchanted Forest right after the first curse.”  
“It happened right after the first curse?”  
“Yup. Then we met you in the Enchanted Forest. I did not expect you to change my life, breaking my walls down and having this little girl.”  
“Aye, it is true love.”  
“Yes, it is.” They kiss.


	30. Little Moments That Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian have a baby doctor appointment. Henry gets to spend time with Emma

The day after Emma’s girl’s day with her mom, Emma has her doctor’s appointment with Dr.Claire to check up on her baby girl. Killian wakes up before Emma, watching her sleep. He kisses Emma on the forehead, “Love, you Emma.” He bends down to Emma’s big baby bump and whispers, “Hello little Hope. It’s your daddy here. I love you so much. Your mommy, Henry and I cannot wait to meet you when you born. Love you, little lass.” He kisses the baby bump and quietly got ready without waking up his wife. He wanted to let Emma rest as much as she can before little Hope’s arrival. Killian makes breakfast for himself and Emma, pancakes and scrambled eggs.  
Emma wakes up around 8:30 am with enough time to get dressed and eat before her doctor’s appointment. She looks down at her baby bump and smiles, “Good morning, Hope. You are growing inside me bigger every single little girl. Mommy and Daddy are going to the doctor’s to see how much you have grown and hear your heartbeat.” She slowly gets dressed. Since it was warm for April. She decided to wear a long sleeve maternity dress with leggings and boots, which Killian will help her later on. “I smell breakfast, that your Daddy is cooking.” Emma slowly waddles downstairs. “You are getting so heavy to carry baby girl.” She sees Killian cooking pancakes. “Something smells delicious.”  
“Good morning, Love.”  
“Good morning, honey.” They kiss. “What is for breakfast?”  
“Pancakes, scrambled eggs and mixed blackberries on the side.”  
“Ooh, that sounds yummy.”  
“Sit down, love. I am almost done.”  
She sits in their kitchen table, with her feet up. Killian made her plate. Killian sat down with her after he made his plate. “What type of doctor’s appointment is it today love?”  
“I think it is to check on the baby’s heartbeat, measure my progression and examination.” They finished their breakfast and Emma cleaned the dishes while Killian went upstairs to get her boots and her purse. He puts on her knee-high boots for her. “Thank you.” She kisses him on the lips. “Your welcome, Love.”  
“Let’s go, I want to know how our little duckling is.”  
“Aye, I do like the sound of that.”  
They arrived at the gynecologist section with time to spare. Emma read a parenting a magazine and Killian read pamphlets.  
Nurse, “Emma Jones. Room 2.”  
Killian helped his wife up from the chair and walked together. He helped her to get her boots and leggings off for the examination part of the appointment. “Thanks for helping, most of my body is swollen.”  
“Anytime, love. Just wait in a few weeks she will be here, you will not be uncomfortable anymore.”  
“Yes, I know. I actually enjoyed this pregnancy so far, even the body changes and swollen body parts but I love feeling the baby move and kick around all the time.”  
“I love feeling her move from the outside but she is almost here Swan.”  
“Yup, our baby girl is almost here.”  
“Aye, she is.” He rubs her baby belly.  
Dr. Claire enters the room, “Good Morning, Emma. How are you feeling?”  
“Besides huge and swollen, happy.”  
“That is good to hear, especially being 37 weeks pregnant. Have you had any nausea lately?”  
“A few weeks ago I had bad nausea and vomited in one night. Other than that night, not too much recently.”  
“Let’s check your baby’s heartbeat. Has your baby girl moving?”  
Emma chuckles. “Oh, yes. She has been moving so much.”  
“That is good to hear. That means she is healthy when a baby does not move it means something is wrong.” She checks the baby’s heartbeat. “Thump, thump, thump.” “Heart rate 160, she is strong and healthy. Let me see your stomach.” She measures Emma’s stomach.”Looks normal for 37 weeks pregnant. I am going to do the examination next.” Killian moves his chair close to Emma and holds her hand. “So far you are 1 inch dilated. Now, Emma. Remember when to come into labor and delivery is when your water has broken, or if there is blood. So far, I think you can make it to your due date.”  
“Thank you Dr.Claire. I have been taking it easy since the emergency room incident...I am enjoying the time off now before she comes.”  
“That is good. Continue to relax. I will see you next week.”  
Emma rubs her baby belly, “You are a healthy baby girl.”  
“Yes, she is Emma.” He kisses her baby belly. Killian helps her get ready to leave. As they drove home, “What do you want to do love when we get home?”  
“I want to eat and then take a nap.”  
“Ah, one of those days.”  
“Yes, with her getting so big, it hurts to walk a lot.”  
“Aye, we can cuddle later on.”  
“I like the sound of that.”  
“Is Henry coming over tonight?”  
“I think so. If he does, he and I do art. I do like when Henry reads to Hope.”  
“I have a feeling that will happen a lot once Hope arrives.’  
Emma chuckles. “Yes, I have that same feeling too.”  
Emma and Killian have lunch together. While Emma was resting in their bedroom, her back was so sore and so much pain. “Killian?”  
“Yes, swan?”  
“Can you please massage my back and my feet?”  
“Of course love, let me get the lotion.” He gives her a long needed backrub. He rubs her swollen feet. She falls asleep during her long massage. Killian kisses her on the forehead. “Rest now, Emma. You need it. You are growing our little lass.” Killian quietly walks out of the bedroom and closed the door. He looks into Hope’s room. He thought to himself. “I cannot believe that I am going to be a Daddy to a baby girl any day now. She is going to love Emma and Henry and me of course.” He hears the door open and closes. Killian goes downstairs and sees Henry. “Hello, son.”  
“Hi, dad. How is my mom?”  
“ She is sleeping now. She is doing good for being 9 months pregnant. She had an appointment today with her doctor today.”  
“What did the doctor say?”  
“She said that your mom can carry your sister to full term, 40 weeks and Hope is healthy.”  
“Hope is coming in three weeks?”  
“Most likely lad, she can come on her due date or before her due date. Depends on when your sister wants to come. We need to plan when your mom goes into labor.” They go in the kitchen. “If your mom goes into labor when you are here. Do you know what to do?”  
“I was thinking to come with you and Mom. I want to help Mom get to the hospital. I would call my other mom to come and grandma and gramps.”  
“Aye, your mom already asked your grandma to come to be at the birth. Lad, you will be the first one to meet her.”  
“That is good, she promised me that I will be the first one to meet her.”  
“I know. Now, go do your homework and do not wake your mother up. She needs to sleep as much as possible, once your sister arrives. We all won’t get much sleep.”  
“I know but I do have my other mom’s house. I am willing to help with Hope as much as I can.”  
“I know son.”  
“I want to be there for my mom and for my baby sister as much as I can.”  
“I know lad. Hope is going to love you.”  
“Dad, she is going to love you and Mom so much. I see how mom talks to Hope already and she is not even born yet. Mom is going to be amazing when Hope comes.”  
“Aye, son. I thought that same thing. We just need to help her as much as we can.”  
“I know, she is still afraid of being alone. Dad, I know it. I do not want her to feel alone at all when she is in labor or after having Hope.”  
“Same here, Henry.” He ruffles his head. “Now go do your homework, while I cook us dinner.”  
“Yes, Dad.”  
A few hours later, Henry checked up on his mom, she was still sound asleep snoring. Henry decides to take his chances to read to Hope as quietly as possible without waking their mom up. He had his storybook in hand. He sits closely as he could to Emma’s baby bump. Henry whispers, “Hi, Hope. This is Henry your big brother. I want you to get to know me before you are born. As long you can hear my voice, I am happy with that little sis. I am going to read you a few stories from my storybook. He kisses the baby belly. Henry opened the book found the story and placed his hand on his Mom’s baby belly and read, “Once Upon A Time…”  
Emma was half asleep, she knows Hope gets excited every time she hears Henry’s voice. She knows that Henry was reading to his baby sister. So she let her eyes rest a little while longer, while he read to her baby bump and she feels his hand on her baby bump. Emma was happy Henry was reading to the baby, she will definitely know that he will be an amazing brother once Hope is born. She cannot wait to see their relationship quickly evolve into something special. After Henry finished reading the third story, Emma whispers, “Hi, Henry.”  
“Hi, Mom, sorry if I woke you up. I was just reading more stories to Hope.”  
“Kid, it is alright. I love that you are willing to talk and read to her even though she is not born yet.” Henry helps his mom sit up. Henry sits next to Emma. “I cannot believe that I will be a mother to two children soon. One teenager and a newborn. I did not expect that.”  
“Mom, I love you so much and little Hope loves you so much. You are an amazing fighter mom, who will always protect us.”  
“Aww, kid. You are so sweet.” She hugs him tight.  
“When I was reading to her she was moving so much.”  
“Yes, I know.”  
“Wait, you knew?”  
“Yes, little Hope moves a certain way only when you are here Henry. Plus, I heard you reading to her.”  
“She moves a certain way when I am around?”  
“Yes, she does. She loves you, Henry.”  
“She loves you too, Mom. She is going to be an awesome mom to her from the very start.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Even though you gave me up, I knew you were amazing Mom because you gave me my best chance, which I know it was hard for you. I know you were alone when you had me, I am going to help you as much as I can to make sure you are never alone. You are my mom no matter what. I cannot wait to see how you do with Hope.”  
Emma got teary eyed. “Aww, Henry. You are the best son, you know?” She hugs him really tight. “I love you so much. I know I am not alone this time, but I get that feeling once in a while. I have you, your dad, your grandparents, and your other mom.”  
“I am happy you know that you are not alone this time. Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure, kid.”  
“Spring break is the next two weeks, I am wondering if I can stay here? For break. I know you are really pregnant and all..”  
“Henry, your Dad and I and your baby sister are happy for you to stay here as long as you like. You can still visit Regina too.”  
“I want to be here as much as I can.”  
“I know. We have a few more weeks until she comes before you are not an only child anymore.”  
“Mom, I did not like being an only child. I am used to it in my other mom’s house but little Hope is half biologically related to me which is awesome. I want to spend much as I can before she comes.” He hugs her.  
“Henry, are you sure you do not mind helping around here when she is born. Newborns do cry a lot.”  
“I really do not mind. I just want to make Hope happy and get to know me as much as possible. Also, I can give you and Dad a break.”  
“Sure, I will definitely take your offer on babysitting. I will take that offer when she is not being breastfed or when I need to sleep. She is going to love you.”  
‘I know. She is going to love you too.” Emma hugs Henry tight.  
“Oh, Henry can you get my phone, it is charging over there.” He gets Emma phone for her. He shows her the photos that Killian took yesterday. “Check these photos that your Dad took yesterday.”  
Once, Henry saw the photo of the tiny footprint, his mouth dropped. “Mom is that Hope’s feet?”  
“Yes, they are. Aren’t they so tiny?”  
“Yes! I had no idea babies can do that in the womb.”  
“Same here, kid. Little Hope surprised me and your Dad yesterday.” Henry picks up Emma’s shirt and moves his hands on her baby bump. “Hey little sis, this is Henry. I love you.” He kisses Emma’s bare baby bump a few times. Hope kicks when Henry kisses the baby bump. “Hope loves you too, Henry.”  
“She loves all of us. I cannot wait to meet her.”  
“Me, too Henry. Hope we cannot wait to meet you and we love you so much baby girl.” She rubs her baby bump. The door was opened a little bit, Killian watching Emma and Henry having a Mom and Son bonding time. He did not want to interrupt them, knowing that Hope is coming soon and they might not have too many ones on one moment for a while.  
After their talk, Emma and Henry went down for dinner. Killian was in the kitchen preparing the table for dinner. "Hi, Killian."  
"Hi, Swan. How are my two loves?"  
"We are both doing fine. Little Hope had a fun time Henry reading to her. I knew because she moves a certain way only when Henry is around."  
"You don't say. Sit down, dinner is almost ready. Henry, can you help me set the table?"  
"Sure, Dad." After dinner, they watched Law and Order SVU on Netflix. "Swan, this crime-fighting show is unlike here."  
"I know, Storybrook is a very quiet town compared to NYC."  
"Yes, without evil villains and curses."  
"Very true. Henry?" He was fast asleep right next to her with his hand on her baby belly."Aww, kid. She is going to love you, you are such a dedicated big brother already."  
"Do you want to bring him up?"  
"Sure. I need to take a shower anyway." Emma kisses Killian before he carried Henry off the couch to his room.  
Emma took a shower once, Killian brought Henry up to his bedroom.  
Killian was already dressed for bed by the time Emma was out of the shower.  
"How was talking to Henry before? I saw you two having another bonding moment, which I did not interrupt."  
"That is so kind of not ruining the moment." She had down next to him and cuddled. "He spoke to me how I was an amazing mom even though I gave him for adoption. He knew I was a good mom back then because I gave him the best chance. He told me he cannot wait to see me to be a mom, to this little girl and he wants to be there for me as much as he can, even though newborns cry a lot. He wants to be around to get to know Hope.  
"He told me that same thing, he wants to be around here as much as possible and he knows that you were alone last time and he wants to be there for you and Hope."  
"I showed him the pictures, you took of Hope's small feet showing at the top of my baby belly."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yep, he was surprised." They both laughed."Oh, Henry asked if he can stay here over the next 2 weeks for spring break."  
"He had to ask?"  
"I know, I figured he wanted to make sure since I am very pregnant and all."  
"The lad and I planned if you go to labor when he is and what to do. We have it covered. When the time comes, you can focus on the lass."  
"Aww. I love how you and Henry become so close."  
"I know, swan. Now I cannot wait to have another child soon."  
"Same here, two children." They both put their hands on Emma's baby belly. "She will be here very soon."  
Killian kisses her on the cheek. "She is going to be loved so much by everyone especially to us." Emma falls asleep in Killian's arms, feeling safe and protected.


	31. Last Few Days of Family of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Henry, and Killian enjoy the last few weeks of being a family of three before baby Hope arrival

Henry has been staying over at Emma and Killian’s house over the break. Henry has been spending more time with his mother while Killian was at work. Henry and Emma watched a lot of movies together, did a lot of art projects and Henry read a lot to baby Hope which Emma love most of all. Henry helped Emma as much as possible since she was almost 40 weeks pregnant. It was a coincidence that Henry’s spring break was at the time around Emma’s due date. While Henry was over more often, Killian checked up on the Jolly Roger since he knew since Hope was coming any day soon, he wants to be around Emma just in case she goes into labor. Emma wakes up in the morning, cooing to Hope, “Little Hope, you are 40 weeks this week. You are getting so big inside of me. We are all looking forward to meeting you very soon baby girl.” She kisses her hand and put it on her baby bump.  
Henry comes into her room with a tray of her breakfast, oatmeal with mixed berries. “Good Morning, Mom.”  
“Good morning, Henry.”  
He sets her breakfast tray on the side and gives Emma a hug. He kisses her baby bump, “Good morning little sister, Henry loves you.” Hope kicks.  
“Of course, she kicks to you and to your Dad.”  
“How are you feeling for being 40 weeks pregnant?”  
“I still feel huge and swollen knowing that she can come on Friday is making me really excited.”  
“We are all excited mom.”  
The doorbell rings. “I will get it.” He gives his mom her breakfast tray and goes downstairs. Emma eats her breakfast.  
Henry opens the door and Regina was on the other side.  
“Mom?” He gives her a hug.”  
“Hi, Henry. How is it over here? I got your texts and your visits are very short.”  
“I know, Mom. I am so sorry, I just been spending so much time with my other mom lately before my little sister arrives. She can come any day now because my other mom is 40 weeks.”  
“Where is Killian?”  
“He is at the docks.”  
“If you want I can keep an eye on Emma and you can spend some father and son time.”  
“Really you would do that?”  
“Yes, Henry. I can. Now go, I will call if anything happens.”  
“Thanks, Mom.” He hugs her and runs to the marina.  
Regina comes to Emma’s bedroom. “Hi, Emma.”  
“Hi, Regina. I did not know you were coming by.”  
“I came by to see Henry. I know that he has been very helpful and he deserves a little break. I told him to have some father and son time with Killian.”  
“Yes, he has been really helpful. Thank you for letting him stay over during his break.”  
“It is no problem. I know once your little girl arrives, you are going to be busy.”  
“Oh, yes we definitely going to be busy.”  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Huge, swollen and so much joint & back pain but she is coming this week.” She rubs her baby belly. “Henry has been so helpful and he wants to be around here when she is born to get to know her,”  
“I understand. He has been looking forward to his baby sister ever since he found out.”  
“I know, since I been on bedrest he has been very overprotective of me and my little girl. He has actually been reading to her a lot recently.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, when I am taking a nap or awake Henry comes in here with his storybook sits by my baby bump and reads to her. Now I know because this little girl here moves around differently whenever Henry is around.” She giggles.  
“Wow, she is not even born yet and already loves Henry.”  
“Yes, I know they are going to be really close.” After a while, Henry and Killian returned. Henry comes straight upstairs, “Hi, Mom and Hi Mom!!”  
“Hi, Kid.” He hugs her. “How was your sailing lesson with your Dad?”  
“It was so much fun!! It was not too cold out so it was not too bad sailing.” He turns to Regina, “Thanks mom for letting me go sailing.” He hugs Regina.  
“I am glad you had fun with Killian.” Henry and Regina go to his room and talk. Killian enters their room,”Hello, love. How are my two loves are doing?” He kisses Emma and sits next to her. “We are doing good. She loves to move around so much but I know she is running out of space in here.” She rubs her baby bump. “Are you ready to be a Daddy? Tell me, if you are scared?”  
“Becoming a Daddy to our little lass will be the best thing that ever happens to me. I am not scared just really excited to be a daddy.”  
“I am a little scared of being a mommy from the start. I am not sure if I will be perfect.”  
“Emma you do not have to be perfect for our little girl, she loves you for who you are. You are her Mommy, no one is perfect.”  
“You are so right.” She kisses him on the cheek. “She is going to love you and me so much. She shows her love already with every move and kick she makes when she is around you and Henry.”  
“She loves you too, Emma. SHe knows who has been carrying and caring for her for the last nine months. She knows you first.”  
“You are right.” She leans on Killian and rubbing her baby bump. “Mommy loves you baby girl, Mommy hopes you love me when you are here.” Hope kicks. “She kicks to answer my question!”  
“I told you, Emma, she loves you so much already.” She rubs her baby bump.  
The next few days have flown by for Emma. On Thursday night, the night before her due date. Her body feels off. She was in bed with Killian, Emma felt her baby bump move hard. “Ahhh.”  
Killian wakes up. “Emma! Are you okay love?”  
“I think I am on labor.”


	32. Hope Swan-Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finally gives birth to Hope Jones in this chapter. Enjoy!

Henry comes into the room seeing his Mom in labor, “Mom are you okay?”  
“You are going to be a big brother really soon kid.”  
Henry smiles and got serious. “Mom, what do you need me to do?”  
“I am not leaving until my water is broken, so far it just contractions. Can you get my hospital bag out of the closet downstairs and put it in the car. Once, my water breaks we have to leave quickly."  
“I am on it, Mom.”  
Emma walks around their room while Killian times her contractions. Emma slowly was having stronger contractions. On one of her big contractions, “Killian, I need you.” Killian rushes to her side. She holds his hands on a big contraction. She breathes in and out slowly. Emma had tears,“Please do not leave my side.”  
He puts his head on her head, “I will never leave your side. I promise you, Emma, you are not alone this time. I know that you are scared. Look at me” She looks at him. “You can do this. I am going to be with you the whole way.” They kiss.  
“I love you so much.”  
“I love you too, my dear Swan.”  
As she got up from kneeling down from her recent contractions, she felt like she was leaking. “Killian...my water broke.”  
Killian had happiness and fear in his eyes. “Emma, let’s get ready to have our little lass.” He brings her to the bathroom and helps her get her clothes on. He grabbed her purse. Henry helped Killian bringing Emma downstairs, they stopped when she had a contraction. “Whoa….that is a strong one baby girl.” She breathes in and out very slowly for the contraction pain. Henry opens Emma’s car door. Killian drives all three of them to the hospital. “Lad, call your grandparents and tell your grandmother that your mom is in labor.”  
“I am on it Dad, I also called Mom’s doctor already that she is in labor.”  
“Thank you, son. Emma, you are going to be alright.”  
“I know. I just cannot believe that she is coming now. Ahh.” She breathes in and out slowly, “Contraction.” He gives her his hook hand to hold onto during the contraction.  
Henry calls his grandparents. “Hi, Henry.”  
“Hi, Gramps. Is grandma awake?”  
“I can wake her up.”  
“Please do, Mom is in labor. She wants grandma to be with her. We are on the way to the hospital now.” In the background, “Killian, it hurts.”  
“Emma we are almost there.”  
“Your grandma and I will be there soon. Do not worry Henry, your mom is in great hands.”  
“I know.”  
Henry and Killian help Emma out of the car. Henry got Emma’s hospital bag. Killian got Emma a wheelchair and once the nurses saw the savior in labor, they brought her up to labor and delivery. Henry waited in the hallway. Killian did not let go of Emma’s hand. Dr.Claire enters Emma’s hospital room.  
“Hello, Emma. How are you?”  
“Very much in pain but happy to have my little girl soon.”  
“Let me do an examination….you are four centimeters dilated. You are definitely in labor. You are going to have your baby today.”  
“Killian, we are going to meet our little girl today.”  
“Aye, I heard Swan, I am going to tell Henry that he is going to be a big brother today. I will be right back, Emma.”  
Emma rubs her baby belly, “Mommy cannot wait for you to come today baby girl. Hope mommy loves you.” Emma gets a contraction. “Yep, you are excited to see your Mommy.”  
Henry sees Killian out of Emma’s room. “Dad, how is Mom?”  
“You are going to be a big brother today.”  
“Hope is coming today?”  
“Yes, she is.” They hug.  
“Can I see Mom now? Before the labor pain gets worst?  
“Yes, lad.” They entered Emma’s hospital room. Emma was hooked up with an IV and the baby heart monitor on her bare baby belly. “Mom!”  
“Henry.” He hugs her as best as he can. “Hope is coming today. Are you excited to meet her?”  
“Yes!!” He bends down and kisses Emma’s baby bump for the last time. “Hope, I am going to be the first one to meet you baby sister. Henry is excited for you to come.” He kisses the baby bump again.  
“Lad, can you check if your grandparents are here?”  
“Sure, once I see Grandma, I will send her right here. Mom, I love you.”  
“I love you too Henry. The next time you see me, Hope is going to be here.”  
Henry smiles. “Oh, I got one more gift for Hope.” He hands her a small gift bag. Emma opens it, “Hope” pink onesies with ducks and pirate ships. “Aww. Henry. This is going to be her first outfit.” Emma hugs Henry. “Thanks, kid.”  
“I love you both so much mom, I will be right outside if you need anything.”  
Henry hugs Killian, “Dad, protect Mom and Hope.”  
“ Aye, I am going to protect them forever you know that.”  
“I know, I just wanted to make sure.” Henry leaves the room.  
“I cannot believe he got her a cute onesie.”  
“I know.” He puts the onesie in her hospital bag. “Are you excited to have little Hope?”  
“Yes, I am really excited. I cannot wait to have her in my arms.”  
“I cannot wait to see that.”  
Emma groans. Killian holds her hand. “I am not going anywhere, Emma. Just breath in and out. ”  
Henry returns to the waiting room, with Snow White, David, and Regina there. “Mom, your here?”  
He hugs her. “Yes, I am Henry. Your grandpa called me as soon as he got off the phone with you.”  
“I am a little nervous about mom and my baby sister.”  
“Hey, your mom is in labor and it is supposed to be really painful.”  
“Oh, grandma. Mom and Dad want you in there. They are in room 228.”  
Charming, “Tell Emma I love her.” They kiss.  
“I will. I cannot wait to meet our next grandbaby.” Snow White rushes into Emma’s hospital room.  
Snow White enters, Emma’s hospital room seeing Emma in pain with Killian holding her hand. “Sweetie, I am here.”  
“Mommy!” Snow White rushes to comfort Emma. “It hurts so much.”  
“I know, sweetie. Just think after all of this awful pain your baby girl is going to be here.” She continues to comfort her. Emma had one of her hands out to hold to Killian. “Thank you for being here.”  
“Your welcome, sweetie. Are they going to give you an epidural?”  
“I do not know, the last time they checked I was only 4 centimeters.”  
“I will go and ask someone.”  
“Killian, hold me.”  
“Anything for you Emma, I am so sorry I feel so helpless.”  
“You are here, that is all I care about. I want you here and I want our Hope here.”  
“I know, she is on her way. She is going to be so attached to you.”  
“You are sure about that?”  
“Yes, you are her Mommy. She is going to take after you.” Emma grabs his hand and breaths in and out…”Why do contractions hurt so much!!” Killian massages her back as long as she let him while his hook hand Emma used for contraction pain.  
Dr.Claire comes in the examine Emma, you are at 6 centimeters since the last I check you. If you want we can get you an epidural.”  
“Yes, I need it, please.” Dr.Claire arranged the epidural.  
“What is an epidural?”  
“It is a medicine that goes through a needle into my spine to numb the pain.”  
Epidural came quick. Killian held both of Emma’s hands very tightly when they put the needle in her back. “That hurts.”  
“I can tell love, I can see it on your face. Your an open book love.”  
“You know me so much.”  
“Aye, I love you so much, Emma.”  
Emma sleeps so she can get some rest before pushing her baby out.  
Snow White and Killian whisper. “She does not feel the contractions?”  
“Yup, the epidural helps her not feel the pain. She needs to rest before your baby girl comes.”  
“Aye, once our little lass comes, we will not get any sleep. I promised her that I won’t leave her side ever. She was so afraid when we were at home when she was having contractions. I reminded her that she is not alone and I am going to be with her the whole way.”  
“You are with her, which makes a huge difference from her last experience. She is just happy she has someone that loves her and with her in every step of the way.”  
“I know, if I had known of what that ass has done to her before he died, I would have hurt him.”  
“Same here. We named her brother after him. I do not mind calling him by his middle name.”  
Emma wakes up, “Are you, okay love?”  
“Thirsty.”  
“I will go get you ice chips.”  
“How are you feeling love?” He goes close to her.  
“Numb, weirdly the only way to take the pain away is a needle on my spine. Baby Hope, Mommy, Daddy and Henry are waiting for you to come.” They both rub her baby belly.  
While Snow White was getting ice chips, she updates Charming, Regina and Henry. “Is my baby sister here yet?”  
“Not yet, Henry. It is going to be a while until she comes.”  
“I am staying her until she comes.”  
“She has an epidural to help her with the labor pain. Henry your Dad has not left your mom side.”  
“Good. Dad and I promised her that we won’t leave her alone.”  
“Henry, she will be here soon.”  
“Mom, I am just excited.”  
“I know, you can get some sleep too.”  
“I am not tired.” Charming, Regina, and Snow all laughed.  
“Well, you can lean on me, Henry. Regina or I will wake you when your baby sister comes.”  
“Fine.” He falls asleep on Charming.  
“I will come back later, with any news.”  
Dr. Claire comes in to check on Emma, “You are dilated at 8 centimeters, Emma. You are almost there.”  
“Already?”  
“Yes, you have been in labor for the past 7 hours.”  
“9 hours if you include contractions at home.”  
Finally, Emma was at ten centimeters. They prepped Emma to go to the delivery room. Killian and Snow White get their scrubs on. Killian holds Emma’s hand as they were wheeling her in the delivery room. “Are you ready to be a Mommy?”  
“Yes, I am. I am ready to meet my daughter.”  
“Aye, I am so ready to be a Daddy to our little lass.”  
“Even though I am numb, I can still feel her. I am going to feel everything.”  
“I will not let you go, I am right here.”  
“I am right here to sweetie.”  
“Mom..” She hugs her. “You are going to be great Emma.”  
Dr.Claire, “Emma on your next contraction, I need you to push.” With Killian on one side and her Mom on the other, Emma felt that she can do anything. She pushes really hard. On every contraction, she pushes with all of her might. She pushed for two long hours. “Killian, I cannot do it anymore, I am so tired. I want her out.”  
“Love, look at me she is so close to being here. You can do it, do it for my love. Do it for our little girl.”  
“Emma, a few more pushes, your daughter will be here.”  
On her next contraction, she pushed. “Emma I can see her head. On your next contraction push with all of your might.”  
Emma screamed with all of her might making the lights flicker.  
Meanwhile Regina and Charming in the waiting room they see the lights go on and off, “Henry, wake up. I think your sister is almost here.”  
“Why would you say that?”  
“Because the whole hospital lights just went on and off.”  
“That is my daughter for sure.”  
Back in the delivery room, “Emma I can see her head. One more big push and your daughter will be here.”  
Emma pushed in pain with all of her might, the lights flickered on and off again. Emma felt relieved. They hear a big cry. “Emma your baby girl is here. April 20th, 2018, 11:09 am.” Killian and Emma kiss.  
Dr.Claire puts Hope onto Emma and clean her off, as Emma holds her baby girl.“My baby girl…” She started crying. Hope stopped crying once she was with her Mommy.“Hi, sweetie. I am your Mommy. I love you so much.” She kisses her and smiling. Snow White took pictures.  
“Does Daddy want to cut the cord?”  
Killian in tears, “Aye.” He cuts the cord.  
“Emma, you did great sweetheart. I will go tell everyone else.”  
“Hope I love you so much baby girl." She kisses her daughter on the head. She turns to her husband, “Killian, look at what we made. Hope she is finally here with us.”  
Killian reaches over to touch Hope, “ She is beautiful Emma. She takes after her Mommy. Hi Hope. I am your Daddy.”  
Dr.Claire, “You can do skin to skin.”  
Killian helps Emma open her hospital gown and Emma gently puts Hope on her chest. “Hi, Hope. Do you remember me your Mommy? I sure am different from you being inside of me.” She rubs Hope’s back and kisses her head. “I cannot believe you were just inside of me baby girl. I love you so much.”  
Killian touches Hope’s arm with his hook. Hope grabs his hook with her tiny fingers.  
“Killian, she knows her Daddy.”  
“Aye, she knows her Mommy too. She stopped crying once she was on you, love.”  
“Killian, she has my blonde hair and she has your eyes and ears .”  
“Well, she has your chin and nose. She has my bright blue eyes and my ears.”  
Nurse, “We have to measure her and see if she is healthy. We will bring to her right back.”  
Once Hope was out of Emma’s chest, she started to wail. “Do not cry, baby. Killian, please go with her.”  
Dr.Claire, “We have to get the placenta out then you are in recovery.”  
Killian, cannot stop looking at their beautiful baby girl who continues to cry. The nurse who examines Hope, “She is healthy and weighs 7 pounds and 5 ounces 18 inches long.” She wraps up Hope in a blanket, put her in a bow hat and hands her to Killian. Hope stops crying once she was in her Daddy’s arms. “Hope, Daddy loves you so much.” The nurses take a picture of Killian holding Hope for the first time. “You are a pirate princess little Hope. Let’s get back to Mommy.”  
Emma reached over for Hope. Killian put her back in Emma’s arms. “Hope, my baby girl. Are you only happy in Mommy and Daddy’s arms...Yes, we love you, little girl.” Killian kisses Emma and Hope both on the heads, “You two are my loves.”  
“Her name is Hope Marie Swan-Jones, the pirate princess.”  
“That is a perfect name for her.” They kiss and look at their baby girl with so much love already and always going to be there for her. Emma hugged her daughter and could not stop crying and did not want to let her go. "I love you so much, Hope. I am not letting you go."  
"Swan, Hope is going to be with you always, you are not going to lose our little lass." He talks to his newborn daughter, "You love your Mommy right, Hope?" Hope moved around. "You are so lucky to have your Mommy, she is the best fighter Mommy."  
"Hope, you are going to love your brother Henry. He loves you so much already when you were growing inside of me. I could not keep him but I have you and Henry together now. You and Henry are going to close brother and sister. I know it."  
Hope fussed. Emma put Hope on her chest. "Hope. Mommy got you." She gave Hope kisses and rubbed her back until Hope fell asleep.  
"I told you, love, you are going to be amazing with her. You knew how to comfort her."  
"I am her Mommy, it is part of my job how to comfort our little girl." Emma cried. "I never thought I would experience this again...this time keeping the baby..."  
Killian wrapped his arm around his two loves. "You are her Mommy and Henry's Mommy, you are going to raise them together with me on your side. I love being both of their Daddy."  
"Thank you for giving me this experience again a happy one."  
Killian smiled. "You are welcome, Emma. I know you were going to be an amazing Mom from the very beginning which you are now. Hope is happy to be with you." He looks at his little lass who was loving her time with her Mommy. "Hope has you, Henry and I. She has all of us who love her. You are an amazing Daddy."  
"I would not have found love if it weren't for you and now we have a family."  
"Yes, now our family is complete." They kiss and watch their newborn daughter sleeping on Emma's chest. Snow White rushes to the waiting room, Henry runs up to his grandma. “Did Mom have the baby?”  
“Yes. Henry. How did you know?”  
Regina, “We saw the lights flickering on and off twice and we know who is powerful to do that, which is Emma.”  
“So, did my mom have the baby?”  
“Yes, Henry. You are now a big brother!”  
‘Yes!! When I can go see her?”  
“Your Dad will come, they are settling down. She is beautiful.” Henry hugs Regina. Charming hugs Snow White, “We have two grandchildren, now one of each.”  
“How did Emma do?”  
“She did amazing and she is very happy.”  
Emma was wheeled back to the recovery room with Hope in her arms. “Hope, I love you so much baby girl.” She kisses her on the head. Hope grabs her Mommy’s finger. “Hope you have a very strong grip baby girl.” Emma and Hope were put into the recovery room.“Emma, do you feel comfortable to have visitors?”  
“Can you just bring Henry?”  
“Sure, love.” He kisses her on the forehead and kisses Hope. “Be good to Mommy little lass.” Emma giggles.  
Killian goes to the waiting room, Henry running to him. “Dad!” He hugs him.  
“Lad, someone wants to meet you.”  
“She is really here?”  
“Yes, son, Come on, your sister is waiting to meet you.”  
Henry enters the room seeing his Mom in full of baby bliss. “Hi, Mom.”  
Emma in a low voice“ Hi, Henry. Come here. Someone wants to meet her big brother.”  
Henry sits on the bed next to his Mom and his new baby sister. “Hope, this is your big brother Henry. Henry this is Hope.”  
Henry smiles big. “It is so nice to meet you, Hope. I love you so much already, Hope." He let Hope hold his finger."Mom, Hope is so small."  
"Yes, she is Henry."  
"Can I hold her?”  
Emma smiled. “Yes, you can.” Henry sat on a chair and Killian gives him a pillow. “Hope do not cry, you are going to be held by Henry, your big brother.” Killian takes Hope out of her arms and hands her over to Henry. “Lad, make sure you hold her head.”  
Henry looked down at his newborn baby sister, “Mom, she looks just like you, with Dad’s eyes and ears.”  
Killian took a picture of Henry and Hope."We know.” Killian holds Emma as they watch Henry interacting with Hope. “Hi, Hope. I am Henry. I am your big brother. I am so happy to finally meet you. I love you so much.” He kisses her on the head. Hopes moves her arm to Henry’s face. Emma cries during their interaction. “Hope, I am going to read to you all the time from my special storybook and teach you how to draw like Mommy and I do. We can do art together or we can talk together you and me.” Hope starts to fuss, “What is wrong Hope? Mom, I did not do anything.”  
“Henry, she is probably just hungry.” Killian takes Hope from Henry and hands her back to Emma. “Are you hungry baby girl?” She preps to nurse Hope, little Hope latches on instantly.  
“Wow, Mom you were right. Hope knew what to do.”  
“Swan, she knows her Mommy has the food.”  
“You got that right.” She gently kisses Hope on the head while she nurses. “She’s eating so much.”  
“Aye, our little lass loves to eat.”  
“As long I am feeding her correctly. I don’t mind her eating for a long time.”  
“Mom, Hope can eat.”  
“Yes, Henry your sister was very hungry.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
After Hope was full, Killian gave Emma a burp towel and Emma burped her. “Killian, can you get me her onesie, I want to put it on her so when she meets everyone else, they will know her name.”  
“Mom, what is her middle name?”  
“Hope Marie Swan-Jones.”  
With Killian’s help, Emma put Hope’s first outfit and swaddled her back into a blanket as best as she could. Killian took a picture of Hope in her first outfit with Emma holding her. “Baby girl, Henry gave you, your first outfit.” She gives her multiple kisses. “Henry, what do you think of Hope’s first outfit.”  
“It fits her very well. Can I hold her?”  
“Yes, you can. Come to sit on the bed with us.” He sits on her bed. Emma hands him over, Hope. “Hi, Hope. I got your first outfit especially for you. Later on, I can read you a story. Would you like that? I bought it in my backpack. I can read to you anytime you want me too. I know you like me already because when you were inside Mommy's belly you moved around especially for me.” Hope moved around. "Yes, little Hope just like that. You are a good listener, yes you are." Henry kisses Hope on the head. Killian wrapped his arms around his wife as they smiled at each other knowing their children already have a special brother and sister bond already, even though Hope was just born. "Love they are so close already."   
"I know, it makes me so happy seeing my two babies close and love each other." Killian took pictures of all three of them together, Emma and her two kids together. Another picture of Henry and Hope together.  
Snow White and Charming enter Emma’s hospital room. “Can we come in?”  
“Yes, you both can.”  
“Henry, you are taking your role as big brother very seriously.”  
“Yes, gramps. Mom, you want to hold her?”  
“Yes.” Henry gives Hope back to their mom. “Mom, Dad, we would like you to meet our daughter, Hope Marie Swan-Jones.”  
“Emma, she is so beautiful.” Emma lets her mom hold Hope. “Hi, Hope. I am your grandma, Snow White. It is so nice to meet you. Look, Charming she looks so much like Emma but with Killian's eyes.” Snow hands Hope to Charming, “Hi, little Hope. I am your grandpa.” Regina enters the hospital room. “Mom!” He hugs Regina. “I am a big brother now. You want to meet my sister?”  
“Yes, Henry.” Charming hands over Hope to Regina.   
“Hope, this is my other Mom, Regina.”  
“Her name is Hope?”  
“Yes.”  
“I can see it on her onesies. Is this the one you got online Henry?”  
“Yes, and also the quilt too.”  
“Wait, you knew her name for how long?” The Charmings to were surprised too.  
Emma and Killian were laughing. “Yes, Mom told me one night when I asked her about our relationship.”  
Regina looks down at sleeping, Hope. “It is nice to meet you, Hope. She looks like Emma.”  
Killian takes Hope from Regina and hands her back to Emma. “Yes, she is a mini-me but with Killian's eyes.”  
“Oh really.”  
“Yup, I was hoping she was getting his eyes.”  
“Congratulations, Emma. She is beautiful. Henry your mom needs to rest. You need to sleep.”  
“I do need some sleep. Can I come back later?”  
“Sure, you can.”  
Henry walks to his other Mom, “Mom, I will come back later, do not worry.” He hugs Mom.  
“Kid, your dad is with me, do not worry. I know I am not alone this time. And your sister is waking up...Hope, say bye-bye to Henry.” Henry holds Hope.  
“Hope, I will come back later to read you a story. I love you, little sister.” He kisses her on the head and gives her back to Emma. All of the adults were in awe of Henry talking to Hope.  
“Lad, they will be right here later. Hope will love to read to her.”  
“That is good to know. Dad is here anything from the house you need me to bring for you?”  
“Yes, an extra pair of clothes would be nice.”  
“We will bring you clothes, Killian. We can drive to your house on the way back.”  
“Thank you, Regina.” Regina and Henry left.  
Snow White and Charming decided to leave as well. “Honey, we will let you rest. Killian let me know when we can bring Leo.”  
“Sure love.”  
Snow gently hugs Emma. “Emma, I am so happy for you and Killian. You did so great in there.”  
“Thank you, Mom. I was really happy and felt supported you being in the delivery room with us.”  
“Hey, it is what mother’s do. Little Hope, grandma is going to bring Leo later.”  
Charming, hugs Emma next. “You did great, Emma. She looks so much like you already. I am so happy you have your happy ending.”  
“Aww, thank you, Dad.”  
Snow White hugs Killian, “You did amazing with Emma the whole labor.”  
“Aye, I could not leave me swan, when she was in so much pain. Thank you for being there with us.”  
“Your welcome. It was my first time ever assisting a birth, plus I could not resist helping Emma.”  
Charming hugs Killian, “Congratulations, on becoming a Dad.”  
“Thank you, Charming.” After the Charmings left, Killian sat next to Emma holding Hope. Emma leans on Killian. “She is so beautiful, I cannot believe we made her.”  
“She already has changed me.”  
“You can hold her.”  
“Aye, Emma, are you sure?”  
Emma smiles knowing Killian didn’t want yo hurt their daughter. “Yes, she is yours as much as mine. Hope, Daddy wants to hold you.” She hands her to Killian.  
”Little love, Daddy loves so much, Hope.” He kisses her a few times. “You really are my little duckling pirate .” Emma loves seeing her family together falls asleep. Killian kisses Emma on the forehead. “Love you did one of the best things in the world today, giving birth to our Hope. You need to rest as much as you can love.” He takes Hope to a chair and looks at her. “You have your Mommy’s hair, chin, and nose. You have my eyes and ears, little lass. We love you so much.” He kisses her on the cheek and Hope grabs his finger.


	33. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is in recovery with Baby Hope, adjusting very quickly to motherhood.

After Emma woke up from her very needed nap, she sees Killian passed out on the chair, while Hope was nearby her in her incubator moving around. Emma smiled and slowly got up from the bed and went to Hope’s incubator, in a low voice, “Hi, Hope. Mommy is here, we have to be quiet Daddy is sleeping.” She takes Hope out of her incubator, “Come, with Mommy.” They both returned to her bed. “You have such cute little feet, you know that Hope?” She giggles. Hope moves around a little and grabs Emma’s finger. “I love you, little buttercup.” She playfully pretends to chew Hope’s little hand. Emma kisses Hope on the cheek, she swears she thought she saw Hope smile. Emma held her daughter for a little while longer. “Mommy is so happy that you are here Hope. I always talked to you when were you were inside of me. Now, I can talk to you all of the time. When you get bigger, I can do your hair, we can shop, read, and play all the time.”  
Killian, was half awake, hearing Emma talking to their daughter. He hears Hope starting to fuss and starts to cry and he wakes up. “Emma, what is wrong with Hope?”  
Emma sniffs Hope.“She needs her first diaper change. I need you to do it. I cannot bend down still in recovery. There are diapers and wipes in my hospital bag.”  
Killian got a clean diaper and a few wipes. He puts the items down on the bed and Emma gave him Hope. “All right little lass, let’s see what yourself into.” He opens her diaper and takes a whiff of her dirty diaper, “Oh bloody hell, that is nasty. That smell is so vile.” Emma just laughs. “Hey, get used to it she is going to be wearing diapers for a while.” Hope cries during her diaper change. Killian was able to change her with his hook without an issue, Emma told him what to do. “Little lass, you are clean. Go back to Mommy.” He hands her back to Emma and throws out the diaper.  
Hope back with Emma, “Now, that you are changed. You feel better, don’t you little duckling...you are all clean now baby girl.” She kisses her on the head. Hope fusses again. “Are you hungry again baby girl? The last time I fed was a while ago.” She preps to nurse Hope. Hope sucks quickly.  
“Swan, you are a natural with her?”  
“Natural how?”  
“Being a Mommy, you know when she needs to be fed and changed. She loves you so much. She is happy around you.”  
“Yes, she is happy and content with me. Mother instincts just came once she was in my arms. I love her so much already, I do not want to let her go.” She starts to cry.  
“Hey, hey. You do not need to cry.”  
“I am still hormonal. It will still be a while, being my less hormonal self.”  
“You are doing great with her love, she loves you so much.”  
“The only reason I know how to take care of her is that of Leo.”  
“You are doing an amazing job with her already, Emma.” He kisses her on the lips.  
“I could not have done this without you, you know?”  
“Aye, I love you and our little lass.”  
“We both love you too.” They both watch Hope eat.  
“Speaking of food. I am hungry.”  
“Aye, you have not eaten in over a day. Do you want me to make a trip to Granny’s?”  
“Yes, please. Before you go can you hand me a burp towel?”  
“Sure, Swan.” He gives Emma burp towel.  
“Thank you. Are you full my little princess?” She puts the burp towel on her shoulder and gently lifts Hope to burp her and patted & rubbed her back until she burps.  
“See, you are natural with our little girl.” Once Emma was finished burping Hope, Hope was sound asleep in her mother’s arms. “I am going to get food for the both of us love.”  
“Okay.” They kiss. “Hope, say bye-bye to Daddy.” Killian kisses Hope on the head. He whispers, “Daddy loves you little Hope.” Killian leaves the hospital room, glancing back at his two girls, Emma holding Hope looking so content with her “I am so lucky to have them both.”  
Once, Killian was at Granny’s. Granny handed him a bag. “Hi, Killian. Congratulations on baby Hope.”  
“Thank you, Granny. I am here to order a meal for Emma, she has not eaten in over a day.”  
“Your regular orders?”  
“Aye.”  
With his order, Granny handed him an extra bag. “Here is Hope’s baby blanket.”  
“It looks likes Emma’s. Hope is going to love it.”  
“I know she will. Please tell Emma to bring in Hope anytime if you both need a break.”  
“Aye, thank you, Granny. Emma is a natural with Hope.” He shows her a few pictures of Hope.  
“Killian, she is adorable. Emma looks so happy with Hope. I never saw her that content with a baby.”  
“I know what you mean. She was afraid at first that once Hope was born it all came her.”  
“Enjoy the time with her, the next thing she will be going to school.”  
“Aye, Emma and I both are treasuring all of her moments so far. She is only 4 hours old.”  
“Please tell Emma, I said hi and congratulations.”  
“I will, thank you.”  
Killian returns back to the hospital, he heard Hope’s wailing from down the recovery floor. He rushes to Emma’s room. When he entered the recovery room he saw Hope crying in Emma’s arms and Emma was crying too while talking to a nurse.  
“Emma, what happened?”  
He hugs her. Emma was trying to calm Hope down. “Shh...shh...she is gone, baby.”  
Killian takes Hope from Emma and calms Hope down. “Shh..shh...Hope, Daddy is here little love. He kisses her. “Emma, what happened love?”  
After Emma talked with the nurse and Hope calmed down from crying. “Love, please tell me.”  
“After you left, I put Hope in her incubator and took a little nap. I woke up to Hope wailing...I saw Zelena. I quickly went to grab Hope, telling Zelena to get away from our daughter and she wasn’t allowed to be in here. She started yelling at me and Hope was crying. The nurse and security came in to take her away. I told her if she ever comes near our daughter, I am putting her in the psych-ward.”  
“She came in here and terrified you and our child.”  
“Yes.” He hugs Emma with Hope in between them. “Hope, Mommy, and Daddy are going to protect you. Do not worry little Hope. That mean woman is gone.” Killian hands her back to Emma. “Mommy is not sad with you in my arms little duck.” Killian kisses her on the forehead.  
“I have to make a phone call. I am just going to be outside.” He looks at his wife and child. When he was in the hallway, he calls Regina. “Hi, Killian. How is Emma’s recovery?”  
“It was going well. Until you bloody crazy sister came and threatened my child and my wife.”  
“What the hell?”  
“Aye, I returned from Granny’s finding Emma and the baby crying. Emma told me, Zelena entered their room and woke up with Hope crying. Emma had to tell her she was not allowed to be in here and Zelena was screaming. The security came to take her out of the hospital. Emma threatened her if she ever comes near Hope ever again, she will personally put her in the psych-ward.”  
“Killian, I already told her she would lose visiting rights to see Rowand. I will talk to her. Can I bring Henry to help calm Emma and the baby?”  
“Aye, that sounds like a good idea.”  
“Great. I am pretty sure he wants to read Hope. He got a few more hours of sleep. We can both figure out what to do with Zelena.”  
“Aye, I will see you and Henry soon.”  
At the Mills residence, Regina goes up to Henry’s room. “Hi, Henry.”  
“Hi, Mom. What is going on?”  
“I got a call from Killian, now do not panic. We need to go to back now to visit your mom and sister?”  
“Mom, what happened to them?”  
“When Killian was out buying Emma’s meal. Zelena came into their hospital room. Emma told her to get away from them. Zelena screamed at Emma. Emma threatened her if she comes near Hope again she will put her in the psych-ward.”  
“Mom, what I need to do to help them?”  
“They need you to just be your helpful loving self and just be there, to help calm down your mom and sister.”  
“I have my book packed ready to read to Hope. We need to get Killian’s some clothes. I also have an idea to help Hope.”  
“Great, let’s go.”  
Killian returned to Emma’s recovery room, Emma holding sleeping, Hope. Killian kisses her on the forehead, “How is Hope, love?”  
“She has calmed down. I think she feels safe in my arms and she sensed when I was upset. You know Mommy so well Hope.” She kisses her on the forehead.  
“Aye, she has a brave Mommy. I called Regina and told her what happened. We both will figure out what to do with Zelena, you concentrate on our little Hope.”  
“You are the best you know that.” He sits next to his Swan both looking at Hope.  
“Love, you need to eat. I will hold Hope while you eat.”  
“Okay. Thank you, honey. ” He hands her Granny’s delivery bag. He holds Hope. “Hope, do not worry, little love. You are in Daddy’s arms, you are safe.” She squirms a little bit in her Daddy’s arms. “You are getting cozy little lass.” He chuckles. Emma ate her grilled cheese and onions rings. “Thank you for buying me this. I cannot stand hospital food.”  
“It was no problem love. You need to eat.”  
“Yes, I do. I read the book, you have to eat a lot in order to breastfeed. Hope will get the liquid version later.”  
There was a knock on the door, Killian hands over Hope to Emma to open the door. “Son.”  
“Dad.” He hugs Killian. “How are they doing?”  
“A little shaken up.”  
“I got your clothes for you. I also got a few ways to cheer up Mom and Hope.”  
“Great Lad.” “He turns to Emma, “Emma, we have a visitor.”  
“Henry!”  
“Mom!” he hugs her lightly. “How are you and Hope?”  
“We are both fine now. Look, Hope your big brother Henry is here.”  
“Swan, I am going to get changed. I know you are not alone, you have our son.”  
‘Thank you, Killian.”  
“Mom, I got Hope something from home. Hope, I got you two things, baby sis. I got your quilt.”  
“Hope, look Henry got your a special blanket. You want to use it, my sweet girl?” Henry put the quilt on Emma’s lap. Henry holds Hope when their mom got the blanket arranged. “Hope, I know you got scared before. There were many scary times in this town for a very long time, but do not worry our parents are the heroes.” Hope grabs Henry’s finger and he kisses Hope’s small hand. He gives Hope back to their mom. “Baby girl, do you like your blanket from Henry?” Hope moves around a little bit. “I swear she just smiled, Henry.”  
“Mom, really?”  
“Yup, the second time today. I think she loves the quilt.”  
“Hope, your blanket has your name on it and has a saying in the back to remind you that I always love you.”  
“You want to hold her?”  
“Yes, I brought my storybook. I promised her a story or two.”  
“Come sit next to us, so you can be close to her while you read. Hope Henry is going to tell you a story.”  
Henry took out his famous storybook and sat down next to his mom and sister. He found the right story and held Hope’s tiny hand with a finger and began to read. “Once Upon A Time….” While Henry read to Hope, Emma couldn’t help but stare at her two children and she can tell Hope is listening to Henry.  
After Killian changed into a clean outfit. He saw Regina outside of Emma’s recovery room. “Hi, Regina. What are you doing out here?”  
“I do not want to interrupt Henry with Hope and Emma. See for yourself.”  
Killian opened the door slightly seeing Henry on the bed with Emma and Hope, reading his book to them. He smiles and closes the door. “I can see why you do not want to go in. He is helping the best way he can.”  
“Yes, he is. So what are we going to do with my sister?”  
“Aye, she is not allowed in here, security is on high patrol to make sure she does not come near the savior. You said she can lose her visiting rights?”  
“Yes, I think we should put her in the psych-ward for now, she knows if she threatened Emma and Hope, which she did. She knew was going to lose her visitation rights to Rowand. She will go ballistic. I have an idea since she does not have magic anymore.”  
Killian calls Charming to find Zelena, “What did Zelena do now?”  
‘Threatened your daughter and granddaughter and scared them.”  
“What do I do once I find her?”  
“Regina and I have a plan to use magic. We need your help to bring her psych-ward.”  
“Nobody threatens my daughter and granddaughter.”  
“Aye, that is why we are taking care of it now.”  
Charming calls Killian and told them her location. Regina drove Killian to David’s location. Regina uses her magic to put Zelena under a sleeping curse. Charming and the dwarfs carried sleeping Zelena to the police car and send her to the psych ward. Once, Killian and Regina saw that she was locked up, he felt relieved. “Thank you, Regina, for helping with my family.”  
“Killian I do not want my crazy sister to destroy Henry’s biological family. Go back to your wife and daughter.”  
“Aye.” They both returned to Emma’s room. “Hi, honey. Look here, Hope is enjoying story time with Henry.”  
“Love this is great.”  
“Mom, can I hold Hope for a little while?”  
“Sure you can.” Henry puts his book away and Emma's hands Hope over to him and he sat in a chair. Regina watches Henry with his sister.  
Killian and Emma watch Henry talking to Hope.”Love, Regina and I took care of the problem.”  
“You did how?”  
“Zelena has no magic. Regina used her magic to make her sleep and your dad and the dwarfs helped us to be into the psych-ward.”  
“She is really in the psych-ward?”  
“Aye, Regina and I made sure of it ourselves love.”  
“Regina, thank you.”  
“Your welcome, anything to prevent Zelana ruin your happy family.” Regina looks back at Henry and Hope. “He loves Hope so much.”  
‘Oh yes, he does and she loves him.” All three of them watch Henry talking and kissing Hope.


	34. Hope is Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian bring Hope home from the hospital and their first night at parents of a newborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched the series finale of Once Upon A Time, my favorite part is, of course, the whole Captain Swan Family scene!! I just wanted the finale to be only the original cast not too much on the season 7 cast. I love the show, from the very beginning. I love Emma and Henry from the very start. Too bad that the show ended when they did. I think they should have ended after season 6 when everyone was leaving and to add Baby Hope in series finale if S6 was finale would have been perfect!! I would have been crying if they ended after season 6. This season, I did not cry at the finale more like relieved and happy.

Emma and Killian can finally bring Hope home. The nurses checked Emma and Hope out. The nurses asked, “Where is the car seat?”  
“I want to carry her in my arms.”  
“Aye, I have the car seat set for our little lass set up already. My wife wants to carry her.”  
“Okay.” The nurse helps Emma into a wheelchair, while Killian holds little Hope, “Hi, Hope Daddy and Mommy are bringing your home today little love.” Hope was wearing her hospital hat with her little sis onesie wrapped in her quilt. Killian's hand Hope to Emma. “Are you ready to go home love?  
“Yes, I am.” They kiss. Emma looks down at Hope. “Hope. We are going home, little girl.” She kisses her on the forehead. As the nurse pushed them in the wheelchair out of the hospital, Killian walking beside them looking at Emma and Hope. Once they reached the car, Killian opened the back door to put Hope in her car seat, he was struggling and Hope began to cry. “Killian, hold her. I can put her in.” The nurse helped Emma out of into the wheelchair and into the car. Killian hands over Hope once Emma was seated. “Come here, little duckling. Daddy will learn to put you in a car seat soon baby girl. Emma puts Hope in her car seat.”  
Killian gets in the driver seat and turns around to check on his two loves. “Are you both ready to go home, love?”  
“Yes, we both are.” Killian slowly drove them home, Emma was cooing at Hope, “Baby girl, you have no idea how Mommy got this car. I am so happy to be an official Mommy since I got this car.” She gently kissed Hope’s hands and made cute smiles to Hope, and Hope kept looking at her Mommy.  
“We are home, love.”  
“Hope, we are home, my sweet girl.” Emma unbuckled the baby’s car seat. Killian helped Emma out of the car first and he took Hope in her car seat out of the car. Emma sign hanging by their door, “Welcome Home Hope Swan-Jones! Emma was in awe. ” “Aww, who did this?”  
“Aye, let’s find out.” Emma opened the door to find the Charmings, Henry, and Regina in their house. “Welcome home!”  
“Mom, Dad, Henry Regina what is all of this?”  
Charming and Snow White both hug her first. “We know you had a rough day yesterday. We just wanted to help.”  
“I will go get Emma’s hospital bag.”  
“Thanks for coming over.”  
Emma sees Henry. “Mom! How is Hope’s first car ride?”  
“She was awake the entire time, listening to me. You are wearing your big brother shirt!”  
“Yes, I am.”  
“Henry, look at what Hope is wearing!”  
“Aye, lad. You two are matching.” He sets down the car seat.  
Henry kneels and gets Hope out of the car seat and holds her. “Hope, baby sister. You are finally home. Look we are wearing matching clothes that Mommy got for us.” He sits with Hope on the living room couch, while Snow White, Emma, and Regina took pictures of Hope and Henry. “Mom, was she warm enough in her quilt?”  
“Yes, she was. I made sure of that on the way here.” Emma, Regina and Snow Whitw took pictures of Henry and Hope matching outfits, as Henry holding his new baby sister. Emma sits next to her two children. “She loves you, kid.”  
“I know.” He looks down at Hope. “Mom, she loves you too.”  
“Can I hold her? Leo needs to meet his baby niece.” Henry kisses Hope on the head before handing over to his mom. “Leo, come over here.” Leo sits on the couch next to his big sister. “Leo, I would you like to meet your baby niece, Hope.”  
“Hi, Hope.” He looks at her.  
Snow White takes a picture. “Do you want to hold her?” With Emma’s help, Leo held Hope. Snow White took pictures of her two kids with her granddaughter. Hope begins to fuss. “Sissy, why is Hope crying?”  
“She needs to be fed.” Emma holds Hope in her arms. “Shh..shh...Hope, Mommy has your food, do not cry baby girl.” Emma gets up carrying Hope, “I will feed her upstairs in her room. I will be back. Killian, can you help me?”  
“Sure, Love.” They both go upstairs. Regina and Charming all update on Zelena in the psych-ward to Henry and Snow White, while Leo was coloring.  
“I am just happy that Zelena did not harm Hope or Emma.”  
“I know, I was furious when Killian called me.”  
“Mom, is there any way that she can get out? I do not want her to hurt my other mom and Hope.”  
Regina sits down next to Henry, “Henry there is no way that Zelena will escape. She has no magic. She will not harm your mom or Hope.”  
“I helped them as much as I could yesterday, I am just worried that is all.”  
“Henry, from your mom told me what you have done yesterday was amazing. Being there for your mom and sister makes a huge difference. Your mom was really scared and you helped her calm down.”  
“We are going to prevent Zelena ever see your mom and sister.”  
“Mom, what about Rowand?”  
“I warned my sister when she threatened your mom the first time, that she will lose her visitation rights, which she did. When Killian and your grandpa arrested her, she lost her rights, which happened when you were with Emma and Hope.”  
“That is good. My mom went through enough, I just want her to have a normal life with Hope and Dad including me.”  
“Of course, Henry. When I gave Emma up, it was the hardest thing I ever did. I am just happy to help her as much as I can and be in her life, which we will all help her.” Snow White and Regina both hug Henry.  
Upstairs in the Jones’ house. Killian carefully helped Emma and Hope upstairs. Emma looks at Hope. “Hope, you are going to love your room, Henry painted especially for you baby girl.” She gives her tiny little kisses on Hope’s cheek. “Look how pretty your room is…” Emma sits down with Hope on the rocking chair. “Killian can you hold her, while I prep to nurse her.”  
“Sure, love.” Killian holds Hope and shows Hope her crib, “Hope. Daddy got you your crib. All of the swans represents your Mommy because she was a swan as a child and those pirate ships represent me. I am a pirate. You are a pirate princess little lass. I got this crib to show you and your mommy that I will always be there for you.” Hope cries. “Here you go Emma, I think she is hungry.”  
“Killian can you hand me a bib and burp towel.” He hands her the items she needed. “Thank you, I do not want to ruin her onesie yet.” Emma holds Hope put a bib around her and she sucks right away. She coos to her, “You were very hungry.” She watched her eat. “Killian, I still cannot believe that we made her.”  
Killian kneels next to Emma and puts her arm around her.“I know, love. I am still surprised that I am Daddy.”  
“I am still surprised too, she is our second chance.”  
“Aye, she is the best second chance.”  
“Yes, she is.” They kiss and look down Hope looking at them and they both laugh. “You want a kiss too baby girl?” She kisses her on the forehead and Killian kisses her on the head at the same time. After Hope ate, Emma burped her and Hope fell asleep. “Rest now, baby girl.” Emma bundled Hope up in her Hope blanket that Granny got her. Killian put Hope in her crib. “She looks so peaceful when she sleeps.”  
“Aye, she does, Emma. Let’s go back downstairs to join everyone else.” He helps her up and she gets a baby monitor, to hear Hope’s cries. “You think that will work?”  
“Yes, Henry helped me to make them work.” She looks at Hope before she leaves the room.  
“She is not going anywhere, Emma.”  
“I know, but I still am worried.”  
“Love, she is just right up here in her room.”  
“I know.”  
“Emma, Regina and I made sure for ourselves that Zelena was locked up in the looney bin. She is not going out. I promise you love.” Emma hugs him and they put their heads together.  
“Thank you for being you.”  
“Aye, I would always do my best for my two loves.” They both go downstairs and talk with the rest of Emma’s family. Henry sat next to his mom and hugged her nonstop.  
“Kid, what is that for?”  
“Just to let you know that I love you and you are safe.”  
“Thanks, kid.”  
“Can I stay over the night?”  
“Henry, don’t you have school tomorrow?”  
“Yes.”  
Regina, “Henry, you need to rest. Newborns tend to keep everyone up at night.”  
“I know, but I want to help and be there for my baby sister.”  
“If it is alright with Regina, you can stay here until 9:00 pm and help with Hope but then you have to go home to sleep, you have school in the morning.” Regina nodded.  
“Can I come after school?”  
“Yes, you can.”  
Regina, “Sure, but as long as you do your homework first.”  
Leo jumps nearby Emma. “Sissy!”  
“Leo, be gentle around Emma she just had a baby, she is still in recovery.”  
“Little bro, when you are around Hope, you have to be gentle with her because she is very delicate okay?”  
“Okay, sissy.”  
“Now, I can give you a big hug since there is no baby in my belly anymore.”  
“Emma, we will let you rest now. Leo time to go home.”  
Emma gives him a kiss. “Emma, call me if you need to help with Hope.”  
“I will thank you, Mom.”  
Charming hugs Emma. “Emma, Hope is going to be alright.”  
“Thanks, Dad.” She hugs him. “Henry, can you go check on your little sister for me?”  
“Sure, Mom.”  
Regina stayed a little longer. “How does it feel like being a mom of two?”  
“It feels really great.”  
“I made you and Killian a few meals that will last you a few days.”  
“Thank you, Regina. I know Henry wants to be here, but I am not so sure about the baby crying and all.”  
“I know Emma, let’s let him visit after school for the next few weeks while you two are adjusting being parents to a newborn.”  
“That sounds like a good plan, we can plan it by ear depends on Hope.”  
“I will pick up Henry at 9:00 pm. Good luck on your first night home.”  
“Thanks, Regina.” Regina leaves.  
“Love, do you want to rest or something to eat?”  
“I am not too hungry but I am still exhausted.”  
“While the lass is asleep get some sleep love.”  
“I will.” Emma hugs Killian. Emma goes to Hope’s room to check up on her. Henry was in Hope’s room with her. Emma whispered, “Hey, Kid. How is Hope?”  
“She is still asleep.”  
“Listen, Henry. Your mom and I discussed that for the time being, you can visit here after school and the weekends for the next few weeks. Dad and I need to adjust being parents to a newborn?”  
“Mom…”  
“Henry, when you are here you can hold her and read to her all you want. I want you to be able to get some sleep.”  
“Mom, can I stay over the weekends still?”  
“Yes, you can. If it is too much for you, we can stick with visiting during the day.”  
“Mom, I want to help as much as I can. I want Hope to know me.”  
“Yes, she is going to know you, you are her big brother.”  
“I want to stay at night mom, please.”  
Emma saw the look in her son's eyes wanting to stay with her for the weekends. “You can stay on the nights during the weekend and visit after school. How does that sound?”  
“Sounds like a plan.” Hope begins to cry.  
Emma went to get Hope from her crib. “Hope, what is the matter baby girl? Do you need a change?” She checks Hope’s diaper. “Yep, you are wet. Let’s get you changed baby girl. Henry, I need your help here. She is not going to like this.” Emma sets Hope onto the changing table and began to squirm. “Henry hold her still. So I can change her.” Hope begins to cry, while Emma began to change her.  
“Hope, it is Henry, little sis. Do not cry.” Emma smiles at Henry and Hope. “Stay still, Mommy will be done quicker.” Hope puts Henry’s finger in her mouth. Henry laughs.“Hey, cut that out, Hope.” Emma giggles.  
“You are all done baby girl.” She picks Hope up and kisses her. “Henry, since she is awake do you want to give Hope a tour of the house?”  
“Sure, Mom.” Emma wraps Hope in her baby blanket that Granny gave her. “You can start showing her the house downstairs, I will carry her downstairs.” She gives Hope to Henry after reaching the bottom of the steps. “Henry, be careful carrying her.”  
“I will Mom. If she starts to cry I will bring her to you or Dad.”  
“Now, Hope. Listen to Henry, about our home, okay baby girl.” She kisses her a multiple times.  
“Hope, Daddy and I chose this house for Mommy to show her that she has a home, which is very close the water. In the summer we will go sailing on Daddy’s ship.”Hope was staring at Herny when he was talking to her. “The first room is the living room…” he carries Hope to the living room and Emma was watching her son bonding with her daughter. Killian approaches Emma. “So our son is giving Hope a tour?”  
“Yes, he is.”  
“Did you and Regina planned on about Henry visiting schedule for the next weeks?”  
“Yes, and I told him about it. He does want to stay overnight. You should have seen the look on his face when I told him about only visiting during the day.”  
“Emma, he wants to be there for you and Hope.”  
“Yes, I know. He and I made an agreement that he visits here on the weekdays and he can stay overnights on the weekends.”  
“I could not say no to our son not allowing him to stay overnight.”  
“Emma, it is alright love. We know that Hope is going to be happy her big brother is around.”  
“I know. Since I am not sleeping, can we eat?”  
“Sure, Love.”  
Killian and Emma had one of the meals Regina made them. Henry brought Hope to the kitchen, “Hope, this is the kitchen where we eat our meals. One of the first times, Mommy and Daddy made pancakes.”  
Emma and Killian almost choked on their food. “Henry, how did you know about that?”  
“Grandma told me on that day of wedding planning.”  
“Oh, my mom can never keep a secret. First tacos and then pancakes.” Killian just started laughing.  
“Mom so tacos was really….”  
“Yes, Henry. Show your sister other parts of the house before she needs to be fed again.”  
“On it. Now Hope, the next part of the tour is upstairs.”  
After their children left, Emma and Killian both laughed together. After they finished their meal they cleaned up the kitchen. “You know, my breast feels heavy and man breastfeeding hurts, but I love it. My body knows when she needs to be fed.”  
“Oh, really swan?”  
“Yes, when I had Henry. I could not breastfeed him. I had to get all of my milk supply out of me and it was all just awful, knowing he needed just ...” She started tearing up.  
“Hey, hey. You have our little Hope who is with you now and our amazing som who is helping us and loves our little lass.” He hugs her. “Remember our children love you for who you are.”  
“Thank you for reminding me.”  
They hear Hope’s crying. “Speaking of our little lass.”  
“I think it is time for her next feeding. Can you get Hope from Henry I do not want him go downstairs with her just yet and I will be up soon.”  
“Aye.” He goes upstairs finding Henry holding crying Hope. “Henry, you Mom will be up in a few minutes. Come to Daddy, Hope.” Henry hands over Hope to Killian. “Shh..shhh...I know you are a hungry little lass, Mommy is coming with your food.” He rubs and pats her back to calm her down. Henry gives Hope his finger and she grabs it.  
Emma goes upstairs, slowly. “Mommy is coming Hope.” She sees Killian and Henry with Hope. She was in awe. “Hope daddy and Henry love you so much. Are you hungry?” Henry kisses Hope’s hand before letting go. Killian hands over Hope to Emma, “Here you go Swan, we needed to calm her down.”  
“I can tell. I was hearing her from downstairs. You two are so sweet with her. Come on baby girl, let’s get you fed.” She kisses her on the head. She grabs the burp towel before going to the rocking chair, sat down and prepared to nurse. “Here you go baby girl.” She strokes her head as Hope ate. “Mommy loves you, my sweet girl. Mommy was not able to do this with Henry. I am so happy that I get to do this with you. I love snuggling with you baby girl.” She burps Hope. She carries Hope to her crib and shows her blue unicorns. “Hope, Mommy is really happy that you get to use these gorgeous blue unicorns because grandma got them for me but I could not use them. We are both so glad you get them, Hope." She kisses Hope on the forehead and put the almost sleeping baby in her crib. Emma watched Hope until she fell asleep. Emma went to her room to prepare for a shower. She heard Henry and Killian playing video games downstairs. She brings down, the baby monitor, “My two boys.” Killian and Henry turned around. “I need to take a very needed shower. Hope is asleep.” She hands Killian the baby monitor, “Just in case she wakes up when I am in the shower.”  
“Aye, do not worry Emma. We will keep an eye out for the little lass.”  
Emma goes upstairs and took a long hot shower. “I needed this.” She was drying off, “I thought I dried off. Oh, Hope’s milk is coming out. I better get used to these leaks.” She changed into pajamas. Then went to check on her daughter. She finds Henry with Hope in the rocking chair. “Kid, did you wake her up?”  
“No, I did not. She woke up herself. Dad let me come up since I have to leave soon.”  
“Henry, you have school in the morning and our little Hope here is going to keep me and your dad up all night. Remember you can sleepover on the weekends okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“As long as she is awake you can read her a story in my room.”  
“Yes, that will be great.” Henry hands his sister over to their mom. Henry went to get the storybook.  
Emma brings Hope into her room and sits on her bed.“Mommy and Daddy sleep in here. You will be sleeping with her for a little while. Grandma and Grandpa got you a little cradle.” Hope sucked on Emma’s fingers. “Is my finger tasty little girl?” She giggles.  
Killian enters the room, “How are my two loves?”  
“This little girl here loves my finger and I have not slept yet.”  
“Swan, you have to rest.”  
“I know, I know. Henry is about to read to Hope before he leaves. Then I will sleep before her next feeding time. She is sleeping in here with us tonight in her cradle.”  
“Aye, I know. I have something for you to help the both of us in the night time.” He opens their closet and takes out a little cart filled with wipes, diapers, tissues, burp towels, and extra onesies.  
“Killian, you thought of everything. I don’t even know what to say.”  
“Love, I know that we are not going to any sleep, our little lass will keep us up at night. I figured this will help us.”  
“You are very thoughtful and caring.”  
“Aye, anything for you and the lass.”  
Henry enters their room with the book.  
“Hope, it is story time. Henry is going to read to you. Killian, do you want to hold her?”  
“Aye, I love too. Come to Daddy, Hope.” Killian sat in the middle holding Hope, with Henry on one side and Emma on the other. Henry began to read, “Once Upon A Time…” Emma fell asleep on Killian’s shoulder. Little Hope fell asleep in her daddy’s arms. When Henry was finished, he got a text from his mom that she was outside. “Dad, I have to go.”  
“I know lad, Hope enjoyed most of your story. Your mom she needed to rest.”  
“I figured Hope keeping Mom awake, she looked like she needed sleep.”  
“Can you hold Hope? While I get your mom to sleep.”  
“Sure.” He puts his book down takes Hope from Killian’s arms. Henry whispers,“Hope, I hope you enjoyed the story. I love you. Do not keep mommy and daddy up all night.” He kisses her. Killian got Emma to sleep comfortably in their bed.  
“I will hold her, Henry.”  
Henry hands over Hope to Killian. “Dad, good luck tonight.”  
“Thank you, Henry. I know that your mom needs a lot of sleep. We will let you know tomorrow. Say bye-bye to Henry Hope.”  
“Don’t worry Hope, I will be back tomorrow.” Henry left the room.  
“Hope, now lets Mommy sleep.” He brings Hope to her room and sat in the rocking chair and rocks her. “I love you, little lass.”  
Hope woke up around 11:30 pm for her next feeding. Emma woke up hearing Hope’s cries and her breast were telling her that it was time to feed her. Hope was sleeping in her cradle. “Hope, Mommy is here.” She takes Hope out of her cradle and grabbed a burp towel. Killian prepped pillows around Emma to make her comfortable. Emma nurses Hope. Killian watched Emma with Hope. “I love how are with Hope.”  
“You do?”  
“Aye.” Emma giggles. “What is it?”  
“Look?” Hope was fell asleep on Emma’s breast during her feed.  
“I think it is called milk coma.” A few minutes later, Hope wakes up and continues to eat. “Hope you fell asleep before now you are hungry again.” She burps her and put her back into her cradle. Hope wakes up 2 hours later, Emma was about to get out of bed, “Love it is my turn. Go back to bed.” Killian picks up Hope, “Little love, Daddy is here.” He sniffs her. “You definitely need a change.” He puts her on the bed and changes her. “There you go little Hope.” He holds her until she falls back to sleep. He puts her back in the cradle. Hope wakes up again hours later, Emma woke up. “Mommy is here Hope. Are you hungry?” She feeds Hope, and Hope ate quickly. “Baby girl, you can take your time eating. Your milk is not going nowhere.” She kisses her on the head. Emma checked the time, “It is 5:30 am already.” She yawns. After Hope was done, she burped her. Emma made sure Hope was asleep before putting her back in the cradle. Emma went back to sleep.  
Killian is an early riser and he knew Emma was up most night feeding Hope, breastfeeding can take a long time especially for newborns. Killian quietly got ready for the day and cleaned up their room. Killian looks at Hope, “Little love, did you keep Mommy up all night? Come on, let’s make breakfast.” He takes her to the kitchen. One of the gifts Emma got at the baby shower was a baby chair that moves. He placed the moving chair in the kitchen, straps Hope in the chair and turned it on. It was an easier solution to watch Hope and cook breakfast at the same time. “When you get older, you are going to cook with Daddy.” After Killian cooked breakfast, he waited for Emma to wake up to eat with her. Killian was on the couch with Hope, Hope on his chest sleeping. Around Hope began to cry. “Hope, Daddy knows that you are hungry. Let me bring you to mommy.” Emma woke up Hope’s cry. “Where is she? Oh, she is with Killian.”  
Killian enters their room, with crying Hope. “Love, I took her out of the room so you can sleep. Now, she is hungry.”  
“That is okay, I got some sleep after 5:30 am.” She preps to breastfeed her. Killian gives her their daughter. “Hope, Mommy is here.” Hope eats. After she eats and burped, Hope cried when Emma put her in the cradle. “Hope, you just want to sleep in Mommy’s arms?... Okay, little girl.” Hope was content in her mom’s arms. “I can get used to this. I love you baby girl.” She kisses her on the head and watches Hope sleep.


	35. After First Night With a Newborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first night with Hope.

Killian enters their room seeing Emma awake holding their daughter. “You know love, you are supposed to be sleeping when she does?”  
“After I fed her, I put her back in her cradle but she kept crying. She just wants to be in my arms.”  
“Can I hold her? So you can get some sleep?”  
“Sure.” Killian sits on their bed next to Emma. “Hope, Daddy is going to hold you now.” She gently kisses her on her nose and hands her over to Killian. Hope cries.  
“Hope, Daddy got you, little love. Mommy needs her rest too.” Hope continues to cry. “Love, she wants you.”  
“Give her back to me.” He hands Hope back to Emma. “Hope, you sure love Mommy.” She kisses her on the head.  
“She sure does love you.”  
“I know, I love her too.”  
“Since you are holding her. How about we can have breakfast up here? I made pancakes, Hope was downstairs with me in her moving chair. I can bring both of our breakfasts up.”  
“That sounds good.” Killian went downstairs to their kitchen. Emma looked down at Hope who was awake and gurgling a lot. “Mommy loves you so much Hope, even though you are not letting me sleep. I am happy that you want to be held only by me. ” She kisses Hope’s little hand. Killian brings a tray of pancakes already cut, so Emma can use her free hand to pick her food instead of using utensils.  
“Ooh, you got blackberries and raspberries.”  
“Yes, I figured you are very hungry. I also got you a bottle of water from the basement, you need to drink a lot of water.”  
“Yes, I know. In order to breastfeed this little girl.” They both ate and watch their Hope eyes’ wonder around her and gurgle. “I am so happy she has your eyes.”  
“Aye, I am so happy that she my eyes and your blonde hair.”  
Emma ate her breakfast. Hope begins to cry. Emma checks Hope’s diaper. “Baby girl. You need a change. Come on, let’s go to your room, I can change you and put a clean onesie on you.” She kisses her on the cheek. “Killian, can you help me in her room?”  
“Sure, love.” While Emma gave Hope a fresh diaper, Killian made sure Hope stayed still. After she changed her Emma a few kisses on her tummy. Killian watched Hope on the changing table. Emma chose the swan onesie to put her in. “This one is cute.” Emma changed Hope into a clean onesie. “Now, let’s see if she will sleep in her crib.” Killian took Hope and put her in the crib.  
“Do you love your swan onesie, that your mommy got you little Hope.” He turns to his wife, “Emma, you need to get some sleep.”  
“I know, I am so tired. I was thinking after I breastfeed her, I can use the breast pump so you can use the bottle to feed her during the day or night, so I can get some sleep.”  
“Aye, will be the same as the breast?”  
“As long it is my breastmilk it is the same. Is she asleep?”  
“Aye, she is. Emma, you need to rest.”  
“I am going to now.” She kisses him on the cheek. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, Emma.” They kiss. Emma goes to their room to get some sleep. Killian watched their Hope sleeping. “Daddy and Mommy love you, little lass.”  
Emma got 3 more hours of sleep, until she heard Hope’s cries from her room. “I am coming baby. Mommy is coming.” Emma goes into Hope’s room. “Hope are you hungry?” Emma carries Hope out of her crib, got a burp towel sat on the rocking chair and prepped to feed her. Hope sucks right away. “That is Mommy’s good girl.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Mommy wants to tell you a little story. There once a lost princess who was taken away from her family when she was only a few minutes old. She was a little princess, who ended up in many foster homes. She had mean people in her life and she felt like she was not good enough for anyone to love her. You know what that princess had your brother Henry, and when the princess could not be a mommy because her boyfriend put her in a bad place for no good reason. She gave Henry up but you know what happens little duck? Henry found the long lost princess and brought her to save her kingdom. Then the princess met the pirate who was in love with her.” Emma switches Hope’s position to her other breast. “The princess did not trust the handsome pirate because she had trust issues and had her heart protected from getting hurt. You know what? The pirate got the princess to trust him. The pirate became a good one. They fell in love. Now the princess and pirate have you baby girl.” She kisses her on the head. Hope spit up on her onesie. “Oh, no, that is okay. Mommy will get you a clean one.” Emma burped her and then change Hope into a clean onesie on her changing table. Emma kissed Hope everywhere, Hope moved her hand to Emma’s face. “Mommy loves you baby girl.” She kisses her hand and giggles. Emma hears a camera flash from Killian.  
“I could not help not to miss all of this fun and not to keep it as a memory.”  
“Hope, you want Daddy to play with us?”  
“Aye, I do not want to miss all of the fun.” Killian joins his girls, kissing Hope until they tired her out. Killian puts Hope back in her crib. “Emma, get some more rest.”  
“Killian, I am fine for now. I got more sleep, three hours. I want to learn how to use the breast pump so I can get more sleep tonight.”  
Emma learned how to learn the breast pump in her bedroom and was able to pump two bottles for Hope. Killian enters their room. “How is working the breast pump?”  
“It is not too bad. I was able to make two bottles.”  
“That is great love.”  
“Yes, it is. You can do some of the feedings at night for me.”  
“Aye, I do not mind spending more time with the lass.”  
“Hey, I have to food, that is why she is attached to me.”  
“Emma, she loves being held by you, even when she is asleep. You saw her she did not want to sleep in her cradle after you fed her this morning.”  
“You are right. Our little duckling loves me.”  
“Of course she does. She loves you, Emma, she was so happy when you were playing with her.” He shows her the photos of Emma playing with Hope. “These photos show how much she loves you and you love her.”  
Emma hugs Killian. “Killian, I love our Hope so much.”  
“Aye, I love her so much to love.”  
“I have to call the pediatrician’s office to make an appointment for Hope. She needs her vaccine shots.”  
“She is not going to be happy.”  
“Oh, I know. She is not going to and I do not know how am I going to watch her getting shots.”  
“If you want to I can be in the room with her.”  
“Thanks, how about the both of us can be in there.”  
“Aye, sounds like a plan.” Killian placed the two bottles of breast milk in the refrigerator.  
After Emma made an appointment for Hope, which was the next afternoon. Hope was awake. “Hope, I think it is time for your first bath.” Emma feeds her before her bath. Killian runs the water making sure it is warm for Hope. They have a little baby holder for Hope to sit in, in the tub. Emma changes Hope to be naked. “We just need to make sure we do not wet her part of the umbilical cord that is left.”  
“Aye, we will be careful then.” Killian covered the cord with his hand.  
Emma slowly pours water onto Hope with a little sponge.”So far, so good. She is not crying.”  
“She is going to take after me, she will love the ocean.”  
“She will. Hopefully, she likes bath time or we are going to have a hard time when she needs to be cleaned. Hope, do you like the water?” Emma scrubs Hope’s hair with Gerber baby shampoo and scrubs the rest of her body. Hope kept looking at the wet sponge and made gurgle sounds. “You like the water baby girl?”  
Killian smiles.“Aye, she is taking after me already.”  
“You got that right. Can you hand me over her towel?” Killian hands over the towel. “Come on, baby girl, you are all done with bath time.” Emma dries off Hope and lotions her up, while Killian cleaned up the bathtub. “Did you enjoy your first bath?” She kisses Hope all over her little body. She puts a clean diaper on her and a new onesie as well and wraps her in the duckling wrap. Emma rocks Hope to sleep and puts her in her crib. Emma whispers, “Have a good nap, baby girl. Mommy loves you.” Emma went to nap in her room.  
Killian went to check up on Emma in their room, she was fast asleep. He kisses her on the forehead, “Sleep well love.” Killian hears the door open and close downstairs.  
Killian comes downstairs to see Henry. “Hi, Dad. how was last night?”  
“Your mom barely got any sleep. Now they are both napping. We just gave Hope her first bath.”  
“How did that go?”  
“She takes after me, she loves the water.”  
“She is definitely a pirate.”  
“Aye that she is. Do you want to play some video games? As long as we keep the volume low to let your mom and sister sleep.”  
“Sounds good. I will set it up.”  
“Aye, I will get the baby walkie-talkie so in case Hope wakes up, your mom can have more time to sleep.” He runs upstairs to get the baby monitor from his room and went back downstairs and played a few rounds of video games with Henry. Killian hears Hope’s crying from the baby monitor. “I will be right back, I will go get your little sister before your mom wakes up.” He rushes upstairs to Hope who was crying in her crib. “Hey, little lass. Did you just wake up from your nap? Come with Daddy, Henry is here.” He kisses her on the cheek. Killian brings Hope downstairs. “Henry, look who is awake.”  
“Hi, little sis.” Killian's hands Hope over to Henry. She gurgles. “Hope, I am so happy to see you. You never guess what happened in school today….” Killian went upstairs to check on Emma. She was awake, “Is she..?”  
“Hope just awaken from her nap and she is with Henry. Get more shut-eye.”  
“I will. Now that I know Henry is with her.” She falls back to sleep. Killian closes the door and went back downstairs, hearing Henry talking to Hope.  
“Hope, do you the storybook that I have is magic. Magic is seeing and believing. All of the stories, I tell you they are real. You have no idea how long it took mommy to believe in magic and understanding that she was from the Enchanted Forest and her parents were fairytale characters.”  
“Henry, I think we can let Hope have some tummy time, you can continue talking to her.”  
“Sure.” Killian set up the playmat. He set Hope on the mat.  
“It is just for a few minutes little love.”  
Henry kneels to Hope, having eye contact with her. “Hope, you look so much like Mommy when she was your age. Try to keep your head up, little sis.” Hope began to cry. “Aww, Hope.” Henry takes her off the playmat. “You do not like tummy time? You are all done.” He calmed her down. “Dad, I think she needs a change?” He hands over Hope to Killian. Killian sniffed her, “You little lass needs a diaper change.” He turns to Henry, “Come up with us. I need your help.”  
“Sure.” Henry distracted Hope and held her hand while Killian changed her. Hope gurgled around her big brother. “Hope, you want me to read to you?” Henry went to his room to get his storybook.  
Killian holds Hope. “Little lass, when it gets warmer outside, I am going to take you on my ship. I am going to show you how to work on a ship. “You will learn how to swim lass since you like bath time.” He kisses her on the forehead. Henry returns with his storybook. He sat on the rocking chair and opened his book on his lap to the story he wanted to read to Hope. Killian hands over Hope to him, “Be careful lad, holding your sister and the book.”  
“Dad, you can help to turn the pages.”  
“Sure, lad.” He kneels down and watches Henry talk to Hope.  
Henry turns to Hope, “This story is about Mommy, how she became the woman she is and how she is a princess and a savior.” Hope gurgles. “Look, right here that is Mommy in grandpa’s arms. “Once Upon A Time….” After the story, Hope begins to cry.  
“Little lass, are you hungry?” Henry hands over Hope to Killian. “Let’s get you to Mommy. Shh...Shh...do not cry, little love.” Killian brought in crying Hope to Emma who was just waking up from her nap.  
‘How long did I sleep?”  
“About 4 hours.”  
“Wow, that felt so long.” She preps to feed Hope. “Come here, Hope. Mommy has your food for you.” Killian's hands Hope over Emma. “Did you have fun with Daddy and Henry?” Hope sucks quickly. She rubs Hope’s head as she eats.  
“Emma, Henry and I tried tummy time with Hope, she did not like it.”  
“Oh, really. Hope are you being stubborn like Mommy?”  
“We also changed her too and Henry read her a story.”  
“Was she awake during her storytime?”  
Henry enters the room, “She was awake during the story time. I think she enjoyed her story time because the story was about you.”  
“Hey, kid. You read her my story?”  
“Yes, I did. I wanted to learn all about her family tree.”  
Hope starts to fuss. “Hope, what is the matter, baby? Are you full?” She pats and rubs her back to burp. “I guess, she is full.” She kisses Hope on the forehead. “Your sister did not want to be out of my arms this morning kid.”  
“Mom, she loves you.”  
“Yes, I love her too. She would not let me sleep though.” She puts Hope in her arms. “Little Hope, Mommy loves you so much.” Hope falls asleep in Emma’s arms.  
“Emma do not worry, I will bottle feed her tonight so you can get some sleep.”  
“We can take turns like last night. I just got 4 hours of sleep, thank you both. I am pretty sure Hope had fun with her Daddy and her big brother.”  
“We had a fun mom time, do not worry. I like helping out and spending time with her.”  
“I am happy you are here to help when you are here.”  
“Same here mom.” He sits next to Emma and puts his head on her shoulder and rubs Hope’s foot. “Hope’s feet are so small.”  
“I know.”  
“I am going to start dinner.”  
“Killian, call us when it is ready. Maybe I can eat at the table while holding her.”  
“Aye. I will.”  
“So, kid. How was school today?”  
“It was good. I told Hope all about it already.”  
“You can tell me.”  
“I told Hope how that I am different than everyone else. I am more of a loner.”  
“What about Violet? Are you still friends with her?”  
“Yes, we are still friends. She has been with her girlfriends who love to gossip.”  
“Ah, that is high school. Everyone has their cliques.”  
“I do not mind being on my own. I love talking to you, Dad and Hope.”  
“Henry, I will always be here for you if you need to talk you know that?”  
“Yes, I do know that. I cannot wait to Hope gets older so I can talk to her.”  
“She listens to you now.”  
“But she does not talk back.”  
“Hey, she responds in her own way.”  
“Mom, I never saw you so happy since Hope has been born.”  
“I love you and Hope equally.”  
“I know. Can I hold her?”  
“We can try.” Henry takes Hope from Emma. Hope squirms in Henry's arms and begin to cry. “Hope, you with Henry. I think she wants me.” Henry hands over Hope back to Emma. “Hope, you only like to sleep in Mommy’s arms?” She kisses Hope.  
“Mom it is okay. Hope is happy being held by you. Maybe she knows that you could not have done this with me?”  
“Maybe Henry.” Henry reached his finger to Hope was awake. Hope gurgles and grabs his finger. “She loves you, Henry.”  
“Mom, she loves you too.” Hope was wide awake when I spoke to her about school, tummy time and she listens to my story.”  
“Mom, I also told her that I am getting an award for my artwork in school.”  
“Henry, that is amazing. Congratulations!” Emma gave him a half hug. “Hope your big brother is getting an award. When is the ceremony?”  
“It is next Friday night at the school art show.”  
“We will be there. Just remind me okay.”  
“I will. I want all of my family to be there.” He turns to Hope. “Hope, I told you first about the award. Now Mommy knows.”  
“I like talking to Hope because I know she can keep secrets.”  
Emma chuckles. “For now, she can keep secrets.”  
Killian comes up to the room, “Dinner is ready.”  
Emma brought down Hope with her and they ate as a family of four. “Dad, I am getting an art award at school next Friday.”  
“Congratulations lad.”  
“I showed my art teacher the pictures of Hope’s nursery.”  
“Hope, you helped your brother get an award.”  
“Thank you, Hope, You can keep secrets and got me to show people my art abilities.” He got up and he kisses Hope on the forehead  
Emma started to tear up and looked at Killian. “Aww.”  
“I had a feeling that they will be close.”  
“Same here. I am so happy you two are close already.”


	36. First Doctor Appointment/ When Help Is Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian bring Hope to her first doctor appointment. The next the new parents get extra rest from the help of Snow White who volunteers to watch Hope in the mornings.

After Henry left, Hope lets her Daddy hold her. Emma pumped another bottle of breastmilk in the kitchen. “Emma, do you think Hope will use the bottle tonight?”  
“We can only hope. I am just wondering if I pump enough in each bottle.”  
“Aye, I believe we can manage. Right Hope? You can give Mommy some sleep little lass. I did not realize that newborns spit up a lot and drool.”  
“Same here. We have to do a lot of laundry, Hope clothes and ours. She spits up on my shirts. I do not mind. I love her so much.”  
“Aye, I can do the laundry.”  
“Just make sure you put the white clothing separate, you do not want to turn white clothing to different colors.”  
“Aye, I will be careful.” He looks down at Hope. “Hope do you trust daddy with the laundry?” Hope grunts. Both of them laughed. “Aye, I will do the laundry. You can change her.”  
“That I can do.” Emma gets Hope from Killian’s arms. “Hope do you need a diaper change?” She sniffs her. “Yes, you do. I will also get your pajamas on too.” She kisses Hope on the cheek. Emma changes Hope diaper and into her pajamas. “You are ready to bed baby girl.” Emma lifts her up and gives her many kisses. “Mommy loves you baby girl.” Emma rocks Hope to sleep. She cannot stop staring at her daughter. She whispers, “Mommy loves you so much, Hope.” She gently kisses her on the nose and puts her in the cradle in her room. The crib was very close to the bed. Emma got the diaper bag she bought from Walmart and snuck out of her room and closes the door. She began to pack diapers, onesies, a burp towel, cover for breastfeeding in Hope’s bedroom.  
Killian went to see what Emma was up to in Hope’s room. “Swan, what are up to?”  
“Packing the baby’s bag for supplies we need when we take her out. I am trying to make sure we have everything so we do not miss anything.”  
“Emma, I am pretty sure you have everything.”  
“Oh, her quilt. She is going to need her quilt in her car seat.”  
“Emma I am going to be there with you my love. I will help especially when Hope gets the shots.”  
“I know. Please let me know if Hope takes the bottle tonight also I pre-pump before we go. I will try breastfeeding but I do not know…”  
“Emma, everyone knows you are the sheriff and will not cause you any trouble for feeding our lass.”  
“I just want to be prepared.”  
“I know. Do not worry love.”He kisses her on the forehead and hugs her. “Now, get some rest while you can.”  
“I am going to now since our daughter is asleep.”  
Emma fell asleep quickly. Killian heated up Hope’s bottle knowing her feeding time was soon. He heard Hope cries from the baby monitor. “Daddy is coming little love.” Emma was still asleep. Killian takes Hope from her cradle. “Hope, Daddy is here with your food.” He gives her the bottle and Hope continues to cry. “Hope it is still your mommy’s milk.”  
Emma wakes up knowing Hope did not take the bottle. “Hope, you only want your food from Mommy only?” Killian's hands Hope to Emma after she preps to breastfeed her. Hope quickly sucks on Emma’s breast. Emma looks at Killian, “Sorry, Killian. I do not think she is ready for a bottle yet.”  
“Aye, do not worry love. She will eventually. Hope just wants her mommy.”  
Emma looks down at her daughter. “She definitely wants mommy only.” She rubs Hope’s head. Killian puts his arms around his wife rubbing her shoulder. “I do not mind at all. Hope loves her mommy so much.” Killian took the next shift, changing Hope and letting Emma sleep more. Emma got up two more times to feed her. “Baby girl, you got to learn to sleep in the night time soon. Mommy needs sleep.” Hope puts her hand on her mom’s face. “Aww. No matter what you do baby girl, I will always love you.” Emma kisses her little sweet hand.” Emma burps her and held her a little longer and watches her daughter fall asleep in her favorite quilt. Emma gently puts Hope back to her cradle and falls back to sleep.  
Killian wakes up early and knowing Hope kept up Emma all night. Hope began to cry. “Hope, daddy is her little love.” He picks her up. “You need a change. Come on, let’s mommy sleep a little longer.” He changes her diaper and a new onesie, “My Daddy is a Pirate.” “Let’s go downstairs to make breakfast.” He puts Hope in her moving chair, “Hope when you are old enough you will love daddy’s cooking. For now, you just eat mommy’s milk.” He kisses her on the head. He cooks breakfast for himself and Emma, eggs and pancakes. He made coffee for himself since Emma cannot have coffee. He ate his breakfast while Hope was sleeping in her moving chair. “That is a good little lass.”  
Killian and Hope spend some time on the couch together. Hope was lying on her daddy’s chest. “You know little Hope, being a pirate did not make me happy. Revenge never made me full but something was missing, you know what was it was? Love lass. When I met you, mommy, she changed me. I did not expect to have a home or family. When mommy told me that she having you that was one of my best moments of my beside our wedding and when you were born lass.” Hope gurgled and listen to her daddy. He rubbed his finger gently on her cheek. “I love you, Hope.” Hope cries for next meal. “Daddy got you little one...Shh..shh. I am bringing you to mommy.” Emma waking up Hope’s crying and Killian holding her. “Baby Hope, do not cry.” Killian hands over Hope to Emma. She preps to nurse and Hope eats. “Did you have fun with daddy while mommy was sleeping?” She kisses her head.  
Killian sat next to Emma and Hope. “Hope watched me cook and she and I little conversation on the couch.”  
“Oh, really.”  
“Aye, I talked and she listened. How much rest did you get love?”  
“I fed her last at 5:30 am and now it is 8:45 am. So about 3 hours.”  
“I am so sorry love, I tried the bottle but she did not want it.”  
“Killian, it is okay. When she is ready, we will be ready. For now, I am enjoying the cuddles and the time I have with her. I love you so much, Hope.” After Emma burped Hope. Hope laid on Emma’s stomach sound asleep with her mom’s arms around her. Killian sat next to his Emma, who was sleeping on his shoulder. Killian made sure Hope and Emma sleep safely. “I love you both my two loves.” Killian took a picture of his little family. Hope woke up needed a change. “ Hope, do you need a change, little love?” He takes Hope out of Emma’s arms, who was sound asleep. Killian changed Hope in her room. Afterward, he sat in the rocking chair with her. “Hope, later today Mommy and Daddy are going to take you to the doctor, you might be afraid but you will be brave as much as you can which you get from your Mommy and Daddy. There was much time that we had to face our fears before you came along my little love.” He kisses Hope on the cheek. Emma heard their conversation through the baby monitor and walks into Hope’s room. “Yes, Hope. There were many times that Mommy and Daddy had to brave. No matter what we face we had to brave. I know baby girl, you will be afraid at the doctor’s today but we will be with you baby girl. You are not alone, Hope you have us.” She kisses Hope on the head and her hands.  
“Swan, how did you?”  
“Baby monitor. I am going to take shower and then we get Hope ready to go.”  
“Aye, sounds like a plan.”  
After Emma’s shower, she changed into maternity jeans and a long sleeve. She goes into Hope’s room. Killian was still holding Hope. “Hope, are you ready to go out baby girl?” She lifts Hope up and gives her kisses. “Come, on baby girl. You need some clothes to wear.” She turns to Killian, “Can you get her car seat ready and diaper bag ready.”  
“On it Emma.” He gives her a kiss before leaving the room. Emma bends down to play with Hope with kisses. Hope moves her hands and legs while her mommy kissed her constantly. “Hope you love to play with Mommy right baby girl.” She giggles. Emma brought down Hope. Killian got Hope’s car seat, her quilt and diaper bag ready to go.  
Emma buckled the car seat in and put Hope in the car seat. Killian drove them to the hospital. She sits next Hope on in the back. “Little Hope, you are so cute I want to eat you all up, baby girl.” Emma kissed her hands and playfully “eat them.”  
“Oh, Emma. I got a little pink hook protector so I won’t hurt the lass.”  
“I know you would not hurt our little girl.”  
“Love, I just want to be safe.”  
“Okay, just for safety measures.” When they arrived at the hospital, Killian took the car seat with Hope and Emma carried the diaper bag. Once they were at the pediatric floor, Emma signed Hope name in, while Killian sat with Hope. Emma sat next to them and filled out Hope’s information. Afterward, the nurse told Emma, “Dr.Whale is no longer working in the children’s department.”  
“Oh, that is a relief. Who is the new doctor?”  
“Her name is Dr.Allison Cameron.”  
Hope began to cry. Emma returns to her little family. “Hope, are you hungry baby girl?” Killian held Hope while Emma prepped to breastfeed with a cover on. She put the cover on and opened one side of her outfit. Killian hand over Hope under the cover of Emma. Hope ate. “Sorry baby girl, we have to cover while you eat in public.”Killian rubbed Hope’s head.  
“Daddy can see you Hope, do not worry little love.” When Hope was done, Emma handed over Hope to Killian so he can burp her while she gets fixed under the cover. “That is a good lass.” Hope begins to cry again. “You want Mommy?” Emma got the cover fixed back into her diaper bag. “Come here to Mommy, little buttercup.” Hope stopped crying in her mommy’s arms. “You just wanted mommy right my little girl?” Emma did nose to nose to Hope and Hope put her hand on Emma’s cheek. Killian, of course, took a picture. “Just took a picture to remind us how happy she is before you know.”  
“Yes, I know.”  
Nurse, “Hope Swan-Jones. Room 2.”  
“That is us.” Killian carried the car seat and Emma carried Hope and the diaper bag. Since it was Hope’s first visit, they had to weigh her, measure how long she was all Hope was naked but her diaper. Hope did not like being naked and not in her parent’s arms. “Hope it is okay baby, it is almost over.” Once she was done, Emma held Hope in Henry’s quilt. “Are you happy to be in the special blanket that Henry got you.” Hope gurgled happily.  
“We got to thank Henry for that blanket love.”  
“Yes we need too, it is calming her down so far.” Hope was holding Emma’s finger.  
Dr.Allison Cameron came in, “Hello, I am Dr.Cameron.” Killian and Emma looked at the doctor with their jaws dropped. “Oh my gosh.”  
“Swan, she looks like a brunette version of you.”  
“Oh yes.”  
“I am in new in town.”  
“Yes, I am Emma and this my husband Killian and this is our daughter Hope.”  
“Aww, she is so adorable.”  
“She is only 4 days old and needs her vaccination shots.”  
“Yes, she does. I need one of you to hold her down on the table while she gets her shots.”  
“I can do it.”  
“Emma, are you sure?”  
“Yes, I am sure.” Emma placed Hope on the table. “Mommy is right here Hope.”  
“I am just letting you know, that there is baby liquid Tylenol that will help with the pain afterward and the shots will make her sleepy or a fever. Mostly be in pain for 2 days the most.”  
“I know she will not like this.”  
“Babies are stronger than you think. It is very important for newborns to get their shots for their immune system and preventing other diseases. I used to work in a hospital in New Jersey and this Dr.House I used to work with he was crazy. I decided to leave and work with children.” Dr.Cameron gave Hope the first shot and she moved. Hope was crying.  
“Can I hold her on my lap?”  
“Sure you can.”  
Emma puts crying Hope on her lap. “Hope come to mommy. It is okay baby.” She kisses her on the forehead. Dr.Cameron gave her three more shots, Hope cried more. “It is alright baby...shhh.shhh.”  
Dr.Cameron put band-aids on Hope. “You are done, Hope.”  
“Thank you Dr.Cameron.” She leaves the room.  
“Killian, can you please hand me her blanket.”  
“Sure, love.” He helps Emma get Hope settle in her blanket.  
“Hope, I know that hurt baby, but you needed them. I am so sorry you are in pain baby. Mommy got you.” She kissed her and bounced her until she calmed down.  
“You did great with Hope love.”  
“I hate seeing my baby in pain. I do not want to let her go.”  
“I know love, same here. Is there anything that I can do to help?”  
“Yes, we need to get the baby liquid Tylenol before we leave. She is going to be in pain for a while. We need to change her back into her clothes first.” Killian helped Emma changed Hope into her clothes  
“Aye, do you want to put her in the car seat?”  
“I think she is happy in her blanket in my arms.” Killian bends down to kisses Hope. “You were very brave Hope. Daddy and mommy did not like seeing you in pain. The pain will be gone soon little love.”  
“Oh, Killian. I packed a pacifier for her to calm her down in the diaper bag.”  
Killian got the pacifier from the diaper bag and put it in Hope’s mouth. Hope sucked on the pacifier and went to sleep. Killian carried the car seat and the diaper bag while Emma held sleeping, Hope. Killian brought the Tylenol and they packed the car and headed home. “She is sound asleep.” She sniffs Hope. “I am pretty sure she made a poop.”  
“Don’t worry Emma, we are almost home.”  
“What did you think of that new doctor?”  
“You two can be twins?”  
Emma laughed. “She is the opposite of me.”  
“Yes, that is true. I love you, you are the most beautiful woman in all of the realms.”  
“Aww, you are so sweet.”  
They arrived home. “Hope, we are home baby girl.” Emma carried Hope inside and Killian carried the diaper bag. When they went inside Henry was there. “Hey, kid.”  
“Hi, Mom.”  
“Hope had her first doctor’s appointment today.”  
“How did that go?”  
“One word, shots.”  
“Oh. That is not good.”  
“Aye, lad. It was not fun to watch. Your mom, on the other hand, was brave holding your sister who screaming her little lungs out.”  
“It was very painful to see and I was there holding her but I tried my best in calming her down.” She bends down to Hope. “You were very brave Hope.” She gives her little kisses.  
“You did great Emma, handling our Hope.”  
“It broke my heart seeing her go through the shots.”  
“Mom, was it Dr.Whale? Who gave her the shots?”  
Killian and Emma both laughed. “What is so funny?”  
“Henry, there is a new doctor in town that looks a lot like me?”  
“Really?”  
“Aye, lad. Here is a picture.” The picture was Dr.Cameron next to Emma holding Hope.  
Henry jaw dropped. “Mom...”  
“I know kid, we can be twins? But she is the polar opposite of me. I got to change Hope, even though she is asleep.” She goes upstairs to Hope’s room and quietly changed her as possible not to wake Hope. Emma changed her and held her in her arms and sat in her rocking chair. “Hope, you were so brave today my little buttercup. I love you so much, my sweet girl.” She held Hope as she sleeps and watched her sleep for a little while.  
While Emma was tending to Hope, Killian and Henry cooked dinner. Snow White calls Killian. “Hi, Snow.”  
“Hi, Killian. How are Emma and Hope?”  
“Emma is getting little of sleep and Hope got her vaccination shots today.”  
“How did it go?”  
“Hope was crying and Emma was holding her the entire time.”  
“How did Emma take it?”  
“I was in the room with them, Emma looked terrified as any mothers should look when their lass is getting shots. We got Tylenol for later.”  
“Yes, Hope will be in pain today.”  
“I have a feeling if we need your help Emma will call you or I will call you tonight.”  
“Sure, call anytime.”  
“So far, Hope wants to be in her mommy’s arms.”  
“She will be fine, Killian. Call me if you need me to come over.” Their phone conversation ended.  
“Dad, do you want me to help with Hope?”  
“Yes, I think Hope will be happy to see her brother. Let’s see how much pain she is in first.”  
Emma watched Hope sleeping in her crib. Killian went to check up on his girls. “How are my loves doing?”  
“Hope is still asleep. I am just watching her make sure that she is alright. I am not sure if she can get sick from the shots like a fever...or...or.”  
Killian knows Emma is nervous and hugs her. “Hey, Emma. I know you are nervous, so am I. Just remember that we have the baby monitor to listen to her breathing normal or if she cries.”  
“Killian, what if she gets a fever, we never experienced a baby sick before. How can we tell when she is in pain or just her normal cry.”  
“Love, she will be alright. We can both tell how her cries will tell us what she needs.” He hugs her and Emma feels safe in his arms. Hope wakes up crying. “See she is waking up now.” Killian went to fetch Hope. “Hope, are you hungry little lass? Mommy is right here.” He kissed her a few times. “Here you go, Emma.”  
“Hi, baby girl. Are you hungry? You have not eaten in a while.” Killian handed Emma burp towel as Emma prepped to nurse. Hope went straight to her food. “Baby, you were hungry.”  
“See, I told you, Emma. Now she is content in your arms eating.”  
“Don’t jinx it, or else we will have a long night tonight.” They kiss. “Hope, we love you so much baby girl.”  
After Emma nursed her Hope, she had big spit. Hope began to cry. “Hope, do not cry baby girl, Mommy can change you into a nice clean outfit.” Emma changed Hope’s onesie and checked her diaper. “You are clean now baby girl.” She gave her kisses which helped Hope a little bit until she began crying again. “Hope, are you in pain still baby? Shh...shh..mommy will get you medicine that will help make the pain go away.” Emma brought down crying Hope. “Killian, I need your help.” Killian went straight to Emma’s side with hearing Hope wailing. “She needs Tylenol. I fed her, changed her and she is crying differently now.”  
“Hey, we got this alright love.” Killian turns to Henry. “Henry, can you get me the baby Tylenol on the counter?” Henry came quickly to them and they all sat in the living room. Killian reading the Tylenol direction. Emma was trying to calm down Hope. “Hope, I know you are in pain baby, shhh...shhh… everything is going to be alright baby.” She kissed her and bounced her. “Henry can you get me Hope’s quilt and a bib please.”  
“On it.” He returned quickly. “Here you go little Hope. I am sorry you are in pain little sis.”  
Emma put the bib on Hope and Killian fed Hope the Tylenol. “Swallow it, baby….that is a good girl. The pain will be gone soon, baby.” She kisses her on the forehead. Emma wrapped Hope in her quilt and breastfed her to calm down Hope. After a little while, Hope calmed down. “Emma, I am going to continue to cook dinner. I know you and I have not eaten at all.”  
“Yes, I am hungry.”  
“Dinner will be finished soon, love.”  
Henry got his storybook from his backpack. “Hope, I brought my storybook. Mom is it alright, I thought this would calm her down.”  
“That is a great idea, Henry.” She looks down at Hope who was sleeping. “Henry is going to read you a story baby girl.”  
Henry read, “Once Upon A Time…..”  
“Thank you, Henry. She has calmed down.”  
“Your welcome. Can I hold Hope?”  
“Sure.” Emma hands sleeping Hope over to Henry.  
“Hi, little sis. I love you and I will always there to help and protect you.” He kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
“Dinner is ready. How is little Hope?”  
“Dad, she still asleep.”  
“Henry please set the table and it is my turn to hold Hope.” Henry gives Hope to Killian. “Hi, Hope. I hope you are not in pain anymore my little lass. Daddy loves you so much. Do you think she will alright during the night?”  
“We can hope. I think her medicine is working.”  
“I can put Hope in her moving chair so you can eat.”  
“Thank you. Thank you for everything today.”  
“Emma, you did all the work today, I just helped as much as I could.”  
“I could not have done it alone, especially when she screams bloody murder. Just you being there with me was a huge difference.”  
“I love you and our little Hope. I will do anything for you both. You know that?”  
“Yes, it feels good to have someone that I can lean on.” She kissed him on the cheek. Killian put sleeping Hope on the moving chair. Henry, Emma, and Killian had dinner together.  
Regina picked up Henry. “Hi mom, I just about to come out.”  
“I just want to check on Emma and the baby.”  
“Sure, I will wait. Oh, Hope got her vaccine shots today.”  
“Oh, rough day here?”  
“Yea, a little bit. Mom is in Hope’s room.”  
Regina goes upstairs to the nursery seeing Emma with Hope breastfeeding her. Regina knocks on the door. “ Hi, Regina.”  
“ Hi Emma, I am here to pick up Henry and wanted to check up on you and Hope. Henry told me Hope had her vaccine shots today?”  
“Yes, she did have her shots today I had no idea that it was going to be that painful for me to watch.”  
“Did she cry?”  
“Oh yes, she was screaming and wailing. It took me a while to calm her down. Luckily, the quilt Henry got helped her calm down.” She turns to Hope. “Right Hope.” Regina smiles.”How is your sleep been?”  
“I get on and off sleep. Killian tried a bottle feed her my breastmilk but Hope only wants from the breast and be held by me.” Emma switched Hope to her other breast.  
“She loves you, Emma.”  
“I love her so much too. She probably senses that I did not do this with Henry.”  
“Did you give her Tylenol?”  
“Yes, we did when was in pain. Oh, do you know that there is a new doctor in town for pediatrician section.”  
“Yes, Dr.Allison Cameron. She is the best. That is why I hired her.”  
“You literally hired my twin.”  
Regina laughed. “Oh, that was one of the perks of hiring her.” Emma burped Hope and rocked her.  
“She is the total opposite of me. I rather have Cameron than Whale as my daughter’s doctor. Was Henry took his vaccine shots that bad experience?”  
“It was horrible, let’s put it that way.  
“Yes, it was bad during the shots and when we got home…we figured out that Tylenol helped. Henry helped out to calm all of us.” They hear Henry and Killian playing video games.  
“Are they always like this?  
“Killian and Henry? Yup. Do you want to hold Hope?”  
“Sure.” Emma hands over Hope to Regina. Emma got Hope another outfit. “Hi, Hope. I heard you had a rough day from Henry. I know that you love Henry.” She gurgled. “Yes, Henry painted your room and got you your quilt.” Hope spits up on Regina.  
“Oh, my gosh, Regina. I am so sorry.” Emma taking Hope back.  
“It is okay Emma.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, Emma. I have Rowand at home and not too long ago she did the same thing to me. Hope feel better. When you are better, Henry can show you his other house.”  
“That sounds good.”  
“Emma, I am really am happy for you. I have never seen you so happy ever.”  
“My little Hope makes me so happy.” “How is Henry dealing being a big brother?”  
“I never saw him so happy ever too.” “Oh, you know he is getting an art award next week right?”  
“Yes, he told Hope than me and then Killian. We are going to be there.”  
“Do you what award is he getting?”  
“From what he told us that he showed his art teacher the pictures of Hope’s bedroom murals.”  
“He is getting an award for his murals ..wow.”  
“I know.”  
“Henry, get up here.” Henry runs upstairs. “Yes, mom.”  
“How come you did not tell me what the art award was for?”  
“I told Mom and Hope because it was because of Hope, that I got the award. Mom, what happened to your shirt?”  
“Your sister barfed on me.”  
“No way Hope. Did you really barfed on my other mother.” He looks at his other mom. “Mom, can I hold her?”  
“Sure, kid.”  
“Hope, are you feeling better now little sis? You sure look happier.” Hope gurgled happily. “I love you so much, Hope.” He kissed her on the forehead. “I will come to visit more tomorrow and I can read you more stories.”  
“Henry, it is getting late. You have school in the morning.”  
“I know. Bye, Hope. Let Mommy get some sleep tonight.” He hands over Hope to Emma. He hugs Emma. “Mom let me know how Hope is.”  
“I will Henry. Thank you for helping today.”  
“Your welcome. Dad and I will always help you and Hope.”  
“Night, kid. Night Regina.”They leave. “Come on, Hope. It is time for bed.” Emma changed Hope into pajamas. Emma rocks her in the rocking chair. “I am so happy to see you happy Hope. Mommy was so sad when you were in pain. Mommy wants you to be happy. I love you, Hope.” She kisses her forehead. Hope fell asleep in her arms. Emma put Hope in the cradle. She changed into her pajamas and read a little before Killian came in. Killian enters their room and whispers, “Hi, Emma. How is Hope?” He sits next to her.  
“Better now and asleep.” They kiss and cuddle. “I am so happy she is better.”  
“Same here, love. I hated to watch her in pain.”  
“I fed her about 30 mins ago. So I think when she cries next your turn.”  
“Aye, Swan. You need your rest.”  
“She loves you too you know.”  
“Aye, She loves Daddy and daughter time in the morning. We let you sleep in. Hope is in her moving chair while I cook. Afterward, we lie on the couch and talk. She is a good listener. “  
“Yes, I know she is.”  
“I knew today Hope was going to be more attached to you. When children are afraid or in pain they always want their mommy.”  
“I cannot stand our Hope cry like that.”  
“I know, I know but the vaccine shorts were needed.”  
“They are important. Even though I am a mom, I am still new at this. A mommy to a newborn.”  
“We are both learning as we go. So far, love, you are great with her.”  
“You are too.” They kiss. Emma fell asleep in Killian’s arms.  
Hope woke up 2 hours later for a change. Killian changed her and put Hope back to sleep. Emma did the next round of feeding her. Killian did the next round of changing her. Hope cried in a different way,“Baby girl, are you in pain? Shh..shhh. Mommy got you.” Emma wakes up Killian, “Killian, Hope needs Tylenol.”  
“Aye, I will go get it.” He runs to the living room to retrieve the medicine and the bib. He quickly returns to the room with Hope wailing.  
“Hope, Daddy has your medicine baby.” Emma puts the bib on Hope. Killian fed Hope her medicine. “Here you go little Hope, you will feel better in no time, little love.” Emma nurses her so Hope can get the medicine down. Emma held Hope in her arms, Hope was wrapped in her quilt. Hope was moving a little. “Mommy loves you, Hope.” Hope puts her hand on Emma’s face. “Yes, Hope loves Mommy.” She kisses her hand. Emma made funny faces to Hope and gave her kisses until she tired her out. “Good night my sweet girl, I love you.” She kissed Hope and put her in her cradle.  
The next morning, a few hours later Snow White dropped by. “Hi, Killian, how is Hope and Emma?”  
“Come see for yourself.” They walked upstairs.  
“I know you had a rough day at the doctors… I want to come and help.”  
“We definitely need your help.” He opened the door showed Emma tired out. “As you can see Emma was up all night with Hope.”  
“I can watch her for a few hours. I took the day off to help out. Where is Hope?”  
“Aye, I will go get her.” He gets Hope from the cradle who was gurgling wide awake. “Hope, grandma is here to see you.”  
“Emma is exhausted. Our little Hope only wants milk from her mommy’s breast and Hope had a rough night last night.”  
“Let’s see if Hope likes Grandma.” Killian hands over Hope to Snow White. “Hi, Hope. I am your grandma. Do you remember me?” Snow and Killian went downstairs with Hope. “Boy, Killian. Emma is exhausted.”  
“I know. I try to help as much as I can. Hope had a rough day which I know she will be attached to Emma more. She had another dose of Tylenol last night, Emma was up with her playing their kissing game. Hope loves to be held by Emma. We have our Daddy and daughter time in the morning when Emma is asleep.”  
“Killian, I know you and Emma are doing the best and she is already loving you both. She looks so happy and content.”  
“Aye, I feel I should be helping more. I clean the house, cook dinner and watch Hope when Emma is asleep.”  
“Killian, you are doing the best that you can. Henry is here every day too.”  
“Oh, yes, Henry and I work together taking turns with Emma and Hope.”  
“That is great. Hope and Emma has a great support system. You sound like you do a lot, Killian.” Snow White looks down at Hope. “Hope, you are so lucky to have so many people that love you.” Hope gurgles happily. “Killian you can rest. I can watch her.”  
“Are you sure love?”  
“Yes, you can be with Emma resting. You are looking sleep deprive yourself.”  
“What if she gets hungry?”  
“Then I will get Emma.”  
“ Thank you, Snow.”  
“Your welcome.”  
“Hope, be good for grandma.” He kisses her on the forehead and went back to bed to be with his Emma.

Emma wakes up with Killian right next to her asleep. She glances at the empty cradle. “Hope? Hope!”  
Killian quickly wakes up. “Emma, she is with your mom, love. Your mom took the day off to help us out. She called me to check up on us and I told her about your not having much sleep and Hope got her shots. She just came by a few hours ago to help. Hope is safe, love.” He hugs Emma.  
“Good, I thought it was something else.”  
“Emma, Hope is safe.” He kisses her on the forehead and she leans into him.  
“I was just worried that is all.”  
“It is alright love.”  
“I am still tired though. I am going to check on my baby before getting some more rest.” Emma goes downstairs to see her mom with Hope. “Hi, Mom.”  
“Hi, Emma. Hope, Mommy is here.” Emma sits on the couch with them. Snow White hands over Hope to Emma. “Hi, my little Hope. Are you having fun with Grandma while Mommy was sleeping?” She kisses her on the cheek. Hope gurgled happily in her mommy’s arms.  
“How are you, sweetie?”  
“Exhausted but really happy.”  
“I heard you all had a rough day yesterday.”  
“Hope, had vaccine shots yesterday, it was awful to seeing her in afraid and in pain and I was the one holding her and telling her that it was alright.” She bends down to Hope, “Hope you were very brave yesterday, yes you were.” She kisses her multiple times on the cheek. “I got nervous last night because I never had to deal with a baby sick or in pain before. I was afraid I would not be able to tell she was crying from pain or her normal cry. I knew instantly when she was in pain yesterday, something just clicked.”  
“Emma, you are learning as you go. You are adjusting to parenthood of a newborn very quickly and you look like you are a natural.” Snow White looks at Hope and Emma. “I never have seen you so happy and content.”  
“My mother instincts kicked in once she was in my arms and I am never letting her go. She wants to be held by me only and only wants to be breastfed; I am good with that. I love her so much. I do not want to miss anything with her.”  
“Hope is a very happy baby who loves her mommy, daddy, and Henry.” Hope moved around when Snow White mentioned Henry. Emma chuckled. “What is it?”  
“When you mentioned Henry she moved around. She loves her big brother.” She lifts Hope up, “You love Henry, don’t you my sweet girl.” Hope gurgles. Emma giggles.  
“She loves you, sweetie. Just seeing her with you makes me understand how all of the sacrifices that you made to save this town and now you are living the life you deserve.”  
“I have never been happier.” Hope holding Emma’s finger. “Thank you for taking time off, to come help. I barely am getting sleep.”  
“Anytime, sweetheart. I am just happy to be here to see my granddaughter.”  
“What time during the day you can help out?” Henry helps out a lot during the afternoon and evening.”  
“I can help out in the mornings like now. I told Killian to go back to bed, knowing he looked exhausted too. I can ask my boss if I can work in the afternoons for the next few weeks.”  
“Mom, you really will do that?”  
“Of course, Emma. I can help you in the mornings, for a little while so you and Killian can get rest.”  
“Killian is an early riser. He enjoys his morning with Hope.”  
“I can come around 9:00 in the morning.”  
“That will be great. We tried bottle feeding her, but she only wants the boobs. Did you have this trouble with Leo?”  
“I only bottle fed him. I tried breastfeeding with him and it was too much for me. It was too painful. I was also mayor for that current curse.”  
“I remember.” Hope began to cry. “Hope, are you hungry baby girl? Do not cry, baby.” Emma prepped to breastfeed quickly. “Here you go, baby.” Hope stops crying when she eats.  
“You are so good with her, Emma.”  
“Thank you, mom. I am taking advantage of being a mom from the very beginning. I am loving it.”  
“I know what you mean. I did the exact same thing, with Leo.”  
“Henry is reading to her every day so far. Hope loves it. Do you know that he is getting an award in the art show next Friday?”  
“Yes, I know but not sure what is the award for.”  
“Henry first told Hope, then me and Killian. He showed his art teacher the picture of the murals he created in Hope’s room.” Emma switched Hope to her other side.  
“Really?”  
“Yup. I also told Regina last night too, after Hope spit up on her.”  
“She did?”  
“Yup.” They both laughed. “He told us and Hope because of Hope he got the award.”  
“Aww.”  
“That was my reaction. I am really happy Henry and Hope is really close, considering the age gap. Whenever Henry is here he always helping me and Killian with her or talking and holding her.” She bends down to Hope who stopped eating. “Are you full baby?” Snow White passed the burp towel on the coffee table. Hope spit up a little on Emma. “It is okay, baby.” She rubs and pats her back until Hope burped. “Hope, you need to get changed baby. We can show grandma your room.” They went up to Hope’s room. Snow White watched change Hope’s outfit and watch them interacting with each other. Emma and Hope played their kissing game, Emma kissing Hope everywhere and Hope was moving her arms and legs around happily. Snow White took a few photos to show Charming how happy their daughter was with Hope. Killian went to Snow White, “She is doing amazing with Hope, isn’t she?”  
“Oh, my gosh, Killian. She is amazing with her. I have never seen her so happy like this before.”  
“Aye, same here.”  
“Baby girl, daddy is here.” Emma brings Hope to Killian. “Killian, someone misses her daddy.” Emma hands over Hope to Killian. “Swan, I thought you were going back to sleep.”  
“I am about to now, she is fed and I think I tired Hope out.” She kisses Hope on the head, “Hope, be good for Daddy and Grandma.” Emma turns to Snow White and hugs her. “Thank you for being here.”  
“It is no problem, sweetheart. It is not often to help you and my sweet granddaughter. Get some rest.” Hope was happy in her daddy’s arms.  
Snow White, Killian and Hope are in the living room. “Has the sheriff station been busy since Emma and I are not working?”  
“Charming told me it has not been too busy.”  
“Aye, I am not too sure how long I will be on maternity leave. I do not want to leave them just yet, I want to be here for Emma and Hope as much as I can; showing Emma that I am not leaving her. Emma, I do not think she wants to leave Hope.”  
“Killian, Emma knows now that she is not alone this time. This why I am coming to help so Emma is not alone and I know she needs sleep. Since Emma is the sheriff, I am pretty sure that she can work from home. If there is an emergency at the sheriff station, I can babysit or Granny can.I do not blame her, I would not be away from Hope. How is being a dad?”  
Kilian smiles and looks down at sleeping Hope. “It feels amazing love. I love my little love, so much. I still cannot believe that I am a Daddy still.”  
“You have come so far and now you are a great daddy. She looks so happy with you.”  
“Aye, she loves being with mommy most of the time, but she enjoys her time with me as well.”  
“Emma and I planned when I can come out to help out with Hope, mostly in 9:00 in the mornings. How does that sound?”  
“That sounds good. Usually, Hope and I have daddy and daughter bonding time from 6:00 until 8:00 or 9:00 depending on how much sleep Emma gets, which is barely now.”  
“When are you two going to bring her on the Jolly Roger? Anytime soon?”  
“I was thinking of showing Hope the Jolly Roger soon.” He talks to Hope, “Little lass, do you want to see Daddy’s ship?” Back to Snow White, “She already loves bath time, she did not cry when we gave her first bath.”  
“Aww, she already takes after her Daddy.”  
“Aye, she does. She also takes after Emma’s stubbornness in ways like doesn’t like tummy time or when she is with mommy, mommy only.”  
Snow White giggles. “That is definitely like Emma. When she is awake, you can put her on the play mat on her back. There are mirrors to look at and toys for her to reach.”  
“Aye, we got a few toys for her already. So far she has been playing with her hands and our fingers.”  
Killian hands over Hope to Snow White. “Killian, she looks so much like Emma.”  
“She is definitely Emma’s mini-me. I am going to make us some lunch, knowing Hope she is going to need to be fed again soon. You do not mind holding her.”  
“No problem at all. This is why I am here to help.” Killian went to the kitchen to cook. Hope began to cry. “Hope, do you need a change? I will change you.” She brings Hope to her bedroom. “Hope, your bedroom is so pretty. Henry did a great job with your room.” She changed Hope’s diaper. “Hope your unicorn mobile you have here, your grandpa got it for your mommy. They are so pretty. Do not tell your mommy this, your grandpa thought she was going to be a boy, I knew your mommy was going to be a girl.” Hope gurgles. “You love mommy, Hope.”  
Emma heard her mom’s whole conversation with Hope through the baby monitor. “Maybe, mom helping out is not bad at all. I can get more sleep.” Emma got out of bed felt more energized than before. She went to Hope’s room. “Hi, mom. How is Hope?”  
“She had a little nap and I just changed her. Hope, mommy is awake.” Snow White hands Hope to Emma. “My baby girl. Did you have fun with Grandma and Daddy.” She kisses Hope on the cheek. “Thank you for helping, getting a little extra more of sleep makes a huge difference.”  
“Your welcome, sweetheart. I am happy to spend time with Hope. I need to go now, I need to pick up Leo from school.” Before she leaves, “You and Killian are doing great as first-time parents. Do not be too hard on yourself, it will get easier.”  
“Thank you, Mom. We will see you tomorrow. Say bye bye to Grandma Hope.” Snow White hugged Emma and Hope and gave a little kiss to Hope’s head.” Snow White left. Emma sat on the rocking chair while Hope rests on Emma's chest with her small hands not letting go of her Mommy. Hope gurgles happily. “I love you too baby girl.” Emma held Hope and rubbed her head as she slept.


	37. Sailing Adventure as Family of Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian takes Henry, Hope, and Emma on the Jolly Roger to celebrate the first weekend of the family of four.

With the help from Snow White of watching Hope in the mornings, made a huge difference for the sleep-deprived new parents Emma and Killian, they were able to get more sleep. Henry was excited for the weekend, getting to spend the first weekend with his baby sister, by staying over not leaving at night. Killian and Emma were relaxing in the living room, cuddling with Hope in Emma’s arms. “I was thinking love, since Hope is a week old and it is Henry’s first weekend with Hope, maybe we can have a family outing on the Jolly Roger.”  
“That is a great idea. I felt like we have not been outside in a long time.” Emma looks down at Hope, “Hope, do you want to go on Daddy’s ship? We can watch daddy and Henry drive the boat. Would you like that?” She kissed Hope little cheeks. Hope gurgled.  
Killian talks to Hope, “Daddy can show you your pirate side little lass.”  
“I think Hope is looking forward to it and I definitely am.” They kiss.  
Henry comes home. “Mom, Dad.”  
“We are in the living room, Henry.”  
Henry enters the living room. “Hi, Mom, Dad and Hope.”  
“Hi, Kid.”  
“Hi, son. We were planning a little getaway tomorrow for all 4 of us, on the Jolly Roger.”  
“That sounds awesome. Mom, can I hold Hope?”  
“Sure, you can.” She talks to Hope, “Hope, Henry is home for the weekend, baby girl.” Emma hands over Hope to Henry. “Hi, Hope.” He sits down on the couch, kissing her little hands. “Lad are you ready to show skills to Hope and Mom tomorrow?”  
“You bet I am. Mom, I am getting better at sailing.”  
“I know you are. Since we are going sailing tomorrow, I better pack her diaper bag now.” She bends down to Hope, “Hope, be a good girl for Henry.” She kisses her on the forehead and goes upstairs. Emma goes to Hope’s room and began to pack, “Extra diapers, wipes, baby powder, outfits, changing mat, hat, baby suntan lotion and bibs...Oh a baby transfer holder for me.” Killian comes to Hope’s room. “Swan, you got everything for our little Hope?”  
“Just about everything, I need to figure how to use the baby carrier. I think that is the best way to hold her on the ship.”  
“Aye, if you want to you both can lie down or use to breastfeed, you two can always use my captain quarters.”  
“That will be great. If she is like you, she is going to love the ship.”  
“Aye, she will.” They kiss. “I will make our lunches for tomorrow. Come, downstairs love, I want to show you something.” They both go downstairs into the living room, seeing Hope on her play mat with Henry lying next to her. He was showing her the toys on her playmat and how they work.  
“Aww, they look like they are having so much fun.”  
“Aye, they are. Let’s see how tonight goes when Hope keeps everyone up.” They both laugh and cooked dinner together. They hear a bang and heard Hope crying. They rush to the living room. “Henry, what happened?” Emma rushed to get Hope and checked for any injuries.  
“Dad, part of her play mat fell.”  
“Did the play mat object fell on Hope?”  
“No, it did not fell on her.”  
“Mommy got you, Hope. Shh...Hope, you are not hurt, baby. You were scared of that noise baby. You are okay..” Emma kissed Hope and rocked & bounced her and rubbed her back until Hope calmed down.  
“Mom, I am sorry.”  
“Henry you did not do anything wrong.”  
“Mom, I accidentally yanked on the top of the toys and that is how it fell, away from Hope.”  
“Henry, it was an accident.”  
“Lad, it was an accident. You did not injure her.”  
“Can I apologize to her?” Emma gave Hope to Henry. “Hope, I am so sorry that I got you scared little sis. Do you forgive me?” Henry gave her his finger and she put it in her mouth. “I guess that is a yes.” They all laughed. Hope began to cry. Henry hands over Hope to their mom.  
“Hope, are you hungry baby girl? Let’s get you fed.” She kisses her and brings Hope upstairs. “Lad, want to help me make our lunches tomorrow and dinner?”  
“Sure.” While they were cooking, “Dad, you are not mad at me?”  
“Henry, I am at mad at you son, it was just an accident son. Your sister is not hurt.”  
‘I know but I still feel awful.”  
“Lad, we all mistakes and we learn from them.”  
“I will be right back, I want to check up on her.” He goes upstairs to Hope’s room seeing his mom rocking Hope in the rocking chair. “Hope, are you excited to go on daddy’s ship tomorrow? You are going to see how Daddy and Henry drive the ship. It will be fun. When you are older you are going to learn how to run the ship.” She gives Hope tiny kisses on her cheeks.  
“Mom, how is Hope?”  
“She is not injured Henry, she is happy now and fed.” Emma bends down to Hope, “Henry is here baby. You want Henry to hold you, sweetie.” Emma lets Henry sit down on the rocking chair and hands over Hope to him.  
“Hope, I am looking forward to tomorrow sailing, I know you're only a week old but you are going to love it. Daddy is the best teacher. Give Mommy and Daddy sleep tonight.”  
“Henry, this little girl has not given me or your Dad any sleep yet. You will be hearing her crying all night.”  
“I do not mind, I just want to be around her, that is all.” Hope gurgles. Henry kisses Hope on the head. “I love you little Hope.”  
Hope begins to cry. “Hope, what is the matter?” She gets Hope from Henry’s arms. “Do you need a change?” She sniffs her. “Yes, you do sweetie. Do not cry, I am about to change you.” Emma changes her. “You are a clean baby girl.” She wraps her in her duckling swaddler. “Mom, I am going to help Dad in the kitchen.” He goes downstairs.  
Emma brings Hope to her room and relaxes in her bed. “I love holding you baby girl. I love our snuggles.” Hope began to fuss. “Hope, what is the matter, baby?” Emma unwraps the swaddler and puts Hope on her chest. “You just want to feel Mommy?” she kisses her on the head. “I love you, my little pirate princess...I have an idea of what you are going to wear to your first pirate adventure tomorrow.”  
Hope gave Emma and Killian long night. Henry wanted to help, Emma gave in at 4:30. “Hope, you are keeping your brother awake.” Emma gives Hope to Henry. He sat nearby his parents and held Hope until she fell asleep. “Sleep dreams little sis.” He kisses her on the nose and put her back in the cradle. He went back to bed.  
Killian got up early and began to pack supplies and their food for the day packed in the cooler in the kitchen. He goes back upstairs to get Hope before she wakes up Emma. “Little lass, do you want to help daddy to prepare for our pirate adventure?” Hope gurgles and moves her hands. Killian kisses her on the head and they went downstairs. Killian shows Hope on what they usually pack for their sailing adventure. After he puts Hope in her moving chair so he can cook the rest of the family breakfast.  
Henry comes down to the kitchen, “I woke up to the smell your bacon.” Henry sees Hope happily in her moving chair. “Good morning Hope, are you having fun in your chair? Are you watching daddy cook?” He gives her a kiss on the head and sat by Hope’s chair.  
“Henry, this is our usual routine, I bring her down here in the morning to let your mom sleep in more. She loves watching me cook.”  
“Mom was not kidding when newborns keep up everyone in the house.”  
“Aye, your sister does.”  
“Now, I understand why she wants me to sleep at my other mom’s house during the week.”  
“Aye, your mom was right. Hope will be keeping us up all night for the next few months.”  
“Isn’t grandma helping during the day? I do not see her by the high school in the mornings.”  
“Aye, she helps out in the mornings by watching Hope so your mom mostly can get extra sleep.”  
Emma wakes up and goes down the kitchen to see her family. Killian and Henry are talking in the kitchen and Hope were in her chair. “Morning boys, morning baby girl.”  
“Swan, you are up?”  
“Yes, I am.” She kisses him on the cheek. “Something smells good.”  
“Hope, this is the beginning of pancakes.”  
“Henry!” They all laughed.  
“Sorry, Mom. I could not help it, mom.”  
Emma bends down to get Hope. “Baby girl, mommy was not mad at your brother.” Emma turns to Henry. “Are you ready for sailing?”  
“Yes, I am. I just need to get dressed.”  
Emma holds Hope while Emma ate her breakfast. “Do not worry baby girl, you are going to get the milk version of this soon. Did you have fun with Daddy?” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Hope loves her morning with me. “  
“Are you excited that we get to go sailing with Hope?”  
“Yes, I love to show little Hope the ropes of sailing. Do not worry little Hope, when you are older you can sail for now you can watch Daddy and Henry.” He reaches to hold Hope’s hand and she takes his finger and puts it in her mouth. “Little lass, is my finger yummy?” They both giggled. After Emma finished her breakfast, she got Hope ready for their sailing adventure. Emma chosen her outfit, a onesies with hooks and pirate on them, a little yellow bow headband with her duckling swaddler. “Hope, you are all dressed. Now, you are coming with me so I can get dressed.” Emma placed Hope in her cradle while she got dressed for sailing. Emma wore a light blue button down long sleeve and maternity jeans. Hope began to cry, “Hope, are you hungry? Come on, you need to eat before we go on Daddy’s ship.” Hope quickly latched on. “Your a good girl Hope.” She kisses her on the head as Hope ate. Hope put a hand on Emma’s chest as she ate, “Mommy loves you too, sweetie.” Killian came upstairs to see Emma feeding Hope, “Is everything packed for Hope, love?”  
“Yes, just need her quilt. I am going to try the baby transfer holder to carry Hope on the ship.”  
“Aye, I will bring the diaper bag downstairs so Henry and I pack the ship. Come when you two are both ready.”  
After Hope was fed and burped. “Come on, Hope. We have to meet daddy at his ship.” She kisses Hope on the cheek. Emma puts her in the baby holder after swaddling her. She tightened the straps on the carrier to her body. “Hope, are you comfy in there? You are on Mommy’s chest, which makes you happy.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Now, let’s go meet Daddy and Henry at the ship.” Emma slowly walking with Hope. “Hope, it such a nice sunny day out to go on your first sailing trip baby girl.” They walk to the marina, and see Killian’s Jolly Roger. “We are here, Hope.” Killian greeted them. “My two loves.” He hugs them. “Hope, are you ready to see Daddy’s ship?” Emma opens the carrier so Killian can give her a tour. “Killian, wrap Hope in her quilt first before the tour and put her in the carrier.” Emma put the carrier on Killian and gently put Hope strapped in. Killian gave Hope a tour of the whole ship. “Hope, time for your tour of daddy’s ship.  
Emma talked with Henry. “Is everything packed?”  
“Yes, it is.”  
“Are you going to show me how much you improved?”  
“Yes, I am Mom.”  
“We have not spoken alone before Hope has been born. How are you feeling with me since Hope has arrived?”  
“Mom, I never have seen you so happy ever. I just think what happened if you kept me?”  
“Oh, Henry.” Emma gives him a big hug. “I regret giving you up every single day. I was in prison, with no job only GED and I was homeless. I wanted to give you everything that I could not give you. I think if I had you when I was a little older, I would have been as happy as much I am now with your sister.”  
“My dad did not care for you or me only about himself. I do not blame you for hating him. I certainly do. Mom, I am so happy you have Killian and he is a much better Dad than he ever was.”  
“Henry, I love you so much. I am so grateful for having you in my life, which changed mine so dramatically. You're stepdad…”  
“No, Killian is my real Dad. He helps me with homework, play video games, teaches me how to sail, and to be a man that is a real dad. I am so happy you both have Hope because you both deserve a child from true love. I am not jealous, I love Hope.”  
“Henry, I love you and Hope equally.”  
“I know mom. I love you all.” They hug. “I cannot wait to show you and Hope how much I improved.”  
“Henry, you can always talk to me.”  
“I know, I love talking to you Mom. There is something going on in school...”  
“Henry, what is it?”  
“Art is my get away from being bullied in school.”  
“How are being bullied, Henry?”  
“Being pushed against the lockers, being tripped and being teased mostly by the older boys.”  
“Henry, why you did not tell me any sooner?”  
“I thought I could handle it myself.”  
“Henry, if they beat you, I can put them in jail.”  
“Mom, you would really do that?”  
“Yes. Henry. You are my son and I would love to treat those bullies at school a lesson on what jail is as their punishment for being a bully.”  
“Mom, please do not mention to anybody about this. I do not want anyone else to know. Especially at the art show next Friday.”  
“Henry, please tell me if they a hurt you, I will lock them up.”  
“Yes, I will call you right away.”  
“Good.” They hugged. “The next time it happens, please tell me right away.”  
“I will, Mom.”  
Killian and Hope returned from the tour. “Hope enjoyed the tour. I showed her everything. Her diaper bag is in my cabin.” Emma strapped the baby holder onto her, while Henry held Hope for a little but showing her the steering wheel. “Emma, is everything okay with Henry?”  
“Yes, I was just making sure how he was doing with Hope being here and he told me about school.”  
“What about school?”  
“He does not want anyone to know only me. But if you talk to him I know that he would tell you. For now, he spoke to me about it and if he needs help I will help him.”  
“Emma, if you need help whatever is bothering him you can count on me.”  
“Yes, I can.” They hug. “He also told me that he thinks of you as his real father, he hates you know who and does not consider him as his father. He knows that your his father Killian because you are always there helping him, guiding him, teaching him and being there for him. That is what father is for Henry.”  
Killian had tears in his eyes. “I really do think he is one of my own you know. I love him even though he is not mine.”  
“I know and he knows.” Hope begins to cry. “Aye, I think our lass wants to start our family of four sailing adventure.”  
“I think she takes after you already.”  
Henry gives Hope a kiss and gives Hope to Emma. “I think she wants you, Mom.”  
“Thanks, kid.” Emma held Hope in her arms, while Killian and Henry began to prep to sail. “Look Daddy and Henry are preparing the ship.” As they set sail, Emma showed Hope the ocean. “Hope, look at the pretty ocean.” Hope reaches out to the ocean. Emma giggles. “Hope, you cannot swim yet baby.” She kisses Hope on the head. Killian watches Emma and Hope enjoying the view. Killian took a picture of his wife and daughter enjoying the view. “Henry steer to right and then the left and go straight ahead. “  
“Aye, Dad.”  
Killian goes down to his wife and daughter. “How is Hope enjoying the ride so far?”  
“Hope loves it. When I told her about the pretty ocean she reached out both of her hands and wanted to go in.”  
“Hope, I knew you love the ocean like Daddy.” He kisses her on the forehead.  
“Can you hold Hope for a sec, I want to put on the baby holder so I can strap in Hope.”  
“Sure, Hope daddy is very happy you love the ocean like me.” He gives Hope kisses and she gurgles happily. Killian sniffs Hope. “Emma, I think she needs a change.” He hands her to Emma. “Baby girl, you need a change.” She gently puts Hope in the baby holder and goes to the captain quarters. “Hope, we are going to Daddy’s ship bedroom.” Just as Killian said before, he put Emma’s diaper bag in the captain quarters. She put the changing mat on the bed first and got a clean diaper, wipes, and baby powder ready for Hope. When Emma got Hope naked, her poop smell was really strong. “Oh, Hope.” She covers her nose.” You had a big poop blowout.” She got her phone out and text Killian, “Need your help with Hope.” Killian came right away. “Emma, what is wrong?” he sniffs. “Oh bloody..”  
“Yes, our little girl had a poop explosion. It went through her diaper to her onesie. I need your help changing and cleaning her up.”  
“Aye, luckily you are prepared.”  
“Yes, this is why I always pack just in case something like this happens. Can you get me a clean onesie while I begin to change her.” Emma began to slowly clean Hope off from the poop blow out.” “Baby, you got really dirty.” Killian got a garbage bag prepared for when Emma took off Hope’s dirty onesie and used many wipes to clean Hope off. Hope began to cry. “Hope, do not cry baby, Mommy and Daddy are cleaning you off, you will feel clean soon baby.” Killian passed Emma the clean diaper, and baby powder once Hope was poop free. Emma gently changed Hope into a clean outfit. “There you are Hope, you are all done and clean.” Emma lifts her up and gives her a lot of kisses. Killian threw out the poop stained clothes and the many baby wipes into the garbage. “Killian, can you check in her carrier if it has any poop stains.”  
Killian checked the carrier. “It smells like poop. I can clean it off quickly. He got more baby wipes and cleaned the baby holder, while Emma held Hope. “This is nasty.”  
“The next time Hope has a poop explosion, you are cleaning her then you will see how hard it is to clean poop.”  
“Little love, you are clean. You want to see Henry drive a ship?” Emma put Hope back in the carrier and they all went to see Henry.  
Emma and Hope went to the steering wheel, “Look Hope Henry is driving the ship. He has gotten so much better than the last time I saw him. Daddy is a good teacher.”  
“Mom, is everything okay with Hope?”  
“Yes, I needed your Dad’s help, because this little girl had a huge poop explosion.”  
“Really?”  
“Oh, Yes. Hope had a huge mess that went through her clothes.”  
“Wow. Hope, are you giving Mommy trouble?”  
“Hope, you are not giving Mommy trouble, Henry was just teasing.” Hope was nestled on her Mom’s chest.  
“How is the baby holder going?”  
“So far, it is keeping Hope being held by me easier and I can move around without her in my arms all the time but she is loving the ocean like your Dad.”  
“Henry, we can stop here for lunch. Lad, come help me with casting the anchor.”  
“Aye, aye Dad.” After Killian and Henry hosted down the anchor, Killian set down their lunch as picnic style. They all ate on top of a blanket. Emma ate easily with Hope in the carrier sound asleep. Henry and Emma cleaned up the picnic and Killian began to set sail and let Henry steered. Emma watched Henry steer while sitting down with sleeping Hope.“Henry, you are doing great!”  
“Thanks, mom!”  
Emma whispered to sleeping Hope, “Henry is steering the boat great Hope. One day you are going to drive daddy’s ship.” She kisses Hope on the head multiple of times. “Mommy loves you so much my little buttercup.” She watches Henry and Killian talk, Killian teaches Henry how to steer. After a little while, Hope woke up from her nap and began to fuss. “Hope, are you ready for your lunch? Mommy will feed you in Daddy’s comfy cabin.” Emma sat on Killian’s bed and took Hope out of the baby holder and preps to breastfeed her. “Here,you go baby.” She kisses Hope on the forehead. Hope latches on quickly. “Are you having fun on Daddy’s ship? I sure am. You are getting good naps on the ship because of the rocking of the boat.” When Hope was done, she burped Hope. She cleared the bed. Hope lied down on inside of the bed by the wall and Emma lied right next to her on the edge of the bed. Emma watched Hope moved around on the bed and played their kissing game with her. “You like Daddy’s bed? Me too, baby girl.” Hope grips Emma’s finger and Emma kisses her small hand. “I love you so much Hope.” Emma watches Hope until Hope fell asleep. Emma fell asleep. Killian went down to check on his girls. He found them asleep. He wanted to tell them that they are back in Storybook, but he took a picture of them sleeping together. “My two loves, enjoying my captain quarters. I cannot wait for more of our family adventures.” He kisses the top of Emma’s head He whispers to her, “ I love our little family.” Killian quietly went back upstairs to tell Henry to slowly start packing and let Emma and Hope sleep in his captain’s quarters.


	38. Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry is being bullied in school, the family figures out ways to help him.

Two days after the family of four sailing adventure, Snow White was watching Hope for Emma while she slept in. Killian was keeping Snow White and Hope company. “Killian how was the first weekend with Henry and Hope together?”  
“We all went on a family sailing trip. Little Hope here loved the ocean. Emma and Hope watched Henry and I steered the Jolly Roger.”  
“Hope, did you have fun on you Daddy’s ship?” Hope happily gurgled.  
Killian fixed Hope’s play mat. “Hope, your play mat is fixed, little lass.”  
Snow White placed Hope on her play mat. Snow White tried Hope to do some tummy time. “Just for a minutes sweetie...keep your head up. You are listening to Grandma, Hope.” Killian took a few pictures of Hope doing tummy time and Snow White with Hope. Hope began to cry. “Hope are you hungry? Let me take you to your Mommy?”  
Emma woke up hearing Hope’s cries. Snow White brought Hope to Emma, “Hope, Mommy is awake.”  
Emma reaches her arms out to Hope. “Hi, Mom. Hi, Hope.” Snow White hands Hope to her daughter. “Hope, what’s the matter are you hungry?” Emma quickly preps to breastfeed and Hope quickly eats. Emma kisses Hope on the forehead as she eats. Snow White sits on Emma’s bed. “Killian told me that you went sailing this weekend.”  
“Yes, we did. Hope loved watching the ocean. Hope had a little poop explosion but it was taken cared of. Henry improved on his sailing skills so much. Mom, can you keep an eye on Henry in school?”  
“Of course, Emma. Can you explain why?”  
“I cannot say too much, because Henry told me in confidence and he only told me.”  
“Not even Regina?”  
“Yes. Can you just keep an eye on him in the halls?”  
“Sure, sweetheart.”  
“I will let you know when I can, I do not want to break Henry’s trust.”  
“Of course, Emma. I will keep an eye on him and keep it a secret.”  
“I cannot tell what it is.”  
“I know I won’t ask more.”  
“I am looking forward to the art show on Friday night.”  
“Oh, your wedding anniversary is next week?”  
“Yes, it is. I have no idea what Killian and I are doing yet to celebrate it.”  
“Emma, you have been married for one year, you have to do something special.”  
“Yes, what about Hope? I do not want to leave her. I will miss her too much.” Hope puts her hand on Emma’s chest. Emma giggles. “I love you too sweetie.” She takes her little hand and kisses it.  
“I can watch her with Henry for the evening, you and Killian can go out for an anniversary dinner.”  
“I will let you know. It will be the first time, I will leave Hope for a few hours.” Emma bends her head down to Hope, “Who I will miss very very much.”  
“Emma, Henry will be here to help me watch her.”  
“I know. I will think about it.”  
“I know, Hope is very attached to you.”  
“Oh, yes she is.” Emma burps Hope. Hope sleeps on her chest.  
“Emma, I have to go to work, I will keep an eye on Henry.”  
“Thank you, Mom.”  
In the afternoon, Hope was sleeping in her bedroom. Killian was in the kitchen. Emma was on the couch reading a book when Henry came home from school. Henry slammed the door and ran upstairs to his room and slammed the bedroom door. The loud sound woke up Hope and she began to cry. “Henry?”  
“Emma, I will go take care of Hope, you talk to Henry.” Killian goes to calm down Hope.  
Emma slowly ran up to Henry’s room. “Henry, can I come in.” She opens the door and the room was dark. “Henry.” She turns the lights on and Henry was in tears. “Henry.” She hugs him tightly as he cried into her until he calms down not showing his face. She rubbed his back to calm him down. “Let me, look at your face.” She gently touched his face. “Henry, you have bruises on your face? Who did this?”  
“Mom, they beat me up on the way home.”  
“Are they the ones who have been bullying you?”  
“Yes, they are from the land of untold stories.” Emma took a picture of his bruises. She used her magic to lessen them.  
“Henry, you know I have to tell Regina.”  
“Yes, can I stay over the night, please? I feel safe here.”  
“Kid, of course, you can.” She hugs him. “Regina and I will work together to put the bullies in jail for their punishment. I do not want you to be beaten up and bullied in school. I know how you feel. I was bullied most of my life, foster siblings and classmates because they knew I was in the system, it happened every time when I have changed foster families. I did not have any adult to lean on every time I was hurt. Now, you are hurt and I am going to help you okay?” Emma hugs him tighter.  
“I told you only because I knew that you experienced a rough childhood and you are easier to talk too. Starting high school is so hard to fit in, art class, sailing, and Hope is the best part of my day.”  
“Hey, you can talk to me anytime.” Henry hugs her tight for a long time. “I love you, mom.”  
“I love you too, Henry. You do not mind me telling Regina about it? Do you want to talk more?”  
“You can tell her. I can tell Dad.”  
“You’re sure?”  
“I want to tell Dad myself.”  
“Okay, Henry. If you want to talk later, you can okay?”  
“Yes.” Henry hugs Emma again. “I feel better now, can I spend time with Hope?”  
“Yes, you can.” Henry goes to Hope’s room, where Killian was holding Hope. “Hi, Dad. Can I hold Hope?”  
“Sure, lad.” Killian hands over Hope to him.  
“Little Sis, I am so happy to see you. I am sorry that I woke you up from your nap.” He kisses her on the head. “ I love you so much, little sis.”  
“Dad.”  
“Yes, son. I need to tell you something.”  
“Do not panic, I was beaten up on the way home today. I have been bullied in school.”  
“Henry, why you did not tell me any sooner?”  
“I thought if I ignored them then it got worse. My only escape was my art class, sailing, and Hope.”  
“Henry, being bullied is awful. I was beaten up daily by my owners and had these awful scars as a child. Is there any way that I can help.”  
“I only told Mom and she told me that she will put them in jail for a few days as their punishment. Only she knows and now you. Mom is going to tell my other mom.”  
“Aye, I will help both of your two powerful moms.”  
“Dad?”  
“Yes, son.”  
“ Can you teach me how to sword fight?”  
“Yes, I am glad that I can teach you that, your mom has a few tricks too.”  
“I know. I can learn from the best.” Henry bends down to Hope. “Hope, when you are older, I am going to fight all of the bullies who hurt you okay, little sis.”  
Killian leaves Henry and Hope in the nursery and went to find his wife. “Emma.” He finds Emma on the living room couch.”  
“Emma, is this what you were talking about with Henry on the ship?”  
“Yes, I did not want to tell anyone about it, I did not want to betray his trust.”  
“Aye. He told me just now.”  
“He wanted me to tell Regina, and he wanted to tell you himself. He trusts you, Killian.” Emma showed him the pictures of the bruises on her phone. “I meant it when I told him that I will put them in jail for a few days as their punishment.”  
“Aye, I will be glad to help to keep the time in jail as miserable as possible.”  
“I am going to call Regina, to come over. I have to tell her.”  
“Aye, I will keep Henry company. He is with Hope now.”  
“He told me that he wants to stay over the night because he feels safe here. I said yes. My baby got hurt and I want to be there for him especially now I did not have him most of his life, and he is asking for my help.”  
“You are doing the best with him, Emma. You are there for him now when he needs you the most. He can stay over. He is happy and he feels safe here that is alright with me. He also asked me to teach him to sword fight.”  
“Hey, I can sword fight too.”  
“I know. He told Hope that he will fight the bullies if they hurt her.”  
Emma put her hands on her head“ Now I remember.”  
“Remember what swan?”  
“On the day of the gender reveal appointment. He told me he wants a baby sister because he wants to fight off the bullies. Maybe he was trying to tell me that he was being hurt? How come I did not think of this before?”  
“Emma, Henry told you first, when he was ready. The lad probably was not ready to tell you before.”  
“Do you think my pregnancy was the reason why he did not tell me?”  
“Hey, hey, Emma. Henry being bullied got worse more recently. Do not be too hard on yourself, love.” He hugs Emma.  
“Now, I got call Regina to ask her to come over.” Emma makes a phone call. “Hi, Regina.”  
“Hi, Emma. How is Hope?”  
“She is doing good and happy. Can you come over? I need to talk to you about Henry.”  
“Sure, are you free now?”  
“Yes, I am.”  
“I will be right over.”  
Killian gently kisses Emma and hugs her. “I am going to check on Henry and Hope before she comes over.” She goes upstairs to find Hope and Henry in his room. Henry was holding Hope on his lap on the bed with his storybook in front of them. “Henry, are you having fun with Hope?”  
“Yes, I am explaining to her how the book is magically made with all of the fairy tales. I am showing her the pictures.”  
“I am just letting you know, that Regina is coming over so I can talk to her about what is going on and telling that you are sleeping over, ok?”  
“Sounds good. Thank you, mom.”  
“Your welcome, Henry.”  
“Hope, we have a brave mommy who will fight for us.” Emma goes and kisses Henry and Hope on their head. “I will always fight for the both of you. Hope have fun with Henry.”  
Regina comes in after Killian opens the door. “Hi, Regina.”  
“Hi, Killian. Henry told me you went sailing on Saturday.”  
“Aye, yes we did. Hope love the ocean.”  
“Now, I see who she takes after.” Emma comes down. “I will be upstairs if you need me.”He kisses Emma and heads upstairs.  
“Hi, Emma. What do we need to talk about?”  
“Let’s talk in the living room.” They sat in the living room. “Listen, I do not know how to tell you this but.. Henry has being bullied in school.”  
“What? I had no idea.” Regina looks concerned  
“He told me over the weekend. I told him if they hurt them, I would punish them by locking them up in jail. He came home slamming doors. I knew something was wrong, he did not look me in the eye and I looked at his face he has bruises.”  
“What!?”  
“I took pictures of them and healed him with my magic.” Emma shows Regina the pics.  
“Do you know who did this to him?”  
“He just told me they are from the land of untold stories. I told him that you and I are going to work together to punish them.”  
“We are going to punish them. Why he told you not me?”  
“I do not know Regina. Maybe he was embarrassed or ashamed. He told me he wants to stay over the night, which I allowed.”  
“He can stay over. I am going to talk to him.”  
“He is in his room with Hope.”  
Regina goes upstairs to find Henry and Hope together in his room. “Hi, Henry.”  
“Hi, Mom.”  
“I was telling Hope stories until she fell asleep on me.”  
“Henry, I spoke to Emma. She told me what was going on.”  
“I know, I asked her to tell you.”  
“Why you could not tell me?”  
“Mom, I love you. Knowing you, you will rip their hearts out. I told my other mom because she went through it in the foster system with no adult for help. Mom, I wanted her to tell you so you can work together.”  
“Henry, we are going to work together on the bullies, do not worry.”  
“Thanks, Mom. Ever since I been bullied, art, sailing, and Hope here, is the best way to distractions from being tripped, knocked against lockers and today beaten up. It sucks.”  
“Hey, we are going to help Henry do not worry. Hope sure does love you.”  
“I know, I love her too.” He gives Hope a kiss who was sleeping on his shoulder.  
“I am going to plan with Emma on what to do with those bullies.”  
After Regina went back downstairs, Killian went to talk to Henry. “Lad, I know mother’s day is coming up. I am wondering since Hope is here, we can do something special for her.”  
“I have an idea what Hope and I can make her.”  
“We can make Hope’s footprints markings into clay and write down “To Mommy, Love, Hope.” We can paint it too.”  
“We can go to the pottery store to create it.”  
“I also want to make a mug for her. Dad, you and Mom’s wedding anniversary is this coming Monday. Do you have any plans?”  
“I am thinking of taking your mother out to the Italian place where we had our very first date. I know she does not want to be away from Hope too long.”  
“I can watch her next Monday night.”  
“ Yes you can lad but your Grandma is going to be with you too.”  
“That sounds like a good plan.”  
“We can do the art projects, but we have to get hope away from your mom for a few hours.”  
“I want to help Hope on her first art project.”  
“Lad, we can give your mom a break from baby duty, we can take her to the pottery store.”  
Hope moves around in her sleep. “Hope loves you.”  
“I know, she been sleeping on me for almost an hour.”  
From downstairs, “Henry, can you please come down here!”  
“Looks like your moms need to talk to you.” Henry gives Hope to Killian. “I will be back Hope.”  
Henry comes downstairs, “Mom and Mom, Hope was sleeping in my arms.”  
“Kid, sit down. You have to tell me who has been bullying you, so we can punish them. Regina, don’t we have to go the principal?”  
“Yes, but I am mayor of this town, I will get the principal to listen to us.”  
“I am sheriff too, I can put the boys in jail as their punishment.”  
“I like the way you think, swan.”  
“Henry, who is bullying you in school?”  
“Jasper Jr, Cruella Devil’s henchman’s son, Horace Jr, the other Cruella Devil’s henchmen and Jack from the land of untold stories, they are all from the land of untold stories. Can I stay home tomorrow? I really do want to face them Or them seeing me with you both. I do not want to be beaten again.”  
“Henry.” Emma hugs him and Regina hugs him. “Regina, what do you think?”  
“Henry, you can have one day off. You are never absent anyway.”  
“Thanks, mom. Thank you both.” Henry runs upstairs to tell Killian and Hope.  
“So we go to the principal in the morning and get the boys.”  
“Sounds good. I know she will listen to the both of us.”  
“I need to make a few calls to my parents, to ask my mom to point them out for us and my dad to watch them in jail.”  
“Emma, I will see you tomorrow. Please keep an eye on Henry.”  
“Of course Regina. I won’t let anything happen to him. Trust me when he first told me, I wanted to punch them.”  
“I know the feeling. See you tomorrow.”  
Back upstairs, Henry finds Killian and Hope in Hope’s room. “Dad, my moms told me that I can have the day off tomorrow. I told them how I was feeling about facing the bullies. we can go to the pottery store to create mom’s mother day presents.”  
“Great, lad.” Killian hands over Hope to Henry.  
“Hope, tomorrow we are making Mommy’s mother’s day presents. You will love art just like Mommy and me.” He kisses her on the head. Hope begins to cry. “Hope are you hungry?”  
“Lad, I will bring Hope to your mom. You can finish your homework.” Henry went to his room to do his homework. Killian brought down Hope and a burp towel. Emma was on the phone, “Mom....yes they must have found out which why he was beaten up...he was...Regina and I are going down to the school and have the bullies arrested...I need Dad to help supervise...can you point them out to me tomorrow?...thanks, mom. I have to go I have to feed Hope.” Emma turns to Hope and Killian. “Hi, baby are you hungry? Come to mommy.” Emma breastfeeds Hope and Killian sat next to Emma.  
“What is the plan tomorrow?”  
“I just called my mom, I asked her to keep an eye on Henry at school without telling her the reason. She thinks that the bullies saw her watching Henry, which caused them to hurt Henry. I told her that Regina and I are going to the principal’s office tomorrow and have them punished.”  
“Suspended?”  
“For them being at home, no way. They are going to be in jail not being at home suspended for 2 or 3 days. They hurt my baby, they are going to get the punishment they deserve.”  
“Aye, is there any way that I can help?”  
“Well, Henry is staying home tomorrow and I need you to watch Hope.”  
“I can do that. I can cheer Henry up and Hope will be very helpful to make her brother happy.”  
“Hope, Mommy is going to help Henry with the mean boys at his school by being sheriff tomorrow, are you going to be a good girl for daddy?” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“I am looking forward to spending time with both of them.”  
“Great, I will feed Hope right before I go.”  
“Do you want to try the bottle just in case your not in time for her next feeding.”  
“We can try. If not call me.” Emma dressed Hope for bed. “Hope, you are going to have fun with Daddy and Henry tomorrow, baby girl.” Emma and Hope played their kissing game until Hope was tired out. Emma rocked her to sleep and put her in the cradle. “Sweet dreams, my little buttercup.” She gently kisses sleeping Hope and tiptoed out of the room. Emma went to check up on Henry. “Hey, kid. What are you up to?”  
“I am just drawing.”  
“Can I join?”  
“Sure.” They draw together. “Mom, thank you for being here for me, I really needed you today.”  
“I am here for you anytime, kid.”  
“I have been bullied most of the year.”  
“Henry, is there a reason why that you did not tell me? Was it because of pregnancy?”  
“Mom, no it was not because of your pregnancy. The bullying got worse most recently. I figured not to worry you when it was minor.”  
“Minor or not you should have told me, Henry. Now you are hurt.”  
“Mom, I did come to you today. I ran home after I got beat up.”  
“You should have called.”  
“I was not thinking straight all I could think of is to run home to show you, I could not wait to go home.” Emma hugged him so tight. “You did the right thing to come home. I am happy that you did.”  
“Mom, you are the best.”  
“I do have the best son in the world. Now, do not go to bed too late, even though you are not going to school tomorrow.”  
“I am going to bed soon, I know Hope is going to keep us up all night.”  
Emma and Killian cuddled in the living room. “Are you okay being away from Hope tomorrow for the first time?”  
“Yes, I know that you and Henry are going to be with her. I am still going to miss her.”  
“Aye, she is going to have a fun time with me and her big brother.”  
“Oh, she will. I cannot take her to work tomorrow, going to the high school, arresting three students as their suspension. My parents are going to help me when you call if anything goes wrong with Hope or she is hungry I can leave right away.”  
“We will call if anything is wrong, but she will be happy with me and the lad.”  
“I am pretty sure she will miss me.”  
“Of course Hope will miss you, you are her mommy and she is attached to you the most.”  
“That is why I am worried.”  
“She loves me and Henry too. If she is around people she does not know that is another story.”  
“Yes, that was my whole childhood. I am helping Henry with bullies, no one helped me as a child, I am doing it for my first baby.”  
“I am not surprised. You always fight for others in need especially to those who you love, which is one of the things I love about you Emma.” They kiss. “I love you too.” They sleep on the couch until Hope woke up. Hope gave Killian and Emma another long night. In the very early morning of Hope’s feeding, “Hope, you are going to be a very good girl for Daddy and Henry today? I need you to be a good girl for them, when I come home we will cuddle a lot baby.” She kisses Hope on the forehead and Hope put her hand onto Emma’s chest and looked at her mom. “Mommy, has to help Henry. You do not want your big brother to be sad. You will have a fun time Daddy and Henry.” Hope moved when Henry’s name was mention. “I know baby girl, that you love Henry.” She kisses her on the head as Hope fell asleep.  
Killian purposely stayed in bed to watch Hope while Emma left early when Regina picked her up, luckily Hope was asleep. He packed Hope’s diaper bag in the yellow bug car. “Hope, do you want to come down with Daddy to cook breakfast, we have to go wait for Henry to wake up before we go the pottery store.”  
Henry woke up to the smell breakfast. He goes downstairs to the kitchen seeing Hope on her bouncy chair next to Killian eating breakfast. “Morning Lad.”  
“Morning, Dad. Morning Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Are you looking forward to doing art today little sis?” Hope gurgled happily. “Don’t worry Hope, I will help you with your art project.” Killian got Hope dressed, Emma set up Hope’s outfit for him. Henry made sure they have everything for Hope. Henry put Hope in her car seat and sat next to her while Killian drove them to the pottery store.  
Henry helped Hope with her project for their mommy’s mother’s day gift. Hope cried when Henry put her feet in plaster like clay. Killian took photos of Henry helping Hope. “Hope, we are making it for Mommy.” Henry wrote on the top, “To Mommy” on the bottom, “Love, Hope.” “Mommy is going to love it, little sis. Killian cleaned up Hope’s feet. “Hope, you are done with your first art project, little love.” Hope fell asleep on his chest. Killian watched Henry making his mug for his mom. He painted and glazed both of the art projects. They had to pick up the projects, in a week.  
Meanwhile, at Storybrooke High School, Regina, Emma and Snow White were talking to the Principal about the bullies. Emma, “ My son got beaten up by these three boys yesterday coming home with bruises on his face.” She shows the principal the pictures. “He has been bullied by these same boys all year.”  
“How come you are reporting it now?”  
“My son came home upset because he was beaten by older boys.”  
“Mrs.Jones..”  
“I may be Henry’s mother but I am the sheriff and the savior.”  
“I am also Mayor of this town and I do not want a fire you and get a replacement if you do not help our son. These three boys need to be punished.”  
“I am his grandmother and I witnessed him yesterday getting pushed against lockers and being tripped. I do not want my grandson being hurt in school. Especially being beaten up after school”  
“I think, I should suspend them?”  
Regina,”You think, the sheriff and I have our own punishment.”  
Emma,“We need to show them bullies gets punished, I have the whole station prepared to lock them up in jail for two days. That will teach them a lesson that children who are bullying others get consequences for their actions.”  
The principal nervously, “Well, I will talk to the boys now. Then tell them of their punishment.”  
“We will be in the room. I am the sheriff and Regina is the mayor. They bullied the wrong kid who has connections to the whole town.”  
“I will talk to them alone first then you two can come in and have them arrested as their punishment slash suspension.”  
As the waited in the office, “Emma, we had girl power in that room.”  
“Yes, we did. Mom, thank you for being here.”  
“You are welcome. I cannot let the bullies harm my grandson. Your Dad called me, he is waiting in the police car outside waiting for you to arrest them. I can help to arrest them.”  
“Mom, you are their teacher, it will look bad on both ends trust me, from my own experience.”  
“Call me to let me know how it goes.”  
“I will.” Snow White leaves the principal office. “Emma I had no idea you can be that tough, I seen you fight villains, threatening people in custody but this is totally different.”  
“Yes, when someone is hurting one of my kids, I get extra tough. Thanks for your help in there, with your mayor power.”  
“Henry is my son too, I do not want him to get hurt either.”  
Emma checked the time. “I have to call to check on Hope. She is still not taking the bottle.”  
“Killian, how is everything at home?”  
“Emma, Henry and I are playing video games and Hope is napping.”  
“Is she hungry?”  
“Not yet. I am pretty sure soon though.”  
“I will be home as soon as possible.” She hangs up. “Regina, after I arrest them, can you drive me back home? I need to feed Hope soon.”  
“Emma, do not worry, Hope will not starve.”  
“She is not taken the bottle.”  
“Emma, she will be okay.” The three boys came in and passed by them. Regina whispered “Emma, I recognized them when they came to town last year. I cannot believe they are the ones who are hurting our son.”  
“I know, I just want to hurt them.”  
“Emma.”  
“I know. Regina, can you bring them to the station with my Dad after we arrest them? I need to get back to Hope.”  
“Sure, here are my keys to my car. I will walk back to your house and update.” Charming came in the office, “Emma, I am here to help.”  
“Thanks, Dad. Regina is going to ride with you to the station after we arrest them. I have to get back to Hope.”  
“Emma, we are going to make sure they get the punishment slash suspension they deserve.”  
The principal came out, “They are all yours Sheriff Jones and Mayor Mills. I explain to them of their suspension.” Emma, Charming, and Regina enter the room, Emma, “Jasper Jr. Horace Jr. and Jack, you are all under arrest for bullying Henry Mills.” Emma handcuffed Jack and Jasper Jr. and Charming handcuffed Horace Jr. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law.” The three boys started to flip. The principal said, “This is your suspension instead of 2 days at home, it will be 2 days in sheriff station.” Emma and Regina lead the boys out, and Charming was in the back, the whole student body watched them being escorted out of the school. Regina turned around, “THis is the punishment if a person non-stop bullies a person to a point where they injure somebody else, two days in sheriff station as their suspension.”  
Emma and Charming put the boys in the back of the police car. “Emma, go back to Hope. Regina and I it has from here.”  
“Thanks, Dad. If you need any more help.”  
“Emma we have the dwarfs assigned shifts beside me.”  
“Killian can help.”  
“He is needed more at home with Hope and Henry from what your mom has told me last night.”  
“Thank you, Dad.”  
“Your welcome, I will do anything to help my grandson. Mom and I will drop by later.”  
Regina comes to the police car, “Emma I will come by later.”  
“Thank you, Regina.”  
“Emma he is our son, we both fight for him. Go to Hope.”  
Emma gets a call from Killian, “Emma, Hope is getting hungry. We are at Granny’s.”  
“ I just finished up at the high school. I will meet you there.” Emma texts Regina that the car is parked at Granny’s and Granny has the keys.  
Killian in the car with Hope and Henry. “Do you think she suspects that we are up to something?”  
“No, Hope’s feet are clean so she will not know of our mother’s day surprise. I told her that we were playing video games at home. We are meeting her at Granny’s.”  
“Sounds good.” Henry bends down at sleeping Hope. “I hope you had fun in your first art project little sis.” They arrived before Emma and sat at their usual table.  
Granny held Hope after she met Hope, “Hope you are so adorable. You look so much like Emma.”  
“Do you have a problem with Emma breastfeeding Hope? Hope does not use the bottle. Emma had to deal with an issue at work, where Emma fed her early and Hope is getting hungry.”  
“No problem at all. Henry, how is being a big brother?”  
“It is awesome, Granny. Hope and I get along very quickly. I read to her and play with her.” Hope began to fuss.  
“Hope, mommy is coming with your milk very soon lass.”  
“Dad here is her pacifier, this will help.” Killian hands Granny the pacifier and put it in Hope’s mouth, which calmed down Hope.  
“Since, Emma was out what did all three of you do?”  
“We had an art project, but do not tell Emma it is a surprise.”  
“Ah, mother’s day gift perhaps?”  
“Aye, it is. Hope did her very first art project with Henry’s help. She slept most of the time afterward.”  
The bell of the diner opened, it was Emma. “Hope, mommy is here.”  
Granny hands over Hope to Emma. “She is adorable Emma.”  
Emma was out of breath. “Thank you, Granny.” She bends down to Hope, “Mommy missed you so much, my sweet girl. Did you have had fun with Henry and Daddy?” She kissed her on the head.“Oh, Granny. Before I forget. Regina is going to drop by to pick her car. I used it to get here, Regina went to the station with my Dad. I figured her walking here is closer than to our house.” Emma hands the car keys to Granny.  
“No problem, Emma. Congratulations on Hope.”  
“Thank you. She loves the blanket you made for her.”  
“Your usual orders?”  
“Yes, thank you, Granny.”  
Emma sat next to Killian holding Hope. “Mom, how did it go?”  
“Lad, let your Mom feed your sister before she has a meltdown. Emma, Granny allowed you to breastfeed her here.”  
“Thanks, for asking.” Emma quickly prepped to breastfeeds Hope. Hope latched on instantly.  
“Henry, your mom, grandma and I talked to the principal about the situation. Your grandma was a witness to your bullying yesterday in between classes.” She smiled. Regina threatened her that she would have her fired her if she did not listen to us about them bullying you not having consequences. We had to remind her that I am the sheriff and she was the mayor and we are both of your moms. Your principal got nervous and listened to our plan of their suspension in jail. Your grandpa helped Regina and I arrested them. The whole school saw them being taken to the police car. Regina gave everyone a lecture if bullies are bullying others to the point of any injury that the bullies would spend their suspension in prison. Regina and Grandpa drove them to the station.”  
“Wow, Mom you and my other Mom all did this for me?”  
“Yes, Henry. Your whole family pitched in to help. Your grandparents helped. Family always help each other in need.”  
Killian wrapped his arms around Emma“Aye, lad. Family helps everyone who needs it. No one wants to see you hurt Henry.”  
“Yes, I reminded the principle that these bullies messed with the wrong kid who had higher up connections throughout the whole town. Your mom, on the other hand, did not expect me to be tougher than my usual self-fighting self, more of a mama bear protecting her cubs than fighting a villain or savior.” Emma switched Hope to the other boob.  
“Whoa, you were tougher than defeating a villain or a dark one?”  
“Yes, on the villain maybe less on the dark one.”  
“Mom, you rock.”  
“Thank you, Henry. No one hurts my kids.”  
Granny came with their meals. “I could not help myself from overhearing your conversation, you really did that this morning and it is only 10:30 am?”  
Emma chuckled.“Yes, Granny. I had to do it to prevent Henry from getting hurt more. Also, show students the consequences of bullying.”  
“For further issues, if you and Killian are both needed I can watch Hope.”  
“Thank you, Granny.” Hope stopped eating. “Hope, are you full baby?” She kisses her on the head. Henry passed Emma the burp towel. “Thanks, Henry.” She burped Hope.  
“Emma, let me hold Hope while you eat. You have not eaten all day.”  
“Killian, I can eat with one hand and hold her. I just missed her the whole morning.”  
Emma ate her grilled cheese and onion rings with one hand while holding Hope, who was content in her mommy’s arm asleep.  
After their meal at Granny’s the family went to the park and enjoyed the sunny day at the park as the family of four.  
To Be Continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is being continued what happens after the events from this chapter.


	39. Art Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the bully event and what happens during the art show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Jared Gilmore! You will always be Henry Mills!

After the park, the family took the yellow bug back home. Hope was being snuggled by Emma on her parents’ bed, “Hope, Mommy missed you when I was working today.” She kissed Hope on the cheeks. “I am so happy you behaved for Daddy and Henry.” Hope reached her hands to Emma’s cheeks. Emma just smiled. She hears a camera click. Emma looks up,“Sorry, Mom I could not help it.”  
“It is okay, kid. Come sit with us.”  
“Are you feeling better now?”  
“I feel relieved, a huge weight lifted off my shoulders, which I have not felt in a long time.”  
“I am glad to hear that, Henry.”  
“Mom, here a few photos I took while we were on the ship of me and Hope.” Henry showed the pictures to her through his iPhone, pictures of Hope and Henry selfie, a selfie of Hope grabbing the steering wheel and picture of Hope and Emma looking at the ocean.”  
“These pictures are great, Henry. I love the one Hope holding onto the steering wheel.”  
“Yes, that is one of my favorites.” He leans his head on his mom’s shoulder, “Thank you for all that you did today.”  
“Your welcome, Henry. I hate when one of my babies get hurt, that pisses me off the most.” She hugs him with one arm and held Hope. “I will always fight for you two, you know that?”  
“Yes, I know that is why I told you first.” He bends down to Hope who had her hand in her mouth, “You hear that Hope, Mommy will always fight for us when we need her.” Henry slept on Emma’s shoulder while Hope slept in Emma’s arms. “I love you both so much.” Emma fell asleep between her two children.  
Killian answered the door, after he heard the doorbell, it was Regina. “Hi, Regina. How was putting the lads in jail?”  
“It went well. Where are Emma and Henry? I want to update you all at once.”  
“They are all upstairs in our room, I think.” The both go upstairs and stop at the entrance of the bedroom and were in awe. They both took their phones out and took pictures of Emma, Henry, and Hope sleeping together. “This is the best thing that I have seen all today.”  
“Yes, this makes today arresting those boys worth it, seeing Henry now happy with Emma and Hope. I am so happy I have my phone this time.”  
“Aye, it does. Should we wake them?  
“Yes, I know Emma wants to know what happens after she left, it was her plan after all.”  
“Aye, that is a yes then.” He walks to Emma and gently taps her on the shoulder. “Emma, love wake up.”  
Emma woke up, “Oh, I fell asleep.”  
Killian chuckled.“Love, how can you not fell asleep with our two kids that are sleeping on you. We have company.”  
Emma looked at the entrance. “Regina, Hi. How did it go after I left?”  
“Should we talk downstairs”  
“We should. Killian, can you help? I am in between the two of them.” Killian takes Hope out of her arms. Emma wakes up Henry, “Henry, Regina is here.”  
Henry wakes up, “Mom, you are here.” Henry hugs Regina.  
“Yes, I am. I am here to update all three of you on what happened after Emma left.” Killian carried sleeping Hope downstairs and everyone sat in the living room to listen to Regina. “After Emma left right after she and Charming put the boys into the police car. I rode with Charming to the sheriff station. The three boys were so nervous. They were put into three separate cells. They were given one phone call each. Their parents came furiously that their sons were arrested. Charming and I were telling their parents if they were not bullies in the first place, they would not have been punished. I told the parents that the Principal and I including the town’s sheriff have a zero-tolerance policy if children bully others to a point of injury they will spend their suspension at the sheriff station. We explained to them who they bullied the son of the mayor and the town’s sheriff, the parents were not surprised because you know they are former villains themselves but they yelled at their kids for bullying the wrong student. They did not mind leaving their son’s in jail except for Jack’s parents who were disappointed in him and wanted him to be released and grounded him after the two-day jail suspension. The dwarfs are keeping an eye on especially Grumpy. ”  
“Moms, thank you for both for helping me today. I am so lucky to have you both.” Emma and Regina both hug Henry.  
“We are lucky to have you, Henry.”  
“I feel relieved now that I can go to school without being aware of my surroundings of constantly being in fear.”  
“Oh yeah, Emma did you made in time to feed Hope?”  
“I met them at the diner before Hope had a meltdown.”  
“Aye, Granny helped us to distract Hope before Emma came rushing in to feed her. Other than that this little lass had fun with me and Henry.” Hope woke her and began to fuss. “Little lass, we were just talking about you.” They all laughed.  
“I think it is time for her next feeding.” Killian hands over Hope to Emma. “Hope, do not cry baby. Mommy is going to feed you.” Emma brings Hope upstairs to feed her.  
“Lad, do you feel safer to go to school tomorrow?”  
“Yes, for tomorrow while they are at the sheriff station, not sure when they return to school on Friday.”  
“Henry, they are learning their lesson if not they are going to be back in the station.”  
“You sure Mom?”  
“Yes, from what Emma and I experienced today, they are going to be afraid of you once they see you again knowing you come from a very powerful family.”  
“Lad, in case anything happens when they come back and hurt or threaten you call me or your mom we will straighten them out.”  
“Yes, Henry. You should have seen your other mom in the office yelling at the principal, I am pretty sure she would not have taken no for an answer.”  
“Yeah, I can imagine that.”  
“Henry, we have to leave soon. You have school in the morning.”  
“Dad, I will see you after school tomorrow right?”  
“Aye, lad. We can start your lessons on sword fighting.”  
“You mean it?”  
“Yes, Henry.” He hugs Killian. “You are the best. I am going to say bye to Mom and Hope.” He runs upstairs. Regina and Killian laugh.  
“You're going to teach him to sword fight?”  
“Aye, he asked me when he told me about the bullies, he wanted to protect Hope in the future.”  
“He really looks up to you as a Dad.”  
“Aye, he does. After Emma and Henry spoke on Saturday about the bullying she told me how much Henry considered of me as his real father because I teach him on how to be a man, help him with his homework and guiding him. He does not consider Baelfire as his father because he was never around and that he was a selfish ass that did not care for him or Emma.”  
“Wow, I had no idea he knew so much of what Baelfire did to Emma and how much he was aware of Bae being an ass.”  
“I know. I never liked Bae anyway. You are a better father to him than Baelfire.”  
Back upstairs, Henry finds Emma and Hope in the nursery. “I came up to say goodnight.”  
“Hope, Henry is leaving for today. You want to say bye-bye?” She hands Hope to Henry.  
“Hope, I had so much fun playing with you and Daddy today. I love you, little sis. I will see you tomorrow. Maybe you and Mommy can watch Daddy teach me how to swordfight?” Hope gurgles. Henry kisses Hope on the head. “I love you, Hope.” He puts Hope in her crib. Henry gives Emma a big hug. “Mom, thank you, thank you for everything you did today.”  
“Henry, you are my first baby, of course, I will help you always. I love you so much.” She kisses him on the head as he continued to hug her. “I cannot wait to see your art project on Friday night.”  
“Yes, I am looking forward to showing all of you. Please bring Hope.”  
“Of course, Henry. I know she was the reason you got the award.”  
“Yes, I need her to be there.”  
Emma gives him a look.“Why?”  
“All I am saying she needs to be there. I will see you tomorrow Mom.” He hugs her again, “Thank you for being you.”  
“I am just being myself especially for you and Hope.”  
“Bye, Hope. Please give Mom and Dad rest tonight.” Emma laughs. Henry leaves with Regina. Emma takes Hope from her crib. “Hope, I wonder why it is so important to be at Henry’s art show? Did he tell you?” Hope just gurgles. “You are good at keeping secrets, little buttercup.” She gives Hope a few kisses.  
Friday came very quickly. Henry had better days in school. The bullies stayed far away from Henry. Henry came home for the weekend as usual. Emma dressed Hope in a yellow dress with a matching bow headband. “Hope, you look so cute in your first dress baby girl.” She gave Hope many kisses. Emma fed her before she changed her but she packed her diaper bag with a cover just in case Hope goes hungry during the art show. Henry and Killian wore a suit and Emma wore a dress. “Love, you look amazing.”  
“Awe, you are so sweet, I hope I look good, especially after giving birth 2 weeks ago. Look at what Hope is wearing.”  
“Little love, you look so cute in your first dress.” He kisses Hope on the cheeks. “I want to take a picture of my two beautiful loves.” He takes of picture of Emma and Hope. He made silly faces so Hope looks at the camera. Henry enters Hope’s room, “Mom, Dad are you almost ready? I have to be there soon.”  
“Henry, you look so handsome.”  
“Thank you, Mom.”  
“One more picture before we go.” He took a picture of Emma and Henry, then Henry and Hope and then with all three of them. Killian carried the diaper bag and Emma held Hope. Killian drove them to the school. Henry ran to the school while Killian found parking. Emma took Hope out of the car seat. “Hope, we are at Henry’s school to see his art projects. This is also where Grandma works.” When Killian, Emma, and Hope arrived inside their whole family was there, the Charmings and the Mills. Robin was holding 2-year-old Rowand and Roland was wondering around the room with Leo playing.“Swan, it is about time you make it, I am just kidding.”  
“Hey, I have a newborn. Plus, Killian here took so many pictures before we left the house.” They both laughed.  
“Hope, you have a pretty dress.”  
Robin, “Rowand this is Hope, Henry’s baby sister. Be gentle.” Rowand was too shy to say hi to Hope.  
“Where is the lad?”  
“He was not with you?”  
“He ran in here before we parked the car.”  
“From what I know, he made it very clear to me that he needed Hope to be here.”  
“Emma when did he tell you that?”  
“Right before he left with you on Tuesday.”  
“The lad just texts me, he is with his art project in the next room.”  
Snow White and Charming got Leo and Roland who were playing in the room and they all walked to next room. When they all entered they were in awe. There four large easels set up like Hope’s room but the easel form of the murals. They see Henry with the art teacher. The art teacher announced Henry and he would explain his artwork. Henry went to Emma, “Mom, I need to borrow Hope.”  
Emma was surprised. “Okay.Hope, be a good girl for Henry.” She hands over Hope to her son. Killian wrapped his arm around Emma, while Charming videotaped Henry’s speech. Henry held Hope in the center of artwork. ‘Hi, everybody. My name is Henry Mills. I just started this year as a freshmen. As most of you know me as the quiet kid who got three bullies suspended a few days ago. Before that, I was going through rough time most of the whole school year, especially in the hallways and being afraid of where I turned if one of them were going hurt me. When my mom told me that she was pregnant, I was beyond thrilled. I was hoping that I would have a baby sister, which she did. When my dad and I painted her room. I created these murals a much bigger version of these in my sister’s room in all of one day. Ever since I created the original version of these murals for her, art began my escape from being beaten. If it weren’t for my little sister here , I would not have taken art more seriously and create it into my passion and I would have not know where I would be without art as my escape.” He bends to Hope, “Hope, I love you so much little sis. I have to thank you for giving me inspiration for art.” Hope gurgled and put her hand on Henry’s face. Everyone was in awe and clapped. Most of the family were in tears. Killian whispers to his wife, “Emma, your Dad is recording this whole speech.” “Oh, good. I was not aware that he was going to make a speech. I know my mom is taking pictures.” They both laughed.  
After the clapping died down. The art teacher, “When Henry showed me the picture of his adorable little sister’s bedroom, I told him to create the murals on easels. With Henry’s love and passion for art. I give this award “The Artist of the Year,” to Henry Mills who is the very first freshmen whoever gotten this award.” Henry’s whole family was surprised. Everyone clapped and cheered for Henry.  
“Hope, this is for you to, if it weren’t for you, I would not have gotten this. “ He kissed Hope on the forehead, while everyone was cheering. His art teacher hands him his trophy. Emma and Regina who were still crying took pictures with Henry, Hope, and his art teacher. Henry took pictures with Hope and his award. Snow White took a picture of Henry with his trophy. Everyone in his family took pictures with Henry and Hope. The art teacher took a picture of Henry’s whole extended family with the murals in the background. Emma hugged Henry first, “Henry, your paintings are an amazing kid. So you have to do a speech the real reason why you made sure I was bringing Hope tonight?”  
“Yes, I could not have done it without her and without you and Dad too.” Hope began to fuss. “Lad, I will take Hope.” Henry hands Hope to Killian. “I had no idea that you were creating the smaller version of Hope’s murals.”  
“Dad, I did keep it a secret for this event, I only gave you a clue on what is was.”  
“Lad, we are both so proud of you.”  
“Thank you, Dad.” Killian gently hugs Henry with Hope in his arms. “We cannot forget the artist inspiration.” Emma giggles. Killian gives Hope kisses. Henry gave Hope kisses too.  
“Kid, I am so proud of you. I love your speech you made almost your whole family cry.”  
“Thank you, Mom. I did not expect most of our family to cry”.  
“Henry, I was in tears the whole entire time and including your Dad.” Henry hugs Emma.  
“Henry! Your paintings are amazing like in Hope’s room.”  
“Thank you, Mom.”  
“Were you prepared to do that speech?”  
“Well not exactly, I just decided what to say once I had Hope with me.”  
The Charmings congratulated Henry next and Leo gave Henry a big hug. “Henry, when did you do these easels version?”  
“Around last month.”  
“They are amazing as the ones in Hope’s room.”  
“Henry, I saw the murals when I was baby proofing the house and I had no idea that you made all of them in one day.”  
“Yes, gramps, that I did.”  
“By the way, I got your whole speech recorded.”  
“Gramps, you really did?”  
Charming laughed“Yes, I had a feeling something was going once you held Hope.”  
Robin and Roland congratulated Henry last. “Henry, I had no idea you were into art.”  
“Robin, I mostly draw and paint in my other mom’s house.”  
“Henry, can you teach me how to draw?”  
“Yes, I can teach you, Roland.”  
Regina, “For this special event we can have dinner at Granny’s.” Everyone agreed. They all left separately to Granny’s. Henry decided to bring the trophy to Emma’s house because which was where he got inspired to do art. Henry rode with Emma, Killian, and Hope to Granny’s. Granny and other workers set up tables together so everyone could eat together. Henry brought his trophy with him. Emma held Hope who was fed in the car before they entered the diner. As everyone ate their meals, Charming stood up. “Everyone I would like to propose a toast to the man of the hour, Henry. Everyone raise your glasses to Henry.”  
Everyone, “To Henry.”  
Henry stood up, “Thank you, everyone, this whole year was very rough not until Hope arrived only two weeks ago and before she was born she already changed my life. I want to toast to my baby sister Hope. To, Hope.”  
Everyone, “To Hope.” Emma and Killian and the rest of the adults had tears in their eyes again for the second time that very night.” Henry sat down next to Emma and Regina. “Kid, you love making me cry.”  
“Henry, you are making us all cry tonight.” Regina and Emma both laughed. Hope began to fuss  
“Hope, what is wrong baby? Do you want your big brother?”  
“Come here little Hope.” Emma hands over to Henry. “Are you happy to be held by me?” Hope gurgled happily.  
“Hope, you really helped Henry out, in so many ways.” She moved when Regina mentioned Henry’s name.  
“Mom, she always moves around when my name is mentioned.”  
“I can see that.”  
Charming, goes to Emma and whispers “I got a phone call from the fire department. We are needed at the school.”  
“What happened? I do not know but I have a feeling you and Killian are both needed.”  
“Regina, can you take Henry and Hope home to my house?”  
Regina steps away from Henry and Hope.“Emma, what is wrong?”  
Charming, “I got a call from the fire department, we are needed at the school.”  
“The high school? I am coming with you.”  
“Love, I will bring Henry and Hope home. Call me if you need anything.”  
“I will.” Snow White, Killian, and Robin stayed with the children as Emma, Regina, rushed out to back to the high school. When they arrived, there were fire trucks in front of the school and crowds of people around the school. The only room was in smoke was the room where Henry's art project was in.  
To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think started the fire? Was this the bullies revenge on Henry for telling on them and their suspension?


	40. Interrogations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident at the Storybrooke High School the heroes look for the ones who caused the school to go on fire

Charming calls the dwarfs to help control the crowd and patrol. Emma and Regina spoke to the head of the Storybrooke Fire Department and he told them the fire was set only in one room. He pointed at the room where Henry’s art project was located. “How was the fire caused?”  
“Someone lite matches on easels. Everyone was safely evacuated.”  
Both Emma and Regina both felt devastated for Henry and anger rising, thinking of Henry and had a feeling who was behind the crime. “Regina, you do not think?”  
“Oh, yes. Emma, I will be right back I am going to put a protection spell on your house just in case they get any ideas.” Regina poofs away.  
“Dad, this is was not a coincidence that only the room was on fire what the one with Henry’s paintings. Regina and I think it was the bullies to get revenge on being arrested. All I can think of is Henry, he is going to be so devastated.”  
Charming hugs Emma, “Henry will be okay eventually, for now, we need to catch these teenagers. We need your mother.” Regina poofs back from casting the protection spell from the Swan-Jones house.  
“Yes, I can call Killian and tell him Leo is sleeping over at my house tonight and to tell Mom to meet us here.” Emma calls Killian,” Killian.”  
“Emma, is everything okay?”  
“Not really. Can you please tell my mom that she is needed over at high school and that Leo is sleeping over at our house? Please call me if Hope gets hungry.”  
“Sure, Emma. I will call you when she needs you, love, be careful.”  
Killian still at Granny's with the kids and walks over to Snow White. They walk away from the kids, “Snow White Emma just called me and to tell you that you are needed at the high school and Leo is sleeping over at our house.”  
“Killian, what is going on?”  
“From what your husband told us that the fire department is at the school and Regina and Emma went with him to investigate. I am assuming they need you for your tracking skills.”  
“I am going there right now.” Snow White went to Leo, “Leo you are sleeping over at Emma and Killian’s tonight. Behave for Killian.” Snow White rushes out of Granny’s.  
Henry was still holding Hope, “Dad what is going on?”  
“Lad, I am not sure what is going on but both of your moms and grandparents are needed. Leo is sleeping over at our house.” Killian gets Leo, “Little prince, it is time to leave.”  
“Killy, I am sleeping over. Where is Emma?”  
“Your big sister has to do something but she will come later.” He turns to Henry. “Henry, please give me your sister and carry the diaper bag.”  
“Sure.” Henry hands over Hope to his Dad and carried the diaper bag to the car with Leo. Henry buckled Hope to her car seat. “Hope, Leo is sleeping over Mommy is working tonight.” Leo sat next to Hope on the other side. “Henry, is Hope going to okay without Emma?”  
Hope was gripping Henry’s finger.“Leo, she has you her uncle and me her big brother to watch her and Killian.”  
Killian checked on the kids and drove them back home. When they arrived home, Henry carried the diaper bag and put Leo to bed in the guest room while Killian tended to Hope. After Henry put Leo to bed, he checked on his Dad with Hope. Killian changed Hope out of her dress to her pajamas.  
“Dad, how is Hope?”  
“So far, so good. I am hoping your mom gets back before her next feeding or else we are going to have a long night.”  
Leo enters the room, “Killy, I cannot sleep.”  
“Little prince do you want Henry to tell you a bedtime story?”  
“Yes, can you please tell me a bedtime story?”  
“Sure, Leo and Hope will join us.”  
“Lad, we can tell the story in my room.”  
“Sounds good.” Killian held Hope and Henry sat in between Killian & Leo. He read the two stories from his book until Leo and Hope fell asleep. Killian puts Hope in her cradle and Henry carried Leo back into the guest room.  
Henry and Killian talk in Henry’s room. “Dad what is going on, please tell me?”  
“Your grandpa was called in by the fire department that there was a fire at the high school, your moms and grandma had to all in to investigate.”  
“There was a fire at school?”  
“Yes, lad. That is only all I know so far. Your grandparents and your both moms are going to solve the case.”  
“Lad, please go to bed.”  
“I will, I am tired. I am just hoping Mom returns soon for Hope’s sake.”  
“Same here, Henry. Your speech and your artwork were amazing.”  
“Thanks, Dad. Can we sail or practice sword fighting tomorrow?”  
“We will see, we can most likely practice sword fighting on the Jolly Roger.”  
“Awesome! Night, Dad.”  
“Night lad.”  
When Snow White arrived at the high school there were crowds of people, the dwarfs were on patrol. “Emma, sweetie.”  
Emma looked hurt. “Sweetie. What happened here?”  
“The fire department told Regina and me that the fire was only in one room, where Henry’s art project was located. The caused by someone who burned matches on Henry’s art projects. Regina and I assume that it was the three boys who want revenge on Henry. He is going to be devastated when he finds out and will feel guilty”  
“Oh, sweetie.” Snow White hugs her. “Henry will get through this. We will find whoever has done this and have them arrested.”  
“Yes, I know. Regina went to my house to cast a protection spell just in case the bullies are out to get Henry.”  
Regina and Charming were waiting for them. They searched most of the night for clues. The fire department gave them clues like footprints. Emma found fingerprints and used security cameras to track who came in and out of the school before and after the fire. On the security cameras, she found two of the three boys wearing ski masks. “Mom, Dad, and Regina, I got something.” She shows them the proof. Killian calls Emma. “Hold on one minute, Killian is calling me. “Hi, Killian. Is she hungry?” She can hear Hope in the background crying.  
“Yes, she is Emma, I tried the bottle feed her she is not taking it.”  
“I am on my way home.” She hangs up the phone and sighs. “Dad, I need to back to Hope. Can you and Regina arrest all three of them and bring them to the station. I can get back to interrogate them.”  
“Emma, you need some rest.”  
“I want to catch the ones who set the school on fire.”  
“Emma, your daughter needs you and you have not slept properly in weeks.”  
“You should listen to your parents.”  
“Fine, I will sleep for a few hours and I will come to interrogate them. Is that a good plan?  
“Emma, I will call to update you.”  
“I can tell if they are lying or not. I am coming back after I take care of my daughter. I want to get them in jail the ones who are getting revenge on my son.” Emma began to go home.  
Regina, Snow White, and Charming are worried for Emma. “Charming, she needs to rest, she is a new mother and stressed out now especially if this fire was revenge on her son.”  
“I agree with you Snow, Emma is the one who can tell who is lying.”  
“I agree with you too, she needs to rest or else she will have health issues. She is sleep deprived and she needs to help her kids. Especially those who are giving payback to our son. I will take the first shift of interrogating them.”  
“I think, we let her interrogate them and she is back on maternity relief we can ask Killian to help us. Once we find them.”  
“Knowing our daughter she is not going to stop until they are in jail. I told the dwarfs already to search for the three of them. Let’s help the dwarfs and arrest them.”  
“Luckily, I know how to track them.” Regina, Charming, and Snow White go to work.  
Emma walks home and enters the house hearing Hope wailing at 1:00 am. “Mommy is home baby.”  
Killian has Hope in his arms and walks to greet his wife. “Love, you do not look good.”  
“Killian, give me our daughter first.” Killian hands crying Hope to Emma. Emma snuggles Hope and kisses her. “Baby mommy is home sweetie, I have your food.” She brings Hope to the living room. Hope quickly eats and Emma rubs her head. Killian sat next to his two loves. “I am exhausted and upset.”  
“Do you want to tell me what happened?”  
Emma spoke a low voice. “Fire was only in the room where Henry art project was.”  
“Only our son’s project? Emma, you don’t think?”  
“Oh, yes that what Regina and I thought automatically once the chief of the fire department told us about the fire located and how it started.”  
“We assume the three bullies purposely lite a match and set it on his project on fire. My parents, Regina and the dwarfs are finding the boys and arresting them. I am going there as soon as they bring them to the station to interrogate them.”  
“Love, you are exhausted and you need to rest.”  
“I am the only one can tell they are lying or not. I am hurt that they are out for revenge against our son.”  
“Emma, can you just watch them from the one view mirror and see if they are lying while your Dad and I can interrogate them?”  
“Yes, that will make me feel better. I can bring Hope with me, so I do not have to worry about feeding her.” She bends down to Hope who was still eating, “You want to come to work with Mommy and Daddy? You can be my little partner.” She gave her little kisses.”Now, I am worried about Henry, how am I going to tell him?”  
“Love, he is going to be upset but just be yourself and be there for him.”  
“I want to protect him from bullies, he is my baby.”  
“Emma, he faced many challenges in his life already worse than being bullied, remember Neverland, curses which he defeated some on his own. He gets your bravery from you his mom. He will be strong like you, love.” He kisses her on the head and hugs. “Please get some sleep while you wait to get called in.”  
“Thank you, Killian. You are my rock.”  
“I will always be there for you Emma.” Emma burped Hope. Killian took Hope back into their room. Emma changed out of her dress and put on leggings and a tank top. Emma fell asleep. Hope slept in a little longer because she was exhausted from the art show and crying until her Mom coming home late to feed her. Killian got up at 6:00 am to change Hope’s diaper. Killian heard Emma’s phone ringing, he answered. “Hello.”  
“Killian, it is Charming. Is Emma asleep?”  
“Yes, but I do not want to wake her.”  
“I know, we know she is sleep deprived.”  
“She told me everything last night when she came home.”  
“We have the three boys in custody. We can let them stay in custody until Emma is awake.”  
“Aye, I told her that I can help and she can watch through the one-way mirror to watch the interrogation to see if they are lying.”  
“That is a good idea. Who is going to watch Hope?”  
“Emma is going to bring Hope with her, so she would not worry about feeding her.”  
“Snow White can help Emma out in the station. For now, the dwarfs are keeping a close eye on the boys.”  
“Let them stay in the cell a little while longer, Emma is worried and stressed about Henry because of them.”  
“Yes, tell her when she is awake to come to the station.”  
“Aye, I will. I know she is going to tell Henry before, it might be a while.”  
“Tell her to take her time, we want them to make them worry more as they wait.”  
“Aye, we will see you soon.”  
“Oh, Belle knows what is going on she offered to watch Leo. She is going to pick him up at 8:00 am.”  
“Snow White does not mind watching Hope at the station?”  
“Hold on….She doesn’t mind as long as it helps Emma to have Hope around, one less worry for Emma.”  
“Aye, we will see you soon.”  
Belle picked Leo up. Before Belle left, Belle met Hope. Killian brought Hope downstairs, “Little Lass, this is Belle.”  
“Killian she is adorable. She is a mix of you and Emma.”  
“Aye, our little Hope is my little love.”  
“Any updates on the high school?”  
“I am not sure yet, Emma, Regina and the Charmings are still working on the case. Thanks, for watching Leo.”  
“It is not a problem. Who is going to watch Hope?”  
“Emma is bringing Hope to work, she is still not taking the bottle. She is a new mom plus trying to get the ones who are hurting Henry.”  
“The bullies?”  
“Aye.”  
“Please let me know if you need anything. Please tell Emma that I will come by later to give her the gift for Hope.”  
“Aye, I will.” Belle and Leo leave. “Hope, let’s go check on your mommy.” He brings Hope to their room, Emma was awake and dressed for work. “Morning, love.”  
“Morning, Killian. Hi baby.” Killian hands over Hope to Emma. “Hope, are you looking forward to coming to work with Mommy today? You get to see mommy as a sheriff.” She kisses Hope on the cheeks. “Is Henry awake?”  
“Yes, he is.”  
“I need to tell him. Can you get him?”  
“Sure, love.”  
Killian brings Henry to their room. He hugs Emma. “Mom, what happened? What time you got home last night?”  
“Hi, Henry. I got home around 1:00 am.”  
“Love, I can take Hope.” Killian gets Hope from Emma’s arms. “Hope, we need to let Henry talk to mommy alone.”  
“Mom, what happened?”  
“Kid, there was a fire at your school...now listen to me do not panic..someone or someones lighten a match on your art projects and caused the classroom to get on fire.”  
‘What?! Who did this? Did Jasper, Horace and Jack did this?”  
“We have a few suspects in custody. Henry I am going to get them and put them in jail, I promise you that kid. From what your Grandma told me last night, they can be expelled and be sent to prison.” Emma hugs Henry for a very long time, while he cried his eyes out. “Henry look at me.” He looked at his mom, “You have the real murals, they did not destroy them, Henry. They are next door. They did not get the originals.”  
“I just hate to think that it is revenge for suspending them.”  
“Henry, it is not your fault, it is their fault they are the ones who-who bullied you for no reason, remember that.”  
“Yes.” She hugs him again.  
“I have to go to work to help with the interrogations. I am bringing Hope with me, so I do not have to worry about feeding her. I am going to make them pay okay? You still believe in me?”  
“Yes, you are my Mom, I will always believe in you fighting for us.” He hugs her. “I love you, Mom.”  
“I love you too, Henry.” Henry went to his room. Killian returned with Hope.  
“Love, how did he take it?”  
“Not well.” She sighs and rubbed the temples of her head. Killian sits next to her. “Love, you are doing best as a mother being honest with him during this situation. I can keep him busy today. I did promise him a sword fighting lesson or a sailing lesson.”  
“You would really do that?”  
“Aye, he is my son. I know you would be worried sick about him at work and I know our little Hope is going to with you today, to make your day easier, Henry and I get some father and son bonding time.”  
“Your the best, you know that?”  
“Aye, I will help you and our family in anyway that I can.”  
“Thank you.” They kiss. Hope looked at her parents. They giggled. “You want a kiss too baby girl?” They both kiss her.  
Emma got Hope dressed for the day and packed her diaper bag. Henry watched her prepare for Hope. “Mom, can you please tell me what is going on while you are at work?”  
“Henry, I will. I always tell you everything.”  
“I want to know that is all.”  
“Yes, I understand that, Henry. What are you doing with your Dad today?”  
“I think he is going to give me a sailing lesson like he said before the art show.”  
“I know you two will have fun.”  
“Yes, we will some father and son time. Are you going to okay with being sheriff and mommy duty?”  
“I think so, I was able to watch Leo as a newborn while at work. Your sister is going to be with me or your grandma.” Emma looks at Hope, “Hope, you are coming to work with Mommy today.” She looks back at Henry, “It was hard to manage to be out of the house to work and rush home to feed her. I do not want to make Hope very upset like last night. I am sorry I made you wait to eat sweetie.”  
“Hope, have fun with Mommy at work today, be a good little girl.” He kisses Hope’s hands. “Is this your mom and daughter bonding?”  
“It could be. I cannot wait to get this crime over with so I can spend time with the both of you.”  
“Mom, we love you, especially all of the many amazing things you do for the both of us? Right Hope?” Hope gurgles. “Henry, Hope and I have to go, we have to go to work.”  
“Mom, be safe.” He hugs her.  
“Henry, I am not going to get hurt.”  
“I know, I…..”  
“Hey, we are both going to be okay. We are going to be with your grandparents and with your other mom. We can have a family movie night tonight. How does that sound?”  
“It sounds like fun. Can we order pizza?”  
“That sounds like a great idea, kid. I have not had pizza in a long time.” She talks to Hope, “Hope, you did not like pizza when you were in my tummy.” Emma kisses Hope on the cheek. “Now, you are going to have the milk version of it tonight. Say bye-bye to Henry, Hope. Tell him we will see you later.” She giggles. Henry kisses Hope.”Have fun with Mommy little sis.”  
Emma carried Hope and the diaper bag and the carrier downstairs. Killian was down waiting for them to help Emma carry things out to the car.  
“Love, are you sure you can handle Hope and work?”  
“Killian, we will be fine. My mom is going to help me out with Hope. Can you text me often to let me know how Henry is?”  
“Sure, love. I know you will be worried about him.”  
“He needs you, Killian. I know that he will be happy sailing lessons that will cheer him up.”  
“Aye, I will make sure our son has a good day. Hope, be a good girl for mommy.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Daddy will miss you, little love.”  
“Henry is worried about Hope and me now. I promised him movie night and pizza.”  
“Aye, that sounds like a good idea.” They kiss. Killian helps Emma bring the diaper bag and the baby carrier to the car. Emma put Hope in her car seat. “Emma, please be careful.”  
“Killian we are only going to be at the station.”  
“I know, love. I am just worried that is all.”  
“I know, my two boys are overprotective for me and Hope. We will see you tonight.” They kiss. Emma goes in the front seat and turns around to Hope. “Hope, are you ready to watch Mommy work in action as a sheriff?” Hope gurgles. Emma smiles and starts the car. Killian watched the yellow bug head to the station.  
When Emma arrived at the station she went in the back of her car to get Hope, she put on the carrier and unbuckled Hope from her car seat and placed her in the carrier. “You get to see mommy work today little duck.” She kisses Hope on the head and Hope put her hand on her chest. “You are just happy that you are with me.” Emma grabbed the diaper and Hope’s quilt and entered the sheriff station. “This is where mommy works.” Emma saw Charming, Regina and Snow White talking, “What is going on?” They all looked at her. Charming helped Emma by taking the diaper bag and quilt, “ I will put this in your office.”  
“Emma, you brought Hope.”  
“Yes, I did. I cannot be away from her too long without worrying that she will starve, she had a meltdown by the time I came home last night.” Charming returns. “ Killian took Henry out sailing today, he took the news of the fire pretty hard. So who is being interrogated first?”  
“I am going to do the interrogations, the first one is Jack. He is in the first room.”  
“I can watch your conversation and can tell that is he lying or not.”  
“Emma, I can watch Hope.”  
“Hope, be a good girl for Grandma. Mommy won’t be too far away baby” She kisses Hope on the head and cheeks and takes Hope out of the carrier and hands her to Snow White. Emma takes off the carrier and walks with her Dad. “Where did you find them?”  
“We found Jack at home and Jasper and Horace out in the woods. We found the two of them at 4 in the morning.”  
“Did you find evidence? Besides the security camera and the footprints?”  
“Yes, your mom found footprints out of the school with ashes from the fire from two different footprints and the crime lab is still working on the fingerprints.”  
Charming entered the interrogation room. Hack looked afraid. “Can you tell me where you were between 10:00 to 11:00 pm?”  
“I did not help to cause the fire. I was at home with my parents. They were furious on what I did to Henry and grounded me. They do not want me to friends with Jasper Jr. and Horace Jr. They were my first friends when I arrived in Storybrooke but I knew what I was doing to Henry wrong. Yesterday, they told me their plan on revenge on Henry at school. I told them I could not get in trouble anymore especially destroying school property. I did not go to the art show since I was grounded if they saw me I knew they would force me to help them with their plan.”  
“Jack, I will be right back.” Charming exits the room and talks to his daughter. “Emma, what do you think?”  
“I can tell that he is telling the truth. Regina got the results, two fingerprints and none of them are his. Can you ask him if he knows where Horace jr. and Jasper Jr. hid during the art show? Then we can let him go, his parents are waiting for him. ”  
Charming went back in. “I believe you. We did not find your footprints or fingerprints from the crime scene. I have one more question before you leave. Where do you usually hang out with Jasper Jr. and Horace Jr.?”  
“We usually hang out in the back of the school or at Horace jr.’s house.”  
“How about in the art show?”  
“We usually hang out at a janitor’s closet during school hours.”  
‘Thank you for your time. You are free to go. Your parents are waiting for you.” Charming escorted Jack out of the room, Jack turned to Emma. “I know you are one of Henry’s moms, can you tell him that I am sorry for bullying him? I was with the wrong group of people. I had nothing to do with the fire.”  
“I can tell him but you can apologize him to yourself.”  
“I will.” Emma went back to her office to check up on Hope. Charming brings Jack to his parents who were with Regina. “Mayor Mills, can you tell Henry that I am sorry for hurting him.”  
“I can tell you made bad decisions but I know Henry will forgive you if you tell him yourself. I had made bad decisions myself and I learn from them. I know you can make good decisions too.”  
“Thank you for understanding.”  
Charming talks to his parents. “He is free to go, he was not at the school during the crime. We had no evidence that he was there, we only saw 2 out of them in the ski masks on security cameras and we needed to make sure he was not involved.”  
Jack and his parents left. “Charming, do you want me to interrogate the next one knowing the other two are the ones who did the crime?”  
“We can do them one at a time. Jack told me that they told him their plan but he did not want to get in more trouble than he already was from the suspension and did not want to be expelled from school.” They went to the next interrogation room to wait for Emma.  
Emma went to her office and hears Hope crying. “Hope, mommy is here.”  
“Hope, mommy is back. She is getting hungry.” She hands Hope to Emma. Emma rocked and bounced Hope until she calmed down. “Shh, baby Mommy is going to feed you, little duck.” Emma got the burp towel and began to breastfeed Hope at her office desk. Snow White closed the blinds for privacy. Hope latched quickly and Emma rubbed her head and kissed her as she ate. “Mom, how was she when I was working?”  
“She napped mostly and I changed her diaper. How was the first interrogation?”  
“Well, Jack told us his side of the story. He was not at the school. He was home grounded for bullying Henry. He told us that Jasper Jr. and Horace Jr. told him of their plan and they wanted him to help but he said no. He also said that if he was there they would force him to help them but he was grateful that he was grounded and he did not want to destroy school property. He apologized to me for bullying Henry.”  
“He did?”  
“Yes, I think he made the wrong group of friends.” Emma switched Hope to her other boob to feed her.  
“Wow. I did not expect that from him. He did seem like a good kid in class, Jack gets good grades in my science class. His parents that came when Jack was here for the suspension they seem to be really disappointed in him for being a bully to Henry but the other two parents seem like they were disappointed in their sons for bullying the wrong student.”  
“Do you know what are you doing to do after they confess?”  
“I was thinking of putting them in jail.”  
“What about their parents?”  
“If they want revenge on us for putting their children in jail...well we have magic on our side if they try to get revenge of us or we can lock them up if they plan on hurting us.” Hope was done eating. Emma burped her daughter. “Mommy has to go back to work, sweetie.” Hope began to cry. “Awww, Hope you want to come with Mommy?...you can watch Mommy in action little duck but you have to be very quiet okay?” She kisses her cheeks.”Mom, can you pass me the carrier?”  
“Emma, do you think she will distract you in watching the interrogations?”  
“If she gets fussy, I will bring her back here.” Emma put the carried on and then wrapped Hope in her duck swaddler and gently put her in the carrier.  
“I am coming too, just in case you need her to be with me during the interrogation.”  
“Sure.” They walk to the next interrogation room seeing Charming and Regina. “I am back. I brought my little partner, she wanted to be with me.”  
“Charming, I will take Hope if she cries.”  
“Okay, Regina and I are going to interrogate both of them and Grumpy is keeping watch just in case their parents come.” He kisses Hope on the head. “You get to watch Grandpa and Mommy work.” Regina and Charming went into the room to interview Jasper Jr. Emma turned on the speaker so Snow White and she can listen to the conversation. Hope slept soundly on her Mommy’s chest.  
Charming and Regina took turns questioning Jasper Jr. “Can you tell me where you were between 10:00 to 11:00 pm?”  
“I was in the school during the art show.”  
“Where were you during the fire?”  
“I was not in the art classrooms.”  
“We have you and Horace Jr and you caught on security cameras where the fire was set.”  
“How did you know it was us? They wore ski masks?”  
“I did not mention ski masks.” Jasper Jr looked guilty.  
“We have your fingerprints and footprints as evidence. Now tell me whose idea was it to set the fire?”  
“Horace Jr. He was mad the most for being suspended and out in jail as punishment. We knew Henry was going to be at the art show. He thought of the whole plan. I was angry too but not as much as he was. I am sorry that I caused the fire.”  
“Thank you for your honesty.” Regina and Charming exit the room.  
“Emma, what do you think sheriff?”  
“He is telling the truth. We have to put him in prison. Both boys are going to be expelled from school.”  
“Charming, we have to interrogate Horace Jr. I have a feeling he will be the most challenging one.”  
“Same here.” They all walked to the next room. “Miss Swan, how is Hope?”  
“She is being a good girl, she is sound asleep. She loves being around me.”  
“How is Henry?”  
“Killian text me that he is having a fun time sword fighting and sailing lesson too. He insisted to stay with Henry.”  
“He really does care for him.”  
“Yes, he loves him as his own. He wants Hope and Henry be treated the same from what his father did to him, which was awful he did not want to be the same as him.”  
“He is definitely not like him at all.”  
“Yes, he changed so much. If he has not changed, I would not have this little girl.” She rubbed Hope’s little hands and kissed them. Regina smiles at Emma and Hope.  
Regina and Charming enter the last room for interview Horace Jr. Snow White and Emma watched the interview from the one-way mirror while listening in.  
“I did do nothing.”  
“We know you were the one who caused the fire. We have your fingerprints and footprints and security videos.”  
“How do you know it was me?”  
“Your two friends told us.”  
“Well, they were lying. Jack was a wuss for not joining us.”  
“Jasper Jr. told us that is your plan.”  
“No, it was NOT!!”  
“Horace Jr. you better tell us or you want me to use this.” Regina threatens him with a fireball. There was a knock at the door by Emma with Hope crying, “Regina.” Regina walks out of the room. Emma was calming down Hope by rubbing her back. “Regina, do not threaten him with a fireball. He already scared Hope with his screaming.”  
“I have to Emma in order for him to tell the truth.”  
“Fine, just do not hurt the kid or set the room on fire. One fire is enough for us to deal with.”  
Regina returns to the room.  
“Fine, I will tell you the truth. As long she does not fire a throw a fireball at me.” Regina nodded. “I was mad at Henry for telling on us and I wanted revenge as payback. So I decided to set his easels on fire. I did not expect to cause the whole room on fire.”  
“If you have not bullied him, you would not have been in suspension. Now you and Jasper are expelled from high school and going jail.”  
“You both are being charged with destroying school property.” Regina and Charming walk out the room. “Emma, I need you to help me arrest them and send them to prison.”  
“I knew he was telling the truth once Regina threatened him. Mom, can you watch Hope?”  
“Sure, honey.”  
Emma took Hope out of her carrier, “Hope, mommy will be right back sweetie, be good for grandma while I get the mean boys out of here then we can go home.” Hope cries when Emma gives her to Snow White. “Emma I got her.”  
Charming handcuffed Horace Jr. and Emma handcuffed Jasper Jr. and walked them out of the station. “We are sending the both of you to prison.” Emma put Jasper Jr. in the car and Charming put Horace Jr. “Grumpy make sure they are in separate cells in prison.”  
“Will do, Emma.” Charming and Grumpy drove them to Storybrooke Prison. Emma returns inside to Hope who was still crying in Snow White arms and she hands Hope to Emma. “Hope, baby we are going home now. The mean boys who hurt Henry are going to prison.” Hope stopped crying once she was in Emma’s arms.  
“Mom, I never felt so relieved that we got the boys.”  
“I know, sweetie. They hurt Henry and getting them to prison was the right thing to do. Regina, how long is the school going to be closed for prepares from the fire?”  
“I have to talk to the contractors and see how long it will be closed. Maybe a few days or a week. I will let the school know as soon as I figure it out but for now, the high school is closed. Emma, I am so happy we got them too.”  
“I am just happy you did not hurt that boy.”  
“I was about to hurt him because he hurt our son physically and mentally.”  
“I know the feeling. I reminded him this morning that he has the originals in Hope’s room, they did not destroy them. He is having fun with Killian.” Hope gurgled. All of them giggled. “Hope you want to see Henry and Daddy? We are leaving soon baby.” Snow White and Regina helped Emma packed her car. Emma buckled in Hope. “Mom and Regina thank you for all of your help with Henry.”  
“Emma he is both of our son and he was hurt and needed to helped.”  
“Yes, no one hurts our son.” They hug.  
“Emma, I love watching Hope. She is such a sweetie. I will see you Monday morning to watch Hope. Now I have to pick up Leo from Belle.” Snow White and Regina left together. Emma drove her and Hope home. When she parked the car, she saw her two boys coming up from the marina. Henry saw her and runs to Emma. “Mom! Dad and I had so much fun today we practiced sword fighting and sailed today. It was awesome! How was Hope?”  
“She was a very good today. Let me take her..”  
“Mom, I can take her out of her car seat.” Emma let him. Killian came to Emma and kissed her. “Hello, love. How was it?”  
“It was good, we sent Jasper Jr. and Horace Jr. to prison. Jack was the one who was not there and he told us that the other two planned out the fire.” Henry took out Hope from the car. “Hope missed her Daddy and Henry. She was a good girl while I was working.”  
“Hope, you saw Mommy work and caught the bad guys.” Henry kissed Hope. “I missed you today little sis.”  
“Aye, Daddy missed you too, little Hope.” He kisses Hope on the cheek.  
Henry carried Hope in and Emma and Killian unloaded the yellow bug. “So, it went well today?”  
“Yes, it did. Hope only cried once because she did not want anyone else but me so I had to hold her during the interrogation. I was listening and when the last one was screaming he scared Hope. Other than that she likes being with me at work. I am just happy that Henry’s bullying problems are gone and he can go to school safe whenever the school reopens due to the fire.”  
“Aye, the sailing lesson and sword lessons cheered him up.”  
“I had a feeling that it will help him. Since Henry has Hope, I need to take a well-needed shower.”  
Aye, I will watch them. I can order the pizza. What type of pizza do you want?”  
“One regular and one pepperoni pizza.”  
Emma took a long shower. After her shower, she heard Hope hungry cry. “Henry, can you please bring Hope to her room?”  
“Sure, Mom.” Henry brought up crying, Hope.  
Emma got a burp towel and prepped to nurse. “I know Hope, you are a hungry baby.” Henry hands her Hope.” Hope latches on quickly.  
Henry watched Hope eat. “Mom, how did it go?”  
“Jasper Jr. and Horace Jr. were the ones who caused the fire and Jack was not there, he was grounded from the suspension. We told them about the evidence like the footprints, fingerprints and the security cameras. They were only two of them in ski masks. Once we figured Jack was innocent, we know that it was Jasper Jr. and Horace Jr. They told jack of their plan and he told us everything and Horace was the one who planned the fire. They are in prison. They are not coming out.”  
“Really? They are?”  
“They are Henry. I told you that I will get them for what they did to you.”  
“Thank you, Mom. I always believe in you. I love you.”  
“I love you too kid.” He hugs her. “Careful of your sister.” Henry kisses Hope and then his mom.  
“Did Hope had fun at work?”  
“Oh, she saw me being the sheriff that is for sure. She only got scared when she was with me during Horace’s questioning, I was listening in. Hope wanted me. When Horace Jr. started screaming at your other mom and Grandpa, she got scared. Your other mom threatened him with a fireball by the way.” They both laughed. Killian comes to Hope’s room. “The pizza is here.” Emma burped Hope, was done eating. “What movie we should watch Henry?”  
“I was thinking we can watch a Disney movie Mom?”  
“Sure, kid. What Disney movie do you want to watch?”  
“We can watch the little mermaid.”  
“That is my favorite Disney movie. Hope, you are going to love this movie.”  
Emma dressed Hope into her little mermaid outfit that Ariel gave her. “Hope, this is a little big for you now but I want to take a picture of you in it. You look so cute!” Emma took a few pictures of Hope. SHe changed Hope into her pajamas. They played their kissing game. “Hope, we are having your first movie night with you here little duck.” She kisses Hope again. Emma brought Hope downstairs to the living room while Henry set up the movie and Killian brought the food in. “Emma, it is my turn to hold the lass. You can eat.” Emma hands over Hope to Killian.  
“Thank you, I did not eat all day.” Emma grabbed one slice of each pie. And sat in the middle of Henry and Killian with Hope on the couch. “Mhmm.., I have not had pizza in a long time.”  
“Enjoy it, love.” He bends down to talk to Hope in his arms. “ “Hope, Daddy missed you so much today. Did you miss me, my little love?” Hope touched his face. Emma took a picture of Hope with Killian. “Aww. Hope missed her Daddy. When I told Regina and Mom that you two were having fun, Hope made a noise, saying that she missed Daddy and Henry.”  
“Little sis, we missed you too today. The next time you and Mommy are coming with us.” Henry and Killian took turns holding Hope because they missed her. Eventually, Henry and Hope fell asleep, while Emma and Killian with Hope in his arms were awake for the whole movie. “You know I am happy we have family movie nights.”  
“Same here love.”  
“I think Hope loved the movie.”  
“Same here, until she fell asleep during the scary part.” They giggled. They snuggled together. They kissed. “ I am so relieved we resolved Henry’s school bullying issues and one less thing to stress out about.”  
“I hate when our son is getting hurt. I am happy that our little family is now all happy.”  
“Same here, love.” They kissed.


	41. One Year Wedding Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian celebrate their first wedding anniversary in a very special way.

On May 6, 2018, the day before Emma and Killian’s wedding anniversary, Killian and Henry helped with Hope most of the day so Emma can rest since it was so hectic busy at work while being a mom to a newborn. While Emma slept in, Hope was in her parents' bed lying down while Henry was watching her and reading her a few stories from his storybook. Killian checked up on Henry and Hope. He took a picture of Henry reading to Hope by Emma who was asleep. Emma wakes up hearing Henry reading to Hope who was happily gurgling. “Hope, are you having fun with Henry baby?” She reaches her finger to Hope who grabbed it and Killian took another picture.  
“Mom, Hope is enjoying her storytime.” Henry bends down to Hope, “Right Hope?” Hope happily moves her arms and legs. “You are enjoying listening to me, little sis.”  
“Hope, you want to lie down on Mommy?” Emma lifts up Hope and put her on her chest and kisses her on the head. “You and I can both listen to Henry’s story okay baby?” She gives Hope little kisses on her hands while Henry sits next to Emma on her bed. Henry gave Hope little kisses on her cheeks. “Mom, I see her smiling.”  
“Hope, Henry saw your first smile.”  
“Mom we both made her first smile.”  
“Out little lass has her first smile?”  
“Yes, she did.” Killian kisses Hope on the cheek. Henry took a picture of Hope smiling. “Dad, she is smiling again.” Henry took a few pics of Hope smiling and Hope with their parents. Hope began to fuss. “Baby, do you need to change?”  
“I can change her love.”  
“Killian, I can.” Emma gets up from their bed and holding Hope. “Mommy is going to change you, baby.” Emma changes Hope. After Hope was clean, Emma and Hope played their kissing game. The doorbell rang. Killian answered the door, it was Belle. “Hello, Belle.”  
“Hi, Killian. I brought over my baby gift for Hope. It is kind of big.”  
“No problem, love. Henry and I can carry it up. Henry can you come down here lad.” Henry came downstairs, “Hi Belle.”  
“Hi, Henry.”  
“I got something for you baby sister.”  
“Lad, can you help carry it up with me?”  
“Sure, Dad.” The boys carried the gift to Hope’s room and Belle followed them. Emma and Hope were playing their kissing game when they carried in the gift. “Emma, we have a visitor.” Belle enters the room.  
“Hi, Belle.”  
“Hi, Emma. I finally brought you and Hope a present that I know you will both love.”  
“Aw, Belle that is so sweet of you.” Emma picks up Hope from the changing table. “Hope, Belle got you a big present baby.” She kisses Hope. “Let’s open it. Henry, can you please open it?”  
“Sure, Mom.” Henry and Emma opened the present.  
“Hope, look what Belle got you, your very own bookcase full of books. I can read you all different stories all the time. Belle this is very sweet of you. Where did you get these books?”  
“It is no problem, Emma. I got extra books in the library and I saw the books you were looking at while you were pregnant with her. I figured you wanted to read to her all the time.”  
“Thank you so much, Belle. Hope say thank you to Belle.” She hands Hope to Belle. Hope gurgled to Belle.  
“Henry, you, your Dad and I have more books to read to Hope.”  
“Yes, love. Hope is going to love her books, like you and Henry.”  
Henry got Hope from his grandmother. “Hope, you got such a cool gift from Belle.” He talks to Belle, “I read to Hope all of the time.”  
“I know, that is why I knew what to get Hope as a special gift for everyone to read to her. Henry your murals are beautiful.”  
“Thank you, Belle. I got an award at the art show.” He rushes to his room to get the trophy to show Belle. “I was the first ever freshman to win this award, The Artist of the Year.”  
“Wow, Henry.”  
“It is all thanks to Hope, right son?”  
“Yes, Dad. If it was not for Hope I would not get into art. I made a speech too.”  
“That is wonderful Henry.”  
Killian and Henry arranged space for Hope’s new bookcase by her rocking chair. Emma holding Hope and Belle talked in the living room. “How is being a mom from the start?”  
“It is going really great, except for no sleep but I love her so much.”  
“I know the feeling. Who is she the most attached to the most?”  
“Hope loves everybody, she loves her Daddy, Henry and me. She is stubborn like me. If she wants me, it is me only. She loves being held by me and snuggles.” She kisses Hope on the cheek.  
“How was handling work and being a new mom?”  
“It was stressful, I was rushing back and forth to feed Hope, she still does not take the bottle. Yesterday, I had to bring Hope to work because I would be out all day and it was easier to have her nearby to feed her than worrying if I was going to let her starve, which happened after going to school for the fire. So I brought Hope to work with me yesterday she got to be my little partner.” She bends her head to Hope. “Right baby? You got to see me catch the mean boys who hurt your big brother.” Hope grabbed her mommy’s finger.  
“I never saw you so happy Emma.”  
“That is what everyone was saying to me.”  
“I can see why. Hope loves you so much.”  
“She loves her Daddy and Henry. How is Gideon?”  
“He and I read all the time. He crawls all over the place. You can bring Hope to storytime in the library.”  
“That is a great idea, Belle.”  
“Have you been thinking of joining the mommy and me classes?”  
“I am not into that. Even though Hope and I are royalty, I do not want to be with the royal group. I want to raise her normal as possible the way I did not have as a child. I want her to be raised as a normal family.”  
“I understand that. The story time at the library is on Wednesdays and Friday mornings at 10:30 am. I have feeling Hope will like it.”  
“I am pretty sure Hope will love it, she already loves when Henry reading to her.”  
“I hope little Hope loves her bookcase.”  
“Thank you, Belle, that was really sweet of you.”  
“Emma, you helped this whole town for so many years and you got my Gideon back to me as a newborn. I thought this gift was a way of showing you how much I appreciate all you did for us.”  
“Belle, you are really sweet.”  
“I have to go now back to Gideon and Rumple. Enjoy the books, Hope.” She leaves.  
“Hope, let’s go see your bookcase.” Emma brings Hope back to her room. "Look, baby, at your bookcase. Hope do you want Mommy to read you a story? Let's read this one, "The Berenstein Bears." Emma grabbed the book and sat with Hope in the rocking-chair and began to read to Hope. Killian took a picture of Emma reading to Hope. After a few books, Hope began to fuss. "Baby are you hungry? Storytime is over." She kissed Hope on the head and placed the book back on the bookshelf and got a burp towel and breastfed her. Henry came in to check up on Hope and Emma. "Mom, does Hope like the books?"  
"Yes, she did, Henry. Do you want to help me give Hope her bath?"  
"Sure, Mom."  
"Hope's umbilical cord finally fell out and she can take a full bath."  
Henry and Killian helped Emma got Hope's bath ready in the bathroom. Emma gently cleaned Hope by using a sponge and Gerber Baby products. She was smiling every time she got wet. "That is my little lass, she loves the water like me."  
"Oh yes, she does." Henry brought in water toys and played with Hope by squirting water at her. "Henry, do not be too rough with her in the water."  
"Mom, she is in the holder."  
"Yes, be gentle with your sister." Killian took a few pictures of Henry playing with Hope and Emma washing her up.  
When Hope was all clean, Emma took Hope out of the water with a towel "Hope bathtime is over, baby." Henry and Killian cleaned up the bathroom. Emma took her to her room to dry her off and lotion her body. "Hope, did you have a fun bathtime? I know you love Henry playing with you." She playfully kissed Hope after she was dressed. Henry enters the bedroom. "Mom, Dad and I are done cleaning the bathroom. Can we have a movie night in here tonight? Since I do not have school tomorrow?"  
"Sure, kid." Henry made popcorn just the way Emma likes it with melted milk duds. Henry held Hope for the most of the movie, a Star Wars movie. Killian and Emma snuggled together and watched their children getting along so well. Henry was explaining to Hope who was all of the characters were and the plot of the movie. Emma fell asleep in Killian's arms and Hope fell asleep in Henry's arms. Killian paused the movie, so Henry put Hope in her cradle while Killian placed Emma on her side of the bed. Henry and Killian tiptoed out of the bedroom. "Dad, what is your plan for your anniversary tomorrow?"  
"Son, I am taking your mom out tomorrow night just the two of us to the Italian restaurant where we had our very first date. I got her a gift."  
"Ah, what is it?"  
"You will see in the morning. I am going to pick up the Mother's Day gifts tomorrow. Do you know where we can hide them until next Sunday?"  
"We can hide them in my room or in the shed?"  
"Aye, she would never go in the shed."  
"Are you two going to do anything during the day?"  
"I have a feeling we both want to spend the day with you and Hope. I already called your grandmother to babysit in the evening only."  
Hope gave Emma and Killian another long night.  
On May 7, 2018, Killian woke up early and used the carrier and the diaper bag to take Hope into town. "Hope, we are going to get Mommy's present. Today one year ago Mommy and Daddy got married." Killian and Hope went into the flower shop and got Emma flower bouquet of buttercups. "Your mommy loves yellow buttercups, which is your nickname to her." Hope was awake and enjoyed looking around where her Daddy was taking her into town. Killian picked up the Mother Day's gifts at the pottery store The last stop before heading home was the jewelry shop. "Hope, Daddy ordered a special gift here for Mommy." Killian got a wrapped present for Emma. Hope did not fuss at all while she was with her Daddy.  
Emma was still asleep when Killian and Hope returned home. Killian woke up Henry first. "Henry, wake up."  
"Hi, Dad. Did you take Hope out?"  
"Yes, your sister and I had a few errands to do and she enjoyed Daddy time. She kept up your Mom all night."  
"Oh, I know." Henry helped Hope out of her carrier while Killian set out the gifts for Emma."Henry, hide the Mother's Day presents."  
"Sure Dad." When he returns to his room, "What are we doing today Dad?"  
"If your mom wants to we can have brunch at Granny's and we can go spend some time on the Jolly Roger."  
"That sounds great Dad. I know Mom will love it."  
"Yes, now I have to wake up your mom."  
Killian enters his room, Emma was still asleep. Killian kissed Emma, "Emma Happy one year wedding anniversary, love." Emma wakes up to Killian and kisses him on the lips. "Happy one year wedding anniversary." He hands Emma the bouquet of buttercups flowers. "Killian you got buttercups, for me? They are my favorite! Thank you." She hugs him and takes the bouquet.  
" I love you so much, Emma. Henry, bring Hope in here with the other bag."  
Henry carried in Hope with Killian's other gift. "Mom, this is from Dad." He hands her the jewelry bag and he sat down on their bed holding Hope.  
Emma opens the jewelry box. It was an Alex and Ani bracelets of swan and pirate ships, engraved on the back, "To my love Emma, I will always love you, Killian." Emma was in tears. "Killian, you got this for me?"  
"Aye, I did. I customized it for you, Emma. I love you, Emma."  
"I love you too." They kiss on the lips. "I love you and our whole family. I got you something too." She goes to her drawer and takes out a small box that was wrapped up. "Happy Anniversary."  
Killian opens his gift, it was a compass engrave with a pirate ship and a beanstalk and engraved in the back, "To my husband, Killian. I love you so much. I will love you always, Emma." Killiam smiled big. "Emma, I love it!" He hugs and kisses her. "This is how we began in the Enchanted Forest."  
"Yes, it reminds you how much you have gone through and became my loving husband and an awesome father." Killian shows Hope and Henry the compass. "Henry and Hope this is how Daddy and Mommy met fighting for a compass." Emma laughed. "Yes, I used the compass as a weapon to get back to Henry, long ago, Hope."  
"Hope, we have something for them right little sis? We will be right back."  
While they were waiting for their kids, "Love, the most special part of our loving marriage is having Hope and the family we created."  
"Yes, Hope and Henry are our best part of our marriage." They share a deep and emotional kiss. Henry and Hope waited until they were done kissing, "Hope, this is when not to enter their room, they get really into kissing."  
Henry knocked on the door, "Kids are back." Emma and Killian giggled. Henry and Hope returned with a card painted "Happy 1st-year anniversary Mom and Dad with a hook and two wedding rings on the front. The inside of the card it says "We love you very much, Love Henry and Hope. Henry signed his name and used a painted handprint for Hope's signature. "Son, when did you make this?"  
"Hope and I made it last week, right sis? Hope love finger painting." He kisses Hope on the head.  
"Henry, can I hold Hope?" Henry hands over Hope to their Mom.  
"Hope, you and Henry made a card for Mommy and Daddy. Thank you so much, baby." She kisses Hope on the head. "I cannot forget Henry, Come here." Killian gets Hope from Emma. "Hope, you and Henry made a great card." Killian kisses Hope on her cheeks.  
"Henry, I love the card so much! You did amazing on the painting. I like how you made Hope be apart of it. Thank you so much, Henry." Henry gives her a big hug. "Your welcome, Mom." She gives him a big kiss.  
"Love, Hope and I got your gifts this morning, Hope enjoyed her trip to town with me. She loved looking all over the place and she did not cry once."  
"That is because Hope was with you."  
"I was thinking love since Henry is off from school we can have a family brunch at Granny's to celebrate our first wedding anniversary."  
"That is a great idea." Emma fed Hope first and changed Hope into a cute outfit and wrapped her up in her pirate swaddler. "Come on, sweetie you are coming with me so I can get ready for the day." She put Hope on her bed while Emma dressed for the day. She lies down close to Hope, "Hope, today one year ago Mommy and Daddy got married and you know what baby, you were our special gift that we made a few months after we said I Do." She playfully kisses Hope. "Mommy loves you so much, Hope." Emma kisses Hope's little hands. She hears the camera and looks up, "Killian."  
"How are my two loves?"  
"We are almost ready and having a little fun. You want to join?"  
"Aye, I would love to play with you both?" Killian joined their kissing game. Henry took a picture of Hope playing with their parents playing with her.  
"Mom, Dad can I join?"  
"Sure, Kid." Henry and Killian took turns kissing Hope. Emma loved watching her family playing together until Hope got fussy. "Hope, are you tired of playing? It is okay baby, we can play later." Emma sniffs her. "You need a change baby." Emma changes Hope's diaper and makes sure the diaper bag is full of Hope's needs. Henry and Hope sat in the back while Emma drove the yellow bug with Killian next to her and drove to Granny's. They sat at their usual table. "Happy anniversary, Killian and Emma."  
"Thank you, Granny."  
"I cannot believe your wedding was a year ago and it was a beautiful ceremony."  
"Yes, it was until the Black fairy's curse."  
"Dad, you have no idea how hard it was breaking that curse. My great-grandmother was a nutcase."  
"Aye, Henry she was. She made sure everyone was separated and luckily Rumple defeated her."  
"Yes, kid. It was a challenging curse." She bends down to Hope in her arms, "Hope, there are no more scary curses in this town anymore baby." She kisses Hope on the head.  
"Do you want your usual orders?"  
"Yes, can I have a chocolate milkshake with my order."  
"Mom, can I have milkshake too?"  
"Sure, kid."  
"I will have soda with my order."  
"Okay, they are coming right up."  
"Love, let me hold Hope for a little while."  
"Sure, Hope Daddy wants you."  
"Mom, do you like the presents that Dad gave you?"  
"Yes, I love the bracelets. I have to be careful wearing them especially around Hope, I have a feeling that Hope will take after me by the love of jewelry when she gets a bit bigger."  
"I can imagine that."  
"Emma, tonight you and I are going out tonight."  
"Where?"  
"It is a surprise, do not worry Swan your mom is coming to watch Hope and Henry is going to be there."  
"Killian, what about..."  
"Love, I made reservations for us by Hope's feeding time and we will make it back in time for her next feeding."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, love."  
"Mom, I will call you if Hope gets hungry do not worry. I am going to keep her occupied by reading my book to her on your wedding, which is in the book."  
"Including the final battle? Which was not our honeymoon by the way."  
"Including the final battle. I know your honeymoon was way after the final battle was over." Hope was happy in her Daddy's arms. Killian gave her little kisses and she grabbed his nose. Henry took a picture of Hope and Daddy moment.  
"Aww, Hope you caught your Daddy's nose."  
"Little lass, you got a strong grip, like your mommy." Emma giggled. Their food arrived. "Love, eat. I can hold our little Hope until you are done." As they ate, they began to discuss on where they want to go on vacation during the summer as the first family vacation. "Mom, can we go to this really cool aquarium in Boston?"  
"Sure. We can also go to New York and go to Central Park."  
"Love, we can take the kids to Florida where we had our babymoon, they will both love the beach."  
"Mom, can we go to Florida?"  
"That sounds like a good plan." After Emma ate, it was Killian's turn to eat and hands over Hope who was sleeping with Emma. Emma whispered, "You are going to eat the milk version of my meal later baby, I hope you like chocolate." She lightly kissed Hope on the cheek. After their family brunch, they drove to the small beach, since it was a hot day for May. Henry and Killian skipped rocks. While Emma took Hope's shoes and socks off and placed Hope standing by holding her to get Hope's feet wet, while Emma was barefoot too. "Look, baby, you are getting wet in the ocean." Hope gurgled happily. "You definitely are like your Daddy who loves the ocean." Killian and Henry took pictures of Emma and Hope by the water. "Emma, Hope loves the ocean."  
"I know she does. I am getting wet but I am loving it."  
"Aye, my two loves, love the water."  
"Dad, can we go sailing this week?"  
"Sure, Henry. Let's see how the weather is, it is spring, we cannot sail during rain showers." Killian and Henry sat on each side of Emma and took turns on holding Hope and getting wet.  
"Great, now we are all wet."  
"That is okay love, I do have spare towels in the car. I can get your yellow bug clean."  
"Thank you so much." They kiss. Hope began to fuss. "Uh oh, I think it is someone's nap time."  
"Aye, let's get back home." Killian and Henry set the towels on the car seats and Emma strapped in Hope in her car seat. "Hope, we all had fun getting wet with you in the ocean."  
They drove back to their house. Henry unbuckled Hope from her car seat. Hope fussed a little bit. "Hope, it is me Henry, baby sister. I am bringing you to your bedroom for your nap." Emma and Killian unloaded the car. "Our son sure loves Hope."  
"Oh, yes he does. For tonight what should I wear for our wedding anniversary dinner?"  
"You can wear a fancy dress."  
"I will see what I find in my closet. My body is not the same before I had Hope."  
"Love, you look beautiful every day." They kiss. While Hope was napping, Emma took a nap too. Henry and Killian played video games in the living room. Emma woke up from her nap before Hope did. She watched Hope sleep in her crib until she woke up. "Hope did you have a good nap? I know that you had so much fun playing in the ocean today." She changed Hope's diaper, lotioned Hope and changed Hope into her pajamas. Emma played with Hope their kissing game and read to her with one of her new books. Emma spoke to Hope, on why she loved a good book and how she is going to love reading as well. Hope loves being on Emma's chest, "Mommy loves you baby." She gives Hope gentle kisses. "Are you going to be a good girl for Henry and Grandma tonight?" Hope looks like she was about to cry. "Aww, Hope You are going to have fun with Henry, baby." Hope did not want to let go Emma. "Baby, Mommy loves you so much and I will always be there for you." She kisses Hope on the head. Killian was half dressed by the time he checked up on Hope and Emma. "Swan, did you feed her yet?"  
"Not yet, she knows that I am L-E-A-V-I-N-G."  
"Why are you spelling it out?  
"Because I told her that I was going out and now she is not letting go of me."  
"See Emma, I told you that Hope will be attached to you the most."  
"Oh, she loves me so much. She does not want to let me go." Hope began to fuss. "I think Hope is hungry." Killian hands her the burp towel. Emma breastfeeds Hope.  
Killian goes downstairs to Henry, "Son, when your mom and I are about to leave can you read to her in her room?"  
"Sure, Dad."  
"Hope knows that your mom is leaving and not letting your mom get ready."  
"I will distract her, do not worry. I will read the books from Belle got her."  
"That is a good idea lad, maybe our wedding story later on."  
"Let's see how Hope is when she knows mom and you are out."  
"Aye. I am going to see if your mom needs me to distract Hope so she can get ready."  
Hope lets Killian hold her while Emma gets dressed but as long as she was nearby Emma. "Little love, I know you love your mommy so much, but can Mommy and I have a few hours to ourselves than Mommy can snuggle you all night?" Hope responded by pooping. "Hope, you did a poop explosion." Emma laughed, "It is your turn to change her poop explosion."  
"Aye, little Hope you are a little pirate." He gives her kisses. Emma laughs as Killian takes Hope to change. It took a while for Killian to clean Hope, her stained cover onesie, and dirty diaper. "Lass, are you doing this on purpose?" Hope just moved her arms around happily. Hope was changed into a clean diaper and new pajamas.  
Snow White arrives and Henry tells her the plan when his parents go out to distract Hope. Emma checks up on Killian, "How is Hope's poop explosion?"  
Killian stares at his beautiful wife, "Emma..."  
"What do you think? Fancy enough?"  
"Aye. Hope is all cleaned. Hope do you think Mommy looks beautiful little lass?" Hope happily gurgled and reached out her arms for her Mommy.  
"I think that is a yes. Come here, baby." Killian hands over Hope to Emma so he can finish getting ready for their date. "Do you like my dress baby?" She kisses Hope on the head while she laid on Emma's chest. Emma rocked Hope to sleep. Emma gently puts Hope in her crib and took the baby monitor and tiptoed out of Hope's room and closed the door. Emma got her purse in her room and looks at Killian. "Don't you look handsome." She kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you, love."  
"We should go now, we have dinner reservations."  
Emma goes downstairs and sees her mom and Henry. "Hi, Mom."  
"Hi, Emma. You look beautiful."  
"Thank you. Thank you for watching the kids for the night."  
"It is no problem."  
"I am warning you now that Hope knows that I am leaving, the poor thing did not let me go. She is asleep for now and I fed her."  
"Emma, Henry and I have everything under control here."  
"Here is the baby monitor if she wakes up. Henry knows what to do to keep Hope calm."  
"Yes, Mom. I am going to read her books from her bookshelf and Grandma gets Hope to do tummy time."  
"She does?"  
"Aye, she listens to your mom on that."  
"Emma, she will be fine go out on your date."  
"Thank you, Mom. Call me if anything goes wrong."  
"Emma have fun tonight with Killian." Killian takes Emma to her car and he drives them to the Italian place.  
"Killian, this is where we had our very first date."  
"Aye, now this is our first night out as parents."  
They enjoyed their dinner without getting interrupted as they were last time. They talked about what they want to do in the summer, like vacations and more dates and family day trips. After their dinner, Killian and Emma make out in the car. "Killian, we cannot have sex yet."  
"Aye, we can just kiss." Emma giggles and enjoyed being with Killian. Emma got a text from Henry, "Hope is getting hungry. I am distracting her with her books as best as I can."  
"Killian, we better head back now. Hope."  
"Aye." They fixed the car seats sitting up and Killian drove them home. The returned home, no one was in the living room. They found Henry holding Hope reading their wedding story in Hope's room while Snow White watched them.  
Emma whispered, "Mom, how was Hope?"  
"She got upset when you were not here but Henry calmed her down and we did a little tummy time and I changed her. Henry read her a few stories."  
"How was your night out?"  
"It was a nice Italian dinner with no interruptions and little pancakes."  
"Pancakes? You mean"  
"Aye, we did." Emma nudged him.  
"Not all the way, just kissing." They giggled. Henry stopped his story, "Hope look who is here, Mommy is home." Henry hands Hope to their mom.  
"Hope, mommy missed you so much, baby." She kisses Hope. "Henry how was Hope tonight?"  
"She got upset once she knew I was home she had fun with Grandma and me."  
"Kid, you sound like you did great with her."  
"It was fun. I am just happy that Grandma and I gave you a break of baby duty for a few hours."  
"I missed you both so much."  
"Mom, Grandma and I can watch Hope anytime you both need a break."  
"Thanks, Henry." Hope began to fuss. "Hope, I know you are hungry." Henry gave Emma a burp towel while she prepped to feed Hope. Henry goes to bed. Hope latches on quickly.  
Killian and Snow White talk downstairs. "Snow thank you for watching them tonight."  
"It is no problem Killian I enjoyed watching my grandchildren. We had fun when Hope was asleep Henry taught me how to play video games."  
"Aye, he did?"  
"Yes, I promised him that I will teach him on how to use a real bow and arrow. When Hope woke up, we took turns calming her down. Henry and I both did tummy time with her and Henry played with her on the play mat and read to her. He really loves Hope."  
"Aye, Hope loves Henry."  
"I will let you and Emma know when the school is going to re-open."  
Aye, how long did Regina say until repairs are finished?"  
"A few days or a week, hopefully. If it is longer we might combine the high school students in the elementary school and the middle school, if it takes longer. Please tell Emma that I said goodnight."  
"Aye, I will. Thank you for watching them."  
"Your welcome, Henry told me what you the four of you did during the day. Was it fun?"  
"Aye, it was, spending family time just us four. Hope love the ocean."  
"Aw, she does take after you."  
"Aye, she does. Good night, Killian."  
"Good night Snow."  
Killian goes upstairs, Emma was in bed already with Hope sleeping in her cradle. "Hey."  
"Hi, love." They cuddled. "Did you enjoy our first wedding anniversary?"  
"I loved every minute of it. You?"  
"Aye, I love being with you and our kids."  
"Happy anniversary, Killian."  
"Happy anniversary, Emma." They kiss and Emma fell asleep in Killian arms as long as she can before Hope wakes them up again.


	42. Team Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is sick and her parents work together to get her better

Days after Emma and Killian’s anniversary, they were able to relax and have family time since Henry was off from school. Until one night, when Hope kept them up most of the night. Emma woke up the next baby night shift when Hope cried it sounded a little different. Emma turned on the light she looked at crying Hope she had puke all over her pajamas. “Hope, baby are you sick?” She takes off Hope’s pajamas and held her, “Shh..shh...Hope mommy got you. You are going to be okay.” She gave her kisses. She holds Hope on her bed and wakes up Killian, “Killian wake up.”  
“Yes, love.”  
“Hope is sick.”  
“What?”  
“Hope puked all over the pajamas and her cry is different.” She talks to Hope, “My poor baby is sick. Mommy got you, sweetie.” She continues to rub Hope’s back and comforts her.  
“What is her sickness?”  
“So far a little vomiting all over her cradle.” She sniffed Hope. “I think she needs to be changed. I will change her in her room.”  
“Emma, I will clean the sheets of her cradle and her dirty pajamas.”  
“Now that’s what I call teamwork.”  
“Aye love.”  
Emma takes Hope to her bedroom to be changed and her poop looks like diarrhea. “Baby I think you have an upset stomach, Mommy will take you to the doctor tomorrow to get you medicine to make you feel better.” Emma changes Hope’s diaper and took Hope to her bedroom. “Let’s see if some skin to skin is going to help.” She kisses Hope on her head. Emma placed Hope on her bed and she took her pajama shirt off, kept her bra on and placed Hope who was only in a diaper on her bare chest. Hope calmed down slowly. “Hope, you like being on Mommy’s chest. I am so sorry you are not feeling good baby.” Killian returns to their bedroom after seeing his two loves doing skin to skin. “Hope has diarrhea, I think her tummy is in hurting her.” Killian sits down next to his wife. “I did not want rock her if she vomits again and the only way she stopped crying was holding her skin to skin.”  
Killian gently strokes Hope on her back, “Hope, you are in the best care, your mommy. I am sorry you are sick my little love.” Killian takes her little hand and gently kisses it. “Does she have a fever?”  
“I am not sure. I think we have a baby thermometer in the first aid kit.”  
“I will get it, love, Hope looks very comfortable on you.” Killian gets the thermometer. Killian took Hope’s temperature, while Hope was crying. “Little love it is almost over. Daddy and Mommy need to know if you have a fever.” Killian checks the results, “Love, her temperature is 99.”  
“I want to take her to the doctor tomorrow, to get her medicine especially if her fever is in the hundreds in the morning.”  
“Aye, we can take her in the morning love.”  
“Can you please get a hair clip in my drawer so I have my hair up?”  
“Sure, love.” He gets her a hairclip and helps Emma with her hair since Hope was on her chest.  
“Thank you.”  
“Anytime, love.” They kiss. “Our little lass is sick.”  
“I know, Hope Mommy and Daddy are sad that you are not feeling good baby.” She gently kisses Hope on her head. “I love her snuggles though.”  
“You are doing amazing with her love.”  
“Thank you, I am doing my best.” Hope began to fuss. “Hope are you hungry? I will try to feed her. Let’s hope she does not vomit.” Killian gently repositions Hope so she can eat from Emma. “Killian, can you get a plastic container just in case she vomits again?”  
“Sure love.” Killian goes to the kitchen to get a plastic container and an extra pair of bedsheets. By the time Killian returned upstairs, Hope was done eating. Killian holds the plastic bin by Emma back. Emma burped Hope and Hope vomited. Hope began to cry. “ Shh...shhh...Baby, it is okay. You did not get Mommy too dirty.”  
“Good call, Emma.”  
“Thanks, I had a feeling this will happen. I know we have a lot of laundries to do in the morning.” She kisses Hope on the head and continues to comfort her. “Mommy knows you are sick baby.”  
“Should I get her a bottle of water?”  
“Yes, I think that is the best solution, for now, she needs to stay dehydrated.” Killian goes back downstairs. “Hope, your Daddy cares for you so much baby girl.” Hope calmed down and rested on her mom’s chest. Killian returned with a baby bottle of water.  
“Here you go, little love.” He puts the bottle in her mouth. Hope slowly sucks the water bottle. “That is a good little lass.” He sniffs her, “I think she needs another change.”  
“I will change her.” She held Hope close to her chest and walked to Hope’s room to change her. Emma changed her, “You definitely have an upset stomach baby.” Emma lifts her up from the changing table and put her back on her chest and went back to her room. “Hope you need to rest, baby.” Emma gave her small kisses on her cheeks. Killian let Emma sleep as Hope was on her chest. He watched Hope very close and made sure she drank the water bottle. Hope vomited again and cried that made Emma wake up. “It is okay baby.” Killian got baby wipes and cleaned up Emma and Hope.  
Henry got up early as usual around 7:30 am, both of parents were still in bed. Once he saw their bedroom, dirty bedsheets were on the floor, dirty baby wipes were scattered and his mom and Hope were doing skin to skin. “Whoa, what happened in here?”  
Killian woke up once he saw Henry. “Hi, lad. Hope got sick last night, let’s just say we had a rough night.”  
“Is there anything that I can do to help?”  
“You can do the laundry for us. Your mom and I are going to take Hope to the doctor. Your sister had an upset stomach last night a lot of vomit and diarrhea. Your mom and I both barely got any sleep.” Hope began to cry. Killian went to get Hope. “Little Hope, Daddy got you.” He checks her diaper. “Aye, you need a change, little lass.” Killian and Henry left the room so Emma can sleep. Killian changes Hope into a fresh diaper and put a onesie on her. “Dad, can I hold her for a little while?”  
“Sure lad. Be careful she is sick.” Henry takes Hope from her changing table and brought her to his room. “Hope, let’s give Mommy and Daddy a break. I am sorry you do not feel well, little sis.” Killian kept Henry’s door a little open so he can hear Hope. Killian tidied up their bedroom as quietly as possible.  
Emma woke up a little later, “What a night.” She puts a t-shirt on. Emma hears Hope’s cries. “Hope?” She gets out of her room and found Hope with Henry. “Mom, I think she has a fever, she feels hot.” He hands over Hope to their Mom. “Henry, there is a baby thermometer in my room can you go get it?”  
“Sure.” He rushes out of his room while Emma comforts Hope. “Hope, I know you are a sick baby. I know you are in pain baby.” She rubs Hope’s back. Henry returned to his room with a thermometer. She checked Hope’s temperature, 100. “Hope, we are taking you to the doctor today baby.” Emma looks at Henry, “Can you tell your Dad to call the pediatrician’s office to make an appointment for Hope?”  
“Sure, mom.” He goes downstairs to tell Killian.  
Snow White comes in the house. “Hi, Killian.”  
“Hi, Snow. Can you go to Emma, she needs your help with Hope.”  
“Sure, what is going on?”  
“Hope is sick vomiting and diarrhea all night.”  
“I am going up right now.” Snow White finds Emma in her room with Hope, looking exhausted. “Sweetie.”  
Emma looks like she was about to cry. “Hope is sick. I was up with her all night, doing skin to skin. I hate seeing her in pain. I think she has a stomach bug because of diarrhea, vomiting and she has a fever.”  
“Emma, you are doing the best that you can.” She puts her arms around Emma.” Let me hold Hope for a little while.” Emma hands over Hope to her mom.  
“I need a shower, please hold Hope in her room. It was a messy long night.” Emma bends over to Hope. “Baby girl, Mommy and Daddy are going to take you to the doctor.” She kisses Hope on the head and went to take a very needed shower.  
Killian finds Hope with Snow White in her the nursery. “Hi, Snow. How is Hope?”  
“Hope is fine now. I can tell she has a fever.”  
“Aye, that is why we are taking in to see her doctor.”  
“Emma is in the shower.”  
“Aye, she was up with Hope all night doing skin to skin. I helped as most as I could, making sure Hope stayed hydrated.”  
“When you and Emma take her to the doctor, Henry and I can clean up.”  
“That would be very helpful Snow. I think you can help Henry with the laundry.”  
“Ah, he never did laundry before?"  
“Yea, I do not think so.” They both laughed. Killian packed Hope’s diaper bag. Emma got out of the shower and changed into something comfy. She checked up on Hope with her Mom. “Mom, how is she?”  
“She still has a fever. Killian called the pediatrician’s office and he packed Hope’s diaper bag.” Emma gets Hope from her mother’s arms. “Baby, we are going to get medicine for you to feel better. I am so sorry that you are sick.” Hope fussed, “Are you hungry? Let me feed you before we go to the doctor.” Snow White watches Emma with Hope, while Hope was eating. “Mom, I have no idea if I am helping Hope right since she is sick.”  
“Emma, you are learning. Seeing your baby sick and in pain is the worse feeling but I know you are doing everything you can to make her feel better.”  
“I do not like seeing my baby sick.” She rubs Hope’s head.  
“She will get the medicine she needs to get better soon. I am going to stay here while you go to the doctor’s to help clean up, I have a feeling that Henry does not know how to do laundry.”  
“Oh, he does not. Can you do all of the bed sheets, Hope’s clothes and ours? It is all in a pile in our room.”  
“Sure, sweetie. I can watch Hope later when you return so you can get some sleep.”  
Thanks, Mom.”  
“Your welcome. I do not like seeing Hope sick too.” Snow White went downstairs. Emma held sleeping Hope on her chest. Killian went to check up on his two loves. “Emma, how is she doing?”  
“She still has her fever.”  
“I got her an appointment in an hour. Her diaper bag is packed.”  
“Did you have a chance to take a shower?”  
“I took a quick shower while your mom was with Hope in the downstairs bathroom. Do you need something to eat?”  
“I will just eat a banana, something quick before we go.”  
“Emma, you need to eat.”  
“I know, I just want to get Hope better first.”  
“Emma, I am making you something to eat before we go.”  
“Thank you.” They kiss. “I just want Hope better.”  
“Me too, love.”  
Killian made Emma scrambled eggs with toast and green tea for her. He held Hope while Emma ate before they left for Hope’s appointment. Killian packed the car and Emma sat next to Hope in the back of the car and had a plastic container in case she needs to vomit in the car. Killian and Emma with Hope did not have to wait too long in the waiting area. “Hope Swan-Jones, Room 1.”  
Emma carried Hope in her arms and Killian carried the diaper bag. Hope was measured and weighed by a nurse. Hope was not happy being naked or not being held by her mom. Emma held Hope while they waited for Dr.Cameron.  
Dr.Allison Cameron entered the room. “Hi Hope, Emma and Killian.”  
“Hi, Dr. Cameron.”  
“Hi, Hope. How are you?”  
“She has been vomiting, has a fever and diarrhea. Hope had a very long night. I was mostly doing skin to skin with her all night.”  
Dr.Cameron examined Hope. “She definitely has a fever. Does she drink formula?”  
“No, only breastfeeding. She does not like the bottle, only for water.”  
“For newborns, breast milk is the best. She has a stomach virus.”  
“What medicine can she take? Can I still breastfeed her?” Emma holds Hope.  
“Yes, Emma you still breastfeed her. For medicine, you can buy Pedialyte a liquid medicine she needs to take every 4-6 hours and tummy gripe water. They will both help with Hope’s stomach. For her fever give her baby liquid Tylenol. In a few days, she will be better.”  
“I just wanted to make sure we are doing everything we can to get Hope better.”  
“Emma, you are doing everything correctly, skin to skin helps babies body and their minds and breastfeeding are the best for her. Just make she takes the medicines in between her meals.” Dr.Cameron writes down the medical prescriptions and hands them to Emma.  
“Thank you, Dr. Cameron.”  
“You are welcome.” Dr.Cameron talked to Hope. “Miss Hope, feel better soon.” Dr.Cameron leaves the room.  
“Emma, you were right. Do you feel a little relieved?” Emma hands Killian the prescriptions to him.  
“Less stressed you mean? Yes. I am just happy that I am taking care of our little girl correctly.” She kisses Hope on the head. “We need to get her medicines on the way home.” Emma changed Hope back into her clothes and wrapped Hope in her quilt. They went back to the car. Killian parked the car by the pharmacy store and went in to get Hope’s medicines while Emma waited in the car with Hope. Killian returned to the car with Hope’s medicine and they returned home. When they returned home, their house was so much cleaner. Emma took Hope to the living room to give Hope her medicine. Killian helped Emma feeding Hope all of her medicines. Killian went upstairs to get Hope’s bib and her bottle of water. Emma tied the bib on Hope when Killian returned. Killian fed Hope her Tylenol first for the fever than the Pedialyte.”Drink it, baby. It will help you get better.”  
“That is a good little lass.” Emma fed Hope her water after Killian hand spoon Hope’s medicine.  
Emma kissed Hope on her head, “You will feel better soon baby.” Hope falls asleep in her mommy’s arms.  
“Emma go up and rest. You need to sleep, love.”  
“You are sure?”  
“Emma, she just took her medicine. I will wake you up when she is hungry.”  
Emma kissed Hope on the head. “I love you, Hope.” She hands Hope to Killian. She kisses Killian on the cheek. “I love you, Killian.”  
“I love you too, my Emma. Get some rest while you can.” Killian stayed on the couch holding Hope. Emma went upstairs to her bedroom to take a very needed nap. Her bedroom was clean and fixed. As she got under the covers, Emma drifted off to sleep.  
Henry and Snow White returned home. “Hi, Dad.”  
“Hi, Son.”  
“How is Hope?”  
“Your sister has the stomach bug. Dr.Cameron gave her a few medicines, she will be better in a few days.”  
“Killian, I can hold her for a little while.”  
“Are you sure love.”  
“Yes, you look like you need some sleep yourself.”  
“Aye, Emma is asleep. After we gave Hope her medicines, I told her to sleep. Where did you two go?”  
“Dad, after we did the laundry, Grandma taught me how to do laundry. We went to check on the high school.”  
“Yes, I got a call from the Principal and we met in front of the school and told all of the faculty that the high school will be open next Tuesday.”  
“Dad, we also got a few gifts for Hope.” Henry showed him what they bought for Hope some colorful teeth rings and some soft books.  
“Henry, Hope will love them. Did you get them because your sister was sick?”  
“Yes, grandma bought them for Hope.”  
“Snow, I know she will love them.”  
“I know. Go get some rest, I can hold Hope for a little while.”  
“Hope, be a good girl for Grandma. Just wake up Emma when she needs to be fed.” Killian hands oversleeping Hope to Snow White. Killian went up to his room, he sees his swan sound sleep. He kissed Emma on the forehead and whispered, “Sleep well my love, you did amazing with our Hope.” He crawls into bed next to her and cuddles her and falls asleep.  
Emma woke up a few hours later, to Hope’s cries. Snow White had Hope in her arms. “Hi, baby.” Snow White hands over Hope to her mom. “Are you hungry?” She preps to feed Hope. Hope latched on quickly. “How was she when I was sleeping?”  
“The medicine is kicking in, her stomach was not bad as before. I changed her diaper a few times and her fever is mostly gone. Killian and Henry are playing video games downstairs. Killian did not take a long nap as you did.”  
“How long was I out?”  
“About 4 hours.”  
“Wow.” She looks at Hope, “Hope looks a lot better than before.”  
“She does Emma. As long you and Killian giver her medicine as directed she will feel better in no time. You definitely looked refreshed.”  
“A little extra few hours of sleep makes a huge difference with a newborn.” Hope put her hand on her mommy’s chest. Emma grabbed Hope’s hand and kissed it.  
“Hope loves you so much, Emma.”  
“She is very attached to me, even though she was sick last night, we did skin to skin which made a huge difference. I love my Hope snuggles.”  
“Emma you are doing a great job with her.”  
“I am doing my best and I am happy she is getting better.” She burps Hope.  
“Oh, I will be right back.” Snow White returns with a shopping bag. “Henry and I got a little gift for Hope.” She takes out the teething rings and the giant soft books. “Hope, look what Grandma got you, baby.” She looks up at her mom, “Mom she is going to love it.”  
“I just wanted to get something for my granddaughter to make her feel better.” Snow White hands Hope a colorful teething ring. Hope puts it in her mouth. “She loves it.”  
“Hope, say thank you to grandma.” Emma cooed. “Thank you, Grandma.”  
Killian enters their room, “Emma how is Hope?”  
“She just ate and enjoying a toy that Grandma got her.”  
Killian comes over to Hope, “Little lass, you like your new toy.” He kisses her on the head. “Lunch is ready. Snow you are welcome to join us.”  
“That will be great, thank you, Killian.”  
“Anytime, you are helping is so much today, it is the least that we can do.” Hope began to fuss, she only wanted Emma to hold her. “Sweetie, do I have to put you in the carrier?... I love you so much to baby.” Emma kissed Hope on her head. Killian got Emma the carrier and helped put Hope in the carrier. Hope was asleep on Emma’s chest in the carrier and Emma ate with the rest of the family for lunch.  
“Mom, let me guess Hope did not want to let you go?”  
“You got that right, Henry. She wants me, me only.”  
“I know where Hope gets that from.”  
Emma giggled, “Killian.”  
“Sorry, love. She gets the stubbornness from you, Swan.”  
“I do not mind, I love my Hope snuggles, as long as she is happy, I am happy.”  
“Mom, we are all happy that Hope is getting better.”  
“Yes, let's hope for tonight her medicine works. Did you not hear all of this last night kid? The noise, Hope’s crying and your Dad rushing around?”  
Henry looked down at his plate. “Henry?”  
“I had earplugs on while I was sleeping.”  
They all laughed. “Of all times you use earplugs is when your sister is sick.”  
“Yes, sorry about that Mom and Dad. I am going to help more today.”  
“Henry, you are always here to help us.”  
“I want to read to her later anyway.”  
“I know Hope, will love whatever you read to her.”  
After lunch, Snow White went home. Emma and Killian both worked together on giving Hope her medicine. The medicine was slowly working but Emma and Killian had to change many dirty diapers. Henry read to Hope a lot, which she enjoyed listening to her big brother. The family had another family movie night in Emma and Killian’s room. Hope was held by everyone during the movie. In the following days, Hope got better with the help of the medicines, the constant care from her parents and skin to skin with her Mommy. Emma and Killian were so happy when their little girl was getting back to her normal self.


	43. Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's first mother's day as a mother of a newborn

On May 13,2018, was Emma’s first Mother’s Day of being an official mommy to a newborn. Killian got up early as usual. Killian takes Hope out of her cradle, “Little Hope, today is Mother’s Day which means little lass that you give Mommy extra love on her special day.” He gives her little kisses on her cheeks. He takes Hope with him to the kitchen so she does not wake her mom up. Henry eventually joins them in the kitchen setting up Emma’s breakfast on a tray. Henry also set up their presents for Emma that he hid in the shed. Killian carried Emma’s breakfast tray and Henry carried Hope and their presents. “Hope, we are going to give Mommy her presents that we made. She will love them.” He kisses Hope on the head. Killian opens the door and the kids go on their bed to wake up Emma. “Mom, Happy Mother’s Day!” Emma wakes up the voice Henry and sees Hope with him on her bed. Killian sets down Emma’s breakfast. “Thank you Henry and Hope.” Emma sits up on her bed and hugs them both. “Mom, Hope and I both got you something.”  
“Let’s see what you both got me.” Henry hands over the gift bag and sits next to his mom. Killian holds Hope while Henry was giving his gift to Emma. There were two boxes inside the bag, Emma first took out the tall box. She opens the box and takes out a handmade mug, the mug has everything that represented her, her yellow bug car, swords, sheriff badge, swan, hot cocoa, being the savior and books. “Henry, you made this for me?”  
“Yes, Mom I did.”  
“Henry come here.” She gives him a big hug. “Thank you.”  
“You are my Mom and I love you. You deserve the best.” He hugs her. “Here is a card that I made.”  
Emma read the card that Henry made her and she cried. “Kid, I love it.” She gives him another tight hug and kissed him on the head. Hope made a little noise, “Mom, there is one more box to open.” Killian hands over Hope to Henry so she can be nearby Emma when she opens her gift. “Hope, what did you get me baby girl?” She kisses Hope on the head and opens the box. The present was Hope’s feet in clay that was painted, “To Mommy, Love, Hope.” Emma had more tears. “Hope, you made this for mommy?” Henry gives Hope to Emma and she kisses Hope on the head.“Who helped you with your first art project?”  
“Mom, I did.”  
“Henry, it was your idea?”  
“Yes, Hope did not like her feet getting dirty.”  
“Hope, you did this for mommy?” Thank you, baby.” She kisses Hope on the head and gets Henry to join their hug. Of course, Killian took photos of Emma with their kids. “Henry, what are your plans for today?”  
“Regina is having a brunch at Granny’s. I have not seen them in a while.”  
“Your grandma called that we are having dinner at their house tonight, can you make it?”  
“Sure. I can come tonight. Since it is Mother’s Day what do you want to do?”  
“I am not sure yet.” She looks at Killian. “I was thinking we can walk by the marina since it is supposed to be a nice day out.”  
“Mom, since I am still here can we spend some time together?”  
“Henry, of course, we can, you made me a mom after all.” She gives him a hug. Hope began to fuss. “Hope are you hungry? Let me feed you, baby.” Killian gets Emma burp towel as Emma preps to feed Hope. Hope latched on quickly. Emma gives Hope a little kiss on the forehead. She looks at Henry.“Henry, what do you want to do today?”  
“Can we paint or draw?”  
“Sure, kid.  
“Does it hurt when Hope eats from you?”  
“It was painful for the first few days but I am used to it. As long as she is happy eating from me, I am happy. I love her snuggles. Since I could not breastfeed you.. that pain was one of the most painful things I went through.”  
“Mom, I am sorry. I did not mean for you to get sad.” He hugs his mom.  
“Henry, I wanted to keep you.”  
“Mom, I know. I love you no matter what. I just love spending time with you and with Hope.”  
“We love you too, Henry.” Henry leaned on Emma’s shoulder and gave Hope his finger, which she stopped eating and grabbed his finger. Henry and Emma laughed. “Hope, you got a little spit up baby.” She used the burp towel to wipe off the spit off Hope. “Hope, you got to finish eating before you play with Henry.” Henry kissed Hope’s little hand. Killian was at the door taking pictures of the three of them.  
“Mom, even though you did not raise me from the start, you are always going to be my first family and I love our family, Dad, and Hope.”  
“We all love you too, Henry. You know that already.” She kisses him on the head.  
“I am just happy Hope is not sick today on your special day.”  
“Me too, kid.” She burps Hope.  
“Mom, I know you are doing great with her already because you always know what to do to help especially when she was sick or in pain. I know you feel that you are not doing the right way but you are.”  
“Thank you, Henry that means so much to me especially coming from you.”  
Henry hugs Emma, “Mom, we are both lucky to have you as our mother who is a hero, fighter and willing to do anything for us if we are in need.”  
“Henry, I am always doing my best that I can to help you.” Hope made a noise which made Emma smile. “Hope, Mommy is going to always do the best for you too, baby.” She kisses Hope on the head and Hope put her small hand on Emma’s chest.  
“Mom, Hope really understands our conversation.”  
“Oh, yes she does. I told you, Henry, she cannot talk but she is a good listener.” She bends her head to Hope, “Right baby? You are a good listener.” She looks back at Henry. “I love you both equally, you know that right?”  
“Yes, I know Mom.” Hope fell asleep in Emma’s arms.  
“Do you want to hold your sister for a little while? So I can eat.”  
“Sure, Mom.” Emma kisses Hope on the head and passes Hope to Henry. She got her breakfast tray and ate her breakfast while sitting next to her two children. Henry whispers to sleeping Hope, “Hope, we both have the best mommy in the whole world.” He kisses her on the forehead and she moved in her sleep.  
After Emma’s relaxing morning with her kids, Emma changed Hope and played their kissing game. “Hope, I love playing with you, my little girl.” Emma and Henry did a few art projects before he had to meet up with his other mom for Mother’s Day brunch.  
Killian brought down Hope after her nap. “See, little lass your Mommy and Henry love to do art. When you get a little bigger you will have fun with Mommy and Henry.” Killian kisses Hope on the cheek and sat down nearby Henry and Emma and watched them do art while playing with Hope.  
“Dad, can I show Hope what that I am drawing?”  
“Sure, lad.” Henry takes Hope from Killian, “Hope, look what I am drawing little sis.” He points to Hope on what was everything he had drawn. “See I drew ocean, Daddy’s pirate ship.” Emma and Killian love watching their children’s relationship evolved. “Mom, I have to go to meet my other’s mom.”  
“Sure, kid. We will see you tonight right?”  
“Yes, I will meet you at grandma and grandpa’s house.”  
“Hope, I will see you later little sis.” He kisses her on the head and Hope began to cry. “Hope, baby sis. Do not cry, I will see you in a little while.”  
“Awww, Hope.” Henry gives Hope to Killian.  
Killian comforts Hope.“Little Hope, your big brother is not going to be away for too long, lass.”  
“Mom, she really understands.”  
“She does kid.”  
“Mom, I hope you had fun with me this morning.”  
“Kid, I always have fun with you.” He hugs her tight.  
“From, what I said earlier, I really mean it I love you, Mom.”  
“Henry, I love you so much too. Please tell Regina, Happy Mother’s Day from me.”  
“I will, I will see you tonight.”  
Killian hands over Hope to Emma. “Dad, I will see you later.”  
“Yes, Henry. Maybe we can do some sailing or sword fighting lesson tomorrow?”  
“Really, Dad?”  
“Yes, son.”  
Henry hugs Killian. “You are the best. I will see you tonight.” He leaves the house. Hope continues to cry.  
“Hope, Mommy got you baby...shh.shhh. He will be back later Mommy misses Henry too, sweetie.” She kisses Hope and gently massages her back until she calms down.  
“Emma, she really loves Henry.”  
“Oh, yes she does. I am going to try a story to calm her down.” Killian cleans the living room from Emma and Henry’s artwork. Emma carries Hope to her room, “Hope, look what Mommy has a new book.” Emma rocked Hope in her rocking chair and began to read, “The hungry caterpillar...” Hope slowly calmed down and listened to Emma’s story and fell asleep. Emma put the book down and put Hope on her chest. “I love my little Hope snuggles.” She kisses Hope on the head. Killian checks up on his two loves. He whispers, “She finally calmed down?”  
“Yes, by rocking her and reading to her she eventually stopped crying. Hope loves Henry.”  
“Love, Hope loves you too.”  
“I know, I love her snuggles.”  
“Emma, I have a present for you.”  
“You do?”  
“Aye, love.” Killian takes sleeping Hope kisses her on the head and puts Hope in her crib.  
“This is from me, Happy first Mother’s Day Emma.” He hands her a present. Emma opens up the gift-wrapped box which was a personalized book.  
“Killian, how did you get this?”  
“I got a little help from Henry to make the book.”  
“Killian, these are all pictures of me, pregnant, in our babymoon...every stage of my pregnancy progression, seeing Hope’s tiny feet, Henry and I spending time together while I was on bedrest, Henry reading to Hope while she was still inside me, and Hope’s birth. Aww, my first skin to skin with Hope. When did you take these?” Emma began to cry happy tears.  
“I took photos secretly when you did not notice me, love. I also got photos of Henry and your mom.”  
“Killian, I do not know what to say, I love this.” She kisses him on the lips.  
“I made this for you love, to show you how of an amazing mommy you are to both of our kids. This picture book shows you that whenever you feel like you are doing something wrong, this will show you how much our kids love you.”  
“Killian, I love you so much.”  
“I love you so much, my Emma.” They kiss standing up and Killian lifts Emma off her feet.  
A few hours later, Hope woke up from her nap. Emma went to get her daughter from her crib. “Hi, Hope. Did you have a nice nap, baby?” She lifts Hope out of her crib. “How about you, Daddy and I go for a nice walk by the marina? We can show you our special spot, would you like that my sweet girl?” She kisses Hope on the cheek and changed her diaper and a cute outfit. Emma swaddled up Hope and out the carrier on and placed Hope in the carrier. Emma got the pre-packed diaper bag headed downstairs. Killian was downstairs in the living room, “Killian, your daughter and I are ready for a walk, want to come?”  
“Sure, love. It is your special day after all.” Killian kisses Emma on the lips. “I think we can show Hope our special sitting spot by the water.”  
“I love the idea, swan.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Little lass, we are going to show you where Mommy and Daddy always had their special talks.” Killian takes the diaper bag from Emma they walked to their special spot by the water. Killian wrapped his arm around his wife and daughter, with Hope happily gurgling and looking at both of her parents. “We love you too little duckling.” Emma kisses Hope on the nose. They sat at their special spot. “Little love, we are at the ocean. You can see why Mommy and Daddy love this spot.” Hope squirms in her carrier. “You want to look at the ocean lass?” Emma took Hope out of the carrier and kisses Hope on the head. “Here you go, Hope. Let Daddy show you the ocean.” She hands Hope to Killian. Killian shows Hope the ocean, “See the beautiful blue ocean little love.” Hope gurgles happily. Emma took a picture of Killian showing Hope the ocean.  
“She loves the ocean, just like you, my pirate.” She kisses him on the cheek.  
“Aye, love. I love you and our little pirate princess.” He bends down to Hope, “Right little lass, you are Daddy’s little pirate princess?” He gives Hope multiple kisses on the cheek and she smiles.  
“Killian, she is smiling.”  
“Aye, she is love.”  
“Hope, you like being a little pirate princess baby girl?” She gives Hope small kisses on her cheek.” Killian hands over Hope to Emma.  
“Little Hope is smiling in your arms too love.” Killian took a picture of wife and daughter both smiling.  
“Hope, you like the pretty ocean, do you my sweet girl!” She kisses Hope on the cheek. Killian takes another photo of his two loves. “Now, you know why this is Mommy and Daddy’s special spot.” Killian and Emma both sit down.  
“We have not been here in a while.”  
“Aye, love. Not since Hope was in your tummy.”  
“Yes, I was so concerned for her safety. Now, I know it is safe for her.” She bends down and kisses Hope on her head. “Mommy is happy you are here not in my tummy. You can enjoy our special spot with us, Hope.” She hugs Hope and kisses her on the head. Killian wrapped his arm around his wife and all three of them cuddle together.  
“I always feel secure and safe in your arms, you know that?”  
“Aye, I know, Emma. I love you and our little Hope. I will always be there for you both.” Killian gives his hook hand to Hope who grabs it with her small hand.  
“She loves her Daddy.”  
“Aye, she does. She loves you too, Emma.”  
“I love you both.”  
“Happy Mother’s Day, Emma.”  
“Thank you, if it weren’t for you. I would not be been a mommy from the start.”  
“Aye, love, if it weren’t for you, I would not have been the changed man that I am today. I would not be a daddy this to this little love.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“We both love you very much.” Emma checks her phone, “Henry text me, wondering where we are? He is at my parents' house.”  
“We lost track of time love.”  
“We sure did. Hope, we are going to dinner at Grandma and Grandpa’s house.” They go back to their house, get Hope quilt and Killian drove them to the Charming’s house. “Hope, this is your first visit to Grandma and Grandpa’s house, baby.” Emma takes Hope out of her car seat and carried Hope wrapped in her quilt. Killian took the diaper bag. Her mom answered the door, “Emma, Killian, and Hope you are here.”  
“Hi, Mom. Sorry that we lost track of time.”  
“That is okay, come in.”  
“Happy Mother’s Day, Mom.” They hug gently because Emma was holding Hope.  
“Thank you, Emma. Hi Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
They walk into the living room seeing Henry and Leo playing together. “Hey, kid.”  
“Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad. Hi, little Hope.” He gives Hope a kiss on the cheek.  
“How was Hope when I left this morning?”  
“She eventually calmed down after I read a few stories to her and rocked her. Hope, your big brother is here, sweetie.” She hands over Hope to Henry.  
“Hi, Hope. I missed you.”  
“Henry, we can let her lie down on the floor with her favorite quilt.”  
“Sounds good to me.” Emma placed the quilt on the living room floor and Henry watched his sister lying on her back.  
Leo was playing loudly around them. “Leo, come here little bro.”  
“Hi, sissy.” Emma hugs Leo.  
“Do you remember when I told you to have to be gentle around Hope?”  
“A little.”  
“When Hope is here, you cannot be running all over the place. You do not want Hope to get hurt right?”  
“Yes. Can I play with her?”  
“Yes, but be very soft and gentle with Hope.” Emma showed Leo how to gentle with Hope. She gave Hope her rings but all Hope wanted was Henry. Hope held Henry’s finger.  
“Hope, you really missed me did you, little sis?” Hope puts Henry’s finger in her mouth. Henry laughed. “I missed you too, little Hope.”  
“You see Leo, how Henry is being really gentle with Hope?”  
“Yes.”  
“How about you can try?”  
Leo played with Hope with her other hand and got a little rough that made Hope cry. Emma instantly gets Hope. “Leo, I told you to be soft with her!” She talks to her daughter. “Hope, Leo did not mean it to hurt you, baby.” She rubs Hope’s back and bounced her until calmed down.  
“Leo, say sorry to my little sister.”  
“I am sorry, Hope and I am sorry Emma.”  
“Leo, you have to be gentle with her. She is still small.”  
“Mom, I can take Hope.”  
“Let’s wait a few minutes Henry until she calms down.”  
Charming comes into the living room. “Emma, what is going on?”  
“ I was teaching Leo to be soft with Hope and he got rough with Hope.” She continues to comfort Hope. “Hope, shh..shh... Baby, you are not hurt sweetie.”  
“Leo, you have to really soft to Hope.”  
“Yes, Daddy.”  
“Emma, did he apologized to Hope?”  
“Henry told him to and he did already.” Hope calmed own. “Henry, can you hold your sister?”  
“Sure, Mom.” He gets Hope from their mom’s arms. “Hope, Henry got you, little sis.”  
“Leo, remember Hope is very small and if she gets hurt this very young it can cause serious injuries. Do you understand that?”  
Leo began to cry. “Little bro, you can say sorry to Hope by giving her a kiss on the head.”  
“Hope, I am sorry for hurting you.” He gives her a kiss on the head.  
“That is a way of being gentle Leo okay?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good, I love you, little bro. You know that?”  
“Yes, I love you too.”  
“But you have to listen to me when I tell you to do something, especially for Hope okay?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good.” Emma gives Leo a big hug.  
Hope began to fuss in Henry’s arms. “Mom, I think Hope needs a change.” Henry hands over Hope to Emma.  
“Hope, do you need a change?” She sniffs Hope. “Yes you do, sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the cheeks. “Henry, can you get me her diaper bag?”  
“Sure.”  
“Emma, you can change her in our room.”  
“Are you sure Dad?”  
“Yes, Emma.”  
Emma and Henry brings Hope upstairs to her parent’s room. Snow White and Kilian went into the living room, “Charming what was that all about?”  
“Well, Emma was teaching Leo to be soft and gentle to Hope and he was not. Emma and I both gave him a small speech on how to be nice to Hope.”  
“Leo, your niece can get hurt easily.”  
“Mom I said sorry to Hope twice.”  
“Yes, he did.”  
“Where are Hope, Emma, and Henry?”  
“They are changing Hope in our room.”  
Meanwhile upstairs in the Charmings bedroom. Emma changed Hope’s diaper on her parents' bed. Henry played with Hope.  
“Mom, what did you guys do while I was with my other mom’s house?”  
“We went on a walk by the marina. Your Dad and I showed your sister our special spot where we talk by the water.” Emma out her face nearby Hopes’ “You enjoyed the ocean right baby?” She kisses her. “What did you get Regina for Mother’s Day?”  
“I got her a card and made her a vase at the pottery store.”  
“How was brunch?”  
He let Hope hold his finger.“It was good. It is different with Mom and Robin than with you and Dad.”  
“How so?”  
“I feel more comfortable in your house, I can just be myself there. Your house is a more normal home environment. I love you all.”  
“Regina is still is your mom even though the home environments are different.”  
“Yes, and I am happy she is with Robin. It is just weird that Rowand is my mom’s sister’s kid, not hers.”  
“Yes, that is still confusing even though I was there when Zelena cloned herself as Marian and tricked Robin to have a child with her.”  
“Was Marian dead?”  
“Oh, yes. Zelena killed her when your Dad and I went back into time and changed my parents love story.”  
“I still cannot believe that.”  
“I know. Hope, that was when Mommy and Daddy fell in love by helping Mommy to fix the timeline.”  
“It is pretty cool how you ended up in the past.”  
“It was Zelena’s fault.”  
“True.”  
“Hope you are so lucky that you do not have to be in a curse or break a curse. Those were not fun.”  
Henry kissed Hope. Emma and Henry took turns playing with Hope with Emma and Hope’s special game. Snow White was at her bedroom door watching Henry and Emma playing with Hope. Hope began to fuss. “Baby what is the matter? Are you hungry? Playtime is over for you.” She kisses Hope. Henry passes Emma a burp towel as she prepped to feed Hope. “Mommy has your food little Hope. Do not cry.” Hope quickly latches on. “You were a hungry baby.” She rubs Hope’s head as she ate.  
Snow White enters her room. “When Hope is done eating, dinner is ready downstairs.”  
“Thank you, Mom.”  
Snow White sits on her bed. “So, I heard Leo gave Hope a little trouble.”  
“Yes, I know he is 4 yrs old. I sort of yelled at him.”  
“Emma.”  
“Mom, I told him to be gentle with Hope and he was not so I got to be pissed.”  
“Yes, I understand that.”  
“I had no one to protect me as a child being hurt by other foster kids, now that I have Hope someone who I need to defend when she is hurt. I am happy to protect my daughter. ” She gives Hope a kiss on the head.  
“Emma…”  
“Mom, it is in the past, I already let Leo apologized to Hope and I did not scream at him afterward.”  
“Grandma, she did tell Leo nicely to be nice to Hope after she figured out Hope was not hurt.”  
“Emma, why you never told me about it?”  
Emma began to cry.“The foster system sucked, always changing families, mean foster parents who were abusive, mean foster brother and sisters or group homes or being a runaway which was the worst. I was alone and had no one to lean to when I was hurt. I do not want my daughter and son get hurt as I experienced in the foster system.”  
Henry hugs Emma without bumping into Hope who was still eating. “Mom, that is why you had me adopted? To prevent to go into the system?”  
“Yes, I wanted to give you your best chance.”  
“Mom, you did. Thanks to you I have two families that I love and you are a great Mom to Hope. right little sis?” Hope put her hand on Emma’s chest. Emma kisses her little hand. “We love you, Mom. We know that you will always there for us especially when you know that I was getting hurt in school.”  
“Henry, I will always be there for you.”  
“I know, you are my mom. I am your first family remember?”  
“Oh yes, you are.” Hope made a noise. “Hope, you are my family too sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope stopped eating. “Are you full baby?” Emma burped Hope and let her daughter sleep on her chest.  
Snow White watching this moment in tears. “Emma, I had no idea what you went through in the system. I am so sorry for that. Why you did not tell me any of it?”  
“The foster system was bad. From my bad experience in the system, I want to raise my kids the way I was not, a normal lifestyle as much as possible.”  
“Mom, you are. You are raising Hope great so far and she attaches you the most, and you are doing great with me when I am at your house, a normal lifestyle, which is your home is where I feel the most comfortable in.” Henry hugs his mom and Hope.  
“Grandma even though you could not keep my mom, you did your best to protect the savior which is awesome.”  
“Thank you, Henry.” Snow White looks at her daughter, “Emma your kids love you for who you are and they know and we know that you will be there to help them. I am not mad for yelling at Leo. You saw your daughter getting hurt, you reacted as any mother would do.”  
“Yes, I did. I try not to be too hard on Leo.”  
“Good, now let’s eat.”  
Emma brought down Hope and Henry and Snow White went ahead. “Hope, Mommy will always protect you and teach you when to fight your fights when you are older.” She kisses Hope on the head. Killian waited for Emma and Hope. “Emma, is everything alright? You, Henry your Mom were upstairs talking for a long time.”  
“Yes, we had a long conversation about how I want to raise Hope and Henry with much of normal lifestyle as possible, and protecting my kids from harm. I told my mom and Henry about my experience in the system, where I had no one to lean on when I was hurt. So when Leo was rough with Hope…”  
“Aye, something snapped? Like a flashback?”  
Emma holds Hope tighter. “Yes.”  
“Emma, we are both going to protect our kids no matter what, I am on your side. Okay, love?”  
“Yes, it makes me feel better knowing you are with me”  
“Aye.” They kiss. “Let me hold Hope for a little while.”  
“Hope, Daddy wants you sweetie.” She hands over Hope to Killian. Hope cried for a little bit, “Little lass, Daddy got you. Mommy is right next to me lass. She is not going anywhere.” Hope calmed down and fell asleep on her Daddy’s chest. Emma ate with family at the dinner table. When Emma was finished eating, Killian gave Hope to Emma so he can eat. Leo went up to Hope and Emma, “Hi, Hope.” He touched her little hand.”Now, that is gentle, little bro.”


	44. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Henry's first day back to school after the school was fixed because of the fire, he and Emma have a conversation and end up planning a family trip.

Killian carried groceries home from the store, as he arrived at his doorstep there was a package addressed for Emma. He brought in the package with him inside. Killian finds Emma on the living room floor with Hope on her favorite quilt. “Hello, loves.”  
“Hi, honey.” Emma was watching Hope moving on her quilt. “Hope, daddy is home from the store.” She hands Hope a chewable ring, which Hope put it in her mouth. “Did you get more newborn diapers?”  
“Aye, I did love. There is a package for you love.”  
“Oh, let me see.” He hands her the package and sits down nearby Hope and gives her a few kisses. “Little lass, did you have fun with Mommy when I was out?” Hope gurgled happily.  
“Hope, mommy got a package, let’s see what we got.” She opens up the box. “Yes, it came.”  
“What is it, love?”  
“It is a cover for Hope’s car seat and it can also be used for a cover when I breastfeed her in public, look how pretty it is, full of roses.”  
“Aye, it is love. As long you can feel comfortable using it to feed her outside, that is good for me. I am going to put the groceries away.”  
Emma picked up Hope and brought her to the couch and Emma put her knees up and placed Hope on her legs. Emma played with Hope and singing, “If you are happy and you know it clap your hands.” She moved Hope’s hands. “If you happy and you know and you really want to show it and clap your hands.” She kissed Hope’s hands after she finished the song. Emma put Hope on her chest and Hope fell asleep. Henry comes home from school, “Hi, Mom. Hi Hope.” He gently rubs sleeping Hope on her back.  
“Hey, kid. How was the first day of back to school from being off for a week?”  
“It was good since Horace Jr. and Jasper Jr. are in jail. You never guessed what happened?” He sits down on the couch.  
“Tell me what happened?”  
“Jack, the one in Horace Jr. and Jasper Jr. former friend actually he apologized to me.”  
“He did?”  
“Yes, Jack explained to me that Horace Jr. and Jasper Jr. were his first friends that he met when he came to Storybrooke and he knew what he was doing to me was wrong and he told me that he had nothing to do with the fire and how Horace Jr. and Jasper Jr. idea. Mom, Jack looked really sorry and sad for everything. I do not understand is why he did not stop bullying when he knew it was wrong?”  
Emma sits up with Hope on her chest. “Kid, maybe Jack thought if he told them to stop Jasper Jr. and Horace Jr. would hurt him for betraying them or he was maybe he not strong like you to speak out. Not everyone is brave enough to tell on their bullies. It takes a lot of bravery to tell someone that they need a way out of a bad situation.”  
“Do you think Jack was relieved when I told on three of them about them hurting me?”  
“Maybe he did, Henry. From what your other mom and my Dad told me that Jack parents were the most disappointed in him and they were grounding him after the suspension in jail. As for the other two parents’ they were just disappointed in their kids for bullying the wrong student.”  
“Really Jasper and Horace’s parents said that?”  
“Yes. Not all parents are good people.”  
“Mom, I know not everyone is heroes like us.”  
“Yes, Henry.” Henry hugs Emma. “Kid, be careful of Hope.”  
“How can I forget about my little sister.” Henry kisses Hope on the head. Hope wakes up with a little grunt.  
“Hope, did we wake you up baby?” She gives Hope little kisses and rubs her back until she fell back to sleep.  
“Mom, how was Hope today?”  
“Hope and I played a little, we read and we sang a few songs. Now she is napping.”  
“Can I hold her?”  
“Sure, kid.” She placed sleeping Hope in Henry’s arms.  
“Hi, Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head. “I missed you today when I was at school little sis.” He looks up at Emma. “I love holding her.”  
“Me too, kid.”  
“Has she let you sleep at night yet?”  
“Nope, I get rest when I can and your grandma helps in the morning but I will not change anything, I love my time with Hope. When does school end for you?”  
“Finals are at the end of the month and after that, it is summer vacation.”  
“I was thinking of planning a summer vacation for all 4 of us.”  
“Where do you want to go?”  
“I was thinking Florida, by the beach for a week. We can rent a beach house.”  
“That sounds like a great idea, Mom. I think both Dad and Hope will love to be near the ocean.” He bends down to Hope, “ Hope what do you think of living by the ocean for a week little sis? Would you like that?” He kisses Hope on the cheek. Emma smiles at her two kids.  
“Henry, she is a little pirate, of course, she loves the ocean.” Hope began to cry.”Come, to mommy baby.” Henry hands over Hope to Emma and comforts her. “Henry, let me know your schedule is so I can plan our family vacation.”  
“I will Mom. Wherever we go, it will be fun.”  
“Yes, it will be kid.” Emma talks to her daughter. “Hope, are you hungry? Mommy is going to feed you, sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head and took her upstairs. Emma feeds Hope once she ready to feed her on the rocking chair.  
Henry goes into the kitchen to talk to Killian. “Hi, Dad.”  
“Hi, son. How was school today?”  
“It was good. Jack apologized to me.”  
“He did lad?”  
‘Yes, he really meant it.”  
“That is great, son.”  
“I heard from mom that you are planning a summer vacation.”  
“Aye, lad we are. We are thinking of renting a beach house in Florida.”  
“I have a feeling Hope is going to love the beach.”  
“Aye, she is going to love it, and I know you are going to have fun.”  
“Yes, I will have fun no matter where we go. I never went on a vacation out of the town before. Not including New York City for a year or a curse to a different realm.”  
“Aye, now we get to have a normal family vacation.”  
“Yes, it is about time we have a normal vacation.”  
“Before I cook dinner want to have a sword lesson in the front yard?”  
“Sure, I will get the swords.” He rushes to the basement where they keep the swords. Killian and Henry practice sword fighting on the front lawn.  
Emma was with Hope and she can hear Henry and Killian outside having fun. “Hope, let’s go see what is Daddy and Henry are up to?” She gives Hope a few kisses on the cheek and takes her outside. She opens the door to the front of the house and sat on the front steps holding Hope. “Hi, honey.”  
“Hi, my two loves. We are just getting practice.”  
“Hope and I are here to watch.” Killian taught Henry a few tricks. “Mommy has a few swords tricks of her own, Hope.” She gives Hope little kisses. “Henry, I have a few tricks of my own.”  
“Mom, can you show me?”  
“Sure, kid. Henry hold your sister.” She gives Hope to Henry.  
“Swan, you want to show them how we fought the first time?”  
“Sure.”  
Henry holds Hope on the steps. “Hope Mommy and Daddy are going to sword fight, it is just pretend, little sis.” They fight. “Hope and Henry this is one of the tricks that I used to get the compass. There was a portal running right here and your grandma used her arrow to get the compass away from Cora. Then, I jumped in.” She used her sword and kicked Killian in the chest and both used the swords and Emma lunges towards to Killian who flips here. “Swan, be careful your still in recovery.” Killian drags Emma away from the sword. “Meanwhile, Mulan and Snow White were keeping Cora distracted.”  
“Aye, I gave Mulan Aurora’s heart. Mulan leaves to give Aurora her heart back.”  
“Yes, then we continued to fight.” They bang their swords against each other and Killian lifts Emma's leg and falls to the ground and Killian gets closer to Emma.  
“Mommy finds the compass and pushes Daddy like, this. “She demonstrates and hits him and Killian falls to the ground. “That is one of mommy’s sword tricks.”  
“Mom, that really happened when you two were in the Enchanted Forest?”  
“Yes, kid. It really happened. Give me Hope, I need to rest. I should not have gone into that flip.”  
“Emma, are you okay love?”  
“Yes, just a little sore in some places.” Henry gives Hope back to their Mom. “Mom, that was awesome.”  
“Thanks, kid.”  
“Can you teach me a few of your tricks?”  
“Yes, not now after my recovery. She talks to Hope. “Hope, did you enjoy seeing Mommy sword fighting with Daddy? It was just pretending baby.” She gives Hope little kisses. They watch Henry and Killian practice more, “Hope, look at your big brother how he is getting better in his sword practice.” Emma and Hope cheered on Killian and Henry. Henry and Killian continued their lesson until the sun was setting.  
“Lad, I think that is enough practice for today.”  
Henry out of breath. “Yes, I think so to Dad.” He turns to his Mom, “Mom what do you think?”  
“You got a really better kid, your sister had fun watching until she fell asleep.”  
“I am going to cook us dinner.”  
“Dad, can you cook anything but mackerel fish?”  
“Sure, lad. You can help me cook dinner after you take a shower.”  
“I don’t mind help you cook dad.” He takes the two swords and put them in the basement.  
Killian wrapped his arm around his wife and daughter. “Love, did you and our little lass enjoy our practice?”  
“Yes. We both did, Killian. Until Hope fell asleep.”  
“It is okay. Little hope, when you are older Mommy and Daddy will teach you to sword fight.” He kisses Hope on the head and they walked together back inside.  
Hope began to cry needing a change. “Hope, Mommy is going to change you sweetie.” She takes Hope to her room and changed her at the changing table. Emma played her kissing game with Hope. Hope smiled. “I got you to smile while we were playing our game little sweetie. Mommy loves you so much Hope.” Emma giggled and continued to kiss Hope everywhere. Henry took a few pictures of Emma and Hope playing together. Emma changed Hope into pajamas. “Hope you are clean and dressed for the night baby.” Emma sat with Hope in her rocking chair and gave her a chew ring toy, which Hope did not want. “What do you want to play with baby? You want mommy?” She put Hope on her chest, Hope grabbed Emma’s t-shirt. Emma gently rocked her. “I love spending so much time with you Hope. I love you sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Hey, mom.”  
“Hey, kid.”  
“Is Hope asleep?”  
“She is about to fall back to sleep. Why?”  
“I am just wondering.”  
Emma gave him a look. “What is going on Henry?”  
“Mom, I am just wondering if you and I can spend some time just the two of us? I figured since Hope is here, I know that you are with her most of the time...I just want some alone time with you.”  
“Aww, Henry. Of course, I want to spend time with you. I know Hope came along it just got busy here.”  
“I love Hope.”  
“I know you love your sister. I know sharing me is getting harder and having a baby around here is all new to us.”  
“Is there any way that we can do something together over the town line? Is that too much to ask?”  
“Where do you want to go?”  
“I was thinking we can go to the Boston Museum or Boston Aquarium.”  
“Henry, Boston is 4 hours away and I cannot be too far from Hope too long especially since she is only being breastfed. Kid, it sounds like a great idea for a day trip. Is there anything else you want us to do just the two of us nearby?”  
Henry gets mad. “Just forget I asked.” He goes to his room and shuts the door. “Henry.” She looks at Hope, “Henry is in a bad mood baby. Mommy has to talk to him.” Killian comes up after the door slamming. “Emma, what is the matter with Henry?”  
“He told me that he wants to spend time with me only. He wants to go to Boston Museum or Boston Aquarium since Boston is 4 hours away and I cannot be too far from Hope too long. I am thinking he is getting jealous.”  
“Aye, I think so to Emma. Talk to him. I can bring Hope downstairs with me.”  
“I am just hoping that I can make him feel better I never saw him angry until now.”  
“You will figure it out, Emma.” Emma's hands Hope to her husband. He kisses Emma on the head. “Little love, let’s have some daddy and daughter time downstairs.” He brings Hope downstairs.  
Emma goes to Henry’s room. She knocks on the door, “Henry, it is me. Can I come in?” She goes in anyway. She sees Henry lying on his bed. Emma sits down. “Do you want to talk about why you are mad? I am not leaving here until you talk, kid.”  
Henry turns to his Mom. “I want to spend time with you. Hope is going to have you as a parent from the very beginning. I did not. It is unfair to me. I want you to be my mom all the time.” Henry starts to cry.  
“Henry, you know why I gave you up because I wanted you to have your best chance. Why are you angry and upset now all of the sudden?”  
“I am jealous...I get to see how of a great mom you are to Hope. I wanted that life not being adopted by the evil queen. I wanted this normal white picket fence life with you.”  
“Oh, Henry. Come here.” She hugs him as he cries. “Henry, you know why I could not raise you. I would not be here with your Dad and your sister without you finding me when you were ten years old. Before you found me, I was living alone and working as a bail bondswomen with no family until you brought me here to Storybrooke to find my parents and my relationship with you which was the huge reason why I stayed to make sure you were loved by Regina. Kid, You brought me here and you helped me find my true love. If you have not found me I would still be alone and walled up. Fate in everyone’s lives are different, when I gave you up it was the best choice for you and it may not have been the life you wanted but it is life. We have to accept the way our life’s are on how we make it. Even though Hope has all of us who love her and a white picket fence life but she was not here for any of the curses or villains taking over the town. Henry you brought me to my family and created a life with Killian and Hope. If it weren’t for you, I would not have this white picket fence life with you, Hope and your Dad. You are in my white picket fence life now and we have to appreciate at it because not everyone has this life okay?”  
“Mom, I love you so much.” He hugs her so hard.  
“I love you too, Henry.”  
“I know your life was hard especially being in the foster system and having me in prison. I understand why you gave me up but I wonder…”  
“I know Henry. I wonder too but we have to appreciate that we have each other now. There was no way I was having a white picket fence life when I kept fighting all of the town’s villains and curses.”  
“Yes, I forgot about the town’s curses for a moment. I am sorry for being mad and jealous.”  
“Henry, you have the right to be jealous but you were here for everyone during the first curse and you saved everyone from a few curses too.”  
“I know. I just sometimes think what if life was like this and not how it is …”  
“Henry we cannot change our past and we have to appreciate the present. If it weren’t for you I would not have your Dad and had Hope and our white picket fence life which I have always dreamed of as a child, which I did not have. Since I could not raise you, I am so grateful for having you in my life with our family. You have to understand that you are very very important part of my life, Henry. I love you very much. I love you and Hope equally even though I am raising her from the start. I do not have favorites, you are my favorite son and Hope is my favorite daughter. Okay?”  
“Yes, Mom. I love Hope and Dad and our lifestyle. I am grateful for having you in my life Mom. I want to spend time with you.”  
“Henry, I love you too. I want to spend some quality time with you too. Henry, you have to understand your sister needs me too.”  
“Mom, I know she needs you, especially she is little. Since you cannot go anywhere too far away from Hope, is there any way we can take a family vacation with Dad and Hope to Boston for a weekend?”  
“Kid, that is a great idea. Your Dad and Hope are going to love the aquarium and the zoo.”  
“Can we still do something together just you and me?”  
“Sure, what do you have in mind?”  
“Can we go to the pottery store to do art?”  
“Sure, Henry. When I go back to work, for old time sake we can do stakeouts.”  
“You mean I can be your partner?”  
“Technically your Dad is my deputy but since I am sheriff you can help me to catch a robber once in a while.”  
“Awesome!” He hugs her. “I love you, Mom.”  
“I love you too, kid.” She kisses him on the head. “Please remember the next time you get jealous is to remember that the life you have now is white picket fence life is all because of you and without you, I would not have my life with Killian and Hope. I love you all very much.” Henry hugs her tight. “I will talk to your Dad and he and I can plan a weekend for the four of us to go to Boston.”  
“Really?”  
‘Yes, Henry.”  
“Mom, there is also a children’s museum for Hope.”  
“So you were thinking of your sister.”  
“Yes, but I think the children museum will be great when she is older. I know she will love the Boston Aquarium.”  
“Yes, Hope and your Dad will both love the aquarium. Why did you choose Boston as a place to travel to?”  
“I never been on a real vacation before other than escaping a curse or running to New York City to save magic.”  
“Henry, your Dad and I are planning a lot of family vacations for the four of us over the summer. Do not worry kid, you are included too.”  
“Mom I know, you are keeping your promises. I just want a little getaway for the weekend. Boston is far enough and far away for a vacation.”  
“I love your idea Henry. I will plan with your Dad. When do you want to go to the pottery store? So I can schedule around Hope’s feeding time. I know your Dad doesn’t mind daddy and daughter time with Hope.”  
“I was thinking of going to the pottery store on Friday after school.”  
“We can definitely have some mother and son bonding time on Friday.” Henry hugs Emma tightly. “Do you feel better now?”  
“Yes, I feel so much better.”  
“Kid, it is getting late you have to leave soon.”  
“I text my mom and asked her if I can stay over the night.”  
“You did?”  
“Yes, I wanted to stay here even when I was in a bad mood.”  
“Did she respond?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay. I am pretty sure your Dad cooked dinner and waiting for us.” They walk out if his room “ I was not kidding when I said I like this home environment better than my other mom’s house.” Emma hugs him. “Kid, you are family which is important and you will always have a home here.”  
“I know.” They go downstairs to find Killian lying on the couch with Hope on his chest. “Little Hope, now you know why Daddy is a good pirate, and you know the difference between the good and bad smelly pirate.”  
Emma giggles. “Killian, are you telling our daughter about smelly pirates?”  
“Aye. Little Hope is a good listener.”  
“Hope, did you have fun with Daddy? Come here, little sis.” Henry takes Hope off of Killian’s chest and kissed her. “I love you, little sis. I am going to read to her before dinner.” Henry takes Hope upstairs.  
“Lad, dinner will be ready soon.”  
Emma sat next to Killian on the couch. “You and Henry had a long talk.”  
“It was a very long talk. He was mad and jealous of Hope, having a life with two parents, a white picket fence life without curses and villains taking over the town. He sees how I am with Hope, a mom from the start and he wanted that life, a life I could not give him back then. He wants to spend time with me more.”  
“Emma, I can watch Hope no problem at all.”  
“I know, you will. He wanted us two to go to Boston for a little trip but I told him that I cannot be away from Hope too long. That is when he got mad and he ended up crying. I had to tell him that life is not perfect the way we wanted to turn out. He brought me here, to Storybrooke, to you and we would not have Hope. I would be still a bail bondwomen and walled up. If he has not brought me here I would not have this white picket fence life without him bringing me here to break most of the curses. I had to tell him to appreciate the life he has now together as a family and we cannot change the past no matter how we try, except for the time I changed the past.”  
“Emma.” He hugs her. “Was it hard to talk to him?”  
“Yes, but I learned from my experiences in the foster system to enjoy life while you can you never know how long it last. I am happy for our life that we created together.”  
“Emma, I love our life together with both of our children.”  
“Same here. I would not change it for anything.” Emma stays in Killian’s arms for a little while.  
“How did you make him feel better?”  
“Henry and I are planning to do some bonding time at the pottery store after school on Friday. I need you to watch Hope.”  
“That is no problem at all. I love my time with little Hope.”  
“Also, he wants all four of us to go to Boston for the weekend a mini family vacation, to Boston Aquarium and Boston Zoo.”  
“Love, I love it.”  
“You have to thank Henry, it was his idea. I lived in Boston but never been to those places before.”  
“Swan, I love the idea it can be our first family trip.”  
“I am looking forward to it. We can start planning tomorrow. I know you and Hope are going to love the aquarium.”  
‘Emma, what is a zoo?”  
“It is a place where they keep animals from different countries in one huge place.”  
“Ah, I like the sound of it.”  
“I had a feeling you would. I cannot wait to see Hope reactions to seeing the animals. Henry has never been on a family vacation too, so it will be everyone first family vacation.”  
“Emma, it sounds like everyone will love it.”  
“Dinner is ready, I just need to reheat it in the oven since you and Henry had a long talk.”  
“Yes, sorry about that, he was mad I had to talk to him.”  
“Emma, there is nothing to be sorry about. Our son was mad and you have to figure it out how to cheer him up. Now we have our first family trip to plan.” They kiss.  
“I cannot wait to start planning our family vacation.”  
“Same here, Swan.”  
“I will get the kids, for dinner.” Killian goes to the kitchen and Emma goes upstairs to find Hope and Henry. Henry and Hope were in Henry’s room. She opens the door slightly to find Henry lying on his back with Hope on his chest talking to Hope. “Hope, you have Mommy and Daddy together. I have a different Daddy who I never know. You have both Mommy and Daddy who are the heroes and they will always will be there for you when you need help. Like Mommy was there for me when i was getting hurt in school. I did not have Mommy all of my life I have another mom who raised me. Mommy gave me my best chance at life because she could not. I found her when this town was in a curse and I needed her to break the curse. Our mommy is a hero and yes I am jealous you get to have her from the start but I brought her to her family. Helping Mommy to find Daddy was one of the best decisions I ever made. If it weren’t for me our mommy would not have you and Daddy and me. Hope I love you so much little sis and I would not change anything to have another family. Our family like you, me Mommy and Daddy we are our perfect family for who we are. I love you very much little sis and as your big brother I will always teach you, protect you and be there for you, Hope.Now Mommy, Daddy and I are going to take you to Boston to see a lot of ocean animals and regular animals, which you will love Hope. In our family no one has family vacations not for long.” He kisses Hope on the head. “You really do understand and listen Hope.” He lifts her up and put her on his chest and gave her kisses. Hope put her drooly hand on Henry’s cheek. Emma smiles and goes back downstairs to the kitchen. “Emma where are the kids?”  
“I eavesdropped on the conversation Henry was having with Hope.”  
Killian smiled. “Oh, really. What did the lad say to Hope?”  
“Oh, basically everything I told him including how much he loves our family and how much he loves Hope and how he will always be there for her and protect her.”  
“He is learning fast from you, love.”  
“Yes, he is, he gets it from me.”  
“Yes, you are there smart and gorgeous mom.”  
“Thank you.’ They kiss. They hear Henry coming downstairs with Hope. “Mom, sorry we took so long, Hope is a great listener. Right little sis?” He gives her kisses on the cheek.  
“Henry, your Dad and I talked and we are going to start planning tomorrow for a weekend family vacation in Boston.”  
“Yes! Hope we are going to have our first family vacation.” Emma and Killian laughed at Henry’s reaction. Hope began to cry.  
“Hope, is Henry’ excitement scaring you baby?” Henry hands over crying Hope to their mom. Emma comforts Hope.  
“Sorry, Hope I got too excited.”  
“It is okay, kid. You are excited.”  
“Lad, we are excited. Let’s eat dinner before it gets cold, again.” Everyone ate dinner and discussed their vacation plans.


	45. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian make plans for their first official family vacation of four

Just as Emma said to Henry that she was going to start planning their family trip to Boston, they need to plan in advance especially having a newborn taken on a trip. After Henry left for school the next morning, Hope was with Snow White in her bedroom room. Emma and Killian were on the living room couch discussing their trip. Emma dressed in leggings, light long sleeve shirt with her hairstyle in a crown braid. Emma wrote down the list they need to do to pack for them and Hope. “Killian before we go on this trip. We need to get a second car.”  
“What do you mean Emma?”  
“I am saying we need to buy a bigger car. I am making a list just for Hope’s stuff alone not including our luggage and Henry’s we won’t have room to fit everything in my yellow bug.”  
“Are you saying you want to get rid of your yellow bug?”  
“No, I just think we need to another car to fit the whole family. Let’s say if we have another child a few years from now. We would need a bigger car to drive everyone around especially we are planning on many family vacations.”  
Killian smiled big. “Emma, are you trying to tell me you want to have more kids?”  
“Yes, in the future. I can imagine us having maybe two more kids.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Yes, captain.” They kiss. “I was thinking of possible adopt one child, who is a lost boy or girl needing a home.”  
“Swan, we can be good parents to a lost child that needs a home.”  
“Yes, I want to help a lost child that needs a safe home, since I never had a good home while I was in the system. I figured since we have a good life we can share it with some child who needs a good home.”  
“Love, I love the way you think about others so much. I will want more children. Maybe not at the moment.”  
Emma giggled. “I was thinking the exact same thing, Hope is enough for now.”  
“Aye.” They kiss and hug.  
“We do need to get a bigger car. We are still using the yellow bug for driving Storybrooke and for work.”  
“Aye. When do you want to get a new car?”  
“We can go now since my mom is watching Hope.”  
“Sounds good, love.”  
“I will check on Hope before we leave.” Emma goes upstairs to Hope’s room with Snow White in the rocking chair. “Mom, how is Hope?”  
“She is a good little girl.” Snow White hands Hope to Emma.  
“Hope, are you having fun with Grandma little princess?” She kisses Hope on the cheek. “Mommy and Daddy are going to go out to buy something big for our family trip. Be a good little girl for grandma. We won’t be out for too long.” Emma hands back Hope to her Mom.  
“Where are you and Killian going?”  
"We are getting a second car.”  
“Oh, really.”  
‘Yes, we figured since Hope is here and we are planning a few family vacations over the summer we need to get a bigger car to travel with a lot of luggage and little Hope needs a lot of supplies especially when we travel.”  
“Where is your first family vacation?”  
“We are planning a trip to Boston for a weekend trip.”  
“Really? That sounds like fun.”  
“Yes, it was Henry’s idea. He originally wanted to be me and him for a mother and son bonding time then I explained to him about cannot be away from Hope for so long and he got really mad and jealous. Let’s just say I had a really long talk with him about life and how life is and how much I love both Henry and Hope equally. I reminded him if it weren’t for him bringing me here I would not have him and our family in my life, I would be still alone walled up and with no family. He then suggested a family weekend trip which Killian and I both love the idea.”  
“Emma sounds like you were very insightful and honest with Henry about your relationship with him and Hope.”  
Yes, I definitely was. I used my experiences in the system which was mostly bad, for being grateful on what you have and I am using it with both of my kids.” Hope began to cry. “Hope, are you hungry baby? Let Mommy feed you before I get a present.” Snow White hands Emma Hope and she sat down and fed Hope.  
“What kind of car are you getting?”  
“I do not know yet. All I know it needs to fit the four of us and a lot of luggage. Little Hope here needs a lot of stuff for a road trip. Right baby?” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Was Henry really mad and jealous?”  
“Oh, yes he was...I have never seen him this angry before until last night. He was so mad with jealous because he sees me how I am with Hope and he wanted that life of me raising him but I could not. I was teenager, homeless, alone and in prison for a frame that his father did to me.” She started to cry.  
“Oh, sweetie.” She hugs Emma carefully since Hope was eating. “You did you best in that terrible situation and you made the best decision for Henry’s life to give him his best chance which you did. He is in your life more than ever now and he loves his little sister so much and Killian.”  
“Yes, he does love us all so much. I am grateful for Killian who is an amazing Dad to both of them. I wanted to keep Henry but I knew he was better off than a teenage mom with no education.”  
“Emma, you are here for him now which is very important you have him now , just like you said he loves you all.”  
“He considers my house than Regina, he said better environment, a normal family.”  
“You see. We are all here for you and your family.”  
“Yes. I am very grateful to you all.” Emma burps Hope. “Hope, have fun with grandma. We will be back soon baby.” She kisses Hope and puts her in the crib.  
“Let me know later what car you get.”  
“I will. We will be back soon.”  
Emma and Killian drove over to the town line to the closest car dealership. “Luckily, you fed Hope before we left.”  
“Yes, I had a feeling we will be gone for a while.”  
“You spoke to your mom for a while.”  
“Yes, I did. I told her about my talk with Henry last night.”  
“Aye, love. What type of car do you want is to get?”  
“I was thinking a sports utility vehicle, a big car to fit our whole family.” She shows him a picture on her phone.  
“I like your idea, Swan.” They drove to the dealership and got the car they wanted. “Do you want to get something to eat since we are out?”  
“Sure. Let me call my Mom and check on Hope, first.” She calls her mom. “Hi, Mom.”  
“Hi, sweetie. How is getting a car going?”  
“We chose a car and we buying it today and taking it back to Storybrooke today. How is Hope?”  
“Hope is doing good. We are doing some tummy time.”  
“Is she hungry?”  
“Not yet.”  
“Okay. How long can you stay with her?”  
“Emma, I called in to take a day off. Knowing buying a car takes time and I know you need a little break from Hope.”  
Emma smiled. “Mom you are the best. We will be home a little later around the time Henry comes home from school with a new car. Thank you, Mom.”  
“Your welcome, sweetheart. Enjoy some alone time with Killian.”  
“What did she say, Swan?”  
“Well, she took the day off from work to watch Hope and we can have time to ourselves. I told her we will be home by the time Henry comes home with a new car.”  
“Aye, let’s get our new car and we can drive them to a place to eat.”  
“Yes.” They kiss happily. Emma drove the new car and Killian drives the yellow bug since Emma been driving a little longer than him. Killian and Emma got Shake Shack on the way back up to Storybrooke, Maine. They drove home separately.  
Henry arrives home from school seeing his grandma with Hope in the living room. “Grandma, I thought you had work today?”  
“Yes, I did Henry. I took the day off to watch Hope for your parents.”  
“They needed a break from Hope?”  
“Yes, Henry.” Snow White hands over Hope to Henry.  
Henry kisses Hope on the head. “Hi, Hope. Henry is home, baby sis. What time did they leave?”  
“Well, your mom fed Hope right before they left so around 12:30. They are going to be home soon.”  
“Yes, knowing Mom she will be home soon to feed Hope.” They heard a loud car honk. “What is that?”  
“I am not sure, let’s go find out.” Henry carries Hope outside and sees two cars. The new car was a red SUV. “No way. Hope Mommy and Daddy got a new car!”  
Emma gets out of the new car. “Surprise kids, we got a new car!”  
Killian got out of the yellow bug. “Mom, Dad when did you decide to get a new car?”  
“This morning, lad.”  
“Really Mom?”  
“Really, kid. Go inside and check it out.”  
“Awesome!” He hands over Hope to Emma and runs inside of the new car.  
“Hope, did you have fun with grandma baby girl?” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Emma, I did not expect you to buy the car today.”  
“I know. We just decided to get the car today and it was much easier to get it today than going back with two cars.”  
“It was fun choosing cars. Emma chose the color.”  
“I am not surprised Killian since red is her favorite color.”  
“Yes, it is. Thank you for watching Hope today.”  
“It is no problem, Emma. She is a good girl.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope began to cry.  
“Hope, you are a hungry baby girl? Mommy will feed you inside baby.” She takes Hope inside to feed her.  
“Killian, Emma is doing an amazing job with Hope and Henry.”  
“Aye, I know especially last night with Henry.”  
“Yes, she told me this morning.”  
“Aye, she did really well on talking to the lad without breaking down herself. I know it was hard for her to talk to him last night because she does still feel guilty about giving him up.”  
“I know. She was telling me all about it and how she felt last night after and during her conversation with him and she cried a little too.”  
“She did not tell me that she cried when she told you.”  
“Yes, she did.”  
“I saw in her eyes last night all of the regrets in her eyes and the sadness. I just listened to her.”  
“I listened to and told her everything that I can to make her feel better from that terrible situation. You are an amazing person, Killian you are there for her, you have not left her side and I am very grateful for having you as a son in law.”  
“I am very grateful for my Emma.”  
Henry runs out of the car, “Dad! He hugs Killian. “Why did you and Mom get a new car?”  
“Your mom and I realized we need a bigger car when we go on our many vacations over the summer and we needed a bigger car for our family.”  
“It was a great idea to get a new car before we go to Boston.”  
“Aye, lad.”  
“Dad, can we sword fight later?”  
“Sure, son. Not as long as yesterday though.”  
“Okay.” Henry goes inside the house.  
“He loves you, Killian.”  
“Oh, yes he does. Yesterday, Emma and I showed Hope and Henry our very first fight, the compass, we reenacted the fight”  
“No way, including the flip.”  
“Aye, Emma was sore after that.”  
“Did you show them how Emma hit you with the compass?”  
“Aye, we sure did.” They both laughed.  
“I have to go, enjoy the new car.”  
“Thank you, Snow.” Snow White walks home.  
Killian enters the house with finding Emma with both of their kids with her in the living room. Henry was showing their Mom on Hope’s tummy time. “Hope, you are doing so great baby girl. You are listening to Henry.”  
“Emma, our little lass is doing tummy time?”  
“Yes, she is. Thanks to my mom and Henry. She is getting better at tummy time. I fed her and she is happy.”  
“Yes, your mom and I spoken outside. She had fun with Hope today.” Killian wrapped his arm around his Emma and she comfortable leaned into him.  
“I love, our kids, Killian.”  
“I love them both Emma, I would not change anything.”  
“Same here. I would not change anything. Henry loves her so much.”  
“Mom, she is listening to me.”  
“Henry, she listens to her big brother. Hope, you are listening to Henry baby.” Henry kisses Hope gently on the head.  
“Henry, be careful with Hope. Especially her head is up during tummy time, she is still delicate, kid.”  
“Mom, I will be careful with Hope. I will not hurt her which I will definitely not do. I will never hurt Hope.” Hope began to cry. “Hope, tummy time is over little sis.” He takes her off the play mat. “Hope, go to mommy little sis.”  
“Hi, my sweet girl. Did you have fun with Henry during tummy time?” She kisses Hope on the cheek and placed Hope on her chest to rest.  
“Little love, did you miss mommy and daddy today?” he kissed Hope on the head and her little hand. “Daddy missed you today.” Hope put her little drooly hand on cheek.  
“Aww, Hope misses her daddy today.” Killian kissed Hope’s drooly little hand.  
“Mom, she missed you too. Hope is grabbing your shirt.”  
Henry put his head on Emma’s shoulder.“You are right kid. Hope, you missed both Mommy and Daddy.” She kissed Hope on the head and leaned her on Henry’s. Henry fell asleep on Emma’s shoulder while Hope fell asleep on her chest.  
Emma whispered. “So, when do you want to go to Boston?”  
“Aye, I think if we can get a hotel room as soon as possible and we already have a car. Is this weekend possible?”  
Emma smiled. “I think we can make it happen. Henry and I are going to the pottery store after school on Friday. We can pack up the car before our mom and son bonding time. Then you and Hope can pick us up in our new car and we leave from there. I also have to ask Regina’s permission to take Henry out of town.”  
“The question is, “Where should we go first the zoo or aquarium?”  
Emma giggled. “I think the aquarium on Saturday and zoo on Sunday. Let me map it out and see if they close by each other.”  
“Smart thinking, swan.”  
Emma kisses Hope and hands her to Killian. Henry leans on Killian to sleep.  
Emma did research on her laptop, she found New England Aquarium in Boston. The zoo is very far for them to travel for the weekend, she did found Museum Hall of Science nearby the aquarium. She found a hotel for them to stay in and made sure that they have a crib for Hope. “Killian, wake up Henry.”  
“Lad, your mom wants you.”  
“Yes, Mom.”  
“Kid, I did some research on our first vacation. It turns out that the Boston Zoo and Boston Aquarium are very very far from each other and it seems like we need a separate trip for the zoo.”  
“What are you trying to say?”  
“I am trying to say for this weekend, we are going to New England Aquarium and we can also go to the Museum Hall of Science for our first vacation.”  
Mom, we are going on vacation this weekend?”  
“Yes, Henry we are!” He hugs Emma really tight.  
“When are we leaving?”  
“ Friday afternoon after our mother and son bonding pottery session. Henry, I have to ask your mom first to let you go on this trip first before I finalized our plans and get the hotel okay?”  
“I will call her for her to come over now. I cannot wait to go on a vacation.” He runs upstairs to call Regina.  
Emma laughs at Henry’s reaction to his excitement. Killian carries sleeping Hope to sit next to Emma. “Swan, I have never seen Henry so excited.”  
“I have never seen him this happy since we found out we having Hope.”  
“Aye, I heard everything you said to Henry of our plans. I am assuming the zoo is for another trip?”  
“Yes, the zoo is for another weekend trip.” Hope woke up from her nap.  
“Little lass you are awake. Are you excited as your big brother to go on our family vacation?” She moved around a little and made poop. “Lovely little lass.”  
Emma just laughed so hard. “Hope, you love getting Daddy disgusted.”  
“Love, it is your turn to change her.” He hands their stinky daughter to Emma.  
“Hope, you do need a change. You are smelly but I still love you, little princess.”Emma takes Hope upstairs to change her. “Baby girl, you had a poop explosion. Mommy is going to get you clean up.” As Emma was changing Hope, the doorbell rang. Henry ran downstairs to answer the door.  
“Hi, Mom.”  
“Hi, Henry . What is so urgent for Emma to ask me?”  
Killian approaches Regina. “Hello, Regina.”  
“Hi, Killian. Is that a new car parked outside?”  
“Aye, it is. Emma and I got a new car.”  
“I am guessing Emma chose the color.”  
“Aye, she did. We went over to next town and got the car today.”  
“Come on in Mom. You can talk to my other mom she is with Hope.”  
“Killian, he looks really excited.”  
“Aye, he is. Emma will tell you upstairs.” Henry and Regina enter Hope’s room seeing Emma and Hope play their special game. Regina smiled at the site of playing with Hope.”Mom, my other mom is here.”  
Emma stopped playing the game and looked up.“Hi, Regina.” She lifts up Hope from the changing table. “Henry, can you take Hope, please? Hope be a good girl for your brother.” She hands Hope to Henry. “Come on, little sis. We are going to have some fun in my room.” Regina and Emma smiled at Henry with Hope.  
“He really loves Hope.”  
“He definitely loves her.”  
“What is the reason for Henry calling me to come here so urgently?” They walked into Emma and Killian’s room to talk.  
“Well, Killian and I are planning a trip to Boston with the kids over this coming weekend. I just want to make sure if it is okay for me to take Henry to Boston for the weekend?”  
“Henry can go to Boston. What is the occasion for going to Boston?”  
“Well, Henry got jealous yesterday and wanted to spend one on one time with me because he was jealous of Hope having me as a parent from the very beginning and then he got upset because I could not be too far from Hope so long especially she is only being breastfed. I eventually calmed him down spoke to him honestly about how life is not always what we want and I reminded him that he was one who brought me here to break the first curse and if he had not brought me here I would not have this white picket fence life with Killian and have Hope. He and I made a deal we would get to Boston as a family of four trip. He and I have some mother and son bonding time like at the pottery store.”  
“Wow, Emma. I had no idea how he felt about being adopted and how he felt about you raising Hope from the very start.”  
“I had no idea until he opened up last night and we had a very long conversation.”  
“He seems happier now.”  
“Yes, because he is excited about our first official family trip, which he never been on not including the missing year, going to Neverland and stopping magic. He is very excited.”  
“Where are you going this weekend?”  
“We are going to the Boston Aquarium and Museum Hall of Science.”  
“Is that why you got a new car?”  
“Yes, having a newborn and their needs like a carriage, car seat, overnight bag plus all of our luggage won’t fit in my yellow bug. How was your Mother’s Day?”  
“It was good. We had a nice brunch. Roland made me something at school and Rowand and Robin got me flowers. How was your mother’s day?” Henry told me about Hope crying when he left.”  
“Oh, my little girl cried once she knew Henry was leaving. I had to calm her down by reading books and rocking her.”  
“I heard from Henry that Leo hurt Hope at your parents’ house?”  
“Yes, I was teaching him to be gentle and soft with Hope and he did not. I got all mama bear protection mode on him and yelled at my brother. It was mother instincts. I had no adult to protect me when I was in the foster system and I have Hope to protect.”  
“Wow, you had a flashback when it happened?”  
“Kind of. I just knew to protect Hope from being hurt.”  
“Henry told me he never saw you like that. Like at the principal office.”  
“Not as bad as it was in the principal office.”  
“Hope and Henry love you, Emma.”  
“Yes,I definitely know.”  
Henry knocks on the door and comes in with Hope. “So about the vacation.”  
Emma and Regina both laugh. “I can tell that he is excited already.”  
“Henry, give me your sister before I tell you the news.” Henry hands over Hope to Emma. “Regina you might want to cover your ears.”  
“Why?”  
Emma smiles. “Just trust me, Regina.”  
Emma holds Hope on her chest and covered Hope’s ears. “Henry, we are going to Boston for the weekend.”  
“We are?! We are going on a family vacation YES!!!! He jumped up and down. Henry hugs Regina. “Mom thank you for letting me go!”  
Regina was giggling.“Your welcome, Henry.”  
“Mom, I am going to tell Dad.” He runs out of the room. “Yes!!”  
Emma and Regina just went into hysterical laughter.  
“Emma, you weren’t kidding when you said to cover your ears and I can see why you covered Hope’s ears.”  
“Yes, when we told him last night about planning the trip he was holding Hope."  
“Oh, no.”  
“Oh, yes. This little girl got so scared of his excitement.”  
“You were right he was very very excited. I have never seen him this happy since you found out about Hope.”  
“Oh, I know. Before you came over Killian and I were saying the same thing how excited he was.” They continue to laugh. They both went downstairs to see Henry and Killian. Henry was talking about planning to do on their trip. “Killian, can you hold Hope while I confirm our hotel reservations?”  
“Sure, love.” As Emma was handing over Hope. Hope began to cry. “Hope you want mommy little love. Swan, she wants you." Regina was in aww. “You want to help Mommy with reservations, sweetie? Okay. You have to be very quiet, while I work.” She kisses her on the head and heads towards the kitchen.  
“Wow, your daughter is very close to Emma.”  
“Yes, she gets it from Emma, the stubbornness. If Hope wants Emma, Emma only.”  
“Hope is certainly attached to Emma.”  
“Yet, Mom Emma thought Hope will be mostly attached to Dad.”  
“Aye. she loves us all though.”  
“Henry, you have school in the morning.”  
“I can start pack for Boston when I get home yes!” Henry runs to his room to get his backpack. “Regina, I never saw Henry this excited for a trip before.”  
“Neither have I. I think he is excited to have a normal family trip for fun not to escape a curse.”  
“Aye, he is looking forward to spending time with his little sister.” He looks over at Emma on the laptop with Hope in one of her arms.  
“I saw Emma playing with Hope in the nursery.”  
“Aye, their kissing game.”  
“Their kissing game?” “It is their special game they play together, sometimes the lasses let Henry and I join but mostly for them.”  
“I have never seen Emma so happy.”  
“Aye, neither have I until we were expecting Hope. Hope made us all happy.”  
Henry runs down to the kitchen to say goodbye to Emma and Hope. “Mom, I will see you tomorrow.” He kisses his mom on the head. “Hope, I will see you tomorrow little sis. Be a good girl for mommy and Daddy.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Henry, I will see you tomorrow. We can plan more tomorrow on what to do at the aquarium.”  
“That sounds great.”  
“Hope, say bye bye to Henry.” Henry gave Hope an extra kiss and she put her little hand on his cheek. “I love you too, Hope.”  
Regina was in awe of the scene of Henry and Hope.  
“That happens a lot in this house. Hope gives us special moments every day.”  
“I can see why Henry is happy here.”  
“Dad, can we have a sword lesson tomorrow?”  
“Sure lad.” He hugs Henry.  
“I will see you tomorrow after school Dad.” Regina and Henry left the Swan-Jones' residents.  
Killian went to check up on Emma. “How’s it going love?”  
“I just booked our hotel reservation for this Friday evening to Monday morning. We have to drop Henry off at school on the way home.”  
“That is okay, love. He is never absent or late. Being late for one day of school won’t be bad.”  
“Your right.” Hope began to fuss. “Hope, are you hungry baby?” She kisses Hope on the head. “I can feed her in our room.”  
“Netflix tonight?”  
“Sounds like a good plan.”  
Emma fed Hope who was wrapped up in her quilt in their room while Killian put on Netflix a Law and Order SVU episode on. Killian and Emma cuddled as a full baby Hope slept in Emma’s arms. Once the episode was over Emma was fast asleep on Killian’s shoulder and Hope was still in her arms. Killian gently and carefully took Hope out of her arms and held Hope who was awake as he set Emma into bed. “Little love, your Mommy and Henry are very excited for our first family trip. It is because of you little love that we are going on this family trip, no one in this family ever had a normal family vacation. You and I are going to enjoy the aquarium little love.” Hope moved in her quilt.“You love your quilt that Henry got you He loves you, Mommy and Daddy love you so much Hope.” He gives Hope little kisses. Emma smiles just hearing her adoring husband talking lovingly to their daughter.


	46. Before the Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma prepares for the first family trip and Killian first day back to work. Emma gets a surprise visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to see the movie Superfly today starring Jennifer Morrison. I have not been to movies since I saw Back Roads at Tribeca Film Festival where I met Jennifer Morrison. Now, this is my second movie with Jennifer Morrison that I am seeing in theaters. I am so excited.

Emma packed most of Hope’s needs for their weekend trip in the nursery. She takes Hope out of her crib. Emma decided to take a break and bring Hope downstairs for tummy time. Emma lied next to her daughter, “That’s it, Hope, stretch your little body, baby.” Emma hears the doorbell and takes Hope with her to answer the door. “Hope, I wonder who it is. Let’s see who is at the door.” She opens the door. “August.”  
“Hi, Emma.”  
“Please come in.” Hope's head was against Emma's shoulder.  
“Emma is this little Hope?”  
“Yes, this is my little girl. Hope, say hi to August, sweetie.”  
“Hi, Hope. Wow, Emma, she is the spitting image of you with Killian’s eyes.”  
“She is a mini-me.” They sit on the couch. “Hope, you want to meet August. He was mommy’s friend growing up.” Emma hands over Hope to August.  
“Hope, you look exactly like your mom when she was a baby, I know because I knew her as a newborn from escaping the curse. We were in the same foster home for a little while after we were found on the side of the road.”  
“August, you remember that?”  
“Yes, I do Emma. I went into many temptations in this world, and I did my best to keep an eye on you as a kid.”  
“August, you were just a child yourself in a new world.”  
“I promised my father to protect you.”  
“August the foster system was horrible, I do not blame you for running away. I eventually ran away a few times.”  
“Yes, I found you to return to the system.”  
“Yes, when I got my last name, Swan.”  
“Hope, I gave your mommy the idea of her new last name.”  
“I cannot believe that it was you who gave me the idea to change my last name. Now it is my nickname and Hope’s last name Swan-Jones.”  
“Hope, you have no idea how hard your Mommy had it in the system. I am grateful to see your Mommy happy with a family that loves her.” Hope began to fuss in August arms. “Hope, you want your mommy? Here you go, Emma.” He hands Hope to Emma.  
August smiles at happy Emma handling fussy Hope. “Hope, do not cry. Mommy is holding you baby girl.” She gives Hope little kisses and rubs her back as Hope rested on Emma's chest.  
“Wow, Emma you are amazing with her.”  
Emma smiled, “Thank you, everyone,who has come to see her has said that.”  
“Really, Emma. You have come so far from the foster child, prison..”  
“Hey, you know that I was not supposed to be there.”  
“I know, but you needed to be watched and not continue a path of bad because of Neal to become the savior.”  
“Yes, I had Henry in prison which is makes much worse and Neal was an ass for not apologizing to me for framing. He was a selfish person who did not believe me when Tamara was up to something that sent Henry to Neverland for Pan.” Hope makes a little cry. “Hope, baby mommy is not sad or mad, sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head and rubs her back. Hope falls back to sleep.  
“Wait, Neal never apologized for framing you?”  
“Yes, he did not apologize for everything he did to me. I never can forgive him. Then my parents named my brother after him which was very awkward.”  
“Did your parents know anything that Neal did to you?”  
“Not at the time. Until I was pregnant with Hope and I called my brother that name and all of the flashbacks came and I had to ask him to call him Leo for now on. I explained to my family what happened and they understood. Now everyone calls him Leo.”  
“Wow, when did this happen?”  
“When I was 5 months pregnant and at my parents’ house for a gender reveal party for this little girl right before we announced her gender.” Hope happily gurgled which made Emma and August smile.  
“She really loves you, Emma.”  
“Yes, Hope senses everything when I am sad, angry, upset and happy. I love my little Hope.”  
“How is Henry being a big brother?”  
“Henry loves Hope so much, he reads to her all the time from his storybook, talks to her and holds her. She loves her time with Henry. He only was a little jealous for me raising Hope from the very beginning. We had a long talk. We are actually are going to Boston for our first family vacation this weekend.”  
“Oh really?”  
‘Yes, we are. We do not want to travel to far with a newborn.”  
“Is that why you have a new car?”  
“Yes. We got a new car yesterday.”  
“We are planning a lot of family vacations this summer, Henry is looking forward to vacations out of Storybrooke, not including escaping curses or fighting villains. We all never had actual family vacations well until this weekend.”  
“How is being a mom from the start?”  
Emam looks down at Hope. “I love it being a mom to a newborn so much. When I got pregnant I had my doubts because I never raised a newborn before when she was born all of my maternal instincts just came to me. I am never letting her go, you know what I mean.”  
“I am so happy for you Emma, for what you went through now you have a beautiful daughter, a very supportive husband and Henry being there for you.”  
“I know, I am very grateful for my whole family.”  
Henry comes home from school. “Mom.”  
“In the living room, Henry.”  
“Hi, Mom. Hi, August.”  
“Hey, Henry. Long time no sees.” Henry sits with them on the couch. Hope began to fuss.  
“August, I will be right back, I have to feed Hope.”  
“Take your time, Emma.”  
Emma gets off the couch with Hope crying. “Mommy is going to feed you in a minute baby girl.” She brings Hope upstairs.  
“So, Henry how is feel to being a big brother?”  
“It is awesome, and I love Hope so much. Mom is great with her. I am just happy to be a part of their lives as much as possible.”  
“Your mom tells me that you read to Hope.”  
“Oh yes, all the time, I began reading to her before she was even born. She loves when I read to her.”  
“Do you read to her from the book?”  
“Yes, all the time. Belle did give Hope a bookcase full of books as a gift, mom mostly read to her those books.”  
“Oh, you know that I won an art award in school?”  
“You did Henry?”  
“Yes, I did the same murals in Hope’s room but on easels at school.”  
“Really? That is awesome!”  
“Yes, until they were caught on fire the easels versions.”  
“Henry, your sister has the originals.”  
“Yes, she does. I took pictures of the easel version.” Henry shows August the pictures on his phone.  
“These are really good but my favorite are the ones in your sister’s room. Did your mom love the room and the crib once she saw it?”  
“Yes, she was speechless and she cried a little.”  
Emma brings down Hope. “Henry, someone wants her big brother.” Emma's hands Hope to Henry. “Hi, Hope.” He gives her little kisses. She grabs Henry’s finger and puts it in her mouth. “Hope cut that out.” Emma and August laugh.  
“He really is close to Hope.”  
“They are very close despite the age difference.”  
“Does Hope like her crib? I did help my Papa make her crib.”  
“You did?”  
“Yes, I did. Your husband had specific instructions on what he wanted on the crib.”  
“I love the crib and Hope uses so far for her naps. Not the nights yet, she keeps everyone up at night.”  
“Mom, where is Dad?”  
“Your Dad is back working at the station, your grandpa called him in.”  
“Oh, you had a whole day with Hope?”  
“Mostly, your grandma watched her in the morning letting me sleep in a little more because someone kept me up all night.” She kisses Hope on the cheek.  
“Mom, I am going to read her a story.”  
“Okay.” Henry takes Hope upstairs.  
“Henry calls Killian Dad?”  
“Yes, he does. He did not know his father and he felt Killian was more of a father figure to him, he helps Henry with his homework, guides him, teaches him how to be a man and teaches him to sail.”  
“Wow, Killian is really is there for him.”  
“Yes, he is. He is there for both of them.”  
“Emma, I am happy that you got your happy ending.”  
“Thank you, August.”  
“I also got Hope something.” He hands Emma a small box. Emma opens the box. “Aww, August, she is going to love it, a swan rattle.”  
“Yes, it will remind her of where her mommy used to be.”  
“August, thank you.” Emma hugs him.  
“Your welcome, Emma. I am so happy to see you have the life you always dreamed of.”  
“Thank you for visiting.”  
“Hope is adorable and Henry is great with her. I will come back soon.” August leaves. Emma goes upstairs to find Henry with Hope in Henry’s bedroom.  
“Mom, Hope is loving this story. Right Hope.” Henry kisses Hope on the head.  
Emma sits down on Henry’s bed. “Oh, really.”  
“Yes, she is.” Emma watched Henry read to Hope. When Henry was finished reading to Hope, “Hope, look what August got you a swan rattle.” Emma hands the rattle to Henry.  
Henry shook the rattle to Hope. “Hope, do you like your rattle.” Hope grabs the rattle and puts it in her mouth. “Mom, she likes it.”  
“Yes, she does. Hope you like your rattle baby girl.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Henry, I scheduled our trip we leave Friday after school and we return to Storybrooke, Monday morning. We will drop you off at school, late.”  
“We have Saturday and Sunday full of sites?”  
“Yes, kid.”  
“Awesome. Hope we are going to have two fun days in Boston.” Henry sniffs Hope. “Mom, I think she needs a change.” Henry's hands Hope to Emma.  
“Henry, just make sure you bring your school bag in the car on Friday.”  
“Yes, Mom. I will. I already packed my bag for Friday.”  
“I am mostly packed Hope’s stuff.” Hope began to fuss. “Okay, baby mommy is going to change you, sweetie.” Emma takes Hope to her room to be changed. Henry follows the girls to Hope’s room. Emma changed Hope and into a new outfit. “Hope, you are now clean baby girl.” She played their kissing game and let Henry joined them. Hope began to cry. “Hope playtime is over, baby girl.” She lifts Hope up and rocks her and bounces her until she calms down. “It is okay sweetie.”  
“Mom, is Hope okay?”  
“I think playing was too much for her.”  
“Hope, we will play later little sis.” He looks around the room. “Mom, you pack a lot for Hope.”  
“Yes, kid. Hope needs a lot of stuff for a vacation. I packed extra diapers, medicines, clothes, wipes. Not including her carrier, carriage but I think she likes the carrier though.”  
“Mom, we can take turns holding Hope.”  
“I just want to be prepared.”  
“Mom, you are not going to forget anything. If you forget something we won’t judge you, right Hope?” He takes Hope little hand and kisses it.  
“Thanks, Henry. It means a lot to me coming from you.”  
“Mom we love you for who you are, we do not need you to be perfect.” Hope began to cry again.  
“Hope, what is the matter, baby? I just changed you and fed you.” She rubs Hope’s back and bounced her.  
“Mom, what is wrong with Hope?”  
“I am not sure why she is crying Henry, I will try to rock her I think she is tired.” She sits down in the rocking chair. “Baby mommy got you, sweetie, do not cry Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head as Emma gently rocks her. “Shh..baby it is okay.” The front door opens and closes.  
“Dad is home. I will go get him.” Henry comes back up with Killian.  
“Hi, Emma. how are you and Hope?”  
“Hope is crying, I changed her and fed her and she is still crying.” She rubs Hope’s back and rocks her.  
“Love, let me try.”  
“Hope Daddy is home from work.” She hands over crying Hope to Killian.  
“Hope, Daddy is here little lass. Why are you crying? Shh..shhh..baby.” He puts Hope on his chest. “Little love Daddy do not like it when you are upset.” He rocks Hope.  
Emma and Henry go to the bedroom. Emma sits on her bed looking sad and rubbing her temples. “Mom, are you okay?”  
“I do not know what I did wrong?”  
“Mom, Hope is probably is having a mood.”  
“Henry I always make her stop crying.”  
“I know mom, maybe she misses Dad, he just got back to work now.”  
“Maybe you are right, kid.” Henry hugs his mom. “You are always there for me when I need someone to listen.” 

“Mom I am here to listen, you would do the same for me. Mom, Hope loves you the most remember that.” They can hear Hope cry louder. Killian brought very loud crying Hope into the room.  
“Emma she wants you, she got louder once you left the room.”  
“Aww, Hope, come to Mommy.” Killian hands Hope to Emma and kisses Hope.“Hope, you are in Mommy’s arms sweetie. Shhh...shh...I have an idea.” Emma placed crying Hope on her bed and takes her shirt off, bra still on. She takes Hope’s onesie off and placed Hope on her chest. Hope calms down within a few mins of skin to skin. “Do you feel better baby?” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Wow, Mom that was quick thinking.”  
“Thanks, kid. Dr.Cameron did say skin to skin is good for newborns. Skin to skin helps with baby’s minds, heart, and lung function and reduces crying.” She wiped Hope’s tears with her shirt.  
“Mom, you knew what to do.”  
“Yes, after I was less nervous, I thought of skin to skin to calm her down. I do not want to see Hope sad.” Killian went to Hope’s room to get her quilt.  
“Neither do we, Emma.” Killian goes to Hope puts her quilt on her body, “Little lass, you look so comfy on your mommy.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Daddy missed you today little love. I gave you your blanket to keep you warm while you are doing skin to skin with Mommy.”  
“Dad, how was the first day back to work?”  
“It was a good day son, mostly did patrol no catching robbers nothing like that today. Henry, do you want to help me cook dinner?”  
“Yes. Mom you are going to be okay with Hope?”  
“Yes, Henry. Hope is happy to be on me. I am okay with that.”  
“Love, I brought home a few more groceries on the way home especially some chocolate ice cream.”  
“You did? Thank you. I will have some later.” They kiss.  
“You are welcome Emma, for now just concentrate on Hope.” He kisses Emma and Hope on their heads. Henry and Killian go downstairs to cook dinner.  
“Mommy does not know why you are upset, Hope but I am happy to help you in anyway to make you feel better. I love doing skin to skin with you my baby, it is extra Hope snuggles which I love my Hope snuggles.” She gives Hope multiple kisses on her head and rubs Hope’s back. “On Friday you are going to on your first road trip with Mommy, Daddy and Henry. Mommy chose a big car. You will have fun in the aquarium. You will see so many fishes, whales, and sea creatures.” Hope was awake listening to her mommy. “You like listening to Mommy.” She kisses Hope on her head. “When you are older, I am going to braid your blonde hair, you and I are going to go shopping and get our nails painted. When you are able to talk we can have girl chats all the time. So when you are older, if you sad or mad you can talk to me okay?” She kisses Hope. “I love you Hope.” Hope grabs her mommy’s finger, “You just wanted your mommy.” Hope falls asleep comfortable on Emma and her favorite quilt wrapped on top of her.  
Killian went to check on his girls, Hope was asleep on Emma and Emma looked like she was about to fall asleep. Killian went in and gently shifted Emma to middle of their bed so when Emma asleep they would not have to worry about Hope falling off the bed. Killian whispered, “How is Hope, love?”  
“I talked to her for a little while about the trip and what are we going to do when she gets older like shop, talk and get our nails done before she fell asleep. When I said I love you to her she grabbed my finger and fell asleep.”  
“Emma, I told you she is going to love you so much.”  
“You were right. I think she just wanted her quality time with her mommy.”  
“Aye, I read in the book that an hour a day for first three months of the lass’s life skin to skin is very good for the babe.”  
“I will do this more often. I love my extra Hope snuggles.” Killian and Emma kiss.  
“Love, get some rest too.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, you are being a good lass giving extra love to your Mommy.”  
“I packed her stuff for the trip.”  
“I will pack my stuff tomorrow love, do not worry about me. Night.”  
“Night.” Emma falls asleep. Killian looks at his two loves and closes the bedroom light. “I love my Emma and Hope so much.”


	47. Travel Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian pack the car, spend one on one time with the kids and them travel to Boston. Hope's first road trip

Snow White watched Hope in the morning as Emma packed her luggage for the family vacation. Emma went to check on Hope with her mom in Hope’s room. Snow White was holding Hope in her rocking chair. “Mom, how is Hope?”  
“She was a little fussy but now has calmed down.”  
“Last night, Hope and I did skin to skin because she was in a very bad mood. I still do not know what upset her, but once we did skin to skin she calmed down.”  
“Whatever it was, she is happy now. Are you looking forward to Boston today?”  
“Yes, I am. This is Hope’s first long car ride, I am not sure how she will react being in a car seat for a long time. “ Emma goes to Hope. “Are you looking forward to your first road trip baby?” She kisses Hope on the head. “I still am not sure if I should bring her stroller or the only carrier?”  
“Emma, just bring both just in case. You get too tired of using the carrier. Are you okay sweetie?”  
“I never took a baby on a long car ride before. I am not so sure how I can feed Hope if I am driving or what if we get stuck on gridlock traffic and she needs a change?”  
“Emma, I know you are nervous but Hope will be fine. Henry is sitting in the back with her.”  
“Or, I can let Killian drive if she needs me. Henry can ride shotgun helping with directions, we have a GPS in our new car.” Hope began to fuss. “Hope, you want Mommy baby girl?” Snow White hands over Hope. “Little Buttercup, you just wanted Mommy.” Hope happily gurgles. Emma smiled happily at her daughter as she let Hope grabbed her finger.  
“Emma, Hope loves you so much, she knows you are going to do best for her even in car situation.”  
“Hope, are you going to be a good girl in our car ride today? We are going to have so much fun in Boston.” Emma gets a phone call from Henry. “Henry, is everything alright?”  
“Yes, Mom. I am in between classes now. I have the last period free today. Can you pick me up from school at 2:00 pm and we can go to the pottery store before our trip?”  
“Yes, we can Henry.”  
“Also, my luggage bag for the trip is in my room at your house.”  
“Great. Henry, your Dad and I are going to pack to a car before we go to the pottery store.”  
“Great, Mom. I am looking forward to after school.”  
“Me too, Henry. I will see you later.” They hung up. “Hope, Mommy and Henry are going to make pottery while you and Daddy have fun together.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Henry called?”  
“Yes, he has the last period free and wants to leave school early to do some mother and son time before we go on our trip. I got to finish packing, Hope be a good girl for grandma. Mommy is next door, sweetie.” She hands Hope back to her Mom. Emma returns to her room to finish up packing. A little while later, Snow White went to talk to Emma in her room. “Emma.”  
“Yes, Mom.”  
“Hope is napping. I just want to say that you are doing an amazing job with Hope and Henry. I know that you are worried, but you have your support system your adoring husband Killian and Henry with you on this trip.”  
“Thank you, Mom. For your support.”  
“Anytime, Emma. I am your Mom and want to be here for you when I am needed.”  
“I like the sound of that. I was thinking, on Tuesday morning, we can have a girls’ day at the nails salon, the three of us.”  
“Emma, that sounds like fun.”  
“Yes, I am thinking of Hope getting her first little pedicure.”  
“I love the idea,Emma. We can do that Tuesday morning. I hope you have a good trip, Emma”  
“Thank you, Mom.” They hug. Snow White leaves to work. Emma takes the baby monitor with her and went to her yellow bug and got Hope’s car seat and put it in her new family car. She also placed a mirror across of Hope’s car seat so she can see Hope as she is driving. She returns inside, hearing Hope crying. Emma goes up to get Hope. “Hope, are you ready for your lunch baby? shh..shh..Mommy has your food.” She gets a burp towel and sat with Hope in the rocking chair and preps to breastfeed her. Hope latches on very quickly. “Hope, do you know why Mommy wants to be perfect?” Hope looks at her Mommy. “Hope, you are my second chance at being a mommy from the start, I did not have this time with Henry and I do not want to make any mistakes. I know you love me for who I am no matter what, little girl.” Hope places her hand on her Mommy’s chest. She kisses Hope on the head. “I love you too, my little buttercup.” After Hope was finished eating, Emma read her a story from one of the books on her bookcase. Killian returns home and began to pack the car with everyone’s luggage. Emma brings Hope to the new car to check on how Killian was packing the car. “We are going to check on Daddy to see how he is doing loading the car.” Emma and Hope see Killian struggling fitting Hope’s carriage. “Killian, do you need help?”  
“Aye, I do need your assistance.”  
“Let me, help. Hope, mommy has to help Daddy pack the car.” She kisses Hope and hands her to her Daddy.”  
“Hi, Hope. How is my little lass today?” He kisses Hope on the head.  
Emma arranges the back of the car to fit their luggage and Hope’s supplies. “Killian, I put Hope’s car seat in the new car already. Let me teach you how to strap her in.” Emma teaches Killian how to put Hope in her car seat. She let Killian try and he learned quickly. “I told you can learn.” She kisses him on the cheek.  
“Swan, why is there a mirror facing our lass’s car seat?”  
“So, when one of us are driving we can easily check on Hope.” Killian takes Hope out of her car seat. “Oh, Henry called. He gets out of school early today, he asked me to pick him up from school so he and I can do pottery store earlier before our road trip.”  
“What time should Hope and I pick you two up from the pottery shop?”  
“You can pick us up at 4:00 pm?  
“Sounds good. Who is driving first?”  
“I was thinking we can take turns. Depends on Hope….”  
“Emma, are you alright love?”  
“I am just nervous, I never had a road trip with a baby before. I do not want to mess it up. While driving, what if she needs to be fed or changed or we are stuck in gridlock traffic…”  
“Emma, you and I can take shifts driving. So either way, we will be with Hope, if she needs us. I have a feeling love Hope will be fast asleep.”  
“You are probably right.” She talks to Hope. “Mommy is a little-worried baby, I know you will be a happy baby in the car right?” She gives Hope multiple kisses on her cheek.  
“Emma, we are going to be fine with Hope on her first trip.” He hugs Emma with hope in the middle.  
“Oh, I got to pick up Henry.”  
“Swan, have fun with Henry. We will see you later, love.” They kiss.  
“Hope, have fun with Daddy. Mommy will see you later.” She kisses Hope on the cheek and walks to the high school to meet up with Henry.  
Killian looks at hope, “Little love, what do you want to do just the two of us? Do you want to go to the Jolly Roger?” Hope gurgles happily. “Hope, let’s go have some fun on our ship little love.” Killian gets Hope’s diaper and puts Hope in the carrier and they walk to the marina.  
Henry gets out of school and sees his mom waiting for him. “Hi, mom.”  
“Hey, Kid.” He hugs her. “So are you looking forward to pottery?” They began to walk to town.  
“Yes, I am. Have you ever done pottery before?”  
“I had done pottery a little bit in school. I am more comfortable drawing and painting.”  
“Don’t worry mom, I can help you.”  
Emma hugs Henry. “Thanks, kid.” They walk into town and went inside the pottery store. Henry decided to make Dobby from Harry Potter out of clay. Emma wanted to make a vase in the ceramics section. She tried her best with the pottery machine. Emma and Henry have a laugh attack as Emma does her best with the machine.  
“Mom, you weren’t kidding when you said you never done pottery machines before.”  
“I told ya, kid. I was not kidding.” She laughs. “How is your clay of Dobby going?”  
“It is going well.” He used clay tools to make Dobby.  
“It looks good so far Henry.”I think I made an exploded vase. I like this getting messy for fun, not cleaning up messes for everyone in town.”  
“Mom, this is art it is supposed to be messy fun which is one of the reasons why I love clay art. I can help with yours.”  
“Are you sure kid?”  
Henry takes her clay and used the machine and made the vase.  
Emma was impressed by her son’s art technique.“Wow, Henry, you are really good at art kid.”  
“Thanks, Mom. I get the art skills from you.”  
Emma smiles.“You are sweet, kid.”  
“I get the kindness from you, even though I do not look like you. I get your personality.”  
“Yes, you do.”  
“Not the walls part.  
“You got that right.”  
They both worked on their projects after Henry fixed his mother’s project.  
Henry and Emma both were up to paint part of their projects.“Henry is clay art is similar to drawing?”  
“Not even close Mom.” They both laugh. “Do you think Hope will be more of a pirate or a princess?”  
“Well, we both know that Hope loves the ocean like your father. She so far has my stubbornness. I do not think princess, maybe a fighter, not a savior. I am not sure yet.”  
“Mom, she is part pirate.”  
“Yes, she is.”  
“Mom.”  
“Yes, Henry.”  
“I love our family for the way it is.”  
“Me too, kid.”  
Meanwhile, Killian and Hope were on the Jolly Roger. Killian brought Hope to his captain’s quarters. He placed Hope on his chest and spoke to her about all of his pirate adventures that he had. “Little Hope, there was one time when I traded this ship that we are on to get a magic bean to jump a portal to get back to your mother to break a curse. Your mommy and Henry had their memories wiped because everyone who lived in Storybrooke had to return to Enchanted Forest due to the evil Peter Pan’s curse. Then Daddy went to NYC to give Mommy’s memories back and lass that was hard . I made your mommy believe me and she saved Storybrooke. Your mommy saved Storybrooke from curses, villains and your big brother Henry saved everyone from a curse or two himself.” Hope listened to her Daddy talk. “Hope, I hurt a lot of people on this ship but when I met your mommy, she changed me for the better lass.” He kissed Hope on the head. Hope began to cry. “Little love, what is the matter?” He sniffs her. “You need a change little lass.” He puts Hope on his bed and set up the changing pad and a clean diaper and other supplied he needed to change her. Hope cried during her change. “Little love, I know I am not Mommy but you have to stay still for Daddy.” Hope squirmed a lot. She kicked her dirty diaper onto Killian’s face. He luckily had baby wipes to clean his poop covered face off. “Hope that is not funny. You are definitely a pirate though.” He gives her kisses.”You are a little pirate.” Killian eventually got Hope changed. He texts his wife “Our little Hope is a pirate, she gave me hard time changing her diaper.” Killian showed Hope what each part of the ship worked. He carried Hope in his arms and pointed and showed her every part of the Jolly Roger. He checked the time, “Hope, we have to go in our new car lass to pick up Mommy and Henry.” Killian put Hope in her carried and grabbed the diaper bag and went back to their house and put Hope in her car seat. “There you go little Hope.” He gives her a kiss. He puts her diaper bag on the floor nearby and put her carrier in the trunk. He got to the driver’s seat and sees Hope’s reflection from her mirror.“Hope, this is Daddy’s first time driving in this car. Now, let go get your Mommy and Henry.”  
Back at the pottery store , they were glazing their projects. Emma got a text from Killian with a photo included. Emma gets into hysterical laughing. “Mom, what is so funny?” She shows Henry the text and picture of Killian with poop covered face with a text saying:“Our little Hope is a pirate, she gave me hard time changing her diaper.” Henry ends up laughing. “Now, we know Hope is part pirate.” They finished their projects and paid. They had to pick up their finished projects in a week. They heard a honk from their family car. “Mom, Dad and Hope are here.” He runs outside to greet his Dad who was getting out of the car. “Dad!” He hugs Killian.”  
“Hey, lad. How was your time with Mom?" “It was fun. I want to do this again with Mom. How was your time with Hope?”  
“I brought Hope to the Jolly Roger, I told her stories about my adventures until she kicked her dirty diaper on me.” Henry laughed and Emma came out of the pottery store laughing.  
“Sorry, Killian that is really funny.”  
“Hi, Love. I heard you had a fun time with Henry.”  
“Oh, yes we did. Right kid?”  
“Right, mom. I told Dad that I want to do this with you again.”  
“Henry, I would love to.” She hugs Henry. Henry checks on Hope. “Killian, besides Hope showing her pirate side, how was your Daddy and daughter time?”  
“I took Hope on the Jolly Roger, I told her my tales of my pirate adventures, I kept it kid-friendly of course. I also taught her what every part of the ship does.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Yes, Swan.” They kiss.  
Henry gets out of the car. “Mom, Hope is crying.”  
“Let me feed her before we drive. I do not want to pull over to breastfeed.” Emma goes in the back and takes Hope out of the car seat. “Hi baby girl, Mommy is going to feed you right now before we go to Boston.” Hope latches on quickly. “When we go to Boston, it is a different place than Storybrooke, there are a lot of tall buildings, skyscrapers, and many people walking around. Boston is a different place than Storybrooke baby.” After Emma fed Hope and burped her. Hope fell asleep. She kissed Hope on the head, “Hope when you wake up you will be in Boston.” She puts sleeping Hope buckled in and covered the car seat. She gets out of the car, “Hope is fed and asleep. Now let’s go.”  
Henry sits in the back with Hope.”Mom, why is Hope’s car seat covered?”  
“She can get cold easily in the car and it is easier for her to sleep.” Killian sat next to Emma as she drove them to Boston.  
“Dad, can you help me with my math homework? I am having trouble understanding math.”  
“Sure, lad. We can do your homework tonight before sightseeing tomorrow.”  
“Yes, I am looking forward to seeing the aquarium.”  
“We all are looking forward to the aquarium Henry. Please study as I drive so your other mom does not get mad at me for not letting you study.” The road was not too bad once they hit the highway there was traffic. Henry studied for his final exams and Emma and Killian talked quietly. They held hands while they were stuck in traffic. “Henry, can you check on your sister?”  
Henry stopped studying and peeked in Hope’s car seat, seeing Hope still asleep. “Mom she is still asleep.”  
“Thanks for checking up on her, kid.” She talks to Killian, “We left Maine around 4:30 pm, I think we can reach our hotel by 8:30 pm.”  
“Love, if Hope needs to be fed we can get pull over.” He rubs Emma’s shoulders. Within the two hours, Hope began to cry on the highway in traffic. Henry checks on Hope. “I think she needs a change.” Emma sighs. “I am afraid this will happen. “  
“Love, we can pull over on the next exit.”  
“Yes, once we get out of this traffic." She looks up at the mirror at crying Hope. "Henry, can you please try to calm down Hope?”  
“Sure, Mom.” He takes his storybook out. “Hope, baby sis. Do not cry, Hope. Mommy is driving she cannot change you right now little sis.” Since they were stuck in traffic Henry decided to take Hope out of her car seat. “Hope, do not cry. Henry got you. Mommy will get our car off highway soon than her or Daddy will change you.” He sniffs Hope. “Mom I think she is wet not poop.  
“Henry put Hope back in the car seat now. It is very dangerous for her being out of her car seat.”  
“I only did what you asked.”  
“Yes, you did kid. But taking Hope out of her car seat while the car is moving or not it can very very dangerous.”  
“I understand Mom.”  
“Henry, you can talk to her, read it to her play with her not taking her out of the car seat.”  
“Yes. Mom.” He moved his seat to the middle seat and buckled up. He gives Hope her pacifier. “Hope, you want a story? He gives Hope a little hands kisses. “Once upon a time, there was a princess named Snow White, who beloved in the whole land.” As he read on, Killian spoke to Emma in a low voice, “Love, he was only trying to help her stop crying.”  
“I know he was, but taking Hope out of the car seat at that very young age or any age without a seatbelt can be caused of death. What if we get hit by a car and Hope was not in her car seat, we can lose her.”  
“Emma, Hope is okay. Where did you learn all about driving safety?”  
“I learned from experiences and watched videos about car safety as a part of training to become a sheriff and also I watched about driving with a newborn during bed rest on Youtube while you were at work.” She looks at Hope’s mirror. “Killian, look Hope looks so happy Henry reading to her. I love her blue eyes full of curiosity.”  
“I love our little Hope too. Henry got her pacifier to calm her down.”  
“While she is calm down, let’s make a stop so I can change her.” Once traffic finally moved Emma finally got off the highway to change Hope at a gas station. “Bathroom break.”  
“Mom, can I get snacks? I am hungry.”  
‘Yes, you can. Can you get me some chocolate, Twizzlers and a bottle of water?”  
“Sure, Mom.”  
“I will go with the lad.”  
“Hope, let’s get you changed baby girl.” Emma set up the changing pad and took Hope out of her car seat. She quickly changed Hope. “Hope you are cleaned up baby girl. Are you feeling better now baby?” She held Hope. “I do love my Hope snuggles so much. You are being such a good girl for Henry. Yes, you are. We are almost there." Hope began to move around and stretched. ”Yes, Hope we have been driving for a long time, so stretch your cute little body while we are at a rest stop.” Hope continued to stretch. Killian and Henry returned from the gas station store.  
“Mom, what is Hope doing?”  
“She is stretching her body out, she was in the car seat for too long.” Emma kissed Hope. “Baby girl we are almost at Boston. Then when to get to the hotel you can stretch all you want.” Emma placed Hope back in her car seat and cleared off the regular car seat. Killian helped Emma cleaned the car. Henry gave Mom her snacks. “Mom, are we almost there.”  
“Yes, we are almost there. I figure almost another hour then we can buy some dinner before we go to our hotel for the night.”  
“Love, can I have my turn in driving? You can sit in the back with Hope. You need to rest.”  
“Sure, Henry. Do you mind to sit in the front and help your Dad follow the GPS?”  
“I get to ride shotgun yes!” Emma and Killian laughed. “I am done studying Mom.”  
“Good.”  
“Mom, I will help Dad with the GPS.”  
Henry and Killian sat in the back while Emma and Hope sat in the back. “Hope, Mommy is next to you.” Hope just smiled. “Yes, you are happy Mommy is next to you." Emma began playing with Hope by “chewing her little feet and hands.” They did their kissing game too. Killian glanced at his wife and daughter playing together. He thought, “I am so lucky to have an amazing wife and Mommy to our little Hope.” Emma played with Hope and talked to her. While Killian drove the of the rest way to Boston. Henry told him the directions from the GPS app. Henry turned around watching his Mom interact with Hope. “Mom, are you having fun with Hope?”  
“Yes, I am. I am trying to keep her awake as much as possible so she can sleep in the hotel room tonight.” She turns to Hope. “Mommy wants you to get a good night’s rest so you can be awake for the aquarium tomorrow, Hope.” She gave Hope kisses on her head.  
“Everyone, we are in Boston.”  
“Yes we are here!”  
Emma clapped Hope’s hands,“Yay, we are in Boston, Hope.” Henry was amazed by the tall buildings. “Mom, this is Boston from what I remembered when I found you.”  
“Yes, this is the city where you found me but a different part of the city kid.” She turns to Hope. “Hope, look at the tall buildings.” Henry found a drive-thru restaurant and Killian ordered for all three of them. Once they parked their car, Emma took out Hope in her car seat wrapped her in her quilt, while Henry got a rolling cart to help unload the car with his Dad. Emma held Hope as they entered their hotel. Killian pushed the luggage cart with Henry. Emma registered for their checking in. “Hi, I am Emma Swan-Jones. I have a reservation in this hotel for tonight to Monday morning.”  
“Yes. Swan-Jones. 2 adults, 2 children?” Hope began to fuss. Killian went to Emma, “Love, I will take her.” He takes Hope.  
“Sorry about that. Long car ride.”  
“That is okay. She is adorable.”  
“Thank you. Yes, that is us, 2 adults and 2 kids.” Emma signed a few forms and gave her credit card information. She was handed 3 hotel keys.  
“Enjoy your stay.”  
“Thank you.” Emma walked back to Killian who was holding Hope. Henry got maps and pamphlets of what to do in Boston. Emma handed Killian and Henry their keys.  
“Swan, this is a key to our hotel room?”  
Emma giggled.“Yes, it is. Henry and I will show you how it works. We are in room 504.” Killian hands over Hope to Emma. They took the elevator to their floor. Emma showed Killian how they key card works. “Just tap the key card and wait for the light turns green.”  
“Swan, it is like magic.”  
Emma giggled. They entered their nice hotel room with a crib already inside for Hope to sleep in. Henry and Killian unloaded the luggage cart, while Emma laid Hope’s quilt on one of the beds and let Hope lie down on her back. “Hope, I knew you were in the car for a long time baby girl.” Hope moved around on the quilt and Emma moved Hope’s little legs and arms for a little bit since she in the car seat for a long time. “You did a very job on your first long car ride Hope. Mommy is so proud of you.” Henry brought over Hope and Emma’s luggage to their bed. “Mom, here is your luggage and Hope’s.”  
“Thank you, Henry. What do you think of the hotel?”  
“I like it. There is a pool on the first floor.”  
“Maybe we can go swimming tomorrow.”  
“Awesome. You and I can. I know Dad hates the pool.”  
“Aye, you two can go and I can stay here with Hope.” Hope began to cry.  
“Hope, it is your dinner time baby.” Henry passes Emma a burp towel as she preps to breastfeed her. “Hope, Mommy has your food, sweetie.” Emma lifts up Hope from her quilt and puts Hope in her arms. Hope latched on quickly. “Yes, that is Mommy’s good girl.” She kisses Hope on her head. “Killian, can you pass me my dinner?”  
“Sure, love.” He hands Emma’s meal to her. She had a cheeseburger with fries. Killian sat next to Emma on the bed. “Do you think Hope will give us a long night?”  
“Maybe, who knows. But she did so well in the car ride. She was awake for about half of the 5-hour car ride.”  
“Mom, I kept her awake with my story and you played with her.”  
“Yes, kid. We both kept her awake.”  
“Dad after we are finished with our dinner, can you help me with my homework?”  
“Sure, lad. Can you show me what you are working on first so I know how to help you?”  
“Sure.” He hands Killian his math textbook. “Thank you for helping me Dad.”  
Emma leans her head on Killian. “See, you are his father.”  
“Aye, I am.” They kiss. Hope made a noise. “Little love, I am your Daddy too.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“They both love you.” After Hope was fed and burped. Killian held Hope while Emma took a shower, as he was going over math with Henry at hotel room’s table. Emma watch her husband holding Hope and helping their son with his math homework when she finished with her shower. She gets Hope out of Killian’s arms. “Sweetie, we have to let Daddy teach Henry.” She changed Hope into her pajamas. She placed Hope into the crib and Hope began to cry. “Hope, what is the matter baby? You do not like the crib? I know it is not like the one Daddy custom made for you, sweetie.” Emma takes Hope out of the crib, she stopped crying. Emma kisses Hope on the head. “You want to sleep with Mommy?” Emma took her pajama shirt off and Hope’s pajamas off. She did skin to skin with Hope. Emma placed over Hope’s quilt on Hope which was big enough to keep both of them warm. Hope fell asleep as she did skin to skin with her Mommy. “Mommy loves you so much Hope, my baby girl.” She kisses Hope on the head and falls asleep. Killian checks on his two loves and kisses them on the head. Henry and Killian reviewed math on the other side of the room. They went to sleep on the other bed to give Emma and Hope space in the other bed.


	48. Boston Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Killian, Henry, and Hope go to the New England Aquarium. There first site seeing on their weekend trip in Boston.

During that night, Hope woke up Emma to feed her. Since Emma already had Hope on her chest, “Sweetie, mommy has your food.” She easily fed Hope and rubbed her head as Hope ate. “We have to be quiet, Daddy and Henry are sleeping.” She burped Hope when she was full. Emma put hope back on her chest and rubbed her backend kissed her head until Hope fell back to sleep. Hope woke up Emma again a few hours later she turned the light on again, “Hope do you need a change?” She checked her diaper. “You do need a change. Do not cry baby, mommy will change you.” Emma quietly went to Hope’s luggage and get the supplies needed for the change. She changed Hope quiet as possible. Emma put a diaper clean Hope back on her chest and both went back to sleep. Hope cried again needing another change. Killian got out his bed and changed Hope.  
“Little love, do not cry. Daddy is going to change you. Shh..we have to let Mommy sleep, little love.” He changed Hope, kissed her on the head and gently placed Hope back on her Mommy’s chest and wrapped them both with Hope’s quilt. He went back to his bed to sleep.  
Emma wakes up around 7:30 in the morning with Hope on her chest starring her big blue eyes at her Mommy. Emma smiled. “Good morning, my sweet baby girl. Hope how long you have been up? You kept me up all night as usual but I still love you.” She gave Hope a few kisses. Emma slowly sits up holding Hope, “Where is your Daddy?” She turns to the other bed Killian still sleeping with Henry on top of him. “Awe, Henry and Daddy are still sleeping.” She set Hope down on their bed so she can change into her outfit of the day then takes a picture of Henry sleeping on Killian. “Hope we have to very quiet, sweetie.” Emma changes Hope into a cute outfit, onesie saying “Daddy’s Little Pirate” with anchors and ships on them, with a blue bow bandana on her head. She picked up from the bed Hope and held her,“Hope, we are going to see fishes, whales and many of different types of ocean creatures today. I know that you and Daddy are going to love it. Right my little pirate princess?” She gave Hope kisses on the cheek. Hope gurgled happily. Emma smiled at her daughter. Emma sat with Hope in the table and chair set and took a book out that she packed for her daughter. “Look, what mommy packed Hope. A book for me to read to you. It is called Ten Little Fingers and Ten Little Toes.” Hope was in one arm and the book was in her other hand. “Ten little fingers….” As Emma read to Hope showing every what was in every picture, Killian woke up hearing Emma reading to Hope. He noticed Henry was on him. He gently took sleeping Henry off of him and looked at his wife happily reading to Hope. He did not get out of bed until Emma was finished reading Hope the book with Emma giving Hope a gentle kiss on the head, “Storytime is over.”  
“Morning, Loves.” He gives Emma a kiss on the lips  
“Morning, Killian. Hope Daddy is awake.” She hands Hope over to him.  
“Hope, did you enjoy storytime with mommy little lass?” He gives Hope kisses on the cheeks.  
“Look at what Hope is wearing, I think I chose the right outfit.”  
“Little love, you are wearing the cutest pirate outfit.” Emma giggled. “Swan, you did choose a right outfit for our little lass. What time does the aquarium open?”  
“The aquarium opens up at 9:00 am. I figured we can get something to eat first in the hotel breakfast and we can walk there.”  
“Sounds like a plan love. Should we wake up the lad?”  
“Yes. Henry time to wake up. We need to get breakfast before we go to the aquarium.”  
Henry woke up with a big yawn. “Aquarium…” He falls back to sleep.  
“I think Henry kept waking up from Hope last night.”  
“Aye, she kept us waking up all night. How about we let Henry sleep in until 8:30 am while you and I with Hope get breakfast downstairs.”  
“Sure, we can bring Henry breakfast up here.” She goes to Henry “Henry...we will bring your breakfast up here.” He just grunts. Killian gives Hope to Emma. “Hope, you kept waking up Henry last night.” She kisses Hope and they walk to the elevator for breakfast. Emma and Killian both got breakfast at the buffet. They took turns eating because one of them had to hold Hope. Hope slept as they ate their breakfast. Emma made Henry a plate of breakfast before they headed upstairs. Hope began to fuss while they were in the elevator. Killian gave Emma Hope, while Emma gave him Henry’s plate. “Hope, Mommy is going to feed you very soon sweetie. Do not cry. We are almost at our room.” She bounced and rubbed Hope’s back as they walked back to their hotel room. Henry was in the shower when they returned back, Emma sat down on the chair and fed Hope. Killian got her a burp towel and hands it to Emma. Hope stopped crying once she was eating.  
Henry gets out of the shower fully awake. “Morning Mom, Dad, and Hope.”  
“Morning, Henry.”  
“Breakfast.” He sits down and eats. “Hope, you need to learn to sleep at night little sis.”  
“Kid, she is not going to let us sleep at night for a while.” She rubs Hope’s head as Hope ate. Killian went to the car to bring up Hope’s carriage and carrier. After Hope ate. Emma packed Hope’s diaper bag and put it in the bottom with the carrier and put the breastfeeding cover on the carriage where she can easily get it. Emma makes sure she has Hope’s quilt and everything that Hope needs for the day out; while Henry was playing with Hope.  
“Emma, we have everything that Hope needs.”  
“I know, honey. I just want to make sure we have everything she needs. We are going to be out all day.”  
“Love, she is going to be just fine. Look at her and Henry.”  
She smiled. “You are right. You are always there when I need to be calmed down. You know me so well.” She hugs him.  
“Aye, you are an open book my loving wife.”  
“Awe.” They kiss.  
Hope began to fuss in Henry’s arms. “Mom, I think Hope wants to go to the aquarium.” He hands over Hope to their Mom.  
“Hope, we are going to aquarium sweetie.” She rubs her back until she calms down. She kisses Hope on the head and places Hope in her carriage. Killian talks to Hope, “Little love, Daddy is excited for the aquarium too. We are going to be there soon, little duckling.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Henry, do you have your camera?”  
“Yes, I have my camera with extra batteries and flash drive just in case.”  
“Great. I know we are going to take a lot of pictures.” The family of four walked to the New England aquarium, Emma pushed Hope in her carriage. “Hope, we are at the aquarium sweetie.”  
“Mom, this place looks so cool.”  
“Yes, it does Henry, just you wait until we go inside.” Emma bought them their tickets, while Henry got them maps of the whole aquarium and Killian was with Hope. Emma returned with their tickets and Henry returned with maps of the whole aquarium.  
“Mom, can we go see the green turtles first? It is on the first floor.”  
“Sure, Henry.” They walked into the aquarium. As they entered in they saw a whole section of colorful fish swimming together. Killian takes Hope out of her carriage and shows her the colorful fish.”Little Hope, these are the fishes that live in the ocean. When I sailed the Jolly Roger those were fish were in the ocean.” Henry took a picture of Killian showing Hope the colorful fishes. “Mom, this is so cool.”  
“Yes, it is Henry. Your Dad and sister are loving it so far.”  
“Yes, they are. I should have thought of it as family trip than just the two of us.”  
“Henry, when your sister gets bigger and not being breastfed, we can have a trip just the two of us.”  
“I like this family trip Mom.” She just hugs him. “Me too, kid.” They watch Killian pointing out the colors of each fish to Hope. “Killian is a really great Dad, Mom.”  
“Yes, he is Henry. He loves you both so much.”  
“Hope, say bye-bye to the colorful fishes.” Killian moved one of Hope’s hands. Emma smiles at her husband being a great daddy to Hope. They went to the green sea turtle section.  
“Mom, these turtles are huge.” He read the information. “Mom, Dad green sea turtles can live over 100 years old.”  
“Henry, they are really big.”  
“Hope, look at the big turtle lass. They are swimming little love.” On the opposite side of the room, there was another breed of sea turtles called the Loggerhead Sea Turtle.  
“Mom, there is another breed of sea turtles over here.”  
“We are coming Henry.” She pushed the carriage, walking with Killian who was holding Hope. “Is she enjoying the aquarium so far?”  
‘Aye, little Hope love the fishes.”  
“Hope, do you like the turtles baby?” She gives Hope a kiss on the cheek.  
Henry read, “The Loggerhead Sea Turtle crabs, mollusks...Dad, what are mollusks?”  
“They are like snails and muscles.”  
“They can live up to 50 years the most. Wow, the green turtle lives more than two times than these turtles.” Henry took pictures of the Loggerhead sea turtles and Killian showing Hope the different turtles. “See, little hove these sea turtles are different color and sizes than the green turtles.”  
“Dad, can we the sharks next?”  
“Sure, son.”  
As they walked to the next exhibit, Henry leads the way as Killian pushed the carriage while Emma held Hope. “Killian, are you enjoying this so far? I know this is different for you since you basically lived on the ocean for a long time.”  
“ I like the aquarium even though I lived on the ocean I did not know there were different sea turtles and different fish. I am learning today to and I am enjoying seeing both of our kids having fun.”  
“Same here.” They kissed. “Hope, I know you are enjoying the sites baby.” She kisses Hope on the head. In the shark exhibit, Henry runs in. “This is so cool.” Killian and Emma follow Henry inside. They saw big sharks. “Killian, did you kill or see these sharks when you lived on the Jolly Roger?”  
“Aye, I saw a few of these but killed maybe only 2 of them at least if they were attacking my ship.” When they were close to a tank to a very big shark. “Little love, look at the very big shark.” He showed Hope the shark and she began to cry very loudly.  
“Killian, Hope is afraid.” She takes Hope out of his arms and into hers. “Hope, it is okay sweetie. Mommy got you. Shh...shh… It is okay baby.” She takes Hope out of the exhibit. “I know it was scary for you baby. Sharks are ugly not pretty.” She rubs Hope’s back and bounced her until she calmed down. “Hope, you are with Mommy now. Shh.shh." Killian pushed the carriage and went out of the exhibit to check on his two loves. “Emma, how is she?”  
“Hope got afraid of the sharks that she is calming down. She also needs a change.” He hands her the diaper bag. Emma takes Hope to the bathroom to change her. “Hope, you are all clean now.” She takes her out of the restroom. Emma takes Hope back and puts her in the carriage. “Killian, go with Henry to see any of the creepy creatures. I am going to take Hope to the fishes section. To prevent any more of her getting afraid.”  
“Good idea, love.” He bends down to Hope in her carriage. “Hope, be a good girl for Mommy. Have fun looking at the fishes.” He kisses her on the head. “Daddy and Henry will meet you up later, little love.”  
“We can meet up at 12:30 for lunch.”  
“Love, have fun with Hope. Henry will take more pictures of what you miss.”  
“I have a feeling we are going to come here a lot with the both of them in the future but for now pictures will be good. I do not want Hope get scared.”  
“I know love. Me too.” They kiss. They went opposite ways. Emma used a map to find the fish exhibit. Emma brought Hope to the fish exhibit. She takes Hope out of the carriage. “Look Hope at the colorful fishes, there is a red one, a teel one, look at the pretty blue one Hope.” Emma saw her daughter happy looking at the fish. She took a picture of Hope with her camera and then a selfie of two of them enjoying the fishes. “You are feeling better now baby? Mommy did not like you being afraid of the mean sharks.” She gives kisses to Hope on her head and Hope laid on Emma. “I love you, Hope. I love our one on one time little duckling.” Hope began to fuss. “Sweetie, are you hungry? Do not cry, Hope.” Emma found a bench in the exhibit and brought the carriage and took the cover. She breastfed Hope with the cover on top of Hope. “Sorry, sweetie, we have to cover when you eat in public.” Luckily the exhibit was dark and only the light was coming from the huge fish tank. Emma held Hope who was eating and watched the colorful fish moving around. “I can see why you love the fishes baby. They are so pretty to look at.” Hope was under a cover she still puts her hand on her Mommy’s chest on her,”I love you to my little duckling.”  
Since Emma and Hope were at the fish exhibit, Killian returns to the shark exhibit to Henry. “Dad, where are Mom and Hope?”  
“They are at the fishes exhibit. Your mom told me to let us go to creepy ocean life on our own. Hope was afraid of the sharks' lad.”  
“Yes, I get that. I would be afraid of them too if I were that small. Check out the pictures I took.” He shows Killian the pictures.  
“These are really good Henry.”  
“Thanks, Dad. When we meet up with Mom and Hope, we can see the penguin exhibit and sea lions. I think Hope will like them and they are the scariest animals here.”  
“Aye, lad. That is a great idea. We can go to those exhibits after lunch.” They went to the Giant Octopus exhibit next. “Dad, these octopuses are huge.”  
“Aye, lad. They sort of remind me of a Kraken.”  
“It does?”  
“Yes, but less vicious.”Henry took pics of the octopus.  
“I did not know octopus can be so big. Did you see any octopus when you were living on the Jolly Roger?”  
“Yes, I did Henry. My men and I had a much smaller octopus for meals, lad.”  
“Where did you cook them?”  
“We usually and on land to cook on an open fire, since there were no stoves on the ship.”  
“How did you catch the octopus?”  
“We caught them in nets and hurt them in with spears that we made.”  
“Cool.” They took a selfie of the father and son time.  
They went to the Common Cuttlefish exhibit next. They took pictures. The next exhibit they went to see was Cownose Ray. “Dad, what time are we meeting up Mom and Hope?”  
“Soon, lad.” He gets a phone call from Emma. “Speaking of your Mom. Hi love, where are you and Hope?”  
“Hope is fed and napping. I am just walking around with Hope. Where are you two?”  
“We are the Cownose Ray Exhibit.”  
“Have you seen any creatures that could be scary for Hope?”  
“Aye, we did. Love, the scariest one what the shark and the giant octopus. We are just about head to the Little Blue Penguin exhibit.”  
“Killian, can we see the penguins when Hope is awake? I think she will love them and the sea lions.”  
“Sure, Love. Do you want to meet for lunch now?”  
“Sure. I can meet you both in the cafeteria.” Henry and Killian walked to the cafeteria and bought their lunch and got a table. Emma came with Hope in the carriage. “Hope, we are back with Daddy and Henry.” Hope was still fast asleep. “Killian.”  
“Hi, Emma.”  
“Hi, Mom.”  
“Hope fell asleep. I went to a few exhibits myself. Can you watch Hope while I get some food?”  
“Of course, love.” Emma went to get her lunch. “Hi, little Hope.”  
“Dad, are you having fun?”  
“Aye, I am lad. Are you?”  
“Yes, I am Dad. This trip has been so cool so far.” Hope wakes up. “Dad, let me get her.” Henry gets Hope from her carriage. “Hope, hi little sis.” He brings her to his seat. “Are you having fun on this trip?... You love the fishes right sis?” He gives her a big kiss on her cheek. She moves around in Henry’s arms. “Hope, I love you, little sis. Tonight I am going to read to you from my storybook.”  
“Lad, she loves when you read to her.”  
“Yes, she does.” Hope takes Henry’s finger into her mouth. “Hope, little sis, cut that out.”  
Emma returns with her lunch. “Hope, are you eating Henry’s finger?”  
“She loves playing with me Mom.”  
“She loves you, Henry.”  
“Did she enjoyed the fishes?”  
“Hope loved the fish exhibit. We found another fish exhibit on the opposite side of the aquarium, Hope loved looking at colorful fish.”  
“Hope, I am sorry sis for bringing you in the shark exhibit that made you afraid.” He gives Hope a few kisses on the head.”I love you, Hope.”  
“Henry, if she did not get afraid Hope and I would not have found the second exhibit of fish that she loves.”  
“Lad, finish your lunch. It is my turn to hold Hope.” Henry hands over Hope to their Dad. “Hope, I am sorry little love that I did not know you were afraid of that big mean shark. When that happens again I will take you away when you are afraid.”  
“Killian, it is okay. I knew she was afraid. That shark was a little scary even for me.” Henry showed his mom the photos he took from the exhibits that she missed with them. “Henry, you take really good photos.”  
“Thank you, Mom.”  
“Little love, you need a change. “ Emma was getting up. “Love, it is my turn to change her. Eat your lunch love.”  
Emma gets up to give Hope a kiss. “Hope, do not give Daddy a hard time changing you sweetie.”  
“Little love, listen to your Mommy. I know you are my little pirate.” He takes Hope and her diaper bag to the men’s room,, while Emma and Henry ate their lunch and talk. Killian changed Hope quickly. “Little lass thank you for not giving me a hard time.” He takes her out of the bathroom while the men were staring at them. “Little love, an important lesson is everyone is different the ones who look down at people who are “normal” are the cowards. Being different is a good little love.” They returned to their table and Henry and Emma were finished eating. “Love, Hope is clean.” He hands Hope to Emma.  
“Hope, were you a good girl to Daddy?”  
“Aye, she was love.”  
Emma placed Hope in her carriage. Hope began to cry. “Hope, what is the matter, baby? Do you want to be with Mommy? Mommy will put you in the carrier baby.” She talks to Henry. “Can you give me the carrier?”  
“Mom, can I use the carrier to carry Hope?”  
“Sure.” Emma helps Henry put the carrier on. Killian held Hope until Henry was ready to be Hope in the carrier. “Killian, swaddle her.”  
“Sure, love.” He did as he was told. “Hope, you are ready to be with Henry, little love.” He placed Hope in the carrier. Emma strapped Hope in. “Henry make sure that her head is no lying back which is bad for a baby okay? Just make sure her head is on your chest. If she gets fussy give her to me okay?” She talks to Hope. “Hope, have fun with Henry. I know you love Henry very much.” She gives Hope a kiss on the cheek.  
“Yes, Mom. We will be okay, right Hope?” Emma took pictures of Henry and Hope bonding time.  
“Hope, are you ready to see penguins?” Henry leads them to the penguin exhibit while talking to Hope. “Hope, do you know penguins only birds that walk on ice and cannot fly and they live in a very snowy location.” Hope happily listened to Henry and gurgled as if she was answering his question. He kisses Hope on the head. “I love you so much, little sis. I know why you love to be with Mommy you know that I did not get to have her raise me. Mommy loves you and me so much. I am so happy you get to have Mommy all the time. I have never seen her this happy. Hope, you are listening to me are you, sis?” He kisses her on the head. “We are almost to the penguins' exhibit.” Hop was happily awake looking at all of the sites around her.  
Killian and Emma walked a little behind them. Killian pushing the carriage. “Killian, Henry looks like he is love carrying Hope in the carrier. He is talking to her so much.”  
“Aye, he is talking to her so much, that he is not concentrating on the map.” He walks over to Henry. “Lad, I know you are having fun with Hope, please keep an eye on where you going do we do not get lost.”  
“I will concentrate on the map Dad.”  
“Good, son.” He returns back to Emma.  
“Well, Captain. What did he say?”  
“He will concentrate on the map more.” Emma giggled.  
“He loves her so much.”  
“I know love. He does.”  
Before they arrived at the penguin exhibit they took a family photo outside the penguin room. They reached the penguin exhibit. “Hope we are the little blue penguins' exhibit.” Henry points out the blue penguins to Hope. “See little Hope, are they cute. They are not as cute as you are Hope.” He kisses her on the head. Emma used Henry’s camera to capture Henry showing Hope the blue penguins to his sister.  
“Killian look at them. They are bonding”  
“Yes, love they are.” He uses Henry’s camera to take pictures of the blue penguins.  
Henry read the information on the blue penguins. “Hope, these blue penguins are found in Australia and New Zealand. They only weigh 2 or 3 pounds. Hope you are heavier than they are little sis.” Emma and Killian went up to them.  
“Hope, the blue penguins are pretty. Do you like them, sweetie?” She kisses Hope on the cheek. “I know you are having fun with Henry.”  
“Mom, she loves this exhibit. She is so happy and looking around.”  
“Henry, she is happy being around you, she loves listening to you.”  
“I know Mom. I love her so much.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope reaches out her hand to her Mommy.  
Emma lets Hope hold her finger and she kisses it. “Mommy loves you too Hope.” They walk to the next penguin exhibit with Henry and Hope leading their parents. Killian wrapped his arm around Emma as they walk behind their two kids. “I took pictures of them. I love how they are so close.”  
“Aye, our kids are so close, love.”  
“Mom, Dad. These southern rockhopper penguins are different from the blue ones.”  
They both laughed. “Henry, we are coming.”  
“Hope, look at the penguins. You see they are different colors than the blue penguins. These penguins colors are black, white yellow and orange.” He pointed each color to Hope. Emma took pictured of Hope and Henry and of the penguins. Hope began to fuss. “Mom.”  
Emma takes Hope out of the carrier. “Hope, what is the matter, baby?” She rocks and bounces Hope until she fell asleep. “Awe, Hope you just wanted to rest on Mommy. Sweet dreams.” She kisses Hope.  
“Mom, do you need the carrier?”  
“Yes, Henry. Hope had fun with you before her naptime.”  
“Babies sleep so much.”  
“Yes, they sleep a lot.” Killian helped Henry taking off the carrier and placed the carrier on Emma. She gently placed sleeping Hope in the carrier. The family went to next penguins exhibit to the African penguin across from the Rockhopper penguin exhibit. Henry took pictures of the African penguins.  
“Wow, these penguins are black and white only.” He laughs. “Mom, Dad these penguins are known as the jack-ass like donkeys.” Emma and Killian laughed with him. They went to the next exhibit. Killian pushed the carriage while Henry walked in the middle of his parents. They went to the California sea lions exhibit.  
“Dad, have you ever saw sea lions before?”  
“No, I have not, lad.”  
“They are big.”  
“Yes,they are Henry.”  
“Kid, they love to swim.”  
“Yes, they do Mom.” They watched the sea lions swim their tank. “Hope, the next time we come here you will see these sea lions, baby.” She kisses Hope on her head.  
“Love, while you were with Hope. I got her a souvenir.” He shows her what he got her, a fishes onesie and a little fish plush doll.  
“Killian, Hope is going to love them.”  
“Once I saw them I could not help myself.”  
“Aww.” They kiss. They walked to a few more exhibits until the museum began to close for the day. They get dinner before returning to their hotel for the night. “Henry, do you want to go swimming tonight?”  
“Yes, that will be awesome.”  
“First, study for your exams first then swimming.”  
“I will mom.”  
They walk back into their hotel room. Henry studies for his exam. Hope wakes up for her long nap. “Hope, you are awake sweetie.” Emma takes Hope of the carrier and placed her on her quilt on their bed.  
“Aye, Hope is awake?’  
“Yes, she is.”  
“Little love, Daddy is happy you are awake. Daddy got you a little souvenir.” He shows her the fish.  
“Hope, Daddy got you a fish doll.” Hope happily gurgles and grabs the fish doll. “I think she loves it.”  
“Aye. she does.” He gives Hope kisses on her cheeks.  
Emma played with Hope their kissing game while Killian helped Henry study for this math final. Hope began to fuss. “Hope, it is your dinner time sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head and breastfeeds her. “Now that is Mommy’s good girl.” She gives Hope multiple kisses on her forehead. Emma loved looking at her daughter. “I love your blue eyes that you got from your Daddy.” Emma burped her when Hope was full.” Emma sniffed her. “You need a change sweetie.” She changes Hope’s diaper and put her pajamas on for the night. She held Hope in her arms. “Hope, did you enjoy seeing the colorful fishes today?” Hope cooed. “Mommy enjoyed the fishes too, sweetie.” Hope fell asleep in her Mommy’s arms. She kisses Hope on her forehead. “Sweet dreams, my little pirate princess.” Emma held Hope until Henry was finished studying for his exams. Henry got ready for the pool.  
Killian goes to Emma, “Love, I can hold her. Go have some fun with Henry.”  
“I love watching her sleep, she looks so peaceful.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Be a good girl for Daddy, Hope.” She hands Hope to Killian. “I fed her an hour ago. I will be back for her next feeding.”  
“Love, Hope will be fine with her Daddy.” They kiss. Henry got out of the bathroom and Emma went in to change into a bikini. She put a bikini cover on. “Swan, you look hot.”  
“I do not need to hear this.”  
Killian and Emma laughed  
“Thank you.” They kiss. “We will see you two later.”  
Emma and Henry went down in the pool. Henry runs and jumps into the pool screaming “Cannonball!” Emma laughs and follows him in. They swim around and talk. They had a competition of the most cannonballs into the pool without getting tired. The one who gets tired first loses. Henry won. They had many laugh attacks too. “Mom, this is so much fun. When are we going to Florida?”  
“We are planning to rent a beach house in June for a week.”  
“Mom, I am so looking forward to it. Will we drive to Florida?”  
“All the way to Florida from Maine with a newborn, no way. We are taking an airplane kid.”  
“I am looking forward to playing with Hope on the beach.”  
“She will love the ocean like she did when she growing inside of me.”  
“Did Hope really kicked a lot when you in the ocean?”  
“Oh yes, she did. She kicked when your Dad and I were on the beach, sitting on the wet sand getting wet and especially when we were swimming.” Emma did a few handstands while in the pool.  
“Mom, I have no idea that you so that.”  
“I learned a few things from a few good foster families growing up.”  
“Can you teach me?”  
“Sure.” She helped Henry straightened Henry’s legs and pointed his toes. He fell over. “Mom you were tickling my feet.”  
“Kid, I was only straightening them.” They both laughed. They return to their room tired but they had fun. They see Hope still sleeping in Killian's arms. “We are back. How was she when we were at the pool?”  
“She woke up for a change and I sang to her and she fell back to sleep.”  
“Aww.”  
“How was the pool?”  
“It was fun. I am going to take a shower first before she needs to be fed again.”  
“Lad. How was the pool?”  
“It was so much fun. We had cannonball competition and Mom taught me how to do handstands.”  
Killian smiled. “It sounds like you two had fun, you two were swimming for 2 hours.”  
“Yes, we did Dad.”  
“Was the pool crowded?”  
“We were the only ones swimming at night. We had the whole pool to ourselves. I told Mom that I cannot wait for our next family vacation. I cannot wait to play with Hope at the beach.”  
“Aye, lad. We are all excited for our next trip.” He bends down to Hope. “Right little love?” She moved in her sleep. Emma got out of the shower and Henry took a shower next.  
Emma sat next to Killian and laid next to him. “Are you having fun on this trip?”  
“I am loving it so far. Henry and Hope love the aquarium. I am looking forward to the Museum of Science tomorrow.”  
“Me too.” Hope woke up. “Hi, baby. Mommy is back from swimming.” Killian kisses Hope and hands her over to Emma. “Mommy had fun swimming with Henry. Now let’s have some girl fun.” Emma read Hope another book called “Goodnight Moon.”  
Henry got out of the shower and gets a Facetime call from Regina. “Hi, Mom.”  
“Hi, Henry. How is Boston?”  
“It is so much fun. We went to the New England Aquarium today and saw so many different sea creatures. We saw a giant octopus and we saw these big sharks which were awesome. Awesome for me, but Hope got afraid.’  
“Awe.”  
“Mom, let me hold Hope in the carrier while we were in the penguin exhibit. Hope loved listening to me.”  
“Hope loves you, Henry. How is sleeping in the same room as a newborn?”  
“Not much for sleep for all of us.”  
Emma who was playing with Hope with her new fish doll in the background of Henry’s Facetime, “Henry, you slept in the most kid.”  
“True.”  
“Hi, Regina. I tried waking him up for breakfast but he fell back to sleep. We brought him up breakfast after Killian and I ate.”  
“Mom, does Hope love the fish doll?”  
“Yes, she does Henry.” Emma plays with Hope.  
He turns back to Regina.“Hope looks like she is having fun.”  
“Yes, she is. Dad got her the fish doll as an apology for not taking her out of the shark exhibit.”  
“Lad, I did not get her the fish out of guilt.”  
“Really, Killian?” His wife gives him a look.  
“I could not help myself.”  
“You love spoiling her.”  
“Aye, I am guilty in that.” They kiss.  
Henry turns back to his other mom.“Anyways, we saw so many sea life. This aquarium was huge. I took a lot of pictures on my camera that I will show you when I get home on Monday.”  
“Henry, did you tell your other Mom that we are coming home on Monday afternoon?”  
“Yes.”  
“Henry.”  
Henry gives his iPhone to his Mom. “Hi, Emma.”  
“Henry forgot to tell you that we are checking out on Monday morning. Depending on traffic is and how is Hope here on the way home. I am hoping that we can drop him on the way home. If it is not too late.”  
“Emma, he can miss one day of school.”  
“Are you sure Regina?”  
“Yes. It is fine by me.”  
"He has been studying for his exams even though we are site seeing.”  
“That is good to hear.”  
Killian jumps in. “Regina, I have been helping him with his math homework and helping him studying for his math exam.”  
“Henry has been struggling with math?”  
“Kid, you did not tell Regina.”  
“No.”  
“Regina, do not worry Henry has the best tutor which is me, love. He will pass his final.”  
“He is lucky to have you as his tutor.” She looks at Hope. “How is Hope?”  
“She is loving this trip and spending time with Henry.”  
“That is good to hear.” Emma gives Henry back his iPhone.”  
“Mom and I have the whole hotel pool to ourselves. We did cannonball contests and she taught me how to do handstands.”  
“Oh, really. Did Killian and Hope went to the pool?”  
“No way, Dad hates pools. He stayed up here with Hope.” He yawned.  
“Henry, I will talk to you tomorrow. Get some sleep.”  
“I will hope I can.” They ended their Facetime call. “Mom, can I read to Hope?”  
“Sure. Hope Henry is going to read you a story.” Hope moved happily. “Yes, you love storytime with Henry.”  
Killian sat next to Emma and Hope“ Love, she loves to story time. Right lass.” He gives Hope a few kisses.  
Henry sits next to Emma on the other side. “Hope, once upon a time in a faraway land….” Killian wrapped his arm around Emma and she felt comforted in his embrace. She looked down at their daughter who was happily looking at her big brother reading a story to her.  
Emma whispers to Killian, “I love our family.”  
“I would not change it for anything in the world or realms, love.” They kiss. They watch Henry interacting with Hope.


	49. Boston Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian the kids go on their next site seeing part of Boston, the Science Museum of Boston

Hope gave Emma and Killian another long night. After Hope was fed, Hope had a huge spit up that scattered all over their hotel bed. “Hope, it is okay baby. As long it is out of your system.” Emma wakes up Killian. “Killian.” Killian wakes up. “I need your help taking off the bed blankets. Hope had projectile spit up all over the hotel bed.”  
“Is Hope sick, love?”  
“I think she just ate too much.” She bends down to Hope. “Hope, did you ate too much sweetie?” She kisses Hope on the head and cuddles her. She cleans up Hope. Killian takes off the spit up bed off their bed. He calls room service to ask for more blankets and they quickly delivered to their room. Killian gives Emma the extra blankets. Hope and Emma still sleeping skin to skin, the only way Hope slept on this trip. “Thank you, Killian.”  
Killian kisses Emma. “Anything for me two loves.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Little Hope, let Mommy sleep.” He goes back to his bed.  
“I still love my Hope snuggles even though you do not give me sleep.” Hope and Emma fell asleep. Killian took the next shift of changing Hope so Emma can get more rest. Killian woke up early, to be with Hope. “Little love, are you looking forward to the science museum today? Let’s Mommy and Henry sleep in for a little longer lass.” Killian takes Hope downstairs to breakfast. They were one of the first people at breakfast. Killian ate his breakfast and spoke to Hope who was listening to her Daddy. When Kilian carried sleeping Hope back to their room Emma and Henry were still fast asleep. Killian sat down next to his sleeping wife with Hope in his arms. He looks at his sleeping daughter. He wonders, “I never imagine to have a little lass of my own.” He gently kisses Hope on the head. Emma wakes up around 8:30 am seeing Killian next to her with Hope in his arms.  
“Morning.”  
“Morning love.”  
“How you been up?”  
“Around three hours. I took Hope downstairs for breakfast with me. I talked and she listened until she fell asleep in my arms. She has not woke up since?”  
“Aye, she has been sleeping for the last 2 hours. If you are still tired, love to get more rest. I got Hope.”  
They kiss. “You are the best.”  
“Hope is sleeping on me. You were up with her most of the night.”  
“That is right. She will sleep in the night eventually.”  
“Aye, our little lass will eventually.” Emma falls back to sleep. Killian watched Hope sleep in his arms, he had a pillow under his arms so they would not get tired.  
Henry woke up an hour later. “Morning, Dad.”  
“Morning, lad. As you can see your Mom and Hope are still asleep.”  
“I can see why Hope kept up Mom awake all night. Was Hope sick?”  
“No, she had projectile spit that went all over their bed blankets.”  
“Wow, how long she has been sleeping?”  
“I brought down Hope for breakfast at 6:00 am and she fell asleep at 6:30 am. So about 3 hours now.”  
Henry took a shower and went down got breakfast. He brought breakfast for his mom. While Henry was downstairs, Emma woke up around 10:00 am. “Killian, is she still asleep?”  
“Aye, she is.”  
“Let me hold her for a little while.” He hands over Hope to Emma.  
“What time did you feed her last swan?”  
“Around 4:30 am. I have a feeling she will wake up soon to be fed.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Mommy loves you so much, Hope. You are now sleeping so peacefully. You must be tired for being up all night.” Killian wrapped his arms around his two loves, Emma enjoyed being in his arms. Hope began to wake up .”Baby, you are awake sweetie.”  
“Little, love you were sleeping for a while.” He gives Hope his hook hand and she grabs it. “You love Daddy’s hook.” Emma smiles.  
“Yes, she does. She loves you for who you are like how I love you.” They kiss. Emma changed Hope into her fish onesies that her Daddy gave her. “Hope, you are wearing fishes that your Daddy got you.” She kisses Hope.  
“Swan, it fits her.”  
“Yes, it does. I think she likes it.” Hope began to cry. “Hope, are you ready for your breakfast?” she preps to nurse Hope and she eats quickly. “Hope, I kn0w that you are a hungry baby. You do not have to rush sweetie, your milk is not going anywhere.” She kisses Hope on the head and rubs her head.  
Henry returns with his mom’s breakfast. “Hi, mom. I brought you some breakfast.”  
“Thank you, Henry.” He gives her the plate and she began to eat while Hope ate. Henry and Killian began to plan where to go first to the museum of science, from the pamphlets Henry brought up with Emma’s breakfast. When Emma and Hope both finished eating, Emma burped Hope. “Henry, Hope wants her big brother.” Henry sat on the girl’s bed and held Hope. “Good morning, Hope. I know you had a rough night little sis. You seem to feel better now.” Hope gurgled happily in Henry’s arms. Emma smiled at her two children and went into the bathroom to change out of her pajamas. Killian prepped Hope’s carriage with her quilt, carrier and diaper bag ready. Emma returned from the bathroom and checked the diaper bag to see if they packed everything for Hope.  
Henry holding Hope. “Mom, Hope and I are looking forward to the Museum of Science.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Yes, there are tons of things to do and a lot of hands-on fun.”  
“I think Hope is a little too young for this hand on sections but I know she will enjoy whatever we see.”  
“Swan, is the museum far from here?”  
“Yes, we have to use the car.” Killian pushed the carriage to the car and loaded the car. Henry carried Hope. Emma buckled Hope in her car seat. “Hope, we are going to a museum. You will have a fun time baby girl.” She kisses Hope on the cheek. Henry sits next to Hope. Emma drove all of them to the museum. It was a ten-minute car ride from their hotel to the museum. Emma parked the car and gets Hope out of her car seat. “Hope, we are going to have fun today baby.” She holds Hope in her arms and kisses Hope on the head. Killian got the carriage, diaper bag, and carrier out of the trunk with the help from Henry. Emma placed Hope in the carriage. Killian pushed the carriage. Emma and Henry got their tickets and maps of the museum.  
“Mom, I think Hope will enjoy the butter garden.”  
“Henry, she is going to love it. Let’s go there first while she is awake.” They walk back to Killian and Hope.  
“Lad, where are we going to first?”  
“Well, while Hope is awake. We are going to the butterfly garden.”  
“Aye, she is going to love the butterfly room.” They went to the butterfly garden first. Emma pushed Hope in her carriage as Henry lead them the way. When all of them went into the butterfly garden, they entered a greenhouse room full of butterflies flying everywhere. Killian and Henry walked around to look around the room full of butterflies.  
Emma pointed to butterflies around Hope and Emma. “Hope, look at the pretty butterflies baby.” Hope looked around in her carriage. A pink butterfly landed on Hope’s nose. Emma took a quick picture before the butterfly went away. “Hope, you had a butterfly landed on your nose, baby girl. Did you like it, sweetie?” Hope cooed happily. Emma clapped Hope’s hands.  
“Mom, there are so many butterflies in here. I cannot take pictures of them they do not stay still.”  
“I got one on my iPhone of a butterfly landed on Hope’s nose.”  
Henry rushes to his Mom. “Let me see.” She gives him her iPhone. “Wow. Hope is lucky. The butterfly stayed on Hope’s nose perfectly. Great picture Mom.”  
“Thank you, Henry.”  
Henry talks to Hope. “Hope, you like the pretty butterflies, little sis?” Henry gives Hope kisses on the cheek.  
“Henry, let’s take a family picture.”  
“Sure, Dad. Mom wants to do a family picture.”  
“Coming lad.” Emma held Hope for the family picture. A worker took the family photo. Butterflies flew around them.  
“Dad, Mom there are two butterflies on Hope.” Henry took a quick picture with his camera of Hope and the two butterflies.  
The butterflies few off of Hope. “Hope, the butterflies love you, sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Aye, they love our Hope swan.”  
“Yes, they do love her.” Emma placed Hope back in her carriage. “Hope, say bye bye to the pretty butterflies.” They went to the next exhibit the Colossal Fossil Exhibit. Henry takes Hope out of her carriage.  
“Hope, look at these old bones of dinosaurs.” He pointed pictures of what they dinosaurs were when they were alive compared to their bone stature now. Emma loved how Henry taught Hope on dinosaurs.  
“Swan, I never knew what dinosaurs was until now.”  
“Oh, really for my pirate who lives for many centuries never heard of dinosaurs.”  
“Aye, I never have.” They kiss and enjoyed Henry teaching Hope. “This trip was a great idea, love.”  
“Yes, it was. I love making fun family memories.”  
“Me too, love.” Killian took pictures of Henry teaching Hope. They walked around the huge room full of dinosaur bones. Hope fell asleep in Henry’s arms. Henry brings Hope to their Mom. “Mom, Hope is asleep.”  
“Henry, I am sure Hope had fun with you before she had her nap.”  
“Yes, she did. She loves listening to me.”  
“Lad, can you tell me about dinosaurs. I did not know that they exist until today.”  
“Dad, no way! Come on, I will tell you.” Emma giggled as Henry dragged Killian to the other side of the exhibit. Henry gave his Dad a tour of dinosaurs and gave him a lot of information.  
Hope was still in her arms. “Hope, Daddy’s turn to get a tour from your big brother.” She kisses Hope and put her in her carriage. “Have a good nap, my little pirate princess.” She pushed Hope in her carriage around and found a seat to relax while Hope napped. After an hour of Henry giving a history lesson to Killian of dinosaurs, they went to the planetarium. “Killian, I will stay out here with Hope. I have a feeling that the planetarium lights or sounds will make her afraid.”  
“Good idea, love.” They kiss.  
“Enjoy.” She looks down at sleeping Hope in her carriage. “Mommy does not want to disturb your nap, my sweet girl.” Emma walked around the to discovery center and looked around.  
Meanwhile, Killian and Henry were inside the planetarium enjoying the cosmic light show. They sat in chairs that moved them up facing up for them to gaze up what the universe looks likes with stars and planets and shooting stars. They were amazed at this star show which was very loud. The show was about forty minutes. When the boys left the room, they were very impressed with the show. “Mom missed this.”  
“Lad, she did not want to interrupt your sister’s nap and it was loud in there so if Hope was in there with us Hope would have been crying interrupting the show for everyone else.”  
“Yes, you are right. Hope will love it when she is older.”  
He pats Henry on the shoulder, “Aye, lad. Let’s go find your Mom and sister.” They found Emma with Hope in the Discover Center. Emma was sitting down on a bench while holding Hope.”Swan, how are my two loves.” They kiss.  
“We are good. Hope here just woke up from her nap.”  
“Mom, the show was really cool.”  
“Did you enjoy the show?”  
“Yes, we did.”  
Emma hands Hope to Killian. “Little love, did you have a nice nap?” Hope gave her poop face and made poop. “Hope, why do you always make poop when I hold you?” Emma and Henry laugh. “Hope, you are a little pirate.” He kisses her on the cheeks.  
Emma takes the diaper bag from under Hope’s stroller. “Hope, you need a change sweetie?” She takes Hope from Killian’s arms. “There is a bathroom in the next section and also a cafeteria. Hope and I can meet both of you there.”  
“Aye, we can take the carriage with us.” Henry and Killian went to the cafeteria while Emma brought Hope to the bathroom to be changed. There was a long line to the bathroom. Emma excused her and Hope so she can get to the changing station for Hope. Emma placed the changing mat on the changing table with one hand while holding Hope. She placed Hope on the changing table with the changing mat. Hope made a lot of poop. “Hope, you are stinky but I still love you, baby.” She changes Hope as quickly as possible because she did not want to stink up the women’s room any longer and ignoring the stares of the women waiting in line. “Hope you are all clean baby, let’s go back to Daddy and Henry.” She holds Hope and puts the changing mat back in the diaper bag and exits the restroom ignoring the stares. “Hope, some people do not like babies. Hope you are the cutest baby in the whole world.” She kisses Hope who was leaning on her shoulder. They enter the cafeteria it took a while to find Killian and Henry but she found her two boys. “Hope, we are with Henry and Daddy.”  
“Mom, I got you your lunch.”  
“Aww, that is sweet of you Henry. Thank you.”  
“Mom, can I hold Hope for a little while?”  
“Sure.” She talks to Hope, “Hope, have fun with Henry.” She kisses Hope. Henry comes up to Emma and gets Hope from their Mom’s arms.  
“Hope, are you having fun today little sis? Did you like the butterfly exhibit?” Killian and Emma smiled at Henry talking to Hope.  
“Emma, are you having fun today?”  
“Yes, I am. I love the butterfly exhibit so far that is my favorite exhibit. How about you?”  
“I enjoyed the dinosaur section. I never knew Henry knew a lot about dinosaurs.”  
“Yes, our son is very smart. How was the planetarium?”  
“It was interesting, I knew about stars from living on the Jolly Roger but I had no idea about the planets.”  
“We are all learning new things today and on this trip.”  
“I am loving this trip swan.”  
“Me too, I know they are having fun and getting closer.”  
“Aye, yes they are love.” They ate. By the time, Emma finished her lunch Hope began to cry in Henry’s arms. He brings Hope to Emma.  
“Hope, is it time for you lunch sweetie?” She kisses Hope on the head. Henry gives her the burp towel and cover. Emma preps to feed Hope while Henry helps his Mom with the cover. Emma nurses Hope.  
“Mom, is it too weird to feed Hope under a cover?”  
“Yes and no, Henry. There are laws for breastfeeding public. It is weird for me to cover up but I do not want to show anyone else my breast.” She bends down to Hope, “Hope, Mommy can still see you while you in the cover sweetie.” After Hope was finished wither her meal and burped, Hope fell asleep in her Mommy’s arms. “I think I can use the carrier. I have a feeling if I put her in the stroller, she will wake up and cry.”  
“Good idea love.” Killian helps Emma put the carrier on and placed Hope in the carrier. Hope was sound asleep with her head on Emma’s chest. Killian pushed the carrier and walked with Emma who was with Hope, Henry leads them to the Energizer exhibit on the bottom floor. The energizer section was a room full of ways to use electricity. Henry found ways to get his hair stand up and Killian joined the fun with Henry. Emma laughed. “Hope Henry and Daddy are being silly.” Emma watched the boys have fun. Emma enjoyed watching Henry and Killian have fun and she loved her snuggle time with Hope. There was one section of the energizer room that has a very loud thunderbolt sound that woke up Hope who cried. Emma quickly took out Hope and the carriage out of the exhibit to a quieter place. Emma comforted her daughter. “Hope, it is okay baby, Mommy got you, sweetie. The sound is gone, sweetie.Shh...shh..” With Emma rocking and bouncing Hope, she calmed down and fell back to sleep. “That is my good sweet girl. Mommy loves you, Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head and rubbed her little hands. While Emma was with Hope Henry and Killian went to the wind section and enjoyed their time there getting blasted with wind. They found Emma with Hope, “Hope, your Daddy and Henry looked like they had too much fun.” She looked up at her two men, Where did you two end up going?”  
“Mom, we went to the wind room. It was so much fun!”  
Emma covered Hope’s ears. “Henry you are screaming kid,”  
“Sorry, I lost my hearing for a little bit while we were in the wind exhibit and got blasted by wind in the virtual ride.” Emma giggles.  
“Killian, did you have fun?”  
“Oh yes, I did. How is little Hope?”  
“Hope got afraid of the thunderbolt in the energizer room and I had to take her out to calm down. She calmed down and went back to her nap.”  
Emma and the boys went to a few more exhibits until the museum began to close. Hope woke up when they reached their car. “Hope, you are awake baby.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Are you hungry sweetie?” She feeds Hope before they find a place to eat dinner. Hope was awake while they had dinner in a restaurant. While they were waiting for their meals, Henry played with Hope. Hope began to cry. “Hope, what is the matter, baby?” Henry brings Hope to their Mom. “Do you need a change?” She checks her diaper. “Mommy will change you baby.” She kisses Hope on the head and Killian hands over the diaper bag to Emma. The bathroom was a single restroom with a long line. Emma calms down crying Hope as they waited for their turn in the bathroom. “Hope, Mommy will change you soon. We have to wait for the bathroom, sweetie.” There was an old lady in front of them.  
“What an adorable little girl you have.”  
“Thank you. Sorry about her crying, she needs to be changed.”  
“It is my turn next, you can take my turn?”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I am sure. I do not like when a baby is crying.”  
“Thank you so much.” Emma takes Hope into the small restroom. She used the changing pad on the tile floor and placed Hope on the mat. Hope cried until she clean. “Hope, you are cleaned, baby.” She threw out the dirty diaper. Held Hope and put the changing mat back into the diaper bag. Emma and Hope return to their table.  
“Did the little lass give you a hard time?”  
“No, there is one single bathroom with a very long line. Hope was crying until I finally changed her. A nice elderly lady let us skip the line because Hope was crying so much.” Hope slept on Emma’s chest.  
“Mom, Hope does sleep a lot?”  
“Yes, she does. When she is two months she going to be awake and alert.” Emma realizes what day it was. Emma gasps and looks at Hope.  
“What is it, love?”  
“Hope, you are a one-month-old baby girl.”  
“Mom, are you crying?”  
“No, I am not.”  
“Little love, you are one month old today.” He puts his arm around Emma. “It is okay to be so emotional love.” He kisses her on the head. Hope moved in her sleep. Their food arrived. Emma ate her meal with one hand. “Love, do you want me to hold Hope for a little while, for you to eat?”  
“Killian, I do not mind eating one hand while I hold Hope. I love my Hope snuggles. Thank you for the offer though.” She kisses him on the cheek.  
“Mom, can we go to New York City together? For a family trip not to destroy magic?”  
“When your finals are over next week, I am pretty sure we can plan a trip to New York City for fun.”  
“Yes!” Emma and Killian laughed.  
“We need to plan our next family trip, love.”  
“Yes, we need to. I already booked our beach house in Florida.”  
“Mom where are we staying in Florida?”  
“We are going to Miami, Florida.”  
“When are we going to Florida in June?”  
“We are going to go Florida at the very end of June. June 26 to July 3rd.”  
“When can we got to New York?”  
“Since your finals end at the beginning of June. We can leave on a Saturday, June 2 return to Maine on June 7th. Your dad and I have to plan it out, kid.”  
“Lad, we will let you know when we are going to New York City.” After their dinner, the family returned to their hotel later, the pool was closed. Hope began to fuss.  
“Hope, are you hungry baby?” Emma fed Hope. “You are Mommy’s good girl, Hope.” Henry sat next to Emma and Hope. Henry held Hope’s little foot. “Mom she is a month old already.”  
“I know, kid. Hope is getting big and it went by so quick.”  
Henry hugs his Mom. “Mom, when she is bigger you and I can play with her more?”  
“Yes, we can Henry.” Hope stopped eating to look at Henry. “Hope, you have spit up baby.” She used the burp towel to wipe off Hope’s spit up. “You can play with your big brother after you eat, baby.” She talks to Henry. “She loves you so much, Henry.”  
“I know, we all love her Mom.” After Hope ate, Emma laid out Hope’s quilt. Hope did some tummy time. “That is it, little sis, you can do it, Hope.” Emma watched Henry interacting with Hope as she did her tummy time on the other bed.  
Killian sat with Emma. “Our little duckling loves Henry.”  
“Yes, she does. He loves her and we love her.” They snuggle together as Hope does her tummy time.  
“Which place did you like more? The aquarium or the science museum?”  
“I love the aquarium. How about you?”  
“I love both. I know you did not do much today because of Hope.”  
“Hey, it is okay. I know we are going to come back here. I enjoyed my time with our little girl.”  
“How about me love?”  
“Are you jealous captain?”  
“Aye.” They make out.  
“Hope, do not look at Mommy and Daddy they are making out, meaning the extreme amount of kissing.”  
“Henry.” They laugh.  
“I love making memories on this trip.”  
“Same here, love.”  
Hope began to fuss. “Lad, give me the little lass. I did not get to spend enough time with my little love today.” Henry kisses Hope on the head and gives Hope to Killian. Killian placed Hope on his chest. “Hope, time for some Daddy and daughter time.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Mom, do you play cards?”  
“Sure, Henry.” Emma and Killian kiss. Emma and Henry play card games on the other bed. Hope listened to her daddy until she fell asleep. Killian fell asleep with Hope on his chest. Emma and Henry talked on the other bed. “Henry, what is your favorite part of this family vacation?”  
“My favorite part of the trip is spending time with all of you even though Hope keeps us up all night.”  
Emma hugs Henry very tight. “Kid, that is a great answer, that what I was hoping to get out of this vacation. Spending time with my family.”  
“Mom, I love the time we have together. That is why I cannot wait for our next family trip.”  
“Same here, kid.” He hugs her.  
Henry smelled something.“Mom, what is that smell?”  
Emma tried to figure out the smell too. She looks at Hope on Killian’s chest. She jumps off the bed seeing Hope diaper overflowed with poop through her clothes. “Hope, did you have a big tummy ache sweetie?” She turns to Henry. “Henry, run a bath, your sister needs a bath.”  
“I am on it.” He runs to the bathroom.  
“Hope, you got Daddy’s shirt dirty sweetie.”  
Killian wakes up. “What is that awful smell?” Emma covers Hope’s ears. “Hope pooped on me?”  
“Yes, Hope had a poop explosion.” Hope began to cry. “Hope, Daddy is not mad sweetie. Daddy knows you did not mean to dirty his shirt." She kisses Hope.  
“Mom, her bath is ready.”  
“Hope, time for your bath.” She looks at her husband. “Killian put your dirty shirt in the laundry bag.”  
“Aye.”  
She takes Hope to the bathroom. “Henry, I am going to take her clothes off first, then I need your help giving Hope a bath.” She takes Hope’s dirty onesie off and threw it in a plastic bag and took off Hope’s dirty diaper off.  
Henry covers his nose.“Mom.”  
“I know Henry. This why she needs a bath.”  
“Hope, do not cry. Mommy and I are going to clean you, little sis.” He held Hope’s hand. Hope calmed down.  
“Henry, you will hold her and I will wash her. Hold her tight, you got it?”  
“Yes, Mom. I will not let her fall.”  
“Good. Hope you are going to a nice warm bath sweetie.” Henry puts Hope in the water and held her. Emma uses the soap to clean Hope off with no sponge instead she used a towel. “You are doing good sweetie. You are getting clean so quick.” She looks at Henry. “You got her.”  
“Yes, Mom. Hope usually likes bath time. Why is she crying now?” She drains the bathtub. She gets Hope her towel and takes Hope from Henry.  
Emma drying off Hope.“I think she is upset that she made a big blow out. She likes to be clean. Her blow out went on your Dad’s shirt.”  
“Whoa, that bad?”  
“Yes, if we smelled it was that bad. It leaked through her clothes.” She bends down to Hope. “Hope, you are all clean baby girl.” Henry passes his mom a clean diaper. She wrapped Hope in her towel. “Hope, do you want storytime with Henry?”  
“Mom, that, will make her feel better.” Henry kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, I love to read to you, little sis.”  
Emma brings Hope back to the bed. She lotions up Hope and played their kissing game. “You love this game, right sweetie?” Hope smiled. “Yes, you do. I love you my little Hope.” She put pajamas on Hope and held Hope in her arms. “Killian, are you feeling better?”  
“Aye, love I was just surprised that is all. I know Hope felt bad.”  
“This is the first bath that she cried in, I think Hope felt sorry.”  
“Let me hold her love.” Emma hands over Hope to Killian. “Hi, little Hope. Daddy is not mad at you little love. Daddy loves you, little lass.” Killian looks at Hope and kisses her on the head. Hope gurgled happily in her Daddy’s arms.  
“Aww. Hope loves you.”  
“I know, love.” He sits next to Emma.  
“Mom, can I read Hope a story now?”  
“Yes, you can.” Emma moved down to make room for Henry. Killian held Hope while Henry read her a story.  
After one story, Emma began to pack their luggage, to make sure they are not to forget anything before they leave in the morning. Emma took a shower and changed into pajamas in the bathroom. Emma returned to her little family on her bed. Killian hand over sleeping Hope to Emma. She put Hope on her chest.  
“Night, Mom.” He kisses her on the head.  
“Night, Henry.” She gives him a kiss on the head.  
Henry gives a small kiss to Hope. “Night, Hope.” Killian gives kisses to both of his loves. Henry and Killian quietly went to their bed. Emma went quietly under the covers and wrapped sleeping Hope in her favorite quilt. She gave Hope a few little kisses. “Sweet dreams, little Hope. Mommy loves you so much.” She swears she sees Hope smiling in her sleep. “Mommy loves you too Hope.” Emma drifts off the sleep.


	50. Returning to Storybrooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Swan-Jones family travel back to Maine

Hope woke up Emma to be fed only twice during the night and did her changes too. After her last change around 5:30 in the morning, Hope was on her Mommy’s chest awake. “Hope, you like being held by me do you my little buttercup.” She kisses Hope on the head. “We are going back home today. Are you going to be a good girl while we are on the road? Mommy will sit next to you little girl. You kept me up all night. Daddy is going to drive home.” Hope happily cooed “You love me in the back sitting next to you.” Hope moved in her Mommy’s arms. Emma giggled. “I am taking that as a yes.” She gives Hope kisses on the cheeks. Hope puts her small hand on Emma. “Mommy loves you so much baby, even though you do not give me any sleep.” Since Emma was awake, she got Hope and herself dressed ready. Emma cuddles sleeping Hope on the bed until Killian wakes up. He smiles seeing the sight of wife loving quality time with their Hope.  
“Morning, love.”  
“Morning.”  
“Did you get any sleep?”  
“Maybe 2 hours? You are driving. I need to sleep.”  
“Love, I do not mind driving. Henry can help me with the GSP.”  
Emma laughed. “It is called a GPS.”  
“What time can we leave?”  
“Check out is at 11:00 am. We can leave at 11:00 am and have brunch at IHOP or Denny’s on the way home.”  
“Sounds good love. Let me hold Hope and you can get some shut-eye.” They kiss. Killian takes baby Hope from Emma and she fell asleep. Killian sat next to his sleeping wife, holding sleeping Hope. “Hope, you kept Mommy up, little love. I love seeing Mommy so happy with you, even though you do not let her sleep yet. Daddy loves you, Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head and watches her sleep.  
Emma woke up around 10:00 am. Killian was out of the room, Henry was holding Hope and talking to her. She smiled at their two kids. “Morning, Henry.”  
“Morning, Mom. Dad is packing the car. He told me not to wake you, we both know that Hope kept you up all night.”  
“Hope definitely kept me up, I did not sleep until 6:30 am.”  
“Wow, Dad and I are going to be sitting in the front of the car.”  
“Yes, I told him that he is driving us back home. How is Hope?”  
“Dad gave me Hope about an hour ago. I changed Hope’s diaper.”  
“Henry, you changed her diaper?”  
‘Yes, Mom. I did. I did not want Hope to get sad and wake you up.” He bends down to Hope, “Right, sis? I did a good job for the first time.” He looks up back at his Mom. “Luckily she was only wet I talked to her a little bit until she fell back to sleep.”  
“I am going to check on your Dad, with loading the car.”  
“I will stay here with Hope.”  
She kisses Henry on the head. “Henry, you are the best son that a mom can ask for.”  
“Mom, I love you, Hope, and Dad. I would help my family no matter what.”  
“You are the best, kid.” She kisses sleeping, Hope. “Hope, mommy will be back soon. Be good for Henry.” She leaves the hotel room and makes a phone call. “Hi, I would like to make an appointment for Hope Swan-Jones for her 1 month check up….Wednesday, May 23st at 2:00?...Great. Thank you.” She goes to her car, seeing her husband struggling. “Do you need a hand captain?”  
“Swan, did the kids wake you up?”  
“Nope. I woke up myself. I made an appointment for Hope, her 1 month of check up on this Wednesday at 2:00. She is going to get another round of her vaccination shots. Can you make it?”  
“Love, I am going to be there for Hope and you. I can tell your Dad that I will take the morning shift.”  
“Great. I do not think I can do another round of her getting vaccinated myself. I hate seeing her in pain.”  
“Love, I will be at your side. You know that.” He hugs his Emma. “She will be fine. We know what to do this time for the side effects.” He kisses Emma her on the forehead.  
“Henry is watching Hope, he told me he changed Hope’s diaper.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Yes, he did.I am pretty sure we can let him babysit or he can help me when you are at work.”  
“He is the perfect sitter, he loves Hope so much.”  
“Yes, he can give me a break so I can get some sleep.”  
“Aye, love. Let’s get our luggage packed so we can hit the road.”  
“Yes!” Emma helped Killian organized the car. After they were done, they heard Hope crying. They see Henry holding Hope.  
“Mom, I think she is hungry.”  
“You are right kid.” She looks at Killian. “Can you calm down Hope, I need to check us out of the hotel. It is almost 11:00.”  
“Sure, love.” Henry hands over Hope to Killian. Emma kisses Hope on the head.  
“Mommy will be right back in a few minutes sweetie, then I will feed you.” Emma rushes back into the hotel to check out. Henry gives Hope her pacifier.  
“Good thinking, lad.”  
“Thanks, she began to cry and I checked the time it was almost 11:00. I decided to take her here before she had a meltdown.”  
“Aye, lad we do not want our little lass to have a meltdown. It would be been a long ride home.”  
“Yes, that would have been very bad.”  
Hope began to fuss. “Little Hope, Mommy is coming back in a few minutes little love.” He kisses Hope and bounces her to calm her down. Emma returns. “Hope, Mommy is here little love.”  
“We are checked out. Let me feed her before we leave.” Killian hands over Hope to Emma. “Mommy is going to feed you now sweetie.” She kisses Hope and takes her in the car and feeds her. Henry and Killian get in the car and talk until Hope was finished with her meal. Once Hope was full and asleep. Emma kissed Hope on the head. “Hope, sleep well baby.” She buckles Hope in her car seat.  
“Love, are you ready?”  
“Yes, I am are you two ready?”  
“Yes, we are ready.”  
Killian began to drive the family to the highway. “Lad, can you search up the closest diner for brunch.”  
“Sure. We did not eat only Hope.”  
“Aye.” He looks up at the back seeing Emma sleeping nearby Hope who was both fast asleep.  
“Dad, should we find a place too if we need a rest stop for Hope?”  
“Good idea, lad.” They drove more on the highway into traffic. “I hate bloody traffic.”  
“Yes, Dad it is Monday traffic.” Henry looks back at his Mom and little sister. “Hope, really kept Mom up all night.”  
“Aye, lad, Hope did. I had a feeling I would be the one driving us all back to Maine.” He glances up at the mirror to see Hope still asleep. “Your mom made an appointment for Hope’s 1 month check up on this coming Wednesday.”  
“So you are telling me to study before coming over from school?”  
Killian chuckled. “Aye, lad. Your mom and I know what to do this time.”  
“I know, it will be easier to study during my free period anyways. Can you still help me with my math though?”  
“Of course, Henry. I am your tutor after all.”  
“Thank you, Dad, for helping me, I know that you are busy with work and Hope.”  
“Henry you are my son, I make time for you always.”  
Hope wakes up crying. Killian looks up at the mirror, “Little love.”  
Emma wakes up. “Hope, Mommy is next to you sweetie. Do not cry, sweetie.” She gives Hope a few kisses with Hope grabbing her finger. “Hush now,  
Don’t be scared,  
Through this tide of darkness.  
Shadows may march,  
Thunder may roar, but peace soon prevail,  
Through our land, This sacred land,  
Nightmares sprite confusion,  
But stand your ground,  
Until you’ve found,  
The strength to light your way.” Hope falls back to sleep smiling after she cooed. “That is Mommy’s good girl.” She kisses Hope’s little hand. Killian watched the whole time of Emma singing softly to Hope. She looks up at Killian. “How far are we?”  
Killian smiled at his wife.“Emma, you sang beautifully to Hope.”  
Emma smiled. “Thank you, I have not sung in front of people since our wedding day.”  
“Yes, love. I love how you sang to Hope.”  
“Thank you, Hope loves music. I sang to her a few times before this trip.”  
“Aye love. Hope loves when we both sing to her.”  
“Yes, I figured singing will calm her down since we are stuck in traffic. How long we have been traveling?”  
“We have been traveling for about 2 hours and traffic.”  
Henry turns around, “Mom, we are not close to Maine yet.”  
“Killian, what is the plan for a rest stop?”  
“The lad came up with the idea, whenever Hope needs to be fed or changed we can get off at the next exit and find a restaurant for brunch.”  
“I like your plan, kid.”  
“Thanks, Mom.”  
“Since we are stuck in traffic, study a little.”  
“Yes, Mom.” Emma falls back to sleep. Henry talks to his Dad. “She sang really good to Hope.”  
“Aye, she sure did lad.”  
“Yes, when she broke the Black Fairy’s curse at my other’s mom’s office. The book showed me a part of her story that she had a song of everyone in her heart. She was afraid to sing now that she knows she was loved by everyone on Enchanted Forest, love gave her strength. I think mom is slowly showing her singing side.”  
“Aye, lad. I think she is starting to get the confidence to sing, like at our wedding.”  
“Yes, after breaking the curse, you both did your vows and sung at your wedding party before the black fairy’s curse.”  
“Aye, luckily after the final battle Emma and I had a real honeymoon.”  
“That is when normal began in Storybrooke.”  
“Aye, lad it did. Now study before your sister wakes up.”  
“Yes, Dad.” Henry studied for his exams while they were in traffic.  
Traffic lessen up, Hope woke up crying, Emma wakes up. “Hope, are you hungry baby?” She sniffs Hope. “Yep, you need to be fed and changed baby.”She looks at Killian. “Killian.”  
“On it love. Henry, can you find a restaurant nearest us? I am getting off the highway in a few minutes.”  
Emma comforts Hope. “Do not cry, baby.”

“On it, Dad.” Henry used his iPhone to look for a diner. “Mom, we will be there soon.”  
“Thanks, Henry.” She gives Hope her pacifier, Hope spits out her pacifier. “Hope, once we stop the car. Mommy will feed you, sweetie, not at this moment.” Emma sang again. “Hush now,  
Don’t be scared,  
Through this tide of darkness.  
Shadows may march,  
Thunder may roar, but peace soon prevail,  
Through our land, This sacred land,  
Nightmares sprite confusion,  
But stand your ground,  
Until you’ve found,  
The strength to light your way.” By the time Emma finished the song, Hope was cooing and smiling at her Mommy. “Now there is my happy baby Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head. They played their kissing game until Killian parked the car.  
“Love, do you want to change her here or inside of the restaurant?”  
“I think I will change her first here and then feed her here. I do not mind feeding her in the car.”  
“I can change her, love.”  
“Sure.” Emma talks to Hope, “Hope, do not give Daddy trouble changing you.” Hope let her Daddy change her without squirming around. Killian threw out Hope’s dirty diaper and went in the diner to get then a table. Emma fed Hope, “Hope, take your time sweetie, your milk is not going anywhere.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Mom, Hope must have been really hungry since she is eating so fast.”  
“I know but it is dangerous to breastfeed her in the moving car.”  
“You sang to her twice, that made her happy. Was it the strength of your wedding day? The song that broke the curse?  
“Which curse before or after the wedding?” Emma giggled.  
“The one that gave broke our family from the black fairy’s spell before the wedding.”  
“Yes, you showed that I had a song in my heart. Now thanks to you, I can sing with confidence to your sister.”  
“She calmed down both times when you sang to her. What song is it?”  
“The Strength Will Light Your Way. The song just came to me.”  
“Mom, you sang beautifully.” Hope puts her hands on Emma’s chest. Emma was surprised. “I think Hope agrees with me.” He talks to Hope. “Hope, you think Mommy is a great singer? You like when she sings to you.” He kisses his little sister on the head.  
Emma smiles at Henry and Hope.“Henry if it weren’t for you I would not be able to sing. Hope, you like Mommy singing to you.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope was full. “Hope, you are clean and fed.” She talks to Henry, “Henry, can you get me her carrier ?”  
“Sure.” He gets the carrier for his Mom. Emma swaddles up Hope. She puts the carrier on her than puts Hope in the carrier. “Mom, now we can eat.”Henry carries the diaper bag.  
“Yes, finally.”  
Henry got a text from Killian,“Dad got us a table.”  
Henry and Emma holding Hope walk to the diner together. They found Killian at a table. “Mom, can I hold Hope?’  
“Sure, you can.” Emma takes Hope out of the carrier, “Hope, your big brother wants to hold you baby.” She hands over Hope to Henry.  
“Hi, little sis. Did you enjoy Mommy’s singing while we were driving?” Hope cooed happily. Emma smiled. Hope began to stretch.  
“Henry, be careful with Hope. She is stretching her little body out from being in the car for too long. Make sure she does not hit the table.”  
Henry repositions himself and Hope for the booth seat, not the table. They ordered their food. Killian wrapped his arm around Emma both watching Henry and Hope interacting with each other, Henry talking to Hope. “How are you feeling now?”  
“Tiny bit rested. I need some more sleep. If you do not mind..”  
“Not at all love, you need to rest. I can tell you like sitting with Hope.”  
Emma chuckled. “Yes, I love spending time with our little duckling.”  
“Aye, I can tell, you play with her and sing to her.”  
“Yes, I love interacting with her. While I was sleeping what did you two talk about? I heard a little bit of your conversation here to there when I was sleeping.”  
“We talked about lad asking me to be his tutor.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, he wanted to make sure that I have to time for him. I told him that I will always make time for him.”  
Hope began to cry. “Mom.” He gives her crying Hope.”  
“Hope, what is the matter, baby? Mommy got you sweetie.” Hope stops crying and cooing happily in Emma’s arms. “You just wanted Mommy.” She kissed Hope on the head.  
“Mom, she justs calms down once she is in your arms.”  
“I know, Henry. She just wanted me.”  
“Yes, she did not get enough of you holding her today.”  
“Yes, you are right. Only when I fed her in the car and during the night. You held her more than me, kid.” Killian lets Hope hold his hook, which she grabs. Emma and Killian smile. Henry takes a picture to capture the moment.  
“Dad, Hope is definitely a pirate.”  
“Aye, lad that she is.” Hope falls asleep on Emma holding her Daddy’s hook. Henry took a picture of Hope sleeping holding her Daddy’s hook.  
Their food arrived. Emma and Killian laughed. “I guess we have to eat single-handed.”  
“Aye, love. I cannot use my hook anyways.”  
“Mom, how is your food?”  
“It is good. How about yours?”  
“It is good, different than Granny’s. Does it feel weird eating with Hope on your chest?”  
“It is a little challenging making sure I do not get food on your sister other than that it is alright.” Just as they were about finished Hope woke up from her nap on Emma and made poop. “Hope, luckily I can change you here. Boys, I will be right back.” Killian hands her the diaper bag. Emma went to the bathroom that has a changing table. Emma set the changing mat on the changing table and placed Hope. She took out the wipes, baby powder, and a clean diaper. Hope moved around. “Hope, are you going to give Mommy trouble?” Hope poops some more. Emma waited until she was done, Hope began to cry. “Now, you are ready for me to change you, my little buttercup.” Emma used a lot of wipes. “You are all clean baby Hope.” She threw out the very dirty diaper and put away the baby powder and the baby wipes. She held Hope in one hand and used her other hand to fold the changing mat and put it in the diaper bag. “Hope, Mommy, and all girls are superwomen you know why? Because they can multitask. Women are a lot powerful more than men know. Women had no rights for a very long time and no power. Now women are more powerful than men. You are going to be strong fighter women one day baby.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, we have to go to Daddy and Henry. We are going back home.” Emma and Hope return to the boys who already paid for their meal. Henry had Hope’s carrier.  
“Love, let me hold Hope.” Emma hands over Hope to her Daddy. As they were walking to their car. “Little love, are you having fun on our family road trip?” He kisses Hope on the head. Emma and Henry walked together.  
Henry hugs Emma. “I love you, Mom.”  
“I love you too, kid.”  
“Is it alright that I can sit next to you in the back?”  
“Let me think about it, I can sit in the middle of both of my kids, of course, Henry.” She giggles and hugs Henry.  
“Dad, I am going to sit next to Mom and Hope. Is that alright?”  
“Lad, that is fine by me. You can sit up front later, I know that we need to refill the car gas soon and knowing our Hope we will need a rest stop sooner or later.” He puts Hope in her car seat. “Little love, Henry, and Mommy are sitting with you. Daddy is going to drive us all home.” He kisses Hope on the head.’ Emma sat in the middle of Hope and Henry. Henry hugged Emma and fell asleep on her lap. She kissed sleeping Henry on the head, wrapped her arm around Henry. Hope was awake holding Emma’s finger and she kisses Hope’s small hand. “Hope, we have to be quiet Henry is sleeping baby.” Killian and Emma smiled at each other. They were stuck in traffic on the highway.  
“Love, you look so content jubilant with both of our children.”  
“Yes, I never thought I would be this happy being with my two kids together and gets moments like this.”  
“I told ya, love, we are going to make many memories with both of them.”  
“Yes, we are making so many memories already. I love them both so much.”  
“Love, I love them both so much too, Emma.” He looks through the mirror to Hope. “Little Hope, are you having fun with mommy and Henry.” Hope looked at her Daddy with her big blue eyes with her Mommy’s finger in her mouth. Killian and Emma both laughed.  
Killian drove and slowly with more traffic while Emma and both of their kids were fast asleep. “Now, this is more like it a swan sleeping with her cygnets.” He took a picture of them sleeping. Emma and Henry were both fast asleep because Hope kept waking them up all night. Hope woke from her nap. “Little Hope, it is only you and me awake little lass. You tired out Mommy and Henry. They are sleeping.” Hope just gurgled happily, she had a little chewable ring to play with.”Hope, do you love your toy?” She puts it in her mouth. He chuckles. “Aye, Hope Daddy can tell you love the toy.” About thirty minutes later, Hope began to cry.  
Emma wakes up from her nap. “Hope, what is the matter, sweetie? Are you hungry?”  
“I am on it love. I will get off the next exit.”  
“Hope, Daddy is going to stop soon, then Mommy will feed you, baby.” She rubs her little hand. Emma sang again. “Hush now,  
Don’t be scared,  
Through this tide of darkness.  
Shadows may march,  
Thunder may roar, but peace will soon prevail,  
Through our land, This sacred land,  
Nightmares sprite confusion,  
But stand your ground,  
Until you’ve found,  
The strength to light your way.” Hope calmed down once her Mommy finished singing. She kisses Hope’s hand, “You love me singing to you, baby.” She smiles.  
“Love, she was distracted by your singing love once you sang Hope stopped crying.”  
“Hope loves music.”  
“She loves your singing voice, Swan.” Emma blushed. Killian found the nearest gas station.  
“Henry, we are at the rest stop.” Henry wakes up. “Can I get snacks?”  
“Sure you can. Can you get me Oreos?”  
“Oreos, coming up.”  
Emma fed Hope. She rubs Hope’s head and kisses her head. “Killian, how far are we from Maine?”  
“We are almost there, traffic was bad today it is everywhere.”  
“I know, and we have to make stops for Hope too.”  
“I do not mind to love, we get to spend time with both of them longer.”  
“I love it too. After I feed her I will fill the tank up. I think we should drop Henry over at Regina’s it is a school night and he needs to sleep.”  
“Aye, he needs to sleep he has school and needs to study for his exams.”  
Henry returned back to the car, as Hope finished eating. “Henry, do you want to hold Hope while I refill the gas?”  
“Sure, Mom.”  
“Hope, have fun with Henry.” She hands over Hope to Henry. “Killian, I need to teach you how to refill gas for the car.”  
“Sure, love.”  
As Emma taught Killian about how much to refill the gas in the car and explained how to pay for the gas afterward, Henry was playing with Hope. He kissed her and tickled her. “Hope, I am having so much fun on our first family vacation. I know you had fun in the aquarium seeing the fishes, little sis.” He gets her fish plush doll and plays with Hope. She smiles. “Yes, I got you to smile.”  
Emma opens the car door, “Henry you got your sister to smile?”  
“Yes, I sure did.”  
“Hope, are you having fun with Henry” She gives Hope kisses. Hope began to fuss. “Hope, do you need a change?” Henry hands over Hope to their Mom. “Yes, you need a change. Henry, can you help me?”  
“Sure, Mom.” Henry passed the items Emma needed when needed as she changed Hope. Emma gave Hope a few kisses and buckled Hope back in her car seat. “Mom, you can sit in the front with Dad, I can sit with Hope.”  
“That is fine by me. We are dropping you off at Regina’s on the way.”  
“Yes, I can get some sleep.” Emma and Killian giggled.  
Henry read to Hope for the read of the way home from his storybook. Hope and Henry both fell asleep. They reached Storybrooke to Regina house. “Henry, wake up. We are back in Storybrooke.”  
“Mom, we are home.”  
“Well, your other home.”  
He kisses hope who wakes up. “I had a fun weekend with you, my little sis. I will see you tomorrow.” Hope began to wail. “Hope.” Henry takes Hope out of her car seat and comforts her. “Mom, can I show Hope my room?”  
“Sure. Are you up to something?”  
“I think I have a way to calm down, Hope.” He talks to Hope. “Hope do you want to my other home to see my room?” Hope was gripping Henry’s shirt. “Aww, Hope. You love Henry so much, baby.”  
“I love her too Mom.” He carries Hope to his other home. Emma and Killian's help carry his backpack and luggage.  
He takes his keys out and opens the door.  
“Henry, you are home. Hi, Hope.”  
“Hi, Mom. Hope got upset once she knew I was leaving. I am going to show her my room and calm her down.” He talks to Killian, “Dad can you please bring my backpack upstairs?”  
“Sure, son.”He follows Henry to his room.  
“This is my other home Hope, I can show you my room, little sis.”Hope cooed happily. Regina and Emma smile as they watch Henry bringing up Hope upstairs. “Hi, Regina.”  
“Hi, Emma. How was the trip?” They walk into the living room.  
‘It was so much fun. Henry had a blast.”  
“I can see that Henry and Hope got closer.”  
“Oh, yes they did. We all got closer on this trip.”  
“Did Hope keep all of you up all night?”  
“Mostly me, but Henry helped this morning babysitting as Killian and I packed the car. He changed Hope’s diaper.”  
“Henry, changed her diaper?”  
“Yes, he did. He would be very helpful to me to babysit Hope in the summer. Henry was very helpful last night. Killian had Hope sleeping on his chest and she had poop explosion that went right through her clothes.”  
Regina covered her mouth.“No.”  
“Yes. The poop went on to Killian’s shirt.”  
They both laughed. “Once, I saw what happened, I quickly got Hope and Henry and I had to give her a bath.”  
“Was Killian mad?”  
“More like surprised, Hope knew her Daddy was upset so she cried, the whole entire bathtime. She usually loves bathtime. Henry helped me hold Hope and I cleaned her off. It was very messy.”  
“Yes, it was.” Emma showed Regina pictures of Henry and Hope bonding from her iPhone.  
“Aww. Henry looked he was having so much fun with Hope.”  
“Yes, he was, especially at the aquarium. Oh here are pictures from the museum of science.”  
Regina laughed”Henry and Killian looked like they were having fun.”  
“Yes, this is after they went on a virtual ride in the wind section.”  
“Aww, are those butterflies on Hope?”  
“Yes, the butterflies loved her.”  
Meanwhile, Henry brought Hope to his room. Killian dropped of Henry’s backpack in his room. Robin cames by, “Henry you are home.”  
“Yes, I am.”  
“Hi, Hope.”  
“She knew that I was leaving and I have a way to calm her down.” He talks to Hope, “Right, sis. You do not want me to leave.” He gives Hope kisses. Robin smiles. Killian returns from Henry’s room. “Robin.”  
“Killian, how was the trip?”  
“It was so much fun.”  
“Dad, I am going calm down Hope.”  
“Okay, lad.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Have fun with your big brother-little love.” Henry and Hope enter the room.  
“Henry calls you Dad?”  
“Aye, he does. I hope that does not make you offended.”  
“No that is fine, I have two kids already that call me Dad.” They catch up in the hallway.  
In Henry’s room, Henry was giving Hope a tour of this room. He showed the window sill. He sat at the window sill with Hope. “Hope, this is where I watched the clock moved for the very first time ever. This is when I brought Mommy home and she decided to stay, the time on the clock moved. Time stood still for twenty-eight years. For the first ten years of my life, the clock stayed at 8:15 because of the first curse. Until Mommy came to the savior, to defeat the curse, time moved and meant changes were coming. Now our Mommy is happy to have you and me in her life.” Henry kissed Hope on the head. He put Hope on his bed and got his storybook out. He held Hope in one arm and read the book on his bed. “Once upon a time, there was a mermaid name Ariel…..Prince Eric married Ariel and they lived happily ever after. The end.” Hope was sleeping in his arms. He kisses Hope on the head. He pushed his storybook to the side and put Hope on this chest and lies down. “I love you so much, Hope.”  
Emma and Regina come up an hour later, to see what the boys are up to with Hope. They see Killian and Robin talking. “Killian where are the kids?”  
“Henry and Hope are in his room.”  
Emma and Regina went to check up on Henry and Hope. Emma sees Henry sleeping on his bed with Hope on his chest sound asleep with the storybook nearby. “Awww.” Emma and Regina take pictures of Henry and Hope. “Killian, come to see this .” Killian and Robin come to see what Regina and Emma are seeing.  
Killian hugs Emma. “See love, we are making a lot of memories.”  
“Yes, we are.” They kiss  
“Does this happen a lot at their house?”  
Regina smiles.“Oh, yes.Robin. This happens a lot at the Swan-Jones. I showed you a picture remember?”  
"Yes, now I remember."  
They closed the door on the two sleeping kids.“Regina, we can definitely have dinner over here once Henry is done with his finals.”  
“Yes, that will be fun. Henry will get to show Hope where he grew up.”  
“Aye, I am helping Henry with his math. Henry asked me to be his tutor.”  
“Is he understanding the terms more?”  
“Aye, he is.”  
“Good.”  
“Love, I think we need to get Hope and get home.”  
“Yes, we had a long car ride, a 4-hour ride turns out to be almost 7-hour drive with a newborn.”  
“Killian, I am assuming you have a lot of laundry to do?”  
“Yes, your majesty.” Emma and Regina laughed. “Swan, you told her.”  
“Yes.” She kissed him on the cheek. “I am going to get our daughter. Wish me luck, hopefully, she stays asleep.” Emma went into Henry’s room. She kisses Henry on the head. Emma whispers“I love you Henry so much. Hope, Dad and I love you in our family. Good night. See you tomorrow.” She gently takes Henry arms off of Hope. She quietly got Hope out of his arms. She kisses Hope on the head. “I know you had fun with Henry.” Emma quietly takes Hope out of Henry’s room. Regina and Robin whisper “Good night.” Killian and Emma with Hope leave the Mill’s house without Hope waking up. Emma placed Hope in her car seat. Emma sits in front with Killian as he drove his two loves home. He parks their car in front of their house.  
‘We are home, love.”  
“Yes, we are.”  
“Are you happy how this weekend turned out?”  
“Bonding with both of our kids and getting closer as a family, it is all I ever dreamed of.”  
“I am so happy that we got to do this together as a family.”  
“Yes, thank you, Killian, for being my amazing husband and Daddy.”  
“Love, I will do anything for you and our family, always.” They kissed. Emma brought Hope out of her car seat wrapped in her quilt. “Hope, we are home baby.” Killian unloaded the car. Emma placed Hope in her crib. “Sweet dreams, Hope.” Emma took the baby monitor and helped Killian with the laundry as he was bringing their luggage from the car. Killian cooked them dinner. Emma took a shower. They watched some Netflix in the living room as they ate as the laundry was getting done. They cuddled on the couch. “I love our life that we made together. I would not change it for anything.”  
“Aye, love. I would not change our life with our two kids, I love it how it is too.” They kiss. They were enjoying time for themselves after a long and fun busy weekend. They slept on the couch together, Emma slept in Killian’s arms, until Hope needed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Emma sings is from the movie Albion the Enchanted Stallion. Jennifer Morrison is in one scene of this movie and she plays The Abbess and sings the song "The Strength Will Light Your Way."


	51. Girls Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having things planned out not always go as planned

The next morning, Snow White came at her usual time to watch Hope. She sees Killian on the couch talking to Hope. “Good morning, Killian.”  
“Morning, Snow. Hope grandma is here.”  
“How was Boston?” She sits on the couch with Killian and Hope.  
“It was so much fun. Henry and Hope loved the aquarium.” He bends down to Hope, “Right little love, you love the fishes exhibit.” He kisses Hope on the head. He hands over Hope to Snow White.  
“How was Hope on the trip?”  
“She loved the aquarium except for the shark exhibit. Emma had to take her out of the room because she was so afraid of them she was crying.”  
“Hope, did you have fun seeing sea creatures?” Hope happily gurgles.  
“The lass and Henry got closer on this trip, except when she kept us up all night, mostly Emma. She did not sleep in the crib at all.”  
“Hope you did not sleep in the crib.”  
“Aye, Hope only slept with her Mommy that is all she wanted.”  
“Hope, you love your Mommy so much.”  
“Aye, she does. Emma was holding her for most of the whole trip, Henry gave Emma breaks and babysit Hope for a little bit.”  
“Did Henry enjoyed the trip?”  
“Aye, he did. He had a blast. He and I loved the museum of science and the aquarium.”  
“Did you spend quality time with the kids separately?”  
“Aye, we did. Emma and Henry went swimming in the hotel’s pool that they had all to themselves and they played cards. Hope and I had daddy and daughter time, with her listening to me.”  
Emma goes to the living room, “Killian, did you forget to tell her that Hope had a poop explosion on you?”  
“Morning, love. No, I did not want to mention that.” Emma giggled and they kissed.  
“Hi,Mom.”  
“Hi, Emma.” Hope began to cry in Snow White’s arms.  
“Hope, Mommy is right here baby.” Snow White hands over crying Hope. “Hi, Hope.” Emma comforts her. Hope coos happily in Emma’s arm. Snow White and Killian both smile.  
“Emma, it sounds like Hope recognizes your voice, she wants you that is it.” Emma sits down on the couch holding Hope in between her Mom and husband.  
“Oh, yes. Hope hears me, she wants me only.” She gives Hope kisses on the head.  
“Aye, Snow. The whole way home, Emma sat next to her, she sang to Hope three times. Once Emma sang Hope stopped crying.”  
“Aww, Emma Hope loves your singing voice.”  
“Well, we were in a lot of traffic yesterday and I could not change or feed her until we got out of traffic so I decided to sing to her to calm her down, which it did.” Hope cooed. Emma giggles, “Hope you love Mommy singing sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Snow, I drove the whole way home since Hope kept up Emma up all night. The traffic was horrible all day.”  
“But you made it. Especially with making extra stops for Hope.”  
“Aye, it was worth it. Seeing Henry and Hope happy. Right love?”  
‘Yes, it was. Until we had to bring Henry to Regina’s.”  
‘What happened?”  
“Well, we had to drop off Henry to Regina’s because it was a school night and he needed sleep. When he was about to leave, he said bye to Hope. She instantly loses it and began to wail. Henry took her out of the car seat and tells me he has a plan. He brought her to his room. We do not hear from Henry for an hour. Regina and I check up on them.” Emma shows Snow White the picture of Henry sleeping with Hope on his chest and storybook nearby.  
“Aww, Emma. He really did this.”  
“Aye, he did. Robin and I were talking the whole time outside of his room, had no idea what his plan was.”  
“Taking out Hope from his arms was tricky I was afraid she was going to wake up and cry. She did not. Hope you enjoyed your weekend with your big brother.” Hope gurgled happily. She asks Killian, “Did you tell my mom what you got Hope at the aquarium?”  
“No, I did not love. I will show her.” He goes upstairs.  
“Emma, you look tired.”  
“Yes, I got more sleep last night since before we went on the trip. Hope slept in her crib most of last night. Killian helped me during the night. During the trip, this little girl only wanted to sleep on my skin to skin or be held by me.”  
“Emma, you are doing so great with her. You are an excellent mother.”  
‘Thank you, Mom, coming from not having anyone to being a parent is so different. My love for her makes me want to be the best parent that I can be even with no sleep. Mom, what time do you want to get our nails done?”  
“We can leave here at 10:00 am. I have to be at work around 12:30 pm.”  
“That is enough time. I was thinking of bringing the carrier with me, so I can carry Hope home.”  
“I can drop you two off.”  
“Mom, our house is a farther distance from your work. I do not mind walking home with Hope.”  
“Emma, it is no problem me to drop you off.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. I love to spend quality time with you and Hope.”  
“Oh, Killian is taking the early shift tomorrow because Hope has D-O-C-T-O-R in the morning.”  
“Ah, the one-month check-up?”  
“Yes, more S-H-O-T-S.”  
“She will be fine Emma.”  
“I know, Killian and I are prepared for the side effects this time.”  
Killian returns with the fish plush doll and the onesie.”Little love, look what Daddy has for you.” Hope smiles as Killian shows her the fish plush doll. “Love, Hope is smiling.” Emma kisses Hope on the head.  
“Killian, you got her fish plush doll and a cute fish onesie.”  
“Aye, I did. Hope loves it.”  
“Yes, he did Mom. He bought it right after Hope got afraid of the sharks.”  
“Love, I did not buy it out of guilt.”  
Emma gives him the look. “Kilian, I know when people lie.”  
“Yes, I bought it out of guilt and I could not help but spoil our little lass.”  
“Hope, Daddy loves you so much, The next time I am buying you toys.”  
“Love, I got to get to work.”  
“Okay, we will see you tonight. What time are you working tomorrow?”  
“8:00 am to Noon. I will be home in time, love.” They kiss. Killian kisses Hope on the head. “Daddy will see you later Hope. Be good to Mommy and Grandma.”  
“Killian, we are getting our nails done today.”  
Killian smiles. “Oh, really.”  
“Yes, our little Hope is going to get her first pedicure.”  
Killian smiles. “I cannot wait to see your nails when I get home. See you tonight loves.” He leaves. Hope begins to cry.  
“Hope, baby Daddy will be home later. I know you miss him sweetie, so do I.” Hope grips Emma. “Hope, I am not leaving you, baby. Hope, Grandma you and I are going to get our nails painted today. You will love it.” She rubs her back and bounces Hope. “It is okay, sweetie.” Emma gives Hope’s kisses. Hope calmed down a few minutes later. “Mom, I had no idea babies this young know when people are leaving. I mean the ones who are really close to her like Killian and Henry when they leave she knows. She gripped her hands on me when I told her when I was leaving on my wedding anniversary date. Last night, when Henry was about to leave she was crying and did not want to let go of her big brother. ”  
“Babies are more aware than we think they know. She is aware of you, Killian, and Henry that means she very close to them and know their face.”  
“I don’t even want to know what I was like, every time I changed foster homes at her age or when I was older.” She holds Hope tight. “Now, I do not want to leave her ever.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Mommy loves you so much, Hope. I do not want you to experience what I went through as a child, nothing like that for your or Henry.”  
“Emma, when you go back to work, I can help you watch her at the station while you and Killian work.”  
“Mom, you would do that?”  
“Of course sweetie. I can work part-time at the high school and help you out when needed.”  
Emma smiles.“Mom, I do not know what to say. Thank you.” She hugs her Mom as much as she can since she was holding Hope.  
“Emma, I was not there for you as a child, I want to be part of your life as much as I can now especially helping Hope.”  
“You are the best Mom. I am going to get Hope and me ready, then we can get our nails done.” Emma takes Hope to her nursery to change her diaper and changed Hope into a cute outfit. “Hope, we are going to have fun getting our nails painted.” She played their kissing game for a little bit. Snow White takes pictures of Emma playing with Hope. Hope smiles while they were playing,”I got you to smile Hope.” She giggled. Hope began to cry. “Hope, are you hungry? Let’s get you fed before we get our nails done.” Emma picks up Hope and sees her Mom. “Mom, you saw us playing.”  
Emma sits down at the rocking and feeds Hope.“Yes, I did. No wonder why she is so close to you she loves you so much, you play with her and talk to her and sing. Emma from you not having me and you Dad as parents growing up, you sure are amazing Mommy coming from the foster system.”  
“Thank you, Mom. I am doing my best especially she is my second chance on being a mom from the very beginning.”  
“I know the feeling. Hope is definitely attached to you the most.”  
“Hope is attached to me the most. She loves to hear me talk to her, read, sing and cuddling with me which I love my Hope snuggles.” She kisses Hope on the head. “I thought, Hope would be more the most attached to Killian.”  
“She loves all of you.”  
“Yes, she does.” Hope was full and Emma burped her. “Hope, Mommy is going to ready.” She hands over Hope to Snow White, who begins to cry.  
“Emma, I got her. Go get ready.” Snow White sits down with Hope. “Hope, look I got a book for you. It is called “Winnie the Pooh.” She read Winnie the Pooh until Hope calmed down. Emma got dressed quickly. Emma packed the diaper bag. She walks in on Snow White reading to Hope who stopped crying. “Hope, Mommy is ready. We can go get our nails done.” She hands over Hope to Emma. “We can use your new car since Killian took the yellow bug to work.”  
“Sure, Hope we get to show Grandma our new car.” Emma buckled Hope in her car seat. Snow White sits next to Emma in the front.  
“Wow, Emma you have a nice new car.”  
“Thank you, Mom.” She looks in the mirror at Hope. “Hope, are you ready for our girl’s day?” Hope smiles at her. Emma drives them to the “Three Bears Nails Spa.” Emma carries Hope in with the diaper bag. Snow White carried Hope’s carrier.“Hello, two manicures and pedicures for us and one pedicure for this little girl.” Emma and Snow White chose their nail polish. “Hope,I think you will like pink sparkles nail polish for your little toes.” She kisses Hope on the head. The nail worker took the diaper bag from Emma and guided the girls to their massage chair. The nail worker placed the diaper bag and carrier next to Emma and Hope.  
“Do you want me to paint her toes first?”  
“Yes, please.” Emma went close to the manicurists and sat Hope to get her toes nails. “Hope, you are getting your first pedicure, baby.” Emma took a selfie with Hope, “Mommy and daughter first nails day.” Snow White joined them in another selfie, “Three generations of Mommy and daughter girls day.” The manicurists took her time painting Hope’s tiny nails. Snow White took pictures of Hope getting her first pedicure.  
“How old is your daughter?”  
“Hope just turned one month old on Sunday.”  
“She looks so much like you.”  
“Aww, thank you.”  
“She is a very happy baby.”  
“Yes, she is.” She looks at her Mom. “Mom, are you going to get your nails done?”  
“Yes, I am Emma. I just want to see Hope getting her first pedicure. This is so cute, baby pedicure. She looks so happy in the pictures, I took.”  
“Hope, you like getting your toenails painted baby?” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“I am done painting her nails, I coated them so they will last longer.”  
“Thank you so much.” She talks to Hope, “Hope, you have pretty toenails. Now it is Mommy’s turn to get her toenails painted.” Emma sits back in her chair and held Hope in her lap, carefully letting Hope toenails dry while Emma got her toenails painted. Snow White sat next to them. “Mom, what color nail polish are you using?”  
“I chose navy blue. How about you?”  
“I chose purple.”  
“Hope, I love your cute toenails. Your mommy picked a nice color for you Hope.” Hope gurgled happily.  
“Mom, Henry loved this family trip. He and Killian got closer, he asked Killian to be his math tutor.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. He wanted to make sure with him because Henry knows he back to work and Hope. He reminded Henry that he is his father too.”  
“Emma, that is amazing how they are so close even though they are not biologically related.”  
“I know, I am so grateful for Killian for being his caring self and loving both of them equally. He treats Henry as his own than a bad stepparent to the stepson. He is wonderful to Hope and Henry”  
“He is a great father.”  
Emma speaks in a low voice. “Yes, I had many experiences in the foster system when the foster parents treat the biological children treated better than the foster kids are treated so badly just used for extra money from the government.”  
“Really, Emma?”  
“Yes, which is one of the reasons why I ran away so many times and left the system at 16.”  
“Was it around the time when you met Neal and had Henry?”  
Emma got sad.“Yes. I had Henry before I was seventeen.” Hope cooed. Emma smiled. “You know, Mommy so much Hope.” She kissed Hope on the head. Hope grabbed her finger. “Mommy loves how you know when I am sad, mad or happy, sweetie.” Snow White smiles at Hope and Emma’s close relationship.  
“Emma, just remember you have Henry in your life now and little Hope here who loves and cares about you so much.”  
“I know, Henry has Killian who is a way better father than his biological father and Hope loves her Daddy. Killian loves them both so much.” Emma showed her Mom the picture from the trip.  
“Emma are those butterflies on Hope?”  
“Yes, we went to the butterfly garden in the museum of science. There so many butterflies flying everywhere. They mostly landed on Hope.”  
“Wow, that is amazing.” Hope fell asleep in Emma’s arms.  
“Excuse me is her toenails dry?”  
The manicurist checks Hope’s toenails. “They are dry.”  
“Thank you. Can you please, hand me her carrier.” The manicurist gave Emma the carrier. “Thank you.” She put sleeping Hope in the carrier and made sure she was strapped in. She talks to her mom, “This will make it easier when I get my manicure.”  
Hope slept the whole time in her carrier as Emma and Snow White got their manicure and dried their manicure. “Emma, she is being well behaved.”  
“Yes, I know. I am guessing yesterday tired her out. We did have a seven-hour drive home from Boston.”  
As they were leaving the nail salon, Snow White held Hope for a little while. “Mom, can we get something to eat at Granny’s?”  
“Sure, honey.”  
“I just realized that I did not eat anything at all today.” They walked to Granny’s since it was nearby. Emma felt off. “Mom…” Emma faints.  
“Emma!” Hope begins to cry She gets her phone out called an ambulance. “Emma Swan-Jones fainted. I need an ambulance now. I am in front of Granny’s.” Snow White screams for help. Granny came running out seeing Emma on the floor.  
“What happened?”  
“We were about to come to your restaurant. She told me that she did not eat all day and she faints. I called an ambulance.”  
“Snow, do you want me to take Hope?”  
“Can you call Charming and Killian? They are at the station.”  
“I can do that.” The ambulance arrived, Killian and Charming arrived as Emma was being carried into the ambulance.  
Killian rushes out to see his daughter “Snow, what happened?” He takes Hope from Snow White. “Hope, Daddy is here.”  
“She told me after we got our nails done that she needed something to eat and the next thing she faints.”  
“She skipped breakfast?”  
“Yes.”  
Killian was torn between Emma and Hope.  
“Killian, we will take Hope with us and meet you at the hospital.”  
“Aye, here is her diaper bag and our car keys.” He kisses crying Hope, “Mommy will be better soon.” He gives Hope to Charming. He rushes into the ambulance to be with his wife. “Emma, I am here.”  
“Hope you are with Grandpa. Mommy is going to be okay.”  
“Charming, I know Hope is not going to calm down until she sees her parents or Henry.”  
“Snow, she is going to be fine. We have to get to the hospital in their car.”  
“I got to call work to let them know I have a family emergency. Maybe you can call Regina to get Henry from school?”  
“That is a good idea. Henry will cheer Hope up. Hope, Mommy is going to be okay.” They made their phone calls and rush to the hospital. Charming driving, and Snow White trying to calm Hope down.  
Regina rushes to the high school to pick up Henry. She waited at the Principal Office for Henry. “Mom, is everything okay?”  
“No, your Mom is in the hospital.”  
Henry got afraid and began to run to the car. Regina started the car and drove.”Mom, what happened to her?”  
“From what your grandma told me, after their nail spa day, Emma wanted to get food she realizes she did not eat at all. As they were going to Granny’s your grandma had Hope and Emma faints.”  
“Who went with her in the ambulance?”  
“Your Dad. Your grandparents are with Hope. From the sound of the background from hearing Hope crying, your little sister has not stopped crying since your Mom fainted.”  
“Do you think Mom fainted for not getting enough sleep too?”  
“Possibly, Henry. We will find out when we get there. Henry, your sister needs you. She is not familiar with your grandparents, knowing your Dad is with your Mom. Hope is giving your grandparents a hard time. That is why I took you out of school to help Hope and be there for Emma.”  
“Mom I am going to help both of them. I will calm her down.”  
“I know you will help them both. I will meet you inside.” Henry rushes inside to the hospital. He can hear Hope’s wailing. “Hope.” He sees his Grandpa holding wailing Hope. “Henry, she has not stopped crying since your Mom fainted.”  
“I will do my best grandpa, usually Mom calms her down most of the of the time.” Charming hands over crying Hope to Henry. “Hope, Henry is here baby sis. Everything is alright. Calm down Hope..shh..shh.” He rubs her back and bounced her. “Mommy will be back soon.” He kisses Hope. “Grandpa do you have her quilt.” He gives Henry Hope’s quilt. “Hope, I have your favorite quilt. Remember I got this especially for you.” He wraps Hope in the quilt sits down and let her relax on his chest until she calmed down by rubbing her back. “Henry is here for you Hope. Mommy and Daddy will be back soon.” He kisses her on the head. She calms down and falls asleep. “Now that is a good little Hope.” He kisses his sister on the head.  
Regina finds the Charmings with Henry and Hope. She was impressed finding Hope sleeping on Henry. He kept massaging Hope’s back and kissing her on the head.  
Regina talks to Charming.“How was Hope before Henry came?”  
“She would not stop crying ever since Emma fainted. Henry came he calmed her down.”  
“I can see. Any news on Emma ?”  
“Not yet. Killian is with her.”  
“Where is Snow?”  
“She is sitting over there, in shock.”  
“From the phone call, Snow sounded like she was in shock. I did not mind bringing Henry knowing he is one of the few who can calm down Hope and be here for Emma.” Charming sits with Snow White and Regina sits with Henry and Hope. Regina whispers, “You are doing amazing with Hope.”  
“Thank you. I do not know how long it will last depending on when she gets hungry. She does not take the bottle.” He kisses Hope on the head. “I am happy to be here with you little sis.”  
In the hospital room, Emma was up from the blackout with an ivy in her arm and Killian sat right next to her. “What happened? Hope!”  
“Easy, Emma. Hope is with your parents. You fainted.”  
“I remember nail salon, and we were walking to Granny’s.”  
Dr. Whale enters. “Hi, Emma. You fainted for not eating and not getting much sleep.”  
“I am a mom to be newborn.”  
“I am ordering you to bed rest for tonight to keep you under observation.”  
“Love, if I need to I can help more at home.”  
“Dr.Whale, since I am staying overnight. My daughter only breastfeeds. Can I have her stay the night with me?”  
“I can help Emma with everything else for our lass.”  
“Sure.” He leaves.  
Killian hugs Emma. “You need to get more rest at home.”  
“I know and not to skip meals.” They kiss. “Can I see Hope?”  
“Sure, love. I will go get her.” Killian leaves her hospital room to the waiting room to find the Charmings, Regina, and Henry waiting for news. He goes to Henry with Hope.  
“Dad!”  
“Henry, I am here. It looks like Hope is comfortable on you.” He hugs them both. He takes Hope from Henry. The Charmings and Regina go to Killian.  
“Yes, Dad she is. How is Mom?”  
“She is awake now. She is going to stay here overnight for observation. She needs more rest. Meaning I have to stop work for a little while to help Emma with Hope.”  
“Killian we will help.”  
“Thanks, Snow.”  
“Dad, if she is staying here overnight what about Hope?”  
“Aye, your Mom asked Dr.Whale if Hope can stay here overnight and he allowed to since she is only being breastfed.” He talks to Charming, “How was Hope?”  
“She would not stop crying since Emma passed out and Henry here came and calmed her down.”  
“Lad, you calmed Hope?”  
“Yes, Dad I did.”  
Hope woke up from her nap. “Hope, you are with Daddy. You want to see Mommy?” She began to fuss. “Hope I am going to bring you and Henry to see Mommy.” He kisses Hope on the head. Henry followed Killian and Hope to Emma’s room. Emma sees Killian and Hope and she was surprised to see Henry. “Henry!”  
Henry runs to hug Emma.“Mom! I am so happy that you are okay.”  
“Yes, kid. I am okay.” He kisses his Mom. Hope began to cry. “Hope, baby Mommy is here.” Killian gives Hope to Emma. “Hope, Mommy is so happy to see you. Mommy is okay sweetie.”She kisses Hope on the head and stopped crying in her Mommy’s arms. Henry moves to the other side of the bed to sit next to their Mom. “Hope, you must be starving.” Emma feeds Hope, who quickly sucks on. Henry hugged his Mom. “I am so happy to be with you both.”  
“Love, Hope did not stop crying since you fainted. Your parents could not stop her crying once Regina brought Henry, he calmed her down.”  
“Henry, you calmed down Hope?”  
“Yes, I did. Hope knows me and loves me. Of course, I can calm down my baby sis when she is in distressed.”  
“Kid, you are a great big brother.” She hugs him as best as she could without hurting Hope was eating. “Hope, has her appointment tomorrow? What are we going to do?”  
“Emma, her doctor is on the children floor love. I can take her to her appointment.”  
Killian, she supposed to be getting her shots tomorrow.”  
“Love, I can talk to Dr.Cameron and see what we can do. For now, you need to relax. I am taking time off work to help with Hope so you can get more sleep, okay?”  
“Mom, I will help more with Hope too. I can babysit.”  
“Henry, I know you can. Seeing you with Hope today you are definitely are her babysitter.” He hugs Emma.  
They had a knock on the door, Dr.Cameron.  
“Hi, Emma. I hear to check on you and Hope. I heard that you fainted.”  
“Hi, Dr.Cameron. This is our son Henry. Henry this is Dr.Allison Cameron. Hope’s doctor.”  
Henry’s jaw drops looks at his Mom and Dr.Cameron back and forth. “Wow, you look so much like my Mom.” Emma, Killian, and Dr.Cameron all laughed.  
Dr.Cameron sat on the bed.“Emma, what happened that made you faint?”  
“I skipped breakfast before my nail spa day with my Mom and Hope. I fell off on the way to Granny’s and the next thing I knew I blacked out. Dr.Whale told me it was because of skipping a meal and lack of sleep. I have a newborn, Hope keeps me up at night.” Hope finished eating from Emma. Killian passed the burp towel and she burped Hope. She held Hope on her chest.  
“This doctor’s appointment is not just about Hope and it is about you too as a mother to a newborn.” Hope was happily cooing in her Mommy’s arms. “Since you are here today, I can do part of her examination today. I can do the shots and physical tomorrow. Has Hope is aware of your voices, faces?”  
“Oh, yes. Hope knows my voice, Henry and Killian’s.”  
“How does Hope respond?”  
“She looks at our faces, coos and gurgles and once she is in my arms she stops crying.”  
“Mom, when you sang to her in the car on the way home yesterday she stopped crying three times.” Emma smiles and Dr. Cameron smiles.  
“Yes, we went to Boston for the weekend.”  
“Aye, just now when Emma fainted Hope did not stop crying since Emma passed out. She only calmed down when Henry came.”  
“Trust me Dr.Cameron Hope was with my grandparents she was crying so much. When my grandpa gave me Hope I got her to stop crying.” He talks to Hope, “Right Hope.” He gives Hope his finger and grabs it. “I hate to see when Hope is in distressed now she is with our Mom she is happy.  
“Hope loves Henry. He helps us with her all the time.”  
“Does Hope respond to seeing faces?”  
“Yes, mostly mine, Henry Killian and my mother’s.” Hope fusses. “Hope, do you need a change baby?” She sniffs Hope. “Yes, you do.”  
“Love, I will change her. Remember you need to rest.”  
“Yes, I know.” She talks to Hope. “Hope, do not give Daddy trouble for changing you. Mommy is going to be right here.” She kisses Hope and hands her over Hope to Killian. Killian changes Hope on the bed.  
“How is Hope’s poop?”  
“Well, Hope had a few poop explosions. One on Saturday went through her clothes to Killian who was holding her. Could she have an upset stomach?”  
“Let me see for myself.” Dr.Cameron watches Killian changing Hope. “Hi, Hope. Do you remember me?” Hope gurgled. “Yes, I look a lot like your mommy.” She looks at Hope’s belly button. “Her belly button looks good, no leftover of her umbilical cord.” She examines Hope’s poop. “Her poop looks normal, Emma. When she is older and eating food her poop will not be very liquid. Is she only breastfeeding?” Killian finished changing Hope and hands her over to Emma. Hope coos in her Mommy’s arms.  
“Yes, she does not take the bottle.”  
“Breastfeeding is the best for her. How often does she eat?”  
“She eats every 3-4 hours now.”  
“How is she sleeping?”  
“She sleeps a lot mostly during the daytime. At night that is a different story. She is staying awake longer too.”  
“Hope is going to be more awake now since she is over a month old but she still will be sleeping a lot.”  
“Hope, you want to show Dr.Cameron your pretty toenails?”  
“Hope, you have pretty pink sparkle toenails. You chose the color, Emma?”  
“Yes, I did.”  
“Emma, from the looks of it, Hope is healthy. I will do the physical examination on the children’s floor tomorrow morning. I can do her shots here tomorrow afterward in here so she can be with you.” Regina and the Charmings come by Emma’s room.  
“Thank you Dr.Cameron.”  
“Aye, I will bring her down tomorrow. We are staying overnight.”  
“I will see you both tomorrow morning. Hope, tomorrow you are not going to be happy with me but I will come by afterward to see you your happy self.”  
“Thank you Dr.Cameron for coming by.”  
“Your welcome, Emma. Just get some more rest. I know your family is helping you.”  
“Oh yes, they are. Hope saw bye bye to Dr.Cameron.”  
Dr.Cameron turns around seeing Regina and the Charmings, “Hi Regina.”  
“Hi. Dr.Cameron.”  
The Charmings jaws dropped. Snow spoke first, “You look exactly like my daughter.” Emma, Killian, Regina, and Henry all laugh.  
“I know, everyone tells me that. I am Dr.Allison Cameron. I am Hope’s pediatrician.”  
“Hi, I am Snow White, Emma’s Mom.”  
“I am Charming, Emma’s father.”  
“It is nice to meet you both. Now you have to excuse me, I have to get back to the children’s floor.” Dr.Cameron leaves.  
Snow White rushes to Emma. “Emma. are you okay?”  
“Yes, Mom. I am fine. I need to rest and not skip meals. Mom are you okay?”  
“Yes, now that I get to see you. You really scared me and Hope. Hope would not stop crying.”  
“I know she knew that I was not okay and wanted me only.” She kisses Hope on the head who was fast asleep.  
“Emma do not skip meals ever again.”  
“Mom, I am sorry.” She talks to Henry. “Henry, can you hold Hope?” Henry takes Hope. Emma hugs her Mom. “Mom, I will do that again especially scaring you, Hope, everyone here makes me not want to do that again, fainting in front of Granny’s.” They hug again. Henry goes to Killian over to his Dad with Hope. “Dad, can you help me with my math homework?”  
“Sure lad. I will hold Hope, you can get your textbook. I have a feeling your Grandma is going be here with Emma for a while.”  
“Killian, I will be with Emma for a little while you can be with the kids.”  
“Henry is having Hope with you going to distract you from studying?”  
“Mom, Dad held Hope as he was helping me with my math in Boston.”  
“Aye, I can handle both of them. In order of Dr.Whale letting Hope stay overnight is me watching Hope.”  
Regina hugs Henry. “Henry, I will see you tonight. Study with Killian not just playing with your sister.” “Don’t worry, Mom. I will.” Killian Henry and Hope find a place to study and letting Emma rest.  
“Regina, can you give me a lift. I need to get them back to the sheriff’s car at Granny’s.  
“Sure.”  
Charmings goes to hug Emma. “Emma, I am so happy that you are alright.”  
“Thank you, Dad. I know you were doing best with Hope.”  
“Henry did amazing with Hope.”  
“Regina, thank you for bringing Henry.”  
“Emma, it was no problem at all. When your mom called me in very panicked voice and hearing Hope crying so loud in the background, I knew Henry eas needed, especially from last night.”  
“Yes, Hope loves her big brother.”  
“What happened last night?”  
Regina showed the Charmings the photo. “Hope was crying and she would not let go of Henry. So Henry showed her his room and Regina and I found them sleeping together.”  
“Emma no wonder why Hope calmed down with Henry.”  
“Yes, Dad. Hope loves Henry and she is stubborn like me if Hope wants me Henry or her Daddy she gets what she wants or all hell breaks loose.”  
Charming chuckles, “You got that that right. Snow, I will pick up you and Henry later.”  
“Alright.” They kiss. Regina and Charming left. Snow White held Emma’s hand. Emma falls asleep.  
Regina and Charming found Killian holding sleeping Hope while teaching Henry in the waiting room.  
“Henry, your grandpa is going to bring you home later okay?”  
“Yes, Mom. I am happy to help Hope and my other mom. Thank you for bringing me here.”  
He hugs her. “Your welcome, your mom and sister needed you.”  
“Aye, lad. You are doing amazing with your sister. She is so happy now.”  
“Henry your grandma and I could not calm her down no matter what we did. She stopped crying once she was with you. I will pick you up later.” Regina and Charming left.  
After an hour and half of studying, Hope began to cry. “Little lass, you want your Mommy? Henry, are you good for now?’  
“Yes, we studied enough.” Killian brought crying Hope back to Emma, who was asleep.  
“Killian, she is sleeping.”  
“I know, Hope wants her Mommy.” He placed Hope on Emma's chest. Emma wakes up,”Hi, baby. You just wanted your Mommy?” She kisses Hope who gurgled happily being on her Mommy’s chest. Emma wrapped her hands around her daughter. Henry went to sit with Emma too. He wraps his arms around Emma.  
“I could not miss the fun.”  
“Henry, you can stay.” She kisses Henry on the head. He leans his head on her shoulder “I love being with my two kids together.”  
“We love you, Mom. We are here for you.”  
“Thanks, Henry.” Hope coos. Emma giggles.“Hope, you are here to sweetie. Mommy knows that you were crying for me. Until Henry came.” Hope happily gurgled. Emma falls to sleep with Hope fast asleep on her chest. Henry falls asleep next to Emma. Killian took a picture of them sleeping together.  
“Emma and the kids are so close.”  
“Yes, they are and we are doing amazing with our small family and getting closer every day.”  
“I will bring you something to eat.”  
“Thank you, Snow.”  
He sits down next to Emma and their kids. “I love our family Emma.” He kisses Emma on the head. And watches them sleep together.


	52. Doctors and Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope has her one month check up, Emma gets to go home after staying overnight at the hospital. Emma gets to spend quality time with both of her kids alone.

During Emma’s overnight stay for observation, Hope slept on her Mommy’s chest. Killian woke up every time Hope needed to be changed, Emma only fed Hope and cuddled with her. Emma had Hope in her arms.“Hope, you love to be awake at night to have our one on one time, sweetie. We can have our special time in the day so I can get some sleep. Daddy is helping me because I need to rest. Even though I need to rest, I love my special time with you, Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope coos happily. “I know you love our Mommy and Hope time. So do I baby girl.” She gives Hope many kisses on the cheek, which made Hope smile. “I got you to smile baby. Yes! Mommy loves you so much, Hope.” Killian was half awake hearing his wife enjoying time with their daughter. Hope began to fuss. “Hope, are you tired baby?” She puts Hope on her chest and laid down on the hospital bed. “Hope, we will be sleeping in our bed at home tomorrow baby.” Hope coos. “Yes, I know when I got sick it was very scary for you, Mommy, Daddy, Henry and our whole family. I do not want faint again. Tomorrow, you are going to see Dr.Cameron, she is very nice. Mommy will be there for you when you are scared. Mommy and Daddy will be always there for you when you are scared, sad, or happy. When you can talk, you can always come to me or Daddy to talk. You and I can have girl talks like we are having now, our special Mommy and Hope time. Do you like the sound of that Mommy and Hope time?” Hope coos happily and grabs her Mommy’s finger. Emma smiles. “I am taking that as a yes, baby Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head and watched Hope fall back to sleep. “I love you, Hope, I will always will.” Emma falls back to sleep.  
Killian wakes up early, as usual, seeing Hope sleeping with Emma. Killian set Hope’s outfit ready for the day, luckily Emma packed Hope extra clothes for Hope. He hears Hope cooing. “Little love, you are awake. Good morning Hope.” He kisses Hope on the cheek. He gently takes Hope out of Emma’s chest. “Today you and I are going to have some Daddy and Hope time.” He dresses Hope and talks to her. “We are going to see Dr.Cameron today, we are going to see big you have grown like yesterday. Dr.Cameron is so nice, she is going to let you be with Mommy when you scared when you get your shots. Remember you are going to be brave like Mommy and Daddy, little love. I will be there with you.” Hope gurgles. He kisses Hope. Hope gives her Daddy her poop face. “Lass, you love being a little stinker.” He changes Hope. “Hope, when we get home, we have to let Mommy sleep more. Henry and Daddy will be helping Mommy with you so Mommy will not faint again. You do not want Mommy to sick right Hope.” Hope coos. “Yes, we want Mommy home having fun with you and all of us all the time. I know you and Mommy have so much girl time together.” Hope looks at her Daddy and coos.  
Emma hears Killian’s conversation with Hope. “I love my adoring and caring husband.” She wakes up. “Morning.”  
“Morning, Love.” He carries Hope and kisses her on the cheek. Emma kisses Hope on the cheek.  
“What time do you need to bring Hope down to Dr.Cameron?  
“I think 8:30 am love. It is 7:30 am now.” Hope begins to cry. “Hope, are you hungry?” He hands Hope over to Emma.  
“Hi, baby.” She kisses Hope and feeds her. “You are going to be a good girl for Daddy and Dr.Cameron today?”  
“Love, she will be fine for most of the appointment. Dr.Cameron said that she can get her shots with you here.”  
“I know. She is going to be with you, which makes me less nervous.”  
“I am sure love, Dr.Cameron will give you an update on our little Hope before the shots.”  
Emma looks down at Hope who is eating.“Yes, I want to know how big you are getting Hope.” Killian smiles. “I feel guilty that I cannot be there. If I have not skipped breakfast I would not be here.”  
“Love, you were sleep deprived. Hope kept you up all night and we had a busy vacation.” He hugs her. “The more important thing is that you are going to get the help you need to take care of our Hope from me, Henry and your parents.” She begins to cry. He wraps his arm around Emma and Hope stops eating.  
“Hope you need to eat baby.”  
“Love, Hope knows you are not yourself.”  
Emma wiped her tears away.“Yes, Hope you know Mommy so well sweetheart. I love you so much baby girl.” She gives Hope kisses on her head and her small hand. “Mommy is not sad anymore, you can eat Hope.” Hope latches back on and eats from Emma.  
“Emma, Hope loves you so much. Our whole family loves you and wants to help.”  
“Yes, I know. I want to spend time with Hope as much as possible with more sleep.”  
“Aye, you will Swan. With our support system, you can spend so much girl time with Hope.”  
“Yes, I want to spend time with Hope because I missed everything with Henry. I love my Hope snuggles and love Hope being so little.”  
Emma switched Hope on the other boob. Killian kisses Emma on the head.“I know, love. You are loving your quality time with Hope. Just think when she gets bigger you and she has more time to read, your special game and play time. Henry loves Hope and he is going to be a great babysitter which will be very helpful now.”  
“You got that right. I love you and our family so much. I just do not want to let anyone down.”  
“Emma, we love you for who you are and we all love to help whenever is needed. Henry and Hope love you so much as their amazing Mommy. You do not fail anyone. Remember you saved everyone so many times, now we have our family to think about not saving the town.”  
‘You are right. I should not think of letting everyone down. I am still getting used to having a family, not being alone. I love being a Mommy. ”  
“Love, we all love you.”  
“I love you and our family. I need to not think of failing everyone, it is hard to do thinking of that way my whole life in the foster system. This normal having a family and support system is still new to me.”  
“I know, love. It takes time to adjust. You are doing an amazing job with our Hope who is only a month old and she loves you tremendously already. Henry loves you and trusts you since he met you when he was 10. You are an amazing Mommy to both of them.”  
“I love my children so much. I want to do everything I can for them.”  
“Emma, you are doing everything for both of them. Do not forget that.”  
“I love you so much, Killian.”  
“I love you to my Emma.” They kiss. Hope stops eating and looks up at her parents. They smile at each other. “Little Hope you want a kiss from Mommy and Daddy?” They both give Hope a kiss each. Hope spat upon her onesie and begins to cry.  
“Hope, do not crybaby Mommy will change you to a new onesie.” Killian passes Emma a clean onesie. Emma changed Hope’s onesie and burps her. She holds Hope in her arms and makes eye contact with her daughter. “I love you so much, Hope.” Hope reaches her hands and grabs Emma’s face. Emma smiles. Killian takes a picture. “See, Emma. Hope loves you so much.” He checks the time. A nurse comes in with Emma’s breakfast. “Hope, we have to let Mommy eat, little love.” He takes Hope and sat down on the chair. He lets Hope lie on his chest. “How is the food?”  
“It is hospital food, not as good as the normal food. What time are you bring her to the children’s floor?”  
“I have to bring her downstairs now. Tonight, I can let Henry watch Hope and I will cook us dinner.”  
“I love the sound of that. I just want us four tonight.”  
“Aye. Me too, Emma.” He lets Emma kiss Hope.  
“Hope, be a good girl for Daddy.”  
“We will be back soon. Eat and rest, love.”  
“I will.” They kiss. “Make sure you have her quilt.”  
“I know love. I have her quilt and diaper bag.”  
Emma ate and enjoyed some quiet time to herself. She went back to sleep after eating her hospital food.  
Killian takes Hope to the children’s floor. Dr. Cameron saw Killian and Hope as they entered her office. “Good morning, Killian. Hi, Hope.”  
“Good morning Dr.Cameron. I have to sign Hope in, my hands are full. Can you hold her for a minute.”  
“Of course.” Dr.Cameron takes Hope from Killian. “Hi, Hope. Are you happy today?” Hope coos. She tickles Hope.”Tickle..tickle.” Hope smiles. Dr.Cameron smiles.  
“Hope usually does not like strangers.”  
“She knows me.”  
“Aye, not as much as her family. She likes you.”  
“Probably because I remind her of her Mom.”  
‘Most likely.” They both laugh.  
“Hope, let’s see how much you have grown.” Dr.Cameron takes Hope and Killian exam room 1. “How is Emma?”  
“She is resting. I mostly changed Hope diapers and outfits during the night. Hope slept on Emma. They had their girl chat. Emma loves to snuggle Hope.”  
“I can tell that they are very close.” Dr.Cameron places Hope on the table.  
“Aye, they are. She is close with both of our kids.” He puts the diaper bag down and undresses Hope. Dr.Cameron weighs Hope and measures Hope, Hope cries. “Little Hope, it will be over soon little love.”  
“She gained four pounds and her length is 21 inches. Hope, your Mommy feeding so good that you are healthy and growing.”  
“Emma is disappointed that she missing this. Would you mind telling Emma before the shots?’  
“Sure, I know she wants to know how your daughter’s development is going, which is good so far. I know Hope is healthy but there are procedures to make sure her organs, bodies parts, eyes and ears are all normal for Hope.”  
There was a knock on the door. “Hope, Killian.”  
Killian turns around and sees Emma in a wheelchair being pushed by a nurse.“Emma, you are supposed to be bed rest.”  
“Yes. Killian, you really think I would miss Hope’s appointment especially it is her first checkup for being a month old.”  
“Love, how…” Emma gets up from the wheelchair and sits on the table nearby Hope.  
Nurse, “She had me ask Dr.Whale to let her come up here for Hope’s appointment. It was either that or magic.”  
“Aye. Thank you for bringing her.”  
“Hi, Hope. Mommy is here.” She looks at Dr.Cameron. “What did I miss?”  
“I just weighed her and measured her. Hope is 11 pounds now since birth, 4 pounds she gained and 18 inches now, she gained 3 inches. Her head is normal size.”  
Emma smiled. “Hope, you are getting so big baby girl.”  
“Hope, I am going to listen to your heart. This is not going to hurt.” Dr.Cameron uses a stethoscope to listen to Hope’s heart. “Her heart is healthy and normal.” She puts Hope on her tummy to listen to her lungs. “Her lungs are clear. No breathing issues.” She put Hope back on her back. Dr.Cameron looks into her eyes, “Hope’s eyes are clear and healthy.” Dr.Cameron looks at Hope’s ears next. “They are clear, no fluid.” She talks to Hope, “Hi, Hope.” Hope turns to look at Dr.Cameron’s face. “You are doing so good, Hope.”  
“Hope, Mommy is right here.” Hope coos and reaches her hand to Emma. Emma gives Hope her finger and Hope grabs it. “That is Mommy’s good girl.” She kisses her little hand. Dr.Cameron examined Hope’s mouth next. She used a tongue presser to look around Hope’s mouth, Hope begins to cry. “ Hope, baby it is okay. Dr.Cameron is almost done.” “Her mouth is clean and normal. She has no yeast infection or any bacterial infections.” Hope stops crying. Dr.Cameron examines Hope’s belly. “I know that I checked her belly button yesterday. I have to check her organs next.” She does the examination on Hope’s small tummy. “Her organs are normal nothing unusual in Hope’s belly. She has no hernia as well.” Hope cooed happily and made Dr.Cameron, Emma, and Killian all smile. “Her belly button is healing very well.” Dr.Cameron checked Hope’s reflexes next on Hope’s legs, hips, arms and check for muscle tone. She did certain ways to check Hope’s body is normal. Dr.Cameron moved Hope ’s arms, legs, hips, and hands. “Her body reflexes are normal. Let me check her skin.” She looked around for birthmarks, jaundice, and rashes. “Her skin is normal no birthmarks, jaundice or rashes.” She talks to Emma and Killian, “I am going to give Hope vitamin D drops for Hope since she is being breastfed. She just needs extra vitamins. Today Hope is only going to get one shot today her second dose of hepatitis B vaccination. ”  
“Only one shot. That will be better than last time.” She gets Hope from the table. “Killian, can you hand me her quilt?”  
“Sure, love.” He helps Emma to put Hope in her blanket. “Little Hope, you are being a good girl for Dr.Cameron. Daddy and Mommy are so proud of you.”  
“Before I give her the shot. Hope is very healthy. Her sleep schedule needs to be fixed so you can sleep, Emma. How does Hope usually sleep?”  
“She sleeps in her cradle at night and her crib during the day for naps. Hope and I do skin to skin at times and she sleeps on my chest.”  
“Skin to skin is healthy for newborns. Just be careful of sudden infant death syndrome, it is when a baby dies for no reason, usually causes from health issues. Do not worry, Hope is perfectly healthy.”  
“Aye. When Emma and Hope do skin to skin I usually watch them make sure Hope does not fall off. Hope sleeps in her crib or cradle except for last night.”  
“I just need to tell you, because a lot of babies dies from sudden infant death syndrome and it is my job to tell you. Hope is healthy. One of the reason SIDS can be the cause of death was low birth weight, being born premature, or have a sibling that has SIDS. Hope is healthy and getting big.”  
“I am pretty sure my son did not have SIDS as a baby, I do not know.”  
“Emma…”  
“Regina would have told me.”  
“Regina?”  
“Yes, Henry is my biological son that I gave him up for adoption when I was seventeen and Regina adopted him.”  
“I am so sorry I did not know.”  
“It is okay. The most important thing is that Henry is in my life now, I co-parent with Regina and he loves Hope and always there to help her. Is there any way to prevent SIDS?”  
“Yes, to make sure your baby sleeps on her back.”  
“I still love to snuggle her and skin to skin with her. Can I still do those?”  
“Yes, for most when she sleeps for a long period of time making sure she sleeps on her back.”  
“We will do that.”  
Dr.Cameron got the shot out. “Emma make sure Hope is comfy.” Emma had Hope’s blanket in her arms and Hope lying above the quilt. “Remember there are side effects of this shot, like fever, pain, swelling, tiredness and stuffy or running nose.”  
“Aye, we have Tylenol from her last shots.”  
“Hope, baby girl. Mommy came down here because I did not want to miss your one-month appointment. I did not have this with your brother.” She kissed Hope. Dr. Cameron gives her the shot. Hope cries. Dr.Cameron put a band-aid on Hope’s arm where she put the shot. “Hope it is all over. Baby, I know that you are in pain. Mommy got you, Hope.” Emma rocks her and bounces her to calm down. “Shhh...shhh...baby Mommy is here.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Killian is there any problems or side effects please you or Emma call the office if anything goes wrong.”  
“Thank you Dr.Cameron for everything today and yesterday.”  
“You are welcome. I am just hoping Hope’s shot does not have serious side effects since Emma is still in recovery from fainting.”  
“Aye. Our son is going to help us and her parents are just a phone call away.”  
“That is good to hear. Have a good day.”  
“You, too, Dr.Cameron.”  
Hope calms down. Emma kisses Hope on the head. “Emma, I thought you have to rest.”  
“Killian, I missed everything with Henry. I did not want to miss our daughter’s one-month-old checkup.” She talks to Hope, “Hope you are happy that Mommy came right baby?” She kisses Hope on the head. “You and I are going to have extra snuggles today sweetie.”  
“Aye, let me get her dressed and get you back to your hospital room.” Killian dresses Hope. Hope began to fuss. “Hope, you want Mommy?”  
“Let me get back into the wheelchair then you can wheel us both back into the hospital room.” She gets back to the wheelchair. Killian wraps hope in her quilt and hands her to Emma. “You were very brave when you got your shot Hope. Mommy and Daddy are very proud of you.” Hope gurgled in her Mommy’s arms. Killian got the diaper bag and wheeled Emma back to the hospital room. Dr.Whale was there.  
“Emma, where have you been?”  
“I asked the nurse to take me upstairs in this wheelchair for my daughter’s one-month doctor appointment.”  
“Let me check on you. So I can discharge you.” Emma hands over Hope to Killian and gets on her hospital bed. Dr.Whale asked her a few questions and examined Emma. “You are free to go. Rest up.”  
“I will. My family is going to help me with Hope.” A nurse pushes Emma in a wheelchair with Hope in her arms. Killian walked beside them. “Hope, Mommy can go home. We are going home, baby.” Killian got their car and helped Emma in the front. He gets Hope from Emma and put her in the car seat. He sits in the driver’s seat.  
“Are you ready to go home love?”  
“Yes, I am. Do you think Hope is going to be okay? Since she only had one shot?”  
He holds Emma’s hand.“Aye, she most likely will be. We know what to do this time.”  
“Yes, we do. I am looking forward to just spending time with you, Hope, and Henry tonight even if Hope might be in pain but I love snuggling her.”  
“Aye, Hope loves your special time with you.”  
“I love spending time with her too.” Killian drives his family home. “We are finally home.” Emma gets out of the car and gets Hope. “Hope we are home baby.” Hope begins to fuss. “Hope Mommy will feed you now baby.” She kisses Hope and takes her inside. Killian follows his girls with Hope’s diaper bag. Emma takes Hope up to her nursery. “Hope, we are back home baby.” She gets a burp towel and preps to feed her. Hope latched on and eats from Emma. Killian went to check on his loves. “How is she, Emma?”  
“She was just hungry.”  
“How are you love?”  
“I am still tired.”  
“Do you want me to make you something to eat?’  
“Yes, please.” The kiss. Killian makes Emma a grilled cheese with a water bottle and brought it up to her and she eats it as Hope was eating from her. “Thank you.”  
“Your welcome love.” Hope finished eating and Emma burped her. Emma placed Hope on her chest and rocked Hope to sleep. Hope begins to cry again that sounded different.  
“Killian, can you bring up the Tylenol.”  
“Sure love. I will be right back.”  
“Hope, Mommy knows that shot hurt baby. Daddy will give you Tylenol to make the pain go away.” She kisses Hope on the head. Killian returns with Hope’s Tylenol and spoon . He spoon feeds Tylenol to Hope, “Hope, drink it, baby.” She nurses Hope again after Killian gives Hope her medicine. “You will feel better soon, Hope.” She kisses Hope and puts Hope on the chest and slowly rocks Hope.  
“Emma, she is okay love.”  
“Yes, I know. I do not like seeing my baby girl in pain.”  
“Neither do I love. You did great in there with her getting her shots.”  
“Yes, I just could not miss her appointment, Killian. I am sorry.”  
“Emma, you are her Mommy you wanted to see our Hope’s progression and I know you missed everything with Henry. You are not going to miss everything with Hope.” He kisses her on the head. “Love, I can hold Hope for a while and watch her. Please get some rest while she is sleeping.”  
“Fine. I need some sleep anyways and a shower.” She kisses Hope and hands her over to Killian. “Please wake me up if she needs anything.”  
“I will love, do not worry.” They kiss. Emma went to their room and takes a shower and changes into a comfy outfit and sleeps. Killian held Hope in his arms and watches his daughter sleep. He gets a text from Snow White. “How is Emma? How is Hope?” He puts Hope in her crib. He replied. “Emma is fast asleep. Hope had her physical exam and one shot. We gave her Tylenol after she was fed and now fast asleep.” Snow White response, “Good that appointment went well and let them both rest. Let me know if you need anything. Xoxo.” Killian hears the door opens and closes. Henry was home. “Hi, Lad.”  
“Hi, Dad. How are Mom and Hope?”  
“They are both asleep. Your Mom is still tired. Hope had her appointment today and got one shot. We gave her Tylenol. I have to go to the store. Can you watch your sister?’  
“Sure, Dad. That I can do.”  
“Great. Lad if anything happens to Hope wake your mom up.”  
“I know let Mom rest. Later, can you help me with my math?”  
“Yes, lad. You and I are cooking dinner tonight. Your Mom just wants us 4 to have a quiet night in.”  
“I can sleepover. I asked my Mom if I can sleepover. She said yes. I want to help with Mom and Hope.”  
“I really appreciate it, Henry. I am going to need your help around here for who knows how long.”  
“Dad, no matter how long it takes, I am going to help all the time.”  
“Lad you are going to a big help with your Mom and sister.” They hug. “I will see you when I get back to the store.” He leaves.  
Henry goes upstairs to see Emma. She was fast asleep. He kisses her on the head. “I love you, Mom. I am so happy you are home and better. I am going to help you no matter what always.” He goes to Hope’s room and sat in the rocking chair watching his baby sister sleep. Henry read a book in Hope’s room while he kept an eye on Hope. Thirty minutes later Hope wakes up crying. “Hope, Henry is here little sis.” Henry takes Hope out of her crib. “Hope I am sleeping over tonight. I am not leaving little sis. I know you had a shot today.” He comforts her as she grips his shirt. “Hope, how about we have storytime in my room.” He checks on Mom in her room still asleep. Henry takes his upset sister to his room. “Hope, I have my storybook with me.”He held Hope in one arm as he opened the book with his other hand. She moved around in Henry’s arm and fussed. “Hope. Do you want to talk instead? Okay.” He pushed the book aside. He puts Hope on his chest and lies down. “Hope. Do want to talk about how I found Mommy when I was ten years old?” Hope gurgled. “Well, our grandma gave me the storybook when I was 10 years old because she knew I was lonely and had no friends, this is when during the curse everyone was separated from their loved ones and lived in one time. I was the only one in this town that had grown up. Everyone else was stuck in one day time. When grandma gave me the storybook, she gave me Hope and I realized that our Mommy was the savior. Grandma was Snow White, not just my teacher So I went on the computer and searched to where find our Mommy. I found out that she was in Boston. So I stole grandma’s credit card to get myself a ticket to Boston and found Mommy. Let’s just she was surprised that I showed up at her doorstep. ” Emma woke up once she heard Hope’s cry. She listened to Henry’s story to Hope about how he found her by his door. “Hope, you have no idea how hard it was to convince our Mommy that she was the savior and the daughter to Snow White and Prince Charming that was the hard part when I brought her here to Storybrooke. Now she saved the whole town of many villains and curses she gets to have a normal life with us. She has you, me, and Daddy.” Hope cooed happily. ‘Hope you are really listening to me, little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head. “When you were in Mommy’s tummy I always read to you, hug you and kissed you and you always moved especially for me.” Hope gurgled. “Yes, I love you so much baby sis and it makes me sad when you are in pain Hope.” He sits up and put Hope in his arms. Hope grabs his finger. “ you have a strong grip, Hope. You get that from our Mommy.” Emma goes back to her bed. She just loves her two children relationship growing closer together. Killian returns from the grocery store and puts the groceries away. He goes up to find Henry. He finds Henry talking to Hope in his room. “Hi, Henry and Hope.”  
“Hope, Daddy is home from the store.”  
“How was she when I was gone?”  
“I watched her sleep for an hour and then when she woke up I brought her in here and talked to her. She loves to listen to me.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Aye, she loves her big brother.” Hope begins to cry. “Little love.” Henry gives Killian Hope. “Hope, do you need a change?” He checks her diaper. “You are not wet or dirty. Are you hungry? Let me take you to your Mommy.” Killian takes Hope to Emma with Henry following them. Emma wakes up from her nap by Hope’s crying.  
“Hope, what is the matter?” Killian's hands Hope over to Emma. “Come to Mommy, sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“She is not wet or dirty love.”  
“Mom, she was fine I was talking to her.”  
“Henry, I am pretty sure she loved your time with you. Maybe she needs more Tylenol.” She puts Hope on her bed and took her shirt off. Henry took Hope’s onesie off. Emma places crying Hope on her chest. Hope calmed down a little.  
“Lad, let’s cook dinner. We will let you know when dinner is ready, love.”  
Henry goes to Hope. “Hope, I had fun talking to you baby sis.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Enjoy time with Mommy.”  
“Henry, you are doing so great with Hope.”  
“Thanks, Mom. Oh, I am sleeping over tonight. I wanted to help with you and Hope.”  
“Henry, you are the best kid.”  
“I love you, Mom.”  
“I love you too, Henry.” He kisses his mom on the head. He goes downstairs to help prep for dinner.  
Killian sits on their bed close to Emma and Hope“ Love, how are you feeling?’  
“I got a little bit of more rest. I actually woke up and heard Henry’s conversation with Hope.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Yes, I listened in on what he told Hope on how he found me in Boston. I am pretty sure Hope enjoyed story time because it was about me.”  
“Aye, love. Hope loves story time especially it is about you.” They kiss. “Hope, did you want Mommy time? Is that why you cried?” Hope gripped Emma’s bra.  
“Aww.”  
“Aye, think that is a yes then.”  
“Hope, Mommy loves you so much and loves our one on one time baby.” She kisses Hope on the head. “I am hoping she is not in pain.”  
“Love, we would know she is in pain.”  
“Yes. What are you cooking for dinner tonight?”  
“You will see once dinner is cooked, love.”  
“You love to surprise me with your excellent cooking skills.”  
“Aye, love. That what I love to do.” They kiss. He kisses Hope on the head. “Hope have fun with Mommy.” He goes downstairs to cook dinner with Henry.  
Hope was awake on Emma. “Hope, you love your special time with me.” Hope coos. Emma smiles. “Hush Now,  
Don't be scared, Through this tide of darkness.  
Shadows may march,  
Thunders may roar, But peace will soon prevail.  
Through our land, This sacred land,  
Nightmares sprite confusion,  
But stand your ground,  
Until you've found,  
The strength to light your way.” Hope coos happily on Emma. “Hope Mommy is happy you have blonde hair like me, when you are older I am going to braid your hair all the time.” Hope makes poop. “Hope, did you just made poop? Okay, Mommy will change you.” Emma outs her shirt back on and takes Hope to her room to be changed. Emma changes Hope’s diaper and played their kissing game that made Hope smile. She changes Hope into pajamas and read to Hope in the rocking chair. After Emma read to her Hope began to fuss. “Sweetie, are you hungry?” Emma feeds Hope. She rubs Hope’s head as she ate. Henry comes up to Hope’s room. He enters Hope’s room. “Mom, dinner is ready.”  
“Okay. I think your sister is almost done eating.”  
“How is she doing?”  
“Hope and I did some skin to skin, then I changed her and I read her a book. I am pretty sure she is happy.”  
“How was the rest of your hospital stay?”  
Emma smiles. “Well, let’s just say that I threatened a nurse to ask Dr.Whale to let me go to Hope’s appointment with Dr.Cameron.”  
“Wait...no you threatened the nurse with your light magic?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Mom.”  
“Henry, I could not miss Hope’s one-month-old checkup. I missed everything with you. I did not want to miss Hope’s appointment. The nurse pushed me into a wheelchair and I made it to her appointment.”  
“Wow, I am still am surprised the way you do to get what you need to get done.”  
“Yes. She was well behaved for the whole appointment until the shot. Your little sister is now 11 pounds and 21 inches. She is growing so much. She is healthy.”  
“Mom you are doing great with Hope. She is happy healthy and loves all of us. She loves you the most.”  
“Thank you, Henry.” Emma burps Hope. “Now we can eat.”  
“Mom, can I bring her down?”  
“Sure.” She hands over Hope to Henry.”  
“Hope, are you full little sis?” They walk downstairs together. Henry puts Hope in her moving chair. The boys made meatloaf with mash potatoes and cooked mixed vegetables.“Killian, you and Henry made all of this?”  
“Aye, we did.”  
“It looks delicious.” She hugs him. “Thank you for cooking.”  
“Your welcome love. Now, remember do not forget to eat. I will always cook for you.”  
“Aww.” They kiss. “  
“I got dessert.”  
“Dad, what is it?”  
“Eat your dinner first then dessert.” Emma, Killian, and Henry ate together and talk a lot.  
“Killian, this whole meal is delicious. I love everything.”  
“Thank you. Love.”  
“Mom, I made the mashed potatoes and helped Dad with the meatloaf.”  
“You did?’  
“Yes. I am learning to cook from the best.”  
“Lad, I am not the best.”  
“Well, you are better than me at cooking than me.”  
“Yes, love you got that right.” They all laughed. Hope began to cry in her moving chair. Emma went to see what was wrong with Hope. “Hope, what is the matter, baby? Are you in pain?”  
“Love, I will go get her Tylenol and her bib.” He goes upstairs. Henry fills a baby bottle with water for Hope.  
“Hope, Daddy is going to give you your medicine to make you feel better, sweetie.” She kisses Hope and rubs her back. Killian returns with the Tylenol and bib. Emma ties the bib on Hope and Kilian spoon feeds Hope’s liquid Tylenol which Hope drank. “You are doing so good baby, drinking your medicine.” Emma nurses Hope. She stops crying and calms down. “Mom. I can hold her. You can eat, I already finished.”  
“Sure, Henry.” She kisses Hope on the head. Henry gets Hope from his Mom. He takes Hope into the living room and sits with Hope on the couch.  
“You okay love?”  
“Yes and no. I hate seeing my baby in pain.”  
“Love, Hope is going to be fine. She got fewer shots today than the last time.”  
“What else love? I know there is something else.”  
“How am I supposed to be a good mom if I need to rest? I want to be there for Hope all the time.” Emma starts to cry. He rushes to comfort her and hold her in his arms. “I missed everything with Henry. I want to be there for our daughter. Is that a bad thing?” She cries into Killian. “Emma, you do not have to perfect. I know you love our Hope so much but it is not healthy for you not to sleep. You have Henry and me to help you. We all love Hope. Hope does not like when you are sick love. She did not stop crying for you when you fainted. Henry calmed her down. Just because you need to rest does not mean you are not a good mother. You need to rest so you can spend time with Hope and be there when she needs you. Hope loves you me and Henry. You are not alone you can lean on us for help with Hope.” He hugs Emma very tight.  
“I always feel safe in your arms. You know that already.”  
“Aye, I do. I want you to eat right and get more sleep so you can be with our little duckling.”  
“So your not mad at me for fainting in front of Granny’s?  
“No, Emma. I was absolutely terrified and worried and Hope was crying crazy knowing her Mommy was sick.”  
“I feel bad for making everyone worried. I did not expect to faint like that at all. When I woke up, all I think was where was Hope.”  
“Love, we are a team remember that. We are going to help each other whenever is needed. Henry is here with Hope now and I am with you. Please let us help you with Hope. Love you are not alone anymore. You have us.” He kisses Emma on the head.  
“I am going to take the help I need with Hope so I can sleep more. “  
“Hope is not going to judge you for sleeping.”  
“You are right. I love you and our family.”  
“Emma we all love you. We are going to make sure you get more rest and Hope get better soon from her shot.”  
“Good. I need all the help that I can get.” They kiss. They finished their dinner. Henry comes back to the kitchen carrying Hope, seeing his parents cleaning up.  
“Lad, how is Hope?”  
“I talked to her a little in the living room until she fell back to sleep.”  
“Lad, do you want dessert?”  
“Yes!”  
Emma giggled. “Henry, give me your sister.” Henry hands over Hope to their Mom. Emma snuggled Hope.  
Killian took out their dessert. “Dad, you got us sundaes for dessert?”  
“Lad, I made them for us when you were upstairs.”  
“Dad you are awesome” He hugs Killian. Emma giggled. “Can we watch a movie?”  
“That sounds like a good idea.”  
“Great, I will pick out a movie.”  
Emma laughed. And walked to her husband. “You are really are an amazing Dad to both of them.” They kiss.  
“I will do anything for our family. Now you enjoy your dessert while I hold our little Hope. Hope and I did not have enough Daddy and daughter time today.” He takes Hope out of Emma’s arms into his. Hope fussed. “Hope you are with Daddy little love.” He rubs her back and she falls back to sleep. Emma took her dessert and brought it into the living room.  
“Henry, what are we going to watch tonight.” He was crying. “ Henry?” She puts her dessert on the table. “Henry.” She hugged her son.  
“Mom, you really scared me yesterday. I thought I was going to lose you.”  
“Henry, why you did not tell me this sooner?”  
“I was being there for Hope. She needed me the most when you fainted.” Henry hugs his Mom. “Henry, look at me. You are doing exactly what a big brother does being there for his little sister when they are crying and whenever things are not okay.” She hugs him. “Henry, I am okay. You are not going to lose me. I needed rest. You are here with me now when I need you the most, helping me with Hope. Helping me with Hope is the best thing you can do for me because I need the help with her so I can get more rest and not faint.”  
Henry hugs his Mom.“I love you so much, Mom.”  
“I love you so much, Henry.” She kisses him on the head. “Please tell me next time, when you are upset no matter what okay?’  
“Yes. I will. It was hard to express my emotions when I was being brave for Hope. Please do get more sleep.”  
“You are being an amazing big brother to Hope. She is lucky to have you as her brother. I can use your help with your sister, so I can get more rest.”  
“That I can do. I love Hope.” They hug. Emma kisses Henry on the head.  
“We should eat our dessert before they melt.”  
“We should Dad made them.”  
He was watching them from afar. “Aye, I did. I worked very hard on them.” Killian walks into the living room with sleeping, Hope. Emma giggled. Henry chose to watch The Incredibles movie. Emma and Henry ate their desserts. Killian held sleeping, Hope. After Emma and Henry ate, Henry hugged Emma and laid on her lap. “I love you.”  
“I love you too Henry.” He falls asleep on Emma’s lap. Killian wrapped his hook hand around Emma. She whispers. “The ice cream sundaes were delicious by the way.”  
“Aye, love. I am glad that you both enjoyed them. Is he okay?”  
“Yes, now. I found him crying in here. He was focused on Hope yesterday for being there for her, he did not express his feelings yesterday. He thought he was going to lose me. I told him to express his feelings no matter what next time.”  
“Aye, he was being a great big brother looking out for our little lass. He loves you Emma and was afraid. He was being brave for Hope.”  
“Yes, he was.”  
“He gets his bravery from you. His strong brave Mommy.”  
“Yes, he does. We need to have more movie nights.”  
“Aye, we shall. Should we plan our New York trip?”  
“I think we should have the trip to New York in July. Driving with Hope takes double the time, which we learned from this past weekend.”  
“Aye, we should try flying when going to Florida and see how it works out with Hope.”  
“Sounds like a good plan, captain.”  
“Aye, my first mate.” They kiss. Emma falls asleep on Killian. Killian had his family all around him sleeping safely in their home altogether. “I cannot wait to have more family moments together. I am so happy that Emma is home and safe with us and healthy.”


	53. Sibling Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Emma comes home from the hospital, Henry gets one on one time with Hope.

The night of Emma’s return home from her hospital stay after the movie. Killian put Hope in her cradle and carried Emma to bed. Henry woke up and went to bed on his own. “Little Hope, remember we have to let Mommy rest.” He kisses Hope on the forehead. Hope woke up an hour later to be fed, Killian brings Hope to Emma who wakes up to the cry of Hope. “Hope, are you hungry?” Killian hands over Hope to Emma. Emma feeds Hope. She kisses Hope on the head as she eats. Killian wrapped his arm around Emma.  
“How are you feeling love?”  
“A little rested from the nap I just had.”  
“Aye, once Hope is done I would put her back in her cradle.” Hope grips Emma’s bra.  
She giggles. “Killian. Look at Hope.”  
“Aye, she knows that she wants you only that is it.” He talks to Hope. “Little love, I thought we agreed to let Mommy sleep more. You little pirate.”  
“Killian, I love my Hope snuggles.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Love you need to sleep.”  
“I know. I need to enjoy the moments that I have with her now when she gets bigger, I won’t have these specials time with her anymore.”  
“Emma, Hope is going to be attached to you when she is older no matter what like she is now. She is going to be attached to you for the rest of her life. You are her Mommy. You can have bonding time like it can be your girl time…”  
“Or she can be a pirate like you.”  
“Aye. She will be like both of us. She has a stubbornness, I have a feeling she will be a lot like you swan.”  
“You think so?”  
“Aye, I know so.” After Hope was fed and burped. Emma had Hope on her chest fast asleep. Killian watched both of his lasses sleeping wrapped around his arm. When Hope needed a change, she woke up crying. “Hope, Daddy is going to change you, little love.” He gets little Hope off of Emma’s chest. He takes Hope to her room. “Hope, do not cry little love. Daddy has you.” He changes Hope. “Hope how about you and I have a little story time.” He sits on the rocking chair with Hope. “Once upon a time there was a dashing pirate that sailed the seven seas in many different realms. The worse one was called Neverland. Neverland is where children never grow up, it is a children’s paradise but it was a place where a little bloody mean green devil ruled the land. In many tales Peter Pan the green little devil is known as a child who never grew up and has fun with the lost boys. In real life, the green devil is an evil boy who loves to play games just to get what he wants from others and hurts people.” Hope listened to her Daddy’s story looking at her Daddy. Emma overheard Killian’s storytime through the baby monitor and falls back to sleep knowing Killian staying up with their daughter and having quality time with her so she can rest. Killian finished his story time with Hope and rocked her as she was falling asleep in his arms. He stayed Hope until she needed to be fed again. Hope slept for 2 more hours until Hope cried again to be fed.”Hope, I am bringing you to Mommy little love.” He brings Hope back into their room. Emma woke up hearing Hope’s cries. “Hope, are you hungry again? Come to Mommy sweetie.” Killian hands over their Hope to her, and she feeds Hope. When Hope latches on Emma kissed Hope on the head. “Did you have fun with Daddy Hope?” Hope touched her Mommy’s chest. Emma smiled. Killian sits next to Emma and wrapped his arm around her. “How was your Daddy and daughter time?”  
“I told her about my pirate days in Neverland.’  
“Oh really?”  
“Aye, Hope listened to my whole story and looked at me the whole the entire time.”  
“You love story time with Daddy baby girl?” She smiled at Hope. Hope was fed. Emma kissed her on the head. “I love you baby girl.” She places Hope back in her cradle. Killian and Emma fell asleep in each other's arms.  
The next morning, Henry got ready for school. He checks on his parents and Hope. His parents were sound asleep. Henry takes Hope out of her cradle. “Good morning, Hope. It looks like you tired out Mommy and Daddy. Let’s go downstairs, little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head. Henry held Hope as he ate his cereal. “Hope, I have to go to school today. When I get home, what do you want us to do?” Hope looks up at her big brother with her big blue eyes and gurgles. “Do you want to go play at the park? I can teach you how to use the slides with you?” Emma enters the kitchen, listening to Henry talks to Hope. “I know that you are still too little for the swings. Or you and I just walk around the park? Would you like that?”  
Emma smiles.“Henry, I am pretty sure she is not ready for the swings just yet, kid.”  
“Mom, can I hold her on the big swings we will go really slow. Can I take Hope to the park?”  
“Let’s see how Hope is, depending on how she feels today after her shot. She seems fine.”  
“Mom, I can take her, please. You did say that I can babysit her.”  
“Yes, I did. I still think she is too young to being exposed to germs. She just got her shot yesterday and I do not want her to get sick. When Hope is two months old, then you can take her to her park. How does that does that sound?”  
“Fine. I want to show her how to have fun.”  
“Henry, you will. You will show her how to fun, play and be a kid. When she gets to crawl and walk she will love to play with you in the park. For now, since she is little, we have to be careful since she is still fragile.”  
“Yes, Mom. I do not want to hurt Hope.”  
“I know. You are just want to have fun with Hope.”  
“Mom, can I give you a break today please?”  
Emma thought about it. “I do need a break and she kept your Dad awake most of the night.”  
“Can I bring her to the park to just walking around, please? I promise Hope will not get hurt.”  
“Henry, you can take to park to be on the grass or walk just no swings or slides just yet. Okay?”  
“Mom, I won’t let Hope get hurt. I can bring a blanket for Hope to do tummy time in the park.”  
“Henry just take a lot of pictures of Hope and you having fun in the park. I do not want to miss a moment.”  
“Mom, I will take a lot of pictures of Hope, you can count on me.”  
“I will make sure she is fed before you take her to the park.”  
“Hope, you and I are going to have fun in the park later little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Henry, hurry up or you will miss the school bus.”  
“Oh, man.” He hands over Hope to Emma and rushes to get his school bag. Henry rushes to Emma, “Mom. I cannot wait to watch Hope later for you.”  
“Henry, you are so sweet and I know she will have fun with you.” She kisses him on the head. “Have a good day in school.”  
“Thanks, Mom.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, you and I are going to have fun later.” He runs out the door to catch the bus.  
“Hope, your brother loves you so much baby, you have no idea.” She kisses Hope on the head.”Come on, you and I have time to snuggle.” Hope happily cooed.”I know you love the sound of that baby girl.” Emma takes Hope back to their room to snuggles. Killian was awake. “Good morning, my two loves.”  
“Morning, honey.” They kiss. “You never guess what just happened.”  
“What happened love?”  
“Henry is going to take Hope to the park this afternoon.”  
Killian smiles. “Oh, really?”  
“He wants to babysit Hope and wants to give me a break. As long as he does not let her in the playground only on the grass, I am fine with it. He just wants to spend time with his little sister.”  
“Emma, you allowed him to?”  
“Yes, considering how well he did when I fainted and watched her like a pro. Hope will have fun with her big brother.”  
“Is this a trial run of him watching Hope?’  
“Yes. Since he was the one who only calmed down Hope when she was crying a few days ago, I am pretty sure he can handle her doing tummy time at the park grass area for a few hours.”  
“Love, I love how they are so close.”  
“Same, here. I only trust Hope with you and him the most and my mom at times.”  
“Love, Henry is going to love having time with his sister.”  
“I know, they both will love it.” Thy kiss. “Now, I promised Hope and me to have some extra snuggle time. Right baby?” She kisses Hope on the head. Emma sat down on her bed and put Hope on her chest. Killian got Hope’s quilt and placed it on Hope. He kisses Hope on the head. “Enjoy time with your Mommy, little Hope.” He goes to his swan, “Emma, I will cook you breakfast. Come down when you are done snuggling with Hope.”  
“I will. Thank you.” They kiss. Killian goes down to make them both breakfast. Hope was happy being on her Mommy’s chest. “Hope, I love our time together so much baby girl. When you are older you and I going to have so much fun when you are older even when you are a moody teenager.” She giggled. She gave Hope multiple small kisses on her head. “I love you so much baby girl.” Hope fell asleep on Emma’s chest. “I love watching you sleep, Hope.” After more than an hour of snuggling, Killian brought up Emma her breakfast.”Love. You need to eat.”  
“Thank you.” He put tray by her legs and takes sleeping Hope and put her on his chest.”She loves to snuggle. After I eat, back to snuggle time.”  
“You need to eat love.”  
“I know, it looks delicious by the way.”  
“Aye, I made it especially for you, you need to eat.”  
“I know.” They kiss. Emma ate her whole breakfast, eggs, pancakes, and bacon with orange juice on the side. She pushes her breakfast tray aside. “How is having snuggling time with Hope?”  
“I love it, little Hope can sleep on us but not at night.”  
“Yes, I been thinking that since she was born.” They both laughed quietly.  
“What do you want to do since Henry is taking Hope to the park? I already did our laundry from the trip.”  
‘Well, you and I can sleep together and cuddle for a really long time.”  
“Aye, I like the way of this is going.” They kiss. Hope woke up and began to fuss. “Hope, you love to interrupt Mommy and Daddy’s kissing.” Emma giggles.  
“Killian, we will have time later.” She winks at him. He hands over Hope to Emma. “Hope, are you hungry baby?” Emma feeds Hope. After Hope was full Emma placed Hope on her chest and relaxed with her daughter enjoying quiet time. Emma falls asleep in the middle of her bed resting with her daughter. Killian went to check up on his two lasses. He takes a picture of mother and daughter sleeping. He quietly takes Hope to her crib. Hope wakes up crying. “Hope.” He sniffs her. “Daddy will change you, little lass.” Hope continues to cry. Emma wakes up hearing Hope cries. Emma goes to Hope’s room and seeing Killian changing her. “Killian, why is Hope crying?”  
“I took her from off of you after meal snuggle time and once she knew she was not with you, she began to cry nonstop.”  
“Why did you take Hope out of my arms?”  
“She needs to sleep in her crib, Emma. I do not want her to go into SIDS.” Emma comforts Killian, “Killian, she is not going to die from sudden infant death syndrome, you can watch her sleep on me during our snuggle time and I know she needs to be in her crib. Please do not worry too much.” Hope makes poop.  
“Little Hope, I just changed your diaper little love. You are a little stinky pirate.” He kisses Hope on the belly. “Aye, you definitely made poop.” Emma giggles and Killian changes Hope again. Killian held Hope and she gripped his shirt.  
“Killian, look Hope knows you cared for her safety she is not letting you go.”  
“Aye, little Hope you know Daddy will always protect you no matter what.” He kisses Hope. “Daddy and Mommy love you, Hope.” Emma kisses Hope on the cheek. “We love you so much, little girl.” She talks to her husband. “Killian, I will rock her in here so she can sleep here.”  
“Aye. Little love, here is Mommy.” He hands over Hope to Emma.  
“Hope, my sweet girl.” Hope gurgled. Emma smiles and kisses her. Emma rocks her to sleep singing. “ Hush Now, Don't be scared,  
Through this tide of darkness. Shadows may march,  
Thunders may roar, But peace will soon prevail.  
Through our land, This sacred land,  
Nightmares sprite confusion, But stand your ground, Until you've found, The strength to light your way.”  
Hope smiled and fell asleep. “Sweet dreams my little pirate princess.” She kisses Hope on the head and places Hope in her crib. Emma finds Killian in the living room. “Hope is sound asleep in her crib.” Emma sits next to Killian. “Are you okay?” While she was stroking his scruffy cheeks.  
“Emma, since you fainted and I am just worried that is all. I do not want to make you overtired.”  
“I have you and Henry to help me with Hope. I never had anyone in my life to care for me so much until I met you and that actually stayed in my life. Which are you.” She hugs him.  
“I do not want to lose you, my true love and my family. Everyone who I love has left me.”  
“Killian, I am not going anywhere neither is Henry and our daughter is not going anywhere. We are your family.”  
“Aye. I know. I am just so worried if something happens to anyone one of you.”  
“Killian, you and I are a team. When one of us is down we pick the other one up. Our family helps one another when we need it. Our Hope is so lucky to have us as her parents and she loves us all so much caring for her and being there for her. Hope and Henry are both so lucky to have you as their caring, loving Daddy who will never leave them. I am lucky to have you my true love to have this family with, without you, I would not have had Hope and still would have my walls up.”  
“Emma, you changed me for the better just when I first met you, you were my true love. I do not want anything to happen to your or our kids.”  
“Killian, things are going to happen like health issues or fighting villains, but we are going to work together as a married couple. Remember you are my deputy.”  
“Aye, we are a team swan.”  
“Yes, we are my captain.” They make out. Until they get interrupted by the doorbell. “ I will go get it,” Emma answers the door. “Regina. Hi. Come on in.”  
“Hi, Emma. I just wanted to drop to see how you are doing.” They walk into the living room. “Hi, Killian.”  
“Hello, Regina.” Hope cries on the baby monitor. “Love, I’ll go check on the lass.” He goes to crying Hope. Regina and Emma talk on the couch.  
“I am feeling bit better from fainting. Killian is helping me with Hope more during the night. How was Henry after my Dad dropping him off at your house?”  
“Henry did not say too much when he came home. By the look on his face, he was really worried, I just hugged him and told him to talk to me. He, of course, asked me to let him sleepover and knowing how much he is close to you and Hope and how he did amazing with Hope at the hospital. He is really has changed into a great big brother.”  
“Yes, he has Regina. He helped me with Hope last night and this morning. Last night, Regina.”  
Regina looked concerned. “Henry opened up on how he was feeling while I was at the hospital. I saw him crying in here and he just hugged me and said: “I thought I was going to lose you.” Then he explained to me that he could not express his emotions while he was being brave for Hope the entire time.” Regina put her hand over heart.  
“Emma, he gets the bravery from you. When I picked him up from school he got scared and ran to the car since I told him you were in the hospital. When I got the call from your parents Hope was crying uncontrollably and I knew only Henry was going to calm her down. He ran in the hospital to Hope by the time I came in he was rubbing Hope’s back wrapped in her quilt rocking her and kissing her as she slept. He was amazing with her but I could tell he was worried about you the whole entire time. I encouraged him on how amazing he was doing with Hope trying to make him calm.”  
“Henry is actually offered to babysit Hope this afternoon, after school.”  
“Henry is babysitting?”  
“Yes, he is. From what he did over the last few days and from you just said now. He wants to spend time with his sister. He literally begged me this morning to let him babysit Hope and take her to the park. He wants to give Killian and I a break.” Regina was in awe.  
“You are letting him take Hope to the park by himself?”  
“Yes. I am. I told him only the grass area no playground she is too young for that and there are germs. I overheard his conversation with Hope this morning, he brought her down with him as he was eating breakfast. He wanted to push her on the swings and go down with her on the slides.” Regina smiles. “Henry loves Hope so much and willing to teach her everything.”  
“Yes, he does. I told him to take her to the playground when Hope is 2 months. I also said that she will be crawling around soon be and he will be chasing her around everywhere and be playing with her and he will teach her how to play.”  
“I know he will.”  
“Yes, since he willing to already.” They both laughed. They hear Killian going downstairs with Hope.  
“Emma, someone wants her Mommy.” He hands over Hope to Emma.  
“Hope, hi, baby. Did you have a good nap?” Hope coos. She kisses Hope on the head and placed her on the chest. She talks to Killian “How was she when she woke up?”  
“Emma, she woke up her normal self and needed a change.”  
“Did she give you any trouble?’  
“She squirmed a little bit but that is all. I told her a story and she began to fuss.”  
“Emma, did Hope had her one month check up yesterday? Henry told me that you were worried about missing her appointment.”  
“Aye, she threatened the nurse with her light magic to take her in a wheelchair to the children’s floor which she did and made it to the appointment.”  
Regina was impressed.“Emma, you used magic?”  
“Not exactly. I told the nurse to let me go to my daughter’s first appointment or else. She knew I was the savior and former dark one. There was no way that I was going to miss Hope's one-month checkup.” She bends her head to Hope. “Right baby? You were happy that I was there?”Hope happily cooed to her Mommy which made all three of the adults' smile. “She only got one shot yesterday, better than the last time but she is getting so big.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope grips Emma’s tee shirt. “Hope, I am not going anywhere baby.”  
“Killian, how is Henry math improving?”  
“He is understanding it more. He will be ready for his final next week. “  
“Oh, Regina. Killian and I are renting a beach house for 5 days in Florida in June. Can Henry come with us?”  
“Wow, a beach house in Florida? He can go. I know that he will have fun with Hope.”  
“Yes, he will Hope loves the ocean already.”  
“Aye, she takes after me loving the ocean so far. Mostly she is stubborn from you love.”  
“When are you going in June?”  
“The last week of June .”  
“How are you going to get there?”  
“We are flying. Maybe it is easier flying with a newborn than driving.”  
“Aye, driving is double the hours.”  
“Let’s see what is easier so we can prepare our trip to New York.”  
“You are going to New York?”  
“Aye, with the kids for a normal vacation not escaping to New York form a curse.”  
“Or picking up your crazy sister and not stopping Henry to destroy or finding Rumpelstiltskin’s son who turns out to be Henry’s father which is still a total shock.” Killian places his good hand on Emma’s shoulder.  
“It is about time for normal New York trip. After Henry’s finals are over please come over for dinner next Thursday night.”  
“Regina, we would love that. Right, Killian.”  
“Aye, we will. Hope you will see Henry’s other’ home.” Hope begin to cry.  
“Hope, Henry is coming here baby. He is taking you to the park. Henry and you are going to have a fun baby with your big brother.” She kisses Hope on the head and rubbed her back until she calmed down. Regina was surprised on how much Hope understands their conversation and how close she is to Henry. “Regina, I will be right back. I am going to feed her before Henry comes home.” Emma brings Hope upstairs to feed her.  
“Wow, Killian. I have no idea how much Hope understands our conversation and how close Hope is to Henry.”  
“I know, Regina. It takes us by surprise how much Hope understands all of us.”  
“I mean I raised Henry and Rowand kind of and they both were not like that.”  
“Well, from what Emma told me is that when she was pregnant with Henry she did not talk to him that much because she was walled up and knowing she was giving him up for adoption, made it hard for her to talk to him. He was a quiet one in the womb meanwhile our little lass was a moving one that made her presence noticed especially around Henry who read to her all the time for most of Emma’s pregnancy. Still, we are not sure how much she was aware until she responds to our conversations. ” Regina giggles.  
“I am going to go. Please tell Henry to study with you after he gives you two a break from Hope.”  
“Aye, Henry and I will study afterward.” Regina leaves. He went upstairs to check on his two loves. Emma was feeding Hope. “Is Hope’s diaper bag packed?’  
“Not yet.”  
“Emma, are you okay?”  
“Now I am worried what if something happens at the park?”  
“Emma. He will call us or go to us knowing him he would never let anyone hurt his little sister.”  
“I was thinking after our little break from Hope, Henry can bring Hope with him and we can meet all meet up at Granny’s for dinner.”  
“I love the idea swan.” They kiss. “Hope and Henry are going to have a fun together. Right little lass, you are going to have fun with Henry?” Hope happily gurgled. “Aye, I know you are going to love to spend time with quality time with Henry.” Hope smiles which make both of her parents. Killian kisses Emma on the head. Killian packs Hope’s diaper bag and a blanket for the grass. “Killian, make sure you pack her extra diapers, onesies and her quilt.”  
“Aye, love. I will.”  
Emma read Hope a book, “Ten Little Finger and Ten Little Toes to Hope.” Killian smiled how animatedly Emma was reading to their daughter. “Before you have fun with Henry you need a nap baby girl.” She kisses Hope on the head and placed her on her chest and rocked Hope to sleep. Emma whispers to Hope, “You love sleeping on Mommy baby girl, I love you sleeping on me so much Hope.” She gives Hope little kisses on her head. Henry comes home from school an hour later, finding Hope sleeping with Emma.  
“Hi, Mom.”  
“Hey, kid.”  
“How is Hope today?”  
“She is her happy loving self. I fed her an hour ago and she takes a nap.”  
“Should I study with Dad before I babysit Hope?”  
“Yes, until Hope wakes up from her nap. After the park, you can bring Hope to Granny’s we are having dinner at Granny’s tonight.”  
“Sounds like a good plan.”  
“Yes, she is very excited to play with her big brother. Her diaper bag is packed and her carrier is ready for you to use.” Hope begins to wake up. “Hope, are you waking up because you are going to play with your big brother at the park ?” Hope smiles. “Yes, you are.” She kisses Hope on her cheeks.  
“Mom, I can study when I come home from the diner.” Henry gets the carrier on, while Emma made sure he strapped on properly and Emma placed Hope in her carrier after swaddling her in. “Now, make sure it is tight enough on her. We have packed her quilt and a bedsheet for the grass. Hope is too young for the playground. Now, remember if anything goes wrong call us okay?”  
“Yes, Mom. I will call if anything goes wrong. I will take a lot of pictures.” Emma hugs Henry. “Henry, you are so great with Hope. You are really are a helping me and your Dad. We need a little more sleep.”  
“Mom, I love helping you all and especially I get to spend time with my little sister.” They walk downstairs. Killian waiting for them downstairs.  
“Lad, be careful with your little sister.”  
“Yes, Dad. I know. If anything goes wrong call you both immediately, take pictures and no playground.”  
“That’s my good lad.” He talks to Hope. “Hope, have fun with Henry little lass. Be a good girl for Henry.” He kisses her on the head.  
“Henry, call me when you are leaving the park so we can meet up at Granny’s in time for Hope’s feeding.”  
“Mom, I will not let my little sister have a meltdown. Mom, please do not worry.”  
“Kid, I am your mother I am always going to worry for both of you.” Henry hugs Emma with Hope in between them, making gurgling sounds. They all smile. Emma kisses Henry on the head. “Keep your sister safe.”  
“ I will Mom.”  
“Hope, baby. Be a good girl for Henry. Have fun with your big brother.”  
“Mom, Dad she is with me. I will call you when we are on the way to Granny’s. Come on Hope, let’s have some fun at the park.” He opens the door, and Emma was crying and Killian hugged his wife. “Henry has really grown up and now he is babysitting Hope for us.”  
“Emma he is going to be great with Hope. As long as Hope is with you, me or Henry she is going to be happy. Hope is going to love her time with him.”  
“Yes, they both will have fun together.”  
“Come on love, let’s sleep together since we have this time to rest while we have a babysitter.”  
Emma and Killian go to their room. Emma put her phone not on silent to hear Henry’s call and text messages. Emma falls asleep first and Killian cuddled with Emma until he fell asleep.  
Henry walked to the park carrying Hope. Hope was looking around happily as they walked around Storybook. “Hope you like looking around little sis.” He kisses her on the head. They reached the park. “Hope, this the park. When you get bigger Mommy, Daddy and I are going to bring you here all the time to play on the slides, swings and jungle gym. Henry placed the sheet on the grass area, set the diaper bag on the side. He unstrapped Hope from the carrier and placed Hope on her tummy. He goes on the ground to encourage her. “Hope, you can do it, little sis.” Hope pushed her shoulders up. “Yes!” He takes a picture for his Mom and sends the picture to both of his parents. Hope did a little more of tummy time and mostly lied on her tummy. “You are doing so good in tummy time little Hope. Henry is so proud of you.” After tummy time Henry held Hope and pointed Hope everything around them. “Hope, we are sitting on this green stuff called grass, over there-there are slides, there are the swings which you will love and look over there-there are trees.” He placed Hope on her back on the sheet. “Are you having fun with me little Hope?” Hope cooed to her big brother. Henry smiles. “I am having fun with you too.” Hope chewed a teething ring that he gives her. Henry took pictures for his Mom to see later on. Robin sees Henry with Hope. “Henry, hi.”  
“Hi, Robin, Hi Roland Hi Rowand.”  
“Are you giving your parents a break?”  
“Yes, I am. Hope loves being with me.”  
“Henry is that Hope?”  
“Yes, Rowand. Do you want to say Hi to Hope? Be gentle.” Rowand sits next to Hope. “Hope. I am Rowand.” She holds Hope’s hand. Hope suddenly crying hysterically.  
Henry instantly picks up his baby sister. “Hope, it is okay Hope. You are with me, little sis. Shhh...shh.. Henry has you Hope do not cry.” He rubs her back and bounces her and kisses Hope on the head.  
“Daddy, I did not hurt her.”  
“I know sweetheart. Roland take your sister to the slides.”  
“Yes, Papa.” Roland takes Rowand to the playground.  
Hope was gripping Henry’s shirt. “Hope, it is okay baby sister. Henry got you. There is nothing to be scared about Shh...shhh.”  
Robin waited until Hope calmed down a little bit before asking Henry a question. “Henry, is there a reason why Hope is afraid of Rowand?”  
“Yes. Zelena threatened and tried to hurt my mom when she was pregnant with her. She also threatened both of them when Hope was a few hours old while they were in recovery. Hope has a good memory for a month old.”  
“She is locked away.”  
“Yes, ever since my Dad and my Mom put her in their while I was calming my other Mom and Hope down.”  
“I wonder how Hope knows Rowand is Zelena’s daughter?’  
“I have no idea. Maybe she senses Rowand is Zelena’s daughter.” Hope still was gripping Henry’s shirt. “Henry, you are protecting your sister and she knows you are never going to let anything happen to her. I am pretty sure once Hope is old enough they will get along.” He talks to Hope. “Hope, you are in good hands with your big brother.” Hope still gripping Henry. Robin goes back to his two children.  
Henry did some snuggles time by lying on the sheet with Hope on his chest to help calm down Hope. “Hope I love you baby sister, I will never let anyone hurt you. I promised you that.” He rubs her little hands kisses them. Hope grabbed his finger. “Hope, I love you too sis.” After a while of snuggle time, Hope began to fuss. Henry checked her diaper. “Hope, Henry will change you, little sis.” He kisses her on the head and placed her on the sheet. Henry got out a clean diaper, baby wipes, and the baby powder and changes Hope. “Hope, you have a lot of poop little sis.” Hope did not give Henry a hard to change her. “You are being a good girl Hope.” He placed the dirty diaper in a plastic bag. “You are all clean little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head. Henry read Hope on a story from his book. He held her as he was reading. The park was getting less crowded and the sky was getting dark. “Hope, I think it is time for us to go. It is getting darker” He packed the diaper bag he put the carrier on and swaddled Hope as best as he could. It was getting cooler out and covered Hope and the carrier with the quilt. “Hope, we are going to meet Mommy and Daddy at Granny’s. I had so much fun with you little Hope. I cannot wait to do this again very soon.” Henry began their walk to Granny’s. He calls his Mom. “Hi, Mom.”  
“Hi. Henry. How is Hope?”  
‘We are heading off to Granny’s. She is not hungry yet but I have a feeling soon.”We were having so much fun we lost track of time.”  
Emma smiled.“Henry, we will meet you both there soon.”  
Emma got off the phone with Henry.  
“What did Henry said?’  
“They were having so much fun at the park they lost the track of time. Hope is not hungry yet.”  
He hugs Emma.“See, Emma you made the right decision. Henry is an excellent babysitter.”  
“Yes, he is. Now let’s go meet our kids at Granny’s.”  
“Aye, I love the sound of that.” They go to their family car and drive to Granny’s.  
Henry and Hope arrived at Granny’s first. “Hope, we beat Mommy and Daddy here. We got here first.”  
“Hi, Henry and Hope.”  
“Hi, Granny.” He sets the diaper bag and took Hope out of the carrier and held Hope in his arms.  
“What are you and Hope been up to?”  
“Well, Mom let me babysit Hope today. I wanted to give Mom and Dad a break since mom fainted a few days ago and needed more rest. I asked Mom this morning and she let me watch Hope for a few hours. I took Hope to the park for three hours. We had a lot of fun.” He bends down to Hope “Hope, you like when I babysit you? We have fun together right little sis?” He kisses Hope on the head and Hope smiles. “Yes, I got you to smile.”  
“Henry, you are a great big brother. She loves you so much.”  
“I was the only got her to stop crying when Mom fainted a few days ago. My grandparents could not stop her crying when she was with me I got her to stop crying it did not take her long to calm down.”  
“I was there when your Mom passed out and Hope was crying so much and your grandma was in shock.”  
“Yes, they called my other Mom to pick me up so I can be there for Hope and my Mom.”  
“How was the park?”  
“It was fun, I pointed out everything to Hope, I read to her and she did tummy time.”  
“Henry you are a great big brother to Hope, she loves you so much.”  
“Thank you, Granny. I love Hope so much.” Hope coos. He kisses Hope on the head. The bell of the diner open and Henry turns around seeing his parents. “Hope, Mommy and Daddy are here.” Emma approaches her two kids. “Henry, did Hope give you any trouble?”  
“No, only a poopy diaper that is about it.”  
“You changed her poopy diaper?”  
“Yes, I did. She did not give me any trouble.”  
“Kid, you are amazing with her.”  
“Thanks, mom. Can I babysit her again?’  
Emma and Killian laughed. “Yes, you can lad. We need to get some sleep.” Hope began to fuss in Henry’s arms. “Mom, Hope wants you.”He hands over Hope to their Mom.  
“Hi, baby girl. Did you have fun with your big brother in the park?” Hope cooed. “Mommy missed you so much baby girl.” She kisses Hope on the head. They sit down at the table. “Henry, please show me pictures of you two at the park. You two were there for a while?”  
“Aye, lad. How long were you there for?”  
“Three hours.”  
“Wow, kid. I am impressed you kept you little sister awake and have fun without issues.”  
“Uh. About that.”  
“What is it, kid?”  
“Lad?”  
“Robin, Roland, and Rowand were at the park. They came by to say hi to see us. And..”  
“Henry, what happened?”  
“Once Rowand came to say hi to Hope and she held Hope’s hand and Hope went into hysterical crying. Roland took Rowand to the playground.”  
Emma held Hope a little tighter. “ Did Rowand did anything to Hope?”  
“No, she just said hi to her and held her hand and Hope went from happy to instantly crying. Maybe Hope knows the Rowand is Zelena’s child.”  
“Well, when Zelena came into my room, Hope cried sensing something was wrong and I woke up seeing Zelena was at my hospital room.”  
“Aye, Zelena did threaten you and almost attacked you when you were pregnant with her.”  
“Mom. Hope has a good sense of feeling something was off. Or evil”  
“Maybe kid. I am pretty sure Rowand is not evil.” They ordered their usual orders. Hope began to cry. “Hope, is it your dinner time?” Emma preps to feed Hope and she latches on quickly. Henry shows his Mom the photos he took Hope at the park. “Henry, Hope’s tummy time her shoulders are up? You caught her tummy time doing this at the park?”  
“Yes, I did.”  
She shows the photo to Killian. “Our little lass is getting stronger.”  
“Yes, she is.”  
“Mom, Hope did tummy time, I showed her around the park, and pointed out everything to her like the grass and trees, we did some snuggle time to help her calm down from seeing Rowand, I changed her diaper and I read her a story from my book. The next thing we knew it was getting dark.”  
“Lad, it sounds like you both a have a fun time together. Hope is so happy now.”  
“Yes, I love babysitting Hope. I want to watch her more.”  
“Kid, you are our babysitter for now on.” Hope was full and Emma burped her. “Hope, you look like you had fun with Henry. You want him to watch you again?” Hope happily gurgled. They all smiled at Hope’s response. “Hope, Henry is going to watch you a lot in the summer, Henry will be playing with you a lot in the summertime baby.” Hope began to cry again. “Hope, do you need change? I will change you, sweetie.” Henry hands her the diaper bag. Emma and Hope go to the restroom.  
Killian looked at the photos from Henry’s phone.“Lad, you did amazing with your sister.”  
“I know. She and I had fun together. It will be very helpful for you to watch her so your Mom can rest.”  
“Yes, that is why I offered to take Hope out of the house today so you and Mom can rest, especially Mom I do not want her to faint again.”  
“Lad, she will not faint again she has us helping her. “  
“I know, I heard you having storytime with Hope during the night.”  
“For us to help your Mom with Hope your Mom will not get sick again.”  
“When are we going to New York? “  
“We are planning the trip in July after Florida.”  
“I have a feeling not too soon, Mom needs to rest more and driving from here to New York will be longer because of Hope.”  
“Aye, lad. You are correct.”  
Emma returns with Hope. “Little love, it is my turn to hold you.” Emma's hands Hope to her Daddy. Their food came. Emma and Henry ate and talked while Killian held Hope and listened. When Emma finished eating Hope cried. “Little love, you want your Mommy?”  
He hands hope to Emma. “Hope. Do not cry, baby. Mommy has you, sweetie.” Hope instantly stops crying once she is in her Mommy’s arms. “You just wanted Mommy Hope.” Hope smiles and Emma smiles.  
“Mom, she missed you when I was with her. She did not cry only the Rowand incident but that is all. She was very happy being with me Mom.”  
“Well, since you like babysitting her so much. You can babysit her during the summer when I need some sleep.”  
“Mom, am I already doing that?”  
Emma giggled. “Yes, you are kid.” They paid for their meal Emma and Killian took their kids home. Hope was asleep by the time they came home. Emma put Hope to bed in her crib. Before Henry tutoring session with Killian. “Henry, I just wanted to thank you for babysitting Hope today. I know you offered to watch her today so I can rest.”  
“Mom, I am here to help with Hope and you.”  
“Henry, you are the best. I love you so much.” She hugs him. “When you need a break from babysitting, your Dad will gladly take over you and I get one on one time together.”  
Henry hugs his Mom. “I would love that Mom. I love watching Hope.”  
“I can tell, she loves her special time with her big brother. You can babysit her here to so your Dad and I can sleep.”  
“Can I watch Hope at my other house?”  
“I do not think so kid, not until Hope gets less afraid of Rowand.”  
“Can we go sailing soon? Just the four of us?”  
“Henry, after your exams than sailing.”  
“Aye, your Mom is right lad. Sailing is after your exam. Love, rest now, while hope is asleep. I need to tutor Henry before bed.”  
“Alright. Killian not too late. He has school in the morning.”  
“Love, we will not study for too long.” They kiss. “Goodnight.”  
“Night, Mom.” Emma hugs Henry.  
“Night, Henry. Thank you for helping me with your sister today.”  
“Your welcome Mom, I will do anything for our family. You know that.”  
“Yes. How did I get a great son like you?” She hugs him tight.” She kisses him on the head. She goes to bed.


	54. Mommy and Hope Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help from Killian and Henry Emma gets more rest and decides to have a special day with her daughter.

Killian was up with Hope most of the night after he tutored Henry for his math final. Emma got plenty of rest. Emma woke up around 8:00 am she was rested. Emma got dressed for the day, She saw her daughter awake in her cradle. “Hope, come on baby girl. You and I are going to go have some girl time. Would you like that?” Emma smiles at Hope. Hope happily cooed in her Mommy’s arms, “I will take that as a yes. Mommy is excited to have our Mommy and Hope time.” Emma took Hope to her room and got Hope dressed and fed. After Hope was full and burped. Emma got the diaper bag and buckled Hope in her car seat and drove the family car to town. “Hope, before we shop we have to go to Granny’s who has the best hot chocolate in town. Emma takes Hope in the diner. “Good morning Emma and Hope.”  
“Good morning, Granny. Hope say hi to Granny.”  
“Is it just you two girls today?”  
“Yep. Killian was up most of the night with Hope after he tutored Henry with math. Since I got more sleep, Hope and I are going to have a girls day.”  
“What can I get you?”  
“My usual with hot chocolate.”  
Emma sat with Hope in their usual spot. Hope fussed. Emma placed Hope on her chest and she stopped fussing. Hope gurgled happily. Granny gave Emma her hot chocolate. “Thank you.”  
Granny sits down at their booth.“I can hold Hope for a little bit.”  
“Hope, Granny wants to hold you.” She hands over Hope to Granny. Emma drinks her hot chocolate.  
“Hi, Hope. Do you remember me?” Hope gurgled. “I can already imagine her being another version of you with the love of the ocean like her Dad.”  
“So far she has my stubbornness and features from me but she loves the ocean like her Daddy.” Emma gives Hope her finger and Hope grabs it. “Mommy is right here baby.”  
“How is motherhood for you so far?”  
“I had my doubts when I got pregnant since I did not raise Henry but once she was born my mother instincts came and I was never going to let her go, you know what I mean.”  
“Hope loves you, Killian, and her big brother Henry.”  
“Yes, she loves us all. She is mostly attached to me.”  
“Emma she is going to be a really close relationship with her when she is older. Just knowing how close she is with you now.”  
“Awe, you think so?’  
“I know so, seeing how Hope was crying when you fainted was a sign of how close she is with you. How was Henry babysitting yesterday?”  
“He did amazing with her. He kept her happy and awake for three hours at the park. He can calm her down when she is in distress besides me. He always helps Killian and me with Hope and makes Hope happy. He loves to read to her and plays with her.”  
“How is Killian adjusting to fatherhood?”  
“He is amazing with Hope and loves spending time with her. He considers Henry as his own and he and Henry have grown very close. He is more of a father than his actual one.”  
“Henry wasn’t close with his real father?”  
“No, not really. He doesn’t even consider his father at all. Killian teaches him, he is there for him when he needs to talk, guides and role model for him. I told Henry his step-Dad and he said no Killian is my real Dad who helps me and there for me that is a real Dad.”  
“Wow, Emma you really chose a great guy to be there for you.”  
“Oh, yes. He is very overprotective of me and Hope and Henry. He is a caring and adoring husband. I lucked out.”  
“Emma, you needed a guy like Killian in your life.”  
“I know. I am very grateful to find the right guy.” Hope begins to cry. “Hope. Mommy is right here baby.” Granny hands over Hope to Emma.  
“You are doing really great with her as a first time Mom of newborn .”  
“Thank you, Granny.” Emma comforted Hope. “Mommy got you, Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head while rubbing her back and lets Hope sleep on her shoulder. A waiter gave Emma her breakfast. Emma did not mind eating one handed even with Hope sleeping on her. After Emma finished eating she paid for her and said bye to Granny. “Hope, you want to go shopping?” Emma got the stroller out of the car and put Hope in the stroller. Emma took Hope to the baby clothes store. “Hope, let’s see what I can get for you to wear.” Emma looked around the store. She found cute baby jeans, new onesies, new bows for Hope. Hope fussed in her stroller. “Hope, what is the matter, baby?” She takes Hope out of the stroller and holds Hope. “You want to shop with me, baby?” She kisses Hope on the cheek. She showed Hope clothes and when Hope gurgled at the ones she saw, Emma got for her. Emma found a cute jacket for Hope. She found more pajamas for Hope when she gets bigger. Emma paid for the clothes and placed Hope back in the stroller. Emma took Hope to the toy store next. “Hope look at all of the cute toys.” After looking around Emma found a few toys that Hope would love, a cute teddy bear and huggable duck doll. Emma showed Hope the toys and made Hope smile. After Emma bought the toys she put the clothes and toys in the car. Emma pushed Hope in her stroller to the library. “Hope this is the library where we get our books from, like the ones that Belle gave you. It is a whole place full of different books.” Emma pushed Hope in her stroller around the library.  
Belle sees Emma. “Hi, Emma.”  
“Hi, Belle.”  
“Hi, Hope. You are just in time for storytime in the children’s section.”  
“Great. Hope, we are going to listen to stories.” She followed Belle to the children’s section of the library. Emma saw a group of children with parents waiting for story time. Emma took Hope out of her stroller and sat with Hope. Belle read the group a few stories. Halfway through the storytime Hope began to cry. “Sorry, Belle. I have to feed her.”  
“That is okay Emma. You can feed her here.” Belle continued the story.  
Emma whispered.“Hope, Mommy is going to feed you, baby.”Emma got her cover out from the diaper and a burp towel and covered Hope and breastfed her. Once Hope was full Emma burped her and held Hope in her arms until storytime was over. When Belle finished, the other parents and children scattered to the reading sections. “Belle, Hope loved stories. Thank you for letting me feed her here.”  
“Emma, it is no problem at all.” Gideon crawled over to Belle and she lifts him up. “Gideon, you know Emma. This is Hope, Henry’s baby sister. Can you say hi to Hope.”  
“Hi, Hope.”  
“Hi, Gideon. Belle, Gideon has gotten so big from the last time I saw him.”  
“I know. He has been crawling around the library. Did Hope enjoyed storytime?”  
“Yes, she did. She always loves to listen to stories from Henry, Killian and I. She was awake for most of the storytime today until she fell asleep after she ate.”  
“You two are more than welcome to join us every Wednesday and Friday.”  
“Thank you, Belle. I know Hope and I will both love it.”  
“How are you doing?”  
“I am doing better than a few days ago. I fainted from skipping a meal and sleep deprived. Killian is helping me with Hope more at night now so I can get more sleep. Henry took Hope to the park yesterday.”  
Emma and Belle sit at a kid table and chairs in the children reading area to talk more.“Oh, really. All by himself with Hope?”  
“Yes. Henry was a great babysitter. When I passed out, my parents could not calm Hope’s hysterical crying. Regina picked up Henry from school and brought him to the hospital to help with Hope, he got her to calm down. He took Hope to the park for three hours and he changed her dirty diaper. He also calmed her down when she was afraid of Rowand.”  
“Really? Rowand is a quiet sweet child.”  
“Somehow, Hope senses Rowand is Zelena’s daughter.”  
“How so?”  
“When I was pregnant with her Zelena got jealous of me being pregnant with my true love and she was about to attack me, as I was covering my small belly bump at the time Killian blocks me and threaten Zelena with his hook.”  
“Did she listen?”  
“I am pretty sure since she does not have magic anymore she knows that we would have locked her up. Killian told me that Regina told Zelena if she threatens or hurt us in, either way, she would lose her visitation rights to Rowand. Then when Hope was born, Hope wakes up crying hysterically with Zelena at my hospital bedroom door and I get Hope and told her to leave and she was not allowed in here. She yelled at me then the nurses and security guards had to pull Zelena out of my room. Killian and Regina took care of Zelena by putting her in the psych ward and she lost her rights to visit Rowand.”  
“Wow, I am so sorry to hear that had happened to both of you, no wonder why Hope does not trust or afraid of Rowand. I still wonder how Hope knows that Rowand is Zelena’s daughter.”  
“I have no idea. Henry thinks that maybe she sensed something was off with Rowand or she was evil.”  
“No, not little Rowand. Robin and Regina are taking care of her not raising her evil.”  
“I know. Somehow Hope sensed something was not right.”  
“Mama, Hope awake.”  
“Gideon, Hope is awake in Emma’s arms.”  
“Thank you for letting me know Gideon.”  
“Welcome.” Emma and Belle both giggle. Belle let Gideon down for him to crawl around.  
“Hope, did you have a good nap? Baby girl.” She kisses Hope on the head. Emma talks to Belle. “Hope and I are having a busy morning, we went out Granny’s and we went clothes shopping for her. I got the cutest outfits for her. I also took Hope to the toy store and got her a few plush animals and then storytime here.”  
“Emma, you really are enjoying your time with Hope.”  
“Yes, I really am. I am loving motherhood with her. She is my mini-me. I am loving being a Mom from the start and love spending time with her all the time. She loves her time with Killian and Henry.” Hope began to cry. “Hope, do you need a change baby..yes you do.”  
“I can show you where the bathroom is. Follow me.” Belle pushed the stroller as Emma comforted crying, Hope. Emma took the diaper bag and Hope into the bathroom. Emma changed Hope. “You are all clean baby girl. Now let’s look at books for us to borrow.” She takes Hope back. Emma phone rings.  
“I got the diaper bag.”  
“Thank you.” She answered the iPhone. “Hello.”  
“Love, I woke up noticed you and Hope were gone.”  
“Killian, you let me sleep enough last night. I took Hope out to have some Mommy and Hope time We are at the library.”  
“Aye. I love the sound of that. I am going to check on the Jolly Roger since I got enough rest.”  
“Hey, you would do the same for me. I will see you later.”  
“Aye, I would see you two later. Please give Hope a kiss from me.”  
“I will. We can grab lunch together?”  
“Love, I can cook.”  
“Sounds good.”  
“Aye. I will see you two later.” They hang up.  
“Let me guess, Killian.”  
“Yes. He was worried because he did not know where we are. He was happy to know that Hope and I are having Mommy and Hope time.” She talks to Hope. “Right baby girl? You are loving Mommy and Hope time?” She kisses Hope on the head. Belle smiles.  
“Emma, do you need any books to read for yourself?”  
“Yes, I have a few books I want to check out.” She hands the list to Belle.  
“I can find these books for you. You and Hope can read in the children’s section. I will be right back.”  
“Thank you, Belle.”  
“Your welcome.”  
Emma pushed the stroller and held Hope back to the children’s reading area. Emma found a few books that she thinks Hope might like. She found a beanbag to sit on with Hope. “Hope look at the books Mommy found to read to you.” Hope gurgled. Gideon comes by. “Hi, Gideon.”  
“Hi, Emma.”  
“Gideon, can you say hi to Hope.”  
“Hope. She has blue eyes.” He points at Hope’s blue eyes.  
“Yes, Hope does have blue eyes. Gideon do not touch her eyes. You do not want her to get hurt.”  
“No.”  
“Look at her feet. They are so small. You can touch her foot.” Gideon touched Hope’s foot. “Her foot is very small and soft.”  
“Yes, they are.” Belle sees Emma talking to her son.  
“Gideon, are you being nice to Hope?”  
“Yes.”  
“Belle your son is very observant.”  
“Yes, he is. He gets it from me and his father.” Rumpelstiltskin enters the room.  
“Well, someone is talking about me.”  
“Hi, Rumple. I just telling Emma where Gideon gets his observant personality from” Gideon rushes to his Daddy.  
Rumpelstiltskin “Hi, Gideon.”  
“Daddy, Hope.” He points to Hope. Emma gets up holding Hope.  
“Hope, this is Rumpelstiltskin Henry’s grandfather.”  
“Hope, it is finally nice to meet you. I heard so much about you from Henry.” He talks to Emma. “She looks so much like you.”  
“Yes, she does. Hope is my mini-me.”  
“How is Henry as a big brother?”  
“Henry loves Hope so much. He reads to her, plays with her and is her babysitter.”  
“Really already?”  
“Yes, Henry is amazing with her and she loves him.”  
“How is Killian adapting to fatherhood?”  
“Killian adores his pirate princess Hope. He is very overprotective of her and me.”  
“Does Henry gets jealous?”  
“No way. Killian treats Henry and Hope equally. Henry looks up to him as a role model.”  
“Good, I am happy that Henry has a father figure that he can look up to.”  
“Daddy.”  
“Gideon, I will take you home in a few minutes my boy. I just have to finish talking to Emma.” He talks to Emma. “I am sorry Emma, he has been in the library since very early this morning. He needs his nap.”  
“Do not worry. Hope here keeps me up and with the help from Henry and Killian I get more sleep.”  
“I will see you around Emma. Gideon says bye to Emma and Hope.”  
“Bye, Emma. Bye Hope.”  
“Bye, Gideon.”  
“Belle, we will see you later.”  
“Gideon be good for Daddy.” Rumpelstiltskin and Gideon left.  
“Belle, Rumpelstiltskin really has changed.”  
“I know. He is taking advantage of his second chance of being a father.”  
“I know what he is going through same here for me as a mom from the start.” Emma sat down with Hope and read to her a few books. Hope love listening to her Mommy. Hope was still awake. Emma found a few more books to read to Hope. She sat down with Hope and read to her. Emma snuck in her snack to munch on, green grapes. “Hope, do not tell Belle. I need to eat something. We are not supposed to eat in the library.” Hope gurgles. “I know you can keep secrets like you keep Henry’s.” Emma ate her snack. Emma checked the time. “Hope, we need to go home, sweetie. We have been out all day so far. Do you like Mommy and Hope time?” Hope cooed. “Yes, Mommy loves it too. We are going to do this again.” Hope coos and moves happily in her Mommy’s arms. “ I will take that as a yes.” Emma placed Hope in her stroller and gathered the books that she was going to borrow for herself and Hope.  
“Emma, you look like you and Hope both love books. “  
‘Yes, we do Belle. We want to come back for storytime and read more books after.”  
“I love the sound of that.”  
Emma and Hope leave the library Emma put the books in the back next to Hope after she placed Hope in her car seat. She folds the stroller and put it in the trunk nearby all of the shopping bags. She got into the driver’s seat and checks on Hope. “Hope, we are going home.” Emma drives them home, Hope began to cry. “Hope we are almost home baby. I know it is your naptime, sweetie.” When Emma parked the car in front of their house, she quickly got out of the car and to get Hope. She unbuckles Hope. “Hope we are home baby. I know you need your nap.”  
“Emma, do you need a hand?” Killian approaches the car.  
‘Yes, I do need your assistance captain.” They kiss. “I need your help to empty the trunk of the car and back seat.”  
“Sure, love.” He kisses crying Hope on the head. “Little Hope, did you have fun with mommy?”  
“Yes, Hope had fun with me. She needs her nap.”  
“Aye, I will unload the car you can put her in her crib.” They kiss. Emma brings up Hope to her room and rocks her. “Hope you are with mommy baby girl.” She puts Hope on her chest and Hope slowly stops crying and falls asleep on top of Emma’s chest. She kisses Hope in the head. “I had fun with you today, sweetie. I love you, Hope.” She placed Hope in her crib and takes the baby monitor with her. She goes downstairs seeing Killian carrying the last load of the shopping bags that Emma bought.  
“Love, you and Hope definitely had a girls day. A lot of shopping?”  
“Yes, we did.” They kiss. “Did you bring in the library books?”  
“Aye. I did they are in the living room. Please tell me more of your Mommy and Hope day.”  
“Well, I can show you what I bought in the living room.” The both carried all of the shopping bags to their living room. “Hope and I had breakfast at Granny’s first. Then we did some shopping. Look at what I found for Hope at the baby clothing store.”  
“Emma is that a mini version of your red jacket?”  
“Yes, it is.”  
“Hope is going to be your mini-me for sure now.”  
“Yes, she is.” She shows him all of the other clothes she got for Hope. He was in awe of how happy Emma was spoiling their little Hope. Emma showed him the duck plush doll she got for Hope.  
“Swan, our little Hope is going to love the duckling doll.”  
“Yes, that is why I got it for her.”  
“Aye. I am not the only one spoiling her.”  
“Nope. I love spoiling our little girl too. I love Mommy and Hope time. After shopping we went to the library for storytime, I am pretty sure Hope enjoyed it.”  
“Aye, love. She loves reading like you and Henry.”  
“Yes. Hope sure does it take it from us.” They kiss.  
“Love, I am going to make us some lunch.”  
“Okay.” Emma organized Hope’s new clothes and placed them in her drawer. As Emma was looking through the library books that she borrowed she hears Hope’s cries in the baby monitor. She goes upstairs to tend to Hope. “Hope, is it your lunchtime already?” She takes Hope out of the crib. “Mommy is going to feed you now baby girl.” She kisses Hope and feeds her. “Mommy had so much fun today with you. We can go shopping again and go to the library. I love spending time with you Hope.” Hope looked up at her Mommy and smiled. After Hope was done eating, Emma took Hope to her bedroom and laid next to Hope on the bed. Hope grabbed Emma’s finger as Emma watching her daughter who was very happily moving her legs around. “Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are, Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky, Twinkle, twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are.” Hope looked at her Mommy while she sang and cooed after the song was over. Emma smiled and kissed Hope little hand. “You like that song baby? Your Daddy is going to teach you all about the stars when you are a big girl.”  
“Aye, I will little love.”  
Emma looks at her husband standing at their bedroom door.“Killian, how long were you at the door?”  
“Oh, the whole time you were singing to Hope.” Killian goes on Hope’s other side and lies down. Hope was in between both of her parents. “You sang beautifully by the way.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Your welcome love. Hope did you love Mommy singing to you?” Hope looked at her Daddy still gripping Emma’s finger. He kissed Hope on the head.  
“I was just thinking, should we cancel on dinner at Regina’s next Thursday since Hope’s reaction to Rowand? Or we can go see what happens?”  
“Love, it would be rude to cancel. We can try and see it for ourselves. I am pretty sure Henry will be with Hope most of the time.”  
“Oh, yes. Definitely.”  
“I came up to tell you that lunch is ready.”  
“Good, I am hungry.”  
“I will take Hope down.” He takes Hope from their bed. “Hope, since you had your lunch now Mommy and Daddy need to eat.” Killian had Hope on his chest as Emma ate. “Hope, you had fun with Mommy?” Hope cooed. “Daddy missed you, little love. I am happy you had special time with Mommy.” Hope smiled. “Emma, she loves you so much.”  
“Yes, our little girl loves me. I still cannot believe that we made her.”  
“Aye, I too love. Have you spoken to you Mom since the emergency room?”  
“No, I haven’t why?”  
“I saw your Dad. He came to talk to me at the Jolly Roger to see how you and Hope were doing. Your Mom text me when you returned home.”  
“I was thinking of bringing Hope there for a visit, maybe this evening.”  
“Love you and Hope visit your Mom. I can tutor Henry for his math exam.”  
“When is his math exam?”  
“The first day of exam week on Monday morning.”  
“Over the weekend, you and Henry can study, Hope and I can have Mommy and Hope time. I can take her out the park or the library.”  
“That is a great idea love.”  
“Yes, I do not want Henry to be distracted with Hope to fail his math exam.”  
“Love, he loves his sister and he is getting better. I want to help him to get a good grade.”  
“I know he loves Hope. I do not want him too distracted to not pass all of his exams.”  
“Love, he will pass all of them. Do not worry. I will help you with Hope at nights while you have fun with her in the daytime so you can get enough rest .”  
“Hope loves her time with both of her Daddy and her Mommy.”  
“Aye, Hope loves her time with the both of us.”  
“Even though Henry has to study, Henry can spend time playing with Hope.”  
“Aye, Hope loves her time with her big brother. Right little lass?” Hope smiles. “I will take that as a yes.” Emma laughs. “Little love, Daddy has to eat now.” Emma gets Hope from Killian and sits back down in her chair. After Killian finished eating, “Love, I can watch her for now.”  
“That is good because I need a nap before I take her to visit my parents.” Emma talks to Hope. “Hope, have fun with Daddy.” She kisses Hope on the cheek and hands her over to Killian. Hope begins to cry. “Love, I got her. Emma went upstairs to her room and went in her blankets and fell asleep. Killian changes Hope diaper in her room. He brings her to the rocking chair. “I know you and Mommy went shopping today. Mommy got you new clothes. Did you have fun shopping for new clothes with Mommy?” Hope coos. “Aye, I love you and Mommy so much Hope. You bring her and me so much happiness. Mommy did not have this time with Henry and she was alone most of her life. Now, you, Henry and I are all here for your Mommy showing all of our love to Mommy. She did so much for this town and help our family so many times little love so we can have this happy normal life with her. That is why we love and enjoy our special time with Mommy. You are doing so well as being a good girl little lass and make Mommy so happy.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope smiles. “That is my good little lass” Killian rocks Hope until she fell asleep. He kisses Hope on the head. “Sweet dreams little Hope. Daddy and Mommy love you so much.” He places Hope in her crib. He quietly goes out of the room with the baby monitor in his hand. Emma took a 2-hour nap. She goes downstairs to find Killian in the living room. She kisses him on the head. “Hello, love. How was your nap?”  
“It was very good. Hope is napping?”  
“Aye. she is.” She sits next to him.”  
“I have been thinking, about work.”  
“What about work?”  
“When to go back. My mom offered to watch Hope at the station while I work and she would work part-time at the high school.”  
“She would really do that?”  
“Yes. She offered and she wanted to be in my life as much as possible since she missed so much already. She wants to watch Hope. Meaning you and I can both go back to work.”  
“When are you thinking of going back to work?”  
“I have been thinking to go back as full-time sheriff in the fall. I can work part-time in the summer schedule with Hope’s feeding time. Also, Henry can watch her while he is on summer break when we are not on our vacations.”  
“Love, I will help here and work too.”  
“I know. We can take shifts working and eventually in the fall, we can work as partners again.”  
“I do love the sound of that” They kiss.  
“I do miss work. I am just worried about you love.”  
“Killian, you and I can shifts. I can do the morning shift or the afternoon shift.”  
“We can be flexible depending on Hope.”  
“Yes, I do want to miss too much on Hope’s moments.”  
“Love, you can spend the summer with both of the kids and I can go back to work. Having Henry around here in the summer is going to be very helpful for the both of us.”  
“Are you sure Killian?”  
“Love, you have our son who can help with Hope and is an excellent babysitter already. I will have my time with Hope and Henry.”  
Emma hugs Killian.“You are the best you know that?’  
“Aye, Yes. I know. I want you to spend time with both of the kids in the summer.”  
“I am going back in the fall then.” They kiss again. Emma checks the time. “I should get Hope ready to go my parents.”  
“Aye.” Hope cries through the baby monitor.  
“Can you make sure I have everything in her diaper bag while I change Hope’s outfit?”  
“Sure, love.” They both walk upstairs together.  
“Hope, Mommy is here baby. Did you have a good nap little duck?” SHe takes Hope out of the crib and kisses Hope on the cheek.  
“Hope, Daddy is here too. You are going to have more Mommy time.” HE kisses Hope on the head. Killian checks the diaper bag as Emma changed Hope. Emma and Hope played their kissing game.  
“Hope, remember we went shopping this morning...you are going to wear your new outfits today.” Emma put Hope in a new onesie outfit, “Daddy’s little princess.” with a new pink bow. “You like your outfit baby?” Hope gurgled. SHe lifts up Hope and showed Hope’s outfit to her husband. “Killian, what do you think of Hope’s outfit?”  
“Love, I love.” He goes to Hope. “Daddy loves your new outfit, Hope.” Emma hands her over to Killian. “Did you like shopping with Mommy?” Hope gurgles happily. Emma takes pictures of Killian talking to Hope.  
“Hope, look at Mommy baby girl.” Emma took pictures of Killian and Hope.  
Killian hand over Hope to Emma.“Now, look at Daddy little love.” Emma and Hope looked at Killian. “ Both of my two loves are smiling in these photos.” Emma and Killian kiss. Killian kisses Hope on the head. “Little love, be a good girl for Mommy.” Killian helps Emma bring the diaper bag and Hope’s quilt to the family car. Emma buckled Hope in her car seat. “Are you already love?’  
“Yes. I will be at my parents' house for a few hours.”  
“Love, enjoy your time with your parents. Henry and I will study and cook dinner.”  
“We will see you two later.” They kiss. Emma gets in the driver’s seat and looks at Hope. “Hope, are you ready to go to grandma and grandpa’s house?” Hope looked sad to Emma. “Hope, Mommy will hold you the entire time we are their sweetie. I am not going anywhere, baby.” After she assured Hope, she drove to her parents’ farm. She parked the car. Emma got the diaper bag and her quilt and unbuckled Hope. She held Hope in her arms. who was already gripping Emma. “Hope, Mommy is not going anywhere baby. I know you were scared when I got sick but we have to see grandma and grandpa. Leo knows how to play you now. They love you, baby. You know Mommy is going to protect you, sweetie. I always will.” She gave multiple kisses on Hope’s head. “Let’s go see grandma and grandpa.” Emma holds Hope on her chest while holding the diaper bag with the quilt inside of it. She rings the doorbell. Snow answers the door. “Emma.”  
“Hi, Mom.”  
“Come in. Hi Hope.” Hope still gripping Emma.  
“Hope is still nervous and wants to be with me ever since the fainting incident.”  
“Ah.” Snow takes the diaper bag and quilt off from Emma. “How are you doing?”  
“I am doing pretty good. Killian is helping with Hope more at night so I am getting more sleep.” They walk into the kitchen. “I am about to make some hot chocolate do you want some?”  
“Yes, please.” Emma sat at the kitchen table with Hope. “Hope, there is nothing to worried about sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Where are Dad and Leo?’  
“He is picking Leo from school. How is Hope?”  
“Hope only had one shot do it was not that bad as last time. Henry babysat Hope yesterday he took her to the park.”  
She hands Emma mug of hot chocolate with cinnamon and whip cream.“Really. How did that went?”  
“Henry spent three hours at the park with Hope. He read to her, play with her and did tummy time. He even changed her poopy diaper.”  
“Wow. He really loves her and a very committed big brother. You definitely have a babysitter.”  
“Yes, and yes we do. There was an incident at the park.”  
“What happened?”  
“Robin was with Roland and Rowand at the park he saw Henry with Hope. Rowand said hi to Hope and touched Hope’s hand and Hope suddenly crying hysterically. Henry calms Hope down. Somehow Hope knew Rowand is Zelena’s daughter.”  
“Emma..wow. That is crazy.”  
“Maybe Hope senses Rowand is her daughter.”  
“Babies have their own ways of meeting people and knowing things somehow.”  
“Yes, they do.” She looks down at her daughter. “Mom, how are you?”  
“I am fine Emma.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, I am Emma. Can I hold Hope?” Hope was fast asleep on top of Emma’s chest. Emma takes Hope off of her chest, Hope cries. “Hope, it okay sweetie. Mommy got you.” She kisses Hope on the head and rubs her back. “Sorry, Mom. She is still nervous and not letting me go.”  
“It is okay, Emma. She looks really comfy on you.”  
“Yes. Hope and I had our mother-daughter day today.”  
“What did you and Hope do?”  
“Hope and I had breakfast a Granny’s, I took her shopping, hint her new outfit and we went to the library for storytime.”  
“Emma her outfit is so adorable on her and sounds like you both had fun.”  
“Yes, we did. Mom.”  
“Yes.”  
“I spoke with Killian with your offer to watch Hope while at work. He and I discussed. I am going to work in the fall so I can spend time with both of the kids and he is going back to work during the summer. We would arrange work schedules with yours.”  
“Emma, I would let you know what my schedule is and I would be so glad to help with Hope. I hope she lets me hold her by then.” Hope grips Emma.  
“Mom, she would slowly get used to you again. I think she knows that you are not yourself.”  
“Emma, I am fine sweetie.” She goes to Hope. “Hope, grandma misses you, sweetie. She is better now. She is not in shock anymore.” She kisses Hope on the cheek. Hope still grips Emma.  
“Mom, once she sees you more and she will warm up to you.” She talks to Hope, “Right Hope you love grandma sweetie?” She gurgles. They hear the door open. Leo rushes to Snow White.”Hi, Mommy.” He hugs her.  
“Hi, Leo. Look who is here.”  
“Sissy, Hope.”  
“Hi, Leo. Can you give Hope a kiss on the head?” Leo gives Hope a small kiss to Hope on her head. “You are being gentle with Hope, you are listening little bro.”  
“Can I have a hug?”  
“Leo, Hope is a little bit of nervous, see how she is gripping me. It shows me that Hope is scared or nervous. If I do not hold her she will cry. You can give me a kiss instead.” Leo gives Emma a kiss on the head.  
“Emma, I do not want Hope to be sad.” He talks to Hope. “Hope, I love you.”  
“Hope loves you too, Leo.”  
Charming enters the kitchen. “Emma, Hope.”  
“Hi, Dad.” He kisses both Emma and Hope on their heads. “Hope and I came here for a visit.”  
“I can tell.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Hi, Hope.” He talks to Emma. “Is Hope okay?”  
“She is a little nervous Dad.”  
“Hope, why would you be nervous to see grandma and grandpa?”  
“She senses people’s emotions like Hope knew that Mom was in shock at the hospital now she is little nervous.” She kisses Hope on her head. She sniffs Hope, “Hope you need a change sweetie?” She talks to Leo. “Leo, can you help me?’  
“Yes.”  
“Can you bring my diaper bag upstairs? I have to change Hope.”  
“I can carry it .”  
“Thank you my strong little bro. Mom, Dad, we will be right back.” Emma goes upstairs with Hope and Leo to her parents’ room.  
Emma sets Hope on her parents' bed and set up to change her. Leo sits next to Hope. “Leo remember to be gentle and soft with Hope.”  
“Yes, Emma.” He talks to Hope. “Hope, you are so small.” Emma gets Hope and places Hope on the changing pad and change Hope out of her onesie. Hope makes more poop. Leo laughs. “Sissy she is making poop.”  
“Yes, she is Leo. When you were her age I used to change your diapers too.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, Leo I did. Now we have to wait until she is done so I can change her” After a few minutes Hope was ready to be changed. Emma cleaned up Hope and changed her diaper. “Baby girl, you are all clean.” She cleaned up her mess and put the changing pad and other products away. “Leo, can you get me the garbage bag?” Leo gets a garbage bag and Emma throws out the dirty diaper and the many baby wipes. “Thank you for helping me, Leo. “  
“Your welcome, Emma.” She lifts up Hope and puts her on the chest. Leo follows his sister and niece downstairs. Emma goes back to her parents. Snow White goes up to Emma.  
“Was Leo helpful?”  
“Yes, he was.”  
“Can I try holding her?”  
“Yes, you can try. Hope, Mommy is right here baby.” Emma gives Hope to Snow White. Hope knew she was not in her mommy’s arms and began to cry. “Hope, you are with Grandma sweetie. I am not nervous.” Hope cries louder.  
“Mom, she is scared.” Emma takes crying Hope in her arms. “Hope, Mommy got you, sweetie. You re in Mommy’s arms you are safe. Shh...shhh... There is nothing to be worried about Hope. Mommy got you. It is okay sweetie” Emma bounced her and rubbed Hope’s back.  
“Sissy, can I play with Hope?”  
“Leo, you can lay her quilt in the living room when Hope stops crying you can play with her.”  
“Okay, Emma.” He goes into the living room.  
“Mom she is nervous. Like I said before Hope will get used to you again. For now, she is a little nervous. She has been extra clingy to me since the hospital.”  
“Emma, I understand. You are doing amazing with her though.”  
“Thank you, Mom. “ She talks to Hope. “Hope, do you want to play with your Uncle Leo.” Emma takes Hope to the living room. “Leo, remember do not be rough okay?”  
“Yes, Emma.” Emma laid Hope on her quilt. Hope moves her legs around while lying on her back. Leo was sitting close to her. Emma hands Leo her chewable ring.  
“Leo, give Hope her chewy ring.” Leo gives hope her chewable ring and she grabs it and puts the ring in her mouth.  
“Emma, she took it and puts it in her mouth.”  
“Yes, she did Leo.” Charming and Snow White enters the living room. Charming watches Leo playing with Hope. Snow White sits next to her daughter. “Mom are you sad that Hope is nervous around you?”  
“Yes, a little.”  
“Mom, give her time she is like me remember?”  
“Yes, she does take after you.” Snow hugs Emma. “I am happy that you better and you are doing an amazing job with Hope.”  
“With the help from Killian and Henry, it makes a huge difference. I get more rest and spend time with my little girl.” Hope begins to cry.  
“Emma, I did not hurt her.”  
“I know you were playing with very nicely. Hope just needs me that is all.” She picks up Hope. “Hope, are you ready to go home to see Daddy and Henry?” She kisses Hope on the head and comforts her. “We are going home now sweetie.” Leo kisses Hope on the head.  
“Bye, Hope. Come over again so we can play.”  
“Leo Hope will love that. ”  
“Emma, I can help carry her diaper bag to the car.”  
“Thank you, Mom.” She talks to Leo. “Leo, you can help me carry her quilt.”  
“Yes, sissy.” They follow Hope and Emma to their car. Emma placed Hope in her car seat and buckled her in.”  
We are going home to Daddy and Henry.” She kisses Hope on the head. Snow White puts the diaper bag on the other side and Leo handed Emma Hope’s quilt. “Leo.” She picks him up. “Thank you for playing so nicely with Hope.”  
“I had fun with Hope.” She gives Leo a big hug. “Leo, give Mommy extra hugs. Hope did not want Mommy to hold her.”  
“I will Emma.”  
“Good.” She puts him back on the ground. Snow White approaches Emma.  
“Thank you for coming by.”  
“Yes, I just wanted to come say hi and tell you that I am not sick or anything.”  
“You can bring Hope here anytime for a visit.”  
“Thanks, Mom.” She hugs her mom. “She will get used to you.”  
“I know she will.” Snow White kisses Hope on the head. “Grandma loves you, Hope.” She walks with Leo back to their house.  
Charming comes by. “Emma, thanks for coming by today.”  
“Your welcome. Killian told me and I know mom still is not herself.”  
“Yes.”  
“I know Hope is still a little nervous around mom, which probably made Mom feel worse.”  
“Emma, she was happy you and Hope came around. She was happy that you are with Hope and being there for her.”  
“Hope will warm up to Mom. “  
“I know she will.” He kisses Hope on the head. Emma hugs her Dad. “I will see you soon.” Emma gets in her car and drives home. Emma carries Hope on her chest who was wrapped in her quilt and carried the diaper bag. Before she reached the front door, Killian was there. He gets the diaper bag from Emma.  
“Thank you.”  
“You welcome love. You have your hands full.” They walk into the house.  
“How was your visit to parents?”  
“It was not that bad. Hope would not let my mom hold her at all. She still nervous. My mom is still a little sad but I think Hope made her feel worse.”  
“Love, they are both recovering in their own way.”  
“I know.” H Henry comes downstairs.  
“Hi, Mom.”  
“Hey, kid.”  
“How were Grandma and Gramps?”  
“They are fine. Hope would not let you grandma hold her.”  
“Really? Why?”  
“She knows that your grandma is still sad about the hospital incident. She was very nervous and she gripped me the whole time.”  
“Ah. Can I hold her?”  
“Sure, kid. Hope Henry is here sweetie.” Hope wakes up. “Henry she just woke up to see you.” Henry gets Hope from their Mom.  
“Hi, Hope. I did not see you all day. I missed you, little sis. Come on let’s have some storytime in my room.” Hope cooed to Henry.  
Killian and Emma both smile and he wrapped his arm around Emma. “How are you feeling love?”  
“A little tired but emotionally I felt sorry for my Mom because Hope would not hold her at all.”  
“Hey, Hope will get over it soon, she takes after you after all.”  
Emma giggles.“I know. That what I told my Mom.”  
“ Come on, I made dinner. Henry ate already after he studied so he can play with Hope.”  
“I love our live in babysitter.”  
“Aye, the lad loves Hope.”  
“He sure does. How did his tutoring session go?”  
“He has improved and he is almost ready for Monday.”  
“You are an excellent tutor captain.”  
“Thank you swan.” They kiss. Emma and Killian ate their meal together. While Henry spends time with Hope.


	55. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry gets really nervous for his math exam. Killian and Hope get to bond over during bad weather.

During the weekend of Henry’s finals week, Killian tutored Henry as much as he can. While Emma kept Hope busy outside the house, which she enjoyed quality time with her daughter. On Sunday afternoon, Emma returned home with Hope from the library. Killian sees them walk in. “Hello, love.”  
“Hi, honey. How is Henry?’  
“He needs to talk to you. He is frustrated.”  
“What happened?”  
“We were studying and he got frustrated that is all. He has been in his room ever since.”  
“Now, I know where he gets it from. Hope, time for Daddy and daughter time. I have to talk to your big brother.” Hope cries.  
“Love, I got her.”  
“I think it is her nap time. We had a pretty busy morning.”  
“Aye, Hope you can sleep on me in the living room.” Killian brings Hope into the living room. Emma goes upstairs to talk to Henry.  
Emma knocks on his door. “Henry, it is me. I am coming in.” She sees Henry on his bed with his back facing her. “Henry.” He turns around sees his Mom and gets off of his bed and hugs her a really long time. “Mom.” Emma embraced his hug and rubbed his back. “Mom I am going to fail tomorrow. I do not know the math.”  
They sit on his bed. “Henry, your Dad told me how much you have improved. You are just nervous.”  
“Mom, I am going to forget everything that Dad has taught me once I get the exam, my mind will go blank.”  
“Henry look at me." He looks at her. "You are nervous. You are my smart son. You are not going to fail the math exam. You are very smart.” She hugs him. “How long you been studying with Dad?”  
“Three hours.”  
“ I am pretty sure you need a break. What do you want to do?”  
“I do not know.”  
“Henry, I can give you a sword lesson?”  
Henry smiled “Mom, really? Right now?”  
“Yes, Henry.” He hugs her. “Just no flips. We have not had any quality time in a while.”  
“Yes, we have not.”  
“Do not worry, we will have the whole summer of fun.”  
“Mom, you are the best.” He hugs her. “I am going to get the swords from the basement. He runs downstairs and to the basement. Emma goes downstairs, sees Killian holding sleeping Hope.  
“Swan, how did you made him feel better?”  
“We talked, he is just nervous Killian for this exam tomorrow. I knew that he needed a break….so I am giving him a sword lesson.”  
“Swan, you are?”  
“Yes, I am.”  
“Love, you have to be careful.”  
“I know, I won’t be too rough with him.”  
“Aye. I do not want you or Henry to get hurt.”  
“We will be careful. You can watch. “  
“Aye, I will watch while our little Hope here has her nap.”  
“Did she give you a hard time?”  
“No, I calmed her down with my singing voice.”  
“I am not surprised. You have a great singing voice, captain.”  
“Thank you, swan.” They kiss.  
“I was thinking after all of Henry’s finals are done. How about we have a sailing adventure to celebrate his final exams are over.”  
“Aye, love. I love the way you think, swan.” They kiss. Henry returns upstairs. Mom. I got swords.”  
“Henry set up outside.” He goes outside. “He is going to love his sailing lesson over the weekend.”  
“Aye, love. He will love it. I always knew that there was a pirate in you.”  
She tugs his shirt.“Hey, I carried our little pirate for nine months.”  
“I even knew you were a pirate before we made Hope.”  
“Oh, really captain.”  
“Aye.” They make out.  
Henry returns inside, he covers his eyes. “Mom, Dad did you have to make out even holding Hope.” They giggle. Henry takes Hope. “Hope you are so lucky that you are sleeping little sis, you were smooched in between Mommy and Daddy making out.” Henry brings Hope outside. Emma and Killian laugh hysterically in each other’s arms.  
“Now, I know both of them the lad and lass are going to interrupt us kissing.”  
“Oh, yes for now. They will get used to this eventually.”  
“Aye. They will. Maybe.”  
“Henry is waiting for me.” They walk outside, Henry holding Hope and showing her the swords.”Kid, did you wake your sister up?”  
“No, I did not. She just woke up and I am showing her the swords. I showed her the one that you used to defeat a dragon, the one you and Dad had your first fight and the one you used during the final battle.”  
“Wow, kid. You really know all about the history of the swords.”  
“Mom, I am the author and I also witnessed most of the events.”  
“Kid, you were in a sleeping curse when I defeated the dragon and you weren’t there in the Enchanted Forest when your Dad and I was fighting.”  
“Yes, I know all about the swords.”  
“Come on, let’s start.” Henry hands over Hope to their Dad. They sit down at the steps while Emma gives Henry a sword lesson. “You want to know how I learned to use a sword? Well, when you were in the sleeping curse, I got my Dad’s sword and somehow threw it at Maleficent and she burst into flames.” She showed him without using the sword and away from Killian and Hope. “See, little Hope, Mommy is teaching Henry on how to use a sword. Mommy and I will teach you when you are older, little love.” He kisses Hope on the head. Henry tries to copy Emma by throwing his sword at the tree.  
“You got to bend your knees and throw it.” Emma laughs at her son’s attempt.  
“Mom, I am trying my best.”  
“I know, kid, you are.” She hugs him. “Come, on. There is more than I can teach you.” Emma taught Henry her sword techniques for 2 hours. “Henry, I need a break.”  
“Mom, two hours is enough practice.”  
“Are you sure Henry?’  
“Yes, Mom. I am feeling better now.” He hugs her. “Thank you, Mom.”  
“Your, welcome, Henry. I am glad that I can make you feel better.” Just on cue, Hope began to cry. Killian hands over Hope to Emma. “Love, I am going to make us dinner.”  
“Hope, are you hungry sweetie? Mommy will feed you now sweetie?” Emma brought Hope to her bedroom to feed her. Henry went to Hope’s room to get a burp towel. He enters his parents' room with Hope already latched on eating. He sits next to his Mom. “Are you feeling better now?”  
“Yes, I am Mom. I needed that break.”  
“I know. You needed to relieve your anxiety. After this week, you have summer off.”  
“Yes. I am looking forward to playing with Hope and spend time with you and Dad of course.”  
“We are looking forward to having you over in the summer.” Hope stopped eating. “Hope, are you full baby? Or you want your big brother?” Hope spits up on her onesie and begins to cry. “Hope, Mommy will change you do not cry, baby.” Henry gets an extra onesie. “Thank you, Henry.” Emma changed Hope. She kisses Hope on her head. Emma fed Hope again until she was full and burped her.  
“Mom, can I hold her?’  
“Sure, you can.” She hands over Hope to Henry.  
“Hi, Hope. Did you have fun watching Mommy and I sword fight?” Hope cooed.  
“Hope, Mommy is going to teach you sword fight when you are older.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope coos and smiles at her Mommy.  
“Mom, she is going to be so much like you.”  
“You think so, Henry?”  
“I know so.” She kisses Henry on the head. “Hope, are you going to be a little pirate princess? Like Mommy?” Hope coos. They both smile at Hope.  
“Henry, are you sleeping here tonight?”  
“I am planning to.”  
“You need a good night rest before your exams. I know that your sister is not sleeping through the night.”  
“You are right. I have my math exam first and then my history exam in the afternoon.”  
“You need to get sleep.”  
“Yes, Mom. Can I come over after school?”  
“Of course, you can that does not change.”  
“Good. My last exam on Thursday then I am on summer break.”  
“Oh, we are going to have dinner at Regina’s on Thursday night. Your Mom invited us.”  
“Mom, what about Hope?”  
“Henry, it is rude to cancel and if she freaks out we will leave. Your Dad and I want to see it for ourselves.”  
“Okay. I do not want my little sister get upset.”  
“Hey, she has you, me and your Dad to protect her and calm her down. Okay?”  
“Yes.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, I love you so much, little sis. I do not want you to be afraid of anything. I will protect you always.” Hope grabs his finger.  
“Henry, she knows that you will protect her.”  
“Yes, her whole family will protect her. She has you our Mom and our Dad the pirate.”  
“Aye, I am her Daddy the pirate. Dinner is ready.” After dinner, Henry read to Hope.  
“Henry, you are going to do great tomorrow.”  
“Thanks, Mom.” He hugs her.  
“Lad, do not worry you know the math.”  
“Dad, thank you for helping me.”  
“It was no problem, Henry.” They hug. He kisses Hope on the head. Henry went to Regina’s house early to get some rest. The next morning, Emma was breastfeeding Hope on her bed next to Killian who was still sleeping. She gets a phone call from Regina. “Regina?”  
“Hi, Emma. Henry is not himself. He is not talking.””  
“He is nervous for this exam. Where is he?”  
“He went to school.”  
“I will talk to him.”  
“Thanks, Emma.” They hung up.  
“Hope, I have to help your big brother. You and I are going to see Henry at school.” Emma gets Hope dressed. She wakes up Killian. “Killian.”  
“Aye. “  
“Regina called. She wants me to talk to Henry.”  
“I will come to love. I am his tutor. I can talk to him too.” Emma drove Hope and Killian to the high school. Killian carried Hope as she went looking for Henry. She found Henry outside in the hall. “Henry.”  
“Mom!” She hugs him. “Mom I am so nervous for this test. I cannot do it. I am going to fail.”  
“Henry, you can pass this exam. I know you can pass it.”  
“No, I can’t.”  
“Lad, you can.” Killian gave Hope to Emma. “Remember all of the techniques I taught you. You can do it, Henry. We believe in you.”  
“Henry you can do it, Kid. We all love you for who you are and we support you no matter what.” They hug Henry.  
“Can I hold Hope?” Emma hands over Hope to Henry. “Hope, do you think that I can pass the test little sis?” Hope coos. Henry smiles. “Thank you, little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head. “I will play with you later.”  
He gives Hope back to Emma. “Mom, Dad thank you so much for coming here.”  
“Henry, we are your parents you needed us. We are here for you always.”  
“Aye, lad. You can talk to us anytime.”  
“Thank you for coming. Hope, I will see you later little sis.” He kisses her on the head. “I have to go in.”  
“Lad, just remember the way we did the math problems at home and do not think of the word fail.”  
“Okay, Dad I will.”  
“That’s my boy.” He pats Henry on back.  
“Henry, we all believe in you kid.”  
“Thanks, Mom. I will see you after school.” He goes into his classroom. Emma leans on Killian and he wrapped his arm around his two loves.  
“He will be fine, Emma.”  
They started to walk the way back out of the high school.“I know, I never have seen him this nervous before.”  
“Love, he will pass his exams.”  
“I know. He will, he is my smart son after all. He had a great tutor captain.” They were about to exit the school, they heard a familiar voice. “Emma!”  
Emma turns around.“Hi, Mom.”

“Hi, Hope and Killian.”  
“Hello, Love.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Regina, called me this morning to check on Henry because he was unusually quiet at her house. So we came here to relax him before his math exam.”  
“How is Hope?”  
“She is good. Hope, Grandma is here.” She hands over Hope to Snow White.  
“Hi, Hope. You came here to cheer up Henry.” Hope moved around when she mentions Henry. “You love Henry.” Hope looks around searching for Henry and begins to cry.  
“Mom, I think she misses Henry.” Emma gets Hope from her mom’s arms. “Hope, we are going to see Henry later baby. He will play with you later.” She comforts Hope. “Mom, she lasted in your arms longer than last week.”  
“Yes, it is a start.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, Grandma loves you, sweetie.” She talks to Emma. “ I have to give an exam soon.”  
“Mom, we will see you soon. Hope, say bye-bye to Grandma.”  
“Love, how about we get Granny’s to go and we can have fun with Hope in the park?”  
“I love that idea.” They kiss. Emma drove them to Granny’s and got their meal. Emma sat with Hope in the back. “Hope, you are going to have so much fun in the park with Mommy and Daddy baby girl.” She kisses Hope on the head. Killian returned with their food and drove them to the park. Emma holds Hope as Killian got her stroller out and puts the diaper bag on the bottom of the stroller. Emma pushed Hope in her stroller around the park with Killian walked beside her looking at their little girl who was happy to be with both of her parents. Emma and Killian found a grassy spot to settle their extra bed sheet and to have their breakfast. Hope was lying on the sheet napping in between her parents. “Killian, I was thinking. Please do not get mad. I know we already talk about this. I want to work part-time in the summer. I can work twice a week for a few hours. Henry can watch Hope while we both are working. Or he can watch her at the station over the summer. I miss working. I also want to spend time with Hope and Henry.”  
“Love, I support you no matter what. I am just concerned about your health and being there for Hope and Henry.”  
“Killian. I can be both Mommy and sheriff. Henry can watch Hope at the station. If he can’t I will hold Hope. She only breastfeeds still. I can work 2 or 3 days a week. Plus this town is small. I am also thinking of hiring new people to work for us when we go on vacation.”  
Aye, I do like the sound of that.”  
“Yes, we can get them to cover for us both if we cannot be there.”  
“Aye, I do like the sound of that. Also, we can let Henry watch Hope.”  
“He is our personal babysitter.”  
“Aye, he is love. I love Hope’s cute outfit.” Hope was wearing a cute onesie that had ducks on them with a matching bow bandana.  
“Thank you. Once I saw that outfit, I was like I have to get it for her.” Killian chuckles. “What? I love spoiling our little Hope.”  
“I never seen you so happy, having our Hope and throughout your entire pregnancy with her.”  
“Killian, marrying you my true love made me so happy and safe all at once. Now that we have our Hope, I have never been happier, for having our family complete, us, Hope and Henry.”  
“Aye, you changed me for the better Swan. Without you, I would not be the man here today with my true love and our family.”  
“I love our family.”  
“Aye, me too.” They kiss. They finished their late breakfast and lied next to Hope who was fast asleep. Emma gives Hope little kisses on her hands. Killian takes a few pictures of Emma with their daughter. The park was quiet not too many children and their parents were at the park.  
“Killian, I cannot wait to take her here when she is older, playing with her on the swings, on the slides, and the jungle gym and the sprinklers in the summer.”  
“We can try with Hope on the swings today.”  
“Isn’t she a bit too young?”  
“Aye, not to go alone. You can swing with her in the big swings.”  
“We can try that, as long as I go really slow. I do not want her to get hurt.” Hope wakes up crying. “Hope what is the matter, baby?” She lifts Hope up and holds her. She sniffs Hope. “You need a change baby girl.” Killian gets the diapers and needs that Emma needed to change her from the diaper bag.”Mommy is going to change you now baby.” Emma gets Hope ready to change her. Killian passes the items need as she needs them. “You are all done baby girl.” She lifts up Hope and kisses Hope on the cheek. “You want to go on the swings with Mommy?” Hope smiles and Emma smile back at her.  
“Love, I think she wants to go on the swings.”  
“I think she is excited.”  
Killian packs up the bed sheet and put the diaper bag on the bottom of the stroller. Emma carried Hope to the swings. “Mommy will go very slow sweetie.” Emma got on the swings with Hope. She holds Hope very tight in her arms and moved the swing a little bit. “We are moving Hope!” Emma giggles and Hope smiling to her Mommy Killian takes photos of Emma having fun with their daughter on the swings. Emma went very slowly on the swings with Hope. They stopped when they heard thunder. “Oh no.”  
“Aye, this a thunderstorm coming loves. We need to get home.” He gets Hope’s stroller and Emma puts Hope in the stroller and used her cover to cover Hope. They hurried out of the park before the rain started. Emma quickly got Hope out of her stroller into her car seat.” Killian put the stroller in the trunk and handed the diaper bag to Emma who sat next to Hope. Killian drove them home as they were on the way home it began to rain. They arrived home, Emma got Hope and Killian carried the diaper bag inside the house. Thunder got louder and it began to pour down hard. Hope gripped on Emma’s shirt and begins to cry. “Hope, it is okay. Mommy got you.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Love, take her up to our room, I will make us some hot chocolate.” He talks to Hope. “Hope, do not be so scared little love Mommy and Daddy are here. Daddy will be right back.” Hope cries louder.  
“Shh...shh...Hope Mommy got you, sweetie. You and I get to have extra snuggled time.” She kisses Hope on the head and brings her upstairs to her room. Hope was already on Emma’s chest so she got into the covers and made sure Hope was comfy. “It is okay, sweetie. I know thunder is very scary.” Suddenly, lightning sparked. Hope cried louder. “Hope. Baby. You are safe sweetie. I know it is a scary noise sweetie.” She kisses Hope on her head and rubs her back and bounces her. Kilian comes in with a tray of hot chocolate and Hope’s quilt.  
“Emma. I brought her her quilt.”  
“She is so scared of the thunder and lightning.”  
He sits next to his wife and daughter on their bed. He rubs Hope’s back. “Hope, Daddy is here little love, You are safe.” He kisses Hope on the head who was still crying. “Daddy and Mommy are not going anywhere little love.” He wrapped his arms around his two loves. “Emma, you are doing great with her.”  
“You think so she is still crying? I am trying my best.”  
“Love, Hope is not letting you go.”  
“I know. She is afraid and she wants her Mommy.”  
“Aye, she does.”  
“She crying a little bit less since you are here.”  
“Aye, I love cuddling with my two loves. Especially to make you both feel safe.”  
“Let me try skin to skin. You do not mind right?”  
“Emma, do not be ashamed of your skin to skin time with Hope.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. Swan.” He takes off Hope’s onesie while Emma took off her shirt.  
“Killian, you can do skin to skin with Hope. I read online Daddy’s can do skin to skin.”  
“Oh, really?”  
She puts Hope on her chest.“Yes.”  
“I would love to but I think today Hope wants you, Swan. I can do the skin to skin tomorrow or later today.”  
“Are you sure?’  
“Aye. Yes. Hope wants you, Emma, she is afraid. She wants her Mommy.” He wraps Hope in her favorite quilt.  
Emma looks at Hope who was gripping her bra slowly calming down. “She definitely wants me.” “Aye, love, she feels the safest in her Mommy’s arms right little love?” He kisses Hope on the head. He wrapped his arms on around his two loves and rubs Emma’s arm. “Hope, when Mommy is wrapped in your Daddy’s arms is where I feel the safest. I know you love being with me so I know you feel the safest in my arms, which I love. I love my Hope snuggles.” Thunder shakes the house. Hope wails louder. Emma rubs Hope and held Hope tighter and Killian let Hope hold his finger. “Hush Now, Don't be scared, Through this tide of darkness.  
Shadows may march, Thunders may roar, But peace will soon prevail.  
Through our land, This sacred land,  
Nightmares sprite confusion,  
But stand your ground,  
Until you've found,  
The strength to light your way.” Hope calms down a little bit. Emma feeds hope to help her calm down. Hope latches on quickly. “You were a hungry baby girl.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“You are doing amazing with her love.”  
“Thank you. I hate seeing our little girl upset and afraid.”  
“Aye, love me too.”  
“I am doing everything I can to make her happy.”  
“Aye, love you are. She loves you singing to her, skin to skin and your snuggle time.”  
“Hope, Mommy, and Daddy do not like like it when you are scared baby girl. Do not worry we will make you feel safe sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head. She burps Hope when she finished eating. Hope fell asleep on Emma’s chest. “Can you pass me the hot chocolate?” She sits up holding sleeping Hope. He holds Hope on Emma as she drank her hot chocolate.  
“Thank you.”  
“Your welcome, love. Hope is very comfortable with you.”  
“She is very comfortable on me.”  
“You can rest, love. I can watch her.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. I can watch her sleep on you. You look like you need to rest.”  
“Thank you.” They kiss. Killian watches Emma sleeping and Hope too loving her extra snuggle skin to skin time with her Mommy. While Emma slept, he watched his two loves rest in his arms, the rain slowing down. Killian hates thunderstorms, it reminds me of when he was on the ship as a child when the last time he saw his father. The day he abandoned him and his brother Liam into servitude to avoid being arrested. He promised him that he will never leave him during the thunderstorm then the next thing Killian knew his father was gone. He stops daydreaming and he smiles at his daughter who was awake looking at him. “Hi, Hope. You are awake.” He kisses Hope on her cheek. “Daddy was just thinking about why I do not like thunderstorms. Once upon a time, a very long time ago. Daddy lived on a boat with his big brother Liam and his father. I was afraid of thunderstorms and he told me that he will always be there for me and he lit a candle. When I woke up during a thunderstorm afraid, the captain on the boat told me that my brother and I belong to him. My father sold us into to be slaves on his ship so he can escape the next dock, where he was wanted for theft. My father never came for me and my brother.” Hope listened to her Daddy’s story. “Daddy loves you so much, Hope. I will never let you down little lass. Daddy will never leave you, little love.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope fussed. “Hope, you want Daddy?” He smiled. He took off his t-shirt and gently placed Emma lying down. He gently takes Hope of her arms and let Hope to skin to skin.” Daddy loves you so much little Hope. He will never let you down.” Hope cooed happily and enjoyed her snuggle time with her Daddy.” He rubbed her back and gave her kisses. “Being a slave was awful little love. When I was a slave, I was abused by so many people, sold and beaten so much, I have so many scars. Since I had no family back then I had no one out look out for me besides my brother Liam. When I met your Mommy, who is my true love, I knew anything can happen. She has changed me for the better Hope. Now that we have you. Being a Daddy to you is the most amazing thing in the world and in all realms little Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head and she smiles. Killian smiles at Hope. “Daddy loves you Hope my little pirate princess.” Emma hears Killian’s conversation with their daughter. She wakes up finding Hope doing skin to skin with her Daddy.  
She leans on Killian and looks at their daughter.“Hope, are you enjoying your skin to skin with Daddy?” She lets Hope grab her finger and she kisses Killian on his scruffy cheek. “How is skin to skin?”  
“I love it.”  
“I had a feeling you will love it. What made you change your mind to do skin to skin?"  
“Well, while you were napping, I was thinking about why I hate thunderstorms of when my father left me. Then I realized Hope was awake so I told her my story of how my father abandoned me and Liam during a thunderstorm and sold us into servitude. After I told her my story she wanted me to hold her.”  
"She is loving her Daddy time with you."  
"Aye, She is."  
“Killian, back to he thunderstorms. That is just awful of what your father did to you and Liam. No wonder why you hate thunderstorms.” She hugs him.  
“I love you. You changed me for the better and that is because of you. Now you Henry and Hope are my world.”  
“Yes, we are my Killian. You and our two kids are my worlds too.”  
“Aye. We are each other’s world. My true love.”  
“Yes, you are my true love.” They kiss. They happily watch Hope sleeping on Killian.


	56. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things has been going on in the Swan-Jones household during Henry's finals week. Swan-Jones family get closer

Henry was nervous for the rest of the week about the results of the math exam. When he was over at Swan- Jones household he was mostly was spending time with Hope. Emma checks on Henry in his room with Hope. He was lying on his stomach facing Hope was who lay on her back. “Henry, what are you two up to?”  
“Hope was listening to me talk to her.”  
“She is a good listener is she?”  
“Yes, she is.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
She sits on his bed as Henry got Hope and sat next to their Mom.“You can talk to me, kid.”  
“I just can’t stop thinking about that math exam.”  
“Henry, you are going to pass. No matter how did you do on that test it is not the end of the world. We support you no matter what.”  
“Thank you for being you, Mom.”  
“It is my job.” She hugs both of her kids and kisses them on their heads. “I love you both so much.”  
“Mom, in the summer is there any way that we can have one on one time? Just you and me?”  
Emma smiled. “I am happy that you asked that Henry.”  
“Why?”  
“I am going back to work part-time in the summer for 2 days a week. You can be my partner and we can do stakeouts.”  
“Mom, really?”  
“Yes. I miss work.”  
“Mom, what about Hope?”  
“I been thinking your Dad and I can do shifts and we can take turns on watching Hope. If we are both needed, we were thinking you can watch Hope at the station in the summer. Your grandma is going to watch her while I am working during the fall.”  
“Mom, I would love to watch Hope. Any chance to spend time with Hope. I will be happy.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“I also been thinking, I can bring Hope with me to work and if there is a serious case you can watch her.”  
“I can do that.”  
“Since the town is pretty quiet, I am pretty sure that I will be doing paperwork or patrol during the summer. You can watch Hope as I can do patrol. If I need to do a stakeout your dad ca watch Hope. You and I can do stakeouts.”  
“Yes! Like old times!”  
“Yes, Henry like old times with no curses.”  
“That is for sure.” Emma chuckled. Hope began to cry. “Hope, you want Mommy?” Henry's hands Hope to their Mom. “Hope, what is the matter, baby? Did you have fun with Henry?” Hope smiles. “Yes, you did!” She sniffs Hope. “You need a change sweetie.” She takes Hope to her room to be changed. Henry followed them and lets Hope hold his finger as she was being changed.  
“Hope, I love you so much, little sis.” He kisses her little hand. Hope smiles.  
“Hope loves you kid. When we were about to leave your school on Monday we saw your grandma. Hope let your grandma hold her and she mentioned you twice, Hope looked around for you and she got upset.”  
“She really was crying?”  
“Yes, she was. After we took her to the park on Monday. I tried the swings with her.”  
“Mom, you told me no swings.”  
“Yes, I did. I tried the swings with her, I barely moved because I was holding her very tightly and I was afraid she would fall.” She talks to Hope. “You had fun with Mommy on the swings baby girl?” Hope coos. Emma smiles and kisses her daughter on her belly.  
“Mom, can we go get ice cream?”  
“Sure.” Hope begins to cry,  
“Hope, you want to come, little sis? Mommy and Henry are not leaving you behind, Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Hope we are not leaving you behind sweetie.”  
“Can we walk there since it is nice out?”  
“Sure, we can. Let me get Hope dressed and her carrier ready.”  
“I will make sure her diaper bag is packed.”  
“Thank you, Henry.” Emma dressed Hope in a pink onesie with her cute little jeans and her little red jacket. “Hope you are dressed look like Mommy!” She takes Hope’s pictures in her cute little Emma Swan outfit.  
“Mom, she is definitely is your mini-me with the red jacket and the jeans.”  
“Yes, she is Henry.” Hope began to fuss. “Hope, I will take the jacket off now sweetie. I know it is too hot for the jacket.” She takes off the jacket. “You are comfy now since the jacket is off sweetie?” Hope cooed.  
“Mom, it will fit her when she is bigger.”  
“Yes, she can wear it in the fall. Once I saw this jacket, I could not help myself getting it for her.”  
“Hope you like the jacket that Mommy got you, little sis?” He kisses Hope. Emma changes Hope into little shorts to go with her onesie.  
“You are clean and changed baby girl.” Henry hands over the carrier to his Mom and she put in on her and got Hope and strapped her in. “Hope are you comfy in there baby girl?” Hope smiled at her Mommy. Emma smiles back at Hope. Emma gets her purse and was ready to go. “Are you looking forward to getting ice cream with Henry?” Hope coos. “I know me too, baby. We both love Henry so much.” Henry waited for them by the door.  
“Where is Dad?”  
“He is working on the Jolly Roger.”  
Henry carried the diaper bag and Emma carried Hope and her purse as they walked into town. “Mom, I am so happy my last final is tomorrow morning, then I am done.”  
“Henry, you are going to do your best you can.”  
“I know, you support me no matter what.”  
“Yes, we do kid.” Hope was smiling at her Mommy. “Hope, are you listening to Mommy and Henry talk? Are you enjoying the nice day out?” Hope coos.  
“Mom she loves looking around.”  
“Yes, she does Henry. She loves looking around at everything.” As they walked into town Hope fell asleep. They walked into the ice cream shop, Dopey was working there. “Hi, Dopey. Can I have two scoops of chocolate ice cream on a cone? What do you want Henry?”  
“I will have two scoops of a rocky road on a cone.” Emma paid after Dopey gave them ice cream. They sit outside and ate their ice cream. “How is your ice cream?”  
“It is good. Yours?”  
“Yes, it is. Do you think Hope will like it?”  
“When she is older yes. For now, she eats the milk version of it.”  
“Do you think Hope will like vanilla, chocolate or rocky road?”  
“I do not know. Maybe chocolate or rocky road? She will decide when she is older.” Emma and Henry look down at Hope who was sleeping very comfy on top of her Mommy’s chest sound asleep.  
“She sure loves to sleep on you.”  
“Yes, she does. I am loving her sleeping on me, my Hope snuggles.” Henry smiles.  
“I never have seen you this happy Mom.”  
“Henry, I…”  
“Mom I know you could not do this with me. You are taking advantage of your second change of having a baby from the beginning and Hope loves you so much, she is so happy with you Mom. If you had kept me I know that I would have brought you the same happiness that she is giving you now.”  
“Henry,” She hugs him. “I love you so much. I…”  
“Mom, I know I remind you of my Dad. From what he did to you. I am the reminder.”  
“Henry, your Dad took advantage of me, knowing how vulnerable I was for love and attention that I needed. He took advantage of me. Then he framed me and abandoned me. He never apologized.”  
“He never apologized?”  
“Yes, he did not. I could not ever forgive him. From our relationship, I had you, which is the best part of it all. Now you are in my life which is all that matters to me.”  
“Mom, I love you so much. I love our relationship and how close we are now. I love you, Dad, not my biological one, and Hope. I am so happy you are here now with us.”  
“Henry, you found me and brought me here to my family and I would not have ever met your Dad and have Hope.”  
“Mom, I love you so much. I am sorry I remind you of him.”  
“Henry you are my son and no matter what how you were created, which does not change anything. I love you so so much.”  
“I love you too, Mom. I am always and will be very grateful for having me.”  
“I love you, Henry. I love you so much. You are my one and only son.” She hugs him as best as she could with Hope sleeping on her chest.  
“You are the best Mom, who always taking care if me and Hope and being there for us.”  
“I try to be my best.”  
“Mom, you are in my life which is the best thing.”  
“Thanks, kid.” He hugs his Mom. They finished their ice cream. “What do you want to do now?”  
“Can we go to the library? I want to read the Hope when she wakes up.”  
“Sure, we can.” They walked to the library.  
“Mom, I was thinking since it is my last exam tomorrow. On Friday can we spend time together just you and me?”  
“Sure, we can. I know your Dad would love to watch Hope for a few hours.”  
“There is an art studio in town can we paint together on Friday?”  
“Do you want to get messy while painting?”  
“Yes. That will be fun.”  
“Instead of using the art studio. How about you and I can get a huge canvas and throw paint in our backyard instead?”  
“Mom, I LOVE that idea.” He hugs her and she laughs.  
“We can buy the paint and other materials after your exam tomorrow, I can pick you up.”  
“Great.”  
“We are definitely doing art on Friday.”  
“Yes, we are having dinner at my other mom’s house right?”  
“Yes, we are. If Hope gets upset we will leave.”  
“I know. You will do anything for Hope and me.” They walk into the library and see Belle. “Hi, Grandma.”  
“Hi, Henry. Hi Emma and Hope.”  
“Mom, I will get some books for Hope. Can you bring her to me when she wakes up?’  
“Sure, kid.” Henry goes to the children’s section.  
“How is Hope?”  
“She been sleeping for the last two hours but she is happy.”  
“How has Henry been?”  
“He is a little anxious for his math exam results but other than that he is been good. He spending time with Hope more after his exams. He talks to Hope a lot.”  
“He loves his baby sister.”  
“He sure does. Henry and I are going to spend time together doing splatter painting in our backyard.”  
“That was his idea?”  
“No, mine.” They both laughed. “I always wanted to do splatter painting. I never got a chance to do it until now. Killian loves his special time with Hope. We both spend quality time with each child.”  
“That is fair.” Hope wakes up.  
“Hi, baby. Did you have a nice nap?” Hope coos. “Henry is waiting to read to you, sweetie.” She takes Hope out of the carrier.  
“I can hold her while you get the carrier off.” Emma hands over Hope to Belle.  
“Thank you.” She takes off the carrier. She sees Hope in Belle’s arms. “I think Hope likes you.”  
“She knows that I am a good person. She is so sweet.” She hands over Hope to Emma.  
“Hope, let’s go find your big brother.” She finds Henry in the children’s section. “Henry, your little sister is awake.” Hope begins to cry. “Hope are you hungry?” She talks to Henry. “Let me feed her first before you read to her.” Emma sits down on the rug and feeds Hope.  
“Mom, how long do you think you will breastfeed her?”  
“I am not sure Henry. Whenever Hope is ready for a bottle I will be ready. If not she will go straight to trying baby food. Breastfeeding Hope is not too painful but I love my time with her.” She kisses Hope on the head. Once Hope was full Emma burped her and handed Hope to Henry.  
“Hope, it is storytime little sis.” He kisses her on the head and read a book to her. After the story, Hope fell asleep.  
“Kid, we can borrow the other books. You can read it to her later.”  
“That is a good idea.” Emma straps the carrier on her and Henry hands over sleeping Hope to their Mom. Henry checked out the books and he carried them home with his Mom’s diaper bag. They walked home. When they arrived home, Killian made dinner.  
“Dad, we are home.”  
“Hi, Henry. Where did you go?”  
“Mom and I had ice cream and we went to the library.”  
“That sounds like fun.” He goes to Emma and Hope. “How are my two loves?” They kiss.  
“Hope napped most of the time we were out but we had fun. Henry and I talked so much. He read Hope one book at the library.”  
“Aye, it sounds like you had fun with both of them. Dinner is ready.”  
“It smells good by the way. I am going to put Hope in her crib.” Emma goes upstairs to Hope’s room. “Hope, I hope you had a fun time with Mommy and Henry.” Hope smiled in her sleep. She placed Hope in her crib and got the baby monitor. Henry comes up to drop off the diaper bag.  
“Mom she is still sleeping?”  
“Yes. Dinner is ready.”  
They went downstairs to the kitchen. Killian made beef stew and they all ate at the dinner table. Henry finished his meal first. He puts his plate in the sinks and goes back to hug his Mom. “Mom, I had so much fun today with you and Hope.”  
“Henry, I had so much fun with you too. Call me tomorrow to let me know when I can pick you for so we can go shopping for art supplies.”  
“Sure, I will call you. I am looking forward to the summer so I can be your partner at work.”  
“Lad, I am her deputy.”  
“Yes. Mom said I can help her with the stakeouts.”  
“Aye. You two used to do stakeouts?’  
“Yes, during the curses.”  
“Mom, I will call you tomorrow. I cannot wait for our art project.”  
“Same here, Henry. Bring a bathing suit. I have a feeling we are going to need it for our art project.”  
“I will bring a bathing suit.” He hugs her.  
“I will see you after your last exam.” Henry leaves to Regina’s house.  
“Love, what art projects involve swimwear?”  
“You will see on Friday.”  
“You are doing art here?”  
“Yes, in our backyard?”  
“I am assuming it will be messy?’  
“Yes, very messy.”  
“Is this your mother and son bonding?”  
“Yes. You and Hope can have your Daddy and daughter time or you can watch us have fun.”  
“Love, I can do both.”  
“You might want to watch a little bit of it.”  
“Why?”  
Emma smiles. “You will see.”  
“Swan, you are up to something.”  
“I am not spoiling on what Henry and I got planned.”  
“You are my mischievous and fun surprising wife.”  
“Yes, I am captain.” They kiss.  
“Aye, I am looking forward to seeing what you are up to on Friday.”  
“Yes. By the way, we need to give Hope a bath.”  
“Aye, I will run the water.” Emma checks on Hope who was awake.  
“Hope, you are awake.” She picks Hope up from her crib. “Did you have a good sleep baby girl?” She kisses Hope on the nose and gave her butterfly kisses. “Hope, it is time for your bath, sweetie.” She takes Hope’s clothes off and left the diaper on until Killian got the water ready for Hope with bubbles. Emma took Hope’s diaper off and Killian put Hope in her baby holder in the tub. “I will be right back.” Killian began washing Hope.  
“Hope, you like the water little love?” Hope looked at the water dripping from the sponge as her Daddy was cleaning her. “You love the water little Hope.”  
Emma sets up Hope’s pajamas, baby lotion and towel on her bed after Hope was done with her bubble bath. Emma returns to the bathroom watching Killian playing with Hope during her bath time. Emma took pictures of Killian playing with Hope. “Killian, are you washing her as well besides playing with her?”  
“Aye, yes I am love.” He moves aside to give room for Emma. “Emma washed Hope’s hair and little body. After she was done, Killian played with Hope with water toys. Hope was smiling having fun with her Daddy.  
“Hope, are you having fun in your bubble bath with Daddy?” Hope and Killian played for a little longer, Killian using bath toys and squirting Hope until she began to fuss.  
“Hope, bath time is over for you sweetie.” Emma got a towel and dried up Hope. Emma takes Hope to her room to dry up and lotion Hope. “Hope you had fun with Daddy?” She kisses Hope playing their special game. Hope smiled as she was playing the game with her Mommy. She sits on her bed and holds Hope who was wearing a diaper. She put her knees up and held Hope in her hands and legs. “Hope, I love you so much baby girl.” She kisses Hope on the head. “I love our special time sweetie.” She puts her nose against hers. Hope grabs her Mommy’s face with both of her hands. Emma giggles. “You love me baby girl.” Killian watches Emma having a moment with their daughter and took pictures. Emma kisses little Hope as she was holding onto Emma. Killian got good photos of Emma smiling while Hope holding her face and kissing Hope. After Hope let go,”Hope, you are so cute and makes me so happy baby girl.” Hope coos. “If you happy and you know it claps your hands, (she moved Hope’s hands together as she sang). “If you happy and you know it claps your hands and you really want to show it. If you happy and you know it claps your hands.” She clapped Hope’s hands. She kisses Hope’s little hands at the end of the song. Hope smiles. “You like when Mommy sings to you baby?” She gives Hope multiple kisses. Emma turns to the door and Killian was watching their fun. “Hi.”  
“Hi, love. You look like you are having fun with Hope.’  
“Yes, I am. We have the happiest baby ever.” She playing tickles Hope. Killian sits next to his wife and daughter on their bed. “Aye, we do love.” He gives Hope kisses on her cheek. Hope smiles.  
“Hope, you love Daddy and Mommy so much.” Hope coos. They both smile at her as she moved her arms and legs around. Hope began to fuss. “Hope, are you hungry baby?” She scoops up Hope. “Mommy will feed you now baby.” Killian got Emma a burp towel from Hope’s room as Emma breastfed her. He sits next to his wife and daughter and wrapped his arm around his wife. They both enjoyed the quiet time with their daughter. “Killian.”  
“Yes, Emma.”  
“Hope is eating and pooping at the same time.”  
“Is that normal?”  
“Maybe for her, she is still getting to know how her body works.”  
“Aye. She is still new to this world and learning things every day. I will go get her a fresh diaper.”  
“Hope, you are hungry and pooping? If it makes you feel better that is fine by me.” She kisses Hope on the head. After Hope was fed and pooped, Emma burped her. She brought Hope to her room to be changed on her changing table. Hope was changed into her new pajamas. Emma rocked Hope to sleep. “Good night baby girl. Mommy and Daddy love you so much, Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head and placed her in the crib. She went to her room, Killian was in bed. “Emma, you look so tired.”  
“I am not that tired. I love spending time with our little girl.”  
“I know, love. Time to spend time with me.” She sits next to him.  
“Next week is my 6 weeks check up.”  
“Check up on what swan?”  
“So, we have sex again. This appointment is to get the all clear to have sex again.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yes, captain.” She smiles and kisses him. They make out on their bed and they end up cuddling, Emma fell asleep in Killian’s arms. He kisses Emma on the head.  
“Sleep well, my love. You are amazing Mommy to both of our children.”  
The next morning, Hope was awake in her crib. Emma goes to Hope and picks her up. “Did you have a good night rest? After I fed you 4 hours ago. Come, you and I can play in the living room. I know you kept Daddy up.” She brings Hope to the living room and put her on the playmat. “Hope you are getting stronger baby girl. You are doing so good baby!” Hope began to fuss after a while of tummy time. She picks up Hope from her playmat and kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, you want to read a book that Henry got you at the library?” Emma sits down on the couch holding Hope and a book from the library. Emma read the book, “Green Eggs and Ham.” After she read to Hope she put Hope back on the playmat and watched Hope playing with the toys. “That is it, you got it, baby.” Killian comes downstairs to see Emma with Hope.  
“Good morning, my two loves.”  
“Good morning, Killian. Hope Daddy is awake.”  
“Good morning, Hope. Are you having fun with Mommy?” Hope cooed happily. “I will take that as a yes.” He goes to the kitchen to cook breakfast. Emma takes Hope with her.  
“Hope, when you are older you are going to help Daddy cook, sweetie.”She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Emma and Hope, are you here to watch me cook?”  
“Yes, we are.” Hope makes poop. “Hope you have your poop face. I will change you.” Emma brings Hope upstairs to change. Emma changed her and as she was changing her Hope made more poop. “Hope!” She begins to cry. “Hope, Mommy is not mad baby. She is just surprised.”She holds Hope who was still pooping. “Mommy is not mad baby she is just smelly that is all.” Killian rushes upstairs. “Love, what is wrong?”  
“I was changing Hope’s diaper and she pooped more on the changing table. Now I made her cry. So I held her to calm her down and covered in poop.” Hope made more poop on Emma’s nightshirt and placed Hope back on the changing table.  
They waited until she was finished. Killian picked up crying, Hope.“Little love, Mommy did not mean to scream she was surprised that is all. No need to be upset Hope.” Killian held and comforted and kissed her while Hope who was a mess, while Emma cleaned the changing table with Clorox wipes. “Love, I will do the laundry after this.”  
“That will be great. We are all covered with poop.” Hope continues to cry. Killian laid Hope down so Emma and clean and change her. “Hope, you are all clean baby.” She takes off her pajama shirt. She picks up her daughter. “Hope, Mommy is not mad sweetie. Do not cry.” She gives Hope kisses and bounced her.  
“Love, I will do our laundry now.”  
“Yes, and we both need showers later.”  
“Aye.” he kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, Daddy, and Mommy are not mad at you little lass. You made us stinky because that is your pirate side. You are Daddy’s little pirate Hope.” He kisses Hope on the cheek.  
“Hope, you and I can have snuggles now? Would you like that?” Hope still crying. She takes Hope to her room and did skin to skin, she slowly calmed down. “Hope you do not have to be embarrassed sweetie. You could not control your poop. I should have waited longer until you stopped, now I know for next time.” She kisses Hope on her head. “We learn from our mistakes. When you are a big girl you are going to make a lot of mistakes but you learn from them. I sure made a lot of not smart decisions and ended up in bad situations. You live and you learn. Mommy is not mad you sweetie. Daddy is cleaning our clothes so they will be smelly free. They will be all clean like you are now baby.” She kisses Hope on the head. “I love you baby girl.” Hope puts her hand on her Mommy’s chest where her heart is. “Hope loves Mommy.” She hugs Hope and rubs her back. “Mommy loves you, Hope. When there is a problem you can come to me and talk about it and I will always help you. No matter what it is, I will help you okay? When you make a mistake you can come to me and tell me what it is and I can help you fix your mistakes. When you make a mistake you can fix them.” Hope gurgled and grabs her Mommy’s finger. Emma did more than an hour of skin to skin with Hope. Killian went to check up on his two loves.  
“Emma, how is Hope?”  
“I calmed her down, skin to skin does wonders to Hope. I spoke to her about mistakes and not to be embarrassed. I think when I screamed she got afraid. I told her I will love her always. You took a shower already?”  
“Aye, I did after I did our laundry.”  
“I need a shower. I have to wait for Henry’s call to get him and go to the art store with him.”  
“Love, your breakfast is downstairs and it is ready.”  
“Hope…”  
“Love, I can watch our little Hope for a while.” He sits down next to Emma.  
“I made a mistake, I should have waited until she was done. I thought she was…”  
“Emma, we all make mistakes and we are learning as we go for first-time parents.”  
“Besides this messy mistake, we are sure doing pretty good as first-time parents.”  
“Aye, we are Emma.” They kiss. Killian takes off his shirt.  
“You like skin to skin with Hope?”  
“Aye, yes I do. You are the right swan.” Emma smiles and gently hands over their daughter to Killian. Hope cries. “Hope, Daddy got you, little love.” Her cries get louder.  
“Hope, you want Mommy? My baby girl.” Killian gives Hope a kiss and gives Hope back to Emma. She stops crying once she was once she was in her Mommy’s arms. “Hope, you are not embarrassed anymore. You just want Mommy.”  
“Love, Hope proves that we are being good parents, Hope loves you and attached to you the most.”  
“Yes, I have a feeling Hope will be attached to me or you or Henry tonight at the dinner.”  
“Aye, I have a feeling she will be attached to one of us.”  
“Yes, she will. I want her to be happy.’  
“Emma, she will be. She might have a rough morning but who knows tonight she can be in a better mood.”  
“Maybe she will, now she wants me”  
“Aye, I love the sound of that.”  
“Hopefully, I can go pick up Henry.”  
“Love, I will watch Hope. Do not worry.”  
“I know, she loves her Daddy.”  
“Aye, Hope loves us all.” Killian cuddles with his wife and daughter. “Love, I will be right back.” He brings up a tray of cut up pancakes and green tea.  
“Thank you.”  
“Your welcome. You have had a busy morning with our little lass, you need to eat.”  
“Yes, I have had a busy morning with Hope, we played and read, had a messy diaper duty and skin to skin, which i love.” She kisses Hope on the head. Emma ate her breakfast single-handed, Killian wrapped his hook hand arm around his wife while Hope grabbed his finger on his good hand. “Daddy loves you little Hope.” He kisses her small hand. Emma falls asleep with Hope on top of her and in her husband’s arms. Killian watched his two loves sleep. He sees Emma’s iPhone ringing. He reaches for the iPhone and answers. He whispered“Henry.”  
“Dad?”  
“Yes, it is me.”  
“Why are you answering Mom’s phone?”  
“She is sleeping Hope had a rough morning and tired your mom out.”  
“What happened?”  
“Poop explosion that ended up on your mom and I son.”  
“Wow, that bad?’  
“Aye very messy. Your Mom has been doing skin to skin with your sister for the past three hours, Hope was ashamed and now does not want to held by anyone but your Mom.”  
“Dad, I can go to the art store myself. I know what Mom wants.”  
“Are you sure lad?”  
“Yes, it is no problem. Mom needs to rest. I need to buy more supplies anyways. I will be home soon.”  
Killian looks down at his sleeping wife and daughter. Hope wakes up. “Little lass, you are awake. Do you want Daddy?” He takes Hope out of Emma’s arms. “We need to let Mommy sleep.” He takes Hope to her room. “Little love, I know you were upset that you made a mistake. Daddy and Mommy know you did not do it on purpose. We love you, Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head. He gives her a pacifier. “Hope, you want to know how real pirates are? Well, when I was in Neverland. There are no showers, living on a boat with my crew, it was very very smelly. We had no wipes or showers. Do you want to know what shower was? Jumping into the ocean with a bar of soap.” Emma woke up hearing Killian through the baby monitor talking to Hope. She took a very needed shower. When she was done she heard the door opening and closing. She goes down and sees Henry with the art supplies. “Henry, I am so sorry.”  
“Mom. I spoke to Dad you had a very rough morning with Hope. it is okay Mom. I got the supplies we need for tomorrow.”  
Emma looked sad. “I will be right back.” She runs upstairs to the bathroom and cries on the floor she was feeling guilty for not being there for Henry.  
“Mom...Mom.. please open up.” Killian comes by with Hope.  
“Lad, what is wrong?”  
“Mom saw me with the art supplies and she just went up to the bathroom.”  
Killian sighs, “It has been a rough morning here.”  
“I know. I can the Clorox from here.”  
“Aye, your mom cleaned your sister’s changing table really good she pooped everywhere, it was all over your mom and me, mostly your Mom.” He puts Hope in her crib  
“Mom, please let me in.”  
Killian returns. “Love. please let me in.”  
Emma opens the door, she was still crying. “Mom.” Henry hugs her.  
“I am sorry Henry. I…”  
“Mom, you had a very rough morning with Hope. Hope knowing her would not let you go. I know you needed to rest and she needed you, Mom.”  
“I feel like I let you down. I...I feel like I cannot give you and Hope equal attention.” She cries harder.  
“Mom. Please do not cry. I am not jealous. You were where you needed to be at. Hope needed you, Mom.”  
“I still feel I failed.”  
“Emma.” He hugs her. “Love, you are doing an amazing job with both of them. There needs are different. You handling both of them the best you can.”  
“Henry, getting the art supplies were part of our special time together.”  
“Mom, I am not mad. Please stop crying. You did not fail me. You needed to sleep and a shower after Hope had a rough morning.”  
“It was my fault, I should have waited a little longer and your and I would not be in that smelly situation.”  
“Mom, we all make mistakes.”  
“Henry, I feel like I did not spend enough time with you lately.”  
“Mom, you are a mom to a newborn. I love my baby sister. I love sharing her with you. Our Mom who is the best.” He hugs her for a long time. “Mom, I love you so much. You won’t ever fail me. I got the supplies myself because I wanted to help you.”  
“I do have the best son.”  
“Mom, can we have a relaxing afternoon here? Before we go to my other’s Mom’s house for dinner.”  
“That sounds like a great plan. After this morning, it sounds amazing.”  
“Pizza and Netflix?”  
Emma smiles. “Yes, kid. We can.”  
“Yes, I will choose the movie.” he goes downstairs.  
Killian hugs Emma. “I still feel bit guilty.”  
“Emma, they both love you for who you are and you are not failing them. You are not perfect neither am I. No one is perfect, they love you for you.” Emma hugs him and felt safe in his arms. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, Emma. Please do not be too hard on yourself. We are both still learning on being parents to two children.”  
“Yes, managing our time equally with them.”  
“If you want, I can stay up here with Hope so you can have alone time with Henry.”  
“No, you are joining us. We all had a rough morning and we need to relax together.”  
“Aye, I will order us the pizza.” They kiss. Hope begins to cry.  
“I got Hope. I am pretty sure she is hungry.” She walks into Hope’s room and sees Hope in her crying. “Hope, Mommy is here baby.” Hope had poop covering most of her crib. “Killian!”  
Henry and Killian both rush upstairs. “Killian, can you call the pediatrician office to ask Dr.Cameron to make a house call?”  
She takes Hope from her crib and let her snuggle on her chest as Hope was crying. “I am on it, love.”  
“Hope, are you sick baby? Whatever it is Mommy will help you, sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head. She comforts Hope.  
“Mom, I can do her bedsheets.”  
“Thanks, kid.”  
“Is she sick?”  
“I do not know. That is why I want her doctor to come over.” She changed Hope’s diaper put the dirty one in a plastic bag to show Dr.Cameron. Hope stops crying once she was clean. Killian returns upstairs to Hope and Emma. “Dr.Cameron is coming. Maybe you did not make a mistake. Maybe she is sick?”  
“Maybe. I want Hope to be happy, not sick.”  
“Love, we will help her get better.”  
“I know, we can.” They kiss. Killian changed Hope’s crib sheet while Emma held Hope. The doorbell rings.  
Henry answers the door. “Hi.Henry.”  
“Hi, Dr.Cameron.”  
“Where is your sister?”  
“She is in her room with our mom. She had a rough morning. I will bring you upstairs.”  
“Thank you, Henry.” Henry leads Dr.Cameron to Hope’s room. “Mom, Dr. Cameron is here.”  
“Hi, Emma. I heard you had a rough day here.”  
“Thank you for coming Dr.Cameron.” Dr.Cameron looked around the room.  
“Wow, this is Hope’s room?”  
“Yes." "Whoever the painter is let me know. I need to design a room or two at my house.”  
“Henry created all of these murals for Hope.”  
“Henry, you did these?’  
“Yes, I did.”  
“Are you interested in making some extra money over the summer? I am new in town with my family. We just moved here. I wanted to personalize my children's rooms. I have two kids a boy and a girl.”  
“What do you think?”  
“You want me to paint for you and get paid?" "Yes.” He talks to his Mom. “ Mom, can I do the painting job when I am not watching Hope.”  
“It is alright with me but you have to ask your other Mom for permission.”  
“I hope she allows me.”  
“I will give you my information later. Now let me check on your baby sister.”  
“Dad, I might have a summer job.”  
“See lad, your art talent comes in handy. Let’s give the lasses some space.” They leave Hope’s room.  
“What happened Emma?”  
“I was feeding her last night she was eating and pooping at the same time. This morning, I was changing her and all of the sudden poop came flying out and Killian and I were covered and it was all over the changing table. Then right before we called you, she was sleeping in her bed and she had poop covering her crib. That is when I knew something was wrong.”  
“I can examine her. I brought my doctor tools.”  
Emma brought Hope and Dr.Cameron to her room. “Thank you for coming by, we are still new at parents of a newborn and we are still learning as we go.”  
“It is no problem, Emma. I have been there a new mom and wanting to make sure my baby is healthy.”  
“I have been doing skin to skin with Hope most of the morning.” Emma takes Hope’s onesie off and lets her lie on the bed.  
“Hi, Hope. Do you remember me?” Hope cooed. “Well, I am going to see if you sick or not. I will not hurt you, no shots. That is a promise.” Killian and Henry watched from the bedroom door. Dr.Cameron takes Hope’s temperature, “Her temperature is normal.”She examines Hope’s organs by pressing very lightly. “Her organs are normal.” Dr.Cameron examined the dirty diaper. “Her poop is normal but a lot. Is it more than usual?”  
“Yes which why I got concerned.”  
“Hope has diarrhea. She needs to take the medicines the water grip and Pedialyte.”  
“How long will diarrhea last?”  
“A few days or 24 hours. It depends on how much she has it. Since Hope is breastfed she supposed to be pooping a lot but not in so many amounts at a time. She is not constipated which is a good thing because babies who drink formula get more constipation.”  
“Hope does not take the bottle at all.”  
“Emma, Hope is going to be fine within a couple of days. Do you have any questions while I am here?”  
“Hope is still not sleeping through the night. How long would that take?”  
“For newborns, they do not sleep straight 8 hours like us adults. They wake up every few hours.”  
“So not for a few years.”  
“Yes.” They both laughed.  
“Killian, can you please bring up Hope’s medicine.”  
“I am on it, love.”  
Henry comes in. “Mom, can I hold Hope?”  
“Yes, you can. Bring her back when your Dad comes with her medicine. ”  
“Hi, Hope. I am sorry you are not feeling very well little sis.” Hope coos. “Yes, you had a rough morning, I know.” Emma and Dr.Cameron giggle. Henry brings Hope to his room.  
“You have two kids?’  
“Yes, I do. One daughter name Elizabeth and son name Connor.”  
“How many years apart are they?"  
They are three years apart. Elizabeth is 7 and Connor is 10.”  
“Wow, they are young.”  
“Do you always make house calls?’  
“Yes and no. I do house calls now as a pediatrician. When I worked for a famous doctor named Dr.Greg House. I was on his team for about 5 years as an immunologist for special unsolved sicknesses. My team and I used to go to the houses of patients who case we have to figure out if the home environments are causing their sickness. Basically, we snooped in their houses, which was wrong and helpful.”  
“Wow, I had no idea doctors can do that. I mean I am sheriff now. When I was a teenager, I was in the foster system until I ran away at sixteen. I had to snoop in homes or motels which my ex-boyfriend.”  
“Henry’s father?’  
“Yes. I will explain more of that another time.”  
“I am sorry that I made you uncomfortable the last time.”  
“No..no. I had Henry when I was seventeen and I was homeless at the time only had a car. Adoption was the best option for Henry. He eventually found me as a 10-year-old and he brought me back to my family. If it weren’t for Henry I would not have met my husband and Hope.”  
“Love, I have Hope’s medicine.” Henry brings Hope back inside.  
“Dr.Cameron can you check Hope’s temperature again sorry I am asking, she feels warm>”  
“Sure. I can check.” Dr.Cameron checks Hope’s temperature again while Henry holding her.  
“Hope temperature is normal Henry 98.6.”  
“I just wanted to make sure.”  
“You are a very good big brother.”  
“Thank you Dr.Cameron.”  
“Please, everyone can call me Allison out of the office. I spent years with a doctor calling me by my last name only for five years.” They all laughed.  
“Henry give my your sister.” Henry gives Hope to their Mommy. Killian hands Emma the bib and Killian spoon feeds Hope her Pedialyte. “That is a good little lass.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope ate from Emma after her medicine.  
“Allison, thank you for coming by.”  
“It is no problem, Emma. When I am off, want to get coffee?”  
“I cannot have coffee but I can have tea.”  
“Sure. We can talk more.”  
“Sounds like fun. If Regina allows Henry to paint murals at your house, Hope and I can come over we can talk.”  
“That will be great. Hope is a happy baby. She is loved by you all. She is lucky to have you all.”  
“Thank you, Allison.”  
“How did my mom Regina hire you?”  
“I was looking for another job. I moved several times because of the job and the environment. Let’s just say your other Mom found me as a one of the immunologist and pediatrician.”  
“I see can that?” Allison and Emma both laughed.  
“I have one more question.”  
“Yes, Emma.”  
“Since Hope has diarrhea, is she okay to go out tonight?”  
“From the way how her stomach is. I think you should reschedule your plans.”  
“Yes!!” They all looked at Henry.  
“Kid, you are really that happy?”  
“Yes, you and Dad weren’t there when I had to calm down Hope who was terrified of Rowand.”  
“I am so confused.”  
“I can explain. Henry babysat Hope for us so we can get extra sleep. He took her to park. His other’s mom husband Robin, who has a child with Zelena who is Regina's sister and who was cloned as his ex-wife. They had a child name, Rowand. Somehow Hope detects that Rowand is the daughter of Zelena’s daughter. She cries crazy and Henry calmed her down.”  
“Wait...you mean Regina’s mothering her sister’s child who she tricked to have a child with her husband.”  
“Yes, basically.” They all nodded.  
“Then how does Hope know Rowand’s is Zelena’s daughter?”  
“Aye, I can answer that. While Emma was around four months pregnant, we were on our lunch break at the park and Zelena saw the baby bump. She got jealous and Emma and she got into a fight. I, of course, protected my two loves and threatened her to be put in a crazy house.”  
“Then, when Hope was born a few hours old. Hope wailing and I woke up Zelena being at my hospital room. I quickly get Hope who sensed danger. Nurses and security had to escort her out because we were in another fight.”  
“Aye, then Regina and I put her in the looney bin”  
“Wow. I have a feeling that there is more history but I have a feeling you will tell me more Emma.”  
“Yes. it is a long story.”  
“I have to go back to see other patients.”  
“Allison, thank you for coming by.”  
“Your welcome. I am glad that I did. Now I have a friend.”  
“Me, too.” They exchanged numbers.  
“Henry, your other Mom has my information. Please let Regina call me to talk about the summer job.”  
“I will. Thank you, Allison.”  
“Allison, can you check Hope? One more time?”  
“Sure.” She takes Hope’s temperature. “Hope has a fever. Her temperature is 100. Just give her Tylenol, water gripe and Pedialyte as instructed.”  
“Thank you, Allison.”  
You are welcome. I will come by to see Hope and we can talk.”  
“Sounds like a good plan.” Emma talks to Hope. “Hope, say bye bye to Allison.” She waves Hopes’ hand. “Bye, Hope. I hope to see you when you are better.” Hope smiles.  
Killian walked Dr.Cameron out. “Mom, you did not make a mistake.”  
“I thought I was then I noticed something was off.”  
“Mom, you are a great mom to both of us. Right Hope?” Hope puts her hand on Emma. “Hope understands.”  
“Yes, she does. Hope I am sorry that you are sick baby. We will take care of you, sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Mom, now that you made a friend in town who can be your twin.”  
“I know, kid.” Killian helps Emma feed Hope her Tylenol.  
“Mom, can we order in pizza?’  
“Yes, Henry. We can watch Netflix tonight too.”  
“Yes! Henry call your Mom to tell her to reschedule because Hope is sick.”  
“I will call her now.”  
“Love, I will order pizza.”  
“Sounds good. I am feeling better than before knowing Hope was sick the whole time.”  
“I know love. You did not do anything wrong.”  
“I know. I knew something was wrong with Hope.” She talks to Hope. “Hope, you and I are going to have extra snuggles for the next few days baby. I am sorry that you are sick baby.”SHe kisses Hope on the head.  
“Little Hope, you are in the best care which is your Mommy’s arms. I love you little Hope.” He kisses her cheek. Hope grabs his face. “Daddy loves you, Hope.”  
“Killian, Hope loves her Daddy.”  
“Aye, she does.”  
“Hope, you want Daddy sweetie?” Emma hands over Hope to Killian. “Little love. Let’s give Mommy a break. You can help me order pizza.” Emma smiles at Killian and their Hope. Henry returns to Emma. “Mom.” he hugs her. “You did great with Hope.”  
“Thanks, kid.”  
“Mom, I told you that you are the best mom.”  
“Thanks, Henry.” He hugs her and they both fall asleep. Killian returned to their room with Hope. “Little Hope, this is called taking a picture for memories.” He snaps a photo of Henry and Emma sleeping together. After an hour of their nap together, Emma and Henry go downstairs to the living room. Killian had Hope in his arms sound asleep and pizza on the coffee table and Netflix ready. “Ready for a relaxing night in?”  
“Yes.”  
“Dad, can I choose the movie?’  
“Sure, lad.”  
“ I want to watch The Jungle Book.”  
“Sure.” Emma sat in between her two boys, Killian holding sleeping, Hope. Emma and Henry ate pizza. Hope cries. “Hope, are you hungry baby?” Killian hands over their daughter to her. Emma feeds Hope and burps her.  
“Mom, you do not have to be perfect. You are perfect in your own way.” She kisses Henry on the head.  
“Thanks, Henry.” Hope makes a sound. “Thank you, Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head. When Hope needs a change, Killian changed her. He returns with Hope. “Our little lass is clean.” Killian gives Hope to Emma.  
“Did you give her the next dose of Pedialyte?”  
“Yes, I did.”  
“Good, Hope you will feel better soon baby.”  
“Yes, you will little sis.”  
“Aye, little love you have us to take care of you.” He kisses Hope on the head. Henry leaned on Emma’s shoulder and Killian wrapped his arm around Emma and Hope and Henry. “I love you all.”  
“Mom, we love you, Mom.”  
“Aye, love you swan.” They enjoyed their night in. Emma has never been so grateful for her family and support that she has to help with Hope. Emma so grateful for her loving family.


	57. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Emma get to have quality time together as Hope still a little sick.

Since Hope had diarrhea most of the night Emma and Killian were both up with Hope taking care of her. Emma ending up having Hope sleeping on her skin to skin. Killian wakes up seeing Emma sleeping with Hope passes out on her Mommy’s chest. He kisses baby Hope on the head. “Little Hope I hope you are feeling better than yesterday. Daddy and Mommy know you had a rough night.” He rubs Hope’s back. He makes breakfast for his family. Henry comes downstairs. “Good morning, Dad.”  
“Good morning, lad." "I know Hope had a rough night.”  
“Aye. Her diarrhea was really bad.”  
“Yes, she was probably in a lot of pain. ”  
“Aye, she was crying most of the night from the pain. Your mom was comforting her the whole night while I cleaned her many dirty diapers.”  
Killian and Henry had breakfast together. Henry brought up his Mom’s his breakfast, Hope was awake. “Hi, little sis.” He puts the tray on the side and picks up his little sister. “Hope, are you feeling better?” Henry kisses Hope on the head. “You can come to my room for a little while.” Henry takes Hope to his room to read to her on his bed as he held her. “Once upon a time, there was a girl named Cinderella…” Hope was awake for storytime with her big brother. “Did you like the story, Hope?” Hope happily gurgled. He put the book on the side and laid down on his bed with Hope on his chest. “You know, little sis. This Cinderella in the story lives in Storybrooke. You just have not met her yet. She had a baby named Alexandra and she is 6 years old now. Our Mommy helped her keep her daughter by making a deal with my Grandpa Rumplestiltskin. Cinderella was able to keep her daughter, which was Mommy’s first mission as the savior, to give their happy endings. Mommy gave many people here their happy endings. Now Mommy has us, her family and this is her happy ending being able to have us in her life. You were born which made Mommy a Mommy from the beginning. She could not raise me now she has you and me together.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Is your tummy still hurt Hope?” Hope looks like she was about to cry. Henry sits up holding her.“Hope, I did not mean for you to get sad little sis.” He kisses her and bounced Hope to calm her down. Hope makes her poop face. “Uh-oh.” Hope begins to cry. “Hope, I will change you, little sis.” He takes Hope to her room to change her. “Shh..shh..your big brother will change you little Hope. Do not cry.” Henry changed Hope, it was very messy. “Hope you are all cleaned little Hope.” He picks Hope up from the changing table and kisses her on the head until she stopped crying. Emma wakes up hearing Henry with Hope in the nursery. She smiled as she watched Henry calming down Hope by the doorway. “Hope, Henry got you, little sis. Do not cry.” He takes her to the rocking chair to calm her down. She slowly calmed down in Henry’s arms. “Good little Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head. He gently places Hope in her crib. He turns around the leave and sees his Mom. “Mom, how long were you watching?’  
“Oh. since she was crying and you were calming her down.”  
“I changed her diaper, I am pretty sure she still has diarrhea.”  
“Yes, but her medicine is working.” She hugs her son. “You are a great big brother.”  
“Yes, I know. I love Hope.”  
“Since, Hope is sleeping. Today is the first day of summer. You want to splatter paint in the backyard?”  
“Yes!”  
“Let me eat and then we set it up in the backyard!” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“I will get my swimsuit on.”  
Emma gets the baby monitor, she wears a bathing suit with old clothes on top. She sees Killian in the kitchen. SHe goes up to kiss him on his scruffy cheek. “Morning.”  
“Morning love.”  
“I am going to eat and feed Hope when is done with her nap before Henry and I paint.”  
“I will watch Hope while you and Henry have time together.” They kiss. As Emma ate her breakfast, Henry checked on his baby sister who was awake in her crib. “Hope you are awake. Come with me.” He picks her up and kisses her on the head. He brings her to their Mom. “Mom, Hope is awake.”  
Henry gives Hope to their Mom. “Hi, baby girl.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Are you hungry?” She preps to feed Hope and Hope latches on very quickly. “Hope, your milk is not going anywhere sweetie.” She rubs Hope’s head as she was eating.  
“How are you, Mom?”  
“A little tired but got enough rest with your help Henry.”  
“Yes, Hope loves storytime with me.”  
“Yes, she sure does kid.” She burps Hope when Hope was finished eating.  
“Love, it is my turn to have time with the little lass.” She kisses Hope on the head and hands over Hope to her Daddy.  
“Kid, where are the supplies?”  
“In the backyard.”  
“Let’s set up.” They go out in the backyard. “Little lass, do you know what your Mommy is up to?” She looks at her Daddy with her big blue eyes. “I didn’t think so. You and I can have Daddy daughter time in the living room.” Killian watched Hope as she did tummy time.  
Outside in the backyard, Emma set up the canvas, tying it between two trees while Henry set up the paints. “Henry, how do you want to do this?”  
“Well, we can start like this.” He picks up a paintbrush and dips it into a blue paint can and begins throwing it on the canvas. Emma followed him they both used all of the colors, blue, red, green, yellow and orange. It took them a short time to cover the canvas.”  
“Kid, I am pretty sure that we used most of the paint.”  
Henry looks at the paint cans still filled with paint. “Mom we still have paint leftover.”  
“We should not waste the paint.” Emma uses her hands to get orange paint and throws it at Henry that left a small paint spit and she smiles.  
Henry smiles. “You want to use paint like that?” He picks up the yellow paint can.  
“Henry?” He throws the paint from the paint can at his Mom! Emma is covered with yellow paint. Emma and Henry both laugh. “I see how this is going. You want to play dirty?” She picks up the blue paint can and throws leftover blue paint on Henry. “Mom.” He quickly gets the green paint can and throws it at his Mom. They both laughed. They continue their paint flight. Meanwhile, Killian with Hope, heard them laughing and screaming. He went to see what they were up to. He sees the canvas covered with paint. He smiles seeing Emma and Henry having fun covered in paint having a paint fight. “Hope, Mommy and Henry are having a fun time painting, more than the canvas.” He takes photos of Emma and Henry paint fight. He takes Hope outside, “Henry and Emma what are you two up to?” Emma and Henry were having a huge laugh attack. Emma comes up to them covered the whole rainbow. “Hi, honey. Hope baby Mommy is really colorful. We are having a paint fight.”  
“I can tell. You two are having fun?’  
“Yes, we are.” She talks to Hope. “Hope, Mommy and Henry are covered in paint.” She taps Hope’s nose with her painted covered finger. Hope smiles. “She likes it. How is she?”  
“I changed her diaper and it is not as bad during the night.”  
“The medicine is working.” The doorbell rings.  
“Love, Hope and I will get the door. “Hope, Mommy, and Henry are being very silly. You will join in the fun when you older.”  
Emma and Henry continue their paint fight.  
Killian opens the door. “Regina.”  
“Hi, Killian. Hi, Hope.”  
“How is she?”  
“She had a very rough night with diarrhea. Her medicine is slowly getting her better.”  
“Why does Hope have paint on your nose?”  
“It will be easier to show you.” Killian and Hope bring Regina to the backyard. Henry and Emma were still in their paint fight they were still throwing paint at each other and having laugh attacks. Regina was in shock her jaw drops. “Wow… I did not expect this to happen.”  
“Aye, me too. I knew they were going to paint that is all. I heard them laughing and screaming, the next thing I saw is this.”  
Regina smiles. “It looks like they are having fun.”  
“Aye, they are having fun.”  
“Henry!”  
“Mom!” He rushes over to Regina. “Hi, Mom!”  
“Hi. You are covered in paint.”  
“Yes, yes I am. Mom started it.”  
Emma walks over, “Henry, you were the one who threw the blue paint can at me.”  
“Okay, I started the paint war. Mom, can Hope join us?”  
“Henry we cannot get her too messy. Killian, how is she?”  
“Her medicine has kicked in. I am pretty sure she needs some fun.” He takes off Hope’s onesie."Hope, have fun with Mommy and Henry." He kisses Hope on the head.  
“We will not be too rough with her, Dad.”  
“Aye, I know.” He hands over Hope to Henry. Henry and Emma take Hope with them to the canvas. As Henry held Hope, Emma gently puts paint on her daughter, both mom and daughter were smiling.  
“Are you taking pictures?’  
“Aye, I have a few now got to take more with Hope.”  
“Are you going to join?’  
“No, I am not. Someone has to keep the house clean.”  
Regina laughs. “That is for sure. I came by to see how you all are. We need to rearrange dinner.”  
“Aye, we should.”  
“Emma looks so happy to be with both of them.”  
“Aye, she is happy. She got upset yesterday thinking she made a mistake then she realized Hope was sick. It was a very rough day yesterday and so far today is better.” They both watched Emma and Henry having fun Hope.  
“Henry your sister is smiling.” He covers Hope with more paint.  
“Yes. I think Hope likes to paint.”  
“Hope, are you having fun getting messy with Henry and Mommy?” Hope smiles. “Yes, you are!” Henry, Emma, and Hope were all covered with mixed colors of the rainbow. Emma did a few butterfly kisses with Hope. “You know Dad is taking pictures?”  
“Yes, I have a feeling he is.” Emma laughs. They stopped once the paint was gone. “We are done.” Hope begins to cry. “Hope, sweetie we will get messy again baby.” Hope makes her poop face. “Or you are in pain.” Emma takes Hope to her Daddy. Killian and Regina were still talking and had towels. “Killian, Hope needs a change.”  
“Aye. First pictures of my very colorful messy family.” He takes a few photos of his paint-covered family together. He gives Emma a towel to cover Hope. “Before I give Hope a bubble bath, I need to do something.” He went to the water hose and sprays Henry first.  
“Dad!”  
“Regina, can you hold Hope?’  
Regina smiles. “Little Hope you better not get paint on me.” Emma hands over Hope to Regina who was wrapped in a towel. “You sure are stinky little swan-jones.” Killian sprays Emma.  
“Killian!”  
“This is the easiest way to clean you two off! Hope is the easiest to clean in the bathtub.” He sprays Henry and Emma.  
“Dad, my turn.” Killian hands Henry the water hose.  
Killian rushes to Regina and Hope, Regina hands him, Hope. “I do not want to get wet.”  
Hope begins to cry. “Hope, I know you need a change and a bath little love.”  
“Regina.”  
“Go, Hope needs a bath badly.”  
“Aye, she does, a mixture of diarrhea and paint.” Killian talks to Hope, “Hope it is your bath time. Daddy is going to give you a bath now.” He takes Hope inside. Regina watched Emma and Henry having fun.  
“Henry?” Henry sprays Emma! Emma goes into a huge laugh attack and rushes to get the hose from Henry. “Your turn.” She sprays him with the water hose. They were soaked to the bone with some of the paint off and were lying on the grass out of breath.  
“Are you too tired?”  
“Yes, Mom. It was so much fun.” Regina throws towels at Henry and Emma to dry off.  
“Regina are you mad?”  
“No, I am not mad.”  
“Why?”  
“Because we had to cancel last night.”  
“Hope was sick. I would not want Hope to be miserable at my house. It is okay, Emma. We can reschedule.”  
“Mom, Dr.Cameron made a house call.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Yes. The one you hired that can be my twin by the way. Allison and I are friends now.”  
“Hiring your twin was the best part of hiring her. Are you two are friends? Wait, Allison?”  
“She asked us to call her by her first name out of the office.”  
“Oh, yes they are friends Mom. They got along very quickly. Mom, Allison offered me a summer job?’  
“Oh really?”  
“Yes. Once she found out I did the murals in Hope’s room, she offered me a job to paint her two children’s room. Mom can I take the job?”  
“Sure you can.”  
“Yes! Thank you, Mom.” He hugs her.  
“Henry, you got me wet.”  
“Sorry, Mom.”  
“It is okay Henry.”  
Emma gets a phone call. “Killian?” She hears crying in the background. “Hope is pooping in the bathtub.”  
“Killian, does she still have paint?”  
“Most of the paint is off love. I cannot get her to stop crying.”  
“ I am on my way up.” She rubs her head. Regina looks at Emma.  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Hope pooped in the tub. Her diarrhea is pretty bad. Killian cannot clean her and comfort her at the same time.”  
“Go, Henry and I will clean up.”  
“Thanks, Regina.” She goes inside.  
“How was here last night?”  
“Rough for Mom and Dad. Hope diarrhea was bad last night.”  
“Let’s clean up. I know you and your Mom had fun but she looks exhausted.”  
“Mom was up most of the night with her doing skin to skin, Dad changed her dirty diapers. I helped this morning, by watching Hope as Mom slept in. I changed her diaper.”  
“You did?”  
“Yes, I did. Diarrhea on a newborn is nasty.”  
“Yes, it is.” They cleaned up the backyard. Emma goes upstairs, hearing Hope crying. “Whoa.” She sees the bathtub covered in dirty water. She takes a towel and gets Hope from the baby holder. “Hope, Mommy got you, sweetie. I know your tummy hurts sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head and rubs and bounces Hope. “Killian, drain the water and start a new bath.”  
“Aye, my love.” He drains the water.  
“We have a lot to clean.”  
“Yes, love. We have a lot of laundries too. Are you mostly dry?”  
“Yes, I am going to need a shower later.”  
“Aye, luckily we have two bathrooms.”  
“Yes.” She talks to Hope. “Hope, you are going to have a nice bath then you will be all clean sweetie. You and I will have snuggle time. You like the sound of that?” Hope coos. Emma gives Hope her second bath. She dries off Hope and put lotion on her little body with a fresh diaper. “Killian, can you give me her medicines’?  
“I am on it, love.” Killian drains the water from the bath and gets the medicines. Emma holds Hope as Killian spoonfed both medicines to Hope. “Good little lass.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Killian can you hold her for a few minutes. I need to take a very quick shower before feeding her.”  
“Aye, love.” Emma takes a quick shower and dries off hearing Hope’s hungry cry. “Little love, Mommy needs to be clean before she feeds you little Hope.” He kisses her and bounces her. Emma enters their room. “Hope, Mommy is back little love.” He hands over Hope to Emma.  
“Hope, Mommy has your milk sweetie.” She kisses her and feeds Hope. “Mommy had fun with you and Henry today.”  
“Love, you had so much with Henry.”  
“Yes, yes I did. I had fun with both of them.”  
Regina comes up to Emma and Killian’s bedroom and knocks.  
“Regina, you are still here?”  
“Yes, I am. I helped Henry clean up the backyard. He is taking a very needed shower in the bathroom downstairs. Who idea was it to splatter paint?”  
“Mine. I had a feeling it would get very messy.”  
“You definitely cheered Henry up.”  
“Yes, I did. Hope did too. During the week he was so worried for the math exam results. Most of the time he held Hope and talked to her. I do not know what he was talking about with her maybe venting?”  
Regina smiles. “Hope, Henry loves you so much.” Hope fusses.  
“Hope, are you still hungry?” Emma changes Hope to her other boob to continue to eat. Hope continues to eat.  
“How is she?”  
“Hope had to have two baths from the poop explosion before and during the bath and the paint.”  
“Did she give your trouble?”  
“Aye, she was upset but when Emma came she calmed our little lass down.”  
“We just gave her her medicines, hoping her tummy feels better soon.” She talks to Hope. “Mommy does not like it when you are sick sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“She seems content and happy now.”  
“Yes. She loves snuggling with me and skin to skin. It does wonders with her.” Hope was full and burped. Hope slept on top of Emma’s chest.  
“Henry is looking forward to the paint job.”  
“Yes, he is. Regina, I am going to go with him to Allison’s house while he works.”  
“Yes, since Allison is new in town.”  
“Yes, I just want our son to be safe.”  
“Exactly. When do you want to come over for dinner?”  
“About that. Did Robin or Henry told you what happened at the park with Hope and Rowand?”  
“Yes, they both told me. Your Hope has her power of sensing danger.”  
“Maybe she does.” She looks down at her sleeping daughter.  
“Emma, Hope will be fine at my house since she will be held by you, Henry or Killian.”  
“Yes, our son will not let Hope be afraid. He did an amazing job with Hope at the park.”  
‘Yes, Robin told me.”  
“We can have dinner tomorrow at your house.”  
“Great. I am looking forward to having you all over tomorrow.”  
Henry enters the room. “Mom, how is Hope?”  
“She is cleaned, fed and now napping.”  
“Henry you are coming over tomorrow for dinner.”  
“Mom, what about Hope?”  
“Henry, Robin told me what happened at the park. I have a feeling that Hope will be with one of you the whole time. She will be fine.”  
“Mom. Are you sure Hope will be fine?”  
“Kid, Hope will be fine as long she is with one of us.” Hope wakes up.  
“Mom, I will take her.” He takes Hope from his mom’s arms. “Hope, did you like getting messy with Henry and Mommy?” Hope coos. “Yes, I know you get pretty colors on you. Let’s read a book in my room.” Emma and Regina both smile. He takes her to his room.  
“Hope and Henry are so close.”  
“Yes, they are. Henry is amazing with her and he babysits her when I need sleep. How is Henry usually at your house?”  
“He plays with Roland and Rowand. Henry with Hope he is a totally different person.”  
“Let’s see what Henry and Hope are up to?” They walk to his room and listen in with Henry’s door slightly open and watch Henry playing Hope. He was tickling her.  
“Hope, I am the tickle monster. I am going to get you...I am going to get you.” Hope kicks her legs and smiles as Henry tickling her and kissing her belly. “Yes, I made you smile! I love you, Hope!” He kisses Hope more and tickles her. Regina took a video and pictures of Hope and Henry playing together. “He is not like this at my house. He is quieter and not as active playing with Roland and Rowand than he is with Hope.”  
“Regina.”  
“He is really happy to have a biological sibling and he loves Hope. It is different to have a biological sibling than a sibling from a marriage.”  
“Yes. I can see that."  
I will see you all tomorrow,” Emma goes down with Regina and talks to Killian.  
“Love, I just ran the first load of laundry."  
"Thank you. Killian, we are having dinner at Regina’s tomorrow evening.”  
“What about Hope?  
“If she is still sick we can take her still. If Hope goes hysterical crying because of Rowand we have an excuse to leave."  
“Aye, I love the way you think swan.” They kiss and enjoyed some quiet time together as Henry was playing with Hope. They cuddled on the couch and took a needed nap together.  
The next day, Hope was a little better. Killian and Emma both got more sleep. Henry took Hope from her cradle who was wide awake. “Good morning, little Hope.” He takes her to her room as he let their parents sleep in longer. He sat with Hope in the rocking chair. “Hope, today I will show you my other house. You might be scared today if you see someone you do not like. Hope you have Mommy, Daddy and me that will look out for you and help you when you are afraid. You come from a family full of brave people. When one of us is sad or scared we help each other Okay sis?” Hope coos. He kisses Hope on the head. Emma and Killian were both awake listening to Henry’s talk to Hope. They held hands. “Our son is telling hope that everything will be alright.”  
“Aye, love. He gets the bravery from you and he is showing it to our little love.”  
“Yes, he is captain.” They kiss and fall back to sleep, with Killian wrapped Emma in his arms. Henry brings down Hope to the kitchen so he can have breakfast. He puts Hope on her bouncy chair. Henry had cereal for breakfast. He takes Hope to the living room to let Hope do tummy time. Emma and Killian woke up at 10:00 am. “Wow, Hope is still with Henry?”  
“Yes.”  
“I will go check on them.” Emma finds Henry with Hope watching television. “Hey, kid.”  
“Hi, Mom. I took Hope from your room around 7:30 am to let you both sleep. She is napping now, she and played together and talked. She just fell asleep.”  
“Henry Hope does love you.”  
“I know. I told her she will be safe at my other mom’s house tonight.”  
“She will be safe, Henry. She has us.” For the rest of the day, Hope was sleeping or with one of her family members. Emma and Killian took turns watching and holding Hope and spend time with Henry. Emma got Hope dressed for the dinner at Regina’s while Killian and Henry played video games. “Hope, daddy and Henry love to play video games.” Hope coos. “Yes. when you are older you and I are going to have girl time, shop, more playing and we can paint our nails.” Hope smiles. “Yes, you and I are going to have so much fun together. Like we do now.” She plays her kissing game with Hope. Hope and Emma both smile at each other. Henry comes up Hope’s room. “Mom, are you and Hope almost ready?”  
“Yes, we both are, Henry.” She lifts up Hope and held her to her chest. Henry carries the diaper bag. Killian waits for them by the stairs.  
“Are you ready love?”  
“Yes, I am.” They kiss. Emma puts Hope in her car seat. Henry sits next to Hope. Killian sits next to Emma. She looks in the mirror at Hope who was smiling with Henry talking to her. She smiles and Killian held her hand and gives her a look telling her Hope will be alright at Regina's house. She drove them to Regina’s house. To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short. I hope you enjoy this chapter and wonder what will happen next to the Mills' residents. Will Hope be afraid of Rowand? Will the dinner be a disaster?


	58. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Swan-Jones family have dinner at the Mills' residence. What Emma and Killian expected from their daughter was not the reason why after dinner was awkward, something unexpected.

Emma drives her family to Regina’s house. Henry talks to Hope, “Little sis, I am going to take you to my room first. Okay?” Hope looks at her brother and gurgles. Henry takes Hope out of her carseat and out of the car. “Swan, are you ready?”  
“Yes. I am just hoping it ends well.”  
“Aye, met too love. Henry is already has Hope keeping her occupied.” Emma carries the diaper bag and quilt. Henry waited for their parents to walk together to his other Mom’s house. “Mom, I have a key.” He opens the door. “Mom, I am home.” Regina greets Henry and his family.  
“Hi, Henry. Hi, Hope.”  
“Hi, Regina.”  
“Mom, I am going to take Hope to my room.” He turns to his other Mom. “Mom can I have her quilt?”  
She hands Henry the quilt. “Henry, get me if she needs anything.”  
“I will.” She talks to Hope.” Hope, have fun with Henry.”  
“Hope, you and I are going to my room.” He kisses her on the head and takes her upstairs.  
“Where is Robin and the kids?”  
“Robin is with the kids in the living room.”  
“Aye, I will say hi to him.”  
“Regina. How things been?”  
“Work is not too busy but busy enough. How you been to a mom to newborn?”  
“I love absolutely love it but tiring.”  
“Hope loves you all, it shows how you are with her and she is happy.”  
They walk to the sitting room. “Henry has been so helpful with her. How you been feeling that he has been over at my place?”  
“Henry is happy with you, Killian and Hope. He loves his baby sister. As long as he is happy over at your place. I am happy.”  
“I am just hoping Hope does not go into hysterical crying around Rowand.”  
“Same here.”  
“Hope already had a rough few days.”  
“How is Hope now?”  
“A few more days of her medicine she will be better.” They hear Roland and Rowand running around. “How is having two kids running in the house?”  
“It was challenging at first because I had to hide the many breakable items. It took time to adjust. Henry growing up here he has been a quiet one. He was not the hyper child as Roland and Rowand are.”  
“I can imagine that.” Rowand and Roland run into the sitting room.  
“Mom is Henry here?”  
“Yes. He is with Hope in his room.”  
“Hope cries around me.”  
“Rowand, Hope will get used to you when she is older now she is only a little baby.”  
“Emma, I did not do anything to Hope.”  
“I know, Rowand. Hope is still new and getting to know everything and everyone. When she is older she will know how nice you are.”  
“Rowand, let’s go back to Papa.” He takes Rowand.  
“Roland is so sweet to Rowand.”  
“Yes, I know.”  
“Rowand is so sweet. I still wonder how Hope knows that she is Zelena’s daughter?”  
“Senses, power, or magic? She is your mini-me after all.”  
“Yes, I support Hope if Hope has magic or a super power.” They heard Hope crying. Henry brought Hope down to the sitting room.  
“Mom, Hope wants you or she is hungry.” Henry hands over Hope.  
“Hope, Mommy got you sweetie.” She puts Hope on her chest and she instantly stops crying. Emma kisses Hope on the head. “Mom is she okay?”  
“She is fine, Henry. She just wanted me to hold her that is all.”  
“Good, I thought she was hungry or sick.”  
“I can tell which cry is when she is hungry. What did you two do in your room?”  
“The usual, I read to her and talked to her, she listened.” Henry gives Hope’s his finger and grabs it. “Yes, that is my good little sis.” He kisses Hope’s finger. Hope smiles. Henry talks to Regina, “See, Mom. I told you that I can make Hope smile.”  
“Henry, I know you can. She loves you.”  
“Yes, Hope does. She does not give me a hard time when I babysit her.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Yes, she does not give me a hard time when I change her or tummy time. She loves it when I read to her. I make her happy.”  
“Henry, I saw what you did at the hospital when she was crying nonstop your grandparents could not calm her down, you were the only one who stopped her crying.”  
“I was being brave for Hope, who needed me.” Hope began to fuss.  
“Hope, do you need a change?” She sniffs Hope. “Yes, you do.”  
“Mom, I can change her.”  
“Sure. Hope do not give Henry trouble.” Henry gets Hope from their Mom and gets the diaper bag and heads up back upstairs. “Hope, Henry will change you in a minute little sis.”  
“Emma, I am impressed with Henry how he quickly became a responsible big brother.”  
“Me too. From day one, Henry has been always there for Hope since before she was born. They are very close. I had feeling once I told him that Hope was her name or even when I told him I was expecting Henry was going to be ecstatic to have a biological sibling.”  
“Yes. He was beyond excited when he told me that he was going to be a big brother. He has been happy ever since.” They hear timer go off. “Oh, dinner is ready.” They walk into the kitchen. “Roland, can you help me set the table?’  
“Yes, Mom. I can help.” Emma smiles.  
“I will be right back, I am going to check on Henry and Hope.” She passes by Killian and Robin having a few drinks. She hugs Killian. “Having fun?”  
“Yes, I am swan.”  
“You are lucky that I am driving us home tonight.”  
“Aye. I am lucky.”  
“Yes, you better not be too drunk or you can take the early shift with Hope.  
“Love, I will.”  
“Henry, can help me at night.”  
“Love, I will help you with Hope.”  
“Killian, I am kidding you can enjoy tonight. Drink one on me. I cannot have rum for a while.”  
“Hi, Robin.”  
“Hi, Emma. Henry is amazing with Hope. Did you teach him on how to be with Hope?’  
“No, I did not. He just did the best he can with Hope since I found out I was pregnant with her and he was very involved with my pregnancy.”  
“Ah. Regina told me Henry knew Hope’s name before anyone else.”  
“Yes. I told him when I was 7 months pregnant with her. Even before that he would talked to her, read it to her when she was in the womb.”  
“Emma he is smart lad with a caring heart. He gets it from you.”  
“Thank you,Robin. Oh, Regina says dinner is ready.”  
“Love, how should we do with Hope.”  
“I have an idea. I sit with Rowand at the opposite side of the table.”  
“Yes, I am planning on holding Hope the entire dinner.”  
“Love, you need to eat.”  
“Yes, I am going to Killian.”  
“The carrier is in the car. I can get it so you can eat with both of your hands.”  
“That is a great idea.” They kiss. Killian gets the carrier as Emma goes upstairs to see her two kids. “Henry, did your sister give you a hard time?”  
“No, she did not.” Hope was lying on Henry’s bed with Henry lying down right next to her. “What is the plan for dinner?”  
She sits on Henry’s bed. “Robin and I talked. I am going to hold Hope as I usually do on opposite sides of table, hoping that is far enough for Hope and Rowand. Dinner is ready.”  
“Mom, I can carry her downstairs.” They walk together downstairs.  
“Have you gave Hope a tour yet?”  
“Not yet. I am going to give Hope a tour later.” When they reached the dining room everyone was waiting for them. Regina made grilled chicken with kale salad on the side. Hope begins to cry. “Hope Henry got you little sis.” She cries louder. “Mom. She wants you.” He hands over his sister to their Mom.  
“Hope, Mommy has you baby. It is okay. Shh...shh.” Hope grips Emma.  
“Mom, I can get her quilt. I will be right back.”  
“Love, do you want the carrier?”  
“I think just holding her now like this is fine. She wants to be held. You know shes wants me, me only.”  
“Aye. I know where she gets it from.” Everyone giggles.  
“Emma, she is definitely is your mini-me.”  
“Yes, she is Regina.” She takes her phone out to show Regina the photo. “Check out the photo. This proves it.”  
“Emma, Hope is your mini-me in this photo.” She shows the photo to Killian and Robin.  
“Swan when did you take this photo?” Regina hands Emma’s phone back to her.  
“A few days ago while you were on the Jolly Roger. I wanted to make sure the jacket fits her but it is a little too big for her now.” Henry returns with Hope’s quilt. “Thank you Henry.” She covers Hope with her quilt. “Hope, Henry brought your favorite quilt.” Hope smiles and falls asleep.  
“Mom, she is comfy on you.”  
“Yes Hope is and now she is asleep, kid.” Emma tried to eat but Hope would fuss everytime Emma tried to eat.  
“Love, I am almost done. I can hold her for a little while.”  
Emma look at Hope’s sleeping position.“We can try. She is still gripping my shirt even though she is asleep.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Mom, is she gripping you because she is nervous?”  
“Nervous or afraid or both.”  
After Roland and Rowand ate, “Henry.”  
“Yes. Roland.”  
“Can you play with us?”  
“Sure. I am finished eating anyways.” He follows Roland and Rowand the living room to play with them.  
“Love, I can hold Hope.”  
“We can try.” She talks to Hope. ‘Hope, Daddy wants you sweetie.” She hands over Hope to Killian.  
“Hope, Daddy got you little lass.” Hope moves around in Killian’s arms and stays asleep.  
“I can finally eat.” She eats her meal.  
“Killian, how’s being a Dad?’  
“Oh, I love it. Hope and I have our special conversations. I already showed her how the ship works.”  
“Captain guy-liner, I am not surprise.”  
“Aye, after all she is part pirate and princess.” He rubs Hope’s cheek. “My little pirate-princess. She loves the ocean.”  
“Not pools?” They all laugh except Robin.  
“What is the joke?”  
“I hate chlorine, fake water that just sits there.I learned the hard way at our babymoon trip.”  
“Killian, I was thinking of getting Hope a baby pool to fill up with water hose.”  
“As long it is not chlorine. She can get a baby pool.”  
“From what I saw yesterday, I have a feeling you will use the backyard a lot.”  
“Yes, we will for either art or a pool.”  
“How is art in backyard?”  
“Well, lets just say Henry and I had a paint war yesterday, it was fun and very messy.”  
“When Killian showed me, I was in shock. You should have seen them Henry and Emma both covered in many layers of paint colors.”  
“Aye, it was easier to show you. Hope had fun too.”  
“She loved it.”  
“Aye, better than the clay mold thing, Henry got her feet dirty from making your mother’s day present.”  
“She was smiling getting dirty. She loves art or loves getting messy from your side.”  
“Love, I may be a pirate not messy.”  
“Well, she gets the love of art from me then.” Hope wakes up.  
“Little lass, you are awake. Did you have nice nap?” He kisses her on the head. Hope moves around in her Daddy’s arms and coos. They all smile at Hope.  
“Robin, does Rowand know that Zelena is in the psych-ward?”  
“No, we are not telling her.”  
“Yes, Emma we agreed to give Rowand a normal childhood as much as possible without telling her about her birth mom craziness. As far as Rowand knows, I am her mom. Anyways, we can have dessert in the sitting room.” Robin helps Regina clean up. Killian hands over Hope to Emma. She begins to cry. “Hope, are you hungry? Mommy will feed you now sweetie.” She takes Hope to the sitting room to feed Hope. Emma gets the burp towel and cover to feed Hope. She preps and Hope latches on instantly. Rowand comes in the sitting room. “Emma, what are you doing?”  
“Feeding Hope.”  
“How?”  
“Come here.” She shows a little peek of Hope eating from her and covers Hope.  
“Why does she eat from you?”  
“She does not take the bottle. She wants to be fed by me only.”  
“Why?”  
“Well, when she was growing inside of my belly, she was fed by me, grown inside me for nine months. She and I have a special bond. Hope wants to be closer to me.”  
“You are Henry’s Mommy?”  
“Yes, I am.”  
“Did you feed him?”  
“No. I did not.”  
Robin rushes to Rowand and picks her up.“Why?”  
“Rowand that is enough questions for Emma.” He talks to Emma. “I am so sorry.”  
“It is alright. I did not have any flashbacks.”  
“Dad, Emma showed me how Hope eats.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, I did.”  
“Rowand, how about you get some ice cream from kitchen.”  
“Yes.” Robin puts Rowand down and she rushes to the kitchen.  
“Emma, I am sorry she asked you personal questions.”  
“That is okay. Luckily you did came in when you did. She was about to ask about Henry’s adoption and father.”  
“How is Hope?”  
Emma peeks at Hope from under the cover who eating. “She is happy and eating away.”  
She switches Hope to the other side to eat. “How is being a mom from the beginning?”  
“I love being a mom to a newborn except the no sleep part. Everything else, I really and loving it.”  
“Emma it is about time you have your normal lifestyle.”  
“Yes, coming from a running away from the foster system, being in jail for a crime I did not commit, having Henry in juvie, and being a bailbonds person to a savior. I am loving this normal life.”  
“It is about time.”  
Emma smiles. “Yes, finally. I am enjoying being a mother of two. I am still getting used to manage my time equally.”  
“Trust me, I still struggle with that for the past 2 years. It kind of gets easier.”  
“They are closer in age. Hope and Henry are 15 years apart.”  
“They already a really close bond, Emma. They are going to be close no matter how big the age gap is.” Hope finished eating and was in a milk coma.  
Regina and Killian entered the sitting room with coffee and cheesecake. “Emma, I got decaf coffee for you.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Love, how is Hope.” She takes a peek at her daughter and smiles. “What is it love?”  
“Hope is in a milk coma. Look.” Emma shows him.  
Killian smiles. “Hope is so cute while she is milk drunk.”  
Emma giggles. “Now, I know where she gets that from.” Regina and Robin laugh. “I am only kidding.” She kisses Killian on the cheek.  
“I don’t take it personally, Swan.”  
Henry enters the sitting room. “Roland and Rowand are upstairs. I tired them out.”  
“Thank you, Henry.”  
“Welcome, Robin.” He sits down next to Regina. “Mom, can you please give me Dr.Cameron’s information before I leave tonight. So I can talk to her about the summer job.”  
“Sure.”  
“Mom, did Hope let you eat?’  
“Yes, your sister let your Dad hold her.”  
“I had a feeling taking Rowand out of the room would lessen Hope’s nervous.”  
“It definitely worked kid.”  
“How is Hope?”  
“She is fed and in a milk coma.” Hope makes a sound. “Hope, you are awake.” She burps Hope.  
“Mom, can I hold her?”  
“Yes, you can.” Henry takes Hope from his Mom. Emma had cheesecake and coffee. “Regina, thank you for the decaf coffee I have not had coffee in almost a year.”  
“Your welcome.” She looks at Henry holding Hope. “I am pretty sure not having coffee for a year is worth seeing Henry and Hope together.”  
“Yes. it is all worth it.” They watch Henry playing with Hope.  
Killian checks the time. “Love, it is getting late. We should be heading home.”  
“Yes. Hope needs to go to bed. Henry, it is time for us to go.” Hope begins to cry.  
“Hope, I am coming home with you little sis. Do not cry.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope grips on his shirt. All of the adults were in awe of Hope’s interaction with Henry. “Mom, I will bring her to the car.” Regina walks out with Henry and Hope.  
“Emma and Killian it was great seeing you both.”  
“Aye, it was. Thank you for having us.” They gathered Hope’s quilt, carrier and the diaper bag. As they head out, Henry was in the car with Hope and Regina talking to him. They listened in on their conversation until it was over.  
“Mom, I will come over more.”  
“Henry, you are different here than there.”  
“I love both of my families, they are different that is all.”  
“Yes, you are happier over there than here.”  
“Yes, it is true. I am happier over there because it is more normal.” Hope begins to cry. He talks to Hope. “Hope, Henry is right here little sis. I am not going anywhere.” He gets Hope from her car seat and comforts her. Emma cuts in. “Henry, give me Hope.” Emma whispers to her son,“Be honest with your Mom nicely kid.” Emma brings Hope to Killian.  
“Love, what is going on?”  
“I have a feeling Henry kept in some feelings from Regina from the sound of it and expressing them now.”  
“Normal? What do you mean normal?”  
“Yes, normal. Not having a step cousin/ sister that has a crazy witch mother who tricks your husband to have a child with her for revenge on you and then threatens my mom and my sister not once but twice.”  
“Henry.”  
“I know my Mom could not raise me. I understand that. I wanted the white picket fence life with no magic, which is I am getting at their house. A normal family that you can be honest with each other. I cannot be completely honest here. Do you know how stressful and how hard it is to keep my mouth shut every time when Rowand calls you Mom? I cannot say this out loud, ‘Rowand, she is not your mom she is your aunt.’ When I know how she was conceived which is awkward enough.”  
“Henry, I do not use magic anymore. I had no idea how you feel about Rowand. Why you did not tell me about it before?”  
“You never asked, Robin brought Rowand here. I did not have a say, which was happening when I was over here more. I cannot have an honest conversation with Robin about it because all of things I wanted to say I cannot say. Everytime, I am in the house, the awkward tension is in there. I am happy you are happy with Robin, he is a great guy. It just the tension of being the house environment knowing who Rowand’s real mother is just too much for me to handle.”  
“Henry, Rowand is 2 years old, she is not going to understand any of it. Robin and I decided to tell her when she older.”  
“When is that going to be? I do not like keeping secrets.”  
Regina sighs. “Henry, I love you. I am sorry you feel this way. I had no idea how you felt at all.”  
“Mom, I love you so much. You are my family.” He hugs her. “I just need to be in the less awkward environment that is not causing me stress. By the way, Roland asks me why Rowand does not look like you. He does not even know who his sister’s real mom is?”  
“Yes, Robin and I are going to talk to him. We are not talking to Rowand until she is older.”  
“I cannot be in that awkward environment anymore, I am sorry Mom.”  
Regina hugs him. “Henry, I am sorry you feel this way. Families are not always perfect. How about, for now, I visit you at Emma’s instead.”Emma gives Hope to Killian and comes over.  
“Does this mean I can live with Emma and Dad? I can bring more stuff from my room?” Regina sigh.  
“Henry, I know that you are stressed. Imagine how your Mom and Robin are both feeling the same way your feeling.”  
“Mom, how do you feel?”  
“Henry, I used a potion to make me infertile, so I adopted you and then adopted Rowand once Zelena lost custody of her. I love you both and Roland. From what my insane sister did was messed up but I have a daughter that I never could have.”  
“Mom, you could have adopted a child that needs a home.”  
“Yes. Henry. I could have.”  
“Dad told me how you and jumped into the time portal with the Marian/Zelena. You could have left her there. Zelena would not be here no hurting both of my families.”  
‘Kid, I hate what Zelena as much as you do, I had no idea that it was her in the past. I would not live with myself for leaving her off to die.”  
“But Mom, Robin would not have Rowand than with my crazy aunt.”  
“Henry, knowing my sister she would have come back somehow in her messed up ways.”  
“Mom, I cannot stand the stress anymore.” He starts to cry. “ Can I stay at my other mom’s house? Please?” He asked them both. Regina comforts Henry until he calms down.  
Killian comes with Hope. “Swan, we need to talk.” He hands over Hope to Henry. “Now that you are in my arms Hope, which makes me happy.” He kisses Hope on the head. All three adults talk. “I know I do not have the say in the matter but Henry is unhappy.”  
“What I do not get is why he did not tell me any of this until now?”  
“Mom.” They all turn around. “I did not tell you any of this because I do not want to ruin your happiness with Robin. Even though it was stressing me out, I want you to have your happy ending even though I am not here all the time.”  
“Kid, you are being honest now. Regina is your mom. Are you sure you want to stay with us most of the time?”  
“Mom, I am happy with Hope you and dad. I can be myself and I am not stressed out in my own home. When I am here, it is like keeping a dark secret, which sucks. I cannot express my feelings only when my mom and I are alone.”  
Emma talks to Regina and Killian away from Henry. “Regina. He is stressed out and unhappy here.”  
“Now, I know. I don’t get why he not opens up to me as he is to you?”  
“I do not know Regina. He has been keeping his feelings in about this situation for 2 years. If he continued he would have had walls up like me.At least when he is over my house his walls are broken. I know you must be hurting both of you are hurting.”  
“Yes. I sure am. Henry cares about my happy ending than his own feelings.” She sighs. “I do not want him to be walled up and stressed. If it is okay, with you two Henry can move in.”  
Emma looks at Killian. “Henry can stay at our house, love you know that.”  
“Henry can stay at my house for how long he wants only, he needs to visit you or you can visit him whenever you want.”  
“I am definitely will visit him or he can visit me at my office.”  
“Henry, come here.”  
Henry comes with Hope. Emma takes Hope and let them have their own private conversation. “Mom, are you mad?”  
“Henry, I am sorry I made you feel like this for so long. I am hurt you could not come to me.” She hugs him.  
“Mom, it is not just Hope and having a normal life. The stress of not being able to be open at my own home about this situation, I could not bare anymore. I love you, Mom.” He hugs her.  
“I love you too Henry.” Regina wiped tears from her eyes. “You could have told me how you felt.”  
“Mom, I did not want to ruin your happy ending not just for me.”  
“Henry you are my caring thoughtful son, no matter what. I cannot believe you kept these feelings in for a very long time.”  
“I know, I just could not ruin your happiness.”  
“Henry, you can live with Emma and your Dad but on one condition. You visit me at the office or I can visit you.”  
“Yes, I can definitely do that. Even though I want to live with my other Mom, I still want to see you. You are my Mom still.” He hugs her.  
“Yes, I am Henry. You can call me if you want to talk to me.”  
“I will call or bother you at the office.”  
“You can come to my office anytime.” They hug. “I just want you to be happy. I am sorry you felt like this for so long.”  
“Mom, it sucked. I did not want to make you sad and destroy your happy ending.”  
“You can visit me anytime you want.”  
“I will.” He turns to Killian. “Dad, can you help me bring some of my stuff to the car?”  
“Sure, lad.” The boys went back in the house. Emma held sleeping Hope and walks over to Regina. “Regina…”  
“Emma, I am going to be okay. I am just hurt he did not tell me any of this. He kept to himself, his feelings far too long. I cannot force him to stay here if he is stressed about the family situation or cannot even express his feelings.”  
“Regina, you can visit him anytime. I will text you updates on him all the time. He will be more open to you when he visits you at the office other than at your home.”  
“I know. Henry living with you is the best for him.”  
“Yes, I do not want our son to be walled up with emotions that he cannot express.”  
“Now, I know how you felt when I could not allow him to be with you, you know when he was 10.”  
“Yes. Regina, Henry is going to be happier seeing you when you or him visit each other. He will open up, which definitely will.”  
“I know. If he babysits Hope, he can bring her to my office.”  
“Thank you, I think they both would like that.” Henry, Robin and Killian came out carrying Henry’s items and clothes he want to bring back to Emma’s house. Hope begins to fuss. “Hope, we are going home in a few minutes baby.”  
“Emma, take care of Henry.”  
“Regina, of course I will. I will never let anything happen to him. You know that by now. I will call you if anything comes up with him.”  
“Good.”  
“You are going to be in his life Regina, no matter what.”  
“ I know.”  
“Please do not go back to evil.”  
“I am not going back to my old ways swan that is for sure. He needs to be in an environment where he needs to be happy and not stressed.”  
“I am sorry this turns out like this.”  
“He is not happy, he needs to be where he is. He is still going to see me. I don’t mind him living with you, knowing he will be safe.”  
“He will Regina. I promise you.” Hope begins to cry. “Okay, sweetie. Mommy is going to drive us home.”  
Regina talks to Hope. “Little Hope, make sure Henry is loved all the time.” Hope coos. “He is not happy at my home but I know you and your parents make him happy all the time. You and Henry can visit me at my office?” Hope smiles which makes Regina smile. “I am looking forward to seeing you at my office with Henry.”  
The boy finished loading the car. Emma brings Hope to the car. Henry goes to his Mom and hugs her. “Mom. I love you.”  
“I love you too Henry.” She hugs him and kisses him on the head. “You can come to my office anytime and you can bring Hope with you if you are babysitting her.”  
“I will. I am going to miss you.”  
“We will see each other all the time not here.”  
“I am sorry I held my emotions in I did not want to ruin your happy ending.”  
“Henry you are my caring son, I love you always. I am still going to visit you.”  
“Yes, I will visit you too and call you if I need anything.” They hug. Hope was crying very loudly.  
“Henry, we need to go it is way past your sister’s bedtime.”  
“Coming, Mom.” He talks to Regina. “I will call you tomorrow.” He hugs Regina. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, Henry. I know this is the right decision for your happiness.” He hugs Regina very tight. “Go, your sister needs to be home and you have to unload your stuff.” Henry goes to Robin and shakes his hand and heads in the car. Regina watches the Swan-Jones family drive off. Robin hugs Regina. “I love Henry. I am still going to see him.”  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“He sacrificed his own feelings for my happy ending.” She goes inside the house. “This is all of my sister’s fault.”  
On the way home, Hope was crying. “Hope, Henry is right here little sis. Do not cry.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope calms down grabs his face and he smiles. “I love you too Hope.” Killian put his hook hand on Emma’s leg and rubs it. When they arrived home, “Love, I will start unloading the car.” They kiss. Emma went to back to where the kids were sitting.  
“Henry, we got to talk. Is this the reason why you like living with us because the home environment is better?”  
“Yes. I am always relieved when I came to visit you. I hate keeping secrets at my other house and cannot express what I feel and the stress of knowing something and cannot say it is the worse.”  
“I understand that completely. Henry, we are happy you are staying here you are always welcome to stay with us.”  
“I know. I am going to visit my other Mom all the time, not in the house. I am mostly going to miss her not the others. Truthfully, I was only happy there when I was with her. Robin makes her happy which is the only reason I like him, that is it.”  
“Is that why you call Killian Dad because you do not like Robin?”  
“Killian is my dad, he helps me with school work, guides me, talks to me and always there to listen.”  
“We are happy to have you here especially it makes you happy.” Hope makes a loud noise. “Hope is especially happy you are living here all the time. Right baby?” Hope makes a noise and smiles.. “Last question, what made you tell Regina on the home situation tonight?”  
“She asked me why I am different at your house and her house. I could not lie to her anymore and the truth came out.” She hugs him.  
“We both love you.”  
“I know. Mom, I am going to help Dad unload the car and organize my room.” He leaves the car.  
“Hope, your brother is staying here all the time now. I know you are happy because he is staying here since we all make Henry happy.” Emma takes Hope, her diaper bag and quilt back to their house. Killian helps Emma carry the diaper bag and quilt. “Thank you.”  
“Your welcome love. How are you feeling about Henry moving in here?”  
“He told me that he had a normal family environment here, I did not know what he meant until he told Regina tonight. He is happy here.”  
“Emma we are all happy that he is going to be here. I know Hope is going to be happy that her brother won’t leave.”  
“Yes, you got that right. I feel sorry for Regina. She is still his mother.”  
“I know, love. He was not happy there and the stress was eating him.”  
“I know the feeling. I am just happy he can be himself around us and we are breaking his walls.”  
“Aye, that what we do.” They kiss. Hope cries.  
“Hope, Mommy will change you, sweetie. It is way past your bedtime.” She takes Hope to her room and changes Hope diaper and put her pajamas on. Emma kisses Hope on the cheek and rocks her to sleep. When Hope falls asleep Emma kisses her on the forehead and quietly put Hope in her crib. Killian helped Henry organize his stuff. “How’s it going in here?”  
“I have to arrange a few things but everything will fit.” Killian and Emma both helped arrange his room. After they were done, Henry hugs his Mom. “Thank you for letting me stay.”  
“Henry, you told me a little bit why did you wait so long to say what you needed to say?”  
“I could not handle the stress anymore.”  
Emma hugs him. “I am happy that you are staying here with us, you know that you are always welcome here.”  
“Yes, I am already feeling relieved.”  
“I am glad that we can help.Go to bed soon it is past midnight.”  
“Yes, Mom. I will.” He hugs her and kisses her. “I love you, Mom.”  
“I love you too, Henry.” Emma checks on Hope who was still fast asleep. Emma returns to her room to Killian waiting for her. She just hugs him. “Emma, are you okay?”  
“What a night. Hugging you is relieving my stress. I cannot believe Henry moved in here with us. I knew something was wrong but I did not ask him about it.”  
“Love, that whole situation at Regina’s is between him and Regina.”  
“I know. I can see why he was always so happy here with us and Hope.”  
“Aye. We were helping him then and now.”  
“I now understand why he looks up to you so much as a Dad.”  
“Why is that Swan?”  
“He talks to you about anything to you, he opens up while he is here, you help him with his schoolwork, guide him to be a man and he can be honest with you, which he could not be to Robin.”  
“Aye. We are both making Henry happy and well.”  
“Yes, we continue.” They kiss and get ready for bed. Emma falls asleep first. Killian checks up on both of the kids. He checks on Henry. “Lad, you are my son even though you are not biologically related. I will never treat you different and be there for both of you and your sister. Your Mom and I are happy that you are here living with us that makes you happy mentally and physically.We love you, Henry.”


	59. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry starts his summer job, Emma and Allison Cameron's friendship evolves.

Henry living with Emma and Killian all the time has not changed the family routine at all. He was home with them all the time, happily playing and helping with Hope. Killian helps Emma at night with Hope, while Henry watches Hope in the morning to let both of his parents sleep in more. Since Henry is home more in the summer, Killian is going back to work. Killian wakes up next to his sleeping wife. He kisses her on the head. “Morning love.”  
Emma smiles. “Morning.” They kiss. Emma sits up and hugs him. “Are you ready to go back to work?”  
“Yes, I am. I know Henry is going to be here with you and Hope.”  
“Yes. I have one of my boys with me…..”  
Killian looks concerned.“Are you okay love?  
“Yes.”  
“Emma…”  
“I cannot believe Henry is going to be here all the time.”  
“Love, he was not happy at all in his other home.”  
“Yes, I know but him holding all of those emotions in for 2 years. I cannot believe that he did that.”  
“Aye. Henry comes here all the time be himself, remember that. You, me and Hope made him feel safe, loved and able to express himself. He could not stand the stress in that house anymore.”  
“I…” Killian just hugs her. “Love, did you experience similar situations in the foster system?”  
“Yes. I cannot believe that it happened to my own son. Yet he was adopted and I was not.”  
“Emma, he has you and Regina both in his life that care for him and willing to help him.”  
“I am just happy that he is here with us, wanting to be here and I am one of the adults in his life that is there for him.”  
“Emma, we are going to continue being there for him especially as he is living here all the time.”  
Emma smiles. “Yes, Hope is happy her big brother here all the time.”  
“Yes, she is swan. I am happy he is here all the time.”  
“Me too.” She stands up and hugs him. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, swan.” They kiss.  
“Let’s go see what our kids are up to.” They walk downstairs to find Henry reading to Hope in the living room on the couch. “Good morning, Henry.”  
“Good morning, Mom. Hope Mommy is awake.”  
Emma sits down next to her two kids. Henry hands over Hope to their Mom. “Hi, Hope. Did you have fun with Henry?” She kisses Hope on the head. Henry leans on his Mom’s shoulder. “What did you do with Hope so far?”  
“Hope did some tummy time, I talked to her a little bit and she slept while I ate my cereal. Hope is just happy.”  
“Yes, she is Henry.”  
“Morning, Henry.”  
“Morning, Dad. you have to go back to work?”  
“Yes, lad. I have work today. I will be off when we go on vacation.”  
“I am looking forward to that.”  
“Same here lad.”  
“Killian, I am starting to go back to work in 2 weeks. So Hope will be my little partner at the station while Henry is going to be my stakeout partner.”  
“Mom, I can watch Hope here or at that station wherever you need me.”  
“Thanks, kid. I cannot be too far away from Hope.”  
“I know. She won’t take the bottle.”  
“Yes, she has not still.”  
“Mom, Hope knows you did not have this time with me.”  
“Yes, she is definitely making up for it.”  
“Dad, when can we have our next sailing lesson? We have not had sailing in while.”  
“Yes. Lad. I have been thinking about having a family sailing day, on Thursday afternoon, after my shift.”  
“Dad, I am looking forward to it.”  
Killian takes Hope from Emma’s arms. “Aye, Hope are you looking forward to a sailing adventure on Daddy’s ship?” Hope smiles. “Yes, that is right my little pirate princess. Just like Daddy.” He kisses her on the head and cheeks, as Emma and Henry smile watching Daddy and daughter moment. “Little love, have fun with Mommy and Henry. Be a good little lass.” He kisses her head and hands her back to Emma. “Love, I will see you after my shift.”  
“Yes, we will see you later. Please be careful.”  
“Love, you know I will be.” They kiss.’  
“Dad, have a good day.”  
“Thanks, Henry.” Henry hugs his Dad. “Keep an eye on your sister and Mom.”  
“Yes, Dad. I will.”  
“That’s my boy. I will see you all tonight.” Killian leaves. Hope begins to cry.  
“Hope, Daddy will be home later sweetie.” Emma rubs her back and bounces her. “Hope, you have Mommy and Henry to keep you company. I know you miss Daddy sweetie. He will be back don’t worry.” She kisses Hope on the head and comforts her. Henry comes up nearby his Mom and Hope. “Hope, do not cry little sis. Henry is here.” He kisses her on the head. “You will have fun with Henry and Mommy. Daddy will be home later.” Emma continues to rub and bounced Hope.”Hope, Mommy got you, sweetie, you are not alone. Daddy will be home later after work.” Hope calms down after a while of Emma calming her down. “Hope, are you hungry sweetie?” Emma feeds Hope. “Yes, you were a hungry sweetie.”  
“Mom, was she like that everytime that I left?”  
“Yes, and when your Dad returned back to work the first time.”  
“Mom, I can watch her at the station if you need me to, from seeing just Dad leaving I cannot imagine how she will cry when you go to work.”  
“I am planning on bringing her to work because I cannot leave her. Also, working at the station is not as hectic as it used to be.”  
“Yes, that is for sure. I know you do not want to miss everything with Hope.”  
“You are right. I do not want to miss every step with her.”  
“I will help, so you won’t have to.”  
“Thanks, Henry.”  
“I know you missed everything with me. I can help you with Hope.” Emma gets a phone call. “Hi, Emma.”  
“Hi, Allison.” Emma burps Hope.  
“I am free this afternoon. I am wondering if Henry wants to start working at my house this afternoon?”  
“Hold on, I will ask him….Henry, Allison is on the phone and wants to know if you want to start working this afternoon?  
Henry smiles. “Yes.”  
Hope makes a big burp. Emma giggles,” Sorry about that I am just burping Hope.”  
Allison smiles:“It is okay.”  
“Henry, says yes.”  
“Great. You, Henry and Hope, can come over to my house at 2:00.”  
“That is a good time for us. Does Henry need to bring art supplies?”  
“No, I have art supplies for him. I will text you my address. See you soon.” They hung up.  
“I cannot believe that I have my first summer job.”  
“Are you excited?  
“Yes, I am.” He leans over to his Mom and Hope. “I would not have this job if it was not for you little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope grabs his face. “Yes, I know you love me so much. Hope. I love you too.” Emma smiles at both of her children close relationship. “Mom, I can hold her.”  
“Sure. I need to have breakfast and take a shower.” She kisses Hope on the head and hands her over to Henry. Emma makes eggs for breakfast and takes a shower. As Emma was getting ready for the day she hears Henry with Hope in the nursery talking to Hope. “Hope, I am so happy that I am living here with you, Mommy and Daddy. I know that you are happy that I am here with you.” Hope smiles. “Yes.” He kisses Hope on the cheek. “I was not happy in my other home when I could not tell my feelings. Expressing feelings is a good way to tell people your emotions when you hold them in too long it makes you feel very bad. I always able to tell you, Mommy and Daddy, how I feel at my other home I could not.” Hope looked at Henry with her big blue eyes. “I only miss my other Mom Regina that is it. When I visit my other mom at her office, you can come with me.” Hope smiles. “Yes. You would like to travel with me.” He kisses Hope on the cheek. Emma smiles at Henry talking to Hope. Hope begins to cry. “Hope, what is wrong little sis?” He checks her diaper. “You do not need a change.”  
“Henry, she needs her nap.” Emma takes Hope from Henry and sits in her rocking chair to rock Hope. “Hope, it is your naptime. Later we are going to see Allison at her house.” She kisses Hope on the head and rocked her until she fell asleep. She puts Hope in her crib.  
“Mom, can we watch some Netflix?”  
“Sure, we can watch a movie in my room.” As Emma and Henry watched a Star Wars movie in her room Henry hugged his Mom as he watched the movie.  
“Henry, are you happy that you are living here all the time now?”  
“Yes. I have never been any happier Mom.” He hugs her tighter.  
“I am happy that I make you happy, feel safe and can be honest with.”  
“Mom, I always felt like that to you ever since we met. I can be honest with my other mom not until everything happened with Zelena, I could not be open.”  
“You are open to me, your Dad and Hope.”  
“Yes, I can say what I need to say without being judged. Most of the time at my other house, I kept my mouth shut for that reason. She did not ask me about Robin moving in with his 2 kids when I was living there most of the time. I could not be honest, I did not want to ruin her happy ending.”  
“I know that your Mom did not mean to hurt you. I know she misses you.”  
“I miss her that is it. While you are at work, can I bring Hope with me to visit my mom at her office?”  
“Sure, you can. When are you planning on visiting her?”  
“I moved out on Saturday and today is Tuesday. Can I bring Hope with my to visit my Mom tomorrow?”  
“Sure, you can. I was thinking of going to the station to see how it is without me.”  
Henry hugs his mom. “I love you, Mom.”  
“I love you too, Henry.” Hope wakes up crying.  
“Mom, I will get her.” Henry goes to Hope’s room. “Hope, did you have a nice nap little sis?” He takes Hope out of her crib. “Hope, let’s go to Mommy in her room.” He kisses her on the head.  
“Hi, baby. Did you have a good nap?” Henry's hands Hope over to their Mom. Emma cuddles Hope. “You love to cuddle with Mommy, don’t you sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope gurgled happily.  
“Mom, it is 1:30 pm.”  
“We need to leave soon.” She gets up with Hope and dresses Hope in a cute little onesie with jeans and a little bow bandana. Emma played their kissing game for a few minutes. “Henry, are you almost ready?”  
“Yes. I am ready. Is Hope ready?”  
“She is all dressed. I just need to make sure I have everything in her diaper bag.”  
“I can do a quick check for you.” He looks through the diaper bag. “Everything is packed.” He carried the diaper bag to the car as Emma brought Hope in the car and buckled her in. Henry sat next to their mom in a shotgun. Emma looks up at Hope. “Hope, we will be at Allison’s house soon.” Emma drove them to Dr.Cameron’s house.  
“Mom, I wonder how my other Mom found your twin?”  
“I have no idea, kid.”  
“She is the brunette version of you and you both sound the same.” Emma giggles.  
“Maybe she found her on craigslist for jobs? It was about time, I hate Dr.Whale. She is a better doctor than him.”  
“Yes. I wonder if she knows about the magic part of Storybrooke?”  
“Maybe she knows? We will see.” Emma drove them to Dr.Allison Cameron’s house. Emma parks in front of a nice house with bikes on the front lawn and two children playing on the grass and they see Allison on her porch steps. Allison came up to their car. “Hi, Emma and Henry.”  
“Hi, Allison.” Henry got out of the car first. Emma went to get Hope. “Hope, we are at Allison’s house.” Emma unbuckles her and picks up Hope. Hope immediately grabs on to Emma’s shirt. “Hope, Mommy is not going to let you go. Do not worry, sweetie.” Allison comes around to Emma and Hope.  
“Hi, Emma.” She leans forward to Hope. “Hi, Hope.” Hope begins to cry.  
“Hope. Do not the crybaby. Mommy got you, Hope. Mommy is not going nowhere.” She talks to Allison. “I am sorry about Hope. She is a little nervous.”  
“That is okay, once she sees me a little more, I know she will calm down soon. ” Henry waited by the car with the diaper bag and hands it over to his Mom. Elizabeth who had dark brown hair and blue eyes and Connor had brown hair and blue eyes came to Allison. “Elizabeth and Connor this is my new friend Emma and her daughter Hope.”  
Elizabeth and Connor “Hi.”  
“Hi, Elizabeth and Connor. It is so nice to meet you both.”  
“This is Emma’s son Henry. He is the one who will be painting your rooms.”  
“Hi, Henry.”  
“Hi, Elizabeth.”  
“Can I show you my room first?”  
“Elizabeth, I want to show him my room first.”  
“Elizabeth, Connor, Henry going to see both of your rooms and you both tell him what you want him to paint.”  
“I brought my drawing pad so I can draw what they want.”  
“That is great. Henry if they start arguing let me know.”  
“I am sure they will be fine Allison.”  
“Henry, can you please see my room first?”  
“Sure, Elizabeth. Do you know what you want me to paint your room?”  
“Yes.”  
“Great. Bring me to your room.” Elizabeth and Connor drag Henry inside the house. Emma and Allison both laugh. “Is Henry good with kids?’  
“Yes, he is. He especially loves Hope.”  
“Please come in. I have decaf coffee for you.”  
“Thank you.” They walked into her house. “Hope, there is nothing to be worried of sweetie. Allison is our friend. There is no magic drama with her. ” She kisses Hope on the head. Allison brought Emma and Hope to the living room and brought two mugs of coffee, decaf for Emma. “Thank you.”  
“Your welcome. How is Hope?”  
“Her diarrhea lasted a few days. Thank you again for coming on short notice.”  
“It was no problem, Emma. How come Hope is nervous? When Killian brought her to her one-month appointment, she was happy.”  
“Well, lately when we been going over to my parent’s house and Regina’s houses, been a little complicated.”  
“Do you remember visiting me in the hospital? Well, when I passed out my Mom was holding when I passed out and she sensed my Mom was in shock. A few days later Hope and I visited her Hope knew my mom was still in shock she would not let go of me.” Allison went close to Emma and Hope.  
“Hope, you know me, Allison. I was the one who helped you get better.” She rubbed Hope’s little hands and Hope smiled.  
“ I had a feeling she will warm up to you. You want to hold her?”  
“Yes.”  
“Hope, Allison wants to say hi to you sweetie.” Emma hands over Hope to Allison.  
“Hi, Hope. I am Allison. I look like your Mommy.” Hope looked at Allison and her Mommy. “Hope knows the difference between us.”  
“Yes, she does.” They both laughed. Emma reaches out her finger to Hope who grabs it. “Mommy is right here baby. I am not going nowhere, sweetie.” She kisses Hope’s little hand.  
“We went over to Regina’s house on Saturday. It was interesting. As I told you last week, Hope was terrified of Rowand. She would not let me go the entire dinner only when Henry took Rowand and Roland out of the room. Most of the time she was with Henry, me and Killian. As the evening ended it got interesting.”  
“How?”  
“Let’s just say at the end of the night Henry moved in with me, Killian and Hope.”  
Allison was surprised.“What happened? What was the usual custody arrangement?”  
“Henry found me when he was ten years old and brought me here. Regina hated me for a while because I stayed here to be in Henry’s life. I wanted to make sure he was loved. Henry’s usual visitation was seeing me on weekends and come over on weekdays for a few days a week. When I was pregnant with Hope Henry stayed with me longer because he wanted to be involved in my pregnancy as much as possible. He knew that I was alone in juvie when I was pregnant with him.”  
Allison jaw dropped. “I am so sorry.”  
“His father took advantage of me, framed me, abandoned me and he did not apologize for any of it. I was a teenager a runaway from the foster system. I found out I was pregnant with Henry in prison, and I gave him up for adoption. Finding him ten years later turned my life whole around, he brought me here to my family, I met Killian who is my true love. Henry has been in life ever since Hope made our family complete.” She rubs Hope’s little hand.  
“Wow. I cannot believe that all of that happened to you. How is Henry living in with you full time?”  
“Yes, since he moved in it hasn't changed. The only difference is that he doesn't leave to Regina’s. Regina and Robin are married. Rowand daughter of Zelena, does not know that her mother is Zelena. Regina is raising Rowand as her own since Zelena lost her custody rights. Roland Robin’s other child does not even know Rowand mother is not Regina.”  
Allison’s jaw drops.“Wow, that is crazy.”  
“Yes, it is. I was the one who witnessed when Zelena clone herself as robin’s dead first wife. Henry could never feel that he can be honest with Robin, Roland and Rowand at his own house, this is for two years. He was telling all of his feelings to Regina in my car. Killian and I were listening. He vented out how he felt. He was getting walled up, he could not express his feelings and get stressed over this secret. Regina could not tell Rowand. Henry was crying. He asked the both of us if he can move in with me. He explained to us that he can be himself, happy and not stressed at my house. Regina and I decided he can move in with us as long he visits Regina. He told me, later on, he will only miss Regina that is it.”  
“Wow….all I can is wow.” Hope was fast asleep in Allison’s arms. “I cannot believe how far you came as a child in the horrible foster system to a great mom.”  
“Enough about me. Please tell me about you.” She sipped her decaf coffee. Hope began to fuss. “Hope, Mommy is right here sweetie.” Allison hands over Hope back to her Mommy. Emma puts Hope on her chest and kisses her on the head.  
“I can see that you are taking advantage of your second chance of being a Mom from the start.”  
“Yes, I am. I love her and I do not want to let her go. I am going back to work in two weeks.”  
“What is your job?”  
“I am the sheriff.”  
“You are the sheriff of Storybrooke?”  
“Yes, I am. Please tell me about yourself.”  
“I was born in Chicago, Illinois. I have an older brother. I was arrested for an incident at 17. I went to the University of Washington. At the end of my senior year, I married my first husband Bob, who was dying from terminal thyroid cancer. He was already dying when I married him. He had no family. I fell in love and I knew he could not die alone. He died after 6 months of our marriage, I also kept his semen.” Emma's eyes popped out. “ I moved to New Jersey after my residency, to Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital. I was the only women on a diagnostic team as an immunologist. I met my second husband Robert Chase who I married three years later and then divorce. Basically our boss, who had us on the most bizarre cases. I switched jobs to work in the emergency room. He turned my husband’s dark and changed him from one case causing him to kill a dictator. I ended up realizing that I did not love him and divorced him. I left the hospital and moved back to Chicago. Then I found another job as a pediatrician in New York. I met my husband Ted. We have been married for 11 years. I got the job offer here and moved my family.”  
“I thought I had boy issues.” They both laughed. Hope began to cry. “Hope, are you hungry? Yes, you are.” She kisses Hope on the head. She got the cover out and breastfeeds Hope.”Emma, you do not need a cover her.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. It is my house. You are her Mom, you are doing what Mom do feeding her daughter.” Emma puts the cover away. Henry comes downstairs, “Allison, how do you want me to do their room? I can paint their room in days.”  
“Henry. My husband is taking my two children to New York to visit his parents tomorrow. They will be not here for two weeks. I wanted you to meet them and know what they want in their rooms.”  
“I can paint their rooms within a few days, to leave enough time for paint to dry before they come home.”  
“That is a good plan.” Henry showed them the drawing that Elizabeth and Connor want in their rooms.  
“Mom, how is Hope? Is she nervous?”  
“Allison and I got to talk and Hope happily let Allison hold her for a while.”  
“Yes. Henry your sister knows me from a few occasions.”  
“Good, I just wanted to make sure that she is not nervous. She was very nervous at my Mom’s house on Saturday. Mom, Dad and I made sure Hope did not get upset.”  
“Henry, Hope knows Allison. She is not afraid. Hope is happy being held by the both of us.” Henry goes to Hope, “Hope, are you having a fun little sis with Mommy and her twin?” Hope stops eating and grabs Henry’s hair. “Hope cut that out.”Allison and Emma both laugh. He kisses Hope on the head. “I love you too, Hope.” Hope spits up that landed on the floor.  
“Allison, I am so sorry.”  
“That is okay. Henry, there are paper towels in the kitchen.” Henry went to the kitchen.”Emma, Hope was playing with Henry.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, Emma.”  
“Hope, you need to finish eating baby then you can play with Henry.” Hope continues to eat from Emma.  
“I can tell that Hope and Henry are very close.”  
“Oh, yes they are. Henry plays with her, read to her, and our babysitter.”  
Henry returns to the living room with paper towels. “I am sorry about Allison.”  
“That is okay, Henry. Accidents happen and I love how you are with Hope.”  
“Thank you. Hope I love her so much. When my mom told me she was pregnant it was the best news ever. I was involved in her pregnancy as much as possible, right Mom?”  
“Right, kid. Hope knew you before she was born. Hope moved a certain way only for you.” Emma burped Hope.  
“Mom, can I hold Hope?”  
“Sure, you can.” Henry takes Hope from their Mom. He sits on the other couch. “Hope, you want to see what I am going to paint?” Hope looks at Henry. Henry points out what he was going to paint each room. Emma and Allison watch Henry showing Hope his drawings. “Do you think I can do paint these two rooms, little sis?” Hope coos. Henry smiles. “Hope, you are my little supporter little sis.” He kisses Hope on the cheek multiple times making Hope smile, Emma took pictures of Henry and Hope together.  
“Does this happens a lot in your house?”  
“Yes, pretty much every day.” They both laugh. Henry takes pictures of their Mom and Allison laughing.  
“Do you want a snack?”  
“Sure.” Emma turns around to talk to Henry. “Henry do you want a snack?”  
“Yes.” He carries Hope and follows Allison and their Mom to the kitchen. Allison laid out milk, chocolate cookies, and fruit salad as snacks. Hope begins to fuss.  
“I can hold her.” Henry hands over Hope to Allison. Henry sits next to his Mom on the stool. “Hope, are you having fun at my house?” She bounces Hope in her arms and Hope smiles. “See, Henry, Hope knows me.”  
“Mom, I am impressed she is usually only happy in my arms, yours, or Dad’s.”  
“I know. I am pretty sure your sister knows that Allison is not evil or involved with any magic, kid. Where are her two kids?”  
“Upstairs watching a movie.”  
“Henry, when can you start painting?”  
“I can come over tomorrow afternoon. I am visiting my other mom at her office.” He turns to his Mom. “Mom, I can bring Hope with me right?”  
“Yes. You can, kid. I can pick you both up from your Mom’s office after my shift at the station and I can bring you here in the afternoon.”  
“ I have a feeling with two will talk a lot while I work tomorrow” Emma and Allison both laugh.  
“Yep, kid. You got that right.” Hope begins to fuss and makes her poop face. “Hope, you need a change?” Allison hands over Hope to Emma. “Hope and I will be right back. Where is the bathroom?”  
“On the left after you leave the living room.” Hope begins to cry.  
“Hope, Mommy will change you in a few minutes baby girl.” Emma gets the diaper bag and takes Hope to the bathroom to change her.  
“Allison, how long you been living here in Storybrooke?”  
“I have been living here for about 6 months now. I moved around a lot.”  
“My mom moved around a lot before she stayed here and made her home here. I know you will make a home with your family here too.”  
“Thank you, Henry.”  
“I can tell you and my mom are similar and different, which makes you good friends. My mom does not have too many friends here, mostly her family and a few friends. She was no that lucky growing up.”  
“I know, Henry. Your Mom told me enough about her life today and what she told me, wow. She is a strong person your Mom is.”  
“Yes, that is my Mom, the savior.”  
“Savior?”  
“Yes, she saved this town many many times from villains and curses.”  
“Really?”  
“Yup. Her parents are Snow White and Prince Charming after all.”  
“Was it hard to convince your mom that her parents are from the fairytale world?”  
“Yes, you do not want even want to know how long and hard that was.” Allison giggled. Emma returns with Hope. “Kid, what are you up to?”  
“Oh, nothing.”  
Emma gives him the look. “Henry I can tell when people are lying.”  
“I am explaining to Allison how hard it was to convince you were the savior.”  
“Henry, do you want to freak out the new pediatrician and run out of Maine?!”  
Allison laughs. “Emma, I am not freaked out one bit. Regina told me the history of this place during my interview before I accepted the job.”  
“Okay, then continue.” She sits on a stool holding Hope. Emma gets a FaceTime call from Killian.  
“Hi, Killian.”  
“Hi, love. How are my two loves and Henry?”  
“Hope, daddy is on Mommy's phone.”  
“Hi, hope.”  
“Killian, we are not at home.” She shows Killian Allison talking to Henry.  
“Hi, Allison.”  
“Hi, Killian your family is over at my house. Emma and I got to know each other more, and your son is telling me all about magic.”  
“Hi, Dad. I begin to work with Allison tomorrow in the afternoon.”  
“That is great lad.”  
Emma turns her phone back to her. “Killian, I am going to work with you tomorrow. I need to see how everything is without me. Henry is going to watch Hope for a few hours while he visits Regina at her office.”  
“You really miss work love?”  
“Yes, I do. Just for a few hours, hope will be with Henry. Then I can pick them up at Regina’s office and bring Henry here to paint.”  
“So you and Allison can talk.”  
“Yes, Killian. Hope is not nervous her Killian she calmed down quickly and Allison held her for a while.”  
“Aye, I had a feeling Hope like her when she personally brought Hope to the exam room.”  
“Dad, they have been talking for hours.”  
“Lad, let your mom and sister enjoy girl time.” Allison and Emma both laughed.  
“How's the station?”  
“Quiet.” Hope makes a noise, “Hope, daddy sees you, little lass. You and I will talk later little love.” He talks to Emma. “I'll be home in a few hours, I will tell your Dad you'll be coming for a few hours tomorrow.”  
“I'll see you home.” Killian blew kisses to Hope.  
Elizabeth and Connor run downstairs. “Mom, can we have a snack?”  
“Yes, you can.”  
Mom, fruit is not a snack.”  
“Fruit is a snack Conner a healthy one. I got cookies and fruit.”  
“I'll have one if each.”  
“Eat in here not in your rooms.”  
“Emma.”  
“Can I hold Hope?”  
Emma smiles. “Yes, you can. You can hold her in the living room .”  
“Elizabeth wash your hands before you hold Hope.” Allison and Emma go to the living room. Elizabeth returns to the living room and sits down on the couch.  
“When you hold Hope, you must hold her head.” Emma helps Elizabeth hold Hope.  
Elizabeth smiles. “Mom I am having holding a baby!”  
“Yes, you are.” Allison takes a picture of her daughter holding Hope. Hope begins to cry. “Emma why is she crying?”  
Emma takes Hope back. “Hope is still getting used to new people. She needs to get to know you, Elizabeth.”  
“Lizzie, I can show you.” Emma hands over hope to Allison. “Hope, hi. Are you having fun here?” Hope coos. “Yes, you are.”  
“Mom she knows you.”  
“Elizabeth she will get to know you do not worry. When Hope met someone last week, she was screaming bloody murder. She was terrified. Trust me, she did not cry bad as that when you held her.”  
Elizabeth went to her mom who was holding Hope. “Hi, Hope. My name is Elizabeth.” She gives Hope her finger and grabs it. “Mom. Hope is holding my finger.”  
“Yes, she is.” Hope begins to cry. “Hope, do you want your Mommy?” Allison hands over Hope back to Emma.  
“Hope. Mommy got you, sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Allison, what time do you want us to come over tomorrow?”  
“I was thinking around the same time as today 2:00 for Henry to work.”  
“Sounds like a plan. I am going in tomorrow to see how the station is without me. I am bringing Hope and Henry with me. He is going to watch her if I need him.” She calls for her son. “Henry time for us to go.” Henry comes into the living room.  
“Henry, are you ready to work tomorrow?”  
“Yes, I am Allison.”  
“Kid, we will come here tomorrow at 2:00 pm.”  
“Great.”  
“Allison, thank you for having us over!”  
“You are welcome, Emma. Please come again.”  
“We will.” She talks to Hope, “Hope, say bye-bye to Allison.”  
“Bye, Hope. Bye Henry.”  
“Bye, Allison. I am looking forward to work tomorrow.” Emma, Henry, and Hope leave Dr.Cameron’s house. Emma drove them home. When they arrived home, Emma carried Hope and the diaper bag. Henry ordered them Chinese food. The food arrived before Killian returned home from work. Emma fed and changed Hope. Killian arrived home with Emma and Henry on the couch. Emma was holding Hope.  
“Swan.”  
“We are in the living room.”  
“Hello, loves.” They kissed  
“Hi, Dad.”  
“Killian someone missed her Daddy.” Emma hands over Hope to Killian.  
“Hope, little love. Did you have a good day?” He kisses Hope on her cheek. “Daddy misses you today.”  
“Dad, Hope was crying when you left.”  
“Did she now?”  
“Yes, she did.”  
“Lad, are you working for Allison?”  
“Yes, I am. I just talked to her two children on what they want in their rooms. I am starting painting tomorrow.”  
“Lad, I know that you do great.” Killian talks to his daughter. “Hope, you and I need to have daddy and daughter time.” He takes Hope to his room, while Emma and Henry watched a movie downstairs. Killian had Hope snuggle on his chest. “Daddy missed you today while I was at work little love. Did you have fun at Allison’s house?” Hope cooed. “Yes, Mommy told me you had fun at Allison’s house. Tomorrow, Mommy is taking you to work with us for a little while. You get to see how both Daddy and Mommy work.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope smiles which make Killian smile. Emma and Henry watched a movie, Henry went to bed. Emma sees Killian with Hope in their room and sits next to Killian on their bed.  
“How is Daddy and daughter time?”  
“I talked to her about my day and she listened. She is looking forward to seeing our work tomorrow.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Aye. Our little lass is excited.”  
“She saw my work already, she is excited to see your work.” She kisses him on the cheek. Emma quietly placed Hope in her cradle. She goes back to her husband and they make out.  
The next morning, Emma got up before Killian to get ready for work. She got dressed and prepped Hope’s diaper bag and carrier. When Emma returned to their room, Killian was awake holding Hope. “Morning.” She kisses Killian on the cheek and hugs him.  
“Morning, love.” They kiss and look at their daughter who was still sleeping. “Are you looking forward to work for a few hours?”  
“Yes, I am. Henry is coming with us and then visit Regina.”  
“Is Hope going to go with Henry?”  
“Depends on how she is and if work is busy or not. In the afternoon, Hope, Henry and I are going to Allison’s house, so Henry can start working today.” Hope wakes up. “Good morning, Hope.”  
“Morning, little lass.” He kisses Hope on the head and she begins to fuss. Killian hands over Hope to Emma. “Hope, are you excited to see Daddy and Mommy work today?” Hope smiles. “Yes, you are.” She kisses Hope on the head. She changes Hope’s diaper and played their kissing game. Emma changed Hope into a cute outfit. Emma feeds Hope in the rocking chair.  
“Good morning, Mom.”  
“Good morning Henry.”  
“Are you excited to work today?’  
“Yes, I am. I want to see how much I missed since I stopped working. Are you excited to see your other Mom today?”  
“Yes, I am.”  
“Hope is going to be with me or you today.”  
“Mom, Hope is going to be happy with me.”  
“I know. I want Hope to be with me at work for a little bit then you can take her to see your other mom. Is that a good plan?”  
“Yes.” Emma burped Hope. “Mom, can I hold Hope?”  
“Yes, you can. I need to eat breakfast before we go anyways.” Emma's hands Hope to Henry.  
“Hope, are you looking forward to spending time with me when Mommy works?” Hope moved around in Henry’s arms. “Do not worry Hope, you are going to see Mommy and Daddy work.” When everyone was ready, Emma drove them to the station. Emma used the carrier to carry Hope. The boys followed Emma inside. They see Charming.  
“Hi, Dad.”  
“Hi, Emma. You are working today?”  
“Yes, I am. I wanted to see how much I missed since I was gone for a while before returning officially in two weeks.”  
“Glad to have you back.” He talks to Hope. “Hi, Hope. Are you here to see Mommy work?” Hope smiles.  
“Hi, Gramps.”  
“Henry. How are you?”  
“I am good. Dr.Cameron gave me a summer job to paint murals in her children’s bedrooms.”  
“Awesome. When are you starting?”  
“This afternoon.”  
“Yes, while Henry works Hope and I are going to talk to Allison.”  
“Really?”  
“Aye, they love girl talk.”  
“Hope, you are going to see Mommy work.” Emma takes Hope to her office with Henry following her.  
“Mom, can I go on patrol with Dad?”  
“Sure, you can.”  
“Dad, I am going on patrol with you.”  
“Aye, lad. You can sit next to me in the front.” They leave. Emma did paperwork in her office, while Hope was sleeping on her chest. Emma kisses Hope on the head as she worked and Hope smiled in her sleep. Charming checks up on Emma and Hope.  
“Emma, how does it feel to be back at work?”  
“It is not so bad, so far. It was easier than before when there were villains and curses.”  
“Yes, it been pretty quiet around here since the final battle, mostly arresting the drunk dwarves on the weekend.”  
“I am planning to work two days a week in the summer and full time in the fall. Not sure how long my shifts, depending on Hope.”  
“Emma we can schedule your work time around with Hope’s schedule.”  
“That is what I am planning Dad.” Hope wakes up from her nap. “Hope, you are awake.” She kisses Hope on the head. Charming approaches Hope.  
“Hi, Hope.” He rubs her cheek. “When you are older, you can help me in my farm. Would you like that?” Hope gurgled. “Can I hold her?”  
“Sure, you can.” Emma unstrapped Hope from the carrier. “Have fun with Grandpa. I am not leaving sweetie.” Charming holds Hope and bounces her in his arms.  
“Hi, Hope. Are you having fun with Mommy?” Hope gurgled. Charming smiles. Emma took a picture of Hope with her father. “Emma, holding Hope reminds me of when you were just a few minutes old, I was holding you in one arm fighting the Evil Queen’s army to get to the wardrobe to get you safe from the curse.”  
“You really fought army men while you were holding me?”  
“Yes, I was doing everything I can to help you escape.”  
“You did Dad. now you have my little Hope. I am pretty sure she has my personality since she is my mini-me.”  
Charming chuckled. “Yes, from what I have seen so far, yes she has your stubbornness.” Charming held Hope as Emma did paperwork. Hope began to fuss. “Hope, you want Mommy?” Charming hands over Hope to Emma.  
“Hope, are you hungry sweetie?” She kisses Hope and preps to feed her and gets a burp towel from the diaper bag. Charming closes the blinds. Hope latches on quickly. “Hope, take your time sweetie your food is not going anywhere.” She rubs Hope’s head as she ate.  
“Emma, you are doing great with her.”  
“Thank you, Dad. Did Mom tell you all of this?”  
“Well, she has shown me a few pictures of you and Hope together and how you are with her. Now that I am seeing it for myself, wow.”  
“Thank you, Dad. I really love being a mom from the beginning. She is very attached to me.” Henry and Killian returned from patrol. “Mom, we are back.”  
“How was patrol around the town with your Dad.”  
“It was fun because we talked most of the time since it was quiet in town. Can I take Hope with me to visit my other Mom?”  
“Henry, should you be alone with Regina since it is your first visit since you moved in with us?”  
“Mom, I still want to babysit Hope for you.”  
“Yes, you are my babysitter. You bring Hope. I will pick you and Hope up at 1:30 pm before going to Allison’s house. Let me finish feeding Hope. Then you can take her to visit Regina.” Henry began to pack Hope’s diaper bag as Emma was burping Hope. “Hope, are you going to be a good girl for Henry?” Hope smiles. “Yes you are, you love Henry.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Later, Mommy is going to take you and Henry to Allison’s house. You like Allison Mommy’s new friend?” Hope cooed. Henry strapped the carrier on. “Hope, be a good girl for Henry.” She kisses Hope and placed her in the carrier.  
“Mom, she will be happy as long as she is with me.”  
“Henry, if anything happens..”  
“I know Mom, I will call you.” Emma hugs Henry.  
“Have fun with Regina.”  
“Thanks, Mom. I will see you later. Come on, Hope. I can show you where my other mom works.” Henry takes Hope out of the station.  
‘Emma, Henry moved in with you and Killian?”  
“Yes. He was unhappy living with Robin and his two kids. He could not be himself there like he is at our house. Regina and I decided to let him move in with us.”  
“How is Henry now living with you now?”  
“Like nothing has changed. He is happy living with me, Hope and Killian which makes me happy.”  
Henry walked with Hope to his other mom’s office. “Hope, we are only seeing my other Mom Regina today no one else. He takes Hope to Regina’s office. “Hope, you do not even know how much history was made here in this office, good and bad things.” Henry knocks on his Mom’s office. “Mom.”  
Regina smiled. “Henry!” She rushes over and hugs Henry. “You brought Hope?”  
“Yes, I did, I am giving mom a break while she is working, Hope was her little partner for most of the morning.” Hope fussed. “Hope, you want to move around a little?” Henry put Hope’s quilt on the floor and unstrapped Hope and placed her on the quilt. Henry put the carrier and diaper bag on the side. Regina and Henry sat nearby Hope and watched her move around and looked at everything. “How are you, Mom?”  
“I am happier that you are here, visiting.”  
“I miss you, Mom.” He hugs her.  
“Tell me what you been up to?”  
“Well, I have been playing and watching Hope. Mom, Hope and I went to Allison’s house yesterday so I could meet her children and they told me what they want me to paint their bedroom. I am beginning my job today.” Hope begins to cry. Henry takes Hope from the quilt, “Hope, what is the matter, little sis? Is the marble to hard for you Hope? That is okay, you can be in my arms.” He gives her kisses on the cheeks and Hope smiles.  
“Hope, are you having fun with Henry?” Hope moves around in Henry’s arms and grips his t-shirt. Regina smiles. “Hope there is nothing to be scared about.” Henry shows Regina the pictures of Hope and him at the park, on the Jolly Roger and them together at home. Hope falls asleep in Henry’s arms as Regina and Henry talk for a long time. Emma arrives in Regina’s office seeing Henry and Regina talking while Hope was sleeping in Henry’s arms.  
Emma knocks on the door. “Henry.”  
“Hi, Mom.”  
“Hi, Emma.”  
“Mom, Hope has been sleeping most of the time we have been here in my arms. I tried the quilt on the marble floor it was too hard for her.” He goes to give Hope to their Mom. “ I will pack her things.”  
Regina approaches Emma. “How has he been at your house?”  
“He has been very happy. Hope loves that Henry is staying with us all the time. He has been very helpful watching her in the mornings so Killian and I can sleep. How was he here?”  
“You are right. He is slowly opening up to me since he is here not at my home.”  
“Mom, I am ready.” He hugs Regina. “I will come back. Like I said I miss you.”  
“I miss you too, Henry. You can bring Hope with you anytime.”  
“I will visit soon.”  
“Have fun with your job.”  
“Thanks, Mom.” Emma, Henry, and Hope go to her car. Emma placed Hope in her car seat. Henry sat in front with Emma and she drove them to Allison’s house.  
“How was visiting Regina?”  
“It was good. We talked a lot. Most of the time, Hope was asleep and she slept in my arms. I miss my other mom.”  
“Henry, you can still visit her.”  
“I know. She knows now that I am happy living with you Dad and Hope.”  
“We are happy you are living with us, Henry.”  
“I know.” They arrived at Allison’s house. Emma got sleeping Hope and her quilt and Henry carried the diaper bag. Henry rang the doorbell. Allison opens the door. “Hi, everyone. Come in.” She opens the door and let them in. “Henry the paints are upstairs.”  
“I am going to going to begin painting Elizabeth’s room today.”  
“Henry, take your time and come down for breaks.”  
“I will. Mom, have fun. I know I will be.”  
“Henry, have fun painting. Hope and I will be down here.” Henry goes upstairs to start to paint. They walk in the living room“How are the kids?”  
“They were very excited to go to New York with their Dad for 2 weeks. I packed their luggage last night.”  
“How come you are staying?”  
“Well, new job and I lived in New York long enough to know where everything is.”  
“I understand. How many places you moved from?”  
“I am from Chicago, then I moved to Washington State, then after my husband died I moved to New Jersey where I met my second husband and then I moved to New York where I met Ted. Then I got the job here. How was back to work today?”  
“Hope was mostly with me in the morning, while I was doing paperwork. My Dad held her for a little while until Henry returned from patrol with Killian. Henry took Hope with him to visit Regina. After they left, Killian and I did patrol together until I had to pick Henry and Hope from Regina’s office.”  
“How was Henry’s visit to Regina since he moved in with you?”  
“I saw them talking a lot. He seemed happier and slowly becoming more open with Regina since he is not in her house anymore.” Hope woke up from her nap. “Hi, Hope. You had a long nap baby girl.” She kisses Hope on her head. “Hope, look who Mommy is talking to.” Allison comes up to Hope. “We are Allison’s house.”  
“Hi, Hope.” Hope smiles. “Yes, you are happy to see me.” Hope moved around and made poop.  
“Hope, Mommy will change you.” Emma changes Hope in the bathroom. When Emma finished changing Hope, “Emma, I am in the kitchen.” Allison set up lunch for the two of them, salad and sandwiches. “Thank you.”  
“Your welcome.” Emma ate while holding Hope. “How is being a mom from the very beginning this time around?”  
Emma smiled. “I love it. I mean I did not have any of this special time with Henry at all. I wanted to keep him but I knew I could not be the one raising him. I was young, having no home. If I kept him in juvie, he would have ended up on foster care since I only had a car. The important thing is that he is in my life now. I have a husband with my true love and we have Hope.”  
“I know the feeling of finding the right man. I had to get married two times before finding Ted.”  
“I dated a few men before I met Killian, mostly one night stands. After I met Killian, I knew he was the guy but it took me awhile to trust him. I had major trust issues. Before Henry found me I moved around a lot, not having a permanent home.”  
“Me too. Every time, I dealt with a death or a bad situation I would move.”  
“We have that in common besides our features.” They both laughed. “When Henry found me and brought me here, I found a home. I know you will have a home here too.”  
“Thank you, Emma.” Allison finished eating, “Can I hold her until you finished eating?”  
“Sure. Hope Allison wants to hold you, baby girl.” She kisses Hope and hands her over to Allison. “Hi, Hope. Are you having fun listening to Mommy and me talk?” Hope cooed and smiled. Emma watched Allison talking to Hope happily and bouncing Hope, as she finished her meal. “She really likes you. She is usually comfortable around only Killian, Henry and I.”  
“Or she knows that I am not evil.”  
“You got that right.” They both laughed. “I will be right back, I want to check up on Henry.” Emma goes upstairs to find Henry in Elizabeth’s room. “Hey, kid. How is the painting going?”  
“So far, so good. It is a good start so far. I have to come here more than a few days for each room.”  
“Henry, it is okay. It takes time. You do not need to rush yourself. Her kids are going to be in New York for 2 weeks.”  
“Where is Hope?”  
Emma smiled. “Hope is with Allison who is playing with her.”  
“Hope gets along with Allison.”  
“Yes, kid. I know. She is usually like that around you, me and your Dad.” They hear Hope crying. Allison brought up Hope to them. “Hope, your Mommy is right here. She did not leave.” She talks to Emma. “Hope got upset when she realized you weren’t around.” Allison handed over Hope to Emma. “Awww, Hope. Mommy is not leaving you don’t worry, sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head and calmed her down. “Allison is our friend she is not going to hurt you in any way baby girl, she is not evil.” She talks to Allison. “Hope is attached to me. I also think she is still getting used to different places.”  
“I have a feeling that she will get used to coming over here.”  
“Yes. Same here.”  
“Allison, I might need to come over more to paint, two rooms may take more than a few days more than I expected.”  
“Henry, that is okay. I can give you my extra keys so you can paint when I work.”  
“Sure. You trust me being alone in your house?”  
“Yes. I only trust you and your Mom. I am still new in town.”  
“I understand.” He goes to Emma and Hope. “Hope, I am painting this bedroom, you are the reason I got this job in the first place baby sis.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope smiles and grabs Henry’s face. “Yes, I know you love me, Hope. I love you too little sis.”  
“Henry she does love you. You can play with her later.”  
“Yes, Mom.” He kisses Hope on the head and went back to work.  
“Hope, we have to let your big brother work.” Emma carried Hope and walked with Allison back downstairs.  
“They are very close.”  
“Oh yes, they are. Even though they are fifteen years apart, their relationship is very close.” They sat in the living room and talked. Emma showed Allison Hope and her special game and tired Hope out until she fell asleep on the couch.  
“Newborns can sleep anywhere.”  
“Yes, they sure can. She loves snuggling with me mostly, also with Killian and Henry. What was your reaction when you found out you were pregnant the first time?”  
“I always wanted to have kids, so when I found out I was pregnant I was really happy. How about you?”  
“Well, I found out I was pregnant with Henry in juvie, I was terrified and walled up, and an afraid teenager. When I found out I was pregnant with Hope, I took three pregnancy test that I bought at the next town.”  
“You went to the next town to get pregnancy tests?”  
Emma giggled. “Yes. Everyone knows me here I wanted to keep my pregnancy a secret as much as I can. I took the test, I was crying and laughing. My pregnancy with her was more challenging, severe morning sickness. Having Killian on my side for every step of the way which made a huge difference than my first.”  
“Emma, Killian is a great guy.”  
“Yes, he is. He knew what I went through. Hope did too. You know how?”  
“How did Hope know?”  
‘When I was pregnant with her, I was thinking of how I had maternity clothes being pregnant with her since I was in prison uniform with Henry. SHe kicked inside of me to remind me that I have her, Henry and Killian and my life were different now compared to my first experience.”  
“Hope, definitely loves you, Emma. She knows that you are there for her and willing to do everything for her.”  
“Yes, I am there for her when she is needed to be protected.”  
“Is she nervous around most people?”  
“Not really. She has a sense of danger. She knew instantly Zelena was dangerous. Then, Regina Hope spits up on her when Regina held her.” They both laughed. “She instantly trusts my Mom than when I pass out Hope felt like her grandma was different and wanted me. Rowand still an issue being around her she cries.”  
“Emma, when she is older she will get used to other people. Mostly for her now she knows her family.”  
“Yes and she trusts you instantly.”  
“Yes, she does.” Hope wakes up from her two-hour nap crying.  
“Hope you are awake. Are you hungry sweetie?” She lifts up Hope from the couch and fed Hope, who latched on very quickly. “How long did you breastfed your children?”  
“For about 2 months each. I had to go back to work. How long are you planning on breastfeeding her?”  
“I do not know maybe a year? I love the bond with her and her snuggles. I get the feeling Hope knows that I did not have this special time with Henry.” Hope puts her hand on Emma’s chest.  
“Awww, she really understands.” Emma kisses Hope’s small hand.  
“Yes, I know. I am very surprised at how she knows and reacts to conversations.”  
“Babies know more than we think.”  
“Yes, I am learning very quickly about how she knows and how she responds to everything.”  
“How has your sleep been?”  
“Killian helps me more with her at night. I am trying to do more skin to skin earlier in the evening. Killian is back to work full time, Henry helps with Hope in the morning so I can get some extra sleep.”  
“Do you want to go shopping one day in town or the next town?”  
“As long as I bring Hope, I can go.”  
Allison giggles. “Of course, we cannot forget Hope.” She rubs Hope little arm. “Hope, you want to go shopping with Allison and Mommy?” Hope looks up at her Mommy.  
“Hope, Mommy is not going without you baby do not worry little princess.” Hope stops eating and smiles up at her Mommy. Emma used the burp towel to wipe up Hope’s spit up with her burp towel. “We can start shopping in town if not we can go over to the next town.”  
“Sounds like a plan for me.”  
“When are you off?”  
“I am off Saturday. Is that good for you?”  
“Saturday is good for me.” She looks down at Hope. “Hope, are you full baby?” Emma burps her. It was getting late. “Emma, I can check on Henry. He has been painting for almost 5 hours straight. I will tell him to return tomorrow.” Allison went up to talk to Henry while Emma held Hope. “Hope, are you having fun with Allison and me?” Hope smiled. “Yes, you love listening to us talk. When you are older you and I are going to talk all the time.” Hope continued to smile at her Mommy. Allison and Henry returned downstairs.  
“Kid, how did the painting went?”  
“I mostly covered the first wall. I will continue tomorrow morning.”  
“Henry, here are my spare keys.” She hands him her extra pair of keys. “Please do not lose them.”  
“I won’t Allison. Mom, how was girl talk?’  
“It was fun. We are planning to go shopping this weekend.”  
“Great. Can I have a sailing lesson with Dad?”  
“I think he will be happy if you ask him.”  
“Yes, I have extra Dad time.” Emma giggled.  
“Henry, you can come here at 9:00 am. Is that a good time for you?”  
“Yes, that is a good time for me.” He talks to his Mom. “Mom, can I babysit Hope in the afternoon please?”  
“Sure, you can Henry. Hope loves when you watch her.” She hands over Hope to Henry.  
“Hope, did you have fun with Mommy and her twin?” Allison and Emma laughed. Hope cooed. “Yes, I heard them talking while I was painting.” He talks to his Mom. “I will bring Hope to the car.”  
“He is a really dedicated big brother.”  
“Yes, he is. I did not teach him to be this way, he just loves her.”  
“He gets his kindness from you, Emma.”  
“Thank you, Allison.” They hugged. “I am really am happy that I have a friend in town.”  
“Me too, Emma. I do not have too many friends.”  
“Same here. It was really hard to make friends. Especially here, where everyone is from the storybook and all royalty. The only one I had a close relationship was Elsa.”  
“The Elsa from Frozen?”  
‘Yes, that is the one. She helped me control my light magic when I was getting to know them.”  
Allison was impressed. “I will definitely want to hear more about your magic abilities.”  
“I will tell you the whole story over coffee tomorrow.” Henry returns with Hope. “Mom!”  
“Henry.”  
“Hope is choking.” Allison instantly takes Hope from Henry and does CPR. Hope cries afterward and Allison hands over Hope to Emma. “Hope.”  
“I will get my medical supplies to see why Hope was choking.” Allison went to the other part of the house.  
“Henry, what happened?”  
“Mom, I was holding her and talking to her then she started to cough a lot and I rushed back here.”  
“Henry, you did the right thing.”  
“Yes, luckily we did not leave yet.”  
“You got that right.” They look at Hope who calmed down from crying. Allison came back, “I can examine her in my living room.” They walked into the living room. “Henry, what happened?”  
“As I said to my mom. was holding her and talking to her then she started to cough a lot and I rushed back here.” Emma put Hope on the couch, Hope began to fuss.  
“Hope, Mommy is right here sweetie.”  
Allison examined Hope. “Emma, Hope is fine. She probably choked on her breast milk or it went down the wrong pipe..”  
“Now, I will be up worrying about her choking.”  
“Emma, I will show you a few ways to make sure she does not choke and I can teach you both CPR.”  
“Mom, I can learn.”  
Allison taught Emma different techniques to feed Hope and taught them both CPR. “Emma, keep breastfeeding her when she gets to the stage of food and solid food that is when you should be worried about choking. Also, make sure your house is clean when she is older she does not put small objects in her mouth. For now, she is fine. She does not have extra fluid in her lungs. Choking at her age is still dangerous but let me know if she chokes during the night. If she does not choke at night, she is fine.” Emma holds Hope.  
“Thank you, Allison. That CPR lesson will come in handy.”  
“Yes, it will come in handy. Hopefully, you do not need to use it on Hope. henry are you okay?”  
“A little nervous about Hope.”  
“Kid, she is going to be fine. She probably choked by drinking my milk wrong part of her throat. I know your Dad and I are going to be awake tonight, making sure she is okay.”  
“I know. Can I hold her?”  
“Yes, you can, bring her to the car.”  
“Yes. Mom.”  
“Bye, Hope. I will check on you tomorrow.” Hope grabs Allison’s finger.  
“Awww. Hope you love Allison.”  
“Allison, I think she is thanking you for saving her from choking.”  
“Henry, I think you are right kid.”  
“Hope, you are my favorite little patient.” She talks to Emma. “I can drop by tomorrow.”  
“Of course, you can.”  
“Mom, Dad can drop me off here tomorrow on his way to work.”  
“Sure you can.” Hope begins to fuss and Henry gives Hope to Emma. “Hope, Mommy is right here sweetie. You are okay.”  
Henry hugs Allison. “Allison, thank you for saving my sister.”  
“You are welcome Henry, now you and Mom know how to do CPR. For tomorrow, I have snacks and meals for you if you get hungry.”  
“Thank you, Allison.”  
“Henry, please take breaks.”  
“Yes, mom. I will.”  
“Allison, thank you for everything.”  
“You are welcome, Emma.” They hug. “Hope, I will visit you tomorrow.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
Emma puts Hope in her car seat. Henry sat right next to Hope. They returned home, Killian was waiting for them. “Love, I was getting worried.”  
“Killian, do not panic. Hope was choking and Allison did CPR. Hope must have drunk my milk that went down the wrong pipe in her throat. We have to monitor her next feeding. If she does not choke she is going to be fine.”  
“Is she okay?”  
“Yes, she is.” Emma hands their daughter over to him.  
“Little love, are you alright?” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Dad, Allison taught Mom and I CPR in case it happens again.”  
“Killian, she taught me different ways to burp Hope and to make sure she does not choke and signs of her breathing normally. If she does not choke tonight when I feed her she will be fine.”  
“Love, you know I am not going to sleep tonight.”  
“Yes, me too captain.”  
“Mom, if you need help with Hope, I am next door.”  
“Thank you, kid.” SHe hugs him. “Take a shower and go to bed after dinner you have work tomorrow.”  
“Yes, I have. Dad, can you drop me off at Allison’s house before your shift?”  
“Aye, I can lad.”  
“Allison gave me the spare key. Also, I was hearing a lot of girl talk today while I was painting.”  
“Aye, I can imagine that.” Emma giggled. Henry went upstairs to take a shower. Emma and Killian cuddled with Hope in Emma’s arms. “Are you sure she is okay love?”  
“Yes, she is breathing normally now, Killian.”  
“Love, we are a team we are going to get through this, the constant of worrying over our little lass.” “Yes, we are Killian together.” They kiss and watch Hope sleeping.


	60. New Family Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Hope have quality time together and had a few visitors. One person proves to be part of the Swan-Jones family.

During the night both Killian and Emma were up with Hope making sure she did not choke after Emma breastfed her. Hope did not want to be in her crib after being fed. “Hope, you are okay, baby. Mommy and Daddy are not let anything bad to happen to you.” Emma kisses Hope on the head. Emma took her shirt off and took Hope’s onesie off and did skin to skin with her daughter.  
“Do you think she is nervous or afraid of choking Swan?’  
“Maybe a little of both. I think skin to skin will help her calm down.” Killian wrapped his hook hand arm around his wife. He rubbed his finger to Hope’s cheek.  
“Hope, Daddy, and Mommy are going to watch you sleep, little love. We are not going to let you sick.” He kisses Hope on her head. Hope smiled and went to sleep. “That is a good little lass.” He and Emma kiss. “She knows that she is safe with both of us watching her.”  
“Aye. She knows we will always protect her.”  
‘Yes, this is what I wanted to show her and be there for her and to protect her. I did not have anyone to lean on as a child. I am just grateful she has both of us.”  
“Me too, love.” Emma leans on Killian and falls asleep. Killian stays up watching his two loves sleep. “I will not let anything happen to you both, ever. I love you both so much.”  
The next morning, Henry went to check up on his parents and Hope, knowing they all had a long night. He found both of his parents fast asleep, Henry realized Hope was awake. He whispered, “Hi, Hope.” He quietly got Hope from their Mom’s arms and holds Hope as he covered their Mom with a blanket. “Hope, let’s have some fun in my room. Mommy and Daddy need some sleep.” He kisses Hope on the head. He takes Hope to her room to change Hope into a onesie, “I have the best big brother.” Henry takes Hope to his room to talk to her. He puts Hope on his chest and he lies down on his bed. “Hope, I know you were afraid last night when you were choking, but I know that you are going to be okay little sis. You have, me, Mommy and Daddy to make sure you are safe when you hurt, afraid or when you are feeling mad. You can always talk to me when you can talk. I will always help you if you need help, that is what big brothers are for.” He kisses Hope on the head. He talked to Hope more. Hope began to cry loudly. “Hope, what is wrong?” Emma hears Hope’s cries and comes rushing into Henry’s room. “Henry, what happened?” She takes Hope from his arms. “Mom, I was just talking to her and all of the sudden she starts crying.” Emma comforts Hope by rocking and bouncing her..“ Hope Mommy is here sweetie. Mommy is here. Do not cry.” As Hope calmed down Emma sat on Henry’s bed. Henry sits next to his Mom and his sister. “It is okay, baby. Mommy got you.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Mom, I did not do anything to her, I was just talking to her and all of the sudden she began to cry.”  
“Henry, I know you did not hurt her. She was a little afraid last night, only skin to skin helped her. She probably wanted me. How long was she with you?”  
“I put her in a onesie and I took her in here and talked to her about an hour. I was snuggling her that is all.”  
“Henry, you did not do anything wrong. Hope loves you.” She talks to Hope. “Right baby, you love your big brother?” Hope reaches her arm to Henry and he lets her grasps his finger. Emma smiles. “See, Hope loves you.”  
“Yes, Mom she does.” Emma lies on Henry’s bed next to him with Hope on her chest. Henry kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, I love you, little sis.” Hope coos. “Mom, can we lie in bed together the three of us more often? I like this time.”  
“Me too, kid. Any chance I get to spend time with both of my children is the best thing.” Hope begins to fuss. “Hope, do you want Henry?” Henry sits up and gets Hope from their Mom.  
“Hope, do you want to spend time with me and Mommy?” Hope coos that make Henry and Emma both smile. “Okay, little sis.” He lies down next to his Mom. Hope reached out for Emma, she let Hope grab her finger. Emma smiles. “Hope, Mommy is right here sweetie.” She kisses Hope’s little hand. Hope puts her Mommy’s finger in her mouth. “Hope Marie Swan-Jones, is my finger tasty to you little girl?” Henry and Emma both laughed.  
“Mom, she was okay last night after you fed her?”  
“Yes, your Dad and I monitored her every time I fed her. She is breathing normally.”  
“I just wanted to make sure.”  
“Henry, I know that you were scared.”  
“Yes, I was holding her in my arms when she began choking.”  
“Henry, you did the right thing, coming straight to me and Allison for help. Now we know how to do CPR.” She kisses Henry on the head. “You are my smart and caring son.”  
“I love you, Mom.”  
“ I love you too, Henry.” Hope made a sound. “Hope, i love you too baby.” She kisses Hope on her cheeks since she was snuggling with Henry. “I will be right back, I have to get ready.” As she left the room Hope began to wail.  
“Mom.”  
Emma returns back. “Henry, give me your sister.” Henry hands over Hope to their Mom. “Hope, Mommy is not going anywhere sweetie, you want to be with me when I get ready?”  
“Mom, I think she feels safe with you and does not want to be anywhere without you.”  
“You are right, Henry. Hope does not want to be anywhere without me. Please get ready, you have work today.”  
“Yes, Mom. I will.” He goes up to hug his Mom. “I love you, Mom. You always make me feel safe.”  
“I will do anything for you both, especially making you both feel safe.” Emma returns to her room, with Killian awake and dressed for the day. “Morning.”  
“Morning my two loves.” He kisses Emma on the lips and gives Hope a kiss on her cheek. “How is she?”  
“Henry took her to his room for a little while then she starts crying, she wanted me and then Henry. She feels safe with both of us. As I was about to leave the room, our little Hope here wanted to be nearby me.”  
“Aye, I understand that. Little love, you feel safe with Mommy.” Hope fusses. “Hope, you want Daddy while I get ready?” Emma hands over Hope to her Daddy.  
“Little love, Daddy got you.” He sits on their bed holding Hope as Emma got dressed. Killian played with Hope. “Yes, you are Daddy’s little pirate.”  
“Killian, I was thinking for Sunday, can we have a family sailing day?”  
“Aye, I would love to have you all on the Jolly Roger.” He talks to Hope. “Hope, do you want to go on Daddy’s ship?” Hope smiles. “Aye, little lass, you are a little pirate.” He gives her kisses on her belly. Emma smiles as her adoring husband loving his time with their daughter. Henry enters their room, “Mom, how is Hope?”  
“As long as she is in the same room as me, she is happy.”  
“Good. Dad, can you and I have a sailing lesson on Saturday?”  
“Yes, lad. We can have a boys day on the ship. On Sunday we can have a family adventure on the ship.’  
“Yes, two days on the Jolly Roger.” Henry hugs Killian.  
“Lad, be careful of your sister.” Henry bends down to kiss Hope. “I will always not hurt Hope.” Hope grabs Henry’s hair.  
Killian and Emma smile at each other. “Lad, we should eat breakfast before we leave to work.”  
“Yes, Dad.” Killian takes Hope with him downstairs. Emma followed her boys to the kitchen. Hope begins to fuss. “Hope, Mommy is with us, little love.” He hands over Hope to Emma.  
“Hope, Mommy is right here little buttercup.” Killian makes pancakes for all of them, Henry and Emma as she held Hope talked at the table as Killian cooked.  
“Mom, how long is Hope going to be extra clingy to you?”  
“I am not sure Henry. As long as the three of us show her that she has nothing to worry about, she will calm down eventually.” Hope makes a big poop. “Hope, did you just make poopy?” SHe sniffs her. “Yes, you did. We will be back.” Emma changes Hope in the nursery. “Hope, did Henry choose your onesie?” Hope moved around. “Yes, he did. Henry is a great big brother.” Emma played their kissing game for a little bit. Emma brought Hope with her back downstairs, breakfast was ready. Killian finished eating by the time they came downstairs. “Love, let me hold Hope while you eat.” Emma hands over Hope to Killian. Emma enjoyed her pancakes, while Killian enjoyed time with Hope. “Henry, how much do you think you can get done today?”  
“I am not sure, I want to take my time to be perfect.”  
“Henry, you can take all the time you need. Allison’s kids are not coming back for two weeks.”  
“I know Mom.”  
“Henry, I have a women doctor’s appointment tomorrow. Do you think you can come with me to watch Hope in the waiting room?’  
“Sure, Mom. I can come, knowing how Hope is now. She does not want to be far away from you.”  
“Aye, Hope does not like to be far away from your Mom. If you need to work with Henry, I can watch Hope, I can switch my shifts since you only have a certain amount of time painting. If that is alright with you both.” He looks at Henry and Emma.  
“Dad, you can go. I can work. I have been only there one time”  
Killian and Emma both laughed. “I had a feeling lad. I do not mind watching Hope.” He looks down at Hope who was sleeping in his arms. After they finished the meal and cleaned up the kitchen. Henry got his backpack. “Henry, please take breaks.”  
“Yes, Mom. I will.” They hug. “Remember to have fun.”  
“Mom, I will.” Killian hands over Hope to Henry. “Hope, have fun with Mommy today. I will update on my painting in Allison house when I get home later.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Have a good day at work.” She kisses Killian on his scruffy cheek.  
“Thank you, love. Have fun with our little Hope, and rest when she does.”  
“Killian, we will be fine.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, Daddy will be back later. Be a good little lass to Mommy.” He hands Hope back to Emma and kiss Emma on the lips. Henry and Killian left.  
“Hope, it looks like it is just you and me, sweetie.” Emma relaxed on the couch with Hope snuggled on her chest. “Yes, you are enjoying quiet time with Mommy.” Hope smiled. “Yes, you are.” The doorbell rings. “Hope let's see who it is.” She takes Hope with her to answer the door. “Hi, Allison.”  
“Hi, Emma. I brought you decaf.”  
“Come, in.” She talks to Hope. “Hope, Allison is here.”  
“Hi, Hope.” She talks to Emma. “How was she last night?” They walk to the living room. “Killian and I were basically up all night watching her after she ate just in case she choked but she is alright now. She is extra clingy today.”  
“Emma, she feels safe with you.”  
Emma smiles. “Yes, I know. I am happy that I am the one who makes her feel safe. Killian dropped off Henry.”  
“Yes, I saw them both and let Henry in before I went into town.” Hope fussed in Emma’s arms.  
Emma smiled. “Hope, you want to say hi to Allison?” Hope smiled. “Yes, you do.” She hands over Hope to Allison. “Hi, Hope. Are you happy to see me?” Hope smiles, which makes both Emma and Allison smile. “I wanted to come by to see how you are feeling from last night.” Allison played with Hope. “Hope is her happy self.”  
“Yes, she is when she in arms of people who she trusts, like me, Henry, Killian and you. I was thinking, I know this might sound crazy. We only know each other for a short time, we get along quickly. I wanted to ask you…”  
“Yes, Emma?”  
“Will you be Hope’s aunt and the godmother? I do not have really close friends here that I connect with. You are the only one I got close and could trust quickly. Hope, loves you and we all do. Would you be Hope’s godmother and aunt?”  
Allison’s jaw dropped and began to tear up. “Emma, the short time that we know each other, we got along like we are long lost, sisters.” Allison smiles. “Yes, I would love to be Hope’s godmother and auntie.” She talks to Hope, “Hope, you can call me Auntie Allison for now on.” Hope smiles. “What made you want to choose me?”  
“Killian and I trust you with her. She trusts you quickly than my other family members and also you saved her life last night from choking. Also, you made sure that I was alright at the hospital and helped Hope twice off the job hours. I trust you. It took a long time to trust anybody for some reason for you I trust very quickly.”  
“Emma, I am honored to be Hope’s godmother and auntie.” They hug and Hope makes a noise which made them both laugh. “Hope, are you happy that Allison is your auntie?” Hope coos. Emma took pictures of Allison and Hope together and then a picture of all three of them together. Emma and Allison drank their coffees.  
“I am dreading tomorrow.”  
“Why?”  
“The 6 week check up with Dr.Claire.”  
“It was awkward the last time, I have done it after I gave up Henry.”  
“Emma, you have Killian to be with you.”  
“Yes, he is going to watch Hope in the waiting room.”  
“Emma, if you need Killian in the room with you, I am pretty sure Dr.Claire would not mind Hope being there.”  
“You think so?”  
“I can go and ask her while I am at work today.”  
“You would really do that?”  
“Yes. I can.”  
“Are you doing it just because I asked you to be Hope’s godmother and aunt?’  
“Not just because I am Hope’s aunt. I am helping you because you are my best friend.”  
“I think of you of my best friend too, why do you think I trust you to be Hope’s aunt?”  
“Great minds think alike?”  
“Yes, that is for sure.” They both laughed. Hope begins to cry. “Hope, are you hungry? Mommy will feed you.” Allison hands over Hope to Emma. Emma preps to feed Hope and she latches on quickly. “Have you heard from the kids or Ted since they been away?”  
“Connor and Elizabeth Facetimed me last night, they are having fun with their grandparents. My inlaws have a beach house in Long Island and they will spend most of the time there.”  
“That is why they are staying so long.”  
“Yup. I get to have some time for myself.”  
“Killian and I are taking Henry and Hope to Florida for a week right after Henry finished working for you. We are renting a beach house for about a week.” She talks to Hope. “Hope you and Daddy are going to love to live by the beach.” Hope smiled. “Hope, be careful sweetie.” She wiped up spit up.”  
“Emma, Hope is fine.”  
“I know. I just want to be careful with her.” She rubs Hope on her head. She burps Hope. “Hope, you want auntie Allison to hold you?” Hope smiled. Emma hands over Hope to Allison. “Hope, I like your onesie. Did Henry put this on you?” Hope moves around when Allison mentioned Henry’s name and smiles. “Yes. Your big brother chooses a cute onesie.” Emma smiles and hears the doorbell and answers it. “Mom.”  
“Hi, Emma.”  
“I just wanted to see how you are and Hope.”  
“Please come in.” They walk in the living room seeing Allison playing with Hope  
“Oh, Dr.Cameron.”  
“Hi, Snow White.”  
“Is everything alright with Hope?”  
“Yes, I just came for a visit.” She talks to Hope. “Hope, you and your Mommy should come over later after my shift. You get to see Henry.” Hope smiles. “Yes, your big brother is working at my house.” Allison talks to Emma. “Emma, I have to go to work. Please come by to pick up Henry.”  
“Of course.” Hope begins to cry.  
“Hope, Auntie Allison has to go to work now. I will see you later at my house with Henry. Have fun with your Mommy and Grandma.” She kisses Hope on the head and hands her over to Emma. “Emma, I will see you both later.”  
“Yes, we will.” They hug. “Thank you for the decaf coffee and for yesterday.”  
“It was no problem at all. Thank you for asking me to be Hope’s godmother. I am honored.”  
“Yes, Hope loves you and we all do.”  
“I will see you later at my house and I will let you know what I find out from Dr.Claire.” She talks to Hope. “Hope, have fun with Mommy. Auntie Allison will see you later.” Allison leaves. Hope cries more.  
“Hope, we will see Auntie Allison later sweetie. She has to help other sick children, it is her job.” She comforts her daughter until she calmed down. Emma forgot that her Mom was still there who looks so confused. “Emma….I am so lost. How is she Hope’s aunt and the godmother? Are you two friends?”  
They sit down, Emma held Hope on her chest who fell asleep. “Hope got really sick during Henry’s final week and Allison made a house call. While she was here we got along quickly and we became fast friends, like best friends. Allison was impressed with Henry’s murals in Hope’s room. She offered him a job to paint her two children’s rooms while the rest of the family in New York for two weeks . We went to her house, over the last two days, we got to know each other and we had a lot in common. Last night, Hope was choking, Allison immediately did CPR on Hope. She taught us how to do CPR and different wants to burp her.”  
“How is she Hope’s godmother and aunt?”  
“She helped us off hours, checked on me after I passed out, Hope trusts her, Killian, Henry and I trust her. We got to know each a lot. She is like a family member. I decided to ask her to be Hope’s godmother and aunt. I trust her, I am not so sure why if it is not being walled up or she is from this world, I just trust her easily.”  
“Emma, I am happy that you finally found a friend that you can trust.”  
“Yes, I do not have too many friends that are women here or most of my life. It feels good to have a few trustworthy friends.”  
“I came over here because your Dad told me after your shift yesterday that Henry moved in with you?’  
“Yes, that happened last weekend.”  
“What happened?”  
“Henry was unhappy living with Robin and his two kids. He could not be himself there like he is at our house. The secret of Rowand’s real mom was eating up him inside. He could not be honest with Robin or express his feelings in his own home for 2 years. He only expresses them here. Regina and I decided to let him move in with us.”  
“Is this what Henry meant when he said this home environment is better here than there?”  
“Yes. After dinner at Regina’s she asked him why he was different at each home then Henry could not hold his feelings in anymore. He wanted his Mom to tell Rowand the truth which she could not. He couldn’t be in that awkward environment anymore. It was a long night, long talk and Henry packed his stuff into my car and he moved in.”  
“Wow, Emma.”  
“I know. I am happy Henry is here, Hope is definitely happy her big brother here all of the time. I am happy that he can be himself here and can break his walls that he was having at Regina’s.”  
“I saw Regina recently, she did not tell me what was going on.”  
“I spoke to Regina, if Henry moved in with me he has to visit her, which was no problem. He told me later on that he only loved her in that home and misses her.”  
“Aw, Emma.”  
“I know. Since he moved in here nothing has changed. Henry is happy with Hope, Killian and me.” Hope fusses. “Hope, Mommy got you, sweetie.” She kisses her on the head. “Hope has been extra clingy today, which I do not mind.” Emma gets a phone call. “Hi, Allison.”  
“Hi, Emma. I spoke to Dr.Claire. She said that you can have Hope with you in the room as long as Killian is there with her.”  
“Of course. Thank you for asking.”  
“Your welcome. I can bring Henry over to your house tonight.”  
“Oh, are you sure?”  
“Yes, Emma. I have a feeling my little niece is extra clingy.”  
Emma looks down at her daughter. “Oh, you got that right.”  
“I will bring Henry over in the evening.”  
“Since you offered to bring Henry home. Please join us for dinner.”  
“Emma, thank you. I would love to join you all.”  
“Hey, we came over twice already and you fed us not it is my turn.”  
“Yes, I will see you all tonight.” They hung up.  
“That was Allison.”  
“Yes, she spoke to Dr.Claire for me and asked her if I can bring Hope to my postpartum 6 weeks checkup. She said that Hope can be in the room being held by her Daddy.”  
“Can I hold her?”  
“We can try.” Emma hands over Hope to her Mom.  
“Hi, Hope. I heard you have a new auntie.” She talks to Emma. “She seems her normal self.”  
“Well, if I leave the room she will cry. As long as I am nearby, she is happy.”  
“Is that why you want her in the appointment tomorrow?”  
“Yes, I want Killian to be in the room with me, just because of my experience last time after giving Henry up...I just want him and Hope with me in the appointment that is all.”  
“Emma you are not alone this time, Hope, Henry and Killian all love you.”  
“I know. Just do not want to be alone at this appointment that is all.” Hope began to cry in her grandma’s arms. Snow White hands over Hope back to Emma who held her on her chest.“Hope, you are with Mommy now sweetie.” She kisses Hope on her head and cheeks. Hope puts her hand on her Mommy's chest. “Hope you know when Mommy needs extra love sweetie, which why I love you so much.” Emma and Hope played their kissing game a little bit on the couch as Snow White watched and took some pictures of them playing. “You love Mommy Hope?” Hope cooed. “Yes, you do.” She picks Hope up and kisses her more. When Hope got tired she fell asleep on Emma's chest.  
“Hope loves you, Emma. I know when she is older she is going to be really close with you.”  
“I want to have a close relationship with her when she is older.”  
“You will Emma.”  
“I have a feeling we are going to be close no matter what. She already depends on me for everything, food, love, protection..everything. She loves her Daddy and Henry too. Last night Hope was afraid of choking again after she was fed, we did skin to skin to calm her down. Killian and I took turns watching her make sure she was alright. She has not choked since yesterday.” She kisses Hope on the head. “How is your summer?’  
“I am teaching summer school for elementary school. It not too bad. How is your summer?”  
“Being a mom to this little girl makes it so much better. I cannot wait for her and me to wear our matching dresses when Killian and I take the kids to the beach for a week in Florida.”  
“Florida?”  
“Yes. We rented a beach house by the beach for a week. Hope and Killian are going to love to be by the ocean. Hope loves the water already, my little pirate princess.”  
“Emma you will have fun.”  
“Yes, we will. We are going to try airplanes with Hope, it might be easier for us to fly to New York in July than driving.”  
“New York?”  
“Yes, we are taking the kids there for fun not to escape a curse or villain or save magic.”  
“Wow, Emma. You sure are taking a lot of family vacations this summer.”  
“Yes, we are.”  
“Is Hope still being breastfed?”  
“Yes, she does not take the bottle.”  
“It is okay, Hope loves you, she wants to be close with you as much as possible.”  
“Yes, she does.”  
“Emma, I have to go to work.”  
“Okay. Thank you for coming by.”  
“Yes, I wanted to check on you and Hope and see how you are with Henry. From what it looks like, you are being an amazing Mom to both of them.”  
“I am doing my best Mom with the help from Killian.”  
“I will see you soon.” She leaves.  
“Hope, Mommy has to eat are you going to let me?” Emma placed Hope in her swinging chair and made herself a sandwich. She makes a Facetime call. “Hi, Killian.”  
“Hi, love. How is Hope?” She shows Killian Hope sleeping in her swing chair.  
“She is still clingy other than that her happy self. How is work?”  
“Work is going good Swan. I am going to end early and go shop for dinner.”  
“What are you cooking?”  
“Not sure yet, swan. Why?”  
“Allison came by to check on Hope and we talked. She offered to bring home Henry after work. I invited her to join us for dinner since she been so helpful to us and hosted us at her house a few times already and her family is away.”  
“Love, she is close to us like family.”  
“Yes, she is Killian….”She smiles.  
“Swan, what is it, love?”  
“I asked Allison to be Hope’s godmother and aunt this morning.”  
Killian smiles. “You did love?”  
“Yes, and she said yes of course.”  
“Aye. She is definitely is part of the Swan-Jones family now.”  
“Yes, she is captain. By the way, Hope can be at my appointment tomorrow. Allison asked Dr.Claire for me, as long as Hope is being held by you, she can be there.”  
“Love, we will both be there for you. You know that?”  
“Yes. The last time I had this type of appointment I was alone.”  
“Love, we will be there me and our little Hope. We love you, Emma.”  
“Yes, I love you both too.”  
“Emma, I have to go back to work. I will be home soon and we can have a nice family dinner.”  
“I am looking forward to that. Love you.”  
“I love you, Emma.” Their facetime call ended. Emma finished her lunch. Hope wakes up. “Hope, is it our lunchtime already?” Emma turns off the swinging chair and takes Hope out and brought her to her bedroom. Emma fed Hope on her bed. “Mommy loves you, Hope. When you are older, we are going to be close. I did not have close relationships with anybody until your Daddy and Henry because I was a foster child with no parents. That won’t happen to you. You and I are going to fight and close as mother and daughter can be.” She kisses Hope on the head and watched her eat. After Hope was fed Emma burped her and brought her to Hope’s room to read her a few books. The first one, “There once was a little bear named little bear….” After a few stories Hope needed a change. Emma changed her and brought her back to her room. Hope lied on her parents' bed and Emma laid beside her. Emma let Hope hold her finger. “My little buttercup you are strong.” She kisses Hope little hand. “You are my world my darling  
What a wonderful world I see  
You are the song I'm singing  
You're my beautiful Hope.” Hope was looking at her Mom as she sang to her that little song. Emma and Hope both napped on the bed together. Killian returns home from work and the grocery store 3 hours later. He put his groceries away and checks on his two loves. He finds them in his room both sleeping on their bed. He takes a picture of Mother and Daughter sleeping together. “I love you both my two loves.” He kisses Emma on the head and he takes Hope and kisses Hope on the head. Hope wakes up, “Hi little Hope, did you have a good nap?” Hope coos. “Time for some Daddy and Daughter time little love.” He takes Hope with him downstairs. He takes Hope to the living room to do some tummy time. He lies down near her to talk to her. “That’s it little Hope, stretch! You almost got your head up!” After a little tummy time, Killian talked to Hope on the couch. “Little Hope, Daddy had a quiet day at work. Like you saw yesterday, it was not crazy busy. Before you were born Mommy was always busy saving everyone from one crisis to the next. A few times she sacrificed herself to save everyone in town. Sacrifice means helping everyone you love even though you can get hurt. Mommy now saved everyone in town, there are no more villains in town that want to hurt us all.” Hope cooed and looked at her Daddy. “Yes, little love Mommy helped everyone to make this town safe for you to grow up in. She did not want you to grow up in an unsafe place little lass. That is your Mommy who cares about your safety.” Emma went downstairs. “Hope, are you enjoying storytime with your Daddy?” She sits next to her husband and her daughter and kisses Killian on the head.” Hi, Emma. Did you have a good nap?”  
He wrapped his hook hand around Emma. “Yes, I did captain. How was work?”  
“I did patrol most of the day.”  
“At least you do not have to do paperwork as I have to.” She reaches her finger to Hope who grabs it. “How is Daddy and Daughter time?”  
“When I kissed Hope on the head after I picked her from our bed, she woke up. I changed her diaper and we did some tummy time and storytime.”  
“Hope, did you have fun with Daddy?” Hope smiles. “Yes, you did, sweetie. You love your time with your Daddy.” She talks to Killian.”I love our cuddle time.”  
“I too Swan all three of us.”  
“Yes, especially Hope is with us. Today, Hope and I had Auntie Allison visit and Grandma.”  
“How is your Mom love?”  
“A little distant actually.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. It seems to me she was. I will visit her tomorrow, can you watch Hope after my appointment? I know you have work.”  
“Love, if you need me I can take the later shift.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, love. I am here for both of my two loves.” They kiss and watch Hope move in Killian’s arms. “Hope, do you need to stretch more?” Emma takes Hope from Killian and placed Hope on the mat. They both watched their daughter move around on the playmat. “Love, I have to start cooking dinner.”  
“What are you cooking?”  
“You will see when it is ready.” They kiss and he heads to the kitchen to start dinner.  
“Hope, reach for the top toys, sweetie.” Hope moves her arms and legs around. Hope began to cry. Emma gets her daughter from the playmat. “Hope, what is the matter, baby?” She sniffs her. “You need a change sweetie. Let’s go to your room.” Emma takes Hope upstairs and changes Hope’s diaper and into her pajamas. Emma plays their kissing game. Emma rocks Hope in the rocking chair. They heard the door open and closes. “Hope, let’s go see who it is.” Emma arrives with Hope downstairs, Henry and Allison arrived. “Henry, how was work?”  
“It was fun, I got a lot done today. Can I hold Hope?”  
“Henry, take a shower first.”  
“Mom…”  
“Henry you are dirty take a shower first then you can play with Hope.”  
“Fine.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, you and I are going to play soon little sis.” He goes upstairs. “Allison, how was work?”  
“It was not too crazy but good. How was Hope after I left?”  
“She eventually calmed down.” She talks to Hope, “Hope, Aunt Allison is back sweetie.” Allison puts her bag down and takes Hope. “Hi, Hope. Did you have a fun day with Mommy?” Hope coos. “Yes, you did.” Emma and Allison sat in the living room. Killian returns to the living room with hot chocolate. “Hello, Allison.”  
“Hi, Killian.”  
“While I make dinner, I thought you and Emma would like hot chocolate.”  
“Thank you, Killian.”  
“Thank you, Captain.” He gives them their mugs of hot cocoa.  
“Your welcome love.” They kiss. He talks to Hope. “Hope are you happy Auntie Allison is here, little love.” Hope happily moved around in Allison's arms.  
“Killian, I am pretty sure that is a yes from our Hope.”  
“Aye, love she does look happy.” He returns to the kitchen.  
“Cinnamon with hot chocolate?”  
“Yes, it is a family favorite drink.”  
Allison tries it. “Wow, it is really good.” She looks at Hope. “Hope...tickle...tickle..” Hope smiles. “This is how I got her to smile when Killian brought her to her one month check up.”  
“I can see why she likes you.” They both laugh. Henry comes down after his shower. “Hope, you want to play with me?” He kisses Hope on the head. “Is Hope having fun with you Allison?”  
“Yes, she is Henry.” She talks to Hope, “Hope, you want to play with Henry? Auntie Allison is going to be here for a while. You can have fun with Henry.”  
“Aunt Allison?”  
“Yes, Kid. I asked Allison to be Hope’s godmother and aunt this morning.”  
“Can I call her aunt too?  
“Yes, you can Henry.”  
“Awesome. Aunt Allison can I hold Hope?”  
“Sure you can.” Allison hands over Hope to Henry.  
“Hope, we are going to play in my room so Mommy and Aunt Allison can talk.” Henry talks to Hope as he takes her upstairs.  
“Emma, you told me that you can tell me about your magic.”  
“There is two different types of magic, dark and light. Dark is taught from the dark one or a dark sorceress. Light magic you are born with. My mom and dad are true love and I was born with light magic since I am the product of true love.”  
“Is Hope the product of true love?”  
“Yes. She might have her own powers since she is my mini-me already.”  
“When did you discovered you have light magic?”  
“When I was giving birth to Henry, the lights were on and off..that was a sign of my magic abilities…” Emma smiles. “On my 28th birthday, I was alone in Boston and bought myself a cupcake and made a wish to not to be alone, a second later Henry found me. After he found me, he brought me here. When Henry ate the poison apple turnover, true love kiss broke the curse...Regina tried to poison me, Henry proved to me magic is real….this is when Regina and I were arched enemies we are friends now. I used my magic with a dreamcatcher to read Archie dog’s Pongo’s mind….I also used my light magic in Neverland.”  
“Neverland is real?”  
“Yes. Henry’s biological father helped us rescue Henry from Neverland after his real father’s girlfriend brought him there by kidnapping him. His father did not believe me. This is where Killian and I our relationship began in Neverland, he cared for Henry. Peter Pan is Henry’s great-grandfather.”  
“How is that even possible?”  
“Peter Pan gave up his son Rumpelstiltskin also known as the dark one to be a child again, dark magic.”  
“Wow.”  
“Killian first love was Rumpelstiltskin’s ex-wife who leaves Henry’s father with him.”  
“Wait, so you mean you married your ex-boyfriend mother’s lover?”  
“And had Henry with her son.”  
“Wow and I thought I had the relationship issues.”  
“You will be surprised that everyone in this town is related to one another.” They both laughed. Henry brings crying Hope down. “Mom, Hope wants you.” Henry hands over Hope to their Mom. She stops crying once she was in Emma’s arms. “Hope, you want to listen to Mommy explain to Aunt Allison about magic?” Hope cooed. “Yes, you do. Henry, I am explaining to Aunt Allison about my magic.” Henry sits in between his Mom and Allison.  
“What part are you up to?”  
“I am about to explain about after Neverland.”  
“I know this part of the story.”  
“Kid, you were there.”  
“Yes, I was.” Allison giggles.  
“There was a gap year when Henry and I were in NYC and everyone else was in the Enchanted Forest. Killian came to us gave me my memories back and we returned to Maine. We find out the wicked witch..” Hope begins to cry. “Hope, she is not here sweetie..shh..shh.”  
“I am guessing it is Regina’s sister.”  
“You got that right Aunt Allison. Hope, do not cry little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head and she grabs his hair. “Hope cut that out.” Emma and Allison were in awe. “It turns out my parents caused the curse to return back to me and Henry, the curse left everyone without memories. We defeated you know who, I lost my powers by kissing Killian for saving Killian’s life. Then after my brother Leo was born, his first name is Neal after Henry’s father but now is called Leo.”  
“Wait..your parents named your brother after your ex-boyfriend.”  
“Yes. That was very awkward.” Henry holds his Mom’s hand. “When Killian and I went through the time portal that you know who created, we changed my parents love story.”  
“No way, you both did?”  
“Allison, it was Emma’s fault.”  
“Killian..”  
“Love, it was.”  
“Yes, it was my fault but we got things back to normal got my magic back thanks to you Killian...until I brought Robin’s first wife from the past.”  
“I understand now the clone and Rowand.” Hope cries. “Hope, I am so sorry sweetie.”  
“Hope, she is not here sweetie...shhh...shh. Mommy is telling Aunt Allison a story that is all.” She kisses Hope on the head and calms her down.  
“Emma, I am so sorry I didn’t mean to upset Hope.”  
“That is okay. What you did not know is somehow, Killian and I brought Elsa here.”  
“You two brought Elsa here?’  
“Yes, we did. When she was first got here she was afraid and caused me almost frozen.”  
“Like the movie?”  
“Yes, much worst.”  
“Aye, once Emma was out of the ice wall I caught her.”  
“You did and we began to start dating afterward.”  
“Aye, love we did.”  
“Around the time Elsa was here, I learned more about my power abilities. I hurt Henry.”  
“Mom, you were upset and I knew it was an accident.”  
“Love, your powers were out of control because you were replaced with Leo.”  
“Yes, that is true.”  
“Mom, you were jealous of Leo?”  
“Yes. I did not get to have parents at all.”  
“Mom, I am glad that I had my other Mom, you did not leave me alone.” He hugs her with Hope. “Hope, this is why Mommy loves your special time with you.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Allison, this happens a lot in this house.”  
“I can see.”  
“I think the history of my magical abilities is enough for one night.”  
“Mom, what about you and Dad turn into dark ones?”  
Killian and Emma, “Henry!”  
“Bad subject?”  
“Another time lad, it is still a sensitive topic for the both of us, especially for your Mom.”  
“You two were both dark ones..now your not?”  
“Yes.”  
“Dinner is ready by the way.”  
They went into the kitchen, Killian made roast beef, roasted potatoes, and green beans. “Killian, it looks delicious.”  
“Thank you, love. Let me hold Hope first.” He gets Hope from her arms. Hope began to cry. “Little love Daddy got you, Mommy is right next to me.”  
“Killian, let me hold our daughter, she is extra clingy today.”  
“You sure love?”  
“Yes.” She talks to Hope. “Hope, Mommy got you, sweetie.” She comforts Hope and she calms down instantly. “See she wants me.” Killian kisses Hope on the head. “Allison, are newborns supposed to be this attached?”  
“Yes, it is normal for her to be attached to you. Enjoy it while it lasts Emma.” As everyone else ate, Hope was happily was with her Mommy. “Are you happy to be held by me?” Hope smiles. “Yes, you are.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope falls asleep in Emma’s arms and eats her meal with one hand.  
“Killian, this is delicious by the way.”  
“Thank you, Allison. I am the cook of the family.”  
“Yes, Aunt Allison he is. I help him cook at times. I am learning from the best cook.”  
“Kid.”  
“Mom, I love you but you cannot cook.”  
“Yes, that is why I order in our food.” They all laugh. “How about you Allison?”  
“Ted and I take turns cooking for the family and depends on our work schedules.”  
“What does your husband do for a living?”  
“He works as an accountant.”  
Hope wakes up from her nap and fusses. “Hope, do you want Aunt Allison?” Hope smiles. “Yes, you do.” Emma hands over Hope to Allison. Emma continues to eat as Hope was being entertained by Allison.  
“Emma, Hope loves Allison.”  
“Yes, she does that is why Allison is Hope’s auntie.” Emma felt off. “Allison.”  
Allison looked worried. “Yes, Emma?” “I know you are a doctor do you know anything about extra bleeding you know postpartum…”  
“Yes, I know. I can examine you.”  
“Good, my stomach is in pain and it is a lot of blood.”  
“Sure, I can. Your room?”  
“Yes.” Henry takes Hope from Allison.  
“Emma, are you alright?”  
“I feel off.” Killian carries Emma upstairs. “Henry, watch Hope.”  
Killian takes Emma to their room. “Allison, Are you experienced at this type of doctor...”  
“Killian, yes, I am. I examined women before in my other practice before I worked with children.” He waited outside. “Emma, get a bed sheet and I will examine you.” She examines Emma. “Emma, I do not want to alarm you, you might have left over placenta in your uterus.”  
“Is that bad?”  
“We need to get you the hospital right away.”  
“Killian!”  
He rushes in. “What is it, love?”  
“We need to get Emma to the hospital, she is having a postpartum hemorrhage. She is losing a lot of blood.” Killian takes Emma to the car. Allison calls the hospital to Dr.Claire to prepare for surgery.  
“Aunt Allison, what is happening to our Mom?”  
“Your Mom needs a surgery, she is losing a lot of blood.”  
“Can we come?”  
“Yes, grab your sister’s diaper bag and quilt.” Henry hands over Hope to Allison. He rushes to get Hope’s needs and his backpack. Allison drives the Swan-Jones car, Killian attending to Emma and Henry with Hope. “Emma, you are going to be alright.” Emma was rushed into surgery. Killian stayed with Henry, Hope, and Allison. “Allison, how is Emma losing blood?”  
“From the after birth sometimes part of the placenta was left over in her uterus, which can a lot of bleeding. I recognized the signs easily, she looked pale, in pain and did her examination she had a lot of blood. She might need blood transfusions but she will be fine. It was caught early.” Henry gives Hope to Killian. “Little love, Daddy is here.” He kisses Hope on the head as she was sleeping.  
“Aunt Allison will my mom will be alright?”  
“Henry, your mom lost a lot of blood from postpartum hemorrhage, which means she has left over placenta after Hope was born and losing a lot of blood. Your Mom will need a blood transfusion but she will be recovered. If it was left untreated then it could cause death. I caught it early, she will be alright.” Henry hugs Allison. “Thank you for saving my Mom.”  
“Your welcome, Henry. It is my job.”  
“You are the best aunt ever.”  
Allison smiles.“I appreciate that Henry.”  
“Dad, what are we going to do when Hope gets hungry?”  
“There are bottles of Emma’s milk in the fridge at home. Emma sometimes had oversupply.”  
“Dad, Hope does not take the bottle.”  
“Henry, we have to try.”  
“You are right. I have the right person to call to get us the bottles.” Henry calls Regina. “Mom.”  
“Henry is everything alright?”  
“No…”  
“Henry.”  
“Mom is in emergency surgery for postpartum hemorrhage.”  
“Are you at home?”  
“No. Dad, Hope, Allison and I are the hospital. Mom has extra milk supply in the fridge at home, for Hope. Can you bring some?”  
“Henry, I will bring Hope her milk.”  
“Mom, please stay.”  
“Henry, I will.” Regina rushes to the hospital and sees Henry. “Mom.” He rushes to her and hugs her and cries. “Henry, your mom is going to be okay.”  
“Yes, Aunt Allison examined her and diagnosed her quickly.” Henry and Regina walked to where Killian and Allison were waiting. “Hi, Regina.”  
“Hi, Dr.Cameron and Killian.”  
“Hi, Regina. Thank you for bringing Hope’s milk.”  
“Your welcome.” She sits down. “What happened?”  
“Emma looked pale at dinner and she told me she was in pain and strong blood. I examined her and she needed a small part of the placenta out. She lost a lot of blood. If I did not catch it any sooner, she would have gone it into shock.”  
“Aunt Allison luckily you were over.”  
“Yes, Henry. It was meant to be.” Hope woke up.  
“Little love, you want Auntie Allison to hold you?” He hands over Hope to Allison. “Hi, Hope.” Regina’s facial expression “Aunt Allison?”  
“Yes, Regina. Emma asked Allison to be Hope’s godmother and aunt this morning, during their girl talk.”  
“Dr.Cameron.”  
“Please, call me Allison, Regina.”  
“Okay, Allison. You got really close to Emma.”  
“Oh, yes we are, we are best friends. We got along very quickly.” Hope begins to cry. “Hope, are you hungry?”  
“Killian, there is a microwave in the room over there, heat this bottle up for 50 secs.”  
“Dad, I can do it.” Henry takes the bottle and heats it up. He returns to his family and gives Allison the baby bottle. Allison gives Hope the bottle, which she refuses. “Hope, it is your Mommy’s milk.” She turns to Henry, “Henry, open the bottle.” He did as he was told and hands over the bottle back to her. She lets Hope sniffs the milk. Henry put the bottle cover on. Allison feeds Hope. “Dad, Aunt Allison got Hope to eat from the bottle.”  
“Aye, son. She did. Allison, you have no idea how much Hope gave me trouble.”  
“Yes, I can imagine. Every women breast milk smell is different. Hope knows this is Emma’s milk.”  
“Aye, it is good to know just in case we have any other emergencies, the little lass won’t starve.”  
“Aunt Allison, can I feed her?”  
“Sure, you can.” She takes the bottle from Hope and hands her over to Henry and he feeds her. “Hope, you are being a good girl, little sis.” He kisses her on the head. “Mom, Hope is eating.”  
“I know, Henry.”  
“Allison, how long is Emma going to be in recovery?”  
“She might be in the hospital for observation and some days at home in bedrest. I can come to help if you need it.”  
“Aye, we very much appreciate how helpful you have been to our family.”  
“I am doing my job and your family has been really been made me feel at home.”  
“Aye, we have a habit of doing that.” Allison giggles. “I can see why Emma chose you to be Hope’s godmother and aunt.”  
“I am honored, Killian.”  
Hope spits up and begins to cry. “Henry, she is full.”  
“Lad, hand me over, Hope.” Henry gives him Hope. “Little love Daddy got you.” He burps Hope and spits up over his jacket. “Hope, it is alright.” He takes her and walks around the room and comforts her. “Hope, Mommy will be with us soon.” He bounces her and rubs her back. “Hope, I know you want Mommy. Daddy wants Mommy with us too.” He looks over at Henry who was being comforted by Regina.  
As Henry hugs Regina.“Aunt Allison, are you sure my mom is going to be alright?”  
“Yes, Henry. I caught it early. She is going to be in recovery for a little while but she will be fine.”  
“I am happy we have someone in the family who works in the medical field.”  
She rubs his shoulders. “I am honored to be in the family.” Henry falls asleep in Regina’s arms and Killian got Hope to sleep.  
“Finally, Hope is asleep.” He sits down.  
“Killian you got her calmed down.”  
“I know, she wants Emma.”  
“I know, she closes to you too.”  
“Aye, she is. She senses when everything is not alright especially with her Mommy.”  
“Killian, it might be her superpower.”  
“Aye, maybe it is Regina. How is Henry?”  
“Nervous and wants Emma just as much as Hope does. Allison, how long is the surgery?”  
“It depends on how bad the bleeding is and she going to need blood transfusions too, which will affect her milk supply for a while.”  
“Hope is not going to like that.”  
“Captain guy-liner Hope will be fine.”  
“Aye, she is stubborn like her Mom.” Charming and Snow White rushes in.  
“Killian, where is Emma?”  
“Snow, she had a postpartum hemorrhage. Luckily Allison was over and she caught it quickly. She is in surgery. She is going to need a blood transfusion depending on how much blood she has lost. ”  
“How is Hope?”  
“Asleep and fed.”  
“How?”  
“Allison got Hope to use the bottle.”  
“Really?”  
“Aye, Charming.”  
“Yup, I let Hope sniff the milk and she drank it.”  
Dr.Claire enters the room. “Emma Swan-Jones.” Killian stood up with Hope, Regina woke up Henry and the Charmings and Allison went to Dr.Claire. “Allison, luckily you caught Emma’s postpartum hemorrhage in time. She lost a lot of blood. During the surgery, we used blood transfusion to refill her body from the loss of blood and we took out the last piece of her placenta that I missed during her labor.”  
“Dr.Claire is it normal for women to lose a piece of the placenta during childbirth?”  
“Yes, rare cases. But your wife will be fine in a matter of days.”  
“Can I go see her?”  
“Yes, she is in the recovery room. Only a few people at a time, she will be out of it for a little since just had a surgery.”  
“Killian, go first.”  
“Aye, Allison come. You, after all, saved her.”  
“Dad, can I come?”  
“Yes, lad.” Regina, Snow White, and Charming followed. When they reached Emma’s room, “Allison can you hold Hope?”  
“Sure.” He hands over Hope to Allison, he and Henry enter the room. Hope who was awake. “Hope, Auntie Allison has you. Your Mommy is resting.”  
Killian and Henry sat by Emma’s bedside on one side and the other side she had blood transfusion machine running and they waited for her to wake up. After an hour of waiting, Emma woke up with an iv in her arm and another blood iv in the other. She sees Killian. “Killian.”  
“Emma, you are okay love.” He holds her hand.  
“Mom!” Henry gently hugs her and cries. “Henry I am okay. I am going to be in recovery for a little while.  
“Mom, I will help you.”  
“I know you will. I love you, Henry.” She looks around. “Hope where is she?”  
Allison brings in Hope. “Emma, Hope is right here.” Hope fusses. “I know Hope you want your Mommy.” She helps Emma hold Hope.  
“Hope, Mommy is okay, sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head. She talks to Allison, “Thank you, Allison thank you. If it weren’t for you I…”  
“Emma, I knew you look off.”  
“Hope, aunt Allison saved me. You are officially part of the family.”  
“Yes, I am. I am pretty sure everyone else agrees.”  
Killian, Henry, Regina, Charming, and Snow White all said in unison “Yes.” Emma and Allison both laughed. “Welcome to the family.”  
“Love, I can hold Hope for a while.”  
“Yes, you can. Do not go too far.”  
“Love, Hope does not want to be far away from you.” He kisses her on the head and Allison gave him Hope. Killian sits down and holds Hope.  
“Mom, Aunt Allison got Hope to use the bottle.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Yes, Hope behaved. I was able to feed her from the bottle. She cried only a little bit for you but Dad got her calm down eventually.”  
“Aye, Hope knew you were sick and it took me a while to calm her down.” He moved his chair closer to his wife so she can let Hope hold her finger. “Mommy is alright baby.” Dr.Claire comes in, “Hi, Emma. I am here to examine you.”  
“Mom, I will be outside.” He rushes out.  
Emma and Killian laugh, “He knows what it means from the last time.”  
“Aye, he does.”  
“Allison, thank you for diagnosing me.”  
“Your welcome Emma. Do you need me to watch Hope?”  
“Hope can be in here.”  
Allison smiles. “I had a feeling, Emma.” She talks to Hope. “Hope, be a good girl to Daddy and Mommy auntie Allison will be outside.” Hope coos. Allison goes out in the hall. She closes the door. Snow approaches Allison and hugs her “Thank you for saving my daughter’s life.”  
“You are welcome. I had experiences in many parts of the medical field and I knew something was off with her before she told me she did not felt good. I examined her and knew she needed medical attention immediately.”  
“Thank you, Allison, for helping our daughter.”  
“You are welcome, Charming. It was meant to be, I was over at their house for dinner after driving Henry from my house. He is doing a really great job with painting my children’s rooms.”  
“Aunt Allison, can I continue painting on Monday? I want to be with my Mom.”  
“Of course, Henry. You have time, my children and husband won’t be back for a little while.”  
In the hospital room, Dr.Claire examined Emma. Your surgery helped you with bleeding. Your recovery with Hope is going well.”  
“Yes, Killian is helping me with her so I won’t faint from being sleep deprived.”  
“Any depression?”  
“No..no.. not at all. I am really am happy with Hope. No depression.”  
“Emma, I am going to stop the blood transfusion. You can go home in the morning. The side effects of a blood transfusion are back pain, dark urine, chills, faint or dizziness, fever, skin flushing and shortness of breath. Just take it easy for a few days.”  
“Am I going to be able to feed my daughter?”  
“Yes, you can. Let me see if you have a fever.” Dr.Claire takes Emma’s temperature. “Your temperature is normal.”  
“Good.”  
“I will check on your later.”  
“Thank you Dr.Claire.” She leaves the room.  
“How was Hope?”  
“Emma, she was with me, Henry and Allison she was not crying crazy like last time.”  
“Good. I am happy she was with you, Henry and Allison.” Killian hands over Hope to Emma. “Hi, baby. Mommy is okay and going to get better really soon.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope falls asleep on Emma. Henry comes in.”Mom is everything okay?’  
“Yes, I need to rest for a few days.”  
“Mom, we will be there for you.”  
“I know.” Henry hugs her and falls asleep next to her. “My parents are here?’  
“Yes. Do you want to see them?”  
“Yes for a few minutes.”  
Snow White comes rushing in. “Emma. Are you okay?”  
“I am better now thanks to Allison. When you come over this morning you seem not yourself.” Killian left the room to talk to Charming and Regina.  
“When I saw Allison with Hope, I got jealous.”  
“Mom, why were you jealous?”  
“Because Hope loves her.”  
“Yes, she does. Mom, Hope loves you too.”  
“I know. I understand how Allison is a good friend to you and your family. She is a nice helpful person like you but works in the medical field.”  
“I had a feeling you were a little jealous that Allison is Hope’s godmother and their aunt. She saved Hope’s life from choking and me today.”  
“I had a feeling that is why Allison is family now.”  
“I love you, Mom.”  
“I love you too, Emma.” She kisses Emma on the head. “Emma, Henry and Hope love you.”  
“I love them. I had no idea postpartum could have side effects of leftover part of the placenta.”  
“Emma, Allison found it quickly.”  
“Yes, she did.” Charming comes in. “Dad.”  
“Hi, Emma. How are you?”  
“Better than before, content with both of my children sleeping with me.” He kisses her on the head. “Your Mom and I will come by to visit tomorrow at home.”  
“Yes, I would like that.”  
“Snow, we should let Emma rest.” They left. Emma falls asleep happily with her two children with her. Killian, Regina, Allison, and Snow took pics of them sleeping together.  
“Yes, another one.”  
“Regina this happens often?”  
“Yes, at their house, my house and here.”  
“Aye, the first time was when Emma was on bedrest before Hope was born. I was the only one who had a camera phone. These two were jealous.”  
“Yes, we were.” Allison giggles.  
“Killian, text me how Henry is and I will drop by tomorrow.”  
“Sure, Regina. Thank you for bringing Hope’s milk.”  
“You are welcome, Hook. Henry needed me. I am happy to help Hope too. See you tomorrow.” Regina left with the Charmings.  
“Killian, I will see you and your family later.”  
“Allison thank you for saving my Emma.”  
“You are welcome, Killian.” She goes down to her office to sleep. Killian goes back into Emma’s hospital room and sits down next to Emma’s beside. Killian smiles seeing Hope awake. “Little Hope, are you happy to be snuggling with your Mommy?” Hope smiles. “Yes, little love. Mommy loves you, Henry and Daddy. We have to make sure Mommy gets the rest she needs so she can play with you, little love.” He kisses Hope on the head and rubs her cheek. Killian falls asleep on the two chairs. He wakes up 2 hours later to Hope’s crying. “Hope, do you need a change, little love?” He takes Hope off of Emma’s chest. “Yes, you need a change. Daddy will change you.” He changes Hope on the two chairs. “You are a little stinker.” Hope cries again. Emma wakes up. “Is she hungry?”  
“Aye love, she is. I just changed her.” He hands over Hope to Emma. He helps Emma preps to feed her, Hope latched on quickly.  
Emma smiles. “Hope, your milk is not going anywhere baby. I love my special time with you.” She kisses Hope. “We have to be quiet, Henry is sleeping.” After Hope was fed she fell back to sleep. “Killian, are you?”  
“A little tired but I am so happy that you are alright love.” They kiss.  
“I am alright. I have you and both of my children with me. I could not imagine anything better.”  
“Love let's get you the okay to go home.”  
“Yes. A quiet day at home with you all of you is what I need.”  
“That is right, love.” Emma got the okay from Dr.Claire to leave. Emma was pushed in a wheelchair by a nurse. Hope was being held by Emma, Henry and Killian walked beside Emma. Killian puts Hope in her car seat and the nurse helped Emma into her seat. Killian drove them home. When they arrived home, Henry got Hope’s quilt and diaper bag and took Hope out of her car seat. Killian helped Emma out of her seat. “Love, we are home. How about I get you to our room, so you can rest.”  
“Yes, I am a little dizzy.” Killian takes Emma up to their room. They hear Henry playing with Hope. They watch Henry playing with Hope in his room. “Hope, I am the tickle monster I am going to get you...I am going to get you….tickle tickle.” Killian and Emma both smile as their both of their children love being with each other. Killian make sure Emma was comfy in bed. “Do you need water?”  
“Yes, please.” Killian returns upstairs with a bottle of water for her. He sits with her in bed and cuddles her. “I love you, Killian.”  
“I love you, Emma.” They kiss. Emma falls asleep in Killian’s arms. “I am so happy you are alright my love.” He falls asleep next to her knowing she is alright and their children are in the next room together. He is grateful for having his whole family together.


	61. Stronger Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Emma in recovering from her emergency surgery she has her best friend spend time with her and Hope. When Emma gets better, she spends the day with her daughter

Killian and Henry helped with Emma in her recovery from her emergency postpartum hemorrhage surgery by taking care of her and Hope. Emma had Hope with her in bed snuggling. Henry enters her room with her breakfast. “Mom, I have your breakfast.”  
“Thank you, Henry.” He gives her the tray and sits next to her.  
“How are you feeling Mom?”  
“Not dizzy anymore and feel a little weak. Luckily I need a little more rest and no medicine, I can still feed your sister.”  
“Mom, I can hold Hope.” Henry gets Hope from their Mom’s chest. “Hope, you are with me, little sis. Mommy is next to us.” Emma ate her breakfast of eggs, pancakes, mixed berries and bananas with a bottle of water. “These pancakes are delicious.”  
“I made them Mom.”  
“You did?”  
“Yes, my own recipe.”  
“Henry, I am impressed.”  
“Thank you, Mom. Enjoy. I already ate.” Hope wakes up. “Hi, Hope. Mommy is right next to us little sis.”  
“Good morning, Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Mom, do you think she was very clingy 2 days ago because she knew you were not yourself?”  
“I did not even think of that, maybe she knew.” She talks to Hope. “Hope, were you clingy to Mommy because you knew that I was sick?” Hope looks at her Mom. “Maybe, Mom. She senses emotions especially to you.”  
“You are right, Henry. Your sister does sense my emotions.” Hope fusses in Henry’s arms and makes poop. “Mom, I will change her. We will be right back.” Henry changes Hope in her room. Emma ate her breakfast. Killian went to see his wife. “Morning love.”  
“Morning.”  
He sits next to her on their bed. “How are you feeling?”  
“Better than Friday, I still feel a little weak. Don’t you have work today?”  
“Aye, I do have work. Henry too.”  
“I am going to be fine with Hope.”  
“Love, you are still in recovery.”  
Henry returns with Hope. “Mom, Hope is poop free.” Emma giggles.  
“Henry give me your sister.” Henry hands over Hope to their Mom. “Hope, you want to have a girl’s day?”  
“Mom.”  
“Henry, you have to work.”  
“Mom.”  
“No buts Henry.”  
There was a knock on the door. “Henry, I am going to keep an eye on your Mom and your sister.”  
“Aunt Allison.” Henry rushes to give her a hug.  
“Killian, you asked Allison to watch me?”  
“Aye, I could not think of anyone else better for the job, the one who saved you. Also, she offered to take the day off and she was texting me on updates about you non stop since Friday.”  
“Killian, you are the best.”  
“I know.” They kiss. “Hope, look who is here, auntie Allison.”  
“Hi, Emma.”  
“Hi, Allison.” They hug with Hope in the middle.  
“Love, I will see you after my shift. I know you are in good hands.”  
“Thank you, Killian.”  
“Your welcome, love. Enjoy your girl time.”  
Henry rushes over to his Mom. “Mom, I love you.”  
“I love you too Henry. Take breaks at work.”  
“Yes, Mom. I will.” He kisses her on the head. He takes Hope from Emma. “Hope, have fun with Mommy and Auntie Allison today.” Hope cooed. “Yes, you and I will play and have storytime later.” Killian kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, be a good little lass.” He kisses her on the cheek. Henry gives Hope back to their Mom. “Hope, we can have a girl’s day. You want Mommy to paint your toenails?” Hope smiles.  
“Allison, thank you for helping today. I would be worried sick.”  
“It is no problem, Killian. I know she is still recovering and you will feel comfortable someone to help her recovery who works in the medical field.”  
“Aye, her parents came by the last few days. Hope…”  
“Let me guess, Hope was extra clingy to Emma.”  
“Aye, you are the group now, that Hope trusts the most without her crying.”  
“I had a feeling. I needed some time off from work anyways.”  
“Thank you, Allison.”  
“You are welcome, I love your wife and daughter, they are my family.”  
“Aye, you are definitely part of the family.”  
“How did you get in?”  
“Henry gave me spare keys.”  
“Lad?”  
“Dad she gave me a spare key to her house, now that she is family she should have a spare. I know she is not like Grandma pancakes.”  
“Aye, we took away the keys from them after that incident.”  
“Pancakes?”  
“It’s…”  
“Henry, we have to go to work.”  
“Yes, Dad.” Henry hugs Allison. “Aunt Allison, you won’t let anything happen to my mom and sister?”  
“Henry, of course, I will protect them both. Your Mom and I will have fun with your sister.”  
“That is what I like to hear. I will see you tonight.” Henry and Killian leave. Hope was with Emma.  
“Emma, what do you want to do today? First, how are you feeling?”  
“A little weak but better than the last few days.”  
“What do you want to do today?”  
“I was thinking, we can paint each other's nails.”  
“Yes, I love painting my own nails.”  
“I never have done it before. I bought a few nail polishes recently, with nail polish coat.”  
“Emma, it sounds like fun. Are we going to paint Hope’s nails?”  
“Yes, her toenails. I am not sure about her fingers yet.” Hope fusses in Emma’s arms. “Hope, you want to say hi to Aunt Allison sweetie?” Hope moves around. “Someone wants to see her auntie.” Emma hands over Hope to Allison. “Hi, Hope. Are you looking forward to having fun with Mommy and Auntie Allison?” Hope coos. “Yes, you are looking forward to girls day in.” She talks to Emma. “How was she over the weekend? Killian told me your parents came for a visit.”  
“Even though I was recovering Hope was still extra clingy. She would not go anywhere without me, Henry or Killian. I feel bad for my parents, they want to spend time with her but little Hope here wants me, her Daddy or her big brother.”  
“Killian told me it was a little rough.”  
“When my parents were here yes, other than that Hope was happy with Henry and Killian watching her as I rested more.” Emma smiles. “Hope loves you, Allison.”  
Allison looks down at Hope. “Hope, you love spending time with Auntie Allison?” Hope smiles and moves around. They both giggle.  
“I am not sure why Hope does not like being around my parents?”  
“Emma, she does not see them that often. She will get used to them when she is older, for now, she is comfortable with the people that she knows.”  
“Yes, that is why I was surprised when she was close to you instantly other than Killian, Henry and I.”  
“Yes, I was a little surprised too.” They both giggled. Hope began to fuss. Allison hands over Hope to Emma. “Hope, is it your naptime sweetie?” Emma puts Hope on her chest and takes her to her room to rock her until she fell asleep. “Sleep dreams, my little buttercup. Mommy loves you.” She kisses Hope on her head and puts her in her crib. Emma returns to her room. “Hope is napping while she is sleeping we can paint our nails.”  
“Yes.” Emma got her nail polish supply and the baby monitor and went downstairs to the living room. “Now, I am warning you I have never painted anyone nails before.”  
“Well there is nail polish remover is for.” They both laughed. They took selfies together on each other iPhones.  
“Should I do your fingers first?”  
“Sure. Definitely, use red please.” Emma painted Allison’s fingernails. “You are doing a pretty good job for your first time ever painting with nail polish.”  
“Thank you. I love art, painting, and drawing. Henry gets his love of art from me.”  
“Really?”  
“Yep. it was my favorite subject in school.” She shows Allison the pictures of her and Henry paint war and including Hope on her iPhone while Allison’s nails were drying.  
“No way, you and Henry did splatter painting in the backyard?”  
“Yes, we did.”  
Allison looks closer to the pictures on the screen. “Is that Hope covered with paint?”  
“Yes, she loved getting messy. I started slowly putting paint on her nose and she smiled. So Henry and I took turns putting paint on her. When the paint was all gone she was crying.”  
“Aww. She already gets the love of art from you.” “Yes, she certainly does. How about you? What was your favorite subject in school?”  
“It was between math and science.”  
“Is that you chose the medical field?”  
“Yes, I wanted to help people to make them feel better. My grandmother died when I was very young and she was very sick with cancer. I wanted to help prevent people from dying from horrible diseases.” Emma puts a top coat on Allison’s nails as they were drying. Hope cries through the baby monitor. “I will be right back.” Emma goes upstairs to her daughter. “Hi, baby. Did you have a good nap?” She takes Hope out of her crib and kisses her on the cheek. “Do you want to join Mommy and Auntie Allison fun, we are painting our nails.” Hope makes poop. “Let me change you before we have fun.” Emma changes Hope and takes her downstairs to the living room. “Allison, someone wants to join our girls day in.” Emma sits next to Allison. “Hope, look at Auntie Allison’s pretty nails. Do you want to get your toenails painted?” Hope coos.  
“Emma, I can hold her as you paint her nails.”  
“Are your nails dry?”  
“Oh yes, they are.” Emma hands over Hope to Allison and chooses a color nail polish to paint her daughter’s toenails.  
“Hope, did you have a good nap in your crib?” Hope coos. “Yes, you love your crib.”  
“She loves her crib because her daddy personally made it just for her. When we were in Boston, should not sleep in the hotel crib.”  
“Emma, you can use a pack and play for the next road trip, a portable crib for her to sleep in. Instead of the hotel cribs that have germs and who knows what else in them.”  
“That is a good idea. I will buy one at the baby store or order on Amazon.” Emma chooses purple nail polish for Hope. Hope begins to fuss. “Hope, you want Mommy to hold you and let auntie paint your nails?” Hope smiles. “That is a yes. You do not mind do you?”  
“Not at all. I love doing painting other people nails. I never did this young before.” Emma positioned Hope in her arms and Allison painted Hope’s toenails. Hope looked at her Mommy while Allison painted her toenails. As Hope’s toenails were drying Emma breastfed Hope. “Can you do braids?’  
“I can do a french braid and regular braids. How about you?”  
“I can do a regular, dutch, french and crown braid.”  
“You must do my hair later.”  
“Sure, I can.” After Emma fed Hope, she fell back to sleep. She puts Hope in her swing chair so she can be nearby them.  
“I can do your fingernails now.”  
‘Sure, want to order in lunch?”  
“That is a good idea. What do you want to order?”  
“We can order in pizza.”  
“Good choice.” They ordered pizza. Allison did Emma’s fingers and toenails as they waited for their food to arrive. Emma answered the door paid and brought in the pizza. Allison helps Emma getting the plates for them to eat in the living room.  
They watched Dawson Creek on Netflix as they are their lunch. “I needed something to eat.”  
“Emma, it is important to eat and stay hydrated especially after having a blood transfusion.”  
“I know, sometimes, I forget to eat and I regret it later.”  
“You cannot skip meals.”  
“I know. Trust me I learned after I fainted and terrified my mom and especially Hope.” She looks at her daughter who was still asleep. Emma falls asleep on the couch after she ate. Allison stops the television show and wrapped Emma in a blanket. Hope was awake. “Hope, your Mommy needs to rest. We can play upstairs.” Allison takes Hope up to her room. Allison read Hope a story in Hope’s room. After storytime, Allison gets a facetime call from Killin. “Hi, Killian.”  
“Hi, Allison.”  
“Hope, Daddy is on my phone.”  
“Hi, Hope. Are you having fun with auntie Allison little love?” Hope coos. “Allison, how is Emma?”  
“She is fine. She is sleeping on the couch, so I brought Hope up to her room to let Emma rest.”  
“Aye. that is why she is not answering her phone.”  
“Yes. Emma and I painted each other nails, ordered in pizza and watched Dawson Creek on Netflix until Emma fell asleep. I have a feeling she is still tired.”  
“Thank you for managing the household. If its someone else besides Henry or I, I would have been very nervous.”  
“Killian, it is no problem at all. Hope is having fun one one one time with her favorite auntie. Right Hope?” Hope smiles.  
“Do you know how long Emma will be in recovery?”  
“A few more days. Why?”  
“I wanted to know, so I can be less worried.”  
“Killian, you love your wife and you will always be worried about her.”  
“Yes, I know. I just don’t want her to end up having another emergency surgery.”  
“Killian, Emma is recovering fine. She is getting all of the love and support from you, Henry, her parents and me.”  
“Yes, she has a strong support system.”  
“Yes, she does Killian.”  
“I will pick up Henry from your place on my way home. I called him already to check up on him. He is taking breaks.”  
“I will see you later Killian.” Hope begins to cry. “Hope, you need a change.” Allison changes Hope’s diaper and changes Hope into a cute onesie. Allison talked to Hope a little bit while rocking her. “Hope, you have no idea how I worked with a crazy but very smart doctor. He gave us the most bizarre cases that my team and I had to solve. There was this one time….” Allison tells Hope a few of the crazy cases she had working for Dr.House. Emma woke up from her three-hour nap, in her living room in the dark. She heard Allison through the baby monitor talking to Hope. She goes upstairs to Hope’s room. “Allison, how is Hope?”  
“Hope has been wide awake listening to my stories about when I was working on a diagnostic team. I was telling her a few of my hard to believe cases.” Hope fusses. “Hope, Mommy is awake.” Emma takes Hope. “Hope, did you have fun one on one time with Auntie Allison?” Hope coos. “Yes, you love listening to stories. Are you hungry?” Allison gets out of the chair and Emma sits down to feed Hope. Emma fed Hope and placed her in the cradle in her room. “I can do your hair now.”  
“You can teach me. I can show you than explaining it.”  
“Sure.” Emma showed Allison how she does the crown braid on herself then she does Allison. “Emma you are really good with braids.”  
“Thank you. I learned from other classmates or foster children while I was in the system.”  
“I am sorry that you went through the horrible foster system.”  
“It was rough. I was alone until I had Henry then I was alone again. Until he found me and brought me to my family. I get that feeling of alone at times, I have to remind myself with the help of Killian to lean on my loved ones and I am not alone. I am still getting used to having a support system.”  
Allison places her hand on Emma. “You are not alone, you have Killian, Henry, and Hope with you reminding every day you are not alone. Your support system just got bigger, me. Your best friend.” Emma smiles and Allison hugs her. Hope wakes up and makes gurgle sounds to be noticed. “Hope, you want to join girl time?” Emma takes her out of her cradle and sits on her bed. Emma gives Hope many kisses and smiles at her daughter who smiles back at her. “I love my Hope snuggles.” They heard the door open and closes. Henry and Killian go upstairs.  
“Hi, Swan.”  
“Hi, Killian. Hope Daddy is home.”  
“How was your girls day?”  
“It was fun. We talked, did our own nails, ordered in watched Netflix.”  
“It was fun, we need to do this more often.”  
“Yes, we should.” Hope makes a sound. “Hope, you are included in our girl day.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“We cannot forget about Hope.” She gives Hope kisses. Emma and Allison giggle.  
“Mom.”  
“Hi, Henry. How was painting today?”  
“I am almost done with Elizabeth’s room. I will be finished her room tomorrow. Can I hold Hope? I took a shower already.”  
“Sure, you can.”  
“Hi, Hope. Did you have fun with Mommy and Auntie Allison?” Hope coos. “Yes, I see you got your toenails are painted. Let’s have some fun in my room.”  
“Emma, I had fun today.”  
“Me too.”  
“Yes, we need to meet up soon, I have to go home to do paperwork.”  
“I hate paperwork.”  
“Me too.” They both giggled. “We can get coffee or shop in town during the week?”  
“Sure we can.” They hug. “I will text you later.” Allison went to say goodbye to Hope in Henry’s room. Hope was being tickled by Henry. “Hope, I came to say bye.” She kisses Hope on her head. “Hope, we had fun today. Auntie Allison loves you, Hope.”  
“Aunt Allison, Hope loves you.”  
“Yes, I know. I love you to Henry.” Henry hugs her.  
“You saved my Mom and my sister. That is a sign of love.”  
“That is a big sign of love Henry.”  
“Yes, I am happy my mom made a great friend and new family member you aunt Allison.”  
“I am happy to be part of this loving family. I will see you tomorrow.” Killian walks Allison downstairs.  
“Thank you, Allison, for helping out here today.”  
“It is no problem Killian, I had fun with Emma and Hope.”  
“Aye, I never have seen Emma this happy with a friend/ family member ever only with Hope, Henry and I.”  
“Your family just got a little bigger.”  
“Aye, it did. Good night, Allison.”  
“Good night, Killian.” Allison leaves.  
Killian returns upstairs, listening to Henry talking to Hope. He cuddles with Emma. “How are you feeling love?”  
“Better. I was thinking we can spend the day as a family together tomorrow or the next day when I can go out.”  
“Sure, love. What do you have in mind?”  
“Sailing?”  
“Aye, I would love to have our whole family on the Jolly Roger.” He kisses Emma on the cheek and makes her laugh.  
Emma felt more back to her regular self by the next morning. She sees Hope in her crib awake making cute gurgle sounds. She smiles and picks up her daughter. “Good morning, Hope. Do you want to spend the day with Mommy?” Hope coos. Emma smiles. “I will take that as a yes. We have to be quiet, Daddy is sleeping.” Emma puts Hope on her bed and gets ready for the day. She feeds Hope and changes Hope into a cute outfit. “Hope, we are going to have a Mommy and Hope day.” Hope smiles which make her smile. Emma packs her diaper bag, with extra onesies Hope’s quilt, diapers, and a sheet just in case they go to the park or the beach. Emma brings Hope with her to the kitchen. Henry was awake, “Morning, Henry.”  
“Good morning, Mom. You look like you are about to go out.”  
“Yes, Hope and I are going to have a mommy and Hope day.” Henry looked sad. “Henry, on Thursday I am working. I was thinking your Dad can watch Hope at the station you and I can do stakeouts.”  
“Mom, really?”  
“Yes, Henry. Oh, tomorrow, we are having a family sailing day.”  
“We are?!”  
“Yes, we are. Please tell Allison that you are taking the day off tomorrow.”  
“I will.” Henry finishes his breakfast. “Can I hold Hope?”  
‘“Sure you can.” Henry holds Hope as Emma eats oatmeal with mixed berries.  
“Mom, what are you doing with Hope today?”  
“I am not sure, Hope and I might do a little shopping for our Florida trip, maybe go to the park or walk around town.”  
“Whatever you and Hope do, I know Hope will have fun.”  
“You got that right, kid. After I finish my breakfast, I can drop you off at Allison’s house.” As Emma ate her breakfast, Henry played with Hope. Emma went upstairs to see Killian. She kisses him on the cheek until he woke up. “Morning.”  
“Morning, love.”  
“I am feeling so much better. Hope and I are going to have a mommy and daughter day. I am going to drop Henry off at Allison’s.”  
Killian smiles. “Have fun with our little lass.”  
“I will. I told Henry already about our sailing adventure tomorrow.”  
“Love, I am looking forward to our little sailing trip.” He picks her up and they make out.  
Henry carrying Hope into their room. “Mom, Dad really?!” He covers Hope’s eyes. They both laugh.  
“Lad, you cannot be too surprise every time that we kiss.”  
“Yes, Dad but still…” Hope begins to cry. “See, Hope agrees with me, she wants to see Auntie Allison before her girls day with Mommy. Right Hope?” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Okay, Henry. I am ready to go.” They kiss. “Have a good day at work.”  
“Have fun with Hope.”  
“We will.” Henry takes Hope to the car and Emma brings Hope’s diaper bag, quilt, and carrier into the family car. Henry sits in the back with Hope and plays with her as Emma drove them to Allison’s house. Emma takes Hope out of her car seat and Henry walked ahead and opened the door with his spare keys. “Hi, Aunt Allison.”  
Allison greets Henry. “Hi, Henry.” She was surprised to see Emma and Hope with him. “Hi, Emma and Hope.”  
“Hi, Allison. We are dropping off Henry. Hope wants to see her auntie before she and I have a Mommy and Daughter day.” Hope fussed in Emma’s arms. Emma hands over Hope to Allison.  
“Hi, Hope. I am so happy to see you and your Mommy as a surprise visit.” Allison plays with Hope.  
Henry hugs his Mom. “Mom, have fun with Hope today.”  
“Thank you, Henry. Remember tomorrow is sailing and Thursday during my shift is our stakeout.”  
“Yes, Mom. I am looking forward to both.” He talks to Allison. “Aunt Allison, I am taking the day off tomorrow. On Thursday I will be working in the afternoon, I am going to working with my Mom.”  
“Oh, really what are you going to do at the station?”  
“Mom and I are going to stakeouts. Right, Mom?”  
“Right, Henry.”  
“Mom, can I show you how much I have done so far?”  
“Sure, Henry.” Emma, Henry, Allison with Hope went upstairs.  
“As you can see, I am almost finished Elizabeth’s room.” The room was covered with several Disney Princesses’ such as Belle, Cinderella, Elsa, and Ariel with their castles in the background. Allison walked around the room with Hope, showing her the murals. “Hope, Henry did these paintings.”  
Emma hugs and kisses her son on the head. “Henry these are amazing. You did a great job. I am so proud of you.”  
“Thank you, Mom. I am enjoying this job.”  
“Maybe art school for college?”  
“That can be a possibility. Today, I am finishing up in here than starting Connor’s room.”  
“I know you will do great, like here.” Henry hugs her.  
“Hope.” Allison gives Henry his sister. “Hope, what do you think little sis? Did I do a good job?” Hope moves around and smiles at Henry. “I thought you would say that.” He gives Hope multiple kisses on the cheek.  
“Allison, thank you for giving Henry this opportunity.”  
“Your welcome, Emma. He is really loving this.”  
“Aunt Allison, you have to thank Hope. If it was not for her, I would not have found my talent for painting.”  
“Oh, really?” Allison goes to Hope. “Little niece, you inspired Henry to be an artist? Thank you, sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the cheek. Hope moves happily in her big brother’s arms, which made all of them smile at Hope. “Hope, have fun with Mommy today little sis.” He kisses her on the head and hands her over to their Mom.  
“Henry, remember to take breaks.”  
“Yes, Mom. I will. Have fun with Hope.”  
“Thank you, Henry.” Allison and Emma left the room. “What time you have to be at work?”  
“I have to be there at 9:00. Want to get some coffee in town?”  
“Sure.” They drove separately into town. Emma and Allison both parked their cars in front of Granny’s. They walked in together.  
“Hi, Granny.”  
“Hi Emma, Hope and….” Granny’s jaw dropped. “Emma, there are two of you?” Emma and Allison laugh. “No, Granny this is Allison, she is the town’s new pediatrician.”  
“Hi, Granny. I am Allison. I come in here all the time but never saw you.”  
“It is nice to meet you.” They sit down in Emma’s regular booth. “What can I get for you both?”  
“I would like to have dark coffee with two sugars and milk.”  
“I will have decaf coffee with two sugars and my usual to go please.”  
“Coming right up.”  
“How are you feeling Emma?”  
“I am feeling so much better than the last few days. Thank you for coming over yesterday.”  
“Your welcome, Emma. I had fun.”  
“Me too.” They both laughed. Hope fusses in Emma’s arms. “Hope do you want to play with auntie Allison?” Emma hands over Hope to Allison.  
“Hi, Hope. Did you like seeing Henry’s painting at my house?” Hope smiled. “Yes, you do.” She talks to Emma. “Is Hope less nervous?”  
“She is not as clingy but she still cries at times. I was thinking…”  
“Yes, Emma.”  
“Hope was extra clingy the whole day when I got sick, do you think Hope knew that I was sick?’  
“Maybe she does. Babies know their mother’s bodies for nine months and have good senses of their mother’s moods. Maybe Hope knew your body was off.”  
“Maybe, she does. How was she when I was in surgery?”  
“Most of the time calm then when she wanted you it took Killian a while to calm her down. Both of them.”  
“Henry too?”  
“Yes. Regina was calming him them as much as Killian was calming her down. They both wanted you.”  
“Aww. Who calmed down first?”  
“Henry. He fell asleep in Regina’s lap way before Hope fell asleep in Killian’s arms.” She talks to Hope. “You were a good girl for Daddy.”  
“I was worried because of last time. She would not calm down at all with my parents until Henry came when I was in the emergency room. I am just happy when I had an emergency surgery, Hope was calm with people who she knows and trusts.” She reaches her finger to Hope and Hope grabs it. “I was wondering, do your children like the zoo?”  
“Yes, Emma. They love the zoo.” A waiter gave them their coffee and Emma’s meal to go in a bag.  
“I was thinking of planning a three day trip to Boston with Killian, Henry, and Hope. Maybe you want to come with us?”  
Allison smiled. “I will let you know. Ted and the kids have this week-long camping trip. I do not go camping. If they cannot come, I would love to come.”  
“That will be great.” Hope begins to cry. Allison hands over Hope to Emma. “Hope, are you hungry?” Emma feeds Hope. “Before the Florida trip, I have to schedule Hope’s 2-month appointment with you.”  
“I can make an appointment for you.”  
“Great. How many shots would she need to get?”  
“Three.”  
“She is not going to be happy.”  
“I know. I hate giving babies their shots but they need them to stay healthy.”  
“Hope will not be too afraid to go in to see you.”  
“Yes, she will not. After the shots, I get to spend time with my niece.” Hope looks at her Mommy and Auntie. “I think she understands what you are saying, Allison.”  
“It looks like it.” They both giggled. “Hope, after your shots I got something special for you.” Emma and Allison finished their coffees after Hope was full and burped. They walked to their cars. “Can you hold Hope for a sec?”  
“Sure.” As Allison held Hope, Emma got out Hope’s stroller and placed the diaper bag underneath.  
“Allison have a good day at work.”  
“Thank you, Emma.” They hugged. “Have fun with Hope today.”  
“Thank you. Hope say bye bye to auntie Allison,”  
“Hope, have fun with Mommy.” She gives Hope kisses on her cheek and hands over Hope back to Emma. Allison went in her car and drove to work. “Hope, it is just you and me. Do you want to go shopping for our beach vacation? We have to get your bathing suits to get wet in the ocean.” Hope smiles. “You are my little pirate princess.” She puts Hope in the stroller and went cloth shopping for Hope first, getting her bathing suits, sunglasses and a hat for Hope. Hope napped most of the time Emma shopped for her. Emma went to other stores to buy supplies needed for their trip, and clothes for herself, Henry and Killian. After cloth shopping, she put all of the shopping bags in the trunk and puts Hope in her car seat for a moment while she puts the stroller away. She drives Hope to the park. She gets the stroller and diaper bag back out and put Hope in her stroller. “Hope since it is nice out baby girl, how about you and I have some fun at the park?!” Hope smiles. “I knew you would like my idea. There were a lot of children at the park. Emma found a nice shade section on the open grass to park the stroller underneath an oak tree. She placed a sheet on the grass and got Hope out of the stroller. “Hope, do you like the shade under this tree?” Hope gurgles. “Yes, it feels good to be underneath the shade when it is really hot out. Hope made her poop face. “Hope, do you need a change? Mommy will change you.” Emma easily changed Hope on the sheet. Emma brought a few books to read to her. Emma took pictures of Hope as she was reading to her, tummy time and snuggle time. Emma got a text from Killian. “How is mommy and Hope day going?” Emma texts him a picture of a selfie of her and Hope both smiling under the oak tree. “My two loves are having fun together.” She responds to him, a picture of Hope snuggling on Emma “Yes, the best time with our little girl.”  
Ashley and Alexandra approach Emma. “Emma!”  
“Ashley!” Emma got up with Hope. “Hi, Alexandra.”  
“Emma is this Hope?”  
“Yes, this is my little Hope. Hope, this is Ashley/ Cinderella.”  
“Emma she is beautiful she has Killian’s eyes.”  
‘Thank you, she looks like me and takes up after me already.”  
“Alexandra, say hi to Hope.” Emma kneels down to show Alexandra baby Hope. “Alexandra this is Hope.”  
“Hi, Hope.” She touches Hope.  
“Emma, I never got a chance to come to say congratulations to Hope. After all, you did for me.”  
“Ashley it is okay. Hope has been keeping me very busy.”  
“How is it being a Mom to a newborn?’  
“I absolutely love it. I don’t want to miss any of it. Hope loves me, her Daddy, Henry, and her auntie Allison.”  
“Dr.Cameron?”  
“Yes, she is Hope’s godmother and auntie.”  
“I know that your Mom watched her.”  
“Yes. She is going to watch her at the station during the time I am working. I cannot be too far from Hope for too long, she is very clingy and only breastfed.”  
“No bottle?”  
“Nope, not for my little girl. How is the daycare?”  
“It is going really well, busy. I have extra help, so I can spend time with Alexandra.”  
“She is getting so big.”  
“Yes, she is six years old.”  
“Wow, already. How is your step sister Clorinda?”  
“She is good. She and her husband just had their first child a son in March. She does not visit her, my stepmom in prison.”  
“I was happy to help your family.”  
“Thank you for that.”  
“It was no problem at all.”  
“Mommy, can I go play in the jungle gym?”  
“In a minute sweetie.” She talks to Emma. “Hope is adorable. Is she sleeping at night?”  
“It is a work in progress.”  
“Emma, I am really am happy for you, you finally have your time with your family instead of saving everyone.”  
“I know. I am enjoying my time with both of children and Killian.”  
“I will see you around.” Ashley and Alexandra leave.  
“Hope, that was Cinderella the one from Henry’s book. They sit back underneath the tree. Hope napped in her stroller while Emma ate her lunch under the tree. When Hope was awake, Emma laid Hope on her knees and sang a few songs to her. After three hours in the park, Emma decided it was time for them to return home. When Emma returned home from the park, Killian was home. Emma took Hope out of her car seat. “Hope, we are home.”  
“Hello, love. How are my two loves?”  
“Killian.” They kissed. He kisses Hope on the cheek.  
“Hope did you have fun with your Mommy at the park?” Hope cooed.  
“We also went shopping too.”  
“Aye, do you need help to bring them in?”  
“Yes, please. I bought clothes for all four of us for Florida next week.”  
“Aye, I am looking forward to our family vacation.”  
“Me too, I have to start packing Hope’s bags and make sure we have everything for her.”  
“Does she need a seat on the plane?”  
“I booked three seats. We can take turns holding her on the flight.”  
“Aye, I do not mind that at all love.” he carries a few bags with him as he and Emma walked inside. Hope begins to cry. “Hope, do not cry sweetie. Are you hungry?”  
“Emma, feed Hope. I got the shopping bags.”  
“Thank you, honey.” They kiss. Emma brings Hope up to her room to be fed. “Hope, did you have fun at the park with mommy?” Hope cooed and smiled. “Yes, I love my special time with you. I cannot wait for our family trip next week. We get to travel on an airplane, your first airplane ride. You and Daddy will love Florida, especially the ocean air.” Emma feeds Hope and puts in her crib for a nap. Emma takes a nap herself. Killian picks up Henry after he was done at Allison’s house. Henry came home exhausted and napped with Emma on her bed. Killian takes a picture of Henry and Emma sleeping together. “I love capturing family moments.” He hears Hope’s cry. “Little love, Daddy is coming.” He takes Hope out of her crib and talks to her as he snuggled her. “Hope, Daddy missed you today little love.” He kisses Hope on the head. “I know you have fun one on one time with Mommy. Tomorrow, you Mommy and Henry are all going to ride my ship the Jolly Roger.” Hope smiles. “Aye, you are my little pirate princess, Hope!” He kisses her and talks to her enjoying his quality time with his daughter and his wife and son were sleeping in the next room.


	62. Unexpected Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Henry have some bonding time while she worked. Something happens to make Swan-Jones family closer

  
Killian enjoyed his time on the Jolly Roger with his family. Hope loved the ocean with her Daddy. Henry improved on his sailing techniques. Emma and Killian both enjoyed spending time with both of their children on the Jolly Roger as a family.  
The next morning, Emma was up early ready for work. She made up a list of what Hope needed for their Florida trip. As Emma was feeding Hope. “Hope, I had our girl time with you, today while I am at work, you are going to be with Daddy while he works. I am going to be with Henry. Okay?” Hope cries. “Hope, Mommy is going to be with Henry, you are going to be with Daddy. Shh..shh. It is okay sweetie.”  
“Emma, what is wrong with Hope?”  
“I told her about work today and she got upset.”  
“Little love, Mommy is going to be with Henry. You and I going to be together. I won’t, anyone, hurt you, little love. Daddy loves you.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope calms down. “I made a list for Florida to what to bring for Hope.”  
“Does Hope needs a seat?”  
“She is going to be in her carrier the whole ride.”  
“Love, we can take turns.”  
“Yes, we can. Hope’s 2 month of appointment is on June 20th at 9:00 am. Can you come?”  
“Yes, I can. How many S-H-O-T-S?”  
“Three.”  
“I will be there.” When everyone was ready, they drove two cars. Killian drives the yellow bug with Henry. While Emma drove the family car with Hope. Hope was fast asleep when they arrived at the station. “Love, you can go in the yellow bug with Henry and begin your shift now...I got our little lass.’  
“Thank you.” They kiss.  
“I know Henry needs your one on one time too.” Emma goes into the yellow bug and drove off with Henry. Killian put on the carrier and placed Hope in it. He carried the diaper bag with him inside the station and sees Charming.  
“Good morning, Charming.”  
“Morning, Killian. Hope?”  
“Aye, Emma is doing patrol with Henry. Their one on one time.”  
“Ah. She told me she been struggling with giving them both an equal amount of attention.”  
“Aye. That is right.” Killian does some paperwork at his desk while Hope was sleeping.  
In the yellow bug, Emma and Henry were doing a stakeout.  
“Mom, what is the assignment?”  
“There is a robber in town stealing jewelry. We have to find him and arrest him.”  
“Is this operation cobra part 3?"  
“Yes, Henry.” They looked thru binoculars to find the criminal. They eat a few snacks and talked while they wait for an hour. A man exited the jewelry store who was bald, wearing a brown coat.  
“Mom, that guy he has put something shiny in his pocket.”  
“I am on it kid. Henry if he runs to stay in the car.” She gets out of the car. “Sir.” He looks at her. “Put your hands up in the air.” She uses her gun to scare him. He runs. She chases him around town. She found a shortcut to catch up to him. “I said freeze.” He was blocked by a wall in the alleyway. She pushes him against the wall and sees what he had in his pocket, jewelry. She handcuffs him. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?” Emma brings the man to her yellow bug.  
“Mom, you got him?”  
“Yes, I did Henry. Now let’s go back to the station.” Emma drives them back to the station. When they arrived at the station, Killian was with crying Hope. “Swan...Emma, you caught a robber. Yes, Henry spotted him and I caught him. I will be right back Hope.” Emma puts the robber in the cell. She returns to Hope and Killian and her Dad who was listening to Henry about the stakeout. “Hope, Mommy is back sweetie.” She comforts Hope who calms down. She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Killian, give me the carrier.” She puts on the carrier and puts Hope in it. “Hope, you missed Mommy while I was catching the bad guy? When you are older, you can join Mommy and Daddy to catch the bad guy. For now, you are going to be my little sheriff.” She listened in on her Dad’s interviewing the robber through the one-way mirror from the interrogation room, while Hope was happily looking at her Mommy as she was working. “Yes, Hope you are my little sheriff.” She kisses Hope on the head. Charming heads out of the interrogation room. “Emma, do you know how much the jewelry worth?”  
“A couple thousand, I assume.”  
“ I spoke to the owner Michael. Each jewelry worth 5 grand.”  
Emma’s jaw dropped. “Dad, bring him to prison.”  
“Yes. I will.” As Charming escorted the robber out of the interrogation room. “What is that awful smell?”  
“Nothing like where you are going.” Emma looks at her daughter and smiles at her. “Hope, you made poop at the right time sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head. Charming drove the robber to prison. The jewelry was in a bag. She hands it over to Killian. “Killian, please send this to the crime lab for the case. These worth 5 grand each.”  
“Really love?”  
“Yup. Henry, you caught the robber. If you weren’t for you this jewelry would not have been saved.”  
“Mom, does that mean I can work with you?”  
“Yes, kid, when your sister is not too attached. She is my little sheriff her poop smell tortured the robber.” They laughed. “Hope, you need a change baby.” She changes Hope’s diaper in the bathroom. “Hope, you are getting so big baby girl! You like working with Mommy?” Hope smiles. “Yes, you do.” She plays their kissing game for a while. Henry was waiting for his mom and sister in her office.  
“Mom, did I do a good job today?”  
“Yes, Henry you did. If it weren’t for you helping me, I would not have noticed the robber.”  
“I have a good eye.”  
“Yes, you do kid. When Hope is less clingy, you and I can do more stakeouts.”  
“Yes, Mom. That will be awesome. Dad told me once Hope woke up and know you weren’t around she was crying.” He talks to Hope. “Hope, Mommy was just working little sis, she did not leave you forever.”  
“Henry, when she is older she will be less attached. She loves me. Right sweetie?” Hope smiles. “Hope, you want to play with Henry while Mommy does paperwork?” Hope reaches out for Henry.  
Henry takes Hope from their Mom.“See Mom, she loves me too. Hope, let’s play in Mommy’s office while she works.”  
As Emma did paperwork, Henry and Hope played on the other side of the room. Hope did some tummy time on her quilt and Henry read to Hope stories from his storybook. Emma took a few pictures of them bonding. Killian returns to the sheriff station and sees their kids on one side of the room together and his wife working. “Love.”  
“Hi, Killian.”  
“How is it here?”  
“Good, I am getting work done and love watching them together.” Hope was sleeping on Henry’s chest and Henry was sleeping sitting up against the wall. Killian smiles at their children sleeping together. “How was Hope this morning?”  
“I got some work done with Hope sleeping in her carrier. When she wakes up about 10 minutes before you return with the robber and cries. She wanted her Mommy.”  
“Killian, are you jealous that Hope is more attached to me?”  
Killian smiles, “No I do not love. I love how our little daughter loves her Mommy. Hope loves me and Henry too. I told you Hope will be attached to you.”  
“You were right. I love our daughter and our son. Sometimes, I think they are enough.”  
“Emma, I love them both so much.”  
“I been thinking, since my emergency surgery...maybe Hope is enough for children...or maybe in a few years we can have another child.”  
“Emma, we have time to make more kids if we want to.”  
“Yes, we do captain. I just want to enjoy them together. I do feel that Hope completed our family.”  
“Aye, Hope did complete our family.”  
“Yes, Hope does.” They kiss. Emma gets a phone call from Allison. “Hi, Allison.”  
“Hi, Emma. I am wondering if you, Killian, Henry and Hope would like to come over for dinner tonight?”  
“Hold on...Killian Allison invited all of us to dinner tonight at her house.”  
Killian smiles. “She is a part of our family love.”  
Emma smiles, “Allison, we would love to join you for dinner tonight.”  
“Great, Emma. I know Henry will be working, you, Hope and Killian can arrive at my house at 6:30 pm.”  
“That will be great. Can I bring something? Like dessert?  
“Sure. You can. Do you have any allergies?”  
“No, we do not have any allergies. Thank you for inviting us over.” They hung up.  
“I know love, you love Allison as a family friend.”  
“Yes, she is one of those people who are close enough to be in your family even though they are not biologically related.”  
“How long are you working here love?”  
Emma checks the time. “I can work for a few more hours. Henry needs to work this afternoon at Allison’s.”  
“I can drop him off while I do patrol.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Aye, he and I talk a lot in the car.”  
“Do I even want to know?”  
Killian thought for a moment, “No, you don’t.”  
Emma laughs. “Aw, my two boys are really close.”  
“Aye, he is my son swan.”  
“Yes, he is your son. He looks up to you, you know.”  
“Aye, I am his father and I am proud to be his Dad.”  
Emma hugs Killian. “I love you. I am so grateful to have you as an amazing husband and Daddy to our two children.”  
“I love you too swan. I would do anything for you and for our children.” They kiss and make out. Hope cries that stop them from going further. “Hope.”  
Emma goes to her daughter. “Hope, did you have a good nap on Henry?” Hope smiles. “Yes, you do love Henry.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Little lass, Daddy is here.” Hope squirmed out of Emma’s arms. Emma hands over Hope to Killian. “Hope, are you happy to see Daddy little love?” Hope smiles. He kisses Hope on the cheeks. “Little love, auntie Allison invited us all to dinner at her house tonight. Are you happy to see Auntie.” Hope smiles and moves around happily in her Daddy’s arms. “Yes, you love auntie Allison little love.” Emma smiles at her husband loving his time with their daughter.  
“Since, I told Allison that I will bring over dessert…I have to stop my shift today.”  
“Swan.”  
“Killian, I can bake. That is the only cooking that I know. I am thinking of going to the grocery store to buy brownie or cupcake mix. Which one should I bake?”  
“I had no idea that you can bake.”  
“Yes, I can.” She gives him a flirty stare. “ I am full of surprises.”  
Killian gave her a flirty stare back.“Aye, you are love. Which one you can bake the best?”  
“Well, I can bake really good brownies.”  
“Aye, I am looking forward to trying them.” They kiss for a long time  
Henry wakes up from his nap watching his parents making out. Hope fusses in her Daddy’s arms. “Little love.”  
“Killian I think she wants a kiss too.” They both give kisses to Hope.  
“Little sis, are you being kissed by Mommy and Daddy?” Killian hands over Hope to Henry. He kisses Hope on the cheek and makes her smile.“Hope, are you having fun with Mommy and Daddy?”  
“Henry, Allison invited us over dinner tonight.”  
“Awesome, Dad. I can show you what I been working on.”  
“I am looking forward to it lad. I am going to drop you off at Allison’s house.”  
“Great.”  
“Henry, I am bringing dessert. Should I bake cupcakes or brownies?”  
Henry thought. “Mom, can you bake chocolate cupcakes?”  
“Yes, I can kid. What color icing?”  
“Blue or orange.”  
“I think I can do both.”  
“Hope, make sure Mommy does a good job at baking little sis. I will see at auntie Allison’s house.” He kisses Hope on the head and hands her over back to their Mom.  
“Henry, remember to take breaks.”  
He hugs his Mom.“Yes, Mom. I will see you later. I had fun this morning.”  
“Henry, I had fun too. We need to do something together.”  
“I know Mom. Something longer but I know Hope is clingy.”  
“Your sister is very clingy but I love her.”  
“Yes. Hope Henry loves you, little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head. Killian and Henry leave the station.  
“Hope, are you looking forward to watching me bake?” Hope coos. “We can show Daddy that I can bake.” Emma got the carrier on and placed Hope in her carrier. “Baby girl we are going grocery shopping.” Emma carries Hope and the diaper bag to the grocery store. “Hope this is where we buy our food.” Emma finds a cart and pushes to the baking section. Emma got a chocolate cake mix with blue and orange icing and two cupcake holder, sprinkles, and cupcake tins. “Emma.”  
“Regina, hi.”  
“Hi, Hope. How is Henry?”  
“He is good. Henry had a sailing lesson yesterday with Killian, Hope loved being by the ocean. He is over at Allison’s house now working. Allison invited us over for dinner and I offered to bring dessert.”  
“How long was the recovery?”  
“A few days. It was not too bad. Henry was very helpful, he kept Hope happy. She is still extra clingy but she is happy when she is with Killian or Henry. Oh, Henry helped me this morning at a stakeout.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“He saw a robber stealing jewelry which I did not see. He saw him and I caught him.”  
“Wow. He had a good eye.”  
“Yes, knowing how he is.”  
Roland and Rowand come to Regina. “Mom, we got cereal. Roland found it.”  
Hope begins to cry very loudly as soon as she heard Rowand’s voice and she grips her Mommy. “Hope, it is okay baby. Mommy got you, sweetie.”  
“I am sorry Emma, I forgot to tell you that I have the kids.”  
“It is okay. I got everything I need.” Emma pushes the cart and goes to another aisle to calm down Hope. Emma rubs her back as she calmly spoke to Hope who was terrified. She rubs her head and bounces her .“Hope, it is okay sweetie...shh...shh...Mommy got you...Mommy got you, Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head. “You are safe. Shh….it is alright, Hope. You are safe. Mommy is protecting you.” When Hope finally calms down, Emma paid for the cupcake ingredients and supplies and walks out of the store. Killian drove up to Emma. “Emma. Are you okay?”  
“How are you here?”  
“Patrol.” He gets out of the car. “What happened love?”  
“How do you know?”  
“Your face and Hope gripping you.”  
“I ran into Regina at the grocery, I did not know she had the kids with her until they found her.”  
“Aye, Hope.”  
“Yup, she was crying so loud. It took me a while to calm her down in another aisle. Now I think she is more attached…”  
“Emma, let me drive you both home.”  
“Thanks, she is not going to let me be out of her sight.”  
“Little love, Daddy is here.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Daddy is going to protect you too little love.” He lets Hope grab his finger. He kisses her small hand. “Love, I am going to go home with you. Just in case your hands are too full.”  
“You would do that?”  
“Yes, Emma. You look like you need extra help.”  
“Thank you.” He hugs her. Killian tells Charming about the Rowand incident, while Emma loaded the car with groceries and put Hope in her car seat. Emma sits next to her daughter and rubs her hands.“Mommy is sitting right next to you sweetie.” Hope coos.  
Killian arrives in front of the car and drives them home. Emma continues rubbing Hope’s hands, showing her presence to keep Hope calm. When they arrived home, Emma got Hope and the groceries, Killian got the diaper bag and carrier. “Love, do you want me to hold her for a little while? For you to bake.”  
“Sure.” Killian sat at the kitchen table holding Hope.  
“Hope, Daddy has you little love. You and I get to watch Mommy bake cupcakes.”  
“Hope, Mommy can bake. I have to show Daddy that I can bake. You know that I can bake. Right sweetie?” She kisses Hope on the cheek. Hope smiles and coos. They both smiled at her daughter. Emma baked the cupcakes as Killian held Hope. While the cupcakes were baking, Emma sat down next to Killian. “How is she?”  
“Fell asleep just a few minutes ago.”  
“Was she crying very loudly at the store?”  
“Very loudly, people were staring at us.” She rubs her head. “Hope just knew she was there and heard her voice and Hope started to wail very loudly. I do not like seeing our Hope scared and upset.”  
“How did you calm her?”  
“I took her to a few aisles over. Trying not to panic, since we were in public. I rubbed her head and calmly and softly spoke to her, telling her she was with me, she was safe and how I was protecting her.”  
“Emma, you did your very best. You got her to calm down. Hope knows that you are protecting her and making sure that she is safe. I saw you in the car rubbing her little hands as I drove us home.”  
“I did my best, making sure our little girl know that she is safe.”  
“You did exactly what a great Mommy does, being there for our little lass.”  
Emma smiles and looking at their sleeping daughter in his arms. “Thank you for coming home with us. What did my Dad say?”  
“I told him what happened. He knew that I was needed home for both of you loves.”  
“Yes, I would not be able to bake and hold her. She knows she is safe in her Daddy’s arms.”  
“Aye, she does.” The baking timer went off and Emma got the cupcakes out of the oven and let them cool off. Killian puts Hope in her moving chair while Emma frosted the cupcakes. “Killian, I made extra. You want to be the test taster?”  
“Sure love.” He had a blue frosted cupcake. “Emma it is delicious.”  
Emma giggles. “I told you, captain.” Emma tried an orange-frosted cupcake. “I told you that I can bake. I think we should bring ten cupcakes to Allison’s house and have six here. We are already two of them.”  
“Aye, we can have them as a midnight snack.”  
“Or in-between feeding at night snack.”  
“That is a good idea, love. I will hide them in our room.”  
Emma laughs. “Killian, I am only kidding, Henry can have some too.”  
“Now there is a smile. I got you to smile.”  
“You always make me smile.”  
“Aye that I do love.”  
Emma hugs him. “I love you so much. You are always there for me, Hope and Henry.”  
“Love you are all my family. We help each other.”  
“Yes, that is what our family does.” Hope begins to cry. Emma gets Hope out of her swing chair. “Hope, Mommy got you, sweetie. You need a change. Killian, can you put the cupcakes in the plastic container?”  
“Sure, love.”  
“Great, after I change Hope we can go to Allison’s house.”  
“Aye, love.”  
Emma takes Hope to her room to change Hope’s diaper. “Hope we are going to auntie Allison’s house. Do you want to wear a new onesie that I got you?” Hope coos. Emma puts Hope on a white onesie covered with roses with a matching rose bow with little baby jeans. “Hope you are looking so cute. I just want to eat you all up.” Emma playfully eats her hands and feet and kissed Hope everywhere making Hope very happy. Killian goes up to Hope’s room and sees them playing, he smiles and took a few photos. “Love are you almost ready?”  
“Yes, I need to change my outfit. Look at what Hope is wearing.”  
“Hope, did mommy got you a new cute outfit?” Hope moves around. “Yes, Mommy got you a rose outfit.” Killian held Hope as she changed her outfit into leggings and a long tee shirt and did a high ponytail with the necklace that Henry got her when she was on bedrest. Emma sees Killian and Hope waiting for her at their bedroom door, Hope was making cooing sounds in her Daddy’s arms. “She is so happy now Killian.”  
“Aye, she is very happy and content. She will be happier when she sees her big brother and auntie.”  
“Yes, let’s get the cupcakes, carrier and her diaper bag and go.”  
Killian drove them to Allison’s house and Emma sat with Hope in the back. “Hope, we are at Auntie Allison’s house sweetie. Henry is here too.” Hope smiles. Emma carried Hope and the diaper bag as Killian carried the cupcakes on his good hand and the carrier over his shoulder. Killian rang the doorbell. Allison opened the door. “Hi, Emma, Hope, and Killian. Thank you for coming.”  
“Thank you for having us, Allison.” They entered the house.  
“How is my little niece today?”  
“She is extra clingy today. We had an incident.”  
“Oh no, what happened?”  
“I will explain to you. I made cupcakes for dessert.”  
“Thank you so much. Killian, you can bring them to the kitchen. Henry helped me cook dinner.” Allison gets the carrier from Killian. Killian went to the kitchen. Emma and Allison went into the living room. “Hope, we are with auntie Allison.” Hope fussed.  
Allison takes Hope from Emma’s arms. “Hope, are you happy to see me, little sweetie?” Hope smiles. “Yes, you are.” She gives Hope kisses. “Emma, what happened?”  
“After you called…” Henry comes running from the kitchen. “Mom, what happened with Hope?”  
“Henry how did you…”  
“My other Mom texts me to tell you sorry and Dad just told me rough day. He is keeping an eye on the cooking.”  
“After you and your Dad left, I took Hope to the grocery store to buy cupcake supplies. Regina saw me and we talked. Then the kids came, you know who spoke and Hope began crying so loud and gripping me. I had to take her to another aisle to calm her down. She was so terrified. Killian saw me as I was leaving the store since he was doing patrol. He took a rest day off knowing he was needed at home. She is a lot calmer now.” Emma and Henry seeing Hope happily in Allison’s arms.  
“Mom it was that bad?”  
“Yes, Henry. It was that bad. Hope was terrified of you know who.”  
“Mom she is calmer now that she knows she is safe with you, me, Dad and Aunt Allison.”  
“Yes, she is Henry.”  
“I got to finish dinner. Emma, we can talk in the kitchen.”  
“Sure.” Allison carries Hope into the kitchen.  
“Killian thank you for keeping an eye on the pasta.’  
“You are welcome, Allison. Hope looks much happier in your arms.”  
“Yes, Emma told me what happened. Poor Hope who was terrified.”  
“I knew when I saw Emma’s facial expression and Hope gripping her, something bad had happened.”  
“Dad, can I show you what I been working on?’  
“Aye, lad. I have been wondering what you been painting here.”  
“Killian, I was coming in here to finish cooking.” Killian follows his son upstairs.  
Emma gets Hope from Allison. “Allison, what are we having for dinner tonight?”  
“Spaghetti and meatballs with salad on the side. The sauce is homemade a family recipe.”  
“It sounds yummy.”  
“I got the meatballs done, I put them in the sauce at the end. Henry helped me make the sauce and meatballs.”  
‘Did he?”  
“Yes, your son is a quick learner.”  
“Yes, he is.” Emma talks to Hope. “Hope, auntie Allison is cooking dinner for us, sweetie. Maybe I need cooking lessons from her.” She gives her daughter kisses on her head.  
“Emma, how was work today?”  
“Henry helped me caught a robber.”  
“Really on your mom and son stakeout?”  
“Yes. Henry spotted the man coming out of the jewelry store, the shine. He told me and I rushed to get him. I blocked him on an alleyway and arrested him. I did not have to hurt the guy. When I returned, I put him in the cell. Hope was crying, even though she was with Killian. I held her and looked up how much each of the jewelry was worth. Allison, each piece that he stole was worth 5 grand.”  
Allison’s jaw dropped. “How many did he stole?”  
“Ten.”  
“What happened?”  
“My Dad interviewed him as I was listening in on speaker and watching through the one-way mirror.” Emma begins to laugh. “When my dad was escorting him out of the room, Hope made poop which disgusted the man. He said what is that awful smell? I responded, Nothing like where you are going.” They both laughed. “Hope, you are Mommy’s little sheriff.” Allison finished cooking dinner. Emma calls her boys that dinner was ready. Henry and Killian helped Allison set the table.  
Henry kisses Hope on the head.“Mom, how is Hope?”  
“Happy and sleeping. Can you get me the carrier?” Henry returns with the carrier and Emma puts Hope in it, Hope was able to sleep on Emma as she ate. “Allison this is sauce so good.”  
“Thank you, Emma. Henry, you were very helpful in the kitchen.”  
“Aunt Allison, it was fun to help cook with you. I can help another time.”  
“Sure, Henry.”  
“Allison. Is there olives in the sauce?’  
“Yes, Killian. It is for extra taste.”  
“I never made the homemade sauce before.”  
“I can give you a list of ingredients so you can make it at home, but not be going to tell you the secret ingredient.”  
“Lad, do you know?”  
“No, dad. I do not know. I only helped at the beginning in between painting breaks.” Henry finished eating first. “Mom, can I hold Hope?”  
“Sure, you can.” Emma takes hope out of the carrier and hands over Hope to Henry.  
“Henry got you. Do you want to play with me, little sis?” Henry takes Hope to the living room. He gets a facetime call from Regina.  
In the kitchen. “Emma, how are you feeling?”  
“Better than before. I just felt awful at what happened at the grocery, because Hope got scared. I was panicking on the inside but I was calm for her.”  
“All mom’s feel like that. When I had my first Connor, I was not sure I was helping him when he was afraid since I was feeling the same for him.” Allison puts her hand on Emma’s. “Emma it will get easier, but you are doing the best for Hope which she knows.”  
“Aye, love. Hope knows that you are protecting her.” They hear Henry screaming and Hope wailing. They all rush to the living room. Henry was facetiming Regina. “You upset Hope twice in one day. ” He hangs up. Emma takes Hope. “Hope, it is alright sweetie. Mommy got you. Mommy is here Hope….shhh...shhh...Mommy got you. It is okay.” Henry goes outside. “Emma, I will talk to Henry.” Allison helps Emma by rubbing Hope’s back as Hope was gripping Emma and crying.  
Henry was pacing around in Allison’s front yard. “Henry, what happened lad?”  
“Dad, my other Mom Facetimed me to apologize to Hope. Rowand comes in the room and calls her Mom and talks, Hope begins to cry and I get mad. Dad, she knows that I every time Rowand calls her Mom, I want to say she is not your Mom, which gets me mad.”  
“Henry, I understand. Look at me. Your mom loves you.”  
“Yes.”  
“I know the situation is awkward.”  
“She is not being honest as you and Mom are.”  
“Everyone is different. When Regina and Robin tell her, Rowand would feel very bad and confused.”  
“Dad, Hope is terrified of her. Hope is upset twice today.”  
“I know you are upset, your Mom is upset because your sister is terrified twice in one day and she knows that you are mad.”  
“I…” Henry cries. “Henry, come here.” Henry hugs him tight. “I know you are mad and upset you have every right to be. Keeping secrets are horrible especially the ones that you forced to keep. Remember Henry, your Mom and I we do not keep dark secrets or any secrets. You are living with us. We love you, Henry.”  
“I love you, Mom and Hope.”  
“Aye, lad. You are loved by us and we love you living with us.” He rubs his hook hand on Henry’s back until he calmed down.  
“I just feel bad for Hope who is scared. I promised her that I will protect her.”  
“Lad, you cannot prevent every bad thing from her, she has to learn to face her fears, when she is older. Hope has you, me and your Mom to help her when she needs us. Like now, Hope is with your Mom and aunt Allison.”  
“I feel sorry for Mom. She looked sad.”  
“Aye. she being brave for your sister when she was panicking on the inside.”  
“Mom has us Dad.”  
“Yes, lad. You can talk to your Mom too.”  
“Yes, I will. Thank you, Dad.”  
“Your welcome Henry. Let’s see how Hope is.” They walk back inside Emma had Hope on her chest, Allison sitting next to them. “Emma, how is she?”  
“She calmed down quicker this time, with the help from Allison.”  
“Hope needed to know that she is safe.” Henry sits next to his Mom. “Emma, I can hold Hope.”  
“We can try she is extra clingy.” She talks to Hope. “Hope, auntie Allison wants to talk to you, sweetie.” Emma hands over Hope to Allison. Henry hugs Emma.  
“Hi, Hope. I know you had a rough day today. You are safe with you Mommy, Daddy, Henry and me. You know that right?” Hope coos.  
“Little love, you feel safe with auntie.” Hope coos again. “Little lass we all love you.” He gives Hope kisses and she falls asleep in Allison’s arms.  
“Henry, are you okay?”  
“I got mad when you know who came during my facetime call with my other mom, her calling her mom, which gets me mad and she upsets Hope twice in one day.”  
“Henry, you are with me, your Dad, Hope, and aunt Allison. We all love you.”  
“Mom, I love you all. That is why I am mad at her for making my sister scared twice in one day and you stressed.”  
“Henry.” She gives a big hug. “I love you so much.”  
“Mom, I love you too. I do not like it when our family gets disrupted.”  
“Me too, Henry. I hate how when you and Hope get upset or scared. I will always be there for you and Hope.”  
“I know Mom. You help us all the time.” Henry falls asleep on Emma’s lap. Emma looks around to Hope. “Is she asleep?”  
“Yes.”  
“Henry too.”  
“Emma, you all can sleepover. I have a guest room and a pack and play for Hope.”  
“You would really do that for us, Allison?”  
“Of course. I do not mind the extra company. I have extra pajamas for you to wear.”  
“Killian?”  
“I do not mind a sleepover love. I can go home to get Henry and me extra clothes.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, love. Hope feels safe here. Knowing our little lass will be upset if we leave tonight.”  
“Yes, Hope had a rough day already. I do not want to upset to leave her auntie.”  
“Aye, I will be right back.” They kiss.  
“Allison, thank you for inviting us over to stay the night.”  
“You are welcome. I enjoy the company. I am happy to help out. Seeing Hope terrified made me so sad.”  
“That is still I feel after incident 2 in one day.” Hope fusses in Allison’s arms. Allison hands over Hope to Emma. “Mommy got you, sweetie.” Hope puts her hand on Emma’s chest. “Hope, you know when Mommy needs extra love. I love it especially coming from you.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Mommy did not like you had a rough day sweetie. We have Daddy, Henry and auntie Allison to be there for us when we need them.” Hope smiles ‘You love our support group.” Emma smiles and Hope moves around and kicks Henry on the head.  
Henry wakes up. “Hope, you kick like our Mommy. You get that from her.” Emma and Allison both laughed.  
“Henry, I brought over cupcakes.”  
“Yes, I will get them.”  
“Allison, I hope you like chocolate.”  
“I like vanilla and chocolate. I am sure they are delicious.”  
Meanwhile, Killian drove home to get overnight supplies for the family. Regina was sitting on the porch. “Regina?”  
“Killian, where is everybody?”  
“We are sleeping over at Allison’s house tonight, thanks to you terrifying Hope twice in one day, Hope feels safe with her auntie and the rest of us.”  
“Killian, I came over to apologized.”  
“Aye. We just got Henry calmed down. He was furious with you Regina, it took me and Emma both to calm him down. He was angry and upset, for Hope and his Mom too.”  
“I came to apologize.”  
“Not yet for Henry. He just recovering from what happened.”  
“Can I apologize to Emma?”  
“Not in person. She is still mad and worrying about Hope and Henry.”  
“Can you call her and I can apologize over the phone? It was my fault. I forgot Rowand and Roland were with me at the store when I saw Emma and Hope, all I could think about is Henry.”  
“I know you miss him. He misses you too. He got furious when Rowand called you Mom. I was the one who calmed him down since Emma and Allison were both calming Hope down.”  
“Killian, can you please call Emma so I can apologize. I feel really awful for scaring Hope twice in one day and Henry…”  
“Regina, I need to get a few things from the house then I will call Emma.”  
“Sure.” They go in the house. Killian got extra diapers for Hope, her quilt, Henry’s pajamas, an extra outfit for Emma and another outfit for himself, toothbrushes and put it all in a reusable bag.  
Back at Allison’s house. Henry brought the cupcakes in with paper plates. “Henry, we are sleeping over tonight.”  
“We are?”  
“Yes, we are. Your Dad quickly went home to get your and his clothes.”  
“Family sleepover? I like it.”  
Henry, Allison, and Emma ate cupcakes. “Emma these are really good.”  
“Thank you. I can bake not cook.”  
“Emma, baking is another form of cooking.”  
Emma gets a phone call from Killian. “Killian?”  
“It is me, love. Regina is over at the house when I arrived. She wants to apologize.”  
“Hold on, one minute. Allison, can you hold Hope?”  
“Sure, I can. Is everything alright?”  
“Yes, I have to talk on the phone in the kitchen for a moment.” She talks to Hope. “Hope, Mommy is going to be in the kitchen. You are with auntie Allison and Henry sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head and gives her to Allison.  
“Emma, Hope will be alright with me and Henry.”  
“I know.” Allison holding Hope. Henry distracts Hope while their Mom is in the kitchen.“Hope, you want to try Mommy’s cupcake?” Henry put the icing on Hope’s nose. “Hope you have orange frosting on your nose little sis.” Hope smiles. “Henry, you can get Hope to smile.”  
‘Yes, I can. I love making my little sis happy.”  
“I am back. Henry and Allison both are distracting Hope while I am on the phone. What did you say to her?”  
“That I will ask you.”  
“Killian, Regina caused me enough stress today and to both of our kids.”  
“I know love. Can you listen to her?”  
“Yes, I can. Not Henry, he just getting over what happened.”  
“I know, love. I told Regina that. Here is Regina.”  
“Hi, Emma.”  
“Hi, Regina.”  
“Emma I am so sorry about the grocery store. When I saw you all I could think about is Henry.”  
“I understand that you miss Henry. Getting Hope terrified twice in one day and Henry is furious when he sees Rowand calling you Mom...Regina. I need some time to think both of my kids are either terrified or mad. Regina in a few days…”  
“Emma. He is my son.”  
Emma gets mad. “He is my son too, Regina. He is living with me after he could not live with you because he could not be himself at your house. The stress was eating him which he could not handle it any more. He is happy and stresses free with me. I am doing my best for him by letting him express himself. He is concerned about Hope and me. I am concerned about him. Both of my son and daughter are upset. ” Emma takes a deep breath. “Regina, Henry will visit you when he is ready. I have to go.” She hangs up. She sits on the floor and cries.  
At the Swan-Jones house. “How was Emma?”  
“Mad and furious and went complete mama bear mode on me.”  
“Aye. How are you?”  
“Mad and upset. We fought about Henry and she would not accept my apology.”  
“Regina, you have to understand you got Hope terrified not once but twice in one day. Emma was already stressed after the time first Rowand incident of the day let alone two and she is more stressed with Hope and Henry. Regina, give them time.”  
“I will. Please tell Henry to come over to my office when he not mad at me.”  
“I will. Give Emma and Henry time.”  
“Thank you, Killian.” Regina drives home and Killian heads back to Allison’s house.  
At Allison’s house, Emma was crying on the floor. Allison went to see her and Henry held Hope since they heard her yell on the phone. Allison sits next to her. “Emma, what happened?” She rubs Emma's back.  
“Regina called to apologize. We got into a fight about Henry. I could not let her apologize not yet anyway. All I could think about what you know who caused my kids emotionally and I got furious.” Emma cries. “I do not like when my kids are upset or hurt.”  
“Emma, you are a mother of two kids who you love and hate when they are not happy. As mother’s, we always want best for our children.”  
“You heard me yelling on the phone?”  
“Yes, we all did.”  
“Just the stress of what happened today to both of them is making me so…”  
“I know, I know, us mother’s have the toughest job of worrying nonstop about our kids.”  
“Yes, it is hard.”  
“That is why we must stick together. To vent out our feelings? That is what best friends are for right?”  
“Yes, you got that right.” They hug. They walk back to the living room. “Mom, are you alright?”  
“I am getting better Henry. I am mad from what your other Mom did to Hope and you today. Making your sister upset twice and making you mad.”  
Henry gives his sister to Allison. “Mom.” He hugs her. “I love you. I am happy to live with you, Dad and Hope. Please do not forget that you are letting me be happy and extra loved in your house.”  
“Henry, you are my kind, caring, lovable son. I love you so much. I will always be there supporting you and fighting for you.”  
“I know. I heard you on the phone. I am still mad at my other Mom. I am just happy to be living with you.” He hugs her tight and Emma kisses him on the head. Hope cries in Allison’s arms. “Emma, I think Hope feels left out.”  
Emma smiles and takes Hope from Allison’s arms. “Hope, I cannot forget you, sweetie.”Allison smiles. “Hope, Mommy is okay sweetie. I know you feel safe, loved being with me. You know that baby. You know when I am unhappy.” Hope snuggled with her Mom. Hope smiled and held her Mommy tight.  
“Mom, she knows your not yourself.”  
“I know. Hope senses I am not my normal self, she knows that I am mad and upset, like you both.” She talks to Allison. “Does my stress affects my breast milk?”  
“Emma, if you feed her, as usual, your milk supply won’t lessen.”  
“Hope, are you hungry?” Emma preps to feed Hope. Hope latches on. “Hope, you were hungry. You could have told me.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Emma she is happy to be with you.”  
“Yes, Hope certainly does.”  
“Mom, are you feeling better ?”  
“Henry, I should be the one asking you that. How are you feeling?”  
“I am still mad at my other Mom and that whole you know who situation. I do not like when you know who causes my little sis to cry and you stress out.” He hugs his Mom. The doorbell rings, Allison answers the door. “I love you, Mom.”  
“I love you too, Henry.” She kisses him on the head.  
“I know Mom when I made the decision to move in with you was the right one.”  
“Yes, Henry it was the best for you. I always want the best for you, you know that.”  
“Yes, Mom. I know.” They watched Hope eat.  
Allison answers the door. “Killian.”  
“Allison, how is Emma? She sounded very mad on the phone.”  
“Before you panic Killian, Henry and I heard her yelling. We knew she was stressed out and mad about what happened to Hope and Henry. After she got off the phone with Regina, she was crying on my kitchen floor. I talked to her, calmed her down, she was mad and upset because of how Henry and Hope were feeling. I explained to her that what mother’s do, worry about their children all the time and it is okay to talk. I told her that she can talk to me, mom to mom.”  
Killian hugs Allison. “Thank you for being there for my wife and children you really are part of our family.”  
Allison smiled. “You are all my family. I had a feeling Emma and I will be really close as best friend or closer.”  
“Aye, my wife needs more friends around here.”  
“Yes, I am, her best friend and your children’s aunt and be part of your family.”  
“Thank you for offering us to a sleepover tonight. If I took them home when I did, Regina was there it would have been hectic, emotionally and physically for them.”  
“I got Emma calm down and she is with your children now.”  
“I brought everyone supplies for the night.”  
“I will show you the guest room upstairs.” Allison brought Killian to the guest room.  
Emma with Hope on her chest fast asleep. “Mom, is Hope going to be alright?”  
“Henry, she has you, me, your Dad and aunt Allison to look after her. Look at her how happy she is and save in my arms. She knows that she is safe. Henry tell me what is wrong?”  
“Before when I was outside, I was mad and furious, Dad calmed me down after what happened. I hate how Hope was afraid twice by you know who. Hope is my family not you know who.” Henry begins to cry. “Henry, come here.” Emma placed sleeping Hope on the couch and had wrapped Henry in her arms. “I do not like it when someone scares my sister and stresses you out.”  
“I know Henry. That is why I was screaming on the phone with your other Mom. I hate to see you and Hope being afraid, sad or mad. You know me, kid. When one of my kids are being hurt I get mama bear mode on that person. I have done it before.” Henry hugs his Mom tighter.  
“Mom, you are my brave, fighter Mom, who I love so much. I am so happy to be living with you all the time now.”  
“Yes, Henry. I am happy you are living with us too. We made up the time that we had missed.”  
“Yes, Mom. That is why living with you and Hope and Dad makes it more special.” Hope cries. “Mom, Hope wants you.”  
“Yes, she does.” Emma picks up Hope from the couch. “Hope, Mommy is right here sweetie. I did not go anywhere. Henry is next to me.”  
“Hope, did you have a good nap baby sis?” He kisses her on the cheek which makes her smile. “Mom, I can hold her.” Henry takes Hope from their Mom. “Hope, little sis. I am sorry you had a rough day. I did too, that same person made me mad too.” Hope cooed. “Yes for a very long time I was mad at her because I could not express my feelings at my other home. That is why I moved in with you.” Hope smiles which make Henry and Emma smile. Killian returns downstairs with Allison.  
“Swan.”  
“Killian.” He lifts her up and hugs her.  
They sit on the other couch to talk. “How are you feeling love?”  
“After the phone call, I was upset. I cannot accept her apology it was too much today.”  
“I know, love. You are here for Henry and Hope.”  
“Thanks to Regina, Hope is still extra clingy.” Emma leans on Killian wraps his hook arm around Emma. “Love, we will get through Hope’s clingy phase. Enjoy it, love.”  
“I will. Just today was crazy.”  
“I know. Love and you handled it like a champ.”  
“I could not have done it without you.  
Allison sits down next to Henry and Hope. “Henry, what are you up to?”  
“Just talking to Hope about you know who and how I felt about it. Thank you for letting us stay over Aunt Allison.”  
“You are welcome, Henry. Luckily, I offered. When your Dad went back for your supplies, your other mom was there.”  
“I am still mad at you know who. From the phone call, my mom is still mad at her. It would not be pretty and more fighting.”  
“Yes. That would not be good for you, Hope and your Mom.” Allison gives Hope her finger and she grabs it. “Hope, you have a strong grip.”  
“She gets it from our Mom and she only holds people fingers who she trusts.”  
“Yes, she definitely trusts her auntie.”  
“Hope, are you looking forward to your very first sleepover at auntie’s house.” Hope smiles and moves around. “Mom, Hope is excited about her first sleepover.”  
“Yes, Henry she is. It is almost her bedtime.”  
“Mom, can I read her a story?”  
“Sure you can. I need to change her first. Allison where is the guest room?”  
“I will show you.” Emma takes Hope from Henry and follows Allison upstairs.  
“Dad, I know Allison’s son had an Xbox 360. You want to play video games?”  
“Aye. Let’s play.”  
Back upstairs. Allison showed Emma and Hope the guest room. There was a queen size bed with a pack and play for Hope to sleep in. “Allison, thank you so much for offering us to stay overnight. I know you have work in the morning and little Hope here might keep you up at night.”  
“Emma I knew you needed a break, extra help with Hope and Henry. It is no problem at all. I love my, little niece and nephew.”  
“Again, thank you. If I left with Killian, I would have seen Regina. I am not in the mood to see her for a while.”  
“You can come here to vent your feelings, to another.”  
“Thank you, Allison. I do not have too many friends here, I refuse to join the Mommy and Me classes. I just want to raise Hope normally in a normal life as possible.”  
“Emma, you are.”  
“Later, I can braid your hair.”  
“Sure, you make dutch braid so easy.”  
Emma giggles, “It takes a lot of practice.” Hope makes poop. “Hope, Mommy is going to change you, sweetie.”  
“I love Hope’s outfit.”  
“Thank you. She is going to wear it tomorrow.” Emma got the changing pad and changes Hope’s diaper and put her into a sleeping onesie. “Hope you are ready for bed.” Hope coos. They hear Henry and Killian playing video games.  
“It seems like Henry found Connor’s Xbox 360.”  
“You do not mind??”  
“Not at all. Even though it has been a hectic day for all of you, you are still close not in a separate room not talking to each other. You all are very close. I am just happy that you are including me in the family.”  
“Allison, you are part of the family you proved to us so many times already. After all, you are Hope’s godmother, I would not ask anyone but you.”  
“I am honored to her godmother and aunt.” Hope fusses. “Hope, auntie Allison is right here.” She gives Hope a kiss on the head. Hope did a little yawn.  
“Hope, it is your bedtime sweetie.” Emma gives Hope a kiss on her head and rocked her a little bit in her arms until she fell asleep. Emma placed Hope in the pack in play and they quietly left the room and went to Allison’s room across the hall. They talked more and Emma did Allison’s hair until Emma hears her daughter’s crying. Emma enters the room. “Hope. Mommy is here.” She takes her out of the pack and play. “You want to be with Mommy?” Hope grips Emma. “You can join girl time.” Emma returns to Allison’s bedroom with Hope. “Allison, someone wanted to join girl time.”  
“Hope, you can join us.”  
“She is extra clingy.”  
“That is okay.” Hope fell asleep on her Mommy’s chest as Emma and Allison talked and laughed. Emma was able to relax with her best friend while her daughter was with her happily sleeping on her. When her husband and son were playing video games. “Allison it is midnight. You have work in the morning.”  
“Emma it is okay.”  
“Allison, you have work. I cannot let you go to work tired. Hope is asleep, I am pretty sure Henry is asleep. Night Allison.”  
“Night, Emma.” She kisses Hope on the cheek.“Night Hope.”  
Emma takes sleeping Hope back to the guest room. Killian was already in bed. “Hey.”  
“Hello, Love. Henry is asleep in Elizabeth’s room.” Emma sits down next to her husband. “What a day.”  
“I know love an emotionally exhausting day.”  
“You got that right.” Killian wrapped his hook arm around Emma and Hope. “Allison has been so nice and generous to us. I want to thank her somehow.”  
“We will, love. She has been so helpful to our family especially to our little Hope.” He rubs Hope’s little cheek.  
Emma snuggled into Killian more. “I am emotionally drained. I do not want to talk to Regina for a while. I want to focus on Hope and Henry, making them happy and having a normal life.”  
“Emma, we are going to love.”  
“I cannot wait to go to Florida.”  
“Me too, love.”  
“I am only going to miss Allison that is it.”  
“I was thinking, we have not gone to the Boston zoo yet, we can take her and her kids with us.”  
“That is a great idea love.” They kiss. “Love, let me try to get Hope to the pack and play.” As Killian was about to put Hope in the pack and play Hope wakes up and cries. “It is okay little love, Daddy got you.” He kisses Hope on the head and calms her down. Hope slept on Killian’s chest until she makes poop.  
Emma wakes up smelling Hope’s poop. She turns on the lights. “Hope, you need a very needed diaper change, sweetie. You made a lot of poop.” She wakes up Killian, “Killian.” He wakes up and smells the poop.”  
“Hope pooped on me?”  
“Yes, another blowout. Can you help me?”  
“Yes, Swan. I will run the bath.”  
“Thank you.” They quietly went to the bathroom and Killian runs a bath for Hope. “Hope, we have to be quiet, Auntie Allison is sleeping next door.” Killian holds Hope as Emma washes Hope off. Emma gets a towel and dries off Hope in the guest room as Killian cleans the bathtub. Allison comes in the guest room. “Emma is everything alright?”  
“Yes, Hope had a big blowout that is all. We had to give her a 2:00 am a bath.”  
“I just wanted to make sure.”  
“Allison, please go back to bed. We are alright, you need to rest.”  
“I will. Good night.”  
Hope cries. “Hope are you hungry?” Emma preps to feed her and takes her pajama shirt off. Emma breastfeeds Hope when Killian returns to bed. “Was the lass being fussy?”  
“No, she just needed to be fed. I decided for Hope to feel safe is to do skin to skin tonight.”  
“That is a great idea, love.” After Hope was fed and burped she half asleep enjoying skin to skin with her Mommy, who was fast asleep after Hope was burped. “Hope, we love you so much, little lass. We will protect you when you are scared. You can always go to Mommy and Daddy for help or your big brother or your auntie Allison. When you get older your support system grows from people who love you and want to help you in your time of need. You know how little love? By being kind and caring to others like how Mommy and Henry love and care for you.” Hope coos. “Yes, I love you too little love and I love and care. Now, you have to go back to sleep.” He rubs Hope’s head as she fell back to sleep. He looked at his sleeping wife and daughter. “I will always support and love you both and Henry so much. I hate how you know who caused to our children. I am going to do my best to support our children, Emma.” He kisses Emma on the head. “You are my wonderful brave wife. I love you.” He wrapped Emma in his arm and falls asleep.A few hours later, Hope needed another change. Killian woke up to Hope’s cries. “Hope, Daddy will change your diaper little love.” Hope did not give her Daddy a hard time to change her and he placed Hope back on Emma for some skin to skin. He falls back to sleep until 7:30 am. He wakes up not finding Hope on Emma. “Hope?” He finds Hope with Allison in her room across the hall, her auntie was showing her how a stethoscope. “Hope do you hear your heart go thump..thump?” Hope smiled. Killian smiled and took a picture. “That is what stethoscope does to listen to people’s hearts.”  
“Good morning, Allison.”  
“Good morning, Killian. Hope Daddy is awake.”  
He sits on the bed. “Hope, are you having fun with auntie Allison?” Hope smiles.  
“I went to check on you when I woke up. You two looked exhausted. Hope was awake so I decided to take her in here to let you two sleep in.”  
“Thank you, Allison. You have been so helpful to us. We don’t know how to repay you.”  
“Killian, I am just being my helpful self I am always been like that.”  
“We want to repay you. Maybe you can sleepover at our house sometime.”  
Allison smiles. “Sure. Hope, do you want to listen to Daddy’s heart?” Allison gives the end part of the stethoscope to Killian and held the listening part to Hope’s ears. “Hope do you hear Daddy’s loud heartbeat?” Hope smiles big.  
“Aye, Hope you hear my heartbeat.”  
Emma enters the room. “What is going on in here?” She joins them on the bed.  
“I was teaching your little girl how to use the stethoscope and she listened to her heartbeat and her Daddy’s so far.”  
“Hope, are you having fun with your auntie Allison?” Hope coos. “Yes, you are.”  
“I showed Hope the otoscope, the tool to listen to ears too. I figured when she comes into her next physical, she will be more comfortable with the tools.”  
“That is a great idea, Allison. I will be right back.” Emma goes to check on Henry. He was awake playing video games. “Morning, kid.”  
“Morning Mom.”  
“I was wondering how to repay Allison she has been so helpful to us, with Hope, giving you the summer job and letting us staying over the night.”  
“Can Aunt Allison come to one of our family vacations with us? After all, she is part of our family now.”  
“You do not mind her coming on a vacation with us?”  
Henry smiles. “Mom, she is our family now. She has saved your life last week, Hope’s too from choking, letting us stay here, she knows about our magic history. She is your best friend, more like your only close friend. Can she comes to Florida with us?”  
“It can’t hurt to ask her. We do have extra space in our beach house.”  
They go upstairs to Allison’s room, Killian lying on the bed, while Allison showed Hope how to use the otoscope. Emma giggles. “Hope, are you looking at our Daddy’s ear?” Allison hands hand Hope to her Mommy. “Aye, the little lass wanted to see inside of my ear.”  
Emma and Henry joined Allison on the bed. “Allison, you have been so generous, kind to us so much recently, you saved my life and Hope’s life in the same week. Henry, Killian and I kept thinking how we should repay you.” Emma smiles. “We want you to join us on our beach vacation next week, we rented at a beach house on the beach. What do you say?”  
Allison had tears in her eyes. “Emma, you all think of me of your family...I do not know what to say...  
“Aunt Allison you save my mom’s life and my little sister’s life. I did tell you saving someone’s life was a sign of love.”  
“You did, Henry.”  
“I was talking to Killian last night, how Hope and I are going to miss you when we were away. I got thinking, why Allison joins us.”  
“Aye, we would love for you to join us, Allison.”  
“I do have time off saved, the kids are going to be in sleepaway camp by the time they return to Maine. Ted has to work. I can arrange with a substitute doctor. I would love to join you all in Florida. How many days?”  
“Five days on the beach.”  
“I am going!” Everybody was happy.  
“Hope, auntie Allison is joining to Florida!” Hope smiles. Allison had to go to work and book her flight to be on the same as the Swan-Jones family. Henry painted Connor’s room. Killian and Emma went home. “You do not mind having Allison on our trip?’  
“Love she is our family now, I am happy she is joining us. What are your plans for today?”  
“I just want to have a quiet day at home with Hope. Yesterday was so crazy. I just need some time to relax.”  
He takes Emma’s hand. “I love you, Emma.”  
“I love you too, Killian.” They kissed. Emma parked the car at home and takes Hope out of her car seat. “Little love. Be a good girl for Mommy, little Hope.” He kisses Hope on the cheek. “I will see you after my shift. Call me if you both need anything.”  
“Killian, I will.” Emma takes Hope and the diaper bag inside. She rocks Hope to sleep. “Mommy loves you so much, Hope. We all love you. Mommy and Daddy will be there for you if you need us. Sweet dreams, buttercup.” Emma places Hope in her crib. Emma goes to her room to relax and read a book, as she was about to doze off Hope cries. “Hope, Do you want to be with Mommy?” Emma placed Hope on her bed and sings to her. “Hush Now, Don't be scared,  
Through this tide of darkness.Shadows may march, Thunders may roar,  
But peace will soon prevail. Through our land,  
This sacred land, Nightmares sprite confusion,  
But stand your ground, Until you've found,The strength to light your way.” Hope happily cooed and looked at her Mommy. Emma smiles at her daughter and kisses Hope on the head. “I love you Hope.” Hope falls asleep on Emma’s bed. Emma watched her daughter for a little while and puts her in the cradle. Then takes a very needed nap, with Hope nearby.


	63. Relationships Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian have a date night. Allison and Henry get to know each other more. Hope has her 2-month old appointment

Emma, Killian and Henry has been taking turns watching Hope. Killian knew his wife and him needed a date night, soon. Two days before Hope’s 2-month check with Allison, he makes a phone call. “Allison?”  
“Hi, Killian. How are you and everybody?”  
“We are doing good Allison. I was wondering if you are free tomorrow after work?”  
“Yes, I am. Why?”  
“Emma needs a break from Hope. I want to take Emma out on a very needed date night.”  
“Ah, you two have not been out on a date in a long time?”  
“Aye. We have not been out on a date since our first year wedding anniversary over a month ago.”  
“I can watch Hope for you.”  
“I will appreciate it, love.”  
“Is Hope still extra clingy?”  
“Aye, our little lass is clingy not extra clingy as last week.”  
“Killian, I would love to watch Hope for you two for a few hours.”  
“I would very appreciate it, love. I made dinner reservations for Emma and me at 7:00 pm, around Hope’s feeding time.”  
“I will come over at your house at 6:30 pm.”  
“Thank you, Allison.”  
“You are welcome, Killian. I got my flight schedule, I am on the same plane are you all are.”  
“Great, Allison. We are looking forward to this very needed vacation.”  
Allison smiles. “I am looking forward to this trip too, Killian. See you tomorrow.” After he made this phone call, he finishes up work for the day and drives home. He finds Emma on their bed with Hope snuggling. “Hello, love.”  
“Hi, honey.” They kiss.  
“How is the little lass?” He kisses Hope on the head an sits next to his wife on their bed.  
“She just ate and now is happily snuggling on me. How was work?”  
“It was not too busy today. I did patrol. You and I only are going out on a dinner date tomorrow.I already made us dinner reservations.”  
“Killian, I do need a break. I am still worried about Hope.”  
“Emma, Hope will be alright. Her auntie Allison is going to be watching her for a few hours tomorrow evening love, and Henry will be here too.”  
“Allison and Henry...You really thought this out. What time is our dinner reservation?”  
“7:00pm. Allison will come by Henry at 6:30 pm. We will be back for Hope’s next feeding time.”  
Emma smiles. “I am really looking forward to our date night. Wait...Hope’s 2-month appointment is the next morning.”  
“Aye. It is love. Why do you think we need a night out before, so we can be relaxed.”  
“Killian…”  
“Emma you need a break, just for a few hours love.”  
“We do need alone time.”  
“Aye, we do. We have not had alone time in a while.”  
“Yes, captain.” They kiss. “Where are we going?’  
“You will see love, it is a surprise.”  
The next day, after Killian’s shift he ordered food from Emma’s favorite Italian restaurant and set the deck of the Jolly Roger for a romantic night out. He lite candles all around the Jolly Roger and a row of rose petals to his captain quarters for after dinner special. When Killian arrived home, Henry was home. “Hi, Dad.”  
“Hi, son. How was work today?”  
“It was good. I am almost done with Connor’s room. Where are you taking Mom out tonight?”  
“Lad, do not tell your Mom. I have a romantic dinner at the Jolly Roger.”  
“Mom is going to love it.”  
“Aye. I hope so.”  
“She will. Mom needs a break from Hope.”  
“Aye, that is why I am taking her out tonight. Tomorrow morning Hope’s 2-month old doctor appointment including three shots.”  
“That is why you are taking Mom out on a date.”  
“Yes, one of the reasons…”  
“I get it, do not need to know the other reasons.”  
“Your aunt Allison is coming tonight to watch Hope.”  
“Dad, I can.”  
“I know, Henry. Since your little sister is clingy…”  
“Yes, I have someone to help me with Hope when she cries once Mom leaves...oh no.”  
“Lad, that is why your aunt is going to be watching her. She can help stop Hope crying.”  
“Dad, aunt Allison is in the group of people of Hope who she loves. She is going to be fine.”  
“Yes, lad. You know the drill, texts us if anything goes wrong.”  
“Dad, Hope is going to be happy with our aunt and me. We will distract her when you two are leaving.”  
“We are leaving Hope with her favorite aunt and her big brother.”  
Killian goes upstairs to check on his wife, who was playing with Hope in their room.  
Emma had Hope on her knees playing with her little hands. “You have cute hands, my little cutie.” She gives Hope multiple kisses on her cheeks. “The itsy bitsy spider, Went up the water spout  
Down came the rain and Washed the spider out,Out came the sun And dried up all the rain, Now the itsy bitsy spider. Went up the spout again.” Emma clapped Hope’s hands when the song was over. “Did you like the spider song baby?” Hope smiles. “You love me singing to you sweetie.” She gives Hope multiple kisses again. “Mommy loves playing with you so much Hope.” She looks up and sees Killian. “Hope Daddy is home, sweetie.” Killian gets Hope from Emma. “Hope, did you have fun with Mommy today?” Hope coos. “Aye, you have read and sang songs. Your Mommy does have a great singing voice little love.” He kisses Hope on the head as Emma enjoying seeing Killian with their daughter. “Love, how was your day?”  
“Fun, Hope and I read a few books, we sang a few songs and we did a lot of snuggle time.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Where are we going tonight?”  
“It is a surprise.”  
“Before we go, I have to feed her.”  
“Love take your time. It is my turn with our little lass.”  
“What should I wear?”  
“Wear something fancy.”  
Emma smiles. “Okay.” Kilian talked to Hope in her room as Emma was getting ready for their date night in theirs. She took a shower first. Emma decided to wear a dark pink dress with heels. She curled her hair to make it a little wavy and put a light coat of makeup and natural color shade of lipstick. She goes to check on her daughter, she happily watch her husband talking to their daughter in the rocking chair. “Killian?”  
He looks up at her. “Emma…You look..”  
“I know. Is it too much?”  
“Not at all love.” Hope begins to cry. “Hope, Mommy is right here.” Killian hands over their daughter to Emma and changes Hope’s diaper and put on her pajamas. Emma breastfeeds Hope. “Hope Mommy loves you so much sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head. As Hope was about to fall asleep, Emma places Hope in her crib. She watches her daughter sleep for a few minutes. “Sweet dreams baby.” She goes out of the room and hears the door open and closes. She goes downstairs and sees Allison. “Emma, you look amazing!”  
Emma smiles. “Thank you Allison.” They hug. “How was work?”  
“It was good.”  
“When are Ted and the kids are coming back from New York?”  
“They are coming back on 22nd. I am looking forward to Florida.”  
“Me too. We both need a relaxing vacation.”  
“We both definitely do. Has Henry or you spoken to Regina?”  
“Not yet. Since last week, Killian and I wanted to focus on the kids. Thank you for watching Hope tonight.”  
“It is no problem at all.”  
“I know Henry can watch her but Hope lately..”  
“She has been extra clingy and once you leave she will cry.”  
“Wow you really know me.” They both laugh. “Here is the baby monitor. I already fed her.”  
“Emma, she will be fine. In case of anything, Henry or I will call you.”  
“Thank you Allison. I need a night out.”  
“I know. We have not had a date since we went car shopping out of town, which was last month.”  
“I completely understand. Come home when you want to.”  
“Don’t you have work tomorrow?”  
“Yes, Hope is my first patient in the morning.”  
“Will it be hard to give her the shots?”  
“A little yes. I have a little gift for Hope. That I will give her after the shots.”  
“You are so sweet Allison.”  
“Hope is my little niece and I love her.”  
“Mom you look great.”  
“Thank you Henry.” She gives him a hug. “Now you know…”  
“Mom, I know to call you or Dad just in case anything happens and text you when Hope is about to get hungry. Mom, Aunt Allison with me, Hope will be happy with the both of us.” Killian arrives downstairs. “Emma…”  
“Yes, captain, I know.” They kiss. “Are you ready to go?”  
“Yes. I am.”  
“Allison, thank you for watching them tonight.”  
“Killian it is no problem at all. I love to spend extra time with my niece and nephew. Go have fun tonight.”  
“Thank you Allison.” They leave.  
“Aunt Allison want to watch a movie or video games?”  
“A movie.”  
Killian drives the car to their date destination. He guides Emma to the Jolly Roger. “Emma you can open your eyes now.”  
Emma opens her eyes to the Jolly Roger with many lights on deck, a table with candles on them and rose petals leading to his captain quarters. “Killian...this...I love it.” They kiss.  
“Love, this is all for you.” What do you want to do first dinner or..?” He gives her a flirty stare  
She tugs his jacket.“Well captain...we have not had sex in a long time..”  
“Aye, I know where this is going.” He carries his wife into his captain quarters and enjoyed their alone time together,more than just kissing. Killian helped Emma take off her pink dress as she helped him take off his shirt. They quickly got naked and kissing each other onto bed and made love.  
Back at the Swan-Jones house, Henry and Allison we were watching a movie in the living room and eating popcorn. They hear Hope crying on the baby monitor. “Henry, I will be right back.” Allison went upstairs to get her niece, “Hi, Hope. Auntie Allison is here, sweetie.” Hope just continues to cry. She sniffs her. “Hope, you do need a change.” Allison changes Hope’s diaper. “Hope, let’s go downstairs to see Henry.” Allison brings Hope downstairs. “Henry, Hope is awake.”  
“How is she?”  
“A little upset. Hope it is okay sweetie. Auntie Allison is here. You want to snuggle?” Hope cries. Allison rubs Hope’s back and bounces Hope.  
“Aunt Allison, I have an idea. I will be right back.” He returns with his famous storybook. “Hope, it is storytime little sis.”  
“Hope, look Henry has his big storybook. He is going to read a few stories to you.”  
Henry sits next to Allison and Hope. “Once upon a time, there was a man named Jiminy Cricket…” As Henry read, Hope slowly stopped crying and snuggled onto Allison as Henry was reading stories to them. Hope was wide awake listening to Henry. After Henry’s third story. “Hope, do you like me reading to you little sis?” Hope coos. Henry kisses Hope on the cheek. “Yes, you love storytime with me.” Hope smiles. “Are you comfy on Auntie Allison?” Hope grips her auntie. “Aunt Allison, I am pretty sure Hope is happy with you now.” She looks at Hope who was happily cooing. “Yes, she is Henry. She was probably upset not seeing your Mommy but now Hope is happy.” She kisses Hope on the cheek.  
“Hope, are you enjoying storytime and snuggle time?” Hope smiles and moves around in her auntie’s arms. “Yes, you are.” He kisses Hope on the cheek again. “Should we explain to auntie about how this book is our family history? I told you only a little bit.”  
“Henry, you can tell me and Hope how this book is part of your family history.” As Allison held Hope, Henry explained the family history in the storybook. “This book has magic, everything in this book has happened, this includes on our Mom’s journey in this world, being saved by our grandpa from the Evil Queen’s curse….”  
“Henry are you okay?”  
“Yes.”  
“Are you sure you do not look okay?”  
“I...I am still mad at my other Mom. Mostly at you know who caused my sister to be scared. It just makes me so mad that my other mom cannot tell her that she is not her mother or be honest with her. My mom and Dad are both honest with me and Hope all the time. I just do not understand why my other Mom cannot be honest with her.”  
“Henry, everyone raises their children differently. Some parents keep their children oblivious, like not telling the truth at all, or some parents are abusive to their children or parents sometimes tell the truth to their children.”  
“Or there are parents tell their children the truth all the time.”  
“Yes, Henry. From where I work and how I know many families, they need to be more honest with their children. When I saw your parents with Hope for the first time, I knew they were honest with her.”  
“Yes, my parents are always honest with us. Before I found my mom, I knew my other Mom was not honest with me. During the curse, everyone in this town was not aging...only me. I was different. Then my grandma who was my teacher at the time gave me my storybook, to give me hope...which is how my parents came up with her name, which helped me realized who my other Mom was evil...then I went on my search to find my real Mom who gave me hope and to defeat the curse. My other mom was awake and she never told me who she really was …even though I knew she was evil..”  
“Henry, your other mom probably did not want you to know her dark past.”  
“That is when I wanted to find my real Mom, which I did. She was honest with me from the very beginning. I trusted my Mom from the moment I met her.”  
“Both your Moms love you.”  
“Yes, I love them both. They are close just to parent me they are not friends but I am much closer with my Mom then my other Mom. I could not be honest with her because I felt like that I can be judged by her opinions depends on the issue at the time. Now Robin...that is when I could not be open.”  
“Why did you kept your feelings in for two years?”  
“Robin is my Mom’s true love, I could not destroyed her happiness even though she tried to kill our mom when she was born right before my grandpa sent her in the magical wardrobe tree, or many attempts of trying to kill our grandma for revenge from not keeping a secret..I just have mixed feelings. I mean...I trust my mom, who is honest with me and Hope all the time. I love living with my mom and dad, I can be myself with them.” Hope begins to fuss.  
“Hope, do you want Henry?” Allison gives Hope to Henry.  
“Hope, I love you little sis.” Hope grips his shirt and coos. “Yes, I know. You love me.” He kisses her on the head.  
“Henry, Hope adores you. She knows you are always going to help her and love her.”  
“Aunt Allison, I love her so much. She makes my mom so happy…”  
“Henry, your mom told me about her past, she did the best for you even though she could not keep you she gave you your best chance.”  
“Yes, I know. Now I have my mom in my life and she is still is doing the best for me and for Hope too. I will always have mix feelings about my other Mom. My mom whom I am living with, I do not have mix feelings at all.” Hope fell asleep on Henry and made poop. “Aunt Allison, are babies supposed to make poop while they are sleeping?”  
Allison giggles. “Yes, Henry. It is normal for them. I will change her.”  
“Will she wake up?”  
“Most likely. If I do not change her now, she will get diaper rash. I can show you how to change a sleeping baby.” They go upstairs to Hope’s room. Henry placed Hope on the changing table, he watched Allison change her. Hope woke up. “Hope, you needed a change sweetie.”  
“Hope, I am right here little sis.” Hope grabs his finger. Allison finished changing Hope.  
“Hope, you are all clean.” Allison picks her up and holds her. “Hope do you want to do some tummy time?” Hope coos. Allison watches Hope does tummy time with Henry encouraging her to put her head up. “Hope, you can see yourself in the mirror.”  
“Yes, that is you little sis.”  
“Your sister is getting stronger.”  
“Yes, she is, she did not like tummy time at first but she slowly got used to it. I am looking forward to the beach. I am happy you are coming with us.”  
“Henry, I am happy that you all invited me.”  
“Aunt Allison, you are close to my mom more than her actual family besides, me, Dad and Hope. She had a hard time trusting her parents, she learned to trust them...can I tell you something that you promised not to tell my parents that I told you?”  
“Depends what is it?”  
“When my mom, grandma, grandpa, my other mom, and other grandpa went to the underworld to get my resurrect my Dad...not my biological Dad.”  
“That really happened?”  
“Yes, my mom had to become the dark one to prevent my other to not be turned completely evil, she hurts my Dad by accident and she turns him into the dark one. He sacrifices himself and it turns out the darkness was back to my other grandpa Rumplestiltskin. My mom wanted to go to the underworld to save him. We were down there for a while, my grandma wanted to leave to be with Leo, our baby uncle at the time in front of my Mom. I knew my mom was hurt, because she was left alone for 28 years and yet my uncle Leo was safe with the fairies...I overheard their conversation and knowing my mom was hurt...she still has mix feelings with her mom at times. She is closer with my grandpa. I still think my mom taking advantage of Hope because she does not want her to feel alone at all...I mean she gave me up but I was not alone like she was.”  
“Henry, she has you, Hope, your Dad, and me to help her in anything. Even though I am not blood related to you, I am in your family.”  
Henry smiles. “I know, I am happy that your in our family because my mom needs more people that she fully trusts, which is you.” He gives her a big hug.  
“Henry, I love you all.” Hope begins to cry.  
“Hope, tummy time is over for you little sis.” He kisses her on the head. “You want auntie Allison?” Henry gives Hope to Allison.  
“Hope, did you have fun at tummy time sweetie?” She gives Hope a kiss. Hope grips her shirt. “Hope, you are such a little sweetie.” She checks the time. "It is getting late. When was the last time your Mom fed her?”  
“Around 6:45.”  
“I think she is hungry. Can you heat up a bottle of her milk?”  
“Sure, I will be right back.” Henry returns with a baby bottle full of breastmilk.  
“Hope, it is Mommy’s milk.” Henry opens the bottle and lets Hope sniffs it. Allison lets Henry feed her.  
“Do you like feeding your sister?”  
“Yes, I do.” Allison positions Henry’s hand to make sure Hope was eating right, so she wouldn’t choke.  
“Where is your parents date night?”  
“My dad told me that their date night was on his ship the Jolly Roger. I have a feeling it is more of them in bed than actual eating.”  
Allison laughs. “Yes, I was thinking the same thing Henry. I can call your Mom to tell them that I can stay over the night.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“They need alone time.”  
“Yes, a break from Hope and me.”  
“Yes.” Allison calls Emma.  
Emma and Killian were lying together sweaty naked in the captain quarters. “Hi, Allison. Is everything okay?”  
“Yes, Hope is being a good girl for Henry and I. I was calling, I can stay over the night with the kids, knowing you need alone time with Killian.”  
Emma smiles. “Hold on…"  
“What is it love?”  
“She offered to stay with Henry and Hope tonight.”  
“Love, she has work in the morning. Hope has her appointment.”  
“Allison, you are too kind to us. Hope will keep you up all night. We will be home soon. You can sleepover.”  
“Sure. We will see you soon.”  
“Emma, we still have time.”  
“Yes, we do.” They continue to kiss and make love.  
“What did my Mom say?”  
“They are coming home soon. They said I can sleep over.”  
“I wonder why they said no?”  
“They know I have work in the morning, and Hope will keep me up all night. I also have Hope first thing in the morning. Henry, she is full.” Henry gives Hope to their auntie. Allison burps Hope. Hope falls asleep in her arms.  
“How are you going to show Connor and Elizabeth their rooms?”  
“I was thinking, when they come home from New York, your family can come by, to see their bedroom reveal. You and your family will get to meet my husband Ted.”  
“Yes, mom and I have not met him yet. I know Connor and Elizabeth.”  
“Elizabeth has a crush on you.”  
Henry smiles. “I had a feeling when she was dragging me upstairs to her room.” They both laughed. “She is the mini version of you.”  
Allison smiles. “You think so?”  
“Yes.”  
“I was wondering, when your family comes back, would you stop spending time as much as now with us and my mom?”  
“Awe, Henry. Your mom is my best friend, we are like sisters. I love you, Hope, your Mom and your Dad. You are all my family too.”  
“Really?”  
‘Yes! We will see each other all the time. I know your Mom and I will get coffee or shop or talk in each other houses. You and Hope can visit me all the time. I am part of your family,I am Hope’s godmother after all besides your aunt. You are all of my family now. I am going on your vacation with you all.”  
“Oh, right. I forgot for a moment. I am looking forward to spend time with you on the trip.”  
“Henry, I am looking forward to spending time with all of you on the trip. We can give your Mom and Dad a break too.”  
“I know what you mean.I like having an aunt that is normal and not crazy.”  
“You mean the you know who is…”  
“Yup. Your easy to talk to like my Mom.”  
“Henry, I am honored to be your aunt.” Hope makes a noise. “Hope, I am your godmother and your auntie.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Henry from what you told me earlier, I will keep it a secret.”  
“Good, you are definitely part of this family, someone who is trustworthy.”  
“If you need to talk, call me or come by.”  
“I will. I talk open here with both of my parents and now you.” He hugs her. “I am happy to have an aunt that I can finally trust.”  
“I am honored to be that aunt.” They hear the door open and closes.  
“Allison? Henry?”  
“Mom, we are in the living room.”  
“Emma, how was your date?” Killian and Emma just looked at each other and smiled.  
“We had a lot of fun. How was Hope and Henry?”  
“Mom.” Henry hugs her. “Aunt Allison and I talked a lot. Can she babysit Hope again?” Emma and Allison both laughed. “Yes, she can Henry. Allison, is Hope hungry?”  
“Henry fed her a bottle an hour ago, before I called you, knowing you two needed a little more alone time before coming home.”  
“I will be right back, I need to take a quick shower.” Allison laughs.  
“Killian, there are no showers on your ship?”  
“Aye, there is no showers on my ship. Lets just say we both need one very badly.”  
“You were in bed the whole time?” Allison and Killian laughed.  
“Aye, we were lad.”  
“Killian.” Emma was coming downstairs. “You told him?”  
“He figured out on his own love. I am going to take a shower.”  
“Allison, it sounds like you and Henry had a fun time tonight.”  
“Yes, we did.” Allison hands over Hope to Emma. “Hope was a good girl. She was upset for a little bit when she found out you weren’t home. Henry read her a few stories and she loved listening to her big brother read to her as she snuggled with me.”  
“Mom, I am looking forward to Florida now especially Aunt Allison is joining us.” Henry gives Allison a big hug. “I had fun tonight.”  
“Me too Henry. I will see you in the morning.”  
“Night, Aunt Allison.” He hugs his Mom. “Night, Mom.”  
“Night, Henry.” She kisses him on the head. He goes up to his room. “What did you two do all night?” They sat on the couch.  
“We just talked a lot. How was your date?”  
“We…” Emma blushes. “We had sex the entire time.”  
Allison laughs. “I knew it!” They both laughed. “Also the looks on your face when you came home showed it all.”  
“Thank you for watching them.”  
“It was no problem at all. Henry and I had fun and Hope had fun too. Henry asked me if I am still going to be close with you all when my family comes back?”  
“Aww, he really asked that?”  
“Yes, he did. I told him of course, I am going to be around. You can come over to my house or I can come over here.”  
“You are definitely apart of this family.”  
“Yes, I am. Henry told me he trusts me like he trusts you and Killian. He opened up about Regina too. I know you have your own feelings about her now.”  
“Yes, I am. Mostly mad at you know who, but also she started the fight about Henry.” Hope wakes up from her slumber. “Hi, baby. Did you have fun with Auntie Allison and Henry?” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope smiles. “You did have fun tonight.”  
“Emma, you have every right to be mad at Regina. Henry told me what she has done to you and your mom.”  
“I was alone for most of my life because of her but she did raise Henry for the first ten years of his life. We are not close friends just share custody of him. However, the way he has been feeling and everything that had happened to him and Hope lately...Henry feels my family is his true family. I am happy that he is living here with me, Killian and Hope.” Hope coos. “Yes, Hope. You love having Henry home all the time.”  
“Emma, he is a great kid. I can see a lot of your personality in him.”  
“I know. He is a lot like me.” Hope begins to cry. “Hope, it is way past your bedtime sweetie.”  
“Emma, I will see you in the morning.”  
“Allison, you can sleep over.”  
“Thank you.” Emma and Allison talked before they went to bed, in the guest room, where Allison slept. Hope slept in her cradle, next to Emma and Killian’s bed.  
The next morning, Allison got up early, to get ready for work. As she was going downstairs, she sees Killian with Hope in the living room. “Good morning, Killian and Hope.”  
“Good morning, Allison. Hope, auntie is awake.” He hands over Hope to her.  
“Hi, Hope. Are you having fun with Daddy?” Hope coos.  
“Aye, every morning I get up early with Hope, and we have Daddy and Daughter time. We cook breakfast and talk on the couch. I can make you a plate.”  
“Sure, thank you.” Killian made Allison a plate of eggs, bacon and toast. They ate breakfast together. “Hope when you see me at work today. I know I have to give you two shots today. Those shots are going to help you in the long run. Afterwards, auntie got you something special. Even though I am the one who is going to give the shots remember auntie Allison loves you, Hope.” Hope coos.  
“Allison, she will be brave little lass. She knows the tools you used already.”  
“Yes, she does. She will be more comfortable in the office.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, I will see you soon sweetie.” She hands over Hope to Killian.  
“Thank you for watching Hope and Henry last night.”  
“You are welcome, Killian. I will see you at the office.” Allison leaves.  
“Hope, let’s go see if your Mommy is awake, little lass.” Killian takes Hope up to his room. Emma was still asleep. Killian sat next to Emma holding Hope watching her coos. “Little love, Daddy love so much little lass.” He kisses her on the cheek. “You are going to be so brave today little lass when you get your two shots. Remember auntie is giving you the shots to help you becoming healthy not to hurt you Hope, Auntie Allison loves you like Daddy, Mommy and Henry all love you.”  
Emma wakes up. “Killian, are you giving Hope a pep talk?”  
“Aye, yes, I am. Allison already left to go get ready for work.”  
“What time is it?”  
“8:00am.”  
“We have to leave in thirty minutes.” Hope cries. “Hope, are you hungry sweetie? You are coming with us sweetie, we are not leaving you behind.” Killian hands over Hope to her Mommy. “Can you pack her diaper bag?”  
“I am on it love.” They kiss.  
“Hope we are seeing Auntie Allison at work today.” Hope latches on quickly and eats. Killian brings up Emma her breakfast and eats as her daughter ate from her. After Hope was fed, Emma changed Hope into a cute onesie,saying, “My Mommy Rocks.” with a cute bow. “Hope, you are two months old today baby girl. You are getting so big!” Emma kisses Hope everywhere which makes her smile. Emma let Hope lay on her bed as she got dressed for the day. “Henry are you ready for work?”  
“Yes, I am Mom.”  
“We need to go, Hope’s appointment is soon.” Emma buckled Hope in her car seat. Emma sits in the back with Hope. Henry sat in the front with their Dad. Killian drove them to Allison’s house. “Mom, Dad, good luck with Hope.”  
“Thanks, kid. Enjoy work.”  
“I will. Oh, Aunt Allison invited us over to meet her husband and reveal the bedroom to the kids on Friday. I will see you later.”  
Killian drove them to Storybrooke Hospital.“Are you ready love?”  
“Yes, I am. I know afterward Hope is not going to be happy.”  
“Allison told me one of the shots is two in one so only two shots for the lass.” Emma got Hope out of her car seat. “Hope we are going to see your auntie at work.” Emma carried Hope and Killian carried the diaper bag and her quilt. Emma signed Hope in. “Morning, Emma.”  
“Good morning...Dr.Cameron.”  
Allison giggled. “You can call me Allison, Emma.”  
“Hope, we are with Auntie Allison.” Hope coos in her Mommy’s arms and reaches out to Allison. “Awe, Hope. You are happy to see your auntie.”  
Allison walks up to Emma and Hope. “Hi, Hope. Do you want to where I work? I will show you.” Emma hands her daughter to Allison. “Hope, this is where I work.” Emma and Killian followed Allison and Hope. Allison showed Hope her office before leading them to exam room 2. Emma undressed Hope and Allison weighed her, “Hope has gained two pounds, she is now 13 pounds.” Hope coos. “She is very happy.”  
“Yes, she is and not afraid.”  
Allison measures Hope on the patient table. “Hope is 2 inches long and she is 23 inches now.”  
“Hope you are getting so big baby girl.” Allison checked her vision. “Her vision is normal.” Hope turns to Allison. She smiles.“Her hearing is normal. Hope, I am going to use the otoscope. You remember you use it to your Daddy’s ear?” Hope smiled. “I know Hope can recognizes faces, and voices.” Allison checked Hope’s ears, “Hope’s ears are all clear.” Allison checks Hope’s reflexes her arms, hands,hips, legs, and feet. “Her reflexes are normal and her skin is healthy. How often does Hope does tummy time?”  
“Once or twice a day.”  
“In order for Hope to get stronger, tummy time needs to be longer. I know from last night, she is getting stronger. She can almost lift her head up.” Allison checked Hope’s heart and lungs next. “Hope, you know this won’t hurt sweetie.” Hope coos. She uses the stethoscope. “Her heart is normal. Her breathing is normal.” She checks Hope’s belly by lightly pressing it, “She has no hernia and her organs are normal.” Allison checks her vagina. “Emma and Killian, everything is normal with Hope. She is healthy. She just needs to do more tummy time.” She tickles Hope. “Today, I am going to give her three shots. Two shots are combined which are pneumonia and meningitis. The last one will be polio vaccine.” Emma gets the quilt and Allison puts Hope on Emma’s lap. “Hope, are you comfy baby?” Hope coos. “Yes, you are being a very good girl for Auntie Allison.” She kisses Hope on the head. Allison gave Hope the first shot, which made Hope cry. “Baby, it is okay, Mommy got you.” Allison gives Hope the last shot. Hope cried more. “Hope you are all done baby girl. I know it hurt sweetie. Mommy got you. The pain will go away soon baby.” She kisses Hope and rubs her back.  
“Killian, I will be right back.” Allison returns with a big bag. “Hope, Auntie Allison got a gift for you sweetie.”  
“Hope, auntie got you a gift.” She sits on the table with Emma and Hope. After Hope stopped crying. “Hope, look at the big bag. Auntie got you something. Let’s what is inside the big bag!”  
“Emma and Killian. I kind of went overboard with her gifts. It was a mix of my first godchild niece and feeling guilty of giving her the shots.”  
“Allison, Hope will love whatever you give her, right Killian?”  
“Aye. Our little lass loves to get gifts from those who she loves.”  
Allison holds the bag as Emma opens the bag and shows her daughter “Hope look your first Disney plush doll, a small Pluto.” Hope grabs it. “You like it baby?” Emma pulled out next Disney these bodysuits, an Ariel one, Minnie Mouse one, and Elastigirl one, and an Ariel bathing suit. “Allison, Hope is going to look so cute in these.”  
“I know. There is more.”  
Emma looked inside the bag, “You got Hope Mickey and Friends water toys. Killian, Hope has toys for bathtime.”  
“Hope and I are going to love using them in bathtime.”  
“Yes, after I clean her and you play with her.” Allison giggles. Emma looks inside the bag. “Allison you get Hope a Winnie the Pooh plush doll and an Ariel plush doll.”  
“Yes, I did. I told you I went a little overboard with her gifts.”  
“Allison, she will love them all. I am so packing her new clothes for Florida.” She talks to Hope and shows her Winnie the Pooh doll. “Hope, this is Winnie the Pooh from the book I read to you.” She shows her Ariel next, “Hope, this is Ariel. Remember we watched the Little Mermaid.” Hope smiles. “Yes, you remember.” Hope reached for Ariel. “You love Ariel.” She gives Hope Ariel.  
“Swan, the Ariel doll is bigger than her.” Allison and Emma both laughed.  
“There is one more thing inside the bag.”  
Emma looks into the bag and gets teething rings. “I know these are going to be useful for her very soon.”  
“Allison, thank you. Hope loves the dolls already.”  
“You welcome. I am sorry I got too much.”  
“No, no, not at all. Hope loves her gifts especially from her godmother auntie. Hope, you want to thank Auntie Allison.” Hope reaches out to Allison holding the mini Pluto plush doll. Emma hands her over to Allison.  
“Hope, do you like your presents I got you?” Hope happily coos. “Yes, I see you love your Pluto doll. That is one of my favorites.” Hope moves around and smiles. “Hope, I have to do see other patients sweetie. Enjoy your gifts.” Hope begins to cry. “Hope I will see you later, okay.” She kisses Hope on the head and hands her over to Emma.  
“Allison,thank you.”  
“Allison you have been so helpful to us.”  
“You are both welcome. Emma, I will come by later to check on Hope. Text me or call me if anything happens from her shots.”  
“We will.”  
“Hope, I will come over later.” She kisses Hope on the head. She leaves the room.  
“Hope, do not cry, you will see auntie later sweetie. Look Hope, auntie got you teething rings.”  
“Love, Hope likes the Pluto doll the best.”  
“Yes, that is her favorite. Wow, Allison got Hope a lot of toys and clothes.”  
“Aye, she loves spoiling Hope just like us.”  
Emma laughs. “Yes, you got that right.” Killian carried Hope’s new toys and clothes, while Emma carried Hope, the diaper bag and her quilt to the car. When they returned home, Hope cry was different. “Killian, Hope needs Tylenol.” Emma holds Hope sitting down in the living room with her new toys as Killian gets the Tylenol from the kitchen. Killian spoonfed Hope the Tylenol. Emma breastfeeds her after the medicine intake. “Hope, you will feel better soon baby. Auntie Allison got you so many gifts. You got new toys and clothes for our Florida trip.”  
“Love, I will put the new toys in her room.”  
“Yes, put the bath toys in the bathroom and her new clothes in her drawer.”  
“Yes, love I will.”  
“Thank you.” They kiss. Emma relaxes and let sleeping Hope sleep on her chest. “I love my snuggles with you sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope smiles in her sleep. Killian makes them lunch. “Love, lunch is ready.” Emma carried sleeping Hope with her. “Emma, do you want me to hold her for now?”  
“Let’s see, if she lets you hold her.” She kisses Hope on the head. Killian gets Hope from Emma. Hope begins to cry loudly. Killian hands her over back to his wife. “Hope, Mommy got you sweetie. Daddy wanted to hold you. You just want Mommy. I know you in pain baby. Mommy will make it all better.” Hope coos. “Yes, you just wanted mommy.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope grabbed a piece her of long blonde lock. “Hope, Mommy’s hair is not a toy sweetie.” Hope coos again. “Yes, when you have long blonde hair like me, I will braid your hair all the time and that is a promise.” Hope smiles and moves around in her Mommy’s arms. Killian smiles at his wife and daughter interacting with one another. “Love, perhaps Hope wants to do her hair now?”  
Emma laughs. “I think she needs a little more hair before I do braids with her. Killian, the shots makes her extra clingy than usual.”  
“I know, love. When the little lass is in pain or hurt she always wants her Mommy to be there for her , especially her shots.”  
“Killian do you have work today?’  
“I am just going in for a few hours, today. You will be fine with Hope?”  
“Yes, Hope and I will be fine.” Emma ate her lunch with holding Hope.  
“Love, call me if you need anything or anything happens.”  
“I will call if I need anything. Hope, Daddy has to go to work sweetie.”  
He kisses Hope on the head and Hope grabs his head. “Little Hope, Daddy is right here. Daddy does not like it when you are in pain little lass.” He kisses her again. “Be a good girl for Mommy.” He and Emma kiss. “Love, call if you or Hope need anything.”  
“I will.” Killian goes to work. “Hope it is just you and me. What do you want to do? We can read a book, sing-song songs, tummy time or snuggle? ” Emma takes Hope to her room. Emma saw how Killian arranged Hope’s new plush dolls in her room. Her new plush dolls are in her crib. “Hope, look Daddy put your new plush dolls in your crib.” Emma takes out her Pluto and gives it to Hope. Emma sits with Hope in the rocking chair. “Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are, Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky, Twinkle, twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are. ” Hope looks and coos at her Mommy while she sung to her. Emma smiles, “You like when I sing baby? I will sing you another one. “ Mary had a little lamb,its fleece was white as snow,Everywhere that Mary went,The lamb was sure to go,He followed her to school one day, Which was against the rule It made the children laugh and play, To see a lamb at school, And so the teacher turned him out,But still he lingered near And waited patiently, Til Mary did appear, The lamb was sure to go.” Hope fell asleep in Emma’s arms. Emma put Hope in her crib. Emma dozed off in the rocking chair. Emma wakes up from Hope crying a few hours later. “Hope, Mommy right here.” Emma takes Hope out of her crib. “Mommy got you sweetie.” Her cry sounded different. “Hope, are you in pain baby? Mommy will give you medicine to make you feel better, sweetie.” Hope continues to cry as Emma brought Hope downstairs to get her medicine. Emma found Tylenol there was a little bit of it left. Emma placed Hope in her swing chair so she can put the Tylenol on her spoon. “Hope, Mommy has your medicine sweetie.” She holds Hope and spoonfed her the medicine Hope drinks it. “Good baby.” Emma breastfeeds Hope after her medicine intake and to calm her down. “Hope you are Mommy’s good little girl.” She kisses Hope on the head. Emma makes a phone call. “Killian.”  
“Emma, is everything alright love?”  
“We are both fine, honey. I just used the last of Hope’s Tylenol. Can you buy baby liquid Tylenol at the store in town on the way home? I have a feeling that we will need it tonight.”  
“Sure, love. How is Hope?”  
“I just fed her her medicine and now she is breastfeeding, to calm her down. I sang Hope a few songs which she loved. She and I both had naps. She napped in her crib and I napped in the rocking chair.”  
“Love, it sounds like you got everything under control.”  
“Don’t jinx it. What time are you going to be home tonight?”  
“Around 6:00 after grocery shopping and drugstore run.”  
“We will see you soon in a few hours.” They hung up. “Hope, do you want to take a walk?” Hope makes poop. “You need a change. How about you can wear one of auntie’s new outfits she gave you?” Hope smiles. “I knew you would like that baby girl.” Emma changes Hope’s diaper. Emma puts Hope on the two-piece onesie Elastigirl and Jack -jack saying “My Mom is Incredible.” “Hope you so cute in your new outfit.” Emma put the carrier on her and placed Hope in the carrier. Emma brought the diaper and they took a walk. Emma walks to the park with the ducks by the water. “See the baby ducks sweetie. The baby ducks are swimming by the mama duck.” Emma sits on the grass and takes Hope out of the carrier and Hope sits on her lap and leaning against her Mommy. Hope makes cute coo sounds. “Yes, Hope. Those are duckies in the water this is a place where Mommy come here to think. I have not been here in while.” Hope begins to cry. “Hope.” She checks her diaper. “What is the matter Hope?” Emma looks around and knowing there weren’t alone, someone was there. “Who is there? Show yourself!” The bush rattled, Ruby comes out. “Ruby?!”  
“Emma!”  
“What are you doing here in Storybrooke?”  
“I came for a visit. Who is this little cutie?”  
“Ruby, this is Killian and my daughter Hope Marie Swan-Jones. Hope, this is Red. Grandma’s best friend.”  
“Emma, your a Mommy to a newborn.”  
“Yes, I am. Hope is two months old today. Hope, Red is a friend not a scary witch.”  
“Hi, Hope. Wow, she look like you and has Killian’s eyes.”  
“Yes, she is my mini-me.” She kisses Hope on the head. “How did you get here?”  
“I went through different realms using a magic bean.”  
“ Does Granny know you are here?”  
They walk into town.“No, I am here to surprise her.”  
“My Mom is going to be so happy to see you.”  
“Yes, I miss your Mom.”  
“Just letting you know, she and my Dad bought a farmhouse. They do not live in town anymore.”  
“Wow. A lot has happened since I left.”  
“Oh, yes the town has gotten pretty quiet over the last year.” Emma texts her Mom to meet her at the diner. “No more curses or villains taking over the town. What have you been up to?”  
“Well, Dorothy and I live in Oz together with her dog Toto. No more worries because of no wicked witch.” Hope begins to cry. “Hope she is not here sweetie. Red, please do not mention that name around Hope. She is absolutely terrified of her and Robin’s child Rowand, Zelena’s daughter.”  
“Oh, I am so sorry.”  
Emma stopped walking to comfort Hope. “Hope, Mommy got you, sweetie. She is not here sweetie. Hope mommy is with you, you are safe….shh...shh.” Hope falls asleep.  
“Wow, you are amazing Mom.”  
“Thank you. The short version is you know who got jealous of my pregnancy threaten me and my daughter. After Hope was born Hope senses she was at the room and threaten me and Hope at the hospital. Somehow Hope knows her daughter is her daughter, everytime you know who daughter with Robin is nearby Hope gets terrified.”  
“Wow, that is just crazy Emma.”  
“Yes, when my little girl is upset, I am going to protect her all the time.” When they reached Granny’s, Snow White was waiting for her daughter. Snow sees Red with Emma.  
“Red!” She runs and Red run and they hug. “What are you doing here?”  
“I am here for a visit, then the magic bean I used ended up by the pond and I saw Emma and met your granddaughter!”  
“Yes, my little granddaughter Hope is adorable.” She talks to Emma. “Emma, this is why you told me to come here?!”  
Emma smiles. “Yes, Mom. Your best friend is here. She scared Hope a little bit from hiding in the bushes, other than that Hope is alright.”  
Snow White kisses Hope on the head. “I saw Regina recently, what happened? Henry and you are both mad at her?”  
“Mostly at you know who. I will explain to you both inside.” They sit in the regular booth at the diner. “Red!”  
“Granny!” They have a reunion as Snow and Emma talk in a booth.  
“Emma, please tell me what happened.”  
“Allison invited us over for dinner at her house and I offered to bake cupcakes. While Hope and I were at the grocery store buying baking supplies, Regina saw me and we talked about Henry. Robin two kids came and you know who talked and Hope went into hysterical crying…(sighs). Regina forgot to tell me that she had the kids with her. I had to calm her down in another aisle. Killian was on patrol and saw me and Hope and he knew something has happened. He took the rest of the day off to help me with Hope. We had dinner at Allison’s house. Henry was playing Hope as the rest of us ate, and Regina facetimed him to apologize to Hope. the next thing we heard was Henry screaming and Hope crying...you know who comes in the room wherever Regina was facetiming at, making Henry mad and Hope hysterically crying again. Killian talks to Henry outside as Allison and I were calming down Hope.”  
“Emma, you have the right to be mad at Regina mostly at you know who. Henry still has feelings of you know who..”  
“Yes, that is why Henry is mad at Regina. The three of us took turns comforting both of them. Allison offered us to all sleepover seeing how Hope was upset and how Henry was mad, she knew we needed the extra help that night. Killian goes by our house to pick up overnight supplies. Regina was there...I was so happy to be Allison’s if I were there...I would be furious. She called me and we fought over Henry and I went complete mama bear mode on her because I was stressed enough on Hope and Henry was feeling...especially Hope terrified twice in one day and Henry being mad and upset….I could not help get mad.”  
“Emma you have the right to be mad at Regina, she knows how Henry feels about you know who and Hope too...It is especially hard to be a Mom when your children are sad or mad or both.”  
‘Yes, especially when they are both feeling the same way at the same time. I am helping both of my children as best as I can, in this situation.”  
“Emma, you are. They seem happy now.”  
“Yes, the day after we slept over, Killian, Henry, Hope and I invited Allison to join our Florida trip next week.” Hope begins to cry. “Hope do you need your medicine sweetie?”  
“Medicine?”  
“Hope had her 2-month appointment today with three shots. I got to get her home, she needs another round of Tylenol.” She gets up to leave, “Bye, Red. I have to get Hope home .”  
“Bye, Emma. Bye Hope.” Red talks to Snow White.  
Emma calls Killian. “Killian, did you get Hope’s Tylenol?”  
“Yes, I did love. I am home. Where are you?”  
“I am walking home from town with Hope. She needs Tylenol.”  
“I will give it to her love.”  
“We will be home in a few minutes.” Emma walks home with crying Hope. “Hope, Mommy is getting you home sweetie. Daddy bought you your medicine.” She kisses Hope on the head. Emma arrives home, with crying Hope. Killian rushes to get their daughter and takes her out of the carrier and brings her to the living room. “Hope, Daddy has your medicine little love.” Emma took off the carrier and sat on the couch next to her husband as he was spoon fed Hope her Tylenol. “That is a good little lass.” He kisses Hope on the head. Emma breastfed Hope afterward. “How was Hope for the rest of the day?”  
“Hope and I sang a few songs, I took her to the pond and showed her little baby ducks. Red appeared and I took her to town and surprised my Mom.”  
“Was your Mom surprised?”  
“She was very surprised. My Mom told me she spoke to Regina recently. I told her what happened. She agreed with me that I have every right to mad for you know who caused pain emotionally to Hope and Henry.”  
“Love, Regina does feel bad.”  
“I believe you. I just want to focus on Henry and Hope. Henry is still mad at her and Hope is happy now.”  
“How many doses of Tylenol she has so far?”  
“This is her third round of Tylenol, she has been very happy.” Emma burps he daughter and hands her over to Killian. “Hi, Hope. I love your new onesies. Do you like the clothes and toys that auntie bought you?” Hope smiles and moves around in her Daddy’s arms. Emma falls asleep on the couch. Henry arrives home with Allison. “Hi, Dad.”  
Killian carries Hope to Henry and Allison. “Your Mom is sleeping, she has a very busy day with Hope.”  
“Was Hope extra clingy?”  
“Aye, she was. Emma was holding her all day. Hope auntie is here.” Hope smiled. He hands her over to Allison.  
“Hi, Hope. I told you I will come visit you after work. Do you want to show Henry what I bought you?” Hope smiles.  
“Aunt Allison what did you get her?”  
“Henry, the gifts she got her is in her room. Allison, do you want to stay for dinner?”  
“I would love to Killian. Thank you for the offer.”  
“Allison you are always welcome to dinner.”  
Hope fussed in Allison’s arms. Allison giggles.“Okay, Hope. We will show your gifts to Henry.” Allison and Henry go to Hope’s room and Killian cooks them all dinner. Henry enters her room first, “Aunt Allison, you got Hope Winnie the Pooh and Ariel plush dolls.”  
Allison sat on the fuzzy white rug with Hope as Henry got the Disney plush dolls from Hope’s crib. “And Pluto, she loves her mini Pluto doll.”  
“Hope, you love Pluto little sis?” He shows Hope Pluto and Hope makes a sound and grabs it. “Hope is that an Incredible onesie you are wearing?” Hope coos and movies around. He kissed Hope on her head. “When did you get these?”  
“I bought them online, I am a huge Disney fan. I got her a few outfits like the one she is wearing now.  
"Is that why you took the job, to live in a fairytale town.”  
“Yes, I could not take down the job offer. Yes, I kind of went overboard with buying Hope gifts. She is my first godchild and also felt guilty giving her shots so I got Hope presents.”  
“Aunt Allison, Hope loves them. I know our Mom will bring the clothes on the trip.”  
“Yes, she will. Your sister did not want to leave me this morning.”  
“After the shots?”  
“Yes, Henry. I gave her the gifts after the shots. She love them the gifts. Right, Hope?” Hope smiles and Allison gives Hope a kiss on the head. “You know, Henry. The paintbrush set, I got you for the job. It is yours after you finished the job.”  
Henry smiles big.“Aunt Allison, really?”  
Allison smiles. “Yes, Henry it is yours to keep. I am still paying you too.”  
“Thank you, Aunt Allison.” He hugs her.  
Allison chuckles.“Your welcome, Henry. You are squishing you sister.”  
“Hope, am I squishing you, little sis? I am sorry.” He kisses Hope on the head which makes her smile.  
“Henry, I figure you need a paint set to use at home and at school.”  
“Aunt Allison, I will use it.”  
“I definitely want to see your art projects.”  
“Of course, I will show you. I got into art only this school year.”  
“Really? You seem to be an expert.”  
“Yes, only this year. I was bullied this past school year by a group of older boys from the land of untold stories. First it was minor and I ignored them. I did not tell anyone. It began around the time my mom told me she was pregnant and I was thrilled to be a big brother. Then the bullying gradually got more. The more I got bullied art was my escape, I would mostly draw and paint. I got into painting when my Dad asked me to help him decorate Hope’s room, I came up with Hope’s nursery theme, how our parents met, also known as their love story. I wanted Hope to know where she came from. Right little sis?” He gives Hope’s his finger and she takes it with her small hand and smiles. “Yes, you got me into painting.” Henry continues, “I was being bullied by being shoved against the lockers, being tripped, had things thrown at me...I was a loner. Art was my escape besides my Mom and Dad and Hope. I was here a lot during my Mom’s pregnancy which was my escape besides my sailing lessons with my Dad.”  
“Henry, why you did not tell anybody? A teacher or the principal?”  
“I thought it would make it worse or ignore them they would stop. When Hope was born, the bullying got worse. When we had our first sailing adventure when Hope was a week old, my Dad was showing Hope around the ship. My mom and I had not had alone time since Hope was born and I told her about the bullying and she promised me that she would lock them the bullies in jail for their suspension. A few days later, I got beat up on the way home from school, I ran here all I was thinking to get to my Mom. Her, grandma and my other mom went to the principal and reported them. My mom and my grandpa arrested them.”  
“They were really were put into jail as their suspension?”  
“Yes, the principal has no choice, my other mom is the mayor and my mom is the sheriff. You know my mom from last week, she was like that to the principal.”  
“Yes, knowing your Mom I am not surprised. You have powerful family members, Henry.”  
“Yes, I definitely do.” Hope fell asleep in Allison’s arms. “I got nominated for my artwork in school, I showed my art teacher these murals and she told me to paint them on easels. I only told Hope about the smaller version of her murals. My family knew about the award based on the murals but did not know until the art show that it was the smaller version of these.”  
“I know your parents would be very surprised.”  
“Yes, they were. I had to explain to a whole room full of people about my art. I had Hope with me because it was inspired by her. If it was not for her, art would not have been my escape.”  
“Henry that is amazing how you two are close so much already.”  
“Yes, we are. The easels were burned for revenge of the bullies for being in jail for 2 days. My family caught them. Two of the three bullies are in juvenile hall.”  
“Wait, that is why the high school was closed for a week?”  
“Yes...I was upset that it happened because I told on them…”  
“Henry, it is not your fault.” She placed a hand on his knee.  
“I know Aunt Allison, Hope has the real ones in here which is the most important for me.” He kissed Hope on the head.  
Emma woke up from her nap, wondering where Hope is. She can hear Killian cooking in the kitchen. She goes upstairs she finds Henry with Allison and Hope in Hope’s room. She overheard their conversation about him being bullied. Emma was happy Henry was opening up to Allison just like he was to her, Killian and Hope. She knows Allison is a family member for sure because her son is very open to her and Hope loves her, she gets along with Killian and Allison and her were like long lost sisters. Emma went downstairs to Killian. She goes into the kitchen and kisses Killian and hug.  
“Hello, love. How was your nap?”  
“It was really needed. I was holding Hope all day. I was just upstairs, I overheard Henry’s conversation with Allison, he was telling her about when he was bullied. I did not want to interrupt them. I mean he trusts her that much and being honest like he is with us.”  
“Love, we all get along with Allison. She is a great listener and generous person. She is similar to us, trustworthy and open.”  
“Yes, she is and this is why she is a part of our family. I mean I am more than happy now that she is a part of our family.”  
“Aye, love. It was your idea to ask her to be Hope’s godmother in the first place.”  
“Yes because she is the first person that I can trust and depend on without having trust issues first ever. We get along like we are long lost sisters and best friends.”  
“Emma, Allison is part of our family no matter what. She has been so generous and helpful to all of us.”  
“I am just happy she is coming with us on the family trip.”  
“Aye me too, love. We need an extra pair of hands with Hope and knowing you two will have a lot of girl talk.” Emma giggles.  
“Yes, that will happen a lot. I am looking forward to Florida. I cannot wait to see Hope and Henry love the beach.”  
“Aye, our little lass will love the ocean.”  
“Yes she definitely takes up after you.”  
“Aye, she takes up after you too love.” They kiss.  
“I love you, Killian. I love our family and our life together. I never expect to have this life, it felt like a faraway dream that I will never have.”  
“Emma, you made your dream happen by being your amazing self and both of our children love you and adore you.”  
“It would not had happened if I did not have you, captain.”  
“Aye, you changed me and I changed you. That is what love is, helping one another.”  
“Yes, love is very powerful.” They make out.


	64. Beginning of Family Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry reveals Allison's bedrooms to her children. Emma, Killian, Hope, and Henry all meet Allison's husband Ted. Travel day with a 2-month-old and arriving at their beach house.

Emma, Hope, Killian were all there when Henry was with Allison waiting for her children and her husband to arrive home from New York. Allison and Emma sat on the porch talking, while Hope was with Henry and Killian inside. “Is this the longest time you have been away from your family?”  
“Yes. I miss them so much.”  
“How come Connor and Elizabeth are coming to sleepaway camp?”  
“They love sleepaway camp last summer, Elizabeth’s first time was last year and she is looking forward to it. The camp is only three hours away since we moved up here than coming from New York, they won’t be too far.” They see a gray Toyota arrive park in front of the house next to Emma's family car. Allison rushes to the car and Elizabeth screams “Mommy!!” She jumps into Allison’s embrace. Ted exits the car and starts to unload the back of the car.  
“Lizzie, I missed you so much, sweetie! Did you have fun with Nana and Pappa?’  
“Yes!”  
“Mom!” Connor gets out of the car. He hugs her next.  
“Connor, I missed you so much.”  
As Allison had a reunion with her two children, Henry carried Hope outside and Killian followed them watching Allison reuniting with her children. Elizabeth sees Henry and runs. “Mom, here is Hope.” He quickly hands her over to their Mom. “Hi, Elizabeth.” She jumps into his arms.  
“Someone has a crush.”  
“Mom, she told you?”  
“Your aunt, maybe?”  
“Ted!”  
“Allison!” They kissed. Ted has dark blonde hair and blue eyes. “Who do we have over?”  
“Oh, Ted. This is his Henry, the one I hired to paint the kids’ bedrooms and his family. His mom Emma who is my best friend.”  
“Allison, she is the blonde version of you.” Emma and Allison laugh.  
“Trust me, Ted. I was surprised myself. I am, Killian Emma’s husband and this is our daughter Hope.” They shook hands.  
“Hi, Ted. It is nice to meet you.” Hope fusses in her mommy’s arms. “Hope, auntie is with her husband.”  
“Emma, it is okay.” Emma hands over Hope to Allison. “Hope, can you say hi to Ted.” She talks to her husband. “Ted, this is Hope. My goddaughter and niece.”  
“Your goddaughter?”  
“Yes.”  
“When did this happen?”  
“When you were away. Emma and I became best friends. Hope trusts me. I am one of the few who she trusts other than her Dad, Mom, and Henry. I saved Hope’s life from choking and then Emma’s from postpartum hemorrhage the day of she asked me to Hope’s godmother. I accepted. Look at Hope, Ted. Isn’t Hope cute? Hope, say hi to Ted.” Hope smiles at Ted.  
Ted smiles at her. “Hi, Hope. It is nice to meet you.”  
“Wait, so you and Emma are best friends?”  
“Yes. We got along very quickly.”  
“Ted, it is like they are long lost, sisters. They are so much alike and they laugh the same.”  
“Mommy, can we see our rooms now?”  
“Yes, Lizzie. You both can.”  
“Henry, can you show me my room first?”  
“Yes, Lizzie.” Henry carried her upstairs. Connor followed.  
“Allison, you weren’t kidding when you said Lizzie has a crush on Henry.”  
“I told you.” They both laughed.  
“Wow.”  
“Aye, Ted. This been happening a lot. The exact same laugh.” They followed the kids upstairs to Elizabeth’s room.  
“Henry this is cool!” She was running around the room looking at all of the Disney Princesses on the walls of her bedroom. She bounces on her bed and looked around the room.  
“I did what you wanted.”  
“Henry, yes you did.”  
“Henry, these are exactly like in their movies.”  
“Thank you, Ted.”  
Connor rushes to his bedroom. “Oh my gosh!! My characters have come to life.” All four parents went to his room next. Connor’s room was covered with Minecraft characters that he created on his game. His whole Minecraft world was on his walls. “Thank you, Henry!”  
“Your welcome Connor. I hope you like them.”  
“This is exactly like my game!”  
“Henry, these are a really amazing kid.”  
“Thank you, Mom. They were both different and challenging at the same time to paint.”  
“Lad, these are amazing. Even though I do not know what they are.”  
“Henry, who is the pirate?”  
“Oh, Connor that former pirate is my Dad, Killian.”  
“Whoa is that hook real?”  
Killian smiles. “Aye, lad it is real.”  
“Whoa, that is so cool. Can you take it off?”  
“Connor!”  
“Allison, it is alright love. I only take it off when I have to. I use a pink hook protector when I hold Hope.”  
“Killian, you and I both know you won’t hurt our Hope.”  
“I know, love. Just want to be careful.”  
Hope begins to cry. “Hope, do you want you, mommy?”  
“Allison, I know what she wants.” Emma takes out her Pluto doll from her diaper bag. “Hope, mommy brought this for you, sweetie.” Emma hands over her Pluto to Hope who grabs it. “It is her favorite toy you have given her.”  
“I had a feeling it was her favorite since I gave it to her at the office.”  
“Aye, she has not gone to sleep without it.”  
“Allison, you turned Hope into Disney fan?”  
“Ted, I got her a few toys. She was already was a Disney fan.”  
“Aye, she loves the little mermaid. Right, little love?” Hope smiles. Killian kisses her on the cheek. She reaches out for Henry. “Henry, Hope wants you.”  
“Little Sis. You sure love your Pluto.” He talks to his Mom. “Mom, we need to make sure we do not lose this on our vacation.”  
“Yes, we cannot lose her favorite toy. We just got to be very careful.”  
“Yes. We need to or she will be very upset.” Hope fusses in her brother’s arms. “Hope, look at the paintings I did little sis.” He showed her the walls. “Aren’t they colorful?” Hope drops her Pluto and she cries. “Hope, auntie got it for you. Do not cry.” Allison hands over Pluto Hope. Hope smiles and moves around in his arms.  
“Allison, I can see why Hope you are her godmother because she loves you.”  
“Oh, yes Hope does. I am her godmother and their aunt.”  
“Aunt too?”  
“Yes, I am.”  
“Henry.”  
“Yes, Connor wants to play video games?”  
“Sure.” He kisses Hope on the head and hands her over to their Mom. “Connor, my Dad can play?”  
“Even with one hand?”  
“Connor you will be surprised what I can do with a hand and a hook.”  
“Awesome!”  
“I am coming.” Elizabeth jumps on Henry’s back.  
“Lizzie doesn’t hurt Henry.” Hope begins to cry.  
“Hope, you want your big brother? Henry.” He goes to Hope to give Elizabeth a piggyback ride. “Hope, don’t cry little sis. You and I can read and talk later. I promise.” He kisses Hope on the cheek.  
“You can join girl talk with me and auntie Allison.” Hope slowly stopped crying as Emma bounced and patted her back. “Hope, you are going to be with mommy and auntie sweetie.” She kisses Hope on her head. “Henry is only going to be in the living room, nearby.”  
“Allison, I will unload the car.” They kiss. Ted heads downstairs.  
“We can talk in the kitchen.”  
Allison had sandwiches and drinks set on the kitchen table. “Allison, our flight on Monday is at 7:00 am. We are planning to leave at 4:00 am. We can pick you up on the way.”  
“Sure, that will be no problem.”  
“Allison, you have a look?”  
“I did not tell Ted that I am going with you to Florida.”  
“Allison, he is going to be mad.”  
“I did not get a chance to tell him.”  
“He might be. He just met us…”  
“Ted will get to know you all soon. I know he already likes Hope.” They both look at Hope who was holding her Pluto doll while being held by her mommy.  
“Maybe if you hold Hope while you tell him…”  
“Tell who what?”  
“Ted. I need to tell you something..”  
“Allison, I will let you two talk.” Emma carries Hope into the living room and Hope begins to cry. Emma returns with Hope. “Allison, Hope wants her auntie.”  
Allison smiles as Emma hands over her niece to her. “Hope. You want me?” Hope coos. Emma quietly steps out of the kitchen.  
Ted smiles. “What do you want to tell me, Allison?”  
“I want to tell you that I am going to Florida, with Hope and her family for 5 days on Monday.”  
“You could not tell me this sooner?”  
“Please don’t be mad.”  
“Allison, you could have told me sooner.” Hope begins to cry.  
“Hope, Ted is not mad. It is okay, sweetie.” She talks to her husband. “I got invited to go with them last week. I wanted to tell you in person.”  
“Allison, I am not mad. Yes, a little for not telling me any sooner. You need a vacation you are a workaholic.” Allison smiles.  
“I am happy that you are taking time off from work to go on a vacation. I was worried you will be working all summer, without having a break especially for not coming to New York with us.”  
“I got to know Hope and her family this past two weeks and they are my extended family. I could not say no to Hope and Emma who is my best friend.”  
“I do not know how you can say no to Hope who is so adorable.” Hope smiles. He rubs Hope’s cheek.  
“So your not mad?”  
“No. I am going to miss you. I now get to have the whole house to myself for a week.”  
“Well, I was either at their house or they came over here.”  
“Hope she really is your goddaughter?”  
“Yes, she is. Are you surprised?”  
“Yes. I thought you did not believe in religion.”  
“Well, I changed my mind recently. Especially hours after Emma asked me to be her godmother, I was over at their house for dinner and I saved Emma’s life so it was meant to be.”  
“You have changed a little bit since I was gone.”  
“Is that a bad thing?”  
“No, I like it.”  
Allison smiles. “Good.” They kiss. Hope makes a loud noise. Emma comes in. “Hope, let’s give auntie and Ted some alone time baby.” She takes Hope from Allison.  
“Emma, your daughter is adorable.”  
Emma smiles. “Thank you, Ted.”  
“You two are best friends?”  
“Yes, we are more like sisters. We have a lot in common and got along really really quickly. Hope here trusted her very fast since she only trusts me, her Daddy and her big brother. She only trusts only a few people, Allison is in that group.”  
“No wonder why you are her godmother Allison?”  
“Yes, Ted. Hope trust me since her one month check up.”  
Ted turns to Hope and Emma. “Hope, are you happy that your aunt Allison is coming to Florida with you?” Hope smiles and moves around in her mommy’s arms.  
“Ted, that is a yes from Hope. Right baby?” Emma kisses Hope on the head.  
“Emma, I am surprised Allison does not take too many vacations.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yes. I was surprised that she is going with you.”  
“Allison really?”  
“Work only gives me two weeks mostly and I want to save my time off when I am needed. I could not say no to you and Hope.”  
“Hope, we got auntie to go on a vacation.” Hope coos. “Yes, auntie needs a break from work.” They hear Henry, Killian, and Connor from the living room. “I will see what they are up to. Emma, thank you for inviting my wife to go on vacation with you all.”  
“Your welcome, Ted. Hope and I would miss her very much if she did not come with us.”  
“She needs a break.”  
“Yes. Hope got a few shots a few days ago, man. Your wife felt guilty.”  
“Really how?”  
Emma smiles.“Let’s just say, Hope got spoiled by her godmother.”  
“Let me guess, by guilt.”  
“Yes.”  
Ted chuckles.“She felt guilty when she gives shots or cause anyone pain that she loves. That is how Allison is, caring and loving.” He turns to his wife.  
“That is how I met you when I worked in the emergency room.”  
“Excuse me, I will check on Lizzie with Henry.” Emma and Allison both giggles  
“Ted, please make sure she not annoying or hurting Henry.”  
“I will, Allison.”  
Hope is fast asleep in Emma’s arms. “So he wasn’t mad huh?”  
“No, he wasn’t mad. He was happy that I am “finally” taking a vacation. Are you packed?”  
“My stuff yes. Hope has so many clothes, diapers, wipes, stroller, car seat and carrier, a few of her books.”  
“Emma whoever holds her will not have to take shoes off during security. As long as you are wearing her you will be fine. Just make sure you have everything. Also, the pacifier will help with plane takes off and plane descending. Are you nervous about the flight?”  
“Yes, I never traveled on an airplane with a newborn or any baby. I have feeling Hope will be happy.”  
“Emma, Hope has us, her Daddy and Henry to help you with her on the plane and at the airport.”  
“I know. I am very excited about this vacation. Henry never experiences a beach vacation out of Storybrooke. Hope loves the ocean. When Killian and I were on our babymoon, Hope kicked and moved around inside of me every time I was in the ocean or near the ocean. I knew then that Hope will be a little fish who loves to get wet. She already loves bathtime. How about you packing?”  
“I began packing, I mostly been pre-packing the kids camp luggage. We are driving them to camp on Sunday.”  
“How long are they staying?”  
“A month. They love it and they have friends that they stay in touch throughout the year. They are excited.” Hope cries.  
“Hope, are you hungry?” Emma breastfeeds Hope. “Does Ted know about magic in this town? Or other fairytale characters?”  
“He knows a little, not too much yet. He will eventually.”  
“If Ted gets to know us, he will see the magic.”  
“Yes, he will. I know enough of magic already.” They both laughed.  
The night before they have to catch an early flight, Emma was packing for Hope, making sure she had everything for Hope for their trip. Hope was with Henry in his room. “Emma, do you need help?”  
“I...I just want to make sure I have everything for Hope, I do not to forget anything.”  
“Emma, her diaper bag is packed in the luggage for the flight and your backpack is packed full of Hope’s needs for the flight.”  
“Yes, during security I can hold Hope.”  
“Yes, love. As long as you are calm she will be calm. Remember you have me, Henry and Allison to help you with Hope on the flight and on this trip, you are not alone love.” He hugs her and kisses her on the head.  
The doorbell rings, Killian answers the door. “Allison?”  
“Hi, Killian. I was wondering since we have to leave early, can I stay the night?  
“Sure, you can stay the night.”  
Allison calls over Ted. “Ted, I will see you on Saturday night.” They kiss.  
“Have a safe flight.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Please call me tomorrow night.”  
“I will.”  
“Allison, I am glad that you are here. Emma is a little stressed about packing for Hope.”  
“I will see how I can help.”  
Henry carrying Hope with him rushes down the stairs. “Aunt Allison!”  
“Henry!” He hugs his aunt. “Hi, Hope!” Hope smiles and fusses. She gets Hope from Henry’s arms. “Hope, are you happy that I am here?” Hope smiles.  
“Aunt Allison, can I show you my recent painting that I used with my new paint set and paint brushes?”  
“Yes, Henry. I would love to. I can see your Mom too.”  
“I have been keeping Hope occupied for the last few hours, knowing my mom needs to pack.”  
“I can spend time with you and Hope and help your Mom so she will be less nervous. How does that sound?”  
“Very helpful.”  
Allison giggles. They go upstairs. Henry showed his recent painting that he did with his Mom in his bedroom to Allison. “Henry this is really great. Is that suppose to be Paris, France?”  
“Yup, you got it right Aunt Allison.”  
“It was easy. Are you excited for Florida?”  
“Yes, I am. The only time I went on a plane was to New York to find Rumplestiltskin’s son who turns out to be my Dad...I am looking forward to the beach.”  
“Me, too Henry. How long your Mom been packing in Hope’s room?”  
“Oh, a few hours today. She has been packing for days. I read a lot to Hope who loves storytime.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“I will go check on her. Hope, let’s go see mommy.” Allison goes to Hope’s room to see Emma in the room scattered with Hope’s clothes and baby items. “Emma.”  
“Allison, Hope.” She hugs them.  
“How are you doing in here?”  
“I am not sure that I am packing enough or not enough.”  
“Let me check.” Allison hands over Hope to her Mommy.  
“Hi, baby. Did you have fun with Henry?” Hope smiles. “Mommy is almost done the packing.” She grips Emma. “Okay, you want to snuggle with me. We’ll snuggle.” Emma sits on the rocking chair with Hope, who was happily lying on her chest.  
“Emma, you seem to have everything for Hope. I asked Killian for us to sleepover. I hope you don’t mind.”  
“Not at all. How was the drive to the camp?”  
“It was good, no traffic. Lizzie was a little upset, once she found her friends she was happy.” Hope begins to cry.  
“Hope, you need a change sweetie?” Emma changes Hope’s diaper. “I know we have to leave at 4:00 am. I am just hoping Hope behaves on the plane and at the airport.”  
“Emma, she will be fine. As long as she is in her carrier she will be fine. When the plane is in the air, she can be held by you, me, Killian or Henry. We can take turns. Her stroller and car seat will be left for the flight attendants to put it on the plane.”  
“I am just don’t want to be the parent of the baby who cries on the plane the whole way and gets the hate glare.”  
“Emma, Hope will be fine. If she gets sick I can check her. I am a doctor.”  
Emma smiles. “That is more comforting to know if she gets sick.”  
“Yes, if we need anything I am pretty sure there is a Walmart nearby the beach house.”  
“Yes, and a grocery store too. I did some research, there a lot of seafood places to try and boardwalk too and places to shop at too.”  
“Emma, we will have fun.”  
“I know.” She holds Hope. “Hope, are you looking forward to going on a big airplane tomorrow?” Hope coos. “Yes, it is very big. You will be with mommy the entire time.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope begins to cry. “Hope, what is the matter, baby? I just changed you...I fed you already.” She rubs her ba and bounces her. “I have an idea. Allison, I am going to do skin to skin with her.” Emma takes Hope to her room and did skin to skin with Hope. She took her shirt off and took Hope’s onesie off, placed Hope on her and a blanket over them. “Are you comfy Hope?” Hope slowly stopped crying. “You just wanted time with mommy. Hope, you, me auntie, Daddy and Henry are all going on a plane together. You are going to be with me, sweetie. We are not leaving you behind.” Hope grips her Mommy. “Hope, Mommy loves you, sweetie. You are with Mommy.” She kisses Hope on the head and rubs her back.  
Allison goes downstairs to Killian. “How is Emma?”  
“I got her to finish her packing, now Hope is being extra clingy.”  
“Aye, I will go check on them.” Killian enters his room seeing Emma doing skin to skin with their daughter. “How are you two loves are doing?” He sits next to wife on their bed.  
“Hope is being extra clingy. I think she is nervous or thinking I am going to leave her.” Killian wraps his arm around his wife. “Hope, Daddy is here. We are not leaving you, little love. We are going to the see the big ocean tomorrow. After your first airplane ride, then you and I are going to go in the ocean. Would you like that Hope? To go into the ocean.” Hope smiles. He smiles. “That is my little pirate.” He kisses Hope on the cheek.  
“Killian, I am calling her my little fish because she loves the ocean just like you. I am just hoping her first airplane ride will not be a disaster.”  
“Emma, Hope will be fine. You have me, Allison and Henry with you to help with Hope.”  
“You are right. I am holding Hope through security. She might get afraid.”  
“Hope has all of us. We will make sure she is not afraid.” He kisses Hope on the head and she coos to her Daddy. “Little love, you will love the beach with us.”  
Emma rubs Hope’s hands. “Hope, you are with Mommy, sweetie.” Hope falls asleep. Emma falls asleep a little after Hope did. Killian went to check on Henry, who was with Allison in the living room. “Killian, how is Hope?”  
“Emma and I got Hope to sleep, now they are both asleep. They are doing skin to skin. Hope is a little nervous.”  
“Killian, Hope will be fine.”  
“I know. Hope is nervous-making Emma nervous.”  
“They will be fine.”  
“Henry, don’t go to bed too late lad, we have to get up at 3:00 am.”  
“Yes, Dad. I already am packed and clothes laid out. Are we going to the beach when we get there?”  
“Aye, I promised Hope that already but we have to get the car we rented and groceries. Since our flight is early, we are definitely going to the beach.”  
“Dad, I packed my camera. I will be taking a lot of pictures of Hope first time in the ocean.”  
Killian smiles. “Aye, lad. Your Mom and I are so excited to have you both experience the beach for the first time ever together.” They hear Hope crying. Emma brings Hope down to the living room. “Hope, I told you, sweetie, Henry and auntie are with Daddy.”  
“Mom, can I hold her?”  
“Yes, you can. She is either nervous...or does not want to be alone. I don’t know.” Henry takes Hope from their Hope. “Hope, you are with me, little sis. Hope auntie is with us.” Killian hugs his wife as Henry held his sister. “Hi, Hope.” She kisses Hope on the cheek. “Are you giving Mommy a hard time?” Hope cries. “Hope we are going on a trip together all of us. You are coming with us, little niece.”  
Emma and rubs her back. “You need to rest love. We got Hope.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Aye, yes.”  
“Emma, we can watch Hope for a little while, you look like you need to rest.”  
“Thank you both of you.” Emma goes back to bed.  
“Yes, little sis. You, me and Daddy are going to swim in the ocean so much in Florida.” Hope coos. “Yes, we are going to swim so much. You can help me build a sandcastle.”  
“Lad, she is too small to play in the sand.”  
“Killian, I can help Hope to play in the sand.” She talks to Hope. “Hope, do you want to play in the sand with me and Henry?” Hope smiles. “Yes, you do.” Hope fusses in Henry’s arms. “Henry, it is my turn to hold Hope.” Henry hands Hope over to their aunt. “Hope, for 5 days we are going to be in a beach house together. You, me, Mommy, Daddy, and Henry. That means I get to live with you and go to the beach with you. I do not go home.” Hope smiles and moves around.  
“Allison, I think Hope is very happy you are not leaving us.”  
“Yes, it appears so. Hope you, mommy and I are going to have so much girl talk on this vacation. Tickle..tickle..” Hope smiles which make Allison smile back. Hope reaches out for her Daddy. “Hope, you want Daddy?” He gets Hope from Allison.  
“Hope, it is daddy and daughter time little love.” He takes her upstairs to her room. Allison and Henry watched a movie downstairs. Killian snuggled with his daughter on the rocking chair for an hour until she needed another change. He changes Hope’s diaper. “You are my stinky pirate, little love.” Hope cries. “Hope, are you hungry little love?” He takes Hope to his room. “Emma, Hope is hungry.” Emma wakes up. She preps to feed her. Hope latched on instantly. “How was she while I was sleeping?” Killian sat next to his wife.  
“Henry and Allison got her to calm down for a little bit then she wanted me. We snuggled in the rocking chair.”  
“Do you think she senses my nerves?”  
“Maybe or she knows she will be in a new place tomorrow.”  
“We just to let her know we will be with her. I was alone most of my life, I do not want our daughter to feel like that.” She talks to Hope. “Mommy is looking forward going to the beach with you. When I was at the beach the last time, you were growing inside of me and you were kicking all the time when I was at the beach or in the ocean. I know you are going to love the beach vacation, with Mommy, Daddy, Henry and Auntie Allison.” She kissed Hope on the head. “There is nothing to be worried about. You will love this vacation sweetie.” After Emma fed Hope, she slept on her Mommy’s chest. Killian wrapped his arm around his wife and she fell asleep on him. He placed his good hand on Hope and rubbed her back. “Hope, you will love your first beach vacation with your family little love.”  
At three in the morning, Killian brought down all of the luggage to the car, Emma was awake getting her and Hope dressed for their flight. She puts the carrier on already and her backpack full of Hope’s supplies and her needs. Allison was awake. “Are you ready Emma?”  
“Just about. Hope are you ready to go on your first airplane ride?” Hope coos. “You will be with Mommy, the whole time, I promise.” She kisses Hope on the head and holds her. “Is Henry awake?”  
“His bedroom light is on.”  
“Emma!”  
“Oh, my Dad is here. He is driving us to the airport.”  
“Emma, I can hold Hope for now.” Emma hands over Hope to Allison and goes downstairs to see her dad. “Good morning, Hope.” Hope coos. “I know, it is the morning but is still dark outside.”  
“Aunt Allison, it is still night. Morning is when the sun comes up.”  
“You have a good point there Henry.”  
“Hope, are you excited for your first plane ride?” Hope looked sad.  
“Henry, I think your sister is a little nervous still.”  
“I have an idea. Little Sis, you want to play with me?” Allison hands her over to Henry. Henry takes Hope to his room. Allison brought her luggage to the car, Emma and Killian were arranging the car. “One more luggage.”  
“I got it, love.”  
“Allison, you are going with them?”  
“Yes, I am Charming.”  
“Where are Hope and Henry?”  
“Henry is calming Hope down.”  
“I will go get them.” Emma returns inside to find Henry with Hope in his room. She smiled watching her kids playing together.  
“Hope, I am the tickle monster….I am going to get you...I am going to get you... tick tickle.” Hope smiled and happily moved around on her brother’s bed.  
“Hope, are you having fun with Henry?” She sits on the bed.  
“Mom, she was about to cry so I made her happy.”  
“Yes, Henry. You did. You are going to be very helpful with your sister on this trip.”  
“Mom, I know you are nervous about Hope’s first plane ride. Hope will be happy with you me, aunt Allison and Dad.”  
“I know.”  
“We will be helping Hope when she gets upset.”  
“Yes, you are. I have Hope’s Pluto and her quilt in my backpack.” She picks up Hope. “Hope, we are going to the airport.” She talks to Henry. “Kid, do you have everything you need?”  
“Yes, Mom. I have my camera too. I am going to take a lot of pictures of Hope during her first time at the beach.”  
Emma smiles. “Henry, you are the best.” She hugs him.  
“I want to see my little sister happy at the beach.”  
“She will be. Now, we need to go.” Henry carried his backpack. Emma carries Hope and locked their house door.  
“Love, we are all set.”  
“Good.”  
“Hi, Gramps!”  
“Henry!” They hug.  
“Hope auntie is with us.”  
“Hi Hope. She looks happier now.”  
“Yes, Henry cheered her up.” She places Hope in her car seat. Emma sits next to Hope. Allison sits next to Emma and Henry sat next to Allison. Killian sat in the front with Charming.  
“Dad, thank you for driving us.”  
“Your welcome, Emma.” Henry falls asleep on Allison.  
“Emma, Henry is fast asleep.”  
“What time did you two went to bed?”  
“We talked and watched at a movie. We went to bed at 11:00 pm.”  
“He talks a lot to you.”  
“Yes, he does. How is Hope?”  
“I just need to let her know that she is coming with us.”  
“Emma, Hope will be fine once we get past airport security, just keep her in the carrier.”  
“I will, she will be clingy either way.” When they reached the airport, Emma placed Hope in the carrier and put the backpack on her.  
“Henry, we are here.”  
Henry wakes up. “Mom, can I get Cinnabon?”  
“Yes, you can kid after we get through security.” Emma and Killian and Hope shared a luggage bag including the car seat and stroller. Killian got the car seat out of the car. Henry and Allison carried their own luggage. “Killian, I can roll our suitcase.”  
“Love, you have Hope.”  
“Mom, I can help.”  
“Thank you, Henry. Can you carry Hope’s car seat?”  
“Sure, I can.”  
“Thanks, kid.”  
“Love, I got the stroller. Is our luggage only going to check in?”  
“Yes. The stroller and Hope’s car seat go through airport security.”  
“Dad, thank you for driving us.”  
“Your welcome, sweetheart.” He hugs her. “Have fun in Florida.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I will keep your car at my house.”  
“Sounds good. Can you call if anything goes wrong?  
“Emma, of course, I will. I am sure nothing will go wrong.  
“Henry and I have not spoken to Regina in while. Especially, Henry, he is still mad at her. I just want to make sure if..”  
“Emma. Your mom told me what happened. I will call you if anything goes wrong. Enjoy your family vacation. Hope, have fun in Florida.” He kisses sleeping Hope on the head. He gets into the car and leaves.  
“Emma, are you ready?”  
“Yes, first check in than security.” Emma, Killian, Allison check in all of the luggage.  
Hope wakes up crying. “Hope, do you need a change? Killian, before security, I need to change Hope.”  
“Love, we will wait for you.”  
“I will go with them, just in case she needs the extra hand.” Emma goes to the bathroom to change Hope. Allison followed them. “Emma, you need help?”  
“Yes, please get my backpack off?”  
“Sure, it is heavy.” Emma got the changing mat out and other supplies needed. Emma changes Hope. “Hope you are all clean baby.” She places Hope back in her carrier. Allison helps Emma putting the backpack on.”Thank you for helping.”  
“It is no problem, Emma. You got your hands full.”  
They get in line for security. Hope happily was awake. “Hope, you are happy.” She gives Hope kisses. “Yes, you are so happy to be awake so early in the morning.”  
“Little love, you are being such a good little lass for mommy.” He kisses Hope on the head and she smiles.  
“Aunt Allison, is airport security lines are supposed to this long?”  
“Yes, Henry. That is why we have to come really early.”  
Hope begins to cry. “Hope, are you hungry?” Emma preps to feed Hope and Killian hand her the cover.”Thank you.”  
“Your welcome, love.” Hope latches on and eats from her Mom while in the carrier. “How is feeding her in the carrier?”  
“A little uncomfortable but not too bad, as long as I can feed her before we go to security, to keep her happy. Henry, thank you for carrying Hope’s car seat.”  
‘Your welcome Mom.”  
“When we reach security, the car seat and her stroller get x-rayed.”  
“Got it, love.” When Hope was fed. Killian helped Emma burp Hope. Hope falls asleep on top of her Mommy’s chest. Emma used the cover of the carrier to cover Hope while she sleeps. When they reached security, Emma and Hope were able to go right through with their belongings. Emma was patted down. Hope was still asleep by the time, Killian, Henry, and Allison got through security. “Mom, can I get Cinnabon now?” Emma and Allison laugh.  
“Kid, we need to go to our gate first and then you can Cinnabon.” They walk to their gate. Killian and Henry went ahead.  
“What is with Henry and Cinnabon?”  
“The last time Henry was on the airplane with me, he got a huge Cinnabon roll on the way to New York. When Killian and I return from our babymoon, I bought him a whole box for him. When I gave it to Henry, he was really happy.” Hope wakes up. “Hi, baby girl.” Hope makes her poop face. “Mommy will change you, sweetie.” Allison and Emma find the nearest bathroom. Allison helps Emma taking off her backpack while Emma comforts crying Hope, “Mommy is going to change you now baby.” Emma got the supplies she needed and changes Hope’s dirty diaper. “You are all cleaned baby.” The girls find their gate.  
“Love, where were you?”  
“Hope needed another change. Let me guess, Henry is at Cinnabon.”  
“Aye, he is. I also told him to eat healthy too.”  
“Emma there’s a Starbucks nearby.”  
“Yes. I miss Starbucks. We will be right back.” The girls went to the nearest Starbucks. When they waited for their orders, Hope was looking around at everyone. “Are you looking at everyone you see Hope?” Hope coos. Emma smiles.  
“I am pretty sure this is the most people Hope has ever seen so far.”  
“You got that right.” They both laughed.  
They return to their gate, Henry was watching their bags. “Mom, I am eating healthy. I am saving the Cinnabon for the plane ride.”  
“Good, kid.” Killian returned with his breakfast and coffee.  
“How is the little lass?”  
“She is enjoying seeing so many people.”  
“I can hold her.”  
“Hope, Daddy wants to hold you, sweetie.” She hands over their daughter to Killian.  
“Little love, are you happy to see so many people in one places?” Hope coos. “Aye, there are so many people in this huge room than in Storybrooke.” He sees there plane. He takes Hope to the window. “Hope, that huge hunk of metal is the plane little love. There are seats inside and we fly up in the sky.” Emma took pictures of Killian talking to Hope. He pointed the plane to Hope and the sky to Hope. “Are you looking forward seeing the clouds? Like the sugar cloud candy…”  
“It is called cotton candy, Killian.”  
“Thank you, love. I was explaining what the plane was to our little lass.”  
“Hope, are you listening to Daddy?” Hope coos. “Yes, you are.” She gives Hope multiple kisses on her cheek. “You are being a good little girl, Hope.” Their flight was announced to be boarding soon. “Hope, time to go back in the carrier.” Killian places Hope in her carrier. They return to Allison and Henry who were talking. “Mom, can I switch seats with you. I want to be in the middle of you and Dad.”  
“Sure, kid.”  
“Great, you and Hope can have the window seat. Hope will get to see the sky.”  
“Henry, you care so much for your sister. After we take off, you can read to Hope.”  
“Yes. Hope you want me to read to you, little sis?” Hope smiles. He kisses Hope’s cheeks.  
When adults with children were announced, they all went on board together. Killian and Henry left the stroller and car seat before they entered the plane, knowing the workers will put it somewhere safe on the plane. Emma made sure she had what Hope needed, her quilt and pacifier, before putting her backpack underneath her chair. “See, Hope so many people fit on this plane to get too far to drive places, like across the country. You do not need a seat. You are going to be on me, the whole trip.”  
“Love, do you remember the last time we were on the plane?”  
“Yes, I was huge.”  
“Aye, the little lass was moving around inside of you.”  
“Yes, she was.”  
“Aye, while you were sleeping, I was feeling Hope moving around you.”  
“I thought I felt your hand.” She giggles.  
“Hope, are you excited for your first plane ride little lass?” Hope coos. “Aye, you are.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope reached out for Allison who was sitting across from them. “Hope, auntie is sitting nearby sweetie.”  
“Mom, aunt Allison and I can switch seats.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, Mom. I need to do some summer reading anyways. I can read to Hope after the flight.” He talks to his aunt. “Aunt Allison, can we please switch seats?”  
“Sure, you want to Henry?”  
“Yes, Hope wants you. I can get some summer reading done, and a needed nap.”  
“Kid, I heard that.”  
Allison giggles. “Okay, Henry we can switch seats.” They switched seats. “Hope, I am here.” Hope was happy to see her aunt.  
“Lad, you left me with the girls.”  
“I know. If there is an empty seat, you can come sit next to me.”  
“Good thinking lad.”  
Emma and Hope sat in between Allison and Killian. Their flight was getting full of people. Emma held Hope so she stretches her body before being in the carrier for taking off. “That is it, little girl, stretch your cute body.”  
Allison giggles. “Hope, you are so flexible.” Hope reached to Allison. Emma hands her to Allison.  
“Hope, are you excited to see the sky?” Hope coos. She let Hope sit on her lap. “Emma, Hope’s head is getting stronger, soon she will be able to sit up.”  
“Awe. Hope you are getting stronger.” Hope grabs her Mommy’s finger. “Don’t worry you will do a lot of tummy time on the beach.” She talks to Allison, “When was the last time you took an airplane?”  
“When I moved to New York from Chicago, before I met Ted. How about you?”  
“When I was 8 months pregnant with her and she moved a lot inside of me. After we came back, I ended up in the emergency from over exhausting myself from the trip and was put on bedrest. I was just happy Hope was still growing healthy in my body.” Hope coos and looks up at her Mommy. “Yes, I am talking about you my little buttercup.”  
“Emma, Hope is happy and healthy. She loves her whole family.”  
“Yes, she does. Hope are you happy that auntie Allison is with us?”  
Hope smiles and reaches for Allison. They were both in awe. Allison gives Hope her finger and kisses it. “Auntie Allison loves you, Hope.”  
The flight was full. When they announced the plane was ready for taking off, Emma placed Hope back in her carrier and gave Hope her pacifier.  
“Allison, the pacifier will work?”  
“Yes, it should. If not Hope’s ears will hurt.”  
“I do not want to be the parent of the child who is crying the whole ride.”  
“Love, Hope will be fine. Look at her, she is lying in your chest sucking her pacifier.”  
“If she starts crying you will walk around with her on the plane.”  
“Aye, I will in order to keep our little lass happy. For now, she looks comfy on you love.” Henry was asleep with a sleep mask and a neck pillow before take off. Killian chuckles. “Henry is asleep already.”  
“Did he plan this to switch seats?”  
“Maybe the lad did.”  
“Emma, he did not ask me in advance to switch seats.”  
“My sneaky son.”  
“Don’t you mean our sneaky pirate swan?”  
Emma and Allison both laughed. “You got that right.” Their plane took off, Emma made sure Hope pacifier was in her mouth. “Hope, we are up in the air, we are in the sky.”  
“Love, she is gripping you.”  
“Hope, you are with Mommy baby girl. You are safe.” She kisses Hope on the head and rubs her small hands to help Hope feel safe.  
Allison gets Pluto from Emma’s backpack. “Hope, auntie has your Pluto.” She plays with Hope with Pluto doll making Hope smile. Hope did not want to hold her Pluto. Hope falls asleep on her Mommy’s chest with her hands on her Mommy. “Allison, thank you for cheering Hope up.”  
“Your welcome. I am happy that I made her smile. When she is nervous, she just wants her Mommy.” She kisses Hope on the head. “I know Hope will play with me a lot during this vacation.”  
“Yes, Hope will play with all of us. For now, she feels safe with me.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Love, she knows you make her feel safe.”  
“She certainly does.” Emma sleeps on Killian’s shoulder as Allison slept against the wall of the window seat. When the airplane went into turbulence, Hope begins to cry.  
“Little love it is okay, Hope. The plane is bumpy that is all lass.”  
Emma wakes up. “Hope, it is okay baby.” She hugs Hope’s little body. “Mommy has you, Hope.” Killian hands over Hope's quilt. Emma wrapped the quilt around her daughter. She kisses Hope on the head and whispering, “You are alright baby. Mommy got you. Shh...shhh…” Killian rubs Emma’s back as she was comforting their daughter. When the turbulence stopped. “Hope, it is over. No more bumpy plane.” She talks to Killian, “I think Hope needs her daddy and daughter time.”  
“Aye, love. I think Hope needs her time with me.” They kiss. She takes Hope out of her carrier and hands her over to Killian. He knew Emma needed to relax for a little while after comforting Hope for a long time and Hope needed time with him, which he enjoyed. Emma slept on her husband’s shoulder.  
“Hope did I ever told you how I drove the ship during many rough waters on the Jolly Roger.” Hope looks at her Daddy with her matching blue eyes as him and coos. “Well, there was a dark stormy night. There was heavy rain with thunder and lightning. Your Daddy was telling the crew what to do and I was able to steer the Jolly Roger out of the storm. Lass, your Daddy is a survivor, little love.” Hope coos. “Yes, that means I can through anything and live.”  
“Killian.” Allison passes the Pluto doll to him.  
“Hope, look what auntie Allison gave me, Pluto.” He gives it to his daughter and she grabs her Pluto. “You love your Pluto.” Hope coos. “Aye, Hope. I know.” He played with Hope until started crying. “Little love. Are you hungry?”  
Emma wakes up. “Is Hope okay?”  
“Aye, love she is hungry.” Emma preps to feed her, by getting the cover on. Emma feeds Hope.  
“You were hungry sweetie. You are being such a good girl for your very first plane ride.” She kisses Hope on the head and Hope placed her hand on Emma’s chest, which makes Emma smile. “Yes, I love you to Hope.” After Hope was full and burped, “Hope we have to be quiet, auntie Allison is asleep.” Hope coos. “Yes, sweetie. Mommy can play with you.” They quietly played their special game, which makes Hope smile. Killian took pictures of them bonding together. When the plane was about to descent in Florida, Emma gave Hope her pacifier to suck on. “Hope we are in Florida.” Hope coos.  
“Little love we are going to live by the ocean.” Hope smiles and moves around in her carrier. They both laugh.  
“She certainly takes after you captain.”  
“Aye, Hope certainly does. She is my little pirate princess after all.” Emma giggles. Thier plane lands on the ground.  
Allison wakes up from her nap. “We are in Florida?”  
“Yes, we are.”  
“How was Hope on her first flight?”  
“She got a little afraid during the turbulence that she was happy afterward with spending time with her Daddy.”  
“Lad. We are in Florida?”  
Henry stretches his arms and takes off his sleep mask. “Already?”  
“Aye, lad you were out like a lightbulb before we took off.”  
“Yes, I was tired.”  
As they were waiting in line to get off the plane, Hope began to cry in her carrier. Emma knew Hope needed a change. “I am afraid this is going to happen.”  
“Emma, what is wrong?”  
“Hope needs a change and we cannot get through the line.”  
“Emma, when we get off you can change her.”  
“I just hate to be the parents with the crying baby.”  
“Love, do not look at the glares.” Emma sighs.  
“You are right.” She talks to Hope. “Hope, Mommy will change your diaper once we get off the plane.” She kisses Hope on the head. “We are almost off the plane sweetie.” She bounces Hope around as they moved off the plane. As soon as Emma got off the plane with Hope, she rushes to the nearest bathroom “Hope, Mommy is going to change you in a minute sweetie.” Emma finds a line to the bathroom, she cut the line, “Excuse me. I have to get to the baby changing area.” Allison follows them. “I am with them.” She finds them in the baby changing area. “Emma, you need some help?”  
“Yes, thank you. Can you get her changing pad?” Allison placed the changing pad on the baby changing station. Emma placed Hope on the changing pad and took her onesie off. “Hope you need a clean diaper.” Allison passed Emma a clean diaper after Emma cleaned off Hope with baby wipes and baby powder. “You are all cleaned, Hope.” She kisses her daughter who stopped crying. Allison threw out the dirty diaper. When they were walking out, “Allison, thank you for helping me in there, especially with her crying and everyone looking. I would not know what to do without you here.”  
“It is no problem, Emma.” She talks to Hope. “Hope, are you happy now that you are all clean?” Hope coos.  
“Hope, let’s go find Daddy and Henry.” They found the boys at the carousel with Hope’s car seat and stroller waiting for them. “Killian, I am sorry that I had to rush off the plane, Hope needed a change.”  
“Love it is okay. Hope needed to be changed and she was crying very loudly. Henry and I have Hope’s car seat and her stroller.”  
Once their luggage was all arrived, Killian and Emma had to get their rented car. They had to wait for their car, Hope was getting fussy. “Emma, I can hold Hope for a little while.”  
“Hope, Auntie Allison wants to hold you.”  
Allison gets Hope from Emma. “Hope, I know you are tired. We had a very long day so far, but we are here in Florida.” She bounces Hope around and tries to calm her down.  
“Aunt Allison, I can read Hope a story. It can calm her down.” They sit together and Henry takes his storybook out of his backpack.  
“Henry, you take the book everywhere?”  
“Yes, I do. I have a feeling this will Hope my little sis.” He turns to a story. “Once upon a time, there was a princess named Aurora…” After the story, Hope has calmed down and went to sleep. Their rented car was ready for them. Emma and Killian packed the car. Emma placed Hope’s car seat in and buckled sleeping Hope. Emma drove with Killian sitting next to her. The beach house is 2-hour drive but they buy groceries on the way. Emma drove them to Walmart. The boys went to the food section with a list of food supplies that Emma gave Killian. Emma carried Hope in her carrier who was sound asleep and walking with Allison. They stopped by the beach section.  
“Emma,I can get toy buckets and shovels for us to use.”  
Emma giggles. “I think Hope is a little too young to play in the sand.”  
“Yes. I promised her that I will help her to build a sandcastle with Henry.”  
Emma smiles. “I am pretty sure Hope will love that. Knowing her she will love the ocean. Does baby’s need to wear suntan lotion?”  
“Yes, Emma. Babies cannot get too much sun.”  
“I have a beach hat for her to wear and there is an umbrella to rent too.”  
“Emma, there are little tents that we can buy for Hope to do tummy time in the shade. You can also use your cover at the beach.”  
“I never had to breastfeed after swimming in the ocean.”  
“We can get water bottles to rinse your breast to clean them before feeding her.”  
“Allison, I am so happy you are on this trip with us.”  
Allison giggles. “I am happy to help you and Hope.” Emma and Allison got a little cabana for Hope to be in the shade on the beach and Allison got plastic buckets and shovels for them to use at the beach. Once they were all ready, they went to check out. Hope begins to cry. “Hope, are you hungry baby?” She talks to Killian. “Killian, I am going to feed Hope before we drive.”  
“Love, eat something too. I am going to drive the rest of the way.”  
“Mom, are you okay?”  
“Yes, Henry. I need something to eat and Hope needs to be fed before we drive to the beach house.” Emma finds a spot to feed Hope. She preps to feed Hope and covers her up. Emma ate a sandwich that Killian bought for her at Subway. Emma was feeling better once she ate her meatball sub as Hope was eating from her. Henry came up to her. “Hey, kid.”  
“Hi, Mom. Aunt Allison and Killian are loading the car. How is Hope?”  
She looks at her daughter. “She is eating away.”  
“How about you Mom?”  
“Henry, I am eating now too. I needed something to eat and need to sleep a little more.”  
“Mom, Dad is driving us the rest of the way to the beach house.I am going to sit in front to help him with the GPS. You can sleep and be near Hope and Aunt Allison.”  
“Kid, I am happy your aunt is with us she has been so helpful so far. Did you know what she bought?”  
“Yes, the beach buckets and shovels.”  
“Yes, she did. She also recommended a cabana a little tent for Hope to be in for shade and her tummy time or nap time.”  
“If Hope is like Dad, Hope will be in the ocean.”  
“Yes, your sister will love the ocean. She cannot be in the sun too long.”  
“Mom, we all will take turns watching Hope.”  
“I know that. She is with all of the people who she loves and trust.”  
“Yes, she is Mom.” Hope was full.  
“Henry do you want to burp her?”  
“Sure.” Henry burps Hope as Emma puts the cover away in the diaper bag.“You can burp loud Hope.” Emma giggles. “Hope, we need to get back in the car to go to the beach house.” Emma sat in the back of the car with Hope and Allison as Henry sat in the front of the car with Killian, helping with the GPS. There was traffic on the way to the beach house, Emma and Allison talked a lot until Hope began to cry. “Hope, I know you want to be out of your car seat. We are not there yet, sweetie.” Hope cries louder. Emma rubs Hope’s hands and sings,“Hush Now, Don't be scared,  
Through this tide of darkness. Shadows may march, Thunders may roar, But peace will soon prevail. Through our land, This sacred land, Nightmares sprite confusion, But stand your ground, Until you've found, The strength to light your way.” Hope stops crying and stares at her Mommy with her big blue eyes and smiles.”You love me singing to you baby?” Hope coos. “Yes, I love singing to you, sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head and Hope grabs her Mommy’s face, which makes Emma and Allison both smile. Emma plays with Hope their special game. Allison took pictures of Emma and Hope mother and daughter bonding. They arrived at their beach house, which was grey and big, across from the beach. “Hope we are here.” She unbuckles Hope from her car seat and takes her out. Allison and Henry begin to unload the car. “Love, this place looks great already.”  
“Yes. This will be a fun and relaxing trip.” Hope reaches her arms to the ocean. “Killian, look Hope wants to go to the water.”  
“Aye, Hope you are a pirate like Daddy, who loves the ocean.”  
“Before we take her to the beach we need to unload the car and put the groceries away.”  
“You are right, love. Hope needs to change into her bathing suit.”  
“Yes, her new bathing suit and her swim diaper.” Emma gets Hope’s diaper bag and luggage and carried into the house. Hope begins to cry. “Hope, do not cry. Look at the nice house we are staying in sweetie. Mommy needs to change your outfit so you can get wet.” Emma finds the master bedroom upstairs with a crib for Hope. “Hope, we have a pretty room.” Emma can hear Henry talking to Allison about how nice the beach house was. Emma got Hope’s swim diaper and her Ariel bathing suit and her beach hat. She changed Hope’s outfit. “Hope, you look ready to go to the ocean.” Hope smiles. “Yes, we are going to the beach.” Emma changed into a bikini with a cover, covering her bikini. She lotioned up Hope and herself. Allison was dressed for the beach went to see Emma and Hope. “Emma, I love this house. I am in the room next door and Henry is across the hall.”  
“Me too. It is perfect for us.” She holds Hope.  
“Hope, are you ready to go in the ocean?” Hope smiles. They both giggled. “She is ready for her first swim.”  
“Yes, she is.”  
“The bathing suit fits her.”  
“Yes, it does.” Killian and Henry were in the kitchen finishing putting the groceries away. “Killian, Hope is ready for the ocean.” Killian looks at his wife and daughter who was ready for the beach. “Little love, you are ready for the ocean.” He talks to Henry. “Lad. We are done here. Go get ready. We can go to the beach together.”  
“Yes, Dad.”  
“Killian, there are beach chairs too I saw in the closet.”  
“Aye. we need those too.”  
Henry quickly got ready and brought down with him his camera. “Mom, Dad I am ready.”  
“Lad, you and I are going to carry the beach chairs.” Killian and Henry carried the beach chairs, Allison carried Henry’s camera. Once they were on the beach they set up a spot close to the ocean as possible. Hope began to fuss. “Hope, Mommy, and Daddy are going to take you in the ocean together, sweetie. Killian, someone is very excited for her first swim.”  
“Aye, Hope is very excited.” Emma hands over Hope to her husband. “Hope, you and I are going to get wet little lass.” Hope smiles. Killian walks to the water with Hope.  
“Aunt Allison thank you for holding my camera.”  
“You are welcome, Henry. Be careful, you do not want it to get wet.”  
“I will be careful. I am not missing Hope’s first time in the ocean.” Emma, Henry, and Allison followed Killian and Hope. He stood up and got Hope to stand and get wet. Henry took pictures of Hope in the ocean. “Hope, are you having fun in the ocean little sis?” Hope smiles and moves her legs around as the waves were hitting her little body. “I will take as a yes.” He takes pictures of their Dad smiling. He sits in the water holding Hope who moving around excitedly. “Hope, when you get bigger, Mommy and I will put you in swimming lessons little lass.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
Emma sits next to her husband and their daughter. “Hope you look like you are having so much much in the water.” Hope smiles. “Yes, you love the ocean like your Daddy,” Hope responded to her by moving around. Emma giggles. Henry took pictures of his parents and sister together loving the time together with Hope’s first time at the beach. Hope begins to fuss. “Love, I think she wants you.”  
“Hope, are you having fun in the ocean.” Emma holds her daughter in the water. Hope smiles at her Mommy.  
Allison and Henry were swimming in the ocean further than where they were sitting at since Hope is very small. “Killian, Henry and Allison are getting along.”  
“Yes, they are love.” He looks at their daughter. “Hope, you are loving the ocean so far?” Hope coos. “That is my little pirate.” He kisses Hope on the head. He wraps his hook arm around his wife and daughter.  
“I am loving this vacation so far.”  
“I too love. Hope is happy with us, her big brother with her and her favorite auntie.”  
“Yes, I am so happy Allison is here with us. She has helped me so much already and gave me tips on how to have a newborn at the beach. Allison loves spending time with both of the kids.”  
“Aye, love. She is a member of our small family.” Hope coos. Emma and Killian both smile at their daughter.  
“Hope you are happy auntie is on vacation with us. I know you love the ocean sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope cries. “Hope, are you hungry sweetie?” Emma takes Hope out of the ocean with Killian following them. He holds Hope as Emma prepared to breastfeed her. Hope latches on quickly with a towel covering Hope. He sits next to his wife. “Are you enjoying yourself, love?”  
“Yes, I am. I am looking forward to tomorrow so we can enjoy the beach again with our family.”  
“Me too, love.” He wrapped his arm around his wife and daughter. They watch Henry and Allison swim and body surf, having fun together as the sun was setting.  
“This is all I ever wanted a family vacation with all of the people I love together.”  
“You have it, Emma.”  
“Yes, we do have it together, Killian.” They kiss. Emma puts her shoulder on her husband as they watched Allison and Henry in the ocean, while Hope was happily eating from her. This is what Emma all she ever dreamed about, family time together as a whole.


	65. First Experiences and Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Killian, Allison, Hope, and Henry have a fun day at the beach and first night out on family vacation. throughout the day, Emma learns more about her son and a moment happens to Hope.

  
The next morning, Emma was sleeping with Hope next to her on their masterbed. Killian was up early as usual. Emma was able to sleep in later than usual, Hope was tired out from the day before the flight and first time at the beach, she had to wake up two times to change and feed her. Emma got dressed for the beach. When she was ready, Hope was awake making gurgle sounds. Emma smiles at Hope,“Good morning, Hope. Are you excited to go to the beach today?” Hope coos. “Yes, you want to go in the ocean.” Hope smiles and coos. Emma changes Hope into a swim diaper and into a pink bathing suit. She gives Hope multiple kisses on Hope’s cheeks making her daughter smile and happy. They play their special game on the master bed. A little while later, Allison watches from the bedroom door with a cup of coffee their mother and daughter bonding, “Morning, Emma and Hope.”  
Emma stopped playing the game and lifts up her daughter. “Good morning, Allison. Hope Auntie Allison is awake sweetie.” Allison joins them on the bed. “Did you have fun with Henry yesterday?”  
“Yes, I did. Today, I want to spend time with my little niece and nephew.”  
“We can take turns, I want to spend time with Henry. I don’t want him to get jealous.”  
“I know, which is why I am here to help you with Hope and give you time to rest and spend time with Henry too.”  
“Allison, I am going to say this a lot to you on this trip, I am so happy you are with us.”  
Allison chuckled. “You are like reading my mind and being helpful when I need it.”  
“I am happy to help.” Hope began to fuss in her mommy’s arms. “Hi, Hope. You want to be held by me?” Emma hands over Allison her daughter. “Hope did you have a good night sleep?. I know you slept a lot last night. Are you ready for the ocean today?”  
“She slept for 5 hours straight. Is that good? Or the beach is making her tired?”  
“It can be both but she is supposed to be sleeping for longer amounts of time.”  
“I am happy I got more sleep but my boobs are hurting for not feeding her for a long time.”  
“You’ll get used to the pain. Hope will tell you when she is hungry. She knows when she is hungry. I can bring Hope down to Killian who is at the back porch?”  
“Sure, I can spend some time with Henry. Just bring her to me when she needs to be fed.”  
“I will. Hope let’s go see the beach from the back of our beach house and see your Daddy.” Hope smiles. “Yes, you love the ocean.” Allison takes Hope to see Killian and Henry. Emma went to find Henry in his room. “Hey, Kid.”  
“Hi, Mom.”  
“You have a nice room.  
"Thanks, Mom.”  
She sits on his bed next to him. “What you are you up to?”  
“I am just doing some sketches.” He shows him the sketchbook of his recent drawings. The drawings were people and cartoons.  
“Henry, these are really good.”  
“Thanks, Mom. These are just for fun. I wonder...when Hope is napping when we are on the beach can we swim together?”  
Emma hugs her son. “Of course we can, Henry. I want to spend time with you that is why I came in here to ask you. I do want to spend time with you. What do you want to do?”  
“We can body surf.”  
“Henry, I watched you yesterday, it looks like fun.”  
“Mom, you will love it. Aunt Allison taught me yesterday, I can teach you.” Emma giggles.  
“Kid, I have a feeling I will learn quickly. Even if your sister is awake, knowing her she will be in the ocean with your Dad.”  
Henry chuckles. “Yes, when we left the beach yesterday she was pretty upset.”  
“Hope was very upset. Your sister loves the ocean. You weren’t the one who was calming her down, it was me and your Dad.”  
“Can you and I go to the boardwalk tonight just you and me?”  
‘Sure, we can go on rides.”  
Henry gets excited. “Yes, like the Ferris wheel?”  
Emma smiles.“Yes, kid. We can go on the Ferris wheel.”  
Henry hugs his Mom. “I cannot wait for tonight, I never been to a boardwalk amusement park.”  
“Henry, we will have fun. Let me know during this trip if you need one on one time.”  
Mom, I can be honest with you all the time, you know that. I do not mind spending time with you with Hope, Dad or Aunt Allison. I love spending time with you all but it nice when it just the two of us He hugs her. “I am loving this vacation so far. Can we come back here next year?”  
“Yes, we can Henry. Knowing your sister and Dad, they want to come back.”  
“Yes, Hope will be walking next year than we have to make sure she doesn’t go in the ocean by herself.”  
Emma laughs. “Henry, don’t ever change. You are my caring and thoughtful son. You care so much for your sister..”  
“Mom, like I said I love you and our family. I love my baby sister.” He hugs her tightly. “Besides, body surfing with me what are you going to do at the beach today?”  
“I definitely want to tan, I am pretty sure that I will be with your sister in the ocean or your Dad will be with her. I definitely want to swim”  
“Mom, if you need me to watch her on the beach, I can read to her.”  
“Kid, Hope will love that. She has to be in the shade, she cannot be in the sun too much yet.”  
“I had a feeling Mom. I know you and aunt Allison will be in the ocean or tanning.”  
Emma laughed. “You got that right. You can also make sure Hope does tummy time in a cabana. It is big, it is like a tent. You can be with her in the shade.”  
“I will love spending time with Hope. Aunt Allison is going to teach Hope how to do a sandcastle.”  
“I know you and Hope will have fun with your aunt.” They heard Hope crying. Allison comes into Henry’s room with crying Hope. “Hi, I am sorry to interrupt. Hope is hungry.”  
“That is okay, Aunt Allison. We were just talking about how you are going to teach hope to build a sandcastle.” Allison hands over Hope to Emma and sits on Henry’s bed.  
“Hope, Mommy will feed you now sweetie. Henry, can you get me a burp towel?” She preps to feed Hope and feeds her. Henry returns with the burp towel and Emma placed it over her shoulder. “Hope, did you have fun with Daddy and auntie?” Hope moves around. Emma smiles and kissed Hope on the head.  
“Mom, I think Hope had fun with Dad and Aunt Allison.”  
“Her Daddy showed her the ocean. She was very happy until she got hungry.”  
“Aunt Allison, I never build a sandcastle.”  
“You never did?”  
“Yes. I never went to the beach much growing up...I did not have too many friends or an actual vacation until now.”  
“Henry.”  
“Mom, I am happy to have you in my life now. Yes, I had not many friends growing up. I have my family now which is way more important. I love you, Mom. I am on vacation with you and our family.”  
"I love you too, Henry, so much.” He hugs his Mom. Hope reaches up to her big brother.  
“Hope I love you, little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Aunt Allison, I cannot forget about you.” He hugs her.  
“Aww, Henry I am included.”  
“Definitely you are my cooler aunt, another person who I can trust. I cannot wait to have fun today.”  
“Me too, Henry.”  
“Lad!”  
“Dad is calling me. I promised to help him to get ready for the beach.”  
“Emma, this happens all the time?”  
Emma smiles. “Basically. I feel sorry for Henry, I gave him up, he does not have too many friends. When we were in New York for a year, without our memories, he had friends and was happy. Then I eventually realized we had a home in Storybrooke, which Killian helped me realized it. I love that Henry is living with me now and he loves us so much and Hope...I am still making up the time that we had lost.” Hope made a pop sound finishing eating from Emma. Emma burps Hope. She falls back to sleep laying on Emma’s chest.  
“Henry loves you so much and he trusts you.”  
“I know, he is my son and he wants to be with me as much as possible. Can you and Killian watch Hope tonight? I promised Henry some one on one time at the boardwalk. He has never been at an amusement park before.”  
“Awe, really?”  
“Yes. He never been to an amusement park and wants to ride the Ferris wheel.”  
“Aww. You are showing him how to have fun, giving him what he missed out in Maine.”  
“Yes, I am. Henry..I still get the regret of giving him up.”  
“Emma, you did the best for him.”  
“Yes, I did. I stayed in Maine, making sure he was loved and I stayed for him and I eventually found my family and Killian.”  
“I am pretty sure Hope will be fine with me and Killian for a few hours. You need one on one time with Henry.”  
“Thank you. I will pump before I go just in case we are having too much fun. I have a feeling he and I will go on many rides tonight.”  
“Emma, during the week, if you need a date night let me know, Henry and I can watch Hope.”  
“I will let you know. I was thinking for all of us, we can try a lobster shack restaurant tonight?’  
“That sounds good. Does Henry eat lobster?”  
“It might be his first experience.”  
“He really did not have a many experiences growing up?”  
“Yes, due to the first curse, after I broke it.. then many curses. Later, he and I went to New York he experienced the city a few times. I am still getting to know him, to honest. I had no idea he never done a sandcastle before, or never been to an amusement park until now…”  
Allison puts her hand on Emma’s shoulder. “Emma you are his mom who is giving him experiences that he never had. You are his Mom that showing Henry new experiences and having fun as a normal kid. You are making him happy now which is more important.”  
“I know. I just got to be reminded of that.”  
Killian enters Henry’s room. “Love, are you alright?”  
“Yes.”  
“Swan?”  
“Emma, I can take Hope downstairs. Her cabana is with the beach supplies?”  
“Yes, next to her beach supplies and her diaper bag.”  
“I can bring Henry and Hope to the beach.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, I need some one on one with my niece and nephew.”  
“Thank you, you are the best Allison.”  
“Your welcome. What are best friends for? We will see you soon.” Allison takes sleeping Hope from Emma and takes Hope downstairs.  
“Can we talk in our room?”  
“Sure love.” They go to their room.  
Allison finds Henry getting packed for the beach. “Aunt Allison, where are my Mom and Dad?”  
“They are still getting ready and needed a little alone time. I told them to meet the three of us at the beach.”  
“We can start with sandcastles? Or swimming?”  
“First, we need to set up Hope’s cabana and the umbrella. Hope cannot get too much sun. Knowing her she is going to want to go into the ocean once she wakes up. She fell asleep twenty minutes ago.”  
“Since Hope is asleep we can set up and talk.”  
“Sure, Henry.” Allison carried Hope’s diaper bag, and a small cooler full of drinks and snacks for all of them to share. Henry carried the cabana and two beach chairs, luckily the beach was not too far from their house. Henry set up the chairs and the umbrella. He held Hope as Allison was setting up Hope’s cabana. “Wow. I did not expect it to be this big.”  
“I know I am pretty sure you can read in there with her when she is awake. We can see if she will nap in their first.”  
Henry kisses Hope on the head. “I love you, Hope.” He places in her cabana, she moved around a little bit in her sleep and stayed asleep.  
“Is everything okay with my mom?”  
“What do you mean Henry?”  
“She had a look on her face when I told her about not having friends.”  
“Henry, she still regrets giving you up.”  
“Aunt Allison, I know she did was right for me. I love my mom for that. She was not prepared to be a mom, especially as I am the reminder of my father. He was selfish and left her. I do not blame her...I love my mom. She is giving everything that I need. A home that I can be open in, a normal lifestyle, a great Dad and Hope, now you are in our family our amazing aunt.”  
“Henry, I am so honored to be your aunt. You should tell your mom how you feel.”  
“I told her most of it over time already. I need to remind her and I always tell her I love her every day. She already knows that me moving in with her was the right decision for me and her.”  
“Just tell your Mom how you feel today.”  
“I will. Did she tell you what she and I are doing tonight?”  
“Yes, she did boardwalk amusement park, which will be fun. Your dad and I are going to make sure Hope is happy. We are also going out to dinner tonight, a lobster shack restaurant.”  
Henry gets excited. “Awesome! I never had lobster before!”  
Allison giggles. “Henry you will love it. It is messy but delicious.” They continued to talk.  
Back at the beach house, Emma and Killian were talking in their room “Emma, please talk to me.” He looks at her with his ocean blue eyes. Emma begins to cry and he automatically hugs her and rubs her back. He let her cry for a little while. “Killian, I still know our son. Until this morning, I had no idea that he never experienced an amusement park or building sand castles at the beach. I knew he did not have too many friends. He was alone for most of the ten years of his life.” Emma continues to cry. “I still regret every day of giving him up. I feel so guilty for him being lonely all because of Regina. If she did not make me an orphan, I would not have ended up on the streets meeting Neal in the first place. I love Henry he is the only best part of that relationship that is it. You are his father you know that he tells me all the time you are his Dad.I…” Killian hugs Emma very tightly. “Emma, you cannot change the past, you..we had to change the past and it did not turn out good. Emma, Henry loves you so much. He is living with us now, he trusts you, open to you and he feels safe with you. You are his mother who is protecting him when he needs it and he ran to you when he was bullied. He expresses to you how he is feeling. You are his mother that he can trust and be honest all of the time.”  
“I thought by giving his best chance he would everything ever had, two parents that will love unconditionally...he had Regina who loves him but was never honest with him. She was awake the whole first curse and she did not even care that her son was alone all the time, no friends. I mean if I kept him, maybe he had more friends. When we were in New York for a year, he did have a lot of friends and was happy.”  
“Love, we can help him make more friends in school.”  
“We can try. When he was talking to me and Allison, he only cared about you, me, Hope and Allison. All he cared about his family, which is very important to him.”  
“Aye, we will continue that. You are giving him more childhood experiences and trips that he had never experienced, like Boston, and here in Florida at the beach with our whole family. You are his mother who he loves and cared about and giving him a home that he feels safe in, open up and a normal lifestyle that how he put it.”  
“You are right. I am doing everything for him.”  
“Emma, we already changed time and we are not going to do that again.”  
Emma laughs. “Killian, I love you, our life together with Henry and Hope. Hope made Henry his happy self for being his inspiration in art and for being his little sister.”  
“Aye, love. Now let's go see our two children at the beach.”  
“Yes, let’s.”They kiss. As they were getting ready to leave, “I already told Allison about the dinner plans tonight at the lobster shack. I promised Henry that I will take him to the boardwalk amusement park tonight, for one on one time.”  
“Love, Henry will love it whatever that is.”  
Emma giggles. “It is a placed where you go on rides. I can show you on our date night.”  
“Really love?”  
“Yes, Allison suggested that we have a date night. She would gladly watch the kids for us.”  
“Love, your best friend is amazing.”  
“I know.” They walk to the beach and find Henry and Allison set up their spot. Allison was reading a book and Henry was reading nearby sleeping Hope in the cabana.  
“Mom!” He gets up and hugs her. “Mom, I love you so much. Please do not be sad. I do not want you to be sad. I love you and our whole family. You are giving me experiences that I never had before and I love living with you, you know that already. Please do not regret giving me up. I know that I remind you of him but I love you for whatever you have been doing for me, standing up for me when I need protection, loving me and letting be me.” He hugs her tightly. Emma starts crying. “Henry, I love you so much kid, no matter how you were created. I am just happy you are in my life, I was very lonely most of my life until you have found me, which was the best thing ever happened to me.”  
“Mom, you are my mom no matter what. Even though life was not perfect, you are in my life which all that matters to me.”  
“Yes, I am Henry.” She kisses Henry on the head and hugs him tight.  
“Can we go swimming?”  
Emma smiles. “Yes, we can.”  
“I will race you!” He runs.  
She laughs.“Henry no fair!” She chases after him into the ocean.  
Allison had tears in her eyes. “Killian, your family is very open about their feelings even in public.”  
Killian chuckles.”Yes, Allison, we are very open. We are raising both of them being honest and being good people.”  
“I know you all are good people.”  
“Aye, we are.” He checks on Hope. Hope makes gurgle noise. “Little love. You are awake. We are at the beach Hope. Allison, how long has been sleeping?” He takes Hope out of her cabana.  
“Maybe 2 hours?”  
“I had no idea, the beach can make a baby that tired.”  
“Yes. Hope should be sleeping longer in the night time and be awake time is longer. Hope, did you have a nice nap?” Hope coos and reaches out to the ocean.  
“Little love, you want to go with Daddy into the ocean?” Hope smiles. “Aye, we are going to get so wet.”  
“Killian, I can use Henry’s camera to take photos of you with hope and Henry with Emma.”  
“Love that will be amazing. Emma and I never been so grateful to you for joining our small family. We all love you so much. Right Hope, you love auntie Allison?” Hope smiles and moves around.  
“Hope, Auntie Allison love you so much, my little niece.” She gives Hope kisses on her cheek. “I will take pictures of you swimming with your Daddy in an ocean.” Killian takes Hope in the very shallow part of the ocean and made her stand up and get wet. Hope made noises and moved her legs around. “Little love, you are loving the ocean.” He sat down holding Hope in his arms as the waves slowing crashing on them. Allison took pictures of their Daddy and Daughter time together getting wet. “Killian, Hope cannot be in the sun too long.”  
“Aye, Hope and I will take breaks.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, you having fun with Daddy?” Hope moves her arms and legs in the ocean. “Aye, you are my little pirate princess. Hope look out there.” He pointed to Emma and Henry body surfing as Allison took pictures of them swimming. “Mommy and Henry are swimming. When you get bigger you can swim in the deep end like where they are.” Hope coos and splashes the ocean with her hand. “Aye, for now, all you want to do is to get wet, which is good for me little love.” He kisses Hope on the head. Emma bodied surfed nearby her husband and daughter. “Hi, Hope. Are you having fun in the ocean with Daddy” Hope responded by moving around in her Daddy’s grasps and kicking the water. “Yes, you are. You are my little fishy, Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Aye, Hope loves the ocean. She and I are having so much fun. How is Henry?”  
“We are having fun.”  
“I can tell.” Hope begins to cry.  
“Hope, do you need a break from the ocean?”  
“Love, she cannot be in the sun too long anyways. You can have fun with Henry. I can be with Hope in the shade.”  
“Killian, it is time to switch. You can have fun with Henry, I can have fun with Hope. We are a team remember?”  
“Aye, love. You are right.” Emma takes Hope back to their spot and Killian swims to Henry. Allison was back at their spot reading a book. “Henry!”  
“Dad!”  
“Hope needed to be in the shade and your mom needed to relax.”  
“How was Mom at the house?”  
Killian sighs. “She was very upset that she is still getting to know you and how she did not know what you never experience before like a sandcastle or amusement. She felt really guilty lad. She still regrets it every single day giving you up.”  
“Dad, I know she gave me my best chance even if my life without her was not perfect as she wanted for me. She is in my life and making it perfect for me now.”  
“Lad, on your fun at the boardwalk please tell her that.”  
“I will Dad. You and Aunt Allison are both telling me what to say what I am saying to you both.”  
“We care about you and your mom. Let’s go swim.”  
Back at their spot, Hope was passed out on Emma after she was changed into a clean swim diaper. “Allison, wet diaper does not go well at all with poop.”  
Allison chuckles. “No, they do not Emma. How are you now?”  
“Better, knowing Henry loves me no matter what and now that I am in his life and being his mom and him living with us, making it a normal family.”  
“You are being the best Mom you can be and they both love you, no matter what.” Hope coos. “See, Hope knows that you love her.”  
“Yes, Hope does. I love you, Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope smiles and grips her and falls back to sleep. “She always knows when I need extra love.”  
“She certainly does.”  
“I wonder if Henry ever had lobster before?”  
“I told him, he is so excited for the lobster dinner tonight, it will be his first time.”  
“This will be fun tonight.”  
“Yes, it will Emma.”  
“Are you having fun on this trip?”  
“Yes, I am. I am able to relax and have fun with you all. Thank you for inviting me.”  
“Your welcome, Allison. After all, you did for us lately and being apart of our family, we are happy you are with us.” They took a few selfies together in the shade. Emma watched Henry and Killian swim together as Hope rested on her. “Hope, when you are bigger you are going to swim with Daddy and Henry.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope smiled in her sleep.  
Two hours later, Henry and Killian returned to their spot for rest, Emma and Allison were talking and having fruit salad. “Henry, how was the ocean?’  
“It was fun.” He talks to Allison. “Aunt Allison, after I have a snack can we build a sandcastle?”  
“Yes , we can Henry.” Allison and Henry began to fill buckets with sand and made a castle. “Hope, do you want to play?” Hope coos.  
Emma smiles and brings Hope to where they were building the castle. She sits on the sand sat with Hope on her lap. “Hope, look at what auntie and Henry are making sweetie, a sandcastle.”  
“Little sis want to help?  
“Henry, she has not felt sand yet kid?”  
Killian takes photos of Henry, Hope, and Emma on the sand. Henry brings a bucket full of sand to Hope and their Mom. “Hope, this is sand. There are two different types of sand wet and dry. He gives Hope a tiny hand full of sand. Hope cries.  
“Hope, you do not like sand sweetie? It is okay.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Henry, when she is a little older she will like the sand, for now, she likes the ocean.”  
“Aye, lad. Hope.” He takes Hope from his wife. “Hope, do you want to get the yucky sand off in the ocean?” Hope continues to cry. “Aye. Little love, Daddy will take the sand off.” Killian takes Hope into the ocean. “There you go, little love. The sand is off your hand.” He sits with Hope in the ocean. Hope smiles. “Aye, you are my little pirate.”  
“Killian, Hope is my little fish.” Emma sits next to her husband and daughter. “Hope, are you my little fish? You love the water.” Hope makes a sound and moves her legs around. “See, Killian.”  
“Aye, I am just happy that Hope loves the ocean.”  
“I told you she will take after you.”  
“Aye, you are right. She does take after you too, love.” Emma smile and they kiss. Hope looks at both of her parents. They both smile and gives Hope kisses.  
“Are you enjoying the vacation so far?”  
“Aye, I am. I know Hope is loving the beach. Henry and Allison are having fun. How about you love?”  
“I love enjoying time with our family together and loving the beach.” Hope begins to fuss. “Hope, Mommy is right here.” Killian hands over Hope to his wife. “Hope, are you having fun?” Killian sees Henry taking photos of them with his camera. Killian lets Emma have one on one time with Hope in the ocean. “Hope, you know when you were growing inside of my belly, you were kicking me all the time when I was in the water or near the water. It was like you knew I was there.” Hope coos and kicks the water. Emma laughs.“Yes, exactly like that buttercup. That what you were doing when you were growing inside of me. I knew that you were going to love the ocean.” As Emma held her daughter, Emma thought to herself, “Hope loves the ocean just like her Daddy. She is part me and part Killian. I am so happy to have this time with my whole family together. I am so grateful for my daughter, giving her everything that I did not have had as a child.” “Hope, are you loving the beach?” Hope splashes the water with her hands. “Yes, you are.” She kisses Hope on the head. “You are my little fish.”  
Henry goes to his Mom and sister. “Mom, Hope looks like she is having so much fun?”  
“Hope loves the water. Are you done with your sandcastle?”  
“Yes, do you want to see it?”  
“Yes, Henry.” She takes hope out of the water and they walk back to the sandcastle together. “Hope, look Henry and aunt Allison finished the sandcastle. Isn’t it nice?”  
“Aye, it is. Allison, you are really good at making sand castles.”  
“Thank you, Killian. Henry did a lot of the work too.”  
“I did have a great teacher.”  
“Aww, Henry.” Allison hugs Henry.  
“How about we take a picture with you two and Hope by the sandcastle?” Killian takes a picture of Allison, Henry, Hope being held by Emma around the sandcastle. They all relaxed under the umbrella. Henry was with Hope in her cabana playing with her, Killian and Emma sat together both talking to Allison. They returned back to their beach house. Emma gives Hope a bath and dries her off. She changes Hope into a clean diaper into a cute pirate theme onesie. Allison comes into the room, “Emma, the boys have unsand all of the beach items. I can watch Hope for you when you take a shower.”  
“Thank you, Allison. Hope loved the ocean. She needed a bath first.” She talks to Hope. “Hope, Auntie Allison is going play with you while I take a shower. Have fun.” She kisses Hope and hands her to Allison. Emma takes a shower.  
“Hope, did you have fun in the ocean today?” Hope smiles. “Yes, you love the ocean like your Daddy.” She brings Hope to her room, next door. “Hope this is my room where I am sleeping. I am right next door.” Hope smiles. “Yes, my little niece, you are so happy that I came to the beach trip with you.” Hope coos. “Tickle..tickle…” Hope smiles making Allison smile. “Yes, you like being tickled by me.” Hope coos. Henry enters the room.  
“Hope, are you having fun with Aunt Allison?” Hope smiles. “Yes, Hope. Aunt Allison is the best.” Hope coos.  
“Your Mom is in the shower. Hope and I are just playing in here. She is happy that I am next door and not leaving.”  
Henry smiles. “We are both really happy that you joined us on our trip.”  
“Henry, I am so happy that you all invited me.” Hope makes a loud sound. “Hope, I know sweetie. You are happy that I came.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Are you looking forward to dinner tonight?”  
“Yes, I am. Dad is excited too. He is going to show me how he ate lobster on the ship.” Allison giggled. I am pretty sure lobster will be good tonight.” Hope begins to cry.  
“Little sis, are you hungry?”  
“Hope, let’s see if your Mommy is ready so you can eat.” Henry followed Allison and Hope to their parent's room. Emma was dressed in beach dressed and her hair was wavy from her shower. “Emma, Hope is hungry.” Allison hands over Hope to Emma.  
Hope, Mommy is going to feed you. Did you have fun with auntie and Henry?” She kisses Hope on the head and feeds Hope. “Henry, did you have fun at the beach today?”  
“Yes, I did. I cannot wait for tomorrow to go back.”  
“Henry, I am happy that you are having fun with on this trip.”  
“Mom, I cannot wait for another trip. I am enjoying time with you all.”  
“Me too, kid. A real family vacation.” He hugs her.  
“Mom, you are giving that to me and Hope.”  
“Yes, I am kid.” She kisses Henry on the head. Killian enters their room.  
“Emma, are you almost ready..oh everyone is in here but me.” Everyone laughed.  
“Killian, we are almost ready to go out to eat. Hope needed to be fed first.”  
“Love, when you are ready, let me know. I have her diaper bag packed. Are we going to bring the carrier or the stroller?”  
“We can bring both.” Hope was full and Emma burped her. ‘Henry are you ready?”  
“Yes, Mom.” Can I carry Hope to the car?”  
“Sure you can.” Henry takes Hope from their Mom.  
“Hope, we are going to your first restaurant beside Granny’s.” They all laughed.  
“Yes, kid. You right.” She talks to Hope. “Mommy knows you are going to be a good girl, Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Love, you got Hope to show her pirate side, the onesie?”  
“Yes, I did.” Emma drove with Killian next to her. Allison and Henry sat with Hope in the back. When they arrived at the lobster shack restaurant it was crowded and loud. Emma was holding Hope in her arms. As they were waited to be seated, Hope began to cry very loudly. “Hope, what is the matter, sweetie? Is the place too loud for you?” She rubs Hope’s back and bounces her. “Allison, can you take Hope outside? It is too loud for her.”  
“Sure, Emma.” She hands over crying Hope to Allison. She and Henry take Hope outside. “Killian, the place is too loud for Hope.”  
“What do you want to do love?”  
“Can you ask the host if we can have a table outside?”  
“Of course love, anything for our Hope.”  
“Thank you.” They kiss. Emma goes out to find their daughter with Allison and Henry. “Hope.” Allison's hands Hope back to her Mommy. "Hope, Mommy got you, sweetie. You are with me. We are not going to be in the noisy place.” She rubs her back and bounces her until Hope stopped crying. “I got Killian to ask the host if we can eat out here. Allison is it normal for babies to not like loud places?”  
“Hope is not used to loud noises for now. If she is hearing sensitive to hearing when she is older, it might be caused by hyperacusis, meaning she cannot be around loud noises, the sudden discomfort of a sound or certain noises hurts her ears.”  
“Is it treatable?”  
“It can be controlled there is no cure. For now, you are doing what you did take Hope out of the loud place. Also, earplugs when she is older.”  
“Hope, Mommy will help you sweetie if you have hearing issues. We help you and love you no matter what.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Mom, we will help her.”  
“Yes, we will. She may not like live concerts, that is okay we can adjust.”  
“Yes, Hope. Henry will help you, little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head and makes her smile.  
“Hope, you want Henry?”  
Henry takes Hope from their Mom. “Hope, I love you, little sis.” Hope smiles. “I brought my storybook with me. I can read you a story.” Henry takes Hope to a spot to read to her. Killian finds his family. “We have to wait a few minutes for a table. Is Hope alright love?”  
“She is with Henry. Hope might have sensitive to hearing called hyperacusis.”  
“Allison, is this hyperacusis will affect her when she older?”  
“Killian and Emma, there are hearing tests that she can take to know if she has it. If she does have it she will be normal but cannot be around noises that can start her ears hurt like loud noises, the sudden discomfort of a sound or certain noises hurts her ears. You both have to learn what makes Hope ears hurt. If you figure out what does, there are ways to help her by lowering the volume, take Hope out of the room like you did Emma.” Killian rubbed Emma’s shoulders. “Also, earplugs will help. For now, Hope’s ears are developing and cannot use earplugs now.”  
“Allison, was the turbulence on the plane yesterday could be caused Hope’s ears to hurt yesterday?”  
“Quite, possible Emma. Turbulence noise can cause sensitive hearing people to hurt or the movement could have scared Hope.”  
“Emma, Hope will be alright love. She had you yesterday on the plane when she was scared. If Hope has hyperacusis we will help her.”  
“I know. We will help Hope if she has it.” Their table was ready outside. Killian pushed Hope in her stroller and placed it at their table. Hope was sound asleep after Henry read to her. Killian sat next to his Emma and Henry sat with Allison on the opposite side. They all ordered the lobster. With their lobster came with crackers. “What the bloody hell is this contraption?”  
“Killian, language. Do not curse around Hope. This contraption is called a cracker to help us to get the meat out of the lobster.”  
“Dad, can you help me with my lobster?”  
“Sure, son.” He goes over and uses his hook to break the lobster. Emma takes picture of eating his first lobster. Henry dips the lobster into butter and tried it. “Mom, this is really good. I can't believe I am only trying it now.”  
Emma giggles “Henry, I knew you will like it, kid. Enjoy.” She checks on Hope who was still fast asleep. “Allison, how is yours?”  
“It is really is good. How about yours?”  
“It is very good, just having trouble getting the meat out.”  
“Love, I can help you with that.”  
“Thank you, captain.” He helps with her lobster.  
“Killian since living on the Jolly Roger, what was it like catching seafood all the time?”  
“Well, Allison, Most of the time we had fish, mackerel and crab and rarely we had lobster.” Hope cries from the stroller. Killian cleans his hook and hand and takes Hope out of the stroller. “Little love, you wanted to hear Daddy’s story on living as a pirate?” Hope coos. “Where was I?”  
‘Dad, you were telling us about catching seafood on the Jolly Roger.”  
“It was easier to catch fish and crabs on the ship especially in Neverland.” He told his life as a pirate as the rest ate their lobster and Hope enjoyed storytime being held by her Daddy. Allison finished her dinner first. “Killian, I can hold Hope while you eat.”  
“Much appreciated love. Hope, Daddy needs to eat. Auntie wants to play with you.” Hope smiles. Allison gets Hope from Killian.  
“Hope, did you enjoyed your Daddy’s story?” Hope coos.  
“Little sis, look at what I am eating.” Henry shows her lobster. “It is good little sis.” Hope looks like she was about to cry. “Henry, your sister will have to milk version later kid.”  
“Hope, Henry was only showing you what he is eating. Don’t cry, Hope.” She tickles Hope. “Tickle..tickle…” Hope smiles. “Yes, that is how I got you to smile the first time I held you.”  
“Aye, I had a feeling Hope trusted you since then Allison.”  
“Yes, you were surprised how calm and happy she was with me like she is with you all.”  
“Aye, you were the first out of the family that Hope trusts.”  
“Yes, Hope chose her godmother and her mom's best friend.” Hope coos and moved around. After dinner, Killian drove them back home. Emma breastfed Hope and snuggled her for a little while.  
“Mom, are you almost ready?”  
“I am getting there kid, I have to pump for Hope just in case she gets hungry while we are at the boardwalk.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Henry?”  
“Mom, Hope can't come with us?”  
“Henry, when is older she can come for the baby rides. For now, she needs to sleep. She did have a very busy day.”  
“Yes, Hope did. I want to play with her that is all.”  
“Henry, when she is crawling she is going to follow you and going to bug you all the time when she talks. For now, you can play with her by tickling with her, read to her which she loves and be yourself.”  
“Mom, I will never be annoyed at Hope.” Hope woke up. “Hope, you are awake little sis.” Henry takes Hope from their Mom. “Hope. Did you have a good nap?” Hope coos. “You are so cute. I want to eat you all up.” He playfully ate her toes and fingers and kisses her belly. Emma smiles at her children were happily playing together. Emma took a picture on her iPhone. Hope begins to cry. “Hope, do you need a change, little sis? I will change you.” Henry changes Hope’s wet diaper. “Yes, you are being good for me little Hope.” He gives Hope many kisses. Killian entered their room. “Love, Hope and I have daddy and daughter time.”  
“Hope will love that.”  
“Dad here is Hope.”  
“Lad, have fun tonight.”  
“I will.”  
“Love, have fun.”  
“Thank you.” They kiss. “Hope, have fun with Daddy and auntie.” They left. “Little love, it is just you and me. You want to find what auntie is up to?” Hope smiles. “Aye.” Killian takes Hope with him to find Allison in her room, facetiming with her husband Ted. “Hi, Hope. You want to say hi to Ted?” Killian hands her over to Allison. “Hope, Ted is on the phone. Hope you want to tell him how we swam in the ocean.” Hope smiles.  
“Oh, really?”  
“Yes, Hope loves the ocean. Henry and I built a sandcastle today.”  
“Allison, it looks like you are having a fun time. I will talk to you soon.”  
“I will call you tomorrow.” They hung up. “Where are Emma and Henry?  
“On the way to the boardwalk. Hope wants to spend time with your auntie.”  
“Hope, do you want to do some tummy time in the living room?” Allison brings Hope downstairs, Killian sets up a bed sheet for Hope to do tummy time on. “Hope you almost got your head up, little love. You can do it, Hope.”  
“Killian, she is getting stronger.”  
“Aye, Hope is getting stronger.”  
“Killian, you can try her favorite toy to encourage her to lift her head up.” She hands him her Pluto doll.  
“Hope, look what I got. Pluto.” Hope smiles and slowly lifts her head up. “Hope, you did it, little lass!” He takes Hope from the bedsheet. “Daddy is so proud of you Hope!” He kisses Hope on the head and her belly.  
“Killian, I recorded it.”  
“Great, so Emma can see it later.”  
Killian continued tummy time from the help of her favorite toy. “Hope, Mommy is going to be so happy to see this later little love.”  
At the boardwalk, Emma and Henry walked around it was crowded at night. “Henry, what ride you want to go on first?” Henry looked around, he was seeing all of these rides for the first time ever, there were bumper cars, Ferris wheels, a few roller coasters. “Can we go on the roller coasters?”  
“Sure, kid.” Emma bought them their tickets for a few of the rides. They were able to sit in front. They took a few selfies on the ride and she took a picture of Henry on his first roller coaster ever. “Henry, this is going to be really fast and make sure you are buckled in tightly"  
“Mom, I do not want to get hurt.”  
“Henry. I want you to have fun at the first time at your amusement park.”  
“Mom, I am having fun. It is all because of you.”  
“Kid..” The bell rang. The ride began. “Henry hold on tight.” The roller coaster went really fast and they were both screaming. Emma looked at her son who was screaming “This is so awesome!!!” She was smiling for seeing the joy on his face. At the end of the ride, Henry was in a trance. “Henry?”  
“Mom, that was amazing!! Can we go on it again!!”  
“Yes, we can.” After a few roller coaster rides, Emma got tired. “Henry, can we go on a slower ride next?”  
“Mom, are you okay?”  
“Just a little dizzy.”  
“For the last ride of the night, we can go on the Ferris wheel.”  
“That is a good idea kid. Tomorrow, you can bring Dad on the roller coasters with you.” They rode the Ferris wheel together. “Mom, we can see everywhere at the very top.”  
“Yes, kid. We can.” They took a few selfies on the ride.  
“Mom, I love you. Please do not be too hard on yourself. I know why you gave me up. I love you for giving me my best chance. The most important is that you are in my life now giving my so many new experiences, which I am loving so much. I love our family you, me, Hope, Dad and Aunt Allison. Our family is perfect the way it is.”  
“Henry, I want you to have everything that I did not have, parents, a loving home. When I met your other mom and knew that you were lonely, I was hurt, Henry. I only cared to make sure you were happy.”  
“Mom, you are giving me a perfect family right now with Hope, Dad and Aunt Allison, a family vacation and a home where I can be myself and have a normal life, you are giving me that. Please do not be too hard on yourself.”  
“Henry, come here.” Henry hugs his Mom and he gives her a kiss on the cheek “I love you Henry so much.”  
“I love you too Mom.” The Ferris wheel brings them back down. “Can I get cotton candy?”  
“Sure.”  
“Tomorrow, can I bring Dad here?”  
“Your Dad will love the rides.”  
“I know. I want to spend time with him too.”  
“He will have fun with you, Henry. I know he is enjoying time with Hope and your aunt.”  
“Mom, Dad and I have our time, you can Aunt Allison can have your own time?”  
Emma laughs and side hugs her son. “Henry, of course, Allison and I are going to go shopping. Do you even need to ask that?”  
“I want you to enjoy this vacation too.”  
“Henry we all are.” They walk back to their beach house. Allison was sleeping on the couch. Killian was holding Hope who was snuggling on the other couch.  
“Killian, we are back.”  
“How was the amusement park?”  
“Dad, it was so awesome! Can you and I go tomorrow please!”  
Killian smiles.“Henry, I would love to go with you.”  
“How was Hope?”  
“She was very good for her Daddy and auntie tonight.” Hope woke up. “Hope, Mommy is home. You want to show her what you did?” Hope coos. Killian place Hope on the bed sheet on the carpet, while Henry and Emma watched. Allison wakes up in time to see Hope lifting her head up again, to see Emma and Henry’s reactions, which she records on her iPhone. “Little love, look what I have, Pluto.” Hope lifts her head up. Emma and Henry were both surprised. “Killian, Hope has her head up.” Henry goes down on the ground to talk to Hope. “Hope. You did it, little sis.”  
“Aye, It was Allison’s idea to use her Pluto to encourage her.”  
“Emma, it worked. Hope is listening to her Daddy and been doing a lot of tummy time tonight.”  
“I missed it.”  
“Emma, this is one of the many many milestones that Hope will have. You will see them all love.”  
Emma gets on the ground and talks to Hope. “Mommy is proud of you Hope.” Hope smiles. “Yes, Mommy is very happy that you can lift your head up.” Hope stretches her arms out to her Mommy. Allison captures the moment on her iPhone. “Hope, be careful sweetie.”  
“Love, that was the first time she did that while lifting her head up.” Emma smiles. “You were just waiting for Mommy to come home to reach your arms out to me?” Hope coos. Emma had tears in her eyes and lifts her daughter up. “Hope, you know how to make me happy, especially making your moments special because you wanted me to see your milestone? Right baby girl?” Hope smiles. Emma kisses Hope everywhere.  
“Aunt Allison, the roller coasters were awesome!”  
Allison smiles. “How many times you went on each roller coaster?”  
“There was 5 roller coaster we went on all of them about twice until Mom got dizzy.”  
“Kid, we went one after another.”  
“Yes, she told me that Dad will love it tomorrow.”  
“Lad, it will be fun tomorrow. Love is that why you want me to go?”  
“He asked me to let you have a boys night, while Hope, Allison and I have a girls night. Allison wants to go shopping tomorrow?”  
“A beach day and shopping sound like fun.” Hope makes a sound. “Hope, you are coming with us.”  
“Hope, you are included in all of our girl days. You know that sweetie.” Emma kisses Hope on the head. “How was she while we were out?”  
“Love, Hope was happy with being around the both of us. If one of us left the room she would be very upset.”  
“Yes, Hope did not want us to leave her. So I slept on the couch until you both came home.”  
“Hope, you were a good girl for Daddy and auntie. You let Mommy have fun with your big brother.” Hope coos and starts to cry. “Yes, it is way past your bedtime, sweetie.”  
“Mom, I can take her upstairs.”  
“Henry..”  
“Mom, I want to tell her a story.”  
“Sure you can. When she is asleep put her in her crib.”  
“Yes, Mom. I will.” He kisses Emma on the head and takes Hope upstairs.  
Emma sits next to Allison and Killian. “Emma, how was your night with Henry?”  
“It was really fun. Especially seeing the look on his face when he was riding his first roller coaster..it was amazing. He was so happy.”  
“Love, I told you before he is loving the experiences your giving him.”  
“When we were on the Ferris wheel, after riding all of those roller coasters, we talked on the top of the Ferris wheel, he told me how much he appreciates the life I am giving him now, a normal home, our family, an actual vacation..he really loving what I am giving him all of them including the new experiences.”  
“Emma, you are amazing with both Henry and Hope. They both love you for who you are.”  
Emma smiles. “Thank you, Allison, for coming from a person who is still getting to know our family.”  
Emma, I know a good family when I see it. You are doing great with them.”  
Killian wrapped his arm around Emma. “She is right love. You are doing an amazing job with both of them.”  
“You are both helping me with them. I would not be able to do this trip alone with both of them.”  
“Love, we are here for you and the kids.”  
“He is right, Emma. A family is a team.”  
“Oh yes, Killian and I are a team. Now you are a part of our team.”  
“I am so happy to be included. I am going to bed good night.”  
“Night, Allison.”  
“Are you feeling better love?”  
“Yes, I am from this morning, feeling awful this morning finding what Henry missed out when I was not there, to Hope sensitive to noise, then Henry talking to me on the Ferris wheel telling me that I am his favorite Mom and Hope to lift her head up for the first time and she grabbed me...it was amazing.”  
“Love they both love, you and I love you for who you are  
“Remember you are perfect for being who you are love and the most important is now, you are with Henry now. Giving him so many things that he never had as a child.”  
“Yes, I am. I have you and Allison for helping me with both of them.”  
“Love, our family helps one another.”  
“Yes, captain we do.” They head back upstairs seeing Allison listening in on Henry’s conversation with Hope. Henry was lying on his bed with Hope lifting her head up on top of him. “Hope, Mommy was sad this morning when she found out I missed so much on my childhood, what a normal childhood is going to the beach, going to a carnival. She got upset, I never told Mom because I did not want to upset her. I know she can give me experiences now that I could not have a child. I went on so many rides at the amusement park today with mommy it was so much fun. Hope she is giving you and me many experiences that she never had a child to, a loving family, which Mommy, Daddy and Auntie Allison.” Hope coos. “Yes, Auntie Allison is in our small supportive family. We have all of them to lean on if we need help and they are making this vacation for us to have fun. Are you having fun?” Hope coos. “Yes, I know. When you are older, you are going to on rides at the amusement park and swim in the ocean. I will help you and our family will help you too and have fun together.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, luckily you did the special moment with Mommy she was beginning to feel bad for missing your first head lift...since you reached your arms out while having your head lift to her, you made her very happy today.” Hope makes a loud sound. “Yes you did, little sis.” He gives Hope’s multiple kisses on her cheeks. Hope begins to cry. “Hope? You want Mommy?” The grown-ups quickly went to their rooms. “Mom?”  
“Yes, Kid.”  
“I think Hope needs to be changed? Or fed?  
‘Hope, did you have fun with Henry?” Hope coos and grips her Mommy. “Henry, I think she is just tired.”  
“Hope, I cannot wait for tomorrow so we can play at the beach, little sis. Henry loves you.” he kisses Hope on the head. “Mom, I had a lot of fun tonight.”  
“Me, too, Henry.” He hugs her. Hope continues. “Hope, you need a change and bedtime.”  
“Love, I can change her.”  
“Thank you, after I need to feed her.” Killian takes Hope to their room. She goes into Allison’s room. “How did you know?”  
“I was coming upstairs and hearing Henry talking to Hope, which was adorable.”  
“He talks to Hope like that a lot at home.”  
“Emma, I was in total awe.”  
“Me too, every time he does that. I saw Hope doing tummy time on Henry. Is that normal?’  
“Yes, babies tend to do tummy time on parents or older siblings. Once Hope lifts her head for the first time, Killian was over the moon.” She shows her the video of Hope lifting her head and how Killian reacted. “Emma as Hope does more tummy time there will be more moments like this.”  
“Allison, I am never been so happy to have a best friend apart of my family before.” She hugs her. “Thank you for being here.”  
“Thank you for inviting me. I am loving this trip so far.”  
“Yes, we all are happy you are with us.”  
They hear Hope crying. “Hope needs to bed fed. I cannot wait for our girls night.”  
“Me too, Emma. see you in the morning.”  
Emma changes for bed and breastfeeds Hope. “Hope, I love you so much my little buttercup. I cannot believe you did two milestones in tummy time today. Mommy is so proud of you sweetie. I cannot wait to see everything you do, which will amaze all of us your family, Mommy, Daddy, Henry and Auntie Allison.” She kisses Hope on the head and looks at her as she was eating from her. “Tomorrow is more ocean and beach time and girls night. You, auntie and I will have fun. I know Daddy and Henry will have fun on the many roller coaster rides.”  
“Love, is this a trick so you don’t have to ride them?” Emma giggles.  
“No, Henry wants you to join him and he asked me if you can go with him. He knows that you will love it.”  
“Aye, I am pretty sure I will. We get to spend one on one time with both of them.”  
“Yes, we do Captain.” They kiss. Emma burped Hope and placed her in the crib, right next to their bed. Killian cuddled up with Emma and she fell asleep as her head touched the pillow.


	66. Parenting as a Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian have to split their time with each child whenever Henry or Hope needed them. They are learning as a team works together as a whole or shifts when needed.

/>The next day, Allison and Henry made a bigger sand castle at the beach with a wall surrounded the castle, Emma was watching them in the shade, as Killian and Hope were getting wet in the ocean. “Mom, look at our sandcastle!”  
“Yes, I see the big wall, kid. Allison, how is building a wall in between the sandcastle?”  
“It is not too bad, fun but challenging to not knock the castle.”  
“Aunt Allison, we are doing this equally, sandcastle and the wall, you are doing the left and I am doing the right side.”  
“Henry, we are a team.”  
“Yes, a sandcastle team.” Emma took pictures of Henry and Allison building their big sandcastle and wall. Killian returns from the ocean with Hope who was wearing her Ariel bathing suit.  
“Hope, we are back to Mommy.” Killian hands over Hope to his wife.  
“Hi, Hope. Did you have fun in the ocean with Daddy?” Hope smiles at her Mommy and Emma gives her kisses on the cheeks. “Yes, you did. Later you and I are going swimming later.”  
“Emma, Hope loves the ocean.”  
“I know, I might take her a little deeper in the ocean.”  
“Love, just be careful of the waves.”  
“You can join us later.”  
“Love, I would love to join you two in the ocean.” They kiss. “Hope, you want Daddy to join you and Mommy swim later?” Hope smiles. “Aye, we will swim later, you can enjoy the shade with Mommy.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Dad, can you please help us with our sandcastle?”  
“Sure, Henry. I never built a sandcastle before.”  
“Dad, Aunt Allison taught me and now I teach you.”  
“Henry, you can teach your Dad, I can take a break from the sun.”  
“Okay, Aunt Allison.”Allison sits nearby Emma and Hope. Henry taught Killian how to make a sandcastle.  
“I needed a break.”  
“I can see why you do not want to get sunburn.”  
“Oh, yes. Hope did you have fun in the ocean with your Daddy?” Hope smiles. Hope fusses.  
“Hope, are you hungry?” Emma breastfed Hope after she took a nap on Emma’s chest, who had a beach cover on top of her bikini.  
“Hope is tired out from her swim with her Daddy.”  
“She looked like she had a lot of fun with her Daddy.”  
“Yes, she did. I knew that she will love the ocean like him.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Allison, where do you want to go shopping today? We can go to the boardwalk or malls nearby ?”  
“We can try malls later this evening.”  
“Sure, we can shop after dinner tonight. I am not sure what to do, cook or go to a restaurant?”  
“We do have groceries, I can cook us spaghetti and meatballs for dinner, with salad on the side.”  
“I can help you cook this time? I do need some practice.”  
Allison laughs. “I do need the help.”  
“Great, I can help you cook.”  
“Henry, I am cooking dinner tonight!”  
“Aunt Allison can I help you cook?”  
“Sorry, Kid. I am helping her cook tonight.”  
“Yes, you can finally learn to cook.”  
“Kid, I am not that bad as a cook. Remember when we lived in New York, I can cook breakfast.”  
“Yes, breakfast not lunch or dinner.”  
“Lad, your mom is going to learn from your aunt, the second best cook in the family, I am the best cook in the family.” Allison and Emma both laughed. They continued to talk as the Killian and Henry build the sandcastle. Emma took pictures of Henry, Killian, and Allison after the sandcastle was complete. She changes Hope into a clean swim diaper. “Hope, are you ready to go back in the ocean?” Hope smiles. “Yes, you are.” Emma takes Hope into a little deeper into the ocean, up to Emma’s legs length deep, for Hope it was very deep. Henry took pictures of his Mom and sister having fun in the ocean. “ Hope, we are a little deeper in the ocean baby girl.” Hope looked around her in the ocean, waves around them. She moves her legs around as the waves came by her. Emma spins herself and Hope around a few times when the waves weren’t hitting them, “Wheeee.” Hope smiles. “Hope, we are getting so wet.” Emma stepped back as the big waves came by them. Hope gets upset. “Hope, is the waves here too big for you sweetie?” Killian arrives.  
“Hope, what is the matter, little lass?” He takes his daughter from her Mommy’s arms.  
“I think she does not like the big waves.”  
“Aye, the big ones might be scaring her. Little love, we are going back to our spot on the wet sand.” They sit together on the wet sand and enjoyed watching Hope getting wet happily. Killian hands over their daughter to Emma.  
“Hope, I am sorry that I took you in the deeper end. I thought you were having fun.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Did you have fun with me when spun you around?” Hope puts her hands on her Mommy’s chest and smiles. “Yes, you did. Just the big waves scared you. We can spin around later.” Hope coos. A little while later, Henry and Allison joined them. “Mom, is Hope having fun?”  
“Yes, she is. Hope Henry is here.”She hands over Hope to her big brother.  
“Hope, you like the ocean little sis?” Se moves around, sitting on Henry’s lap. “You are a little pirate princess little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Emma, Hope did not like the deeper end?”  
“At the beginning she liked it, but when the big waves were coming at us, I think she got afraid. She is happy now, getting wet by the little waves.” Emma and Allison both look at Hope who was with Henry. They saw dolphins passing by. “Mom, there are dolphins in the water.” He stands up holding Hope. “Hope, there are dolphins swimming over there.” Allison quickly got Henry's camera and took pictures of the dolphins. Emma and Killian watched the dolphins together. “Killian, have you ever seen dolphins swimming by the Jolly Roger?"  
“Not like this, jumping up and down in the ocean.” A little while later, Hope begins to cry. “Hope, do you want Mommy?” Henry gives Hope back to their Mommy. “Hope, do you need a break from the sun? Or you need a nap?” Emma takes Hope back to their spot. Allison and Henry go out into the deeper end to body surf. Killian returns to their spot smiling, seeing Emma singing to Hope as Hope was snuggling on her chest. “The strength will light your way..” She kisses Hope on her head as she was napping on her.  
He sits next to his wife and daughter.“How is Hope, love?”  
“Hope needed her nap but she was having so much in the water with all of us.”  
“Aye, she was. What is the plan for dinner tonight?”  
“I am helping Allison cook dinner, spaghetti, and meatballs with salad on the side.”  
“As you two have girl time, I can play with Hope. We can have dinner on the back porch.”  
“Killian, that is a great idea. After dinner, Allison, Hope and I are going to go to the mall for shopping.”  
“Aye, Henry and I are going to the ride place.”  
“Yes, it is called an amusement park. You will have fun.”  
“Aye, I know Henry will have fun like he did last night.”  
Emma smiles. “He sure did. I knew that he and I would be going on the roller coasters a lot. Oh, just do not go on the roller coasters first right after we eat.”  
“Why swan?”  
“Roller coasters can be really fast and you do not want to puke after the ride. Especially when you are with Henry, who goes on each roller coaster more than once.”  
“Love, we will have fun.”  
“I know you both will.”  
“I can hold Hope so you tan.”  
“Sure.” She kisses Hope on the head and hands her over to her Daddy. Emma takes a towel and tans on the sand, while Hope snuggles on Killian’s chest, sound asleep. Allison and Henry return from the ocean. “Emma, do you mind if I join you?”  
“Sure, you can.” They tan together. Henry and Killian talk underneath the shade as Hope takes her nap. A few hours later, they head back into their beach house. Killian and Henry placed the beach chairs, umbrella in the entrance, while Emma gives Hope a bath, and Allison takes a shower. Henry finds his Mom changing Hope into a new outfit in their room. “Mom, I can watch Hope, while you take a shower.”  
“Kid, that will be great.” Henry holds Hope as Emma takes a shower.  
“Hope, did you have fun at the ocean today little sis?” hope coos and moves around. “Yes, you did I had fun making a big sandcastle with auntie Allison and Daddy. When you are older Hope, you can help us.” Hope grunts. “No? Hope you do not like the sand? You like the ocean?” Hope happily coos. “Hope, even though we like different things, I still love you, little sis.” He gives her multiple kisses. He lies down on their parent’s bed with Hope on his chest, who was doing tummy time on Henry. “Hope, you like doing tummy time on me?” Hope smiles. “You are getting stronger little sis.” Emma gets out of the shower, seeing Hope with Henry. “Hope, Mommy is out of the shower little sis.” He places Hope on the bed as Emma sat criss-cross nearby Hope.  
“Hope, I have Pluto.” Hope gets her head up. She reaches towards her Mommy. “Hope, you want Mommy?” She moves closer to Hope and placed her hand nearby her daughter. Hope puts a hand on her Mommy’s hand. “Hope! You my sweet little girl, who I love so much.” Henry takes a picture of their moment between mother and daughter. “Yes, you love reaching out to me.” Hope smiles. “Yes, you do.” She gives Hope kisses on her cheeks.  
“Mom, she knows you missed all of these moments with me, she is making sure you are not missing anything with her.”  
Emma smiles. “Yes, you got that right, Henry. Hope is not letting me miss any of her moments.” Hope makes a noise to be noticed. Emma giggles and smiles. “Hope, I am watching you, sweetie.” Hope smiles.  
“Mom, I told you, Hope knows.”  
“Your sister knows and loves the attention, that I give her.” Hope begins to cry. “Hope, are you hungry sweetie?” She picks Hope up from the bed. “Mommy will feed you, sweetie.” Henry gives his Mom a burp towel and Hope latches on.  
“Mom, are you having fun on this family vacation?”  
“Yes, I am kid. This is all I ever dreamt of growing up, having a loving family to go on the same vacation trips every year. When I was a kid, that is all I ever wanted...a family and a home.” Henry hugs his Mom, “Mom, you have me, Hope, Dad and Aunt Allison. We are your family do not ever forget that.” He kisses his Mom on the head. Hope placed her hands on her Mommy’s chest.  
Emma smiles.“Yes, you all are my family. I love our family for the way it is.”  
“So, do we Mom.” He hugs her.  
“I love you both so much.” SHe kisses Henry on the head and Hope on the head.  
“Mom, I can burp her.”  
“Sure you can.” Henry takes Hope from their Mom and burps her while she cleans up. “Henry, make sure she burps, if she does not her tummy with have gas bubbles that will hurt her tummy.”  
“Mom, I will make sure she burps.”  
“Can you watch her? I got to help Allison with dinner.”  
“Sure, I can. Hope and I can have story time in my room and tummy time.”  
“Henry, just be careful when Hope does tummy time on your bed.”  
“Mom, I will not let her get hurt.”  
“Good.” She kisses him on the head and Hope on her head. “Hope, have fun with Henry sweetie.” Emma goes to Allison’s room waited by the door for her best friend who was facetiming her husband. “Ted, I will talk to you tomorrow, Emma and I are cooking dinner tonight.”  
“You are not going out to eat?”  
“We did last night. Emma, Hope and I are going shopping this evening while Killian and Henry are going to the boardwalk amusement park.”  
“Allison, you look like you are having a fun time.”  
Allison smiles. “Yes, I am. They are my extended family, I am spending time with Hope, Henry and Emma, and Killian. It has been a fun and relaxing trip.”  
“I am just happy you are on a vacation and enjoying yourself. I will talk to you tomorrow.” They ended their video chat.  
“Allison.”  
“Emma, you are right behind me?”  
Emma laughs. “By your door to be exact. Do we have everything to cook dinner?”  
“Yes, let’s get started.” Emma and Allison cook downstairs. Emma made the salad and helped Allison make the sauce. “Allison, I had no idea, making homemade sauce has so many ingredients.”  
“Yes, Emma, it may look simple but it is not.”  
Killian entered the kitchen. “Hello, loves. How is it going in here?”  
“Emma is learning a lot from me.”  
Killian smiles. “Aye, I can see that. Do you need any help?”  
“Not, now.”  
“I suggested that we eat dinner on the back porch.”  
“Killian that is a great idea. When dinner is almost done, you and Henry can set up the table for dinner.”  
“Aye, Henry and I both will.” He leaves the room with Allison and Emma talking while they were cooking dinner. He finds Henry and Hope in his room. “Hi, lad.”  
“Hi, Dad.”  
“How is Hope?”  
“I told her a story and she taking a nap.” Henry gets a facetime call from Regina. “Dad, can you stay in here?”  
“Sure lad.”  
“My other mom is calling me. I have not spoken to her since the incident.”  
“I will stay, lad.” Henry answers the facetime call.  
“Henry!”  
“Hi, Mom.” Hope began to fuss. “Hope, it is okay little sis. Dad, can you hold her?”  
“Sure, lad.”He takes Hope from him and she begins to cry. “Henry, she wants you.” He adjusted his iPhone and adjusted sleeping Hope was who was calming down on his chest and shoulder and gives her a kiss on the head. “Henry, how is your Florida trip?”  
“It is fun, we are going to the beach every day, we had lobster last night for dinner, which was amazing. Hope loves the ocean, like Dad. Mom and Aunt Allison are cooking dinner.”  
“ I just want to say first. That I am sorry, I know Robin’s daughter makes you feel mad and makes your sister terrified.”  
“Do you? I do not think so.”  
“Henry, I know the last time we spoke, when she came into the room made you mad that she made you sister upset.”  
“Mom, it is just not only Hope that Robin’s daughter that made me mad. She makes me mad and feels horrible at the same time.” Hope cries.  
“Lad, I can hold her. I am not going anywhere.” Killian comforts Hope. “Hope, it is okay, little love. Daddy got you. Henry is expressing his feelings to his other Mom.” He kisses Hope and bounces her, to calm her down from crying.  
“Henry.”  
“Mom, Robin’s daughter makes me mad reminding me that I could not be honest in my own home, I could not be open, it was hard as a child that I could not be open I get that feeling every time I see her.”  
“What do you mean as a child?” Killian opens the door, so Emma can hear Henry anger. Back in the kitchen, Emma hears Henry yelling. “Allison, Henry is yelling. I got to go see what is going on.”  
“Emma, go. I got everything under control in here.” A few minutes later, Emma arrives.  
“What is going on?”  
“Regina facetime call Henry. Their conversation got really ugly really quick.”  
“Killian, can you take Hope downstairs? I can be with Henry.”  
“Love, he asked me to stay.”  
Allison arrives, “Is everything alright?”  
“No, Regina called Henry, which is one of the reasons why he is mad. Henry wanted Killian to stay, can you take Hope downstairs?’  
“Sure, I can.”  
Killian hands over Hope to Allison.“Thank you, love. Hope is already upset because her brother is mad.”  
“Hope, you want to cook with Auntie Allison and be my little chef?” Hope coos. Allison gives Hope a few kisses on her cheek. “Emma and Killian, Hope will be fine with me.” Allison takes Hope downstairs. They continue to listen to Henry’s conversation with Regina.  
“I had no friends mom, I was alone for most of the childhood. You were awake during the whole curse and you could not tell me who you was and you could not help me not be lonely, while everyone else was on the same day and time every day. I was the only one growing up. I did not have too many experiences in my childhood.”  
“Henry, we were in a curse.”  
“Yes, that you created.”  
“Henry, we were in a curse.”  
“Yes, you could not tell I was unhappy and alone? That I had no friends?”  
“Henry, I gave you everything.”  
“Mom, I could not be open to you, even before I knew you were the evil queen. I was, of course, open up at school to my teachers. As I got older, I began to open up to you, now that you have Robin, I am happy for you. I cannot stand Rowand, who reminds me everytime I see her a dark secret, which makes me not being able to open at all, the complete opposite. Being walled up at home as a child, I had no one to talk to, since I was alone all the time. I do not want to have that feeling ever again, which Rowand reminds me of every time I see her.”  
“Henry, I am so sorry that you feel that way. I had no idea you felt like that as a child. I love you.”  
“You never asked how I felt. I am still having trouble making friends in school.”  
“Henry, I can help you make friends.”  
“Mom, I do need friends but now I am enjoying time with my family.” He ends the facetime call and looks up seeing both of his parents there. Once he sees them, he starts crying. They both hug him at the same time and let him cry.  
“Henry, we are here for you.”  
“Son, we are not going anywhere.”  
He hugs his Dad.“Dad, thank you for staying. I needed the support.”  
Killian hugs Henry tighter.“Anytime, Henry.”  
“Mom.” He hugs her.  
“Henry, I am right here. I am here, Henry.” She rubs his back and kisses him on the head.  
“Mom, I love you so much.”  
“I love you too, Henry.”  
“Can you stay?”  
“Of course, Henry.” They sit on his bed. Emma rubbing his back as he was hugging her.  
“Emma, I am going to check on Allison and Hope…”  
Henry holds his Dad’s hook. “Dad, please stay.” Emma and Killian both look at each other.  
“Henry, I will stay, lad.” He sits next to Henry on his other side.  
“Good, I know you both heard me talking to my other mom about my childhood and about Rowand. It is all true. Mom, please do not be sad, I am here with you now, which is more important to me.”  
“Yes, Henry, that is more important now. You have me, your Dad, your sister and Aunt Allison. We all love you.”  
“Yes, I love you all too. I can be open with you Mom since we met. I could not be open as a child to my other mom, you taught me how to be open when we met. I am so happy you did.”  
Emma smiles. “Henry, you are my first family you can be yourself around me and everyone else in our family, which is the best thing that you can be yourself.”  
“Lad, you Mom taught me that, to be honest. She created our family to be trustworthy and honest.”  
“Yes, our small honest family.”  
“That is right kid.” He kisses her on the head. Killian and Emma hold hands and looked at each other knowing they are being the best parents that they can be for their children. Henry stayed in between his parents for a while, until he fell asleep on Emma’s lap.  
Emma hugs Henry and whispered, “Killian, he really trusts you when he wanted you to be here for their whole conversation.”  
Killian whispered.“Aye, I know the look on his face when told me that he did not want to be alone, I knew he needed me to there for him.”  
“Yes, you are doing the right thing for him as his Dad, being there for him when he needs you.”  
“Aye, love. That I am. I know Henry and I will have fun tonight at the ride place.”  
Emma smiles. “Yes, you will both have fun tonight.”  
“Aye, a boys night out is needed especially after his intense venting conversation.”  
“Yes, Regina was very surprised on how he felt. He is open up now that he has been feeling for all of these years of being alone, no one to talk to, not even to her...”  
“Emma, you are here for him now which is all that matter.”  
“I know. I just think of what would happen if I…”  
“Emma, you cannot change the past. We are raising Henry now to be open, a trustworthy family which he is loving now. He loves you so much.”  
“Yes, he does. I love him so much, I will do anything to make him happy always.” SHe kisses Henry on the head. “ He loves you as his Dad, Hope, and Allison.”  
“Yes, he loves spending time with his family.”  
“Yes, he does.” They kiss.  
“Love, I will go check on Allison and Hope.” He knew Emma needed time with her son, knowing how much Henry needed her now and then. She is making up all the time she missed out on Henry growing up. Killian finds Allison wearing Hope in her carrier teaching Hope how to cook. He watched Allison cooking with his daughter. He is so grateful for having Allison in the family. “Hope, when the sauce is all bubbly meaning that the sauce is almost done.” Hope coos. “Yes, this is going to be delicious. You like being my little chef?” Hope smiles. “Yes, you do.” She kisses Hope on the head. “When you are older you can help me cook anytime, little niece.” Hope makes a loud noise, which makes Allison and Killian both smile. “Allison do you need any help?"  
“Yes, can you drain the pasta?”  
“Aye, I can.” He drains the pasta as Allison put the meatballs in the sauce and turns off the stove flame and covered the pot of sauce.  
Allison and Killian talked in the living room on the couch. “How is Henry?”  
“He is with Emma. When his other Mom called him, he asked me to stay. It did not take too long for him to be mad and until I had to open the door to get Emma for assistance. Henry was telling Regina how he felt now about you know who and how he felt as a child growing up alone, while his mom was awake in the curse. Hope got upset knowing her brother was upset. Thank you for watching her.”  
“Killian, it was no problem at all. Since Emma was needed upstairs, I got to teach Hope how to cook instead. Hope, you are my little chef. Right sweetie.” Hope smiles and moves around. “I knew Emma was needed since we heard Henry’s yelling from down here.”  
“Luckily, Hope was with you, Henry needed the both of us. When his conversation ended with his other mom, he saw us and began to cry. We just hugged him and listened to him. He did not want me to leave him. He wanted the both of us.”  
“Killian, you are his father no matter blood related or not. He trusts you that much to be there for him when he needs someone there to support him when he needs it, that is a father.”  
“I know. He had a look in his eyes saying to me that he needed me. He was really happy that he with us all on this trip.”  
“He has all of us.”  
“Aye, he does, Allison.”  
“Now let’s set up the table outside for dinner.”  
“Aye, I cannot wait to have your sauce, knowing Hope was helping you.”  
Allison giggled. “Hope was very helpful, she had fun with me and learned how to cook. She knows my secret ingredient.”  
“Lass, can you tell Daddy what the secret ingredient in your auntie’s sauce?” She grips Allison. “Hope, I was only kidding little love.” He kisses Hope on the head. They set the table, on the back deck.  
Emma was with Henry in his room, when he woke up from his nap. “Hi, Mom.”  
“Hey, kid.”  
“Thank you for being there for me today.”  
“Henry, I will always be there for you when you need me.”  
“I know, which is why I love you so much and trusts you. From what I said to my other Mom, it is all true about what happened before I met you.” Henry hugs his Mom. “Please do not be sad. You are with me now, which all I care about.”  
“Yes, I love our time together with our family.”  
“Yes, Mom, our family is very important to me.”  
“That is what I like to hear, especially coming from you, kid.” She kisses him on the head. There was a knock on Henry’s door, Allison was there holding Hope. “Emma and Henry dinner is ready.”  
Henry gets excited.“Yes, I am hungry.” Emma and Allison both laugh.  
“Henry, I did have some help from Hope tonight. Hope is my little chef.”  
“Hope, were you helping auntie cook?” Hope coos to her Mommy. “Yes, you had fun with her.”  
“Hope, did you have fun cooking with auntie Allison?” Hope coos and reaches over to her brother. “Hope, you want me, little sis? Okay.” Allison hands her over to Henry. “Hope, I am feeling so much better now! I know you saw me mad a while ago, I was not mad at you, only at my other Mom. I can never get mad at yo little sis.” He kisses her on the cheeks and her tummy, which makes her smile. “Later, we will have storytime after dinner. Does sound like a good plan?” Hope moved happily in her brother’s arms. “Yes, I like the plan too, Hope.” He takes her downstairs.  
“Emma, he seems so much better than before.”  
“Yes, he was furious with Regina. Killian and I learned more about Henry from his venting to Regina. After he spoke to her, he was crying to us and he talked to us. We were both there for him. He even told me that he is with us is more important to him now than him growing up alone.” Allison placed her hand on Emma’s shoulder. “Emma, you are there for him now.”  
“I know, I am making up time that we had lost together, giving him new experiences and a family who he can be open in and be happy with. After he cried, he slept on my lap, which I cherished it of course and love it. I am giving him the love and attention that he never had in his other home.”  
“You are Emma, which he needs. We all are loving him.”  
“How was Hope with you?’  
“Oh, Hope had fun with me. I taught her how to cook, she loved spending time with me.”  
“I had a feeling Hope will have fun with you. Since our cooking lesson got paused, can I come over for a lesson or two?’  
“Sure, I can teach you. We can cook at my house or at your house.”  
“Great.” They hug. They walk to the back porch, they see Henry holding Hope, talking to Killian.  
“Mom, are you hungry?”  
“Yes, I am.” Hope fusses in Henry’s arms. “Hope, Mommy is here.” She takes Hope from her son’s arms. “Hope, do you want to me to try your cooking that you helped auntie with?” Hope coos and smiles. “Allison, it smells delicious.”  
“I did have some help from my little chef.” Allison kisses Hope on the cheek. Killian makes Emma plate she held Hope. Emma tried spaghetti, “Allison this is amazing.”  
“Thank you, Emma.” They continued to talk and eat together. Hope began to cry.  
“Hope, Mommy will feed you, sweetie.”  
“Love, I will get your a burp towel.” He goes upstairs to their room as Emma fed Hope. Killian returned to the burp towel. “Thank you.”  
“Your welcome love.”  
Henry finished his meal before his mom. “Mom, I can burp Hope.”  
“Sure, you can.” She hands over Hope to Henry with the burp towel. “Mom, I am going to take Hope inside, for story time.” Henry takes Hope back inside to read to her. They finished dinner and cleaned up the table. After the adults, cleaned up, “Emma, are you ready for our girls night?”  
“Yes, I am. I have to pack Hope’s diaper bag and will be ready soon. Killian, are you ready to have your boy’s night with Henry?’  
“Aye, love, I am.”  
Emma goes upstairs to her room to pack Hope’s diaper bag. After, she finds Henry reading a story to Hope in his bedroom. “Hey, kid. How is Hope?”  
“She is enjoying storytime.” He kisses Hope on the head. She sits on the bed. “Hope, are you ready to go shopping our girls night?” Hope smiles. She takes Hope from Henry, “yes you are looking forward to our girls nights.”  
“Where are you shopping tonight?’  
“The mall.”  
“I know you, Hope and Aunt Allison will have fun tonight. Dad and I are going to have fun tonight.”  
“Yes, you are. You can show him the rides.”  
“You bet I am.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, Have fun shopping with Mommy and Auntie Allison tonight.”  
Emma takes Hope downstairs, “Allison someone is excited for girls night.”  
“Hope are you ready to have fun?” Hope smiles.  
“Love, have fun tonight.”  
“Thank you. Have fun with Henry, tonight.”  
“Aye, I know we will have fun.”  
“Text me, how he is, you know about before.”  
“Emma, he will be fine. He is going to have fun.”  
“Knowing you two, our son will have fun with you.”  
“Aye, he will.” They kiss. “Hope, have fun with Mommy and Auntie Allison. Be a good girl little love.”  
“We will see you two tonight.”  
“Have fun, love.” They kiss. Emma buckled Hope in her car seat.  
“Hope, we are going shopping.” Emma drove to the nearest mall. “Allison, what types of clothes do you usually wear?”  
“I like wearing jeans on weekends, at work I wear work wear like work pants, sweaters or short sleeves and work shoes. You?”  
“I wear dresses with leggings and knee high boots, or jeans, or ankle booties.” She checks on Hope from her mirror, she was sound asleep. “What stores do you shop at?”  
“I shop at H&M, Bloomingdales, Marshall’s. How about you?”  
“I shop anywhere, American Eagle, H&M, now baby stores for Hope. I miss shopping out of Storybrooke.”  
“Now, we are shopping out of Storybrooke.”  
“Yes, we are. We cannot shop too much. We still have a weight limit for the flight home.”  
“We can still shop.”  
“Yes, we can!” They both laughed as they found the nearest mall. Emma pushed sleeping Hope in the stroller as they were shopping at the mall. “I am so happy that you here, the last time I went to the mall with Killian, he did not like the mall.”  
“No wonder why he was so happy that I was going with you.”  
“Yes, you got that right.” They both laughed and looked at stores.  
Back at the boardwalk, “Dad this is an amusement park.”  
“Lad, which ride should first?”  
“I recommend that one!” He pointed the dark roller coaster that he and his Mom went on last the night before. “Sure, lad.” Henry runs to get in line. “Henry, I am right behind you.” They worker buckled them in, they sat in front. “Dad, hold on tight.  
“Aye, lad. I will.”  
“This is going to be very fast.” The bell rang and the ride went fast. As the ride went on, “Whoo-hoo. Dad this is so awesome!!!” Killian was holding on tight. When the ride ended, “Dad what did you think of the ride?”  
Killian was in shock. “Dad. Are you okay?”  
“I...I need to get on the land.”  
“Dad…”  
“Henry, that was so fast. Faster than the Jolly Roger.”  
“Did you like it?”  
“Yes! Lad. Take me on to another ride!”  
“We can try the bumper cars? I have never been on the bumper cars yet.”  
“Lad, we are going to have fun.”  
“Yes, we are.” They went on the line to wait for their turn. They hitting each other cars and other cars and screamed “Ohh!!” When they hit each other. They continue hitting other cars until the ride was over.  
“Lad, you were hitting so many cars.”  
Henry laughed. “You too Dad. We can go a few more roller coasters still.”  
“Sure, lad we can. How about the spinning one?”  
“Oh, you mean the frisbee one?’  
“Aye, it looks like fun.”  
“Sure we can, I never been on that ride either.” They went to the next ride. The strapped in the ride, standing up. The ride turned on and the ride spun really really fast and went up in the air. “This is so much fun!” After their ride, Killian got off the ride first. “Dad, that ride was awesome!”  
“It was a fun ride lad, but very dizzy.”  
“We can sit down for a little while.”  
Back at the mall, Allison and Emma went stores and bought clothes for them and their children. In one of the stores, Hope wakes up crying. “Hope, what is the matter?” She takes out of the stroller. “Hope, Mommy is here.” She kisses Hope on the head and Hope stopped crying. “You just wanted Mommy to hold you that is all.” Allison returns from looking around the store. “Allison, Hope wanted to join our shopping.”  
“Hope, you are joining us. You are always with us on girls day.” She kisses Hope on the cheek. “Did you found anything in this store?”  
“Nothing interesting.”  
“Same here.”  
“Want to get dessert?”  
“Sure, we can get frozen yogurt.”  
“Sounds good.” Allison pushed the stroller as Emma held Hope. “Hope, you are looking at so many people.”  
Allison giggles. “Hope loves to look around.”  
“She sure does, she is very aware of her surroundings.”  
“Yes, she is.” When they were eating Hope fussed in her Mommy’s arms and reached out to her auntie. “Hope, you want to spend time with Auntie Allison?”  
“Hope, you want me?” Emma hands over Hope to Allison. “Hi, Hope are you having fun on our girls night?” Hope coos and smiles. “Yes, you are.”  
“Allison, how many more stores do you want to go to?’  
“We can go to Primark before we leave. I already have the clothes for Elizabeth and Connor.”  
“Primark we can look at what they have. I have more romper, and more onesies for Hope and a few shirts for Henry.” Emma finished her frozen yogurt as Allison played with Hope until Hope began to cry. “Emma, she needs a change.” Emma gets her daughter from her best friend.  
“Hope, Mommy will change you, sweetie.”They go to the women’s room to change Hope. As Hope was being changed, Emma was playing with her. “Yes, are my happy little girl.” She gives Hope a lot of kisses, which makes Hope smile. “Hope, we have one more store to shop at tonight. Then we can snuggle when we get home, sweetie.” Hope gripped her. “Hope, Mommy got you, sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Emma, is she alright?”  
“Yes, she is a little clingy that is all.”  
“I can push the stroller.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You welcome, I know Hope does not want to be in the stroller. Right Hope?” Hope smiles at her auntie. They went into Primark, “Emma, here are cute outfits for Hope.”  
“Hope, look what Auntie Allison found for you, cute outfits.”  
Emma walked around the store with Hope, “Hope there is swan crib set for you. It will look so cute for your room at home.” She looks at the prices and quality. “You are just in luck Hope, it is good quality and cheap price.”  
“Emma, you found something you like?”  
“Yes, I did. Look, swan crib set for Hope.”  
“Emma that will be perfect for Hope.  
“Yes. Are you a fan of Harry Potter?’  
“Yes, I am team Gryffindor.”  
“Me too! I got us matching pajamas!”  
“Yes, we are so wearing them tonight!”  
“Yes, you got that right! They both laughed. They paid for their clothes and went to the car. Hope began to cry when she was not in her Mommy’s arms. “Hope, we are going back to the beach house sweetie.” Hope continued to cry. “Allison, I am going to feed her before we leave.”  
“Emma, I can drive us back.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Of course, I do not mind.” Emma feeds Hope. Once she was done Hope continued to cry.  
“Hope, what is the matter, baby? I just fed you, and I already changed you. Shh..shh...Mommy got you...Mommy got you, sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head, bounced her and rubbed her back.  
“Emma, I think Hope is tired.”  
“That is what I was thinking too. I do not know what she needs at times when I already fed her and changed her.”  
“Emma, you are doing all you can for Hope. She knows that you are going to help her and be there for her no matter what.”  
“I always want to do the best for her.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, listen to Mommy. Hush Now, Don't be scared, Through this tide of darkness. Shadows may march, Thunders may roar, But peace will soon prevail. Through our land, This sacred land, Nightmares sprite confusion, But stand your ground, Until you've found, The strength to light your way.” Emma sang it a few times until Hope stopped crying and stared at her Mommy with her big blue eyes until she fell asleep smiling in her Mommy’s arms.  
“See, Emma you made her smile in her sleep.” Allison took a picture of Hope smiling in her sleep in Emma’s arms.  
“Yes, I did. She sure does love my singing voice.”  
“Yes, she does. Now let’s get back home.” Emma placed Hope in her car seat. “Sleep dreams my smiley little girl.” She kisses Hope on the head. Allison drove them home.  
Back at the boardwalk, Henry and Killian ate popcorn and corn dogs on a bench after a few more roller coasters and the Ferris wheel. “Dad, I really am having fun tonight.”  
“Me too Henry.”  
“I had a feeling you will like the rides here Dad.”  
“Son, you know me so well.”  
“We are very alike, like to have fun on crazy rides.”  
“Yes, that is sound a lot like us.”  
“Dad, can we go have a sailing lesson when we get back? Just you and I?’  
Killian smiles. “Lad, that will be fun a boys day on the Jolly Roger.”  
Henry smiles. “Dad, thank you for being here today. I needed your support when my other Mom called me, I just could not be in the room alone.”  
Killian wrapped his arm around his son. “Lad, I am going to be there for you all the time.”  
“I needed someone there you or Mom because I had to let out those feelings out that I have not expressed ever about what happened before I found my Mom.”  
“You finally opened up to my other Mom but it took a very long time.”  
“Henry it is hard to open up feelings especially when they are held up inside of you for a very long time son.”  
“I had to express them. I got mad when she did not understand my feelings about Rowand and or was not aware of how I felt as a child. Was Mom upset when she heard all of this?”  
“A little but Henry she knows that you are with her now and she is giving you everything.”  
“Yes, I am happy that I have Mom with me in my life. I am so happy to have Hope as a baby sister, I get to have all of the fun with her, be open with her, honest with her and play with her all the time, the company that I did not have as a child. I do not want my baby sister to be alone. She is always going to be happy.”  
“Lad, Hope is going to be happy because she has you as her big brother, who will always be there for her.”  
“Yes, Dad I will. When I saw you and Mom after my conversation ended with my other Mom, I knew my family is going to be there no matter what.”  
“Henry, your Mom and I will always be there for you and Hope.”  
“I know.” They walked back to the beach house and see the lights on. They entered the house, hearing Hope wailing.  
“Allison, what is going on?”  
“Hope began crying in the car, Emma fed her before we left. Hope continued to cry so Emma sang to her. Once she stopped crying, I drove us home. She just woke up again crying, Emma trying to calm Hope down.”  
“Is she sick?”  
“No, I checked her temperature. She is fine, just upset.”  
“I will go help her.” Killian went to their room, seeing Emma carrying around crying, Hope. “Emma, I am here.”  
“Killian..”  
“Emma, I can hold her now. You look like you need a break.”  
“Yes, a very needed break. I do not know what to do when she is crying nonstop.”  
He puts his hand on Emma’s shoulder. “Emma, we are a team remember? I can take Hope and calm her down. Rest, love.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Remember you are not failing as her mother. You need to rest too.” They kiss. Killian takes crying Hope from Emma and sat with Hope in the rocking chair, slowly rocked her and he calmly spoke to her, “Hi, Hope. Daddy is home, little love. I missed you so much. Henry and I rode many rides today. When you are bigger, you, me, Mommy, Auntie Allison and Henry are all going to ride a lot of rides together little love. It will be a lot of fun.” Hope slowed calmed down in her Daddy’s arms as he continued to speak to her. Emma watched Killian calming down their little girl, knowing them as a team, they will get through anything with their children whenever they needed them. As her adoring husband talked to Hope, she smiled knowing Hope missed her Daddy when they were out shopping. “That is right little love, Henry and I went on so many rides today. Tomorrow, you and I are going to swim tomorrow in the ocean. Would you like that little lass?” Hope smiles and coos. “Aye, Hope. I cannot wait to swim with you.” He kisses Hope on the head. He rocked her until she fell asleep in her arms. “That is a good little lass.” Emma approaches her husband, feeling so much better. She kissed his head. “Hope just missed her Daddy.”  
“You don’t say. I missed both of my loves.”  
“Hope missed you so much when we were leaving she began to cry, now I knew she missed you.”  
“I miss you too love.” Killian placed sleeping Hope in her crib.  
“Yes, I missed you too. Knowing you, you were happy I went to the mall with Hope and Allison while you and Henry were on the rides.”  
“Aye, you got that right. How were your girls night?”  
Emma giggled. “Allison and I shopped a lot. I got Hope and Henry a lot of clothes. And clothes for you too.”  
“Emma, we need a date night while we are on vacation.”  
“Yes, we do need a date night. I have a babysitter in mind.”  
“You do not say swan?”  
Emma giggle and they kiss. They go downstairs to see what was going on. Henry and Allison were talking. Heney saw his Mom. “Mom!” He runs and hugs her. “Dad and I went on a few roller coasters tonight, no as much as we did. He was a little scared.” They sat on the couch.  
“Lad, I was not afraid.”  
“Sure, Dad. You were gripping on all of the roller coasters we rode tonight.” Emma and Allison laughed. “We went on a bumper cars ride a few times, we were mostly hitting each other. We went on a ride called a frisbee ride. Dad got sick afterward.”  
“Lad, I did not get sick.”  
“Dad, your face turned green and you headed straight to the garbage can after we sat for a while.”  
“What is the frisbee ride Henry?”  
“Aunt Allison, it is where your strapped standing up and the rides turn around so fast and moved around as your being turned. It was so awesome!”  
“Henry sounds like you had a lot of fun tonight with your Dad.”  
“You are right mom. We did.” Henry hugs his Dad.”Dad can we another boys night?”  
“Sure we can. Instead of rides, there are games.”  
“Oh, you mean at the arcade?!”  
“Yes.”  
“Yes!”  
“Henry I got you new clothed as I was shopping, in the Primark bags. He goes get the Primark bags. “Mom, You got me Gryffindor pajamas!"  
“Yes, I did. I also got your Dad matching pajamas. Allison and I got matching Gryffindor pajamas too.”  
“Awesome!! Can we wear them tonight and take a group photo?!” They all looked at each other and laughed. “Henry, we can.”  
“Great I will go get changed.”  
“Henry, do not wake your sister up. Your Dad just calmed her down, she missed your Dad so much tonight.”  
“Mom, I will not wake her up.” He goes upstairs.  
“Killian you calmed Hope down?”  
“Aye, Allison. Knowing how stressed Emma was, I know Hope was would calm down with me. I calmly spoke to her and rocked her in my arms. She slowly stopped crying.”  
“Hope just missed her Daddy. Allison, we can do girls day during the day so Hope won’t miss Killian to much.”  
“That is a good idea, Emma.”  
“We are planning a date night, sometime this week, can you watch Hope?”  
Allison smiles. “Emma, Hope will be so happy that I get to spend a few hours watching her. I know Henry is going to be happy we are going to be talking the whole time you two are out.”  
“Mom, Dad, Aunt Allison us babysitting Hope again?”  
“Yes, when your Dad and I have our date night.”  
“Yes! Aunt Allison, can we talk a lot like last time?’  
Allison laughs at his excitement. “Henry, I know that we will be fun. Hope will love playing with you and me.”  
“I know. That is why I am looking forward to it.” He hugs his aunt. Killian, Emma Allison all changed into their pajamas They took photos in the living room. Killian took pictures of Allison and Emma together in their matching pajamas. “Dad in their matching outfits, now they really are like twins.”  
“Lad, I am thinking the exact same thing.” They both laughed. They hear Hope crying.  
“Mom, Dad I will get Hope.” Henry changes Hope into a clean diaper and gives her kisses on her head. “Hi, Hope. Did you have fun shopping with Mommy and Auntie Allison?” Hope coos. “Yes, you did. Hope everyone is downstairs.” He brings his little sister downstairs. “Mom, Dad, Aunt Allison, Hope wanted to join our fun.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Yes, Mom.” He kisses Hope on the head and hands her over to their Mom. “Hi, Hope. You know you were missing the fun and wanted to join us, sweetie?” Hope coos and gripped her, Mommy. “Aw, Hope. You can join us.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, Mommy and auntie are matching pajamas.” Hope looked back and forth between her Mommy and auntie.  
“Love, Hope she knows you are a lot like.”  
“Oh, yes she does. Killian, your daughter is very smart and knows Emma is her Mommy and I am her auntie.”  
“Killian our daughter is very smart and can tell us apart.” Killian takes a few pictures of three girls together and Henry joined them in a few photos. Allison took a photo of the Swan Jones family together. Emma took a photo of Allison with Hope and Henry, and Killian took a photo of them together with Emma included. Henry did a selfie of all five them in a photo. Hope fusses and reached out for her auntie. “Hope, you want to play with Auntie?” Allison takes Hope from Emma. “Emma, I will play with her a little bit and then put her to bed.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Your welcome. I know when mom’s need a break.”  
“Hope, have fun with auntie Allison. Do not keep her up too late sweetie.” Emma heads upstairs. “Emma.”  
“I am coming.” She returns Hope crying. “Hope, you want spend time with the both of us together? A little more girl time?” Hope smiles. “You are my little pirate princess. Allison, she wants to spend more time with us, making it up for missing Killian.” "Hope, are you making it up from before? More girl time?" Hope smiles, which makes them both smile. Allison talked to Hope about her job and their family. Emma got to learn more about Allison’s family. When Hope fell asleep, it was around 2:00 am. “Emma she is finally asleep.” Allison slowly passes Hope over to Emma. They quietly went upstairs. Emma placed Hope in her crib and snuggled with Killian. Henry and Hope are the most important people in her life, her children, she knows that she will be there for them whenever they need her, no matter what. She has Killian and Allison to help her whenever they are needed. Killian and Emma love their children and will always be there for the both of them, always.


	67. Family Bonding When Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian, Emma, and Allison each take turn spending time with Henry and Hope when needed, making them closer as a family whole.

Emma gets a bad dream, Regina coming to their house in Storybrooke, Maine for Henry. He was watching Hope. She casts a spell on Hope to be away from Henry so she can be with Henry because she was jealous. Emma wakes up from her bad dream, sweating, “Hope!” She rushes out of her bed to go to Hopes’ crib. Killian wakes up, “Emma? What is wrong love?”  
“I had a very bad dream.” She gets her daughter and holds Hope tightly and kisses her on the head. “I am going to check up on Henry.” She takes Hope with her to see her son, who was sound asleep. Emma sits on his bed and watches him and Hope both sleeps. One in bed and one in her arms, she wanted to be with both of her children to calm down and knowing they are safe and not in danger. And she can protect them with her light magic. “I love you both so much, my two babies.” Killian sees Emma on Henry’s bed. He whispered, “Emma, are you okay?”  
“I just want to know and see that both of my children are safe that is all.” Henry wakes up.  
“Mom? Dad?” He turns his light on.  
“Hey, Henry.”  
“Mom is everything okay?”  
“I just wanted to see that you and Hope are safe.”  
“Mom, what happened?”  
“I had a bad dream that Regina...Regina uses her magic to take away Hope from you so you can spend time with her.” Henry hugs his Mom and sister.  
“Love, that is not going to happen.”  
“Dad is right. My other Mom is not going to do that.”  
“Regina is not going to harm Hope or Henry, love.”  
“I know...but I am now not going to sleep.”  
“Mom, my bed is big enough for two people, you and Hope can sleep with me.”  
“Henry, you are my sweetest son.”  
“I want to help Mom and knowing you being with the both of us will help you sleep.” Hope wakes up crying. “Hope, you are going to sleep with me and Mommy little sis.” He gives Hope kisses on the head. “Yes, you, Mommy and I are having a sleepover in here.”  
“Kid, your sister needs to be changed. She and I will be right back.”  
“Emma, I can change her.”  
Emma hesitated. “Sure you can.”  
“We are going to be across the hall, love.” He kisses Emma on the head and takes Hope from his wife to change her in their room.  
“Mom, is this bad dream caused by my fight with my Mom?”  
“I really don’t know kid.”  
Henry hugs his Mom, tightly. “I love you Mom so much. You were the first person to gave me hope when I found you and you believed in me. You are my mom.”  
“I am, Henry. That is why I got afraid. I do not want either of my babies to be hurt.”  
“You are my mom. You love and care for us always. I am going to be there for you and Hope, always.”  
“I know you are. You and your Dad, my two boys.” Hope returns crying.  
“Emma, our little love wants you.” Killian hands their daughter to his wife.  
“Hope. Mommy is okay sweetie. She just had a bad dream that is all. Now that I have you in my arms and have Henry with me I am very happy.” Hope puts grips her hands on Emma’s pajama shirt. Hope slowly calmed down, being held by Emma. Henry helped my kissing Hope on the head and talked to her. Emma and Killian watched their children bond.  
“Mom, she knew that you were afraid.”  
“Yes, she did kid. When I brought her in here, she was asleep. When she woke up, she knew I was not alright.” Hope coos.  
“Aye, little love. You are right. Mommy is happy to be with you and Henry.” Hope smiles. “Emma, do you want me to bring the crib in here?”  
“The small one?”  
“Aye?”  
“Yes.”  
“Mom, can we go back to bed soon?”  
“Yes, Henry. Are you sure you do not mind Hope sleeping in here? She might wake up a few more times tonight.”  
“Mom, I love Hope, my baby sister.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, are you happy that you are sleeping in my room?” Hope smiled. “Yes, you love me and Mommy.” Hope moves around in her Mommy’s arms. “Mom, she is so happy with us.”  
“Yes, your sister is very happy to be with us.” She kisses Hope and Henry on top of their heads. She lies down on Henry’s bed with Hope on top of her. Henry lies next to his Mom.  
“Mom, we will be okay.”  
“I know, kid. I just want to be with you both, that is all.”  
“I like sleeping together, with you and Hope.” He kisses his Mom on head and Hope’s head.  
“Hope, we got to go back to sleep sweetie.”  
“Little Sis, I love you so much.” He kisses Hope on the head. He smiles at her brother and falls back to sleep. Emma saw both of her children asleep nearby her she slowly fell back to sleep knowing that they are with her and not going anywhere. Killian returns with the cradle, he puts it down and takes a picture of his wife and their children sleeping together. He puts the crib next to Henry’s bed and quietly placed Hope on her cradle. “You are next to Mommy little love.” He went back to their bedroom and goes back to sleep, knowing his wife needs to be with their children, to ease her worries. A few hours later, Hope wakes up crying to be fed. Emma wakes up finding Hope in her cradle. “Hope, Mommy got you, sweetie. I will feed you. We have to be quiet, Henry is sleeping.” Emma feeds her daughter and Hope spits up on herself and Emma, which makes her very upset. “Hope, it is okay, baby. Mommy will change you in our room.” Emma takes Hope to their room to change her pajamas. Killian wakes up. “Is Hope alright?”  
“She needs to change her outfit because she spits up when I was feeding her.”  
“Emma, I can change her.”  
“You can help.”  
“Sure love.”  
As Emma was about to change her outfit Hope makes poop. “Hope, after you poop, I will change your diaper and onesie, sweetie.” She rubs Hope’s cheek while makes Hope smiles. Once Hope was done, Emma changed her diaper, Killian had the garbage can ready for Emma and she changed Hope into a new onesie. “Little Hope, you are all clean sweetie.”  
“Thank you for helping.”  
“Your welcome, love.” They kiss.  
“Hope, let’s go back to your brother’s room.” Hope smiles. “Yes, you love sleeping in the same room as Henry.”  
“Hope, be a good little lass and let Henry and Mommy sleep, little love.”  
Emma smiles. “Killian, we will have alone time together today.”  
“Aye, we will love.” They kiss. Emma takes Hope back in Henry’s room. Henry was awake.  
“Henry, your awake?”  
“Mom. Is Hope okay?”  
“Yes, she is Henry. She needed to need a clean outfit and a clean diaper.”  
“Can I hold her?”  
“Just until she falls back to sleep.” Emma sits on the bed and Henry takes Hope from her.  
“Hi, Hope. Do you feel better now that you are all clean?” Hope coos. “Yes, Hope. I love you so much, little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head and she moves around. “Are you happy to be with me?” Hope smiles. “Yes, you are.” Henry plays with Hope as Emma watched them play together until Hope falls back to sleep in Henry’s arms. “Sweet dreams little sis. I love you so much, Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Henry, you are amazing with your little sister. Hope loves you so much.”  
“I know. Mom, I love her so much. I would do anything for her. Like you do for the both of us. Let me know when you and Dad are going on a date. I have a few ideas to keep Hope happy with the help from Aunt Allison.”  
“I will let you on that offer soon. We both need some sleep.” Henry puts Hope back in her cradle.  
“I thought you fell back to sleep when I was playing with her.” Henry hugs his mom.  
“No, I love seeing my two children getting closer. You both were just so happy. I did not want to miss any of it.”  
“I am happy you saw us together.”  
“I love you both so much.”  
“We both love you too, Mom.” He kisses his Mom on the head and gives him a kiss on the head, they fall back to sleep together.  
The next morning, Allison sees Emma’s room empty. She goes downstairs to find Killian making breakfast. “Morning, Killian.”  
“Good morning, Allison.”  
“Where are Emma and Hope?”  
“Aye, they are having a sleepover in Henry’s room. Last night, Emma had a bad dream of Regina taking Hope away using magic and taking Henry for her own reasons. She wanted to be with both of our children.”  
“So she knows that they are safe?”  
“Aye. I was thinking of taking Emma out tonight, to help her relax from what happened with Henry and Regina and need one on one time.”  
“Killian, I do not mind watching Hope and Henry for you both. We will have fun.”  
“Aye, I know so.”  
Back upstairs in Henry’s room, Emma was still asleep. Henry was playing with Hope. “Hope,we have to be quiet, Mommy is sleeping.” He tickled her, playing the tickle monster. “Hope, I am the tickle monster...I am going to get you..I am going to get you...tickle..tickle…” He tickles her all over and kisses her making Hope smile and moves her arms and legs around. Emma hears her children playing with each other which was the best sounds in the whole world. She wakes up seeing Henry playing with Hope. “Good morning, Henry and good morning Hope.  
“Hi, Mom. Did we wake you up?”  
“Yes.”  
“Mom. I am sorry. Hope was awake and I wanted to play with her after I changed her diaper.”  
“Henry it is alright. You can play with Hope anytime.” She talks to her daughter. “Hope, are you having fun with Henry?” Hope smiles. “Yes, you are having fun with your big brother. You have the best big brother sweetie.” She gives Hope her finger and she takes it and puts it in her mouth. Emma gets a facetime call from her Mom. “Henry, your grandmother is calling me. You can watch Hope if I need to talk to her privately?”  
“Yes, Mom. I can.”  
“I only told my Dad to call if anything happens is to call.”  
“Mom, I am pretty sure everything is alright back at home.” She answers the facetime call. Snow White comes on the screen seeing Emma, Henry, and Hope together. “Hi, Mom.”  
“Hi, Emma, Henry, and Hope.”  
“Hi, Grandma. Hope, Grandma is on Mommy's phone little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Am I interrupting something?”  
“Not pancakes if you meant that.” Henry laughs.  
“Henry.”  
“Sorry, Mom.”  
“What is going on?”  
“Regina.”  
“Oh no. What happened? Henry.”  
“Mom, I am staying. I was the one who vented.”  
“Henry, you needed to vent your feelings out.”  
“I know Mom, I learned that from you.”  
“You did, kid.” She hugs her son and daughter.  
“Regina came over mad and upset.”  
“Grandma, what did my other Mom do?”  
“Came to talk to me about you Henry.”  
“She is not using magic right? What did she say?”  
“No, Henry, no magic. She said that you were mad at her for all she did to you in your childhood and how you know who reminds you of what happened to you.”  
Henry sighs and holds Hope tighter in his arms. “Henry, you want me to hold Hope?”  
“Mom, it is okay. I want you and Hope be with me.” She places her hand on her son’s shoulder.  
“Grandma, I was only venting on how I felt when I was a child...alone, no friends which you knew when I was 10...having Robin’s daughter in that house, and keeping secrets reminds me of my childhood...being walled up...and lonely...she was awake for that curse and did not help me or cared that I was alone. She thought I was mad at her for Robin’s daughter upsetting Hope, not only that everything else that happened when I was a child, finally went out and sometimes hard to make up for.” Henry had a few tears in his eyes. “Grandma you helped me to find my Mom which was the best thing ever happened to me. My mom is in my life and that is all I care about.” Hope fussed in her brother’s arms. “Mom, I am going to play with Hope in the living room.”  
“Henry, are you okay?”  
“Mom, I have you, Dad, Hope and Aunt Allison in my life that is all I care about. That dream is not going to happen, Mom.”  
She kisses Henry on the head. “I love you, Henry.”  
“I love you too Mom.” He talks to Hope. “Hope, you want to play downstairs?” Hope makes poop. “I will change you and then we can play downstairs.”  
“Henry, if you need to talk.”  
“Mom. I am happy to be with my family. I want to play with Hope before the beach today.”  
“Just makes sure she does tummy time.”  
“Yes, she is getting stronger every day.”  
“Yes, she is Henry.” She talks to Hope.“Hope, have fun with Henry, sweetie.” Henry takes Hope out of his room and leaves the door open.  
“Mom, what did Regina say?”  
“Emma, he really said all of that on Facetime to Regina yesterday?”  
“Oh yes, he did. Killian was here for their entire conversation, Henry got mad really quickly. I came up eventually and listened to the rest, Allison was watching Hope who already got upset because Henry was mad. It was one of the times when Henry is really mad. What did Regina say?”  
“Regina was mad and mostly upset, wondering why Henry did not tell her any of it.”  
“Regina isolated Henry for ten years of his life, he was alone and no one to talk to at home or school, only you. He knew that she was awake and she did nothing about it, not until he found me. I knew he was lonely and wanted to make sure he was happy. What did you tell Regina?”  
“To apologize to him. She told me that she did. Then I told her a more sincere apology.”  
“Mom, I do not know how Regina is going to make it up to him, the childhood of loneliness and being isolated. I do not know how Henry will ever forgive her.”  
“It takes time Emma. It certainly took me time to forgive her or adjust to her after all she did to me.”  
“Mom, I am giving Henry the life he always wanted a family that is trustworthy, honest, and openness and most important love which clearly he did not get living with her.” Killian was at the doorway.  
“Emma.”  
“Mom, Henry is happy having me, Killian, Hope, and Allison on this trip experiencing many things that he missed out on his childhood like building a sand castle, going to an amusement park and swimming in the ocean. I saw the look on his face when he rode his first rollercoaster which was amazing. I am happy that I am giving him many moments with since I missed so much on his life. Now from what I was hearing last night about his childhood...I am not sure if I made the right of giving him up for adoption when I thought I was I was giving him his best chance.” Emma began crying and Killian comes to comfort and holds her in his arms. “I thought he was going to have two loving parents in a loving home. When he found me, and I saw this life, that he was lonely and unhappy...makes me regret every day.”  
“Emma, Henry is happy to be with you so much. I can see it when he was just here with Hope. He loves you and our family. He is very grateful you are with him now.”  
“But the loneliness as a child…” Emma cried harder. “I did not want to have the same experience as I did, which he did.”  
“Love, he has you now. He was not in foster homes like you were, he had a home that is more important.” He kisses Emma on the head. “Killian, I am going to check on the kids. Mom, please let me know if is she is up to something?”  
“Emma, I will. I know Regina needs time to process what Henry said to her. It was a lot of what Henry said to her.”  
“Yes, Mom. It was a lot. I do not want to talk about Regina. I am going to be with both of my babies.” Emma leaves the room. Emma finds Henry with Hope doing tummy time in the living room. Allison was in the living room with them.”Henry.”  
“Mom.” Emma hugs him. “Mom, are you okay?”  
“I just wanted to see you and Hope that is all. I love you so much, Henry.”  
“Mom, I love you too.” He hugs her hard. Emma had tears in her eyes.  
“Henry, can you watch Hope? Your Mom and I need some girl time.”  
“Sure, Aunt Allison. Mom, I love you always.”  
“I love you too, Henry.” Hope makes a sound. She goes over to Hope. “Hope, you are getting stronger baby girl.” She lifts Hope up from the bedsheet. “Hope, are you being a good girl to Henry and auntie.” Hope coos. “Yes, you are my sweetie.” She kisses Hope. Hope grips her. “Hope, I am alright sweetie. Have fun with Henry.” She kisses Hope again. “I love you so much baby girl.” Hope placed her hand on Emma’s face. “You know when I need extra love.” Hope smiles which make her smile. “Henry, watch your sister.”  
“I will Mom. She and I are going to play in here.” She hands over Hope to Henry. Allison and Emma went away from the living room. Allison knows Emma enough that something was wrong. “Emma?”  
Emma starts crying all over again and Allison hugs her. “We can talk in the hammock.” Emma and Allison go to the backyard to the hammock. Allison waited for Emma to stop crying. “Emma, I know you were facetiming your mom. Henry came down here upset. He told me that he spoke to your mom about what happened last night.”  
“After he left with Hope, I told my mom that all of that pain, the loneliness he had as a child makes me regret giving Henry up more. I wanted to give him his best chance, to have two parents who love him, give him a home and give him everything that I could not provide him. When I found out that he was lonely, had no friends, and Regina...I stayed for him knowing he needed me. It makes me wonder if I could have given him more... I do not know.”  
“Emma, you are in his life now. He is loving every minute he is with you, Hope and Killian. He is loving our family even though he is a teenager now. You are giving him many experiences and memories that he could not have as a child. Now he is having all of this fun time and family memories because of you. You are the mom giving him everything now and he is loving every minute with you, Killian, and Hope.”  
“You too, Allison.”  
“See, Henry is enjoying his time with his family that you made Emma. I am loving experiencing your family time together and helping when needed. ”  
“You are right...I regret every single day giving him up.”  
“I know. You have him in your life now which all that matters.”  
“I am really happy that you are on this trip with us.”  
“Me too, Emma. What do you want to do today? I know you had a rough night, the bad dream and the facetime call now. If you need to spend time with Henry and Hope. I can give you your space.”  
“Allison, no, no. You are family. Our family sticks together for everything and spends time together.” They hug. They hear Hope crying. “Mom are you out here?”  
“We are at the hammock kid.” Henry brings crying Hope with him.  
“Mom, Hope wants you.” He hands over Hope to their Mom.  
“Henry, you can sit with your Mom. I can make breakfast.”  
“What are you making?”  
“I was thinking waffles.”  
“Sounds good.” Allison heads back inside. Emma breastfed Hope.  
“Is Hope okay?  
“Yes, she just hungry that is all.”  
“Mom are you okay?”  
“I got really upset when I spoke to my mom about your conversation with Regina after you left the room. I got upset because it made me think about regretting giving you up. I gave you up because I wanted you to have two parents, with a loving home. I did not want you to go through the system like I did. It was awful. I was in juvie. You would have been in a foster home until I got out.I had no home or money. Now that I know more of what happened before I met you I was just more heartbroken…”  
Henry hugs his Mom. “Mom. I love you so much. Please do not be upset. Even though my other mom isolated me, I had a home which is more important.”  
“Yes. I wanted you to have everything that I could not have.”  
“Mom you are in my life now, which means everything in the world to me. Knowing that you loved me when I was born which means the world to me.”  
“Kid, you were my first family.”  
“ I love our life together. Mom, you are my mom that is all that matter to me. You have given me a normal home, Hope, Dad, Aunt Allison, a trustworthy and open family which I love the most. Please do not regret giving me up.” He hugs her as best as he could with Hope eating from Emma.  
“I love you Mom so much.”  
“I love you so much.” She kisses him on the head. “Always.” Hope puts her hands on her Mommy’s chest where her heart was. “Hope, I love you too sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Hope knows that you love us both mom.”  
“She sure does kid.” Henry laid next to his Mom and they both watched Hope eat.  
Back in Henry’s room.“Killian, I know Emma has mixed feelings about Regina still...and regrets giving Henry up.”  
“Aye, she does. Emma has those feelings from time to time, I am here for her, Henry, Hope, and Allison.”  
“I know Henry is making sure that she is not upset.”  
“Aye, he is. He even told her when he was upset after the call to Regina, he made sure Emma was not to be upset. He cared for Emma’s feelings and his own at the same time.”  
“Aww. No matter what, Henry is going to love Emma.  
“Aye, you are right. Snow, was Regina upset?”  
“Yes, mostly. She wants to apologize to him.”  
“She did. He did not want to hear it. He was very angry last night. Then he got upset after the call ended and we were there to comfort him and be there for him when he needed the both of us. Is Regina mad?”  
“Mostly upset. I know from what Emma just said that Regina “making up” Henry missed as a child or having walls up will be hard to make up, which I do not think she can.”  
“Aye. Emma and I are giving him many experiences that he never had before and spending time with him one on one. He loves Hope and all of us, he is loving being with us all the time.”  
“It looks like you are having a fun family vacation.”  
“Aye, we are. We are going to the beach every day. Henry went to the amusement park with Emma and then he brought me there last night. Hope loves the ocean. It has been so much fun.”  
“Killian, I know that you and Emma are there for both of your children. You are there for Emma.”  
“Snow, I am going to be there for Emma always.”  
“I know. She has you, which is the best thing ever happened to her.”  
“Aye, she is there for me and I am there for her.”  
“Yes, you are. You both are doing amazing with Hope and Henry. I will call again if anything happens.”  
“Aye, please let me know. Or call my phone if anything does.”  
“I will. I do not want to stress out Emma.”  
“Aye, both of us not going to stress her out more. ” They end their conversation. Killian finds Allison in the kitchen making waffles. “Where are Emma and the kids?”  
“Emma and I talked. I got her to calm down and slowly feeling better. She is with Henry and Hope in the backyard on the hammock.”  
“She was upset about Henry adoption.”  
“I know. I reminded her that he is with her now which all that matters.”  
“Aye, Henry is loving his time with all of us.”  
“That is right.”  
Emma returns to the kitchen with Henry and Hope. “Emma.” They kiss.  
“I am better now.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, I am. Hope, Daddy is here. You want Daddy?” Emma hands over their daughter to her husband.  
“Hi, little love. It is a very busy morning, already. Are you ready to go into the ocean with me?” Hope coos and moves around. “Aye, little love. After breakfast then we go swimming.” He kisses Hope on the cheeks. Killian sits down and plays with his daughter.  
“Mom, I have a drawing that I want to show you. I will be right back.”  
“Allison. Thank you for talking to me before.”  
“I knew something was wrong. I am just glad that I can help.”  
“Love, you and I are going on a date tonight.”  
“We are?”  
“Aye, we are.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“It is a surprise love.”  
“What do I need to wear?”  
“Something nice, not too fancy.”  
“Emma, I was thinking for tomorrow, we can have a girls day tomorrow. We can get our nails done.”  
“Allison, that will be great. I do need to relax. Do you know where?’  
“Yes, I found a place nearby.”  
“Great. Is this girls day including Hope?”  
“Yes, of course, Hope is joining us. It would not be a girls day without her.” She talks to Hope. “Hope, my little niece you want to get your nails painted with auntie and Mommy tomorrow?” Hope smiles and Allison kiss her on the cheeks.  
“Allison, I know that it will be fun tomorrow.”  
“It will be fun, Emma.”  
Henry returns with his sketch pad. “Mom, I drew this recently.” He gives her the sketch pad. She looks at the sketch pad, a drawing of her, Hope, Killian and him at the beach together sitting in the ocean. Emma gasped. “Henry…”  
“Mom, Aunt Allison took this photo. I wanted to draw my family.”  
“Henry. This is amazing.” She hugs him.  
“Mom, you all are my family.” Allison and Killian saw this drawing, they were amazed too.  
“Lad, you have a talent for art, Henry.”  
“Thanks, Dad. I get it from Mom.”  
“Henry, you drew my picture?”  
“Yes, I did, aunt Allison.”  
“You can show me how to draw tonight since I am watching Hope tonight.”  
“Mom, you and Dad are going on a date tonight?”  
“Yes, we are kid.”  
“Mom, you need to have time to relax. Aunt Allison and I will have fun tonight with Hope. I do not mind giving her a few drawing lessons.”  
“You will be a great teacher.”  
“I hope so.” They eat breakfast together as a family. After breakfast, everyone prepped for the beach. Once they were in their spot, Killian got Hope. “Hope, I do believe you and I are going to swim little love.” Hope smiled, she was wearing a Minnie Mouse bathing suit and a pink sun hat. Killian takes Hope into the very shallow part of the ocean and sat with his daughter who loved getting wet. Hope was moving around and love getting wet. “Hope, are you having fun in the ocean little love?” Hope coos. “Aye, now that is my little pirate.” He sees Emma, Henry and Allison body surfing together. Emma landed nearby Killian and Hope.”Love, you look like you had fun.”  
“Yes, I did. Killian, you can swim. I can play with Hope.”  
“Aye, I think Hope needs to be in the shade soon. I already changed her diaper. Other than that Hope is having fun in the ocean.” Emma takes Hope from her husband. “Hope, have fun with mommy little love. You can watch Daddy swim.” Killian joins Allison and Henry. As Emma held her daughter, she watched Hope loving getting wet by the waves. “You love the water sweetie.” Hope smiles and Emma give Hope kisses on her head. “I love you so much, sweetie.” Emma returned to their spot on the sand. Hope took a nice nap on her Mommy. “You were tired out from being in the ocean and having a fun time.” She kisses Hope on the head. Allison returns to their spot. “How is Hope? She looks comfy.”  
“Yes, she is. She had so much fun in the water, she tired out from her fun. How was the rest of the time in the ocean without me?’  
“It was fun but not the same without you.”  
“I needed a break, I barely had slept.”  
“Emma, get some sleep. We can talk later.”Emma takes a nap. Allison takes a photo of Emma and Hope both napping together. Allison reads a book.  
Henry and Killian returned to their spot seeing Allison reading and Emma & Hope napping together. “How was the ocean, Henry?"  
“It was fun Aunt Allison. How is it here?”  
“Quiet, Your Mom needs some sleep and your sister had so much fun in the water she is napping from being so tired.”  
“Can we build a sand castle?”  
Allison smiled. “Yes, we can Henry.” Killian sat next to his wife and daughter as he watched son and Allison build a sandcastle. A little while later, Killian sees Hope awake. “Hi, Hope. Did you have a good nap on your Mommy? You sure look comfy on your Mommy little lass.” He rubbed her little cheek which made her smile. “I love you, Hope.” He gives Hope his finger and she gripped his finger. “You are a strong little lass, you get that from your Mommy.” He kisses Hope on the cheek. Emma wakes up from her nap.  
“Hey.”  
“Hi, love.”  
“Hope, are you talking to Daddy?” Hope smiles. “Yes, you love Daddy.” He wraps his arm around his wife and daughter and they kiss. She leans on him as they relax together and enjoy hearing the ocean crashing on the shore. “This is nice.”  
“Aye, this is very relaxing.”  
“We need to do this more often.”  
“Aye, we should. Hope do you want to go in the ocean all the time?” Hope smiles.  
“Hope, you are a little pirate princess.”  
“Yes, she is a pirate like her Daddy.” Hope begins to fuss. “Hope, are you hungry? Killian, can you hold her so I can prep to feed her?”  
“Sure, love. Come to Daddy Hope.” She hands her over to Killian. “Hope, Mommy will feed soon little lass.” He kisses her and bounces her as she was crying. “Hope, later. How about you and I go for a swim? Would you like that?” Hope stares at her Daddy with her matching blue eyes and grip him. “Aye, little love. After you eat you and I can go for a swim.” He kisses Hope on the head. He hands her over when Emma was ready to feed her and she latches on quickly. “You are such a good little girl Hope. You love being with Mommy and Daddy.” She grips her Mommy. “Yes, you do.” She kisses Hope on the head. After she was fed, Hope just wanted to be held by her Mommy. “You just want time with Mommy that is all.” Hope smiles, making her smile. They played their kissing game and after their fun, Hope fell asleep. “Killian, what time is our date tonight?”  
“I was thinking, we can leave at 7:00 pm.”  
“That is a good time. I can feed her before we go.”  
“Aye, our little lass is having fun with you.”  
“Yes, yes she is. From yesterday and this morning, just being able to relax feels good.”  
“It is a vacation love, we are supposed to relax.”  
“If Henry did not have that phone call we would not have been stressed.”  
“I know, love. I know.” He kisses her on the forehead. “We were there for him when he needed us.”  
“Yes, we were and are going to te be there for him when he needs us.”  
“Aye, love. We are.” They kiss. Henry returns.  
“Mom, how is Hope?”  
“Oh, she is taking another nap. I have a feeling she will be up tonight with you and Aunt Allison.”  
“I have a few ideas what to do with Hope tonight.”  
“Kid, what are you up to?”  
“Mom, I am going to have fun with Hope, that is all.”  
“I know that Hope will have fun with you whatever you decided to do.” Hope wakes up. “Hope, do you want to go into the water?” Hope smiles. “Yes, you love the water.” Emma took Hope to the eater and Henry joined them. “Mom, she is really loving getting wet.”  
“Yes, she sure does Henry. Later she is going to take a very needed bubble bath.” Killian took a few photos of his wife and kids in the water.  
“Killian, she is so great with them.”  
“Aye, I know.”  
“Your both are good parents.  
“Thank you very much.”  
“What are your plans tonight your date night?”  
“I am taking Emma out to dinner and walking on the shore afterward. She is enjoying the beach, we just need one on one time and let her distressed on what happened this morning and last night.”  
“Yes, she definitely needs a little break. Hope and Henry are going to have fun with me.”  
“Aye, I know. Thank you for watching them tonight.”  
“It is no problem at all. I am going to have fun with my one on one time with my niece and nephew.”  
“Aye, I know Henry is excited.”  
“Yes, he is.” They went back to their beach house. Emma gave Hope a bubble bath, with the help from Henry. After her bath, Emma changed Hope into her pajamas. “Hope, you are all clean baby girl.” Hope needs a changed. “I spoke to too soon.” Emma changes Hope’s diaper and played their special game for a little while. “Mom, I took a shower. I can watch Hope for you.”  
“Thanks, Kid.” She kisses Henry on the head. “Hope, be a good girl for Henry.” Henry takes Hope to his room. “Hope, do you want a story?” Hope fussed. “No, you want to talk?” Hope smiled. “Yes, you just want to listen to you big brother.” He kisses Hope on the head and placed her on his body as he laid down on his bed. “Hope, I am looking forward to school this year, I get to expand my art skills. The art kit that auntie gave me? Well, I can use it in school, which is awesome.” As Henry spoke to his baby sister, Hope did tummy time on her big brother. “Hope, are you listening to me? Or do tummy time?” Hope coos and grips her brother. “Okay, okay, you are listening to me, little sis.” He continues to talk to her.  
Emma was in her room getting ready for her date night. She wore a floral long summer dress and beach waves hairstyle. She put on light makeup and sandals. She listens in on Henry talking to Hope in his room. “My two kids love each other is the best thing in the world.”  
“Emma, what are you up to?”  
“Listening to our two children bonding.”  
“Love, are you almost ready?”  
“Yes, I am. Is my outfit alright? For our date.”  
“You look gorgeous love.”  
“Thank you, captain.” They kiss. “I just have to pump milk for Hope.”  
“Take your time love.” She pumps a few bottles of milk in their room for Hope just in case they are out too long. Henry brings Hope into their parents' room. “Mom, Hope wants you.”  
“I will be done in a minute.” Henry bounces Hope in his arms and sat down on the bed next to their Mom.  
“Little sis, Mommy will be with you in a few minutes little sis.” He gives her kisses on the cheeks and her tummy. “Yes, I am making you happy Hope. I love you so much, Hope.” She grips her big brother. “Yes, you had fun with me? Listening to me while you doing tummy time on me?” Hope coos.  
“Was Hope a good listener?” Emma finished pumping her milk supply.  
“Yes, she was. She is getting stronger in tummy time too. You want to see?”  
“Sure, Henry.” He placed Hope in the middle of the big bed and Emma sat close to Hope, who was picking her head up and looks at her Mommy on the side. “Hope! You are getting so much stronger baby girl. Mommy is so proud of you!” Hope reached her hand towards her Mommy’s hand. “I love you too Hope.” She kisses Hope’s little hand. Henry took pictures of Hope with their Mom during tummy time. Emma did not stop watching Hope doing tummy time until Hope began to cry. “Hope, are you hungry baby? I will feed you.” Hope latches on. “Yes, you are Mommy’s good girl. You are getting so strong every day because you drink Mommy’s milk to help you grow big and strong.”  
Henry goes out of the room, letting Hope eat. He finds Aunt Allison with his Dad in the living room. “Henry is your Mom almost ready?”  
“Yes, she watched Hope did tummy time and now is feeding her.”  
“Good. Lad, you know the rules, call us if anything goes wrong. I know your Mom will be nervous.”  
“Dad, Hope will be fine we will be fine right Aunt Allison?”  
“Yes, Henry. Killian, Henry, and Hope will be fine. They are going to be with me.”  
“I know Allison. I am just worried that is all, from yesterday and this morning.”  
“Killian, I know that you are worried. They are safe with me.”  
“Dad, please let Mom have fun tonight. She needs to relax. I should not have had answer that facetime call my other Mom. Now, mom is stressed.”  
“Henry, it is not your fault lad. We are going to be here for you no matter what. We are your parents.” He hugs and kisses Henry.”  
“You are the best Dad.”  
“Aye, I am.” Emma comes downstairs. “Emma, are you ready?”  
“Yes, Hope is fed and asleep. Allison, if anything happens, like magic or anything..”  
“Emma, Henry and Hope will be safe with me.”  
“But..”  
“Emma, they will be safe.”  
“Mom, I will call you if anything happens. Aunt Allison and I have everything under control.” She kisses Henry and hugs him. “Henry , have fun with your aunt and sister tonight.”  
“Mom, I will protect them always. Have fun with Dad.”  
“I will. Allison, thank you for watching them.” She hugs Allison.  
‘Your welcome Emma. I get to have fun with time with my niece and nephew. Go have fun tonight.” Killian and Emma leave.  
“Aunt Allison, I found something.”  
“What did you find?”  
“I was looking around in the house and found something in the garage.”  
“Henry, let me get your sister and then you can show me what you found.”  
“Sure.” Allison got sleeping Hope and Henry lead the girls to what he found. He takes out a baby pool. “Henry, Hope is going love it.”  
“We can put the baby pool in the backyard.”  
“Henry that is a great idea. We can let her get wet more when she wakes up from her nap. We still have leftover spaghetti.”  
“Yes, we can dinner now.”  
“Yes, we can Henry.” They ate dinner together and watched a movie on television in the living room. Hope was sleeping on the couch in between Henry and Allison.  
Killian takes Emma to a nice Italian restaurant. “Killian, this looks great.”  
“Aye, we need to have alone time.”  
“Yes, we do.” They talked a lot about their vacation so far and enjoyed their time together. They had pizza and mussels in a garlic soup. “Killian, where did you find this place?”  
“On my iPhone.”  
“You are getting so much better with technology.”  
“Aye, I am.” He shows her his home screen of them with both of their kids. His lock screen was with her and Hope as a newborn a few hours after she was born. “Killian, Hope is so big now.”  
“I know, love. She is getting so big every single day.”  
“She is so happy with us all.”  
‘Aye, she is love. We are giving her a great life with Henry.”  
“Yes, we are, giving them a great life together. I love my babies so much.”  
He holds her hand across the table. “Emma, they love you.”  
“Yes, they do. I am just hoping this stress issue does not affect Hope.”  
“Love, she is making you happy during the events, you are making sure that she is happy all the time with me, Allison and Henry. Allison would know if your anxiety affects Hope. She would have told us, love.”  
“Your right. Hope is happy with all of us.”  
“Aye, she is love. She has brung us all so much happiness.”  
“Aye, love she has.”  
“I want to check on them.”  
“Emma.”  
She calls Allison. “Hi, Allison.”  
“Hi, Emma. How is your date night?”  
“Fun, we are having dinner so far. How are Henry and Hope?”  
“Henry and I had leftovers for dinner and Henry is playing with Hope. They are fine Emma.”  
“I just wanted to make sure.”  
“Emma, they are having fun together, Hope is happy and she is not crying.”  
Emma smiled.“I am glad. I will see you when we get back.”  
“Yes, I will call you if anything is wrong.” Their phone call ended.  
“How are they love?”  
“Henry and Hope are having fun together.”  
“See, love they are having fun.”  
“I know.”  
“Let’s have some dessert and we can walk on the shore.”  
“I would love that.” They ordered their dessert and continue to talk.  
After Allison and Henry ate dinner, Henry cleaned the baby pool for Hope in the backyard. “Hope, Henry is cleaning the pool for you to get wet in. Do you want to go swimming?” Hope smiles. “Hope, you want Henry to swim with you?” Hope smiles. “Henry, Hope wants you to swim with her.”  
“Of course, Hope.” He goes up to his aunt and sister. “Hope, I am going to swim with you tonight. I already have my bathing suit on. You and me in the baby pool.” Hope happily moved around in her auntie’s arms. “Henry, she is very excited for your night swimming.”  
“Yes, I am excited already.”  
“Hope, you need to get changed into your swimming outfit.” Allison brings Hope up the Emma and Killian’s room to change Hope into a swim diaper and bathing suit, her pink frilly one. “Hope, are you ready to get wet?” Hope smiles. Allison gives Hope kisses on your cheeks. “My little niece you are so cute.” Henry had the pool filled up for Hope and him to get wet in.  
“Hope, are you ready to get wet little sis?” He takes her from their aunt.  
“Henry, when it gets cooler out with have to get back in, you do not want Hope to get sick?’  
“Aunt Allison, we won’t be in the water too long.” He sits down in the pool and has Hope sitting up against him happily getting wet. “Hope is the pool cold?”  
Allison reached into test the water. “Henry, the temperature is perfect, not cold, warm enough for Hope.” She took pictures of them getting wet together and bonding with her iPhone and Henry’s camera. Hope was splashing around and moving her legs. “Hope, are you having fun little sis?” Hope smiles. “Yes, you are.” He kisses her on the head. “I will do anything for you little sis, to make you happy, always.” Hope was moving around and having so much fun in the baby pool.  
“Henry, she is having so much fun with you.”  
“I know. I love making Hope happy.’  
“You are Henry.” SHe talks to Hope. “Hope, sweetie are you happy to be swimming with your big brother.” Hope smiles. “Yes, your big brother is the best.” Allison gets a phone call from Emma. After she gets off the phone. “Aunt Allison, did you tell our Mom about Hope’s extra swim?”  
“No, I just told her that you two were having together that is all.” Allison tickles Hope and Hope kicks and splashes her auntie. She acts surprised. “Hope? You got me, wet sweetie. It is alright. I know you are having fun with Henry.”  
“Aunt Allison, I need to ask you advice.”  
“What is on your mind?” SHe sits nearby the pool.  
“I do not know how to forgive my other Mom, after all, she did to me. My mom is making it up to me now, everything that I missed in my childhood and everything she missed out on me. My other mom, who caused everything...I do not know if I will ever forgive her.”  
“Henry, you have to forgive her she is still your Mom no matter what. I know the pain huts, it might not ever go away but you have to forgive her.”  
“I still have mixed feelings about her too which makes it harder.”  
“I know. Forgiving her is the best way to move on.”  
“I know, Aunt Allison. She wants to make it up to me. I know she cannot. After all, she did to my grandma, my mom...mom was alone without her loving parents all because of her.”  
“Henry, listen to me, you are the kindest, caring nephew I ever have. She raised you right, a good kid.”  
“I get my personality from my real Mom. I did not go dark.”  
“I know, Henry. Look how you are with Hope. She adores you and loves you. She knows that you are the kindest caring person and lucky to have you as her big brother.” He looks down at his baby sister and kisses her on the head.  
“I care all about my good relatives, my mom, dad, Hope, my grandparents and you Aunt Allison. I want to be with them. I do want to be around people who cause me constant stress.”  
“Henry, you are with us and we love you for who you are.” Hope begins to fuss. “Let me get her towel.” Henry holds his sister. “Hope, did you have fun in the water with me?” Hope snuggled and gripped her big brother. “Aww. Hope you know that I needed extra love.” He kisses Hope on the head. “I love you so much, little sis.” Allison wraps Hope in a towel. “Aunt Allison, Hope just wanted to show me her love for me. She knew that I was upset.”  
“See, Henry. Hope loves you.”  
“I know, I love her so much, ever since my Mom told me she was pregnant with her. I love my biological sibling.”  
“I think it is time to head back in.”  
“I think so too.” As Henry got out of the water, Hope began to cry. “Hope, you want to get wet more little sis?” Hope smiles. “Yes, we can still get wet.” Allison takes the towel from Hope and Henry played with Hope in the water. Allison took pictures of them together. “Aunt Allison, I will forgive my other Mom, but I still do not trust her.”  
“I understand that Henry. You told her how you felt which is the most important.”  
“My mom and Dad taught me about being honest and expressing your feelings, it just in my former home.”  
“I know Henry. I remember you telling me. Remember, everyone raised their children differently. You are lucky to have parents that tell you the truth.”  
“I know, just when I was a child. I felt so alone. I always wondered what happened to my real Mom. Then I found out why and I found her which is the best thing ever happened to me.” Hope makes sounds and splashes around. “Hope, I know you having fun in the water baby sis. I am having fun with you too.” He kisses Hope on the head. “I did not expect to have a real family not until I found my mom. She gave me hope for a better life and how change is good. She showed me then and now how life can be fun and enjoying new experiences no matter what.”  
“Henry, you should tell your Mom about this.”  
“I will, I know this will make her happy.” The sun was setting.  
“Henry. It is getting cold out and you two are turning into prunes.”  
Henry laughed. “Yes, we are. Hope did you have fun?” Hope smiles. “Yes. I had so much fun with you too.” Allison emptied the pool as Henry brought Hope to the porch, both wrapped in towels, drying off. “Are you warm now little sis?” Hope smiled and he kisses her on the head. “Hope you want to have a bubble bath with me?” Hope smiles. He waited for their aunt to come back up. “Thank you, Aunt Allison, for emptying the pool.”  
“Your welcome, Henry. I know you both needed to dry off. Did you have fun?”  
“Yes, I did. I know Hope had fun.”  
“Hope, you need a bubble bath.”  
“Aunt Allison, can I take a bubble bath with her?”  
“Yes, you can. Just keep your swimsuit on.”  
“Yes, I had a feeling I need to do that.” Allison giggled. They both laughed and talked until Henry and Hope dried off more before getting into the house.  
After their dessert, Emma and Killian walked along the shore. Killian wrapped his arms around his wife as they walked on the shore. Emma walked barefoot. “We need to do more dates like this.”  
“Aye, we should especially since it is summer and the weather is nice.”  
“Yes. I love my alone time with you.”  
“Aye, I too love.” They kiss. “Tomorrow Allison, Hope and I are having a girls day. Do you have any ideas on what to do with Henry?”  
“I was thinking of taking Henry to the arcade tomorrow. I know he will have fun.” Emma giggles. “I know both of my both are going to have fun.” They took photos of each other as the sun was setting along the shore, together and single photos of each other. They slowly went back to their car as it was getting darker. Killin drove them back home.  
“I am sad that our date is over.”  
“Love, I have fun on our date.” They kiss.  
“We need to do this when we get back home.  
“Aye, we do have two babysitters.”  
“Yes, we do. No phone calls from Allison or Henry. I think they had fun.”  
“Me too. Let’s go see what they are up to.”  
“Yes.” They head inside and they do not see any sign of Hope, Henry or Allison. “Where are they?”  
“Love, they must be upstairs.” They see Allison at the doorway and hearing Henry.  
“Hi, Allison.”  
“Hi, Emma. How was your date?”  
“It was a fun night. I needed a break. How are Henry and Hope?”  
“They are in the bathroom. Go see.” Allison steps back to let Emma and Killian see. Henry was playing with Hope, having a bubble bath together.  
“Oh my gosh. This is so adorable.”  
“Aye, love. I am already taking pictures.”  
Henry put bubbles on Hope’s hair and face. “Hope, you have a bubble beard.” Hope fusses.  
“Fine, I will take the bubbles off.” Emma giggles. “ You are getting nice and clean, Hope.” Hope splashed around as Henry held her.  
“Henry and Hope.”  
“Hope, Mommy is home. We are taking a bubble bath together.”  
She sits on the tub seeing her two children having fun “I can see. Why are you two another bath?”  
“I found a baby pool in the garage while I was snooping around on our first night here.”  
“Henry, why are you snooping around?”  
“Because I am like you.” Emma laughed. “How was the pool?’  
“I cleaned the pool and filled up the baby pool with a water hose and Hope and I loved the water. Right Hope. You had fun in the water with me?” Hope smiles and moved around.  
“Hope, did you have a fun time with your big brother?” Hope moves around and smiles. “Yes, you did. Henry, is she washed?”  
“Emma, I washed Hope right before Henry played with her.”  
“Thank you, Allison.”  
“Your welcome. They were having so much fun. I took a lot of pictures.”  
“I would have to see them later. Hope Marie Swan-Jones, you need to go bed soon, little princess.” She takes Hope from Henry. Killian hands over the towel to Emma and she wrapped her in the towel. “Henry, when did you plan this?”  
“I wanted to surprise Hope and she loved it.”  
“Emma, Hope loved the water and it was not too cold. They were out once the sun was gone. Hope was warmed up.”  
“Mom, I made sure Hope had fun and she doesn’t get sick.”  
“Good. Hope you need to get some sleep. Kid,”  
“I know take shower.”  
“Luckily you are wearing a bathing suit.”  
“Mom, of course, I would.” All of the adults laughed.  
“Hope, say thank you to Henry.” Henry kisses Hope on the head.  
“I love baby sis. We need to do this more often, a baby pool at home.”  
“Killian, I told you a baby pool would be great for Hope.”  
“Aye, love we will get one.”  
“Henry, take a shower. We will talk later.”  
“Alright, Mom. Aunt Allison, I had fun tonight.”  
“Me, too Henry.” The adults left the bathroom and went into their room. Emma dried off Hope, lotioned her up, gave her a clean diaper and put her in pajamas. “Hope, did you have fun with auntie and Henry tonight?” Hope coos. “Yes, I know. I had a fun night with Daddy but I missed you so much.” She gives Hope kisses on her cheeks and Hope gripped Emma’s face, which made Emma smiles. “Yes, you missed Mommy sweetie.” Hope began to fuss. “You are hungry? I will feed you, sweetie.” Hope latched on quickly and Emma rubbed her head as she ate.  
“Emma, I got photos of them in the baby pool.” She showed Emma the photos on her iPhone, of Henry and Hope, smiling, playing and getting wet. “Allison, these photos are great. They look like they are having so much fun. Killian look.”  
“Aye, I see love. We are definitely getting them a baby pool, mostly Hope.”  
“I know they will both use it in the summer.”  
“Aye, they will love.”  
“Thank you, Allison, for watching them tonight.”  
“You welcome. I am here to help. Henry and I talked a lot to besides playing with Hope. We had fun together.” After Hope was fed and burped, “Love, I can hold Hope for a while. I did not spend enough time with her today.” She kisses Hope on the head, “Hope, have fun with Daddy, sweetie.” She hands her over to Killian.  
“Hi, Hope. I saw the baby pool. Did you have fun?” Hope coos and moves around. “Aye, don’t worry Daddy and Mommy will get you a baby pool where you and Henry can swim in it.”  
“Killian, I can already imagine you being in the baby pool with her.” Allison giggles.  
“Aye, love. If Hope wants me in the pool. I will be in the pool. Right my little pirate?” Hope grabs his hook. “Aye, you are going to your hands wrapped around my hook. Is it yummy?” hope gripped his hook. “The hook is Daddy’s hand, little love.” Hope looks curious. “I will tell you how it happened...”  
Allison got a facetime call. “Lizzie?!”  
“Mommy!”  
“Lizzie is everything alright?” She goes into her room to talk to her daughter. Emma got dressed for bed and watched Killian rocking Hope to sleep telling her about how he got his hand chopped off by the crocodile. Hope fell asleep before the story was over. “Emma, I think Hope was tired out from her whole day of fun.”  
‘Yes, she had a busy day of playing in the ocean, the baby pool, and two bath times.”  
“Aye. She had fun with all of us.” He kisses Hope on the head. Sweet dreams Hope my pirate princess” Emma gives Hope a kiss on the head. “Hope, Mommy and Daddy love you so much, sweetie.” Killian placed Hope in her crib, began to cry and Killian picked her up “Alright, little lass. You can sleep on Daddy, little love.” He kisses her on the head.  
“I am going to check on Henry.”  
“Go, love. I can watch Hope.” He sits on their bed and watched their daughter fast asleep on him, enjoying snuggle time.  
Emma goes to Henry’s room. He was relaxing on his bed. “Hi, Henry.”  
“Hi, Mom.” She sits next to him on his bed. “Did you have fun tonight with Hope and Allison?”  
“I had so much fun with Hope in the baby pool, I know Hope will love it which she did. It was my decision to have a bubble bath with her. Your not mad right?”  
“Henry, I am never mad at you especially you being so caring and having fun with Hope.” She kisses Henry on the head. “Seeing you and Hope having a bubble bath together was the cutest moments ever.”  
“It was fun. I had a feeling that you will like it. I know Hope and I will have more sibling moments as she gets bigger.”  
Yes, you will Henry. I cannot wait to see them.”  
“I spoke to Aunt Allison about my other mom. I want to say sorry that I answered her phone call in the first place. My gut told me not to. I should have listened to it. Now you were upset this morning…I am so sorry.” He started crying.  
Emma hugs her son. “Henry, it is important to express your feelings no matter what. Was I mad at you?”  
“No. I got you upset.”  
“You only did what I taught you to express your feelings which you did. I love you, Henry. You did not get me upset. Okay?” She kisses him on the head.  
“Mom. I do not know if I ever can forgive my other mom for everything she did to me.”  
“Henry, forgive is hard to do especially when it is hard.”  
“I am not sure if I fully forgive her after all she has done to you and our family. I do not trust her, Mom.”  
“Henry, I still do have mixed feelings about being alone for most of my life. I found out how much my parents loved me so much, they sacrificed their love for me to help everyone happiness and saved me from being killed by her…”  
“Mom, I forgave you when I knew why you put me up for adoption. I knew that it was the best for me, you gave me up out of love. I did not expect to have a real family not until I found you, my real mom. You gave me hope for a better life and how change is good. You showed me then and now how life can be fun and enjoying new experiences no matter what.”  
“I am kid. I am giving you and Hope everything I did not have a normal, happy childhood.”  
“You are Mom. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Henry so much.” Henry hugs her until he fell asleep. Emma laid down next to her son and fell asleep next to him. Killian was with Hope and Allison on a facetime call with her daughter. All of the adults were with their children that needed them, that is what family is for being there for their children when needed.


	68. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Allison have a girls day. Killian and Henry spend time together with Hope. Hope was not herself.

  
The next morning Emma woke up seeing Hope doing tummy time on her Mommy. “Hi, baby. Are you doing tummy time on Mommy? She kisses Hope on the cheeks. “I love waking up seeing you on me, my little sweetie.”   
Killian enters their room. “Morning, love.”  
“Morning, Killian. How did Hope end up on me? I fed her a few hours ago.”  
“Well, our little lass wants her Mommy after we did Daddy and daughter time. So I placed Hope on you. She was sleeping on you before.”  
“Well, I woke up and she was doing tummy time.” She holds Hope in her arms. “I love you so much, Hope.” Hope gripped her Mommy. “Are you looking for going to the nail salon with Mommy and Auntie Allison?” Hope looked like she was about to cry. “Hope, you are coming with us, sweetie. You, me, and auntie Allison are going together and have our nails painted.” She looks at her daughter. “Hope, Mommy is not going to sick after the nail salon this time, sweetie. After we get our nails done, you, me and auntie are going to the ocean.” Hope smiles. She hugs her daughter and kisses her on the head.   
“Is she okay love?”  
“She remembers the last time I went to the nail salon when I fainted.”  
“She is concerned for your safety.”  
“Yes, she is. I know this time I am going to alright. After the nail salon, we can all meet up at the beach.”  
“Love, that is a great idea. It is supposed to be really hot today.”  
‘Yes, we enjoy our second to last day of this trip at the beach together. Hope, do you want to go to your baby pool after the beach?” Hope smiled. “Yes..you want to go swimming with Daddy or Henry?”   
“Love, Henry and I take turns.”  
“I already ordered a baby pool on Amazon, it will arrive by the time we return back to Maine. Hope is going love the pool.”  
“Aye, she will.”  
“Is Allison awake?’  
“Come to think of it she usually up by the time Hope and I have time together.”  
“I will go check on her. I did not hear from her after she got her facetime call from her daughter.” She gets up from her bed, “Hope, Mommy has to talk to Auntie Allison. Be a good girl for Daddy.” She hands her over to Killian.  
“Do you think something is wrong?”  
“I do not know. That is why I have to check on her.”  
“Love, she will talk to you.”  
“I know.” They kiss. Emma went next door Allison’s room and sees her lying on her bed crying. “Allison, are you okay?”   
“Emma.” She rushes up to Emma hugs her tightly. Emma rubbed her back and let her cry on her until she needed to.  
“Emma…”  
“Allison, what happened? Is this has to do with Lizzy calling you from sleepaway camp?... Allison, please tell me why you are upset.”  
“Lizzy called me last night. She missed me… she was homesick. After I got off the video chat. I thought to myself. Why are my children at camp? Connor loves it. Lizzy misses me and her Dad.”  
“Does she want to come home?”  
“I told her to give it a few more days, she only has been there for a few days.”  
“Can you bring her home?”  
“I miss my daughter. Seeing you are with Henry and Hope made me realized I need to spend time more with my children.”  
“Allison, if you need to spend time with your children, you need to. You do not want to miss out them growing up, trust me. I am still making it up for Henry for missing the first ten years of his life. If you want to take Lizzy home, you bring her home and spend time with her.”  
“Emma. I have work, Ted has worked. I have no one to watch her during the day that is one of the reasons why they are both in sleepaway camp.”  
“Allison, if Lizzy home is not an option for now. When she comes home from camp, spend time with her as much as possible after work.”  
“You are right. I am just so upset.” She lies on Emma’s lap.  
Emma rubs her back and her head. “Allison, you are a good mom. Your children love you so much. Just by how they were so excited about seeing you when they both came home from New York. They love you so much. I know that they miss you while they are at camp. They are going to want to spend all of your time with you when they come home.”  
Allison sits up. “They will?”  
“Yes, I know so.” They hugged. “You are like my long lost sister that I never had until recently.”  
“Allison, you are my sister. I never had a sister ever until I met you.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes!” They both smiled and laughed. Killian enters the room with Hope.  
“Morning loves. Am I interrupting up?”  
Allison wiped her eyes. “No, you are not Killian.”  
“This little love wants to see her auntie Allison.” He brings Hope to Allison.  
Allison was happy to see her god niece.“Hi, Hope. How are you this morning? Are you looking forward to our girls day?” Hope smiled and gripped her godmother/aunt shirt. “You know when I needed extra love my little god niece.” She gives Hope a lot of kisses that make Hope smile more and coo. Emma and Killian both smile at each as their daughter making Allison happy.   
“Hope, are you happy to be with Auntie Allison?”   
“Emma, your daughter is so cute. She is making me feel better already.” She kisses Hope on the head which makes Hope coos loudly. “Well, she is your goddaughter. She knows to make you happy too. Are you looking forward to our girls day?”  
“Yes, I am. Hope might be a little nervous at the nail salon. When I mentioned it to her before she looks like she was about to cry. Since our last time in Maine, I fainted.”  
“Emma, we will have fun. Hope will be happy with the both of us.” She talks to Hope. “Hope, are you going to be happy in Mommy and auntie’s arms at the nail salon?” Hope gripped Allison and looked upset. “Hope, your Mommy will not get sick. She has me with her I am a doctor. Your Mommy is not going to get sick, Hope.” Hope reaches over to her Mommy.   
“Hope.” She takes her daughter. “Hope, you are going to be with me and auntie. After our nails have done we are going to the beach. You want to go to the ocean with Mommy and Daddy?” Hope smiled.   
“Emma, if Hope is uncomfortable at the nail place, Henry and I can take her with us.”  
“Killian, Henry is looking forward to your one on one time.”  
“Unless he and I have our one on one time tonight on the boardwalk and we take Hope to the beach.” He talks to Hope. “Hope, do you want to go to the beach with Daddy and go into the ocean?” Hope smiled big. “Hope, you are my little pirate princess.” He gives Hope kisses on the cheeks.   
“Killian, are you sure? What if Hope starts crying when I leave?”  
“Love, she will have fun with her Daddy and Henry.”   
“Are you sure?”  
“Emma, I want to spend time with both of my children together. Plus, you and Allison can have time one on one time just the two of you.”   
Emma looked down at her baby girl who was snuggling at her. ‘Hope, you want to spend time with Daddy and Henry?” Hope smile and snuggled her Mommy. “My little sweetie.” She hugs her daughter.  
“Emma, we can have a girls night in later with Hope, since the boys are going out tonight.”  
“Well, we have not had a girls day without Hope yet. Nails and lunch?”  
“Of course. We can. After the beach, you, Hope and I are going to have a girls night in.” She talks to Hope. “ How does that sound Hope? You, me and Mommy having a girls night in? Would you like that Hope?” Hope smiled. Allison gives Hope kisses on the cheek.   
“Hope, are you going to be a good girl for Daddy?” Hope smiles. “Hope, I love you so much, sweetie. You and I are going to snuggle tonight.” Hope began to fuss. “Hope, Mommy will feed you now.” Emma takes Hope into her room to feed her.  
“Allison, do newborns get anxiety?”  
“No, but they have good enough memory. Hope seemed upset. I don’t want my niece to be uncomfortable and be crying the whole time.”  
“Aye, that is why I offered to watch Hope for a few hours. I know Emma needs a girls day to relax.”  
“Yes, Emma does need to relax. Emma and I will have fun today. I know Hope will happy at the beach with you and Henry.”   
Emma got dressed for the day she wore a tank top shorts and changed Hope into her swimsuit. “Are you going to have fun with Daddy and Henry? Yes...yes…” Hope was copying her Mommy talking. “You love the water.” Hope tried to talk. Emma thought to herself and smiles big, “My daughter is trying to talk and I am the only one witnessing her new milestone.” “Hope, Mommy….Mommy.” Hope opened her mouth so big and tried to copy her Mommy. “Hope, you are trying to talk like Mommy.” Hope smiles big and reaches out to her Mommy. Emma gives her kisses everywhere. “Hope...Hi...hi...Hope...” Hope copied her Mommy talking. Emma was in baby bliss happiness seeing her daughter trying to talk. “Mommy…” Hope copied her Mommy as best as she could. Emma smiled big. “Killian!!” He rushes in.  
“Emma, what is it?”  
“Check this out.” She talks to Hope. “Hope...I love you...Hope…” Hope tried to talk with her mouth wide open copying her Mommy. “Hope...Mommy...Mommy…” Hope copied her Mommy again. She turns to Killian who was smiling big.  
“Is Hope trying to talk?”  
“Yes, our little girl is trying to talk by copying me.”  
“Little love, Daddy….Daddy..” Hope tried to copy her Daddy not as good as her Mommy so she got upset. “Hope, it is alright little love.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Hope, it is okay sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head and calmed her down. “Mommy got you. You did such a good job of trying to talk. Since you were trying to talk, are you hungry?” She prepped to feed her and Hope latched on quickly. “Killian, I am sorry about Hope upset. I think she was getting hungry.”  
“Emma, it is alright love. I am really happy you got to experience Hope’s moment with her.” He kissed her on the head. “Hope was happily trying to talk to you, her Mommy.”  
“Yes, she was trying to talk and it was so cute. Are you sure you can watch Hope today?”  
“Emma, Hope will be happy with me and Henry today. We will have fun together. I have not spent one on one time with both of children in a while.”  
“You promised Henry that you will get to spend time with him on vacation.”  
“Aye, I am and with Hope. Since it is summer we can still go on Jolly Roger when we get back to Storybrooke and have family sailing trips.”  
“Yes, we will love that.”  
“Aye, I want to spend time with both of my children one on one.”  
“Well, when I need a break. I know that they will have fun with you.”  
“Aye, I know.”  
“Hope and Henry love their Daddy.” Hope looks up at her parents and Emma and Killian both smile.“Hope, you love Daddy baby.”   
“Aye, she does.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Hope, you have to eat sweetie.” She got Hope to eat. “Killian, if anything goes wrong.”  
“Emma, Hope, and Henry are both safe with me. I know Regina...made you afraid. They are going to be at the beach right across from our beach house love. Henry, Hope and I will have fun in the ocean. We will be fine love.”  
“I know. I am just worried...I do not want anything to happen to my family.”  
“Emma, we will able alright. When we were out last night, Henry had so much fun with Hope.”  
Emma smiled. “You are right. I have to admit it was so cute seeing Henry playing with Hope in a bathtub last night.”  
“See, love. They are going to alright, especially with me.”   
“I am sorry for being overprotective of my children.”  
“You are their mother, of course, you are going to worry about them and being overprotective of them. You love them and they love you. I love you.” They kiss.  
“You are right. If you need me to call me. Take pictures of Henry and Hope on the beach.”  
“Aye, I will love.”  
“Allison and I will come later to the beach.”  
“Sounds like a good plan.” Hope finished eating. “Love, I can burp her.” He takes Hope from her and burps her.   
As Emma pumped for Hope, she watched Hope snuggling with her Daddy. “She looks comfortable on you.”  
“Aye, of course, she does. She is my little love.” He kisses Hope on the head.   
“She loves her Daddy. Does Henry know that you two are going to the arcade tonight?”  
Henry enters their room. “Hi, Mom and Dad.”  
“Hey, kid. You never guess what Hope did?”  
“What Mom?”  
“Hope tried to talk by copying me.”  
“Really? She was trying to talk?”   
“Yes.”  
“Henry, I have a video of it.” He hands over his iPhone to Henry for him to watch Hope trying to talk. Henry saw Hope copying their Mom.   
“Killian, you were recording?”  
“Aye, love. I was. I knew you were the first one to witness Hope cute new moment.”  
“Hey, you were there when she had her head up during tummy time.”  
“Swan, you get to witness one of her many moments.”   
“I’ll try to record her moments next time. I was in the moment.”  
“Love, enjoy it. I am happy you got to witness Hope trying to talk. Hope looked so happy talking to you.” They kiss. Emma pumped 2 bottles for Hope and they had extra in the fridge for Hope.  
“Lad, we are going to the beach, you, me and Hope. Tonight, arcade?”  
“Dad, just you and me tonight.”  
“Yes, lad. Hope wants to go to the ocean, not to the nail salon.”  
“Yes, Dad. You get to spend time with me and Hope. We have not spent time together just three of us since the pottery store when I was absent that day.”  
“Wait...is this the day when I was at your school principal office?”  
“Yes..”  
“That is when you made my mother’s day presents for me. I wonder when you went to the pottery store.”  
“Aye, love.”   
“Mom, have fun with Aunt Allison. You need a break from us.” He hugs his Mom. “I love you.”  
“I love you too kid. Have fun with your Dad and Hope.”  
“I will. Mom, Hope will be with one of us.”  
“I know. Hope loves you and your Dad.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Be a good girl for Daddy and Henry.”  
“Love, Hope will be with me. Have fun on your girls day.”  
“Thank you. Have fun with the kids.” They kissed.  
“I will. Enjoy your time with Allison love.” She gets her purse and finds Allison next door. “Allison, are you ready?”  
“Yes, I am. I was waiting for you.”  
“Sorry, it took me so long. I had to get Hope dressed for the beach. All of the sudden I was talking to Hope and she was copying me talk. I was so happy and in a trance. I was tearing up a little.”  
“Hope was trying to talk?”  
‘Yes, it was so cute. Killian recorded it. Later during girls night, Hope and I will show you.”  
“I cannot wait to see that.” They went to the car and Emma drove with Allison directing with the GPS to the nail salon. “Allison, I needed time away from the kids. I miss Hope but I need...”  
“I know Emma. All mothers do need time away from the kids.”  
“Exactly!” They both laughed.   
“Besides getting our nails done. What else do you want to do?”  
“I was thinking of going to the mall. If you want to..”  
“Emma, since Storybrooke has limited stores. We can definitely go shopping.” They both laughed and talked on the way to the nail salon.  
After Emma and Allison left. Henry watched Hope sleeping on their parents' bed as Killian prepared Hope diaper bag for the beach and her cabana. They equally carried beach supplies and Henry pushed Hope in her stroller. They set up their spot and put suntan lotion on as Hope was taking her nap. “Dad, when we get back home...I was wondering if you will have enough time for us. I know that you have to go back to work. With this vacation, we got to spend more time together.”  
“Lad, we are going to spend more time together. I was actually planning days for your sailing lesson and having family days on the Jolly Roger.”  
“Really?”  
“Aye lad.” Henry hugs his Dad.  
“When are we having our sailing lessons?”  
“I have to work on Sunday. You and I can have a sailing lesson on Monday.”  
“I cannot wait.” He looks at his sister. “Hope is going to miss the beach are you Dad?”  
“Lad. I love the ocean just like your sister. I think she is going to miss it more since we have been coming here every single day.”  
“Yes, I was thinking of when we are back home and I am babysitting Hope I can take her to the beach so she won’t miss the ocean too much. I know that it won’t be anything like this. I want to make baby sister happy.”  
“Henry, that is a great idea. Hope will love that. Also, your Mom ordered a baby pool on Amazon. So you and Hope can in our backyard.”  
“She did?”  
Killian smiled. “Yes, lad she did.”  
“Hope is going to love it. Later after the beach can I bring Hope into the baby pool?”  
“Aye, lad. You can. I know Hope is going to love it.”  
“Why Mom did not bring Hope to the nail salon?”  
“Hope was getting nervous about nail salon because when your Mom fainted, she remembers that. When I saw how Hope was nervous and to make Hope happy, I asked her about going to the beach and she smiled."  
“Dad, we are making Hope happy.”  
“Yes, we are Henry.”   
Hope wakes up from her nap. “Hi, little sis. You are awake.” He takes her out of her stroller. “We are at the beach little sis. You want to go to the ocean?” Hope smiles. “You love the ocean, little sis.” He talks to his dad. “Dad, you want to join us?”  
“Aye, lad. Remember Hope cannot be in the sun too long.”   
“I know.” Henry and Killian sit with Hope and enjoyed watching her loving the ocean. “Dad tomorrow is our last day can we stay at the beach for a long time until sundown?”  
“I do not see why not, lad.”  
“I do not want to leave. I am having fun with you, Hope, mom and Aunt Allison.”  
“Aye, I know lad. We will spend more time together we still have the rest of your summer break. We are going to New York in July.”  
“I know. Are we flying there?”  
“Aye, I think it is easier with Hope then driving.” Hope begins to cry. “Hope, what is the matter, little lass? Are you hungry?” He kisses Hope on the head and takes her back to their spot. He fed her her bottle but she won’t take it. “Little love, it is your Mommy’s milk.” He checks her diaper, she was clean. He bounced her around and walked her around.   
“Dad. We can try a story to calm her down.” Henry knew Hope wanted their Mom but he knows their Mom needed a break from them.   
“Hope, Henry is going to tell you a story.”  
“Dad, I can hold her and read to her at the same time.” Killian hands over Hope to him. “Hope, you want story time little sis?” He kisses Hope on the head and let her snuggle on his chest. “Once upon a time, there was a princess that lived in a far away land name Rapunzel in a tower…” As Henry read to his sister she calmed down. When the story finished she began to cry again. “Hope, you want another story? I will read you another one about Grandma’s best friend. Once upon a time, there was a girl named Ruby.” Henry read stories to her until she fell asleep on him and he fell asleep tired from reading stories to her but he was happily making his sister not upset anymore, Killian took pictures of them together.  
Emma and Allison went o a nail salon and was able to relax. Emma got her nails painted maroon and Allison got her nails painted red. As they were getting their toes nails painted, “Allison, I miss my daughter. She always with us on our girls day.”  
“I miss my little niece too but you know she would not be comfortable here.”  
“I know...I do not want Hope to be upset. She is happy with her Daddy and Henry at the beach. Do you think Hope gets anxious from me? I do not want my daughter to have anxiety.”  
“Emma, Hope is 2 months old she does not have anxiety, when she is older and in school yes. For now, she can sense anxiety but I know Hope makes you, Henry, and Killian very happy. She made me happy this morning when I was upset.”  
“Yes, she does. I am hoping the boys are having fun with her.”  
“I know they are Emma.”   
“Let me just call them. I just want to make sure.” Emma calls Killian. “Hi, Killian.”  
“Hi, Emma.”  
“Are you whispering?”  
“Aye, I am.”  
“Why?”   
“Hope got upset the only way she stopped crying was Henry read to her. If he stopped she would cry. Henry read like 10 stories to Hope until she fell asleep.”  
“Aww. Henry is great with her.”  
“Aye, love. He loves his sister. Now they are napping together, Henry fell asleep tired out from reading to Hope after she fell asleep on him.”  
“Aww.”  
“Aye, I took many pictures. I will text them to you.”  
“Killian if..”  
“Emma, enjoy your girls day with Allison.”  
“We are going shopping after getting our nails done. We can bring home dinner.”  
“Aye. Enjoy your time off from hope and Henry. You need a break.”  
“Killian, I miss them.”  
“Love, enjoy time with Allison.”  
“Emma smiled. “I am. I am just missing my babies.”  
“They are safe and are with I love.”  
“I know. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Emma. I will see you later.”  
“I will see you later.” Killian text the pictures of Henry reading to Hope and Henry and Hope sleeping together with her on his chest. Emma got the text of pictures of Henry and Hope together. “Aww. My two babies. Alison, look.” She shows Allison the pictures.  
“Emma that is so cute.”  
“Killian was whispering on the phone because they were asleep. Hope was upset only Henry reading to her stories to help her stop crying. He said Henry read around 10 stories.”  
“Wow, that is a lot. He is really dedicated, big brother.”  
“He is. He loves his baby sister so much he just wants her to have a happy childhood.”  
“Emma. Henry has a happy life all because of you. Now he is with you, Killian and Hope making his life happier and normal.”  
“I know. Henry and Hope are everything to me. I just want to be there for both of them.”  
“You are Emma. They love you and know that you are doing everything for them.”  
“How do you give time equally for Connor and Lizzy? I am still adjusting to having two kids.”  
“I make time equally for them. If they want to talk I listen, or they want to play a game with them I play with them.”  
“Allison, I know Lizzy misses you.”  
“I know..I miss her.”  
“If you want her home.”  
“No, she has friends there.”  
“You can facetime her.”  
“Yes, I can. Or I can call her.”  
“Once she is home she will be hugging you and spending all her time with her.”  
“I know. I am looking forward to that.” After they got their nails painted they got lunch. Emma drove them to the mall for more shopping.  
Back at the beach, Hope was still napping on Henry. Henry was awake. He whispered, “Dad, I think Hope pooped.”  
“Aye. I will set up her changing station.” He set up the changing pad. Henry placed sleeping baby Hope onto the changing pad. Killian took her bathing suit off and all he smelled was poop. “Hope had a poop explosion. Lad, can you hand me a plastic bag. Hope will just wear a swim diaper for now.”   
Henry looked at Hope. “Dad. The poop is on her back.”  
“Aye, it is definitely a poop explosion.” He with Henry’s help he was able to wipe up Hope’s poop. Hope was crying and when she was being changed and cleaned up. “Hope, do not cry little love. Daddy is cleaning you, little lass.”   
“Dad, I think she is hungry too.”  
‘Aye, she has not eaten since before your Mom went to get her nails done.” Hope cried more.  
“Hope, do not cry little sis. Henry will feed you when Daddy cleans you up.” He gives her kisses on the head. “It is okay, Hope.” When Killian got Hope into a clean swim diaper, Henry was able to feed her. “That is it, Hope. You are being a good girl for your big brother. I love you, Hope.” Hope reached out and touched him as her response. Killian took a picture of Hope with Henry bonding, brother and sister love. After Hope was full Henry burped her and she snuggled onto him. “Hope do you want to get wet with me?” He takes Hope to the ocean. He sits down with Hope by the water and begins to cry. “Hope, you do not want the ocean little sis? I will take you back to our spot. Dad, Hope does not want to get wet.”  
“Lad, maybe Hope is having a rough day or misses your Mom.”  
“Maybe a little bit of Hope.”  
“Hope is loving you today. You are giving her all of your attention.”  
“Yes, I am. I love making my little sister happy especially when she is not herself.” He kisses Hope on the head as she gripped him. “Hope, I am not letting you go little sis. Henry got you.” He talks to his Dad. “Dad, can we try the baby pool at home?”  
“Sure, lad. I think that will be better for Hope.” They got ready to go back to their beach house. Henry carried Hope’s diaper bag and his beach chair while he was holding his little sister who did not want to let go of him or she will cry. They went back to their beach house. Killian unloaded everything as Henry was holding his sister. “Hope, you want to relax in the living room?” He takes Hope to the living room and laid on the couch with her. Hope did some tummy time on her brother. “Hope, I know you miss mommy little sis. She is with Auntie Allison who is having some girl time. She needs time away from us. I miss Mommy too. Our mommy is the best Hope. She has you me, Daddy and Aunt Allison, our whole family. I know how it feels when I did not have Mommy in my life. I did not meet Mommy until I found her when I was 10 years old. She could not raise, she was in prison because my Dad, not our Daddy, a different man framed her for his crime. My dad never apologized to Mommy. Now our Daddy is my Daddy who is there for me and you all the time. When I was a child, I did not have Mommy I had my other mommy. I had no friends. My other mommy was awake during the curse and she did not even help me when I was lonely, Hope…” Hope placed her hand on her big brother’s chest. “Hope you know when I am sad. I love you, little sis.” Hope coos. “Yes, I know. You love me too.” He rubs her little hand. “Now I have you, Mommy and Daddy, Auntie Allison with me in our family and I love it. You all are my family.” Hope moved around. “Yes, Hope I love you the most.” Killian heard their conversation from the entrance. He gets a phone call from Emma. “Hi, Honey.”  
“Hi, love. How is your girls day going?”  
“We got our nails done, went to the mall and now at the grocery store. Since we have a grill. We can barbeque tonight and tomorrow.”  
“Aye, love. That sounds good.”  
“How are the kids?”  
“ Hope is extra attached to Henry and does not want to be in the ocean.”  
“Is hope alright?”  
“She is with Henry in the living room doing tummy time on him. Henry is going to try the baby pool later on with her.”  
“Killian, do you think she misses me?”  
“Aye, that what we think or she is having a rough day. Love, she is with Henry who is making her very happy.”  
“Killian, we are almost done shopping. We will be home soon.”  
“Love, we can make some...what do you call them the cracker, marshmallows, and chocolate.”  
“You mean smores?”  
“Aye,that is the name s'mores.”  
“Killian, that is a great idea. We can pick up the ingredients at the store. We will be back soon.”   
Hope begins to cry on Henry. “Hope, what is the matter, little sis?” He checks her diaper. “You need a change. I will change you.” He takes Hope to their parent's room to give her a clean diaper. He noticed a rash on her thighs. He calls Aunt Allison. “Aunt Allison.”  
“Henry is everything alright?”  
“I know you are Hope’s doctor. I think Hope has diaper rash. She starting to have red spots on her thighs. She has been extra clingy to me today.”  
“Henry, can you send me a picture?”  
“Sure.” He takes a picture and texts it to his aunt.  
“Henry, you are right. Hope has a diaper rash. I will get an ointment for Hope. She will feel better soon.”  
“Thank you, Aunt Allison. What should I do now? I am changing her.”  
“Just change her into a new diaper. We need to change her diaper more often.”  
“Thank you, Aunt Allison.”  
“You are welcome, Henry. I know Hope was extra clingy to you today.”  
‘Yes, she is. She did not want to go in the water at all today. I knew she was not herself at all.”  
“We will be home soon.”  
He changes Hope diaper. “Hope, Aunt Allison will give you medicine when her Mommy gets home little sis. I am sorry you are in pain.” He gives Hope kisses and holds her in arms. “Dad.”  
“Yes, Lad.”  
“I figured out why Hope was not herself today.”  
“Why lad?”  
“I noticed when I was changing her she had red spots on her thighs. I called Aunt Allison and text her a picture, it is diaper rash. She is going to buy medicine for Hope.”  
“Lad, you are a great big brother to Hope.” He rubs his head. “Hope, are you happy with Henry? I know you in pain little lass.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Henry is making you feel better?” Hope coos and gripped her big brother.  
“Hope, auntie Allison and Mommy will be home soon little sis.”  
“Lad, we are having a barbeque for dinner tonight and s'mores for dessert.”  
“We are!”  
“Aye, yes we are!”   
“Are we still going to arcade tonight?”  
‘Yes, we are at night.”   
“Great.” Hope begins to cry. “Hope.”  
“Henry, let me try.” He takes Hope from Henry. “Hope, you are with Daddy little love. I know you are in pain and you want Mommy. Mommy is coming home and she will be here soon.” He rocked and bounced her around the room while she was crying.  
Allison and Emma were in Walmart when Allison got the call from Henry. “Emma. I got a call from Henry.”  
“Is he and Hope are alright?”  
“Emma. He asked me a question and it turns out Hope has diaper rash on her thighs. Now there is an ointment that can help her heal faster. She is in pain.”  
“So that is why she wouldn't go into the ocean and extra clingy to Henry.”  
“Yes. Emma, it is alright. Henry caught the rash because it started today. We are at a store where we can buy her medicine.”  
“Was Hope crying in the background?”  
“Yes.”  
“Emma, I got the medicine.”  
“Great. Now let ’s get back home. Knowing my daughter she is giving Henry or Killian a hard time.”  
“She most likely is. As long as you put this ointment on her a lot and change her diaper a lot the rash will go away.” They pay at the cashier and drove back home. Emma rushes back to the house and sees Hope wailing as being comforted by Killian.  
“Hope.”  
“Love, thank Zeus that you are home. Hope has a diaper rash and she wants her Mommy.”  
“I know.” He hands over their daughter to her. “Hope, Mommy is home sweetie. Mommy got you. Auntie Allison gave me medicine for you to help your pain sweetie.” Emma takes off Hope’s diaper and placed the ointment on her daughter. “Hope, you will feel better soon, sweetie.” Killian gives Emma a new diaper for Hope. She holds her daughter in her arms and Hope gripped her. “Hope, Mommy is home sweetie. I missed you today.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Did you have fun with Henry?” Hope smiled. “You did have fun with Henry. I heard he read to you a lot.” She talks to her husband. “Killian, where is Henry?”  
“He is taking a needed nap. Henry was holding Hope the whole day, reading to her and playing with her and changed her diaper. After he called Allison. I told him to rest and held Hope until you got home.”  
“Killian, I know Henry and Hope had fun with you today.”  
“Aye, Henry and I talked a lot. He wants to have more family time when we get back home.”  
“We will. I know it.”  
“Aye. I better help Allison with the groceries knowing Hope is happy with you.” They kiss. Killian goes to help Allison unload the car. Allison enters the living room.   
“Emma, how is Hope?”  
“I just put the ointment on now. She is stopped crying and very happy to see her Mommy.” She kissed Hope on the head.  
“I know that she missed you today. Henry told me a little bit on the phone. Where is he?”  
“He is napping up in his room. He was with Hope all day. She wanted Henry that is all.” Allison talks to Hope. “Hope, I am sorry you have diaper rash sweetie. I got the right medicine for you to feel better very soon.”She kisses Hope on the cheek and Hope smiles. “Emma, I think her having a wet diaper on can be a cause of diaper rash.”  
“So, you mean we have to change her diaper a lot not to be too wet?”  
“Yes. Hope can still have fun in the water though. I know my little niece loves the water.” She rubs Hope’s cheek.   
“For now, Hope just wants to be with her Mommy. I know she gave her Daddy a hard time.”  
“Emma, she is happy with you. She knows she is safe and content in her mother’s arms.”  
“Hope, are you happy that Mommy is home?” Hope coos and gripped her Mommy. “Mommy is home. You and I are going to so a lot of snuggles tonight.” Henry comes downstairs.  
“Mom, you are home!”  
“Yes, I am. I heard you were a great help with Hope today.”  
“Yes, I was.” He talks to Hope. “Hope are you happy that Mommy is home little sis? You look happier.” He kisses Hope on the head. He hugs aunt Allison. “Aunt Allison thank you for answering my call. I am really grateful for having a doctor in the family.”  
“Henry, you caught it. I just got the medicine.”  
“But you knew what medicine it was.”  
“Yes, but you caught it and made your sister happy all day.”  
“Yes. Mom and aunt Allison Hope would not let go of me at all at the beach, not go in the ocean only once, and I read so many stories to her on the beach. I talked to her a lot here too.”  
“Kid, you made your sister very happy and she loves her time with you.”   
“Yes but Mom I knew something was not right with her. She was not herself.”  
“Henry, you figured out what happened. Hope loves you more because she knows that she can come to you for help and she was extra clingy?”  
“Yes, Mom. I do not know how you do her clinginess all the time.”  
“Hey, that is what her carrier is for. I love her snuggling with her.”  
“Lad, can you get me the hotdogs.”  
“Yes, Dad. Hope have fun with Mommy little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head and gets what his Dad needed.   
“Allison, what do you want to do tonight?”  
“I was thinking that we can watch some Netflix, eat some smores and give Hope her own mani and pedicure since she could not come with us.”  
“Allison, I did not bring any nail polish.”  
“I did.” She shows Emma the pink nail polish.  
“You are like my long lost sister. You are amazing.” They hugged. “Let’s do her nails when she is feeling a little better. I have a feeling Hope will be snuggling with me for a while.”   
“That is no problem. Hope loves her Mommy.” Hope was fast asleep on her Mommy’s chest. They joined Henry and Killian on the back patio, watched them cook and they talked. Everyone ate outside. Hope woke up from her nap.   
“Emma, someone is awake from her nap.”  
“Hi, Hope. Are you feeling better?” Hope smiles which make Emma and Allison both smile. “Are you looking forward to our girls night in? We missed you today. It was not the same without you.”  
“Mom, can I try to take Hope swimming in the baby pool?”  
“I do not know. Allison, what do you think?”   
“I think the pool water will be fine for her. Just as long as we change her diaper after she gets out of the water.” She talks to Hope. “Hope, are you going to have fun in the water with Henry?” She tickles her niece. Hope coos.   
“Hope, Mommy and Daddy will see you play with Henry.” She takes Hope upstairs and change her into a swim diaper and added her Aquaphor diaper rash cream. “Are you ready to have fun with your big brother?” Hope smiles and Emma give Hope kisses everywhere and played their special game. Emma brings Hope back outside in her swim diaper, seeing Henry setting up the baby pool Hope.”Hope, your brother loves you so much. He is setting up the pool all just for you sweetie.” She brings Hope to Henry. “Henry, Hope is ready to go swimming. Are you?”  
“Yes, I am.” He goes into the pool first and his Mom gives him his sister. She sits by them and watches both of them having fun together. Hope was being held by Henry and she was moving her arms and legs around. “Mom, I told you Hope loves the pool.”  
“Kid, I ordered one. I know you and she will be in it a lot when we get home.”  
“I was thinking, Mom. When I babysit her when you are work or need a break like today. I can take Hope to the beach or let her and I swim in the backyard. Is that alright with you?”  
“Henry, you do not need to ask. Why do you think I ordered a baby pool because I know it will make your sister very happy and you will be in it with her for the rest of the summer playing with her.”  
“So I can babysit her more?’  
“Yes, you can Henry. I also want to spend time with the both of you.”  
“Mom, Hope missed you today. I made her happy but she wanted you all day.”   
“Your Dad and I were calling each other all day. I know Hope missed me and you did great with her even when she was not herself.”  
“I know. I am her big brother and will always be there for her no matter what.” He kisses Hope on the head.   
“Hope, are you having fun with Henry?” Hope smiles and Emma tickle her. Hope splashes her Mommy. She acts surprised. “Hope, you get me wet, baby.” She gives Hope kisses on her cheeks. She splashed Hope a little bit which made Henry splashed his Mom.   
“Kid.”  
Henry gulped.“Mom…”  
“Make space for me. I am coming in.” Henry smiled and moved over, luckily the pool was big enough for them to fit in.  
“Hope, Mommy is going to join with swimming us.”   
“Yes, I am.”   
Allison and Killian were watching from the distance. “Allison, I have a feeling this will get interesting.”  
“So do I, Killian.” They took pictures of Emma and the kids.  
Emma lightly splashes Hope. “Hope...I am going to get you...I am going to get you...” She splashes her daughter and makes her smile.   
“Hope, you and me against Mom.” Henry and Hope splashed their Mom. After a while, Hope began to cry.  
“Emma, I got our little lass. Hope, I know. You had fun with Mommy and Henry. It was getting too much for you little lass.” He wrapped up Hope in a towel and held her in his arms. Henry got out of the pool and went to the hose and sprayed his mom.   
“Henry!”  
“ha. Ha.”   
“Oh, you are going to get payback.” She lifts up the pool and drained most of the water and got Henry wet.   
“Mom, I have the hose.” He starts to run with the hose and she chased him around the backyard.   
“Henry!” He slipped into the mud that they created. Emma got the hose from him and sprayed him with the hose.   
“Kilian, does this happen a lot?”  
“It happened once with paint that was worse. I have a feeling this will happen more.”   
“I am taking a lot of photos.”  
“Aye, send me them.”  
“Sure I can.” She talks to Hope. “Hope, did you have fun with Henry and Mommy in the baby pool?”  
Hope smiled big. “You did have fun.” She kisses Hope on the cheeks.   
“Allison come to join us!”  
“No. I am good to watch from here.”  
“Please aunt Allison. We want you to join the fun!”  
“Killian, can you take pictures?”  
“Aye, I would love to.” She hands him her iPhone and he sits with Hope from a safe and takes photos of Henry, Emma, and Henry getting wet and filthy.  
“Yes, we got Aunt Allison to join us.” Henry sprayed his aunt.  
“Henry, give me that. Emma.”  
“Yes, Allison?”   
“Hold him down.”  
“Oh no.” Emma held her son and Allison sprayed him with water. The girls laughed. “This is a big mistake.”  
“Girl power?”  
“Yes. They both laughed. They chased around Henry got soaked in mud and from the hose until they were exhausted they lied on the ground out of breath. Killian took a lot of photos until it was getting cold and brought Hope inside gave her a bath and got her dressed for bed. Killian had Hope wrapped up in her quilt and snuggling on him by the time they were done playing and getting dirty it was dark out. “Your Mommy, Henry, and Auntie Allison are having so much fun they are getting very dirty. You are nice and clean little lass.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope enjoyed time with her Daddy. Emma approached them. “Love, did you have fun with Allison and Henry?”  
“Yes, I did. How is Hope?”  
“Hope is fed, washed and ready for bed. She is comfy snuggling up with her Daddy. I also got the s’mores stuff out and towels for you all to dry up.”  
“Killian. You are the best.”  
“Aye, I know I am.” They kiss.  
“Henry! We are going to do s’mores!”  
“Yes!” They laughed.   
“Kilian I will be right back I need a shower quickly.” Emma takes a very quick shower. Henry and Allison were making s’mores already from the grill. “Kid, you started without me.”  
“Mom, I was excited.”  
She hugs her son. “Kid, I was only kidding.” She kissed the top of his head. “Can you make me one?”  
“Sure. I can.”  
“Emma, thank you for letting me your dirty fun.”  
“Your welcome. You are in our family, so it makes sense for you to join in our family fun.” Henry hands his Mom a few s’mores.”Thank you, Henry.”  
“Your welcome, Mom.” Emma ate her s’mores.   
“Killian, have you tried s’mores?”  
“Aye, I have they are delicious.”   
“I have a feeling you like them, captain.” They kiss. Hope wakes up crying.   
“Hope, are you hungry sweetie? Mommy will feed you.” Killian hands over their daughter. He goes inside to get a burp towel. Hope latches on quickly. “Emma, Hope looks very comfortable on you.”  
“Yes, she is. She had her bath and in her pajamas and wrapped in her favorite quilt.”  
“Mom is it alright tomorrow...Dad and I go to the arcade in the morning and we can meet up at the beach later on. We can stay there until sundown since tomorrow is our last full day here.”  
“Of course we can, Henry. Allison, a whole day at the beach?”  
“Sounds like fun.”  
“Henry, our flight is in the evening. I am pretty sure that you and Hope can use the baby pool before we head to the airport.”  
“Yes! I know I can help you, Mom. So I can tire out Hope for our flight.” Emma and Allison laughed. “Henry, are you going to switch seats again?”  
“No. I can read to Hope on the plane.”  
“Hope will love to spend time with you on the plane.” Killian returned to his family.   
“Dad, can we go to the arcade tomorrow instead of tonight? I want to spend time with everyone together.”  
“Sure lad. We can go tomorrow.” Emma burped Hope and she fell asleep on her Mommy, snuggling. They end up talking on the back porch talking, eating s’mores and enjoyed their time together as a family while they are on vacation. They talked until midnight. Allison and Henry went to bed. Emma and Killian talked in bed with Hope attached to Emma. Hope wakes up “Hope, you are awake.” Hope to copy her Mommy talk. “Hope...hi...hi..Mommy…” Hope copied her Mommy and Emma smiles big. “Hope...Mommy…” Hope copied her Mommy with her mouth wide open. They both ended up smiling at each other. “Killian. You want to try Hope talking to you?”   
“Aye, I would love to.” She hands over their daughter to him. “Hope...hi...Daddy...Daddy…” Hope copied her Daddy. Killian smiled.“Swan, she is trying to talk to me.”   
“Now you know how I felt this morning.” She watched her daughter trying to talk to her husband. She is grateful for her whole family, being there for one another, her two loving kids who have a close relationship and would not change anything in her family. Her family perfect just the way it is and she is enjoying her family vacation with her whole family.


	69. Last Day in Florida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Killian, Henry, Hope, and Allison enjoy the final day of their family vacation at the beach and one on one time with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. It has been busy with school and family loss. I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Happy Beginning Captain Swan

  
The next morning, Emma woke up with Killian wrapped around her feeling content in her husband arms. “Morning.”  
“Morning, Love.” They kiss.  
“I am sad that this vacation is almost over.”  
“I too love. How about on our last night here. We can go out to dinner as a family.”  
“I would love that. Can we get seafood?”  
“Aye, I love seafood.”  
“I think our son will be happy that we can have lobster one more time.”  
Killian chuckled. “Aye, the lad will be very happy. We can also cook lobster at home.”  
“Yes, we have to learn how to cook them.”  
“We will love.”  
Emma did not see Hope in her crib.“Where is Hope?” she was looking for her daughter. She went to Henry’s room, Henry was still asleep. She went to Allison’s room and she and daughter were not there. Emma goes to the living room seeing Hope doing tummy time with her auntie while Allison was lying on the floor. “Hope, you are getting stronger. Yes, you are my little niece.” Emma took a picture of Allison and Hope together.  
“Hope, are you having fun with your auntie?” Hope smiles.  
“Emma, Hope is getting stronger and her head is holding up longer too.” Emma sits next to them on the ground.  
“Hope, did you wake up your auntie this morning?”  
“Emma, you and Killian were passed out. I knew you two went to bed later than I did. I check on Hope and she was awake. She and I have been playing in here for about two hours. We talked, read and do some tummy time. Right Hope? You are having fun with me?” Hope coos. “Yes, I love you so much Hope, my little god niece.”  
“Allison, what time do you want to go to the beach today?”  
“I was thinking in the afternoon. We can have a relaxing morning. I can do Hope’s nails.”  
“I know Hope will love that.” Hope begins to cry. Allison hands over Hope to her Mommy. “Hope, are you okay baby?” She kisses Hope on the head. “Mommy got you.” Hope gripped her Mommy. “Mommy has you, sweetie.” She rubs her head to calm her down. Hope snuggled to her Mommy and did not want to let go.  
“Emma, Hope wanted her Mommy.”  
“Yes, Hope certainly does. Sometimes, I do not know if I am holding her too much or not enough. Or...spoiling her.”  
“Emma, Hope loves you. She is attached to you the most. She knows that you are there for her. She just wanted you that is all.”  
“I am always going to be there for her. I just want to raise Hope normal.”  
“You are doing that Emma, out of all the parents I see from work they either have nannies with the kids, ignore them, spoil them and give them no love. You are doing great with Hope and Henry. Hope loves you.”  
‘Sometimes, I feel like I do not know what she wants and I do not want to make mistakes.”  
“Emma, Hope is a very happy baby, who knows that she loved by all of us.”  
“I do not want Hope to be a spoiled brat.”  
“Emma, I have patients in the past spoiled their children to the point that they do not know how to be independent as adults. I know you and Killian are going to raise Hope to be a very independent strong girl. If you need help, like parenting tips, you can always call me.”  
“Thank you, Allison. For being here, when I need someone to talk to besides Killian.”  
“Hey, that is what best friends are for.”  
“Yes, we help each other. Hope whenever you need help you can talk to Mommy, Daddy, Henry or Auntie Allison for advice. You can count on your family.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope reached out her hand to her auntie and Allison let Hope hold her finger and kissed Hope’s hand. “Hope definitely understands our conversation.”  
“Yes, she does, Emma. You have a very smart 2-month-old daughter.”  
Emma smiles. “Well, I did talk to her a lot when she was in the womb also Henry and Killian too. We all did because all loved her so much then and now.” Henry comes downstairs.  
“Morning, Mom, Aunt Allison, and Hope. Mom, can I hold Hope?”  
"Yes." Henry takes Hope from their Mom and Hope began to wail. He gives her back to their Mom. “Hope, Henry wanted to see you, sweetie. Sorry, Henry Hope is attached more than usual this morning.”  
“It is okay, Mom.” He kisses Hope on the head. “I love you, Hope. I know you want mommy.”  
Mom, she must miss you a lot yesterday.” He gives Hope his finger. “Hope, you can be with Mommy.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“I think you are right kid.”  
“She had fun with me but she missed you, Mom.”  
“Hope is going to have girl time this morning before the beach. Oh, kid. We are going to the lobster shack again for our last night dinner here.”  
“Mom, do we have to go back to Maine.”  
“Yes, Henry. Your Dad and aunt Allison need to go back to work.”  
“Yes, I understand.”  
“Henry, we are still going to have a lot of fun as a family. Hope I know will have so much fun with you playing with her in our backyard or when you babysit her.”  
“I know. I am looking forward to that...Mom..” Henry looked sad.  
“Henry?” He started to cry. Emma looks at Allison.“Allison?”  
She sits next to them and gets Hope from her. “I got Hope.” Allison takes Hope from her and sat next to Emma as Henry was being hugged by his Mom. “Hope, Mommy is comforting Henry who is sad. We are sitting right next to them. You are not too far away from your Mommy.”  
“Henry, what is wrong?”  
“Mom...mom…” He hugs her tight. “You are my family.”  
“I am your mom I am your family Henry always will be. What is the matter?”  
“ I do not want to go back to face my other mom...I want you only…” Emma and Allison both looked at each other with matching concerned looks. “Henry, what do you mean face her?”  
“Mom...all of the things I said to her on facetime was true….I do not want her to be mad at me or let her use her dark magic with Hope…I just want you and everyone in our family is my family is that a bad thing?”  
“Henry, your Dad, Hope, Aunt Allison and I are all of your family. We love you for who you are, and no matter what you know that.” She puts her hands on his face. “ You are my smart, caring son. I will never be disappointed in you.”  
“You are my mom. I know that I can never disappoint you. My other Mom that is different...I am always afraid of disappointing her or when you helped me defeat the curse that was different. I know you were there for me when I needed you when my other Mom was evil. You are my real Mom. I expressed my feelings to her...now I do not want to be mad at me.”  
“Henry are you nervous to go home?”  
“Yes. I do not want her to hurt our family.”  
“Henry, your other mom is not going to be mad at you. She is not going to hurt our family. I promise you that.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Henry, look at me.” He looks at his Mom. “I am your Mom. I will talk to Regina and I will tell her that you were only venting your feelings, so she won’t be mad at you and at all of us. Okay?”  
“But...what if she is mad?”  
“Henry, if she is mad. We will work out like we always do. I promise.”  
Henry hugs his Mom tightly. “I love you, Mom.”  
“I love you, too Henry. I always will. ” She kisses Henry on the head and rubs his back and let him relax a little bit to make him know that he is alright with her. She looks at Allison with Hope. “How is she?”  
“Hope is happy and loves to snuggle.”  
“Henry, you want to stay with Aunt Allison and Hope? While I call Regina.”  
“Henry, Hope wants her big brother.”  
“Yes, Hope wants to cheer you up.”  
Henry smiles. “Of course, I want my baby sister. Hope, come to Henry little sis.” Allison hands over Hope to Henry.  
“Hope, I know you are going to make Henry, sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the cheek. Hope snuggled onto Henry and Henry gave Hope a lot of kisses. “Hope, you know that I was upset?” Hope cooed. “Yes, you are in my arms and making me very happy little sis.” Hope gripped her brother. “Yes, I love you so much, Hope.”  
“Emma, they will be fine with me.”  
“I know. I just got to talk to Regina. I do not want Henry to be afraid when we return to Maine.”  
“Emma, he has you to be there for him.”  
“I know. I got to make a phone call.” Emma goes upstairs to her room and took a deep breath. “Swan? Is everything okay? I heard Henry crying.”  
“He is afraid to go home tomorrow to face Regina and her to hurt all of us.”  
“Swan, is that why he is afraid?”  
“Yes, I have to tell Regina that he was only venting his feelings. Either way, I know Henry will be living with us.”  
“Love, I know. Henry loves living with us.”  
“Yes, he loves us and cared for our safety in his Mom’s dark magic.”  
“Do you want me to stay here while you are on the phone with her?”  
“Yes, you can stay. Henry and Hope are with Allison. Hope is making her brother happy.” Emma sat on her bed to facetime Regina, while Killian sat on a chair nearby.  
“You can do it, love.”  
Regina answered Emma’s facetime call. “Hi, Regina.”  
“Hi, Emma.”  
“Are you mad about your last facetime call with Henry?”  
“Was he mad at me?”  
“Regina, he was only venting out how he was feeling out. He learned that from me and Killian, for always expressing his feelings. He has been keeping those feelings in for years. Are you mad at him for expressing his feelings to you?”  
“Yes, a little but mostly upset because I caused him all of his pain. I want to make it up to him.”  
“He is afraid to come home now because he vented out his feelings to you and afraid that your mad at him and us and won't get revenge.”  
“Emma, I am not at you or the rest of your family. I am just mad at myself for letting Henry growing up alone. I know Henry will forgive me eventually.”  
“Henry will forgive you slowly.”  
“I know. How is your vacation?”  
“It has been so much fun. Henry has been having so much fun on this vacation.”  
“I have a feeling he is having fun. Can you please tell Henry when he is ready to see to come to visit my office. I know he is more at home when he is living with you.”  
“I will tell him that you are not mad at him. I know he will visit you.” They hung up. “That is a huge relieve. Killian, do you think she is not mad?”  
“Aye, I do not think so.” They hear Hope crying.  
Henry brought crying Hope to their parents' room. “Mom, Hope wants you.” He gives his sister to their Mom. “Hope, Mommy got you, sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head. Henry sits next to his Mom on the bed.  
“Mom, did you speak to my other Mom?”  
“Yes, I did. She is not mad at you. She mostly mad at herself for isolating you. She wants to make it up to you.”  
“She can't.”  
“Henry, she wants to try.”  
“I will visit her. As long as she does not get revenge or mad at me or hurt anyone in my family.”  
“Henry, she loves you.”  
“I know. It is a different mom like you with me. I love you different than her. You are my Mom.”  
“I know, Henry. I am your Mom.”  
“Yes, you are. Hope, do we have to best Mommy little sis?” He kisses Hope on the cheek and makes her smile. “See, Mom. Hope agrees with me.”  
“I do have the best two kids.”She hugs Henry and Henry hugs them. She kisses Henry and Hope both on the heads.  
“Mom even if I visit my other mom...I want to spend time with you.”  
“Henry, you are living with me all the time now. I know you and I are doing a lot of stuff together.” Hope makes a loud sound.  
“Little Sis. You have our Mommy the best Mommy. Yes, we have the best Mommy little sis.” Hope gripped her Mommy.  
“Henry, you are with us all the time. I know that we are going to do a lot of one on one time.”  
“Aye lad. Your Mom is right. Hope and I will have a lot of daddy and daughter time too.”  
“ Dad, can we go to the arcade?”  
“Aye, lad we can. After breakfast.”  
“Yes. Mom, can I read Hope a story before breakfast?”  
“Sure, you. can. I know Hope loves storytime with you, kid.” Henry went to get his storybook. Hope began to cry. “Hope, are you hungry?” She kisses Hope on the head and feeds her.  
“Love are you okay?”  
“Yes, I just want to spend time with both of my kids together. I know Henry needs to see Regina but I am still worried you know.”  
“I know, love. Remember he is living with us and we are giving him the life he wants.”  
“I know. Beach this afternoon?”  
“Aye, after the arcade with Henry. I know he and I will talk a lot. Later, I will spend time with our little lass in the ocean.”  
“I know both of our children will love their time with their Daddy.”  
“Aye, they love their time with their Mommy to love.” They kiss. “I am going to go make some breakfast and start cleaning up the kitchen.”  
“I know, we have a lot to clean up tonight.”  
“We will work together.” Killian heads downstairs.  
Henry enters the bedroom with his book. “Mom, should I wait until Hope is done eating?”  
“Yes, so Hope will have your full attention.” After Hope was fed and burped, “Now, she is ready for story time. Hope, Henry is going to read you a story.”  
“Mom, can you stay?”  
“I love spending with the both of you. Of course, I will stay.”  
“Hope, you want to be with me, little sis?” He takes Hope from their Mom, who began to fuss. “Hope, Mommy is right next to me. Look, Hope, I got my storybook.”  
“Hope, Mommy is right here sweetie. Henry wants to read to you.” Henry adjusted his storybook in front of him and holding his sister on his lap letting Hope sit up. “Once upon a time, there was a girl named Snow White…..” As Henry was reading Emma smiled at her two children while she watched Henry interacting with his little sister showing which character was back home in Maine. She knew Hope was listening to Henry. She loves their close bond relationship even though they had a big age gap. After Henry read the story of their grandparents, Hope was sleeping on him and he kissed her on the top of her head. “I love you, Hope.”  
“Henry, Hope loved storytime with you.”  
Henry smiled.“I know. I know that she is really listening to me.”  
“Yes, Hope loves her big brother.” She sets his storybook aside. Henry puts Hope on his chest as he laid down on the bed next to his Mom. Henry and Emma fell asleep next to each other. An hour later, Killian checked up on his family in their room, seeing Emma sleeping next to Henry and Hope was sleeping on top of her brother. He takes a picture of his family sleeping together. “Lad...Henry.”  
“Hi, Dad.”.  
“Do you want to go to the arcade?”  
“Yes! I need to get ready.”  
Killian takes sleeping Hope from him. He goes to his room to get changed. Hope woke up crying knowing she as not with Henry. “Little love, you are with Daddy.” He bounced her around and kissed her on the head.  
“Killian?”  
“Hi, love.”  
“Where is Henry?”  
“He went to get ready. Hope is upset because Henry gave her to me.”  
“Aww, Hope, you want your big brother? Hope, you are going to have fun with me and Auntie Allison.” She talks to her husband. “She needs to be changed.”  
“Little love, daddy loves you even though you want your big brother.” He kisses Hope on the head and gives her to his wife.  
“Hope, do you need to change?” Emma changed Hope's diaper. “Yes, I was right. You need a change." She talks to her husband. "What else are you going to do with Henry?" She lifts her daughter up and let her snuggle on her chest.  
“I was thinking to take him to the arcade if he needs to talk about anything I will listen.”  
“I am just hoping he is going to be okay when we go back home tomorrow.”  
“Love, he has us to be there for him and Allison and his little sister.”  
“Yes, you are right.” He wrapped his arm around his wife and daughter. He kisses Emma on the head. “He is going to be okay right?”  
“Yes, he is love. He gets his bravery from you.”  
“Yes, he does. He defeated a few curses himself so I am pretty sure that he can overcome his fear of seeing his Mom. I know he is afraid because he told her how he felt which he never did before well until he moved in with us.”  
“Aye love. If he tells me something that you need to know, I will tell you.”  
“I know. He trusts you, me, Hope and Allison.” She kisses Hope on the head “Hope, let's go find your auntie.” Emma carried Hope to the kitchen seeing Allison cleaning up.  
“Allison, you should not be cleaning.”  
“I want to help. How is Henry?”  
“Henry did storytime with Hope, which Hope loved.”  
“Hope, did you have fun with Henry?” Hope smiled. “Yes, you did. You have the best big brother.”  
“Do you want to paint Hope’s nails?”  
“Yes!”  
Henry comes downstairs. “Mom, Dad and I are going to the arcade.”  
“Kid, have fun.”  
“I know I will. I am going to teach Dad all of the games.”  
“Aye, lad. I know we will have fun.”  
“Hope, Henry will see you later sis.” Hope began to cry. He takes Hope from their Mom. “Hope, Daddy and I are going to play games. I know you are too small for. How about this? When I play the games, I will get you a plush toy? Would you like that?” Hope cried louder. “No. Hope. I love you little sis.” He kissed crying Hope.  
“Henry give me your sister.”  
“Mom Hope is upset.”  
“I know Henry. Allison and I are going to paint Hope’s nails. Go with your Dad and have fun.” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“I love you, Mom.”  
“I love you too, Henry.”  
He kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, be a good girl for Mommy and Auntie Allison. Daddy and I will play with you in the ocean later.”  
“Love, are you sure you got Hope?”  
“Yes, Hope will calm down, eventually. I knew she gave you both a hard time yesterday. She needs girl time.”  
“Aye love. I know Hope will be happy with you.” They kiss. “We will see you at the beach.” The boys left.  
“Hope, it is okay sweetie. You are with Mommy. Shh...shh…” She bounced and rubbed Hope’s back.  
“Emma, let me try.” Allison takes crying Hope from Emma. “Hi, Hope...what is the matter, sweetie? I know you miss Henry. He will come back later. For now, you, Mommy and I are going to have fun. I can paint your fingers and your toenails with pink nail polish that I got just for you.” She bounced Hope around and patted her back and walked around the living room with her goddaughter until Hope stopped crying. Allison kissed Hope on the head. “I love you, Hope.”  
Allison hands over back her god niece to her Mommy. “Allison, thank you. She loves you.”  
“I love my little god niece. Emma, she loves you, Henry and her Daddy.”  
“I know she loves all of us. Just at times when she cries like that...I do not know how to calm her down.”  
“Emma, we all need help. You are not alone. Crying babies can be very frustrating and it feels like it never ends but we love them no matter what. You were the one who calmed her down when she was terrified seeing you know who at the grocery store.”  
“Yes, you are right. Hope loves me.” Hope gripped her Mommy’s hair. “Hope you want long hair like Mommy? You want to be like Mommy?” Hope smiled and Emma gave her daughter kisses on the head. “Allison, I think Hope is ready for her mani and pedicure.”  
“Great, I will get started.” Emma set Hope sitting up on her lap and Allison painted Hope’s feet first. When Allison painted her fingers Hope kept cooing which made both Emma and Allison smile.  
“Hope, you like Auntie Allison painting you fingers, sweetie?” Hope made a loud sound.  
“Sounds like a manicure is making Hope very happy.”  
“Yes, she takes after her Mommy on that.” They both laughed. Hope fell asleep as her nails were drying. “Hope, you are Mommy's little princess. A little royal with her nails painted.” Allison and Emma took pictures of Hope with a manicure and pedicure.  
“Emma, she is definitely a little royal.”  
“Yes, I have to text this picture to my Dad later.”  
“She is so cute.”  
“Yes, Hope is my little cutie.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Allison, do you want to take a walk into town?”  
“Sure, we can.” After Hope's nails were dry, Emma dressed Hope into a white romper covered sunflower and matching bow. “Hope, your outfit is so cute with your pretty painted nails.” She takes a picture of Hope lying down on her bed in the romper outfit. Emma got dressed in a long maxi dress and did her hair in a dutch braid. Allison entered the room in a summer dress to walk around town in. “Emma, are you almost ready?”  
“Yes, I am.”  
“Emma, I love the dress and hairstyle. Can you do my hair?”  
Emma smiled. “Yes, I can. What type of braid?”  
“I like your dutch braid.”  
“Sure, I can do your hair into a dutch braid.”  
Allison saw Hope playing with her Pluto and saw Hope’s outfit. “Aww, Emma. I love Hope’s outfit.”  
“I know, it is so cute on her!”  
“Yes, it does!”  
“I have a romper for her to wear on the plane home tomorrow that I got at Primark.” Allison sat on the bed with Hope next to her. “Come here, little niece.” She placed Hope on her lap, in a sitting position. "You look so cute in your romper with your matching bow. Your mommy got you a great outfit." Allison watched Hope was playing with her Pluto doll as Emma was braiding her hair. “Hope, your mommy is really good with braids. I know that when you are older she is going to make your hair look pretty all the time.” Hope smiled and made a loud sound. “Emma, I think she knows that you will do her hair in braids all the time.”  
Emma laughed. “Yes, Hope is starting to tug my hair. She knows when her hair gets longer, I will be braiding her hair a lot.”  
Allison laughed. “Hope, you want your Mommy to braid your hair?” Hope smiled and Allison kissed Hope on the cheek.  
“Hope, when your hair is longer I am going to braid your hair all the time sweetie.” Emma braided Allison’s hair. “I am done.”  
Allison looked at her hairstyle in the mirror. “Wow, Emma. You are amazing with braids.”  
“Thank you, Allison.” Hope began to fuss. “Hope, Mommy is to get your diaper bag and we are going to for a walk.” She kisses Hope on the head. Emma packed Hope’s diaper bag and put on Hope’s carrier.  
“Emma, Hope wants her Mommy.” Allison placed Hope in the carrier and strapped her in. “Hope, you are with Mommy, little niece.” She kisses Hope on the head. Emma and Allison walked into town, seeing small shops like candy shops, ice cream shops, toys store, a few local restaurants. “I think the town here is quieter than Maine?”  
Emma just laughed. “It is still early, Allison. It is only 9:00 in the morning.” They both laughed. “Trust me, before you moved to Maine and years beforeHope came along the town was always in a curse by a villain caused it.”  
“I know from Henry and his storybook about you being the savior.”  
Emma laughed. “I am the savior but have not done anything for the town in a while, besides the fire investigation in the high school and putting my son’s bullies in jail as their suspension.”  
“That is being a savior.”  
“Not really, that is a job as a sheriff and being a mom.”  
“You mean mama bear mode?”  
Emma laughed. “Kind of, I was mama bear mode at the principal office threatening the principal to do something or I will, I did put those bullies in jail for two days. I only go mama bear mode when one of my children or both being hurt or in danger.” She hugs Hope who was in her carrier asleep. “I did not have anyone growing up to lean on. I have them to be there for whenever they need me. I do not want them to experience what I went through. I promised myself that a long time ago.”  
“Emma, you are there for them. You are supporting Henry when he was afraid this morning, you were there for Hope so many times already. I know yesterday when you were mama bear mode on the way home from Walmart to get back to Hope.”  
“I have done mama bear mode many times. Especially custody issues for Henry when Regina and I were enemies..let’s just say we are on better terms now...I am concerned about Henry now. When we get home tomorrow.”  
“Emma, he has you and Killian to be there for him. I know that you will do anything to make him feel safe. I am here for you both too to help Henry.”  
“Thank you, Allison. Henry trusts you too, he opens up to you.”  
“I know, I love my nephew and niece. Now let’s do some shopping.”  
Emma smiled. “Yes!” They entered a store and browsed around. Allison bought souvenirs for her family and Emma bought souvenirs for her parents and her brother, also cute matching shirts for Henry and Hope.  
Killian and Henry were at an inside arcade. “Lad, which game would you like to show me first?” Henry looked around the games with the bright lights. “I do not know. I have never been to an arcade before. I know from what Mom told me to bring a lot of quarters.”  
Killian put his hand on Henry’s shoulder. “Henry, we are going to try so many games today together.”  
Henry smiles. “Dad let’s get started.” They tried out car racing games, shooting games, Pac man, donkey kong, and prize games. They were playing arcade games for two hours. “Dad, I tried to get a toy for Hope, I ran out of quarters, it looks easy.”  
“Lad, it is alright. We can go somewhere else to get Hope a toy.”  
“There are more games by the amusement park rides.”  
“You mean we can play some games to get Hope a prize and go on rides?”  
“Aye...yes..”  
Henry hugs his Dad. “Dad, you are the best.” Henry drags Killian to the outdoor games. Killian sees a dart game to win big stuffed animal doll to pop balloons.“Lad, I have a game that we can play to win your sister a prize.”  
“What game?”  
“Darts.”  
“You do know that it is darts to pop balloons?”  
“Aye, I can do that.” Killian approached the dart game booth. “How much is it to play?”  
“Three dollars a game. The goal is to pop three balloons to win a prize.”  
“Aye, I can do that.” He hands over the exact cash to the worker. He gets three darts. He was able to pop three balloons.  
“Dad you are really good!”  
“Thanks, lad. I can do regular darts. I can pop balloons.”  
“Which prize do you want?”  
Killian looked around seeing different stuffed animals. “Lad, which one would your sister like? You can choose.”  
“We cannot have the giant ones because we cannot travel with it on the airplane tomorrow.” Henry looked at all the stuff animals. “Which one would Hope like?” He looked at different animals. “Dad, I know the one.”  
“Which one lad?”  
“The medium size duck of course. Her nickname is duckling isn’t it?”  
“Aye, lad. It is. Your sister and Mom will love the surprise.” He talks to the worker, “We will have the yellow duck.” He hands over the duck plush to Killian. “Thank you.” They continue their walk around the pier.”  
“Dad, Hope is going to love it.” He takes a picture of his Dad carrying the plush duck.”  
“What do you want to do next son?”  
“Can we go on the frisbee ride?”  
Killian felt sick already. “Sure, lad.” They bought tickets for the ride and went on right away since the pier was not crowded in the morning.  
The ride went on and Henry was having so much fun. “This is awesome!” After the ride was over. “Dad, can we on a rollercoaster?”  
“Aye, I am only going on one roller coaster that is it.” Killian and Henry went on all five rollercoaster rides. “I cannot believe I went on all of the rollercoasters.”  
“Dad, this is so much fun! Thank you for taking me.” He hugs his Dad.  
Killian smiled. “Henry, you are my son. I want to spend time with you.”  
“I want to spend time with you too. I want to spend time with all of my family. Can we go to the beach?”  
“Aye, lad. We can. It is getting really hot now.” They slowly walk back to their beach house.  
“Dad, I need your advice on something.”  
Killian looked at his son face to face.“Yes, lad?”  
“Do I have to see my other Mom? I like how our family is.”  
“I know Henry. You have to see her once in a while.”  
“I...still all of the feelings I told her was true.”  
“Henry, I know that they are the truth son. The truth hurts it may not be easy it is better than hiding your feelings in. Lad, you cannot keep your feelings in.”  
“Yes, I hiding the feelings in for so long like the feelings for Rowand but much longer. I just want to spend my summer with my family where I can be me is that bad?”  
“Lad, it is your decision. When you are ready to visit Regina, your Mom and I will support you.” Henry hugs him very tightly. “I love you Dad.”  
“I love you too, Henry.” After their hug. “Let’s bring your sister’s surprise to her.”  
“Yes, Hope will love it.” They walked back to their house, seeing Emma and Allison cleaning up the house.  
“Mom, Mom! We got Hope something.” Killian brought in the medium size plush doll.  
Emma and Allison eyes popped open and were in awe.  
“Killian, Henry Hope is going to love her duck doll.”  
“Mom, Dad won it in the dart balloon game on the pier. After we went on the frisbee ride and all of the roller coasters. Dad, Can I bring it to Hope? Please. I want to give it to her.”  
“Aye, lad. You can.” He hands over the duck doll to his son and Henry runs upstairs to find his little sister. Emma smiled as she saw her son excitedly went upstairs to give his gift to his baby sister. “Killian, how are you? I know amusement park rides are not the same as your Jolly Roger.”  
“Love, I got a little nauseous from the rides. Other than that I am fine. Just making the lad happy made me happy.”  
“How was he?  
“Henry, we had a lot of fun trying the arcade games and then we went to the pier to go on rides and I won the game of darts to get Hope her prize. Henry chose the duck for her. He and I talked about Regina. He is going to decide when to see her, he is not ready yet.”  
“We will support him when he is ready. I do not want to push him.”  
“Aye, I told him that we will support him whenever he is ready to visit her.”  
“That what we will do.” They kiss. The adult began to clean up more so they can enjoy the rest of their day at the beach and lobster dinner on their last night in Florida.  
Henry went upstairs to find his baby sister sleeping in her crib. He puts the duck plush onto their parents' bed and quietly took Hope out of her crib and held her in his arms and sat in the rocking chair. He waited for her to wake up and he gave her kisses on the head and told her that he loves her so much. An hour later, Hope woke in Henry’s arms happily seeing her big brother and she smiled. “Hi, Hope. Did you have fun with Mommy and Auntie Allison?” He kissed Hope on the head. “I see your fingers and your toes are painted. Did Auntie Allison painted your nails?” Hope smiled. “Yes, your nails look very pretty little sis. While I was out with Daddy. I got you something.” Henry shows his baby sister the duck doll. “Hope, Daddy and I got you a duck doll. Do you like it?” Hope grabbed the duck’s wing and it fell on her which made her cry. “Hope, you are not hurt. You are okay little sis.” He takes Hope in the hallway. “Mom!” Emma rushes upstairs.  
“Henry, what is wrong with Hope?”  
“Hope grabbed the duck doll's wing and it fell on her now she is afraid the doll.”  
“Awe, Hope.” Henry gives his sister to his Mom. “Hope, Daddy and Henry got the doll just for you.” She bounced and kissed Hope on the head. “Henry, I am pretty sure Hope likes it. She is a little afraid for now. Kid, we are going to the beach.”  
“Yes! Hope we are going to the beach little sis.” Henry gets ready. Emma gets Hope ready and herself ready.  
“Hope, are you ready to get wet in the ocean?” Hope coos. “Yes, Mommy and Daddy are going to swim with you in the water.” She kisses Hope on the head. “I love you baby girl.” Hope smiles. Emma holds Hope in her arms and went to check on Henry. He heard him talking.  
“Mom, I was only venting my feelings.”  
“Henry, I am not mad.”  
“I love you. I am not ready to visit just yet.”  
“Henry. I am not going to hurt you, your Mom, your sister or your Dad.”  
“I do not want them to get hurt. Are you mad that I am not visiting you? Please tell me honestly how you are feeling.”  
“Henry, I am sorry for all of the things I have done, especially for isolating you as a child. I want to make it up to you.”  
“How?”  
“I am not sure Henry. I am not mad at you. I love you, Henry. If you want to you can visit me at the office. I really miss you, Henry.”  
“I will visit you when I am ready. Just do not harm my family with your magic.”  
“I will not Henry.”  
“I have to go, we are going to the beach.”  
“Have fun, Henry.”  
“Thanks, Mom.” They end their facetime call. Henry got his stuff for the beach and sees his Mom and Hope by his door. “Mom?”  
“Henry, are you okay? I overheard some of your conversation with Regina.”  
“She called me and I answered. I have mix feelings about everything with her. I want to stay in touch with her. I am still not ready yet to visit her.”  
“We will support you when you are ready.”  
“I know. How was your girls morning?”  
“Allison painted Hope’s nails and we went shopping.”  
“What did you get?”  
“I did get you and Hope something.” Emma hands over a bag to her son.  
Henry opens the bag, a t-shirt with Florida written over it with a beach and sun on it. He looks into the bag and finds a matching onesie. Henry smiled big.”Mom, No way. You got Hope and I matching shirts?”  
“Yes, I did Henry.”  
“Mom, can Hope and I wear it tonight at dinner so we can match?”  
“Yes, you can.”  
“Hope, we are going to wear matching clothes tonight.” He kisses Hope on the cheek. Hope grabbed her brother’s hair. “Hope!”  
“Hope, let go of your brother’s hair sweetie, you are hurting him.”  
“Mom, I was only teasing her.”  
They walk downstairs together. “Aunt Allison, you did a great job on Hope’s nails.”  
“Thank you, Henry. Did Hope like the duck doll?”  
“She got afraid. I am hoping she will like it.”  
“Henry, I know she will love it coming from you and her Daddy.” Hope began to cry.  
“Hope, you want to go to the ocean little sis?” He kisses Hope on the cheek.  
“Aye lad, Hope wants to go in the ocean.”  
“She sure takes after you.”  
“Aye, she certainly does.” They all went to the beach together and set up their spot. “Love, I can bring Hope into the ocean. You can relax.”  
“Sure.” She kisses him on the cheek. “Hope, have fun with Daddy.” She hands over her daughter to her husband. Emma and Allison did suntan while Henry took pictures of his Mom and aunt, his Dad and sister enjoying the last day on the beach together. After a little while, Killian returned with crying Hope. “Love, Hope needs a break from the sun.” He smiles. “Our little love did not want to leave the ocean.”  
Emma smiled. “Awe, Hope you did not want to leave the water.” She takes her daughter from her husband. “Hope, I will bring you in the ocean very soon, sweetie. You need a break from the sun.” She sits down in the shade with her little girl.  
“Lad, do you want to go swimming?”  
“Yes!"  
“Emma, I can watch Hope. You can swim.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, I can spend time with my little niece.”  
“Thank you.” She hands over Hope to Allison and joined Killian and Henry body surfing with her boys.  
Allison had Hope wrapped in a towel and snuggled with her little niece. “Hope, are you cozy and warm now?” Hope cooed. “Yes, you need to be warm. You cannot be in the sun too long. You do not want to get sunburn sweetie. When my children were your age, they love snuggling me. Now they do not hug me too much. Now I have you to snuggle with.” Allison kissed Hope on the head and Hope happily cooed which made Allison smile. Hope took a nap on her auntie. Allison watched Emma and Killian hug each other and kiss in the water as Henry was body surfing nearby them avoiding them being lovey-dovey. Allison took pictures of them on her iPhone, letting her family friends enjoy their time on the beach, while she was happy being with her god niece, soaking up time with niece, who she is going to miss not seeing every day. She knows that she will be seeing Emma, Hope and the boys all the time in each other houses, or when she babysits Hope or when she and Emma meet up in town or each other houses, it won’t be the same as now her time with the Swan-Jones family. She feels like she is one of them and they love her. She is going to spend her time with the whole family on their last night together on this trip. After a long time, Emma returns to their spot. “Allison, how is Hope?”  
“She is loving her snuggling time on me and taking a nice long nap.” Allison got sad.  
“Allison, what is wrong?”  
“I am going to miss seeing you, Hope, Henry and Killian all the time. You treat me like I am in your family.”  
“Allison, you are part of our family. You are on our family vacation, after all. I have been thinking the same too, we are going to miss you. We all are going to miss you but I know that we are going to see each other all the time. You are my sister after all.”  
Allison smiled. "Yes, I am your sister."  
"Yes, you are much of a sister to me since my little brother who is almost 30 years younger than me. I know we are going to get together a lot.  
"Yes! We can go on shopping trips.”  
“Yes, we can meet up after work or before work in town or at each other homes. I know Hope is going to miss seeing her auntie.”  
“Yes, I will drop by unannounced to see you all.”  
“Well, you do have the keys to our house and we do trust you.”  
“Yes, Henry told me that you gave your Mom keys and took them away from her. Why?”  
Emma began to laugh. “Well, after the underworld, Killian got resurrected by Zeus for helping us defeat Hades. Killian and I were living together. I was making pancakes and we made more than just pancakes in our kitchen if you know what I mean.”  
“Wait you mean…”  
“We were starting just by making out...but my Mom barged in with wedding planning We lost our appetite.”  
Allison began to laugh. “That is why you took the keys away from your Mom.”  
“Yes, for our privacy sake. I know you are not like my Mom and her noisy habit.”  
“Don’t worry, Emma. I won’t interrupt anything.” They both laughed. Hope began to cry. “Hope, your Mommy is back from the beach.”  
“She is probably hungry. Let me get ready to feed her.” Emma prepped to feed Hope, and Hope latched on and ate from her. “After you eat, we are going to go in the ocean.” She kissed Hope on the head. Henry returns to their spot with Killian.  
“Aunt Allison, can we build a sandcastle a big one?”  
Allison smiled. “Yes, we can Henry.” Henry and Allison go to distance to build their sandcastle. Killian sat next to his wife and daughter. “Are you having fun?”  
“Yes, I am. I am going to miss this.”  
“I too love.”  
“I want to come back to next year.”  
“Aye, so do I. I know our little Hope is going to want o come back next year.”  
“Yes, Hope will be walking next year. We will have to make sure she does not go by herself to the deep end.” They both laughed. “Aye, I cannot wait to see that.”  
“Me too. You and Hope in the ocean together.”  
“Aye, you and Hope together with your matching dresses and Hope following you.”  
“Are you talking about next year or the near future?”  
“Aye, maybe a little bit of both.” Emma smiled and kissed her husband.  
“I love our family.”  
“Aye me too love. I love the way it is. You, I, Hope, Henry, and Allison.”  
“Yes. I love our family just the way it is. Allison is going to miss seeing all of us every day.”  
“You don’t say, love.”  
“Yes, she is really part of our family.”  
“Aye, she is love. That why she is on our family vacation with us.”  
“Yes, that what I told her. I know that Allison is going to be coming over to see us, we are going to shop and talk.”  
“Aye, you and your girl talk. I never seen you so opened up to somebody besides, me, Henry and Hope.”  
“Yes, she is one of us.” Hope was full. Emma burped her daughter. “Hope, you want to go in the ocean with mommy and daddy?” Hope cooed happily. “Killian, you want to swim with us?’  
“Aye, I would love to swim with my two loves.” They kiss and walk to the ocean and sat by the waves coming onto shore talking, watching their daughter Hope enjoy the water. They took turns holding Hope and giving her kisses. Henry took picture of his family enjoying the ocean. After Henry and Allison finished their sandcastle, Henry joined the rest of the family getting wet with his baby sister. Allison took a picture of her family by the shore. Emma and Killian took turn bringing in and out Hope from the ocean because she could not the in the sun too long. Allison, Henry, and Emma swam together when Killian was with Hope. When Hope was in the shade Hope enjoyed storytime with her big brother. When the sunset, they prepped to leave. Hope was crying because she did not want to leave the ocean. “Killian, Hope is definitely a little pirate.”  
“Come here, little love.” Emma hands over their daughter to him. “Hope and I will meet you back at the house.”  
Emma smiles. “Hope, be a good girl to Daddy.” She kisses Hope on the cheek. She puts a towel over Killian’s shoulder for them to keep warm after the ocean.“Killian, she is going to need a bubble bath when you bring her back.”  
“Aye, I know love. I will bring our little lass wrapped up in the towel. She and I need some daddy-daughter time.”  
“I know. She needs her time with her Daddy.” They kiss. Killian carried Hope to the ocean, Emma looks back at the husband and daughter, thinking, “I have an amazing husband who is a caring and adoring Daddy.” Henry took pictures of their Dad and Hope one on one time before leaving the beach with his mom and aunt.  
“Emma, let me guess, Killian’s one on one time with Hope?”  
Emma smiles. “Yes, you got that right. My two pirates.”  
“Mom, Hope is a pirate and a princess.”  
“Yes, she is Henry.”  
“The baby pool will make her happy?”  
“Yes, it will. She is going to love swimming in the pool with you.”  
“Yes, I know. I love making Hope happy, she makes me happy.”  
“Yes, she makes us all happy.” They watched Killian with Hope by the water for a few minutes before heading back to their beach house. She hugs her son and they walked back together. When they arrived back they cleaned up their beach supplies. Emma and Henry talked in his room.  
Killian puts their towels on the sand far away from them so they do not get wet. Killian sat on the wet sand with his daughter who loves getting wet. He held Hope in a sitting position watching her kick her legs and splashed the water with her hands. He smiles at his daughter. He loves how much Hope takes after him, with the ocean in her royal blood, his little pirate. He held Hope in his arms and she looked at him with her matching blue eyes. “Daddy knows you love the ocean like me. You love to get wet, being by the ocean, and the ocean breeze. I did not expect ever to have a family. I did not expect to have a little lass who loves the ocean like me and who also is a little royal. I love your mommy, Henry, auntie Allison, and you Hope. You are my little love. You are ever will be my little pirate.” Hope smiled and cooed and reached to her daddy and touched his chest. “Aye, I love you too Hope. You are my little lass.” He kisses Hope on the head. “When we get back home, we are going to have a lot of sailing adventures on our ship the Jolly Roger. Would you like that have fun on Daddy’s ship?” Hope smiles. “Aye, you are Daddy’s little pirate.” He kisses Hope on the tummy which made her smile more and moved around in his arms. “Aye, you love your time with Daddy.” He watched Hope enjoy the ocean getting wet and he himself enjoyed the ocean air until Hope fell asleep in his arm tuckered out from her ocean fun with her Daddy. He let Hope snuggle on him got their towels and wrapped Hope in hers and covered himself with his. He slowly walked back enjoying his one on one time with his little lass who was sound asleep from their ocean fun who was safe and cozy in his arms, knowing he was loved by him and everyone else in their family. He could not think of what his life get better than this, being with his family, his daughter loving the ocean as he does, his little pirate. Emma saw her two pirates from the distance and took a picture of her two pirates and so grateful for her amazing husband and adoring Daddy who was loving his time with their baby girl. Killian knew they were getting close to their beach house. “Hope, Daddy loves you, little love. I will always will love you and be there for you and love our one on one time together little lass.” He sees Emma at the door. “Hi, love.”  
“Hi. How are my two pirates?”  
“We had fun. Our little pirate had so much fun she is sound asleep.”  
“You look like you had fun.”  
“Aye, love I did. I love my one on one time with our little lass.”  
“I know Hope had fun with you her loving caring Daddy.”  
“Aye. I know Hope loves her caring loving Mommy.”  
“Yes, she does.”  
“Aye, she loves the both of us.”  
“Yes, Hope loves all of us..” They both smile and have a passionate kiss and hug not squishing their little girl who was sound asleep smiling who knows she is in between of her loving parents.


	70. Extra Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their leaving day, Killian and Emma get to have one on one time with their children. Their flight home gets canceled.

  
The next morning Emma was already packing up their bags for their flight back home. Killian was surprised to see wife up before him. “Morning, Love.”  
“Morning, honey.” He approaches his wife knowing she was getting stressed and he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
“Did you get enough sleep?”  
“No. I got up early because I want to make sure that I pack everything for our trip back home and I have to mail Hope’s canopy, her duck doll, her bedding from Primark because it won’t fit in our luggage. I was not thinking when we were shopping…”  
“Emma….Emma love. You shopped for our little lass because we do not have the stores in Storybrooke. Hope is going to love the bedding you bought for her crib and all of the clothes you bought for her and Henry.”  
“I want to make sure we have everything. I am just worried our luggage bag is going to too heavy.”  
“Love, if we need to we can pack the box with some of the clothes so we do not go over the weight limit.”  
“That is a great idea.” Emma divided the clothes she bought and packed them in her shared luggage and the big package box that they were going to send out before going to the airport with the help of her husband who would not leave her side until she was finished packing and preparing her outfit for the airport and Hope’s carrier and diaper bag ready for their flight  
“Love get some rest.” Hope began to cry. “I got her love. Go get some sleep.”  
“Thank you. What about everything else?”  
“Love, after we got home from dinner, I cleaned everything else in the kitchen. Now, please get some rest and I will take care of our lass.”  
“Thank you.” They kiss. Emma goes to get some shut-eye while Killian tends their little girl.  
“Morning, little love. You and I need some Daddy-daughter time. We need to let mommy sleep.” He takes Hope to the back porch watching the waves crashing onto the shore as the sun was rising. He held Hope in his arms. “Little love, you like the sound of the waves?” Hope cooed. “Aye, I love the sound of the waves. The sound of the waves is so relaxing and peaceful.” Hope cooed. “Aye, Hope you are like so much like your Daddy little pirate.” Hope reached her arms out to the ocean which made Killian smile. “Hope, it is still cold to go in the water.” Hope whimpered. “We can still go to the water. Just do not tell your Mommy. It is our pirate secret.” Hope smiled. He kisses Hope on the head. He takes her back up to their room and finds Hope’s swim diaper and bathing suit. Emma was still asleep snoring. Killian got Hope dressed and himself dressed quietly as possible. “Hope we are going to the ocean little love.” Hope began to cry. “Hope, are you hungry little love?” He brings Hope to Emma. “Emma…Hope is hungry.” Emma wakes up and takes Hope in her arms and feeds her daughter.  
“Hope, why are you in your swimsuit? Killian?”  
“Hope wants to go to the ocean.”  
“Hope it is too cold now sweetie.”  
“I told her that and she started to cry.” He sits next to his wife and daughter and wraps his arm around his wife and daughter.  
“Killian, I know Hope is going to have fun with her Daddy in the water.”  
“Aye, Hope and I are going to have fun on our last morning here before we get back home.” They kiss.  
“I love my two pirates.”  
“Aye, I love you my swan and our little pirate.”  
Emma smiles. “Yes, she takes after her daddy.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, are you going to the ocean with Daddy?”  
“Love, what time do we need to leave?”  
“Our flight is 5:00 pm, we have to be there 2 hours early and return the car. We have to leave here at 12:00 pm. What time is it now?”  
“6:00 am.”  
“Is everything packed?”  
“Aye love. Everything is packed.” Hope was full. “Love, I can burp Hope.”  
“Hope, here is your Daddy.” She kisses Hope on the head and hands her over to Killian.  
Killian burped his daughter. “Hope are you ready to go into the ocean?” Hope cooed and moved around. “Aye, you are my little pirate.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Hope, have fun with your daddy.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Killian, make sure she is warm after your swim in the ocean. You do not want Hope to get sick.”  
“Aye, love. I have towels for Hope and I. We will come back soon.” Emma loved how Killian love this time being with both of their children especially their one on one time. Emma went back to sleep since she packed all of hers, Killian and Hope’s luggage for their flight home most of the night and needed some rest. Killian walked on the beach carrying his little lass, the beach was empty and no lifeguard on duty yet. “Hope, we are at the beach little love. Are you ready to swim in the ocean with Daddy?” Hope smiled big and moved around in her Daddy’s arms. Killian smiles “Aye, Hope you are Daddy’s little pirate.” He sets down their towels and diaper away from the shore. Hope reached her arms out to the ocean. “We are going swimming little love.” He sits on the wet sand and let Hope sit upon him. Hope loved the waves crashing on her getting herself wet with her cooing loudly. Killian loved seeing Hope enjoying herself moving around on his lap. “You are having fun little love.”  
“Hope, are you having fun with your Daddy?”  
“Swan. You are here to join us?”  
“Yes, I am here. I could not let you and Hope have all the fun without me.” She sits next to her loving husband and little girl who loves the water. “Killian, she loves the water.”  
“Aye, love. Hope loves getting wet.”  
“Hope, are you splashing around?” Hope smiles. “Yes, you are my little fishy,” She kisses Hope on the cheek. Killian and Emma both enjoy watching Hope splashing around and kicking her legs. Killian helped Hope stand up on the wet as he was holding her.  
“Hope, is Daddy helping your stand getting your feet wet?” Hope began to cry. “Killian I do not think Hope likes the wet sand.”  
“Aye, you are right love.” He lifts up Hope from the wet sand. “Little love, Daddy is going to wash the sand off.”  
“Mommy will help.” Emma got the sand off of her daughter’s feet. “There you go, Hope. No more wey sand for you.” Killian hands over Hope to his wife. “Hope, you want to get wet with Mommy?” Emma held Hope in her arms and Hope reached out her arms. “Hope, you want to go deeper?”  
“Aye, that is how she told me she wanted to go here in the first placed.”  
Emma laughed. “Hope is our very smart little girl.”  
“Aye, she is love. Like you her Mommy.” They kiss.  
“We can try a little deeper for Hope.”  
“Aye, as long as I can go with your both,”  
‘Hope do you want Daddy to join us in the ocean?” Hope smiled which made them both smile. Emma carried Hope in the ocean. “Hope, Daddy is with us, sweetie.” Emma went up to her knee-length in the ocean. Emma spun herself and Hope around in the ocean which made Hope smile. “Hope you like that?” She kissed Hope on the cheek. “Yes, you are having fun with Mommy in the water.” Emma held onto her daughter as they were getting wet in the water. Killian took pictures of his wife and daughter having fun getting wet in the ocean. Hope began to cry. “Baby what is the matter?” She takes Hope out of the ocean. Emma checks her diaper. “Uh-oh.”  
“What is it swan?”  
“Hope had poop explosion.”  
“Love, we can change her.” Emma took off Hope’s poop covered swimsuit. “Love, I do not think she needs to wear that anymore.”  
“You are right. Hope can just wear her swim diaper.” Emma changed Hope’s swim diaper. “Hope, you want to swim more?” She tickles hope’s tummy which made her smile. “Yes, you are my little pirate.”  
“Hey, love I thought I was your pirate.”  
“Yes, you are my captain.” They kiss. Hope began to cry.  
“Aye, little love. Daddy will swim with your and your Mommy will join us.” Killian brought Hope into the ocean. Emma took pictures of Hope and Killian bonding in the water enjoying their love ocean together. “Hope, when you are bigger you and I can swim the big waves would you like that?” Hope coos. “That is my little pirate.” Emma joins that in the water.  
“I can hold our little pirate.”  
“Aye, here is your Mommy little love.” He hands over their daughter to his wife.  
Emma held hope in her hands letting her little body in the ocean letting Hope enjoy the water before a wave came at them. Hope was moving around in the water and splashing the water with her small hands.  
“Hope, you love the water like your Daddy.” Hope cooed.  
“Aye, she is my little pirate after all.” She lifts Hope out of the water and into her arms.  
“She is our little pirate captain.”  
“Aye, she is.” They kiss and let Hope enjoy the ocean until Hope tired herself out. They went back on land to rest and dry up before heading back to their beach house. Hope was sleeping in her Mommy’s arms passed out from all of her fun.  
“Killian Hope is just like you. She loves the ocean. My little pirate is tired out from her ocean.”  
Killian wrapped his arm around his wife and daughter. “Aye, Hope loves the ocean like her Daddy. She is part you and part of me. She takes after you and me.”  
“Yes, that she certainly does.” They both look at their sleeping daughter. “I still cannot believe that Hope is ours and that we made her.”  
“Aye, I think the same love. We made her and she is ours forever.”  
“Yes, our little princess duckling pirate.”  
“Love, we should take showers before we head to the airport.”  
“Yes, we have.”  
“How did you know we were here?”  
“I heard you talking to Hope about the ocean. So I woke up and changed into a bikini and found out you were here.”  
“You aren’t mad?”  
“No, I am not. Seeing my husband and little girl happy together is one of the happiest moments I ever saw.”  
“Love, you can join us anytime.”  
“I know.” They kiss. She hands over their daughter to Killian.  
“Daddy had so much fun with our in the ocean today little Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head. They go back to the beach house. They see Allison in the kitchen.  
“Morning, Emma and Killian.”  
“Morning, Allison.”  
“Did you both take Hope for an early morning swim?”  
“Aye, Hope wanted more ocean time while we are here.”  
“Yes, Killian took Hope to the beach without me. I followed them.”  
“Love, I did tell you.”  
Emma gave him a look. “Killian, I wanted to see Hope have fun with her daddy in the water too.”  
“I know love but you need rest.”  
“Killian, I am going to be fine.” Hope woke up. “Hope, you need a bath my little fishy.” She takes Hope from her Daddy. She brings Hope upstairs to give her a bubble bath.  
“Killian, how much sleep did Emma get?”  
“Not too much, between feeding Hope at night to packing and boxing supplies...not too much. I brought Hope to the beach to let Emma sleep.”  
“Killian, if Emma needs to sleep on the plane or before I can watch Hope.”  
“Aye, that will be very much appreciated by both Emma and I. I do not want Emma to overtired herself like after our last vacation.”  
“I remember that. Do not worry, I can help with Hope.”  
“Thank you, Allison.”  
After Emma gave Hope her bubble bath, she needed a shower. Emma dressed Hope in her new purple romper for their flight with a matching bow. “Emma, I can watch Hope.”  
“Thank you, Allison. My little girl loves her time in the water.”  
“I can see where she gets it from.”  
“Oh yes, from her Daddy. She is already dressed for our flight.”  
“Emma, Hope’s romper is so cute.”  
“Yes, it is.” Emma takes a shower and Allison plays with Hope.  
“Hope, did you have fun getting wet in the ocean with Mommy and Daddy?” Hope smiled bug. “Yes, you did. You love the water.” She tickles Hope. Henry entered his parent's room.  
“Morning, Allison.”  
“Morning Henry. Hope Henry is awake.”  
“Hi, Hope. Are you having fun with Auntie Allison?” He kisses Hope on the head. “Hope did you have a bubble bath?”  
“Yes, she did. Hope had a morning swim in the ocean with Mommy and Daddy.”  
“Hope did you have fun with Mommy and Daddy?” Hope cooed.  
“At the airport, we can give your mom a break. She barely got sleep.”  
“You and I can watch hope. I do not mind playing with Hope.”  
“I know Hope loves you.”  
“Yes, she does. Aunt Allison, we love you. We are going to miss seeing you all the time.”  
“Henry.” She jugs him with Hope in the middle. “I am going to miss seeing you and Hope all of the time. I am going to be over at your house all the time having girl time with your mom and sister. You can come over to my house to Henry to talk or anything.”  
“Aunt Allison you are the best.” Henry hugs his aunt. Hope makes a sound. “Hope, am I squishing you, little sis? Sorry, Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head. “We can visit Aunt Allison at her house.”  
“Yes, you, Henry, Mommy, and Daddy are always welcome over at my house. I know that I will visit you at your house.” Hope placed her hand on Allison’s chest. “Yes, I love you too my little god niece.” She kisses Hope on the head. Emma got out of her shower dressed for their airport seeing Allison getting all of the love from her children.  
“Allison, I think Hope and Henry are going to miss you.”  
“Yes, they are. I am going to miss them and you and Killian. I told them that I will be over at your house all of the time and they are welcomed always to my house.”  
“Yes, I have a feeling we will see each other all the time. Henry, are you packed?’  
“Yes, Mom.”  
“Good, we need to mail a package before returning the car and going to the airport.”  
“Mom, I will load the car with Dad.” He hugs his mom before leaving the room. Emma sat with Allison and her daughter. “Allison, I know that we live nearby each other. Can we have sleepovers at each other houses?’  
“Yes, we can! I am going to miss you too. You are my sister.”  
“Yes, you are mine.” They hug. After everyone was ready, they packed up the car and left their beach house. Killian held Hope in his arms and Emma wrapped her arms around his waist. “I am going to miss this place.”  
"Aye so do I and Hope.”  
“We are coming back next year.”  
“Aye, yes we are.” They kiss.  
“ Hope say bye bye to the beach.” Hope reached her arms for the beach. “Hope, we are going home now.” Hope began to cry. “Now I got her upset.”  
“Love, I can calm her down.” He bounces Hope in his arms. “Hope we are going to the beach at home little love. I know I know I am going to miss the beach like you are little love. You and I both love the ocean, Hope.” Hope cried more.  
“Killian let me try. I did upset her.” He hands over their upset daughter to his wife. “Hope baby girl. Mommy bought you a baby pool. I know you love the water baby. I got you a baby pool for you to swim in anytime you want. I know Henry is going to swim with you and Daddy will swim with you and mommy will swim with you in our backyard.” She looks at her Killian. “I know your Daddy will bring you to the ocean all the time.”  
“Aye, little love. I will bring you to the ocean and to Daddy’s ship. You and I are going to have a lot of daddy-daughter time on my ship.” He kisses Hope on the head. He lets Hope grab his hook with the pink protector on it.  
“Hope really is a little pirate.”  
“Aye, she is. She is also a little princess with her nails painted.”  
Emma giggled. “Yes, you are right.” They look at their daughter who was gripping her Daddy’s hook. “Hope you can play with your Daddy’s hand later sweetie.”  
Love, let me put her in her car seat.” They kiss. Emma gave him Hope. “Little love, Daddy loves you. Are you going to be a good little love on the plane ride home?” Hope cooed. “Aye, we love you, Hope. We have to get to our plane.” He kisses Hope on the head and placed her in the car seat and buckled her in.  
“Killian, I got Hope from here.”  
“Thank you, Allison.” He shuts the door and gets in the driver’s seat.  
“Hope, auntie got you your Pluto.” Hope grabbed her Pluto from her aunt. “Yes, you love Pluto.” Hope smiled. Allison gave Hope kisses on the cheeks. Emma sat in front with Killian who was driving. Emma mailed the huge package back to Maine. They went to car rental place and returned their car after they got a lift to the airport. They checked in their luggage. Hope was in her carrier began to cry, Emma knew Hope needed to eat. “Hope mommy will feed you now.” Henry gives his mom her cover and Hope ate from her as they were heading into the line for security. The line at Orlando airport was long which gave Emma plenty of time to nurse Hope in line waiting in one place. Killian helped Emma to burp Hope. He puts Hope back in her carrier, sound asleep. “Our little love is tired out from her morning swim.”  
“Yes, she is. I am just hoping she is not fussy on the plane.”  
“Love, you have me and Allison to help you with Hope. Remember you are not alone love, you have your family to help you, me, Allison and Henry.”  
Emma smiled. “Yes, I have you all.” Emma was able to avoid the security machine and went through with Hope. She was patted down by a security guard including her back-pack and Hope’s diaper bag. Killian had Hope’s stroller and Henry had Hope’s car seat. Emma and Hope waited for the rest of their family out of security. Hope made poop.  
“Hope, Mommy will change you. I just have to find a bathroom.” Hope began to cry. “Killian, I will meet you at the gate. I have to change Hope.”  
“Love, we will wait for you.”  
“Killian, I can go with them. We will be back soon.” Allison helped Emma find the closest bathroom for them. Hope needed to be changed. Emma cut through the line to get to the baby changing station. “Hope, we are going to change you, sweetie.” Allison helped Emma by taking her backpack off. Emma took Hope out of her carrier and placed Hope on the changing table. Hope cried more. “Hope, Mommy is going to change you now sweetie.” Emma took off Hope’s romper that was covered in poop. “Hope. Allison, can you give me a new onesie for Hope? She had another poop explosion.” Allison hands her a clean onesie and a clean diaper.  
“Another?” Emma cleaned up Hope with a lot of baby wipes.  
“Yes, she had poop explosion at the beach which is why she came back to the beach house with only a swim diaper on. Does more than one poop explosion happens a lot to a newborn?’  
“It can.” Allison passed Emma the baby powder. “She supposed to make poop like 5 times a day.” Emma changed Hopes diaper and onesie. “Hope, you are all clean and ready for our plane ride.” She kisses Hope on the head and placed her back in her carrier. “ They left the bathroom. “Allison, thank you for helping us in there.”  
“You welcome, Emma. I love helping my loves ones.” She wrapped her arms around her best friend and her god niece. “Hope, are you ready to go home?” Hope cooed. “Yes, when you are on the plane, you will be with Mommy most of the time. Henry will be next to you reading stories.” They found the boys.  
“Love are you ready to go to our gate?”  
“Yes, we are. Hope another poop explosion. Mommy got it cleaned up right baby?” She kisses Hope on the head. They walked to their gate and found a spot for all of them to sit together.  
“Mom, can I get Cinnabon?’  
“Yes you can.” Henry went to get his snack.  
“Love, you want me to hold Hope for a while?”  
“Sure you can.” Killian takes Hope from her carrier and wraps her in her quilt. Emma takes off the carrier.  
“Emma, I am going to get Starbucks. Do you want something from there?”  
“Yes, can you get me iced decaf coffee with milk and sugar and a cookie.”  
“Sure, I can. I will be back soon.” Allison left for Starbucks.  
“Love, you can sleep on me.”  
Emma smiled. “You knew what I was going to do next.”  
“Aye, I know you so well now. Love, get some rest. You need to sleep. I got our little love who is sleeping.”  
“Yes, you have both of your two loves sleeping on you.”  
“Aye, that is what I love the most.” They kiss. Emma fell asleep on his shoulder. He had Hope in his arms and his true love Emma resting on him, he could not think how life can get better than being with his family. Henry returned with his Cinnabon and knew to be quiet knowing his Mom needed to rest. Hope woke up from her nap.  
Henry whispered“Dad, I can hold her.’  
Killian whispered. “Aye, lad. You can. We need to let your Mom rest as much as possible.” Henry takes Hope from their Dad.  
“Hope, it is storytime little sis.” He kissed Hope on the head to calm her down and gets his storybook out. “Hope, I got my storybook out just for you, little sis.” He holds Hope in one of his arms and placed the book on his lap. He kissed Hope on the head. “Once upon a time, there was a man named Aladdin…” As Henry read the story to his sister, Allison arrived back from Starbucks and joined Killian watching Henry reading to Hope. Killian had Emma fast asleep on him on his lap. When Henry finished Hope began to cry. “Hope, I will read you another story little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Henry, Hope loves storytime with you.”  
“Yes, she certainly does Aunt Allison. I have been reading her stories when she was in Mommy’s tummy. I used to feel her move around inside of Mom while I was reading to her she knew that I was reading to her.” Hope fussed. “Hope, I will read you another story little sis.” An announcement, “Flight 322 to Maine is two hours delayed.”  
“Bloody hell.”  
“Killian, there must be a reason why our flight is delayed. I will go check.” Emma was still sound asleep on her husband’s lap.  
“Hope, once upon a time there was a little girl named Snow White…” Allison returned to their group. “Our flight is delayed because there is thunderstorm back in Maine.”  
Emma wakes up. “Our flight is delayed?”  
“Aye love due to a thunderstorm in Maine.”  
“Yes, our flight is delayed for two hours until the storm slows down.”  
“Allison, what if the storm does not stop?”  
“Then we have to reschedule our flight and get a hotel for the night. We will get updates. Emma, I got you your coffee.”  
“Thank you.” She hands Emma her Starbucks order.  
“Your welcome. I knew you needed your Starbucks.”  
“What if we are stuck here overnight?”  
“Emma, we can reschedule our flight and get a hotel.”  
Emma watched Henry reading to Hope. “How long has Henry been reading to Hope?”  
“Love, he has been keeping Hope entertained while you took your nap. This is his second story that he has been reading to our little love.”  
“Let me call my Dad telling him our flight is delayed.” She steps away from her family to make her phone call. “Hi, Dad.”  
“Hi, Emma.”  
“Our flight is delayed because of the thunderstorm in Maine.”  
“We have a thunderstorm here right now. It has just started storming. How was your vacation?”  
“Dad, we had a fun time at the beach every day. It has just been a lot of family time and Killian and I had one on one with both Henry and Hope. Hope loved the ocean and Henry loved the beach building sand castles with Allison. Allison got closer with all of us. The kids are going to miss seeing her all the time.”  
“I know that you two are going to see each other all the time.”  
Emma smiled. “Yes, we will. When we get back to Maine I have so many photos to show you and Mom. We can have a barbeque in our backyard. I got Hope a baby pool she loves the water.”  
“She is a little pirate.”  
“Yes, she is. She is also my little princess.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yes, Dad. Allison painted her nails yesterday.” Emma smiled. “The way she was lying down while her nails were drying it was so cute she looks like a princess.”  
“Emma, she is a princess so are you.”  
“Yes, well...I am. Dad, I will text you if our flight is delayed more or canceled and rescheduled for tomorrow.”  
“Emma let me know, I will pick you up whenever you land.”  
“Thanks, Dad. Have you seen Regina by any chance?”  
“Yes, she came here to talk to your Mom about Henry. She feels really guilty for isolating him for all of those years.”  
“Dad, Henry was only venting his feelings that he kept inside of him for all of those years. Killian and I taught him to be open about his feelings.”  
“Emma, I know you and Killian are teaching him and Hope to be open and honest people. Call me or text me when you get updates of your flight.”  
“I will Dad. Bye.” They hung up. Emma walks up to her family seeing Hope crying in Henry’s arms. “Hope, what is the matter, baby?” Henry gives Hope their Mommy.  
“Hope, I told you Mommy did not leave. She thought you left.”  
“Hope, I did not leave. Mommy was on the phone with Grandpa.” She kisses Hope on the head and let her snuggle on her. Emma sits next to Henry and Killian. “Henry, I know Hope love storytime with you.”  
“Yes, she did until she did not know where you were.”  
“Aye, I told her you were on the phone nearby us she just wanted you.”  
“Hope you are with Mommy now my baby girl.” She kisses hope on the head as Hope snuggled on her Mommy.  
Allison returns from her phone call with her husband and sits with her extended family. “I spoke to Ted and told him about our flight is delayed. He told me that it is thundering and lightening badly in Storybrooke.”  
“That what my Dad told me on the phone and I was going to update him whatever happens.” Emma held Hope in her arms. She gives Hope eye contact.“Hope...Hope….I love you...Hope…” Hope copied her Mommy. Emma smiled big. “Mommy…” Hope copied her Mommy by trying to talk. “Hope...Mommy…” Hope copied her Mommy. “My baby girl you are trying to talk.” Killian enjoyed watching his love trying to talk.  
“Mom, can I try?”  
“Yes, you can. Just talk slow. ”  
“Hope….Hope can you say Henry….Henry…” Hope tried copying her big brother. Emma smiled as her son trying to teach his little sister how to talk.“Henry….” Hope tried copying her brother. “Hope, you are learning to talk little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Aunt Allison Hope is trying to talk.”  
“I know Henry. Let me try.” Allison goes close to Hope and Emma. “Hi, Hope. Hope….Hope....” Hope tried to copy her auntie’s talking. “Hope you are trying to talk. You are doing so good my little niece.” She tickles Hope’s belly. Hope began to cry and reaches out to her auntie Allison. Emma smiled. “Hope, you want your auntie, Allison?”  
“Emma, hand over my little niece. Hope wants to spend time with me.” Emma smiles and gives Hope to her auntie. Allison gives Hope a kiss on the cheek.“Hi, Hope. Are you having fun with your family while we are stuck at the airport?” Hope cooed. “Yes, you are. You are just happy you get to spend more time with me.” Hope smiled big which made all of them smile.  
“Swan, do you want to get something to eat?”  
“Yes. Since our flight is delayed. I am hungry.”  
“Lad, do you want us to get you something to eat?”  
“Sure. I can stay here with Hope and Aunt Allison. One of us will call you if we get updates. ”  
“Aye, lad. We will be back with food.”  
“Allison, do you want something to eat? Killian and I are getting food.”  
“What are you getting?”  
“We saw a burger place nearby and thinking of getting burgers.”  
“Can you get me a cheeseburger?”  
“Sure.”  
“Great, I can spend time with my niece and nephew.”  
“I know they are happy that we get have more together.” Allison played with Hope as Henry read a book.  
Emma and Killian held hands as they walking through the airport. “Love, is this a little date?”  
“You mean being stuck in an airport with our flight delayed you considered that as a date?”  
“Aye, perhaps.”  
Emma smiled. “Anywhere I get alone time with you is a date for me."  
“Aye, that what I like to hear.” They make out with other people looking at them while they pass by the happily married couple. When they get to the restaurant. “Do you want to eat our food here or to go?”  
“We should order ours to go just in case our flight gets undelayed.” They ordered their food to go including meals for Henry and Allison. Emma gets a call from Henry. “Henry?”  
“Mom, Hope is crying. Aunt Allison and I cannot calm her down.” In the background. “Hope has another poop explosion.”  
“Henry, we are on our way back. We will be back to our a few minutes kid.” Emma hangs up.  
“Love what is wrong?”  
“Hope is crying and had another poop explosion.”  
“That is her third poop explosion today.”  
“Yes, I am hoping our baby isn’t sick.” They rush back to their gate seeing Hope crying in Allison’s arms. “Emma, Hope had another poop explosion.” Emma set down their meals.  
She takes crying Hope from Allison.“Hope, Mommy is back.” She rubs Hope’s back. “Allison, this is her third poop explosion today. Do you think she is sick?”  
“She does not have a fever. Her appetite is still the same. If you want to I can examine her.”  
“Great. I am so happy you are on this trip with us.”  
“I am her doctor and her godmother. I do not like seeing Hope upset.” Allison carried the diaper bag and followed Emma with crying Hope.  
“I do not want Hope to be sick on the plane ride.”  
“I know, Emma. That will not be good for her or everyone else.” They found the nearest bathroom to change Hope’s diaper. Emma changed Hope’s diaper. Allison examined Hope’s dirty diaper. “Her poop is normal.” Emma cleaned up Hope with the rest of the baby wipes.  
“Oh no.”  
“What Emma?”  
“I ran out of baby wipes and have one more diaper. I put her ointment so I know it is not her diaper rash is not bothering her.”  
“Emma she is cleaned now. I can examine Hope. You can call Killian to get us wipes and newborn diapers.”  
Emma hugs Allison. “I would have not been able to travel with Hope without you. Being a new mom is hard.”  
“I am here for you Emma. I am here for my little niece.” Allison examined Hope. “Hope, let’s see how your tummy is little niece.”  
Emma makes a phone call to Killian. “Killian.”  
“Swan, is everything alright?”  
“Can you find the nearest store to find newborn diapers and baby wipes? I ran out of baby wipes and just used the last newborn diaper.”  
“Love, I will go get your newborn diapers and baby wipes. It is alright love. I know Hope had a lot of poop blowouts. Is she sick?”  
She looks at Allison examining her daughter. “I do not think so. I just want to have an extra supply.”  
“Love, I know just in case we are stuck here overnight and Hope needs diapers. Love, I am finding a store now. I will get diapers and wipes.” They hang up. Henry was reading a book. “Lad, how do I find the nearest store?”  
“We can use the map. “  
“Your mom is out of newborn diapers and baby wipes.”  
“Dad, I can get Mom the supplies for Hope.”  
“Are you sure lad?”  
“Yes, I can go to the store. You can stay here to let here updates on our flight.”  
“Aye lad.” Henry went to the store to find newborn diapers and baby wipes to help his little sister and be a good big brother since she was not herself. Henry found a store quickly got newborn diapers, baby wipes and a toy for his little sister a soft nuby teething key set.  
Emma and Allison returned to their spot with Hope and see Killian. “Killian, where is Henry?”  
“He offered to go shopping for Hope. He knew Hope was not herself.”  
“Aw. Hope, your brother cares so much for you sweetie.” She kisses Hope who was snuggling on her Mommy.  
“Allison, is she sick?”  
“Hope has no fever, her eating is normal. I think Hope has an upset stomach.”  
“Is she going to be like this for the rest of the night?”  
“Depends on how her tummy is. Now we have to keep an eye on her and make her she is as happy as possible.” Henry returned to his family.  
“Dad, I am back.”  
“Lad, was it hard to find the store?”

“No, not at all. Aunt Allison is Hope sick?”  
“She might have an upset tummy. She has no fever and eating normally.”  
Hope began to cry in her Mommy’s arms. “Hope, are you hungry sweetie? Yes, Mommy will feed you.” She sits next to her husband and feeds Hope, Killian gave Emma her cover.  
“Mom, I bought Hope’s newborn diapers, baby wipes and also a gift.”  
“Henry.”  
“Mom, I know my sister is upset. I want to to make her feel better. So I got her a teething car key set.” He shows his family what he bought for his little sister.  
“Henry, Hope is going to love it. You can give it to her later after she is eating.”  
Killian hands over her cheeseburger and fries. “Love, you need to eat.”  
“Thank you for reminding me.”  
“You welcome love. You are focusing on Hope. You need to eat love.”  
“You always care for me.”  
“Aye, you care for me, I care for you.” They kiss. Emma, Henry, Killian, and Allison ate their meal together. The announcement, “Flight 322 to Maine is canceled.” Everyone around the Swan-Jones family was mad and upset.  
“Emma, I can get us a hotel.”  
“Are you sure Allison?”  
“Yes, you invited me on this trip. It is my turn to book a place for us to stay the night which is fair.”  
“Love you stay here with Hope. Henry and I will get our luggage. Come on lad.” Henry followed his Dad.  
“Hope, I know you are not feeling well baby. We are not going on a plane today. So you are not feeling well is on the right timing.”  
“Emma, I got us a hotel not too far in Orlando at the Four Seasons.”  
“Great. How much is it? So we can pay you back.”  
Allison sits next to Emma and Hope. “Emma, it is on me. You paid for the beach house. I just want to help you.”  
“We are having a sleepover tonight.”  
“Yes, we are!” They hugged. “How is Hope?”  
“She is eating away. Her appetite is still normal. I just talked to Hope about how she was sick today and how our flight is canceled so she won’t have a rough flight home.”  
“Yes, you are right. When our flight is rescheduled Hope won’t be sick.”  
Killian and Henry returned with their luggage.  
“Killian, Allison got us a hotel for the evening.”  
“Great. Love. We rescheduled our flight for tomorrow afternoon.”  
“Great, let’s go to our hotel.” They walked together with all of their belongings. Killian and Henry helped with Hope’s stroller and car seat. Emma helped Hope. They got a van to fit all of their belongings and Hope’s stroller and car seat. Emma placed Hope’s car seat in the middle in between her and Henry. Allison sat in front with the driver giving him the address of their hotel. Killian sat next to his wife, he let her rest on him knowing they most likely will have a long night with Hope Hope began to cry.  
“Hope, I bought you a gift you a gift.” He takes out the car key teething ring and shows it to her. Hope cooed and smiled. “Yes, this is for you Hope.” Hope grabbed it and put it in her mouth.  
“Henry, good job kid. Hope loves it.”  
“Mom, I am Hope’s big brother. I knew Hope was not herself and wanted to make her happy.”  
“You did Henry. Hope is very happy now. Hope you like your gift from Henry.” Hope looks at her mom with her big blue eyes and had her new toy in her mouth, which made Emma smile. She kisses Hope on the forehead. “Mom, if we can… can we go to the hotel pool tonight?”  
“Love, I can watch Hope in our hotel room.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Aye, Hope and I our daddy-daughter time in the ocean which she loved. Us pirates do not like chlorine water. You can swim with the lad.”  
“Henry, we are going to swim tonight.”  
“Yes!”  
When they arrived at their hotel the driver and Killian emptied their luggage and Emma arranged with the driver to pick them up the next day while holding Hope. Allison went ahead to register them in. Henry got them a luggage cart for them to use to carry all of their luggage. Killian pushed their luggage cart to their room. Their room was a normal tow double shared beds with a couch for a pull out bed and a nice flat screen television. Once Henry saw the couch, “I call the couch bed for the night.” Henry placed his backpack and luggage on the couch. Emma chuckled. “Kid, you want to sleep on the pull-out couch?”  
“Yes. I do not have to share a bed with anyone.”  
Emma laughed and thinking “My funny smart son. He is so much like me.” Emma brought her, Killian and Hope’s luggage by their bed. Killian placed his extra bag next to his wife and his shared luggage. Allison had her own bed. Emma sat down with Hope. “Hope, we have to facetime Grandpa to tell him we are staying in Florida for another night.” Hope smiled. Emma giggled. “Hope you are just happy to spend one more night with your auntie Allison.” Hope cooed. Emma calls her dad and he pops on her phone. “Hi, Dad.” She talks to Hope.“Hope, Grandpa is on Mommy’s phone.” She waves one of Hope's hands to her Dad.  
“Hi, Emma. Hi Hope. Any news on your flight?”  
“Yes, our flight is canceled as you can see we are in a hotel for the night.”  
“The storm is still going on here. It is good you are all staying an extra night in Florida. Did you have a problem getting a hotel?”  
“No, we did not. Allison got us a room in the Four Season in Orlando.”  
“Hi, Charming. I got the best hotel for your daughter.”  
“Hi, Allison. Are you having fun with my family?”  
“Yes, I am.”  
“Mom, gramps is on the phone?”  
“Yes. Dad here is Henry.” She hands over her iPhone or Henry.  
“Hi, Gramps!”  
“Hi, Henry. How is your vacation?”  
“It is awesome! Mom took me to an amusement park which had like 5 roller coasters, we rode them two times each ride and we rode on the Ferris wheel. When I took Dad to the amusement twice, Dad got sick.”  
“Lad, I did not sick.”  
“Dad, your face turned green and you headed to the nearest garbage can.” Emma, Allison, and Charming were all laughing.  
“Lad the food you ate made me sick.”  
“Sure, Dad whatever you say.” Killian ruffled his hair.  
Killian sat next to his wife and daughter on their bed, Hope was snuggling on top of her Mommy. Emma laughed. “Swan, the next time we take the kids on a vacation, you can take Henry to the amusement park.”  
Emma smiled. “Yes, I can take Henry on the fast rides. You can take Hope on the baby rides.”  
Killian smiled. “Aye, it is a deal love.” They kiss.  
“Gramps, Aunt Allison and I built a lot of sandcastles on the beach.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Yes, I never knew until Aunt Allison taught me or been to an amusement park until Mom took me. Dad also won a plush duck for Hope yesterday at dart balloon game on the boardwalk.” Emma and Killian smiled at each other and held hands seeing Henry happy explaining his new experiences to his grandfather on their family trip. Hope began to fuss in her Mommy’s arms. “Hope, you want your big brother?” Hope smiled. “Okay, sweetie.” She carries Hope to Henry. “Henry, Hope wants to be held by you.”  
“Gramps, hold on a minute. Hope wants me.” Henry puts the iPhone down and gets his little sis. Hope snuggles on her big brother “Hope, you want me, little sis?” He holds Hope and kisses her on the head. “I am talking to gramps.” He picks up the iPhone. “Gramps, I am back. Hope is with me.”  
“Hi, Hope. Are you with Henry?” Hope smiles which make him smile. “Henry, Hope sure loves you.”  
“I know. I love my little sis. She was not herself today so I bought her a toy at the airport before our flight got canceled. Right, Hope you like the toy I got you.” He kisses Hope on the cheek and she cooed.  
“Henry, it sounds like you are having are all having fun. I will see you tomorrow.”  
“Gramps, we will see you tomorrow.” They ended their facetime call. “Hope, do you want me to read a story?” Hope smiled. “Yes, you love storytime with me.” Allison read a book and Emma and Killian cuddled on their bed listening to Henry reading to Hope. Henry got his storybook from his backpack and let Hope sit on his lap and lean on him. He had the book in front of his sister. “Once upon a time, there was a girl named Belle…” As Hope was being read by Henry, he pointed out who is who that lives in their town. Hope made big poop during her story time. Henry sniffed his sister. He stopped reading. “Mom, Hope needs a change. I am pretty sure she pooped.” Emma gets her daughter from her son.  
“Hope, do you need change?” Henry saw poop all over his shirt.  
Henry screamed.“Hope pooped all over my shirt.” Hope began to cry loudly.  
“Henry!”  
“Mom, I am sorry. I know she is not feeling well.”  
She rubbed Hope’s back and talked softly to her daughter. “Hope, Henry knows you did not do it on purpose. He knows that you are not feeling well baby.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Lad, throw your shirt in here.” He hands Henry a laundry bag.  
“Emma, I can help you give her a bath.”  
“Thank you, Allison.” Allison runs Hope a bubble bath. “Henry, I get poop on me all the time now. Hope is going to be in diapers for a while, you better get used to it.” She brings crying Hope to the bathroom. She kisses Hope on the head and enters the bathroom. She takes Hope’s dirty onesie and diaper off.  
“Emma, I am pretty sure Hope has diarrhea. From what the amount of poop I saw on Henry. She definitely has an upset stomach. She needs Pedialyte."  
“Allison, I bought extra Pedialyte. I wanted to be prepared just in case she gets sick on this trip.”  
“Emma, you really came prepared. For a first time mom that is smart thinking.”  
“I packed a little first aid kit just in case too.”  
“I also have my doctor tools with me, always.” She talks to her god niece. “Hope, your mommy is very smart and came prepared. You will feel better in no time sweetie. I know you are not feeling well. I am your doctor I am going to help your mommy to make you feel all better.” She kisses Hope on the cheek.  
Emma rubs crying Hope’s back as they waited for her bubble bath to be ready. “Hope, Mommy will make you feel better really soon with a nice bubble bath and medicine to make your tummy feel better.”  
In the room, Henry changed into another shirt. And sits on the couch. “Lad…”  
“Dad, I know I overreacted. I should not have got mad at Hope. It is not her fault that she has an upset stomach and she had a poop explosion. I know Mom is frustrated that our flight was canceled and Hope is sick.”  
“Lad, we are all frustrated. Remember when Hope had her first poop explosion on me when she snuggling with me. Do you remember how mad I was when Hope’s poop seeped through me?”  
Henry chuckled. “Yes, you were so mad. Mad then I was now.”  
“See lad, we all get mad.”  
“Yes, I get it. I need to apologize to Hope and Mom later.”  
“Aye, lad. She was right though we have to get used to Hope’s poop.”  
“Yes, I am her babysitter I have to get used to changing Hope’s diapers?”  
“Aye, lad. Hope loves you.”  
“Yes, Dad. I love Hope.”  
“I know you do, Henry. We just have to be careful how we say our emotions especially during these frustrating situations.”  
“Yes, Dad. Also, it is a positive solution.”  
“What do you mean lad?”  
“Our flight is canceled. We have an extra day of our vacation and being with Aunt Allison.”  
“Aye lad. That is smart thinking my boy.” He hugs Henry.  
Back in the bathroom, Allison held Hope as Emma washed off her daughter. Hope was loving the water cooing and splashing. “Hope, are you happy that you are in the water?” Hope smiled. “I knew that a bubble bath will cheer you up. My little pirate.” Emma scrubbed her daughter off with a hotel towel.  
“Hope, you are getting so clean, little niece. After I am going to give you your medicine to help your tummy feel better.” After Hope was all cleaned Emma wrapped Hope in a towel and dried her off. Allison went to get Hope’s pajamas and her medicine. She sees Killian in their room. “Where is Henry?”  
“He went swimming.”  
“Is he mad that his Mom yelled at him?”  
“He needed a break. He knows that his mom was frustrated about Hope is sick and our flight was canceled.”  
“I am going to give Hope her Pedialyte to help her tummy feel better.”  
“Aye, is she sick?”  
“Little diarrhea since she made a lot of poop today and from seeing how wet it was on Henry...it is definitely diarrhea. The medicine will help her feel better for tomorrow for our flight home too and so Hope won’t keep Emma and you up all night.” Allison got Hope’s onesie and her medicine from Emma and Killian and Hope’s combined luggage.  
“Aye, I hate when our little love is sick.”  
“Killian, I am here to help. After all, I am Hope’s doctor beside her aunt and godmother.  
”Aye, that you are.” Allison returned to the bathroom hearing Emma talking to Hope was wrapped up in a towel. Allison motioned Killian to come over to listen in.  
After Emma lotioned up Hope and placed a clean diaper on her daughter and wrapped her in the towel to keep her warm. “Hope, I don't like it when you are sick which makes me sad, sweetie. We have your auntie Allison who can help us which I really am grateful for. I still don't know how to be a Mommy for you and Henry being there for both. I am hoping Henry is not mad at me for yelling at him for screaming.” Hope cooed. “I know. I was just frustrated when you are sick and not your usual happy self and the stress of our flight back home was canceled. I just feel really bad for yelling at Henry. Do you think he will forgive me?” Hope cooed. “You think so?” Hope smiled and touched her Mommy’s face which made her smile. “Hope I think you are right. You are a good listener sweetie. I have to talk to your big brother.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Love, Henry went swimming. He and I talked he knows that you did not yell at him on purpose.”  
“Really? Henry knows?”  
“Aye, love. Henry knows his mother by now. He knows that you were frustrated about our flight and our little love being sick.” Emma held Hope tighter in her arms.  
“I still do not know how to be a Mom of two.” Killian hugs his wife.  
“Love, we are learning. Henry knows that Hope is sick. He knows that you are needed by our little love. Remember their needs are different. Hope needs her Mommy now.”  
“I know. Hope needs me.” She looks down at her little girl. “Henry needs me too. I missed out on his life so much. I always feel that I need to make it up…”  
“Love, you are. You are here for him now. He is living with us. He loves living with you and spending his free time with you me and Hope.” Hope cooed.  
“Aye, little Hope. You love Henry reading stories to you.” He tickled his daughter.  
“You are right. I still am adjusting being a mom to two of them. Their needs are different.”  
“Emma.” Allison joins them. “It is never going to be easy trust me. I have been a mother of two for seven years now and they are three years apart. Yet their needs are different. Emma, you are a great mother to both of your children. They love you. Right Hope. You love your Mommy.” Hope smiled. “Yes, you do.”  
“I just feel so bad for yelling at him. I never yell at him only that one time when I was pregnant with Hope I was very hormonal that day.”  
“Love, talk to our son. Allison and I will take care of our little love.”  
Emma looks down at her daughter. “Hope, are you going to be a good girl for your Daddy and auntie Allison so I can spend time with Henry?” Hope smiled. “You are Mommy’s good girl.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Allison, can you give Hope her medicine now? So I do not have to worry while I am with Henry.”  
Allison smiled. “Yes. I have Hope’s medicine.” She talks to Hope. “Hope, I have your medicine to make you feel better sweetie. I am still your doctor.” Allison gives Hope her medicine. “Swallow Hope.” Hope listened to her auntie. “Hope you are my favorite patient. You are going to feel better soon.” She kisses Hope on the cheek. Emma breastfed her daughter after Hope drank her medicine. “Killian, if anything happens.”  
“Love, Hope is going to be with me and Allison. Emma, Allison is Hope’s pediatrician.”  
“I know I know. I am just worried if something happens when I am gone especially when she is sick.”  
“Emma, I am going to be up here with Killian and Hope. I am going to keep an eye on Hope. I am not going to let anything happen to my little god niece who is also my patient.” After Emma breastfed and burped Hope, “Love I got her.” Emma kisses Hope on her head and placed her in Killian’s arms.  
“Killian, give her her pacifier.”  
“I will love.” Allison got Hope’s pacifier and gave it to Hope. Killian sat on their bed and letting Hope sleep on him.  
Emma changed into her bathing suit and cover and grabbed a towel. “Killian, I will see you later.”  
“Love Hope will be fine.”  
“I know. I just need to be with Henry.”  
“Aye love. I know, he loves you.”  
“Yes, he does.” They kiss. “Hope, mommy will snuggle with you later sweetie.” She kisses sleeping Hope on the head. Emma hugs Allison. “Thank you for helping today and this whole trip.”  
“Your welcome Emma. That is what are sisters are for. Have fun with Henry.”  
“I will.” Emma leaves the hotel room to find Henry at the pool sitting at the edge of the pool alone. “Henry, you are not swimming?”  
“No.”  
She puts her towel on a chair and sits next to her son and gives him a big hug. “Henry, I am so sorry that I yelled at you. I love you. I am still struggling with being a mom of two, being there for both of you. With the flight being canceled and Hope being sick...it was stressful.”  
“Mom. I am sorry for yelling when Hope pooped all over me. I know Hope is sick. I was just surprised that is all. I am sorry for adding to your stress.”  
“Henry yes I was annoyed that you screamed but I know you were surprised by Hope’s poop on you. Allison saw your shirt, she knew instantly that Hope had diarrhea.”  
“Mom, Hope is sick? Do we need to get medicine?”  
“I packed some Pedialyte with me just in case Hope got sick on our trip.”  
“Mom, you are very prepared. I just felt bad for making Hope cry after I screamed.” Emma hugs her son. “Hope had her bubble bath which made her happy.”  
“Mom, she is a little pirate. She loves the water.”  
Emma smiles. “Yes, she is kid. We gave her her medicine before I came down here. She is going to be better Henry by the morning. I know Hope will love you to read to her on our flight home tomorrow.”  
“I will read to her tomorrow on the way home. Do you think she likes the toy I bought her?”  
“Henry, I saw her reaction when you gave it to her. Hope loves it.”  
“Before I came down here, I spoke to Dad. I told him about our flight being canceled is a good thing.”  
“How so Henry?”  
‘We get to spend an extra night with Aunt Allison.”  
“Kid, that is very smart thinking.”  
“I do get that from you Mom.” Emma hugs Henry. “Can we swim now?”  
“Yes, we can.” They had the whole pool to themselves. Emma and Henry did so many cannonballs, swimming contest and Henry practiced handstands underwater. They swam, took breaks and talked about their trip and what else they want to do together for the rest of the summer. After their two hours of swimming, they headed back to their room. Allison was in bed reading a book, Killian was changed into his pajamas and had Hope awake snuggling in his arms. “Hope, Mommy's back from her swim with Henry.”  
“Hi, Hope.”  
“Emma, Hope is getting better. Her medicine began to work. I changed her diaper it was not a poop explosion.”  
“Yes, it is working. Hope, are you feeling better sweetie?” Hope smiled. “Yes, you are. Are you comfy on Daddy?” Hope cooed. “We are going to snuggle soon.” Emma takes a shower, while Henry told his dad and Allison about his one on one time with his Mom. Henry took a shower next. Hope fussed in her Daddy’s arms.  
“Love, Hope wants you.” Emma takes Hope from his arms and kissed her on the head and let her snuggled on her.  
“Emma, how was Henry?”  
“He was a little sad when I found him sitting by the pool. We talked and he knew Hope was sick and he got concerned his little sister. He felt bad for making Hope cry. He is going to spend a lot of time reading to Hoe on the plane tomorrow.”  
“Emma, they are really close even though they have an age. Henry loves Hope so much.”  
“I know.” She played with Hope in her arms.  
Henry got out of the shower. “Mom, can I hold Hope?”  
“Yes, you can.” He sits next to his Mom on the bed. She hands over her daughter to her son.  
Henry looked directly “Hi, Hope. I am so sorry that I made you cry before when you pooped on me. I know you were sick. I am sorry for screaming making you afraid. I am your big brother. I am not supposed to make you afraid or upset. My job is to be there for you, to help you and have fun with you and read to you all the time. I love you, Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope grabbed her brother’s face with both of her hands which made him smile. “Hope, do you forgive me?” Hope smiled which made them all smile. “I love you, Hope. I will always be there for you little sis.” Hope would not let go of her brother's face, which Henry did not mind. He loves bonding with his baby sister. Killian wrapped his arms around his wife and kisses her on the head as she was crying at Henry’s conversation with his baby sister, she knows that they are really close. They are her children after all and she knows they are going to be close with each other for the rest of their lives. Allison took two pictures one a close up of Henry and Hope talking and another one with Emma crying with Killian hugging her watching their children’s relationship getting closer as they get older. Allison loves how close their extended family is. She knows that they are her family even though they are not related to her. Allison knew the storm in Maine was meant to be, for her for niece’s sake since Hope was sick so she would not be sick on the plane home. Somewhere in the universe telling them, they needed an extra night in Florida, together as a family.


	71. Home and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Swan-Jones family return home and enjoy family time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I met Josh Dallas after my internship, while he was filming Manifest in Bryant Park. He was so nice!

During the night, Hope woke up, as usual, to be fed and changed. “Hope, are you feeling better sweetie?” Hope cooed. “Yes, we do not want you to be a sick baby girl. As long we give you your medicine you will get better soon.” She kisses Hope on the head and fed her. After she was fed Hope was awake. “Hope, are you not sleepy anymore? You are not letting me sleep.”  
Killian wakes up. “Love, I can hold Hope.”  
“Hope, Daddy wants you, sweetie.” She places Hope on her husband’s chest so Hope can snuggle with her Daddy.  
“Hi, little love. Are you keeping mommy up?” Hope cooed. “Mommy needs to sleep so she can take good care of you and play with you. Now you and I can have daddy-daughter time. We have to be quiet, Henry, auntie Allison is sleeping.” He kisses Hope on the head. “You want a story, little love?” Hope smiled. “Aye, storytime it is then. Once upon a time, there was a long lost princess…” Emma loved hearing Killian telling their love story to their daughter. Killian told their love story to Hope, she did tummy time on her Daddy while she was listening to her parents' love story. “Hope, be careful little love.” He had his arms wrapped around her afraid that she will fall if Hope was anything like her mother she is strong like his brave wife. “You are getting stronger Hope.” He watched Hope doing tummy time on him until she tired herself out and slept on him, which he loved his one on one time with his little love. “Sleep well, Hope. Daddy loves you.” Henry woke up seeing his parents passed out of tiredness of being up with Hope most of the night. Henry got dressed and packed for their flight home. He returns to the room, Aunt Allison was awake. He whispered. “Morning Aunt Allison.”  
“Morning, Henry.”  
“How much sleep did you get?”  
“On and off. You?”  
“Same here.”  
Henry sees Hope awake and gets her from their Dad’s chest. “Hi, Hope. Did you have fun with Daddy at night?” Hope smiled.  
“Henry, we can get breakfast downstairs. We can let your parents sleep in more.”  
“Yes, they both look really tired.” The three of them went downstairs to the breakfast buffet. As they were eating Hope was being held by aunt Allison and Allison loved playing with her little god niece. Henry knows Hope love their aunt very much just seeing how happy she was playing with Aunt Allison. “Aunt Allison Hope loves you.”  
Allison smiled. “Yes, I know.”  
“She is really going to miss you like I am.”  
“Henry, you know that I will be coming over all the time. You and Hope are welcome to come over anytime, just call me when you are coming over.”  
“I know you and mom are going to be having a lot of girl talk. I know Hope is going to be very happy to see you everytime you come over.”  
“Hope, are you going to happy to see me when I visit you and Mommy and we have girl time?” Hope smiled and moved around in her auntie’s arms. “Yes, that is right little niece.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Henry, you can teach me how to draw when I come over or when I babysit Hope.”  
“Yes, we did not have our drawing lesson. I can teach you how to draw when you come over. ”  
“I am looking forward to that.” Hope began to cry.  
Emma arrived downstairs dressed in a high ponytail, maternity jeans, and a long tee shirt. “Hope, Mommy is here sweetie.”  
“Hi, Mom.”  
“Hi, Henry.” She hugs her son.  
“I will make you a plate. I know Hope is hungry.” Allison gives Hope to her Mommy.  
“Hi, Hope. Mommy will feed you, sweetie.” Emma breastfed her daughter. “Allison, Are you ready to go home?”  
“Yes, I am. How about you?”  
“Yes, I am.” Henry brought Emma her breakfast. They ate breakfast together. After they finished, Emma brought up a plate for Killian. He was packing their luggage for their flight home.  
“Killian, I brought you up breakfast.”  
“Thank you, love.” Henry carried Hope.  
“Hope, are you ready to go home sis I can read to you on the plane would you like that?” Hope moved happily in his arms. “Yes. I know I am the best storyteller in the family.”  
“Lad, I tell Hope pirate stories.”  
“I tell her stories from my storybook.”  
“I tell her stories from my experiences..”  
“I tell her stories from everyone experiences in Storybrooke.”  
Hope began to fuss and Emma gets Hope from her son. “Hope, come to Mommy baby. Daddy and Henry are fighting who tell the best stories to you. I know you love them both telling you stories.” She tickles her daughter.  
“Emma, boys tend to be competitive.”  
“Oh, really. I did not realize that.” They both laughed. Emma changed Hope into a romper and fed her her medicine and breastfed her. “Allison, do you think the medicine will help her on the plane?”  
“Yes, it will Emma. If you need help, I can hold Hope on the plane.”  
“I know Hope will be happy being with her loved ones taking turns holding her. “ She tickles Hope. They got picked up on time by the same car service back to the airport. They checked in their luggage. Henry and Killian carried Hope’s car seat and stroller. Emma held Hope on her carrier. Hope was asleep the entire time they were in security. While they were waiting for their flight at their gate, Henry held Hope letting Hope sleep on him, while their Mom and aunt went to get their Starbucks. “Lad, how is Hope?”  
“Happy. She loves sleeping on me. I like giving Mom a break. I love my baby sister.”  
“Aye, I know to Hope loves you as much you love her.” Hope moved in her sleep.  
Emma and Allison returned. “Henry, how is Hope?”  
“She loves to sleep on me Mom.”  
“You are her big brother she looks up to you.”  
“I know. Mom...Dad… (he looks at both of his parents) “For my birthday I know it is in August. We never get to celebrate it as a family or during the curses in Storybrooke. Since I am living with you both and Hope....can we have a family sailing trip on my birthday?” Emma and Killian smiled at each other. Hope fussed in Henry’s arms and Killian takes his daughter from his son.  
Emma hugs her son and kisses him on the head. “Henry, we can do whatever you want on your birthday.”  
“Mom, you are the best!” He hugs her. “Also, after the sailing trip can we have a family dinner, aunt Allison can you join us?”  
Alison smiled. “Yes, I would love to join you on your birthday Henry.”  
“Your family can join us as long as Lizzie does not hurt me.” Emma and Allison laughed.  
“Henry, I am going to talk to Lizzie.”  
“Aunt Allison, I know she has a crush on me.”  
“Well, I am going to tell her that you are her cousin.”  
“Good. I just want to have my family with me on my birthday.”  
Emma hugs her son. “We all love you, Henry.”  
“Yes, I love my family.” Henry falls asleep on his Mom while they waited for their flight. Killian was holding sleeping Hope.  
“Emma, I know his birthday must have been hard when he was not with you…”  
“Yes, every year. I always took off from work. I never forget that day. I always remembered his birthday...” She hugged her son. “He is with me now that is all I care about. I am going to give him his happiest birthday ever. He is turning 15. My baby boy.” She kisses Henry on the head.  
“Love, we all will help you with our lad.”  
“Yes, Emma. We can make his birthday special.”  
“Yes, with you both, Hope and my parents. I know he will have a great birthday with all of us.”  
“Love, we will give the best birthday celebration.”  
“Flight 455 to Maine is now boarding.”  
“Henry, wake up kid. Our flight is boarding.” Henry woke up. “Killian, give me our daughter.”  
“Aye, love.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, we are going home little love.” He hands over Hope to his wife and she placed Hope in her carrier. Emma had her backpack full of her and Hope’s needs. Killian and Henry dropped Hope’s stroller and car seat as they entered the plane. Killian helped Emma take off her backpack. “Mom, can you and Hope sit in between Dad and me?”  
“Yes, we can.” Henry sat by the window. Allison sat across from them. “Killian, are you ready to go home?”  
“Aye, I am. You swan?”  
“Yes, I am. I told my dad on the phone yesterday that we can have a family barbeque in our backyard to catch up. Hope is going to love the baby pool we got her.”  
“Aye, she will love it. She will play with her Uncle Leo in the baby pool.”  
“Dad, I will be the one making sure Hope is safe in the pool.”  
“Aye lad I know.” Their flight was about to take off.  
“Killian, can you get Hope’s pacifier?”  
“Sure, love.” He gives Hope her pacifier. “Here you go, little love.” Hope sucked on her pacifier as the plane took off.  
“Little sis, we are going off the ground.” Henry opened the window and showed his baby sister. Hope looked scared and gripped her Mommy.  
“Hope, it is okay baby. Mommy got you, sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Henry please close the window. Hope is afraid.”  
“I am sorry Mom. I did not know.”  
“Kid, Hope was afraid when we were on our last flight you were asleep.”  
“Yes, I was.” When their plane was in the air, “Hope, do you want a story little sis?” Henry gets his storybook out. “Mom, can I hold Hope?”  
“Sure, you can.” Emma unbuckled Hope from her carrier and she gives Hope to her brother. Hope began to cry. “Hope. Do not cry, little sis.” He bounced her and kissed her. “Mommy is right next to us.” Hope cried louder.  
“Kid, I can hold her and you can read to her. How does that sound?”  
“Good. As long Hope is happy.” Emma placed Hope back in her carrier and Hope calmed down.  
“Love, will her quilt her calm down.”  
“Hope you want your quilt sweetie? Daddy is giving you your quilt so you can be nice and cozy on me while you listen to Henry’s story.” Killian got Hope’s quilt out of Emma’s backpack. Killian placed Hope’s quilt on her as Hope was on her Mommy. “Here you go, little love. You are warm and comfy on your Mommy and you can listen to Henry’s story.” He kisses Hope on the head and she smiles.  
“Hope, are you ready for storytime?” Hope smiled at Henry. “Once upon a time, there was a long lost princess…” Emma and Killian loved listening to Henry reading his little sister. After story time Hope began to cry.  
“Hope.” Emma checks her diaper. “Hope, Mommy will change you, sweetie. Allison.”  
“Yes, Emma?”  
“How do you change a baby on an airplane?”  
“I will help.” Killian handed Allison a clean diaper, her changing pad, and wipes.” Emma leads Allison to the bathroom. “Emma, you need to change Hope on your lap since the bathroom is really tiny.”  
“Can you hold her needs while I get her positioned to change her?”  
“Yes, I can.” Emma took Hope into the bathroom. Emma sat on the toilet with Hope and placed the changing pad on her land and undressed her daughter. “Hope, Mommy never changed a baby in a small bathroom before so bear with me.” Hope cried. “I know sweetie. You will be clean soon.” She used her foot to open the door slighting while holding Hope on her lap. “Allison. Can you help me hold her?”  
“Yes, I can.” Allison held Hope on her Mommy’s lap as Emma changed her, Hope made more poop which splattered on Emma’s shirt. Emma's mouth dropped in surprise. “Hope…”  
“Emma, I have an extra shirt. I will be right back.” Allison rushes back to her seat to get Emma a shirt to change into from her backpack and returns as Hope was being changed. “Hope, it is okay, sweetie. Mommy is not mad. I know you have an upset stomach, sweetie.”  
“Emma, here is an extra shirt.”  
“Thank you.” Allison takes Hope from Emma and played with her while Emma changed into a new shirt. Emma threw her dirty diaper in a plastic bag. “Allison, thank you for helping me. I had no idea how to change her in a small bathroom and of course, I get poop on me of all times.”  
“Your welcome, Emma. Don’t worry poop explosions happen, a lot to both parents.”  
“I know, from having Hope so far, a lot of poop but I love my daughter. If you want to, Hope can spend some time with you.”  
Allison smiled. “Hope, you want to play with me?” Hope smiled. “That is a yes from Hope.” They both smiled and went back to their seats. Hope played with her auntie Allison for the rest of the flight. Allison's hands Hope back to Emma before their plane was about to land in Maine. Emma placed Hope pacifier in her mouth before the plane descended. “Hope, did you have fun with auntie Allison?” Hope smiled. They landed back to Maine on time.  
“Love, we are home.”  
“Yes, we are.” Henry slept on Emma’s shoulder. “Henry, we are home.”  
“We are?”  
“Yup, kid. We are.” Killian helped Emma with her backpack as Hope was already in her carrier. While they were lined up to leave the plane, “Allison, how was your flight?”  
“It was good. I got some reading done and I love playing with Hope.”  
“How was your flight?”  
“It was good. Hope was a good girl and she had fun with her auntie.” Allison smiled. “Allison, we are really going to miss you.”  
“You know I will be over all the time.”  
“Yes, we all know.” They walked off the plane together, Killian and Henry got Hope’s stroller and car seat. At the gate, Emma sees a very familiar person. “Dad!”  
“Hi, Emma! Hi, Hope.” She hugs her Dad.  
“Dad, how was everything when we were gone?”  
“Not too busy at the station.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Dad do you want to hold her?”  
“Yes, after I give Henry a hug.”  
“Gramps!”  
“Henry!” They hug. “Hope had a good flight. I read to her and she slept on mom and played with Aunt Allison most of the time.”  
“Henry I know Hope loves your time with you.” Charming takes Hope from his daughter. “Hope, did you have fun with Henry on your plane ride?” Hope cooed.  
“She loves you, gramps.”  
“Yes, she does. My little princess.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Emma, I can see why you called her a princess. Her nails are pretty.”  
“Thanks, Dad. Allison painted them. Hope loved her nails getting painted.”  
“Charming.”  
“Hi, Killian, it sounds like you all had a great vacation.”  
“Aye, we did. Hope and I love the ocean.”  
Allison watched Emma reunion with her Dad until she heard a familiar voice and sees a familiar little brunette running towards her. “Mommy!!” Lizzie was running up to her Mom.  
Allison had a huge smile on her face. “Lizzie!” She crouched down to let her daughter give her a big hug. “I missed you so much, sweetie.” She lifts Lizzie and held her in her arms.  
“Mommy, I missed you so much.” She held her Mommy tight.  
Emma and Killian watched Allison reunited with her daughter.“Killian, we can have a family barbeque tomorrow.”  
“Love this is a great idea. I have a feeling Allison and her family will join us.”  
“Yes, I will invite them. They are part of our family.”  
“Aye, they are.” They kiss and watched Allison reunited with her family know how much she missed them when her kids were at camp.  
“Sweetie, how are you here?”  
“I brought her home from camp.”  
“Hi, Ted.” They kissed. “Where is Connor?”  
“Mom!”  
“Connor!”  
He hugs his Mom. “Mommy!”  
“What about camp?”  
“We missed you and we wanted to come home.”  
“Mommy, we wanted to come home and be with you.”  
“Aww. I missed you both so much. Connor, can you carry my backpack?”  
“Yes, I can.” He carried his Mom’s backpack as she carried Lizzie.  
“Ted, you pulled them out of camp?”  
“They were both homesick. They wanted to come home.”  
“Mommy when your flight was canceled yesterday I was scared.”  
Allison hugged her daughter. “Sweetie. I was not on the airplane. I was on the ground at the airport with Aunt Emma, Henry, Hope, and Killian. We were inside and we got a hotel for the night. It was not raining in Florida.”  
She talks to her husband. “Ted, the whole point of camp is who is going to watch them during the day? We both have work.”  
“I can work at home for the rest of the summer.”  
“You would do that?”  
“Yes for our family. They are happy to be with the both of us.”  
“I really missed them both so much. When I am not working we can spend time with both of them.”  
“I love that plan. ” They kiss.  
“Allison, Killian and I are having a barbeque in our house tomorrow, you and your family are welcome to join us.”  
“Emma, we would love to join you.”  
“Mommy, I can play with Henry tomorrow?”  
“Yes, as long you are not rough with him.”  
“Yes, Mom.” Allison and Emma both laugh. “You both have the same laugh.”  
“Yes, we do Lizzie.”  
Both families went to the carousel to get their luggage, Emma was happy seeing Allison with her family. They went in their separate cars home. Charming and Killian packed the Swan-Jones car. Henry held Hope. Emma hugged Allison. “Emma, I had a great trip with you all thank you for inviting me.”  
“You are in our family. You are joining us every year.”  
“Yes, I definitely am.”  
Hope began to cry. “Aunt Allison.” Henry was crying. Emma and Killian were in awe. “Henry, Hope. Come here.” She hugged them both together and separately. She takes Hope from Henry. “I am going to be over all the time. Tomorrow my family and I are going to come over for a barbeque at your house. Henry, you can teach me how to draw or we can paint.” Emma takes Hope from her family friend.  
Henry hugged his aunt. “I cannot wait to see you tomorrow.”  
“I cannot wait to see you and Hope tomorrow.”  
Henry gave her a big hug. “I love you.”  
“I love you too Henry. You can come over any time or call me. We do not live too far. You have my keys.”  
“Yes, you have our keys.”  
“That is right.” Hope fussed in her Mommy’s arms. “Hope.” Emma gives her daughter to her aunt. She kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, I love you, sweetie. Be a good girl to Mommy. I will come over tomorrow and play with you and Henry. You and Henry can swim in your pool.” She hugs her niece. Hope gripped her aunt. “Hope, you will see auntie Allison tomorrow.” Allison kissed Hope on the head.  
“Emma, I can put her in her car seat.” Allison put Hope in her car seat.  
“Henry are you okay?”  
Henry hugs his Mom. “I am going to miss seeing Aunt Allison all the time.”  
“I know, kid. I am going to miss seeing Allison all the time too. She is family remember that. She is coming over with her family tomorrow. We are having a family barbeque. You get to spend time with your aunt. You know she will be over all the time anyway.”  
Henry smiled.“Yes, I know.”  
“I am going to sit in between you both on the way home.”  
“Okay.” Henry gets in the car.  
“Love are they okay?”  
“They are going to miss her. I am going to miss her.”  
“I know love. I know you are going to miss her too.”  
“Aye we all are but we will see her tomorrow.”  
“Yes, we are.”  
“Emma, Hope stopped crying she has her Pluto with her.”  
“Allison, all you did on our vacation thank you.” They hugged  
“Your welcome. That is what sisters are for. Call me if Hope has any more tummy issues.”  
“I will.”  
“I'll see you tomorrow.” She gets in her car with her family.  
Charming noticed his daughter was sad. “Emma, are you okay?”  
“Yes, Dad. I am. I know I am going to see my best friend all the time.” She hugs her Dad. “We are ready to go home.” Emma sat in between Hope and Henry. Henry hugged his Mom as they drove home. Hope was holding her Pluto and held onto her Mommy’s finger. “Dad, we are having a barbeque tomorrow. You, Mom and Leo, are invited.”  
“What do we need to bring?”  
“Can you please bring burger buns and hot dog buns.”  
“Sure, we can. We can also bring a salad.”  
“That sounds good.”  
“Emma, Allison has gotten really close with Henry and Hope.”  
“Yes, Allison is their aunt and they love her. We love her.”  
“She is like your long lost sister.”  
Emma smiled. “Dad, we call each other sisters, since we only have a brother each.” When they arrived home, Killian did a load of laundry after he, Henry, and Charming unloaded the car of their luggage. Emma was holding Hope. “Dad, can you watch Hope while I unpack our luggage? Allison and I did a lot of shopping on this trip.”  
“I can watch Hope as long as you need me too.”  
“Thank you, Dad. Hope, be a good girl for grandpa.” She hands over Hope to her father.  
“Hi, Hope. I heard you enjoyed the beach.”  
“Mom! The package came.”  
Emma went out to her door. “Wow, that is a big box.”  
“Love, Henry and I can bring it out back.” Henry and Killian carried the baby pool it was pirate ship theme, into their backyard. Emma and Charming followed them seeing them finding a place for the baby pool.  
“Hope, that is your baby pool. All just for you little princess.” Hope cooed.  
“Yes, Hope. Mommy got the pool for you to swim in sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Mom, can Hope and I go swimming later?”  
“If you help me unpack. Then you two can go swim.”  
Henry helped his Mom unpacked their luggage as Hope spend time with her grandpa. After unpacking, Emma sees her Dad playing with Hope in the living room, she watched them playing from the staircase. She loves her Dad even though he could not raise her she knows that they would have been really close if she was able to grow up with her parents, not in the foster system alone. “Dad, Hope loves you.”  
“Emma, of course, Hope loves her grandpa.” He tickles Hope which made her smile. She sits next to her Dad on the couch. “Dad, I always wondered if you and I were close if you and Mom raised me. Just seeing you with Hope makes me think if you have not given me up, I know we would have a lot of daddy-daughter moments.”  
“Emma.” He hugs her daughter. “We love you and we wanted to give you your best chance. Now, I have Hope who is so much like you. I know you are a mother yourself and you have Killian.”  
“Dad, you always looked out for me after I defeated the first curse. You are there for me, Henry and Hope. Even though I am a mom myself I am always going to need you.” She leans on him and he kisses her on the head.  
“I will always be there for you.”  
“I know.” She hugs him. Hope fusses in her grandpa’s arms. “Hope, you want to show grandpa your tummy time?” She takes Hope from her Dad and placed Hope on her playmat. Emma gets Hope’s Pluto. “Hope, look what mommy got.” Hope looks at her Pluto in her Mommy’s hand as she was raising her head. “That is it, sweetie. You are getting stronger.” Charming watched his daughter happily encouraging his granddaughter tummy time knowing Emma is loving her time with her daughter. “Hope you are getting so strong baby girl. Yes, you are.” After a few minutes tummy time, Hope cried. “Okay, tummy time is over for you Hope.” She lifts up her daughter and hugged her in her arms and gave her kisses until Hope stopped crying. Charming smiled as his daughter loving her time with her baby girl.  
“Emma, Hope is getting stronger in tummy time.”  
“Yes, she is.”  
“Emma, I will see you two tomorrow.”  
“Dad, thank you for driving us and picking us up at the airport.”  
“Your welcome, Emma.” She hugs her Dad. “Hope, see you tomorrow my little princess.” He kisses Hope on the head. After Charming left, Emma and Killian relaxed in the backyard watching Henry and Hope swim in their new swimming pool.  
The next morning, Killian let Emma sleep in with Hope in her cradle. He went grocery shopping early to restock their refrigerator and for their family barbeque. He returned home and began preparing for the barbeque after he made breakfast for his family. Henry wakes up finding Hope in her cradle awake. “Good morning, Hope.” He kisses his little sister on the cheeks. “We are going to have one on one time, little sis.” He takes his sister to his room. He lies on his bed with his sister on him, snuggling. “Hope, I love you so much, little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Did you have fun in Florida? I had so much fun with you on the beach. I know you love the ocean.” Hope smiles. “I know you so well, little sis.” He puts Hope on his bed and played their tickle game. “Hope, I am the tickle monster, I am going to get you….tickle, tickle.” He tickles Hope everywhere and gave her kisses on her belly which made her smile. Emma woke up hearing Henry playing with Hope in his room. She goes and watches Henry playing with his little sister. “Henry, are you having fun with Hope?”  
“Yes, I am. I have the best sister ever.” He lifts Hope up and hugs her and gives her a lot of kisses. Emma smiles at her two children getting along and so close. “Can you watch Hope while I help your Dad prepare for the barbeque?”  
“I sure can.” Emma left Henry and Hope in his room while she got ready for the day and she gets to her kitchen, Killian preparing for the barbeque. “Morning.”  
“Morning, love. I got our refrigerator restocked and bought the meats for the grill.”  
“Great, thank you.”  
“Your welcome love.” They kissed. They prepared their backyard for their barbeque party, setting up chairs, table, setting up the grill, Hope’s baby pool knowing Allison’s children, Leo and Hope will all love. A few hours later, guest began arriving, first, it was the Charmings. Killian answered the door, “Hi, Snow, Charming, and Leo.”  
“Hi, Killy.” Leo gives him a big hug.  
“Hi, little prince.”  
“Where is Emma?”  
“She is feeding Hope right now. She will be down later. We got a pool.”  
“You did?”  
“Yes, little prince. When Hope is in the pool with you, you have to gentle around her.”  
“Yes, Killy.”  
“Hi, Killian.”  
“Hi Snow. You can put the food in the kitchen.”  
“Charming, can you put the food in the kitchen for me? I want to see our daughter.”  
“Sure, I can.” He takes the food from his wife and she goes upstairs to find her daughter. Emma was talking to Hope in her room, snuggling with her daughter. She loves how Emma is amazing Mom to Hope. “Hi, Emma.”  
“Hi, Mom.” She gets up holding Hope and gives her Mom a big hug.  
“How was your trip?”  
“It was fun. We also go to learn more about each other on the trip. Hope here loved the ocean, which is why we got her baby pool. She is all dressed to get wet.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, grandma is here.” She hands over her daughter to her mother.  
“Hi, Hope. I missed you when you were away.” She kisses Hope on the head. “You have gotten so big from the last time I saw you.”  
“Yes, she certainly did. I need to talk to you about something.”  
“You can tell me anything, Emma.” They sit on the bed.  
“Killian and I are planning on getting other people to work with us. We will be able to alternate our shifts in the fall so we can both be with Hope.”  
“Emma..”  
“Mom, I know you want to help us but I know you love teaching. I do not want you to stop your passion.”  
“Emma, if you need someone to watch her after school hours, I can babysit.”  
“I am sure Hope will love that. Or when she gets bigger she can see the animals on your farm.”  
Snow White smiled. “I know Hope will love that.”  
“She will.” Hope fussed in her grandma’s arms and she hands over Hope back to her Mommy. “Hope, you want to go swimming in your pool?” Hope smiles. “Yes, you do my little pirate princess. Mom, wait until you see Hope in the water.”  
“I can already imagine.” They go into the backyard, Henry was filling up the baby pool with water and Killian and Charming preparing the grill.  
“Hope, Henry is almost ready to go swimming with you. Henry, are you ready to get wet with Hope?”  
“Just about Mom I have to see if the temperature is warm enough for her.” When the water was just right, he gets his sister, “Hope are you ready to go swimming with me?” Hope smiled. “Yes, you are ready. You have your Ariel swimsuit on that auntie got you.”  
“Henry, if she needs a break..”  
“ Mom, I know she can’t be out in the sun too long.” He takes Hope to their pool. “Hope, we are going in the pool.” He sits in the water and let Hope sit on him and she was cooing and kicking the water. Snow and Charming watched their grandchildren playing in the pool together.  
“I told you, Mom and Dad, Hope is a little pirate.”  
“Yes, Emma she is. She is so happy with Henry.”  
“Yes. Here is a picture of them in the bathtub.” She shows them the pictures.  
“Emma this is is adorable?”  
“Aye, I know. I took the pictures while Emma was in awe.” He hugs his wife.  
“Yes, you did. Henry and Hope are so close.”  
“Aye, they are.” They kiss. Hope continued to move around while her big brother was holding her.  
Allison and her family arrived in the backyard. “Emma!”  
Emam turns around and sees her best friend. “Allison!” They run and hugged.  
“I missed you and I only saw your yesterday.”  
“I know, we missed you too.” She talks to Connor and Lizzie. “Connor and Lizzie, I want you to meet my family.” She brings her niece and nephew to her parents. “Mom, Dad, this is Lizzie and Connor, Allison’s children. Connor, Lizzie this is my Mom Snow White and Prince Charming.”  
Lizzie got excited. “Aunt Emma your mom is Snow White?”  
“Yes, Lizzie she is.”  
“Who is that?” She points to Leo.  
“That is my brother Leo.”  
“How is that possible?”  
“It is a long story, Lizzie. You can play with Leo.”  
“Emma, I brought over a sprinkler if the baby pool gets crowded.”  
Allison, that is a great idea.”  
“Ted and I also brought over dessert and hotdogs.”  
“Thank you.” Leo runs to the pool and splashes Hope and Henry. Hope got afraid and began to cry. “Hope.” Emma rushes over to her daughter. Henry gives Hope to their Mom. “Hope, are you hurt sweetie?” She checks Hope for injuries. Hope continues to cry. “You are okay. You are with Mommy.” She snuggled her daughter.  
“Mom, I think she is just afraid.”  
“Yes, she is.” Killian arrived with a towel.  
“Love, I got Hope a towel.”  
“Thank you.” She wraps up Hope in a towel.  
Snow White arrives and talks to her son. “Leo, you have to be gentle around Hope. You got Hope afraid.”  
“Lad, I told you to be gentle around Hope. Now Hope is afraid.”  
“Killy, I am sorry.”  
“You need to apologize to your niece not me Leo.” Emma kneels down to let her brother apologize to Hope. “Hope, I am sorry for scaring you.” He kisses hope on the head and Hope was clinging on Emma.  
“Leo, thank you for apologizing. I know you were excited about the pool.” She looks around Connor and Ted were throwing a baseball and Lizzie was with Allison. “Lizzie, do you want to play with Leo?”  
Allison urges her daughter. “You can play with Leo in the pool.” Lizzie and Leo play in the baby pool.  
“Mom, is Hope okay?”  
“Hope is afraid kid.”  
“Hope, you are with mommy little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head. “We can swim later little sis. Just you and me.” Hope smiled.  
“Henry, you are making Hope feel better.”  
“Aunt Allison!” He rushes over to give her a hug.  
“Hi, Henry. Did you miss me?”  
“Yes, I did.” Emma sits down to calm down Hope.  
“How is being home?”  
“I have to go back to work tomorrow but having my two kids home I did not expect that to happen.”  
“I know you missed them while we were away.”  
“Yes, I did Henry. I am also happy that I get to be with my children and to be with you and Hope.”  
“I know Hope is happy to see you. Maybe you can cheer her up?”  
“Maybe, I can, Henry.” They both go to where Emma was sitting with Hope.  
“Hope, Auntie Allison is here.”  
“Hi, Hope.” She kisses Hope on the cheek. Hope gripped her Mommy. “Hope, I came over to play with you.” Hope cooed. “We can play later little niece.” She rubs Hope’s cheek which made her smile.  
“Hope got afraid. She is slowly calming down.”  
“Yes, she just wants her Mommy.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Emma, Hope does not want to let you go.”  
“Yes, that is right. She feels safe with me.”  
Henry goes closer to Hope. “Hope, you are with Mommy little sis?” Hope coos. “I know you feel safe with Mommy. Later you and I are going to swim together, just you and me.” Hope reaches over to her brother and grabs his face. “Hope, I know you trust me and love me.”  
“She loves you kid.”  
“Emma, Leo and Lizzie are having fun.”  
“Yes, my brother and your daughter are having fun.” Leo was playing his trucks in the pool. Lizzie gets one of his trucks. “It’s mine.” Leo grabs it is from her and pushes her and falls into the pool Lizzie began to cry. Ted and Allison rush to their daughter and Snow White rushes to her son. She scoops up her daughter. “Mommy! Leo pushed me.”  
“Lizzie, I got you, sweetie. I saw it happened.” She hugs her daughter and kisses Lizzie on the head. “Mommy is going to examine you to see you have any injuries.” She takes Lizzie to where Emma was sitting and examines her daughter. Ted gives Lizzie a towel.  
“Thank you, Daddy.”  
“Your welcome, Lizzie. When you are ready you can play with me and Connor.”  
“I just want Mommy.”  
Allison and Ted smile at each other. “I know sweetheart. Mommy will make you feel better.”  
“Yes, Mommy is my doctor.”  
Allison chuckled. “Yes, I am sweetie.” She kisses Lizzy on the head.  
Snow White was mad. “Leo you cannot be mean to Lizzie and push her. That is not nice.”  
“But she took my toy.”  
“You need to share. You need to be nice.”  
Emma watched Allison examine her daughter for injuries. “Allison, is Lizzie okay?”  
“Lizzie has no injuries.”  
“Mommy, can I stay with you?”  
“Yes, you can sweetie.” Lizzie hugs her Mommy.  
“Allison, I told you she will be attached to you.”  
“Yes, especially when she is hurt.”  
“Yesterday I saw her running to you. She was really excited to see you.”  
“Yes, I was really excited to see her and I did not expect both of my kids were home from camp.”  
“They missed you.”  
“Yes, they wanted to come home to spend time with me.” She kisses Lizzie on the head.  
Charming brings Leo over. “Leo do you have something to say to Lizzie?”  
“Lizzie, I am sorry for pushing you.”  
“Lizzie, Leo is apologizing to you.”  
Lizzie looks at Leo. “Are you really sorry or you are just saying that?”  
“Lizzie, he really means it. Right, Leo?”  
“Right, Emma.”  
“Can you play with me?”  
“No.”  
Connor comes over. “Leo, you and play catch with me and my Dad?”  
“Sure.” Connor and Leo play catch.  
“Allison, how is Lizzie?”  
“She is not injured.”  
“That is good. We are still teaching Leo how to share.”  
“I understand he is only four years old.”  
“Emma, how is Hope?”  
“I got her finally to calm down. Now she is napping on me.” She sniffs her daughter. “She also needs a change. We will be back.” Emma brings Hope to her room to change her diaper. Hope wakes up while she was being changed. “Hi, baby.” Emma changed Hope into a swan onesie and feeds her daughter in her rocking chair. “Hope, I know you are happy to be home.” Killian checks up on his two loves. “Hi, Emma. How is Hope?”  
“She is changed and now eating. How is everyone outside?”  
“Lizzie is attached to Allison and Connor letting Leo join him and Ted playing catch.”  
“Is the food ready?”  
“Aye, love it is. I can hold Hope while you eat.”  
“Sure, you can.” After Hope was fed Killian brought Hope downstairs.  
“Love, I love her onesie.”  
“Yes, Hope is showing her Mommy side.”  
“Aye, she is.” When they arrived everyone was eating. Emma ate a hot dog and a cheeseburger talked to her parents, while Allison was holding her daughter enjoying one on one time with Lizzie. Henry was talking with his grandpa. Killian was next to her holding their little Hope. “Killian, we need t do this more often.”  
“You mean having family barbeques?”  
“Yes, for rest of the summer and more family time.”  
“Love, I love that idea.”  
“Me too.” They kiss and look at their sleeping daughter who was snoozing on her Daddy happily being with her parents.


	72. Growth Spurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is having a growth spurt, her parents Emma and Killian are doing everything they can to help their little girl.

  
Hope is now three months old, she is able to grab more with her hands, smiling more, stronger in tummy time and recognizes Mommy’s voice, eye contact, and faces, and starting to babble. Emma went to work twice a week and found Lily to take part-time shifts at the station since Lily moved back into town. Emma comes home seeing Hope doing tummy time on her brother in the living room and babbling to Henry. “Henry, Hope. I am home.”  
Hope turns her head and sees her Mommy and smiles. “Hi, sweetie.” He hands his sister over to their Mom. “Did you have fun with Henry?” Hope babbled which made Emma smile, “Oh, really...you went to the park.” She kisses Hope and placed her in her arms. “How was she when I was gone?”  
“Hope had fun with me. We went to the park for a little bit, we saw you know who and I left with Hope before Hope saw her. ”  
“Henry, Hope looks like she had fun with you.”  
“Hope loves me.”  
Hope grabbed her Mommy’s hair and puts it in her mouth. “Hope, your grip is getting stronger sweetie.” Hope babbled. “Yes, you are Mommy’s big girl. You cannot have Mommy’s hair in your mouth.” She gently takes her hair out of her daughter’s mouth. Hope began to cry.  
Henry hands over Hope’s key ring. “Hope, look what I got.” Hope cooed and grabbed her toy from her brother.  
“She did not cry too much when you left.”  
“She trusts you, Henry.”  
“I know. She also has been kicking a lot so I let her play on her playmat.”  
“Yes, your sister is getting her fighting skills from me.”  
“I been talking to Violet. Can she come over?”  
“Yes, she can come over. When you have a girl over your bedroom door has to be open.”  
“Mom…”  
“Henry that is my rule when you have a girl over also no sex.”  
Henry groans. “Mom we are not going to have sex.”  
“Kid, I had you at seventeen.”  
“I know that is why we are not having sex.”  
“Good.” Hope cried. “Okay, sweetie. Mommy will feed you.” Emma brings Hope up to her nursery and breastfed her daughter. After she had fed, Hope had eye contact with her Mommy. “Hope, I love you so much.” Hope babbled and smiles at her Mommy. “I know what you are saying, “I love you right?” Hope smiles and reached her Mommy’s face and makes poop. “You need a change sweetie.” She changes Hope’s diaper and plays their kissing game. Emma kisses Hope everywhere. When Emma kisses Hope’s belly, Hope laughed. Emma was shocked, “Hope, you have your first laugh! My baby girl had her first laugh. ” She kisses Hope on the same spot and listened to her laughing. Emma had tears in her eyes and laughing with her daughter. “Henry!” Henry rushes up.  
“Mom, what is going on?”  
“Come here and watch.” She bends down to Hope. “Hope.” She kisses Hope on the same spot and Hope laughs loudly.  
“Mom Hope is laughing!”  
“Yes, she is Henry. Hope is having her first laugh.” They took turns kissing Hope and loving her laugh. Killian returns home hearing Emma and Henry upstairs. He goes upstairs to see what his family was up to. “What is going on in here?”  
“Killian, come here.” She kisses hope on her belly and Hope laughs.  
“Love, Hope is laughing?”  
“Yes! Our little girl is having her first laugh.”  
Killian joins in on the fun. He kisses Hope on her belly and made her laugh, which made him smile big. “Little love you are laughing.” He tickles his daughter. Hope grabs her Daddy’s hook. “Hope, you are getting a stronger grip.”  
“Yes, she is Killian.”  
Killian picks up Hope. “Hope, you are getting so big, little love.” Hope smiles as her Daddy was kissing Hope on the cheek.  
“Hope is starting to talk, getting stronger in tummy time and playing a lot more.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Mom, Hope is getting strong when she was sitting on my lap she is trying to stand up.” Hope began to fuss in her Daddy’s arms. “Hope, you want your Mommy?” Hope reached over to Emma. “Aye, you do.” He hands over their daughter to his wife.  
“Hope, no matter how big you get you will be always my baby girl.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope babbled. “Yes, I know you, you love me as much as I love you.”  
A few weeks later at night, Hope was crying nonstop for the past 4 hours straight. Emma was snuggling with Hope and doing skin to skin, Hope just continued to cry. “Hope, you are fed and clean. I do not know why you are crying.”  
“Love, let me try. Hope and I need to have daddy-daughter time.” He takes Hope from his wife to let her rest and brings Hope to her room. “Hope, what is the matter, little love? Daddy and Mommy want to know to make you happy.” He kisses Hope on the head and rocks her in the rocking chair. Hope just continued to cry. Emma could not take it anymore, Hope was really upset. SHe knew her daughter needed her. Emma goes into Hope’s room seeing her crying in her Daddy’s arms. “Killian, let me hold Hope.”  
“Love..”  
“Please.” Killian hands over their daughter. “Hope, Mommy got you, sweetie. I know..I know you are very upset sweetie. I want you to be happy. You are with Mommy now. I am going to do everything for you to make you feel better soon, Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Love..”  
“Killian you have work tomorrow. I cannot sleep knowing our little girl is crying nonstop, my heart is hurting for seeing her unhappy.”  
“Tell me when you need help. I do not like seeing our little Hope unhappy too.” They kiss.  
“Can you swaddle her while I put a soft carrier on?”  
“Sure, love.” He swaddles Hope in her ducking swaddler.  
“Can you help me put my soft carrier on?”  
“Sure, love.” He puts on the soft carrier on Emma. Killian places Hope in her carrier.  
“Hope, you are going to be attached, Mommy.” She makes sure Hope was comfy in the carrier, Hope was snuggling on her chest. “I am going to take her outside for some fresh air maybe it can calm her down. We will be in the backyard.” She takes Hope outside and sits on the hammock that they just bought. Emma read online fresh air can help upset babies. She slowly rocked her upset Hope. “Hope, even though you are very upset sweetie, Mommy loves you so much, little duckling.”  
After Emma left the nursery, Killian makes a phone call. “Killian?”  
“Hi, Allison. I am so sorry to call you so late.”  
“No, that is okay. Is everything alright?”  
“Hope has been crying nonstop for almost 4 hours straight. Everything Emma and I are doing is not helping.”  
“Killian, babies cry nonstop some just for no reason. Is Emma with Hope now?”  
“Aye, she took our little lass in the backyard for fresh air to help her calm down. Emma feels really bad for not calming down Hope.”  
“Killian, I know you and Emma are doing the best that you can. Just try to keep Hope comfortable, knowing that she is safe.”  
“Aye, I think Hope feels safe with Emma. When I took her away from Emma she cried more.”  
“She just wants her Mommy.”  
“Aye, my little love takes after her Mommy.”  
“Yes, she does. Just keep Hope comfortable.”  
“Aye, I am going to do that.”  
“Killian, I can come by during my house call hours to check on Hope.”  
“I really do appreciate that. Do you think she is sick?”  
“Maybe, if Hope starts puking call me.”  
“Aye, I will.”  
“I will see you tomorrow morning. I know you are going to be with Emma and Hope.”  
“Aye, you got that right. Night, Allison.”  
“Night, Killian.”  
Killian came out with Hope’s quilt and a blanket for them to share and cinnamon hot cocoa for his wife. “Love, I brought something for you and Hope.”  
“Killian, you are so thoughtful.”  
He sits next to his wife and daughter on the hammock. “Hope, Daddy got you your quilt.” Emma wrapped Hope in her quilt over the soft carrier. He wraps a blanket on Emma and himself. She takes the hot cocoa from her husband. “Thank you.”  
“Your welcome love, even though it is summer, it is cool outside at night.”  
“Yes, you are keeping me and Hope warm.”  
“Aye, I would do anything for my two loves.” He gently moved the hammock helping Emma console their daughter. Emma takes Hope out of her carrier and placed her daughter in her arms.  
“I just want to know why she is crying. My little Hope is upset and I do not know how to make her happy.”  
“Love, we will figure out why she is upset. For now, Hope is with her Mommy, you who are doing all that you can to be there for our little love. I will help you.”  
“Killian, don’t you have work in the morning?”  
“Aye, I do love but my first job is to care for you and our little Hope.” He wrapped his arm around his wife and daughter as Emma was doing all her best to comfort their daughter.  
She gives her upset Hope eye contact, “Hope, it is alright baby. You are with Mommy. You are with Mommy and Daddy who love you so much.” She rubs Hope’s hands and calmly spoke to her daughter. After a long time of talking to Hope and being out in the open air, Hope finally stopped crying as the sun was rising sleeping on her Mommy’s chest snuggling. “Killian, Hope has been crying most of the night.”  
“I know love. The fresh air helped her eventually.”  
“Hope being with the two of us made her feel safe and loved.”  
“Yes, love. You did amazing.”  
Emma began to cry. “I did not, Hope would not stop crying. I did not help her stop crying.”  
“Love, babies cry for no reason. Remember you are her Mommy and she loves you so much. You brought her out here for fresh air, you are holding her all night and rubbing her hands making sure she knows that she is safe. Look at her.” She looks at her daughter “Hope is sleeping on you and gripping you knowing that you are there for her no matter what.”  
“I am always going to be there for her no matter what.”  
“Aye, you will love, with me on your side.” They snuggle and he kissed her on the forehead. “I love you, Emma.”  
“I love you too Killian.” They share a gentle kiss and look at their sleeping daughter. Emma fell asleep in Killian’s arms holding her daughter in her carrier. A few hours later, Killian hears the door open and closes. He sees Allison.  
“Hi, Allison.”  
“Hi, Killian. How was the rest of the night?”  
“Aye, our little Hope was crying for about 6 hours straight. As you can see, Emma and I did everything we can to calm her down.”  
“I know you did everything you can. I can examine Hope, to see what caused it.”  
“That will be great Allison.” He gently nudges Emma. “Emma...Emma...Allison is here.”  
Emma wakes up and sees her best friend. “Allison? You are here?”  
“Yes, I am. I heard from Killian you both had a rough night with Hope.”  
“Yes, our little Hope was crying for about 5 or 6 hours straight...I did everything, I snuggled her, tried skin to skin, in her soft carrier…” Emma began to cry. “I feel like I failed her. I did not stop her crying. When she was with Killian, I could not sleep because my baby was crying and my heart was hurting since Hope was upset.”  
“Love, I know Hope wanted you. Hope cried more the further away she was from you.”  
Killian hugs his wife as Allison placed her hand on Emma’s knee. “Emma, I know babies do cry a lot for if they are sick or they just need to cry. I know you did everything to calm down Hope. Hope knows you are helping her by seeing Hope sleeping on our right now knowing she is with you her Mommy.”  
“Yes, I would do anything for my daughter and be there for her always.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Emma, I know you will be there for Hope and Henry. Killian I know you re there for your two girls.”  
“Aye, love you got that right.”  
“ Killian called me last night because he was concerned about Hope. I can examine her to see what is wrong.”  
“Allison, you would do that?”  
“Yes, I can Emma. I am Hope’s pediatrician besides her godmother and auntie.”  
“How long can you stay?”  
“I am technically still working, I am making a house call.”  
“She fell asleep when the sun was rising, I am not sure when she will wake up.”  
“Emma, I can make time. I have another doctor that is at the office now, part-time one while I make house calls.”  
“Where can you examine her?”  
“I can examine her in your room when she was waking up.” Emma takes Hope up to her room with Allison and Killian following them.  
Emma sat on the bed with Hope with Killian next to her. “Allison, thank you for coming over.”  
“Your welcome, Emma. Work has been so busy, we have not seen each other in a while.”  
“Allison, I have been busy at work too. You have your children home.”  
“I do miss my sister. When Killian called me last night that Hope was crying, I had to come and visit and check up on her.”  
“We miss you. A few weeks ago, Henry was watching Hope for a few hours when I was on shift. I come home seeing Hope playing with her brother. Once she heard my voice her little head turned to where I was standing. Hope is getting so big.”  
“Is Hope starting to talk?”  
“If you mean babbling yes!”  
“Yes, that is a start of her talking.”  
“When I talk to her she responds to me mostly. Also a few weeks ago, while she and I were playing our special game...Hope laughed for the first time!”  
“Hope had her first laugh?!”  
“Yes! I was crying of course and laughing with her.” Hope wakes up cooing. “Hi, Hope. Mommy was just talking about you, sweetie.” Hope smiles and babbles. “Yes, all about you.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Your auntie Allison is here.” Hope moved around excitedly.  
“Hope is very happy to see me.”  
“Yes, she does.”  
Allison gets Hope from Emma. “Hi, Hope. My little niece, you are getting so big. You are talking now and you are responding.” Hope smiles. “Yes, I know. You are over three months old. I have not seen you in a while I missed you, sweetie.” Hope pulled Allison’s brunette hair.  
“Sorry about that Hope has been tugging my hair a lot.”  
“That is okay. Her hands are getting stronger which is a good sign.” She talks to Hope. “I heard you had very rough night Hope. You were very upset.” Hope babbled. “Yes, I know. You were up all night and Mommy and Daddy were with you.” Hope babbled. “I am going to check if you are okay. To see if you are sick or not.” She placed Hope on the bed and undresses her niece. Allison examined her niece, “Her tummy is normal..has she been eating enough?”  
“She has been eating more than usual now that I think about it.”  
Allison continues to examine her god niece. “Hope is healthy. Now you said her eating is more how so?”  
“When I feed her lately she has been eating more than usual and then Hope was crying nonstop.”  
“Emma and Killian Hope is going through a growth spurt, it happens a lot with babies during their first year. During their growth spurts, babies feedings increase or decrease, sleeping is either long or less and they are more cranky.”  
“Yes, Hope has been not sleeping, she has been crankier. Is there any way we can help her?”  
“A growth spurt can last a few days. Hope will sleep at different times or not sleep. When she is cranky or fussy just cuddle her or in her carrier.”  
“So her nonstop crying is because of a growth spurt?”  
“Yes, Emma. You are doing a great job keeping Hope comfortable as much as possible in her fussy time.” She played with her niece.  
“See love, you are doing everything for our little Hope.” He kisses Emma on the head. “All we got to do is keep Hope comfortable.”  
“Yes. Hope is getting bigger.” Hope began to cry. “I know that cry. Hope you are hungry sweetie.” Allison gives Hope back to her Mommy and Emma breastfed her. “Allison, when Hope is finished her growth spurt we can get coffee or hot chocolate from Granny’s before work? Or shop?”  
“I would love to spend my best friend.” Hope stopped eating and looked at her auntie. “Yes, my little god niece you are joining Mommy and Auntie on our girls day.” Hope smiled which made Emma, Killian, and Allison all smile.  
“You have to continue to eat Hope. You were up all night crying.” She kisses Hope on the head. She got Hope to nurse again. “How are Connor and Lizzie?”  
“We have been spending time with both of them, taking them to the park, having weekend vacations. Lizzie and I have been doing a lot of shopping and playing pretend like house and dress up. Ted watched them during the day and spends time with them. I spend time with them in the evenings before their bedtime.”  
“Allison, I am happy you are spending time with your children.”  
“Love, do you need me to stay home today?”  
“Killian, you have to work.”  
“Love, you had no sleep and holding Hope all night. We have Lily to cover for us. That is why you hired her for.”  
“Who is Lily?”  
“Maleficent's daughter whom she and I were meant to be friends with and my parents switched our good and bad traits...somehow growing up we met and became friends and it was complicated when my parents kept that I was supposed to be bad and my parents turned Lily into bad so I can be good...I still have mix feelings with that..”Killian rubbed her shoulders. “The more important thing is that Lily has gotten better and she is our new deputy who is filling up spots during shifts.” Hope stopped eating and Emma burped her daughter. Hope spits up on her Mommy and began to cry. “Hope, it is okay sweetie.” Allison gets Emma a new onesie for Hope as Emma comforted her daughter. “Hope, I know you having a rough time sweetie. Mommy is going to be there for you.” She calmed Hope down and changed Hope in a clean onesie. “Killian, please stay home today.”  
“Love, I know that you both need me and you need to sleep too love.”  
“Emma, can I hold Hope?”  
“Yes, you can.”  
Allison gets Hope from Emma. “Hope, I love you, my sweet niece. I will visit you and Mommy soon. I know you have Mommy and Daddy to be there for you to make sure you get better really soon.” Allison kissed Hope on the head and Hope touched her aunt's face, which left her parents and aunt in awe. “Yes, I love you too Hope.” Allison bounced Hope in her arms until Hope fell asleep.  
“Love, what do you want to eat? You need to eat love.”  
“Can you make me a bowl oatmeal with mix berries?”  
“Aye with cinnamon?”  
Emma smiles. “Yes, you know me so well.” They kiss.  
“I will be right back.”  
“Killian take your time, I can stay here a little longer to be with my best friend and Hope.” Killian leaves the room.  
Henry enters the room. “Mom is Hope sick?”  
“No, she is not Henry.”  
“Hi, Aunt Allison.”  
“Hi, Henry. Your sister is snoozing on me.”  
“I know Hope is tired. She kept up my parents all night.”  
“Your sister is not sick, she is going through a growth spurt.”  
“How long will a growth spurt take?”  
“A day or two sometimes a week.”  
“How do we keep her happy?”  
“Well, there are a few ways like giving her snuggles, comfort her when she is crying or be there for her when she needs to be held when she is crying, cranky or sleeping.”  
“How can I help?”  
“Kid, you can watch your sister for me so I can get some sleep.”  
“I can watch her. Aunt Allison Hope looks comfy on you.”  
“Yes, she is Henry. Hope loves her auntie.” She gives Hope a kiss on the nose.  
Killian brought up Emma her breakfast. “Emma, I have your breakfast.” He gives Emma her breakfast. “Allison, it is my turn to hold Hope.” He gets his daughter from Allison.  
“Emma, let me know if you need any help. You can call me anytime.”  
“Thank you, Allison.” She hugs her best friend. “When Hope is not having her growth spurt we are definitely going to have a girls day.”  
“Yes, we are. I have to go back to work.”  
Henry hugs Allison next. “Thank you for coming over.”  
“Your welcome Henry. Just watch Hope when your parents need to sleep.”  
“I will.”  
“Allison, I will walk you to the door.” Killian carried Hope with him and walked with Allison to the door. “Allison, thank you so much for coming over.”  
“Your welcome Killian. I am just happy Hope is not sick.”  
“Hope is going to have a lot of time with Mommy and Daddy until she gets back to herself.”  
“I know Hope is in good hands. I will see you all soon.” Allison leaves back to Storybrooke Hospital.  
Killian returns upstairs and puts Hope in her crib. He sees Emma sleeping on their bed already ate her breakfast.  
“Dad, I can watch Hope. You look like you need to rest as well.”  
“Thanks, lad.” Killian went to sleep with his wife while they can before Hope wakes them up. Henry sits in the rocking chair watching his little sister sleep. After two hours of sleep, Hope woke up needing to be changed. Henry takes crying Hope from her crib. “You need a change. I will change you.” Henry changed Hope’s diaper and sat with her in the rocking chair. “I am going to bring a friend over. Her name is Violet. She is from Camelot,a place where Mommy does not like talking about because she was the dark one it was a very bad time for Mommy back in that land...but Mommy knows Violet makes me happy. When you meet my friend I know she will like you.” Hope looked at her brother while he was talking to her and babbled. “Yes, I do like her. This past school year, she has been mostly with her group of girlfriends. We are texting each other more. I do not know what it means but I think she likes me. What do you think Hope?” Hope babbled and smiled. “You think so?” Hope smiled. “Yes, you are such a good listener Hope. I love you.” He kisses Hope on the head and Hope grabbed his face. “Hope, you are getting stronger little sis.”  
“Kid, Hope is getting stronger.”  
“Mom, you are awake. Did you hear me talking to Hope?”  
“A little bit. I know Hope is having fun with you.”  
“I am just making Hope happy. I want to help.”  
“I know. You are helping me and your Dad with Hope.” Hope begins to cry. “Henry, give me Hope.” Henry gives his sister to their Mom. “Hope, Mommy got you, sweetie.” Emma lets Hope snuggle on her chest where her heart is, where Hope can hear the heartbeat to calm down. She rubs her daughter’s back and spoke calmly. “Hope, you are with Mommy….I got you sweetie...shhh..shh.”  
Killian enters the nursery. “Love, I have an idea that can help our little love?”  
“What is your idea?”  
Killian talks to Hope. “Hope, do you want to go to Daddy’s ship?” He kisses Hope on the head.  
Emma smiles. “Killian, that is a great idea. I think the ocean will calm her down.”  
“Aye, we will not sail today. We can just be on the boat.”  
“Hope is going to love it. I know the ocean will calm down our little girl.” They kiss.  
“Love, do you want me to take her to the ship?”  
“Hope, you want to go on Daddy’s ship with Daddy?” She gives Hope to her husband.  
“Hi, little love. You and I are going to my ship.”  
“Dad, what do we need to bring?”  
“We can have a picnic on the ship.”  
“Dad, I can pack that.” He goes to get ready and pack their meals.  
“I am going to get Hope’s diaper bag packed. Killian, it is a great idea.”  
“The ocean makes our Hope happy, which will help us calm her down.” Emma placed the carrier on her husband. “Hope, we are going to Daddy’s boat.” Hope continues to cry. “Love, I will meet you there.”  
“Yes, I have Hope’s diaper bag packed.”  
“Aye,I will bring it with me.”  
“Hope, Mommy and Henry will meet you and Daddy on Daddy’s ship soon, sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Killian, we will be there soon.”  
“Love, Hope will be happy with her Daddy.” Killian took Hope to the Jolly Roger.  
Emma got dressed for the day. “Mom, I packed us a picnic.” He gives his mom a big hug. “I love you, Mom.”  
“Henry, I love you too, kid.”  
“You are doing a great job with Hope. I know you feel like you are not helping Hope, but you are Mom.”  
“Thank you, Henry. It is great hearing that from you.”  
“Mom, I know you feel really bad for not calming Hope. It is not your fault.”  
“Henry, I know. Hope is growing.”  
“I know, Hope is growing up. I just wanted to say that you are doing a great job with the both of us.”  
She kisses Henry on the head. “You are the best kid.”  
“I am your son.”  
“Yes, you are. Are you ready to go on the Jolly Roger?”  
“Yes, I am. I have a feeling this is going to help Hope.”  
“I really hope so kid. Your sister was crying 5 or 6 hours straight last night.”  
“Mom, it will pass. Hope will be her happy self.”  
“Yes, I know. Hope will be playing with you me and your Dad.”  
“If you need a break with Hope on the ship, I packed her my storybook and other books from her library books.”  
“Henry, I know Hope is going to love you reading to her.”  
“I love making Hope happy.”  
“We all do kid.” Emma and Henry walked to the docks together seeing Killian with Hope in her carrier asleep.  
“Hello, love.”  
“Killian, Hope is asleep.”  
“Aye, she is love. Hope loves the ocean air.”  
“She loves with Daddy.”  
Killian smiles. “Aye, she is Daddy’s little pirate princess. Love, you can sleep in my cabin. I got our little love.”  
“Thank you.” They kiss. Emma takes a nap in Killian’s quarters.  
“Dad, how long did Hope calmed down?”  
“Well, I brought Hope to your Mom and I special spot just hearing the ocean waves calmed her down. She has been sleeping in her carrier ever since.”  
“She is a little pirate.”  
“Aye, she is Henry.” Henry and Killian talk on the deck while Emma slept in the captain quarters. Hope woke up hungry. “Hope, Daddy will bring you to Mommy little love.” He downstairs with Hope to find his wife sleeping. “Emma.”  
Emma wakes up. “Is she okay?”  
“She is hungry.”  
Emma preps to feed Hope and Killian hands over their daughter to her and sits down next to his wife and wrapped his arm around her. Emma nurses Hope. “How was she when I was sleeping?”  
“She was sleeping on me as Henry and I talked until she woke up crying.”  
“Hope loves her Daddy.”  
“Aye, I love Hope our little pirate.”  
“How did you get her to stop from crying?”  
“I brought her to our special spot. Once she heard the waves she calmed down instantly.”  
“Aww, Hope really takes after me.”  
“Aye, love. She is a mini you.”  
“Hope, you are like Mommy? You love Mommy and Daddy’s special spot…” Hope tugs her Mommy’s hair. “That is a yes from you.” She looks up at her husband. “Killian...it can be me, you and Hope’s special spot? I mean it is a place where we talk about anything we need to express or calm down from what happened in town or the drama...now the town is quiet and the place made Hope stop crying...”  
Killian smiles. “Love, that is perfect.” They kiss. When Hope was fed and burped she was happy and smiling.  
“Hope, are you my happy baby girl?” Hope babbled. “Yes, yes you are Hope.” Emma let Hope did tummy time on the bed. Killian and Emma watched Hope moving around on her tummy kicking her legs.  
“Hope, you are a little kicker like your Mommy little love.” Hope reached out to her Mommy and Emma placed her hand near her daughter and Hope held her hand on her mommy’s.  
“Hope, I am right here sweetie.” She kisses Hope’s hand. Hope made a loud sound, which made Killian and Emma both smile. Killian took pictures of Hope happily being around him and Emma during tummy time. Hope began to fuss. “Hope, do you want storytime? I brought stories to read to you.” Emma takes out Winnie the Pooh book and sits down on the bed with Hope in her arms. “There is a bear named Winnie the Pooh…” Hope fell asleep during the story on her Mommy.  
“Love, she is loving this...being on my ship.”  
“Yes, it just what Hope needed. Her Daddy’s ship, rocking her back and forth and being with us to calm her down.”  
“Love, during the night we can sleep here.”  
“We can?”  
“Aye, it is my ship. My little love loves the ship we can sleep here when she is having a growth spurt.”  
“You really care for Hope and me?”  
“Aye, I do love. I will always will.” They kiss.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Emma."  
Henry comes down. “Mom, Dad?”  
“Hey, lad.”  
“How is Hope?”  
“She is happy now and comfortable on your Mommy.”  
“Good. I only packed snacks. Can I go into town to Granny’s to get meals for us?”  
“Sure, Henry. You can.”  
“Lad, we are sleeping on the Jolly Roger tonight.”  
“Awesome. Can I sleep on deck?”  
“Lad, there is room for you in the crew beds.”  
“I will see. Where is Hope going to sleep?”  
“Oh, you know in a crib.” Emma used her light magic to have baby crib attached to Killian’s captain bed.  
“Love.”  
“My magic is a little rusty.”  
“That is great.”  
“Mom, you did great on your magic. I know Hope is going to be very happy sleeping near you both.”  
“Yes, she will be hopefully she won’t be crying too much tonight as last night .”  
“Mom, I told you that the Jolly Roger will help Hoep calm. I will be back with our meals.”  
“Love, I will go back home to pack an overnight bag for us.”  
“Just make sure it is warm clothes.”  
“Aye, I know love.” They kissed. Emma enjoyed Hope sleeping on her.  
Henry went to Granny’s. “Hi, Henry.”  
“Hi, Granny. Can I have my usual for me, my mom and Dad to go?”  
“Sure, kid. How is Hope?”  
“Hope had a rough night last night. It turns out she was going through a growth spurt.”  
“I had a feeling something was wrong with my wolf hearing, I heard Hope crying.”  
“Mom and Dad had taken Hope to the backyard for fresh air to help her calm down.”  
“How is she now?”  
“Aunt Allison came by to check on Hope. We are having a family sleepover on Dad’s ship. Bringing Hope by the water was Dad’s idea since Hope loves the water. When Dad brought Hope by the water, Hope calmed down instantly.”  
“Henry I told your Mom she is going to be her mini-me with the love of the ocean in her blood.”  
“You are right. My little sister is a pirate princess. Here are a few pictures from our trip in Florida.” Granny went through the photos on Henry’s iphone, Hope loving the ocean, Henry and Hope in the baby pool together, Hope and Henry in the bathtub. “These are adorable. You two are so close.”  
“Yes, yes we are.” The doorbell opened. Henry turns around sees his other Mom. “Mom.”  
“Henry.”  
“Mom, the last time I spoke to you. I...I was only expressing how I was feeling. Please do not mad at me.”  
Regina hugs her son. “I am not mad at you.”  
“I miss you.”  
“I miss you too.”  
“Can I come over to the office tomorrow to catch up?”  
“Yes, you can. I have a feeling you have a lot to tell me.”  
“Yes, I have a lot to tell you.  
“Henry, your order is ready.”  
“Thanks, Granny.” He takes his to go bag. “I have to get back to the ship.”  
“Sailing adventure?”  
“We are spending time on the boat, we are having a family sleepover. Hope is going through a growth spurt, the only way to keep her calm is being on Dad’s ship which is working so far. Hoping tonight she will sleep. Hope was crying nonstop for most of the night.”  
“Whose idea was it to go on the boat?”  
“It was Dad’s idea.”  
“I know you are helping them with Hope.”  
“Yes, I am.”  
“I have something for you.” She hands him a piece of paper.  
He opens the paper his grades. “Mom, I passed math!”  
“Yes you did Henry. The letter came into my mail.”  
He hugs his Mom. “Mom, thank you for giving it to me.”  
“Your welcome Henry. I knew you worked so hard.”  
“Yes, Dad. Dad helped me. Oh, I gotta to tell Dad! I will see you soon Mom,” Henry rushes out of the diner with the family meal and his grades and walks back to the docks. He sees his Dad and Mom with Hope in her carrier on deck. “Dad! Dad!” He drops the food down and hugs him. Emma smiles seeing her son excitedly seeing his stepdad.  
“Lad, what is going on?  
“Dad at granny’s my other mom was there. We caught up and she gave me this!” He hands him his grade. “Henry you passed your math class!?!” Killian hugs his son and spins him around  
“Yes, Dad! I passed all thanks to you” He hugs Killian hard. “Thank you, Dad. Can you be my tutor in the school year?”  
“Lad, I can be your tutor as long as you need me.”  
“Mom, I passed.” He gives her his grades.  
‘Henry, I am so proud of you.” She hugs her son. “See, I told you can do it.”  
“Yes, with all of Dad’s help I was able to pass.”  
“You did Henry. You are my smart son.” She hugs him and kisses him on the head.  
“Can we eat now?”  
“Yes, we can.” Killian set down a blanket and Henry got everyone meals out of the bag and they ate together and talked until dark. Emma got Hope ready for bed in the captain quarters in a onesie pajamas and in her pirate swaddler. “Hope, are you looking forward to sleeping in Daddy’s ship?” Hope smiled. “Yes, you are my little pirate princess.” Emma let Hope snuggled on her.  
Henry comes down. “Mom, can I read Hope a bedtime story?”  
“Yes, Hope will love a story. Right Hope?” Emma kisses Hope on the head and Hope smiles. “Come sit with us.”  
Henry sat with his mom and sister and read her a story, “Once upon a time, there was a long lost princess…” Killian watched his family in his cabin together as a whole. He loves his family so much and this is one of the best memories he had on his ship, the best adventure ever with his family. Henry read until hope fell asleep. “Thanks, Henry.”  
“Your welcome Mom.” He kisses his mom on the head and Hope on the head. “I love you both so much.”  
“I love you, Henry. Hope loves you too.” He hugs his Mom and sister.  
“I will see you in the morning.” He goes to where he was sleeping.  
Killian sits with his wife and daughter on his bed. “Love, I love our family.”  
“I love our family too.” They kiss. Emma fell asleep on her husband with Hope sleeping on her. He had his two loves resting on him, both enjoying the ship rocking their daughter to sleep and keeping Hope calm and happy as possible during her growth spurt. Hope was happy loving the Jolly Roger rocking back and forth and being with her Mommy’s arms snuggling and her Daddy near her both love her and being there for her.


	73. Henry's Special Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry's 16thbirthday. Emma gives her son the best birthday ever since she still making up lost time that she and Henry have missed, his birthday. With the help of their family, everyone helps make sure Henry has the best birthday ever

  
August 15, 2001- Emma can never forget that day when she was seventeen in prison, the day she went into labor. When the contractions came and she was in a cell alone in agony wanting someone to comfort her and be there for her in her time of need, but she was alone. She felt her baby moving around inside of her in her prison uniform and tried to ignore it since she knew she was giving him or her up. She was gripping her cell bars and yelling in pain. When her water broke through her uniform, “Help! My water broke!!” it felt like an eternity until guards came to take her to the medical room to give birth. She was chained up in the bed, in pain from them and the horrible contractions and hated seeing a guard watching her in agony. She had a nurse held her hand, a stranger, to comfort her when she needed to push. She was crying throughout the delivery. When her baby came, she felt relieved. “It is a boy, Emma.” She was more in pain because she knew if she looked at him she would have kept him. She looked away from her newborn son. Emma knew from being in prison and homeless would not be good for him. “I cannot be a mom.”  
Fifteen years later Emma and Killian precooked Henry’s birthday dinner and Emma made him a cake and wrapped his gifts for their son. Emma woke up next to her husband Killian and had their almost 4-month-old daughter Hope sleeping on her. She kissed Hope on the head which woke her up. “Good morning, Hope. Today is your brother’s birthday.” She hugs her daughter. “We are going to make Henry have a great birthday right?” Hope babbled. “Yes, we are.” She kisses Hope on her cheek.  
“Good morning, love.”  
“Morning.” They kiss.  
“Love, I can hold Hope.” She hands over Hope to him.  
“Great, I want to wake Henry up, since it is his first birthday with me.”  
“Love, Hope and I will help you make Henry have a great birthday.” He knew that Henry’s birth was a hard day for her and knowing Henry was with them changing that feeling and he is doing all he can to help Emma and Henry. They walk into his room. Emma goes in first to kiss him on the head. “My sixteen-year-old.” She remembers prison and labor all alone. She gets on her knees and close to his ear, “Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you.” Henry wakes. “Happy birthday to Henry.” Henry hugs his Mom. “Happy birthday to you.”  
“I love you, Mom.”  
“I love you so much, Henry. You have no idea.”  
“I know how much you love me.” He hugs his mom hard. “You are my Mom. Emma hugged him with tears in her eyes, making up for all the birthdays she missed. “My baby boy is fifteen .”  
“Mom, I will always be your boy.”  
“I know. Today we are going to do whatever you want.”  
“Aye, Lad. we have everything ready for sailing. Henry, happy birthday.”  
“Thank you, Dad.”  
Hope reached out to Henry. “Little love, you want to wish Henry a happy birthday?” Hope smiled. Henry takes Hope from their Dad. Hope babbled in her brother’s arms. “Hope, I love you too little sis.” He hugged Hope in his arms. “Having you as a little sister is giving my birthday extra special. I can spend all day on Daddy’s boat with you, Mommy and Daddy.” He kisses Hope everywhere which made her laugh  
“Henry, there are presents downstairs.”  
“Mom, really?”  
“Yes, Henry. It is your birthday.” Henry brings down Hope with him and sees a pile of presents in the kitchen table. “Hope, do you know about this?” Hope smiled. “Did you went shopping with mommy and daddy?”  
“Henry they are all for you.”  
“Mom, really?”  
Emma hugs her son. “Yes, Kid. They are all for you.” She kisses Henry on the head. She takes Hope from him and sits next to Henry. “Hope, let’s see what Henry’s getting.” They watched Henry open his gifts as Killian took pictures of Henry opening his gifts. Henry opened his first box of gifts, a pile of graphic tee shirts of Harry Potter, Spiderman, Hulk, Marvel, and Star Wars tee shirts. “No way. Mom, where did you get these?”  
“Oh, shopping in Florida.”  
“Mom I love them.” He hugs his Mom.  
“There is more, kid.” Henry sits back down and opens another box of Funko pop heads of his favorite characters.  
“No way! These are awesome! How did you know?”  
“Henry, I know you have a lot of comic books stashed in your room. I know what you read. I did amazon search of your funko heads and got them for you.”  
“I can start a collection.”  
“Here is your next gift.” She hands him an envelope. “Since you love comic books.”  
Henry opens the envelope, three ID badges for New York Comic Con. Henry screamed. “Mom!! Are these real?!”  
“Yes, Henry we are going to New York York Comic Con!” Killian takes Hope from Emma so Henry can hug his Mom.  
“Mom. Is it just us going?”  
“I got us three tickets. Hope can go in for free..”  
“Lad, Hope and I are going to tour New York if the convention house is too much for her while you and your Mom are going to the convention.”  
“Dad, if you came you get taken pictures of because of your clothes will blend in the costume contest.” Emma laughed.  
Killian, you can win the costume contest.”  
“Aye, I do have my dashing looks. I can go. If it is too much for Hope. I can take her somewhere else.”  
“Mom, are these shirts that I can use in New York?”  
“Yes, kid. Also, you can get the funko heads signed.”  
“Awesome!”  
“I got the tickets for New York Comic Con months ago and they were so hard to get.”  
Henry hugs his Mom. “Mom you are the best! I love my gifts!”  
“Anything for you Henry, you are my baby boy. There is one more gift This one is from hope.” He opens the box with a card. “To my big brother. Henry, I love you so much. You always care for me and I love you, my big brother.” There was something in the box. He opens his gift, a Batman tee shirt saying, big brother.”  
“Hope I love it.” He takes Hope from their Mom. “Thank you, Hope.” He let Hope snuggled on him and he kisses her on he head.  
“Henry, Hope has a robin onesie.”  
“Mom you love matching us.”  
Emma chuckled. “When I can. I love matching outfits you and Hope whenever I can.”  
“Mom, I can wear it when we go sailing.”  
“Lad, the ship is ready to go.”  
“Yes!” Henry takes his gifts upstairs.  
Killian kisses Emma on the head. “Henry loving his gifts.”  
“Yes. Seeing him really happy is making me feel happy and not sad.”  
“Aye, love. I know. We have Henry with us now and he loves living us.”  
“Yes, he loves our family lifestyle.” Hope babbled. “Hope, do you love Henry?” Hope smiled. “Yes, you do.”She takes Hope from Killian and cuddles her. “We all love Henry.” Hope began to fuss. “Mommy will feed you, sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head. “I will feed her and get her and be ready for sailing.”  
“Love, I can help with her diaper bag.”  
“Thank you...thank you for everything that you do. I mean I would not have this happy life with Henry, Hope without you.”  
“Love, I love you and our family.” They kiss. Hope began to cry.  
“Hope, Mommy is going to feed you.” She takes Hope to her room and nursed her daughter. She watched her daughter eat from her which she loved since she had to get all of her milk supply out after he was born which was painful and she began to tear up.  
‘Mom, are you okay?”  
“Yes, Henry. I am.”  
“Why are you crying?”  
“Because...this is the day I gave you away...and had to get rid of your milk supply...which was so hard and painful all of it.”  
“Mom.” He hugs his Mom. “Mom I am with you now and Hope is lucky to have you. You are amazing with her.. You are not alone Mom. You have me in your life.”  
“I know..for so long every birthday I had to call in from work and I was alone remembering you on your birthday...Now you are with me. I love you so much, Henry.”  
“I love you too Mom.” Hope was full. Emma burped her. “Hope, you love mommy right?” Hope smiled and tugged her Mommy’s hair.  
“Hope, mommy loves you too. You are getting so big. Don’t worry, when your hair is long I will braid your hair all the time.” Emma gets Hope dressed for their family sailing adventure in her robin onesie. “You are all ready for Daddy’s boat.” Hope babbled. “Yes, we are going to be on the ocean. You can Henry is going to matching outfits.” She hugs and gives Hope kisses everywhere. “Mommy loves you, Hope.”  
“Mom, can I play with Hope while you get dressed?”  
“Sure, you can. Hope Henry wants to play with you. First, pictures.” She takes a few pictures of Henry and Hope matching together. Hope did tummy time on her fuzzy rug. Emma got dressed quick and watched her two children together. Knowing this is the life she always wanted her family all together especially on Henry’s birthday. Hope began to cry which got Emma out of her thoughts.  
“Mom, Hope wants you.” He gives Hope to their Mom and gives his Mom hug “Mom, I love you so much. You are my mom.”  
“Yes, I am Henry.” Hope babbled. “Hope, I am your Mommy too sweetie. She kisses Hope on the head. They walked together to the Jolly Roger to where Killian was ready to sail. Emma wore Hope in her carrier while they sailed. She watched how much Henry improved on his sailing technique and how her two boys, Killian, and Henry's relationship is getting closer. “Hope, look Henry is getting better driving Daddy’s ship.” Hope smiled. “Yes, Daddy is a good teacher.” Emma goes downstairs to change her daughter. “Hope, Mommy is going to change you, sweetie.” After Emma changed her diaper, Hope was kicking her legs. “Hope, you are mommy’s little kicker. You kicked a lot when you were inside of my tummy.” Hope cooed which made Emma smile. Killian comes down to check on how two loves.  
“How is it down here?”  
“Hope and I are just relaxing.”  
“Little love, do you want to learn how to drive Daddy’s ship?” Hope smiled big. “Aye, that is my little pirate.” He takes Hope upstairs with him and Emma followed them. Henry and Emma took pictures of Killian teaching Hope how to drive the ship, with Hope gripping the steering wheel as her Daddy was holding.  
“Mom, Hope is a little pirate.”  
“Yes, Henry she is a little pirate. She is a cute pirate.”  
“Love, pirates aren’t cute.” Hope turns her head, which made Emma and Henry chuckle. “Well, only you Hope. My little cute pirate.” Henry and Emma watched Killian having daddy-daughter time with Hope. Hope began to cry. “Little love, is it your nap time?” He takes Hope to Emma and Henry. “Love, our little pirate needs her nap.”  
Emma takes her daughter from Killian. “Hope, it is your nap time.” SHe brings Hope to Killian's captain quarters. Hope’s crib that she magically appeared has not disappeared. The Jolly Roger has been there home away from home. Emma sat on the bed and let Hope napped on her. “Mom, can I read hope a story?”  
“Yes, you can.” Henry sat on the bed. “Mom, I can hold Hope.” He takes Hope from their Mom.  
“Hope, you want a story? You and I are going to have one on one time.”  
“Henry, I will be upstairs.”  
“I will text you if Hope needs anything.” Emma watched Henry reading to Hope. “Hope, this story is about Sleeping Beauty. Once upon a time….” Emma went upstairs to Killian.  
‘Henry is reading to Hope.”  
“Aye, he told me he wanted to spend time with his sister.”  
“He loves her. Allison texted me that she is setting up our house and letting in my parents before we arrive home. So they can surprise him.”  
“Aye, Henry will love the surprise.”  
“Yes, I told her all of the food was and where to set up and the cake is on the counter.”  
“Love, what about Regina?”  
“I am not sure. Henry is talking to Regina more. If she comes, I am not surprised. She his mom too.” Emma goes down to check on Hope. Henry was sleeping on the bed with Hope sleeping on him. She takes a picture of Hope and Henry together sleeping. As the afternoon turned into evening, Killian, Emma, and their children were together loving family time. Killian and Henry landed back to Storybrooke. “Lad, did you have fun sailing today?”  
“Dad, I love it!” He hugs him.  
“I got you something for you lad.” He hands him a gold compass.  
“Dad, is this yours?”  
“Aye, lad it is. Now I want you to have it. This compass always helped me guide me home. ”  
“Thanks, Dad.” They hear Hope crying.  
Emma brings up Hope. “Hope, we are going home. We are having a birthday party for Henry.”  
“Love what is wrong with the lass?”  
“Oh, she is being a little pirate she does not want to leave.”  
“Aye, little love. Come to Daddy.” He takes Hope from Emma. “Hope, we are going to have a sleepover on the ship soon, little love.” He comforts his little love on the way back to their house as Henry and Emma walked together.  
“Henry, are you having a good birthday?”  
He hugs his Mom. “Yes, mom. You are with me and our family is together which is all I need.”  
“Henry…” She hugs her son. “I love you so much.”  
“I love you too Mom.” By the time they reached back to their house, Hope was calmed down in her Daddy’s arms. He opens the door letting Henry in first. Inside of their house was dark. Henry turns the light on and “Surprise!! Happy birthday, Henry!” Allison, her family, Snow White, Charming, Leo, and Regina were all there for him.  
“Mom, Dad you did this for me?”  
Emma hugs her son. “Yes. Also, aunt Allison helped us too.” Henry hugs aunt Allison. “Aunt Allison you came!”  
“Happy birthday Henry! I told you I would not miss your special day!”  
“Mom got me New York Comic Con tickets! Mom, Dad Hope and I are going in October!’  
“That is awesome Henry! There are artists that sell paintings. Maybe you can get art tips.”  
“That is a great idea! Mom got me a lot of my favorite comic book heroes t-shirts and funko heads. Look at what Hope and I are wearing.” Allison sees Hope and Henry wearing Batman and Robin shirts.  
“Emma, you matched them?”  
“Yes, I did. I told you that I was going to get them matching outfits.”Allison and Emma both laughed. Henry hugs Regina. “Happy birthday Henry.”  
“Thank you, Mom. Thank you for coming.”  
“I won’t miss any of your birthdays.”  
“This is my best birthday, sailing with my Dad, Mom got me comic con tickets and a lot of funkos to get autographed at the new york comic con.”  
“Henry, I know you will have fun.”  
Hope fussed in her Mommy’s arms. “Hope, I know, I know, you want auntie.” She kisses Hope on the head and hands her over to Allison.  
‘Hi, Hope. Did you have fun on your Daddy’s ship?” Hope babbled. “Oh, really you love Daddy's ship.”  
“Allison, I taught my little love how to drive the Jolly Roger.”  
“How was that?”  
“Hope loved it.” He showed her the pictures on his iPhone.  
“Killian, Hope looked so happy.”  
“Aye, she was. She did not want to leave the ship.”  
“Killian, my granddaughter is a little pirate.”  
“Aye, she is Charming.”  
“Emma do you need help in the kitchen?”  
“Yes, Allison. Is everything set up?”  
“Most of it.”  
“Emma, I can watch Hope.”  
“Sure, Dad.” Allison hand over Hope to her grandpa.  
“Hi, Hope.” Hope fussed in her grandpa’s arms.  
“Little love, daddy is here.” Killian takes Hope from his father in law. “You need a change, my smelly pirate.” He takes Hope upstairs to be changed. Henry and Regina talked, while Lizzie and Connor were playing with Leo. Ted and Charming were getting to know each other. Snow White, Emma, and Allison were in the kitchen preparing the family dinner, setting up the tables, arranging the food. Emma showed Allison and her Mom the cake she baked a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting with blue food coloring with big numbers 16 and sixteen candles.”  
“Emma, Henry is going to love it.”  
“Emma, you can bake?”  
“Yes, Mom. I can bake.” Emma puts Hope’s high chair next to her so she can sit with both of her kids and eat. “Dinner is ready!” Killian brings Hope and put her in her high chair. Henry and Emma sat in between Hope. Killian sat next to Emma an Allison sat across from Emma with her family and Regina sat next to Henry. While everyone ate, Hope began to cry.  
“Mom, I got Hope.” He takes Hope from her high chair. “Hope, you are with me, little sis.” He lets Hope sit on his lap and she can sit up. He gives Hope one of her chew toys since she began to drool recently. Hope babbled. “I know Hope. We have so many people over.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Henry, your sister is getting so big.”  
“Yes, mom. I know. Hope and I had one on one time while we sailed today. Hope learned how to drive the Jolly Roger.”  
“Killian, you never let me drive your boat.”  
“Sorry, your majesty only pirates are allowed to steer my ship.”  
“Killian, you let me drive in Neverland.”  
“Aye, Charming you were my first mate in the nightmare land.”  
After everyone ate, Emma lit Henry’s birthday cake candles. Snow White turned off the light and Allison recorded, everyone sang “Happy Birthday,” to Henry as Emma placed the cake in front him Henry and Hope, she was on his lap. Henry had Killian, Emma, Hope,and Regina near him as they sang. “Henry, make a wish kid.”  
Henry thought about it. “Hope, help me blow out my candles.” Henry with Hope’s help blew out his candles. Everyone cheered and Henry helped Hope clapped. Snow White, Regina and Allison took pictures of Henry with his family by the cake. Hope began to cry.  
Emma takes Hope from her son.“Hope, Mommy will feed you.”  
“Love, I can cut the cake.”  
“Thank you.” Henry gives Hope to their Mom and Emma takes Hope upstairs to nurse her. Allison and Killian serve the cake. Snow White helped cleaned up. “Hope, your brother is sixteen years old today. When I had him, I was alone in prison, for a crime that I did not commit. I gave Henry up. I was not ready to be his Mom. When he found me your brother, he brought me home and then I met your Daddy. Now I have you and Henry in my life living under one roof.” Henry brought up a slice of cake to his Mom. “Mom, I thought you want some dessert.”  
“Thanks, Henry. Do you like the cake?”  
“Mom, it is one of the best chocolate cakes I ever had.”  
“I worked really hard-baking it making it perfect just for you.”  
“Mom, this is the best birthday I ever had. Being with you, Hope, Dad, Aunt Allison, and our whole family without curses or evil people taking over the town. I could not be any happier.”  
“What did you wish for last year?”  
“Oh, that wish came true.”  
“What was your wish then since it came true?”  
“Hope.” Emma's mouth dropped. “Your birthday wish was for a sibling?”  
“Yes! I wanted you and Dad to be parents but I was hoping sooner but Hope is with us. That is all I care about.” Emma burped Hope. “Mom, can I hold Hope?”  
“We got to go down back downstairs we do have guests over.”  
“Yes, I want to hold Hope.”  
“Sure, you can. Hope, you are making Henry so happy sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head and tickles her which made her laugh. Henry takes Hope from their Mom.  
“Mom, we will be down in a few minutes.” Emma leaves the room and Hope began to cry. “Mom, please stay. Hope does not want you to leave.”  
Emma smiled. “I am here Hope.”  
“Hope, having you here is my wish from last year not to be an only child anymore. To give Mommy a second chance on being a mommy from the start since she could not keep me.” Hope babbled. “Yes, we do have the best mommy Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head. When Mommy told me that she was pregnant with you it was the best news ever that I was going to be your big brother.” Hope smiled. “I love you so much, Hope. You made our family complete and make us happy every day.” Emma was in tears and went downstairs. Killian saw Emma crying at the staircase.  
“Love, that is wrong?” He hugs her.  
“Henry told me his birthday wish last year was to be a big brother and give me a second chance of being a mom from the start.”  
Killian smiled. “Really love?”  
“Yes. He is telling everything to Hope now.” Emma cried harder and Killian hugs her. “I am so happy to have them as my children and being their mommy.”  
“Love, you are the most caring, loving mother to them, of course, they love you. You love them. I love you so much.”  
“I love you too.” They kiss. Henry brings down a very upset Hope.  
“Mom, you left the room. Hope did not want you to leave.” They both smiled at each other.  
“Hope, come here sweetie.” Hope calmed down once she as in her mommy’s arms. “Henry, there are presents you have not open yet.”  
“Awesome!”  
Everyone was in the living room as the Swan-jones family entered. “Mom said that I have more presents.”  
Emma sat next to Henry and Allison. On his other side was Killian. “Henry, this gift is from me and your grandma.” Charming and Snow gave him a long skinny box for him to open. Henry opened the box. “Gramps, you got me a sword?!”  
“Yes, I did Henry.”  
“Henry, look on the back.”  
“No way. Grandma the sword the has my, initials on them.  
“Yes, Henry. We got this especially for you. You are a knight and a pirate.”  
“Awesome! Mom, can you give me sword lessons?”  
‘Yes, Henry. I can give you sword lessons.”  
“Lad so can I.”  
“Henry, I can teach you too.”  
“Gramps, you can teach me too. All three of you can teach me.”  
“Kid, you know where the sword is going to be in?’  
“Yes, Mom. The sword belongs in the basement with your swords.” Emma and Allison chuckled.  
Lizzie goes in front of Henry.  
“Lizzie, let Henry put the sword away first. It is a real sword.”  
Henry placed the sword back into its box. Killian brings the sword into the basement. Hope began to fuss in her mommy’s arms. “Hope you want auntie Allison sweetie?”  
Allison takes Hope from Emma. “Hi, Hope. You wanted to spend time with me?” Hope smiled. “Yes, you wanted to spend time with your favorite aunt.” She kisses Hope on the head and let Hope snuggled on her.  
“Henry, I made this for you.” She hands him a picture of a drawing of him and her.  
“Lizzie. I love it.” He hugs Lizzie. Allison and Emma were in awe knowing Lizzie has a crush on Henry.  
“Henry, I got you a gift too.” Regina gives Henry her gift.  
Henry opens his other mom’s gift, it was a comic book of Spiderman with Stan Lee’s autograph. “Mom, you got this for me?”  
“Yes, I did. Henry.” He hugs Regina.  
“Henry, Stan Lee is going to be at comic con this year.”  
“Mom, you and I are going to meet him??”  
“Yes, we are going to Henry.” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“Mom, I read that the voice of Winnie the Pooh is going to be there. Can we bring Hope with us?”  
“Henry, I know that Hope will love him hearing the voice of Winnie the Pooh..”  
“Lad, you can get his autograph for Hope.”  
“I have an idea what to get Hope.”  
“Kid, what are you up to?”  
“Nothing.”  
Allison hands over Hope to Emma. “Hope, I have to give Henry his gift from me.” She hands over a wrapped up box to Henry. “Henry this is from me Ted, Lizzie, and Connor. I hope you like it.” He opens up his gift from his aunt, a very expensive art supply set with a paint set inside. Henry smiles big.“No way! Aunt Allison, you are the best aunt ever!” He gives Allison a very big hug. Allison chuckled. “I am glad you love it.”  
“I am going to use it in school and here mostly.” After presents, it was getting late, Charming and Snow and Leo left first since they have work in the morning. Ted brought home Lizzie and Connor home. Regina talked with Henry before she left. Allison and Emma talked as Hope was snoozing on her Mommy. “So how does it feel to have Henry on his birthday?  
Emma smiles big. “I am really am happy to have Henry in my life. When I gave him up I did not look at him at all if I saw him, I would have kept him...I could not give him the life that he deserved when I was in prison and only had a car…”She looks at her son in the distance and at hope on her. “Now, he is living with me full time and I have Hope...I have my family all together in one roof..it is just amazing. I did not expect to have this happy lifestyle I always dreamed about as a child.”  
“Emma, you have a good life now.”  
“I know, I fought for this life, a happy beginning with Killian and thanks to Henry if it was not for him. I would not have my family if I had not given him up for adoption.” Emma had tears in her eyes. “I have been tearing up all day.”  
“It is okay, Emma I know this day usually a sad day for you.”  
“Yes, it was for the first ten years of his life I was alone and thought about him every day on his every birthday...now he is with me. I have a family and a home for him to be in.” Hope woke up and babbled. “Yes, Hope. My little duckling. I have you in my life, which made me a Mommy from the start.” She kisses Hope on the head and Hope grabbed her Mommy’s face. Hope babbled. “I love you too, Hope.” Regina leaves.  
“Mom. Can I play with Hope?”  
“Yes. you can.” Henry takes Hope to his room so they can play.  
Killian sits next to wife. “Thank you both for helping me with Henry’s birthday celebration. I never had a birthday party for him and this was the perfect time to have his party not during a curse or different realm.”  
“Love, I will always help you and support our family. Henry is my son.”  
“Emma, Henry is my nephew. I love spoiling both of my niece and nephew.”  
“We made him really happy.”  
“Aye, we did love.” They kiss.  
“Were you two planning a trip to New York?’  
“Yes, since I got tickets for Henry and I go to Comic Con in October, we are saving the money to go to New York then.”  
“Aye, we are. Hope and I are going to tour around New York.”  
“Killian, you can take Hope to children museums there is one in Brooklyn that I used to take the kids too and Central Park an Alice in Wonderland section.”  
“Aye, you can make me a list where to bring Hope while Emma and Henry are at the convention if the noise it too much for our little love. Then she and I will have daddy-daughter time.”  
“I can make you a list and directions.”  
“Aye, that will be very helpful.”  
“Allison, when you are free we can have a girls day.”  
“Yes, we need to. Or we can go to Granny's before work.”  
“It sounds like a plan. When Henry is at school. Killian and I are going to take shifts so we can be with Hope. I do not want anyone that she is not close to watch her.”  
“Emma, if you towo need a date night. I can watch Hope.”  
“I know Hope will love it.” Killian made them hot cocoa for the three of them to drink. Before Allison left for the night, she, Emma and Killian went up to see Henry and Hope. Henry talking to Hope, “Hope you are my favorite birthday gift. You are my little sister who is related to me. I love you, Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head and he was holding her in his arms. Emma began to cry again and Killian hugged her. “Love it is okay. Our children love each other.” Allison goes into the room. “Henry, Hope. I have to go home.”  
“Aunt Allison do you have to go?”  
“Yes, Henry.” Henry sees his Mom and gives her Hope. He hugs his aunt Allison. “Thank you, aunt Allison, for being here today and always helping our family.”  
“I am your aunt. I am supposed to help my family.”  
“Thank you for coming. I really love the gift you gave me.”  
“I know you will love it.” She hugs Henry. Hope began to cry. “Hope, I did not forget you my little god niece.” Allison takes Hope from Emma’s arms. “Hope, I love you so much.” She kisses Hope on the head. “You be a good girl for Mommy, Daddy, and Henry.” Hope smiled. “Yes, I know. When Mommy and I talk, you will join girl talk.” She hands over Hope back to Emma. “Emma, want to come over and chat on Friday?”  
“After my shift, I can come over.” Hope babbled. Emma and Allison laughed. “Yes, Hope you are joining our girl time.” Allison left the Swan-Jones house. Hope began to cry. “Hope, it is your bedtime sweetie.”  
“Love, I can put Hope to sleep.”  
“Hope, good night sweetie.” She gives Hope multiple kisses and hands her over to Killian. Hope cried in his arms.  
“Love.”  
“Hope you want Mommy?” She gets Hope from her husband. She changes Hope in pajamas and rocked Hope to sleep and put Hope on her crib with her swan theme crib. “Love, I will watch Hope.”  
“Thank you.” They kiss. Emma goes back to Henry’s room. He was already dressed for bed. “Henry, how was your birthday.”  
“I love it. It was the best birthday I ever had. We got to go sailing as a family, I got so many gifts and a family dinner with everyone I love. It was great.” Henry hugs his Mom. “It is all because of you.”  
“Henry, you are my son. I always want the best for you.”  
“You are mom giving me everything mom. Having Hope in our family with us makes us happier and full of love in this house.”  
“Yes, Henry. Your sister completed this family.”  
“I love you, Henry.”  
“I love you, Mom.” Henry falls asleep in his bed with his Mom wrapped his arms around him. “My baby boy is sixteen. I am so happy you are my smart caring son.” She kisses his head and enjoying being with her son making up the lost times when she was not in her life. She knows that he will be in her life forever with Hope and Killian.


	74. New York Comic Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Killian, Henry, and Hope go to New York to attend the 2018 New York Comic Con.

  
Henry was really excited when he and his family landed in NYC. They arrived an evening flight from Maine to New York, at JFK Airport. Hope was with their Mommy in her carrier. “Hope, we are in New York City.”  
“Aye, little love this is here Daddy found Mommy and Henry here and brought them back home.” Hope was now 5 and half months old. Hope can sit up longer, her grip is getting stronger, and stronger in tummy time and her hair is getting longer. They took a taxi to the city. Henry sat next to Hope in their taxi. “Look Hope. There are a lot of tall buildings and flashing lights. Mommy and I lived in the city for a year. It was very different from Maine.” Emma booked a hotel in the Marriott hotel in Times Square. Emma held Hope as Henry and Killian emptied the van of their luggage. Emma registered them in as Killian and Henry pushed the cart to their room. Hope began to fuss while waiting for their elevator. Emma takes Hope from her carrier and lets Hope snuggled on her. Hope recently began hugging so Emma loved when Hope hugged her. “Hope, I love your hugs sweetie. Mommy loves your hugs.” She kisses Hope on the head. She found their room and her two boys and Henry got the key from her since Emma's hands were full of Hope hugging her. They settled in for the night. Hope did tummy time on one of the beds while her parents were unpacking. Henry was looking forward to comic con, they have two-day tickets. “Mom.” He hugs his Mom. “Thank you for this trip, everything. I am loving this trip so far.”  
“I know you and I are going to have fun seeing all the creatures tomorrow.”  
“Yes, I know we have to get their early tomorrow to wait in line for autographs and panels.”  
“Kid, you are in charge tomorrow, of who we meet, get autographs and take pictures with.”  
He hugs his mom. “Mom, I love you so much. You are the best! I have a list of who I want to see, but who do you want to meet mom?”  
“Me?”  
“Yes, it is your trip too.”  
“I have never been to a comic con so it will both of our first time and our first experience and I get to share it with you.” Henry hugs his Mom until Hope cried.  
“Hope, what the matter little sis?” He picks up his little sister. “Henry, got you Hope.” He rubs her back and bounced her in his arms. Hope gave Henry a hug. Henry smiles. “Hope, you just wanted to hug me?” Hope made a sound. “I love you too Hope.” He looks at his Mom. “Mom, Hope just wanted to hug me.”  
Emma smiled. “Hope loves you kid. You are her big brother.”  
“On Sunday, since we leave in the afternoon? Can I show Hope Times Square?”  
“Kid, we have out flight in the afternoon.” Henry got sad. “Henry if your Dad and I are nearby, I will be less nervous in the city if we go early in the morning. Or we can go somewhere not many tourists, like Central Park,”  
“We can go to Central Park. I just want to spend time with my baby sis.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, I will show you, New York. Hope and Henry time.” Hope fussed in her brother’s arms.  
“Kid, Hope needs to be fed.” Henry gives Hope to their Mom when she was ready to nurse Hope. “Lad, what do you say you and I get dinner for us and your Mom.”  
“Sure, can we get Shake Shack?”  
“Sure lad.” He talks to Emma. “Love, what do you want from Shake Shack?”  
“You know my usual.”  
“Aye, cheeseburger with cheese fries and a chocolate shake.”  
“That is right.” They kiss. Killian kisses Hope on the head and he and Henry left and walked around the city. Henry and Killian arrived, later on, looking tired. Hope was playing with her Mommy. “Where have you two been?” Henry carried in a Disney bag.  
“Mom, we got sidetracked. We brought you your dinner.”  
“I see more than just my Shake Shack kid.”  
“I could not help myself. I got something for Hope.”  
“Killian?”  
“Love, it was his idea, not mine. I saw the Peter Pan section, this Disney man got Peter Pan all wrong. He is the little green devil.”  
Emma chuckled. “I can never watch Peter Pan the movie ever same again since I experienced the real one.”  
“Mom, I think Hope will love what I bought her.” He opens the bag and gives Hope a Minnie Mouse Halloween bodysuit.  
“Hope, look what Henry got you sweetie. You can wear it on Halloween.” He took out a book and a bodysuit, “Peek a Boo with Winnie the Pooh.” “Henry Hope is going to love this and she can wear Winnie the Pooh bodysuit tomorrow.”  
‘Yes, we are meeting the voice of Winnie the Pooh tomorrow first.”  
“Henry.” She hugs her son. “You are the best. You are thinking of your sister on your birthday trip.”  
“Mom, Hope is my baby sister. I want to have fun on this trip too.’ He takes Hope from their Mom. “Hope, do you like the gifts I got you?” Hope smiled. “Yes, I got them for you little sis.” He takes the Winnie the Pooh book and reads it to her.  
Emma leaned on her husband. “This is a great vacation so far.”  
“Love it is only the beginning.”  
“I know.” They kiss.  
The next morning, Henry was up early to get ready and made sure he had his lists on who to meet and get autographs from. Henry wore a marvel t-shirt that his mom got him for his birthday and a few funkos her got as well to get autographed. Killian and Emma shared the next bed to him and Hope was sleeping in between her parents. “Mom...Mom. Comic-con.” Emma wakes up.  
“Yes, Henry today is Comic Con. I can tell you are excited.”  
“Yes, I am. How do you know.”  
‘You are dressed at sunrise.”  
“True.”  
Emma got dressed and ready for the day, packing Hope’s diaper bag and be prepared if Hope needs to leave the convention with Killian, with directions for him to take her. Hope was awake sitting up on her Daddy’s lap, with her book in her mouth. “Little love, you like the book?” Hope smiled. Emma got Hope dressed for the day. “Hope, are you ready to meet Winnie the Pooh?” Hope smiled. Emma carried Hope in her carrier and walked with Killian and Henry was ahead. Emma and Killian got Starbucks before heading to the Javits Center for the convention knowing that they will have a long day with their very excited son. When they entered the Javits Center, they went to find Winnie the Pooh voice actor Jim Cummings to get autographs. They waited on line until he came. Hope was snoozing in her carrier all dressed up for Winnie the Pooh. “Henry, do you have anything for him to sign?”  
“Well, I brought one of the Winnie the Pooh DVDs to sign.”  
“Kid, you are my smart son.”  
“Yes, I am. I want Hope to remember this. The autograph will be proof besides pictures.”  
“As long we do not meet the “voice” of the green devil I will be fine.”  
“Dad don’t worry he won’t be here.” While they were online there were seeing many comic book fans dressed up as characters or wearing t-shirts like Henry. A lot of people randomly posed pictures with Killian or took pictures of Killian.  
“Lad, why are they taking pictures of me and with me?”  
“Dad, I told you. You do have the best costume also you are Hook.” Emma laughed.  
“Lad, I am the real Hook.”  
“Yes, you are that is why they are taking pictures.”  
“Hope, a lot of people want to take pictures with your Daddy.” She kisses hope on the head who was sleeping in her arms.  
Jim Cumming made his appearance.  
“Hope, Winnie the Pooh is here little sis.” Hope woke up before they met him.  
“Hope, we are meeting Pooh.”  
Killian took video of Jim Cummings talking to his family. Jim Cumming spoke as Winnie the Pooh. “Hello, who is the little princess?”  
“Hi, Jim Cummings. I am Emma, this is my little girl Hope who loves your movies and book.”  
“Hello, there Hope.” Hope smiles.  
“Hope, say hi to Winnie the Pooh.”  
“Hi, Hope. I am Winnie the Pooh.” Hope babbled and reached out to Jim.  
“I can take a picture with her.” Emma let Jim Cumming hold her daughter. “Are you having a good day?” Hope made a loud sound and moved around. Her parents took pictures of Hope with Jim Cummings. “Is this boy your brother?”  
“Yes, I am Hope’s big brother Henry.”  
“Would you like a picture?”  
“Yes and an autograph.”  
“Of course. I do like a smackerel of honey.” He took pictures of Hope and Henry together and with Emma. “Hope, is your Daddy Captain Hook?”  
“Aye, I am. Winnie the Pooh.”  
“I am also Tigger.”  
“Wow, you do both?”  
In Tigger’s voice. “Yes, I do!”  
Hope fussed in Jim Cummings arms. Emma takes her daughter. “Thank you, Jim Cummings, for your time.” Hope hugged her Mommy. “I know Hope I am surprised as you are meeting Winnie the Pooh, I am starstruck myself.”  
“You are welcome, Emma. Your daughter is adorable. I love her outfit.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I got her outfit yesterday.”  
“Henry, you are a great big brother.”  
“Bye Hope.” Emma waves Hope’s hand.  
“Hope, say bye-bye to Winnie the Pooh.” They left the autograph session.  
“Mom, Hope loved him.”  
“I know. Hope looked so happy when he was doing Pooh’s voice.”  
“Henry, where to next?”  
“I want to meet Stan Lee.”He used the map to lead his family to the next autograph line. This line for autographs was much longer wait since Stan Lee was a comic book legend. Hope got hungry. “Hope, Mommy will feed you.” Killian got the cover out and Emma held Hope and nursed her in a cover. While they were waiting in line more teenagers and young adults were taking pictures of Killian. Emma snickered. “You are really loving this.”  
“Love, I do have dashing good looks.”  
“I married you and you are my dashing handsome pirate.” They kiss. Hope was full. Emma burped her daughter. “Mom, I can hold Hope.”  
“Hope be a good girl for Henry. Mommy is right here.” Henry holds his sister. “Hope, are you enjoying seeing crazy fans in costumes? Strangers taking pictures of Daddy” Hope babbled. “I know. That is Daddy’s usual outfit, not a costume. I know he is Daddy to you and me.” He kisses Hope and Hope hugs her brother.  
“Hope, you love hugging Henry?” Hope smiled big. “Yes, you love your big brother.” She kisses Hope on the cheek. Hope made a loud sound and poops. “Hope you need a change.” Henry gives Hope to their Mom. “Henry, text me where you are going next just in case the bathroom line as long as the autographs ones.”  
“Mom, I will call you when I am done.”  
“Love, I will take pictures.”  
“Thank you.” They kiss. Emma takes Hope to find the closest bathroom. Henry met Stan Lee and got his autograph on his spiderman funk box and pictures with him. He also signed Henry’s t-shirt. Killian took pictures of Henry with Stan Lee. After Killian and Henry went to a few panels.  
Hope began to cry. “I know...I know Hope. You need to be changed but Mommy has to find a bathroom to change you in.” The place was really packed crowded. Hope cried louder. When she found the bathroom, it was really long. She moves her way in. “Excuse me...sorry. I have to get to the baby changing area.” One lady did not let Emma through and gave Emma attitude with Hope crying “This line is out the door.”  
Emma grew inpatient. “I am only getting through to the changing station for my daughter who needs to change.” Hope cried louder. Emma pushed the lady and calmed down Hope. “Hope, Mommy was mad at the mean lady who would not let us through. Mommy is not mad at you Hope. Mommy is going to change you now.” Emma found the changing section, got the changing pad out and placed Hope on it. “You baby girl are really smelly. Mommy is going to clean you up.” Hope moved around while her mommy was changing her. “Hope, you have to stay still sweetie.” Emma got Hope changed. “Hope you are all cleaned, sweetie.” She puts Hope in her carrier and repacks her diaper bag. “Hope, let’s go find Daddy and Henry.” She gets a text from Henry. “We are online for a panel.”  
She responds back. “Panel will be too much for Hope. Will see you after the panel. Have fun.”  
Emma needed a break from the crowds and she knew Hope needed a break. “Hope, let’s go to the park and get fresh air.” Emma took Hope to Bryant Park. Emma bought herself a hotdog to eat. There was a merry go round. “Hope, you can go on your first ride.” Emma took a selfie with Hope on the carousel. Hope loved the music as the merry go round was moving. “Hope we are moving sweetie.” Emma clapped Hope’s hands together and Hope smiled. When the ride was over Emma took Hope to the grass and let Hope did tummy time. Emma played with Hope and helps Hope stand up. “You are getting so big Hope.” Emma lied on the grass and kisses Hope and lifts her up and down cooing to Hope and making Hope smile. Hope napped on her Mommy as Emma laid down on the fake grass. Emma gets a phone call. “Hi, Killian.”  
“Hello, love. Where are you and Hope?”  
“Hope and I are at Bryant Park. Hope and I needed a break from the crowds and the noise.”  
“Love, I understand. Henry and I are waiting in line for one more panel. Can we get dinner together?”  
“Sure. Where do you want to go to?”  
“Love, we can meet you at Bryant Park and we can decide together.”  
“That sounds good. Hope and I played on the grass and Hope and I rode a merry go round.”  
Killian smiled. “How was Hope’s first ride?”  
“Killian, Hope absolutely loved it. Now Hope is napping on me.”  
“Love, we will be there soon.” They hung up.  
Emma loved her one on one time with her daughter and she knows Killian and Henry are enjoying their boy time together. Hope woke up from her nap. “Hope, did you have a good nap little duck?” Hope smiled and hugged her Mommy. “Yes, you just want Mommy hugs.” She holds her daughter as Hope hugged her soaking up all the baby time she had with Hope before Hope gets bigger. She loves her special Mommy and Hope time. Emma spoke to Hope and pointing out the buildings, grass, and trees around them. Emma played their special game and Hope laughs every time they played their game and she also tickled Hope a lot. As the evening began to get chilly, Emma wrapped up Hope in a pink jacket and her quilt in her carrier. “Hope, you are warm and cozy on Mommy.” Hope babbled. Killian and Henry found Emma and Hope in the park “Mom!”  
“Henry!” He hugs her. “How were the rest of the panels?”  
“It was awesome! When I met Stan Lee, he signed my shirt and my funko pop!”  
“That is awesome! We got a few more signatures too, the lines are too long. Why did you and Hope leave?”  
“The crowds were getting too much for me and Hope. As we were getting into the changing area a rude lady and I got into a fight which made Hope more upset. After I changed Hope, we needed a break from the noise and really packed crowds... So I took Hope here. She loved her first carousel ride.” Hope babbled. She rubs Hope's cheek.  
“Hope you went on a ride?” Hope smiled. “Mom, can I go on the carousel with Hope?”  
“Sure you can.” She hands over Hope to Henry and they went inline for the merry go round.  
“How is my dashing husband?” Emma tugged Killian’s shirt.  
“Good. I never have seen so many teenagers taking pictures of me.”  
“Oh, you.” They kiss and make out.  
“Mom, we are next.”  
“Killian, Hope loves this ride.” They watched as Henry and Hope rode the carousel together. They took pictures of Henry and Hope who was loving the ride. Killian smiled big seeing his little love happy and enjoying herself on the ride. After they found a place to eat. After a long day, Henry went to bed in his street clothes. Hope was already sleeping in Killian’s arms. “My sweet boy. I am hoping you are loving your birthday trip.” she kisses Henry on the head.  
“Love I been thinking, since you had baby duty all day. I need a break from the convention. Can I take Hope to the children’s museum in Brooklyn?”  
“You do know that Brooklyn is a train ride out of Manhattan.”  
“Aye? Hope and I will have lots of fun. Allison gave me subway directions and directions to the museum.”  
“What if you and Hope get lost?”  
“I will call you or Allison.”  
“You just want to avoid the crazy girls who take pictures of you.”  
Killian chuckled. “They just think that I am dashingly handsome. Are you jealous?”  
“Why you asked that? No, I am not. You are my dashing handsome captain husband.” They make out. Hope was still sound asleep when they were done making out. “I will pump her a few bottles for when she is hungry while you and Hope have your Daddy daughter day.”  
“Love, Hope and I will have fun tomorrow. I will send you pictures of us having fun.”  
“I know Hope will love the museum and she will have fun with her Daddy.” They kiss.  
The next morning, Emma woke up so she can pump a few bottles for Hope, not knowing how long she was going to away from her daughter, but Hope was going to be with her Daddy which lessen Emma’s nerves a little bit and packs Hope’s diaper bag with Hope’s diapers and wipes and extra clothes. Emma got dressed. When she returns the room, Hope was awake. “Good morning, Hope.” She takes Hope from their bed. “Did you have a good sleep?” She kisses Hope on the head and snuggled with her daughter. “You are going have fun with Daddy today. He is going to take you on the subway and you and Daddy will play in a fun museum.” Emma dressed her daughter in a long sleeve pink onesie with baby leggings and with a cute bow on her head. Emma nursed her daughter and read her “Winnie the Pooh.” Killian woke up hearing his wife storytime to Hope. He knows Emma is going to miss Hope when he takes Hope to the children museum. After storytime, Hope had her morning nap on her Mommy. Henry woke up and got ready in the bathroom. “Morning, love.”  
“Morning, honey.” They kiss. “Hope’s diaper bag is packed for you and her when you two leave.”  
“Love, we are going to be fine.” Emma gives Killian a MetroCard. “This is for you when you ride the subway, do not lose it.”  
“I will not love.”  
“Mom, I am ready to go.”  
“Henry, I am ready to.” Emma rechecked Hope’s diaper bag.  
Killian knows his wife was nervous not having Hope with her in another state and another borough. “Love, you have everything for Hope when she is with me. Hope will be fine with me love.”  
“You are right.” She looks down at her sleeping daughter. “Hope, have fun with Daddy sweetie. You can tell me all about it later and give me all of my Hope hugs.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Mom, Dad and Hope are not coming with us?”  
“Nope. Hope is going to the Children’s Museum with your Dad. She is going to have a lot of play time.” She hands over Hope was still sleeping to Killian. “Do you remember how to swipe the MetroCard?”  
“Yes, love. I know and also go to downtown F train to Brooklyn and uptown F to get back to Bryant Park. Love Hope will be safe with me. Go have fun with Henry.” They kiss. She gives Hope another kiss. “Have fun with Daddy sweetie.” Emma and Henry left. They went to Starbucks before heading to the Javits Center. “Mom, let me guess Dad turn to be on baby duty?”  
“I guess so. He told me he was tired of getting pictures taken”  
Henry laughed. “Yes, everywhere we went yesterday he was getting his picture taken maybe 100 people or more.”  
Emma was impressed. “I can see why he wanted to be Hope to the Children’s Museum.” They fall in line to get into the Javits Center and talked.  
After Emma and Henry left, Killian relaxed in bed a little longer before traveling with his little love. He wore the carrier and placed Hope in the carrier and had her diaper bag. They walked to the subway. Hope was excited to see so many people in the crowded streets of Manhattan. “Hope you like seeing so many people, little love?” Hope babbled “Aye, so do I, little love.” Killian found the train station without an issue. He and Hope made it in turnstile without a problem. Hope was fascinated when she was riding on the F train. Killian pointed out the Brooklyn bridge. “The F train is on the bridge, see little love the ocean and over there in Manhattan.” Hope smiled. “Yes, we are going to another land called Brooklyn. He took a selfie of him and Hope riding the subway together. “Daddy daughter time in NYC.” When they got off the right station. He used the directions that Allison wrote down for him to the museum. “Here we are, little love. We are the Children’s Museum.” He saw a long line to get in. He paid for himself since Hope can get in for free since she was under the age of one. He found a play area for Hope to play in. “Hope, you can play in her little love. Hope does tummy time for a little bit. Killian brings over a few toys for her to play with. Hope was able to sit up without support for a little bit. “Look little love.” Hope grabs the toys. There were a lot of babies around Hope and Killian walking and crawling around. He knows Hope will love this place and have fun. He took pictures for Emma to see how hope was enjoying herself. A little boy a year older came and took the toy ball from Hope’s hand. Hope began to cry.  
“Little lad, can you please give Hope the toy she was playing with it.” His mother came. “Your son took the toy out of my daughter’s hand.”  
“Johnny, please give the ball back to the little girl.” Johnny gives Hope the toy back.  
“Thank you.”  
“Your welcome. I am sorry he is only two years old and he is learning how to share.”  
“That is alright.” Hope began to fuss. “Come on little love, there is a lot to see in this museum.” He picks up Hope and takes her to another exhibit. There was a Sparc bridge exhibit. Hope was able to look around with her Daddy’s help and played with some of the toys. Hope began to cry. “Hope, you need a diaper change.” Killian found a bathroom and changed Hope’s diaper. “You are all clean little love.” Killian finds another play area for toddlers to use imaginations, such as house, school bus driver, putting on a show, and there were alligator slide and castle theme slide. He takes a photo of Hope on the alligator slide before they slide down. “Hope, you are on a crocodile.” They went on the castle slide. “Your grandpa is going to love this Hope.” Hope babbled. “Aye, I know you are having fun here.” He kisses Hope on the head. Killian has been taking photos of everything he had seen to show Emma and how Hope having fun. A little while after the imagination room, Hope began to cry. “Hope, Daddy got you. You are hungry?” He finds them a place to sit and feeds her daughter. “Hope you are being a good little love for Daddy.”  
At the Comic-Con, Emma and Henry were in line to meet a few cartoon artist, like the one who created Avatar the Airbender, Marvel, and Star Wars. Henry got to meet many artists who gave him tips on how to improve his drawing technique. Emma and Henry took a lot of pictures of each to her making memories and a lot of mother and son selfies enjoying the comic con. Henry got a lot of autographs and bought magnets, keychains, a few shirts and he found something for his sister. “Mom, look what I found.” He shows her the squeaky yellow bug car.  
“Henry is that my car the toy version?”  
“Maybe. Can I get it for Hope?”  
Emma pretends to think and smiles.“Hope will love the squeaky sound, yes, you can get it for Hope.” Emma loved how much her son loves his little sister. Emma bought herself a few t-shirts of wonder women and few onesies for Hope. They saw many action figures from power rangers, marvel to superheroes all around the convention center. She got a few texts from Killian, pictures of them on the subway, Hope playing in different exhibits having fun. “Mom, are you having fun?”  
“Yes, I am. How about you?”  
“Yes, I did not expect these lines to every panel or autograph session to be this packed and very long.”  
“I know, kid. Who do you want to see?”  
“I saw everything that I wanted to see. Can we go somewhere not too crowded?’  
“Yes, we can kid. We have been here all day.”  
“Can we meet up with Dad and Hope. I miss them.”  
Emma smiled knowing her son misses the rest of their family as much as she does.“I miss them too. Let me call them and see where they are.” Emma calls Killian. “Killian.”  
“Hello, Love.”  
“How is Hope?”  
“The little lass love the museum. We are in the Dumbo area of this Brooklyn land. We are sitting by the water. Hope loved the museum and now is having a long nap on me.”  
“Henry and I are done for the day.”  
“You and Henry can come to meet us in Brooklyn. There is a big carousel that Hope and Henry can go on. There are eating places too.”  
“Killian hold on...Henry you want to take a trip to Brooklyn?”  
“Sure, another part of New York sounds like fun.”  
“Killian, we will see you and Hope soon.” Henry and Emma packed their souvenirs in Henry’s backpack and they found the F train and met the rest of their family in Dumbo Brooklyn. Emma and Henry found Killian with Hope by the water. “Dad!”  
Killian sees his wife and son. “Hope, Mommy and Henry are here.” Hope got excited and reached out to her Mommy. Emma gets Hope from Killian.”Hope, hi baby. Did you have fun with Daddy?” Hope babbled and smiled. “Oh, really you had a lot of playtime with a lot of toys?! You had so much fun.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Hi, honey.” They kiss. “How was Hope today?”  
“Hope had so much fun in the children’s museum. Hope played so much with toys and went on many slides.”  
“Dad!" Henry gives Killian a big hug.  
“Hi, son. How was comic con?”  
“It was fun, we met a few cartoon artist and went to a few panels.I got something for Hope.” He takes out the squeaky yellow bug car.  
“Lad, Hope is going to love it.” Henry gives the toy to his sister.  
“Hope look what I got Mommy’s car in toy version.” Emma smiled Hope grabs the toy and squeezes it and smiles.  
“Love, I have a feeling we are going to hear that sound a lot .”  
“Me too.”  
“I found a restaurant to eat in.”  
“Great, Henry and I starving.”  
"Met too love.” Killian took his family to the Vinegar Hill House, a sit-in outside or indoor restaurant and had good meal options. As they were all together, Henry told Killian about their day while Emma played with Hope who she missed so much. They played their kissing game which made Hope laughed so much. Henry took pictures of his Mom and sister having so much fun together, he knew his mom misses his little sister when she was with him all day. By the time their food arrived Hope was hungry too, Henry gave his mom the cover, and Hope nursed while her family ate their meals and her Mommy was eating while she was being fed. Emma burped Hope and placed Hope in her carrier. After they ate, they got ice cream in the area. Hope woke up in time for carousel ride with her family. “Hope we are in a big carousel.” Emma held Hope in her lap and sat in carousel chair while Henry and Killian were sitting on the horse. Emma loved Hope was happy in the ride and her two boys enjoying themselves. After the ride, “Mom, can go on it again?”  
“Sure, kid.”  
“Love, I can ride with Hope.’ Emma hands over Hope to her husband and she rode a horse next to Henry. Killian saw how much Emma and Henry was having as he rode with Hope who was loving the ride. After the carousel ride, they took the F train back to Manhattan. Emma was carrying Hope who was fast asleep snuggling on her and sat in between her two boys. Henry was fast asleep on her shoulder after another long busy day in New York. “Killian, this short family vacation is great.”  
“Aye, love, it is. We got to spend time one on one time with both of them.”  
“I saw Hope’s pictures you took at the museum, she loved it. It just made me wanted to be there.”  
“Love the next time we come here. You can take Hope to the Children’s Museum.”  
“Deal.” They kiss. “I am pretty sure Henry loved his birthday trip.”  
“Aye love I have not seen him this excited since Florida.”  
“I know.”  
“Your birthday is coming up Swan. What do you want to do?”  
Emma had to think. “My Birthday like Henry used to be sad...now I have you Hope, Allison, and my parents. I am looking forward to my birthday. I just want to spend time with my loved ones all day.”  
“Love we can arrange that.” They kiss.  
They love their family time in New York. The next day they went to Central Park to the Alice In Wonderland section and took many pictures and family selfies everywhere they went. Before Henry knew it, it was time to go home. He had a wonderful birthday trip and wanting to plan a great birthday for his Mom which was coming up soon. Since his mom made a great birthday trip for him he wants to do something great with his Mom. He knows that she has many many bad birthdays as a reminder of being abandoned. For Henry's sake, he had his other Mom Regina. His Mom was alone most of her life until he found him and he brought her to her family. Now having his Dad, Hope, and Aunt Allison in her life, he knows her birthday will be extra special this year. He has a good feeling that his Mom will have a great birthday. He is going to make it up to her for her birthdays when she was alone and he and family will make sure Emma has a great birthday with all of her family together.


	75. Emma's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 22F, 2018, Emma gets to celebrate her birthday with her family, Killian, Henry and her daughter Hope a for the first time as a mommy from the very beginning.

After the Swan-Jones trip to New York, Emma and Killian had to go back to work. When Emma was at work, Killian watched Hope. He does the morning shift and she does the afternoon shift and always feeding Hope before leaving to the station. “Hope, it is just you and me today little love. Do you want to go on Daddy’s ship?” Hope babbled. “Aye, little love. That is a yes from you.” Hope is getting so big and almost close to talking. He packed her diaper bag, her quilt and brought Hope to the Jolly Roger. He brought Hope down to his captain quarters and let Hope have tummy time on his bed. Hope is getting stronger, her head lifting up and roll from her back to her stomach. He had to watch Hope since she can roll off his bed. “Hope, look what Daddy got you.” He shows her Pluto, Hope smiled and grabbed it from her Daddy and sits up. Hope puts Pluto in her mouth. Killian loved when Hope is napping on him, Hope snuggled on her Daddy with Pluto in her hand.  
Henry comes home knowing his Dad and sister are on the Jolly Roger. He drops his school stuff and heads towards the docks. He finds his Dad with Hope in the captain quarters. “Dad, I knew you and Hope were here.”  
“Aye, lad. Hope loves the Jolly Roger.”  
“Since, Mom’s birthday is coming up. I want Mom to have the best birthday ever.”  
Killian smiled. “So do I son. She told me she just wants to spend time with her family.”  
“We can definitely do that. Do you think she wants to sail on her birthday?”  
“I am not sure lad, we can ask her on her birthday. Or we can spend the day at home?” Hope woke up from her nap. “Hope, your big brother is here.”  
“Hi, little sis.” He lifts Hope from their Dad. “Hope, do you know what Mom wants to do for her birthday?” He kisses Hope on the head. “I know whatever we do for Mommy on her birthday she will love it.” He tickles Hope and makes her laugh.  
“Henry?”  
“Lad, is that your Mom?”  
“No, Aunt Allison.” They go back up on deck. Allison arrives on the Jolly Roger, she got a text from Henry to meet him here. Allison sees, Henry Hope and Killian. “Hi, Henry. Hi, Hope and Killian.”  
Hope sees her auntie Allison and babbles reaches out to her. Allison gets Hope from Henry. “Hi, Hope. Are you having fun on Daddy’s ship?” Hope hugs her aunt. “Aww. Hope, I love you so much, sweetie.” She talks to Henry. “Henry, why you told me to meet you here?”  
“Dad, Hope and I are planning Mom’s birthday and we want you to help us. ”  
“Henry, I would love to help.” They sit on the deck and talk about what they wanted to get Emma for her birthday, Henry planned a trip to the pottery store with Hope to make a gift for her, Allison wanted to her and Emma to get their nails done.  
“I know that my Mom wants to be with her loved ones because she was alone without her family most of her life. I definitely know Mom wants a chocolate cake for her birthday,  
“Lad, we can arrange that. We can spend her special day at home.”  
“Henry, I am taking the day off on your Mom’s birthday so I can spend time with her.”  
“Aunt Allison. I know Mom is going to love having girl talk.” Allison laughed.  
“Yes, I know she will love it.” Hope babbled. “Hope, you are going to be with Mommy and auntie during girl talk.” She kisses Hope on the head and tickles her niece and makes her laugh. After a few hours of planning Emma’s birthday, Hope began to cry. “Hope, are you hungry little niece?”  
“Aye, she has not eaten since Emma went to work.”  
Emma arrives on the Jolly Roger, hearing Hope hungry cry and seeing her family on the ship.“Hope, Mommy is here.”  
“Mom, how did you know that we were here?”  
“Oh, I went home and no one was there. I knew my family was here. Hi, Allison.”  
“Hi, Emma. Henry and Killian were showing me the Jolly Roger.” She takes Hope from Allison and nurses her. “What do you think of the Jolly Roger?”  
“I like it. I can see why the ship is your second home.”  
Emma smiles. “Killian, can you get Hope’s quilt?’  
“Aye, love.” He returns to below deck to get Hope’s quilt.  
“Allison, I know Hope is turning 6 months old on 20th on a Saturday, can her appointment be on Monday the 22nd?”  
“Yes, it can. Emma, we need to have a girls day soon.”  
“When are you off from work?”  
“I am off on October 22nd.”  
“My birthday?”  
“Yes, I am off that day. What do you want to do?”  
“With you included, I want to spend a day home with my family. That is all I ever wanted on my birthday to be with my loved ones.”  
“What did you do last year?”  
“For my birthday last year, Killian, Henry and I rode on the Jolly Roger. We could not sail too far because I had very bad morning sickness, it was around the time, I found out that I was pregnant with Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Emma, that must have been a great birthday present.”  
“Yes, a second chance on being a mommy yes. Now Hope is here. For my birthday, I want to be with my family.”  
“Emma, I am honored to be part of your family.”  
“Yes, you are apart of our family.” Hope stopped eating and babbled. “Yes, Hope. Auntie Allison is in our family.” She burped her and Hope hugged her. “I love my Hope hugs.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Allison, Hope is almost 6 months and getting so big.”  
“Yes, she is. Hope loves her family.”  
“Yes, she certainly does.”  
“Swan, do you want to have dinner at Granny’s?”  
“Sure, Allison do you want to join us for dinner?  
“I would love to join you all.” Emma carried Hope and walked ahead with Killian. Allison and Henry walked behind them. “Henry, I know what your Mom wants to do for her birthday.”  
“She wants to spend the whole day with her family.”  
“Does that include girl talk?”  
Allison laughed. “Yes, Henry. I am off on your Mom’s birthday.”  
They entered the diner saw Granny. “Hi, Emma, Killian, Hope, Henry and Allison.”  
“Hope, we are with Granny.” She lets Granny hold Hope.  
“Emma, when are you both going to let me babysit her?”  
“Granny, we will let you watch Hope soon. She is very attached to me, Killian, Henry, and Allison.”  
“Emma, I am happy to hear that Hope is loved by you all. I know Hope is a little pirate.”  
“Aye, she has her personality from Emma and loves the ocean like me.”  
“I had a feeling that will happen. She looks like Emma but has the ocean in her blood.”  
“Aye, you are right. Granny.” Hope reached out to Killian. “Hope, Daddy got you, little love.” Hope hugs her daddy and he gives her kisses on the head.  
Emma, Killian, sat in their usual table with Hope, Henry, and Allison. Killian and Emma sat together, Allison and Henry sat across from them. They took turns holding Hope. Henry gives Hope to their Mom. ‘Hope, can you say Mommy….Mommy..” Hope copied her Mom. “Hope you are almost talking.”  
“Yes, Emma. Hope will be saying her first word very soon.”  
“How many S-H-OT-S at her next appointment?”  
“Only two.”  
“Love, I will be there.”  
“Yes, Hope is going to need the both of us there. I am not going to work that day.”  
“Love, I can do both of our shifts.”  
“Thank you.” They kiss. They ate dinner at Granny’s as a family, talking, laughing and being with one another. Henry, Emma, and Killian showed Allison all of their photos from their weekend getaway to New York Comic Comic Con and Brooklyn.  
“Allison, I never got to thank you for directions to the Brooklyn Children Museum, Hope loved it. I knew she wanted to move around and run.” Emma giggled.  
“Hope will be crawling and walking pretty soon. I have a feeling another family trip to New York is a must, next time I am going to take Hope to the museum.”  
“Aye, Henry and I are going to be the ones touring around.”  
“Dad, you avoided the second day of the comic con on purpose to avoid the many many teenagers taking photos or you or with you at the convention.”  
“Well, I do have my dashing good looks. I can't help it if many lasses like to take pictures of me.” They all laughed. “Killian, you are my one and only pirate husband.”  
“Love, I will never forget that. You are the most beautiful strong lass in all the realms.” They kiss. “You see what I mean Aunt Allison, they always kiss.” Allison laughs. At the end of the evening, Hope was fast asleep on Auntie Allison.  
“Henry, your sister loves sleeping and hugging me at the same time.”  
“Yep, Hope gets that trait from Mom and Dad.”  
Killian laughed, “Kid. Really?”  
“What? Mom, you and Dad are always hugging and sleeping together, Hope gets it from both of you.”  
Emma smiles. “Henry, you are right kid.”  
“Emma, I will see you both soon. I have to go home and spend time with Connor and Lizzie before I put them to bed.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, good night little niece.” She hands over Hope to Emma. Hope woke up crying.  
“Hope, you are with Mommy sweetie. Auntie Allison has to go home.” Hope cried more.  
“Emma, let me hold her one more time.” She takes Hope from Emma. “Hope. Do not be sad, little niece. Your Mommy and I are going to do girl talk real soon which you are going to be with us. In a few weeks, you, Daddy and Mommy are going to visit me at work. Would you like to see my office again?” Hope smiled as Aunt Allison kissed her. Hope hugged her. Emma was in awe. “Hope, I love you too so much. When I come over I get to play with you.” Hope babbled. “Yes, I promise. Now be a good girl to Mommy, Daddy, and Henry. I will visit you soon.” She kisses Hope on the head and gives her back to Emma. Hope began to cry again. “Hope, do not cry little sis. Look what I have for you.” Henry gives Hope her Pluto which helped Hope calm down.  
“Emma, we can get together after work tomorrow?”  
“Yes, that sounds like a plan.”Allison leaves.  
“Emma, you and Allison are so much alike.”  
“Yes, Granny we have the same laugh and voice but different hair color.”  
“I can tell she is part of your family.”  
“Yes, Allison is apart of your family.”  
As the weeks went by closer to Emma’s birthday, when Henry was watching Hope when Emma was working he brought Hope to the pottery store to make their Mom birthday gifts. He pushed Hope in her stroller to the pottery store.“Hope, Operation Mommy is a go you know what that means?” Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope, we are going to make Mommy birthday gifts from you and me, which is a secret to Mommy.” Hope smiled. “Yes, you and I are going to make gifts for Mommy.” Henry got a mold for Hope to use. Hope sit in Henry ’s lap and he pressed Hope’s hands on it, which made Hope cry. “It is over little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head until she stopped crying. Henry helped Hope painted her hands with different paints and placed them on the mold, which Hope enjoyed. He wrote “To Mom. Happy Birthday, Love, Hope.” “You like the paint on your hands?” Hope babbled. “Yes, you like to paint like me.” Henry got Hope a paper so she can make handprints on paper for a card for their Mom. “You are making a card for Mommy, Hope. She is going to love it.” As the fingerpaint dried he cleaned up Hope’s hands so their Mom won’t find out that they were making gifts for her. When Hope was napping in her stroller, he wrote on the paper, “Happy Birthday to my Mommy. I love you so much, Love Hope.” Henry made his Mom clay version of their Mom’s yellow bug car for her and written down on how much she means to him and painted it. After he was done, he paid the worker and was told when to pick the items up. Hope woke up needing a change. “Hope, I will change you.” Henry changes Hope’s diaper. “Hope, we are going home to see Mommy.” Hope babbled. “Yes, Mommy is at work when we get home we will see her.” Hope smiled. “I know you have fun with me. Right?” Hope smiled big and babbled. “Remember do not tell Mommy that we are making gifts for her, it is a surprise we are going to give her on her birthday.” Hope smiled. Henry pushed Hope in her stroller home. He enters the house hearing his parents in the kitchen. “Mom, Dad.”  
“Henry we are in the kitchen.” Henry takes Hope from her stroller and brings her with him to greet their parents.  
“Hi, Henry. Where have you two been?”  
“Oh, Hope and I were just walking around and we went to the park.”  
“I am glad that you bundled her up.”  
“I only changed her diaper once and she had a nap in her stroller.”  
“Henry, I know that Hope had fun with you.” She hugs her son. “You are getting so big.”  
“Mom, I will be always your son.”  
“Yes, you are my only son.” Hope babbled. “Hope, did you have fun with Henry?” She takes Hope from his arms. Hope smiled. “You did.” She kisses Hope on the head. “It is time for you to have a bath, little pirate princess.” She takes Hope upstairs for a bubble bath.  
“Lad, where did you really take Hope?”  
“Oh, to the pottery store and we made each Mom a present each.”  
“Lad, I knew that you were up to something.”  
“Hope behaved, she loved getting messy with paint.”  
“Will these presents will be a surprise for me and your Mom?”  
“Yes, Dad. All I am saying Mom is going to love it.”  
“Lad whatever you both made for her she will love it.”  
“Aunt Allison told me what Mom wants to do for her birthday.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Yes, Mom wants to have her birthday with her family.”  
“Aye, so a family day including your aunt.”  
“Yes. I have a feeling there will be a lot of girl talk.”  
“Aye, lad. I have that exact same feeling.”  
“What are you getting Mom for her birthday?”  
“I have a few ideas. A few gifts and a date night on another night.”  
“You mean Aunt Allison will babysit?”  
Killian smiled. “Yes, lad but on another day. Your Mom wants to be with your family.”  
“We will give her the best birthday ever.”  
“Aye, lad we will.”  
On October 20, 2018, Hope turned 6 months old on a Saturday. Henry was visiting Regina at her office and Killian was working at the station. Emma had one on one time with her little girl. Emma took a picture of Hope with a teddy bear that had Hope’s name and date of birth on it, with blocks with number 6 and letters of months. “Hope, you are 6 months old today!” She lifts up her daughter. “Hope, you are half a year old. You are with me on my birthday month this year which is the best birthday ever. Before my last birthday, I found out that you were in my tummy which is one of the best birthday gifts ever, to be a Mommy from start. Now you are here and you are going to celebrate my birthday with us our whole family.” Hope hugged her Mommy. “I love you so much, Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head and Hope babbled, which made Emma smile. “Yes, I love my Hope hugs.” Emma brings down Hope to the living room to play, Hope had walking toys to help her stand up but Hope still does tummy time to get her body stronger. Emma sits on the ground with Hope and Hope sits nearby by her and Emma loves playing with Hope making her stand up more. “Yes, you are getting stronger Hope. Pretty soon, you will be standing up in no time.” Hope babbled and sat on the floor and rolled on her belly. “You are getting so good little Hope.” She kisses Hope on the cheek. Emma played with Hope by lying on the floor with her during tummy time and talking to Hope and lifting her up and down and kissing her. “Hope, do you like Mommy and Hope time?” Hope smiled. “Yes, I love Mommy and Hope time.” She hugs her daughter and Hope did not let go. “Hope, do you want to go to the park?” Hope smiled. “Yes, let’s get our fall clothes on and we go play.” Emma dressed Hope into a long onesie with ducks on them with baby jeans with a fall coat and a hat. “You look so cute.” Emma got her coat on quickly and got Hope’s diaper bag ready. Hope began to cry. “Hope.” She lifts Hope from her bed and let her snuggle on her. “Hope, Mommy is not leaving you. We are going to go play in the park and play together. I am not going to work. We are having Mommy and Hope time.” Emma carried Hope in her carrier and the diaper bag. She walked with Hope to the park. “We are at the park. You want to go on the swings now since you are sitting up all by yourself?” Hope smile. Emma placed Hope in a baby swing and pushed her slowly, seeing if Hope likes it or not. “Hope, you are on a swing.” Emma pushed her daughter more on the swing since Hope likes the swings and took a few pictures to show everyone else Hope was on the swings for the first time by herself. After a while on the swings, Emma knew Hope needed her nap. “Hope, it is your nap time sweetie.” Hope began to cry. “I know, I know. You are having fun but I know you my little pirate princess needs her nap.” Hope began to wail and Emma sees Robin with Roland and Rowand nearby. “Look, Daddy, it is Henry’s sister and Mom.” Emma placed Hope in her carrier and hugs her daughter. “Hope, it is okay baby. Mommy got you. We are going home.” Emma takes Hope far away from Regina’s family to calm down her daughter. “Shh...shhh...Hope we are away from her….Shh...Mommy got you, Hope...Mommy got you.” Emma bounced her daughter, talked softly to Hope until she stopped crying. “I know you are afraid baby. Mommy got you….Mommy is here….Mommy is not going to let anyone hurt you.” After a while, Hope calmed down and fallen asleep gripping her Mommy, which Emma did not mind, her daughter knows she can go to her when Hope needs her for anything. Emma walked out of the park and sees a little brunette, yelling “Auntie Emma!”  
“Hi, Lizzie!” Lizzie hugs Emma’s legs. Allison came nearby. “Hi, Emma.”  
“Hi, Allison!”  
“Aunt Emma, how is Hope?”  
“Lizzie, there is a little girl in the park who makes Hope very afraid of. Whenever she sees this girl she cries so much.”  
“Aunt Emma does she likes me?”  
Emma smiles. “Yes, Lizzie. Hope loves you. She only cries when she sees this one little girl. Not you.” She looks at Allison, knowing she knows the story. “I just got Hope calmed down from being very afraid.”  
“How is she now, Emma?”  
“We were about to leave the park, she loved the swings. Hope saw you know who and freaked out. It took me a while to calm her down. Now she is napping and gripping me, a little afraid.”  
“Emma, she knows she is safe with you.”  
“Yes, Hope knows that she is safe with me.”  
“Auntie Emma, can you and Hope come over one day to have tea with me and Mommy?” Emma was in awe and kneels down to talk face to face with her niece. “Yes, Lizzie. Hope and I would love to come over to your house for tea. What do we have to wear?”  
“Hope can wear one of my dresses.”  
“Aww, Lizzie you are so sweet. I think Hope might be a little too small for your dresses. I know Hope will have fun with you in tea time.”  
Lizzie hugs her aunt and kisses Hope on the head. “I know you and my Mommy are like sisters. I know you will have fun at my tea party.”  
“Yes, we will Lizzie. When can we come over?”  
“Mommy, when can they come over?”  
“Emma, are you and Hope free to come over now?”  
“Allison, Hope and I love to have a tea party with Lizzie.”  
“Great, it is an unexpected girls day. When Hope wakes up she will be happy that she is over at my house.”  
“Yes, especially her being terrified this will cheer her up.” Lizzie holds hands with her Mom and aunt Emma as they walked to Allison’s house. When they arrived at Allison’s house, “Aunt Emma, can I show you my room?”  
“Yes, Lizzie. You can show me.” She puts the diaper bag down and follows her niece. “Where is Connor?”  
“Oh, he is at a friends house.” They entered Lizzie’s room, all of the Disney Princess bedroom all pink and girly with a tea set and table and chairs.  
“Lizzie your room is very girly.”  
“Thank you.”  
Hope began to wake up from her nap. “Hi, Hope. Did you have a good nap?” She kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, we are with Lizzie. Lizzie, Hope is awake.”  
“Hope!” Emma laughed as Lizzie was happy to see Hope awake.  
“Hope, Lizzie invited us over for tea. We are in Auntie Allison’s house.” She takes Hope out of her carrier and hands her over to Lizzie.  
“Hi, Hope.”  
“Lizzie, Hope can sit on the chair on your tea table.” Lizzie had a tea table with a tea set. Lizzie talked to Hope and showed her how to have a tea party, Emma took pictures of Hope had her first tea time. Allison brought up a toy tea kettle.  
“Allison, is this what you and Lizzie do all the time?”  
“Pretty much, a lot pretend, tea time, house or coloring. Lizzie loves Hope.”  
“How did you know we were at the park?”  
“We were going to go to the park for a little while until we bumped into you and Hope. We were talking about having you and Hope over for tea. Lizzie knows you and I always talk so she wants the four of us together. ”  
“Aww.”  
“Mommy, you brought it up.”  
“Yes, I did. Are you going to wear your princess dress?”  
“Yes.”  
“Lizzie. Can you keep a secret?”  
“Yes.”  
“Did your Mom tell you I have light magic?"  
Lizzie eyes popped opened with happiness and curiosity.“No.”  
“It is true. Light magic is good magic. Who is your favorite Disney Princess?”  
“Belle.” Emma snapped her fingers and Lizzie had a Belle gown on from the movie. Lizzie smiled big. “Aunt Emma!” She hugs Emma. “Thank you.”  
“Your welcome, Lizzie. You can keep it as long as you are a good girl.”  
“I will Aunt Emma. I love it.” She hugs Emma again.  
Hope made a sound. Allison gets her niece from the chair. “Hi, Hope. You are at my house.” Hope smiled and Allison picked her up and Hope hugged her. “Are you happy to be with me and Lizzie?” Hope babbled. “Yes, Lizzie found your Mommy and you at the park. She invited you and mommy over here to play.” Lizzie was in charge of tea time and talked to her aunt, mom, and Hope. Emma and Allison took a lot of photos of tea time with their girls. Hope began to cry.  
“Allison, Hope is hungry.” She hands over Hope to Emma. “Mommy is going to feed you, sweetie.” Emma nurses her daughter. After Hope was fed, “Lizzie, Hope will love a story if you read her one.”  
“Yes!” Lizzie goes to her book section and picks out a book to read to Hope. “Can Hope sit next to me.”  
“I can bring Hope to your bed.” Hope fusses and reaches out for Aunt Allison. “Yes, Hope. I know you want your auntie, Allison.”  
“Yes, Hope. Auntie Allison is right here.” Emma hands over Hope to Allison. Hope hugs Allison. “Allison, Hope loves you.”  
“Yes, she does. She is not going to be happy on Monday.”  
“The last few times we took her to your work Hope was always happy to see you.”  
“Can I read to Hope now?”  
“Yes, Lizzie you can.” Lizzie read to Hope sitting in between Allison and Emma. After Lizzie read she wanted her Mom to read them a story, which she did. Lizzie fell asleep on Emma and Hope fell asleep on Allison. “Our little girls are tired out from all the fun they had together.”  
“Yes, Lizzie had so much fun with Hope. Do you want to talk downstairs?”  
“Yes.” Emma laid Lizzie in her bed tucked in. Allison carries down Hope to her kitchen.  
“Do you want hot chocolate?”  
“Yes. You know me by now.” Emma takes Hope from Allison and sat on the kitchen table. She gets a Facetime call from Killian. “Hi, Killian.”  
“Hi, Love. Hi, Hope.” She shows him, Allison. “Hi, Allison.”  
“Hi, Killian. Your girls are over at my house. We bumped into each other at the park and Lizzie invited them over for afternoon tea.”  
“Aye, an unplanned girls day?”  
“You got that right.” Emma and Allison laughed at the same time.“How was your shift?”  
“It was good, quiet not busy. How was the park?”  
“Hope went on the baby swings by herself today. As we were leaving Hope began wailing and saw Rowand.”  
“The poor little love, was she terrified?”  
“Yes, our little Hope was screaming her lungs out. I got her calmed down and we bumped into Allison and Lizzie on the way out of the park. Hope had her first tea time and she had fun with Lizzie, me and her auntie.”  
“Aye, it looks like my two loves are having so much fun. I just want to let you know that I will be cooking dinner soon and Henry is home from Regina’s office.”  
“We will be home in a few hours.”  
“Aye, have fun with girl talk.” They end their facetime call.  
Allison set down hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies. “So, Emma. Your birthday is on Tuesday. What do you want me to bring?”  
“I want to have a family day, with you, Henry Killian and Hope. My parents and Leo are coming for dinner since they have work and Leo have school during the day. Can you bring over cupcakes?”  
“I can bring over that. Anything else?”  
“Can we do each other’s nails?”  
“Yes!” They both laughed. “I know you are going to have a great day.”  
“Yes, I always wanted my family for my birthday...now I have everyone that I care about on my special day.” They talked more until the sunset. Hope was getting cranky. “Hope, we are going home now sweetie.”  
“Hope. I need a hug from my niece.” She takes Hope from Emma. “Hope, did you have fun at my house?” Hope smiled big and babbled. “Yes, I will see you very soon at my work.” Hope hugged her aunt. “Hope, you give great hugs sweetie.” Hope made poop. “Emma, Hope needs a change before you leave.” Emma chuckled.  
“Yes, Hope needs a change.” Emma changes Hope in the guest restroom and placed Hope in her carrier. “Allison, thank you for having us over.”  
“You are welcome, Emma. I come over to your house unannounced and you come here unannounced. It should be normal for us by now.” They both laughed. “I will see you both soon.” Emma walked home with Hope. She sees a familiar yellow bug car. “Do my two loves need a ride?”  
Emma smiled. “Killian.”  
“Hi, love.”  
“Yes, we do need a ride.” Emma puts Hope in her car seat and sits up front with her husband. “How did you know that we needed a ride?”  
“Aye, you walked to the park. Allison’s house is opposite side of where we live. I do not want my two loves to walk in the dark by themselves.” Emma kisses Killian on his scruffy cheek. “How was girl time?”  
“It was fun seeing Lizzie and Hope interacting with each other was so cute. Lizzie has this tea party set in her room and she taught Hope how a tea party works and she read Hope a story. Allison and I had one on one time with our nieces, our girls played together, which was adorable. When they both napped, Allison and I had girl talk.”  
“Love, it sounds like Hope and you had fun.”  
“Yes, yes, we both did. I can already imagine us playing pretend, house and tea party when Hope is older.”  
“Aye, I would love that. I also can imagine Hope playing pirates.”  
Emma laughed. “Yes, that I can see that happening in a few years from now either at home or second home on the Jolly Roger.”  
“Hope can play on the Jolly Roger anytime she wants to.”  
“She is your first mate.”  
“Aye, she is love.” They kissed  
Emma smiled, she can already see Hope and Killian playing pirates together on the Jolly Roger and in their house, her two pirates. When they returned home, Killian carried Hope inside. Henry runs to his Mom and hugs her. “Mom!”  
“Hey, kid. I did not see you all day. How was your day?”  
“It was good. I spend time with my other Mom today. How was your day with Hope?”  
“Hope and I played here before we went to the park. She went on the baby swings. When we were getting ready to leave, Hope was cranky for needing her morning nap. Hope began wailing and I saw Rowand. I had to calm down Hope which took a while. Then on the way out, we bumped into Allison and Lizzie. Lizzie invited us over for a tea party.”  
“How was the tea party?”  
Emma smiled. “It was fun. It was so cute how Lizzie was teaching Hope on how to do tea time. Here are the pictures. I took a lot of pictures of Hope today.” She shows Henry and Killian, pictures of Hope throughout the day happy in the park swings to tea time with Lizzie and Aunt Allison and Lizzie reading to Hope and her and Allison selfies pictures together. “Mom, it looks like you and Hope had a lot of fun today.”  
“Yes, we did. Tomorrow, I was thinking you and I go to the movies.”  
“Just the two of us?”  
“Yes, Henry.”  
“Mom, can we see the new movie that just came out, Venom?”  
“Yes, we can kid.”  
“Yes, a new Marvel movie. I am so excited.” He hugs his Mom and goes to his room to get his homework done for the rest of the weekend. Emma and Killian laughed how happy Henry was seeing a movie tomorrow with his Mom. “Love, I can watch Hope tomorrow. Hope and I need daddy-daughter time.”  
“I know Hope is going to love her one on one time with you.”  
“Aye, I know. My little pirate and I are going on the ship.”  
“That will be great. You and Hope have one on one time and I have one on one with our sixteen years old.”  
“Emma, Henry will always want to spend time with you.”  
“I know. He loves our family.”  
“Aye, he does.” They kiss and put Hope to bed for the night in her crib.  
On October 21st on Henry's way home from school, he dropped by the town’s pottery store to pick up his and Hope’s gifts for their Mom. He wrapped them in a gift wrapping paper and placed Hope’s card on to of her gift to their mom before wrapping hers. He knows his Mom is going to love both of their gifts. He goes to the shed in their backyard and hides them there for the night. When he arrives inside, he hears Hope crying. He knew that Hope had her vaccine shots with Aunt Allison. He finds Hope crying in her room with their Mom holding her. “Mom.”  
“Hi, Henry.”  
“How is Hope?”  
“Oh, she had two shots and in pain. I just gave her another dose of her Tylenol. Hope, Mommy knows you had a rough day. The pain will be over soon, baby” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Mom, it is my turn to hold Hope.” Emma smiles and hands over Hope to her son. “Hope. I am home from school. Did you miss me?” She hugs her brother. “Hope you did miss me. I missed you so much. Mom, get some rest. You look like you can sleep for a few hours. I have Hope now.”  
“Thanks, Henry.” She kisses Henry on the head and Hope on the head. “Hope have fun with Henry.” Emma goes into her room to take a long needed nap after being with a very cranky Hope. Henry brings Hope to his room. He lied down on his bed and had Hope still hugging him which he did not mind. He loves his Hope hugs. “Hope, you never guess where I went after school today?” Hope looked at Henry. “I went to the pottery store and brought home our presents for Mommy. Hope, Mommy is going to open them tomorrow.” Hope smiled. “Yes, tomorrow is Mommy’s birthday. We are going to give her all the love and attention she deserves right Hope?” Hope babbled. “Yes, that is right.” He places Hope on his bed and tickles her and makes her laugh. Hope sat on his lap as he read from his storybook. “Hope, which story do you want to read?” Henry showed her the stories and she babbled when Henry opened the page to their Mommy’s story. “Hope, you want to read Mommy’s story? Is it because Mommy, Daddy and me are all in it?” Hope made a loud sound, which made Henry smile. “Yes, you love our family story. Mommy’s story. How about we read it in your room?” He takes Hope and the book her room. He sits on the rug with Hope sitting up on his lap, Hope love being with Henry. “Hope all of the murals I painted here is Mommy and Daddy’s true love story which is in this book.” He showed her the pages of their parents love story in the book and on the walls. “Hope, I painted them from my imagination and parts of the book. I always wanted you to know where your family came from. I had to find Mommy to get our family together for you little sis. You have Mommy and me for you to ask us if you need to know about our family.” Hope smiled and hugged her brother. “I love you too Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head and opens the book to their mom’s story. “Once upon a time, there was a long lost princess…” Emma heard Henry’s whole conversation in Hope’s room through the baby monitor. She loves how much Henry and Hope love each other and for their whole family.  
On October 23, 2018, Killian got up early to get Emma’s birthday breakfast ready. Hope was still sleeping in between her parents on their bed. Killian placed a bed rail on his side of the bed so Hope won’t fall off and got ready for the day. He changes Hope into a onesie with anchor, “Today is my mommy’s birthday.” He cooks Emma pancakes with mix berries and eggs on the side with cinnamon hot chocolate. Henry went down later and got his and Hope’s gifts for their Mom ready to bring them up with her breakfast.  
Emma always has been alone on her birthday. Only until last year, she was able to celebrate with her loved ones, her family Henry and Killian and now she is a mommy again to her baby Hope. She has been looking forward this year to her birthday to having her family complete together for her birthday. She wakes up on her left side seeing Hope who was staring at her with her big ocean blue eyes who was on her tummy time facing her mommy who was waiting for her to wake up. Emma smiles big knowing her daughter was waiting for her to wake up. “Good morning, Hope.” She takes Hope into her arms. “Hope, do you know what day it is?” Hope babbled. “Yes, today is Mommy’s birthday.” Hope smiled. “Mommy is so happy to have you, Henry, Daddy, Auntie Allison and grandma and grandpa with me to celebrate my birthday. When I was growing up I was alone…” Hope hugged her Mommy. “Now I am not alone anymore. I have you, Henry and Daddy.” She kisses Hope on the head. Henry and Killian came in with gifts. “Mom Happy birthday!!”  
“Henry, thank you. You got me presents?”  
“Yes, Hope and I both got you presents.” Henry sits on the bed with his Mom and sister. Killian puts down the breakfast tray and takes pictures of Emma and the kids together.  
“Happy birthday Emma.”  
“Thank you.” They kiss “Hope already greeted me already.”  
“Aye, little love did you say happy birthday to Mommy.” Hope babbled.  
“Mom. Can you open your gifts now?”  
“Yes, Henry I can.” Emma lets Hope sit in between Hope and her and Killian sat on the bed with his family and took pictures of Emma on her special day. “Which one should I open first?”  
“Hope, do you want Mommy to open your gift first?” Hope smiled. He hands over Hope’s gift to their Mom. Emma opened the box and sees the card. “Awww. Killian looks Hope’s handprints.”  
“Mom, Hope had so much fun finger painting.”  
“Henry, it looks like Hope did.” She talks to Hope. “Hope, did you have fun painting with Henry?” Hope babbled. “Mom, I think is Hope trying to say is yes and she wants you to open the card that she made you.” Emma giggled. “Okay, Henry. I will open the card that Hope made me.” She opens the card, of course in Henry’s handwriting, “Happy Birthday to my Mommy. I love you so much. You are the best mommy who cares for me and always be there for me and Henry. Love Hope.” Emma had tears in her eyes and lifts up Hope. “Hope, I love the card you made me sweetie. Thank you, Hope.” She holds her on her hip and opens her gift. It was Hope’s handprints in a mold with a lot of colorful handprints of Hope around it and says, “To Mommy. Happy birthday, Love, Hope.” Emma began crying more. “Hope, I love the gift that you made me.” She gives Hope a hug. “I love my Hope hugs. Mommy loves your hugs.”  
Hope says “Mommy.” Everyone was surprised.  
Emma smiled big.“Hope….say that again. Mommy...”  
“Mommy!” Hope smiled. Killian, Henry, and Emma were screaming for joy. Emma hugs her daughter and kisses her and cries more.  
“Hope that is right Mommy. I am your Mommy. I am so proud of you, Hope. Your first word!” She hugs her little girl. “Killian, Hope is starting to talk.”  
“Aye, our little lass said her first word your name.”  
“Hope, you said you first-word little sis!”  
“Hope, can you say Daddy...Daddy…”  
“Mommy!” She hugs her Mom.  
Emma laughs. “Awww, Hope! That is right, Mommy. I am your Mommy.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Love, I got it on camera!”  
“You did?!” Killian shows Emma and Henry the video.  
“Hope, you are talking little love.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope smiled.  
“Henry. Do I have one more gift to open?”  
Henry smiled. “Yes, you have one more gift from me.” Killian takes Hope from Emma.  
“Let’s see what Henry got Mommy for her birthday, little love.” He had Hope on his lap and took video and pictures of Emma opening up Henry’s gift.  
Henry sits next to his Mom as she opened up the present from him. She opens the box seeing her yellow bug car with words all over the car on what she means to him. Emma began to cry. “Henry, are these….”  
“Yes, Mom. These words in your car are words on how much I love you and how much you mean the world to me.”  
“Henry….” She hugs him very tight for a long time and cried.  
He hugs her back.“Happy birthday, Mom.”  
“Thank you, Henry, I love it. Now I have to think where to put it here or in my office at the station?”  
“Wherever you want.” Henry was tearing up from his Mom’s reaction of his gift that he made her.  
“I...I did not expect you to cry.”  
“These gifts that you and Hope gave me are my best loving birthday presents. You both made them for me. I know you both worked really hard on them.” Emma continued to cry. “I...barely had any presents like this mostly hand me downs or nothing as a child….now I have you and Hope...you both gave me presents on my birthday.” Hope reached over to her Mom.  
“Swan, Hope wants you.” She takes her daughter from her husband.  
“Mommy.” Emma smiled.  
“Yes, Hope. You are saying your first word on my birthday is making it extra special.” Hope hugs her Mommy. “Having you and Henry on my birthday is the best gift of all my family.”  
“Hope, operation Mommy is complete.” He kisses Hope on the cheek.  
“Henry, you included Hope on her first operation.”  
“Yes, I did. I had it all planned out except for Hope saying her first that is Hope’s surprise to all of us.” He kisses Hope on her cheek. “Hope, Henry is so proud of you. You saying your first word on Mommy's birthday. Did you plan on it?” He kisses Hope until she laughed.  
“Love, Hope knew you needed something special on your birthday. Your chance of being a Mommy from the beginning. Hope saying, Mommy, as her first word is the best gift.”  
“Yes. it is. Hope knew last year that she will be with my birthday this year because she was in my tummy last year...now Hope is with all of us who made our family complete.” Emma still crying. “I am going to be crying all day.”  
“Mom, we love you. We are going to make you happy on your birthday which always should be happy.” He hugs his Mom. “We love you, Mom. You are our Mom.” Emma felt loved by her two kids and it is only the morning.  
“Swan, I have a gift for you too.”  
“Hope, come to Henry little sis.” He lets Hope sit on his lap. “Let’s see what Daddy got Mommy for her birthday.” Killian gives Emma a wrapped gift. Emma opened the box it was earrings with swans on them. “Killian, I love it.”  
“Swan, you are my swan. Once I saw them, I knew it was going to yours.”  
“Thank you.” They kiss.  
“Love, one more gift. He hands her a small red velvet box. She opened another box it was a gold necklace with an “E” for her, and she began to cry all over it again. “Killian, this is gorgeous… I love it. Can you help me put it on?”  
“Of course, love.” He helps Emma put her necklace on. “  
I will wear them both today.”  
“Love, I got you something else.” He hands her a paper. “Date night on 10/24/18.”  
“Killian, where are you taking me?”  
“It is a surprise love. Allison is going to babysit Hope in the evening.”  
“Yes, Hope Aunt Allison is coming over tomorrow.”  
“Killian, I am looking forward to our date night. I know Henry and Hope are looking forward to Allison being with them while we are on our date.”  
“Aye, love you will love it swan.”  
“Anything I do with you I love.”  
“Aye.” They make out.  
Henry covered Hope's eyes. “Hope, Mom, and Dad are kissing you and I are going to play downstairs.” Henry takes Hope downstairs to play. Killian and Emma snuggle in bed together after they had their makeout season.  
“Happy birthday Emma.”  
“Thank you.” They kiss and Killian kisses Emma from her hips to her head making her laugh. They hear the door open, “I think Allison is here.”  
“Aye, we better go down there before Henry tells her about Hope’s first word before we get downstairs.” Emma laughed and they kissed. They walked together downstairs. When they arrived Allison was with Hope and Henry in the living room.  
“Emma, happy birthday!” Allison hugs Emma.  
“Thank you, Allison!”  
Hope fussed in Henry’s arms. “Mom, Hope wants you.”  
“Hope, you want Mommy?” She takes Hope from her from. “Hope, you want to tell auntie what you did this morning?”  
Allison leans to face to face Hope. “Hope, what did you do this morning?”  
“Hope, Mommy.”  
“Mommy!”  
Allison smiled big. “Hope, my little niece said your very first word!” Emma lets Allison hold Hope. “Hope, I am so proud of you!” She kisses Hope on the cheeks and made her laugh. “Emma, when did she say mommy for the first time?”  
“Henry and Hope gave me birthday presents in my bedroom. After Hope gave me my present I hugged her and she said, Mommy. I was crying enough already and when she said her first word, I cried after we were all shocked.”  
“Aye, here is the video.” He shows the video of Emma opening up Hope’s gift and Emma hugging her and Hope saying Mommy for the first time and all of them screaming of joy.  
“Emma, Hope saying Mommy on your birthday must have been very special.”  
“Yes. I did not expect that to happen.”  
“Aunt Allison, we all did not expect that to happen.” Hope began to cry in her aunt’s arms.  
Emma gets Hope from Allison. “Hope, are you hungry? Mommy will feed you.” She brings Hope upstairs to her room to nurse her and eat her breakfast. Emma burped Hope. Emma looked at Hope’s ocean blue eyes.“Hope, I love you so much, sweetie. You are getting so big. No matter what you will always be my special baby girl. My one and only baby girl.” Hope smiled. She kisses Hope on the head and Hope hugs her which made her smile big. “That is my little duckling.”  
Henry and Allison entered Emma’s room. “Mom, can I show Aunt Allison my gift that I made for you?”  
“Sure, you can.” Hope was still hugging Emma, which Emma loved.  
Henry gives Allison the pottery version of Emma’s car. “Henry this is really awesome. How did you create this?”  
“The yellow bug is my Mom’s car. It was the car that she had from my Dad..it was the car that she brought me home here and now it is her home. I wanted to recreate it for her by writing words on it how much I love her and how much she meant to me.”  
“Henry that is really sweet.”  
“Mom loved it.”  
“Henry, I really love it. I know you worked really hard on it. Come here.” Henry hugs his Mom. “I love you, Henry.”  
“I love you, Mom.” Hope began to cry.  
“Hope, it is your nap time sweetie.” Emma rocks Hope to sleep and puts her in her crib for her nap. She looked at her Hope, knowing how she is here with them all especially on her birthday her second chance on being a mom on her birthday with her beautiful baby girl. She returns to her room to see Henry and Allison in there.  
“Emma, I have few gifts for you.”  
“Allison, you did not have to get me anything.”  
“Emma, you are my best friend sister. It is your birthday.” Allison gave her a few boxes. Emma opened up clothes for her to wear in the fall and winter.  
“Allison you got a good taste in clothing and these will keep me warm here in the winter.” She opens the smallest box, it was an Alex and Ani bracelet, “sisters.” Allison, I love it thank you.” She hugs her.  
“You are welcome.”  
“When is your birthday?”  
“My birthday is April 21st.”  
“No way. Hope and you have almost had the same birthday.”  
“Yes, I almost have the same birthday as my god niece.”  
“Yes. You are meant to be her godmother.” They both laughed.  
Emma hears Hope crying through the baby monitor. “I will be right back.” Emma enters the room, hearing Hope wailing. “Hope, what is the matter baby girl?” Emma takes Hope from her crib and hugged her and kissed her on the head. “Did you have a nightmare? hmm... Mommy got you.” Hope continued to cry. “ It is okay Hope, Mommy got you.” She gets Hope’s quilt from her crib and sits on the rocker and slowly rocked Hope wrapped in her quilt while Hope gripped her Mommy. “It is okay Hope. Mommy got you...You are with Mommy.” She kisses Hope on the head and let Hope rest on her, her Hope snuggles.  
Killian comes to Hope’s room. “Emma, is Hope alright love?”  
“I think Hope had a nightmare. I put her down for her morning nap and a little while later she was wailing.” She frowned. “Our little Hope had a nightmare.” She kisses Hope on the head. “She still is gripping me and slowly stop crying.”  
“Little love. Your nightmare is not going to happen again, Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head and looked at her matching blue eyes. “Not on my watch. Daddy is not going to let that happen.” Emma smiles having her caring husband protecting their little girl from her nightmares. “Daddy does not like nightmares too. You can always come to Daddy and Mommy whenever you are afraid little love.” He let Hope grip his hook and she fell asleep. “Swan, she is asleep right after she held my hook.”  
“Killian, she wants us both to be with her. She knows her Daddy and Mommy are being there for her.”  
“Aye, we both are.” They kiss.  
“ My little duckling pirate. We can snuggle in our room.”  
“Love, that is a great idea.” They walked together to their room and watch Hope sleep.  
“How did you know to come upstairs?”  
“Allison heard from the baby monitor and knew Hope needed the both of us. She is with Henry downstairs getting an art lesson.”  
“Hope, Mommy and Daddy are with you, sweetie.” They both looked at Hope sleeping on Emma with her small hand holding her Daddy’s hook and her other hand gripping her Mommy. “I am loving my birthday so far just being with my family.” They were together with their little girl who loves and needed them and there for her.  
While, Emma and Killian were with Hope upstairs, downstairs, Henry and Allison were baking a birthday cake for Emma. Allison brought over cupcakes for Emma but wanted Emma to have birthday cake since she probably did not have a birthday cake in her past birthdays. “Aunt Allison, I never baked before.”  
“You never have?”  
“Yup. You are teaching me.”  
Allison laughed. “I can teach you to bake and I can teach your Mom to cook.”  
“That is a good plan.” Allison laughed. “Thank you for buying the baking supplies. I did not want my mom to know only Dad knows.”  
“Your welcome, Henry. I know your Mom will be very surprised.”  
“Yes, she will.” Allison and Henry baked Emma a chocolate cake, with chocolate frosting and Henry decorate his Mom’s birthday cake with different color frostings and sprinkles and many candles on top at the end.  
“Your Mom is going to love it.”  
Hope woke up from her nap. “Mommy!” Which woke up her Mom and Dad.  
Emma smiled. “Hi, Hope. Did you have a good nap sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head which made her smile. “Hope, you want to play with Mommy?” Hope smiled. “We will play.” Emma and Hope played their special game, Emma loved playing with Hope because it made Hope laugh a lot being kissed everywhere and tickled. Killian took pictures of Emma and Hope playing together. While Emma got dressed for the day, Killian played with Hope. Emma left the room to see what Henry and Allison were up to. She found them watching a Star Wars film. “Hey, kid.”  
“Hi, Mom. We are watching Star Wars. Want to join us? I made your favorite popcorn with melted milk duds”  
“You made my favorite snack, kid.” She sits next to her son and he hugged his Mom and watched the movie. After the movie was over, Henry was sleeping on her lap. “Allison, he is passed out.”  
“Well, he taught me a lot on how to draw today. He looks comfy on you.”  
“Yes, he loves his Mom.” He kisses Henry on the head enjoying her teenage son loving his time with his Mom.  
“How is your birthday so far?”  
Emma smiled. “I am really loving it, being with my family which all I care about. I did not expect to have Hope say her first word which is my name on my birthday. It was amazing to hear her first word, which is making my birthday extra special. Can I do your hair?”  
“You mean braids?”  
“Yes!” They both laughed. Emma let Henry sleep on the couch. Allison and Emma went up to her room to do Allison’s hair. Killian was with Hope in her room. Emma did Allison’s hair in a crown braid.  
“Emma you are amazing with braids.”  
“Thank you.” She hugs Allison. “I am so happy to have you as a sister on my birthday.”  
“I am happy that I am your sister.” They both laughed. Emma did her own hair. They talked more. Killian brought in crying, Hope. “Swan, Hope needs to be fed.”  
“Hope, Mommy will feed you little duck.” Emma nursed Hope. “Hope, did you just wanted to join girl time hmm?” She kissed Hope on the head.  
“So Emma what is your birthday dinner tonight?”  
“Killian cooked roast beef, mash potatoes, and green beans. My parents are bringing ziti too.” After Hope was fed Hope she sat in between her Mommy’s legs as her Mom was in Indian style playing with a chew toy.  
“Emma, since your hair is in a crown braid, Hope won’t be tugging your hair.”  
Emma chuckled. “Yes, I have to tie my hair up more often now. I am not cutting my hair, I love it long. How about you?”  
“Oh, I tried different styles and shades of brown. I love my natural brown hair and long. I tried short when I was in high school, I hated it.”  
“When do you think I should start feeding Hope solid food? I still want to breastfeed her.”  
“Hope should be trying solid foods by now since she is 6 months. Breastfeeding Hope is still very important. Has she been trying to grab or eat your food?”  
“No, not yet.”  
“ She can slowly eat solids not too much like avocados is a good some with one taste, not multiple tastes at once. Not until she is interested in eating your food.”  
“Is it normal for her not wanting solid food yet?”  
“Every baby is different. Hope will tell you when she is ready. I know that Hope is going to have her first tooth coming soon.” She tickles her niece, which made Hope smile.  
“How did you know?”  
“Hope is drooling a lot more, putting her hands in her mouth and her toys in her mouth.”  
“We are making sure the living room is clean when she is on the floor and no small objects. We do not want Hope to choke.”  
“Every small object can be dangerous for Hope.”  
“I know. Henry, Killian and I are cleaning all the time now. We do not want Hope to choke.” Hope reached out to Allison.”  
“Hope, you want to play with me?” Allison gets Hope from her. Allison plays with her and helping Hope stand.  
“Hope, are you standing up like a big girl?” Hope smiles. “Yes, you are.” Emma kisses Hope on the cheek. Emma made funny faces to Hope copied her Mom, which made Emma laugh and she tickles her daughter, which made Hope laugh.  
Allison placed Hope on her lap. “Hope, are you being kissed by your Mommy?” Hope babbled. “My turn to make you laugh.” Allison tickles Hope’s tummy and made her laugh and Emma joined them, they were both tickling Hope. Killian enters the room smiling seeing his two loves and Allison playing together, he took pictures of the lasses.  
“Swan, your parents are here.”  
Emma stopped playing with Hope. “Hope, grandma, and grandpa are here. Mommy is going to go say hi to them. You have fun with auntie.” Emma leaves the room. Hope begins to cry.  
“Little love, do you want your Mommy?”  
“I think Hope wants Emma.” Allison hands over Hope to Killian.  
“Little lass, Daddy will take you to Mommy.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
Emma goes downstairs and sees her parents. “Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad.”  
“Emma, happy birthday.” Snow White and Charming both hug their daughter together.  
“Thank you, Mom and Dad.” She hugs her Mom back. She knows this day was hard for both of her parents. She knows her Mom was feeling like how she felt on Henry’s birthday was always hard for her, now Emma has her mom in her life and Henry was in her life.  
“I got you a gift.” She hands Emma a wrapped box.  
Emma opens her gift, a gold bracelet. “Mom, it is beautiful. I love it.” She hugs her Mom. “Thank you.”  
“I am glad that you like it.”  
“Emma, happy birthday.”  
“Thank you, Dad.” She hugs her Dad.  
“Happy birthday sissy.”  
“Thank you, Leo. Can I have a hug?” Leo hugs his sister.  
Killian brings down crying Hope and Allison followed them. “Swan, Hope wants her Mommy.” Hope was reaching out to her Mommy.  
“Hope, you want Mommy.” She takes Hope from her husband and Hope gripped her Mommy. “Hope, say hi to grandma and grandpa.” Snow and Charming gave Hope a kiss on the head.  
“Hope, you sure love your Mommy.”  
“Yes, Mom. She loves me.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
Mom, is Hope okay?”  
“Your sister just wants me.”  
“Hope, do you want to play with me?” Hope smiled and reached out for her brother. “Mom, Hope wants to play with me.” Henry takes Hope from their Mom.  
“Henry, can I play with you and Hope?’  
“Yes, you can Leo.” Henry played with Hope and Leo in the living room. Emma and Snow White watched from a distance while Allison, Charming, and Killian set up Emma’s birthday dinner. Hope was sitting on the carpet playing with one of her toys. Leo was playing with his trucks.  
“Emma, Hope is getting so big.”  
“Yes, my little girl is getting so big…” Hope puts a truck in her mouth and Leo yanks it out of Hope’s hands and pushes her, and Henry catches his sister just in time as Hope began to wail. Emma and Snow White rushes to their kids. Henry was mad.“Leo, you do not push Hope.”  
“Henry, give Hope to me.” Henry gives Hope to their Mommy. “Hope, you are with Mommy. Mommy got you.” She was mad. “Leo, you do not hurt your niece. Hope can get hurt really easily.”  
Killian, Allison, and Charming came rushing in. “Emma, what happened love?”  
“Leo yanks his toy truck out of Hope’s hands and pushes her. Henry caught her in time before she landed on the ground.” She soothes Hope.  
“Emma, I can examine her.”  
“Thank you, Allison.”  
“Did she hit her head on the ground?”  
“Aunt Alison, Hope was sitting up, Leo pushes her and she falls backward. I caught Hope before she fell on the ground.”  
“Henry, you saved your sister. Just in case, I am going to examine your sister.” She talks to Emma, “Emma, let me examine Hope.” Emma hands over Hope to Allison. “Hope, I am going to check to see if you are hurt, sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Henry, here are my car keys. I have my doctor bag in my trunk. Can you get them for me?”  
“Yes, I can. I will be right back.”  
Allison takes Hope to the kitchen with Emma and Killian following her, leaving the Charmings alone with Leo.  
“Leo, how could you do that to your niece?”  
“She was putting my truck in her mouth.”  
“Leo she is a baby and you could have hurt her really bad. Her head is still developing.”  
“Leo, you have no television for a week.”  
“Mom.”  
“No, Leo. Your mean behavior has gotten out of control.”  
“You have to be a good boy. Hope is your family you do not hurt your family members or anyone else, especially Hope.”  
“You are in time out now.” Snow takes Leo in a corner and made him face a corner and watched his timeout.  
Killian sat close to his wife and daughter. “ Emma, hold Hope so I can examine her.” Emma its on a chair and set Hope on her chest. “Hope, Auntie is going to check your head and neck sweetie.” Henry arrives with Allison’s doctor bag. “Henry just in time.” Allison put gloves on and examines Hope’s head. “No, bruises or swelling on her head. Henry, when she landed back on you, did she landed on her neck or head?”  
“Hope landed in my hands. She did not fall on the ground… It all happened so fast.”  
Killian put his hand on Henry’s shoulder.“Lad, you caught Hope.”  
“I do not want Hope to get hurt.”  
Allison examines Hope more. “Hope you are alright sweetie. Your big brother caught you just in time.”  
“Allison, are you sure?”  
“Emma, Hope is alright. Henry caught her just in time before any serious injuries.”  
“Henry, thank you for catching Hope in time.”  
“Mom, I do not want Hope to get hurt. I knew Leo was going to do something since he pushed Lizzie in the pool…” He kneels down and talks to Hope who was hugging their Mom. “Hope, you are okay little sis. I will always be there for you whenever you need me to help you.” He kisses Hope on the head which made Hope smile.  
Charming enters the kitchen, “Allison, how is my granddaughter?’  
“Hope has no injuries.”  
“Dad, she is just afraid that Leo pushed her and yanked the toy from her.” She held Hope tight in her arms. “Hope, Leo needs to be nice to you sweetie. You are with Mommy. Henry saved you just in time.”  
“Leo is grounded with no television or screen time for a week. He has been a lot of sharing issues and fights in school. Once he pushed Hope, that was the bottom line. He is in time out, your Mom is watching him.”  
“Dad, why has he been acting up?’  
“I do not know Emma. Your Mom and I need to figure that out.” He talks to Hope. “Little princess, I am glad you are okay. Grandpa will make sure Leo won’t hurt you again.” He kisses Hope on the head who still holding onto her mommy very tightly. “I know you are with your Mommy who won’t let anyone bad happen to you.”  
“Dad you are right, Hope knows she is safe with me. I have a feeling Hope won’t let go of me for the rest of the night.”  
“Love, you might be right knowing our little lass.”  
“She takes after me.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Can we eat soon?”  
“Love, you are the birthday girl.” They kiss. Hope reached out for her Daddy. “Little Hope, you want Daddy?” He takes Hope from his wife. “Hope, you are okay little love. Tomorrow, you and I are going on the Jolly Roger for daddy-daughter time. Would you like that?” Hope smiled and babbled. “You are my little pirate.” He tickles his daughter and made her laugh.  
“My two pirates.” Killian and Emma kiss. Snow White and Leo enter the kitchen.  
“Leo, do you have something to say to Hope?”  
When Hope sees Leo she began to cry. “Hope, it is okay little love. Daddy got you.” He bounces Hope and soothes her and takes her away from Leo and by Allison who was helping Charming setting up dinner.  
“Emma, I am sorry I pulled the toy away from Hope and pushed her.”  
Emma kneels down to her little brother and talks to him in a serious tone. “Leo that was a very mean thing you did. Hope can get hurt very easily, if Henry did not catch her in time she could have gotten hurt very bad. Why did you push her?”  
“She had my toy in her mouth. I did not want to have my truck in my mouth.”  
“I understand that Leo. Hope is only a baby and babies tend to put a lot of things in their mouth. You do not grab and push Hope. You do not, I repeat do not ever hurt Hope. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, Emma.”  
“Good.”  
Hope cried louder. “Love.” She walks to her husband and daughter.  
“I am coming.” She walks to Killian and Hope.  
“Mommy.” Snow and Charming go closer to their daughter and granddaughter were standing with surprised looks on their faces.  
She takes Hope from Killian. “Yes, Hope. Mommy. You are with Mommy, Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Emma, did Hope just said Mommy?”  
Emma smiled. “Yes, Mom. Hope said, mommy. Hope is starting to talk. She said her first word this morning.” She kisses Hope on the head. “I was about to tell you when the incident happen. Now you both see it for yourself.” After the Charmings congratulated on Hope’s saying her first word, everyone had dinner together. Emma had Hope on her which she did not mind at all, she loves her baby Hope and loving being a mommy from the very beginning on her birthday. After dinner, there was birthday cake. Henry lite the candles and Killian carried the cake.  
When Emma saw the cake, “Killian, Henry?”  
“Mom, aunt Allison and I made the cake today while you and Dad were with Hope.”  
“Allison?”  
‘Yes, we did. It was Henry’s idea.” They sang happy birthday to Emma, while Charming recorded it. Emma had Hope on her lap, Henry and Killian at her side. “Hope, you want to help mommy blow out my candles?”  
“Mommy.”  
Emma smiled big. “1...2…3..” Emma blew out her candles. Everyone cheered and Emma clapped Hope’s hands. Charming and Snow White took pictures of Emma with Killian, Hope, Henry, and Allison. Kilian took pictures of Emma with her parents. Emma loved having her parents, her brother, her best friend, her adoring husband and her two children with her on her birthday, she was not alone and she knows that she will never be alone ever again on her birthday. “This is the best birthday that I ever had. I am with you all.” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“Mom, we love you. Right Hope?”  
“Mommy.” She hugs both of her children and so grateful for both of them.  
“Love, happy birthday.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too Emma.” They kiss. After cake, Snow White, Killian and Allison cleaned up. Charming talks to Snow White. “Snow, I am going to bring Leo home so I have one on one time with him to see what is going on with him.”  
“Please tell me what you figure out.”  
“Yes, I will.”  
“Snow, I can give you a ride home.”  
“Killian are you sure?”  
‘Aye, love. I can. I know you want to spend time with Emma.”  
Emma was with Hope on the couch.  
“Emma, I am going to take Leo home.”  
“Leo, you know I love you right?’  
“Yes.”  
“I love you but you have to be gentle and nice to Hope.”  
“Yes, Emma.”  
“Emma, I will drop by to see you tomorrow.” He hugs Emma and Hope. “Hope, I know you are happy with Mommy. I have never seen your mommy so happy ever until you came Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head. Charming and Leo leave.  
“Mom, can I read to Hope?”  
“Yes, you can.” Henry went upstairs to get his book. Allison enters the living room.  
“Emma, what time are you and Killian going on your date tomorrow?”  
“I am not sure yet.”  
“You can text me the time. I know Hope and I are going to have fun.” She tickles Hope on her belly. “Hope are we going to have fun tomorrow?” Hope smiled. “Yes, we are.”  
“Are you sure Hope is okay?”  
“Emma it has been a few hours. Hope has no swelling, no vomiting and she is not dizzy. She is her happy self.”  
“I just wanted to make sure.”  
“I know. You are her Mommy, you are concerned about Hope’s safety.” Henry comes back to the living room with his storybook.  
“Aunt Allison, Hope is not hurt because of me.”  
“That is right Henry. You are doing what a big brother does, protecting his little sister from getting hurt.”  
“Mom, can I hold her?”  
“Henry, Hope is clingy. We can try.” She gives Hope to Henry and he lets Hope sit on his lap.  
“Hope, look what I have my magic storybook.”  
“Emma, I can come by before your date so we can talk.”  
“I am looking forward to it.” Emma hugs Allison. “Thank you for all you did today. Being with our family celebrating my birthday day with me and examining Hope when Hope almost got hurt.”  
“Emma, you are my sister. I had so much fun today and especially spoiling you.” They hug.  
“Girl talk tomorrow before my date night with Killian?”  
“Yes.” They both laughed. “Henry, Hope. I am leaving.”  
“Aunt Allison do you have to go?”  
“Yes, Henry I have to. Tomorrow night, I am going to watching Hope.”  
“Yes! I know we are going to have fun tomorrow night.”  
“Yes, we are. You still need to teach me to draw?”  
“Yes, I can.” Hope babbled. “Hope, auntie Allison will play with you a lot tomorrow, little sis.” Hope made her poop face. “Mom. Hope needs a change.”  
Emma takes Hope from her son. “Hope, you need a change and get ready for bed.”  
“Bye, Hope. I will play with you and Henry tomorrow.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Emma happy birthday.”  
“Thank you, Allison.” They hug. Emma brings Hope upstairs to settle down for the night.  
Henry hugs. “Thank you, Aunt Allison, for helping Hope today.”  
“Your welcome Henry. You saved her from not landing on the ground.”  
“I know. You made all of us happy today especially Mom.”  
“Henry your Mom has you your Dad and Hope. She is very lucky to have everyone in our family to be with her on her birthday.”  
“My mom is not alone she has us.”  
“That is right. I will see you tomorrow.” Allison leaves the house. Henry went upstairs to get ready for bed. Snow White went to find Emma and Hope in Hope’s room. “Hope, you are all ready for bed baby girl.” She lifts up Hope from her changing table and held her in her arms and spun her around and kisses her on the cheek. Emma nursed Hope for the night and after talking to her. “Hope, you are Mommy’s baby girl. I am so happy that you are in my life. You gave me a second chance of being a mommy and I am loving it so much. You said your very first word today.” She did nose to nose with Hope, “I am so proud of you Hope. Mommy is so happy you said your first word on my birthday which made it extra special.” Hope babbled. “Yes, last year you were in my tummy now this year you are here with me and making my birthday a very happy day.” Hope grabbed her Mommy’s face. “I love you too, Hope.” She rocked Hope to sleep and put her in the crib when she was asleep. “Good night, Hope. I love you so much my baby girl.” She watched Hope sleep for a few minutes and leaves the room. She sees her Mom. “Mom.”  
“Hi, Emma. I saw you with Hope. I did not want to interrupt.”  
“We can talk in the living room.” They go downstairs. “Is this day hard for you? I know on Henry’s birthday for the first 10 years of his life it was awful not being with him on his birthday.”  
“I never forget the day you were born Emma. It was the happiest day of my life and then the saddest day when I had to give you up so you can get away from the curse.” Emma hugs her Mom. “I knew you were going to defeat the curse.”  
“I did, Mom. Now I am with you.”  
“I missed out everything with you Emma. I wanted to be your Mom but we were in the curse and then you broke the curse all of our memories came back and you were an adult not a baby anymore…”  
Emma hugs her Mom was about to cry.“Mom, I understand why you gave me up. Yes, I was alone…I am not alone now which is more important.”  
“Emma…” She hugs her daughter. “I did not raise you which I feel guilty the most of and now you are a great mom to Hope and Henry…”  
“I get the kind caring personality and stubbornness from you, my mom.”  
‘Yes, you get that all from me.” They both laughed and continued to talk. Killian listened to their conversation until he heard Hope crying.  
He goes upstairs to check on his little love. Henry was with her in the nursery, Henry holding Hope. “Hope, you are with me, little sis.” He soothed her until Hope stopped crying. “Hope, I am so happy you are my baby sister. I love you so so much. I do not want you to get hurt.” Hope babbled. “I am so happy you are not hurt Hope. I do not want someone that I love so much I do not want you to get hurt.” He kisses Hope on the head and she placed a drool covered hand on her brother’s face. “I love you, Hope.” Hope babbled. “I know you are saying ‘I love you, Henry.” Killian chuckled. “Hope, I am so proud of you today, operation mommy was a success. We made mommy so happy on her birthday.” Hope smiled. “Yes, Hope. You said your first word, mommy! Which made Mommy, Daddy, and me so so proud of you. I know you do not understand now but I know you will talk so much soon and we will have a conversation. I have to teach you how to keep secrets. I love you so much Hope, you are getting so big.” He kisses Hope on the head. “You make Mommy, me and Daddy so happy Hope. We all love you.” Hope smiled. “ You have to go to sleep. I am not leaving until you fall asleep.” Hope whimpered. “Hope, I will stay with you. You and I can sleep together. Would you like that?” Hope smiled and babbled. “Mommy is with grandma downstairs. We can sleep in Mommy and Daddy’s room. We can have a sleepover.” Henry takes Hope and her quilt and sees their Dad. “Hi, Dad.”  
“Lad? What are you up to? You have school in the morning.”  
“Yes, I know. Hope was crying and I came in here to make sure she was okay from almost getting hurt today after I changed her diaper. She just wanted me to hold her. Can we sleep in your room please? Since you have the baby rail on your bed, I do not want Hope to roll off the bed. Hope wants to sleep with me.”  
Killian smiled. “Henry, you are a great big brother. As long as you sleep in my room not staying up reading to or talking to Hope. You and Hope can sleep in there.”  
“Yes! Thanks, Dad.”  
“Little love, you have to let Henry sleep, he has school in the morning.” He kisses Hope on the cheek. Henry brings Hope to their parent's room and had the baby rails on each side of their bed was up. Henry laid down in the middle of their parents' king size bed and had Hope sleeping on him. “Good night Hope. Henry loves you so much.” He kisses Hope on the head and watched her fall asleep and fell asleep right after.  
Killian goes downstairs seeing Snow White and Emma having mother-daughter time. “Killian.”  
“Yes, Snow.”  
“Can you drop me off? I have to teach in the morning.”  
“Aye, love I can. First, before you leave, Emma our kids are up to something.”  
Emma gives her husband a look. “Killian, what are Henry and Hope up to?”  
“Love, you have to follow me and see for yourself lasses.” Emma and Snow White followed Killian to their bedroom and he turned the light on.  
Emma and Snow White see Henry and Hope both sleeping together tuckered out. Emma and Snow White took pictures. “Aww.Henry and Hope my two babies. Killian...why they are in here?”  
“I came up there to check on Hope, Henry got there before me. I was listening to their conversation, he was telling Hope how much he loves her, how we all love Hope and how she is getting bigger...after the incident today he told her that he will always be there for her. When he said she had to go to Hope got sad. The lad said sleepover in our room since we have the baby rails on our bed, which made Hope stop crying.”  
“Killian.” She hugs her husband. “They can sleep with us. A family sleepover is a good ending on my special day.”  
“Love, I cannot think any better.” They kiss.”I will see you when I get back.”  
“Emma.” Snow White hugs her daughter. “Happy birthday.”  
“Thank you, Mom.” Killian drives Snow White back to her farmhouse. Emma gets dressed for bed Emma made sure her kids had a blanket. She took a few pictures of them sleeping together. “My two babies, my family. I love you both so much.” She kisses Henry on the head and kisses Hope on the head. Killian returns from dropping off his mother in law. Emma was still awake with the light on watching their kids sleeping. “You are still awake?”  
“Yes, I am. I waited up for you.”  
“Aye. you don’t say.” He wrapped his arms around his wife and kisses her on the head.  
“I had a great birthday. This is my best birthday ever.”  
“Love, that is amazing to hear.”  
“Yes, it is. I had all of my family together. I have gotten so many gifts. My favorites are the ones from Henry, Hope and you.”  
“You don’t say.” They kiss.  
“We need get some sleep.”  
“Aye, we do love. How are we going to do this?”  
“I was thinking since they are in the middle, we can sleep on the sides.”  
“Love.”  
“We can cuddle a lot tomorrow.”  
“I was about to say, that is a great idea. I do not mind having Henry and Hope sleeping with us.”  
Emma smiled. “I love you.”  
“I love you so much, Emma.” They kiss and hug. “I am so happy you had your best birthday ever.”  
“With you and our family, every day is special.”  
“Yes, it is love. Our family is everything to me.”  
“Love and family are all we need.” They kiss a long passionate one. He got Emma comfortable in bed and got him assorted on the other side of their bed, they both slept close to their children as possible. She reached out her hand and he gave her his hook hand and grabbed it. Killian turned the light off next to him. “I love you.”  
“I love you, Emma.” Emma falls asleep first. “Happy birthday Emma, my swan.”Emma and Killian fell asleep holding hands with their children sleeping in between them, their family all together.” They slept happily together as one whole family, Swan-Jones family.


	76. In Danger Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets a call and needs to be sheriff when trouble was about, to begin with, the help of Killian and her parents she can protect her loved ones, be Mom and Savior all at once.

  
During the night, Zelena escaped the psych ward and went to Regina’s house. Once she arrived there, she snuck into the house and kidnapped her daughter Rowand. The next morning, a few hours later, Emma wakes up by getting a phone call. “Hello?”  
“Emma, it’s Regina. I got a phone call from the psych ward that Zelena escaped. Rowand is missing, Robin and I searched everywhere for her. We think Zelena kidnapped her.”  
“Killian and I are on the way.” She gets off the phone and wakes up Killian. “Killian…”  
“Morning, Love.”  
“Get dressed, we have to go to work now.” Emma rushes to get dressed.  
“What is going on love?”  
“Zelena escaped and Rowand is missing.”  
“Bloody hell.” He gets up.  
Henry wakes up. “Mom, Dad what is going on…”  
“Henry. I know you have school today. You need to stay home today to watch Hope. Your Dad and I have to go to work.”  
“Mom, what is going on?”  
Emma whispered. “Zelena escaped and Rowand is missing.”  
“Mom…”  
“Kid, you and Hope are going to stay here. I am going to put a protection over the house to protect you and Hope.”  
“Mom, there is a possibility Rowand has magic.”  
“Lad?”  
“Dad, Zelena is her mother.”  
“Killian, please stay home with them.”  
“Love.”  
“Just in case Zelena gets ideas of using Rowand for her magic to get revenge on us for putting her in the psych ward...I want you to keep Hope and Henry safe. Please keep our children safe”  
“Love, I will protect them.”  
“Can you call Lily to help find Zelena?”  
“Aye, love.” He calls Lily.  
“Mom, Hope is waking up.”  
“Good morning, baby girl.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Did you have a good sleep on Henry?” Hope smiled. “Yes, you did. Mommy has to go to work. Be a good girl for Daddy and Henry, while Mommy has to be sheriff.”  
“Mom, I will be with Hope the entire time. She is not going to get hurt on my watch.”  
“Henry, Hope is going to be with you. I know you are going to keep her safe.” She hugs them.  
“Mom, we love you.”  
“I love you both so much. Listen to your Dad.”  
“Mom, we will.” Emma leaves.  
Meanwhile, Zelena with a very upset Rowand dragging her out of the town area and heading to the private homes. “Rowand you are with Mommy.”  
“You are not my mom. I want my mommy and daddy.”  
“I am your mom!” She drags Rowand to Swan-Jones house. “Rowand, I know you have magic.”  
“My mom said not to use it.”  
“Damn that Regina. She is turning my daughter into her, not using magic.” She bends down face to face Rowand. Zelena screamed. “Use your magic at this house right now!” Rowand uses her green magic at the house. Henry noticed the house magic was being used, he noticed his Mom’s magic is working. “Dad, something is going on.” Killian looks out the window and sees Zelena and Rowand, Rowand using her magic.  
“Bloody hell, Emma was right.” He turns to Henry and Hope. “Henry, stay here with Hope. Whatever happens, do not go outside.”  
“Dad, I will protect Hope.”  
“That’s my son. Call your Mom right now to tell her to come home now!” Killian gets a sword from the basement. Hope began to cry knowing something is wrong. He looks out the front window and sees Zelena and Rowand, using magic at their house as he was calling his Mom.“Mom!”  
Emma was with her Dad, Robin, Regina, and Lily.“Henry!”  
“Dad is getting a sword and your magic is working but I see Zelena and Rowand at our house and Zelena forcing Rowand to do magic.”  
“Henry, we are on the way. Stay inside with Hope.”  
“Mom, I am not leaving Hope.” He hangs up. “Hope, it is okay little sis. Mommy and Daddy are the heroes they are going to take the bad lady away from our house.”  
Emma gets off the phone. Emma began to run and everyone else follows her. “Regina, your sister is forcing Rowand to do dark magic at my house threatening my family, what the heck.”  
“Swan, you have every right to arrest her.”  
“Yes, she is going to prison for kidnapping Rowand and threatening my family for the third time. She better not hurt my family.”  
“Emma, I will fly ahead and sees what’s going on.” Lily turned into a dragon and flies.  
“Thanks, Lily.”  
“I got to hand it to you hiring Lily was a great idea, Emma.”  
“Thanks, Dad. The plan is to get Rowand away from Zelena. I will fight Zelena off enough so Regina can get Rowand.”  
“Your family is going to be alright.”  
“ From that crazy witch...she better not hurt any of them.”  
Killian opens the door and stayed in the protection spell. “Zelena, leave my family alone, you crazy witch.”  
“No! Thanks to your wife, I lost my custody visits to see Rowand.”  
“Killian, she is making me do this.”  
“I know, love.”  
“You want to fight captain?”  
“Nobody threatens my family and lives to see the light of day.”  
Zelena laughs.“Oh, please pirate. With you and that one hand.”  
“Aye, what about you no magic? Since you are not a witch anymore Zelena.”  
“I do have a sword to use.” Killian and Zelena fight. Inside of the Swan-Jones house, Henry was watching from the window in the living room not showing Hope what is going on. “Hope, it is okay, little sis. You are with me.” He kisses Hope as she continues to cry. He sees a dragon, Lily. “Hope, Lily is here to help Daddy. Look at the dragon flying the sky.” He shows Hope Lily in dragon form. As Lily lands with a thud, that made Zelena land on the ground and blows out the fire at Zelena. Hope was crying hearing the dangerous noise around her and Henry. “Hope, you are safe with me. Daddy is going to be okay. The dragon is on the hero side and helping Daddy defeat Zelena.” He rubs Hope’s back and bounced her to calm her down. He was nervous too but he knows his family by now, they can get through anything.  
“Rowand hurt him now!!” Rowand aimed her hand at Killian, he used his sword to block her magic. Lily blows her flames as Zelena.  
Emma arrives at her husband’s side. She uses her magic to protect Killian from Rowand’s magic. “Zelena get away from my family you crazy witch.”  
“Oh, Emma. You care to join our fight?”  
“Try your best with no magic.” Emma and Zelena sword fight, Regina gets Rowand and rushes to Robin and Charming.  
“Mommy.”  
“You are with me. Daddy is here too.” Regina hands over Rowand to Robin.  
Zelena still fighting with Emma with the swords. Emma is mad enough Zelena threatened her family. Emma used her magic to knock out Zelena to the ground and punched Zelena in the face a few times which makes Zelena passes out. “That is payback for threatening my family when I was pregnant and the last time and now.” Charming and Lily, not a dragon form carried out Zelena to the police car, that arrived a few minutes ago driven by Grumpy. Grumpy, Charming and Lily drove Zelena to prison.  
“Killian.” They hug.  
“Love we have not had a fight like that in a long time.”  
“Yes, I know. Are you okay?” She puts her hand on his scruffy face.  
“Aye, I am. Remember love, I am a survivor.”  
“Yes, you are.” They kiss. “Where are the kids?”  
“They are inside.” Henry sees his parents reuniting and takes Hope who was still crying.  
“Dad, are you okay?”  
“Aye, lad. I am.” He goes to his two kids and hugs them. “How is little Hope?”  
“Hope has been crying ever since you went out here, she was afraid of the noise. She wants you, Dad.” Henry gives Hope to their Dad.  
“Little love, Daddy is alright little lass. That mean lady is not going to bother us anymore Hope.Daddy got you, little love.” Hope gripped her Daddy. “Hope, Daddy has you. I am not hurt. I am a survivor, Hope.”  
“That is right Hope. Your daddy can survive anything. He was protecting you and Henry from being hurt.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Hope your Daddy did not get hurt sweetie. He is okay.”  
“Hope your very brave Mommy protected me from dark magic. You made sure the mean witch got hurt from all the mean things she did to us. Mommy is a hero little love.”  
“Hope your daddy is a hero to sweetie. He protects you and Henry sweetie from that mean witch from entering our house and hurting you both.”  
“Aye, your Mommy is right little love. We both protected you and Henry. That mean crazy former witch is going to prison where all the bad people live.” Killian kisses Hope on the head and Hope gripped her Daddy. “Swan, Hope just wants her Daddy.”  
“Yes, she does. She knows her daddy is protecting her.”  
“Aye, she does love. I will take her in for snuggle time.”  
“I will join you both soon.” They kiss. Killian takes Hope inside.  
“Mom, are you okay?” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“Yes, Henry. I am okay. My light magic helped me protect your Dad from Rowand’s magic and fighting Zelena with a sword was fun and payback never felt so good since she threatened our family for the third time now. Thank you kid for telling us that about Rowand’s magic.”  
“Your welcome, Mom. I am just happy you and Dad did not get hurt.” He hugs his Mom.  
“How was Hope after I left?”  
“When Dad went out to fight Zelena Hope began to cry until I took her out here. She heard the noise and got afraid. I did not show her any of it. I only showed her Lily as a dragon.”  
“Henry, you are a great big brother.”  
Regina approached them. “Regina, how is Rowand?”  
“Scared that I was mad at her for using magic. I told her that it was okay and she and I are going to have magic lessons. I told her the crazy witch is going to prison.”  
“Yes, Zelena is going prison as we speak.”  
“Mom, you have to tell Rowand who Zelena really is.”  
“Henry, she is three years old, her mother used her magic to get revenge on your family. I am not telling Rowand that Zelena is her mom.”  
“Why?”  
“Zelena used her daughter’s magic to threatened you and your family, I do not want to scare her.”  
“I told Hope what was going on the entire time and she is only 6 months old.”  
“Henry, I will tell Rowand when she understands..”  
Henry gets aggravated and went inside the house.  
“Henry..”  
“Regina…”  
“I know..he still hates that I am not being honest with Rowand. I want to protect her..”  
“I understand...that was when I told Henry about his real Dad that he died as a firefighter to protect him from knowing the truth of his father who was really a bad guy..”  
“Emma, I understand.”  
“ I had to admit fighting with your crazy sister, after all, she threatened my family not once not twice now three times, and punching her never felt so good.” Killian brings upset Hope. “Swan, Hope wants her Mommy.”  
“Hope, you want Mommy?” Hope reached out to her Mom and Emma gets her daughter.  
Hope crying, “Mommy!”  
“Yes, Hope, Mommy.” She kisses. “Mommy and Daddy got the mean witch away from you and Henry.” She soothes Hope. “Hope, Mommy got you, sweetie.” Hope hugs her Mommy while her Mommy calmed her down.  
“Emma, is Hope talking?”  
“Yes, she is. Hope surprised me on my birthday yesterday morning, saying Mommy as a birthday surprise.”  
She talks to her husband, “Killian, can you tell Henry to get ready for school and that we will drive him there?”  
“Aye, love. I will.” He goes inside to talk to Henry. He finds his son in his bedroom looking mad.“Henry, are you okay?” He sits down next to his son.  
“I am just annoyed that my other mom won’t tell Rowand who Zelena really is.” He wrapped his arm around his son.  
“Lad, we talked about this, everyone raises their children differently.”  
“I know...it just knowing the truth and you cannot say it sucks.”  
“Aye, lad it does.”  
“I am just happy to live you, Mom and Hope, in an honest family.”  
“Aye, lad you are. Even though we have to fight a crazy witch.”  
“Yes, but you and Mom are the heroes.”  
“Yes, lad we are.”  
"You and Mom are raising Hope right from the very beginning. Mom I can be open with always did."  
"Henry, I know. You are open with us and we are open to you about anything. Your mom told me to get ready for school and that we will drive you to school.”  
“Okay. I will get ready. Can Hope join us on the ride?”  
Killian smiled.“Hope is definitely going to join us. After what happened this morning, your Mom and I want to make sure you both are safe.” Henry hugs Dad.  
“Dad, can we sail soon?”  
“Lad, we do need to have a lesson soon, on Saturday perhaps?"  
“Yes!” Henry gets ready for school and Killian checks on his two loves with Regina.  
“Emma and Killian, thank you for getting Rowand away from Zelena.” Hope cried.  
“Hope they are gone, sweetie. They are not going to hurt you.” She soothes Hope. “Your welcome Regina, Hope is still afraid of both of them.” She takes Hope inside.  
“I will make sure your sister is in prison.”  
“Thank you, Killian.” Regina leaves. Killian returns to his wife and daughter, Hope was being fed in the living room by Emma.  
“Swan, how is Hope?”  
“She is nursing now which is helping her calm down.” He sits next to his wife and daughter.  
“Hope, Daddy is here, little love.” He lets Hope hold his hook. “That is a good little love.” Henry comes down ready for school. “Mom, I am ready for school.”  
“We will leave in a few minutes, Henry. I just got to finish feeding your sister.”  
“I can get her diaper bag packed.”  
“Thanks, kid.”  
Henry returned with the diaper bag and Killian was holding Hope in his arms. “Henry, come to sit next to me, kid.”  
“Yes, Mom?”  
“Are you okay from this morning witch attack?”  
Henry hugs his Mom. “Mom, I was a little afraid this morning but I know that you and Dad were going to defeat her as you always do together as heroes. Hope was terrified, I was holding her the entire time...Mom, Hope was afraid, she was gripping on me and I was telling her everything is going to be okay and that she was safe and we will not get hurt. She knew once Dad told us to stay inside that when she wanted Dad. I was protecting her as best as I can..”  
“Henry.” Emma hugs her son. “Henry your Dad and I are okay. You are my brave son you did all that you can for Hope by being there for her when she was afraid. Hope knew that you as her big brother was protecting her from the evil witch outside our house.”  
“Mom, I am Hope’s brother. I love her and hate when she is afraid. I am going to protect her always...Hope was hugging me tight crying so afraid for Dad and you…” Henry began to cry and Emma hugs him. “Henry...your Dad did not get hurt...I protected him with my light magic….your Dad and I did not get hurt.” She rubs her son’s back as he was crying onto her lap and Killian moved over on the couch to join Emma rubbing Henry’s back while Hope was hugging her Daddy. “When you called I knew she was at our house. I was so afraid that she and daughter were going to get in the house and hurt you and Hope….I know your Dad was not going to let that happen.”  
“Aye, lad, your mom is right. I was not going to let that witch hurt your and Hope. I am not losing my family.”  
“Dad.” Henry hugs him. “I know you were going to protect us.”  
“Aye, lad. I will always protect my family.”  
“You and Mom are always are going to be protecting us as heroes and most important of all you both are our honest and brave parents.” Emma and Killian looked at each other smiled knowing their children think of them parents mostly than heroes. Emma hugs her son.  
“That is right Henry, we are your parents first always than heroes. We are not letting you and Hope ever get hurt from evil villains.” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“Mom, you are my mom first and then the savior.”  
“Yes, I am, kid."  
" I love you, Mom. Thank you for being you our Mom."  
"Henry, you, and Hope are my kids, you two I will put first always. You two are my and your dad's first priority always for you and Hope.” She kisses Henry on the head and hugs him  
“Mommy.” She reaches out to her Mommy.  
Emma excitedly, “Hope!” Killian happily handed over their daughter to his wife. “Hope, Mommy, and Daddy will always protect you for evil villains. We are the heroes. Your Daddy the pirate and your Mommy the savior the one who saves this town from villains and give everyone the happy endings. ” Hope hugs her Mommy. “Yes, Hope. Mommy will always be your hero.”  
“Little Sis. Mommy and Daddy protected us from the mean witch. I told you we will be okay.” He kisses Hope on the cheek and made her laugh. “I told you I will always protect you from danger, it is my job description as your big brother to make sure you are safe, loved, protected and happy.” Hope smiled and grabbed his face. “Hope, I love you too Hope. You are my baby sister.” Emma and Killian smile at each other knowing their love of their small family is strong and being there for one another during danger and come together in tough times as one family. “Hope, can you say Henry...Henry.”  
“Mommy.” They all laughed.  
“Hope, say dada….dada..”  
“Mommy!” She hugs her Mommy.  
“Henry, Hope will say your name and yours Killian very soon. She just can my name first.” She kisses Hope multiple times and made her laugh. “Yes, you are my little girl...yes you are...you're my little cutie.” She tickles Hope and made her laugh.  
When everyone was ready, Emma drove Hope, Henry, and Killian to the high school, in her yellow bug car. Henry was sitting next to Hope and played with her. “Hope, I am the tickle monster...I am going to get you...I am going to get you….tickle...tickle…tickle.” Henry tickled his sister and made her laugh very loudly and happily. Hope loved playing with her big brother. Emma and Killian smiled at each other, loving their children are really close. Emma parked her car. “Henry, we are here.”  
“Hope, I will see you later, little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope began to cry and reaches out to Henry to hold her. “Aww, Hope.Do not cry, little sis.” He unbuckles her and holds his sister on his chest and snuggled her. “Hope, I have to go to school.” He kisses her on the head, Hope hugs her brother.”I love you, Hope. I promise to read to you when I get home.” Hope continued to wail. “I am not going to be in any danger, Hope. You are going to be with Mommy and Daddy, you are going to be safe with them.” He comforts his upset sister.  
“Mom, Hope wants us together...after this morning...she was with me the entire witch fight.”  
“Henry, you are right, Hope wants you to be with her.”  
“Mom, I do have my art class now. If I can ask my art teacher, can you and Hope sit in for today? So I can make Hope happy.”  
Emma smiles for her son caring so much about his little sister .“If your art teacher says yes. Hope and I can sit in your art class.”  
“I want Hope to know that we are not leaving her. She is safe.”  
“Lad, Hope trusts you. She loves you.”  
“Oh, I know. I want Hope to be happy.” He kisses Hope on the head while Hope snuggles on her brother. He sniffs his sister. “Mom, Hope needs a change.” Emma goes into the back and changes Hope’s diaper. “You are all clean my little pirate.” Hope reaches out for her Daddy. Killian holds Hope.  
“Love, I have to check in with Lily and your dad about the crazy witch. I can wait out here…”  
“Killian, it was going to be you or me to check on the case. I can be with Hope and Henry.”  
Henry takes Hope after getting his backpack and waits for his Mom. “Killian, Henry really loves Hope.”  
“Aye, I know love. He wants to let her know that she is safe and not alone.”  
“He is definitely our son.”  
“Aye, he is.” They kiss. “I will wait out here. Text me if you can sit in the class.”  
Emma smiled.“Yes, I will. I have a feeling I will be doing all the watching and Hope is going to be with Henry the whole time.”  
“Aye, I can imagine that too.” They kiss. “Be careful.”  
“Love, I will.” They kiss. Emma leaves the car with Hope’s diaper bag and walks with Henry and Hope inside the high school together. Killian loves his family and protect them always. Even though Henry is not son biologically he sees a lot of him in Henry’s personality protecting and being there for his loved ones no matter what.  
Henry carried his sister and lead his Mom to his locker in the crowded halls. “Mom, before we go in my class, I have to get my art supplies. Can you hold Hope?”  
“Yes, I can.” Emma holds her daughter as Henry got his locker open and took out the art kit that his aunt got for him for his birthday and placed his backpack in his locker, which had pictures of his Mom Dad, Hope, his other Mom and his aunt Allison. Emma smiles seeing the photos in her son’s locker. “Henry, I like the pictures you have in your locker.”  
“Thank you, Mom. These are my favorites.” Hope began to fuss.  
“Hope, do you want your brother?” Hope smiled.  
“Mom, I can hold her. Hope we are going to my art class.” Emma hands him, Hope. Henry leads his mom and sister to his art class. “Hi, Mrs.Foxworth.” She turns around and sees Henry with his sister and his Mom and walks into the hallway.  
“Hi, Henry. I see you brought some guests.”  
“Yes, I did, my mom and my sister.”  
“Is this Hope?”  
“Yes, this is my baby sister Hope.” Hope was hugging Henry.  
“Hi, Hope. You have gotten so big since I saw you at the art show.”  
“ Mom, I think you remember my art teacher Mrs.Foxworth.”  
“Yes, I do remember your art teacher from the art show.”  
“Hi, Mrs.Jones.”  
“Hi, Mrs.Foxworth, I just brought Henry to school now because…(She whispered in her ear). “We had a family attack at our house from a crazy witch that threatened our family with dark magic this morning.”  
“I understand.”  
“Mrs.Foxworth, can my sister Hope can join our art class for today, please? She does not want to separate from me...she was with me the entire time my parents were fighting off my other mom’s sister.”  
“Henry of course your Mom and Hope can join our class for today.”  
“Yes! Hope you are joining my art class, you are going to paint with me, today, little sis.” Hope babbled. Emma chuckled.“Hope listen to your brother.” Hope smiled. Henry takes Hope inside.  
“Thank you so much for letting Hope and I sit in today.”  
“Your welcome, Mrs. Jones. Henry is one of my best students. Ever since Hope has been born, Henry grew into an amazing artist.”  
“I had no idea he had this art talent until he painted Hope’s room all by himself when I was pregnant with her.”  
“Mrs.Jones, you have a very talented son.”  
“Thank you. I was thinking maybe for college for him he can apply to art colleges.”  
“I know whatever Henry does, his talent will be shown for art.”  
Emma texts Killian that she and Hope are staying in the class. Henry brings over to his usual seat next to Violet.  
“He loves his baby sister. He actually got a summer job painting bedroom murals for Dr.Cameron two children.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, he did. He loved it.” They walk into the classroom.  
Henry brought over Hope to his table. “Hope, this is where I do all of my artwork.”  
“Henry, is this Hope?”  
“Yes, Violet. Hope this is Violet. Hope say hi to Violet.” Hope babbled. “Yes, Violet is my friend.”  
“Hi, Hope.” Hope smiled and held onto Henry.  
“Hope is here today to help me with my art project.”  
“Hope, are you going to help Henry?” Hope babbled. Violet giggled. “Hope is so cute.”  
“Yes, I know. My little sister is so cute” Violet went to continue her art project. “Hope, are you ready to paint with me?” Hope babbled. “That is right little sis. You can paint with me today.” Emma sat nearby her two kids, Henry letting his baby sister help with his art project. Henry placed Hope on his lap and finished a paint. “Hope which color should I use first? I am making a colorful parakeet.” He shows her the paints, red, blue and yellow. Hope grabs yellow paint container. “Yellow, it is.” He squirts yellow onto a paint pallet. He painted his bird. Hope reached over to the palate and grabbed it and yellow paint landed on her face. “Hope, are you being a sneaky little pirate.” Hope smiled. Emma gets Hope from her son and cleans Hope off with baby wipes, who began to cry. “Hope, I know you like to be messy but you have to be clean sweetie and not have paint on your face.” She puts Hope back on her son’s lap once she was cleaned up.  
“Thanks, Mom.”  
“Your welcome, Henry. I know Hope is having fun with you.”  
“I know. I am having fun with her here.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, you can help me paint.” He puts yellow paint on her hand and let her paint on his canvas by holding the canvas and let Hope finger paint, he loved Hope helping him with his art project. Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope. You are getting messy with me.” Emma was watching closely on Henry letting Hope help him with his art project and she took pictures of Henry and Hope together. “Hope, I am having so much fun with you little sis. You can help my art projects anytime.” Hope smiled and placed her yellow painted hand on his face, which their mom took a picture of. Henry laughed, “Hope.” He placed yellow paint on her. “Now you and I both have yellow paint on our faces.” Emma took a picture of Henry and Hope having paint on their faces.  
“Hope, did you get paint on your brother?” Hope babbled and made Henry and Emma giggled.  
“Mom, I will wash it off later. Hope is helping me with my art project. Hope, which color should we use next?” He showed her the paints and Hope grabbed the red paint container and try to put it in her mouth, “No, Hope that does not go in your mouth little sis.” Hope began to cry. “Hope, do not cry.” He takes the paint from her and squirts red paint into her hand. “Here you go Hope you can put it on my canvas.” Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope. Red is Mommy’s favorite color.”  
“Hope, you know my favorite color is red.” She rubbed Hope’s cheek.  
“Hope, you can put red right here.” He held the canvas and let her hand on the area of the canvas. Hope smiled. “Mom, Hope loves to get messy.”  
“Yes, Hope loves to get messy, kid.” After a few more paints later, the bell rang and the class was over. “Hope, my class is over. We need to clean up.”  
Hope began to cry. “I know Hope. I had so much fun too, little sis. We can paint at home later.” He kisses Hope on the head. Emma gets her daughter from her son.  
“Hope, you are my little pirate princess need to be cleaned up.” Emma cleans up as Henry finished up his art project for the day. Hope continues to cry. “Hope, it is your nap time. You missed your morning nap.” Henry gets Hope from their Mom so she can put the carrier on.  
“Hope, do not cry. I had so much fun with you. Did you have fun with me?” She gripped Henry. “When I come home today you and I can paint or read a lot of stories? Would you like that?” Hope hugged her brother. “Hope have fun with Mommy. I will play with you when I get home.” He gives Hope to their Mom and she puts Hope in her carrier. “Hope, you are with Mommy sweetie...you and I are going to snuggle when we get home. Mommy and Hope time. Shhh...shh...Henry is going to be with us later. There are no more mean witches. Mommy and Daddy got rid of the witch sweetie, you and Henry are safe.”  
“Mom, I know Hope will have fun with you.”  
“I know Henry. She will calm down soon and have a nice nap. She skipped her morning nap.”  
“Hope, have fun with Mommy little sis. You and I are safe, no mean witch out to get us.” He kisses Hope on the head while Emma rubbed Hopes’ hands as Hope was calming down and goes into a nap.  
“Kid, you did great this morning.”  
“Mom, I was nervous but I knew you and Dad were going to protect us. I was there for Hope when she needed me.”  
“You are her big brother.”  
“Yes, I am. Hope needed me and I was there for her when she was afraid. I will always be there for her.”  
“I have to go to my next class.”  
“Mrs.Foxworth, thank you so much for letting Hope and I sit in your class today.”  
“You are very welcome Mrs.Jones. I have never seen Henry so talkative in class today until he was with Hope. You and Hope are always welcome to join in the class.”  
“Aww, that is so kind of you. Hope had so much fun with her brother.”  
“I can see that. Henry, you did great today.”  
“Thank you Mrs.Foxworth, Hope loves to paint like my mom and me. She gets it from us. I will see you tomorrow.” They leave the art room. “I have to go to my next class. Mom, I will see you and Hope at home.”  
“Yes, kid. Hope had so much fun with you today.”  
“I had so much fun with her. I knew if Hope joined my art class, she will have fun and make her forget what happened this morning.”  
Emma hugs her son. “Henry...You are my caring son. You know how to make your sister happy and it worked..” She kisses Henry on the head.  
“Mom, I am so happy that I helped Hope today at home and here. I will see you when I get home.”Henry leaves to his next class. Emma sighs in relief both of her children are safe and happy. As Emma was walking down the high school halls, she sees her Mom in her classroom. She knocks on the door. Snow White looks up seeing her daughter and granddaughter. “Hi, Mom.”  
“Emma.” She hugs her daughter and granddaughter. “How was this morning? Your Dad got a call from Regina about Rowand missing.”  
“Oh, the usual, Zelena escaping from the psych ward and threatening my family using Rowand’s magic. Henry was with Hope the whole time, Killian was protecting them...I come back just in time to use my magic to protect Killian from Rowand's magic. Lily turned into a dragon I fought Zelena with my magic and punched her a few times for threatening my family. She is being sent to prison.”  
“Are you and Killian alright?”  
“Mom, we did not get hurt. Henry was with Hope was who was terrified, he was with his sister the entire time while we were in battle. Hope did not want to leave Henry...Henry and I think she was very afraid that if we were not with her...Henry would have been hurt. He was with her the whole time when we were in battle. Henry suggested us to join his art class.”  
“Is that why you are here?”  
Emma smiled. “Yes, we dropped him off and ended up staying of his art class. Henry let Hope join his art project, painting, Hope had so much fun with Henry Mom….it was so…” Emma smiled. “Just watching how Henry was with Hope...was all I ever dreamt about having my two kids getting along and being there for one another.” She shows her pictures of Henry with Hope in his art class on her iPhone. “Emma...I can see why you are in awe.”  
“Yes…” She kisses Hope on the head. “My two babies together is the best feeling ever.”  
“Is Henry in class now?"  
“Yes, he just went to his next class. Hope skipped her morning nap and now she is snoozing on me.”  
“I do have a lunch break and a free period. Do you want to go get lunch at Granny’s?”  
Emma smiled.“Lunch date with my mom and my daughter sounds great to me especially after a crazy morning.”  
“Yes.” They walked together to Granny’s and sat in their family booth. “Emma, how is it being a mom and savior slash sheriff in one day?”  
“Well, stressful after all Zelena was out to get revenge on my family...I was protecting my family. There was no way Hope and Henry were going to experience what I went through…” She hugs her baby girl. “I am always going to be there for them no matter what.” They ordered their usuals.  
“Mom, how is teaching?”  
“It is going well. How is being a mom from the very beginning?”  
Emma smiled. I absolutely love it... sometimes I think I might doing something wrong but I have Killian with me and Henry. I love spending a lot of time with Hope so much. I am not missing her milestones...yesterday was my favorite one her first word…” She kisses Hope on the head. “I love snuggling her,skin to skin, talking to her, breastfeeding her,all of it.”  
“How is having Henry at your house full time?”  
“I love having him full time. He loves living with us full time. Killian and I are giving Henry a normal home, which I am happy about. He wanted a normal family life, which we are giving him and Hope. All I ever wanted to raise my family in a white picket fence life. I am happy to give Henry and Hope that life.” They got their orders while they were catching up.  
“Emma, you are. Both of them love you.”  
“This morning, I am just relieved that we got the Zelena issued over with. Hope is still terrified of her name and Rowand...I do not like it when Hope is afraid.”  
“Emma, Hope knows that you are going to be there for her and she knows you are going to protect her.”  
“I always will. I protect her when she was in my tummy and this morning, when Zelena was threatening my whole family, I went mama bear mode on Zelena no one is going to hurt my family. She was not hurting my children. Any luck with Leo?”  
“We are still figuring out why he has been acting out?”  
“Do you think Archie will help?”  
“We were thinking of that and also talking with his teacher.” Hope woke up.  
“Hope, hi baby.” She kisses Hope on the head. “We are with grandma. You want to say hi to grandma?” Emma hands over Hope to her Mom.  
“Hi, Hope. How are you today?” Hope babbled.  
“Mom, I am going to use the bathroom. I will be right back.” Emma leaves the room and Hope began to cry.  
“Hope, mommy will be right back.”  
Hope cried louder. “Mommy.”  
“She did not leave, Hope.” Snow gets a toy for her to play with and gives Hope a toy and she just drops it and continues to cry.  
“Mommy!” Emma rushes in the bathroom quickly because she hears her daughter crying and calling out her name, she enjoyed how much Hope wants to be with her. Emma returns to their booth.  
“Mommy!”  
“Hope.” She takes her daughter from her mom. “Hope, Mommy got you. Mommy did not leave sweetie….you are with me, sweetie.” Hope hugs her Mommy. “Mommy got you, sweetie. You are safe.” She kisses Hope on the head and soothes her and sits back down “Mom, she is still afraid of what happened this morning.” Emma nurses Hope.  
“Emma, I understand. I can see Hope is attached to you. She knows you are there for her.”  
“Yes, I am. I am there for her now, I am her Mommy.” She kisses Hope on the head. “I love my Hope hugs. I love being her Mommy.” Snow White smiled.”Emma, I have never seen you so happy, ever. You are a great mom to Hope and Henry.”  
“I love them both so much and I am going to be there for them whenever they need me.” Hope hugs her Mom.  
“Yes, baby. I love you too.” Hope smiled. “She loves Henry and her Daddy...she just wants all three of us today. She wanted her Daddy after the fight. She did not want Henry to leave, she got to spend extra time with him in his art class. Hope did you have fun with Henry?” Hope smiled and babbled. “Yes, you did. Now you just want Mommy.”  
“How was Hope in Henry’s art class?”  
“She loved painting with Henry. I know that we will have a lot of art projects in our house. Right Hope? You will do art with Mommy and Henry?” Hope babbled, which made Emma and Snow White smile.  
“Emma, can I hold her?” Emma burped her daughter before handing Hope to her mother.  
“Yes, you can.” Emma hands over Hope to her Mom. Hope began to whimper. “Hope, Mommy is right here. Grandma wants to say hi to you.” She reaches over and holds Hope’s hand and rubs them. “I am right here sweetie. I am not going anywhere without you.” Hope calmed down as her Mommy continued to rub her hands.  
“Emma, you are amazing with Hope. Hope knows you are making her feel safe.”  
“Yes, I will do anything to make Hope feel safe and happy.”  
“Mommy.”  
Emma smiled. “You want Mommy sweetie?” She takes Hope from her Mom. “You, my little duck is getting so big.” She tickles her daughter and makes her laugh. Emma gets a phone call. “Killian?”  
“Hello, swan. How was Hope in Henry’s art class?”  
“Hope had so much fun with Henry in his art class. Henry let Hope paint with him for his paint project. I took a lot of pictures for you to see.”  
Killian smiled. “Aye, I would love to see them when we get home later. Listen, love, we need you at the station. We are having a tough time figuring out how Zelena escaped the psych ward.”  
“I can come to the station or psych ward. I do have Hope.”  
“Love, Hope can be with me.”  
“We will see, Hope is being extra clingy now.”  
“Aye, Hope will be your little sheriff?”  
Emma laughed. “Yes, Hope is going to be my little sheriff. I will see you soon.”  
“What is going on?”  
“Killian, Lily and Dad are having trouble figuring out how Zelena escaped.”  
“Are you bringing Hope with you?”  
“Yes. I know she is going to flip out if she is not with me. She is my little sheriff. Hope you are coming to work with me!” Hope smiled. “Yes, you are my little sheriff.” Hope bugs her Mommy. Emma and Snow White part their ways, Emma headed to the Storybrooke Hospital with Hope as Snow White headed back to work.”Hope are you ready to be my little sheriff?” hope smiled. “Good.” Emma arrived at the hospital seeing her Dad, Lily, and Killian. “Hi, Killian.”  
“Hi, swan. Hi, Hope.”He kisses Hope on the head. “We are still trying to figure out how she escaped?”  
“Have either of you spoken to her yet?”  
“Emma, we are waiting for you to talk to Zelena.” Hope began to cry.  
“Hope, she is not here sweetie. You are safe with Mommy...you are safe….shhh….shhh.” Hope stopped crying.  
“Lily, I forgot to mention to you that our little love is terrified of you know who name?”  
“Really? I am sorry.”  
“That is alright. Killian, can you take Hope?” Killian takes Hope.  
“Hi, Hope. Did you have fun with Mommy and Henry?” Hope hugged her Dad. “Love, I can watch her. I promised out little love some daddy-daughter time today.”  
“Hope, have fun with Daddy, sweetie. Mommy has to make sure the one mean ones go to prison for good. Then I come home to snuggle with you all night.” She kisses her on the head and hands him the diaper bag. “Be safe.”  
“Love, be careful.”  
“I will be careful. Take care of our little girl.”  
“Love, Hope and I will be safe. We are going to the Jolly Roger.” They kiss. Killian and Hope leave.  
“Lily, I knocked her out this morning. She was threatening my family. I do not think she will tell me how she escaped the psych ward. Dad, any luck with security cameras?”  
“We did not see anything maybe you can see something we missed.”  
“Sure. I can do that. Dad, can you search her room and door and see if there anything we missed?’  
“I can do that Emma.”  
Emily and Lily walked to the security guard room together, “Emma that is Hope?”  
Emma smiled. “Yes, that is my little girl.”  
“How is it being a mom from the very beginning?”  
“I love it. I love my little Hope and having Henry living with us full time..it is just a great feeling having my whole family together. Unlike the system..I am taking advantage of my happy beginning with my family which I always wanted a family in one roof and a permanent home.”  
“You deserve it, Emma, Hope loves you.” They went in and Emma looked at the security camera tape on the computer. Charming enters the room, “Emma, I have found nothing.”  
“That is okay. I am looking on the computer screen now inside of the psych ward.” She searched herself inside and outside, she found Zelena outside out the hospital in the dark. Emma searched deeper for the inside screens. Emma sees a man in black outfit opening the door for Regina to escape.“Oh my gosh.”  
“What is it, Emma?”  
“Dad, Lily look.” They look at the screen. “Someone let Zelena escape.” Emma zoomed into the picture she took of the person who helped Zelena escape. “Jefferson?”  
“Emma, who is that?”  
“Dad, Lily he was awake during the first curse.”  
“Emma, I was trying to get his help to get you and your Mom back from the Enchanted Forest. I wonder why he helped Zelena escaped.”  
“Yea, well during the curse he was convincing me that I was the savior after he kidnapped Mom and hold us hostage until we escape.”  
“From what Henry told me that he had his happy ending with him reuniting with his daughter Grace. Have not seen him in years.”  
“I know where to find him. Dad and Lily, we need to interrogate him. Dad is Zelena is in prison?”  
“Yes, she is Emma. We took her straight in for charges on kidnapping Rowand and threatening your family.”  
“My children and husband are not hurt. She threatened my family three times.”  
“Emma, I know. Your family is safe.” He hugs his daughter.  
“Yes, Dad. They are.” Emma showed Lily picture of Jefferson and she turned into a dragon to find him. Emma gets a phone call hearing Hope crying in the background.“Killian?”  
“Hello, love. How is the case?”  
“I found on the security camera that Jefferson the mad hatter helped Zelena escaped.”  
“Is he dangerous?”  
“I am not so sure, he did kidnap me and my mom during the curse to make me realize that I am the savior. Now he is happy with his daughter Grace.”  
“Can you send me a picture so I can be on the lookout?”  
“Sure. How is Hope?”  
“We are at our special spot, Hope got upset once we left you. She wants her Mommy. I am trying to calm down our little lass at our spot.”  
“Killian..”  
“Swan, be sheriff. I can be with our little love.”  
“Please give Hope a kiss from me and tell her I will snuggle her all night.”  
“Love, how about our date.”  
Emma sighs. “Killian, after this morning, the kids ...I just want to be with our kids. I know it is my birthday date night. Can we reschedule?’  
“Love, it is your birthday date. I want to be with the kids too. I will call Allison to reschedule.”  
“Thanks, Killian. I have to find Jefferson and interrogate him. Zelena is in prison.”  
“Love, we can do a family movie night and pizza.”  
“Killian, I cannot wait for tonight.  
“Aye, love. We will see you soon.”  
“I will see you when I get home.” Emma and Charming went to the police car and went searching for Jefferson. Killian was at the special spot with Hope. He kisses Hope on the head. “Daddy and Mommy love you so much.” Hope continued to cry. He carried Hope to the water. “Look, Hope. We are by the ocean.”  
“Hope, I know you want Mommy. Mommy has to work. You are with Daddy. Daddy is going to keep you safe. No one will hurt you, my little love. Never. I will always protect you, Hope.” Hope looked up at her daddy with matching blue eyes and stopped crying and hugged her Daddy. “I love you Hope so much.” Hope knows that her daddy will be there for her no matter what and she was safe with him, she just wants to be with her mommy. Hope fell asleep and Killian held his sleeping daughter and sat in the special spot as Hope slept on him. A little later, he walks home. He arrives home Henry was home before them.  
Henry takes the diaper bag from his Dad. “Hi Dad, where is Mom?”  
“Mom needed to be sheriff. Zelena is arrested but they are finding a suspect, Jefferson who helped Zelena escape. They have to interrogate him and then she will come home.”  
“So no date night?”  
“Your Mom wanted to be home and have a family night in.”  
“You mean a movie night and pizza?”  
“Aye lad. That is the plan. How was school today?”  
“It was fun in art class with Hope, she made it extra special. How is she?”  
“After I took Hope from your mom, I brought her to the Jolly Roger, she had a poop explosion, I changed her diaper and we played below deck. Hope ended up crying and wanted your Mom. I took her to our special spot to calm down. She eventually calmed down and been napping on me ever since.”  
“Dad, Hope will be very happy to see me when she wakes up.”  
“Aye, lad she will.” They sit on the couch.  
“Dad, thank you for being you.” He hugs him.  
“Your welcome, Henry. I will always protect my family.” He wraps an arm around Henry. Hope woke up from her nap seeing her brother. Hope babbled  
“Hi, Hope. Did you have fun with Daddy?” Hope smiled. “Yes, you did. You want to play with me?” He takes Hope to her bounce chair and let her play in it with the toys around it. Henry was showing how Hope to play with the toys and she was able to have fun with the toys for her to grab and use her hands.  
“Lad, I will order in our meal.”  
“Dad, it is my turn to watch Hope. I already did my homework for tonight, I am free to play with Hope.”  
“Aye, lad. Hope, are you happy Henry is home to play with you, little love?” Hope smiled. “Aye, have fun with Henry.” He kisses Hope on the cheek.  
Emma and Charming went to Jefferson’s house and Jefferson’s daughter Grace answered the door. “Hi, Grace.”  
“Hi, Emma.”  
“Grace where is your Dad?”  
“He is out in the woods.”  
“Can you take us where we need to talk to him?”  
“Sure.” Grace leads Emma and Charming to Jefferson’s backyard.  
“Hi, Jefferson.”  
“Hi, Emma and Charming. What brings you by?”  
“We have a few questions to ask you.”  
“Sure. What do you need to know?”  
“Where were you at 5:45 am this morning?”  
“I was in bed asleep.”  
“Zelena the wicked witch was locked in the psych ward and someone let her escape early this morning. We need to know your whereabouts because...” She shows him the photo. “We think you let her escape. After she escaped she kidnapped her daughter from her father’s house and tried to hurt my family, using her daughter’s magic this morning."  
"Jefferson, I know you just wanted a normal happy life with Grace. Just please tell us the truth. Do you have anything to do with Zelena escaping?”  
“I went down there to see her to let her talk because she missed her daughter. I know what it feels like having your child around but not with the child.”  
“Jefferson, Zelena threatened my family three times, and cause havoc. She gave up her rights as a mother and let her sister Regina and her husband the father of Rowand raise her. She lost her visitation rights after threatening my family twice and when she did today she ends up in prison. Please tell me did you help her escape?”  
“No, I did not Emma. I only went to talk to her.” Emma looked at him letting her superpower to let her know if he was lying to her or not. “Are you sure you did not help her escape? I know you helped Belle escape.”  
“Yes, because that was to get revenge on Regina during the curse. I did not let Zelena escape, Emma. I know I kidnapped your Mom and you...I am sorry. I know now you are the savior and you got my Gracie back to me, that is all I ever wanted to be with her.”  
“I believe you, Jefferson. If you know anything how Zelena escape please come to the station.”  
“I will Emma if I have known how she escaped. I would have told you right now.”  
“Thank you for your honesty, Jefferson.” Emma and Charming left Jefferson’s house.  
“Emma, was Jefferson telling the truth?”  
“Yes, he was. Now we have to figure out how Zelena escape.”  
“Emma, we can search the cameras…” Emma sensed something was off...  
“Something is wrong…” She sees Jefferson running. “Dad.”  
"I am on it.” They ran after Jefferson and Charming tackled him to the ground. “Jefferson, why are you running?”  
“Trying to escape.”  
“So you did lie.”  
“No...someone is after me...the one who helped Zelena escaped.”  
“Did you see the person?”  
“Yes. Tall and brunette hair.”  
“Where?  
“In my backyard after you left.”  
Emma rushes back as Charming untackles Jefferson. Emma seeing a long brunette woman running and she tackled her to the ground. “Why did you help Zelena?”  
“She was paying me…” Emma handcuffed her and lead her to the car.  
“Dad, we got the one who helped Zelena escape the psych ward.” She puts the woman back in the car. “Jefferson, thank you for telling us the truth and helping us.”  
“Your welcome, Emma. I am just happy to help because you got my Gracie back to me.”  
“Your welcome, Jefferson. I broke the curse because of my son.”  
“Henry right?”  
“Yes. Thanks to him for bringing me here, I would never have found my parents or met my husband Killian and we have a daughter together.”  
“Emma, we have to go.”  
“Yes, Dad. Bye Jefferson.” Emma drove them back to the station. Charming does the woman’s booking her in at the station. Lily met them at the station and Emma caught her up. Her dad returned to Emma’s office. “Emma, Lily and I can do the interrogation.”  
“Lily, you can do the interrogation?”  
“Yes, Emma. I can be a badass like you are. I will get her to talk.”  
“Once she confesses, we are sending her to prison.”  
“Lily, you can do the interview. I can watch from the one-way mirror because Zelena threatened my family. I want to know why she let her escape.”  
“Emma.”  
“Dad, I need to know how. She told me that Zelena paid her. After the interview, I will go home to my family.”  
“Alright, Emma.”  
Emma and Charming, watched Lily do the interrogation from the one-way mirror.  
“Hi, my name is detective Lily. What is your name?”  
“My name is Elizabeth, I been in Storybrooke for almost 2 years. I came from the land of untold stories. I worked as a cleaning lady in the hospital. I always heard Zelena crying. I talked to her from the window. SHe sounded like a nice lady and we became friends...she told me how much she loved her daughter and how she lost her custody rights to see her that she can never see her again..I felt so sorry. ” As Emma heard this lady’s story, she was getting mad. “This lady has no idea that Zelena is a psychopath.”  
“Emma, you need to relax.” Emma groans.  
“Dad. This lady caused my whole family stressed and scared today. Hope is extra clingy and terrified that Zelena is after her...Henry got upset too before we brought him to school.” Emma teared up.  
Charming hugs her daughter. “Emma. They are going to be okay. You and Killian are not hurt. They are going to recover from what happened this morning with the help of you and Killian, they are both like you strong and brave children...”  
“Yes, they know that they are safe with us. I am not letting them get hurt. I went complete mama bear mode on Zelena today.”  
“I know you did. I saw you in action.” They continue to listen to Elizabeth’s story.  
“Elizabeth, do you know why Zelena she was put in the psych ward?”  
“She said mean people let her there. I opened her door and let her out.”  
“Elizabeth, the psych ward is for the craziest people who cannot be living out here in the world because they cause a lot of trouble. Zelena is a crazy witch who threatened the savior and her family two times. After she escaped this morning, she kidnapped her daughter and used her own daughter’s magic to hurt the savior’s family.”  
What she told me she loved her daughter?”  
“Yes, love is different forms. She used her child’s magic to get her revenge on the savior who locked her up. Zelena is in prison now. You are going to join her.”  
“Why?”  
“You let a crazy witch out on a threatening spree to the savior who is also the sheriff.”  
"The savior and sheriff is the same person?”  
“Yes. You are going to prison for being involved in Zelena’s crime threatening savior’s family.” Lily put the handcuffs back on Elizabeth and escorts her out of the room. “Emma, we got her.”  
“Thank you, Lily.”  
“Your welcome, Emma.” Lily takes Elizabeth out of the station.  
Emma hugs her Dad. “Dad...thank you for being here…”  
“Emma, you are my daughter. My family was being threatened too. I know you are like your mom your not going to stop searching until we caught her.”  
“You got that right. She let that witch out and caused my family my children being scared and afraid today…” She checks the time. “I need to go.”  
“Emma, go. Lily and I will bring her to prison.”  
“Just make sure they are separated cells from each other.”  
“Emma, they will. Go home to your family.” She hugs her Dad and leaves the station. She drives home in her yellow bug. When she arrived home, the porch lights were are and her family was inside waiting for her, she was finally home and exhausted. Emma enters her house, “Killian, Henry, Hope. I am home.” Emma sees Henry in the living room with Hope who was playing her bouncy chair toys. Hope sees her Mommy and gets really excited and began to jump in her bouncy chair. “Mommy!”  
Emma smiled happily seeing her daughter happy to see her. Even though she was really tired of her grueling day at work, seeing her happy daughter greeting her made her whole day fighting made it worth it to protect her family, her loved ones.  
“Hope!”  
She takes Hope from her bouncy chair. “Hope, did you have fun with Henry and Daddy?” She kisses Hope on the head and Hope hugged her.  
"I know, I missed you so much, sweetie. When I was being sheriff all I think about being with you and Henry.”  
“Mom!” He rushes up to her to give her a big hug.  
“Hey, kid. How was the rest of your day?”  
“Mom, having Hope in my class was the best art class ever! Can you and Hope join my art class again please?!”  
Emma chuckled. “Henry, I am pretty sure Hope will love to join your art class. We can schedule another sit in with your teacher.”  
“Yes!” Killian watches Emma being greeted by their children. He loves their family together. Hope began to cry.  
“Hope, are you hungry baby? Mommy will feed you.” She sits on the couch and nurses Hope.  
“Hello, love.”  
“Hi, honey.”  
“I made you hot cocoa.”  
“Thank you. I needed a good drink after a long day.” They kiss. Killian and Henry sat on each side of Emma and Hope.  
“Did Jefferson gave you a hard time?”  
“Killian, Jefferson was there not at the time of the escape. He was there to talk to her since he knows what it was like to be separated from his daughter Grace during the first curse. He was awake the entire time. I knew he was not to let anything happen to be away from Grace ever again. After we left, Jefferson runs and my dad tackles him to the ground asking why is he running. I knew that he was not lying. He told us that a lady came by the one who let Zelena escape and threatened him. I rush to get her which I did. Lily did her interrogation, she was from the land of untold stories and her name was Elizabeth. She did not know what psych ward was and she worked there as a cleaning lady...she had no clue that Zelena was a crazy witch.” Hope gripped her Mommy. Emma rubbed her hands to calm Hope down. “This lady was crazy and clueless...as I was listening I was so annoyed at this crazy woman all I think about was about you all this morning and the crazy witch attacking our house.”  
Henry hugs his Mom. “Mom, we are all safe because of you. You and Dad are not hurt and you both kept Hope and me safe.”  
“I know...I went mama bear mode on Zelena.”  
“I know you did. I watched you knocking her out which was awesome.”  
“When she or anyone threatening my family, I went all out mama bear mode protecting you all.” Hope was full and Emma burped her. Hope did not want to be away from her Mommy and began to cry. “Hope, you are with Mommy sweetie. I am home. You are safe.” She placed Hope on her chest and Hope gripped her Mommy. “I promised you snuggle time. You are getting your snuggle time now. Killian, how was she when I was working?”  
“Crying a lot. I told her that she was safe with me and I was going to protect her always and she calmed down.”  
“Mom I helped out too when they came home and Hope and I were playing the whole time until you got home.”  
“Oh, really? What did you both do together?”  
“I taught Hope how to play with her bouncy chair toys, Hope loved story time. We also had a talk in my room and she took a nap me. She played in her bouncy chair again. Mom, I never saw Hope jump ever until you came home when she saw you.”  
Emma smiled. “Hope was very happy to see me and now she is having snuggle time on me.”  
“Mom, we are happy that you are home.” He leans on her shoulder. Emma kisses Henry on the head. “I am home with you both, which is the best feeling ever.”  
“I love you, Mom. You are our Mom.”  
“Yes, I am Henry. I will not let any crazy villain hurting my family.” Killian wrapped his arm around his family. Henry fell asleep on his Mom’s shoulder as Hope fell asleep snuggling on her mommy.  
“Love, you saved us all.”  
“Yes, with your help protecting our children.”  
“Aye, love we are a team.”  
“Yes, we are. Team Swan-Jones.”  
“Team Swan-Jones.” They kiss. “Love, you Emma.”  
“I love you too.” Emma loved her family together, her children are safe, her and Killian protecting Henry and Hope. She is so grateful for her family and would have been devastated if something has happened to them if Killian was with her looking out for Zelena. Once Henry told them about Rowand’s magic ability she made the right call, for Killian to stay with Henry and Hope, she knew Zelena was out for revenge. She is so happy that her family is safe and all together now after a rough day they are together feeling the love in closeness they were happy, Killian wrapped his arms around his family, Emma having her husband next to her, Hope and Henry both sleeping on her. Emma could not think anything better than this, being with her family altogether safe, happy and loved. Knowing all of her fighting being their savior against a villain that was threatening them is more she cared for than being the savior for the whole town, her family is most important and not seeing them getting hurt. They are all together home, safe and no curse and the villain was in prison for good. Emma and Killian fell asleep with their children, enjoying the Swan-Jones family time after a hectic day and family and love means everything to them. No matter what happens they are going to keep their family together and help one another when they need support. “Good night Emma.”  
“Good night, Killian.” They kiss and fall asleep with their children all together as one.


	77. Teething &More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is still coping from being threatened from Zelena. Emma is worried about her daughter since she’s going through a few milestones too but with the help from Killian and Henry they work together as a family.

  
After Zelena threatened Emma’s family, Hope was extra clingy to her parents and Henry, especially Emma. It is November now, a few weeks later after the Zelena incident. In the morning, Hope was doing tummy time, while her Mommy was watching her. When Hope did not want to do tummy time anymore, Emma got Hope’s soft colorful block to play with Hope, “Hope, look what mommy has sweetie.” She gets her daughter from the playmat and puts her on her lap and shows Hope the block. “Hope, this color is red.” She lets Hope chew on it. She turns the block around a few times showing Hope the different colors, “This color is green...this is blue...and this is yellow.” Hope babbled. She lets Hope play with the block. "Let's learn the letter of the alphabet so you can understand the words in Henry's storybook. A,B,C, D....Now I know my ABC's next time won't you sing with me." Emma clapped Hope's hands and said yay, which made her smile. Emma loves teaching about colors and the alphabet, she loves how Hope is learning from her. Hope began to cry. “Hope, what is the matter?” She lifts Hope up and down which makes Hope laugh. “You just wanted to play more.” After Emma played with Hope, she put Hope down for her morning nap. A few hours later, Hope woke up crying. Emma gets her daughter. “Hope, Mommy is here.” She takes Hope out of her crib. “Hi, baby. Did you have a good nap?” Hope continued to cry. Emma let Hope snuggle her. “We can snuggle in my room, sweetie.” They lay together on the bed, Hope was still crying and all she wanted was to be held by her Mommy. “Hope, you just want Mommy?” Hope whimpered. “You get to be with mommy, Hope.” Emma nursed her and it did not calm Hope down.  
Emma was getting ready for work, Hope was still crying. “Hope, I know you want Mommy.” She picks up her daughter from her bed and snuggles her. Hope hugs her and Emma kisses her daughter on the head.“Hope, mommy has to be sheriff sweetie. You will have fun with Daddy.”  
Hope cried louder. “Mommy.”  
“Hopey, my little duck.” She knows her daughter wants to be with her and she is still coping from Zelena attacking their family. “Hope. You just want to be with mommy little duck?” Hope gripped her mommy. “Yes. You do.” She knows she has to help Hope cope from the incident and be there for her especially when she is afraid. She had no one there for her when she was afraid and she is going to be there for her little girl when Hope needed her. She puts Hope on her hip and faces Hope with eye contact. “Hope, do you want to be Mommy’s little sheriff? You want to come to work with me?” Hope smiled. “Are you going to be a good girl for Mommy?” Hope smiled. “You can be my little sheriff.” Emma let Hope play on her bed doing tummy time while she got Hope’s diaper bag packed with her needs, her quilt and a few of her toys. Hope was playing with one of her light up toys that played with music, Hope was babbling and grabbing the toy. Emma watched her daughter playing, sitting on the bed. “Hope, are you having fun?” Hope babbled. Emma smiled and kisses Hope on the cheek. Hope began to cry. “Hope, are you hungry?” Emma nurses Hope. After Hope was finished, Emma burped her and Hope spit up over her Mommy’s shoulder and began to cry. “Hope, it is alright.” She bounces Hope up and down. Even though Hope was clingy she knew something was wrong with Hope, all day she wanted her Mommy. “Hope, you are okay. You are with Mommy. Mommy is not mad at you for spitting up.” She rubs Hope’s back. “Mommy loves you, Hope.” She bounces her until she calmed down. She puts Hope on her bed and changes into a new shirt. “Hope, are you ready to be Mommy’s little sheriff?” Hope smiled. Emma puts on the carrier on and dresses Hope in her fall coat and puts Hope in her carrier. Emma decides to walk to work, knowing her and Hope needed fresh air. “Isn’t it nice out Hope?” Hope cooed. “You are just happy you are with Mommy right?” Hope babbled which Emma smiled, her daughter was happy being with her. Emma and Hope entered the station seeing her Dad and Killian. “Hi, Dad. Hi, Killian.” Charming turns around surprised to see Hope while Killian was happy to see his wife and daughter.  
“Hello, love. Hi, Little love.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Let me guess, Hope is extra clingy today?”  
“You got that right. Hope has been crying all day and only happy being held by me. She is going to be my little sheriff today.”  
“Little Hope, are you happy to be with Mommy at work little love.” Hope babbled. He kisses Hope on the cheek making Hope laugh.  
“Killian, you can play with her while I do paperwork. I brought a few of Hope’s toys with me. Hope, are you going to play with daddy in my office?” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope babbled.  
“Love, Hope will have fun with me.” Killian helped Emma get Hope settled down in her office, Emma magically appeared a playmat by her desk. “Swan, you thought of everything?”  
“Yes, I did. I want to make Hope happy and you and she can have fun while I work.” Hope began to cry. “Hope. Are you hungry?” She kisses Hope on the head. “Mommy will feed you, sweetie.” Emma nurses Hope while sitting at her desk as Killian closed the blinds and sets up Hope’s toys on the play mat. “She has been crying most of the day. I am just hoping our baby girl is not sick.”  
“Emma, Hope is happy with you. If she is unwell we will help her.”  
“I know...I am just worried that the former witch attack scared her...she is still extra clingy to me and to you and Henry.”  
“Love, Hope is happy with us. She will get through this. Hope is just happy that she gets to be with you at work.”  
“You are right...I am just nervous….”  
Killian hugs his wife. “You are here mommy. You will always be constantly worried over our little love. Hope loves you so much and wants to be with you all the time. When you are working, Hope and I will be right here playing.” After Hope was nursed, Killian played with Hope as she was doing tummy time on her playmat and holding toy. A little while later, Killian was playing with Hope who was sitting on his lap. “Hope look who I have with me...Pluto.” He tickles her with her Pluto doll and makes her laugh. As Emma did paperwork, she glanced up at her family and smiled as her husband was loving his time with their daughter. “Little love, are you having fun with dada?” Hope smiled. “Aye, my little pirate, you love your time with your da-da.” He tickles her some more. “Killian, Hope loves it when I lift her up and down that will make her happy.”  
“You do not say, love. I will try that.” He lifted Hope up and down. “Hope...you are going up and….down….up...and down….” Hope laughed more. He held Hope in his arms. “You love playing with dada. Right, little love, you love da-da?”  
“Da-da.” Hope smiled. Emma and Killian can’t believe that they just heard and they both smiled at their little girl. Emma sat next to her family on the floor.  
Killian smiled with tears in his eyes. “Hope, say that again? Da-da…”  
“Da-da.”  
"Yes, you said my name! He hugs his little love.“Hope, my little pirate you said da-da your second word, little love. Daddy is so proud of you!”   
“Hope, you can say Mommy and Da-da. Mommy is proud of you sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the cheek as she was crying. “Killian, Hope can say both our names now.”  
“Aye, I am so proud of our little lass. She loves both of us.”  
“Yes, you are right captain. I have a feeling her next word is going to be Henry.” Hope hugged her daddy and looked at her Mommy. “Hope, Mommy is proud of you sweetie. You are my smart baby girl.”  
Charming sees Emma, Killian, and Hope on the floor. “Emma, what is going on in here?”  
Emma wiped away her tears. “Killian, you want to tell him?”  
“Aye, Hope and I can show him.” They stood up. “Hope...say it again little love…Da-da.”  
“Da-da.” He smiles at his little lass. “That is right, Hope. Dada loves you.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
Charming smiles hearing Hope talk. “Hope, you already saying Daddy. Grandpa is so proud of you.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Emma, how has Hope been?”  
“Still extra clingy. I am not sure if it was Leo incident or the former witch incident or both… Hope does not like being away from either of us or Henry…”  
“Emma, you and Killian are doing the best as parents to Hope. Hope knows you both are there for her. Hope is so happy with you and Killian.”  
Hope began to cry. “Swan, Hope wants you.” He hands her over their daughter.  
“Hope, mommy got you, sweetie….mommy is here…” She bounces Hope to calm her down and rubs her back. Hope stopped crying and gripped her Mommy. “You just wanted your Mommy.” She gives Hope multiple kisses on her head.  
“See, Emma. Hope loves you. She is so happy to be held by you.”  
“Dad, I am her Mommy. She knows that she can come to me for anything especially when she is upset. I had no one as a child. I have her with me, I am always going to be there for her.” Hope babbled. “That is right, Hope. You are my little girl.” Hope fell asleep on her Mommy.  
“Emma, I can hold her so you can finish your work.”  
“Are you sure Dad?”  
“Sure, I can.” Emma quietly hands over hope to her Dad. Hope realized she was not with her Mommy anymore and began to cry loudly.  
“Hope.” Charming hands over Hope back to his daughter. “Hope, you are with Mommy sweetie...you are with Mommy…” She rubs Hope’s back and calmly spoke to her. “Hope, you are with Mommy. Grandpa only wanted to spend time with you...Mommy and Daddy are not going to leave you, sweetie.” Hope stopped crying and gripped her Mommy. “Hope, you can be with Mommy while I work. You can be my little sheriff. Killian, can you give me her carrier?”  
He helps sets up Hope’s carrier and got Hope in it. “There you go little love, you can be with Mommy.” He kisses Hope on the head. Emma did more paperwork with Hope on her happily babbling away.  
“Yes, Hope Mommy is going paperwork. You are helping me, little sheriff.” She kisses Hope on the head and continued to do her work. Killian watched his love do work as the sheriff and at the same time being Mommy to Hope. He goes to Charming’s desk. “Killian, Emma looks exhausted. Has she been getting enough sleep?”  
“We take turns up at night with Hope. She does not sleep through the night yet and she mostly sleeps with Emma or in between us. With Hope being afraid of Zelena she is extra clingy.”  
“Emma needs a break.”  
“I know, I know. I want to take her out on a date night but with Hope extra clingy...maybe we can try. Allison and I have been planning when she can come over to babysit and she knows what happened. She is one of the people that Hope is comfortable with besides, Emma, Henry and I. Charming, I..”  
“It is okay, Killian. When Hope is a little older she will love her time with me and Snow. First, we have Hope be around Leo.”  
“Aye, I know my little love is stubborn like her mother it will take her a while to be around Leo.”  
Charming smiles. “Hope definitely takes after my daughter.”  
“Aye, Hope does.”  
Emma walks to her Dad’s desk, carrying sleeping Hope in her carrier. “Dad, I am done for today. Hope just fell asleep and I got a little work done.”  
“Emma, are you okay?’  
“Yes, just tired from constantly worrying about Hope...I just need some extra rest. This little girl...Hopey.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Love, I will drive us home after I pack Hope’s diaper bag.”  
“Thank you.” He kisses Emma on the head and goes to her office.  
“Emma, if you need me or your Mom to watch Hope…”  
“Dad, I know how much you and Mom love Hope, just with Leo; I know Hope would have a meltdown if she sees him again anytime soon.” Emma sighs. “ I know that I need a break. Just with Hope…” Emma began to cry and Charming hugs her.  
“Emma…”  
“Dad, I love my baby girl so much. I am just afraid if something is wrong with her...or whenever she is not herself...I just…”  
“Emma, you are her mom who cares for her so so much. She loves you so much which is why she is attached to you. I have never ever seen you so happy until you met Killian and now how you are with Hope...It is great to see how you are with her and always being there for her. You need to rest up. Take time off and be with your family.”  
“Dad.”  
Killian approaches his wife and father in law and puts his hand on his wife’s shoulder. “Love, listen to your Dad. I know you been extra stressed over Hope. I am getting concerned about you love.”  
“Killian, I am always going to be concerned about hope, you and Henry  
“I know, love. I am always going to be concerned about our whole our family. You need a break love.”  
“I do need a break...I just thinking about going on a date night with you and then I think of Hope upset.”  
“Love, if Allison babysits Hope, I know Hope will be happy to see her auntie.”  
“Dad and Killian. You both are right, I need a break.”  
“Love, that is why we have Lily for.”  
“ Killian, is our date night for my birthday included during my break from work?”  
Killian smiles. “Love, we can have your birthday date night.” He kisses Emma on the head. Killian drove Emma and Hope home. Hope was still fast asleep in her car seat.  
“Killian.”  
“Yes, love?”  
“Are you mad I did not tell you that I needed a break?”  
“Swan, I knew you needed a break from work and being worried about Hope. I am not mad at you. I was just waiting for you to tell me.”  
“I told my Dad first..”  
“It is okay, love. I am just happy you are expressing your feelings.” Emma hugs her husband.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, Emma.” They kiss.  
“We need to get inside. It is cold out here.” Emma gets Hope from her car seat. “Hope, we are home.” Killian carries Hope’s diaper bag and they entered inside the house. Hope woke up from her nap. “Hi, Hope. Did you have a good nap?” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope makes her poop face. “You need a change sweetie.” Emma brings Hope upstairs to her room and changed Hope’s diaper and played their special game. Henry comes in, “hi, Mom.”  
“Hey, kid. How was your day?”  
“Good. I am done with my homework. Can I play with Hope?”  
“Yes, you can Henry. If she gets hungry bring her to me.”  
“Mom, I will.” He takes Hope from the changing table. “Hi, little sis. Did you went to work with mommy today?” Hope babbled. “Yes, you did. Did you have fun?” Hope smiled. “I missed you today.” Hope hugs her brother. “Mom, she loves me so much.”  
“Yes, she does Henry. She loves her big brother. Your Dad and I are planning a date night soon, Aunt Allison is going to babysit.”  
“Yes!”  
Emma giggled. “I know you are going to be excited.”  
“Mom, where is Dad?”  
“He is cooking dinner.”  
“I will let you know when dinner is ready. Hope and I will be playing downstairs.”  
“Henry?”  
“Mom you look like you need a nap.”  
“Kid, I do need extra sleep. I am just worried about Hope how she been more extra clingy she was crying a lot before I took her to work with me…”  
“Mom, Hope loves you and loves being with you all the time. Of course, she gets upset. I know my little sister loves her time with me, Dad and Aunt Allison too. Hope knows that you will do anything for her when she needs you. Like I do, you are always there for me when I need you. I know when you need me to help with Hope. I love spending time with her.”  
“Henry.” She hugs her son with Hope in the middle.  
“You are our Mom. We both love you so much.”  
“I love you both so much.” Hope babbled.  
“Yes, we both love Mommy, little sis. Are you ready to play with me?” Hope moved around and babbled, which made Emma laugh.  
“Henry, Hope took a long nap. I know Hope will be full of energy when you play with her.” Henry takes Hope downstairs to play and Emma takes a needed nap in her bedroom. Henry brings Hope into the kitchen. “Hi, Dad. What is for dinner?”  
“We are having meatloaf with mash potatoes and green beans on the side. How was school?”  
“It was good. How was work?”  
Killian smiled.”It was interesting.”  
“How so Dad?”  
“Hope, can you say the word Da-da?”  
“Da-da!”  
Henry was surprised. “Hope, you said da-da! Your second-word little sis!” He kisses Hope on the head. “Hope can you say, Henry...Henry…”  
“Da-da.”  
“Lad, she will say your name next I have a feeling. What is your Mom up to?”  
“I knew she looked tired. She is taking a nap. I promised Hope to play with her!” He tickles his sister and makes her laugh.  
“Aye, her Dad and I know she needs a break from work and she listened to us.”  
“Mom told me about the break and how she is worried about Hope. I just told her that we love her no matter what. I knew she needed a break. I do not like it when Mom is stressed.”  
“Me too, Henry. We are both are there to help her when she needs us.”  
“She has us, Dad.”  
“That is right, son. Let me finish dinner and have fun with Hope.” Killian cooks dinner as Henry plays with Hope in the living room. Henry helped Hope stand up. “You are getting stronger little sis.” Hope lied on the playmat and play with her foot in her mouth. “Hope, is your foot in your mouth?” Hope looked at her brother. Henry took a picture of Hope with her foot in her mouth. “Dad!”  
Killian rushes in the living room “What is the matter?”  
“Check out what Hope is doing?”  
Killian looks at his little lass putting her foot in her mouth. “Hope, are you eating your foot little love?” Hope cooed. “Lad, Hope is looking like she is having fun with you.”  
“Yes, she is. I was trying to help Hope stand up and making it into a game for her. Is Hope going to try solid food tonight?”  
“Aye, since Hope is trying to eat food from your Mom, your mom decided for Hope to try Gerber baby food. I know Hope is having fun with you, Henry.”  
“Yes, she is Dad.” He takes Hope from her playmat. “Hope, are you having fun with me, little sis?” Hope grabbed her brother’s face and smiles which made Henry smile. “Yes, Hope you have the best big brother ever.” Hope babbled. He gives Hope kisses on her cheeks and makes her laugh. Emma wakes up around dinner time with a little more rested. She goes downstairs hearing Hope laughing and sees Henry tickling Hope on the playmat. Emma smiles at her two kids were playing with each other. “What is going on in here?” She sits on the couch  
“Hope and I are just playing. Hope, show Mommy your feet little sis.” Hope rolls over. “Hope.” Emma giggles. “You silly pirate.” He takes out his iPhone and hands it to his Mom. “This is what I wanted to show you. This is what Hope did while you took a nap.”  
“Henry...Hope was playing with her feet.”  
“Yes, mom did she did.”She gives Henry his iPhone back and gets her daughter. Emma, Henry, and Killian ate dinner while Hope was in her swing. Hope began to cry.  
Emma gets Hope from her swing. “Hope, you are going to try food tonight. Mommy will feed you. Henry, can you please set up Hope’s Bumbo chair?”  
“Sure, Mom and put it on the table.”  
“You got it, kid.” Killian cleared the table as Henry sets up Hope’s Bumbo chair with a tray as Emma puts a bib on her daughter. “Killian, Hope is going to try her first food tonight.”  
“Aye, you think she is ready?”  
“Well, Hope has been trying to eat my food. I am pretty sure she is ready.” Emma goes to the refrigerator to get puree bananas. Hope continued to cry. “Hope, your food is right here sweetie.” She places Hope in her Bumbo chair and straps her in. Emma spoon feeds Hope her puree bananas. “Hope, open your mouth for your bananas.” Hope lets her Mom fed her while Killian and Henry watched and took pictures. Hope tasted it and began to cry and spits it out. Emma puts the food down. “Aww, Hope.” She takes Hope out of her Bumbo chair. “You do not like it, sweetie?” She kisses Hope on the head. Killian takes a whiff of the bananas.  
“Swan, this food stinks. Can we let Hope try other food? Not these bloody bananas.”  
“Killian, no cursing around Hope. Hope, you want to try something else?” She bounces her daughter.  
Henry looks in the fridge, “Mom, we have pureed peaches for her to try.”  
“Henry, we can let try Hope that.”  
“Little Hope, I have a feeling you will like the peaches, little love.” He kisses Hope on the cheek.  
“Hope, do you want to sit on Daddy’s lap while I feed you?”Hope smiled. “Yes, you want your Daddy.”  
“Come here, little love.” Emma hands over Hope to Killian. “You can sit on Da-da’s lap and you can try peaches.” He sits with Hope and gives her kisses on her head. Emma opens the puree peaches, “Hope, open up sweetie.” Emma spoonfed her daughter puree peaches and Hope ate it, as Henry took pictures. Hope ate some and she spat some of it out and she smiles. “Killian, she is smiling.” They both smiled at each other.  
“Hope, you like peaches.” Hope babbled. “Swan, I think she wants more.”  
Emma giggled. “Here you go, Hope.” She spoon feeds Hope more puree peaches. Some peaches went into her mouth and some landed on her bib. “You like peaches?” Hope babbled as peaches fell out of her mouth. “Hope, you want some more?” Emma spoonfed Hope more peaches until Hope began to cry. “Hope, are you full? You ate so much sweetie.” She puts down the jar of puree peaches.  
“Little love, you need a bubble bath, my messy pirate.” He kisses Hope on the cheek.  
“Killian, Hope needs to be burped first.”  
“Aye, sorry little love. Dada forgot.” He got a burp towel and burped Hope.  
“Henry, the peaches were a good idea. Hope loves them.”  
“I had a feeling that Hope will like them, Mom.”  
Hope began to cry. “Little love, it is okay for spitting up on Da-da. Da-da is not mad.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope continued to cry.  
Emma gets Hope from Killian. “Hope, it is okay sweetie. You were just full.” She kisses Hope on the head and rubbed her back until she stopped. “Hope, you need a bubble bath.”  
“Mom, can I play with Hope in her bubble bath?”  
Emma smiled. “Yes, you can Henry. Just let me wash her first.”  
“Deal.” Henry goes up to run Hope ’s bath.  
“Love, Henry is going to take a bath with Hope?”  
“Not a bath. I am pretty sure, Henry just wants to play with Hope.”  
“How was feeding Hope? I saw you tearing up.”  
“I was not…”  
“Emma.”  
“You got me. Yes, I was tearing up. Hope is getting so big. She is starting to eat real food.”  
“Love, Hope still be fed by you most of the time.”  
“Yes, I know. Breastfeeding is still her main source of food. I am not sure how long I will breastfeed her, maybe she is a year or two years old. After that, she won’t need me as much.”  
“Swan, Hope will always need you. Even when she is older, Hope will always need you. She loves you her Mommy.”  
“You are right. I know when Hope is older, I will do Hope’s hair, we will play a lot more and we will get our nails done together.”  
“See love.”  
“But I will miss carrying her around and having my Hope snuggles.”  
“Love, I know Hope will be attached with you when she is older.” He kisses Emma on the head. “Hope, you love your time with your Mommy little love?”  
“Mommy.”  
They both smiled at their little girl. “Hope, you know when to make Mommy so happy sweetie.” Hope hugged her Mommy. “Hope. I love you so much, you are my little Hopey.” She gives Hope multiple kisses on her head. “After your bathtime with Henry, you and I will have snuggle time.” Hope babbled, which made Emma and Killian smile.  
“Swan, I think that is a yes from our Hope.”  
“That is a yes from our baby girl.” Emma brings up Hope and gets Hope ready for her bath time and sets up her pajamas, lotions, brush and clean diaper on her changing table. She undresses Hope. “Hope, you are ready for your bath time sweetie.” Emma wraps Hope in her duck towel and brings her in the bathroom and sees Henry in his swim trunks. Emma smiles. “Hope, your brother is ready to take a bath with you.” Hope smiled. “Yes, you get to play with your big brother in bath time.” Henry gets in the bathtub and has Hope’s bath toys in the tub as Emma puts Hope in her bath chair. She washes Hope with Gerber shampoo and soap, the whole entire time Hope was being washed, she was smiling and babbling.  
“Mom, Hope loves the water like Dad. She definitely takes after him.”  
“Yes, you are right, Henry. She loves the water like your Dad.” Emma cleans her daughter more. “Hope, you are all clean. Now you get to play with Henry.”  
“Hope, look who I have, your bath toys.” He shows them to her, Which one do you want? Mickey.. Minnie...Pluto... “ Hope grabs Pluto. “I knew you were going to choose Pluto Hope!” Emma giggled and watched sitting down by the bathtub. Hope splashed her bath toys around and Henry squirted Hope with other bath toys to her. Henry gathered bubbled blew it to Hope.  
“Henry, be careful of getting bubbles into Hope’s eyes.”  
“Mom, I will be careful.”  
Emma gathered bubbles into her hands and places in front of her daughter. “Hope, blow the bubbles at Henry.” She shows Hope how to blow out bubbles, and Hope tried to copy her Mommy, Emma blow bubbles to help Hope.  
Henry acts surprised as his baby sister and Mom were blowing bubbles at them. “Hope, you got me with your bubbles.” Hope splashes Henry and Henry splashes Hope back. Emma laughed as she was getting wet and enjoying watching and playing with her two kids. Killian was watching his swan having fun with their two kids and not being stressed. He took pictures with iPhone of his family playing together during bathtime.  
“Hope, we are getting Mommy wet with us. She is playing with us.” He tickles his sister.  
“Hope, is Henry tickling you?” Hope babbled. Emma placed bubbles on Hope’s head.  
“Hope, Mommy put bubbles on your head.” Hope fusses.  
“Okay, Mommy will take the bubbles off.” She takes the bubbles off by blowing them off. “They are all gone, Hope.” Hope smiled.  
“Mom, Hope smiled when you blew the bubbles off. I think she likes the bubbles flying.”  
“I think you are right, Henry.” She scooped up bubbles, “Look Hope bubbles.” She blows them. Hope smiled. “You like bubbles, Hope?” Hope smiled. “Yes, you like bubbles.” She kisses Hope on the cheeks. Henry played with Hope more until she began to fuss. “Hope, bath time is over for you little duck.” Emma gets Hope her bath towel and takes her daughter out of her bath chair and wraps her up. “You are nice and warm.”  
“Mom, do you think Hope had fun with the both of us?”  
“Yes, I know Hope was having so much fun getting wet and love the bubbles. Did I ruin your one on one time with Hope?”  
“Mom, no way. Hope and I had so much fun with you. I had fun with you and Hope. Can we spend time together more?”  
“Yes, we can Henry. Hope loves her fun time with the both of us.” Hope began to cry. “Okay, sweetie. Mommy will get you ready for bed, baby.”  
“Mom, I will clean up and take a shower.”  
“Thanks, Henry.” She takes Hope to her room and changes Hope into a clean diaper, lotioned her up and put her pajamas on and combed her hair. “You are my baby girl are all ready for bedtime.” Hope began to cry. “Hope, you want a story?” She let Hope snuggle on her and gets a book from her bookcase, “Winnie the Pooh.” She sits on the rocking chair and sets Hope on her lap and Hope began to cry. “Hope, you want to snuggle?” She positioned Hope to snuggle on her. “There you go comfy?” Hope babbled. “Deep in the hundred acre woods, where Christopher Robin played…” Hope stopped crying as her Mommy was reading to her. Hope was still awake when her Mom finished her story. “Hope, are you still awake?” She kisses Hope on the head. “Do you want Daddy to tell you a pirate story?” Hope smiled. “Yes, let’s go ask him.” Emma takes her daughter to check on Henry. “Henry are you ready for bed?”  
“Yes, I am. Did you read Hope a story?”  
“Yes, I did. Your sister is awake.”  
“Mom, I can read to her.”  
“Henry, don’t you have school in the morning?”  
“Yes, Mom. Can I say good night to Hope?”  
“Yes, you can.” Henry gets Hope from their Mom. “Hope, I love you, little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Tomorrow you and I can paint in the afternoon, would you like to do an art project with me?” Hope babbled and hugs her brother.  
“Henry, I think that is a yes from your sister.”  
“Hope, when I come home from school. You and I are going to paint together.” He kisses Hope on the head. “I had so much fun with you today, playing with you before dinner. Seeing your foot in your mouth, which was pretty awesome. You are so flexible, little sis. I got to see you eat your first solid food. I had so much fun with you and Mommy in bath time.” Hope hugs Henry. “I love you too, Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Good night Hope. See you tomorrow. Henry loves you.” He hands over Hope to their Mom and he hugs her. “Mom, I love you so much.”  
“I love you too, Henry. I was thinking, after school tomorrow before you come home from school we can get milkshakes at Granny’s?”  
“Just you and me?”  
“I am pretty sure Hope will love her one on one time but Henry...if Hope is extra clingy.”  
“Mom, I love my baby sister. Hope can join us. I know in the evening when Hope goes to bed, we can watch a Marvel movie.”  
“That sounds like a plan.” Hope began to cry.  
“Mom…”  
“Yes, Henry.”  
“Thank you for being you and giving me this normal life.” He hugs his Mom. “I love you so much.”  
“I love you so much, Henry. Having this normal life I always dreamt of. You helped me get my happy beginning. You helped me, which is the best thing ever. I never would have met your Dad, have Hope and met my parents. You are really important in my life. I gave you up because I could not provide you that life when I was in jail…” Hope hugs her Mommy and Henry hugs his Mom. “Now, I have you and our whole family in my life and we are having a normal life together.” Hope began to wail. “Hope, are you hungry? Mommy will feed you. Henry do not go to bed too late.”  
“Mom, I won’t.” Henry hugs his Mom. “Good night, Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head. Henry goes to bed and Emma takes Hope into her room to be nursed. Killian was in bed already. Emma got ready for Hope to be nursed and Hope latched on quickly. “Baby, your milk is not going nowhere.”  
“Love, I saw you joining their bath time.”  
Emma smiled.“Yes, I got to play with the both of them during bath time. Hope loves watching the bubbles flying around not on her. They were splashing each other and we had a bubble war, us against Henry.” Emma chuckled. “It was fun.”  
“Love, I saw you playing with them. I have not seen you so relaxed and happy since your birthday.”  
“I have not felt that happy since the former witch attack and being constantly worried about Hope. She has never experienced the curses…”  
“Love just seeing how much all three of you have fun together, is making Hope happy and not worried about the former witch.”  
“Well, since I am off from work, Henry, Hope and I are going to get milkshakes at Granny’s tomorrow after school.”  
“Love, I can watch Hope.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Aye, I would love to have my one on one time with our little lass. Hope do you want to go to da-da’s ship tomorrow?” Hope stopped eating and grabs her Daddy’s hook. “Aye, that is a yes Hope.”  
“Hope, you have to finish eating sweetie.” She got Hope to nurse again with Hope holding her Daddy’s hook. Killian wrapped his arm around his wife and daughter enjoying their time together with their daughter.  
The next morning, Hope woke up wailing. “Hope what is the matter baby girl?” She checks her diaper, clean. “Hope. Mommy got you. Shh...shh…”  
“Love, what is wrong with Hope?”  
“I do not know. I fed her a few hours ago and I changed her.”  
“Love, let me hold Hope. Hope, come to daddy little love.” He bounces Hope up and down in his arms. “There...there...Hope Daddy got you, little love.” He rocks Hope in her rocking chair. He sang her a song which did not help. Killian wraps Hope in her quilt. “Hope, you are in your quilt that Henry got you.”  
Henry wakes up hearing Hope wailing. He sees his Mom in her bed looking worried. “Mom.”  
“Hi, Henry.” He gives his Mom a big. “Henry, I really needed your hug.”  
Henry sits next to his Mom. “Mom, what is wrong with Hope?”  
“I do not know. It either that she is sick or going through another growth spurt.”  
“I know you and Dad will figure it out.”  
“We will Henry.”  
“When you both figure it out, I know Hope will be happy. If you and Dad need help with Hope I can help.”  
“Henry.” She hugs her son. “You are my sweet son. I know you will help us if we need to.”  
“Mom, I am Hope’s big brother, my job is to make her happy.”  
“Seeing you with Hope reading to her, playing with her when you are not busy with your school work, I love seeing you and Hope together, which makes me so happy. You are a teenager, Henry.”  
“Mom, I told you I have a few friends, like Violet.”  
“All I am saying is that you can have fun with your friends.”  
“Yes, Mom. I know that. I love playing with my little sister. I want to be there as much as I can now. We are 15 years apart. I want to enjoy the moments with her before I go to college.”  
“Henry, if you want to, you can apply to art colleges.”  
“Awesome! But Mom… those schools are far away from here from you and Hope and Dad.”  
“Henry, I want you to go to college no matter what. I could not go to college I want you, my son, to get a college degree. I want you and Hope to get more than a high school diploma, in my case a GED. I want you to both have what I could not have a normal life and an education.”  
“Mom, I am not going to let you down.”  
“Henry, you are my very smart son who loves his whole family. You do not have to be perfect, just be yourself.”  
“I am Mom. I just want to make you proud of me.”  
“Henry, you are my baby boy who is smart, kind, caring, the author of the storybook, with the heart of the truest believer, how I am not proud of you now. You are you and I am proud of you every single day.” She hugs her son.  
“Mom, I love you so much.”  
“I love you. I always will love you. I will always be proud of you. You are my son.” She kisses him on the head.  
“I just want to make you proud of me.”  
She looks at him eye to eye. “Henry you are my son and I am proud of you every single day. We are all proud you, me, your dad and Hope. We all love you so much.” He hugs his Mom tight. They hear Hope crying. Killian brought in Hope. “Speaking of family.”  
“Yes, Mom. Dad, can I hold Hope?”  
“Aye, lad. Maybe you can make Hope happy.” Henry takes Hope from their Dad.  
“Hope, Henry got you, little sis. Why are you crying? Are you sad? Are you not feeling well?” Both of their parents watched Henry interacting with his baby sister. He bounces Hope up and down. “Hope, I do not like it when you are sad. I want you to be happy. When I come home from school you and I can play and read together. We can also talk and snuggle whatever makes you happy okay?” He kisses Hope on the head as she continued to cry.  
“Killian, I think Hope is teething.”  
“How do you know love?”  
“Hope has been drooling more which is a sign of teething, Allison told me. Henry, give me your sister.” Henry hands over Hope to their Mom. “Hope, are the gums inside of mouth in pain baby?” Hope gripped her Mommy. “Killian, can you get me Hope’s teething ring in the freezer? I put it in there when Allison told me that something cool will help Hope when she began teething.”  
“Aye, anything else?”  
“For now, the cold teething ring? If I am right, we will need her baby Tylenol.”  
“Mommy.”  
“I know sweetie. You are hurting. Mommy will give you a lot of snuggle time and make you feel better.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Mom, can I help Hope?”  
“Henry, yes you can after school. If Hope feels better in the afternoon, I know she wants to play with you.”  
“Can we get milkshakes?”  
“If Hope is better, your Dad can watch her and you and I can have one on one time. I know I am going to be with Hope all morning who is very upset.” Killian finds the teething ring in the freezer and gets Hope’s Tylenol just in case was needed. Killian returns with the cold teething ring.  
“Little love, Daddy got you a toy.” He hands it over to Hope and she puts it in her mouth and she slowly stopped crying. “Hope is that helping your pain little love?” She smiled. “Aye, your mommy was right little love.”  
“Hope, you are in good care, our Mommy’s care. She knows that you were in pain little sis. Our mommy is going to take good care of you today.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Henry, Hope will not be her happy self for a while but we will get through her teething stage we will manage.”  
“Mom we will make Hope happy.”  
“Aye, we will make Hope comfortable.”  
“Yes, we will. Hope you are very lucky to have all of us who love you and want to make you happy.” Hope was chewing her cold chew toy.  
“Lad, you missed your bus. I will drop you off at school before heading to the station.”  
“I will get ready quick.” Henry gets ready for school.  
“Love, are you going to be alright with Hope today?”  
“Killian, I will call you if I need you to come home early. Can you buy more of these chewy rings and more bibs?I know our little girl will need more of both now that she is teething.”  
“Aye, I will love on the way home. You can call me and I will come home.”  
“I want to take Henry out just him and me for one on one time.”  
“Love, I can have one on one time with our little lass. I know you will need a break from our little love.”  
“I want to have equal time with them.”  
“I know, Emma. You get to have one on one time with Henry while I spend time with Hope. I want to be there for Hope when she is upset or in pain too.”  
“I know you, that is why I am asking you to be with Hope. I trust you with Hope, she is ours and she trusts us to be there for her when she needs us.”  
“You know that I will always be there for you, Hope and Henry.”  
“I know.”  
“Love are you okay?” He was still concerned for Emma’s stressing out.  
“Killian, I am fine. I am a little tired but when my baby girl needs me I will always be there for her, like now. She is happy being held by me. I do not know what to do with her teething. I will call Allison to ask her.”  
“Love, you seem to know what to do, you knew Hope was in pain and already had a chew toy in the freezer already for Hope. You are doing great love.”  
Emma leaned her head on her husband’s chest. “I have you with me on my side helping me.”  
“Love, you are my family. I will always help my family.”  
“Dad, I am ready.”  
“Lad, I am ready too. Love, call me when you need me. I will bring home Hope’s chew toys and bibs.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Your welcome, Emma.” They kiss. “Hope, you are with Mommy little love. Daddy will see you later.” He kisses Hope on the head. Emma waved Hope’s hand. “Hope, say bye-bye to Henry and Daddy.”  
“Little Sis, I will play with you later and read to you. I promise.” Henry kisses Hope on the head and leaves with their Dad.  
“Hope, it is just you and me today. Do you want to snuggle or read a book? Snuggle?” Hope puts her head on her Mommy’s shoulder. “You just want to snuggle with Mommy. I know you are in pain. I am going to make you feel better and happy sweetie, this is my job of your Mommy.” She kisses Hope on the head. Emma takes Hope to bed with her, she held Hope in her arms. Hope began to fuss. “Hope, you have a chew toy in your mouth, I do not want you to choke.”  
Hope began to cry. “Hope..” She lets Hope have her chew toy and let her snuggle on her and watched Hope carefully. Emma needs Allison’s advice and calls her as she watches Hope. “Hi, Allison.”  
“Hi, Emma. Is Hope okay?”  
“Hope just began teething this morning. Can you give me tips? She wants to snuggle but she has a cold chew toy in her mouth.”  
“Sure, I can give you tips. I can come by during my lunch break.”  
“Thank you. I just have one chew toy for her a cold one to use and now she wants to snuggle.”  
“Emma, just keep Hope happy and comfortable. She will be extra clingy more than usual since she will be in pain. For now, if Hope wants to be snuggle, let her snuggle. To keep her distracted from her pain, breastfeeding her, bubble baths, and cold pacifiers will help her. Also, dry the drool.”  
“I have a feeling, she has been drooling so much. I asked Killian on his way home to get Hope more bibs and teething rings for Hope.”  
“Emma, I will drop by later. Do you need anything?”  
“Lunch?”  
“Sure, I can get you lunch. I know Hope is keeping you busy.”  
“Oh, yes. Hope just wants her Mommy.”  
“I will see you two later.” They ended their conversation. Emma cleaned Hope up by drying off her drool. Emma used her magic to make appear a frozen cold pacifier. Emma takes the chew toy out of her mouth and Hope began to cry. “Hope look what I have for you.” She puts the pink cold pacifier into Hope’s mouth which made her daughter stop crying. “You can sleep on Mommy with a cold paci in your mouth. I am sorry I took your cold chew toy away sweetie. I did not want you to choke, that is why I took your chew toy away so you won’t choke during snuggle time.” She kisses Hope on the head. “I love you, Hope.” Hope took a nap on her Mommy by snuggling on her. “I love my special time with you my baby girl, even though you are in pain, I will always help you when you need me.” She gave Hope massages and watch her little girl sleep happily on her with a cold paci that is helping Hope with her sore gums . Hope slept for a few hours and woke up.  
“Hi, baby. Did you have a good nap?” Hope smiled. “Yes, you are so happy you slept so well.” Emma kisses Hope on the head. Hope began to fuss. “Are you hungry? Mommy will feed you.” She nurses her daughter which made Hope stopped crying. Emma hears the door open and closes. “Emma.”  
“Allison, we are up here.”  
Allison goes up to find Emma nursing Hope in her room. “Hi, Emma.”  
“Hi, Allison.”  
“How is Hope?”  
“I used my light magic to appear a cold paci, which worked when she was sleeping. I did not want her to snuggle on me and choke on her chew toy.”  
“After, she eats I can examine her.” She sits on the bed with her best friend. “How you been? I have not seen you in a while.”  
“Since Hope almost got hurt on my birthday to the day after the former witch threatening my family... I have been stressed out for being overprotective Mom to Hope.”  
“How so Emma?”  
“Hope, never experienced the town’s curses or villains attack, not the serious ones...I am just worried if Hope is worried. Ever since the whole witch attack, Hope has been extra clingy to Henry, Killian and me, especially. I am afraid to leave her and she will just cry.”  
“Emma, us as mothers will always worry about our children. I can see that you are really tired and need a break.”  
“Techniquely, I am on break now. My dad and Killian knew I needed a break and told me to take time off. I am now and Hope is teething...I am here for my daughter which I care about. I had no one as a child when I was in pain, hurt sad or afraid no one to comfort me...I have Hope now who needs me. I will always be there for her.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Emma, I know you were alone. I see every time I see you with Hope and Henry, they love you tremendously. You are their mother and they will always need you.”  
“How are Connor and Lizzie?”  
“They are good. Connor is on the soccer team. He loves sports. Lizzie is in dance classes, she is taking ballet. Ted and I take turns driving her and Connor to their after-school activities.” Hope was full and Emma burped her. “Hope, you want to say hi, to auntie Allison?” She hands over Hope to Allison. “Hi, Hope. I came to visit you today, sweetie.” Hope hugs her. Allison chuckled. “I missed you so much too.”  
“Hope loves you, Allison.”  
“She loves her auntie. I am going to examine her mouth.” She lets Hope sit on her lap as she put gloves on. “Emma.”  
Emma takes Hope and places Hope on her lap. “Open your mouth, Hope.” She examined her mouth and gums...Hope began to cry. “I know, Hope. I am sorry little niece. I have to see what is causing you pain.” She felt where the tooth was growing and swollen gums. “Emma, Hope is only the beginning of getting her first tooth on her top left side.”  
“What can Killian and I do to help soothe her?” Hope began to cry. “Hope, here is your paci sweetie.” She puts Hope’s paci in her mouth and kisses her on the head as she held her in her arms.  
“Emma, you are doing the right thing now, just giving her cold pacifier and cleaning up her drool and making her comfortable as possible. As I said before, you can breastfeed her, or freeze your breast milk and let her drink it as a smoothie. You can give her bubble baths, use a cold washcloth against her cheek, frozen spoons for her to release the pain. The most important to do is dry her drool, clean her gums and make her comfortable as possible.” She looks at Hope, “Which you are doing right now.”  
“We started Hope feeding solid food, puree peaches last night and Hope loved them. Right Hope? Henry chose you a good food for you to eat.”  
“That is a start. Just a few “meals” of puree food.”  
“How about now since she is teething?”  
“Hope can try smoothies of your breast milk, fruits, and hard food just to chew on like frozen carrots and celery.”  
“I am not comfortable on her trying hard food yet but Killian and I will make her smoothies for her. Hope do you want to try a smoothie tonight?” Hope tugged her Mommy’s hair. “Hope, are you being my silly girl.” She tickles her daughter on her tummy and makes Hope laugh. “Allison!”  
“Yes, Emma?”  
“I took Hope to work yesterday since she did not want me to leave her. While Killian was playing with Hope in my office, Hope said da-da!”  
“Her second word!”  
“Yes! We have a feeling Henry name is going to her next word.”  
“Emma, I went to Granny’s and got your usual.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Your welcome.”  
“We can eat in the living room.” Emma carries Hope in the living room and Allison got their lunches. They ate on the couch. Hope reached to Allison.  
“Hope, you want to spend time with me?” Emma hands over Hope to her best friend. “Hi, Hope. Are you happy to see me?” Hope hugs her auntie. “Yes, I know I missed you so much, sweetie. I am here on my lunch break to see you and Mommy.”  
“Allison, Killian and I are planning a date night soon. We do need Hope’s favorite babysitter to watch her.”  
“Emma, I will love to watch Hope and Henry. Henry and I talk so much as we are watching a movie or playing with Hope.”  
Emma smiles. “I know, my kids love their favorite aunt.”  
“I do not mind watching them during the night if you need a night off.”  
“Are you sure? With Hope teething and her being extra clingy. I am not sure about a night away from her...”  
“Emma, if you are not comfortable yet with me...”  
“No..no I trust you with my two kids, besides Killian, I do not let my parents watch Hope. It is just that I will be nervous being away from Hope too long when she is in much pain. I want to be the one to be there for her.”  
“Emma , I understand. All I am saying when Hope is not in teething, you can let me stay overnight with Hope and Henry to give you a very needed break.”  
“I will definitely let you know when you can watch them overnight. I know Henry and Hope love having you over. Do you want coffee?”  
“Yes, please.”  
“I will be right back.” As Hope was having fun with Allison, Emma made coffee for Allison. She knows that Hope trusts Allison and having one night away from her baby girl won’t be so bad not until Hope is not teething not when her baby is in pain. For now, a night out with her Killian can happen when Hope is teething and she trusts her best friend/sister knowing that Hope is in the best care her pediatrician. She hears Hope crying. “Emma, I am going to change Hope’s diaper.” Emma returns back with Allison coffee hot. Allison brings down Hope. “Hope, you are all clean, my little niece.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Emma, thank you for the coffee.”  
“You are welcome. I know you have a busy day with patients. It is the least that I can do since you came here on your lunch hour to help me with Hope.”  
“Emma, you are like my sister, we are best friends I love helping you out and I love our girl chats. I love seeing my little Hope.” They heard the door open, Killian was home from work early, for being worried about their little lass. He sees Emma and Allison talking.  
“Swan, I am home.”  
“Killian.” Emma gets up and hugs him.  
Killian smiles.“You are happy to see me, love?”  
Emma smiles back,“Yes, I am. Allison came by to give us tips on how to help Hope. Are you supposed to be at work?”  
“I left work early because all day I think about our little lass. Allison, how is Hope?”  
“She is only at the beginning of her teeth coming in. No tooth is out just yet. As I told Emma, you can use cold pacifiers, smoothies, cold cloth, cold spoons, and hard food for her to chew on. Give her bubble baths, for Emma to breastfeed her, dry her drool and clean her gums every day. Most of all keep Hope happy.” Hope hugs Allison. “Hope, I love you too sweetie. I will come to play with you soon. You have your Mommy and Daddy to make you feel better. Emma, thank you for letting me come by.”  
“Allison, you are amazing. Thank you so much for helping us with Hope.”  
“You are welcome, Emma. Call me if you have any questions or concerns. Let me know when I can babysit this cutie.” She tickles Hope.  
“Aye, Allison. We will let you babysit Hope very soon. Swan, I was thinking, Friday night we can have a date night.”  
“Sure. Allison are you free to babysit Hope that night?”  
“I am free Friday night. I get to spend time with my niece and nephew. Hope you and I are going to play on Friday night!” Hope moved around excitedly, which made all of the three adults laugh. “Emma, I have to go back to work.” She hands over Hope to Emma.  
“Thank you for coming by.”  
“Your welcome, Emma. We need to have out girl chats soon.”  
“Definitely.” They hug.  
“Allison, thank you for helping our little lass.”  
“You are welcome. I will see you Friday night.” Allison leaves. Hope began to cry.  
“Swan, it is my turn with our little lass. You look like you need to rest.” He takes Hope from his wife. “Hi, Hope. Daddy is home little love. I know you are in pain.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“I used my magic to make a cold paci appear.”  
“Aye, I brought us more bibs for our little love and pacifiers.”  
“Hope, look what Mommy has for you, sweetie.” She shows Hope her light magic to appear a purple cold paci on Emma’s palm of her hand. Hope babbled. “Yes, Mommy created it just for you.” She puts the paci in Hope’s mouth.  
“Little love, you want storytime? Daddy will tell you a story. Swan.”  
“Thank you, Killian.” They kiss. “Hope, have fun with daddy in storytime.” She kisses Hope and goes back upstairs to take a shower and a nap. Killian takes Hope up to her room. “Little love, let’s read a story.” Killian held Hope in his arm as he read a book from her book self while sitting on the rocking chair, “ Once upon a time, there was a little duck…” Hope loved storytime with her Daddy and falls asleep after he finished reading the book. He loved his one on one time with his little love. A few hours later, Emma woke up well rested and checked on Killian and Hope and found them in her room. Hope was sleeping on her Daddy and Killian rocked her. “Love, she is alright. She loves sleeping on me.”  
“Can you watch her while I take Henry out?”  
“Aye, love. Have fun with Henry.”  
“Thank you. Just call me if you need….”  
“Love, we will be fine.”  
“Just to remember to dry her drool and the extra breast milk is in the fridge.”  
“Emma, Hope is happy with me and Hope will be alright with me. Have fun with our son.”  
Emma smiles at her husband. “Hope has the best daddy in the world.”  
“Hope has the best mommy in the world.” They kiss. Emma gets her car keys and goes to the high school to pick up her son. Emma waited for Henry. When Henry saw his Mom’s yellow bug car, he got excited. “Mom.”  
“Hey, kid. Come in.” Henry hugs her after he gets in the car. Emma drove her car to town. “How was your day?  
“Good. How is Hope?”  
“Your sister is starting to teething. Aunt Allison came by to give me and Dad tips on how to sooth Hope while she is teething, like cold pacis, for me breastfeeding her, giving her bubble baths…”  
“Yes, I will love to play with her to help her forget her pain.’  
“I know as her big brother you will make your sister very happy. We just have to keep Hope happy and comfortable when she is in pain.”  
“Mom, we all will make Hope happy. I do not like it when Hope is crying.”  
“Me too, kid. Oh, Aunt Allison is babysitting on Friday.”  
“Yes!” Emma chuckled.  
Emma and Henry went to Granny’s and have milkshakes. Emma and Henry both order chocolate milkshakes. “Tell me about what is going on. I know that I been busy with Hope. If you are jealous or are you still sad about the incident with Zelena.”  
“Mom, Hope and I love you much. I know you love us equally. I just know Hope needs you now, she knows that you are there for her like you are there for me. You are there for the both of us when Zelena threatened our family, you and Dad are heroes. Hope relies on you and Dad. I am her big brother and she knows that I am there for her too. She has all of us.”  
“She is very lucky that she all of us caring for her.”  
“Mom, I know you need a break. Over the weekend, I was thinking after your date with Dad. Can I take Hope to the park or to the library? I want to babysit Hope and have one on one time with my baby sister, please.”  
Emma smiles big. “Kid, every time I think of you saying please; I think back you as a ten-year-old kid when you asked me to take you back home. Now, I am with you all the time, you living with me..you have grown up so much and Hope adores you her big brother. I cannot say no to a babysitter.”  
“You mean I can babysit?”  
“Yes, instead of Saturday. I do need a break...can you babysit after school on Thursday instead?”  
“Sure, I can. If Hope is in pain I can stay home with her. You and Dad can teach me how to soothe her. I can learn, please.”  
Emma smiles big. “Henry.” She hugs her son. “Hope has the best big brother ever. I know you will do your best to take care of her.”  
“I know that you need a break and I want to spend more time with my baby sister.”  
“I know, Henry. Hope loves playing with you.”  
“I am looking forward when Hope starts to crawl.”  
Emma laughed. “That is when we have to watch her so she won’t get hurt.”  
“I know Mom and also keep the ground clean so she won’t pick up objects in her mouth and choke.”  
“That is right.” Emma and Henry continued to talk enjoying their one on one time together. Henry knew his mom is happy to have her special time with him and stress-free. While Emma and Henry are having their bonding time, Killian was with Hope. When Hope woke up from her nap crying. “Little love, Daddy is here. Daddy is with you.” He sniffs her diaper. “Aye, you need a change, little pirate.” As Killian changes Hope’s diaper, Hope made more poop which splattered on her Daddy’s shirt. “Hope, are you being a dirty pirate.” He tickles his daughter as she was crying. “You are my favorite pirate little love.” He kisses Hope everywhere and makes her laugh. He was happy to make his little love happy. Killian takes off his poop covered shirt and changes Hope into a new outfit and he put a new bib, a bandana style with hooks on them. He dries up her drool. “Little love, you are all clean. You want to play?” Hope smiled. “Aye, we can have daddy and Hope time.” He takes Hope downstairs and let her play with her toys while doing tummy time. “Da-da.”  
“You want me to play with you, little love? I will join you.” He lies down on the playmat with his little lass and read her a soft book. He read to her stories and played with her and talked to her. “Hope, are you having fun with Daddy?” Hope babbled. He smiled. “Aye,I love playing with my little pirate. Yes, you are my little pirate.” He tickles Hope and makes her laugh. Hope began to cry. “Hope, are you hungry?” He takes Hope to the kitchen and places Hope on her Bumbo chair. He gets puree peaches from the fridge and spoonfeeds his daughter. “Hope, here is the Jolly Roger looking for a place to land.” He moved the spoon around like waves. “Open your mouth for the Jolly Roger to land.” She opened her mouth and ate most of it and some landed on her bib. “Good little love, you are eating your peaches. Daddy is so proud of you little pirate.” Hope smiled. He kisses her on the cheek. He continued to play with her “Jolly Roger.” Emma and Henry return home to find Killian and Hope in the kitchen, Killian with no shirt on and feeding Hope puree peaches, “Hope, the Jolly Roger is sailing and needs a place to land.” Hope knew what to do to open her mouth. “Yes, little pirate the Jolly Roger landed.” Some landed not in her mouth. “Well, most of it.” Emma giggled and Killian turned around seeing Emma watching them and Henry with his iPhone recording his special time with Hope.  
“Hi, honey.”  
“Hello, love. Hope mommy and Henry are home.”  
She hugs her husband. “Kilian, where is your shirt?”  
“After Hope napped, I changed her diaper and she pooped on me. I had no time to get a shirt, I was changing Hope’s outfit and got her a new bib on her. We were playing in the living room….we got very busy. Now I am feeding her calling it “The Jolly Roger.” Some of the food landed on me.”  
Emma giggles. “You are my an amazing Daddy to our little girl. I have not had seen Hope so happy since last night.”  
“Aye, I know love.” Hope babbled. “Hope, are you still hungry little love?” Hope smiled. “Aye, we will continue our game.” He gets another spoonful of peaches, “We can show Mommy and Henry our game.” He moved the spoon around in waves, “Hope, the Jolly Roger needs to land somewhere, open your mouth for it to land…” Hope ate most of the peaches. “That is my Daddy’s little pirate. You ate all of your peaches.” He kisses her on the cheek. Hope spat up her peaches. “Well, I should have seen that coming.” Emma and Henry laughed and took many pictures of Killian feeding Hope peaches. Hope began to fuss.  
“Hope, Mommy is home.” She burps Hope and Hope fell asleep on her Mommy. “Mom, can I hold Hope?”  
“Yes, you can Henry. If she is in pain bring her to me.”  
“Yes, Mom, I will.”  
“Just make sure to dry her drool.”  
“I will Mom. Hope and I will be in my room.”  
“Have fun with Hope Henry.”  
“Hope and I will.” He takes his sleeping sister to his room to give his parents a break.  
“Killian, I love Hope’s bandana bib.”  
“Thank you, love, I got a whole set at the baby store. There are a few that reminds me of you and me.”  
“Oh, really like this one? You?”  
“Aye. That is right. I also put the pacifiers and chew toys in the fridge for our little lass.”  
“Killian...you are the best. Hope is so lucky to have you as her Daddy. You got her what she needed to soothe her, you fed her puree food you were having so much fun with Hope.”  
“Aye, Hope and I had tummy time. I read with her on her playmat played with her.”  
“Yes, she loves you so much and she is so happy with you.”  
“Love, she loves you and me. We both make her happy.”  
“Aye, we do.”  
“Since it is November, a holiday is coming up.”  
“What holiday is coming up love?”  
“Thanksgiving. It is a time where we have a big family meal together and say what we are thankful for with turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce and desserts.”br />  
“Aye, I like the sound of this holiday. Why we did not do it last year?” She hugs him.  
“I was pregnant Hope. I wanted to have our first official family Thanksgiving when our family was completed. I have not had a good Thanksgiving in the system ever..”  
“Love, we will have the best Thanksgiving ever with our whole family.”  
“Yay!” She hugs him tight and they kiss. She gave him a look, “You know…” She moves her hands up and down her shirtless hot husband’s bare chest, “I do like seeing you naked more…”  
He flirted her back, “Even with baby food on me.”  
She whispered in his ear, “Yes, it makes you sexier.”  
“Aye, I know where this is going...I do need a shower”  
“What are you waiting for captain?” They make out and Killian brings Emma up to their room they get naked as they were kissing and have sex as quietly as possible in the shower not too loud since their kids were nearby. While Henry was watching Hope, he knew that his parents were having sex, he heard his parents making noises and talking going up the stairs. Henry was happy to have one on one time with his sister. He made sure her drool was dry. Hope woke up needing to change. “Hope, Henry will change you.” Henry changes her diaper. “ You are all clean.” He changes Hope’s bib, into a pink bandana one. “Hope you want a story?” Hope began to cry. “Hope.” He bounces her up and down to soothe her. Once, Emma and Killian heard Hope crying, they stopped having sex in their bedroom and changed into clothes. “Hope, I will bring you to Mommy. She always knows what to do.” Henry brings in Hope into their room.”Mom.”  
“Is Hope okay?”  
“She needs you.” He brings Hope to their Mom.  
“Hope, did you have fun with Henry? He changed your bib!” Hope continued to cry. “Are you in pain again?”  
“Swan, she was fine for a long time.”  
“I know.” She magically appears another pacifier, a cold yellow one and placed it in Hope's mouth. “Here you go, sweetie.” Hope spat it out. “Hope.”  
“Emma, I have an idea. Let me try. Hope.” He lets Hope grab his hook hand and she chews on it and stops crying.  
“Dad, you made Hope stopped crying.”  
“Aye, I did lad.”  
“Where did you get the idea, dad?”  
“Allison told your Mom and I are that certain hard objects make her feel better. So I thought how about my hand and she loves her Daddy’s hand.”Hope snuggled on her Mommy and had her daddy’s hook hand in her mouth making her teething pain go away.  
“Killian, I think your hand is going to be Hope’s favorite soothing toy for a while.”  
“Aye, I have a feeling that will happen.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Hope are you happy that Daddy is making your pain go away?” Hope smiled. “Daddy loves helping his little love.  
“Mom, Dad, can I read Hope a story?”  
“Yes, you can Henry.” He goes to get his book.  
“How was your one on one time with our son?”  
Emma smiled. "It was fun. We talked a lot. He asked me to babysit Hope. He is babysitting her after school on Thursday.”  
“You mean you and I can have one on one time together?”  
“Yes, captain. At your captain quarters?”  
“It is a deal love.” They kiss. “You, Henry and I are making Hope so happy when our little lass is in pain. You magically appearing cold pacis, me with my hook and Henry with his storytime.”  
“Yes, we have many ways to make our little girl happy.” Henry returned to his parents' bedroom and joined them on the bed. “Hope, here is the story. Once upon a time, there was a long lost princess…” Emma loved her family time together, especially when her children needed her. She loves being mommy to Henry and Hope. She has her amazing husband supporting her and being there for their little girl as much as she was there for Hope. They both take turns with their little love, making her happy and comfort her when she is in pain or upset. They learn from each other on how to make Hope happy, like Killian’s “Jolly Roger” feeding game. Emma and Killian have Henry to watch Hope and loves her as much as a big brother does, playing with her and reading to her and making her happy. They have Allison too, Emma’s best friend/sister and is the family go to babysitter. Emma is so lucky to have her family together and love being with each other especially one of them needed all of their attention. For a long time, Killian’s hook was in Hope’s mouth. He did not mind his little love needed it to make her swollen gums hurt less, he loves his little lass so much he is willing to do anything for her especially when she is in pain. After Henry read their true love story, Hope fell asleep. “Thank you, Henry.”  
“Your welcome, Mom.” He goes into his room to let his sister sleep.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, Emma.” They kiss. Emma fell asleep while her husband’s arm wrapped around her feeling safe while his other hand, hook and was in Hope’s mouth. Killian loves his family and loving being there for his two loves. He know Emma is stress, with the help from him and Henry, Emma won’t be as stressed out with their little love, who is extra clingy and began teething. As a family, they will get through Hope’s teething together.


	78. Pre-Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babysitting and preparing for Thanksgiving

  
With the help from Henry and Allison babysitting Hope, made Emma less stress. Henry loved babysitting his sister after school. Two weeks before Thanksgiving, Henry finished all of his homework during his study hall and he took the school bus home. He walked home after he got dropped off, he was hoping his sister was in a better mood than the last two weeks of her swollen gums from teething, he does not like when Hope is crying. When Henry entered the house he heard Hope crying. He finds his mom and sister in the living room, their Mom bouncing Hope up and down to calm down Hope. “Hi, Mom.”  
“Hi, Henry. Hope, Henry is home from school.”  
“How is Hope today?”  
“Her teething pain has lessened today.”  
“Can I take Hope to the park?”  
Emma thought about it. “Hope does need fresh air. She has been cranky today. You can take her to the park. I just need to teach you what to do if she is in pain.”  
“Mom, I know how to take care of her drool Mom.”  
“Hope, Henry is going to take you to the park.” Hope reaches out to her brother. “Henry, someone is very happy to see you.”  
“Hope. Are you happy that we are going to play together?” He takes Hope from their Mom. Hope hugs her brother. “We are going to have so much fun together. Just you and me.” He kisses Hope on the head. They go upstairs to Hope’s room.  
Emma shows her son, Hope’s diaper bag.“Henry, her diaper bag is packed. I packed extra bibs and towels to keep her drool dry, that is important to dry her drool.” Hope began to cry. “Hope, are you hungry baby girl?” Henry hands over Hope to their Mom. Emma nurses her daughter and Henry dressed out of his school uniform. “Henry, we are having Thanksgiving this year.”  
“We are? We never had it ever before.”  
“We are having it this year. I have not had it since I was in the system and all of them were awful..so I decided to make it a family holiday no more curses and having our family together…”  
“Mom, I never had Thanksgiving so this will be our whole family first time except for you. Why we did not celebrate it last year?”  
“I wanted our family to be complete before starting a whole new family tradition.”  
“Our family is definitely completed. Who are you inviting over for Thanksgiving?”  
“I was thinking Aunt Allison and her family. I want to invite my parents but I am not sure about Leo. Knowing Hope…”  
“Mom, Hope will be freaking out if she sees him.”  
“That is why I am hesitating.”  
“I think you should invite your parents and if Leo comes Hope will be with me, you, Dad or Aunt Allison.”  
“Hope loves playing with Lizzie...I know Allison will help us out if Hope gets upset.”  
“Mom, we will all help out. Hope will be with one of us.”  
“I will invite them.” Hope made a pop sound. “Hope, are you full?” She burps Hope and dresses her in long sleeve onesie with leggings and a fall coat and hat. “You are my little girl are ready to go play with Henry.” Hope babbled. “Yes, you are going to have fun with Henry.” She snuggles Hope and kisses her on the head. “Henry, if Hope gets in pain, I packed a little cooler with a few pacis for her. That will help her with her swollen gums. I also packed baby wipes, to clean her hands for germs and extra clothes.”  
“Wow, Mom you packed very preparedly.”  
“Yes, I want Hope to have fun with you and not crying in pain. I know she will have fun with you, kid.”  
“I am going to use her stroller today. She can go on the swings right?”  
“Yes, she can. She loves the swings. If Hope gets fussy...”  
“Mom, I know how to make Hope happy when she gets fussy.”  
“I know if anything happens like if she gets hurt, or you cannot calm her down from crying or you need to pick you both up. You can call me anytime.”  
Henry hugs his Mom tight. “Mom, we love you so much. Hope and I will have fun together. If anything happens, I know to call you right away. Hope is going to be happy with me. Right Hope?” Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope you just want to play with me.”  
“Henry, have fun with Hope.”  
“Mom, I will and Hope will be safe with me.”  
“I know. I am just.”  
“Worried? Mom Hope is going to be with me, she loves her big brother.”  
“Hope be a good girl for Henry. Have fun at the park.” They walk down together. Henry straps Hope in her stroller. “Bye, Hope. Have fun with Henry.” She kisses Hope on the head as Henry places Hope’s diaper bag on the bottom of the stroller.  
“Mom, we won’t be gone for too long. I promise you that I will take a lot of pictures.”  
“I am looking forward to seeing them.” Henry and Hope leave.  
As they were walking to the park, Hope was looking around. “Yes, Hope we are outside. It is cool out but we get to enjoy this nice weather before winter comes, that is when snow will fall on the ground. I promise you that when the first snow is falling, I will take you outside and let you touch your first snow.” Hope babbled. When they reached the park there were babies with parents and older kids, “Hope, want to go on the swings?” Hope smiled. Henry places the stroller nearby the swings and puts Hope in the baby swing. He pushes her slowly and Hope loved it, she was smiling. “You like the swings little sis?” Hope babbled. He continued to push Hope on the swings and took a few pictures of Hope. Hope began to fuss. “Hope, do you want to play somewhere else?” Henry gets his sister out of the swing and holds her and she calms down instantly. “You just wanted me?” Hope babbled and gripped his jacket. “Hope, we can go the grass and talk.” He thinks the swings were enough excitement for his sister. He places Hope in her stroller and pushed the stroller to the grass area. He lays down the blanket that his Mom packed him and he let Hope sit on the blanket as he got her diaper bag out. “Hope, let’s see what mommy packed us in your diaper bag.” Hope began to cry again. “Hope.” He holds her on his chest. “Henry got you, little sister. Your big brother is here.” He kisses Hope on the head. He knows that Hope depends on him beside their parents and feels safe with him. “You want me to tell you a story?” Hope babbled. Henry moved around and Hope began to cry. “Hope, I got you, little sis. Henry got you.” His sister just wanted to be held by him. “ I am going to tell you a story that is not in my magic book. My story...Once upon a time, there was a boy named Henry….”  
After Henry took Hope to the park, Emma made a phone call. “Hi, Allison.”  
“Hi, Emma. How are you?”  
“I am good. Are you working now?”  
“I am about to leave the hospital why?”  
“Henry took Hope to the park. I have the house to myself, want to come over for girl time?”  
“Sure, I am on my way.” Allison arrives to Emma’s house ten minutes later, seeing Emma cleaning up the living room. “Hi, Emma.”  
“Hi, Allison.” They hug and sat on the couch.  
“Henry is babysitting Hope?”  
“Yes. Henry loves spending time with his sister. He wants to give me a break. He noticed that I needed a break.”  
“How is Hope’s teething?”  
“Today has been the best day so far, she is in less pain that the last few days. Since Henry offered to watch Hope, I let them go to the park since Hope was having a good day. I was wondering what is your family plans on Thanksgiving?”  
“We usually go to my parents' house for Thanksgiving but I have to work after the holiday and Chicago is far.”  
“Well, if you all want to you can join me and my family for Thanksgiving.”  
“Emma, we would love to join you all for the holiday. Thank you for inviting us.”  
“Your welcome. It would not be a holiday without my best friend/sister.”  
“What do you need me to bring?”  
“I am just telling you now that this is my first time planning Thanksgiving meal and hosting it. Our family never had Thanksgiving with all of the curses and villains...the last time I had Thanksgiving was when I was in the foster system...they were all bad. I was thinking of having Thanksgiving last year but I was pregnant with Hope and wanted her to be with us to celebrate the holiday with us.”  
“Emma, I know this is going to be a great Thanksgiving. I am glad to be a part of your first family Thanksgiving. I know Hope and Henry will happy to have me over.”  
“Yes, they love their auntie. I know Lizzie will play with Hope.”  
Allison giggled. “Yes, my little girl loves Hope. Are you inviting your parents and Leo?”  
“I am still hesitating because Hope has not seen Leo since my birthday. I do not know…”  
“If you end up inviting them, Hope will have her pediatrician very nearby and knowing from what happened last time, we all are going to watch Leo and Hope.”  
“I will invite them.”  
“What do you need me to bring?”  
“What do you usually good cooking at?”  
“I can make the stuffing and cranberry sauce.”  
“Killian and I are planning on cooking the turkey, sweet potatoes and green beans.” Emma gets a phone call. “It is Henry.” She answers her phone. “Henry is everything alright?”  
“Yes and no.”  
“What do you mean?” She puts Henry on speaker. “Hope just wants to be held by me. Whenever I put her down she will cry. Is she being extra clingy is a part of her teething?”  
“Yes, Henry. It is normal.”  
“Aunt Allison?”  
“Yes, Henry, I am having girl time with your Mom.”  
“Hope, aunt Allison is over at our house and we are not there.” Emma and Allison laugh.  
“Kid, besides Hope being extra clingy is she okay?”  
“We did the swings and now Hope just wanted to be held by me...I am loving it. Mom, can you pick us up later?”  
“Yes, Henry. I can pick you both up.”  
“Not just yet. I want to spend one on one time with my sister. I have a feeling I cannot hold her and push her stroller on the way home.”  
“Henry, I can walk there and meet you there and we can walk home together just call me when you are ready to go home.”  
“Yes, Mom. I will.”  
“See you soon.” They hung up.  
“Emma..”  
“I know...Henry he loves Hope so so much. He just wanted to make sure Hope was okay. I taught him what to do with her teething and I over-packed her diaper bag with a cooler of pacis for her.”  
“That is a really smart idea.”  
“We started feeding Hope solid food recently.”  
“How is that going?”  
“Hope likes the puree peaches, we are giving her “meals” slowly.” Emma smiled big.  
“What is it, Emma?”  
“When Henry and I came home from our bonding time, Killian was feeding Hope her puree peaches..and he was making it into a game instead of the airplane, he makes it into the “Jolly Roger” and Hope loves it. Now every time she is being fed, Hope loves her time with her Daddy. When I feed her, Killian holds her still Hope. She likes to be fed by both of us.”  
“Emma she still loves being with you and being fed by you.”  
“I know. I am just worried that she won’t need me anymore when she is older.”  
“Emma, Hope will always need you. Do not worry even when Hope is a toddler she will be attached to you and want to be held.”  
At the park, Henry had Hope wrapped up in her quilt and held her in his arms. Hope was cleaned after he changed her diaper. “Hope are you happy that you are with me, little sis?” Hope smiled. “Yes, you have the best big brother.” Hope began to fuss. “Hope, you want your paci?” He takes out the cooler and gave Hope her paci. “Here you go.” Hope smiled and snuggled onto Henry more. “I love you baby sis.” Henry knows Hope cannot do any of the slides just yet he cannot wait to be chasing her around the park and playing with her when she starts crawling and walking. He is enjoying his one on one time with Hope when she loves to snuggle on him. He can tell her anything. “Hope, can I tell you something? I know that you are a good listener. Hope, before I found our Mommy, living around here was really sad and lonely. I was different from everyone because Mommy had me in this world, in jail but that is my dad’s fault. Mommy grew up in a world with no magic. The dark curse was everyone in this town not with their loved ones and their happy endings. Everyone was separated and unhappy and time was the key. Growing up here with everyone else is in the same day and time, every day was the same, like Hansel and Gretel they were ten years old from when I was a baby until I turned ten. When I ran away and brought Mommy here to Storybrooke, and she stayed time moved, the clock finally moved and everything was changing. Change is good because Mommy had the power to make a difference here for good and defeating my other mommy who was trying to keep the curse. Meanwhile, my other mommy tried to convince everyone that I was crazy. I was showing Mommy that everyone in my magic storybook was all living in this town. My other mommy sends me to therapy and telling everyone that I was crazy so she can keep the dark curse. I was very lonely Hope. That is why I do not have too many friends. I am so happy that I have you because we have the same Mommy and we are both born here in this world. And are the same no magic powers and get to have a normal life with Mommy and Daddy. I can tell you anything Hope. You are my baby sister. I am your big brother, you can tell me anything. I will always listen to you Hope. You can come to talk to me anytime when you can say my name.” Hope hugged her brother. “Hope, I love your hugs. I love you too, Hope. Henry loves you so much.” He realized that it was getting dark. “Hope we have to go home now, little sis.” He placed Hope in her stroller all bundled up and got ready and pushed her stroller home. “Hope, I have had so much fun with you, little sis. Later, I will read to you.” He pushed the stroller home. Henry was passing through town, their usual way home from the park. It was getting darker and Hope began to cry. “Hope, do not cry little sis. We are almost home to Mommy and Daddy.” She just continued to cry. Henry takes Hope out of her stroller and holds her. “Hope, Henry got you. You are safe.” She continued to cry. “Hope...shhh...shh…” He sees someone, his grandma Belle.  
“Henry?”  
“Hi, Grandma.”  
“Hi, Henry. Is Hope alright?”  
“She wants to be held. I cannot hold her and push the stroller home. We were coming from the park.”  
“Henry, it is getting dark out here. Come with me, we can call your parents to pick you up in the library.” Belle pushes Hope’s stroller as Henry carried Hope who was gripping her brother, they walk together to the library.  
At home, Emma was getting worried and began pacing around her living room and talking to Allison and Killian. “It is getting late. Henry told me he would call me to pick them up.”  
“Love, Henry is with Hope. They are alright.”  
“What if Hope or Henry got hurt?”  
“Emma, if either one of them got hurt, I would have gone to the hospital to the call. I work in the pediatric department of the emergency room. I would have got the call to go in. They are fine, Emma. Henry is sixteen and he is not going to let anything bad happen to Hope.”  
“Love, they must have lost track of time.” She looks at the window waiting for her two children to come home. Killian makes Emma a hot chocolate to calm her nerves. “Here you go, love.”  
“Thank you.” She took a sip of her cinnamon hot chocolate.  
Emma gets a phone call from her son. “Henry is calling me.” Killian takes her cocoa mug from her. “Henry, where are you and Hope?”  
“Hope let me put her in the stroller. Now she is crying and wants to be held. If I did not hold her, she would be crying. We are in town in the library, Grandma let us in. Can you please come to pick us up?”  
Emma sighed in relief and smiles.“Henry, stay where you are. I am going to pick you two up right now.” Emma and Henry end their phone call.  
“Love, where are they?”  
“Hope began crying and wanted to be held. Somehow, they ended up in town. Belle let them stay in the library.”  
“Emma, Henry knew it was getting dark and he found a place to stay inside with Hope.”  
“Yes, his grandma Belle owns the library. It is one of Henry’s favorite places to go to with Hope. Killian, Allison and her family are joining us for Thanksgiving.”  
“Aye, that is great love. Someone besides you who experienced this holiday.” Emma and Allison laughed.  
“Yes, Killian. I am cooking half of the stuff at my house and you and Emma will cook the rest here. I am looking forward to celebrating with my best friend.”  
“Allison, thank you for coming over.”  
“You are welcome. I will see you both soon.” Allison leaves.  
“Love let's go pick up our children.”  
“Yes.”  
“ Love, I will be driving us to pick up the kids. Emma hugs him hard and began to cry. “Emma. Henry and Hope are safe. They are not hurt or in danger. They are with Belle in the library.”  
“I am so happy our Henry is smart. He knew it was getting dark and he found a place to stay... I was so worried….” Killian hugs her and rubbed her back.  
“Emma, our children are okay. They are safe. Our smart son would never let our daughter be in danger.”  
Yes, Henry is her big brother and he won’t let bas anything happen to her.”  
“Aye, love. He listened to Hope and he was aware of the time. Let’s go get our children.”  
“Yes.” They kiss. Killian drove him and Emms to the library. Emma tries not to rush in with Killian at her side. They see Belle. “Hi, Emma and Killian. I saw Henry and Hope in town with Hope crying. I let them in. Henry and Hope are in the children’s reading area.”  
“I was getting worried when Henry did not call.”  
“Hope was crying that much, it took a while for Henry to calm her down. He would not let me help, he wanted to calm Hope himself.”  
“She has been teething.”  
“She is calmed down right now. I will bring you both to them.” Belle brings Emma and Killian to their children, in the children’s reading room. Emma sees Henry sitting in the corner on a bean bag sleeping with Hope, who was gripping her brother fast asleep. Emma was in awe. “Killian, look.”  
Killian and Emma took pictures of their children sleeping together.  
“Love, our little lass tuckered Henry out.”  
“Yes, Henry made sure Hope was safe and happy.”  
“I told you, love, that they are alright.”  
“Yes, you did captain. Let me wake up one of our children.” She sits down next to her children and gently wakes up Henry, by nudging his shoulder. “Henry...Henry.”  
Henry woke up groggily, “Hi, Mom.”  
Emma smiled. “Hi, Henry. Did you have fun with your sister?”  
Henry smiled as he looked down at his sister. “Yes, I did. She loves the swings. I pushed her on the swings for a long time. Hope and I talked a lot in the park. We were sitting on the grass and she was wanted to be held by me only and we talked. ” Henry got nervous. “Mom...I am.. I am so sorry I did not call...Hope was crying… I had to comfort her that was the only way she stopped crying...then I saw Grandma seeing us and she let stay here.”  
“Henry...Henry.” She puts her hand on his face. “Henry. You did your best with your sister. You got to somewhere safe when it got dark. You got yourself and Hope somewhere safe to call me and pick you up. Yes, I was worried...I knew you would not let anything bad to Hope. Hope is happy with you right now, holding onto you knowing that you are protecting her.”  
“I was not sure she was hungry or her teething pain…I changed her diaper a few times once the park and once here. She was very clingy.” (Sighs). “Mom I do not know how you and Dad do it, parenting is hard.”  
Emma chuckles. “Henry, you are a teenager. That is why you have to be an adult to be a parent. You are her big brother.”  
“I know. My job is to protect her, be there for when she needs me and make her happy.”  
“You did all of that today. I am so proud of you Henry.”  
“Even though I am tired. I love my time with my baby sister. I mean Mom, Hope is cute and she loves being with me. She is a good listener and she responds as ITV she understands.”  
“Hope understands in her own way, Henry. She loves you and she is talking so I know she understands us talking to her by now. I know that Hope’s next word will be Henry.”  
“You really think so?”  
“Yes, Henry. You do remember when I was pregnant with her, she moved around every time she heard your name. She loves you before she was even born.”  
Henry smiles and kisses Hope on the head. “Can I babysit Hope again?”  
Emma smiled. “Yes, you can Henry. We need to get home, it is getting late.” Henry hands over his sister to his Mom. Hope woke up once she was in her mommy’s arms. “Mommy.”  
“Mom, Hope knew you were holding her even when she was sleeping.”  
Emma smiled big. “Yes, Henry she knows my arms by now. Hi, Hope. Did you have fun with Henry?” Hope babbled. “You had fun at the park. You and Henry talked a lot together.” Hope smiled. “Yes, you had so much fun with your big brother.” Emma snuggled her daughter, Hope hugged her. “Yes, baby. I missed you too. I am so happy you had fun with Henry, sweetie.”  
“Hi, Dad.”  
“Hi, Henry. How was the park?”  
“It was fun. Hope loves the swings. When Hope was crying I took her out of the swings and she was gripping. We just talked until it got dark out. I am sorry for not calling you both sooner. I had Hope with me..”  
“Lad, you got Hope here. You are both safe which all that matters. Hope trust you son.”  
“Henry, you and Hope are both safe which all that matters.”  
“Grandma, thank you for letting us stay here.”  
“You are welcome, Henry. You and Hope can come here anytime. I have never seen you so good with children until your sister arrived. You are an amazing big brother.”  
“Thank you, Grandma. Hope trusts me, mom, dad, and aunt Allison. We all love her.”  
“Lad, we should got home before Hope needs to eat.”  
“You are right.” Henry and Killian push the stroller to the car.  
“Thank you, Belle, for watching them and look out for them.”  
“You are welcome, Emma. Henry was not letting go of Hope at all. I told him to call you but he would not let me hold her. He called you once Hope was happy and settled down from crying. Emma, he is a really great kid. You should be proud of him.”  
“I am very proud of my son. Hope has been extra clingy since Zelena attacked our family…” Hope began to cry. “Hope. I am sorry sweetie. She is not here. You are with Mommy.” She soothes her daughter.  
“Mommy.”  
“Yes, Hope you are with mommy. Sweetie, you are safe.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope hugs her.  
“I know you, Killian and Henry are making sure Hope is safe and happy.”  
“Yes, we are all doing our part. She also started teething recently so clingy more. I let Henry watched her at home or he takes her to the park or here. I only trusts, Henry and Allison, to babysit her. I am being overprotective or being too much..”  
“Emma, you know who makes Hope feel happy and safe. How about your parents?”  
“They love Hope. They always come by to give her gifts. Hope does not know them that much. She will cry if they are holding her and I am not next to her. Then on my birthday with Leo.. (sighs). “He yanked a toy out of her mouth and pushed her while she was sitting up on the ground.” Belle gasped. “Henry caught her before she fell to the ground. He knows Leo of pushing Lizzie, Allison’s daughter. He watched Hope very carefully. Now we are celebrating Thanksgiving, I want to invite my parents but Leo...I do not know. Hope will freak if she sees him again.”  
“Emma, I know you, Killian and Henry will figure out what to do with Hope. From what I saw today...you will make Hope happy no matter what.”  
“Thank you, Belle. I will bring Hope here for storytime soon.”  
“Great, have a good night.”  
“Thank you, Belle.”  
“Your welcome, Emma. Hope, you can come to the library anytime with Henry or with Mommy and Daddy.” Hope smile.  
Emma leaves with Hope. She places Hope in her car seat. “Henry, Aunt Allison, and her family are joining us for Thanksgiving.”  
“Yes!”  
Emma chuckled. “I knew you are going to be happy. After school, tomorrow, you Hope and I are going to go grocery shopping to shop for a turkey and other food for Thanksgiving.”  
“Great. Can I help you cook?”  
“Yes, you can Henry. Hope and I will pick you up after school and we will go grocery shopping.” Killian drove his family home. Hope began to cry. Emma gets Hope out of her car seat. “Mommy will feed you, sweetie.” She brings Hope inside to be fed as Henry and Killian unload the car. Emma sits on the living room couch and nurses Hope. “Mommy is so happy that you and Henry are safe. Mommy got worried when it was dark outside and you and Henry weren’t home. When Henry called me that you two were safe, mommy was so relieved that you two were safe. I knew that Henry was there for you, he will never let you get hurt. You have the best brother ever. I love you so much, Hope.” Hope gripped her Mommy, which made Emma smile.  
The next afternoon, Emma made a shopping list while Hope was napping in her crib. She makes a phone call to her Dad. “Hi, Dad.”  
“Hi, Emma. How are you?”  
“I am doing really good Dad. Hope began teething recently.”  
Charming smiled. “Yes, Killian told me that Hope has been using his hook to make her gum pain go away.”  
“Yes, that has been happening a lot here. I called because Killian, Henry, Hope and Allison and her family are celebrating Thanksgiving this year. I was wondering if you and Mom want to join us…”  
“Even Leo?”  
“Dad, I love Leo. But after he tried to Hope twice...I do not know.”  
“We are still figuring out why he has been acting up in school. He is still having behavioral issues in school. We might leave him with Belle and Gideon for the day.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I do not want Hope to get hurt this time.”  
“Thanks, Dad.”  
“You are welcome, sweetheart. What do you want your Mom and I to bring?”  
“You can bring over stuffing.”  
“Sure, we can. We will see you Thursday.” They ended their conversation.  
After Emma nursed Hope and got her ready. “Hope, we are going to pick your brother up from school and then going grocery shopping together.” Hope smiled. Emma packed Hope’s diaper bag. “Let’s go pick your brother up from school.” Emma drove Hope to the high school. Henry sees his Mom’s car. “Ready for grocery shopping kid?”  
“Yes, I am.” He sits next to Hope. “Hi, Hope. Did you have fun with Mommy today?” Hope babbled. Emma drove them to the grocery store. Henry gets a shopping cart as Emma got Hope out of her car seat. Emma puts Hope in her carrier and Henry pushed the cart in the store. “Mom, what are we shopping for?”  
“We need a turkey, orange potatoes, baking supplies, butter, milk, eggs, and green beans.”  
“Are you cooking Mom?”  
“Yes, I am…”  
Henry gave her a look. “I am helping your dad cook. I am cleaning the turkey.”  
“That sounds right.” Emma giggled. Emma pushed the cart as Henry got the items that they needed, green beans, sweet potatoes, and baking supplies and foil pans. “We need a turkey.” Emma finds the aisle where the turkey was and Henry puts the turkey in the cart. Hope began to fuss in her carrier. “Hopey, what is the matter, sweetie?”  
“Mom, I can hold her to give her a break from the carrier.” Emma gives Henry Hope. Henry shows Hope what they had in their cart. “Hope, look what we have in our cart, green beans, sweet potatoes, and boxes of cake mix . This is a big turkey, Hope. We are going to eat all of this on Thanksgiving day.” Hope babbled. “Hope, Daddy is cooking.” Emma giggled.  
“Hope, Mommy is going to learn to cook, sweetie. Henry, can you get four cans of gravy.”  
“Sure, Mom. Come on, Hope.” Emma smiled seeing Henry loving spending time with his little sister. As Henry and Hope were walking through the aisles, they bump into Regina. “Hi, Mom. Are you shopping alone?” “Yes, I am Henry. Hi, Hope. You have gotten so big.”  
“Hope has been loving her time with me. Mom, Hope and I are shopping for Thanksgiving dinner. We are celebrating the holiday for the first time. Right Hope.” Hope babbled. “Mom, if you are free. Want to join Thanksgiving dinner with us?”  
Regina smiled. “Yes, Henry. I would love to come.” Emma comes up behind her kids.  
“Mommy.”  
“Hi,Hope. I wonder where you two are. Hi, Regina.”  
“Hi, Emma. I heard from Henry that you are celebrating Thanksgiving this year.”  
“Yes, for the first time in Maine.”  
“Mom, I invited mom to join us is that alright?”  
“Regina, you are welcome to join us.”  
“Thank you, Emma. Don’t worry, I won’t bring anyone else.”  
“Great. Henry, four gravy cans.”  
“Hope, let’s go get the cans for Mommy.” Henry and Hope leave Emma and Regina.  
“How has Henry been?”  
“Henry has been really good. Ever since the Zelena attack. He has been good. Hope on the other hand has been extra clingy ever since. Now that she e is teething...her moods have been on and off. Hope freaks out if she is not with me, Killian, Henry or Allison. Did Henry told you what happened on my birthday?”  
“Henry mention about Leo.”  
“Yes, Hope was playing with Leo’s truck and puts it in her mouth. He yanks it out of his mouth and pushes her.” Regina gasp. “Luckily, Henry was keeping a close eye on Hope and caught her in time. This whole time, my mom and I were watching the whole scene.”  
“Is Hope..”  
“Yes, Hope has not seen Leo ever since and Hope does not trust him. This is the second time he hurt her.”  
“Has Leo been acting out in school?”  
“Yes, he has. My parents have figure out what is Leo’s issue? I invited them over for Thanksgiving. I am just worried about Hope. I hesitated to invite them because of him…”  
“Emma, we can keep them separated.”  
“I invited my Dad and Mom today. He is going to let Leo be at Belle’s house to prevent Leo from hurting Hope again.”  
“Who else is coming for Thanksgiving?”  
“My parents, you and Allison and her family.”  
“It will be great.”  
“It will be better than any of the Thanksgivings that I had in the system.”  
“Mom, we got the gravy.”  
“Thank you, Henry and Hope.”  
“Can I find more of puree food for Hope.”  
“Yes, you can, Henry. You can pick a few that you think she will like.”  
“We will be right back.”  
Regina chuckled. “Henry loves Hope.”  
“That is an understatement. He has been babysitting Hope a few days a week after school. He takes her to the park or to the library. Hope loves her time with Henry. He has been so helpful at home. Has Henry been visiting you?”  
“Yes, he visited me last Saturday. How has he been doing in school?”  
“He is doing good. Art is still his favorite subject. After your sister threatened my family for the third time, Hope would not let go of Henry. He suggested that Hope and I sit in his art class. Let’s just say I did all the watching, Hope helped Henry with his art project.” Emma hands over Regina her iPhone. “Here are the pictures of when Hope joined his art class.”  
Regina was in awe. “Emma, Henry looks so happy with Hope in his art class. I have never seen him so happy”  
“He wants Hope to join his art class again.”  
“I can see why.” They both laughed. Henry and Hope returned.  
“Mom, we are back with a few options for Hope. I think she will like these.”  
“Kid, you got a few options. Hope are you going to eat these?” Hope babbled. “You trust your big brother’s choices.” She kisses Hope on the cheek.  
“Henry, you chose these?”  
“Yes, I did. I got Hope to try peaches and she loves them.” Hope began to cry.  
“Henry, give me your sister.” Henry hands over Hope. “Hope, Mommy got you.” She kisses Hope.  
“Henry, we got to finish shopping. Your sister needs her nap.”  
“Okay. Mom, you are coming over for Thanksgiving on Thursday?”  
“Yes, I am Henry. Emma what should I bring?”  
“You can bring dessert.’  
“I sure can.” Hope began to cry louder.  
“Regina, we will see you on Thursday. We have to get Hope home.”  
“Henry, I will see you on Thursday.”  
Henry hugs his Mom. “I am happy you are coming over on Thursday.”  
“Thank you for inviting me, Henry.”  
“You are my Mom. You are in my family.” He hugs her.”  
“Henry. Can you push the cart to the register.”  
“Yes, Mom.” He pushed the cart away from his Mom’s.”I told you, Regina, that he will trust you again.”  
“You are with Emma. I miss him.”  
“Now you get to celebrate Thanksgiving at our house. We will see you Thursday.” Emma and Hope catch up with Henry. Emma pays for the groceries and drove home. Hope continued to cry.  
“Hope, you are with Henry. Mommy is driving.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Hope, Mommy is driving us home sweetie.”  
Henry got her paci out and placed it in her mouth. Hope spat it out. “Mommy..”  
“Hope, we are almost home.”  
Henry sniffs his sister. “Mom, I think she needs a change.” Hope got out a few toys to distract Hope, which did not work.  
Emma parked the car. Henry unloaded the groceries as Emma was getting Hope out of the car. “Hope, you are with Mommy baby.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Let’s get you changed sweetie. You need a clean diaper.” Emma and Hope enter the house and sees Killian.  
“Hello, my two loves.”  
“Hi, honey.” They kiss. “We just got home from grocery shopping. Hope needs a change.”  
“Aye, I will help Henry unload the car.”  
“Thank you.” Emma changes Hope in her room. “Hope, you are my smelly girl...you are all clean my little Hopey.” Hope continued to cry. “Are you hungry?” Emma nurses her daughter in her rocking chair. Hope falls asleep after she was fed. Killian and Henry unload the car and puts the groceries away. Killian went upstairs to check on his two loves. “How is Hope?”  
“Changed, fed and sleeping, she is happy. How was work?”  
“It was not too busy. Your Dad told me that you invited him and your Mom to Thanksgiving. How about your brother?”  
“I told him that Hope would freak out. He told me that Leo behavioral issues have got worse in school. He told me that they will leave him at Belle’s house for the day.”  
“Aye, they have not figured out why?”  
“Not yet.”  
“Love, when should we start cooking?”  
“I found recipes online on how to clean the turkey, which I would do tomorrow. We would cook the turkey on Thanksgiving day. We can watch the Macy’s Thanksgiving parade. There are a lot of football games for you, Ted my Dad to watch. Regina is also coming.”  
“Oh, really swan?”  
“Yes, Henry bumped into her at the grocery store and he invited her only.”  
“Aye, I see. I am happy Henry is still talking to Regina.”  
“Me too. I just want to have a family Thanksgiving that I always wanted as a child which I did not get in the system.” She hugs Hope. “They were all awful. It was either the foster kids would get the scraps, or no food at all while the family real kids got all the food…” He wrapped Emma in his arms.  
“That is not going to happen. I will not let that happen, Emma, not on my watch.”  
“Good. I was relieved when my Dad told me that Leo will be at Belle’s house. I do not want another incident to happen on Thanksgiving. I had bad holidays in the system with my family now I do not want anything bad to happen.”  
“Love, you and I will have a great Thanksgiving with our whole family.”  
“We will.” They kiss.


	79. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma created a new Swan-Jones tradition, celebrating Thanksgiving together. Emma, Killian, and Henry show their overprotective mode when another incident happens to Hope, they are for their little love.

  
Over the next few days, Emma gave Killian directions on how to cook sweet potatoes and green beans. Emma cleaned the turkey and Killian watched and making with Emma. They were doing the cooking at night when both children were asleep. When they heard Hope crying through the baby monitor, Killian got their little love and sat with her pointing out what Emma was doing, cleaning the turkey. “Look, Hope, Mommy is cleaning the turkey. We have to clean it in a certain way and we are going to cook it all day tomorrow. We are going to have Auntie Allison, Lizzie, Connor, Ted, Regina and Grandma, and Grandpa all over and we are going to have a big family dinner. What do you think of that little love?” Hope babbled. “You are excited to see auntie and Lizzie tomorrow.” Hope smiled. “Love, there must be a book on Thanksgiving holiday right?”  
“Yes, I think Henry borrowed one from the library to read to Hope tomorrow. He is so excited about this holiday since he never celebrated.”  
“I am also very excited too. I never heard of this holiday until a few weeks ago.”  
“This holiday is about how the pilgrims found America and survived the cold winter and had a meal with the Native Americans, with turkey, corn and mash potatoes, celebrating harvest after harsh winter.”  
“Aye, I think Hope will like storytime tomorrow with Henry.”  
“I have Hope’s outfit ready for tomorrow’s holiday. Hope, are you excited for Thanksgiving?” Hope smiled. Emma gave her multiple kisses on her cheek which made Hope laugh.  
“Mommy.”  
“Yes, sweetie. Mommy. I love you, baby.”  
Emma finished up cleaning the turkey and wrapped the turkey with foil. She washed her hands. “Killian, can you put the turkey in the refrigerator?”  
“Sure, love.” He puts Hope in her Bumbo chair. Emma opens the refrigerator door and Killian puts the turkey inside. Hope began to cry.  
“Hopey. Mommy is coming.” She takes Hope from her Bumbo chair. “Hope, Mommy got you, sweetie. You want storytime from Mommy?” Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope you get a storytime from Mommy.”  
“Love, I will clean up?”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Aye, you cleaned the turkey. I will clean up the kitchen.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Your welcome, love.” They kiss. “Hope have fun storytime with Mommy, little love.” He kisses Hope on the cheek. Emma brings Hope to her room. Emma got the library book, “My First Thanksgiving.” “Hope, Henry got you a new book to read to you. Are you excited?” Hope smiled. “Do not tell Henry. That I am reading you the book first. You get to hear this story twice okay?” Hope smiled. “My first Thanksgiving…” After Killian cleaned up, he checked on his two loves, Emma reading to their Hope, he loves how Emma is an amazing Mommy to Hope. He knew Emma would be loving caring Mommy to Hope and she loves their little lass. The next morning, was Thanksgiving day. Killian got up early, as usual, seeing Hope sleeping with Emma. He gets dressed for the day and began to cook the turkey early. Henry got up a few hours later, “Morning, Dad.”  
“Morning, son. I just put the turkey in. Your Mom said that the Macy’s Thanksgiving parade is on television this morning.”  
“I know you, Mom, Hope and I will all watch it together.”  
“Aye lad you are right. We can start this as a tradition.”  
“Yes, I know Mom had horrible experiences during the holidays in the system. I want her to have happy holidays not sad and bad ones.”  
“Aye, she told me about her few experiences in the foster families during holiday show the foster children were mistreated by the foster parents and siblings on the holidays..they were awful. I want your Mom to enjoy the holidays.”  
“Me too Dad. We are going to make the Thanksgiving holiday one of the many new traditions of the Swan-Jones family.”  
“That is right, my boy.” He ruffles Henry’s hair.  
Emma woke up with Hope doing tummy time by her Mommy. Hope babbled. “Good morning baby. Are you ready to wear a new outfit that Mommy got you for thanksgiving outfit.” Hope babbled. “Yes. We are going to watch the Macy’s Thanksgiving Parade together.” Emma changed Hope into a clean diaper and dressed Hope into a long sleeve onesie that said “My First Thanksgiving Day,” with a turkey on it. She also put Hope in a bow. “Hope, you are so cute in your little outfit.” She plays their special game making Hope laugh.  
Henry comes upstairs to see his Mom and sister. “Morning, Mom. Morning, Hope.”  
“Good morning, Henry. Check out Hope’s outfit for today.”  
“Hope, you are so cute in your outfit little sis.” He tickles Hope’s belly. “Mom, Dad put the turkey in the oven an hour ago. The parade is starting on television.”  
“Great, let’s go watch it.” Emma brings Hope down with her. Killian had the television on and waited for his family to join him. Emma sat in between her two boys with Hope snuggling her. They watched the parade together and took turns holding Hope, they tell her what balloon was, the performers from Broadway and television shows. Hope began to fuss. “Henry, Hope needs to be fed.” Henry hands over Hope to their Mom and she nursed her. Killian would check on the turkey every so often. After Hope was fed, she had her morning nap on her mommy. Emma and Henry talked while Hope was napping. When Hope needed to be changed, Emma changed her and Henry played with Hope in the living room as she was getting dressed for the day. Hope was playing on her playmat and he lied down next to her and read her a book. Killian took pictures of Henry playing and reading to Hope. A few hours later, their guest was arriving, Allison and her family were the first to arrive. “Hope, Auntie Allison is here.” Hope babbled.  
“Happy Thanksgiving, Henry, and Hope.” Hope fussed in her brother’s arms. “Hope, sweetie. I will hold you in a minute. I brought food for our meal.”  
“Hi, Henry. Hi, Hope.”  
“Hi, Lizzie. Hope say hi to Lizzie.”  
“Henry, can I play with Hope?”  
“ Of course you can.”  
“I brought her over my toys to play with.” Allison returns.  
“Lizzie be careful with your toys. Hope can eat them. Henry, give me my goddaughter.”Henry hands over Hope. “Hi, Hope.” Hope gives Allison a hug. “I love your outfit. Your Mommy picked a cute outfit to wear.”  
“Yes, I did Allison.”  
“Hi, Emma. Happy Thanksgiving.”  
“Happy Thanksgiving.” They hugged.  
“Auntie Emma. I made you something.” Lizzie hands over a drawing of a turkey, saying gobble, gobble.”  
“Lizzie, I love it thank you.” She hugs Lizzie.  
“Hi, Henry.”  
“Hi, Connor. Want to play video games?”  
“Yes, we can play in my room.” Henry and Connor go upstairs.  
“Auntie Emma, can I play with Hope?”  
“Sure, you can. You and Hope can play in her room.” Allison and Emma watched Lizzie play with Hope. “Allison, Lizzie loves Hope.”  
“She certainly does. I have a feeling when Hope can walk she will follow Lizzie everywhere.”  
“Yes, Hope will follow her all over the place. Our sons get along too.”  
“Yes, Connor love video games and sports.”  
“Yes, Henry is not into sports but he loves the comic books and video games besides art.” Hope began to cry. “Hope.” She takes Hope from her rug. “Hope, is it your nap time?” She kisses Hope on the head. “Lizzie, Hope will play with you later. She needs her nap first.” Hope continued to cry. “I know you need your rest.” She gets Hope’s quilt and rocks Hope to sleep.  
“Lizzie, go see what Henry and Connor are up to.”  
“Yes, Mommy.” Allison goes downstairs to see Killian and Ted watching the football game. She joins them as her best friend gets Hope to nap. Emma got Hope to sleep in her crib. “Have a good nap baby.” She goes downstairs to see her husband and best friend. “Allison, want to chat in the kitchen?”  
“Yes.”  
Allison and Emma began to talk and organized to food on the table counter. The doorbell rang. Killian answers the door, it was Regina. “Hello, Regina.”  
“Hi, Killian. Happy Thanksgiving. I brought grain pie and pumpkin pie.”  
“Aye, they look delicious. You can put them in the kitchen.” Regina goes into the kitchen and sees Emma and Allison laughing. “Hi, Emma. Hi, Allison.”  
“Hi, Regina.”  
“I brought dessert.”  
“Thank you. You can put them on the counter.”  
“Where is Henry?”  
“He is upstairs in his room playing with Allison two kids.”  
“Have you visited your sister in prison?”  
“I did once, let’s just say she is back to green again.”  
Allison looked confused. “Green?”  
“Yes, since she is the wicked witch and whenever she gets jealous, green with envy she turns green.”  
“You mean her whole body?”  
“Exactly, Allison.”  
“Wow, when you hired me for the job position you weren’t kidding when every storybook character lives here.”  
“You do not even want to know how Henry took me to believe that every fairytale character exists. I did not believe him until he ate that apple turn over and it all came to me.”  
“Yes, Emma, I am still sorry about that..”  
“I was too stubborn to believe him and he took the risk to get me to believe. He got me to believe in magic.” The doorbell rings.  
Killian answers the door, it was his in-laws with Leo. “Hi, Charming, Snow and...Leo...”  
“Killy, where is Henry?”   
“Upstairs in his room.” Leo went upstairs. “Charming, I thought he was going to be with Belle.”  
“I wanted Leo to be here.”  
“Snow, your daughter did not want him to be here especially he had hurt our lass twice.”  
“I want him here.” Snow White goes to the kitchen.  
“Aye.” Killian rushes into the kitchen before Snow White gets there. “Love." He pulled Emma to the side. “Leo is here.”  
“Shit. Where is he?”  
“Upstairs with Henry.”  
“Hope.” Emma rushes upstairs, Allison and Regina followed her and Killian, “Henry! Leo is in Hope’s room.” Henry rushes to Hope’s room across the hall and sees that he has his toy truck and he was hitting Hope and she was crying. “Mom! He is hurting Hope with his toy truck!” Henry was mad and he stops what Leo was doing to Hope. “Leo get away from my sister now!”  
“NO! She got me into trouble the last time I was here.”  
“You do not hurt her for her getting you into trouble, you do not hurt her ever again. Is that clear? Do you understand?”  
“NO.” All of the adults were staring at Henry yelling at Leo while Emma and Killian get Hope. Ted went to Henry’s room to keep his kids distracted. While Regina and the Charmings were mad at Leo.  
“Hope, Mommy is here.”  
Allison walks up to Henry. “Henry, what did you see?”  
“I heard my mom telling me that Leo was here and I went in here and... and see Leo standing over hitting Hope with his toy truck on her body. She was crying. Is Hope hurt?”  
“I have to examine her. Emma, I can examine her in your room.”  
“Thank you, Allison.”  
“Love, I will meet you in our room love.” He kisses Emma on the head. “Hope, you will be alright little love.”He kisses Hope on the head. Emma was mad at her parents. “Mom, I told Dad for a reason to not bring Leo here. Dad, you told me that he was not behaving and Mom you let him come? As soon as he comes here, he hurts my daughter again!” Emma takes Hope into her room and begins to cry and comforting Hope.  
“Grandma you may have just ruined our thanksgiving. Now Hope might be hurt. This holiday was very important to Mom.” Henry goes out to his backyard.  
“Ted, can you get my doctor bag in my car?”  
“Yes, anything else?”  
“That is what I need for now.” Ted goes to their car. Allison goes into the bedroom.  
“Emma, it is me.” She sees Emma crying holding Hope.  
“Is Hope injured?”  
“Emma, Hope is going to be alright.” She hugs Emma. “Lay Hope on your bed.” Allison takes Hope’s clothes off. “Hope, auntie Allison is going to see if you have injuries sweetie. I know that you are scared of what happened. You are going to be alright, little niece.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
Outside in the hall. “Killian, I will talk to Henry. I have a feeling you need to talk to ...”  
“Aye, he needs one of his mom’s now. I will talk to Henry later. He might be in the backyard.”   
Regina goes to find Henry. She finds Henry on the hammock. “Henry.”  
“Mom is Hope okay?”  
“Allison is examining Hope.”  
“I am just so so mad seeing Hope getting hurt from Leo. Just hate seeing my baby sister in pain."  
“Henry, you are her big brother, of course, you are furious. You got him to stop which helped Hope not to be as injured if she is now.”  
“Even though Hope got hurt, I still helped her.”  
“Yes, you did Henry. I saw Emma in you when you stopped Leo from hurting Hope more. You take after her.” Henry gets a phone call from his Dad.  
“Dad?”  
“Lad, we need you upstairs in our room.”  
“Coming. My parents need me.” They go back upstairs  
Killian was left with his in-laws. “Killian, I told Emma that I will bring Leo to Belle’s house. Snow did not want him to miss out on a family dinner.”  
“He is family no matter what.”  
“Snow, I do not think you understand how much stress that Hope and Emma have under since Emma ’s birthday when Leo pushing Hope and then Zelena. Hope was having extra clinginess to both situations. Hope was recently recovering from what happened. Now Hope might be hurt by your son. Who clearly has no good intentions and wants revenge on my daughter, which we all saw. Emma was looking forward to this holiday I know how important it was to your daughter.” Ted brought up the doctor bag.  
“Killian, here.” He hands over the doctor bag.  
“Thank you mate. Can you keep an eye on the turkey?”  
“Sure, Killian.”  
“Thank you mate.” He goes into his bedroom to his family and Allison. Killian enters the room. Allison, I got you your bag.”  
“Thank you, Killian.” She goes through her bag and gets her supplies out as Killian sits next to wife and hugs her. “Hope will be alright love.”  
“I do not want her to be injured.”  
“So do I love...our little love is a fighter like the both of us love.” He kisses Emma on the head. Allison kisses Hope on the head, to calm her down. “Hope you are such a good girl for auntie.” She examined Hope’s legs first. She slowly moves her hands around to see if there were any injuries on her legs. “So far it is normal.” She flexes Hope’s knees and feet to see if she cried out in pain. She examines Hope’s belly. Her organs are normal. “Killian, can you get Henry? I need to ask him a few questions?”  
“Sure, Allison.”  
In the hall, “Connor, Lizzie go play in the living room.”  
“Daddy is Hope going to be okay?”  
“Lizzie your mom is going to make Hope happy again really soon.”  
“Can I draw Hope a picture?”  
“Yes, you can. I know Hope will love it. Connor the football game is on. You and Lizzie go ahead.” They go downstairs ahead. “From what I saw Leo said to Henry, you need to punish him or teach him how to behave. He hurt my daughter once and now Hope a few times.”  
“Ted, we know. We are working on it.”  
“I wanted Leo to be included.”  
“I understand that he could have missed one dinner and come over when he was behaving not when he was not behaving and hurting Hope.” Snow gets her son.  
“Leo, you said that to Henry that you wanted to hurt Hope for you getting in trouble.”  
“Yes. I do not like Hope. She got me into trouble.”  
“Yes, after you pushed her. You are in trouble now. Charming we need to take him home.”  
“Yes, but you need to apologize to Emma.”  
“You are right. I feel so bad.”  
“I know, we can take Leo home after you apologize to Emma.” They see Henry rushing into the bedroom with Regina waiting outside.  
“Regina, what is it?”  
“Charming, Killian called Henry to tell him he was needed. Leo, revenge on your niece is not a good sign. You need to be nice to Hope not to mean to her. You do not want to be evil?”  
“No, I do not like Hope.”  
“You need to be nice to your niece. She is your sister’s daughter.”  
Henry enters his parent’s room. “Aunt Allison is Hope okay?”  
“Can you tell me where Hope was being hit?”  
“On her stomach, hard by Leo’s truck.”  
Allison examined Hope’s ribs, Hope began to cry. “Emma, Killian. I have to get Hope to a chest x-ray now. She might have injured her rib.” Allison calls the hospital to get an emergency chest x-ray.  
“Henry, get her diaper bag.” Henry rushes out to the nursery and grabs her diaper bag and quilt.  
“Henry.” He gives Dad the diaper bag.  
“Lad, stay here.”  
“I want to come.”  
“I know lad. Hope is getting a chest x-ray. We want you to stay here. You are the host besides your Mom and me.”  
“Dad. I..”  
“Henry, we need you to be the man of the house. Ted will help you prepare the meal with your other mom." He looks up at Regina and she nods her head yes. "Your Mom, Hope, and Aunt Allison and I will be back very soon.”  
“Killian, I will help Henry.”  
“Thank you, Regina.”  
Henry hugs his Dad. “Dad, promise me Hope will be alright?”  
“Henry, Hope is a fighter like your Mom and I. It runs in the family. I will call you about the x-ray. From what I saw you in there yelling at Leo. You were like your Mom protecting your loved ones.”  
“I did not want Hope to get hurt.”  
“Aye, you prevented Hope getting hurt more, son.” Emma carrying Hope.  
“Mom. Hope is going to be okay.”  
“I am just hoping she did not get too injured.”  
“If you need help at all call me.”  
“Thank you, Henry.”  
“Love, I will meet you in the car.” Emma brings Hope downstairs and seeing her parents.  
She was furious.“Mom and Dad, Hope is getting a chest x-ray done. She might break or fractured her rib thanks to Leo.” Snow White was in shock.  
“Emma I....”  
“Dad and I agreed on terms for a reason Mom.” Emma was mad and worried about Hope.  
Hope continued to cry. “Hope...shhh..shh. You are going to be okay sweetie. Mommy is going to get you better soon.” She takes Hope out to the car. Killian and Allison rushed out of the house to get Hope to her chest x-ray.  
“Charming, I really made a mistake.”  
Henry arrives downstairs with Regina. “Yes, you did Grandma. My mom was hesitating on inviting you to come over because of him. Mom and Gramps agreed to not let Leo over here until he got behavioral issues worked out. You do not know how much this holiday means to my mom...you might have just ruined it.” Henry goes into the kitchen.   
“I will talk to him.” Regina follows her son.  
Ted was in the kitchen with Henry. “Ted, how do we set up Thanksgiving?”  
“Henry everyone sets up dinner differently. You are in charge and you can tell me and Regina what to do.”  
“I want my Mom, Hope, and Dad to come home to dinner ready on the table just like she always wanted a real normal family Thanksgiving dinner.”  
“Henry, your Mom will be very happy about you setting up Thanksgiving dinner.”  
“I know Mom. I do not like how Hope is hurt.”  
Regina hugs her son. “Hope is going to be alright. I heard your Dad said that he will keep you updated.”  
“Henry, your sister in my wife’s best care. She is going to get Hope better very soon. When they come back, we will have Thanksgiving dinner together.” Henry thought of how to lay out all of the food out.  
“I got an idea.” Henry goes into the living room seeing Lizzie and Connor playing. “Lizzie and Connor I need you both help.”  
“How can we help?”  
“Connor, I need you to help me your Dad and Regina to organize the food.”  
“Henry, can I help?”  
“Lizzie, can you draw turkeys on paper with everyone name on it as a nameplate.”  
“I can do that Henry. Is Hope going to be okay?”  
“Your Mommy is going to get Hope better really soon.”  
Allison got Hope into the chest x-ray as soon as the Swan-Jones arrived there. Emma dressed Hope into a hospital gown. “Hope, you are so cute in your gown.” Hope fussed.  
“Love, let me talk to our little love.” Emma smiles and hands over Hope to him. “Hope, Daddy is here. You are with daddy, mommy, and auntie. We love you. We want to see if you injured from the inside. We do not want you in pain or injured little love. I know that you are afraid. You are my little pirate. You are part pirate and part savior. You are brave little love.”  
“Your Daddy is right, Hope. You are a little fighter like Mommy and Daddy. You are going to be okay sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Emma, is Hope ready?’  
“Yes, we just gave Hope a pep talk.” Killian hands over Hope to his wife. “Hope be a good girl to auntie Allison. We will be right here waiting for you.” She hands over Hope to Allison.  
“Hope, an x-ray machine is a like a big camera. It may look scary but I promise you it is not scary and you won’t get hurt.” Allison takes Hope into the x-ray machine room and gets her prepped. She sets Hope on the machine and pressed button. She sits to the x-ray tech and watched Hope chest x-ray happened and sees something.“She has one fractured rib.”  
“How did she get injured?”  
“Emma’s younger brother hit her with toy truck hard. I am her pediatrician. She is going to get the best care.” Allison goes to Emma and Killian who were waiting very nervously.  
“Allison…”  
“Emma and Killian, Hope has one fractured rib.” Killian held onto his wife.  
“It is not broken. Her recovery will be for a few weeks. Her rib bone will heal, Emma. It is not permanently damaged. I am going to wrap Hope in a cast then Hope will be able to come home with my instructions on how to take care of her.”  
“Can I see her?”  
“Emma, you can get Hope.” Emma rushes in.  
Emma gets her daughter from the machine. “Hi, Hope. You listened to auntie Allison so well. Mommy and Daddy will take care of you until your rib heals sweetie. Mommy is here.”  
Outside of the room, “Allison, how is Hope going to be in recovery?”  
“Hope is going to be in pain and crying more since it is a fractured rib. She cannot move around as much. She will be in a cast and on medicine for the pain. With yours, Emma and Henry help Hope will make a good recovery.”  
“Emma is furious.”  
“Killian, I know. I can see it in her eyes. Emma is not going to let Hope go after this.”  
“Aye, she will do anything for our little love.” Emma brings Hope out of the room.  
“Hope Daddy is here.”  
“Hi, little love. I heard you were a good lass for auntie.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Emma and Killian, Hope is going to be in pain for a while, her rib pain will affect when she is breathing and crying. She will be on medicine and she cannot move around too much. Emma when you change her after I wrap a cast on her, you have to be extra gentle with Hope.”  
“Allison, we will follow all of your directions to get Hope better.” Allison gets Hope wrapped in a bandage cast on her. “Hope, you will get better very soon sweetie. You have your Mommy and Daddy to be there with you.”  
Emma gets Hope dressed. “You are my little Hopey are ready to go home, with Mommy and Daddy.” Killian calls Henry to update him about his little sister.  
“Love, Hope is going to be alright.”  
“I do not let seeing my baby injured.” He hugs her.  
“I know, love. So do I. She has you me and Henry and her family to look after her.”  
“You are right, Hope is very lucky to have us all.”  
“Emma, I am going to come by often to check on Hope’s recovery.”  
“I will call you if I need your advice. I have no idea about the medical field.”  
“Hope has us all to help her in her recovery. It is just a fracture, not a broken rib.”  
“Hope, you are ready to go home.” They all arrived home together. “Henry, we are home.”  
“Mom. Hope has fractured her rib?”  
“Yes, Henry. Hope is going to be in a cast and recovery for a while but we will help her. She cannot move around too much and she will be in pain for a while.”  
Henry kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, Henry is here. I love you, little sis. Later you and I will have Henry and Hope time.” Hope babbled.  
“Henry, you got to Hope just in time. She could have had a broken rib which could have lead to health issues. You saved Hope.”  
“I did?”  
“Yes, you did.”  
“Can I hold her?”  
“Yes, you can.” She gently hands over Hope to Henry.  
“Hope, your big brother is here. Mom, the turkey is ready.”  
“Great.” Her parents came up to her. “Henry take Hope into the kitchen.”  
“Yes, Mom. Hope, Lizzie and Connor are in the kitchen.” He takes Hope into the kitchen. Regina, Lizzie, Connor, and Ted were all happy to see Hope. They all took turns greeting her welcome home.  
“Emma, I am so so sorry. I should have listened to your Dad.”  
“Yes, you should have. Now Hope has a fractured rib. If Henry did not catch Leo in time, Hope could have more serious injuries.”  
“Emma, I am so sorry for hurting Hope.” Emma bends down to face to face her brother.  
“Are you really sorry? From the sound of how you wanted to get revenge on my daughter does not make me believe you. You got Hope injured so bad she had to wear a cast for her fractured rib to heal. If Henry did not Hope in time, you could have really injured her affecting her health.” She stands up talk to her Mom.  
“Mom, I told Dad that Hope was not ready and clearly Leo has not changed. You do not know how much I was looking forward to this holiday to have the best one yet because all of the ones I had in the past were horrible. Now that I have my family and this one of the worst ones ever because my daughter is injured.” Emma rushes up to her room and slams the door.  
“Emma has told me about her past Thanksgiving they were really awful the ones in the system. She wanted a family holiday now that Hope is injured I do not know.” Henry brings Hope to his grandparents, auntie Allison and Dad. “Dad, can Hope and I talk to Mom?”  
“Henry, I can talk to your Mom first then you and Hope alright?”  
“Yes, Dad.”  
“Charming, I am going to take Leo home.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, I caused enough issues. Emma cannot look at me in the eye without hate. Hope will freak out when she sees Leo.”  
“Snow, Emma will come around to you.”  
“I know. For now, Leo is punished.”  
“I will see you home later.” Killian heads upstairs.  
“Aunt Allison, we made a surprise for Mom while you were in the hospital. I know how much this holiday means to my mom. Hope are we going to make Mommy happy?” Hope babbled. “Yes, we are.” Henry shows Aunt Allison what Ted, Connor, Lizzie, and Regina were all up to when they were out of the house. “Henry, you did all of this?”  
“Yes, I did. Dad told me that I was in charge of Thanksgiving dinner preparations. I used my artwork skills with help of my team.”  
“Henry your Mom is going to love it.”  
“I will do anything for my mom to make her happy.”  
Killian finds Emma crying on their bed. He sits next to her and hugs her tightly. “Love, Hope is going to be alright.”  
“Thanksgiving is ruined.”  
“Emma, it may not be perfect love. It is still thanksgiving with our family.”  
“Hope is injured and has a fractured rib. If my mom listened to my dad.”  
“I know love...I know. I am mad at your Mom as much as you are. Henry got to Hope in time from her being injured even more serious. Hope has you, me, Allison and Henry to help Hope in her recovery. She will recover fast love.”  
“She is very lucky to have all of us.”  
“Aye, love. Our little lass has us all.” They kiss and hug. Henry and Hope come entered their parents' bedroom.  
“Mom.”  
“Henry, Hope come to join us.” They sit on the bed.  
“Mom, Hope is going to be alright. Even though Hope is in a cast, Hope is still very happy right Hope?” Hope smiled. “I promised Hope that I will be there for her right Hope? I helped you not get hurt even more?” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope babbled.  
“Henry, Hope is going to be not able to move around for a while.”  
“Mom it is okay, Hope and I will snuggle or I can take her to the library to read books.”  
“She will be in more pain. We will take it day by day.”  
“Aye love that is right.”  
“Mom, Ted has been keeping an eye on the turkey for us. The turkey is ready.”  
“Love let’s have our first family Thanksgiving dinner together.”  
Emma smiles. “Yes, let’s.” They kiss. Henry and Hope go-ahead from their parents. Allison had her iPhone out ready to Emma’s surprise. Emma enters the kitchen seeing all of her family not including her mom and brother and kitchen all decorated up for Thanksgiving with fall leaves on the table, Lizzie’s nameplates. All of their food was set up on the table Emma was surprised with happiness and began to cry. “Henry.. You did all of this?”  
“Yes, with the help from my team.”  
“Emma, we all pitched in.”  
“Auntie Emma is Hope okay?”  
Emma kneels down to talk to her niece. “Lizzie, Hope will be better soon. She is in a cast.”  
“I made Hope a drawing.” She shows Emma the drawing. “Lizzie, Hope is going to love it. Thank you.” She hugs Lizzie.  
“Mom. I wanted you to be happy on Thanksgiving, I know how much you wanted this holiday to be a great day. I want you to make you and our whole family happy”  
“Henry, you did. You have no idea how much you made my day.” She hugs her son.  
“Love, are you hungry now?”  
“Yes, I am. Is everyone else hungry?  
“Yes!” Everyone said together. Emma sat down in between, Henry and Killian while holding Hope. Allison sat across from her next to Ted. Regina sat next to Henry’s other side. Connor and Lizzie were sitting by their parents with Charming in the middle. Everyone went around telling what they were thankful for. “I am thankful for everyone here. All of my loved ones. If Henry did not found me when he was ten years old, I would not have this white picket family life with you all.”  
“Love, we love you so much. You brought Thanksgiving to all of us here in Storybrooke. I am grateful for you, Henry and Hope.”  
“Da-da.” Emma, Allison, Regina were in awe at Hope’s talking.  
Killian smiled. “Are you thankful for Da-da and Mommy?” Hope babbled.  
“Aye you are right Hope, Da-da loves you.” He lets Hope grab his hook hand.   
“I am thankful for my mom, my other mom, my dad and for Hope. I am just happy she’s is here with us and I love being her big brother.” All of the adults were in awe. Everyone ate, talked and had fun. Even though Hope was injured she was still her happy self. Emma nursed her as she was eating. Emma was enjoying with her loved ones all together on one table, happy and enjoying family time. Even though her daughter was injured she is going to do whatever it takes to get Hope better and she is her Mommy. Everyone had dessert in the living room. The adults talked, Hope was being held by her auntie while Henry, Connor, and Lizzie were upstairs in his room getting a drawing lesson from Henry. Allison helped Emma and Killian what to do for Hope since she is injured, while Regina, Ted, and Charming were in her kitchen cleaning up. Emma enters the kitchen. “Regina, how was Henry when we were out?”  
“He was mad at Leo. Then once Killian told him to be in charge, he got creative and wanted to make this holiday special especially for you.”  
“Emma, your Mom took Leo home.”  
“I am still mad at her.”  
“I know, Emma. Your mom and I need to know why he has behavioral issues.”  
“Yes, I do not feel comfortable having Leo over until you figure it out what’s going on with him. Hope has fractured a rib because of him.”  
“Your mom and I will figure it out.”  
“Dad, you can bring leftovers for Mom. I do feel bad that she could not join us.”  
“I will bring home food for your Mom.” Allison brings in crying, Hope.  
“Emma. Hope wants her Mommy.” She hands over Hope to her Mommy.  
“Hi, baby. Did you have fun with Auntie Allison?” Hope smiled. “Yes, you had fun with your auntie and she took so good care of you in the hospital today.”  
“Hi, Hope. Your grandpa here. I am sorry you got hurt, little princess. I told your grandma not bring Leo here. I promise to make Leo be nice to you.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Dad, I know you did not want to bring Leo.”  
“Emma, I told your Mom not bring him.”  
“I know. You did not want to get Hope hurt.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Yes, Hopey. You are with Mommy.” She kisses Hope on the head. “You and I are going to have a lot of snuggle time together. Just you and me.” Hope smiled. “Allison, how many times do we need to give Hope her medicine?”  
“I wrote directions down on a paper for you and Killian to read, that paper includes what not to do with Hope when he is recovery and how to make her comfortable. It is on the medicine container. Just keep Hope as comfortable as possible.”  
“I know we will keep Hope happy as possible. Thank you, Allison, for helping Hope today.”  
“You are welcome. I love helping my little goddaughter.” Hope began to cry.  
“Hope, it is okay sweetie. Mommy will give you your medicine.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Killian, can you help me to give Hope her medicine?”  
“Aye, love. I will feed Hope her medicine.”  
“Regina, thank you for being here with Henry today.”  
“You are welcome, Emma. Hope needed you. Henry needed one of us. I am sorry that Hope had fractured her rib.”  
“Hope takes after me. She was very brave in her chest x-ray and her auntie wrapped her in a cast.”  
“I have a feeling Henry will write his name on it.”  
“Me too.” They laughed. “Regina, you can bring leftovers for Robin and the kids.”  
“I already packed a few containers.” Killian brought Hope her medicine.  
“Little love, Daddy got you your medicine.” Emma got Hope to sit up on her lap. Hope fussed.  
“Hope I know that you are in pain. Daddy is going to feed your medicine to you.” He wrapped a bib on his little love and got Hope’s medicine pour. “Hope, the jolly roger needs a place to land.” Hope opened her mouth knowing this is her favorite game that she plays with him. He feeds her daughter her medicine. “That is a good little love. You drink your medicine.” He kisses Hope on the head. Emma nurses Hope. “Killian, Hope knows your special game.”  
“Aye, Hope loves the Jolly Roger game. This is how I get her to eat her food.”  
“ Captain swan guyliner. Jolly Roger game!”  
“Aye, Hope loves our game. She loves her Daddy’s ship. We call it the Jolly Roger, that is how I feed her her food. She knows our daddy-daughter game and it gets her to eat her puree food.”  
“Yes, Henry chooses her puree food and Killian feeds her the food or I. We take turns.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope fell asleep in her Mommy’s arms.  
“Emma, Hope is going to be alright. Just keep Hope comfortable.”  
“I will.” Killian wrapped his arm around Emma.  
“Aye, we both will. Thank you so much for your help today Allison.”  
“You are welcome, Killian. If you both have concerns or help with Hope you can both call me anytime.”  
“Allison, thank you.” Emma hugs her best friend/ family friend.  
“You are welcome, Emma.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, Auntie Allison loves you, sweetie. I will come by to check you up in the morning.” Ted and Allison get their leftovers and their children. Henry comes down to say goodbye to his aunt.  
Henry hugs his aunt. “Aunt Allison, thank you for saving Hope.”  
“You are very welcome. I did my job as a doctor and your aunt. You are the one that stopped him from preventing Leo hurting your sister more. You are Hope’s hero,”  
“We both are Aunt Allison.”  
“I will see you tomorrow.” Allison leaves with her family. Regina stays with Henry for a little longer, while Emma and Killian cuddle and watched Hope sleep on Emma on their bed. “Killian, what are you thankful for?”  
“You, my gorgeous wife and best friend, our home, our son Henry and our little Hope. I am very grateful for our whole family. You created our family love and changed me for the better. If I have not met you, I would not have been the changed man that I am now and have this family. I would be still out for revenge and alone.”  
“Well, you opened me up and broke my walls down. You got me to trust a man. You took a lot of patience with me. You love me for who I am always. I never had to pretend around you I can just be myself without being judged.”  
“Love, I saw the good in you with a bad past which you did not deserve that horrible past. Out of the bad foster system and a runaway, you are the bravest, kindest caring human being ever.”  
“You are my kindest brave husband who is a loving Daddy to our two kids who both love and adore as much as I do, captain. You are my true love.”  
“Aye, you are mine.”  
“I am very grateful for you, my handsome captain, our new life together as parents to our baby girl. I am grateful for having Henry in my life for the rest of my life and our little baby Hope who has made me a mommy from the beginning. I know that Hope is injured, just when we came back from the hospital with Hope, Henry surprising me with our Thanksgiving dinner. It has shown me that our family will be each other no matter what in good times and bad times.”  
“Are you saying love, that we will have this holiday every year?”  
“Yes, the holiday with our family, not Hope getting injured like that ever again.”  
“Aye, Hope should not have gotten hurt in the first place.”  
“Yes, I went mama bear mode on my mom today and Leo..Henry too.”  
“Aye, he went brother mode on Leo and your mom.”  
“You got that right.” Henry joined his parents and sister after Regina leaves. He entered their room. “Hi, Henry come join us on our bed”  
“How is Hope?”  
“She is sleeping right after we gave her her medicine.”  
“Mom, Dad, I want to help Hope especially that Hope is injured.”  
“Henry, you are going to help us with Hope in her recovery. I know you are going to read to Hope a lot.”  
“Yes, I am. I saved Hope today.”  
“Henry, yes you did. I saw me in you today as a hero, you got that from me.”  
Henry smiled. “You really saw yourself in me today?”  
“Yes, I did Henry.” Hope began to cry.  
“Love, I can hold our little love.” He takes Hope from his wife. “Hope, you are with Daddy little love.” He kisses her and she fell asleep in his arms.  
“Henry, come here.” She moves closer to Killian. Henry sat next to his Mom. She hugs him. “Henry, I am so proud of you today. You saved your sister from getting hurt even more. I saw a lot of me in you, a kind-hearted caring person who was very brave.”  
“I am Hope’s big brother, it is my job to protect her.”  
“Aye, you did Henry.”  
“Hope is very lucky to have you as her brother. I saw you go into your big brother mode on Leo today. I have never seen that side of you until today. I am so proud of you Henry. You are my son who takes up after me.” Emma hugs her son. “I am so proud of you and I love you so so much.”  
“I love you too Mom. I will always be there for my family just like you.”  
“Yes, Henry just like me.”  
“I knew that I am like you. You are Mom.”  
“You are my son.” She kisses him on the head.  
“I love you, Mom.”  
“I love you too Henry.” He hugs her and falls asleep on her. “He is asleep.”  
“Aye, both of them are.”  
"I am grateful for them, our two children.”  
"Aye, love me too. I love them both so much, our family. ” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“I love you, Emma.”  
“I love you, Killian. What do you think of your first Thanksgiving?”  
“Aye, I like that holiday that we can show how much we are thankful for. I cannot wait to celebrate it every year as a family.”  
“Me too, with our two children and our loved ones.”  
“Aye, I love that sound of that.”  
“Happy Thanksgiving, Killian.”  
“Happy Thanksgiving, Emma.” Killian moves closer to Emma they kiss. “Good night, Emma.”  
“Good night Killian.” Emma leaned on her husband with her son wrapped around him sound asleep and her daughter sleeping in her husband’s arms where she is safe. She and her two boys are going to help Hope in her recovery. She is very grateful for her whole family, they are together and celebrating the holidays as a whole family in the way she always dreamt of. They were going to be there for each other always. “Good night, love.” He kisses Emma on the head. He watches Hope sleeping in his arms. “You are safe Hope. You are very lucky to have a very caring Mommy and Daddy that is going to take care of you until you are better little love. You have all of us who care for you and love you so much little Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head and Hope smiles in her sleep. Killian is so grateful for his whole family and will be there for them always.


	80. Recovery Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian have a long rough night with Hope who was going through her rib injury. They learn as a family to help their daughter with the help from family members such as Henry and Allison to get Hope through her recovery

  
The night of Thanksgiving, Hope was up all night crying in pain, with both of her parents were up with her comforting her and helping her the best way that they can for their baby girl. “Hope, Mommy and Daddy know you are in pain sweetie. Killian, can you get me a pack of ice? Allison’s directions is to ice her rib.”  
“Aye, I will be right back. Do you need anything?”  
“A snack.”  
“Aye, I know that we both need a snack. We are both going to be up all night with our little love.” He goes downstairs to get Hope an ice pack and a snack for Emma and himself. “Hope, Mommy got you. I know you are hurting sweetie. I do not like seeing you in pain.” Hope gripped her Mommy while wailing. “I know, Hope. You are in pain… Mommy and Daddy are going to make you less pain soon sweetie.” Henry was up hearing Hope crying. He could not sleep. “Mom..”  
“Henry go back to sleep in your room.”  
“Mom, I cannot sleep.”  
“Henry, I..”  
“It is alright. Can I hold Hope? I want to help.” Emma ungripped Hope.  
“Mommy.”  
Emma sets Hope back on her. “Hope, you are with Mommy sweetie. Henry is here. He wants to make you happy.”  
Henry sits next to his Mom and sister. “Hope, Henry is right here. Next to you and Mommy. I am here, Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head. “I know you are in pain little sis. I want you to make you better soon.” Killian arrives back upstairs.  
“Love, I got the ice.”  
“Great. Hope, Daddy got you ice to make your painless. Henry, can you help me take off Hope’s onesie?” Henry takes off his sister onesie. “Killian, Allison directions said to take off her bandage cast when we ice her injure rib.” Emma takes off Hope’s bandage, Hope cried. “Baby, Mommy is helping you sweetie. I know you are in pain.” Henry sees the bruise on his sister.  
“Mom, Leo did that?”  
“Yes, Henry. He did. The fractured rib caused the bruising on her skin and Hope is in pain every time she breathes, cries and moves.”  
Killian puts the ice and rag on Hope’s bruise which made Hope slowly stopped crying. “There you go little love. Ice is helping your pain.”  
Hope stopped crying. “Mommy.”  
“Hopey, the ice making you less pain, sweetie” She kisses her daughter on the head, Hope gripped her mommy. “Mommy, Daddy and Henry will help you when you need us sweetie. You have all of us who love and care for you.”  
“Hope, you are with mommy little sis.” Hope babbled. “Yes, our mommy is the best. I love you Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Love, how many times we have to do put ice on her?”  
“Ten to twenty minutes a day on and off. Ice is relieving her pain.”  
“Aye, we will continue it. I feel sorry for Hope, everytime she moves, breaths and cry she is in.”  
“Me too. Hope cannot talk that much for her to tell us how she is feeling only by crying, and crying is making her in more pain."  
“Love, we are going to be there for Hope when she is recovery and always.”  
“Mom, you have me and Dad with you helping Hope. You are not alone. You have us to help with Hope. I love you little sis. I am going to be there for you when you need me.” Hope babbled. “Yes you have the best big brother ever.” Henry kisses Hope on the cheek and makes her smile. “Mom,I got Hope to smile.”  
Emma smiled. “Yes you did, Henry. You have to go to bed.”  
“Mom.”  
“Henry, you have school in the morning.”  
“But.”  
“Henry, you have to sleep while Hope is happy and not crying. You need to get some sleep kid. Hope is your Dad and mine responsibility.”  
“Yes, Mom.” Hope reaches her arm out to her brother. Henry catches her hand and kisses it. “I love you, Hope so much.” Hope began to cry. “Mom can I sleep here please? Hope wants me to stay.”  
She looks at Hope and Killian.“Hope does not want you to leave. Since you are making Hope happy. You can sleep here only if you sleep got it?”  
“Yes, Mom.” Henry lies down next to his Mom and sister. Henry guides his finger that is holding sister’s hand to his Mommy’s chest and lays his finger in their Mom. “I am not going anywhere Hope. I am right here next to you and Mommy, little sis.” Henry watched his sister fell asleep on their Mom gripping his finger and her Mommy. “Good night little sis. Henry is here.” Henry falls asleep.  
Emma smiles big. “Killian, look at this.”  
“Aye, I am seeing it. Hope is gripping you and Henry’s finger.”  
“I know. My two babies may be fifteen years apart but they are really close brother and sister.”  
“Aye, they are ours love. Yours mostly. They get their caring personality from you.”  
“Also you too captain.” They kiss carefully for not waking up their daughter. Killian put ice on Hope’s fractured rib as Emma was sleeping with their two children. Killian takes a picture of the brother-sister moment.  
Hope woke up a few hours later in pain. Emma and Henry both wake up from Hope’s crying.“Hope. Killian, Hope needs her baby Tylenol.” Killian rushes downstairs to get her medicine.  
“Mom, what is wrong with Hope?”  
“She needs her medicine every 6 hours.” She holds Hope in her arms. “Daddy is getting your medicine sweetie.” Killian returns with Hope’s medicine and bib. Emma places Hope on her lap and Killian plays Jolly Roger with Hope and spoonfeeds their little lass her medicine.  
“Hope, you ate your medicine little love. You will feel better soon, Hope.” He kisses her on the head. Emma nurses her daughter.  
“Henry, go back to your room. I know Hope will be held by me for the rest of the night with the help of her Tylenol and being nursed.”  
“Mom, are you sure?”  
“Yes, Henry. Hope knows that you are there for her. You can snuggle with her when you get home from school tomorrow all afternoon.”  
“I can read to her?”  
“Yes, you can. Now get some sleep.” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“I love you Mom.”  
“I love you too Henry. Hope loves you too.”  
“I am her big brother I will always be there for her. I want to help, please. You look exhausted and it is the only the first night of her recovery.”  
“Henry, you are my son. You are not her parent. It is my job and your Dad’s to make sure both of our babies are taken cared for 24/7 that means for you to get enough sleep for school. Even if we do not get sleep.”  
“Mom. I want to help. I hate seeing Hope in agony.” Henry began to cry.  
“Henry…” She looks at Killian for help. Killian held Hope as she was being nursed by her as she was being there for Henry. “Henry.” She hugs him.  
“I hate how I saw Leo hurting Hope...I hate seeing Hope in pain...now…she is in so much pain.” Henry cries harder. Hope was finished. “Killian, Hope is finished eating.” Killian holds Hope and burps her and held her in his arms.  
Emma let her son cry onto her lap as he hugs her tight. “Henry…Hope is alright...she is with us...your sister is with us. You stopped her from getting hurt more. If she got hurt more, she would have been much more pain that she is not. If her rib was broken she would have needed surgery..” She rubs her son’s back as he continued to cry. “Mom..I was so afraid that Hope was really injured...I thought I heard a crack when I saw him hitting her…”She looks at Killian, both of having the same concerned looks. “Henry, Hope rib is only fractured it is not broken, honey. Aunt Allison caught it herself in the chest x-ray. Your sister is home with us not in the hospital. She is home with all three of us who is going to take care of her and help her when she is in pain.”  
“I am her big brother Mom, I am supposed to protect her from being hurt. I failed as her big brother.”  
“Henry look at me.” He sat up and look at his mom eye to eye. “You did not fail. My mom brought Leo here. Your dad came and told me that Leo was here and all of us ran knowing Leo was up to something bad. I screamed for you to get Leo because I know you were going to protect Hope, which you did.”  
“But..but…”  
“Yes, Hope is injured. It is not your fault. You, my son and Hope’s big brother has stopped Leo in his act. If you did not stopped him in time, Hope would have been in the hospital with more serious injuries. You stopped Leo from hurting Hope more. I saw you so mad at Leo protecting your sister. You get that from me, protecting your loved ones from getting hurt. I have never ever seen that in you besides defeating a curse. You were being Hope’s brother. I am so proud of you, Henry. You protected Hope when she needed you, Henry. You did not fail at Hope’s big brother. You did your job as her big brother, you protected Hope. As your Mom, I am so proud of you Henry.” She hugs him and he hugs her tight. “You saved Hope. You are Hope’s savior.”  
Henry smiled. “I am Hopes’ hero?’  
“Yes, you are Henry. You are Hope’s hero.” She hugs him. “As one hero to another, I am so proud of you, Henry.” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“I am Hope’s hero. I love you Mom so much. I love you, Dad, and Hope.”  
“We love you Henry.”  
Killian placed his hook on his son’s shoulder. “Henry, you have made your Mom and I very proud son. You have protected Hope from getting hurt even more. You got the brother mode from your Mom.”  
Henry held his Dad’s hook hand. “I got it from you too Dad. I am not going to let anyone else hurt my sister.” He looks down at his sleeping sister and Emma and Killian smiled at each other for Henry acknowledging both of his parents even though Killian is not biologically related to him. Henry thinks of Killian and his biological Dad no matter what.  
“But Mom and Dad I hate seeing Hope in so much pain..”  
“Henry, I hate it too kid. Seeing your sister in agony is hurting my heart. When I saw you in the poison apple tart sleeping curse ...I saw you in pain and almost dying, that how my heart is in pain seeing you hurt then and last year when you were bullied. My heart is hurting the same as you were in pain now seeing your sister in pain. Even though I hate seeing Hope in pain I am going to do everything to make her recovery not as painful as it is now by making her happy and be comfortable as best I can with the help from you and your Dad. I do not want you to worry.”  
“Mom, I love Hope so much. I want to help, Hope.” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“Oh, Henry.” She kisses her son on the head. “You are my caring sweet baby boy. You are going to help your Dad and I with Hope as much as you can in her recovery. I just want you to get sleep.”  
“How can I sleep when Hope is in pain?”  
“Henry, Hope loves you and you make her so happy, every single day. You and Hope have a special connection as brother and sister. I love seeing you with Hope every single day and you two are getting closer everyday as brother and sister. She listens to you and you talk to her. Pretty soon, Hope will be talking to you all the time.”  
“Yes, I cannot wait for that to happen.”  
Emma chuckles. “Even when she is going to follow you around..”  
Henry smiles. “Yes mom of course! I am looking forward to that. I talk to Hope a lot and she listens to me. I told her about my past before I met you...she is a good listener.”  
“Hope is your sister of course she is a good listener to her big brother who she loves so much.”  
“That is why I want to help.”  
“Henry, Hope is going to be in a lot of pain, which mean she will keep me and your Dad very busy for a while. I do need your help watching her while your Dad and I need a break.”  
“I can babysit her Mom, please!”  
Emma smiles. “Henry, yes you can but you, me and your Dad we all need to figure out how to make Hope comfortable when she is in pain, okay? Then when we all know how to keep Hope in less pain, then you can take her out. For now, you can watch her in the house. Not the library and not the park. Hope cannot move in her recovery.”  
“Mom, I just want Hope to be happy.”  
“We all do Henry.” Hope began to whimper.  
“Little cygnet. Are you in pain? Daddy is going to put ice on your bruise rib little love.” Hope began to cry. “Henry, can you hold Hope as I get more ice from the kitchen?”  
“Yes, Dad.” Henry gently takes Hope from their Dad.  
“That is good Henry, nice and easy. I will be right back.” Hope continued to cry.  
“Hope, Henry is here. I did not leave you little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, you are with Henry and Mommy. We love you Hope so much. We do not like it when you are in pain.” He let Hope grab his finger. “Yes, you love Henry.” Hope babbled and smiled.  
“See, Henry. Hope and you have a special brother and sister connection. You are making Hope so happy right now by holding her and being there for her.”  
“Mom, that is how I want to help Hope by being there for her. When I babysit her Mom. Hope and I will have a lot of talks, snuggles and storytime. I am not going to let her get hurt.”  
“I know Henry. I trust you with Hope. When we find out how to make her comfortable you are her babysitter.”  
“How about Aunt Allison?”  
“Yes, your aunt is her babysitter and pediatrician. She is going to come by today to check on Hope.”  
“Can I ask her questions on how to make Hope happy?”  
Emma smiles. “Yes, you can Henry.”  
“I want Hope to be happy.”  
“Me too, kid.” She hugs her son and daughter and kisses Henry on the head. Killian takes a photo of Emma, Henry and Hope together before heading back in.  
“Hope, daddy has your ice pack little love.”  
“Dad, can I hold her as you give her the ice pack?”  
“Sure, lad. Hope looks comfy on you. If we move her she will cry.” Hope began to cry again.  
“Mom, I have a feeling Hope wants you.” Emma takes her daughter from her son. “Hope, Mommy is holding you sweetie.” Killian hands over the ice pack to his son. Henry places the ice pack on his sister’s bruise. Hope slowly stopped crying. “Henry, you are helping us so much with Hope.”  
“Mom, I love being there for Hope.”  
“I know Henry, I can see it on your face. You always are there for her. Hope needs us all now. We are going to give her snuggles, kisses, and a lot of storytime until she gets better.”  
“I want her to get better soon.”  
Killian places his hook hand on Henry’s shoulder. “Henry we all do not like seeing Hope in pain. You, your mom and I are all going to work together to get Hope better as fast as she can.” Henry hugs his Dad, Emma holds the ice pack on her daughter.  
“Dad...you are the best Dad ever. You care for me and Hope equally. You are my real Dad because I never had one that stayed around...you are here for Hope and me.”  
“Aye, lad. That I am. I am never going to abandon my family never.” Henry hugs him harder. Emma and Killian look at each other knowing Henry is both of their son and love them both the same. Henry fell asleep from exhaustion on Killian as Hope fell asleep from the ice pack that lessen her pain enough for her to sleep.  
“They are both asleep.”  
“Aye, they both are. You are amazing with them, love. Seeing you with Henry today...makes me remember one the reasons how I fell in love with you, when you went to Neverland to get your son back without giving up and always caring for him. Now we have Hope and Henry together as a family.”  
“You are Henry father and Hope’s da-da. They love you Killian.”  
“Aye, they love you.”  
“It is already morning, we have been up all night.”  
“Love, it will get easier.”  
“I know. Hope nonstop crying, Henry crying hate seeing his sister in pain.”  
“Love they both have us and they know we are there for them. We are going to get Hope through her recovery together as a family.”  
“Yes, we are.” A few hours later, Allison know Emma and Killian had a long night with Hope. She wants to help her goddaughter and best friend as much as possible. She took a day off knowing Hope needs her. Allison used her keys to enter the house. She hears Hope crying. Allison goes upstairs finding Henry and Emma passed out in the bed and Killian holding Hope.  
“Hi, Killian.”  
“Hello, Allison.”  
“Rough night?"  
“Aye, you can say that. Emma fell asleep thirty minutes ago. Henry stayed up with us with Hope until 5:00 am. It got pretty emotional here during the night. All night Hope was waking up crying and in pain. We gave her Tylenol. We are trying to make her comfortable as much as possible.”  
“Killian, I know that you all are doing your best to make Hope in less pain.”  
“Aye ,we are. Hope, Auntie Allison is here little love.”  
“I had a feeling Hope and you all had a rough night. I took the day off to help with Hope.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, I did. I can be your extra pair of hands with Hope. I could not stop thinking about Hope last night after I left.” Killian hands over Hope to Allison.  
“Hi, little goddaughter. Your godmother is here to make sure you are not hurting too much pain.” She kisses Hope on the head. “I know, you are in pain sweetie every time you move, breath and cry. You will get better soon, Hope, with the help of your Mommy, Daddy, and Henry and me.” Hope gripped Allison’s hair. “Little love, let go of Auntie’s hair.”  
“Killian, it is alright. I can examine Hope later when Emma is awake.”  
“Aye, also Henry want to ask you a few questions himself.”  
Allison smiles. “I will glad to answer my nephew questions. Killian, get some sleep. I can watch Hope. You look like you need some sleep yourself.”  
“Allison, are you sure?"  
“Yes, Killian. Hope and I need some godmother and goddaughter time. We can go to the living room.”  
“Hope, Auntie Allison is here to play with you little love. Be a good little lass for auntie Allison.” He kisses Hope on the head and hands her over to Allison. “Emma nursed Hope thirty minutes ago. She will be full for a while.”  
“Killian, I will wake up you and Emma if it is necessary. Hope and I will have fun as much as possible. Right Hope?” Hope gripped her auntie.  
“Hope, have fun with your Auntie Allison.” He kisses Hope on the head and Allison and Hope left the room. Killian snuggled with Emma and fell asleep hugging her as Henry was on the other side of the bed snoring. Allison took Hope to her room and talked to Hope and read one of the books from her bookshelf.  
Meanwhile, Regina at her office. Storybrooke High School was on the phone. “Mrs.Mills?”  
“Yes, this is she.”  
“Your son, Henry is absent with no phone call.”  
“I see. Henry is living in his other’s mother’s house, Emma Swan-Jones. They are dealing with a family emergency. He will be back to school on Monday.” Regina worried about her son knowing how hard he took the news of Hope injured rib. She decides to drop by to see her son.  
Allison was with Hope in her room, with Hope sleeping on her. The doorbell rang. “Hope, someone is at the door. We need to answer it.” Allison opens the door and sees Regina. “Hi, Regina.”  
“Hi, Allison. What are you doing here?”  
“I took the day off from work to help Emma and Killian with the baby. They were up all night with Hope. They are all sleeping now. I am watching Hope.”  
“That will explain why I got the phone call from Henry’s school.”  
“Come in.” Allison and Regina enter the living room and sit down together.  
“How is Hope?”  
“From what Killian told me, up all night in pain. Hope is my goddaughter. I am here to help her make her happy.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“I can tell you are really close to Emma.”  
“Yes, we are. We are best friend and almost like sisters.”  
“I had a feeling you and Emma would become friends when I hired you. You two are very similar and different.”  
Allison chuckled. “Yes, we are different one of us had light magic and one is a doctor.” They both laughed. Hope woke up from her nap and began to cry. “Regina, can you get me an ice pack in the freezer?” Regina rushes into the kitchen to get the ice pack, as Allison open’s Hope’s onesie to her bruise. Regina hands it to Allison “There you go Hope.” Hope sees Allison and smiles. "Yes, Auntie Allison is here watching you while, Mommy, Daddy and Henry are all sleeping.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Allison, is that the bruise from her fracture rib?”  
“Yes, that is what fracture rib looks like from the outside. Hope’s rib hurts her every time she breathes, moves and cries.”  
"Aww, no wonder why she is pain all night.”  
“Yes, Henry was up all night with their parents to help Hope. Hope wanted her big brother and he did not want to leave her. You raised him well Regina.”  
“He gets his personality from Emma. I can understand why Emma was furious at her Mom and brother more last night after they came back from the hospital.”  
“Emma cares about her kids, when they are hurt she goes into her mama bear mode.  
Hope began to cry. “Hope are you hungry? Regina there are bottles in the refrigerator.”  
“I can get one.” Allison soothes her niece. “Regina is getting your milk.” Hope cried louder.  
Emma bolts up out of bed hearing her daughter wailing not in the room with her and she sees Killian and Henry with her.. “Hope?! Where is she?”  
“Emma..Hope is downstairs with Allison,love. Allison is watching Hope. She took the day off and came by to help us with Hope. She knew that we had an all-nighter with Hope. Hope is with her love.” Emma places her hands on her temple and sighs. “How are we going to do this Killian?” Killian sat next to wife and wrapped his arm around her “We are going to get through this as a family working together. You and I are a team remember that.”  
“Yes, we are a team. I want Hope to be better. I hate seeing our baby in pain.”  
“I know..I know love. She is going to get through this with us,Henry and Allison who all love and care for her. We have Allison her pediatrician and your best friend who is here right now watching Hope for us. Hope has you, me, Henry and Allison.”  
“Hope...I hate seeing our little girl in pain…”  
“Love, she has you her Mommy will do anything for her with your love and care for our little lass. Hope knows you are there for her all the time. She has me and Henry. She has all of us love.” She hugs him. “How have you been feeling?”  
“I was mad as you are at your mother and brother. Knowing Hope is safe with us at home not having surgery. She is home with us and safe which all I care for our little lass. She is like us Emma, she is strong and brave and fighter like the both of us.”  
“You are right. I just want our little girl happy.”  
“I know love, we are making her happy especially in her time of need.”  
“Yes, we are her parents. We are going to make her happy when she needs us.”  
“Aye, that is right love.” They hug and kiss. They hear Hope crying. Allison brings in crying Hope with Regina behind her.  
“Hi, Emma. Hope is not taking the bottle, she is hungry.”  
“Allison, Hope just wants her Mommy.” Allison hands over Hope to her Mommy. “Hope, Mommy got you. Did you have fun with your auntie?” She kisses Hope on the head. “I know...you are hungry. Mommy is going to feed you right now.” Emma nursed Hope.  
“Love, we will let you nurse Hope in quiet. Henry is still asleep.”  
“I have a feeling Hope and I will nap later together.”  
Killian, Allison and Regina talk in the living room, concerned about Emma, Hope and Henry. “Hello,your majesty.”  
“Hi, Killian. I came by to see how is Hope is doing. Also, the high school called me to tell me that Henry was absent with no phone call.”  
“Aye, sorry for not calling the school. We all had no sleep last night. Hope was crying all night. Emma told Henry a few times to go to sleep in his room. He takes after his Mom’s stubbornness and wanted to help Hope which he did. Henry was very open his feelings last night.”  
“What happened?”  
“Henry got upset because he hate how Hope was in agony and he felt like he failed on protecting his sister. Emma made it clear to him that he protected Hope from Leo form further injuries. He cried a lot last night. When he stopped crying Hope was crying. Emma and I took turns with both of them either together and separate, mostly for Hope. Henry helped us with Hope last night and made her happy.”  
“Aye, exactly. He took Hope’s injury really hard.”  
“Killiab, is it like in Florida?”  
“Aye,exactly Allison.”  
“Am I missing something here?”  
“Aye, Regina , when Henry was mad at you on our beach trip he was crying to Emma and I.”  
“Gotcha. Killian, after Hope was injured and while you and Allison were with Hope and Emma. Henry was furious and I found him in the backyard crying after he screamed at Leo.”  
“He cried a lot last night.”  
“He was being positive to give Emma the thanksgiving she always wanted.”  
“Yes, he did. Regina and Killian your son is a really bring creative kid. I am glad to call him my nephew.”  
“What time did Henry went to sleep?”  
“Around 5:00 am. Emma fell asleep after she nursed Hope around 7:00 am.”  
“Wow, no wonder why I got the call from the school.”  
“Aye, Emma wanted Henry to go to school but he had no sleep. All because of my little love. She takes after her mother, stubbornness. Regina, how was Henry when I called him about Hope’s fractured rib?”  
“I was right next to him when he got the call and he was mad and sad. He went up to his room...he came downstairs when you all arrived back home. I wanted to give him the space he needed.”  
“Aye, I understand. The lad opens up when he needs to. I know he was very concerned for Hope.”  
“Yes, he was Killian. Has Emma spoken to her Mom yet?”  
“Not at all. Emma is still mad at her for bringing Leo. She is stress enough with Hope injury and Henry. I am just being there helping her with Hope and Henry. It is only a day since she saw her mother. I know my swan, she needs time. I am giving all the time she needs. Knowing Emma, she is going to focus on her two kids.”  
“I know Killian. I have a feeling Snow will come see me later.”  
“Aye, you can tell her what you know. I know my swan, is still mad at her.”  
“Emma is like her Mom the stubbornness runs in Snow’s family, from my personal experience..”  
“You do not have to tell me twice, Regina. Hope and Emma are both stubborn. From what I overheard Charming talking to Emma last night about her brother. Something is really wrong with him.”  
“I know. I saw how he was revenge yelling at Henry. I spoke to him maybe I can help with him.”  
“Aye, if you can update me. For now, until Leo is misbehaving Emma does not want him over at all after him hurting our little lass.”  
“Regina, if does not that work, there is specialist that can work with children with behavioral issues such as children’s psychology and Leo can talk to specialist.”  
“You mean the cricket?”  
“Who Regina?”  
“Right. Archie. He is was the cricket in Pinnochio?”  
“That is right. He needs counseling that is my medical opinion. Leo has hurt my daughter and my goddaughter three times. If Emma’s parents cannot get him to change. He needs a professional help. Killian, Emma is going to be over-protective of your daughter more and lose her trust from her trust from her mother and brother if Leo does not change.”  
“Knowing my wife she’ll protect them until issue is solved.”  
“Allison and Killian I can understand why Emma she is protecting Hope because is concerned about Hope’s safety. We were all there when Henry was yelling at Leo.”  
“Regina, I was there when she spoke to Leo in serious tone I have ever seen her spoken in.”  
“Allison, Emma has a few tones. Savior tone when she sacrifices herself for others like the town and her loved ones, her normal happy tone with her emotional walls broken down and last one mother bear mode. I have seen her used it in the high school last year and been yelled at her when Hope terrified at Rowand.”  
“Yes, I heard her screaming on the phone at you, that was the mama bear mode?”  
“Oh yes. I seen her in that mode a few times with Henry and now Hope..You do not want to be that mama bear mode, trust me.”  
“That is good to know. I know Emma loves and cares about her children and want to protect them all the time. I am on her good side.”  
“Hope was crying a lot last night. We are trying our best to make her pain free. As you can see Henry helped us last night. He wanted to be with Hope. Hope wanted her brother.”  
Henry was snoring while Emma nursed Hope. She was fast asleep in her mother’s arms. “Let’s go see Daddy and Auntie Allison.” She brings Hope downstairs and sees Killian, Allison and Regina talking in the living. Killian sees his two loves. “Hi, Swan.” Emma sits in between her husband and her best friend.  
“Hi, Killian. Hope is full and sleeping. All she wants is me.”  
“Love, you know Hope is happy is when she is with you.”  
“Oh, yes. Even though she is in pain she has my stubbornness.” Regina smiled. “Regina, I know Henry is supposed to be in school right now...”  
“Emma, do not worry. I got the school covered. You have one less thing to worry about. I came by to see how you are doing. Allison, how long is Hope is in recovery?”  
“It depends on Hope’s rib fracture is and it takes up about a month or two the most to fully heal.”  
“Allison, I hate seeing my baby in pain.”  
“I know Emma. I know. Hope has you, me Killian and Henry all care about her and she will recover soon as possible.”  
“Don’t you have work today?”  
“I took the day off. I knew you needed my help and Hope would give you all a very long night.”  
“Thank you for coming."  
"You are welcome, Emma. When Hope wakes up, I can examine her.” Regina goes upstairs to see her son and sits next to Henry. Henry wakes up hearing all of the talking and sees his Mom. “Mom.”  
“Hi, Henry.”  
“How are you here?”  
“Your school called and told me that you were absent without being notified.I got it covered. I came by here to check up on you and your sister.”  
“Thank you, Mom. Can I come to the office tomorrow?”  
“Yes, you can Henry. You can sleep if you need to.”  
“The way Hope was last night. I will take up on your offer.” They hug. Henry and Regina talk. They go back downstairs later on when Allison examines Hope. “Emma, Killian, and Henry, so far Hope is doing alright for just being injured. She is still in pain which is expected.”  
“Aunt Allison, how do we make her happy?”  
“Henry, I am happy you asked that. For Hope’s age and her rib fractured Hope is going to want to be cuddled and be held non-stop. She will want to move around but she will know eventually that she is in pain. For you to help her Henry is to hold her, talk to her play with her with a soft toy and read to her. Hope cannot move too much. Just continue like you always do when you play with your sister.” Henry goes to Hope’s room to get her Pluto doll. “Hope, look what I have Pluto.” Hope smiled and babbled and Henry gave her favorite toy. “That is how you make her happy, Henry.”  
“Aunt Allison, so I cannot do an art project with her like painting yet?”  
“Sorry Henry not for a while. I know how much you and your sister love to paint together.”  
“If I teach her how to draw with her being on my bed or being held by my mom or dad will that work?”  
“Exactly, Henry. Emma, do you have questions for me?”  
“Yes, what if her recovery is bad like a fever or her not being able to breathe.”  
“You call me and go straight to emergency room. You can call me anytime. I am definitely coming by more often to check on Hope. She is my little patient.” Hope babbled. “Yes, you are Hope. You are my favorite patient.” She rubs Hope’s cheek. “Emma, just continue the medicine routine that I wrote down on the paper and Hope will be fine as possible and keep her comfortable and happy.”  
“Can Hope do bubble baths?”  
“You mean like in Florida?” Emma and Killian laughed, and Regina knows that there is an inside joke. “Hope can have a bath in the sink not too long baths or use baby wipes when she is in pain. Not a full bath yet until she is recovered.”  
“You heard that Henry?”  
“Yes, Mom. No bubble baths with Hope for a while. I will play with Hope either way.”  
“Killian, am I missing something?”  
“Aye, in Florida Henry and Hope had bubbled bath together. He was wearing a swimsuit. Ever since we came back in June Henry and Hope have a bubble baths together from time to time.”  
“Henry you never told me about this.”  
“Sorry, Mom. It is one of my special time with my baby sister.” He let Hope grab his finger. “We are going to play together Hope. You know that.” Hope began to cry. Henry gently takes Hope from the couch. “Hope, Henry is here little sis. How do we comfort her Aunt Allison?”  
“Do not bounce her. You can gently rub her lower back and talk to her just like you were doing.”  
“Hope, Henry got you, little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head and she grips her big brother. “Your big brother has you, little sis.” He rubs her lower back until she fell asleep on him. “Good Hope.”He kisses his sleeping sister on the head as she was sleeping on his head. Regina and Emma and Allison took pictures of Henry. “Mom and Mom, you both had to take pictures of us?” They laughed.  
“Yes, Henry. I never see you this side of you. Emma, if you need a break. Henry can take Hope to my office with him.”  
“Thank you, Regina. When we get used to Hope’s new routine of recovery Henry can babysit Hope. For now, I am not letting her out of my sight.”  
“I understand, Emma completely.”  
“Mom, I am going to take Hope to her room.”  
“Henry, get me, your Dad or aunt if Hope gets in pain.”  
“Yes, Mom. Hope will be happy with me. Aunt Allison, how long are you here?”  
“I am here all day.”  
“Yes! We can talk later.” Emma and Allison both laughed.  
“Yes, we can Henry.” Henry leaves the room with Hope and sits in her rocking chair and watches Hope sleeping on him. “I love you, Hope.I will always be there for you. That is my job as your big brother to be your protector and hero.” He kisses Hope on the head. Even though Henry was exhausted, he did not care. He thought he was going to lose his sister. He is grateful she does not need surgery and she was with him and their parents helping her when she needs them all.  
“Emma, if Henry needs to sleep somewhere. He can come by my office after school for a break.”  
“I have a feeling Henry will be visiting you, Regina. I am just feel bad for Hope being injury and he is to going to get sleep here for a while...now he is living here full time.”  
“Love, he loves Hope. He wants to be with us. Especially now that Hope is hurt.”  
“Emma, I was there when Henry go the call from Killian that Hope fractured her rib. He has so hurt and mad that Hope has a serious injury. He went to his room and locked the door. He did not come out of his room until you all came home. All he wanted to be with his sister.”  
“Henry…”  
“Emma, he is happy here. Every time he comes to visit me in my office he is so happy telling me stories on when he babysits Hope and what you are all up too. I never have seen him that happy ever at my house, ever. He has been happier here before and after Hope was born. He loves Hope. Yes, he is not going to get too much sleep but he is home here.” Killian leaves the room to make cinnamon hot cocoa for the lasses and himself.  
“Regina…”  
“Emma, he is happy with you, always been since Henry brought you here. I was jealous for a long time.”  
“Yes, you definitely showed it with your dark magic and our many many fights. Mostly about how to raise Henry. We had many opinions about raising him.”  
“How were the fights? Emma and Regina.”  
“Let’s just say, we were enemies. Henry runs away to find me and brings me here.”  
“Yes, when he brung Emma here to Storybrooke, I got really jealous because I never saw Henry so happy until Emma came.”  
“You were awake the whole curse…”  
“Yes... I do regret on not being honest with Henry throughout the ten years of his life of who I was and caused him not having friends...I am making it up to him now.. Making him happy where he belongs here.”  
“Mom!”  
“I will be right back.” Emma runs upstairs to Hope’s room, Hope wailing in Henry’s arms. “Henry,Hope I am here.”  
“Mom, Hope was sleeping on me and she started to crying and she wants you.”  
“Mommy.”  
Emma takes Hope from her son. “Hope, Mommy is here. Mommy got you. Let’s get you some ice for your bruise, sweetie. To make you feel better.” Hope grips her Mommy Henry and Emma walk downstairs together. Henry goes to the kitchen to get ice pack as Emma brings Hope to the living room. “Hope, needs an ice pack and she just wants her Mommy.”  
“Emma, my little niece wants her Mommy.”  
“Yes, that is why Henry called me because she was crying for me. I just know Hope and I will be snuggling a lot more now, I still love her hugging me.” Henry enters the kitchen with the ice pack.  
“Mom, I go the ice pack.”  
“Thank you Henry.” Henry helps his Mom undress his sister and placed the cloth and ice pack onto his sister. Hope slowly stopped crying. Killian returned with hot cocoas with cinnamon and snacks for everybody.  
“Hope, is the ice helping you little sis?” Hope babbled. “Henry is here to make you feel better Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Later, you and I will talk in my room for Henry and Hope time.” Hope gripped her Mommy. “Hope, Mommy can join us, little sis.” Hope smiled. “Mom, Hope wants you to join us for storytime.”  
“Hope, Mommy will join storytime with you and Henry.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Hope, can you say Henry...Henry…” Hope babbled. “Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
Emma chuckles. “Kid, Hope will say your name next. She will say it when she is ready.”  
“Henry, are you trying to get Hope say your name?”  
“Yes, Mom. Ever since she began to babble, for almost four months now.”  
“Henry, Hope will say your name. Hope loves you, Henry.”  
“I know, I love her so much. I am her hero right Mom.”  
“Kid, you are Hope’s hero.”  
“Hope made me a hero finally.”  
Emma places her hand on her son’s shoulder. “You always been a hero to defeat curses.”  
“Yes, Mom. A normal hero.”  
“You are not a normal hero. You are Hope’s brother her protector besides your Dad and I. Our job is protect you both.”  
“I know. I am just happy to be Hope’s hero.”  
“Henry, you did. We all saw you yelling at Leo. If you did not got to Hope in time, Hope would not be with you and your parents she would have been in more pain and needed surgery.”  
“Yes, my mom told me all about how more serious than it was. I am just mad at my grandma and Leo. I just hate seeing Hope in pain.”  
“Henry.” Emma hugs her son and he lied onto her as much as possible. “Your dad and I am mad at t hem too, especially me. You know that we have to be grateful she is home with us. You got Hope out of danger just in time. Hope will always know that her big brother saved her. You are Hope’s hero Henry.”  
“Mom, Hope is lucky to have a whole family of heroes.”  
“You are right, Henry. You are one of them.” Hope babbled. Henry reached his finger out to his sister and she grabs her brother’s finger and puts it in her mouth. “Hope. Seriously.” Emma, Allison, Regina and Killian all laugh. “Henry, you sound just like me when I saw an ogre for the first time in the Enchanted Forest.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, really, Henry.” After hot cocoa with cinnamon, Regina had to get back to the office.  
“Henry, you can visit me anytime at the office. I have to go back to work.” Henry gets his finger out of Hope’s mouth and Hope began to cry.  
“Hope, it is okay sweetie. Henry is staying with you.”  
“Mom, thank you for coming.” He hugs his mom.  
“You are welcome. I was concerned after yesterday and wanted to check up on you and your sister.”  
“I will come by tomorrow.”  
“I am looking forward to it. Hope wants her big brother.”  
Henry sits down next to his Mom and sister. “Hope, Henry is here. I did not leave you Hope.”  
“Emma, if you need anything call me.”  
Thank you. Regina, Thank you for stopping by.”  
“You are welcome, I just wanted to make sure our son was alright. By the looks of it, he is enjoying his time with Hope and you all together.” Allison sits next to her best friend and talk while Henry was talking to his sister.  
“Regina, I will walk you out.” Killian escorts Regina to the door outside. “Do you think Snow will talk to you about Emma and Hope?”  
“Most likely.”  
“What are you going to tell her?”  
“That Hope is in recovery and is in so much pain. Her and Charming need to get Leo’s behavioral issues together. I can talk to Leo. I know he won’t talk to his parents. I get the feeling he is mean to Hope because he is jealous of Hope.”  
“Aye, that is what I am thinking but I have feeling it is something else.”  
“I will let you know,what i find out. I know Emma is not going to talk to her Mom for a while.”  
“Aye, she will talk to her eventually. Thank you for coming by.”  
“You are welcome, call me if you need anything.”  
“Thank you Regina.” Regina leaves.  
Killian returns inside finding Allison and Henry in the living room talking. “Henry, where is your Mom and Hope?”  
“Mom is changing Hope. Aunt Allison and I are catching up.”  
“Aye, I know you two will talk for a long time. I will be with Emma and Hope.” Killian goes upstairs to check on his two loves, he is hearing talking to Allison and they were laughing. He found Hope sleeping on Emma and Emma was lying on their bed looking about to fall asleep herself. Killian lift up the bed rails. He joins his two loves. “You and Hope look like you both need a nap.”  
“I need a nap. Hope is already sleeping.”  
“I will join you two. All three of us need naps.”  
“You can join us.” He wrapped Emma and Hope in his two arms. Emma felt safe in his arms as always. They watched their baby girl sleeping happily on Emma.  
“Killian..”  
“Yes, love. Hope has all of us.”  
“Aye love. She does. Hope depends on you the most because she knows that you will be there for her always.”  
“Hope will get through this she takes after you and me.”  
“Aye, that is right. She is a little fighter and she takes after you her brave strong Mommy.”  
“We will get Hope through this tough time, as a family.”  
“Aye,that is right love. That is what us Swan-Jones do help one another in need and help each each through good and bad times.”  
“That is right. I have you with me. We are team Swan-Jones.”  
“Team Swan-Jones.” They kiss.  
“I love you Killian.”  
“I love you so much, my Emma.”  
“Mommy and Daddy love you Hope so much. We are going to be there for you when you need us especially now.” He kisses Emma on the head and enjoyed his two loves sleeping in his arms together. “I will always be there for my loved ones always. Family is everything to me, my Emma, Hope and Henry.” He watched his two loves sleep and drifts off to sleep. He and Emma know that Hope will be alright with the support of them, Henry and Allison helping her. Allison and Henry talk as his two parents and sister napped upstairs. The Swan-Jones family house is full of love, support and caring people, which all of Emma wanted as a child. Now she has her family with her always especially when a family member is in need. Family means everything to Emma.


	81. Unexpected Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma noticed something was wrong with Hope and makes the smart decision to get Hope checked out by Allison.

  
It has been a week since Hope fractured her rib. Emma, Killian, and Henry have been more exhausted than ever taking turns with injured Hope. Killian and Emma have been working as a team to find out ways to soothe Hope when she is in pain. Henry woke up and got ready for school. He checks up on his parents they were both sleeping and his little sister was sleeping on their Mom. Henry went to his sister and picks her up and she began to fuss. “Hope, it is Henry little sis.” Henry takes her out of their parents’ room to give them a break from the baby. From the last week, Henry has been trying to figure out such as their parents to make Hope happy during her recovery. He takes Hope downstairs to the kitchen he puts Hope in her Bumbo chair as he made breakfast for himself, cereal. Hope fussed in her chair. “Hope, do you want to be held by me?” Hope smiled. “Okay.” He takes Hope out of her chair and let her sit on his lap and she fussed. He let her snuggle on him. Hope babbled happily. “You just wanted to be held by me.” He kisses Hope on the head. He ate his cereal, loving his one on one time with his sister, her holding onto him and being with him. After he ate he held Hope in his arms, “Hope, are you feeling better? Are you in less pain?” Hope babbled. “I do not like it that you are in pain Hope. I am going to do everything that I can to make you feel better and be less in pain. That is a promise from your big brother and your hero.” He kisses Hope on the head and she grabbed his face. “I love you too.” Emma comes down hearing Henry and Hope’s conversation. She knew that Hope was with him.  
“Henry, Hope.”  
“Hope, Mommy is awake. Morning, Mom.”  
“Good morning Henry.” She kisses Henry on the head. “Good morning Hope, are you having fun with Henry?” Hope smiled. “Yes, you love your big brother.” She softly tickled Hope’s belly.  
“Mom, I took Hope down here to spend some time with her before school. I wanted to give you a break.”  
“Henry, I had a feeling Hope was with you. You make her happy. I did need some extra sleep from last night because someone kept me up all night.” She tickles Hope to make her laugh. “Henry, you have to go to school.”  
“Yes, Mom. Hope, I will play with you after school.” He kisses Hope on the head and hands her over to their Mom. “Mom, I can watch Hope this afternoon.”  
“I know you and Hope will have fun together.”  
“Yes, we will. I am not going to take her out.” He went upstairs to get his bag. Hope began to cry.  
“Hope, do you need your paci?” She gets Hope’s pacifier and puts it in her mouth and held Hope in her arms. “Mommy is here.”  
Henry arrives back downstairs. “Mom, Hope is going to be okay?”  
“Henry, your sister is with me.”  
“I just wanted to make sure.” He hugs his Mom and sister.  
“Hope, say bye-bye to Henry.” She waved Hope’s hand.  
“Hope, I will play with you when I get home, little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head and leaves.  
“Hope, let’s go see Daddy.” Emma being her daughter up to her and Killian’s room. Killian was getting ready for the day. “Hope, Daddy is awake.”  
“Morning, little love. Did you have fun with Henry?” He kisses Hope on the head. “Morning, love.”  
“Morning, honey.” They kiss.  
“Love, are you going to be alright with Hope today? I can take off work.”  
“Killian, Hope and I are going to be fine. We are going to have one on one time, even though she is in pain.”  
“Love, you can call me anytime if you need a break.”  
“I will.” They kiss. Killian kisses Hope on the head.  
“Daddy will see you later little love.”Killian left his two loves.  
Hope began to cry. “Hope, Mommy got you. Mommy is here.” Emma gets an ice pack and placed it on her bruised. They sit on the couch and Hope calmed down from having the ice pack on her. Hope babbled. “Is the ice helping your pain?” Hope babbled and gripped your Mommy. “You and I get to snuggle all day sweetie. Just you and me.” Hope smiled. “Yes, Hope just you and me my little buttercup.” After Emma iced her bruised rib, she nursed her and Hope napped on her Mommy. Even though Hope was injured Emma was enjoying her special time with her baby girl.  
When Killian arrived at the station he sees his father in law. “Morning, Charming.”  
“Morning, Killian. I did not expect you to be here. How is Hope?”  
“Aye, Emma told me that she can be with Hope. We are still figuring out ways to comfort her. Hope is still in a lot of pain.” He shows her the bruise. “This is what your son did to my daughter.”  
Charming was in shock. “This is what Leo did?”  
“Aye, that what a fractured rib from the outside looks like. Everytime Hope breathes, moves and cry she is in pain.”  
“Leo is grounded for a long time. We are still figuring it out why he is having behavioral problems.”  
“Aye, until then he is not allowed in our house, Emma’s rule.”  
“I understand. I am going to drop by to see Emma and Hope.”  
“Aye, that will be happy to see you. How is Snow?”  
“She is focusing on Leo and stressing to figure out why he has been misbehaving. She feels guilty for not listening to Emma and me.”  
“Aye, I know once Hope is recovered, Emma will come around to talk to her mother.” Killian and Charming went to work.  
At Storybrooke High school, Henry was walking in the halls to his next class. “Henry!” Henry sees his grandma, he was still mad at her for bringing Leo to his house for Thanksgiving and injuring his baby sister. “Henry, I know you, your Mom and Dad are still mad at me.”  
“Yes, we are. Hope is in pain all the time, whenever she moves, cries or breathes she is in pain.” Henry shows her the picture of Hope’s bruise from his iPhone. "This is what Leo did to Hope.”  
Snow White was in shock. “Oh my gosh...Henry, I am so sorry. I did not ever think Leo would do this.”  
“Grandma, this is why we did not want Leo over.” The bell rings. “I have to go, my next class.” Henry leaves his grandma who was in shock.  
At the Swan-Jones house, Hope was crying more, Emma was doing all of the soothing she can do calm down her baby girl. She fed Hope her medicine, but she still was crying. “Hope, the more you cry the longer you will be in pain, baby. I fed you your medicine. The medicine will work soon sweetie. I know you are hurting sweetheart.” She kissed Hope on the head. Emma rocked Hope in her rocking chair. “Hope you are with Mommy….Shhh...shhh...you are safe...Mommy is here...Mommy is going to help your pain sweetie.” She slowly rocked Hope and gave Hope a baby body massage. “Shhh….shhh…” Hope fell asleep holding onto her mommy. The doorbell rings. Emma sighs, “Just when I get Hope to sleep.” Emma tried to place Hope in her crib, Hope would cry. “You can be with Mommy sweetie.” She puts Hope in her arms and wondered who was at the door, knowing Allison is the one who has keys to their house besides Henry. Emma opens the door seeing her Mom. “Mom, what are you doing here?”  
“Emma, Henry showed me the pictures of Hope’s bruise. I know you are mad at me.”  
“Yes, Hope bruise and in pain all the time. You are right, I am furious mad at you still.”  
“Emma, I want to help..” Snow stepped in as Emma held Hope tighter in her arms.  
“No. You caused me enough stress. I have the help that I need from the ones who did not cause her pain.” Hope began to cry. “Hope..Mommy got you…Thanks to you for coming by I just got her down for a nap after calming her down for an hour from being in pain now she is awake again.”  
“Emma...I.”  
“Please leave.” Emma closes the door as Hope continued to cry. Emma sighs. She needs to get Hope back to sleep again. She takes Hope to her room and comforts Hope. She rubs Hope’s head, Hope felt hot. “Shit. She has a fever.” Emma placed Hope on her bed and gets the baby thermometer. She takes Hope’s temperature, it was 101.00. “Hope, you are burning up baby. Mommy will get you to the hospital.” She packs Hope’s diaper bag. She calls Killian. “Killian…”  
“Emma, is everything alright?”  
“Hope has a 101.00 fever. I am taking Hope to the hospital.”  
“I will pick you both up now.”  
“Thank you.” Killian gets off the phone and sees Charming concerned face.  
“Killian, what is going on?”  
“Hope's has a high fever. I got take them to the emergency room.” Killian rushes to his car. After Killian left, Charming went the high school. He saw his wife teaching.“Hi, Snow.”  
“Hi, Charming.” She asks the teacher assistant to take over. Snow closes her classroom door and talks to her husband in the hallway, “Charming, is everything alright?”  
Charming knows something was wrong with his wife. “Are you alright, Snow?”  
“Henry showed me photos of Hope’s rib….”  
“Killian showed me the same photo.”  
“ I went to visit Emma and Hope. Emma had this angry stare. She is mad at me still. She was on her mama bear mode on me.”  
“Killian got a phone call from Emma. They had to take Hope to the hospital She has a high fever.” Snow began to cry. Charming hugged her. “It is all my fault….”  
“Hope is in the hospital getting the best care. Hope will be alright.”  
“I do not know how Emma will ever forgive me.”  
“Emma will forgive, you. She has your stubbornness remember?"  
"Yes.” She wiped her tears. “She is not going to want to see me.”  
“I called Regina and told her what happened, she recommended me to take Henry with me visiting Hope.”  
“Please tell me updates.”  
“Yes, I will.” They kiss. Charming went to Henry’s class. Henry sees him.  
“Gramps, what are you doing here?”  
“Hope is in the hospital.”  
“Hope!”  
“Henry, she has a high fever and your parents took her in. She is with Allison. I called Regina and she recommended you to come with me to see her.”  
“Yes, I’ll get my school bag.” Henry gets his school bag. Charming drives Henry to the hospital.  
Killian picked up his two loves, who were waiting for him outside their house. Emma gets Hope buckled in the car seat and Emma sat next to her. Killian drove them to Storybrooke Hospital. Hope was still crying. “Hope..it is okay baby. Mommy and Daddy are taking you to the hospital. Auntie Allison will make you feel better.”  
Killian parked the car in the drop-off. “Love, I will meet you both inside.” Emma takes Hope inside to the emergency room pediatric room and sees Allison who was wearing light blue scrubs and white doctor coat on. “Allison.”  
“Emma, Hope.”  
“Hope fever is 101.00.”  
Allison takes Hope from Emma. “Hope, you are with Auntie Allison sweetie. I am going to make you feel better soon. Emma, I will take her in a room. You can register her in.” Emma signed Hope in while Allison takes Hope into a room. “Hope, I know you are in pain and have a fever. I know you are not feeling well. Auntie Allison will make you feel better soon.”  
Killian found Emma filling out forms for their daughter. “Where is Hope?”  
“With Allison in a room.” Killian hugs his wife, knowing that she needed him.  
“She is going to alright love.”  
“I know. I was about to call you to come home…” Emma began to cry. “Hope was crying so much.I got her asleep after giving her her medicine and rocking her to sleep and massaging her and talking to her softly...after I got her to take a nap on me...the doorbell rang and it was my Mom.”  
“Did you let her in?”  
Killian held on to Emma as she was crying. “No, I was so mad and stressed out from Hope crying for a long time. I could not take any more stress. Henry showed her pictures of Hope’s bruises to her..I did not let her in.”  
“I know Emma...I know that you are still mad at your mom. Hope is in the best care love. You have me, Allison, and Henry with your love helping with Hope.” Emma hugged her husband tight.  
“Now Hope is in the hospital with a high fever from her injury…”  
“Emma, she is in the best care, Allison’s. She is with us love. She has you, me, Allison and Henry all care about her. She has all of us who love and care for her. Especially her mommy.”  
“Hope was gripping me…”  
“Emma, Hope knows you are there for her.”  
“I am her Mommy. She takes after me, she is brave just like us.”  
“Aye, she is love.” They hug for a long time. “I love you, Emma.”  
“I love you, Killian.” They kiss. Emma and Killian joined them. Hope needed more fluids, Allison put IV needle on Hope’s hand. Hope screamed.  
Emma held Hope and rubbed her head. “Hope, it is okay sweetie. Mommy is here.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Allison, can I hold her?”  
“Yes, you can Emma. Just be careful of the IV in her hand.” Emma sits on Hope’s hospital bed and holds Hope in her arms. “Hope, Mommy got you...Mommy is here.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Hope, Daddy is right here little love. When you are better, I am going to tell you a pirate story.” He rubs Hope’s cheek. Emma let Hope hold her finger. Hope calmed down once her mommy was with her. “You just wanted Mommy.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope fell asleep.  
“She is asleep.” Killian wrapped his arm around his two loves.  
“Emma and Killian, Hope is on IV fluid to help her fever lessen. I will come back to check up on Hope later. If you need anything, let me know.”  
“Thank you, Allison. Is Hope’s fever is caused by her injured rib?”  
“Yes, Emma. You did the right decision on bringing her in. When her fever gets back to normal you both can bring her home. I will check her fractured rib when I return later. For now, Hope is getting the fluid she needs and asleep. She needs a lot of rest.” She looks down at her niece and leaves the room.  
“Hope is happy with you love.”  
“Yes, she is. She wants her Mommy. I got her to sleep before.” He rubbed her shoulder. “Now, she is happier with me. She knows that I am there for her.”  
“That is right, love.” He kisses Emma on the head. They leaned back on the bed, they both watched their little girl sleeping.  
Charming and Henry entered the emergency room and sees Allison. “Aunt Allison.”  
“Henry.” Henry hugs his aunt.  
“Is Hope alright?”  
“I put your sister on IV fluid to lessen the fever. The fever was caused by her fractured rib.”  
“What can I do to help?”  
“Hope still has her fever. Your Mom and Dad are with her now. Hope and your Mom are getting the rest they need. For now, you can help me on my rounds in the emergency room.”  
“Really? I can follow you around?”  
“Yes, you can.”  
“Awesome! Can I see Hope first please Aunt Allison.”  
“Yes, you can. Follow me.” Allison leads Charming and Henry to Hope's room in the pediatrician ward. Killian had Emma wrapped in his arms and Hope in her arms, they were both fast asleep. Killian sees Henry and Charming. “Hi, son.”  
“Hi, Dad.”  
“Your Mom and sister are sleeping.” Henry kisses Hope on the head.  
“Henry is here. I love you baby sister. I will read to you later.” He kisses his Mom on the head. “Mom, I am here. Your family is here. We all want Hope to get better soon.”  
“Lad, how are you here?”  
“Gramps picked me up from school.”  
“Thank you Charming.”  
“You are welcome, Killian.”  
Allison takes Hope’s temperature. “No change yet, Killian.” She talks to Henry, “ We need to let your sister and Mom rest.”  
“Aunt Allison is Hope in pain?”  
“Henry, your sister is in pain from the fractured rib, yes. Hope has a fever so she is not feeling well too, adding more pain to her body.”  
“You are going to take care of her?”  
She places a hand on Henry's shoulder. “Yes, I am Henry. I gave her IV fluids and some baby Tylenol. Her fever will go down when she feels better. For now, she is in my care.” Henry hugs his aunt. “I trust you, Aunt Allison. You always help Hope.”  
“I am her pediatrician and both of your aunt. I do not like seeing her sick and in pain too. I am going to get Hope better.” She talks to Killian. “Killian, I am taking Henry on my rounds with me. We will see you later.” Henry and Allison leave the room. Charming stays. “Killian, how is Emma?”  
“More stressed. She was crying on me before. Seeing her Mom and Hope in pain with a fever…I am going to stay home from work to help Emma with the babe.”  
“I agree with you, Killian.” Hope began to cry.  
“Little love." He takes Hope out of Emma’s arms to let her rest. He checks Hope’s diaper. “Aye, you need a change little love. Daddy will change you.” Charming holds Hope as Killian gets a diaper and supplies to clean Hope. “Hi, Hope grandpa is here to see you.” Hope continued to cry. “Does Hope need her medicine?”  
“Aye, Allison gave her her medicine.”Killian sets up Hope to change his little love. He made sure her IV does not move. Hope was wet as Killian was changing her, she peed more onto him. “Little love, are you being a pirate? Daddy knows that is your IV fluids, little love.” He changes her diaper. “You ,my little lass are all clean.” He holds her into his arms.  
“Da-da.”  
“That is right, little love. Da-da is here little love.” He lets Hope hold his hook hand with her free hand. “Aye, you are my strong little love. When you are better, you and I are going to on the Jolly Roger.” Hope smiled. “Aye, that is right little love.” Hope had her Daddy’s hook hand in her mouth.  
“She sure loves your hook?"  
“Aye, she sure does. I told Emma that I was afraid of hurting her with my hook. She told me that I am not going to hurt our little love. I used the pink hook protector just in case. Hope is not afraid of my hook, she loves her daddy’s hook. Right, little love?” Hope smiled. Killian gave Hope multiple kisses in her head. Hope fell asleep in her Daddy’s arms.  
“Killian, I have to get back to the sheriff station. I got Lily covering for you already.” Charming leaves.  
Meanwhile, on Allison’s rounds in the emergency room, Henry watched his aunt gives stitches to an injures child, to wrapping injured leg on another adult which was bloody. Allison showed him where she works on the pediatric floor. “Aunt Allison how come you have two jobs?"  
“I worked for a crazy genius doctor called Gregory House. I was on his diagnostic team solving a mystery and rare cases. In the end, I worked in the emergency room after I worked for him. Then when I left, I decided to work as a pediatrician. Now here, since Storybrooke is quiet town and place to work, that is how I am able to do both.”  
“Your job is really cool Aunt Allison.”  
“Thank you, Henry. I know your Mom job is cooler being a sheriff.”  
“Yes, that is true. You both have cool jobs and tough at the same time,”  
“That is right, Henry. Your mom and I are both strong women in our professions.” They continued doing rounds around the hospital. Their last stop was Hope’s room. They see Killian holding Hope and Emma awake.  
“Mom.”  
“Henry!” Henry runs and hugs her a big hug. “Oh, Henry. What are you doing here?”  
“Gramps pulled me out of school to come here. He was told by my other Mom to bring me here. Mom don’t worry, Aunt Allison let me follow her around the hospital and I learned so much about the medical field.”  
Emma chuckled.”I know you had fun with your aunt Allison, Henry.” Hope woke up from her nap.  
“Hi, little love. Your big brother is here.” Hope moved around.  
“Hi, Hope.” He takes Hope from their Dad. “Hope, I was so worried about you today.” Hope babbled. “I came here as soon as I was told.” Henry kisses Hope on the head. “Aunt Allison, how is Hope?”  
“Let me check.” Henry gives Allison Hope. Allison takes Hope’s temperature. “It is still high. Emma and Killian, I am going to keep Hope overnight for observation.”  
“If you think that is the best, Allison. Hope will stay overnight.”  
“Aye, we do not want to happen to our little love and return back here.”  
“We are staying overnight.”  
“Mom, can I stay overnight?”  
“Kid, you have school tomorrow.”  
“Mom, I can sleep here; please. I want to be here for Hope.”  
“I don’t know, Killian what do you think?” Hope began to cry. Emma soothes Hope. “Allison, can Hope be breastfed?”  
“Not for 24 hours, Emma. Hope is still on IV fluid. ”  
“Lad, your sister is going to keep you up all night. Your mother and I want you to get sleep.”  
“Henry, we want you to get sleep, kid. You can visit Hope before school.”  
“Mom. Can I please stay?”  
“Henry, your dad can take you home at 9:00 pm. Killian, can you pack an overnight bag for me including Hope’s breast pump.”  
“Sure, love.”  
“I do need sleep. Can I spend time with Hope now?”  
“After I get Hope calmed down then you can spend time with her.” Emma got Hope to stop crying. “Baby girl, Henry is here to play with you. He missed you all day.” Hope smiled. “Henry, someone wants her big brother.” She lets Henry hold Hope. Henry sat with Hope on her hospital bed. “Hi, Hope. Henry is here.” Hope babbled. “Yes, I am so happy to see you.” He kisses Hope on the head. Emma and Killian walk out in the hallway with Allison to give Henry time with Hope alone.  
“Emma and Killian, I am working overtime for Hope’s case. It is part of my job.”  
“Are you sure Allison?”  
“Yes, she is my goddaughter and my patient. In my former job, on the diagnostic team in New Jersey on our cases, the team and I would stay and monitor our patients overnight ourselves.” Hope began to wail.  
“Mom! Aunt Allison. Something is wrong with Hope. She is getting hotter.”  
“Henry, give me your sister.” He hands over Hope to Allison. “She is burning up. Killian, can you get me a nurse, I need cool cloth for Hope. Her temperature is spiking up.” She soothes Hope. "You are going to be okay, Hope. Auntie Allison is going to take good care of you.” Killian returns with a nurse who hands over a cloth for Allison. “Here, you go Hope.” She places the ice cold rag on her niece. “I know it is cold, sweetie. It will help reduce her fever.”  
“Allison, can I hold her?”  
“Yes, you can Emma.” She hands over Hope to her Mommy. Allison placed the rag on her niece.  
“Hope, Mommy is here. Henry, Daddy and Auntie Allison all love you. We want you to get better soon.” She lets Hope grip her finger . “That is my strong baby girl.”  
“Emma, after her fever lessens I am going to have Hope have a chest x-ray to check her fractured rib.”  
“Is something wrong?”  
“I want to check on her rib to see if there any improvements.” Allison leaves the room to arrange a chest x-ray. Henry puts the ice rag on his sister’s head.  
“Killian, what if something is wrong with Hope?”  
“Emma, Hope is going to be alright love.”  
“Mom, Hope is going to be okay. She has all of us.” Henry talks to Hope. “Hope, Henry is here. We are all here for you little sis. You are going to be okay.” He rubbed Hope’s head.  
Allison returns, “Emma, Killian, and Henry. Hope is going to have a chest x-ray in a few hours. That is the shortest amount of time on waiting list.”  
“That is okay, Allison. Hope is going to stay overnight.” As they waited for Hope’s chest x-ray, Emma held Hope, she did not want to let go of her daughter. “Mom, can I stay overnight, please. I am afraid something will happen to Hope when I am not here.”  
“Henry.” She side hugs her son. “You can stay overnight.” Henry sat next to his Mom and sister while Killian brought them food from Granny’s and packed an overnight bag for Emma, himself and Henry.  
Allison enters the room. "Emma, Hope is going to have a chest x-ray now.” Emma and Henry follow Allison to the x-ray room.  
“Hope, Auntie Allison needs to check your rib sweetie.” Emma changes Hope into a hospital gown. “Little sis, after your chest x-ray, you and I will have storytime. You are brave like Mommy and me.” Hope began to cry.  
“Henry I got her.” Allison takes Hope. “Hope, you are going to be okay. I am going to make you feel better sweetie.” She soothes Hope. “Hope and I will be back soon.” Emma and Henry wait, Henry hugs his Mom knowing that she is nervous.  
“Henry, Hope is going to alright.”  
“I know, Mom. I just want to know that I am there for you.”  
“I am your Mom I am supposed to be there for you.”  
“Yes, you are. I am there for you too, because you are my mom.” Emma kissed Henry on the head and he hugged her while they waited for Allison to return with Hope.  
Allison gets Hope settled for her chest x-ray. “Hope, it is just like last time, the machine is not scary and won’t hurt.” Allison sits with the technician during the chest-x-ray. She can’t believe what she has seen. A piece of Hope's fractured rib is cutting into a blood vessel causing it to burst. She calls the surgeon. “Need an operating room stat, 7 month old baby girl fractured rib is cutting through a blood vessel and send two nurses to the x-ray room and an infant bed now.” Allison rushes out of the room and gets Hope. “Hope, you will be alright sweetie.” She carries Hope back outside.  
Emma noticed by Allison's face that was wrong. “Allison?”  
“A piece of Hope ’s fractured rib is cutting into Hope’s blood vessel, which is causing internal bleeding. She needs emergency surgery.” Hope began to cry. Nurses arrived, “We need to prep her for surgery. She has a blood vessel cut due to a fractured rib.” The nurses get Hope to prepare for surgery. Allison and the nurses lead Hope to the operating room, with Emma and Henry following them.  
Killian enters Granny’s and orders their meals to go. “How is the family, Killian?”  
“Hope is in the hospital.”  
“The poor little lass.”  
“Hope got injured from Leo on Thanksgiving, he hit her with his toy truck very hard on her body which caused a fractured rib. She got a high fever. Now we are waiting to get another chest x-ray, Allison wanted to check on Hope’s injured rib.”  
“Hope is going to be alright she has you, Henry and Emma. If you need someone to watch her, I am available.”  
“Thank you, Granny. For now, Emma is not letting Hope out of her sight.”  
“Knowing your wife, I am not surprised.” The doorbell rings and enters Regina.  
“Hello, Regina.”  
“Hi, Killian. How is Hope?”  
“She is staying overnight. Her fever went down then spiked back up. Allison is afraid something is wrong and she is going to do another chest x-ray.”  
“Killian, Hope is going to be alright.”  
“Aye, I know. I am just hoping her injury did not get worst.”  
“I know you, Emma and Henry are all taking good care of her. How are Emma and Henry?"  
“Emma is not letting Hope go now and more stressed. Henry is nervous, he is staying overnight at the hospital with us. He does not want to leave his sister’s side.”  
“That is my son.”  
“Aye, our son.” Killian gets a phone call from Emma. “Emma, what is wrong love?”  
“Hope is going to have an emergency surgery. Allison found her a piece of her fractured rib cutting into a blood vessel and causing internal bleeding.” Killian's face went into worry.  
“Love, Hope is going to be alright. I am on my way.”  
“Killian…”  
“Hope is having an emergency surgery. Allison did another chest x-ray on her, a piece of her fractured rib is causing a blood vessel to break and causing internal bleeding.”  
“Killian, I am coming with you.” Regina poofs herself and Killian to where Emma and Henry were in the hospital. They see Henry and Emma crying as Hope was being prepped for surgery.  
Killian rushed over to his wife and son. “Killian.” Killian hugs his wife and son.  
“Emma, Hope is going to be alright, love.”  
Henry sees his other Mom. “Mom.”  
“Henry.” He runs to her and gives her a big hug. “Hope is going to be alright.”  
“Emma and Killian, Hope is ready for surgery. You can walk with us to the operating room.”  
“Can I hold her?”  
"Yes, you can Emma.” Emma holds her daughter.  
Henry walks to his sister and mom. “Hope, when you get out of surgery, I will tell you a lot of stories. Auntie Allison will make you feel better really soon. I love you, Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Hope will see you after her surgery Henry.” Killian wrapped his shoulder around his wife.  
“Henry is going to be with me.” Regina takes Henry to the waiting room.  
“Lad, we will be right back.” Emma and Killian walk together with their daughter and they follow Allison to the operating room. Allison put scrubs on. “Emma and Killian. Hope is going to have recovery but she will be in less discomfort and her fever will go down.” Hope coughed up blood. "She is coughing up blood. She needs surgery now." She takes Hope from Emma.  
“Hope, Mommy, and Daddy will see you after surgery. We love you.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Little love, you are brave like mommy and daddy. We will see you soon little love. Be a good lass to auntie Allison.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
"Hope, you are my little patient and you are going to have a mild surgery to make you feel better. Hope, we will see Mommy and Daddy soon.” Allison takes Hope into the operating room. Emma holds onto Killian and he holds her as she was crying. “She is going to be okay love. Allison caught it.” Killian began to cry. Emma held him tighter in his arms as they hold each other crying together worrying about Hope. “Emma, I know you, Henry and I will give her a lot of snuggles and kisses when we see her. She has all of us.”  
“Killian she is here with us. She is going to be getting all of the snuggles and kisses from us. I am not going to let her out of my sight.”  
“Aye me too, love.” They stopped crying and headed to the waiting room.  
In the waiting room, Henry was crying as he was hugging Regina. “Hope is going to be alright, Henry. She has you, your Dad, your Mom, and aunt Allison to help her in recovery. She surrounded by all of the love and care for her.”  
“Yes, Hope has all of us.” They see Charming and Snow White rushing in.  
“Charming and Snow, what are you doing here?”  
“Granny called us and told us what happened.”  
“Hope is having surgery, Grandma.” Regina holds her son from charging at his Grandma in anger.  
Emma and Killian entered the room seeing her Mom, Emma's anger rising from seeing her Mom and her magic was affecting the room. Killian holds onto his wife. “Love, your magic is showing. You do not want to affect the hospital where Hope is having surgery in.”  
Emma charges at her Mom. She screams.“This is all of your fault! Hope is in surgery thanks to you. If you have not brought Leo over she would not be in surgery now.” Killian picks up his wife carries her far away to the other side of the room and Emma cries into Killian as he wrapped his arms around his love when she needed him the most.“Love, you are with me. Hope is in Allison’s best care...she is going to be with us love when she comes out of surgery. You will hold our little Hope when she is in recovery with Henry, Allison and I there together happily seeing Hope when she is out of surgery.” He kisses his wife on the head and held her in his arms.  
Regina holding Henry. Charming pulls Snow to the side “Snow, you need to leave.”  
“I want to know about Hope.”  
“Yes, but you are getting our daughter angry to cause her magic to act up affecting the hospital where Hope is having surgery in, a mistake bound to happen.”  
Snow getting an angry looks from Henry and her daughter. “You are right, Charming. I should not have come here. Knowing Emma being in mama bear mode twice in one day and magic.” Snow White goes closer to Emma who was being held onto Killian. “Emma, I am so sorry. I did not mean anything to happen.”  
All Emma heard was Killain’s voice calming her down nothing else around her. Emma muffles something into Killian’s chest.  
“Snow, Emma will forgive you eventually just not now, having our little lass in an emergency surgery.”  
“I understand. Can you tell her that we are putting Leo into counseling for his behavioral issues.”  
“Aye, will do love.” Snow White leaves. Charming stays.  
Henry was holding onto Regina. “Snow wanted to come?”  
“Yes, I told her not to because it was a recipe for disaster.”  
“Yes, for sure. Knowing magic controls with emotions and Emma is in bad mood already, seeing her Mom again in one day after Hope is in the operating room...bad idea.”  
“Mom, is my mom going to okay?”  
“Yes, she will be, she needs you, Henry.” Henry sits next to his Mom and Dad. Henry hugs his Mom around her waist and she hugs him. “Mom, I love you so much. You are my Mom and Hope’s Mom. She is very lucky to have you from the beginning.”  
“Henry…” She kisses him on the head. “She is lucky to have all of us here who love her and going to be there for her in recovery. I am not going to let Hope out of my sight.”  
“Does that include me babysitting her?"  
Emma smiles. “As long you babysit her at home, I am not going to be as worried that much. Hope loves you Henry and I know that you will make her happy”  
“We can do that. I am going to watch Hope a lot when she comes home. She loves her time with me.”  
“That is right, kid. Hope loves her big brother. You can spend time with her while she is with me too.”  
“I love that idea.” Emma smiles. Henry hugs his Mom and falls asleep in her lap. Killian wrapped his arm around his wife and they all wait until Hope’s surgery is over.  
Allison places Hope on the operating table had her prepped. The anesthesiologist puts Hope to sleep. Before, Allison did an incision on her Hope’s chest. The power went on and off. Allison uses a small tool to take out of the blood from the blood vessel. She puts a metal plate to fix Hope’s fractured rib. The surgery took an hour and a half. The nurses wheeled Hope into recovery room in the neonatal intensive care unit (NICU). As Allison heads to her extended family to give them the news. She sees Killian arm wrapped around Emma as Emma was holding Henry who was fast asleep, with Regina and Charming talking nearby. Killian and Emma see Allison. “Henry, wake up Aunt Allison is here.” Henry wakes up. Allison sat next to Emma, Killian, and Henry, Charming and Regina stand nearby. “Hope's surgery went well. The power went on and off for a second right before I made the incision on her .”  
Emma sighs. “That was my magic. Sorry.” Killian rubs Emma’s hands.  
“I got her blood vessel clear. There was a piece of her fractured rib that caused the blood vessel to burst, so I placed a tiny metal plate on Hope’s rib to close the rib. Hope will be in pain and her recovery will be longer but she will be able to move around soon but not for a while. Her fever is down too, which was caused by the blood vessel that burst from the piece of the fractured rib. Luckily, she was here and I caught the blood vessel in time. She was beginning to cough up blood. She is going to alright. I will send you both home with instructions on her recovery.For now, Hope is going to be here for a few days to be carefully watched at the beginning of her recovery. ”  
Emma held onto Killian. “Allison, you did amazing with Hope today." She hugged her best friend. "You saved Hope."  
"I was only doing my job as a doctor and her godmother and aunt."  
"Can we go see her?”  
“Yes, Emma you and Killian can see her. She is in her recovery now in the NICU room, just to keep an extra eye on her. She is going to sleep for a while from her anesthesia. I know Hope will be happy to see her all of you when she wakes up.” Allison leads the Swan-Jones family to Hope’s NICU room section divided by curtains from the other sick babies that are born premature and hearing machines going on and off and sees Hope in a bed with a nurse watching her.  
“Mr. and Mrs.Jones, Hope did great in her surgery. You can both sit next to her until she wakes up.” Emma and Killian sit together watching Hope. Emma kisses Hope’s hand and rubs her hand and watched her daughter sleep. “Hope, Mommy is here. Mommy is right here sweetie.”  
Henry sat in the chair on the other side of Hope. “Hope, Henry is here. I love you, little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head and waited for Hope to wake up with his parents.  
Regina and Charming talking watch from the doorway.  
“So, Charming. Are you and Snow are really going to put Leo in counseling?”  
“Yes, we are. The school recommended it and Allison recommended it. We are talking to him and it got worse and got Hope inured and having an emergency surgery. We need help with him.”  
“I know you and Snow will figure it out."  
" We are still learning how to be parents to a five-year-old. We weren’t parents to Emma and she did not have us growing up. She turned out to be an amazing woman and an amazing mother. I am just thinking if the darkness affected Leo.”  
“That can be a possibility.” Two hours later,Hope wakes up seeing her Mommy very groggily.  
“Hi, baby. Mommy is right here.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Hope is awake!”  
Emma chuckles. “Hope, Henry is here with Mommy and Daddy. He is so happy that you are awake.”  
“Daddy is here little love. You gave us all a scare, Hope. We are so happy that you are here with us.” He gave Hope his hook and she grips her Daddy’s hook and smiles, which made Henry, Emma and Killian all smile. “Aye, that is my little pirate.” Emma rubs Hope’s head.  
“My baby girl you are going to be okay sweetie. You have all of us to help you in your recovery. You and I will have a lot of snuggle time, I am going to give you a lot of kisses.” Hope smiled. “You were very brave today, just like Mommy and Daddy.”  
“Aye, she takes after you love.” They kiss.  
“She certainly does.”  
“Can I read her a story?”  
“Yes, you can but read it quietly there are other babies in here who need to sleep.”  
Henry reads Hope a story from his storybook. He lets Hope hold his finger. “Once upon a time, there was a long-lost princess of the Enchanted Forest…” Emma and watch Henry reading to Hope, enjoying their family being together.  
Hope began to cry. Emma takes Hope out of her incubator. “Hope, Mommy is here. Mommy got you.” She kisses Hope on the head. Emma sat down with Hope in the rocking chair Hope fell asleep snuggling on her Mommy. “She knows that she is safe with me.”  
“Aye, she wanted her Mommy that is our little love.” He rubs Hope’s cheek.  
“Mom, is Hope alright?”  
“Yes, she just wanted to be held by me.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Hope we have the best Mommy ever little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Henry, you need to rest.”  
“Yes, Mom. I can sleep better that Hope is alright and here with us.” He gently hugs his Mom and sister. “I love you, Mom.”  
“I love you too, Henry.” She kisses him on the head. Henry hugs his aunt Allison. “Aunt Allison thank you for all you did for Hope today.”  
“You are very welcome, Henry. I was only doing my job.”  
“If my mom did not bring Hope in time, she could have gotten more sick?"  
“Yes, Henry, Hope started coughing blood before surgery.”  
“You caught it, Aunt Allison?"  
"Yes, I did.”  
“Thank you for saving Hope today.”  
He hugs his Aunt Allison.  
“You are welcome, Henry. Now get some sleep. I will be keeping a close eye on your sister tonight.”  
“ I will.” Allison checks on Hope who was snuggling on Emma. "Hope is going to be very sleepy for now."  
"Is it okay that I hold her?'  
"Yes, Emma. That is alright. Hope looks very comfy snuggling on you." She kisses Hope on the head. "You are my special patient, Hope. Auntie Allison loves you so much."  
Henry went to see his other Mom.  
“Mom, thank you for coming here today.”  
“You are welcome, Henry.  
“I was very afraid that Hope was going to die.”  
“Henry, your sister is here and she is recovering from her emergency surgery that will help her not to be in pain or other health issues. Your Mom brought her here and your aunt caught it. I know you are going to be with Hope all the time in recovery.”  
“Yes, you are right.”  
“Now get some sleep.” Henry hugs his Mom and went to his Dad and hugs him. "Emma, I will come by later to check on Hope." Allison leaves the NICU.  
“Night, lad.”  
“Night, Dad.” They hug. Henry falls asleep on the chair on the other side of the incubator. Killian places a bed sheet on his son and returns next to his two loves.  
Regina goes to Henry. “He is asleep.”  
“Yes, he is Regina. Both of my children are asleep and they are with me.”  
“How is Hope?”  
“Anesthesia is making her tired more but so far so good. She is happy to be held by me.”  
“Henry loves his sister so much.”  
“Yes, he certainly does. Hope is alright. I know our son he is going to be helping us with Hope more.”  
“Yes, he will. I will call the school tomorrow just to let Henry rest more and be with you all.”  
“Thank you, Regina. Knowing Henry he will not want to leave Hope ever.”  
“Your welcome, Emma. He is going to be overprotective of Hope.” Regina leaves.  
Charming talks to his daughter. "How is my little princess?”  
“She is still sleepy from anesthesia for now but I know Hope will be in pain during recovery. She is very brave today she takes after me.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“ She certainly does take after you Emma. If you and Killian need anything, I will drop by tomorrow.”  
“Thank you, Dad.” Charming leaves to update Snow White. Emma leaned on Killian and they both watch Hope sleeping with them and having their whole family together in one room. Emma noticed all around the room sicker babies, Killian.”  
“Yes, love.”  
“ All of these babies around here are sicker and close to dying than Hope. I am so grateful for having Hope with me all the time and she is not having serious health issues not right after birth. Hope is with us. I cannot imagine if Hope was born prematurely.”  
“Love, you got to be thankful for Hope every single day. She is healthy. You did the right thing by bringing Hope in today.”  
“I just knew from the high fever that something was wrong. Then I saw the blood coming out of her mouth as she was about to have surgery that is when I know I made the right decision on bringing her in.”  
“You did love. You, my smart wife, made the right decision on our little love.”  
“I do anything for my children especially when they are sick and in pain.”  
“Love, we will get through this as a family. Hope has us.”  
“Hope is a very lucky little duck.”  
“That is right.” They kiss. Emma is very grateful for her whole family especially in bad times, she is not alone anymore and she is very grateful Hope is right and made the right choice in taking Hope in when she did. She will always do her best for her two children. “Hope you are with Mommy sweetie. You are with your whole family with you who love and care about you. We love you, Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head and enjoyed being with her family all together.


	82. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is in recovery, with her parents and brother on her side she knows she will get through recovery in the hospital and at home.

  
Hope was in the hospital for a week to be monitored from her internal bleeding. Killian and Emma took turns on going home to take showers, one of them always with Hope. The NICU nurses and Allison took good care of Hope while she was in the NICU. Allison and the nurses gave Hope intravenous fluids, electrolytes since she lost blood from her internal bleeding. Emma never left Hope’s side. Emma's heart breaks every time Hope cried from a needle or being poked at by test has done to her. Killian returns to he with Hope and Emma after he brings Henry to school. Killian and Emma took turns holding Hope, as Killian had his Daddy and daughter time, Emma got to know some of the other mothers’ of other sick babies who were in the NICU with Hope. The babies who were very weak, born very early or had health issues at birth.  
Henry always finished his homework at school so he can spend time with his sister when she was in recovery, to give his parents a break. He would read to her and talk to her. After almost a week in the hospital, Hope was improving. Henry came to the hospital after school on Friday, he sees his Mom snuggling with Hope. He watched his mom and sister have one on one time. Emma was holding Hope, “You have a little scar on your chest from your surgery but it makes you special. You are Mommy’s special little girl.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Mommy.”  
Emma gently hugged her daughter. “Hopey. I love you so much.”  
“Hi, Mom.”  
“Hi, Henry. How was school?”  
“It was good. I got my homework all done and I am free to spend time with Hope the whole weekend. How is Hope?”  
“She is getting better. Hope, Henry is here.”  
“Mom, you look like you need a break. Hope needs, Hope and Henry time.”  
“Hope missed her big brother all day. Just be careful of her IV in her hand.”  
“Don’t worry Mom. I am going to be careful.” Henry takes Hope from their Mom and holds her in his arms. “Hope, Henry is here. I missed you today while I was at school. I am so happy I get to spend time with you now.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope. I love you so much.” He sits on the rocking chair with his sister in his arms. Hope began to fuss. Henry lets Hope snuggle on him and she stopped fussing. “You love snuggling on me.” Hope babbled. “Yes, you love to snuggle on me.” He kisses her head. “Mom.”  
“Yes, Henry?”  
“Hope loves to snuggle on me.”  
“I can see that. She loves her big brother.”  
“Mom, when she comes home from the hospital, we can still celebrate Christmas right?” Emma smiles and kneels by her two children. “Henry, this is our first Christmas as a family four, with our whole family complete. We have Hope with us. Even though she will be in recovery we are going to have a very special Christmas, I can feel it, kid.”  
“I wanted to make sure…”  
“Henry. Nothing is going to happen to Hope like at Thanksgiving. I promise you and Hope that. Christmas last year was just the three of us now this year Hope is with us. I am not going to let my brother hurt your sister ever again. Hope is going to be in recovery but she will with us who love her, care for her and we are going to help her through her recovery. She will be very happy with us at Christmas.”  
“I want Hope’s first Christmas to be great. I am looking forward to her to open presents with us on Christmas day.”  
“Kid, are you up to something?”  
“Maybe.” Emma smiled. “I want Hope to have a great Christmas with all of us this year. Last year, she was in your belly. This year she is with us. I am her big brother and I am going to give Hope the best Christmas ever.” Emma kisses her son on the head.  
“You, me and your Dad are all going to give Hope her first Christmas together as a family. I know it was will one of the best Christmas ever.”  
“Mom, Hope is my special gift, being her big brother.” Hope babbled. “Yes, you are my special gift, Hope. I did not want to be an only child and wanted Mommy to be a mom from the very beginning. Our family is complete because you are with us.” He gave her multiple kisses on the cheek and makes her laugh and cry.  
“Hope, it is okay baby sis. I know you are in pain."  
"Kid, Hope’s rib is still in recovery. We cannot make her laugh too hard just yet.”  
“I forgot.”  
“It is okay Henry. We are going to get used to having her recovery at home. We are going to help her.”  
“I hate seeing Hope in pain.”  
“Me too, Henry. She is with us, which is all we can be grateful for.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Yes, Hope. Mommy.” She kisses Hope on the head. Regina and Killian entered the room with a woman in a suit that entered the NICU. Emma saw the woman, she knew she was a social worker. “Henry, I need to hold Hope now.” Henry gave his Mom, Hope. Emma held Hope tight in her arms.  
“Love.” Killian wrapped his arms around his wife.  
“I know that she is a social worker. I can recognize them a mile away. She is not taking our daughter away from us.” She talks to the social worker. “She is in recovery. We do not hurt our daughter ever.” She holds Hope tighter in her arms.  
“Mrs.Jones, I am not here about your daughter. She is not my case. I am just here to ask you a few questions.” Henry and Regina sat in the other side of the room. Killian stayed with Emma and Hope. “If Hope is not your case. Who is your case?”  
“Leo Nolan.”  
“My brother? Why?” Emma holding Hope in her arms not letting her go.  
“The school called me when Leo’s behavior issues got worst. I got a call from the school a few times, that Leo injured your daughter.” Emma held onto Hope tighter in her arms.  
“Before you do anything, Henry my son was my daughter’s witness of Leo’s recent incident. Leo always has been a sweet boy but lately...has been acting up at home. Ever since Hope has been born...my parents have been noticing his behavioral issues. On my birthday in October Hope was sitting up playing with his toy and put it in her mouth he grabbed the toy and pushed her. My son Henry he caught her before she landed on the floor. She had no injuries, her pediatrician examined her right away, she is our family friend. After that incident, I told my parents to not bring him over until he gets behavioral issues to get handled.” Emma sighs. “Then on Thanksgiving, my Dad and I agreed to let Leo be with a babysitter since his behavioral issues have not changed. Then, my mom decided to bring him. He came upstairs to Hopes room and hit her with his truck.”  
“I saw it happened. I stopped Leo right away. He was hurting my little sister.”  
“He fractured her rib then a week later, she had a fever and I brought her here. Allison did a chest x-ray and found out a piece of her fractured rib was causing her internal bleeding and needed emergency surgery. Hope has been in the NICU ever since then...but please please do not take my brother away from my parents.” She open’s Hope’s onesie. “This Hope’s scar from her emergency surgery and her bruise are from the fractured rib.” Hope fuss. “Hope, it is okay sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head. “ I cannot bear seeing my parents on another child taken away from them. I was not raised by them, survived that horrible foster system, ran away from the system ended up on the streets, ended up with Henry’s father who framed me and I had Henry in prison. Even though my brother has injured my daughter, I do not want my brother to go through what I went through.”  
“Emma, I brought the social worker here because I wanted you to tell about your brother.”  
“I am not going to take your brother away from your parents. I visited them at their house. They are good parents but they need help with his behavioral issues. I wanted to come by to talk about Hope and with Leo. Your parents told me about Hope. Now I know that you love your brother even though Hope is in recovery. Your brother is going to learn his lesson from his mistakes.”  
“He will. My parents will get Leo help he needs. I know they are putting him into counseling.” Hope began to cry. “Hope, are you hungry? Mommy will feed you.”  
“Mrs.Jones. I heard enough. I promised you that Leo is not going to be taken away from your parents. I just came here to interview Leo’s family members part of the investigation.” The social worker leaves. Emma nursed Hope. He wrapped his arm around his wife. “Are you alright love?”  
“You were with me and we have Hope...I still get a bad feeling from social workers from my bad experiences....”  
“You did great love.”  
“Emma, there might be a reason that Leo has been having behavioral issues. Your Dad and Mom spoke to me about his behavioral issues...there is a possibility that Leo has the darkness in him. They are letting Archie help him and if his behavioral issues had not improved. They are going to go to Gold as a last option.”  
Emma felt bad. “You mean the same darkness that they took out of me and gave it to Lily?”  
“Yes, Emma.”  
“I will talk to Leo myself…” Hope stopped eating and spat upon her Mommy. “Hope, it is okay baby.” She noticed the blood. “Someone get the nurse now.” Killian rushes to get NICU nurse. “My daughter was being breastfed and she spat up blood.” Killian returns with the nurse and Allison was paged. “Emma, let me check on Hope.” Hope was crying. The nurse examined Hope. “I am going to call Dr.Cameron to come and check on Hope.”  
Emma holds Hope’s hand. “Hope, you are going to be okay baby.” She kisses her daughter on the head.  
“Mom, is Hope going to be alright?”  
“I am just hoping she does not need another surgery.” Allison comes in. “Allison, I was feeding her. She spat up blood.”  
“Hope, Auntie Allison is going to check on you.” Allison and nurses take Hope to the chest x-ray to check what was going on inside of Hope’s body. Henry and Regina stay in the NICU room. “Why did you bring the social worker here?”  
“She needed to talk to Emma since she is Leo’s sister part of the home investigation in the social work field.”  
“Is it true that Leo might have the darkness?”  
“I do not know Henry for sure but I know I will help him. If anything gets worse going to Rumpelstiltskin with being the last option.”  
“I don’t want Leo to hurt Hope. My sister is the best, I do not want Hope to get more injured.”  
“With your Mom and Dad, I know that she won’t get injured again.”  
At the x-ray room, Allison did the same chest x-ray test on her goddaughter. She saw Hope’s blood vessels slowly recovering no new blood vessel causing internal bleeding, which is a very good sign. Allison gets Hope from the x-ray machine. “Hope, you are girl sweetie. Let’s get back to Mommy and Daddy.” Hope smiled. Allison kissed Hope on the head. They return with Emma and Killian who were both nervously waiting. “Hope, we are with Mommy and Daddy. Emma.”  
“Hope.” Allison hands over Emma her daughter. “What are the results?”  
“The blood vessel that burst from the fractured rib is slowly recovering.”  
“What about the blood she coughed up?”  
“She has no internal bleeding which meant that the surgery she had worked. The blood was from Hope eating too fast. When Hope is in recovery at home, she needs to eat only breastmilk, not solids. If she chokes, it can cause her blood vessel to burst again.”  
“Allison, is Hope alright?”  
“Yes, she is Killian. I want to keep an eye on her overnight just in case. Then Hope can go back home with you both tomorrow morning.” Hope babbled.  
“Yes, Hope. you get to go home with Mommy and Daddy tomorrow,little love.”  
“How long will be in recovery at home?”  
“One month or two the most. Hope will still be in pain. Before you leave tomorrow, I am going to give you medicine for Hope and instructions on how to take care for her. You both can call me anytime. I am going to drop by to visit my niece often.”  
“Will she be in pain?”  
“Yes, she will Emma. She won’t be able to move around that much. When she improves in her recovery, the less pain she will be in and I know Hope moving around soon.” Hope began to cry.  
“Hope, Mommy got you. You want to snuggle?” She adjusted her daughter on her. Hope hugged her Mommy. “Hope, you just wanted hug Mommy? I love my Hope hugs.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Hope, are you happy with Mommy little love?” Hope gripped her Mommy.  
“Emma and Killian, Hope is going to be in recovery but I know she is with you both and Henry, she has the best support system.”  
“Aye, Hope has all of us.”  
“Hope, Henry is waiting for you to have storytime.” Hope babbled.  
“Hope you can go back to your big brother, little niece.” They bring back Hope to the NICU. Henry happy to see his sister.  
“Henry, Hope wants her big brother.”  
“Hope!” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope fussed.  
“Hope do you want Henry?” Henry takes Hope from their Mom.  
“Hope, Henry got you.” She hugged her brother. “Henry is here.” He sits on the rocking chair with his sister. “Aunt Allison, how is my sister?”  
Allison leaned to Henry and Hope. “Hope’s internal bleeding is slowly improving. The blood was coughed up was from her eating too fast. For her recovery at home, she will be in pain, she cannot eat puree food. For now, she is happy with you.”  
“I am her big brother. I love making my sister happy.”  
“Hope is going to go home tomorrow.”  
“Yes!” Emma, Killian, Regina, and Allison all laughed. “I am just really happy Hope can come home.” Hope babbled. “Yes, you and I can have Henry and Hope time at home.”  
“Emma, I will come by later. You can call me if anything happens.”  
“Thank you, Allison.”  
“You are welcome, Emma. Henry, have fun with Hope.”  
“Aunt Allison, we will.”  
“Regina.”  
Yes, Emma?”  
“Can we talk in the hallway?”  
“Yes, we can.” The adults talked in the hall.  
“From what you told me about my little brother...can you tell my Mom that I know about Leo’s possibility of darkness in him.”  
“I can tell her. Are you still mad at your Mom?"  
“Yes, I am. My baby girl is in the hospital for almost a week from having a surgery from her fractured rib injury from her decision..” Killian rubbed his wife’s shoulder. “Can you tell her that I am not mad at her as much. I will talk to her when I am ready. With Hope coming home tomorrow, I just want to focus on my two kids.”  
“Emma, I will tell you Mom and update your parents on Hope’s recovery.”  
“Thank you, Regina.”  
“You are welcome, Emma.” Regina leaves.  
Emma hugs her husband.“Are you ready to go home tomorrow?”  
“Aye, I am. Are you love?”  
“Yes, I miss our home. I am just happy Hope had the surgery that needed and she is in the right path onto recovery.’  
“She takes after you her brave Mommy.”  
“She is my mini-me. I know Henry and Hope are going to be happy to be home tomorrow. Hope will be in pain.”  
“I know love. We are going to get through this as a family.”  
“Yes, we are.” They kiss.  
“How about I pick us up dinner from Granny’s?”  
“That sounds, great. I am tired of hospital food.”  
“Aye, three usuals coming right up.”  
“I cannot wait for your home cooking tomorrow.”  
“Aye, I do miss cooking for my family. I will be back soon.” Killian leaves to Granny’s. Emma goes back into the NICU room to be with her two kids, Henry was talking to Hope.  
“Hope, you are going home tomorrow. I am so happy you are getting better. You did not deserve to be hurt by Leo. You are a good girl, you are the cutest little sister ever. Good people should not be hurt. You are my sister, I am your big brother, you should not have gotten hurt. You are my baby sister, I am going to make you happy always. That is a promise from your big brother.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope babbled. “I love you too, Hope.” Hope fell asleep in her brother’s arms. Emma was in awe. “Henry..”  
“Mom, you heard me talking to Hope.”  
“Yes, I did. You two are so close, which makes me so happy.”  
“I love my baby sister, Mom. I meant it she is a good girl she did not deserve to get hurt.”  
“Hope is a good girl but she takes after me, she is a little fighter. She is going to recover very soon. By the time she is finished with her recovery she is going to be crawling around.”  
Henry smiled. “I am so going to be chasing after her.”  
Emma smiled.“I know we all are going to be chasing Hope around. Hope will get through this, with the help from us.”  
“Hope is lucky to have us. I do not like seeing her in the hospital and in pain.”  
“Me too, Henry. If you need to talk to me, you know you can right?”  
“Yes, Mom. I tell you everything….Mom, I am not failing school. I have been doing my homework before I come here…” He looks down at Hope.  
“What is wrong Henry?” She places her hand on her son’s arm. “You can tell me anything, you know that.”  
“I don’t want to upset you because you are very concerned about Hope…”  
“Henry, you are my child too. You are my top priority just as much as Hope is.”  
“But Mom, Hope needs you more.”  
“Henry, Hope is needed me more recently. You are important too, Henry just the same as Hope. You both are my two kids and you both are my top priority. You can talk to me, Henry. You always can ever since you found me.”  
“I...I…”  
“Henry, I am not going to judge you, you know that.”  
“Please don’t be mad at me...I do not want you to be more stress or feel bad..” Emma looks at her son with more concerned in her eyes. “Whatever you tell me, Henry. I am not going to judge you.”  
“Mom at school, I cannot concentrate in class...please do not be mad..” Henry started to cry. “All I think about is Hope. I want Hope to be happy and not in pain...all I think about Hope here all week…I do not like seeing Hope in needles, and her surgery...”  
“Henry.” He stands up holding his sister and let his Mom hug him.  
“I cannot concentrate in school...I am sorry Mom...all I think about is Hope. I want her to be happy…” She rubs his back as he cried.  
“Henry, you are not in trouble...shhh...shh...I am not mad at you.” Henry cried more. Killian arrives with their dinner and sees the sight. He knew Henry and Emma needed one on one time. “Lad. I can hold Hope.” Henry lets his Dad hold his sister. Henry held onto his Mom. “Lad, you can talk to me later,son.” He rubs Henry’s shoulder. “I am going to watch Hope.”  
Henry turns his head to face his Dad. “Dad?”  
“Yes, Henry?”  
“Can we have math tutoring later?”  
“Yes, we can, Henry. We can have a study session later after we have dinner.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You are welcome, son. Remember I am your Dad and your math tutor.” Hope fussed. “I will let you two talk, I am going to spend time with my little pirate.” Killian sits down with Hope on the rocking chair and lets her snuggle on him.  
“Henry, we need to let the babies sleep. We can talk somewhere else.”  
“I have an idea where we can talk.” Henry leads his Mom to the pediatric office.  
“Kid, where are we going?”  
“You’ll see.” He knocks on Allison’s office door. Allison was doing paperwork. He knocks on the door. Allison sees her best friend and her nephew. “Emma, Henry.”  
“Hi, Aunt Allison.”  
“Henry, is everything alright?” Henry hugs his aunt.  
“Allison, can Henry and I use your office to talk? We need to talk to privately and not around the babies in the NICU.” Emma spoke in a low voice. “Henry needs to talk. I think he is feeling the pressure of Hope here and he hates seeing Hope in pain.”  
“Of course, you can use my office. Henry, if you need to talk you can call me anytime.”  
“I know, Aunt Allison. I just want to talk to my Mom.” Allison and Emma both smiled at each other. “You and your Mom can talk as long as you need to, Henry."  
“Thank you Aunt Allison.”  
“You are welcome, Henry.” Allison left her office.  
Henry hugs his Mom. “Are you mad at me mom? That I cannot concentrate at school.” Henry began to cry again.  
“Henry.” She hugs her son. They end up on the floor. She rubs his back and kisses him on the head. “Henry, I am not mad at you....”  
“I am not being myself at school, concentrating…”  
“Henry, you are my son and you do not have to be perfect at school. It is normal to be worried about your sister in the normal. There is nothing to be ashamed about.”  
“I am doing my best at school. I just can’t help thinking about Hope.” Emma hugs him hard.  
“There is nothing wrong about being worried about your sister.”She kisses him on the head. “Henry, look at me.” He looks up at his Mom. She puts her hand on his chin. “ You are my son. My kind caring son who was just worried about his little sister. You are her big brother and you love Hope so much. You want Hope to be happy and safe. You are doing your job worrying about your little sister.”  
“I want Hope to be happy, safe and home with us not in the hospital where she is getting needles, IV’s and surgery.”  
“Henry, your Dad and I want Hope home with us. We are hurting as much as you are.”  
“That is why I did not want to tell you how I was feeling because I did not want to put pressure on you Mom.”  
“Henry, you are my son you can always come to me to talk about your feelings anything. I am your Mom and it is my job that both of my babies are happy and can come to me for anything.”  
“I want you to be there for you too. That why I was putting on my brave face.”  
“Henry, our family always honest with each other, open with each other and help each other and be there for each other for the good and bad times. Our family is love and being there for others when you need them.”  
“You taught me that and you are being there for Hope. She is lucky to have you from the beginning. When I met you, I knew you are amazing Mom.”  
Emma smiled and hugged her son. “You gave me hope and helped me open up.”  
“Yes, with the help of Dad to break your walls.”  
“Yes, you got that right kid.” She smiles. “Can I tell you something? Something only your Dad knows not anyone else.”  
“You can tell me. I can keep it a secret, Mom.”  
“After your aunt took Hope into the operating room, your Dad and I both just cried into each other for a long time. We were both scared and terrified of what was happening with Hope.”  
“You were both crying at the same time?”  
“Yes, we were. We were afraid of what was going to happen to your sister. We expressed our feelings to each other and talk to each other and being there for each other. When you were so happy that Hope was awake after her surgery, you made us so happy.”  
“I made you both happy?”  
“Yes, you did Henry.” He hugs his Mom. “That is how your Dad and I getting through this stressful time with Hope, we are talking to each other and being there for one another. You, Henry, are helping us so much by being with Hope, making her happy and making us happy. We help each other. I want you to open with me and your Dad. I do not like it when you keep in your feelings.”  
“I know I have been doing that when you or Hope are in the hospital; I want to be positive around Hope and make her feel happy.”  
“I understand that kid, but it is very important for you to open up your feelings to me and your Dad.”  
“I was crying to my other Mom when Hope had her emergency surgery. I...I thought we were going to lose Hope Mom.” Henry began to cry again. Emma hugged her son.  
“Hope is not going anywhere, Henry. Your little sister is not going anywhere. She is with you, me and your Dad. She is getting better. We are going to help her until she is fully recovered.”  
“ Maybe the next time, hopefully not a next time another family member is in the hospital, can I open about my feelings, not in front of the patient.”  
“That is a great idea. I do not like it when you are bottling up your feelings in. It reminds me of me before I met you.” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“I love you so much, Mom.”  
“I love you so much, Henry.”  
“I do not like seeing Hope in pain.”  
“We all do not like seeing Hope in pain. Our family will help Hope and sooner than later she will be happy and not in pain anymore with all of our help.”  
“She has all of us.”  
“That is right, Henry.”  
“We are taking Hope home tomorrow?”  
“Yes, we are. We are returning home all together tomorrow.”  
“Can we prepare for Christmas? It is our first family Christmas together with Hope with us.”  
“Henry, that is a great idea. Hope is still going to be in recovery. I am going to need your help to get our house decorated for Christmas.”  
“You mean like last year?”  
“Yes, the only difference this year is that Hope is with us. Hope is going to need my constant attention.”  
“I know Mom. I can watch Hope so you can help Dad and I decorate the house.”  
“That is a great plan, Henry. You are my smart caring son.” Henry hugs his Mom and she kisses him on the head.  
“Mom.”  
“Yes?”  
“During my winter break, can we have one on one time together? I know with Hope in the hospital.”  
“Henry, we are going to have one on one time together. I am going to need a break, I know you Dad will watch Hope whenever I need my one on one time with my favorite son.”  
“I am your only son.”  
She ruffles her son’s hair. “I do miss my one on one time with you. What do you want to do?”  
“I was thinking, we can try ice skating and get cinnamon hot chocolate together.”  
Emma smiled. “Ice skating?”  
“Yep.”  
“I always wanted to ice skate, I never got the chance to try...Now I get to try something new with my son.” She hugs Henry.  
“I know that I am going to watch Hope during my break too.”  
“You can help me and your Dad with Hope anytime when he and I are not going to get any sleep."  
“I like to help and spend time with my sister...after seeing the other babies sick ones in the NICU, Hope is a fighter.”  
“Yes, your sister is a little fighter and she gets that from all of us.”  
Henry hugs his Mom.“She gets it from you Mom, a strong brave woman.” She kisses Henry on the head. “Can we go to Hope and Dad?”  
“Yes, we can. Are you feeling better?”  
“I am feeling a huge weight lift off of my shoulder. I just want to be with my sister.”  
“You can always talk to me. I do not like seeing my son stressed okay?”  
“Yes, Mom.” Henry hugs his mom. They walk back together to the NICU seeing Hope crying with Killian trying to soothe her. “Little love, Dada is here. Dada...I know you are upset little love.”  
“Mommy.” Hope cried.  
“Killian, Hope.”  
Killian sees his wife and son.“Swan, you are back. Hope has been crying for a while now. I have done everything I can.”  
“Killian, I think Hope misses her Mommy.” She gets Hope from her husband. “Hope, Mommy is here. Mommy got you, sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head. Henry gets Hope her Pluto doll from her crib. “Hope, look what I got, Pluto.” Hope cried louder. “Thank you for trying Henry.”  
“I am trying to help.”  
“I know you are.” She sits on the rocking chair with Hope. “Hope, Mommy is here...Mommy is here..you are safe...shh...shh…” She rocked Hope who was gripping her. “Henry, can you hand me her quilt?” Henry placed the quilt on his baby sister. “Hope, you are with Mommy little sis. You are safe.” He kisses Hope on the head. “I love you, Hope.”  
“You are with Mommy. Mommy got you...I know you do not like hospital neither do I… I know that you are in pain sweetie. I know you are tired of needles, and being poked for tests. We know sweetie you are tired… we do not like it seeing you in pain, baby. Daddy, Henry and Mommy are all going to help you when you are in pain and we love so so much sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head. “ We are going home in the morning...we are going home together, you, Mommy Daddy and Henry all going home tomorrow together…”  
“Mommy.”  
“Yes, Hopey, we are going home tomorrow all of us. You are with Mommy, little duck. I love you so much. You are safe with me. Mommy got you. You are not going to have needles poked at you soon anymore sweetie. Since you have IV fluids in your hand. You get to have extra snuggle time with Mommy. I know you are scared. I will be always there to make you feel safe.” Hope hugged her Mom.  
“Mommy.”  
“Yes, Mommy is here. Mommy is with you sweetie, my little buttercup.” Hope babbled. Emma smiled. Killian kneeled next to his wife and daughter and wrapped his arm around his two loves. He kisses Emma on the head. “Swan, she is happy with you.”  
“Yes, she just wanted her Mommy.”  
“I could not calm her down, she is very uncomfortable but ...you did love.”  
“She loves her Daddy. Hope knows her daddy did her best.”  
“Aye, she does. Hope knows her mommy makes her feel safe. When she woke up from her nap, she cried.” He talks to Hope. “Right, Hope. You wanted Mommy little love?” Hope smiled. “That is my pirate, you just wanted your Mommy.”  
“You did not call me?”  
“Love, I knew our son needed you.”  
“Thank you for giving me time with our boy.”  
“You are welcome, love. I did need one on one time with our little love, even though she was crying.”  
Henry kneeled to Hope. “Hope, I needed to talk to Mommy little sis. That is why she was not here when you woke up. Mommy was with me, she did not leave you. You have Mommy and Daddy taking such good care of you Hope. I am going to be taking care of you too, always. I do not like seeing you in pain. My job as your big brother is to make you, happy. Your job, well you are already doing your job is to make me happy.” Hope babbled. “I love you too, Hope.” He kisses his sister on the head. Killian and Emma smiled at each other, knowing they are together and they will get through Hope’s recovery together as a family.  
The next morning, Emma and Hope were still sleeping, Killian woke up Henry. “Lad.”  
“Morning, Dad.”  
“Your Mom told me that you want to get ready for Christmas.”  
Henry smiled.“Yes. Can we?”  
“Aye, lad. How about you and I get a tree and bring it home before we bring Hope home?”  
Henry smiled. “Dad, we are going to surprise Mom?”  
Yes, we are.” Henry and Killian walked into town bought a Christmas tree and brought it home by car. They placed the tree in the stand in the living room. “Dad. Mom is going to love it.”  
“Aye, she will."  
“This will make Mom happy.”  
“Aye, I know your Mom will be very happy when Hope is home and preparing for Christmas together.”  
“I cannot wait for Christmas with Hope.”  
“Aye, do your Mom and I. I got a gift already for Hope.”  
“Christmas one?”  
“Aye, I did. Your mom taught me Amazon. I ordered Hope a gift for Christmas”  
“Can you show me?”  
“Aye, lad. It came in the mail last week.” He leads Henry to the basement. “This is one of Hope’s Christmas gifts.” He shows Henry a very huge box of a pirate playset, where Hope can play pirate and climb around.  
“Dad, Hope is going to love it. Where are we going to let Hope play? In the house or outside?”  
“I think since it is winter we can let her play in this play set in the living room. Then in the springtime, Hope can play it in the backyard.”  
“Hope is going to love it. She's lucky to have you as her Dad.” Killian hugs his son.  
“Henry, I am your Dad too, son.”  
“Dad...I got upset last night because I hate seeing Hope upset and in pain.”  
“Lad, your Mom and I hate seeing Hope in pain but she is a little fighter. She is going to get through this Henry.” Henry began to cry. Killian hugs his son. “She is here with us. We are all going to help Hope when she is in pain. We hate seeing Hope in pain but she will get through this as a family. You are Hope’s big brother you are helping us making Hope happy.”  
“I love making Hope happy.”  
“That is your job. Now let’s go pick up your Mom and Hope.”  
“When we get home we can decorate the Christmas tree?”  
“Aye, lad. We are.” They left their house to return to the rest of their family.  
Emma woke up hearing Hope babbling to Allison. “Morning, Allison. Morning, Hope.”  
“Morning, Emma. Hope and I were playing. How was your talk with Henry?” Allison holds Hope,who was only wearing a diaperbecause she going to be checked out by her Aunt Allison before she gets discharged from the hospital.  
“It was good. He vented his feelings to me about Hope. He was afraid was getting that Hope was going to die..he cried a lot..he bottled up his feelings.” Hope babbled. “Yes, my little duckling, Henry loves you so much. Thank you, Allison for letting Henry and I use your office room to talk last night.”  
“You are welcome, Emma. I know that being in the NICU for a week, no privacy can be stressful.” Emma looked around noticing her two boys weren't there. “Hope, do you know where Daddy and Henry is?” Hope fussed. Allison hands over Hope to Emma. “Daddy and Henry will be back with us soon.” Hope hugged her Mommy. “You are going to be a good girl for Auntie Allison? After she gives you the okay to go home. We will go home together as a family.”  
“Emma, if you need advice or need to me to watch her, please call. I know Hope is going to be in pain.”  
“I will take you on your offer.” Emma puts Hope back in her bed. Allison checked Hope’s heart. “Hope, do you remember this is sweetie? This is a stethoscope.” Hope babbled. “Good girl, you remember.” Allison listened to Hope’s heart. “Your heart is beating really fast, which is a good sign.” Hope smiled and moved around. Hope rolled onto her belly. “Hope, where are you going? Little Hope.” Hope began to cry. “I know when you moving around for you is hurting you, sweetie. You will be in less pain soon.” She calmed down her niece. She puts Hope on her back. She prepared the sonogram. Allison did a sonogram on Hope’s chest. “Hope, this is not going to hurt, sweetie. I promise.” Hope looks like she was about to cry. “Emma, I think Hope wants her Mommy.”  
“Come here, Hope.” She gets her daughter. “I can hold her?”  
“You can hold her still on your lap while I do the sonogram on her chest and rib.” Emma sat on the rocking chair and had Hope sitting on her lap. “Hope, it is okay sweetie. It is not going to hurt, you. Mommy is holding you.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Is Hope’s scar on her chest going to get bigger?”  
“Scars can get smaller but they cannot go away.  
“I know her scar will make her more special than she already is.”  
“Yes, you are right. Hope is a special little girl.”  
Allison put the gel on her niece's chest. “Hope, when you were in my tummy, I got sonograms like this but on my belly just to see you when you were growing inside of me. I love hearing your heartbeat when you were in my belly. This machine is not going to hurt, Hope.”  
“Mommy.”  
Emma kisses her daughter on the head. “Mommy got you.” Allison did the sonogram on Hope’s chest. “See, Hope. This is a picture of the inside of your body.”  
“Emma, so far her blood vessel is recovery.” She checked all of Hope’s blood vessel. “Her blood vessels are clear no blockage.” Allison looks at Hope’s rib. “This Hope’s injured rib right here. (She pointed to the injured rib). “That is the rib and the tiny metal plate?”  
“The metal look big.”  
“It looks big but it is small.” Henry and Killian arrive to see Hope’s chest sonogram.  
“Aunt Allison, is that Hope’s rib?”  
“Yes, it is Henry. That is the metal plate that I put in Hope’s surgery.”  
“Allison, how is Hope?”  
“Her blood vessel is improving, I checked other blood vessels, there are no blood vessels and no blood clots. Her rib is recovering as she should be.” She turns off the sonogram machine. “My little niece, you can go home.” Hope smiled. “Yes, you can go home with your Mommy, Daddy, and Henry.” Hope reached her arms out.  
“Allison, I think Hope want to say thank you.”  
“Come to auntie, Hope.” She gets her niece. Hope hugged her auntie. “Hope, are you thanking me for helping you get better?” Hope smiled. “Yes, I got you better. I am your doctor and your auntie. I love you so much.”Hope gripped her auntie. Emma was in awe, Killian wrapped his arm around his wife. Allison kisses Hope on the head. “Now you can go home. I will visit you, Mommy, Daddy, and Henry. Mommy, you and I will have girl talk soon.” Hope babbled. “Yes, very soon, girl talk.” Allison, Killian, and Emma all laughed. Emma got Hope ready to go home. Hope was dressed in a long sleeve onesie, with a winter coat with a matching gray beanie as her Mommy. “You, my little duck is all ready to go home.” Hope smiled.  
“Mom, can I hold Hope.”  
“Yes, you can. Is her diaper bag packed?"  
“Yes, Mom, it is. Henry is here little sis.” He had Hope in his arms. “Look who I have?” He shows her Pluto. Hope babbled and held it. “Yes, you are happy to have your Pluto and being held by me.” Hope babbled. “We are going to have a lot of Henry and Hope time at home.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Killian and Emma, Hope is going to be on medicine, and I have a list of what she cannot do what she cannot do during her recovery. Also a list of her medicine schedule. Hope also needs physical therapy while she is in recovery.”  
“Allison, what is that?”  
“Killian, physical therapy is a teacher that will work with Hope one on one, to help her move around during her recovery. The teacher will teach you and Emma ways to make Hope’s body stronger using techniques at the physical therapy place and for use to work with Hope at home. When Hope is done with her recovery, her body will be stronger and not weak.”  
“Where is this physical therapy going to be?”  
“At the pediatrician floor. Hope will get physical therapy for 30 minutes a week, twice a week. The more you both use the techniques at home, the faster Hope recovers.”  
“Allison, I will take Hope to her physical therapy appointments. I want her to be in more pain as much as possible.” Emma hugs Allison. “Thank you, so much for helping Hope...you have been so amazing to us, helping Hope, accommodating her and got her an emergency surgery that saved her. We really do not know how to thank you.” Emma began to cry.  
“Emma, Hope is my little goddaughter. I love you all so much. I cannot bear to think if there was another doctor had her case, they would not have caught her internal bleeding.”  
“You saved my daughter.”  
“I did my job. I am your best friend/ sister. I am happy Hope is all better and on the track of recovery.”  
“Thank you.” Emma hugs Allison.  
“You are welcome, Emma. I will drop by to visit Hope soon.”  
“We are looking forward to our girl time.”  
“Yes. I can bring Lizzie with me.”  
“Lizzie will play with Hope.”  
“She has been asking me constantly all week updates about Hope.”  
“Aww.”  
“We will drop by soon.” Killian hugs his wife. She talks to Hope. “Hope, I will drop by and visit you soon. Henry take good care of your sister.”  
“I will. Hope and I will have a lot of one on one time.”  
“ I know you are going to be so happy to have Hope home.”  
“Yes, Aunt Allison, you have no idea.” Allison chuckles and hugs her niece and nephew.”  
“Aunt Allison, thank you so much for saving Hope.”  
“You are very welcome, Henry.”  
“You are our best aunt ever.”  
“I love you both my niece and nephew so much. I will see you both soon.”  
Killian hugs Allison. “Thank you so much. We do not know how to repay you for saving our little Hope.”  
“Killian, we are family. We help each other. You can call me if you both need to rest or have a date night.”  
“Thank you, Allison.”  
Emma leans over to talk to Hope and Henry. “Hope, are you ready to go home?” Hope babbled.  
“Mom, that is a yes from Hope.” Emma chuckled. “Can I carry Hope to the car?”  
“Yes, you can Henry. She is happy being held by you.”  
“Of course, Mom. Hope loves me and also she knows that I will always protect her.” Henry kisses Hope on the head. Killian and Emma carried their overnight bags and Hope’s diaper bag. The Swan-Jones’ family left Storybrooke Hospital together as a whole. Henry played with Hope as Killian drove their family back home. He was making her laugh and end up crying because her fractured rib hurts her while she was laughing. “Hope, you are okay, little sis. I am sorry Hope, that I made you happy that caused you pain. Shh...shh....”  
“Killian, can you stop the car?” Killian stopped the car knowing his wife is up to something. Emma gets out of the passenger seat and joined their children.  
“Henry slide over, I am sitting in between of you both.” She sat in between both of her children. “Hope, Mommy is here. I know you are in pain..shh...shh….” She massages Hope’s chest. “Mommy knows that you are pain when Henry makes you laugh.”Hope continued to cry. Emma began to hum a song...which was calming her daughter down. “Hush Now, Don't be scared, Through this tide of darkness. Shadows may march, Thunders may roar, But peace will soon prevail. Through our land, This sacred land, Nightmares sprite confusion, But stand your ground, Until you've found, The strength to light your way.” Hope stopped crying and looked at her Mommy.  
“Mommy.”  
“Yes, Hopey, Mommy.” She lets Hope hold her finger. Henry and Killian took pictures of Emma singing to Hope and their mother and daughter connection.  
“Is Hope ready to go home?”  
“Yes, she is ready to go home.” Henry hugs his Mom, Emma love being in between her two children that love her so much and she loves making them happy. Killian drove his family home. “Hope, we are finally back home sweetie.” Hope smiled. Emma took Hope out of her car seat. Killian and Henry carried their bags inside ahead of Hope and Emma. “We are home, Hope. Home sweet home.” They entered the living room. Emma was surprised to see a Christmas tree in the living room. “Hope, look a Christmas tree is in our living room.”  
Killian hugs his wife and daughter from behind. He kisses his wife on the head. “Do you like it, Emma?”  
“Killian...It is perfect.”  
“Henry and I picked it out this morning and set it up before we returned to the hospital.”  
“That is where my two boys went this morning.”  
“Aye, we wanted to surprise you both when we came home.”  
“Mom, that is where we went this morning. We wanted to surprise you and Hope.”  
“Yes, you did Henry. You and your Dad surprised me and your sister.” She talks to both of her boys. “Hope and I love it.” Hope began to cry. “Hope, are you hungry?” She kisses Hope on the head. “I will feed her in her room.” Emma took Hope into her room changed Hope into a Christmas onesie and put a bib on her. Emma nursed Hope in her rocking chair. “Hope, we are in your room. Did you miss home?” Hope smiled. “Yes, we are home.” Hope nursed for a long time, then Emma burped her and she fell asleep.  
Henry checked in his sister and Mom. “Mom, how is Hope?”  
“She ate for a long time. I think she missed being nursed when she was in the NICU.” She looks down at her daughter who was happy and content and sleeping in her arms and smiled.  
“She looks so happy.”  
“She is happy to be with her family at home and not in the hospital. She is with all of us.”  
Henry kisses his baby sister on the head. “Hope, I will read to you later little sis. Henry loves you so much. I am so happy you're finally home with us your family. We love you.”  
“She loves you, Henry.”  
“Yes, she does. I am her big brother and her protector. I am going to read to her later.”  
“I know, she will love that Henry.” Emma brought Hope to the living to watch her two boys to decorate their house decorate for Christmas. Killian had a fire going on in their fireplace. Emma smiled at her husband and son, they are so close which she is very grateful for and their daughter. They are all together at home finally. Hope woke up babbling. “Hi, Hope. Did you have a good nap?” Hope smiled. “You did?”  
Killian kneels to his Hope and Emma. “Little love, you are just in time to help us decorate the Christmas tree.” Killian took Hope from Emma and taught her how to decorate. Emma smiled as her husband loving being a great daddy to their little girl. “Hope, this here little lass is a Christmas ornament which is what we put on the Christmas tree. They come in many colors, shapes, and sizes.” Hope babbled. “This Hope is a pink circle ornament.” Hope reached out to the pink sparkly ornament on her Daddy’s hook. “Da-da.”  
Killian smiled at his little lass. “Little love, you want to hold this for Daddy?” He gives Hope the sparkly pink ornament. Hope held it in her hands and smiled. “You like shiny objects? You are my little pirate.”  
Emma hugged her husband. “Killian, she loves her time with her Daddy.”  
“Aye, she wants to help us decorate the tree.”  
“I can decorate with Henry, and you can hold our little girl who loves her ornament.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Yes, baby girl, Mommy sees you holding a pink ornament. Are you helping Daddy?” She kisses Hope on her cheek.  
“Mom, I made us cinnamon hot chocolate.”  
“Kid, you are the best.”  
“I am just happy that we are all home together. Cinnamon hot chocolate is part of our Christmas tradition.”  
“I love our Christmas traditions. We can drink hot chocolate and decorate our house.”  
Emma and Henry drank cinnamon hot chocolate, while Killian held Hope was happily holding an ornament, playing with his little love. Henry and Emma decorated the tree together. Killian took pictures of Emma and Henry decorating. Hope was sleeping in the crook of his hook hand. Hope makes her poop face. “Hope, do you need a change? Daddy will change you.” Killian changed Hope’s diaper in her room, Hope was holding the ornament in her hands while her Daddy was changing her. Hope babbled. “You are all clean little love.” He holds her in his arms. “Let’s go back to Mommy and Henry.” He brings Hope back downstairs. Hope began to cry. Little love, do you need your medicine little lass? Emma.”  
Emma takes Hope from her husband.“Mommy got you, sweetie. Daddy is going to get you your medicine.” Killian brought Hope her medicine, Emma holds Hope on her lap and Killian spoon feeds Hope her medicine. “Little love, open up for the Jolly Roger.” Hope smiled and opened her mouth and eats it. “Good, little love. You are Daddy’s little pirate.” Emma nurses Hope afterward.  
“She loves your game with you.”  
“Aye, she loves playing games with her Daddy and her Mommy. She is happy with you, love.”  
“That is because I am feeding her. She loves her time with me.” They kiss. Henry and Killian finished decorating the house for Christmas as Emma nursed and snuggled with Hope. “You love snuggling with Mommy, baby girl.” Hope smiled. “We are going to have a lot of snuggle time, sweetie. Just you and me.” She kisses Hope on the head. Henry looks out the window. “It is snowing!” Henry gets Hope from their Mom. “Henry?”  
“Mom, I promised Hope that I will do something for her when it first snowed.” Henry wraps Hope in her quilt and takes her outside. Killian and Emma watched their children in the snow. “Hope, look it's snowing. It is pretty but cold.” Henry opened his mouth and caught snowflakes on his tongue. Hope copied her brother. Emma was in awe. “Yes, you are doing it right, Hope!” He kisses Hope on the head. Killian and Emma took pictures. Emma did not want to get Hope sick, Killian was calming her down. “Let the lad show Hope snow for a few more seconds just to make memories.”  
“You are right.” She hugs her husband. “They are making memories as brother and sister. They are ours.”  
“Aye, they are our children, love.” They kiss.  
“Henry Mills- Swan-Jones and Hope Swan-Jones come back inside.”  
“Hope fun time is over. Mom wants us back inside.”  
Emma smiled. “You both of my little ducks need to be warm.” Henry hands over Hope to their Mom. “Hope, did you get to catch snowflakes with your big brother?” Hope smiled. “Yes. When it snows more, you and Henry will go and play in the snow. Will that be fun?”  
Henry smiled. “Really Mom?”  
“Yes, Henry. When I say play, you can walk in the snow with her and let her touch the snow. No rolling in the snow, she is still too little for that.” Killian gets extra blankets for Henry to warm up in. “Here you go, lad.”  
“Thank you, Dad.” They all sit in the living room, enjoying the lite fire, Henry and Hope were warming from being out in the snow. Emma and Hope were sitting in the middle of Killian and Henry.“Mom are you mad that I brought Hope out in the snow?”  
“A little because Hope cannot get sick especially she is in recovery but you kept her warm in her quilt and it was not a blizzard. I am not mad. I enjoyed you letting Hope experienced snow for the first time.”  
“She copied me. I taught her how to catch snowflakes with her tongue.”  
“She learned that from you, Henry.”  
“I am going to teach Hope a lot.”  
“I know you are going to. You are my very smart, caring son and a smart protective Hope’s big brother.”  
“She is going to be in pain, I just want Hope to be happy.”  
“We all are going to make her happy.”  
“Aye, love we are. Lad, we are going to make Hope happy. We are going to get through this as family, getting Hope through her recovery. She has her family.”  
“Yes, she does. Mom, Dad, Hope has all of us.”  
“Yes, she does Henry.” Henry leans on his Mom’s shoulder. She kisses Henry on the head.  
“I love you, Henry.”  
“I love you, Mom.” He kisses his Mom on the head. “Hope, I love you so much, little sis.” He kisses his sleeping sister on the head and falls asleep on his Mom’s shoulder. Killian wrapped his arm around his family.  
Emma smiles at her husband and whispers. “Killian, we are home.”  
“Aye, we all are home. Together.” They kiss. They enjoyed their time together as a family at home.  
“We are going to get Hope through this together.”  
“Yes, we are love. Hope will recover with the help from all of her loved ones.”  
“That is right, she has all of us, who love her and care for her. She is happy to be home with us not in the hospital. I know this Christmas is going to be extra special this year.”  
“Aye, we have our little love with us.”  
“I have not even think about presents…”  
“Love, I ordered gifts from “Santa” and got Hope and Henry on his nice list.”  
Emma smiled. “ I have ideas on what to add to our children's Christmas list, to “Santa.”  
“Aye, I had a feeling."  
Emma chuckled. “This is going to be the best Christmas ever. I just want this holiday to be with us our family, small quiet and family time. With hope in recovery and all.”  
“Emma, family Christmas with the four of us is all we need. Our family, who love each other, and care for one another. We are going to open gifts on Christmas day and spend all day together as a family. A quiet Christmas is what we need since Hope got injured on Thanksgiving which turns out a serious injury...I did not expect for her to get hurt and have to have an emergency surgery.”  
“Me too, love. Henry helped his little sister and we got her the help she needed when you know Hope's first recovery got worst, love. She is with us now which all that matters.”  
“I know...she is here and happy with us...I want Christmas to be extra special because this is biggest holiday of the year...when I was a child it was saddest tie of the year with no parents and no gifts...I do not want that for our children of bad holidays they were just awful…Hope and Henry does not deserve that...” Emma started to cry.  
“Emma…” He wiped her tears away from his good hand. “You and I are going to spend every holiday together spoiling our children with gifts, making them happy and being together as a family. They are not going to go through what you went through in that bloody awful system.”  
“It was awful...I just want to be with my family…”  
“You are with us now. Our two children are sleeping on you and loving every minute of it. All the entire time at the hospital, you were there for Hope al the time. You are here an amazing mother and you are an amazing mother to Henry. You are there for them and they know you are going to the amazing Mommy to them for the rest of their lives with me on your side.”  
“I...I just want us for Christmas..not my parents just us.”  
“Love, I understand. Christmas just us, enjoying our family time with our children on the family holiday of the year.”  
“Good. I do not know what to expect during Hope’s recovery around Christmas I hate seeing our baby in pain…”  
“Love, Hope is a fighter and survivor she takes after us her Mommy and Daddy. She had her surgery.”  
“Yes, an expected one.”  
“Love, she is here with us now. We are going to make her happy on Christmas even though she is recovering. You, Henry and I are going to make her happy as a family together.”  
Emma looks down at her two sleeping children on her. “You are right. We are going to have the best Christmas together. I just want to be a great holiday.”  
“It will be love. With you on my side.”  
“Of course, Captain. I would not have gotten through the week in the NICU with Hope without you on my side helping Hope, Henry and I. You are amazing you know that?”  
“Aye, I do have my dashing good looks.”  
“You have the heart of gold, a good man and my loving husband.”  
“You Emma, my swan, are beautiful, a kind-hearted good person that had a bad past, a survivor and savior but most important of all you are amazing Mom to our two children and my amazing wife.”  
“You are sweet you know that?” They kiss. “I love you.”  
“I love you, Swan. We are a team.”  
“Yes, we are captain. Team Swan-Jones.”  
“Aye, team Swan-Jones.”They kiss and enjoy the quiet family time with the whole family together not in the NICU. All that mattered to Emma and Killian that Hope was healthy to be at home and in recovery and not in the hospital. “We are home sweet home.” Emma snuggled in Killian’s arms and loved her children sleeping on her, this is always Emma wanted a family together and knowing her family will never be taken away from her ever, like she was in every foster family she ever been too. She has her family with her and her husband who will always be on her side supporting her whenever their family needs their support. She and Killian will work together to get their family through the good and bad times, as team captainswan.


	83. Family Support Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope recovering home with her family, Killian, Emma, and Henry is doing their very best to be there for Hope while she recovers from her emergency surgery. During Hope's recovery, everyone is there for each other when they need them, not ever being alone.

  
A week later after Hope came home from the hospital, Killian, Emma, and Henry were prepared for long nights with Hope during her recovery from her surgery. When Hope was in the hospital, the nurses taught Emma and Killian how to help Hope when she is in pain from her fractured rib. Killian and Emma were up with Hope most of the nights with Hope making her comfortable Henry spend time with his sister as much as possible by reading to her, talking to her and playing with her. Allison came by often to check up on Hope and watch her whenever Emma and Killian needed a break.  
Killian was cleaning in the kitchen and Emma found Hope with Henry in the living room. Emma watched her two children have one on one time, which she loved. Hope was sitting on her brother’s lap, Henry had a drawing pad in front of them. “Hope, you are helping me with my new art project.” Hope babbled. “What do you think I do for my next drawing? Should I use color pencils, making the color pop or pencils? What do you think little sis?” He shows her a color pencil and a regular pencil. Hope grabbed the color pencil. “Good choice, Hope.Color pencil drawing it will be.” Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope you are my art assistant, you get to help me with my art decisions. Okay?” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope fussed on his lap. “Hope what is wrong?”  
Emma enters the room and sits on the carpet nearby her two children. “I think your sister wants to move around, kid.” She helps Henry make room for Hope to do tummy time on the carpet. Hope was in her tummy time position. “Hope, where do you want to go?” Hope began to scoot to her Mommy, Emma and Henry were surprised. “Killian!!”  
Killian rushes in the living room. “Love, what is wrong? Is Hope alright?” He saw Hope scooting with his very own eyes and joined his family on the carpet watching his little lass scooting for the very first time.  
Emma had tears in her eyes. “Come to Mommy baby.” Hope made her first movement and started to cry. Emma picks up her daughter.“Hope, you did great. Mommy is proud of you sweetie. I know you are hurting.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Mommy is so proud that you can move on your own even just for a little bit.” She hugs her daughter.  
Killian was surprised with tears in his eyes and smiled big. “Little love, did you scoot to your Mommy?” Hope continued to cry. “Aye, Dada is so proud of you, little love.” He kisses Hope on the head.”Love, I will get Hope’s ice.” He returns and places ice on his daughter’s fractured rib. “Here you go little love, do not cry. The ice will help your pain.” He kisses Hope on the head and wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter.  
“Killian, Hope is starting to move.”  
“Aye, we all got to see it.”  
“Yes, we did.”  
“Hope, I am so proud of you little sis.” He kisses Hope on the cheek. “You can move around. Soon enough you can follow me around.” Hope babbled.  
“Killian, we have to put the baby gates up soon when Hope begins to crawling then we really have to watch our little pirate more than we do now.”  
“Aye, I know when Hope is in less pain and not in recovery anymore, she will be crawling a lot around here.”  
“Yes, you are right, captain. Our little pirate will take over the house very soon.”  
“Yes, she will Killian.”  
“Mom, can I have Hope back? Hope is my art assistant.”  
“Hope is your art assistant?”  
“Yes, she is. Hope is helping me make decisions on my art projects.”  
“Is this for school or for fun?”  
“This is for school but it is going to be fun. Since Hope cannot paint with me, I decided for Hope to help me with my art projects until she gets better or it can be part of our one on one time.”  
“I know Hope will have fun with you either way.” “ Mom, when Hope is a little better, can Hope join my art class in school please?” Emma and Killian smiled. “Henry, Hope can join your art class at school but only if I am there and only when Hope is not in too much pain. I do not want Hope to disrupt your art class.”  
“Mom, I will make Hope so happy when she is with me in my class. Please.”  
“Okay, Henry. Hope can join your art class when she is in less pain not now.”  
“Deal.” Hope made her poop face.  
“Hope, do you need a change?” She sniffs her daughter. “You need a change sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Mommy.”  
“Yes, Mommy will change you and get you ready for bed.” Hope began to cry.  
“After I change you. You can help Henry with his art project.” Emma takes Hope upstairs to her room to get ready for the night.  
“Dad, I am making Mom’s Christmas gifts and Hope’s at the pottery store tomorrow after school. What do you want for Christmas? I..I wanted you to get something that you like.”  
Killian smiled big. “Lad, you can get me anything or make anything that I like. I would love whatever you get me. As long it is from you, I will love it.”  
“Did you have Christmas before coming to Storybook?”  
“Aye, when I was a lad, yes. My father gave me and Liam a present each one year...it was candy. My father always was running from each port...he stole us candy for Christmas when I was seven years old...A few months later, he sold Liam and me into servitude…” Henry hugs his Dad hard.  
“I love you, dad. You are nothing like your father at all. You are kind, caring and always there for me and Hope.” Emma got Hope ready for bedtime and carried Hope downstairs, hearing Killian Henry’s conversation. “Hope, we are listening to Daddy and Henry’s talk then you can do art with Henry.”  
“I knew once you and Mom rescued me from Neverland, I knew you were my Dad who was always going to be there for me. I knew your story from my storybook, how you hated Neverland and it took a lot of guts to return to that place to rescue me, you did not even know me. You love my Mom and you wanted to help her to get me back from that evil place.”  
“I did not want to see another family separated, I wanted to help keep your family together. Your Mom fought a lot in Enchanted Forest...I let her win our first sword fight to get back to you. She told me that she had a son. I know what it is like when a parent abandons a child and cannot go back...I did not want you to lose a parent.”  
“Dad, you went back to a place you hate to rescue me you are a hero. My biological Dad was a coward to face his father and framed my Mom and she had to go to prison for his crime and ran away from her. He did apologize and made excuses for leaving her. She was alone again after she gave me away. You are the first person I have ever seen with my mom that never left her, she was able to open up and you are there for her all the time, besides me. You support my mom all the time, which I knew that I trusted you because you cared for her endlessly. I knew that you are my Dad because you are always there for me, never left me and you are amazing Dad to Hope.”  
“Henry, you are my son. Even though you are not biologically related to me, you are my son, Henry. I love you so much.”  
Henry hugs his Dad. “You are my Dad. I love you so much. I just want to get you a great Christmas gift.”  
“Whatever you get me, I will love it, lad.”  
Emma brings down Hope. Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope. We are with your brother.” She chuckles. “Henry, your sister is ready to help with your art project.” Henry gets Hope from their Mom.  
“Hope, you can help me with my art project then storytime.” Hope hugs her brother.  
“Henry, do not keep Hope up too late.”  
“Yes, Mom. I won’t keep up too late..” Henry sat down on the carpet with Hope on his lap. “Hope’s let’s continue.” Hope babbled.  
Killian and Emma cuddled together in bed. Killian hugged his wife. Emma kissed his cheek. “Hope and I heard your conversation with Henry.”  
“Really swan?”  
“Yes, we did.”  
“Aye, Henry told me that I am his dad and I told him he is my son.”  
“I told you that he loves you.”  
Killian smiled. “Aye, he told me himself.”  
“You are his father and Hope’s Daddy. They both love you so much, like how much I love you.”  
“I love you Emma and our children.” They kiss.  
“We all love you.” Emma fell asleep in Killian’s arms.  
Hope was sitting on her brother’s lap as she was being asked by Henry on what to do for his art project she would smile or babble to respond. When Hope began to fuss, Henry gave Hope a chewy ring. Hope began to cry. “Hope, do you want Mommy?” Henry brought his sister upstairs to their parents' room. Emma wakes up hearing Hope crying. “Mom, Hope wants you.” Emma goes to her children and takes Hope from Henry. “Did you have fun with Henry?” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope continued to cry. “Hope, are you hungry?” Emma sits on her bed and nurses Hope. “You just wanted Mommy’s milk.” She gives Hope kisses on the head. “Henry, did Hope helped you with your art project?”  
“Yes, she did. Hope is a good listener. I love spending time with Hope. She is the best.”  
“I know Hope loves spending time with you.” Hope began to cry. “Hope, what is the matter, baby?” Hope spit up and cried more. Emma burps Hope. “Henry, can you get me a onesie to change her into?”  
“Sure, I will be right back.” He leaves the room to Hope’s room  
Emma changed Hope out of her onesie. “Hope, what is the matter, little love?” He kisses Hope who was crying. “Hope, daddy is here, little love.”  
“I do not know if she is in pain or uncomfortable or both.”  
Killian wrapped his arm around his wife. “We will figure it out, love.” He kisses Emma on the head. Henry returns with Hope’s onesie.  
“Thank you, Henry.”  
“Your welcome, Mom.” Emma changes Hope into a new outfit. Henry takes Hope. “Hope, what is the matter, little sis?” He kisses her on the head and tries to soothe her. She just continued to cry. “Henry is here.” Hope gripped on her big brother.  
“Love, I will get her medicine and an ice pack.”  
“She probably was in pain when she was eating.” Killian went downstairs to eat. “Henry sit next to me.” Henry holds his sister and sits next to their Mom. “Hope, you know that Henry is here for you.” Hope hugged her brother. “You have the best big brother, Hope.”  
“Hope, it is okay little sis. Daddy is getting your medicine.” He talks to their Mom. “Is she in pain”  
“Yes, she did not eat enough, probably her rib hurting when she was being fed.” She rubs Hope’s back. “Hope, Mommy, and Daddy will give you your medicine and you will feel better sweetie. We know you are in pain Hope. Mommy is here. You are okay, sweetie. You have Mommy, Daddy, and Henry who are taking care if you...shhh...shhh.”  
“Mom she wants to be held by me.”  
“She knows that you are helping her and you are there for her.”  
“Of course, I am there for her. She is my little sister. I am her hero after all.” Emma giggled. “I am going to be there for her always.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, Henry is here. I am not leaving you.” He kisses his sister on the head. “Mom, I do not like it when she is upset.”  
Emma wrapped her arms around her two children, “I do not like seeing Hope in pain and crying too, I want to make happy as much as possible during her recovery. You made her happy before.”  
“I did!”  
“Yes, she was so happy with you being your art assistant.”  
“Hope is the best, Mom. She listens to me and loves spending time with me.” Emma smiled.  
“You are her big brother, Henry. She loves you so much.”  
“I want to make her happy.”  
“You are Henry. Making her happy when she is in very uncomfortable pain, that is showing her that you are there for her.”  
“I will always be there for her.” Killian returns with Hope’s medicine and ice pack.  
“Henry, give me your sister.” Hope began to wail. “Hope, Mommy has to give you ice sweetie and your medicine.” Emma got Hope out of her onesie. “Henry, can you hold her as your Dad feeds her her medicine.”  
“Sure, Hope wants me.” Henry gets Hope from their Mom. Henry sets Hope on his lap. “Hope, Daddy has to give you your medicine little sis.” Killian feeds Hope her medicine.  
“Hope, you are being good little lass for your brother.”  
“Henry, she needs to be nursed.” Henry gives Hope to their Mom. Hope began to cry.  
“Hope, Henry is right here. I did not leave you.” Emma nursed her daughter. Henry held Hope’s hand. “Hope, Henry is right next to you and Mommy little sis. Do not cry.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope stopped crying. Emma smiled.  
“Henry, you have made Hope happy.”  
Henry smiled. “Hope just wants me for some reason.”  
“You are her hero Henry. She knows that you are there for her.”  
“Mom, I am just happy to be there for her.” Emma hugs her son. Hope fell asleep while being fed.  
“Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Henry, get some sleep while you can.”  
“Yes, I will now. I am just happy that I can make Hope happy.”  
“You are helping us so much with Hope.”  
“I hate seeing my baby sister in pain. I love her...I do not like seeing her suffering.”  
“The more important thing is that you are making her very happy just being there for her and she loves you so much, Henry. You are helping your Dad and me with Hope. Get some sleep, kid.”  
“Yes, Mom.” He kisses her on the head and Hope on the head. “I love you, Hope.” Henry hugs his Dad.” Dad, let me know when you need me to help with Hope.”  
“Lad, we will. Get some sleep.” Henry goes to bed. Killian wrapped his arm around his two loves. Emma sighs. “Are you okay love?”  
“Just seeing Henry and Hope together...their brother and sister bond..is all I ever dreamt of.” Emma began to cry. “Hope loves Henry so much, she knows that her brother will always be there for her. Henry loves her so much…”  
Killian hugs his wife. “I saw Henry with Hope tonight, they are very close. When they get older their brother and sister bond will grow.”  
“I am just so happy that they love each other so much...My two babies. They are going to be there for each other...I did not have that as a child or a teenager someone looking out for me.” killing hugged his wife.  
“Love, they have you as their mother. You are raising them to be close siblings. You are raising them, close love. ”  
“Killian..”  
Hope woke up crying. Killian placed Hope’s ice pack on her rib. “Here, you go little love.” He kisses Hope on the head and she babbled. “You are welcome, little love.” He talks to his wife. “You are making Hope and Henry very happy being there for them. We all are working as a team to get Hope better, just like we are now, taking turns comforting Hope.”  
Emma kisses Hope on the head. “I love you so much, baby.”  
Killian and Emma were both up most of the night with Hope. Emma was comforting Hope and walking around the room with her. “Hope, you are with Mommy sweetie.” She rubs her back slowly. Hope gripped her Mommy. “Hope, you and I are going to do skin to skin.” Killian helped Emma by taking off Hope’s onesie as she took off her pajama shirt. She watched Killian talking to their little girl. “Little love, it is okay. You are with Daddy and Mommy. We know you are uncomfortable and in pain.” He rubbed his hook hand on her belly and over her scar to calm her down since she loves his hook.”You like Daddy’s hook?” Hope smiled. “That little love is your scar that shows your pirate side of you.” Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope. Daddy had many many scars from when I was a boy from my masters. You my little love your scar shows us that you are a survivor and a little pirate from an injury that should not have happened. We love you Hope so much. Mommy, Daddy and Henry are here to help you when you are in pain.” Hope reached out to his face and grabs his hair. “Little lass.” he kisses Hope on the cheeks, made her laugh and then cry because of her rib pain. Emma gets Hope from the bed. “Hope, you are okay, sweetie. Daddy was making you happy...we know you are in pain. You and I are going to have skin to skin. Mommy and Hopey time.” Hope gripped her Mommy.  
“Love, she is ready for skin to skin.”  
“Yes, she is.” Emma got Hope and her self settled down on the bed. Emma massaged Hope’s little body and loving her special time with her baby girl. Hope calmed down and fell asleep. “Sweet dreams baby girl.”  
“Love, I am sorry for upsetting Hope.”  
Emma smiled. “Killian, you did not upset our daughter on purpose. Hope loved your time with you, listening to your story about how you got your scars. I saw the look of our daughter’s face who loved her storytime with her Daddy. Every time, I see you talking to Hope, your daddy and daughter time….you are so happy...I am so grateful for you being at my side having a family with. You are amazing to both of our children.”  
Killian smiled big. “You have changed me, Emma. If it weren’t for you I will be still out for revenge with no love in my heart…”Killian smiled. “You my beautiful wife showed me that I can love again and be a good person. Now I have a family with you. I never imagined that in a very long time.”  
“You love me for me, for who I am. You never judged me. You are my true love and someone who is always there for me at my side. I always feel safe with you in your arms.”  
“Aye, like this.” He wrapped his arms around his two loves.”  
“Yes, exactly like this.” They kiss. “I love you.”  
“I love you, Emma.” Emma fell asleep wrapped in Killian’s arms with Hope sleeping on her. Killian changed Hope when she needed to be changed and put an ice pack on her rib. “Here, you little love. Are you feeling better?”  
“Mommy.”  
“Aye, Mommy is sleeping little love. You and I are going to have Daddy-daughter time.” Killian carried Hope to her room. He puts the ice pack on her rib. Hope grabs his hook. “You love Daddy’s hook.”  
“Dada.”  
“Aye, little love dada. ” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope fell asleep holding her Daddy’s hook. “Daddy’s love you Hope.”  
Emma woke up knowing Hope wasn’t with her and Killian. She puts her pajama robe on and finds Killian and Hope in Hope’s room, Killian holding sleeping Hope in his arms and she smiles big. Emma goes over kisses Killian on the head. “How is daddy-daughter time with Hope?”  
“It is going good love. Our little pirate princess woke up, I changed her and put iced on her rib. She asked for you?”  
“Oh really?”  
“Aye, she said mommy. I told her that you were sleeping. I brought her in here and talked to her while she held my hook and she fell asleep in my arms. She has been asleep ever since.”  
“She looks comfy on you.”  
“Aye, she loves her daddy-daughter time.”  
“She loves her daddy.”  
“Aye,I love her so much. Love, get back to bed. I can be with our little love.” Emma kisses her husband on the head. “I love you both so much.”  
“We love you too.” They kiss. Emma goes back to bed for more sleep. Hope wakes up crying. “Little Hope, do you want Mommy?”  
“Mommy.”  
“We can go to Mommy.” He brings Hope back into their room. Emma wakes up hearing Hope crying. “Swan, someone wants her Mommy.”  
“Hope, come to Mommy baby.” Killian smiles and hands over Hope to his wife. “Hope did you have fun with Daddy?” Hope gripped her Mommy. “Yes, now you want Mommy.” She kisses Hope on the head. She takes her shirt off and does skin to skin. “MOmmy.”  
“You love your time with Mommy.” Hope moved around happily, which made her Mommy smile. Hope began to cry. “Hope, you are okay. I know you are in pain sweetie, I know.” She soothes her daughter and Hope fell asleep doing skin to skin gripping her Mommy.  
“See, love. Hope loves her time with you.”  
“Yes, I know. Hope is a very lucky girl she just wanted to spend one on one time with all of her family members tonight.”  
“Aye, she loves us all and wanted to be with everyone.” Emma and Killian watched their daughter sleep.  
The next morning, Henry woke up early seeing his parents passed out of exhaustion with Hope sleeping on their Mom. Henry left his parents a note. “I am going out but I will be back soon.” Henry went to the pottery store to make his parents gifts for Christmas. He made his Mom a sword out of clay with her name on it, with ducks on them, swans, his and Hope’s names, and her yellow bug on them. For his Dad, he made a clay version of the Jolly Roger for his Dad. He waited for them to dry and painted his parent’s gifts. Henry had ideas on what to get Hope or Christmas, he ordered a few toys on Amazon for her and wanted to buy toys for his sister at the toy store in town.  
“Henry?”  
He sees his Mom with Robin and his two kids. Robin, Roland, and Rowand sat at another table. “Hi, Mom.”  
Regina sat with him. “How are you?”  
“Tired and looking forward to Christmas.”  
“How is having Hope home?”  
“Hope is in a lot of pain. Last night, Hope is my art assistant. She is helping me with another art project. I ask her for her opinion for my art project she would babble, smile and I let her hold my color pencils or pencils. ”  
“What is the art project?”  
“It is for school.” Henry was painting the Jolly Roger for his dad. “Hope is up most of the night in pain...last night, Hope did not want to let go of me… I do not like seeing her in pain.”  
“Henry, she is going to get better really soon. I know she has you, your Mom and Dad being there for her.”  
“I know my parents told me to go to bed but I end up hearing Hope crying all night, she wanted one on one time with all of us.” Regina smiles.  
“She knows that you are all there for her.”  
“Hope knows, she is almost 8 months and she is a good listener and smart sister .”  
“Have your grandparents come for a visit?”  
“No, not yet. I know my Mom does not want to see her Mom.”  
“I know that for a fact. If you need to sleep, Henry, you can sleep in my office.”  
“Thank you, Mom, for the offer. Can you stay until I am finished with my art projects?”  
“Yes, I can stay. Are these gifts for you Mom and dad?”  
“Yes. they are their Christmas gifts for them.”  
“I will keep it a secret.” Regina talked with Henry as he finished his Christmas gifts for his parents.  
At the Swan-Jones house, Hope woke up with her parents still sleeping. Hope tried scooting off of her Mom. Emma instantly woke up feeling her daughter was up to something. “Hope, my little pirate what are you trying to do?” She holds Hope in her arms. “Hope.” She kisses Hope’s belly. “You are my little pirate princess.”  
“Mommy.” Hope hugs her Mom.  
“Hopey.” She got the bed rail off her side and saw a note. “I am going out but I will be back soon.- Henry.” “This is from Henry. I wonder where your brother went?” Hope smiled. “Did he tell you to keep a secret?” Hope babbled. “You love keeping secrets for your big brother.” She kisses Hope on the cheek. She sniffs her daughter. “My little duck you need a change, let’s get you ready for the day.” Emma changed Hope into a clean diaper and played their special game, Emma played gently with her because Hope cannot laugh too hard yet. Killian wakes up hearing Emma playing with their daughter, seeing both of his lasses happy. He took pictures of his two loves playing together. Hope grabbed her Mom's face. “Mommy.”  
“Hopey.” Hope babbled. “I love you, too.” Hope reached her arms out and began to cry. Emma gets her daughter. “Hope. I know you wanted Mommy, did that hurt to reach your arms out?” Hope gripped on her Mommy. “You are with Mommy sweetie.” She turns around seeing Killian.  
“Hello, love. Little love, are you in pain? Love, I think she needs her medicine.”  
“You are right captain, Hope needs her medicine..” Emma sits down with Hope on the rocking chair, Killian comes back with a bib and her medicine. Emma puts the bib on her and Killian gets the medicine just right on the spoon. “Little love, here is the Jolly Roger.” Hope smiled and opened her mouth big. Emma giggled. Killian spoonfed her medicine. “Good little pirate.”  
Emma nurses Hope. “She is a little pirate. She knows your special game with her.”  
“Aye, she loves my special game. I get her to eat disgusting medicine. I saw you playing with her. She loves her time with Mommy.”  
“She certainly does. Henry is out, he went somewhere. He left a note.”  
“Love, how about, you, me, Henry and Hope go out to Granny’s for lunch.”  
“Hope and I do need to get fresh air.”  
“Love, it is perfect. I will call Henry to meet us there where ever he is.”  
“Can we walk there?”  
“Aye, we can love.” They kiss. “I will get Hope’s diaper bag packed.”  
“Just pack her medicine in her diaper bag.”  
“I will, also ice packs.”  
Emma calls her son. “Hi, Henry.”  
“Hi, Mom. How is Hope?”  
“Hope woke me up this morning by trying to scoot off of me but I caught her.” Henry smiled. “Your dad, Hope and I are going to Granny’s for lunch. I got your note, do you want to meet us there for lunch?”  
“Sure, Mom. I will be there soon. I am at the pottery store.”  
“Are you making Christmas presents for your Dad?”  
“Yes, I am. I am wondering after lunch. Can we have one on one time?”  
Emma smiled.“Henry, of course, we can. I know your Dad will take Hope to the Jolly Roger for fresh air.” Hope tugs her Mommy’s hair when she heard Jolly Roger. Emma giggled.“Hope…”  
“What happened?”  
“When your sister heard me say, Jolly Roger, she tugged my hair.”  
Henry laughed. “Mom she wants to go on Dad’s ship. She is a little pirate.”  
“You got that right, kid. We will see you soon.” Hope babbled. “Hope, we are going to have lunch at Granny’s, your big brother is going to meet us there.” Hope smiled. She carries Hope to her room, she puts the baby rails on her bed and puts Hope on her bed. Hope scoot around a little bit while Emma was getting dressed. “Hope, are you having fun?” Hope babbled.  
“Little love, you are in recovery.” He picks her his daughter who began to cry. “Little love.”  
“Killian, Hope wants to move around on our bed.”  
“Love, she is going to be in pain.” Killian sighs. “Hope, if I put you down on Mommy and Daddy's’ bed will you not move around too much?”  
“Dada.”  
“Okay, I will watch you move around.” Killian puts Hope down on their bed.  
“Killian, she is not going to move too far. “  
“I know I do not want her to cry.”  
“So do I, I also want to make Hope happy. She needs to move even though she is in pain.” Emma sat next to her husband on their bed. Hope scoots to her Mommy and places her hand on her knee. “Hopey, you just wanted to move to Mommy.”  
“Mommy.”  
Emma picks up her daughter. “Are you ready to go to Granny’s?” Hope babbled and hugs her Mommy. “You are going to be with Mommy sweetie.” Killian gave Emma the carrier as Emma puts Hope’s winter coat on. “You are ready for the winter weather.” Emma put the carrier on her and Killian puts Hope in the carrier.  
“Little love are you ready to go out?” Hope smiled. “Love, Hope is ready for our family lunch date.”  
“Yes, she is.” Killian carried the diaper bag and they walked together to Granny’s. Hope was happy to look around. “Killian, Hope is enjoying being outside.”  
Killian wrapped his arm around his two loves. “Aye, my two loves needed fresh air.”  
“After lunch, Hope is looking forward to her daddy-daughter time on your ship.”  
“Hope and I are having daddy-daughter time.”  
“Oops, I forgot to tell you. I called Henry to meet us for lunch. He wants one on one time with me...when I told him that Hope will have daddy-daughter time on the Jolly Roger.”  
“Love, I would love to have one on one time with my little pirate.”  
“Hope is looking forward to it. Do you know how?”  
“How, swan?”  
“When I told Henry Jolly Roger, Hope tugged my hair.”  
“That is our little pirate. Hope are you looking forward to going on daddy’s ship?” Hope babbled, “That is my little pirate.” They continue to walk into town.  
At the pottery store, Henry gets off the phone with his Mom. “Is everything alright?’  
“Yes, Mom, Dad, and Hope are going to meet me at Granny’s after I finished making my parents Christmas presents. After my mom and I are going to have one on one time together while Hope and Dad are going to go on the Jolly Roger.”  
“I know your sister is going to love being on your Dad’s ship.”  
“Yes, she is Mom. When my mom mentioned the Jolly Roger Hoep pulled my Mom’s hair.” Regina giggled. “My mom has been so busy with Hope. I am not jealous I just know my mom needs a break.”  
“I know whatever you will do with your Mom she will have fun.”  
“I have a few ideas.” Henry finished his projects for his parent’s Christmas presents. “Do you think my Mom and Dad will like their presents?”  
“They are going to love them. What are you getting Hope?”  
“Toys, maybe art toys but knowing Hope she will want to use my art supplies.”  
“I know Hope loves her time with you.”  
“Yes, she does.” Henry gives Regina his iPhone. “These are the recent pictures of Hope.” Regina swiped through henry’s iPhone seeing many pictures of Hope doing tummy time, Hope sitting on his lap, hugging him, their brother and sister selfies, and Hope holding his art supplies. Regina smile. "Henry, Hope looks so happy.”  
“I love making Hope very happy especially when she is in a lot of pain…”  
“She is going to get better Henry.”  
“I know Hope will get better it just hard to see Hope in pain.” Regina hugs her son.  
“Hope will get better soon, Henry.”  
“Hope has all of us.”  
“She is very lucky Henry. She has you as her big brother who is there for her.”  
“I am there for her, I always will be there for her. I am her hero.” Henry finished his art projects and paid for them. “Do you want me to walk to you to Granny’s?”  
“Sure.” Regina walks with Henry.  
Emma and Killian enter Granny’s. Granny sees them. “Hi, Emma, Killian, and Hope. How is the little lass?”  
“Hi, Granny. Hope is still in recovery but we are helping her as she is in pain.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Yes, Hope. Mommy.”  
“Are you ordering to go?”  
“We are eating here today. Henry is joining us.” Killian sits at their booth.  
“Great. Can I hold Hope?”  
“Sure, you can.” She takes Hope out of the carrier. “Hope, Granny wants to say hi to you.” Emma hands over Hope to Granny. “Hi, Hope.” Hope babbled. “Are you having a good day, little one?” Hope smiled.  
“Granny, Hope likes you.”  
“You think so?"  
“Aye, we know so. She is not crying being held by you.” Granny sat down next down in their booth.  
“How is Red?”  
“Red is good. She and Dorothy visited for a little while. They went back to OZ last week.”  
“Wow, did Red and my Mom get to see each other a lot?"  
“Yes, they did. Red has been helping your Mom with your brother while she was here.” Henry entered the diner with Regina.  
“Hi, Mom.”  
“Hi, Henry.” Hope babbled and moved around in Granny’s arms.  
“Hope you want your brother?” Granny stands up and hands over Hope to Henry.  
“Hi, hope. Did you have fun with Granny?” Hope babbled and hugs her brother. Regina, Emma, and Granny were in awe. “Hope, Henry is here. I missed you when I was not at home.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
"Hi, Hope. Are you happy to see Henry?” Hope gripped her brother.  
“I told you, Mom, Hope loves being with me. Right Hope?” Hope babbled.  
“Hope have fun with Henry.”  
“Regina, did Henry met you at your office?”  
“Killian, Henry and I met at the pottery store.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Yes. Henry is helping me on an art project for my office.”  
“Lad, you are doing a lot of art projects.”  
“Yes, I am Dad.” Hope began to fuss. “Hope, do you want to sit next to Mommy?” Henry sits next to their Mom. “Hope, Mommy is right here.” Hope smiled. “You are just happy to be with Henry.” Hope babbled. They heard the doorbell ring and it was Snow White. “Emma.”  
“Mom." She gets out of the booth. "Henry keep an eye on Hope.”  
“Yes, Mom. Hope is going to be with me.” Henry takes out Pluto from the diaper bag. "Hope, look who I have, Pluto!" Hope babbled and grabs her favorite toy. Emma goes talk to her Mom.  
"Hope loves her Pluto doll."  
"Yes, she does Mom. Aunt Allison gave this to her and she sleeps with it and loves holding it."  
“Regina.."  
“Killian, go be with Emma. I can be with Henry and Hope.”  
Regina sat with Henry and Hope. Killian stood by his wife. “Hi, Snow.”  
“Hi, Killian. How is Hope?"  
“Still in a lot of pain.”  
“ Emma, I am so so sorry. I should have left Leo home with a babysitter.”  
“Dad and I agreed to let Leo stay home since his behavior was getting worse. We knew that Leo would hurt Hope again. Why you did not listen to us?”  
“Emma...I did not want Leo to be left you at a family gathering.”  
Killian held Emma's hand. “Yes, like when I had no family for most of my life until Henry found me...I was alone for all of my life until I was 28 years old. You couldn't let Leo be without his family for a few hours.”  
“Emma, it was not my fault.”  
“This time it is Mom. You brought Leo over who caused daughter had a fractured rib which caused her to have internal bleeding, emergency surgery and now has to go to recovery for 2 months in excruciating pain. The only way she can express herself is crying which is causing her pain every movement she makes….”  
“Emma...I am so so sorry.”  
Hope began to cry.  
“I do not think you are getting it, Mom. Now Hope is in recovery, Killian, Henry and I are constantly worrying about Hope 24/7. We are doing our very best to make her happy even though we hate seeing Hope in pain.” Emma was mad but tearing up. “I have to get back to both of my kids. My daughter needs me.”  
“Mom.”  
“I am coming Henry and Hope.” Emma leaves and gets back to her booth.  
“Mom, I think Hope is in pain.” He hands over his sister to their Mom.  
“Hope, do you need ice baby? Henry, can you get me the ice pack from the cooler in the diaper bag.” Henry gets the ice pack. Emma opens Hope’s onesie to show her chest, “Hope and I will be right back.” She carries her daughter to her Mom. “Mom. This is what Leo caused Hope to be in pain. This bruise is from the fractured rib and the scar is from her emergency surgery, Leo caused this.”Snow White is shocked. “This is the scar she will have always from what Leo has done to her.” Hope cried louder. “Hope, I know you are in pain sweetie.” She takes Hope back to her booth and Henry puts the ice pack on his sister.  
"Mom, I know. Hold Hope and make her happy."This right, Henry. Keep the ice on her rib."  
“Hope, Henry is making you feel better little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Emma…”  
“I do not want to talk about it…”  
Killian was still with his mother in law. “Killian, I am so deeply sorry. I did not mean for Hope’s surgery to happen.”  
“Aye, you might have underestimated your lad.”  
“I did not expect him to injure Hope.”  
“Snow, if you have listened to Charming and your daughter, Hope would not be hurt now. Leo showed his true intentions after Henry stopped him.”  
“You are right, I should have listened to Charming. I just did not want him to miss out on a family holiday.”  
“Aye, your daughter had plenty of holidays when she had no one that cares for her, no presents or family. Now she has a family that she created on her own family. You have no idea how much she was looking forward to family holidays and now our daughter has to recover from emergency surgery and in constant pain during the holidays as a family.”  
“I want to help...”  
Killian said quietly. “For now, Emma has me, Henry, and Allison there to be with Hope. For my Emma, she is in constant stress and barely gets enough sleep, just give her space.”  
“I understand. If you need me or Charming please call.”  
“Aye, I will leave that to Emma to decide. You do know that Leo is not welcomed in our house.”  
“Yes, I know. I want to be there.”  
“Snow, our lass is in constant pain.”  
Snow white got annoyed.“I know!!”  
Killian got mad.“Aye, you saw that scar on her chest?” Emma handed Hope to Henry and rushed to her husband side.  
“Yes…”  
“Our Hope is in pain all of the time.” Emma holds his hook.  
“Mom, you have no idea how to parent a child that is in constant pain.”  
“My son is in pain. Social service came…”  
“How is he in pain? He is not recovering from major surgery.”  
“He is pain emotionally, Emma.”  
“Hope is in constant pain whenever she breathes, moves around and cries. She only expresses her feelings while crying, which causes her more pain."  
“Emma…”  
“Social worker being taken away from you to another family or a group that is pain everytime that it happened, that another family that did not want you." She took a deep breath and Killian held her hand. "I did not report on my brother. Even though he got Hope injured because I know you and Dad will work with him. The social worker interviewed me because the school called them concerned about Leo. I was on Leo’s side of not being taken away from you…You have no idea what was the foster system was like Mom. It was awful. I was alone and when I was in pain, I had nobody to go to. I do not want Leo to go through what I went through.. all of that pain of being rejected over and over...”  
“Emma…”  
“I know Leo might have darkness in him but you could have thought of the obvious hints of him hurting Hope before bringing him over and he goes into her room and injuring my daughter? All you care about is Leo’s feelings not about his actions...he hurt my daughter. You did to even think about Hope..she has me and she is never going to be alone. I will always be there for her and helping her get through her recovery. She has me, her dad, her brother, and her godmother/pediatrician. Mom…..I love you but all I see you now is the pain of my daughter you and Leo caused..”  
Snow White began to cry. “Emma, I am so so sorry. Please forgive me...I made a bad decision.”  
“I need to focus on my daughter who needs me.” Emma gets her daughter from Henry and leaves the diner from the back door.  
“Snow, we just want Leo to get the help he needs. The sooner he gets help the sooner Emma trusts you again.”  
“We are getting him help now…”  
“Good, I will hear the updates from Charming. For now, give your daughter space and let us focus on our daughter's recovery.” Snow White leaves from the front door.  
Henry hugs his Dad. “Dad, Mom just needs to be alone.”  
“Aye, son, I know. She is mad.”  
“Mom was in her mama bear mode and also was mad. Dad, are you okay?”  
“I am just mad like your Mom, just seeing your grandmother reminds me of how Hope got in all of the pain she is in now. Your Mom is mad at your grandmother for more than just hurting Hope but hurting from not having a mother as a child and being alone in this world.”  
“Dad, Mom is not alone now, she has you and me with her. I just saw you sticking up to my grandmother and being on Mom’s side. She had no one as a child but she has you who always will be there for her no matter what.”  
“You are right, Henry. You Mom has all of us who love her and Hope. I know as our family this year will have a special Christmas without Hope getting hurt.”  
“Hope does not need to get hurt anymore.”  
“Lad, she does not.”  
“ Do you think Aunt Allison and her family would like to join us for Christmas?”  
“Henry, that is a really good idea son. Your Mom and I were figuring out how to thank your aunt for all she has done to Hope in the hospital but spending time with her and her family on Christmas will be very special.”  
“Yes, we can invite Aunt Allison and her family for Christmas. Dad, how are we going to cheer up Mom?”  
“I think a family day on the Jolly Roger will cheer her up.”  
“Dad, that is a great idea.”  
“Aye, lad. You get our meals to go and meet us on the Jolly Roger.”  
“Yes, Dad.”  
“I will find your Mom and sister.”  
“Do you know where they are?”  
“Knowing your Mom, yes I know.” Killian leaves the diner to find his two loves.  
“Mom.”  
“Yes, Henry?”  
“Is it normal to feel mad at my Grandma?”  
“She caused your sister to get a serious injury, in this situation yes. Henry, continue being there for your sister... You are helping your Mom and Dad with Hope so much it is making a big difference.”  
“I feel like that I am getting closer to Hope every day.”  
“I can tell Henry. Let me know when you come by how everything is going.”  
“I will.” Henry brings Granny’s to go. Killian found his two loves by their special spot. Emma was crying and Hope was hugging her Mommy in her carrier all bundled up. Killian kneeled down spoke to his little love. “Hi, little love. Are you keeping your Mommy company?” Hope babbled. “Aye, Daddy is here to keep Mommy company with you, little love.” Killian wrapped his arms around his two loves. Emma cried into him. He did not say anything, he just let her cry all of her emotions out on him. “Do you want me to hold Hope?”  
“No, thank you. I just want Hope to be here with me.”  
“Love, she is here with you and I am with you. Hope is hugging her Mommy, she loves you just as much as I do.”  
“Killian, just talking my Mom...made me so mad because… she did not want my brother to miss out a family holiday meanwhile I was alone my whole life…no one… she was so determined to bring Leo she did to even think about what he has been doing in school...Hope is hurt because of her.”  
“Emma, I am mad at your Mom as much as you are. She did not listen to your Dad about not bringing your brother. She admitted to me that she made a bad mistake.”  
“She fights for Leo while I had no one as a child. She thinks about Leo feelings not about the consequences of having him over or about me or Hope which got me so mad.”  
“I know love. She did not think about Leo hurting Hope only about his feelings.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Hopey.” She hugs her daughter. “I have you with me who I love so so much. We have Daddy, Henry and Auntie Allison to help you in your recovery and make you so happy. I know you are on Mommy’s side.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope hugs her Mommy. “Killian, even though I was mad, I heard you sticking up for me. You always are on my side.”  
“Aye, I am always on your side and I will always be on your side, Emma, I am now.” Hope tugged on her Mommy’s hair. “Little love, are you showing Mommy that you love her so much.” Hope babbled. “We are your family love, we will always be on your side and we hate how Hope is in pain but as Swan-Jones family, we are going to get through this as a team.”  
“Yes, we are, team captain swan.”  
“Aye, team captain swan.” They kiss. Hope makes poop. “Little pirate do you need a diaper change?” Hope began to cry. “Little love, do you want to go on Daddy’s ship?”  
“Where is Henry?"  
“On the Jolly Roger waiting for us.”  
“Let’s meet him. Hope we are going to find Henry on Daddy’s ship.” Killian walked with his two loves to his ship. Henry was waiting on his Dad’s ship on deck. He knew that his Dad will calm down his Mom. Henry calls his Aunt Allison.  
"Hi, Aunt Allison."  
"Hi, Henry. How are you?"  
"I am tired but happy to being there for Hope."  
"Henry, you are a great big brother. I know Hope loves spending time with you. Is everything alright?"  
"Henry began to cry. "Not everything is alright...my mom is still mad at my grandma. We were at granny's and...my grandma came...her and my mom had a huge fight...my grandma all she cared about was Leo not about Hope or my mom. I heard many things about my Mom telling her when she was a child that she was alone and never had anyone when she was in pain which made her mad because..my grandma did not think about Hope only about Leo's emotions."  
"Henry, where are you?"  
"I am on my Dad's ship. My dad is with my Mom and my sister. When my mom could not take it anymore, I gave her Hope and she left granny's."  
Henry, do you need me to come over?"  
"Yes."  
"I will be there in five minutes." Henry waited and sees his aunt's car parked. Allison comes aboard on the Jolly Roger, Henry gives her a big hug.  
"Thank you for coming."  
"You are welcome, Henry. I am your aunt. I love you so much." They sit down. "Please tell me again."  
"I went to the pottery store to make my parents their Christmas presents. I saw my other Mom and we talked. I met my parents and Hope at granny's not long after my grandma came. I was holding Hope keeping her distracted while Mom and Dad talk to my grandma. They took turns describing how much Hope is in constant pain, then my grandma told them how she did not want Leo to be left out. My mom got mad since she was alone most of her life and how her mom did not think of the consequences of Leo's actions than his feelings. When my grandma mentions about the pain of social worker, that made my Mom mad since she hates social workers from her bad experiences in the system."  
"Henry, what social worker?"  
"Someone from the elementary school reported Leo to Child Protective Services because of his bad behavior. A social worker came to visit mom to interview her part of the case when Hope was in recovery. My mom got so overprotective of Hope. Once she realized Hope was not in any danger she calmed down. She told the social worker not to get Leo from their parents."  
"Henry, I know your Mom even though she is mad at your grandma and her brother she is not going to let Leo be separated from her parents."  
"That is right. My mom had to explain to my grandma what pain was for Hope physically and emotionally. When Hope needed my Mom, my Dad backed her up and got mad. I held Hope and my mom continued telling her Mom that this is her fault..my mom was mad but in tears...after she took hope..."  
"Henry, I know your Mom, Dad, and you are under stress because you love your sister who is in constant pain and you are worried about her."  
"This is exactly why I am mad at my grandma and Leo. I hate seeing my baby sister in pain. My mom is not getting much sleep. We all are worried about Hope."  
"Henry, since Hope has been home, how is your homework?'  
"When I am in school, I do my homework before I go home. When I am at home, I watch Hope for my parents knowing that they need a break."  
"Henry, I been visiting when I can."  
"Aunt Allison, you have been helping us with Hope. We are so grateful for you we do not know how to repay you."  
"You do not have to repay me. I did my job."  
"Aunt Allison, my mom wants a family Christmas, as normal as possible. If you are able to, can you join my family for Christmas?'  
Allison smiled big. "Henry. My family and i would love to join your family for Christmas."  
"Thank you for inviting us."  
"You are welcome. We have been so busy at home with Hope, my mom did not have the chance to call you to invite you ever."  
"I do have presents for my favortie neice and nephew."  
"I have Christmas presents for my favorite aunt."  
"Are you feeling better now?"  
"Knowing you are available to talk to besides my parents...they have been so busy with Hope."  
"Henry, you have to talk to them."  
"I do..."  
"You can call me anytime or come over to my house or office to talk."  
Henry hugged his Aunt Allison. "Thank you for being a family member that I can talk to and is on my mom's good side."  
"You are welcome, Henry. I mean it you can call me if you need to talk."  
When he heard his sister crying, he knew his family arrived. Emma and Killian see Allison with Henry.  
"Allison."  
"Emma!" They hug.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"My favorite nephew called and needed to talk." Killian takes Hope from his wife. "Allison, you are always allowed on my ship.  
"Thank you, Killian."  
"Love, I will change Hope in my captain quarters.” Killian takes Hope and the diaper bag and goes to his cabin.  
Emma sees her son. "Allison..." She hugs her best friend. "Thank you for being here for Henry."  
"You are very welcome, Emma. He needed to talk to somebody since Killian was with you and Hope."  
"Mom?”  
“Yes, Henry.”  
"I invited Aunt Allison and her family to our house for Christmas."  
Emma smiles and gives him a big hug. "Kid, that is a great idea. It will make our first complete family Christmas together."  
"Emma, how is Hope?"  
"She is still in pain."  
"I can examine her."  
"Are you sure?"  
"she is my patient."  
"Sure, you can." Allison head to the captain quarters  
Henry gives her a big hug. “Mom, I love you so much.”  
“I love you too Henry. About before...”  
“Mom, I know you are mad at Grandma. I am still mad at her too, she is the reason Hope is in pain.”  
“Hope has us, Henry.”  
“You have Hope, Dad and I and we love you so much.” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“Henry, I love you, Hope and your Dad.”  
“I know that you were alone as a child…”  
“Henry, I was and still mad at my mom for bringing Leo over and getting Hope hurt. When I saw her today, all of my feelings just came out...how she did not think of the consequences all she cared about was Leo’s feelings getting hurt. She did not think about Hope now she is in constant pain and your Dad I had to remind her of how much Hope is in pain. She does not deserve that pain...”Emma began to cry.  
“Mom.” Henry hugs his Mom. “Mom, Hope has you as her Mom who she loves so much, she knows that you are taking good care of her in her recovery. You have me, your son who loves so much and I know you will do anything for me when I need you. I love helping Hope. Every time I have one on one time with Hope, I am getting closer to Hope every single day.”  
“Henry, I see your relationship with Hope and you two are getting closer every single day, it makes me so happy that my two babies are very close.” She hugs her son and kisses him on the head.  
“You have Dad who always been on your side and always will be on your side.”  
“Yes, I have your Dad.”  
“He stood up for you when he was mad at Grandma, he thought about you while she thought about your brother.”  
“Yes, she cares more about Leo's feelings than his actions to Hope and causing us all stress.”  
“Mom, even though Hope is in pain she has all of us who love her and care for her.”  
“You are right, Henry. Hope is very lucky.’  
“She is Mom. Can we eat?”  
Emma smiles. “Yes, we can.” They join hope and Killian in the captain’s quarters. Hope was napping on their Daddy. Allison and Killian were talking. “How is Hope, Allison?  
"Your daughter is improving Emma. even though she is in pain her recovery is going best as it can be."No internal bleeding?"  
"Nope, which is a very good sign. I know all of you are helping Hope as best as you can. Emma, Henry, and Killian, please do not hesitate to call me if you need a babysitter. I am the perfect babysitter for Hope.  
'Allison, thank you for coming by."  
"You are welcome." They hug. We need girl talk soon."  
"Yes, I will bring Hope by your house."  
"Great, I cannot wait. Thank you, Henry, for inviting me to Christmas."  
"Our family would not be complete without you." They hug.  
"I know having Christmas with your family will be special. I have to get back to the office."  
"Thank you, Allison."  
"You are welcome, Killian. Your little pirate is recovering smoothly." Allison leaves the Jolly Roger.  
How is our little pirate princess?”  
“I changed her diaper. Allison examined her. I fed her her medicine and she is napping on me.”  
“How did you?”  
“I bottle fed her after her medicine, she was hungry.”  
“She looks comfy on you.”  
“Aye, she loves her time with her dada.”  
“Do you mind if we eat in here?’  
“Love, you and Henry can eat in here. It is warmer in here than outside. I will eat later when Hope is awake from her nap.”  
“Just make sure to catch her before she tries to scoot off of you. When she wakes up.”  
Killian smiles.“Aye, she will do that?”  
“Yes, captain. I woke up this morning with Hope trying to get off of me.”  
“Aye, our little pirate is trying to be sneaky.” They giggled.  
“Mom, are you mad that I invited Aunt Allison and her family over for Christmas without asking you?”  
“Henry, I am very happy you invited Aunt Allison over for Christmas. I know your Aunt will be very happy to celebrate Christmas with us. Also, she did help your sister a lot while we were in the hospital and she has been coming over helping us with her. She is also my best friend.”  
“Yes! Aunt Allison is invited for Christmas.”  
“Henry, only Aunt Allison and her family no one else, you got that kid?”  
Henry hugs his Mom. “Mom. We all do not want Hope to get hurt again. Family holidays are supposed to be happy, not sad and painful.”  
“We are going to give Hope’s first Christmas, our first family complete Christmas together as a family and it will be very special.”  
“Yes, it will be Mom very special. I want Hope to have the best Christmas...it is not going to be perfect since she is in pain.”  
“Henry, I want Hope not to be in pain on Christmas. I did not expect your sister to be in recovery from surgery on Christmas.”  
“Love, we are going to have a very special Christmas with Allison, her family and the four of us together. We have Hope with us which is most important of all. We are going to give Hope the best first Christmas.”  
“Yes, we are Dad. We are going to make her happy.”  
“Lad, you are right.” Hope woke up and babbled. “Hello, little love. Did you have a good nap?” Hope smiled.  
“Hi, Hope.” Hope reached over for her brother. Henry gets Hope from their Dad. “Hope, are you feeling better?” Hope smiled. “Yes, when we get home later, you are going to by my art assistant.” Hope moved around excitedly and began to cry. “Hope...I know you are excited to do art with me. I know you are in pain.” Henry soothed his sister and tried to calm her down. “Hope, you are with Henry little sis. Mom..”  
“Hope, come to Mommy, baby. “ Henry gives Hope to their Mom. Hope calmed down by Emma calming her down. “Hope, Mommy is here. Mommy got you. You are okay sweetie. Killian can you give me some ice.” Killian passed Emma the ice pack. Emma got hope in her arms and opened her onesie. Henry put the ice pack on Hope’s rib. “Hope, we are going to do art later, little sis. Just you and me. Hope and Henry time.” Hope smiled. Killian wrapped his arms around his two loves.  
“Hope loves you, Henry.”  
“I love Hope so much. She is my favorite birthday present and Christmas present getting to be her big brother.”  
“I am just really happy to see you and Hope get closer every day as brother and sister.”  
“I love it.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope pulled Henry’s hair. “Hope, you got a strong grip you get that from our Mom. Emma and Killian laughed.  
“Mom.”  
“Yes, Henry?”  
“I know, Hope will get gifts from Santa...can I get gifts for Hope from me?” Emma and Killian smiled at each other. “Henry, I know Hope will love Christmas gifts from her big brother.”  
“Can you and I go shopping for Hope? I do not know what to get her.”  
“Henry, we can go shopping together.”  
“Yes! I want to get Hope a gift something she will love and make her happy.” Hope babbled.  
“Hope, I love you, little sis.” He gives Hope kisses on the head as Killian and Emma smile at each other that their children are really close and love each to her.  
“We can go shopping tomorrow.”  
“That sounds like a plan. I just want to be with Hope now.” Hope fussed. “Hope, do you want me?” He takes Hope out of his mom’s arms and let her snuggled on him. Henry sat in between their parents. “You have all of us who love you. You are so lucky, little sister.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Mommy.”  
“Hope, Mommy is right here next to you and Henry. You love Henry holding you?” Hope reached her arm out. Emma held Hope’s hand. “Mommy is here, little buttercup. Mommy loves you so much.” Hope fell asleep on her brother holding her Mom’s hand.  
Hope is asleep on me.”  
“Yes, she is Henry. She knows that you are making her happy and feel safe.”  
“But mom she is holding your finger while she is sleeping. She knows that you are there for her.”  
“Yes, Hope knows that I am going to be there for her. I will always be there for you and Hope no matter what.”  
“You are our Mom, we love you so much.”  
“I love you both so much. You are my two kids.”  
“You are our Mom.” Henry rested on his Mom while holding Hope.  
“Lad, I will watch Hope.” Henry fell asleep, enjoying his nap with his sister. Emma had both of her two kids sleeping on her she could not think of anything. She kisses Henry on the head. “I love, Henry and Hope. You two are my everything.” Killian wrapped his arm around his family. “Thank you for being you today. For being there for me.”  
“Love, I knew you needed me. I knew you were not ready to see your Mom.”  
“All she cared was about Leo...then I thought about myself when I was alone… which I knew was not going to happen to Henry and Hope. I felt so selfish.”  
“You Emma are not selfish. You were just thinking about our Hope who should not have gotten hurt in the first place. If your mother did to bring Leo to our house, Hope would not be in recovery right now. You had Hope on your mind the entire time. You have every right to be angry at your mother.”  
“All I thought about was Hope and how we are seeing her in pain all of the time now. My heart is hurting for seeing her pain every day, seeing her suffering...which I am so mad at my Mom for..” She started to cry. Killian wipes her tears away using his hook. “You love are my wife who is being an amazing Mommy to Hope and Henry. Hope knows you are being there for her and love her just by fighting for her, helping her and loving her. She has all of us who are helping her and being there for her and most of all making her happy during a rough time she is having.”  
“She has all of us.” She kisses Hope’s little hand. “Even though Hope is in pain, Killian. We are having so much family time, which is all I ever imagined being with my husband and with my two children all in one room just being together. I am just happy”  
“Now you have it with us. ”  
“Yes, I am so lucky to have you all three of us.”  
“Aye, the Swan-Jones family can get through anything together as a family. Hope will recover soon, Emma.”  
“I know I have a feeling this Christmas will be very special.”  
“Aye, it will Emma. Swan-Jones Christmas will be very special this year since we have Hope with us.”  
“Yes, it will be a very special Christmas. I am looking forward to all of us showing Hope our Swan-Jones Christmas traditions and seeing Hope with us helping her opening her presents.”  
“Aye, it will be a special family holiday with you my beautiful wife and our two children.”  
“Yes, it will be captain.”  
“Aye, it will be my swan.” They kiss. They enjoy family time on Killian’s quarters. He is just so happy to have his whole family sharing his ship and enjoying being together as one. Hope woke up crying. Killian got Hope out of Henry’s arms. Hope reached to her Mommy. “Love, I think Hope needs to be nursed.” He sniffs her. “She needs a diaper change.”  
“Killian, can you change her then I will feed her.”  
“Hope, Daddy will change you.” Killian changes Hope’s diaper. He hands Hope back to her Mommy.  
Emma nursed her daughter, Henry was still sleeping on her. “This is nice being in your captain quarters. Have you ever thought about having a family in your ship?"  
“Aye, not until I met you and our son. Now our first home is on land and our second home is here.”  
“You are right, Killian we have two homes. Where ever we are either home we are together which is most important of all.”  
“Aye. I cannot imagine being anywhere without you, Emma.”  
“I can when you died I missed you so much, you were my home then when Zeus brought you back, my forever home was back. You are my home Killian, always and will be. ” Killian put Henry sleeping onto his lap and cuddled with his wife. “You are my home swan which is why I came back to you always. You are my love and my home. We created a family together which is the best home I ever have been living for 300 years. I will never ever change it. I will never ever leave you and our children.” Hope fell back to sleep in her Mommy's arms after she was nursed by her Mommy.  
“I know you, Killian, you are the most loyal, kind, caring, overprotective man I ever met and always be on my side like you were today. I am so happy and grateful that you are my husband. Hope and Henry love you so much as their Dad. I love you so much. I will be lost and closed up emotionally without you.”  
They were face to face. “You do not need ever to be alone ever again, you have me on your side and I love you so much. You are my true love, Emma. You have me and our to kids who love you and will be there for you always.” They kiss passionately as possible with their children on them and enjoying the Jolly Roger moving and being with their family together.


	84. Captain-Swan Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian celebrate Christmas for the first time as a family of four when their whole family is complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I always was interested when the Once Upon A Time characters celebrated Christmas. I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Happy Beginning Captain Swan. This is my longest chapter, I ever wrote. I hope you like it!

  
Emma and Henry went shopping the day after their family spends the rest of the day on the Jolly Roger. Before Emma left, Hope was spoonfed her medicine by her Daddy and was fed by her Mommy. “Emma, Hope is going to be with me love. I know what to do when she is in pain and comfort our little love.”  
Hope finished eating and Emma burped her daughter. She kisses Hope on the head. “Hopey, be a good girl for Daddy.” Hope fell asleep and Emma puts her daughter in Killian’s arms.  
“Emma, have fun with Henry. You need a break and Hope needs her one on one time with me.”  
“ Hope, have fun with Daddy. Mommy and Henry will be back later.” She kisses her sleeping daughter on the head. “Thank you, Killian.”  
“Love, have fun with Henry. He needs his time with his Mom.”  
“Yes, after yesterday. I felt bad for not giving one on one time with him.”  
“He enjoyed family time on the Jolly Roger. You are making it up now. You have one on one time with him while I stay inside with our little love.”  
“Just call anytime if you Hope needs me..or you need a break.”  
“Love, you and I both have been constantly worried about Hope since she got injured, mostly you. You need some time to relax and our son needs his one on one time with his Mom.”  
“You are right. I just want to make sure he is okay. I was surprised to see Allison on your ship yesterday talking to him.”  
“Henry goes to his aunt Allison when he wants to talk...I can tell yesterday at Granny’s got him upset.”  
“Me, too. I just felt so bad.”  
“He was upset about you, love.”  
“How did you know?”  
“Allison. She told me a little bit after she examined Hope. She told him that he can call her anytime if he needs to talk to her. He doesn’t want to stress us out.”  
“I told him that he can talk to me anytime.”  
“I know love, so did I. He talks to Allison and she is our family member.”  
“I am just happy that he talks to Allison and Regina...but I think he talks to Allison more.”  
“Aye, me too. Go have fun with our son.” They kiss. Henry was waiting in the living room. “Henry are you ready?”  
“Yes, I am.” They leave the house and they walk to town. “I have been thinking.”  
“What about?”  
“When we buy Hope’s presents from me. Can we wrap them and put them underneath the Christmas tree? The tree is decorated and it still looks empty.”  
She hugs her son.“We can wrap your gifts for Hope today. When we get back home and put them under the Christmas tree.”  
“Can we get hot chocolate with cinnamon on after we shop?”  
“Yes, we can. I also need to apologize to Granny for arguing with me Mom…” Henry hugs his Mom. “Mom, you have me, Dad and Hope. We love you.”  
“I love you all too.” They went into the toy store, Henry was looking at every toy to make sure what to get Hope for Christmas. “Mom, I do not know what to get Hope.”  
“I am here, to help you. She is 8 months old, knowing Hope if she likes something she will chew it.”  
“You mean something soft? Not a chew toy. I want to get something Hope will love and have always have growing up...I just do not know what it is.”  
“You are her brother Henry, what does Hope love?”  
“Hope loves you, Dad, me and Aunt Allison. She loves her Pluto doll. The ocean, the Jolly Roger and Dad’s hook.”  
“We can look around and see what we can find for Hope.”  
“Mom, I just want to make Hope happy to love her gifts an for her to forget the pain she is in..I just feel so bad for her.”  
Emma hugs her son. “We will make Hope happy on Christmas her first one with us and no matter what you give her she will love it because it will be from you.” They searched to find what to get Hope around the toy store until Henry knew what he was going to buy his little sister. Henry found a soft gray elephant plush sleep baby pillow. “Mom, will Hope like this? A cuddly soft gray elephant pillow. Hope can sleep on it and hug it and also can make her comfortable during her recovery.”  
“Henry, it is perfect. Hope is going to love it. I know she will use it growing up because it is a special gift from you.” They carried Hope’s gift out of the store.  
“Mom, Dad showed me one of Hope’s presents already.”  
“He did?”  
“Let’s just say it is Jolly Roger theme and be bought it on Amazon.”  
“Your Dad really getting into technology.”  
“Yes, you taught him.”  
“Yes, I did. We bought your sister a lot of toys for her age hands-on toys for her to play with. We bought her something to help her walk. I know for now she won’t be able to use it.”  
“Mom, she will love whatever we give her.”  
You are right kid. I also found something for Hope from me.”  
“What did you get her?”  
“A necklace. I know that she won’t wear it now.”  
“Mom, Hope will wear it when she gets older and she is going to have it always because it was from you.”  
“You are right. I am not telling what I got you for Christmas, it will be a surprise.”  
“Mom, you already did. Hope.”  
Emma hugs her son. “You really love Hope.”  
“Yes, Mom. I really do love my little sister. I know you have been busy with Hope...how did you have enough time to buy us presents?”  
“Let’s just say, I been getting you and Hope your Christmas presents the whole year. Knowing what you like...you were easy to shop for. Your Dad was challenging. Hope, it is her first Christmas I just want her to make her happy...she is 8 months old and growing up so fast. I got her a few gifts that she will use now like toys and clothes and gifts that will last a lifetime. I am not telling what I got you.”  
“Mom, I will open them on Christmas no spoilers.”  
“Deal.” They went to Granny’s. Emma saw Granny first. “Granny, I am so sorry about yesterday. I did not expect to see my Mom and it got crazy. I am so sorry.”  
“Emma, it is alright. You have no idea how many times Red and I fought in here with a lot of people. When you and your Mom fought it was a slow time.”  
“Thank you for understanding.”  
“You are welcome. What can I get you both?”  
“Henry.”  
“Two cinnamon hot chocolates with our usuals.”  
“Coming right up. How is Hope?”  
“She is in still in pain. Allison examined her yesterday and her recovery going as smoothly as possible.’  
“The poor lass.”  
“Granny she has my mom, dad and me all the time. We make her happy.”  
“I saw you making her happy yesterday.”  
“Hope has been helping me with my art projects at home she is my art assistant.”  
“Does she listen?  
“Yes, she does. Sometimes she just wants to put my pencils and brushes in her mouth.”  
“Henry.”  
“Mom, I take them out of her mouth.” They sat in their booth.  
“Henry, if you need to talk. You can talk to me, kid.”  
“Mom, I talk to you. If I am upset, I would tell you.”  
“Can you tell me what you talked about with Aunt Allison yesterday?” Henry got sad and runs out of Granny’s. “Henry.” Emma chases her son. “Henry.” Henry ends at the beach crying. Henry hugs his Mom. “Henry…” She kisses him on the head and rubs his back. “It is okay Henry, I am here….I am here Henry...I am here…” They end up on the cold wet sand, Henry crying onto her and not letting go. “I am here, Henry. I am not going anywhere.” She hugs her son.”I know you are tired as your Dad and I are, you have been helping us so much with your sister. I understand if you are stressed out, you can tell me, Henry. I am not going to be mad at you...You can tell me how you feel. By the way, you are crying, I know something is wrong…You can tell me when you are ready...” Henry hugged his Mom tight. “I am here Henry, your Mom is here.” She kisses her son on the head. “Mom…”  
“Henry.”  
“Mom, I hate seeing Hope in pain every minute of the day I want her to be happy.”  
“We all want Hope, not to be in constant pain.”  
“When you tell me to go to sleep, I try to..I really do but I hear Hope crying I am awake...hearing her suffering...I do not want her to be in pain anymore…” Emma hugs her son.  
“Henry, your Dad and I do not want Hope to be in pain anymore too, kid. We all want Hope to be happy. You are helping us so much with Hope. If you need a break from helping us with Hope we would understand.”  
“Mom, I love spending time with Hope. I just do not like seeing her in pain.”  
“Henry my heart breaks every time I see her crying in pain. I snuggle her, hug her and hold her to help her less pain. I just make her happy when she is in pain.”  
“Mom, you are doing great with Hope. When I watched you arguing with Grandma yesterday...why you did not tell me about your past in the foster system? I had to learn it when you were fighting with Grandma.”  
“Henry, the foster system sucked. I did not want you to know about how bad it was.”  
“Mom, I can take it.”  
“ Every time I felt that I had a home for once, a social worker would take me away, or when the new foster parents were mean, the social worker did not do anything about it. I was beaten, starved...on the holidays it was awful. The real kids got all of the presents and the food, while us foster kids got the scraps...that is why I gave you up for adoption Henry for you not go to through what I went through when I was in prison serving my time for your Dad’s crime... I did not have a home or money or a job…” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“Mom. I love you so much. You did not deserve that bad life. You did the right decision by giving me up...I am not mad at you for not keeping me. You are in my life now with me, Dad and Hope. Your an amazing Mom to me and Hope. We all love you. I understand more now why you want family holidays to be special. With Hope in pain.”  
“Even though Hope is in pain, she has you me and your Dad to make her happy. Christmas is a time about family and being together.”  
“I want Hope’s first Christmas to be special.”  
“It will be Henry. She has all of us with her and she will love the present that you got her. I know she will have a lot of presents this year.”  
“I want Hope to be happy.”  
“Henry, even though she is in recovery, she is happy whenever she is with you.”  
“Mom, every time Hope is with you she is happy.”  
“We all make her happy.” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“Mom, for your break from Hope, I did not help….”  
“Henry, you are my son. I love spending time with you.”  
“Can we go back to Granny’s?”  
“Yes, we can.” Emma and Henry walk together back to town, Emma wrapped her arm around her son.  
“I am sorry.”  
“Henry, it is important to express yourself. Is this what you spoke to your aunt about?”  
“More of you and Grandma fighting...I am still mad as you are at Grandma.”  
“Hope is very lucky to have all of us, helping her and making her happy which is most important, Henry.” They returned to the diner and ate their meals and talked.  
“Mom, did you always wanted a family?”  
“Yes, I was alone all of my life...I wanted a family so bad.”  
“Do I make you sad asking you these questions?”  
“Yes and no. Yes, it makes me sad to remember. Coming from being alone to having my own house, having Killian, you and Hope in my life...I would not have to change any of it. My life with you, Hope and Killian, this is always I dreamt of. I am looking forward to Christmas with you, Hope and your Dad.”  
“Since it is our first Christmas as a whole family, can we start traditions?”  
“Yes, we can, Henry. What do you have in mind?”  
“Since it is Hope’s first Christmas I want to read her books on Christmas and teach her about Santa. What do you want our traditions to be? What you always wanted as a child?”  
Emma smiled. “I always dreamt of running down the stairs to see a lot of presents under the Christmas tree and being with a family that loves me. Now I am an adult and I have a family of my own, I cannot wait to see you and Hope open your presents with excitement, that will make me very happy for me to see.”  
“Mom, I am not spoiling what I got you for Christmas, I may have used your and dad’s credits cards online.”  
“Henry, you got to ask your Dad and my permission.”  
“I saw a gift that you will like...I got it a few months ago around the time Hope was born. I knew your holidays in the past were awful for you...I wanted to get you something you will like and make you happy.”  
“Henry, whatever you get me, I will love it.”  
“Dad is hard for me to get…”  
“Henry he will love whatever you get him.”  
“One of his gifts, please do not tell him.”  
“I won’t tell him, Henry.”  
“I got him a rum flask with his initials engraved in the back.”  
“Henry, he will love it.”  
“What did you get for Hope?”  
“Toys, clothes, a necklace...I was thinking for a Christmas tradition something I always wanted to do as a child.”  
“What is it?”  
“We can wear matching Christmas pajamas all of us.”  
“We can do that. Can we bake gingerbread cookies?”  
“I never tried gingerbread cookies, we can bake them together!”  
“I am looking forward to that.”  
Back at the Swan-Jones house, when Emma left, Hope was napping in her crib, while Killian wrapped presents in the basement. When the baby monitor went on, he went upstairs to get his little love, “Hi little lass. Did you have a good nap?” He picks her up. “You want to play?” Hope smiled. He brought Hope into the living room, Hope had playtime in the living room, Killian played with her and making sure she is not in pain. “Dada.”  
Killian holds Hope in his arms. “Aye, little love Dada. Do you want storytime?” Hope babbled. “Once upon a time, there was a handsome pirate…”  
“Dada.”  
“Yes, little love Dada.” He kisses her on the head. “This pirate always fighting off the little green devil, Peter Pan...after the pirate, the lost princess defeated they fell in love.” Hope made poop. “Little love, do you need a change? Daddy will change you.” He changed Hope’s diaper. Hope cried more. “Aye, you need your medicine.” Killian puts Hope bib on her and brings her down to the kitchen and puts her in the Bumbo chair. “Hope, the Jolly Roger needs a place to land.” Hope opened her mouth and was fed her medicine. “Very good little love.” Hope continued to cry. Killian got an ice pack from the freezer and holds Hope on his hip. He brings Hope up to her room and take her onesie off and placed the ice pack on her rib. She slowly stopped crying, “Is the ice helping your pain?” Hope babbled. “Daddy loves making you feel better that is part of my job as your Daddy. Mommy and Henry want you to be happy too little love. When you are not in pain anymore we are going to have a family sailing day on Daddy’s ship.” Hope smiled. “Aye, you are my little first mate.”  
“Dada.”  
“Yes, little Hope, daddy is here.” After he put the ice pack on her, she fussed. He puts the ice pack off of her. He puts Hope on her and she hugs him. “You just wanted to take a nap on Daddy.”  
“Dada.”  
“Yes, Hope. Dada is here.” He gets Hope’s quilt and sat back down on the rocking chair. He placed the quilt on his daughter and watched her sleep on him. “I love you so much, Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head. A few hours later, Hope woke up crying. “Little love, Daddy is here.” He bounced her up and down and walked around the room. Killian sang to her, Hope slowly stopped crying to listen to her daddy singing. “Hope you like Daddy’s singing voice?” Hope smiled, which made her Daddy smile. “You like music.” Hope babbled. Killian sang to Hope a few of songs. Emma and Henry returned home. “Henry, wrap your gift for Hope in the basement and put it under the tree.”  
“Yes, Mom. Did you have fun with me?”  
Emma hugs her son. “Yes, I did. We need to have more one on one time.”  
“Can we go ice skating?”  
“Yes, after Christmas.”  
“Deal.” Henry goes to the basement to wrap Hope’s gift. He sees the wrapped presents. “Wow, there are a lot of presents.”  
Emma goes upstairs to find her husband and daughter. She finds Killian singing to Hope. She stopped and smiles as she watches Killian having one on one time with their daughter and took a few pictures of them on her iPhone. “Aye, you like my singing.” Hope began to cry. “Little love, what is the matter?”  
“Killian, Hope is hungry.”  
“Hello, love. Hope, Mommy is home.”  
Emma takes Hope from her husband. “Hope, are you hungry?” Hope cried more. “I know you had so much fun with Daddy. You just need your Mommy’s milk to make your tummy full.” Emma nurses Hope, who stops crying. She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Swan, how was your one on one time with Henry?”  
“It was good. Henry got Hope a gift for Christmas, he is wrapping it downstairs and going to put the present under the tree. How was Hope while we were out?”  
“Hope had a nap, we played together, had storytime, I gave her her medicine and put an ice pack on her rib. She napped on me, she loves her naptime on her Daddy. Hope loves my singing voice How are you love?”  
“I am fine now...Henry and I got into a very personal conversation.” Killian looked at his love with curious blue eyes. “I got Henry to talk to me about what he told Allison...I asked him and h ran out of Granny’s and I chased him to the beach. He was crying and hugged me. We ended up on the wet sand and he cried on me for a long time...he hates seeing Hope in pain it is emotionally hurting him...I told him that we are all working together to make Hope happy. Then we talked about my life in the foster system and about Christmas traditions...he wants to read Hope’s stories about Christmas. He asked me what I always dreamt of on Christmas as a child, I told him what I always wanted to run downstairs excitedly to see a lot of presents to open and being with my family. Now, I have my own family and I cannot wait to see you two children open their Christmas presents with joy on their faces seeing what they get from Santa. I also want us to have matching Christmas pajamas as a tradition.”  
“Love, we will have a special Christmas with all of us together. I cannot wait to see the look on our lass and lad’s faces when they open their gifts. Love..”  
“Yes, I bought everyone matching Christmas pajamas.”  
“You did?”  
“Aye, I did.”  
“You are the best.”  
“Aye, I know I am.” They kiss.  
As the weeks went on, Henry’s Christmas break began. Even before his vacation began, Henry spends a lot of one on one time with Hope in his room working on his secret art project. It was Christmas Eve, Emma bake gingerbread cookies with Henry and Hope. In the afternoon, Killian and Emma were prepping their Christmas dinner, Emma thought about the babies in the NICU and how the parents are there on the holidays. “Killian?”  
“Yes, love. I was thinking. We do have extra toys...I was thinking we can give the extra toys to the babies in the NICU. I feel bad for the parents there to be in the hospital with sick babies.I was wondering if we can bring Christmas joy to them. Also, we can bring like cookies for the nurses that work to spread Christmas spirit.”  
“Love, that is an amazing idea.”  
“I was just thinking of how we have Hope here with us healthy and happy with us for Christmas. I feel bad for the parents and the sick babies.”  
“Love, we can give gifts to the parents, nurses, and babies.”  
“We have extra toys.”  
“Do you want to bring Hope with us.”  
“Of course, the nurses would want to see our daughter.”  
Henry has a canvas in his room and been using color pencils for his secret art project. Hope was on his lap. “ This is our secret operation, called Operation Christmas. Hope what do you think of this drawing? Does it look like Mommy and Daddy?”  
“Mommy.”  
“That is right, little sis. That is why I picked you to be my art assistant because you tell me the truth.” Hope fussed in his arms. “Hope you want a hug?” Henry position his sister into a snuggle and Hope hugged him. “Hope, I love you so much, little sis. You are the best little sister ever.” He heard his name being called and hid his secret project. Their Mom opened the door. “Hi, Henry. How are my artist and art assistant?”  
“We are taking a break. Hope just wants me to hug her.” Hope babbled. “Yes, you are my best art assistant and best little sister ever.” He kisses her on the head.  
“How is the art project going?”  
“It is almost done.”  
“Can I see what you two are creating?”  
“Not now but when it is done, I will show you and Dad before anyone else. What are you and Dad are up to?”  
“Since you are helping us watching Hope. Your Dad and I just finished pre-cooking Christmas dinner for tomorrow. Later, we are going to wear our matching pajamas.”  
“Did you buy them?”  
“No your Dad did.”  
“Wow, I did not expect him to buy them.”  
“I was surprised myself. I did not expect my husband to be cheesy and dorky.”  
“Love, who are you calling a dork?’  
“No one.”  
Killian puts a mistletoe above hi and Emma. “Love, look up.”  
“A mistletoe.”  
“Aye, isn’t the rule whoever is underneath the mistletoe has to kiss the person right next to them?”  
“You are right, captain.” They kiss. Henry covered Hope’s eyes. “Henry, your Dad and I are going to the hospital to give toys to the babies who are in the NICU and give gifts to the parents and nurses.”  
“Can Hope and I come?”  
“Yes, you both can. You can help us give gifts to the families and nurses.” Hope began to cry.  
“Hope, you are not going to go to the hospital to be there, we are going to give sick babies presents and the nice nurses that helped you. Okay?” Hope smiled.  
“Love, I know that there are fundraisers at the church. I can bring presents from there and the extra toys here and we can go to the hospital together.”  
“That is a great idea.”  
“Mom, can I go with Dad?”  
“Yes, you can. Hope and I are going to get ready.”  
Emma gets Hope from her son. “Hope, Mommy got you.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Henry, Hope needs to be nursed before we go.”  
“Love, we will be back.” Henry hugs his Mom and sister. “Hope, you can help me later with my art project little sis. I am going to read a Christmas story to you.” Hope babbled.  
“Henry, Hope is looking forward to your storytime and more art time.”  
“I know. I can see the excitement on her face.” Killian and Henry left the house to pick up the donations. Emma got Hope fed and dressed. Emma sorted toys that Hope never used and put in a pile while Hope was in her carrier. “Hope, we are going to give toys to the babies who do not have toys for Christmas. That is part of Christmas, giving people joy by giving toys and make them happy. The babies that were in the same NICU room are very sick to make them happy we are giving toys that we do not need.” Hope babbled. “Not your Pluto that is your favorite.” She kisses Hope on her cheek. Hope pooped. “You need a change.” Emma changes Hope in her room. “My little buttercup you are ready to go out.” Henry and Killian return, “Mom. We are back. Blue gave us toys for the babies and gifts for the parents. Dad bought Christmas cookies for the nurses.”  
“Great, Henry. There is a pile of toys of unused toys in the hallway.”  
“Dad is already packing them in the car.” Henry hugs his Mom. “Mom, this is a great idea.”  
“Christmas is the season of giving. I want to give back to thank the nurses, doctors, your aunt is joining us tomorrow and give gifts to the babies who are sick.” Killian finished loading the car, Emma put Hope in her car seat. Henry sat next to Hope. Emma drove them to the hospital. Henry and Killian unloaded the car, Hope was crying. “Hope, Mommy is here. We are just visiting. No doctors for you. I promise.” She let Hope snuggle on her and she placed her in the carrier, Hope gripped her Mommy. “Killian, I can carry the cookies for the nurses.”  
“Love, is Hope alright?”  
“She thinks she is seeing a doctor.”  
“Hope, you are going to be with mommy the entire time little love.” He kisses Hope on the head. They go into the hospital. They see Allison. “Emma, Hope, Killian and Henry.”  
“Hi, Allison. We are giving the NICU babies, their family and nurses Christmas gifts as a thank you gift for helping with Hope.”  
“Emma, that is thoughtful of you. How is Hope?”  
“She is still in pain but Hope is happy to be with us.” Emma hands over Hope to Allison. Hope began to cry. “Hope, Auntie Allison is only saying hi, sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Sorry about Hope, she is nervous.”  
“That is alright. Hope trusts me.” Hope hugs her aunt. “Are you looking forward to your first Christmas tomorrow?” Hope babbled. “Yes, tomorrow I am coming over with Lizzie, Connor, and Ted.” Hope smiled. “You get to play with Lizzie.”  
“Aunt Allison, I know Hope and will love playing with Lizzie.” He hugs his Aunt Allison.  
“Thank you for coming by the Jolly Roger a few weeks ago.”  
“You are welcome, Henry. Emma, I will see you all tomorrow. I have to get home.”  
“Allison, we will see you tomorrow.” She puts Hope back in her carrier.  
“Merry Christmas Eve.” Allison leaves. They go up the NICU floor. Emma found the nurses.  
“Hi, Emma and Hope.”  
“Hi, how are you?”  
“We are doing good. How is Hope?”  
“She is still in recovery and happy. Killian, Henry, Hope and I bought Christmas cookies for you and the rest of the nurses. We know how hard you work and want to say thank you for helping with Hope.” She hands the nurse over Christmas cookies.  
“Thank you so much. Henry, I see you have toys.”  
“Yes, my mom wanted us to give toys to the babies in the NICU and presents for their parents. Can we hand them out?”  
“Henry, you and your parents can hand them out. Emma and Killian that is so thoughtful of you.”  
“We wanted to give back. I feel sorry for the parents who have to be here on Christmas.”  
“Emma, they will love the gifts.” Hope began to fuss.  
“Hope, Mommy is here.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Do you want Pluto?” She gets Hope’s favorite toy from the diaper bag and hands her Pluto. Hope babbled. “Now you are happy.” Emma carried gifts for the moms that she met while Hope was in NICU. They were all surprised to see her and Hope. “Emma, how is Hope?”  
“She is in recovery still but she is a little fighter. How is your baby?”  
“She is still here with us.”  
“I got a Christmas gift for her and for you.” She hands the baby’s mother a small toy and a gift for her. “Thank you, Emma. My daughter will love this. This toy will keep her company.”  
“Hope, you have a very kind caring Mommy.” She rubs Hope’s cheek.  
Emma, Killian, and Henry handed out gifts to the parents and the NICU babies. They were all very grateful. Emma took the time to talk to all of the parents who were crying and thanking them for giving their babies gifts for Christmas. Killian watched his wife giving out gifts and talking to the mothers, reminding him why he fell in love with her, she had a heart of gold a caring loving personality to all people. Emma saw her husband looking at her. “What are you staring at captain?”  
“You. My beautiful caring wife. This was a great idea we brightened up the babies and their families today.”  
“I knew this will make them happy. It feels good to give back.”  
“Love, we can do this every year.”  
“Yes, this is one of our Swan-Jones Christmas traditions.”  
“Aye, this is our new family tradition.” They kiss. Henry handed out his last gift. “Mom, all of the toys and gifts are handed out.”  
“Great.” Emma and her family said goodbye to the NICU mothers and the nurses.  
“Mom.”  
“Yes, Henry?”  
“Seeing all of the happy faces that we gave gifts to the mom and babies. Can we give gifts to NICU babies every year as part of our family tradition?”  
Emma and Killian smiled at each other.“Henry, that is a wonderful family tradition, kid. We brought them joy. I would have been a mess if Hope was here on Christmas not at home with us. I am always thankful to God for keeping Hope healthy to be home with us.” She kisses her sleeping daughter on the head.  
“We are making Hope happy every day.”  
“Yes, we are Henry.” They went home.  
After they got back from the hospital, Henry went up to his room to finish his art project. Emma takes Hope into her and Killian’s room to be nursed. Hope was happy after she was fed. “Hope, I got to show you something.” She opens up a photo album. “Hope this is a photo album where we keep pictures that are memories. I began to keep pictures when I met your brother and married your Daddy.” She showed Hope her wedding picture. “Look, Hope is that Daddy and Mommy? Mommy wearing a white dress and Daddy in a tux.” Hope placed her hand on the picture. “Mommy?”  
“Yes, Hope, Mommy and Daddy.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Let me show pictures of last Christmas.” Emma had photos of herself pregnant with Hope when she was 5 months pregnant last Christmas. Emma, Killian, and Henry together in pictures by their Christmas tree, Henry opening presents, Henry and Emma in photos together, Henry talking to Emma’s baby belly. Killian and Emma snuggling together and both of their hands on her baby belly. Emma standing by the Christmas tree with her baby belly showing holding it, Killian and Henry taking turns kissing her baby belly. “Hope, in this picture. That is Mommy and you.” Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope, that is you inside of my belly last year.” She pointed to her baby belly where Hope was growing inside of her last year. “Last Christmas, you were growing inside of my tummy. Mommy, Daddy, and Henry found out that you were a girl a week before Christmas. You were moving a lot in my belly. Now, this Christmas you are here with us.” Hope began to fuss. Emma got Hope to snuggle on her.  
“Even though you are in pain, I love you so so much. I am your Mommy and I will always be there for you. Last Christmas you were my special gift of becoming a mommy from the very beginning now you are here with me, Henry and Daddy. We love you so much, Hope. You completed our family. You are my baby girl. You are the best Christmas present.” Hope hugged her Mommy. “You are my little buttercup. You are like Mommy a fighter. You will get through this recovery you are strong and brave like Mommy.” She kisses Hope on the head. “I love you so much, Hope. I know we are going to have a great Christmas together now that you are here with us this year.” Hope babbled. “Yes, you will have a lot of presents to open tomorrow.” Hope fell asleep on her Mommy. Emma thought back to last Christmas when they found out they were having a baby girl.Now Hope is with them and made her a mommy from the very beginning. She loves her daughter so much and being her Mommy. She will always be there for her daughter and never leave her like she was as a child. Killian saw Emma and Hope were having bonding time and he took pictures of them together. Killian joined his two loves on the bed. “Hope, is Mommy showing you our picture book?” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Killian, look what pictures I am showing Hope.”  
Killian looks at the photos and smiled big. “Love, I cannot believe that has been a year ago and now we are parents to Hope.”  
“I know, I cannot believe that she was in my belly last year and now I am hugging her and kissing her all of the time.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“You are an amazing Mommy to Hope.”  
“You are an amazing Daddy. I am just so happy that we have our whole family together for Christmas.”  
Hope babbled. “Yes, little love you completed our family.”  
Henry enters the room. “Mom, I need my art assistant.”  
“Hope, Henry wants to do work on his art project with you. He needs your help.” Emma hands over Hope to her son. “Mom, what are you looking at?”  
“I was showing Hope pictures from last year.”  
Henry smiled. “Hope, I was so excited to become a big brother. Now you are here with us. I love you so much, little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope babbled. “Hope, you are going to help me with my art project.” Henry takes Hope into his room. “Hope, I am almost done with our secret art project.” Henry has his secret art project on his bed. “Hope, I have to color in the background and it will be finished.” Hope babbled. “Yes, Mommy and Daddy will be so surprised tomorrow. This gift will be from both of us.” He kisses Hope on the head. “For the background what color should we use Hope?” Henry shows his sister, three color pencils, which were light blue, green and gray. Hope grabbed the blue color pencil. “That is a good choice, Hope.” Henry gave Hope her Pluto to hold so he can color the background, while Hope was sitting next to him. Hope grab the green color pencil and began to color lines. “Hope, you want to help me color?” Hope smiled. “Yes, you can help me. You are such a good helper.” Henry helped his sister color. When Hope stopped coloring she began to cry. “Hope, do you need a change? I can finish our project later, you gave me ideas to add to the background. You are the best little artist ever.” Henry hides his art project and takes Hope to her room to be changed. Henry changes Hope into a clean diaper. “Hope, let’s get you changed into your Christmas pajamas.” Emma and Killian cuddled together.  
“Love, do you want cinnamon hot chocolate by the fire?”  
“You are so romantic. Yes.” They kiss. Killian lites the fireplace while Emma makes the hot chocolate.” They snuggle together and talk enjoying one on one time together. They make out underneath the blanket. Henry brings Hope downstairs, “Mom.” Killian and Emma stopped making out. Emma sees Henry and Hope in their matching pajamas. “Hope did Henry changed you into your Christmas jammies.” Hope smiled.  
Henry smiled. “Hope needed a change and I thought Hope needs to be in Christmas pajamas. She was being a good art assistant.” Henry sat in between his parents holding Hope.  
“Little love, did you have fun with Henry?” Hope babbled.  
“Hope had fun with me and she was very helpful.”  
Emma let Hope hold her finger. “How was Hope helpful in your art project?”  
“Let’s just say she put her own personal touch in the project.”  
“Did she ruin the project?”  
“Nope, she did not. She made it more special like she is very special.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope began to cry. “Hope, little sis why are you crying?”  
“Henry, she needs her medicine.”  
“Love, I will get her medicine.”  
Henry gives Hope to their Mom. “Hope, Mommy got you, sweetie. Daddy is getting your medicine.” She rubs Hope’s back and kisses her on the head. Henry went upstairs to get his storybook and library book on Christmas. Killian returns the living room with Hope’s medicine and her bib. Emma tide the bib inHope. “Little love, here comes the Jolly Roger.” Hope did not open her mouth. “Hope, you have to eat the medicine.” Hope cried more.  
“Hopey, you have to eat the medicine. I know you are tired of eating yucky medicine. Even though it tastes bad it will make your pain go away.” Killian played Jolly Roger but Hope was not eating. “Killian, let me calm her down first.” She stands up and talks to her daughter. “Hope, I know you are tired of being in pain. I know, sweetie that you want the pain to be gone. I know you are tired of pain. Baby, Daddy, Mommy, and Henry are tired of seeing you in pain sweetie. We want you to be happy.” She rubs Hope’s back as she calmly spoke. “You will be in more pain soon sweetie. For now, when you are in pain, you have Mommy, Daddy, Henry, and Auntie Allison who love you so much and we will help you when you are in pain.” Hope looked eye to eye to Mommy and slowly stopped crying. “We love you, Hope. We are going to be there for you always.” Hope stopped crying. “You are my little buttercup, my little girl. I will always be there for you.” Emma and Hope did nose to nose.  
“Mommy.”  
“Yes, Hope. Mommy. I will always be there for you.” Hope reached out her arms and put them on her Mommy’s face. Emma smiled, Killian took pictures of his two loves bonding. Hope babbled. “Now you have to let Daddy give you your medicine and then you can storytime with Henry.” Emma sits down on the couch and sets Hope on her lap. “Little love, here is the Jolly Roger.” Hope opens her mouth and her Daddy spoon feeds her medicine. “Good little love. Daddy and Mommy are so proud of you eating your medicine.” Emma nurses Hope. “Good girl Hope. You listened to Mommy and Daddy.” Henry came downstairs with his storybook and the library book. When Hope was full and burped, she was happy again. “Hope, it is storytime little sis.” He takes Hope and puts her on her lap.  
“Henry before you read to her, pictures. You two in matching pajamas. I am going to get my iPhone.” Emma gets her iPhone.  
“Hope, are you going to smile when Mommy take our pictures?” Hope babbled. Emma and Killian took pictures of Henry and Hope in their matching pajamas. Killian made funny faces to make Hope smile. “Hope, Jolly Roger.” Hope smiles big.  
“Yes, good smile Hope!” They took pictures of Hope sitting by the Christmas tree and with Henry. They took a family selfie by their Christmas tree. After the pictures, Henry read Hope a Christmas story, Hope was sitting on her brother’s lap as he was reading to her. “See, Hope that is Santa who is going to bring us presents, to the good girls and boys tonight.” Hope babbled. “You are a good girl. You are going to get presents and open them up tomorrow.” He gently tickles her and makes her laugh. Hope began to cry.  
“Henry, it is Hope’s bedtime.”  
“Hope when you wake up tomorrow, we will have a lot of presents to open.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Night, night little love.” Killian kisses Hope on the head.  
Emma takes Hope up to her room and rocked Hope to sleep. “Good night, Hope. Mommy loves you. Tomorrow when you wake up, it will be Christmas.” She puts Hope in her crib wrapped up in her favorite quilt and her Pluto doll in her hand. Emma joined her two boys downstairs they watched “Mickey’s Christmas Carol.” Halfway through the movie, they heard Hope crying in the baby monitor. “I will get her, love.” Killian gets his little love. “Hi, Hope. We are watching a Christmas movie downstairs. Do you want to join us?” Hope hugged her Daddy. “Aye, you can join for family movie night.” Killian brings Hope downstairs. “Emma and Henry, someone wanted to join us for family movie night.”  
“Hi, little sis. We are watching Mickey’s Christmas Carol.” Henry gets his sister from their Dad and Hope began to cry. “Hope, you want Daddy?” Henry gives back Hope to their Dad.  
Hope stopped crying. “Sorry lad.”  
“That is okay. She wanted to be with you.” Hope cuddled with her Dad for the rest of the movie. Killian gave Hope kisses which made her smile. Emma watched her daughter loving her time with her Daddy.  
“Hope, are you happy with your Daddy?”  
“Dada.”  
“Yes, Hope, dada.” After the movie was over, Henry got up. “Hope, come with me, little sis.”Hope babbled. Henry takes Hope into the kitchen. He takes out milk, glass cup, plates and he put cookies on the plate. “This is for Santa. Every house that Santa visits he brings children presents and he gets to eat cookies at each house.” Hope babbled. “Yes, we are going to leave it by the Christmas.”  
“Henry, are you teaching Hope about Santa?  
“Yes, I am.”  
“Henry you and Hope need to go to bed before Santa comes.”  
“Yes, Mom. We will go to bed soon. Hope and I have to finish our art project then we will go to bed.”  
“Henry.”  
“Mom, we are almost done and I won’t let Hope go to bed late.”  
“Henry, if Hope gets tired or in pain.”  
“Mom, I will bring Hope to you and Dad.”  
“Fine, I want both of my children to get a lot of sleep because I know we are going to have a fun busy day tomorrow.”  
“We won’t go to bed late.” Henry carries Hope and brings the plate of cookies and set it by the tree. Emma placed the milk next to the tree.  
“Henry, do not keep Hope up too late or else I will get her and see your art project.”  
Henry smiled. “Mom, I won’t lose track of time. Hope, say night -night to Mommy.” Hope babbled. Emma smiled. “Night, Hope. Be a good art assistant to Henry and not go to bed too late.” She kisses Hope on the head. She kisses Henry on his head. “Night, Henry.”  
“Night, Mom.” Henry brings Hope upstairs. Killian smiles at his wife. Emma sits next to her husband and he hugs her. “Henry is up to something, I just know it.”  
“Love, I have a feeling we are going to figure out what they are up tomorrow.”  
“Yes, I have a feeling Hope is in on Henry’s secret.”  
“Henry is teaching Hope young on keeping secret.”  
Emma chuckled. “Yes, she is. From what I see that they are working together and getting closer which I love.”  
“Me too, love.” They kiss. “Merry Christmas Eve.”  
“Merry Christmas Eve.” They hug and they fell asleep on the couch. Henry finished the background with the help from his sister. “Hope it is ready. Now, I just have to gift wrap it. Mom and Dad are going to love it. What do you think of the final product…” Hope looked at him. “I mean do you like it?” Hope babbled and reached to him. “You want a hug?” Henry gets Hope from his lap and lets her hug him. Hope babbled. “I love you, Hope.” Henry covered his secret art project. He took Hope into his parents’ bedroom and put the bedrails on and sleep with his sister on their parent's bed. Emma and Killian wake up a few hours later, Killian and Emma put the Christmas gifts underneath the Christmas tree. “I love how Henry teaching Hope about Christmas.”  
“Me too, love. We are all showing Hope Christmas traditions and meaning of Christmas.” They went back to bed, they saw their two children together sleeping. Killian took pictures of them. “Killian.”  
“I know, love.”  
“They are so close. Do you mind having two extra people in our bed tonight?”  
“Love, Hope sleeps with us every night. Henry can join us tonight.” Hope woke up crying. Emma got Hope from her son. “Hope, Mommy is here. Mommy got you.” She sniffs her daughter. “You, my little duck need a change.” Hope gets changed by her Mommy. Hope began to cry. “Hope. You want to sleep with mommy?” Hope gripped her. “Yes, you can sleep with Mommy, sweetie.” When they returned, Henry was not in bed. “Where is Henry?”  
“He went to bed in his room.”  
“He is up to something.”  
“Love, he will show us his art project when it is finished.”  
“You are right, we need to get some sleep.” Emma and Hope fell asleep wrapped in Killian’s arms. Henry snuck downstairs to get wrapping paper and he wrapped the art project that he finished with Hope and put it under the three. Henry went to bed.  
Christmas day, Killian woke up, early and he let Emma sleep in since Hope gave them a long night. Hope was still sleeping. While his family was sleeping he made them chocolate chip pancakes. Emma woke up next smelling breakfast, Hope was awake. “Good morning, Hope. Merry Christmas.” Hope smiled. “Let’s go wake up your brother.” They went into Henry’s room. Hope fussed. “Hope, let Mommy wake up Henry.” She kneels to her son. “Henry, Merry Christmas.” She kisses Henry on the head. “Merry Christmas.” Henry wakes up smiling seeing his Mom and sister. “Merry Christmas Mom.” Henry hugs his Mom. “Merry Christmas Hope.” Hope smiled. “Mom, can we open presents?”  
‘Yes, we can.” Henry takes Hope with him downstairs as their Mom followed them. They saw a lot of presents piles by the Christmas tree.  
“Hope, Santa came. We got a lot of presents.” Killian met his family in the living room.  
“Merry Christmas Henry. Merry Christmas Hope.” He hugs his two children and kisses Hope on the head. Emma hugs her husband. “Merry Christmas.”  
“Merry Christmas love.” They kiss. “Lad, before you open presents we need to do a family picture.” Henry set the timer on the iPhone and had a Swan-Jones family picture with all matching Christmas pajamas.  
“Hope, let's start.”  
Emma chuckled. “Henry, let me hold Hope. You can open yours, I can help Hope open hers.”  
“Can I be the one to give the present I got her?”  
Emma smiled. “Yes, Henry.” Emma sat on the carpet, holding Hope, in front of the pile of presents for her and the other piles are for Henry, Killian, and Emma.  
“Love, I can help with Hope’s gifts.”  
“Sure, let’s see what Henry got. I want to see his face on what he got from Santa.” Killian took pictures of Henry opening his Christmas presents.  
Henry opened his presents, “Mom!”  
“Henry, what did you get?”  
“I got more comic books, all of the Harry Potter book series and more comic tee shirts of marvel, Disney and Harry Potter. I got Marvel DVD’s, and how to draw books. Mom, is Hope going to open her presents?”  
“Yes, Henry. Hope will. We just wanted to see you open your gifts. There a two more from me and your dad.” Henry opened the first one, it was drawing pads, color pencils, stencil markers, and a journal.  
“Mom, you got me all of these?”  
“Yes, I did. Henry. I figured your little sister is using your color pencils and you can use them in school and at home.”  
“Mom, thank you so much.” Killian takes Hope from Emma as Henry hugs his Mom. “I love my gifts Mom, thank you. You are always supporting me in whatever I do”  
“You are very welcome, Henry. You are my son and I support what you love to do and you are really talented in art, you have a gift.” He kisses her on the cheek.  
“You are the best Mom ever.”  
“I try my best.”  
“You do not have to try, you are my mom.” She hugs him harder. “Can we do art together soon?”  
“Yes, we can. You have one more gift to open.” Henry opened the gift it was a glass bottle with a mini version of the Jolly Roger inside of it. “Dad, is this your ship?” Emma and Killian laughed.  
“Henry, that is the mini version of the Jolly Roger, not the real one, the real one is at the docks. You can put it in your room to show your pirate side.”  
Killian hands over Hope to his wife as Henry was going to give him a hug. “Thank you, Dad, I love it.”  
“Son, after Hope is finished with her recovery we are going to have a family sailing day.”  
“Yes! Can Hope open her presents now?”  
“Kid, Hope is next. I need you to help us open her gifts for her.” Henry helped his Mom open Hope’s gifts, Hope got clothes, cute winter hats, pirate theme, and duck theme pajamas. Killian took pictures of Hope with her presents. Hope got big colorful soft building blocks. “Hope, you can play with these colorful blocks with Henry.”  
“Speaking of me.” Emma giggled. “Hope, this gift is from me, little sis.”  
Emma opens the bag. “Hope, let’s see what Henry got you.” She opens the bag, a soft elephant pillow. “Hope, it is an elephant pillow.” Emma played with Hope to let her feel it, Hope smiled and babbled. “Henry, Hope wants to say thank you for her gift.” Henry gets his sister from their Mom.  
“Hope, do you like the elephant pillow?” Hope babbled. ”Yes, you can lay down in it, sleep on it and it will make you more comfortable.” Hope hugged her brother. Their parents were in awe. “I love you too, Hope, so much.” Hope babbled. “You want to open more presents?” Henry joined his parents on the floor. Emma opened presents for Hope. “Hope, let’s see what else Santa brought you.” She opens the next gift, it is a pink owl xylophone. “Hope, Santa knew you like music and he got you to an instrument to play.” Emma showed her daughter how to play the xylophone. Hope smiled.  
“Love, I think Hope likes it.”  
Henry helped Hope played with her new xylophone. Hope smile. “Yes, she does. We have to make sure we clean up her toys.”  
“Aye, we do not want Hope to choke.” Hope began to cry. Killian gets his daughter from his son. “Hope, we have one more gift for you to open from Santa. Henry, can you help me open the gift?”  
“Sure Dad.” Henry opens the box, it was a pirate playset. “Hope, look little love your own pirate ship. You can climb it and play in it.” Hope babbled. “You like it?”  
“Dada.”  
“Yes, your pirate ship is just like Daddy.” Emma smiles at her husband and daughter.  
“Henry and Hope, I have one more gift that I want to give you both together.” She hands Henry his gift and helped Hope open hers. Henry opened his gift, an art apron with his name in blue cursive. “Mom you got me an art apron.”  
“I figured my artist needed an apron to use.” She opens Hope’s gift, a smaller version of Henry’s apron but with Hope’s name in pink cursive.“Hope, look what you got from Mommy. Your very own art apron for you to use. You get to use this when you are Henry’s art assistant.” Hope smiled.  
“Mom, you got us matching aprons.”  
“Yes, I did.” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“Mom, Hope and I are going to use it so much. I know Hope and I will do a lot of art together.”  
“I know, Henry. That is why I got them for you two, my two artists.” Hope began to fuss.  
“Hope, we have to give Mommy and Daddy their gift, little sis.” Henry pulled out his secret gift from behind the tree. Killian and Emma were surprised. “Kid, you got us something?”  
“Of course, I did. This is one of the few things, I got you. I know Hope needs her morning nap soon, I want her here when you and Dad open the gift. This is from Hope and me.” Henry takes Hope from their Dad so they can open their gift together. They opened a huge canvas of a family portrait of them with Henry and Hope, Emma was holding Hope with Killian wrapped his arms around his two loves with Henry next to Killian. Emma and Killian were both in awe. Emma had tears in her eyes. “Henry...is this a family portrait of all of us?”  
“Yes, Mom. it is, I been working so hard on it for weeks. I used color pencils. With Hope of being my art assistant, it was a brother and sister project.”  
“Henry..” Emma was now crying. She hugged her two children. “This is your best work I have seen….this is beautiful...I love it.”  
“Lad, where did you get the idea of making this? This is an amazing lad.”  
“Well, since Hope completed our family, I decided to make a gift for you both to show that us Swan-Jones family is now complete.”  
“Henry, come here.” Emma hugs her son, while Killian held Hope. “You did an amazing job. I love it. It is my favorite drawing you have ever done. You are my son who is an amazing brother and artist. I am so proud of you.”  
“Thank you, Mom. I did not expect you to cry.”  
“You and Hope made this for me and your dad. This is one of my best Christmas gifts, I have ever received.” Hope babbled.  
“Little love, Daddy and Mommy love the gift you and Henry made for us.” He kisses his little love on the head. “Love, where should we hang the portrait?”  
“What I want to know is, Henry how did Hope help you?”  
“I asked her for advice, she smiled, babbled and touched the canvas. Also the background, the green parts were all of Hope’s idea. She drew them on the bottom that gave me the idea to make the background look different.”  
“Love, I think we have three artists in the family. Henry, Hope and you love.”  
“You are right, they get the artist touch from me.”  
“Mommy.” Emma gets Hope from her husband. “Hope, I love the gifts you made me and Daddy.”  
“Little sis, operation Christmas is complete.”  
“This is your second operation with Hope?”  
“Yes, Mom.”  
“Wait, is this the project you told us that was for school?”  
“Yes, all along, Hope and I been working on your Christmas present under your noses.”  
Emma and Killian laughed, Hope and Henry are definitely their children. “Lad, you and Hope are getting very sneaky.”  
“Yes, kid. I knew you two were up to something last night.”  
“We kept it a secret.” He kisses Hope on the head who fell asleep for her morning nap. “Hope, we did a great job, little sis.”  
“Killian, I have a great place to put our family portrait.”  
“Where Swan?”  
“Above our fireplace on the mantle. When we have people over they can see our special family portrait by our two artist children.”  
“Mom, you are going to hang my art on the mantle?”  
“Yes, we are Henry. It is our first family portrait ever and it is very special to me and your Dad because it was made by you and Hope.”  
“Love, I will hang up the portrait right now.” Killian hangs up the new family portrait on the mantle. “Henry, it is perfect. Thank you for your special gift.”  
“You are very welcome, Mom. I love you so much. I love our family, Hope completed our family.”  
“You are right, Henry.”  
“Dad, you and Mom have a few more gifts from me.”  
“Love, should we open the gifts from Henry?”  
“Yes, we should. Henry hold your sister.” Henry takes his sister from their Mom. He loved having Hope sleeping on him. They opened their first gifts, Henry got his mom a reusable travel cup for her cinnamon hot chocolate in. Killian got his own engraved flask. “Henry, you got me a new flash.”  
“Yes, I did. I figured since Mom always been using yours.” Emma giggled. “I bought you a new one with your name on it.”  
“Lad, I love it.” Killian gently hugs his son.  
“Kid, you know me and my hot chocolate.”  
“You both have one more.” Emma opens her first. Emma was surprised to see a clay version of her sword, with her name on it, her children’s name on it, her ducks, swans, her yellow bug car. All painted in different colors. “Henry… I love it. This is my favorite sword.” She hugs her son and kisses him on the head. “You are my very talented son.”  
“I get that from you.” Killian opens his gift next. He opened his gift box.  
“Lad, is that what I think it is?”  
“Yes, dad. This is the clay version of the Jolly Roger.”  
“Lad, I love it.” He hugs Henry. They have a family hug. “Love, we have very talented children.”  
“Yes, we do Killian.”  
Killian gave Emma her Christmas present. “Love, this is from me. Merry Christmas.” Emma opened up her gift, it was a locket with pictures of Henry, Hope, and Killian. “Killian…” Emma began to cry. “This is to show you to remind you that you will always have us.” Emma kisses Killian passionately and they hug. Hope woke up crying.  
“Hope, are you hungry?” Henry hands over his sister to his Mom. Emma nurses her daughter. “Killian, there is one more gift for you under the tree from me.” Killian opens his gift it was compass inside there were pictures of Hope and Henry. “Emma, you got this from me?”  
“Yes, to remind you that you have your family with you always.”  
“Love, I love it.” They kiss. After they opened presents, Henry and Killian cleaned up the living room while Emma tended to Hope. They had a family breakfast. Killian spoonfed Hope her medicine, while Henry wore one of his new t-shirts. Emma dressed Hope into a onesie outfit with a matching bow, “My 1st Christmas.” While Emma and Killian began to cook Christmas dinner, Henry was watching Hope who was playing in her bouncy chair with her toys. The doorbell rang. Emma answered the door. "Hi, Regina."  
"Hi, Emma. Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas. Come in. Henry is in the living room with Hope."  
"Henry."  
"Mom!" He runs to hug Regina.  
"Henry, I dropped by to give you your Christmas gift."She sees the family portrait. "Nice, family picture."  
"Thank you.Henry, drew it by color pencils."  
"You drew this Henry?"  
"Yes, I did. I had Hope to help me." Hope fussed. Emma gets her daughter.  
"Wow, Henry, I am very impressed."  
"Thank you Mom." Regina hands Henry his Christmas present. Henry opens his gift, an ipad.  
"Mom, you got me an iPad?"  
"Yes, I did."  
"Wow...I can sync my iPhone and my iPad together."  
"I figured you can facetime me or anyone with your new iPad."  
"Thank you Mom. This is awesome. Hope, we can take better selfies on my iPad and you can watch youtube videos."  
"Kid, not too much screen time for Hope. When she is older for now no iPad."  
"Fine, I am good having storytime with Hope and a lot of art time with her, my little art assistant." He went upstairs to put his new iPad away.  
"Hi, Hope." Hope smiled. "Are you having a good first Christmas with Henry?" Hope babbled.  
"Hope has been having a very good day so far. She is playing with Henry and she helped him with his family portrait. It was a gift from the both of them to Killian and I. Henry told me he had a school art project and it turns out it was a Christmas present for us. You kept Henry's secret, Hope?" Hope smiled. "Yes, you love spending time with Henry."  
"How long did he work on the project?"  
"Henry and Hope began the project early December and finished last night. I knew they were up to something last night."  
"I can see that Hope and Henry are closer."  
"Oh, yes. Even though Hope is in recovery she has been playing with Henry. He makes her so happy al the time even when she is in pain." Henry returned downstairs with a gift for his Mom. "Mom, this is for you, Merry Christmas."  
"Henry, you should not have."  
"You are still my Mom even though I do not live with you anymore." Henry hugs his Mom. Regina opened her present, a clay version of a heart.  
"Henry."  
"This is your heart that I made out of clay to remind you that you have good inside of you and evil side but mostly good."  
"Henry, I love it. Thank you." She hugs her son. Regina and Henry talked for a while,Emma played with Hope in her bouncy chair. After Regina left, Henry played with his sister with her new soft building blocks, while Hope was sitting on the carpet. He helped Hope with her new set of blocks. Hope grabbed a pink one and put it in her mouth. “Hope, that is supposed to go on the castle that we are making…” Hope gave her brother a look. “You can play with the block.” Killian hugged his wife from behind and kisses her on the top of her head. "They are having fun together, swan."  
“I know, I love seeing them together, it just makes me so happy. They are our children.”  
“Aye, love they are.” They kiss.  
Emma joined her two children on the living room floor. “Henry, what are you and Hope up to?”  
“I am teaching Hope how to use her blocks. We are building a castle, somebody is putting a block in her mouth.”  
“Kid, it is a soft block which is why Santa got them for her to play with.” She kisses Hope on the head. "Do you like your gifts?”  
“Yes, I love all of them. I want to play with Hope.”  
“She is having fun with you.”  
“Yes, she is.” They hear the door open, Allison and her family arrived.  
“Emma…”  
“Allison.”  
“Merry Christmas!” They hugged. Henry carried Hope who had a block in her mouth.”Henry, Hope! Merry Christmas.” Emma hugged her niece and nephew.  
“Merry Christmas!” They hugged. Hope reached for her Aunt Allison. Allison gets her niece. “Hope, is that a new toy you have?” Hope babbled. “Santa bought it for you?”  
“I was teaching her how to build with her blocks.”  
“I know, you are a good teacher.”  
“Mommy, can I play with Hope?”  
“Yes, you can after I give Hope and Henry their Christmas presents from us.”  
“Lizzie, I do have gifts for you and Connor.” They bring their children to the living room. Killian saw Allison and her family,  
“Henry this gift is for you.” Allison hands over his gift. “Hope this gift is for you.” Emma helped Hope open her gift bag. Emma takes out a Disney Christmas onesie, Little Mermaid t-shirt, and a medium-size Pluto doll. “Hope, look what Auntie Allison got you got Christmas a big Pluto.” Hope babbled and dropped her block, Emma hands her over the new Pluto and Hope chews on it. “Allison, Hope loves it.”  
“I know my little godniece, she loves her Pluto.”  
“Hope, you have two Pluto dolls.” Hope did not let go of her new toy.  
“Mom, I have a feeling Hope is not going to let go of her new Pluto doll.”  
“I think you are right Henry, now Hope has two Pluto dolls.”  
“Aye, I have a feeling Hope is going to bring this new Pluto everywhere.”  
“Killian, I think Hope likes both of them. I know Hope will love her new Disney doll and her new Disney clothes.”  
“Henry, it is your turn open your gift.” Henry opens his gift from his Aunt Allison. Henry got a large studio pouch that had Harry Potter on it. “Allison, is this to keep all of my art supplies like pencils, and other tools?”  
“Yes, Henry. There is more.” Henry looked into the gift bag. He got a Spiderman iPhone case. “Aunt Allison, this is awesome. My other mom got me an iPad for Christmas. NOw I got two gifts related to my iPhone. Where did you get this iPhone case? I know the apple store does not sell these types of iPhone cases.”  
“I got the studio pouch, the Spiderman iPhone case and Hope’s t-shirt from a website Redbubble.com where artist creates designs and sell them on shirts, hoodies, blankets, pillows, and notebooks.”  
“I got to check on this website.” Henry hugs his aunt with Hope in the middle. Emma took a picture of her two kids with their favorite aunt.  
Emma goes over to the tree and hands out her gifts to Connor and Lizzie. “Merry Christmas from Henry, Hope, Killian and I.” Lizzie opens her gift first, a Belle doll in her winter outfit and the book version of Beauty and the Beast. “Thank you, Auntie Emma.” She hugs Emma. “ I love the Belle doll.” She turns to her Mommy who was holding Hope. Mommy, Auntie Emma got me a new Belle doll, now I have two different Belle dolls. Can you read me the Beauty and the Beast nook tonight?”  
Allison smiled. “Yes, Lizzie that can be our story tonight.”  
Connor opened his gift next, the newest Spider-Man PS4 game. “Aunt Emma, how did you know?"  
“I just guessed.”  
“I wanted this game! Thank you!” Connor gave his aunt a big hug which made her chuckle. “You are welcome, Connor.”  
“Henry, can we play this in your room?”  
“Yes, we can.” Henry Connor and Lizzie go up to his room to play the game while Lizzie tagged along and played with her new Belle doll. “Allison, I got a gift for you.” She hands over a small gift. “Hope, let’s see what your Mommy got me.” Allison opened the box, a silver necklace with a rose gold rose in the center.”  
“Emma, it is beautiful, I love it. Thank you so much.”  
“You are welcome.”  
“I got your gift, it is right next to me.” Emma got her gift and opened the box which was a silver necklace with a swan in the middle. “Allison, I love it thank you.”  
“You are welcome, Emma.” They hug.  
Hope began to cry. “Allison, she needs her medicine.” Emma gets her bib and medicine. Emma puts the new doll on her lap, Killian spoon fed Hope her medicine while sitting on Allison’s lap. “Hope, the Jolly Roger needs to land.” Hope her mouth and ate it. “Good, little love.” Emma nurses Hope.  
“How is Hope Emma?”  
“She is tired of being in pain, last night she gave us a hard time feeding her her medicine. I told her that she is almost done with her recovery.” Hope fell asleep in her mother’s arms.  
“Ted, can you help in the kitchen?”  
“Sure, Killian.” Ted and Killian went to the kitchen.  
“Allison, Hope loves her gift.”  
Allison smiled. “I had a feeling that Hope will love her gift from me.”  
“I spoke to Henry the day after you came and talked to him.”  
“He called and he was crying on the phone, he needed to talk to someone...I was there.”  
“He trusts you Allison and he opened up to me the next day. He is concerned about me and Hope. We all are tired of seeing Hope in pain.”  
“I know, Emma. Hope will get better soon. She is in the best care yours, Killian and Henry’s.”  
“Oh Hope loves her big brother. Look what is on the mantle.”  
Allison sees the family portrait. “Emma, when did you get a family portrait done?”  
Emma chuckled and smiled. “Actually, Henry draw it from color pencils and Hope helped him, it was their gift to Killian and me.” Allison was surprised. “Henry, get down here.” Henry came downstairs.  
“Yes, Mom?”  
“Henry, tell Aunt Allison how you made our family portrait?”  
“Henry, you made that by yourself?”  
“I had help from Hope. She is my art assistant. I started out using pencils drawing all of us and then used many many layers of color pencils. Hope sat on my lap, I asked her for her opinion she would smile, babble or put her hands on it. She colored the background green, she gave me the idea by using the color pencil and drew a few lines.”  
“Henry, your family portrait is beautiful one of your best works.”  
“Thank you, Aunt Allison.”  
“I really thought your family got professional photos done.”  
Henry laughed. “Nope, all hand drawing.”  
“Allison, Henry made this when we're home. He told us it was a school project but last night I had a feeling they were up to something. You and Hope were very sneaky.”  
“Yes, we were. Hope kept it a secret.” Hope woke up crying.  
“Henry, can you get me an ice pack?” Henry returns with an ice pack. “There you go, baby.” Emma placed the ice pack on her daughter’s rib. “Is that better?” Hope slowly stopped crying and gripped her Mommy. “Mommy is here. Mommy got you.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Has Hope has been extra clingy?”  
“Yes, to all of us, she wants to be with Henry, Killian and I.”  
“Mom, does Hope need anything else?”  
“Hope is good for now.”  
“Later, can we watch Christmas movies?”  
“Yes, we can, kid, after Christmas dinner.” Henry goes upstairs to play video games with Connor. The doorbell rang, Killian answers the door and it was his father in law. “Hello, Charming.”  
“Hi, Killian. I came by to talk to Emma and brought over Christmas presents.”  
“How is Snow?”  
“I need to talk to my daughter.”  
“Are you mad at her? Emma does not want any more stress than she has.”  
“I am in the middle of this fight with my wife and daughter.”  
“Aye, I am on Emma’s side.”  
“Can I please talk to my daughter?”  
“Aye, just please do not upset her. We are having a good holiday.”  
“I won’t ruin another holiday for Emma, my son ruined the last one. How is Hope?”  
“Still in a lot of pain. I will get your daughter.” Killian goes into the living room sees his wife and family friend talking. “Emma.”  
“Yes?”  
“Your Dad is here.”  
“Killian…”  
“Love, I did not invite him, He wants to talk…”  
Emma sighs. “I will talk to him...can you stay with me?”  
“Love, you know I will always be on your side.” She looks at her sleeping daughter and kisses her on the head.  
“Emma, I can watch Hope. She needs Auntie and Hope time with me.” Emma smiles and gently hands over her sleeping daughter to her best friend. “Emma, she will be here with me.” Allison let Hope sleep on her and put ice on her rib. Killian and Emma walked to their door.  
“Hi, Dad.”  
“Hi, Emma. I just want to come by to see you, we miss you.”  
“Are you mad at me?”  
“Emma, I am never mad at you.” He hugs her daughter.  
“Mom and I had this huge fight…”  
“Emma, I know it may seem that your Mom..”  
“Dad, Mom did not think about the consequences of bringing him here, Leo hurt my daughter now she is injured and recovering from surgery and in pain...”  
“Emma, I told your Mom to let Leo stay home with Belle, but she wanted him to come...I knew his behavior issues were out of control I should have told your Mom to let him stay home, I am so sorry. I do not like my granddaughter in pain.” Emma hugs her Dad.  
“You understand…” Emma began crying… “Mom is talking like Leo is the victim while Hope is the one in pain all of the time...I am just mad she does not see that…”  
“Emma, I know Hope is the victim in this situation. Your brother hurt your daughter I do not like seeing my granddaughter in pain.” Emma hugs her Dad, knowing he was on her side. “I miss you Dad...I have no time to go to work or barely getting out of the house because Hope in recovery I thought you were on Mom’s side…”  
“Emma, I am in the middle but I agree with you. I did not want Leo to be here because I knew Leo was about to do something…  
“I am just happy you are on my side…I do not know about Mom..”  
“Emma, you are great Mom to Hope, you are there for your daughter no matter what and helping your daughter when she needs you, you are there. I want to help and see my grandchildren…”  
“You want to come in?”  
“Yes, I do have presents for my daughter and grandchildren.” Killian went upstairs to fetch Henry. Emma walked with her Dad into the living room, Hope was awake and playing with Allison. “Hope, your Grandpa is here.” Allison hands over Hope to Charming.  
“Hi, Hope. Merry Christmas.” He kisses her on the head. “Is the redness from the ice pack?”  
“Yes, then there is the scar from the surgery.”  
“Hope, no wonder why you are in pain. I do not like seeing you in pain.” He talks to his daughter, “Emma, I am on your side. I feel so bad for not preventing Leo…” Hope babbled.  
“Hope, are you happy to see Grandpa?” Hope fussed and began to cry. “Dad let me take her. Hope.” She snuggles Hope. “Mommy got you Hope. Mommy is here.” Hope gripped her Mommy. “Mommy got you, you are with Mommy baby.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Emma, you are amazing with Hope.”  
“Thank you, Dad. Hope knows that she is safe with me and she loves our Mommy and Hope time which we have been doing a lot of snuggles recently.”  
“Allison, how is Hope’s recovery?”  
“I have been coming over more often to do house calls, which I write down at work. I examined Hope and see if there is signs of internal bleeding and see how her rib is and the metal plate I did, which left a scar.”  
“Allison, we know you did that surgery to save Hope. We never can thank you for helping us with Hope so much.”  
“Well, you are my best friend/ sister and Hope is my little goddaughter, who I love very much.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Family helps each other when you need them.”  
“You are part of our Swan-Jones family.” Hope makes poop.  
“Hope, do you need a change?”  
“Emma, I can change her.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, you need a break. I can spend time with my goddaughter and see what the other kids are up too.”  
“Knowing them, video games.” Allison takes Hope from her Mommy and goes upstairs. Allison changed Hope’s diaper and found Killian with Henry and her two kids in Henry’s room. “Killian.”  
“Hi, Allison. How is Hope?”  
“She just got a clean diaper. Emma and her Dad are talking.”  
“Are they fighting?”  
“No, they are talking.”  
“If we hear my Mom yelling that means they are fighting.”  
“Aye, lad you are right. Just in case, I am going to check on the food and listen in on their conversation.” Killian goes downstairs. “Mommy, can I play with Hope?"  
“Yes, you can. You got to be gentle with Hope since she is still in pain and in recovery.” Allison watches Lizzie and Hope play together in Hope’s room.  
Emma sat down on the couch with her Dad.  
“Emma.” He hugs his daughter. “I really am sorry that I did not stop your Mom, I should have had brought Leo to Belle’s house. If I did Hope would not be in recovery from surgery. I see the hurt in your eyes, sweetheart.”  
“Dad you are on my side...when Mom and I had our fight all she thought about was Leo..and the social worker. The social worker came to me and I told her not to take Leo away from you both because I know you are both good parents...when I was in the system it was awful...the social workers were symbol of bad, they took out of a good home, bring you to a bad home and never check on you.” Killian sat next to his wife and hugs her. “Dad, Mom is over exaggerating on Leo’s social worker experience I had a horrible experience of the foster system...she is making such a big deal of Leo's under social worker case while I survived it and ran away from the system all alone had no one…” Killian hugs and kisses his wife on the head. “You are not alone now, love. You have me, Henry and Hope, your family.”  
“Stay, I love being in your arms.”  
“Love, I am not going nowhere.”  
“Emma, I will talk to your Mom.  
“Dad, I told her all about it and she stood up for Leo.”  
“Emma...Emma...I will talk to her about you and Hope. I do not like seeing my two princesses not talking to your Mom.”  
“I get the feeling she is on Leo’s side because she has him from the beginning.”  
“Emma, your mom is not like that. SHe misses you even though you both are fighting, she misses you and loves you.”  
“Dad, I do miss Mom but every time I see her now…I am just mad at her for causing my baby girl in pain…”  
“Emma. I know it is hard to believe me, I hate seeing you in pain right now caring about Hope. I will talk to your Mom about what you told me okay?”  
Emma nodded and hugged her husband. Henry brought down Hope. “Hope, Mommy is right here little sis.”  
“Henry.”  
“Hope was playing with Lizzie and Hope wants you.” He hands over his sister to their Mom. “HI, Gramps.”  
“Hi, Henry. I got you and Hope Christmas presents.” He hands over Henry his present and then Emma and Hope’s presents to them. “Emma, one for you and one for my little princess.”  
“Hope, let’s see what Grandpa got you.” Emma opened up Hope’s gift for her, a toy castle. “Hope, Grandpa got you a toy caste to play with. Dad, I know Hope will play with this when she is a little older.”  
“I got this to remind her that she is a little princess.”  
“Dad, she knows she is a little princess.” Hope fussed and Emma snuggled her daughter. “Killian, can you help me open my present?”  
“Aye, love. I know you have your hands full.” Killian opens Emma’s gift, it was a swan bracelet. ‘Dad, it is gorgeous, thank you.”  
“You are welcome, Emma.” Charming hugs his daughter. Henry opens his gift, Spiderman comic books. “Thank you, Gramps.”  
“You are welcome, Henry. Emma, did I upset you?”  
“I get sad every time I talk about my past…” She holds Hope tighter in her arms.  
“Mommy.”  
“Yes Hope. You are with Mommy.” She kisses her daughter on the head. “You always there to cheer me up.”  
“Emma, I need to head back home. I will talk to your Mom.”  
“Okay, but I am still mad at her.”  
“I know, Emma, me too.” He kisses Emma on the head. “Hope, you are taken such good cared of by your Mommy.” Killian walked Charming to the door.  
“Mom..”  
“Henry can you please bring out the cookies we baked last night, we are going to watch Christmas movies!”  
“Yes!” Emma brings Hope upstairs, finding Allison and her kids in Henry’s room. “Lizzie and Connor, we are going to have gingerbread cookies and watch Christmas movies in the living room.” Lizzie and Connor got excited and raced downstairs. “How was talking to your Dad?”  
“Not too bad..he agrees with me that my Mom should have not brought Leo here...he is in the middle of my mom and I fight...”  
Allison put her arm around her best friend. “It will work out Emma.”  
“I do not know how to forgive her.”  
“It takes time. For now, Christmas movies with our kids.” Henry got the gingerbread cookies and popcorn with melted milk duds ready. “Mom, can I hold Hope?"  
“Yes, you can.” Henry takes Hope from their Mom.  
“Hope, we are going to watch a Christmas movie, little sis with Lizzie and Connor.”  
Allison and Emma watched the movie with their children for a little while, until they wanted to talk in the kitchen so they won't interrupt their children movie time.  
“Henry, if Hope needs me.”  
“I know, Mom, to get you.” Killian and Ted were in the kitchen talking. Emma and Allison have their girl talk. Emma and Killian went to check up on their children, Henry was playing with Hope, while the movie “The Grinch Who Stole Christmas.” Killian hugged his wife. “Killian, we are having our complete family Christmas.”  
“Aye, love we are.”  
“Allison’s family is going to joining us every Christmas.”  
“I do like the sound of that.” They kiss. They join their friends and talked. Halfway through the movie, Henry brings his sister in the kitchen.  
“Mommy.”  
Emma gets Hope from her son. “How was she, Henry?”  
“Hope and I played and she took a nap. She just wants you.”  
“Hope, you are with Mommy baby. Henry, after I give Hope her medicine, we are having dinner.”  
“Okay. Let me know when dinner is ready.”  
“Will do.” Henry returns to the living room,  
“Hope, the Jolly Roger needs a place to land.” Killian spoonfed Hope her medicine. “Good little love.” Emma nursed Hope while Killian, Allison, and Ted set up the table for dinner, they were having turkey, stuffing, mash potatoes, and cranberry sauce.  
“Emma, I brought over dessert, chocolate cake.”  
“Great. I love chocolate.”  
“Me too.” Hope fell asleep in her Mommy’s arms. As everyone at their Christmas dinner, Killian and Emma took turns holding Hope who was fast asleep, so they can eat. “Emma, I can hold Hope.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I am finished eating.”  
“Hope, Auntie Allison wants to hold you.” She hands over Hope to her best friend.  
“Mommy, Hope sleeps a lot.”  
“Yes, I know. Babies sleep a lot so they can grow.” After they had dinner, they had dessert. Henry, Lizzie, and Connor finished the movie that they were watching. Ted and Killian were talking while they were putting the food away. Allison and Emma were talking. Hope woke up crying. “Hope, do you want your Mommy?” Allison hands over Hope to her Mommy. “Hope, Mommy is here...Mommy got you, sweetie.” Hope stopped crying and hugged her Mommy. “Mommy.”  
Allison, Killian, and Ted were in awe. Emma smiled big. “You just wanted Mommy.” Hope babbled. “Yes, you are my baby girl who I love so much.”  
“Love, Hope just wanted her Mommy.”  
“Yes, she does. When Hope wants her Mommy, Mommy only.”  
Sye, I know where she gets that from.” Allison and Ted laughed. After the kids' movie ended, their parents joined them in the living room and they talked. Lizzie fell asleep on her Mommy as Hope was awake on her Mommy, while Connor was passed out on his Dad. “Mom, can I play with Hope?”  
‘Yes, you can.” Henry puts Hope in her bouncy chair and helps her play with her toys on the bouncy chair.  
“Allison.”  
“Yes, Emma?”  
“Hope began to scoot recently, not too far since she is in pain.”  
“Emma, when Hope is in physical therapy she will be stronger.’  
“Aye, we are planning to have Hope start physical therapy in the new year.”  
“When she goes for physical therapy, Emma you and Hope are welcome to visit me at work.”  
“We can get lunch.”  
“Yes, more girl time.” They both laughed. “Emma, thank you for having us over.”  
“Allison, you are all our family, Killian and I are thinking that we can have your family over for Christmas every year.”  
“Emma, we love to.” They hug. “Where did you get Lizzie’s Belle doll? I have a feeling this will be her new favorite toy.”  
“I got the Belle doll on the Disney Store website. Hope loves her new Pluto doll.”  
“Aye, I have a feeling Hope will be sleeping with two Pluto dolls in bed with us.” Emma giggled.  
“I think you are right. She cannot sleep without it.”  
“Emma, let me know when we together.”  
“Sure, can I bring Hope over to your house?”  
“Yes, I have a feeling you need a break from your house.”  
“Yes, having a baby in recovery in need change of scenery.”  
“Mom, can I come?’  
“Henry you are always welcome at my house.”  
“Yes!” Allison and Emma laugh together.  
“Allison, I think we should go home. These two need to get to bed.”  
“They are tired out, they got up at 6:00 am to open their gifts from Santa after waiting up for Santa. Ted had to bring them up to bed after passing out in the living room at 2:00 am.”  
Emma giggled. “I have a feeling that will be Hope in a few years.” Ted carried Connor as Allison carried Lizzie and their gifts. “Henry, Hope.” Henry got Hope out of her bouncy chair. “Merry Christmas Henry.”  
“Merry Christmas Aunt Allison. Thank you for our gifts, I love mine and I am already using the iPhone case.”  
“You are very welcome.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Merry Christmas Hope. I will see you and Mommy very soon for girl talk.” Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope. You are joining us.” Allison and Emma hugged. Ted, Allison and their two children leave. “Hope, do you want a story?” Hope reached out to her Mommy and cried. “Hope.” She gets her daughter from her son. “Killian, can you get hope her ice pack? Henry, you can read Hope a story in here, I am pretty sure one of your stories will calm her down.”  
Henry kisses Hope on the head and goes upstairs to get his storybook. Killian returns with an ice pack. “Here you go, little love." I also made us cinnamon hot chocolate and gingerbread men.”  
“That is perfect.” Killian returned with their snack.  
Emma sat down with Hope and placed the ice pack on her daughter. “Mommy.”  
“I know, sweetie you are in pain. Mommy is here to help you while you are in pain.”  
“We are all here for you Hope.” Killian wrapped his arms around his two loves. Henry returns downstairs and joins his family on the couch.”Hope, it is storytime little sis.” He opens the book, “Once upon a time there was a long-lost princess of the Enchanted Forest…” After storytime, Hope fell asleep on her Mommy and Henry fell asleep on his Mom’s shoulder. Emma let Henry sleep on her lap. “My two kids sleeping together on me...a family together on Christmas that I always wanted…”  
“Now you have it with me, our daughter and son.”  
“It feels like a dream.”  
“Love, you fight for your happy beginning and you are keeping your happy beginning. You fought for everyone’s happy endings and for your own happy beginning yourself. You are my strong brave wife and you deserve all of the good things in your life, like me your handsome husband, our home together, our two children who love you so much. It is not a dream love, this is our life together. If you did not save this town one after another, we would not be here now.”  
“I have you and our children and a home with you...I have everything I ever wanted…”  
“Love, you have love. We love you so much.”  
“I love you too and our two children. I cannot wait to see what adventures will we have in our family in the coming year.”  
“Aye, I too love. I am excited to see what happens next for our family.” Emma looks at the family portrait. “Killian, our son created our first family portrait...I cannot believe he made it.”  
“Love he sees what I see, our family getting closer every day.”  
“You and Henry always saw the great future for me.”  
“Aye, that because we love you and knew you were getting your happy beginning.”  
“My two boys were right all along. Now, this Christmas we have Hope with us…”Emma began to cry. “Hope’s first Christmas...she is really here with us...and it was very special today."  
“Aye, love. Hope is here with us happy and safe with us. She loves you her Mommy so much. She knows that you will always be there for her. She made our family complete.”  
“Yes, Hope completed our family. It was a great Christmas, showing our children to give back to the needy and being together as a family on the holidays.”  
“Yes, love. You taught them to give back and we are altogether happy enjoying each other’s company.”  
“Most of all, we are all together on Christmas.” She kisses Hope on the head.“Merry Christmas, Killian.”  
“Merry Christmas, Emma.” They kiss and enjoy family being together on the evening of Christmas day as a family.


	85. Winter Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian have one on one time with their children and Emma spend time with both of her children.

A few days after the New Year, Hope began her physical therapy. When Hope was not at her physical therapy sessions, Emma and Killian used the techniques at home to help with Hope’s recovery. Henry was still on winter break he and his Mom planned a day to go ice skating. As Henry was getting ready he went to his Mom’s room, “Mom, I read online that we have to wear long thick socks when we ice skate.”  
“Yes, we have to wear long thick socks. The ice rink is outside, we are going have to wear layers.”  
“You mean enough layers to be warm but still able to move?”  
“That is right.” Killian brings in crying, Hope.  
“Little love, we are with Mommy.”  
She takes her daughter from her husband. “Hope, are you hungry?” Hope hugged her Mommy and stopped crying. “You just wanted time with Mommy.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Mom, does she know that…”  
“Henry.”  
“That is a yes. I am going to find long socks.” Henry left the room.  
“Mommy.”  
“Hopey. Are you happy to be with Mommy?” Hope babbled with made Emma smile. “I love being with you my little duckling.”  
“She loves being you swan.”  
“I know. Are you sure you can watch her today? While Henry and I are ice skating”  
“Love, Hope will be happy with me. She will have fun with me.”  
“She is not letting me go.”  
“Love, I can take Hope to the Jolly Roger or the library.”  
“Is her diaper bag packed?”  
“Aye, yes it is. Her favorite toy, quilt and ice packs.”  
“Hope, you are going to have fun with Da-da today.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Hopey.” She kisses her daughter on the head as she was gripping her. “You are getting better, sweetie.” She looks at her husband. “I know Hope will have fun you today.”  
“Aye, she will have fun with her Daddy.”  
Hope began to cry. “Hope, do you need Mommy’s milk?” She preps to feed her and Hope latched on.  
“You fed her medicine?”  
“Aye, yes I did. While you were sleeping, Henry held her while I spoon fed her medicine. Henry fed her a bottle.”  
“Aww, she let Henry bottle feed her?”  
“Aye, she did not give her brother a hard time. She loves her brother.”  
“Yes, she does.” Hope made a pop sound, Emma burps her daughter. “Killian, call me if Hope needs anything.”  
“Love, I will call but I have a feeling Hope will have fun with her Dada.”  
“My two pirates will have fun together.”  
“Aye, we will.” They kiss. Killian takes his daughter from his wife. “Love, have fun with our son.”  
“Thank you.”  
Henry enters the room. “Mom, are you ready?”  
“You bet I am. Killian, call…”  
“Love, she will be with me love. Have fun ice skating with our lad.”  
“Dad, I will take a lot of pictures to show you and Hope later.”  
“Aye, have fun with your Mom.”  
“Hope, have fun with Daddy little sis. I will read to you later.” He kisses Hope on the head. Henry and Emma left the house. Killian had his little love in his arms. “Hope, it is daddy and daughter time, little love.” He kisses Hope on the head. He takes Hope into her room and sat on the rocking chair and enjoyed watching his little love sleep.  
Emma drove herself and Henry to the ice rink.”Henry, are you excited for ice skating?”  
“Yes, I am. I know that you and I will fall on the ice.”  
“You think we will fall a lot?”  
“Yes?”  
Emma giggled. “We will see. I know we are going to have fun.” Emma parked the car. Henry ran inside. “Kid, wait for me.” Henry saw a lot of people on the ice rink, skating with one leg up, chasing each other, falling down and holding hands. Emma saw the excitement on her son’s face. She hugs her son. “Are you ready to have fun?”  
“You bet I am!”  
Emma giggled. “Let’s get our ice skates then we can go on the rink.” Emma rented ice skates for the two of them. They put their ice skates on. Henry had trouble with the ice skate laced.“Mom, can you please help me tie my laces? They are not like sneakers.”  
“Sure, kid.” Emma tightens Henry’s ice skate laces.  
“Thank you, Mom.”  
“You are welcome, Henry.” Emma tightened her laces. “Are you ready?”  
“Yes, I was waiting for you.” He takes her hand and helps her up. They walk onto the rink together.  
“Henry hold onto the ledge. Start slow…” Henry holds onto the ledge.  
“Mom, it is very slippery.”  
“Oh yes, it is.” Emma took pictures of her son ice skating. Henry slowly got the hang of it. “Take it baby steps, Henry. We can go slow then once you and I get the hang of it we will get better.”  
“Are you sure Mom?”  
“Yes, Henry. If you have fun we can come back.” Emma followed her son.  
“Mom, can I try not holding onto the rails? Only if you stay behind me?”  
“Yes, I will be right behind you.” Henry let go of the rail, Emma was behind him. “Let’s hold hands and see that will help us both.”  
“Let’s try that.” Henry holds his Mom hand they were able to move together. “Mom, we are ice skating.”  
“Yes, we are. Do not go too fast, kid. I do not want to fall.” They ice skated together. After a while of ice skating, “Mom, I think I am getting the hang of this.”  
“Do you want to try ice skating by yourself?”  
“If I fall...can we skate together?”  
“Yes, we can Henry.”  
“Okay..” Henry let go of his Mom’s hand and tried ice skating by himself. Emma smiled big. “Henry you are ice skating by yourself!” Emma recorded of her son ice skating by himself the first time ever. Henry was about to fall and she rushed to catch him but he fell. “Henry are you okay?”  
“I need your help.”  
Emma helps her son up from the ice. “Do you want to continue or stop?”  
“Mom you must to joking right? I am loving this.” Emma giggled. “I will race you to the other side.” Henry went ahead.  
“Henry! No fair!” She ice skates behind him. They continued to ice skate racing each other and falling but they helped each other get up for a few more hours until they were both out of breath and cold.  
“Mom, can we come back another time?”  
“Yes, we can.”  
“Good. I want to come back for now...I can't feel my toes or hands.”  
Emma chuckled. “Me too, kid. Want to get cinnamon hot chocolate on the way home?”  
“Sounds perfect.” Henry hugs his Mom. “Can we get Granny’s to go?”  
“Sure. I can call your Dad to ask him if he wants to something from Granny’s.” Emma calls her husband. “He is not picking up.”  
“Mom, Dad is probably napping with Hope.”  
“You are right. We are getting Granny’s to go and warm up at home.”  
Henry hugs his Mom. “I love our one on one time.”  
“Me too, Henry. We are definitely ice skating again.”  
“Yes!” Emma giggled. Emma drove them to Granny’s, Henry ordered and brought their food to the car.  
Back at the Swan-Jones home, after Hope’s nap, he changes Hope’s diaper. After she was all clean, he brought Hope down to the living room for play time. “Hope, we are making the Jolly Roger out of your blocks.” Hope was sitting in the middle of her Daddy’s Indian style legs. Hope grabbed one of them and put it in her mouth. “I see how this is going, is Daddy going to make the ship himself?” He kisses Hope on the cheek. As he was building the pirate ship, he told her the color blocks he was using. “This is a blue block, a green block, and a pink block.”  
Hope was crying in her Daddy’s arms. “Hope, you are with Da-da.”  
“Mommy.”  
“You are with Daddy little love, Mommy is out with Henry. They are coming back home soon.” Hope cried more. “Hope, let’s play with your big Pluto.” He picks up her Pluto doll and plays it with Hope. “Hope...woof...woof…” Hope continued to cry. “You need ice and your medicine? Daddy will make the pain go away.” Killian carried Hope to the kitchen and put her in the Bumbo chair. He spoons feed her medicine. “Little love, the Jolly Roger need a place to land.” He moves around the spoon into waves and Hope opens her mouth and eats her medicine. “Good little love, you ate your medicine.” He heats up Hope’s bottle of Emma’s breast milk. Hope fussed. He takes Hope from her Bumbo chair. “Daddy got you, little love.” He holds her and gets an ice pack and the baby bottle. He brings Hope to the living room and sat on the couch. “Here you go, little love.” Hope did not open her mouth. “Hope, it is your Mommy’s milk.” He put Hope on his lap and opened the bottle and let her sniff it and closed the nipple. He puts the bottle by her lips. “You have to drink it little love for your medicine to go down to your tummy.” Hope opened her mouth and he bottle fed his daughter. “Good little lass.” He burps her when she was finished. He puts an ice pack on her rib. “Here is your ice pack.” He put Hope in his arms.  
“Dada.”  
Killian smiles. “Yes, little love. Dada is here.” Hope makes a lot of poop. “Little pirate, did you just make a lot of poop?” Hope babbled. “My little pirate, Daddy is going to clean you up.” Hope began to cry. “Hope...you are getting a new diaper, little love.” He puts Hope on the changing table and gets Hope a new outfit knowing she needs a new one. “Daddy has a new outfit for you to wear.” Killian gets Hope’s onesie off which was covered in poop. Since Hope was covered in so much poop on her back and legs, he decided to run a bubble bath. “You my little pirate is going to take a bubble bath.” He picks up his poop covered daughter and takes her to the bathroom. He puts Hope in her bath chair which was on the tile floor and straps her in. Killian ran Hope her bubble bath and put her bath toys when the tub was filled. Hope continued to cry. “Hope, you will be in the tub in a few minutes.” He noticed her bath chair is covered with poop. He was already covered in poop he needed a bath too.” He took off his clothes and got his swim trunks on. “Little love, you and I will have a bubble bath together.” He takes Hope out of the bath chair and carries her in the tub with him. “Hope, it is okay little love, you are with Daddy. We are in the nice warm water.” He washed her poop off her of her body first. When Hope was poop free she calmed down. “You my little love is all nice and clean.” He let Hope sit on his lap. “Look Hope, toys.” Hope babbled. He picked a duck toy, “Hope, the ducks say “Quack, quack.” He tickles Hope with the toys and makes her laugh. Hope played with her bath toys. “Dada.”  
“Aye, little love. We are playing with your bath toys and getting wet, my little pirate.” Hope splashed around and began to cry. “ Is your rib hurting you little love?” Killian put Hope on his chest. “Daddy is here..daddy is here...shh...shhh…” He rubs her back to calm her down. “You are okay little love.” Hope fell asleep on her Dad. “You must be cold little love.” He gets himself and Hope out of the tub and wraps Hope in a towel. He got himself a towel and covered himself up. Hope began to cry. “Hope, Daddy knows you are cold little love.”  
Emma and Henry arrived home, noticing the living room was a mess, seeing toys, baby bottle, and ice pack scattered around the room.  
“Henry, can you clean up the living room?”  
“Sure, Mom.”  
“Thank you, something tells me that your sister gave your Dad a rough time.” Emma goes upstairs hearing Hope crying finding her two pirates in the bathroom, Killian in a bathing suit soaking wet and Hope wrapped in a towel. Emma took a photo of her two pirates. “My two pirates.”  
“Swan.”  
“Hi, Killian.” She takes Hope from him. “Hope, did you have fun with Daddy?” She makes sure Hope was warm.  
“Sorry, love. Hope had a poop explosion on me and the baby chair...let’s just say that we both needed a bath. We had a daddy-daughter bath time.” Emma smiled.  
“I did marry a pirate. I know Hope had fun with you in bath time.”  
“Aye, she did. Hope, next time when you can be in the water longer we are going to have more fun. Pirate fun.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope smiles.  
“My two clean pirates.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, let’s get you dry up.” Killian cleaned the bathroom and took a shower himself. Emma takes Hope to her room and lotioned her up, combed her hair and put her in a clean diaper and a new outfit. “Did you have fun with Daddy?” Hope smiled. “Yes, you did. It looks like you had fun with your Daddy.” She holds Hope on herself, and Hope hugs her. “I missed you so much.I know you had so much fun with Daddy.” Emma takes Hope to their room and sits on their bed. “I had so much fun with your brother now I am so happy to be home with you.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope fell asleep in her Mommy’s arms. Killian returned to their room clean only in a towel. Emma puts Hope on her bed and walk to her husband and puts her hands on his chest. “You are my hot pirate.”  
“Aye, you are my hot swan.” They kiss and make out. Killian lift up his swan into his arms.  
“Killian, Hope.”  
Henry steps into their room. “Mom, Dad! You have to have sex while Hope is in the room.” Henry carries Hope. “Little Sis, you can sleep in my room with me.”  
Killian and Emma both laugh. “Our son knows when to take Hope out of the room.”  
“He knows us by now.” They continue to make out onto their bed.  
Henry was holding his sleeping sister in his room. He was gently kissing Hope on the head. “I love you baby sister.” An hour later, Hope woke up not in her Mommy’s arms and began to cry. “Hope, what is the matter, little sis? Do you want Mommy?” Hope began to wail. “Yes, you want our Mommy. I will bring her to you. Do not cry.” He kisses Hope on the head. When Killian and Emma heard Hope crying they changed into their clothes quickly. Henry enters the room. “Mom, Hope wants you. Right Hope?” Hope reached her arms out.  
Emma smiled. “Come to Mommy baby.” She gets Hope from Henry and Hope gripped her. “Did you woke up and not see Mommy?” Hope babbled. “You are with Mommy, sweetie.” She sits on her bed with her daughter.  
Henry sat next to his family. “I think you are right Mom, once she woke up and noticed she was not with you she began to cry. Hope you are with Mommy little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head. “You and I will play later. I know you just want to be with our Mommy.”  
“Henry, how was ice skating?”  
“It was so much fun! We fell a lot but we got the hang of it.”  
“Henry, learned quick. It took me time to ice skate.”  
“We ended up racing each other. I won mostly.”  
“No fair, you went ahead of me on all of our races.”  
“Yes, I did. We were having so much fun we only stopped when we could not feel our hands and feet anymore.”  
“It sounds like you both had fun.”  
“Yes, we did. How was your one on one time with Hope?”  
“Hope had her nap when she woke up we tried to build a pirate ship with her blocks. After I gave her her medicine but she gave me a hard time bottle feeding her. Then she had a poop explosion, and we ended up having a bath together. She enjoyed until her rib began to hurt. I can see why Allison told us not to use baths not too long. She had fun.”  
“I know she had fun with you.”  
“Aye, she did. She just missed her Mommy.”  
“Dad, can we have a sailing lesson soon please?”  
“Yes, we can lad. We do need out boy time.”  
“Yes, we do. I know Hope wants time with Mom.”  
Emma giggled.“Henry, Killian Hope and I are right here. I do need my one on one time with my little duckling. For now, Hope is in recovery this is our one on one time, snuggle time.”  
“Dad, we brought Granny’s.”  
“Swan, are you hungry?”  
“Yes, I am. We can eat in the living room.”  
“Swan.”  
“Henry cleaned up the living room. I know our little pirate princess can keep you very busy.”  
“Aye, I do love our little pirate princess.”  
“Me too.” They go downstairs, Killian brought their take out to the living room. Henry put a bed sheet on the carpet. They sat on the floor and had a picnic, Hope was sleeping on her Mommy.  
“Mom, can I hold Hope while you eat?”  
“We can try. Come sit next to us.” Henry sat next to his Mom. Emma gently put Hope in his arms. Hope moved around but stayed asleep. “She is still asleep. Can you stay nearby when she wakes up she sees you and not cry.”  
Emma smiled.”I can sit next to you and Hope anytime.” She wraps her arms around her two kids.  
“We love you, Mom.”  
“You and Hope are my everything.” She kisses Henry and Hope on the head. Killian smiled seeing his family all together. Henry held his sister to let their Mom eat. Hope woke up. “Hope, do not cry little sis. We are sitting next to Mommy.”  
“Mommy is right here sweetie.You are with Henry.” Hope smiled. “Henry, Hope is happy with you.”  
“She is smiling because she is next to you Mom.” Emma giggled. “Hope, do you want me to read you a story?” Hope babbled. “Mom, can you hold her? I will be right back.” Emma gets her daughter from her son. Hope began to cry. “Hope, are you hungry? Mommy will feed you.” Emma nurses her daughter. Hope stops eating and begins to cry. “Killian, she needs her medicine.”  
“Aye, I will get that and an ice pack.” Killian goes into the kitchen.  
“Daddy is getting your medicine, sweetie.” Hope gripped her Mommy. “You are with Mommy, baby.” Emma hugs her daughter. “Daddy will feed your medicine and you will be in less pain.” Henry heard his sister crying and brings down Hope’s her quilt and Pluto doll with his storybook. Henry sits next to his Mom and sister. “Hope, Henry is here little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Mom, I thought her quilt will help.”  
“Thank you, Henry. Hope, Henry brought your quilt to make you feel better.” She wraps the quilt around her daughter. “You have the best big brother ever who loves you so much and loves taking care of you.”  
Killian returns with Hope’s medicine. Emma positioned Hope on her lap, Hope began to fuss. “Hope. Daddy has to give you your medicine sweetie. After you can snuggle with Mommy all night.” Hope was still crying when Killian fed her medicine  
“Little love, you need to eat it.” Hope cried more. “You are being stubborn little love.”  
“Killian.”  
“Sorry, love.”  
“Just try again.” Hope moved. “Hope.” She puts her daughter on her chest and rubs her back. “Hope, I know you are in a lot of pain sweetie... You are tired of being in pain all the time...you are almost done being in pain...a few more weeks...Mommy is here to hold you, kiss you and hug you until you are all better…You have to eat the medicine sweetie that will help you stop your pain. Mommy is here...Mommy is holding you...you are Mommy’s special little girl and I will always be there for you...you are not alone Hope.” Hope gripped her Mommy and slowly stopped crying.  
“Little sis, Henry is here. I do not like seeing you in pain, even though you are in pain, I love you so much baby sister.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope babbled. “Are you trying to say, Henry?” Emma and Killian giggled. “Hope, after Daddy gives you your medicine I can read you a story.” Hope gripped their Mommy. “You can be with Mommy while I read you a story, little sis.”  
“Let’s try this again. Hope, the Jolly Roger needs a place to land.” Hope opened her mouth. Killian feeds Hope her medicine. “Good little love. You are Daddy’s good little pirate.” Killian began cleaning the living room. Emma nurses her daughter. “Good girl, Hopey. Mommy is so proud of you eating your medicine.”  
“Why did Hope give Dad a hard time?”  
“I am not sure. I think Hope is just tired of being in pain and eating that medicine. We need to remind her that she has all of us who love her and want her to get better soon.”  
“I want Hope not to be in recovery so I can play with her.”  
“You still can Henry.”  
“I know she is 8 months old, I thought by now she will be following me around by now.”  
Emma chuckled. “Henry, when she is not in recovery anymore she will soon enough follow you around.”  
“I cannot wait.”  
“You know, Hope is going to start her physical therapy soon, you can come with us and I can ask her physical therapist to let you join her.”  
“I can be in her lesson?”  
“For some part of the session. I am pretty sure you can. She has a session tomorrow.”  
“I can come.” Hope fussed.  
Emma burps her daughter. “Hope, you want to snuggle?” She kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, do you want Henry to join your session with Ms.Jane tomorrow?” Hope smiled.  
“Mom Hope is smiling. I will join you tomorrow, Hope.”  
“What is going on tomorrow?”  
“Hope has her physical therapy session with Ms.Jane tomorrow. Henry is going to join her session.”  
“Aye, Hope will love that. Lad the last time, I was there. Ms.Jane let me join the session after she worked with Hope. Your mother needs to be nearby your little sister.”  
“Let me guess cried a lot?”  
Killian smiled. “Aye, you are right, Henry. Since you are going with your Mom tomorrow to Hope’s physical therapy, I am going back to work.”  
“Dad, I am going to be with Mom and Hope.”  
“I know, son. You are going to help Mom with your sister.”  
“Yes, I love helping Mom with Hope.” Hope babbled. “Hope, I am here. Do you want a story? I can read it to you. You look comfy on our Mommy.” Henry kisses Hope on the head. Henry opened the storybook, “Once upon a time there was a long lost Princess of the Enchanted Forest..” As Henry read Hope the story, Hope was looking at her big brother in her ocean blue eyes. Emma and Killian smiled at each other. “Love, Hope is looking at Henry.”  
“I know, she is listening to her big brother.”  
“He is helping us calm her down.”  
“Yes, he is.”  
“Mom, dad we can hear you.”  
“Sorry, Henry and Hope.” The doorbell rang.  
“I will get it, love.” Killian opened the door, it was Snow White. “Snow..”  
“Hi, Killian. I am here to see my daughter.”  
“Snow, I.”  
“I need to see my daughter.” Emma hears her Mom at the door.  
“Henry, watch your sister.” She hands over Hope to her son, who began to cry.  
“Hope, let’s continue our story.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Mommy will be right back little sis. You are with me.” Hope cried louder. “We are going to Mommy.” Henry takes his sister to see their Mom.  
Emma sees her Mom. “Mom, what are you doing here?”  
“I need to see my daughter. I miss you. I know you are still mad at me.”  
“Yes, I still am.” Emma hears Hope crying. “Hope is still in a lot of pain.”  
“I want to help.” Henry brings crying, Hope.  
“Mom, Hope wants you.” Emma takes her daughter from her son. “I tried to calm her down.”  
“Henry, I know, Hope wants me. Hope you are with Mommy.”  
“Mom she did not want you to leave.”  
“I know, kid. You can finish storytime with Hope in a few minutes with her. We will meet you inside. Hope just wants to snuggle with me.”  
“Love..”  
“Stay nearby.”  
“Aye, love. Lad, let’s wait for your Mom and sister in the living room.”  
“Dad.”  
“Son.” The boys go to the living room. Killian listened nearby.  
“Mom, why are you here?”  
“I want to see you, Emma.”  
“Are you getting Leo the help he needs?”  
“Yes, Emma we are. How is Hope?”  
“We just got her calmed down, she was not letting Killian feed her her medicine. She only listened to me.”  
“You look tired.”  
“I am tired all of the time. I hate seeing my baby girl in pain. She is in pain and getting by with Killian, Henry and I.” Killian was next to his wife. “I am tired but I am not stopping to help my baby girl until she is recovery free. She is getting physical therapy and all of the support she needs. She is getting the help right away not when things are worst and ignore the needed help. If my babies ever need the help they need I am going to give it to them, not in denial.”  
“Emma. I was not in denial.”  
“If you weren’t in denial about Leo’s bad behavior issues, Hope would not be in constant pain right now.” Hope began to cry. “Hope. We are going to back to storytime with Henry and a lot of snuggle time.” Emma takes Hope back inside leaving Killian with his mother in law.  
“Snow..”  
“I am trying to be there for my daughter and granddaughter.”  
“Hope is in a lot of pain.”  
“That is why I want to help.”  
“Snow, I know you have good intentions but you are not helping this situation.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Hope is in pain all of the time, Emma, Henry and I are helping her. You just came right now as we got Hope finally to calm down from her medicine feeding and comforting her in pain. Making Emma madder is not helping Hope.”  
“Please tell me what I need to do. I want to be in my daughter’s life again.” Emma heard the conversation. “Henry, watch Hope.” Henry takes Hope from their Mom.  
“Little Sis, I have two Pluto dolls.” Hope grabbed the big Pluto and chewed on it as she sat with her big brother.  
Emma goes to her Mom. “Mom, you are making things worse.”  
“Emma, I want to be in your life.”  
“You are not helping now Mom. All I see you is the pain you caused my daughter. You do not get that?”  
“I want to make it up to you.”  
“Not now. I am with my children and Killian, who is helping me. I do not want to see you who was in denial of my brother’s behavior.”  
“I knew you had the darkness in you and got rid of it.”  
“Me? What about Lily? You gave it to her. Lily darkness improved since she has been here. You never told me about it until Cruella, Ursula and Maleficent came into town. Now you have karma back, you have Leo with darkness. Please stop being in denial. I cannot stand people who are denial especially when the child needs the obvious help.”  
“Emma, I am not in denial.”  
Emma got mad. “Yes, you are Mom. Leo’s behavior got worse to the point he did not have a care in the world when he severely injured my daughter.” Killian holding his wife. “You do not see that in front of you? How can you let Leo behavioral issues get that far that he injured my daughter?”  
“I am sorry Emma. I wanted to come by and help out.”  
“I am giving Hope the right help she needs from me. I am never going to be the parent who ignores their children issues and be in denial. I will always support my children no matter what and get the help they need. I am not your child who needs the help.”  
“Snow, Emma is right. We are giving the help she needs, and we are never going to be in denial of the help our children need not ever.”  
“If you need help, call me. I am not in denial of Leo’s darkness.”  
“If you were not in denial Mom, Hope would not have been injured in the first place.” Snow White leaves.  
Killian hugs his wife. “You are with me love.”  
“You are at my side, always.”  
“Aye, always and will be, swan.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You are welcome, love.” He kisses the top of Emma’s head. “We are going to get through this as a family.”  
“Yes, we are. Team Swan-Jones?”  
“Team Swan-Jones.” They kiss.  
“Now let’s go be with our children.” They return to the living room with Henry reading to Hope, who was sitting on his lap holding her new Pluto doll.  
Emma sat next to her children. “How is storytime?”  
“Mommy.” Emma smiled. She gets her daughter from her son.  
“Hope, are you enjoying Henry’s story? You have your big Pluto doll with you.” Hope smiled.  
“We talked and I kept her distracted. The new Pluto doll made her so happy.” Henry set the book down and hugs his Mom.  
“I love when both of my children are giving me hugs at the same time.” She kisses Hope and Henry on their heads.  
“Little love, are you holding Pluto?” Hope babbled. “You love your new Pluto doll.”  
“Mom, are you okay? We heard your conversation with Grandma.”  
“I am still mad at her. She was or is still in denial of Leo’s darkness.”  
“If Grandma was not in denial Leo would not have hurt Hope.”  
“You are right, Henry. That is why I am still mad at her.”  
“Dad and I are mad at her too, we hate seeing Hope in pain.”  
“Hope has us, Henry, she is getting the help she needs it.”  
“I am looking forward to going to Hope’s physical therapy session tomorrow.”  
“I know Hope will be happy to have her big brother playing with her in physical therapy tomorrow.” They watched Hope playing with Killian and the Pluto doll.  
“Mom, Hope loves her Pluto doll.”  
“We can bring the small one to her physical session tomorrow.”  
“I just want to make Hope happy.”  
“We all are making your sister happy.” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“We all are Mom.”  
“Yes, we are.”  
The next morning, Killian woke up early to get ready for work. Hope was sleeping with her Mommy. He kisses Hope and Emma on their heads. Emma woke up, “Morning.”  
“Morning, love.” They kiss. “Are you going to be alright with both of the children today?”  
“Yes, I am. If anything goes wrong, I will call you. I have a good feeling, today will be a good day with both our children.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Love, if you need to talk.”  
“I am still mad at my mom..her being in denial...with the whole darkness...I still have mix feelings about it since they kept it a secret from me and the whole time they prevented to happen to me. Even though when I was the dark one, I was able to control it.”  
“Aye, you did better control the darkness in you than me.”  
“That because all I did as the dark one was all for you.” Killian hugs his wife.  
“Even though you were the dark one love, you still have your caring heart. I love you before, while you were the dark one and always will love you no matter what.” He kisses Emma on the head. “When I saw your brother fighting with Henry, I knew he was showing his true bad intentions of our little love. I knew his darkness was different than your love. That darkness is bad.”  
“I feel sorry for my parents...I just know that Leo won’t turn into a dark one as I did.”  
“Love that was different.”  
“I know, I was supposed to have the darkness my whole life. My parents got rid of it and put it in Lily. Now parents have Leo with darkness to deal with. Until my parents know what is going on with my brother, Hope is not going to be around him, who knows what he is capable of.”  
“Hope is not going to be around him without us. We are not going to let Hope be around him alone.”  
“I do not want our baby to get hurt more.”  
“Us too, love. Henry and I are not going to let Leo anywhere near Hope.”  
“It just bugs me that my Mom was and still in denial…”  
“We know love, that your brother had behavior issues.”  
“I hate denial...they were many times when I was in the system when foster parents were in denial that I needed medicine when I was sick or social workers did not believe me that foster parents abused me or starved me...that is why I hate denial and when it is coming from my own mother..”Emma started to cry and hugs Hope. “How can my own mother is in denial when it is so obvious about my brother behavior issues was a problem?”  
“Love, everyone has their own opinions and thoughts and experience. Not everyone can be perfect in making decisions. From your experiences, you learned not to be in denial.”  
“You do know when Henry’s father came back she wanted me back together with him.” Killian gave her a shocked look. “I was never ever going to go back to him he abandoned me, he never believes me about Tamara who kidnapped our son...my Mom has bad judgment. My father should have hurt him when he had a chance.”  
“Aye, your Dad liked me better?”  
“Yes, he did. He trusted you knowing you will always be there for me.” Killian wrapped his arm around his two loves. “You will have me always.”  
“You are my true love and the best Daddy to our children.”  
“Yes, I am.” They kiss. Hope woke up. “Good morning, little love.”  
“Dada.”  
“Yes, little love Dada.” he lets Hope grip his hook. “Are you going to have fun with Mommy and Henry today?” Hope babbled.  
“I am looking forward to hear all about it when we have Daddy daughter time after work.” Hope began to cry. “Love, I can feed Hope her medicine before I leave.”  
“That will be very helpful and Hope will love that.” Killian gets Hope’s her medicine. “Hope daddy is getting your medicine.” Hope makes poop. “Hope, do you need a change? Mommy will change you.” Emma changes Hope’s diaper and a new outfit. “There you go, you are all clean and ready for the day.” Killian enters Hope’s room seeing Emma and Hope playing their special game. Emma sits with Hope on the rocking chair. “Hope, the Jolly Roger needs a place to land.” Hope eats her medicine. “Good little lass.” He kisses Hope on the head. Emma nurses Hope. “Love, I got to get to work.”  
“Killian, I have Henry with me and Hope.”  
“Love, call me if you need anything.”  
“You know I will. Have a good day at work.”  
“I will see you and our children tonight.”  
“I know we will miss you. I know our two pirate will spend a lot of time with you after work.”  
“Aye, I am looking forward to it.” They kiss. He kisses Hope on the head. “Bye, Hope. Be a good lass to Mommy and Henry.” Killian leaves. Hope has her morning nap after she was nursed. Emma made eggs for herself and Henry. Henry comes down. “Morning, Mom.”  
“Morning, Henry.” Henry set the table and poured glasses of orange juice for his and his Mom.  
“Where is Hope?”  
“Taking her morning nap. I know her physical therapy is in a few hours and she will be tired afterward.”  
“What is physical therapy?”  
“Her teacher Ms.Jane helps Hope move around in certain ways, like helping her scoot more even though she is in pain and they use toys. It is only thirty minutes a session.”  
“Can we get ice cream after?”  
“We will see. We can stop by to vsit your Aunt Allison after her session.”  
“Yes!” Emma giggled. They ate their breakfast and talked. They heard Hope on the monitor. “Mom, I will get her.” Henry rushes upstairs to get his sister. Henry sees Hope crying in her crib. “Good morning, Hope.” He takes his sister out of the crib. “Mommy is downstairs. I know you want to see her.” Hope makes poop. “Diaper change first.” Henry changes Hope’s diaper. “You are all clean.” He lifts her off the changing table. “Let’s go see Mommy.” Henry brings his sister to the kitchen where their Mom was cleaning up their breakfast. “Mommy.”  
Emma smiles. “Good morning, Hope.” She takes Hope from her son. “Did you have a good nap?” Hope babbled.  
“I just changed her diaper before I brought her down here.”  
“Henry, get dressed. I got to myself dressed and get her diaper bag packed.” Hope hugged her Mommy. “Hope, you Henry and I are going to have fun together today.”  
“Can we get ice cream?’  
“Yes, we can after we visit your Aunt Allison.” Henry goes upstairs to get dressed. “Hope, are you ready to have fun with Ms.Jane?” Hope smiled and hugged her Mommy. “Mommy is going to be with you the whole time.”  
“Mommy.” Emma kisses Hope on the head. “Mommy is here.” Hope babbled. She brings Hope up to her room, put the rails up and let her daughter sit on her bed. “Hope, look who I have Pluto.” Hope grabbed her Pluto doll and babbled. “You are welcome, Hope.” She kisses her daughter on the cheek. Emma got dressed for the day. Henry comes in as his Mom was doing her hair. “Just in time, I have to use the bathroom and I need you to watch Hope.”  
“I can play with Hope.” Henry joined his sister on the bed. “Hope, are you playing with your small Pluto?” Hope babbled. Emma smiles at her children playing together. Emma washes her face brushed her teeth in the bathroom, hearing Henry playing with Hope. She gets Hope’s diaper bag packed, with a cooler for her ice pack and her medicine and extra clothes, diapers, and baby wipes. Emma returns to her room seeing Henry lying on his back having Hope on top of him snuggling. “You are the best Hope. You have your hero, your big brother. Henry loves you so much.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope babbled. Emma took pictures of her children bonding time. Henry quickly gets up holding Hope.“Hope, what did you say?” Emma knew something was going on and changed her iPhone to video. “Hope, say that again?”  
“Hen-wy”  
Emma heard her daughter talk which made her tear up and seeing Henry in tears in his eyes. “Yes, Hope. Henry.”  
“Hen-wy.” Hope hugs her brother. Henry sees his Mom.  
“Mom...Hope can say my name!” Emma sat next to her two children.  
“I heard her saying your name. I caught it on video, so you will always have it as a memory.”  
“Henwy.”  
“Yes, Hope, You can say Henry. I am so proud of you.” Emma gives Hope multiple kisses on her cheek.  
“Hope knows that I am her big brother and her hero.”  
“Henwy.”  
“Yes, Hope, Henry.” Emma was in awe. She took pictures of her son and daughter’s special moment. “Mom, do we have time before Hope’s physical therapy?”  
“Yes, we do. What do you want to do?”  
“Dad, did miss Hope’s third word can we show him and my other Mom?”  
Emma smiled. “I am pretty sure we can drop by before her physical therapy to both places.” Hope babbled. “You want to visit Daddy at work little sis?”  
“Henwy.”  
“Yes, Hope. I will be with you and Mommy.” Hope babbled. Emma puts Hope’s coat on her while Henry gets Hope’s diaper bag. “Hope, are you ready to visit Daddy at work?” Hope smiled. “I am so proud of you baby girl, saying your brother’s name.”  
“Henwy.”  
“I thought you were going to say Henry first since you always moved in a special way to his name when you were growing inside my belly.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Yes, Hope. Mommy.” Henry heard his Mom’s conversation. Henry hugs his Mom.  
“Now, Hope knows all of our names.”  
“Yes, she does. Now let’s go see your Dad.”  
“Hope said her third word with just you and me Mom.”  
“That is right. Now we can surprise your Dad at work.”  
“He will love it.” Emma drove her two kids to the sheriff station. She sees the yellow bug parked in the deputy section. Henry carries Hope inside. “Hope, we are at Mommy and Daddy’s work.” They see Killian sitting at his desk talking to Lily and Charming. “Hope.” Henry pointed out, to Killian. “Daddy.”  
“Dada.” Killian heard his daughter calling him and sees his two children and wife and smiles.  
“Swan, what are you all doing here?” he kisses Emma on the lips.  
“We decided to drop by, Henry.”  
“Dad. We wanted to show you...Hope say it.”  
“Henwy.”  
Killian had a big smile on his face. “Hope, you can say Henry?” Charming approached his family.  
“Henwy.” She hugs her brother.  
“Little love, Daddy is so proud of you.” He gives Hope multiple kisses on her cheek and makes her laugh and cry. “Henry, I can hold hope and give her ice pack.” Henry gives Hope to their Dad. “Little love, Daddy is here.” Henry hands him the ice pack. “Thank you, lad.” Killian sits down with Hope and places the ice pack on her fractured rib.  
“Henry, your sister can finally say your name?”  
“Yes, she can. I was not screaming as I expected. Hope and I were talking I told her that I was her big brother and her hero and she said my name, it was awesome.” Charming and Henry talk leaving Lily and Emma together.  
“Hi, Emma.”  
“Hi, Lily. How is work?”  
“Not too busy. How is Hope’s recovery?”  
“She is still in recovery and she is in a lot of pain but she takes after me she is a fighter. She is in physical therapy now to help her with her recovery.”  
“I was talking to your Dad about Leo’s darkness.”  
“What did you say to him?”  
“I told him to help her son and teach him right from wrong also be patient with him. You know from my experiences, my adopted parents did not have the much patience…”  
“I remember. I am sorry for not helping you.”  
“That is alright, Emma. I learned to deal with it. I can help your parents with Leo.”  
“Thank you, I am not letting Leo anywhere near my daughter. Were your actions were ever violent?”  
“Not at the young age, I made bad decisions. From what your Dad and husband told me, his darkness is much worse than mine at five years old.”  
“Were your parents in denial?”  
“My parents did not believe me but they are not from the magical realms. Your parents believe.”  
“Not at first because my mom is in denial. Even though she saw it for herself she did not accept it. She is the one who brought him over as soon as Leo comes over, he severely injures Hope.”  
“I can see that you are still mad.”  
“Yes, I am. She came over last night and we had another fight. I told her to help Leo not me, I have Killian and Henry to help me with Hope.” Emma hearing Hope fuss in her Dad’s arms.  
“Hope.” She takes her daughter from her Dad. Hope hugged her Mommy.  
“It sounds like you got everything under control with parenting.”  
“Kind of but I will do anything for Hope and Henry. Hope, are you ready to go to see Henry’s other Mommy?” hope smiled. “Hope say bye-bye to Grandpa and Lily.” She waves Hope’s hand which made Lily and Charming smile. She sees Henry and Killian talking.  
“Emma your Mom told me.”  
“I told her that she is in denial.”  
“Emma.”  
“I have to get Hope and Henry to Regina’s before her physical therapy. Henry, we have to go.”  
“Swan, I will walk you all out to the car.”  
“Dada.” He takes Hope from his wife. They walk together. “Little love. Thank you for visiting me at work. You made my day happier.” Hope smiled. “Aye, when I get home you can tell me all about your day with Mommy and Henry.” Hope grabbed her Daddy’s hook. “My little pirate.” He kisses Hope lightly on the cheek. “Love, i spoke to your Dad about last night.”  
“I know, thank you. I did not want to talk about it too much.”  
“You are welcome, love. I will see you tonight. Can you send me pictures of Hope in physical therapy?”  
“Yes, I can. When you get home tonight, I know all three of us will tell you all about our day.” Killian gets Hope in her car seat. Hope was still holding his hook. “Little love, you are going bye-bye with Mommy and Henry.”  
“Dada.” Killian smiles.  
“Little love, when I get home from work we will have daddy-daughter time. Now, I have to work.” Hope began to cry. “Hope.” He kisses her daughter on the head.  
Henry sits next to his sister. “Dad, I got her.”  
“Aye, lad. I am happy that you visited me at work.”  
“It was my idea, as soon as Hope said my name, I wanted to come and show you since you weren’t with us.”  
Killian smiled. “Lad, I am happy that you wanted to show Hope’s newest word.”  
“Killian we will see you tonight.”  
“Aye, have a fun day with our children.”  
“Thank you.” They hug and kiss. “Have a good day at work.”  
“You visiting me today made my day at work happier.”  
“See you tonight.” They kiss. Emma gets in the car. Hope was still crying.  
“Hope, it is okay little sis.” Henry kisses Hope on the head. He takes Pluto out of the diaper bag. “Hope, look what I got Pluto!”  
Hope stopped crying and babbled and grabbed her favorite toy. Emma drove the car to Regina’s office. “Hope, we are at my other Mommy’s office little sis.” Henry takes Hope out of her car seat who was holding her Pluto doll. “Henry, we cannot stay too long, we have to get to Hope’s physical therapy session.”  
“I know.” Henry leads his sister and Mom to his other Mom’s office. He knocks on the door.  
“Come in.” Henry sees his Mom at her desk. Regina looks up and sees Henry holding Hope and Emma behind them. “Henry. What a surprise. Come in.” She hugs her son. “Hi, Hope.” Hope babbled. “What brings you in today?”  
“Well.” He looks down at Hope. “Hope, say your new word. Who is your big brother and hero?”  
“Henwy.” Regina and Emma were in awe.  
“Hope, you made Henry so happy.” Hope gripped her big brother. “Is this why you came in?”  
“Yes, I wanted to show you after Dad, Hope’s new word my name. I have the best sister ever.” Henry give Hope kisses on the head. “Mommy.” Henry gives Hope to their Mom. Hope began to fuss. “Are you hungry?” Emma brings Hope to the couch and nurses her.  
“Have you spoken to Grandma about Leo’s darkness?”  
“Yes, Henry I did. I think I should tell your Mom and you both at the same time.” Regina and Henry joined Emma and Hope in the sitting area. “Emma, I have been working with your Mom on Leo's darkness.”  
“How bad is it?”  
“From what we saw when Leo injured Hope and Lily has been helping me since she experienced with it.”  
“Yes, that was supposed to be me not her.” Hope moved. “You have to eat sweetie.”  
“Leo’s darkness is not bad.”  
“Is there any way to control his darkness? Lily said that she was not that bad when she was five years old.”  
“I am working on it with her help and your parents. Your Mom was in denial for a long time.”  
“Oh I know, we got into another fight last night about her being in denial. She was trying to help me that I told her that she was in denial if she got the help for Leo earlier, Hope would not be in pain.”  
“Your Mom and her stubbornness.” Hope stopped eating.  
“Henry, can you burp Hope?”  
“Sure.” Henry takes his sister from his Mom and burps her. “Wow, you can belch loud, little sis. I am impressed.” Emma and Regina giggled. Henry showed Hope around Regina’s office.  
“How are you helping Leo?”  
“By teaching him from right and wrong and using suggestions from Lily what she wanted her parents to say to her when she was a child when she had the darkness in her. I know she can control it better now from the help of Maleficent and patience.”  
“That what Lily told me.”  
“I know your parents will have patience with Leo, your Mom is getting used to the idea of Leo dark.”  
“From last night, I am pretty sure she is in denial, she does not want to admit that she was wrong. I do not think she realized that Hope got injured…”  
“You mean her realization of when Leo injuring Hope was a sign that her son had the darkness in him but in denial.”  
“Exactly.”  
“Emma, I am making your Mom realized it from the magic test on him and observing him.”  
“I am still not on speaking terms with her, thank you for making her realize about Leo’s darkness.”  
“Your welcome, Emma. I do not want Leo’s darkness to be ignored and not get the help he needs to control it before he causes bad incidents in town.”  
“Thank you, Regina.”  
“You are welcome, Emma.”  
“Henry, we have to leave.”  
Henry carries his sister to his moms. “Hope we are with Mommy.” Emma takes Hope and puts her coat on her.  
Henry hugs his Mom. “Thank you for letting us visit.”  
“You are very welcome, Henry. You can bring Hope here anytime. I know you are very happy Hope can finally say your name.”  
“Yes, I am. Today, I am joining Hope’s therapy session.”  
“Yes, kid. You are. We have to go, we cannot be late.”  
“Emma, I will update you on your brother.”  
“Thank you, Regina.”  
“You are welcome, Emma. Hope have fun with Henry.” Hope smiled. Emma brings Hope to the car. Emma drove them to Storybrooke Hospital where Hope ’s physical therapy is taken place. “Mommy.” Henry takes Hope out of her car seat and hands over to their Mom. “Hope, you like when you play with Ms.Jane. I am not leaving you. Henry is going to be you and me.” Henry carried Hope’s diaper bag and followed his mom and sister. “How many times Hope has her session with Ms.Jane?”  
“This is her third session. She is still getting used to her instructor.”  
“Mom Hope will be happy with me.”  
“Yes, she will Henry.” They reached the pediatric floor and entered the physical therapy room full of color toys, objects, trampoline, rock climbing wall, and zip line. “Hope, you are going to play with Henry and Ms.Jane in here.” Hope gripped her Mommy. “I am not leaving, Hope.”  
“Hope, I am here little sis. I am going to play with you and Miss. Jane. This place is full of toys for you to play with. Mom this place looks fun.”  
“I know, Henry.”  
A dark blonde haired woman with dark blue eyes approached them. “Hello, Emma. Hi, Hope.”  
“Hi, Ms.Jane. This is my son Henry.”  
“Hello, Henry, I heard so much about you from your Mom.”  
“Hi, Ms.Jane. Are you the Jane Banks from Mary Poppins?”  
“Yes, I am.”  
“Awesome.”  
“Do you want to play with your sister and me?”  
“Yes, I love making Hope happy.” Hope fussed.  
“Kid, let me hold her for a bit until she settled down.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Hopey, I am not going anywhere.” Jane leads them to a play mat area with toys set out for Hope. “Emma you can set Hope on her tummy.” Emma did as she as instructed and Hope began to cry.  
“Mommy is right here sweetie.” Ms.Jane used toys and to relax Hope’s fractured rib. Ms.Jane moved Hope’s legs and arms gently. She helped Hope improved on grabbing toys, she was explaining the techniques to Emma and Henry. When Hope began to scoot, she was heading toward to Henry and reached his legs. “Come to Henry little sis.” Hope began to cry. “I know..you are in pain. You did a good job scooting. You are getting stronger little sis.” Henry holds his sister to calm her down. “You want to play with me?” He kisses his sister on the head.  
“Henwy.”  
Henry smiled. “We can play.I love that you can say my name now, you are making me so happy Hope.”  
“Henry, you can help me with Hope on her next exercise.” She gets a big ball. “You can help Hope sit on this ball.”  
“Sure. Hope let’s play on the big blue ball.” Henry placed Hope the ball and held her from her waist.  
“Don’t let her go Henry.”  
“Mom, I am not going to let Hope get hurt.” After a little while on the ball Ms.Jane got a few toys to play with Hope. “Hope, I got more toys for you to play with.” Henry sets Hope on the mat. “Hope, you got more toys for you to play with.” Hope began to cry.  
Emma knows her daughter was getting overstimulated. “Hope.” She gets her daughter from the mat. “Are you tired?” She sniffs her daughter. “You also need a change.” Hope snuggled on her Mommy.  
“Emma, we can continue her playtime at her next session. Hope did a lot today.” She talks to Hope. “Hope, did a good job today. This is your best session yet. Henry, you can help the techniques at home with Hope.”  
“Great, I am happy to come back. I had fun with Hope.”  
“You make your sister more comfortable, you are welcome to join Hope’s session anytime.”  
“Mom, can I come back?’  
“Yes, you can Henry. Miss Jane, we will see you next week.”  
“Yes, Emma. Bye, Hope. you did a good job today.” Emma leads her children.  
“The bathroom is across the hall.”  
“Thank you, Henry. Hope and I will be right back.” Emma takes Hope in. Emma changes Hope’s diaper. “You did so well today with Ms.Jane. You listened to her. Were you happy that Henry joined today?” Hope babbled. “I know Henry had fun with you.” Emma finishes changing her daughter. Hope began to cry. “Hope, is it time for your medicine?”  
“Mommy.”  
“Mommy will give you your medicine.” Emma exits the restroom and finds Allison with Henry. “Allison."  
“Hi, Emma. Hi Hope.”  
“She needs her medicine. She had a good therapy session today.”  
“Yes, I heard from Henry.”  
“You can feed Hope her medicine in my office.” Allison leads Emma, Hope, and Henry to her office. “I am on my lunch break. I can hold her.” Allison holds Hope who was still crying.  
“Henwy.” Allison was surprised.  
“Hope, you can say Henry now?”  
“Yes, she said my name this morning.” He talks to Hope. “Hope, Henry is here. Do not cry. I will feed you your medicine than you can take a nap. I know you are tired of having fun.” Hope stopped crying. Allison placed Hope on her lap. Henry spoon fed Hope her medicine, “Hope, Jolly Roger.” Hope ate her medicine. “Good Hope.” Allison hands over her niece to her best friend. Emma nurses Hope. “How is Hope at home?”  
“She is still in a lot of pain but she has us helping her. My brother on the other hand and my Mom...we had another fight…”  
“Emma, I had a few patients from Leo’s other incidents.”  
“Are they hurt as bad as Hope?”  
“Unfortunately, hope has the most serious injuries. Hope is improving though.”  
“Yes, she is. We are slowly getting Hope out of the house. I am watching her all the time.”  
“I know the feeling, Emma. She cannot go to the park yet.”  
“ I know not too much physical activity for her just yet. She gets in pain from scooting still but she is getting stronger.”  
“Aunt Allison, my mom and I went ice skating yesterday. It was so much fun.”  
“Who got the hang of ice skating first?”  
“I did. Here are a few videos of mom falling while ice skating.” He showed the videos on his iPhone to his aunt.  
“Henry, seriously?”  
“It was funny.”  
“I did not record you falling.”  
“True but we both fell a lot.”  
“Yes, we did but it was fun.”  
“Yes, We need to go again.” After Hope was nursed, Emma burped her and Hope fell asleep.  
“Emma, let me check Hope’s fractured rib.” Emma opened up Hope’s onesie.  
“Looks good, no new bruises.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Emma, whenever you are free all three of you can come over.”  
“We will love to come over.”  
“Yes!” Allison and Emma laughed.  
“Henry, do you want to get ice cream in town?”  
“Yes, it is never too cold for ice cream.” Emma giggled.  
“Allison, thank you for letting us use your office.”  
“You are welcome, Emma. having you, Henry and Hope's visit made my day.”  
“We have been doing that all day. We visited Dad at the Sheriff Station to show Hope’s new word and my other Mom’s office to this morning before we came here.”  
“I can see why Hope is tired out.”  
“Yes, she had a very busy morning and I have a feeling she will have a long nap.”  
Henry hugs his aunt. “Can we come over soon?”  
“You can come over anytime.”  
“Yes, with my Mom and sister.”  
“Yes, Henry. We need to go your aunt needs to relax before heading back to work.”  
“Bye, Aunt Allison.”  
“Bye, Henry.” She kisses Henry on the head. “Bye Emma.” She hugs Emma. “Bye, Hope. When I come over to your house, I can play with you.” Emma, Henry, and Hope leave and head back to their car. Emma puts Hope in her car seat. “Are we getting ice cream, Mom?’  
“Yes, we are.” Emma drove them into town and parked the car. Hope was still asleep. “Henry, can you pass me her carrier?” Henry hands his Mom the carrier. She puts it on and put Hope in it, who was still sleep. “Visiting, Daddy, Regina, and physical therapy made you so tired out. You can sleep on Mommy." She kisses Hope on the head. Henry ordered their ice creams. Emma paid for the ice cream on a cone. They sat down and talked. “Mom, you are always supporting Hope and me.”  
“You two are my kids and my whole world, I always want you and Hope to be happy, safe and have a good life.”  
“With your fight with your Mom yesterday, were you always told yourself to be a better person from your childhood experiences in the system?”  
“Yes, I always have seen families at school, children running to their parents with open arms after school was let out, parents and children walking together happily. I just knew being a foster kid, I did not have stable parents...I always knew that I will have a good life in the future. Now, I have you, Hope and your Dad.”  
“You have us, Mom.”  
“I know. I love our family. Just experiences having horrible foster parents and now my Mom being in denial. I do not get how could my mom, be in denial about Leo?”  
Henry holds his Mom’s hand. “You are nothing like her. You are supporting Hope right now in her recovery and taking her to physical therapy sessions and being there for her. You are nothing like your Mom being in denial. I know you will always support us and we can always talk to you, like I am now, having open conversations with me and Hope when she is awake.” Emma giggled. Henry hugs his mom. “You have us and we have you.”  
“That is right I have the two best kids.” She kisses Henry and Hope on their heads. After their ice cream, they went home. Emma took Hope to her room and placed her in her crib. “Henry, do you want to watch Netflix in my room?’  
“Yes.” Henry and Emma watched Harry Potter movie in bed. They heard Hope crying. Emma gets her daughter. “Hi, Hope. Did you have a good long nap?” Hope babbled. “You slept for a long time.” Emma felt Hope was wet. Emma changes Hope into a clean diaper. “Henry and Mommy are watching a movie. Do you want to join us?” Hope smiled. Emma brings Hope into her room. “Henry, someone wants to watch a movie with us.”  
“Hope, you can sit next to me little sis.” Emma placed Hope in between herself and Henry on the bed. For the rest of the movie, Hope was scooting around by Henry and Emma. Henry played with his sister by gently tickling her and kissing her. When Hope was placed on the bed, Hope went to her Mommy. “Hope, you want to be with Mommy?” Hope babbled. Hope snuggled on her Mommy for the rest of the movie. “Hope, are you happy to be with our Mommy?” Hope babbled. “I will take that as a yes.” Killian returns home, not seeing his family on the lower floor. He checked his room, seeing Henry and Emma talking, while Hope was snuggling on her Mommy on their bed. “Dad!” He rushes to hug his Dad. “How was the rest of work?”  
“It was not fun compared seeing you, your sister and Mom.”  
“Hi, honey.”  
“Hello, love. I see you are comfy with Hope.”  
“Yes, our little duckling loves her snuggle time with me.”  
“Hi, Hope. Daddy's home.” He kisses Hope on the head. “How was her physical therapy session?”  
“Her best session so far.”  
“Aye, really?”  
“Yes, I made Hope happy playing her with Ms.Jane. Hope was happily playing with me during her exercises.”  
“Henry made a huge difference. Hope played with toys, moved around and balanced on a big ball.”  
“Mom, I was holding Hope.”  
Emma giggled. “Yes, you were.” Hope began to cry. “Hope, do you need your medicine?"  
“Love, I will get it.” Killian brought up Hope’s medicine. Killian spoon fed Hope her medicine. Hope ate some of it. “Little love, a little more.” He spoonfed Hope her medicine.” She ate it and began to cry. “Hope, I know the medicine has a yucky taste.” Emma nurses Hope who just continued to cry.  
“Mom, I will get Hope ice.” Henry brings Hope an ice pack.  
“You have to drink Mommy’s milk to make the medicine go down.” Hope ate a little more. “Good Hope.” She burps her daughter. She opens her onesie. Henry placed the ice pack on his sister’s injured rib. Hope slowly stopped crying. “You just needed ice little sis?” Hope babbled. “That is right, I knew you needed ice little sis. I am here to help you with your pain with Mommy and Daddy. We love you so much, Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope fussed.  
“Hope, do you want Henry?” Henry sat down next to his Mom. “Hope wants you, Henry.”  
“Come to Henry little sis.” Emma placed her daughter in his arms. “Henwy.”  
“Yes, Hope. Henry is here. You are with your big brother and your hero little sis. I love you so much. I know when you are not in pain anymore you and I will play so much when you can crawl.” Henry placed the ice pack on his sister’s bruise. “Hope, I am your hero it is part of my job as your big brother. You are very lucky Hope, we have the best parents who love and support us and always be there for us. You will always have my back and I will have yours whenever you need me.” Hope smiled. Emma was in awe watching her two children bonding more together, Killian hugged his wife. “Our children are the best.”  
“Aye, they are. They know that they have us and they have each other.”  
“This is the family I always wanted. I have this family because of you.”  
“I fell in love with you and we created this family together.”  
“Yes, a strong trustworthy family.”  
“That is right.” They kiss.  
“Love, do you want to help me cook dinner?”  
“Yes.” As they were leaving the room, the heard “Mommy.”  
They both smiled at each other. “Love, I will cook dinner. Our little love wants you here.”  
Emma smiled. “You are right, our little buttercup will be attached to me.”  
“I am right, always.” Emma giggles and kisses her husband. Emma joined her children on the bed.  
“Hope, Mommy is here next to you and Henry.” Emma let Hope hold her finger. “I told you, Henry, Hope would have a lot of time with the both of us.”  
“She wants to be with the both of us together.”  
“Yes, hope loves you and me.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Hopey.” She kisses Hope’s hand. Killian watches his family for a moment talking and all together. “I love my family.” He went downstairs to cook dinner. After they had dinner, Henry and Emma had one on time, drawing in his room. Killian had his one on one time with his little love, “I know you had a busy day.” Hope babbled. “Oh, really? Henry joined your playtime with Ms. Jane? Tell me more..” Killian smiled as his daughter was babbling to him. Emma watched through the doorway, her wonderful husband and caring Daddy to their daughter. “Mom, I am ready to draw?’  
“I am coming, Henry.” She joins her son in his room.  
“You were watching Dad’s one on one time with Hope?”  
“Yes, kid. You are right.”  
“I knew Dad was the right one for you. He is the best Dad ever.”  
Emma smiled. “Yes, Henry your Dad is the best. What are we drawing tonight?”  
“I was thinking we can try drawing ourselves.”  
“Is that a challenge?”  
“Yes, yes it is.” Emma giggled.  
They began to draw. “Did you have fun today with me and Hope?"  
“Yes, I did. Can we spend more time together even when I am at school?"  
“Yes, we can. Hope and I can pick you after school and we can do something fun together.”  
“That is a great idea, Mom.”  
“When you ask your art teacher, let me know so I can schedule Hope to join your art class?”  
Henry smiled big. “ Mom, really?”  
“Yes, Henry.” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“You are the best.”  
“I am.” They heard Hope crying, Killian brought Hope to Henry’s room.  
“This little love wants her Mommy and Henry.”  
“Hope, you can join us, little sis.” Henry takes his sister from their Dad and sat on the floor. Killian sat on the floor and wrapped his arms around his wife. “Did we interrupt your one on one time?” Emma smiled. “Nope,we were talking about Hope joining Henry’s art class in school.” They watched Henry teaching Hope about drawing. “Having your arms wrapped around me making me feel safe as usual and seeing our two children really close, is all I ever asked for.”  
“You my love deserve all of this.”  
“I love you, Killian.”  
“I love you, Emma.” They kiss and they continue watching Henry drawing with hope on his lap. This is how Emma always pictured her family a loving caring husband on her side and her children close relationship, being together, happy, safe and honest and have open conversations. She cannot think of anything better, she loves her family.


	86. Life Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma's family bond becomes stronger when Hope unexpectedly has another emergency surgery

Hope was having a rough night. Emma and Killian took turns trying to calm down their little love. Emma was pacing around the room with crying Hope. “Hopey, Mommy got you, sweetie.” Hope continued to wail. “You are fed, clean, and we gave you your medicine. Hope what is the matter, sweetie?” She rubs Hope’s back. “I know you are in a lot of pain baby. Mommy wants to make you happy...I know you are tired of being in pain sweetie. We all want you to be happy and not in pain anymore.” Henry hears his sister crying nonstop and knowing his parents are tired. Henry goes to his room. “Mom, can I watch Hope?”  
“Henry. She has been crying nonstop. We do not know what is wrong.”  
“Mom, I think Hope wants me. You both look like you need a break.”  
“Kid, you need to sleep.”  
“Mom, I am on winter break. I also want to watch Hope, please. I am Hope’s babysitter.”  
Emma smiles. “Okay, if you get tired or if anything else goes wrong you can bring her to us.”  
“Yes, Mom.” He gets his upset sister from their Mom. “Hi, little sis. I know you are not happy. Henry is here to make you happy.” He kisses his sister on the head. “You and I are going to have one on one time now. Would you like that?” Hope continued to cry. “Mom, Dad get some rest. Hope wants to be with me. We will be in my room.”  
“Thank you, Henry. We both need some sleep.”  
“Your welcome. Hope, you and I are going to play or read stories in my room.” Henry takes Hope into his room.  
Emma sits on her bed next to husband. He wraps her in his arms. “I do not know what is wrong with our daughter.”  
“Love, she is in a lot of pain. She is probably frustrated and tired of being in constant pain.”  
“Hope is in pain all of the time. I want to hug her and make her pain go away. I do not want our baby girl to be in recovery.”  
“Hope is a little fighter, she is strong and brave which she takes after from you love, her Mommy. You and I are a team we are going through this together. We have Henry to help us, now. He loves his baby sister and he wants to be there. ”  
“Henry is giving us a break. I just want Hope to stop crying.”  
“Love, she will. She knows that she is safe with you me and Henry.”  
“Hope is very lucky she has all of us who love her.”  
“Aye, she is our lucky little lass.” Emma hugs her husband and falls asleep in his arms. “Rest now, Emma. I am going to be awake just in case our children need us.” He kisses Emma on the head.  
Henry sitting on his bed with Hope into his arms. “Hope, we are in my room little sis.” Hope gripped her brother. “You are safe little sis. You are with me your big brother your hero. I know you are in pain. I want you to make you happy. Mommy, Daddy, and Henry want you to make you feel better. We love you, Hope.” He kisses her on the head and rubbed her back. Henry slowly lifted Hope up and down, trying to make Hope happy. “Hope...up...and down...up...and down.” Hope slowly stopped crying. While she was being lifted up and down, she pukes and lands on Henry's face. Hope began to cry and Henry was in shock. “Mom!” Emma wakes up and she and Killian rush to Henry’s room and they see Hope crying and Henry face covered in puke.  
“Oh my gosh.” She quickly gets Hope from Henry. “Hope, are you not feeling well? I know you did not mean to get sick on your brother.” She comforts Hope as Killian helps Henry. “Henry, are you okay?”  
“Just surprised that is all”  
“Lad, I will help you get cleaned off.” He helps Henry off his bed. Henry leans over and hurls.  
“Mom.”  
“Henry, it is alright kid. We will clean your carpet. For now, your Dad will help you get cleaned up and then you can drink ginger ale.”  
“Love, I got him. You have Hope.”  
“Thanks, I am just hoping Hope’s vomit is not a stomach virus that can cause her blood vessel to burst again and both kids are sick.”  
“Love we will get through this, both of them being sick. Lad, come on.” He takes Henry to the bathroom.  
“Hope, Mommy will clean you up. If you are sick, Mommy will take care of you and Henry.” She kisses Hope on the head. Emma changes Hope’s outfit. Hope began to cry. “Hope, Mommy is here. Mommy will make you feel better. Mommy knows that you are sick and you are in pain. Mommy is here.”  
Killian helps Henry get cleaned off. “Thank you, Dad. I did not get expect to get puked on by Hope.”  
“Lad, we get puked on by Hope all the time, mostly your Mom. Never in the face.”  
“Do you think Hope and I are sick?’  
“Possibly, Henry.”  
“Is Mom going to be more stress about Hope…”  
“What do you mean Henry?”  
“She is going to be more worried Hope in recovery and now being sick.”  
“Lad, your Mom and I are working together to help you and Hope to get better.”  
“How am I going to help Hope if I am sick?” Killian puts his hand on his son’s shoulder. “Henry, you are sick. It is your Mom and my job is to help you and Hope both to get better. I know even if your sick, you are going to help us with Hope.”  
“I am just worried if Hope’s sickness will affect her fractured rib recovery.”  
“Your mom and I are going to be keeping a close eye on your sister tonight. We know if something goes wrong, we are going to bring Hope to the hospital.”  
“I do not want Hope to be in pain and sick at the same time.”  
“So do we, Henry. That is why your Mom and I going to keep a close on your sister tonight.” He hugs his son. Henry goes to the toilet and pukes.  
“Dad, I think I am sick.”  
“Aye, lad, you are. You have your Mom and I going to take care of you until you get better.”  
After Henry finished puking,“ I can take care of myself you and Mom can focus on Hope, she needs you both.”  
“Lad, our family gives both of our children an equal amount of care.”  
“Hope needs you both.”  
“You are our son lad. We are going to take care of you too. I know your Mom is going to enjoy both of her children needing her when you both are sick at the same time.”  
“I did not think of that...Mom missed everything with me as a child. I know she is making it up time with me now and taking advantage of being a Mom from the beginning with Hope. Also, Mom having the two of us together. I am not jealous of Hope, she makes Mom so happy. I know Mom is loving her time with Hope and I. I am enjoying Mom being my Mom 24/7.”  
“That is right, Henry. After all your Mom been through, Hope you and I are giving your Mom the life she always deserves.”  
“That is right.” Henry pukes again in the toilet after he was finished he changed into pajamas and went to check on his sister and their Mom.  
“Mom.” Henry enters Hope’s room after a shower and in a new set of pajamas. He hugs his Mom.  
“You can join me, Hope, Dad and I in our room tonight.”  
“I am sick”  
She hugs her son.“The more reason you are sleeping with us.” She kisses Henry on the head. She feels her son’s forehead. “You have a fever, Henry.”  
“Love, I will clean Henry’s carpet with paper towels baking soda and vacuum afterward.”  
“Can you get ginger ale from Henry first?”  
“Of course, love.” Emma takes Hope and Henry to her room.  
“Henry, lie down and rest while I calm down your sister.” Henry lies down on his parents' bed. Emma slowly rubs Hope’s back until Hope fell asleep on her. “Rest now, sweetie. Sleep will make you feel better sooner.” Emma sits down on her bed.  
“I think I made Hope sick?”  
“How Henry?”  
“I was trying to make her happy by slowly lifting her up and down. She stopped crying then all of the sudden she puked on my face.”  
“Henry, you were making her happy. You did not get her sick, kid. I knew something was wrong when my usual techniques with Hope weren’t working. How are you feeling kid?”  
“I am feeling nauseous and I puked more in the bathroom a few times.. I am not mad at Hope, I knew something was wrong with her. I was surprised that she puked on me.”  
She wrapped her arm around her son. “You and Hope are going to be sleeping with me tonight, alright?”  
“I just need my Mom.” He hugs his Mom.  
“I am here. I am here for both of you and Hope. I hate seeing both of my babies sick at the same time.”  
Killian returns to his bedroom seeing his wife and two kids cuddling on Emma. “Lad, drink this, the ginger ale will make you feel better.” He hands Henry the glass of ginger ale. Henry hands it back to his Dad and runs to the bathroom and pukes.  
“Henry and Hope are both sick.”  
“I know, love. We are in this together.”  
“Yes, we are. I having a feeling we won’t get sleep tonight. Now we have to make sure Hope vomit is not blood.”  
“For now she is sleeping.”  
“Yes, she is.” Henry returns and gets the glass of ginger ale and drinks it.  
“Thanks, Dad.”  
“You are welcome, Henry.” Henry joins his Mom and sister, Emma hugs her son.  
“Love, let me know if you three need anything.”  
“I will. So far, I have both of them with me.”  
“They both know you are there for me.”  
“Yes, they do. With your help, we are going to help them to get better soon.”  
“Aye, they will get better soon.” Henry falls asleep on his Mom. Hope woke up crying.  
“Hope, Mommy is here.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope vomited over her Mommy’s shoulder and began to cry.  
“Mom, I can hold Hope while you get changed.”  
“Thank you, Henry.” She hands over Hope to her son. “Hope, Henry wants to hold you.” Emma changes her shirt and pillowcase.  
“Hope, I am not mad at you little sis for puking on me. I knew you weren’t yourself. You and I are sick and we are going to get better soon. I know you are in pain and sick. Mommy, Daddy and Henry are going to be there for you until you feel better.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Henry is here.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Mommy is here little sis. I know you want Mommy. We both want Mommy with us when we are sick. We have the best Mommy ever who loves us and care for us especially when we are sick.” He kisses Hope on the head. Emma sits back next to her two children. She takes Hope from Henry. “Hope, Mommy is here. ”Henry hugs his Mom and lets Hope hold his finger. “Mommy and Henry are here sweetie.” She kisses her daughter on the head. Henry and Hope fell asleep, Emma watched them sleeping and hearing the vacuum running in the next room. Killian joined his family after he cleaned Henry’s bedroom carpet. He sees both of their children sleeping on Emma.  
“They are both asleep.”  
“Aye, do you want me to call Allison to make a house call?”  
“Yes, I want them both of them to be checked out by her. Both of my babies are sick.”  
“Love, they have you as their mother and they know you are going to help them. I am at your side, helping our two children when they are sick.”  
“You always be on my side and I will always be there for my family.” Hope woke up. “Hi, little love.” Hope makes her poop face. “Little love, do you need a change?” He takes Hope to her to her room to change her diaper. “Little love, let’s see what you got yourself into.” He opens her diaper and saw diarrhea. “My little pirate you are a messy little lass. Dada will clean you up.” He changes Hope’s diaper and into pirate pajamas. “You are my little pirate is all clean.” Hope began to cry. “Little love.” He picks his daughter up and consoles her. “Are you in pain?” Hope gave him a sad look with her matching ocean blue eyes, “Daddy is going to give you your medicine.” He kisses Hope on the head. He carries Hope into his room. “Love, Hope needs her medicine. She has diarrhea.”  
“She definitely has a stomach bug.” Killian hands her over Hope.  
“I will be right back with her medicine love.”  
“Hope, I am sorry you are a sick sweetie. Mommy will make you feel better. I know you are in pain and sick at the same time is not good.” Hope gripped her Mommy. “Mommy got you. You are with Mommy, Hope.” Henry woke up and headed straight to the bathroom. “You are not the only one sick, Henry is not feeling well too, sweetie.” Hope babbled. “Yes, you and your brother are going to spend a lot of time together.” Hope continues to cry. Killian arrives with Hope’s medicine.  
“Little love, Daddy has your medicine to make you feel better.” Emma positions Hope so Killian can give Hope her medicine. “Hope, Jolly Roger needs a place to land..” Hope continued to cry and puke. Emma stands up and comforts Hope. “Hope you are alright sweetie. Mommy is here...Mommy is going to make you feel better. I know you are feeling really sick. Mommy is going to give a lot of hugs, kisses, and snuggles until you feel better.” She rubs Hope’s back to calm her down. Hope puked over Emma’s shoulder. “Killian, we have Pedialyte downstairs, that can help her with her stomach bug. Also, a plastic container for her vomit.”  
“Aye, I think we are running low on the medicine. In the morning, after Allison comes over I can go get their medicine.”  
“Great. Now we need clean bedsheets and our floor needs to be clean.”  
“Love, we will get our room clean eventually. ”  
“Eventually. I think we should give her Pedialyte first then her other medicine. Please bring up more ginger ale for Henry, he is going to need to drink a lot of fluids.”  
“Love, I will be right back. With Hope’s medicine, clean sheets and ginger ale for Henry.”  
“You are the best.”  
“Anytime, love. We are team captain swan.”  
“Yes, we are.” They kiss. When he was downstairs, Killian makes a phone call.  
“Hello, Killian?”  
“Good evening, Allison. Sorry to call so late.”  
“That is alright. I am still up. Is everything alright?”  
“Hope and Henry both have a stomach virus. Can you make a house call in the morning?”  
“Oh no, they are both sick.”  
“Aye, Hope was crying nonstop and Henry watched her and he ends up getting puked on his face.”  
“I will come in the morning.”  
“Thank you, love. Emma is concerned about Hope’s fractured rib recovery, the internal bleeding.”  
“Killian, instead of me coming over. You and Emma can bring Henry and Hope to my office tomorrow morning. I need to check Hope’s internal bleeding recovery using the machines at the hospital.”  
“That is no problem love. We are giving Hope Pedialyte and Henry ginger ale.”  
“Henry can also drink Gatorade. I can check on both of them in the morning.”  
“Emma and I very appreciate it, Hope is vomiting all over our bedroom and Henry is sleeping with us.”  
“Killian, they are sick at the same time, it is better than going through it over again a second time. For now, keep Henry hydrated and Hope her medicines. I will see my extended family in the morning.”  
“Thank you, Allison. Good night.”  
“Good night, Killian.” They ended their phone call.  
He returns upstairs with Hope’s medicine, Henry’s ginger ale, and clean bedsheets. Henry returns in the room. “Lad, here is your ginger ale.”  
“Thank you.” Henry drinks ginger ale. Killian changes their bedsheets. Emma sets Hope on her lap. “Hope, this medicine will help your tummy sweetie.”  
“Hope, the Jolly Roger needs a place to land.” Hope opens her mouth as her Daddy spoon fed her medicine to her. “Good little love.” Killian gets Hope’s other medicine. “Hope, one more time little lass. The Jolly Roger needs a place to land.” Hope ate her medicine. “Little love, you are a good little love. You ate your medicine.” Emma nursed her daughter.  
She kisses Hope on the head.“Mommy is proud of you eating both of your medicines.” Henry sits next to his Mom and sister. “Henry, how are you?” She gives him a hug.  
“Being sick sucks.”  
“I know. I am just hoping this stomach bug of yours lasts only 24 hours.”  
“Me too. How is Hope? She does not look happy.”  
“She is in pain and vomiting. Both of the medicines that we gave her will make her less uncomfortable.”  
“Hope it is okay, little sis. You and I are going to get better really soon. Since we are both sick, we can read, watch movies and play together.” Henry rubs Hope’s hand.  
“Henry, I know Hope is going to have fun with you.”  
“I know. I have a feeling you are going to be with us Mom.”  
“You are right Henry. I know Hope just wants to be held by me.”  
“You are welcome to join Hope and me.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. You are our Mom, we both love spending time with you.”  
“I love spending time with both of my kids together. We can watch movies all day if you are not up to draw or lounge around here.”  
“That sounds great.” Henry hugs his Mom and fell asleep on her and after Hope was nursed she fell asleep on her Mommy.  
“Love, I called Allison. She told me that we need to bring them to her office tomorrow. She wants to check on Hope’s recovery and internal bleeding besides examining both of them.”  
“Before we leave tomorrow, we both need showers.”  
“Aye, we both do. Rest love, I can watch Hope.”  
“Thank you.” Emma falls asleep.  
“You are welcome, love.” He watched his family sleep together. Killian stayed up all night, he helped Emma by changing Hope’s diarrhea diapers, while she nursed Hope a lot, knowing they will have a long day ahead of them with their children being sick.  
The next morning, Killian got Hope’s diaper bag packed while letting his family sleep in. He hears Hope crying. He enters the room as Henry rushing to the bathroom. He takes Hope from his wife. “Hope, Daddy got you.” He takes Hope to her room and sat on the rocking chair. Hope puked on herself and began to cry more. “Little love, Daddy will clean you up. Don’t cry.” He changed Hope into a clean diaper and a clean onesie. Henry comes in with a wet rag. “Dad, I think you need this.”  
“Thank you, Henry. How are you feeling?”  
“Still feel pretty bad.”  
“Your Mom and I are taking you and Hope to your aunt’s office so she can examine the both of you and see how Hope’s recovery is going along. Right, Hope. We need to know how are you getting better from your recovery?” He gently rubs Hope’s belly. He cleans Hope with the wet rag. “Lad, go get ready. You can drink ginger ale and eat dry toast.”  
“I really do not have an appetite.”  
“Lad, you need to eat.”  
“Can I bring Hope with me? I know you were up all night with her.”  
“Aye, of course, you can. Hope, have fun with Henry. Daddy and Mommy need to take showers before we visit Auntie Allison at work.” Hope smile. “Aye, you are looking forward to seeing your auntie.” Henry takes Hope from their Dad.  
“Hope, let’s have some Henry and Hope time in the kitchen.” Henry takes Hope downstairs to the kitchen to have something to eat and play with his sister. Killian went back to his room and cuddle with his wife who was still asleep and fell asleep. Emma woke up in Killian’s arms and noticed that their two children are not in the room. She kisses Killian on the head. She takes a long needed shower and got ready. She goes downstairs and finds her children in the kitchen, Henry eating toast while Hope on his lap. “When we get home from Aunt Allison’s work you, Mommy and I are going to watch movies and play.” Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope. You and I will have Henry and Hope time.” Hope fussed. “Hope, you want to hug?” Henry let Hope hug him. “You give the best hugs Hope.”  
“Henwy.” Emma and Henry smile.  
“Hope, are you hugging Henry?” Hope smiled. She kisses her daughter on the cheek.  
“Hi, Mom.”  
“Hi, Henry. How are you feeling?”  
“Still nauseous.”  
“We are going to your aunt today.” Hope began to cry. “Hope, are you hungry?” Henry hands over Hope to their Mom. “Mommy will feed you right now.” Emma nurses Hope.  
“How are you, Mom? Tired?”  
“Your Dad was the one who was watching Hope all night. I was only nursing her when Hope is sick all she wants to do is nurse and cuddle.”  
“I mean, are you more stressed from Hope’s recovery and that Hope and I are both sick?”  
“Henry, I am your Mom and it is my job to take care of both of you and your sister especially when you both are sick.”  
“Are you more worried now about Hope?”  
“We are going to check on Hope’s recovery while we are there to make sure she is not having anymore internal bleeding.” Henry lets Hope hold his finger. “Hope is going to be alright, Henry.”  
“I want Hope not be in pain and you less stressed.”  
“Even though Hope is going through a rough time, Hope is not alone, she has you me and your Dad to take care of her. She has all of us with her...when I was a child I did not have anyone who cared to help me when I was sick or injured. I promised myself at a very young age that I will be a parent that will always be there for their children a real parent, not the mean ones that I had in the foster system. ” Henry hugs his Mom without squishing Hope who was still eating. Hope fussed.  
“Hope, is Henry squishing you while you are eating?”  
“Sorry, Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope began to cry. Emma burped her daughter.  
“Hope, Mommy is here.”She kisses Hope on the head. Henry gets Hope her favorite toy. “Mommy is here...mommy got you...you are with Mommy Hope.” She calmly spoke to Hope and rubbed her back. “You are with Mommy...Mommy is here to make you feel safe, loved and happy all the time.” Hope stopped crying. Emma put Hope in her arms, “Hope, it is my job as your Mommy to be there for you always when you need me, care for you, give all the hugs and kisses and love you always. I love you so much, Hope.”  
“Mommy.”  
“That is right Hope, Mommy.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope fussed. “Hope..” She positioned Hope on her shoulder. Hope gave her a hug. “Hopey, you give the best hugs.” Hope babbled. “You know that I needed your extra Hope love, right? You were listening to Mommy and Henry talking about my past with mean parents, not your grandparents. I am there for you and Henry and how I am going to be the best Mommy for you and Henry?” Hope ahhed. “You are Mommy’s little girl...yes you are. I will always be there for you as you are there for me.” Henry returned to the kitchen with Hope’s Pluto doll and smiles seeing his Mom and sister bonding. “Mom, I see you got Hope to calm down.”  
“Yes, I did. She was listening in our conversation. She knows like you that I love you both so much. She knows when I need extra love.”  
“Hope, are you having special time with our Mommy little sis?” Hope smiled. Henry gently kissed her on the cheek. “Good little sis, you and I are showing Mommy how much we love her.”  
“I just calmly spoke to her that she is with me, how I am always going to be there for her…”  
“Mom, you are our Mom. You are the best Mom which Hope and I know that already. Hope is showing how much she loves you right now.”  
“I was talking to her how I am there for you and her, and loving you both always.”  
“You are there for Hope and I. You are nothing like your awful foster parents who neglected you. You are a good person which did not deserve that, you are our Mom who loves us, hugs us and fights for us whenever we need you and you have our back.”  
“That is right. Henry get dressed, I am bringing you both to Aunt Allison’s work.” Emma follows him and gets Hope’s diaper bag packed.  
“Mom, I will.” Henry gets dressed and wakes up his Dad. “Dad..”  
Killian wakes up. “Lad?”  
“We are going to the hospital.”  
Emma brings Hope into her room, “Hope, we are with Daddy and Henry.”  
“Hope, are you looking forward to seeing Aunt Allison.” Hope gripped their Mom.  
“Hope, you are with Mommy. We are just going to see how are you in the inside and get your medicine.” She kisses Hope on the head. Emma puts Hope in her car seat. Hope began to cry.  
“Love,I can drive. You can sit next to Hope.”  
“That is a good idea.” Emma sat in between Hope and Henry as Killian drove them to Storybrooke Hospital. Henry and Hope both puked in the car, Emma gave Henry a plastic bag and she put a container by Hope as she puked. “Sorry, Mom.”  
“It is alright, Henry. You are sick.” She rubs her son’s back.  
“Lad, we are almost there son.” Killian parked the car, Emma carries Hope and Killian directs Henry since he was nauseous to the pediatrics floor. Allison saw her family friends and the state of how sick Henry and Hope were in, “Oh my gosh, Emma and Killian, you two can bring them in right now.” She talks to the nurse, “You can sign them in. They are Henry Mills- Swan-Jones and Hope Swan-Jones.”Allison helped Killian leading Henry into the examination room. “Killian, you weren’t kidding.”  
“Aye, this was all night.”  
“They also both puked in the car on the way here.”  
Killian and Allison guided Henry onto the examination table. “I am rarely sick. I was up most of the night puking and nauseous.” Allison examined her nephew first.  
“Henry, you definitely have a stomach virus. You need to drink a lot of fluids, ginger ale, Gatorade and get a lot of rest.” Henry hurls.  
“I am so sorry, Aunt Allison.”  
Allison rubbed her nephew’s back. “That is okay, Henry. That is what the paper is for.” She takes off the paper.  
“Lad, I will get you some ginger ale. Swan, are you alright with the both of them in here while I get Henry a drink?’  
“Killian, we will be fine. We do have Allison with us.”  
“Love, I will come back soon.” Killian left the room.  
“Henry, you can lay down over here.” She guides Henry to the other side of the examination table. “Emma, you can get Hope ready.”  
Emma got Hope undressed. Hope began to cry. “Hope, it is okay sweetie.”  
“Emma, you can sit with Hope on the table with her while I do her sonogram of the internal bleeding.”  
Emma placed Hope on the table. “She has been puking all night, wanted to be nursed and wants to be held.”  
“Hope, Auntie Allison is not going to hurt you, sweetie. Do not cry. I am just going to help you make you feel better. ” She rubbed Hope’s hand to calm her down.  
Emma let Hope hold her finger. “Hope, Mommy is right here.”  
Allison examined her niece. “She has a fever. Hope, do you remember this the stethoscope?” She used to check Hope’s heart. Hope grabbed it. Allison smiled. “Hope, you want to hold it for Auntie Allison?” She let Hope hold her stethoscope. Allison examined Hope’s fractured rib, Henry went to sit on his Mom’s lap. “Comfy?”  
“Yes.” They continued to watch Allison examine Hope. Killian returns to the room.  
“Emma and Killian, it is good that you brought Hope in, her fractured rib is slowly recovering but I noticed some internal bleeding bruises. I am going to keep Hope here under observation just in case she starts to cough up blood.”  
“Does Hope need surgery?”  
“If she starts coughing up blood, yes. She has new bruises that concern me, I want to to keep an extra eye on Hope.”  
“Aye, does Hope need to stay overnight?”  
“If her stomach virus continues yes. I am going to put Hope in the pediatric ward to keep an eye on her and also going to do an ultrasound to check on her internal bleeding.”  
She kisses Henry on the head.“Killian, take Henry home.”  
“Mom, I want to stay with Hope.”  
“Henry.”  
“Emma, since Henry wants to stay he can.”  
“He can? But he is sick.”  
“Henry and Hope can share a room in the pediatric floor that way you and Killian can be with both of them.”  
“Aunt Allison you are the best.” Henry hugs his Aunt Allison. “I know how much you love your sister and you want to be with her.” Emma gets Hope from the table. Emma carries Hope, Allison lead the Swan-Jones family to the pediatric floor room, there was a bed for Henry and a smaller bed for Hope. “Hope you and Henry are going to rest in here.”  
“Hope, I am in the next bed little sis.”  
“Love, I can go get Gatorade and ginger ale for Henry.” Hope puked on her Mommy. “Love, do you need extra clothes?”  
“Yes, a few extra clothes would be nice.”  
“Love, I will be right back.” Killian leaves. On his way to town, Killian calls Regina. “Hello, Regina.”  
“Hi, Killian.”  
“Henry and Hope both have stomach viruses. Since Hope is in recovery she is being observed at the hospital just in case for internal bleeding and Henry won’t leave so he is staying with us.”  
“Killian, I am coming to see Henry. I can help you and Emma with Henry so if anything goes wrong with Hope. I am on my way.”  
“Thank you, Regina.”  
A nurse came in to put Hope on an IV, while Emma held Hope who began to cry. “Hope, it is alright baby. It is almost over.” Emma rubbed her daughter’s back and soothed her to make her stop crying.  
“Aunt Allison do I need IV?”  
“No, Henry. You just a lot of ginger ale and Gatorade.”  
“Good. Mom, can I hold Hope?”  
“Yes, you can. Come join us on the bed.” Henry sat on Hope’s bed with his Mom and sister. Hope began to cry when Henry was holding her. “Hope, you want Mommy?” He gives Hope back to their Mom. “Hope, I am right here little sis. You are going to be okay.”  
“Emma, I am going to do an ultrasound on internal bleeding.”  
“If she needs another surgery will her recovery be longer?”  
“Yes, Emma.” Emma hugs her daughter. “For now, I am keeping an eye on her bruises. I am getting an ultrasound machine to check her internal bleeding.” Allison leaves the room and returns with a machine.  
“Mom, Hope is going to be okay.”  
“Hope has all of us who love her and going to help her no matter what happens. For now, Hope just wants to snuggle with me.”  
“Emma, I have to check her internal bleeding.” Emma positioned Hope sleeping in her arms. Henry moved so Allison can do a sonogram as Allison sets up the sonogram machine.  
“Is that the new bruise Aunt Allison?’  
“Yes, Henry. It may have been caused by her stomach virus. I am going to check if she has internal bleeding.” Allison puts the gel on Hope’s rib. Allison's face turns serious. Emma held Hope tighter. “She is having internal bleeding but I cannot operate on her since she has been puking. Emma when was the last time she puked?”  
“Just when you brought us in here.”  
“When Hope starts coughing up blood, I will operate and when her vomiting has lessened. For now, I am going to watch her.”  
“She is not going to be out of my site.”  
“Neither mine, Mom.”  
Killian returns from town and sees Regina and Snow. “Snow what are you doing here?”  
“Killian, Snow was with me when you called. We were talking about Leo darkness.”  
“Aye, are you still in denial?”  
“Not as much.”  
“Your son hurt my daughter.” He gets a phone call. “Emma?”  
“Killian, Hope has internal bleeding.”  
“Love, I am back.” Killian rushes back to the pediatric ward, followed by Regina and Snow White. Killian sees Emma holding Hope, Allison nearby and Henry next to them.  
“Killian.”  
“Emma.” He hugs his two loves. “She looks comfy on you love.”  
“Yes, she loves her Mommy.”  
“Allison, what is going on with Hope?”  
“Killian…” Regina and Snow White entered. “Regina, Henry is alright.”  
“Emma.”  
“Mom, I do not want to see you right now, I am under too much stress. You being here is not making it easier.” Killian held onto his wife.  
“Snow White, can you step out into the hall?” Snow White leaves.  
“Love, Regina was with Snow when I called her about Henry. Allison, can you continue?”  
“Yes, Killian. Hope has a stomach virus and I did a sonogram on her fractured rib to see the internal bleeding, from the extra bruises I saw on her skin. She has internal bleeding but I cannot operate on Hope until her stomach virus lessens or she coughs up blood.”  
“What do we now?”  
“I am going to keep a close eye on her and will be ready when she needs her surgery. Emma, I will check on Hope in a little while, you can call me if anything changes.”  
“Thank you, Allison.” Henry hugs his Mom and sister.  
“Mom, Hope is going to be okay. She is a fighter like you are.”  
“I know, Henry. I am just nervous.”  
“Me too.”  
“Come here.” She gives Henry a hug. “Your sister is in the best care and she has all of us.”  
“Even when she is in recovery I will have so much fun with Hope.”  
“Yes, you will, Henry. Now get some rest.”  
“I am still not feeling well.”  
“I can see it on your face. Get some sleep, Hope is nearby. When she wakes up later, I know she wants storytime with her big brother.”  
“I will read to her later.” He kisses his Mom on the head and whispers to Hope. “I love you so much, baby sister.” Henry goes to his bed.  
“Lad, I went to the grocery store and bought you crackers, ginger ale, and blue Gatorade.”  
“Thanks, Dad.”  
Regina sits next to Emma who was holding Hope. “Emma, I can stay with Henry and if anything happens with Hope, I can stay with Henry at your house.”  
“Thank you, Regina. He needs both of his Moms now.”  
“I know he is going to be worried about Hope more even though he is sick.”  
“Don’t worry, Emma. I can help with Henry so you can focus on Hope.”  
“Why is my Mom here?”  
Snow White enters the room. “I was with her Emma when Killian called her. I am concerned about Hope and you.”  
Emma sighs. “We can talk...as long as we do not get into another fight…”  
“We can try, Emma.”  
Killian sits next to his wife as Regina sits with Henry. “Love, I can watch Hope.”  
“If anything happens,”  
“Love, I will call you and Allison.”  
“Emma, if anything happens, Killian will call Allison and I will get you.”  
“Hope is pretty clingy.”  
“I know, swan. Talk to your Mom. I need some one on one time with our little love. If you need me, I will be next to you.”  
“As always.”  
“Aye.” They kiss.  
“Take care of our little pirate.”  
“Aye, I will love.” Emma gently hands over Hope to her husband. Hope fussed. “Little love, you are with dada.” Hope fell back to sleep.  
Emma went out in the hall to talk to her Mom. “What do you want to talk about?” Snow White hugs her daughter. “I miss you so so much, Emma. I am so sorry for bringing Leo over, you were right I was not thinking about Hope or anybody else just myself. I was not thinking clearly and I was in denial. I was just treating Leo the same as always even though he was causing so much trouble to be normal. I am so sorry, Emma that I bought him over. I did expect him to be hurt, Hope. I still have the feeling that he does not have the darkness in him.”  
Emma was crying. “I miss you but now you kind of admit you were in denial, I was right...I hate denial ever since I was a child in the foster system. The foster parents were in denial when I was sick or the social workers were in denial when I told them that I was being beaten and starved by the foster parents. I thought when I meet my real mom someday she won’t be in denial...now I know the truth..how is my Mom is in denial about my brother’s darkness? How?” Emma cried.  
“Emma, I know that Leo is a good boy…”  
“You are still in denial! You do not get it! Hope needs another surgery since her internal bleeding caused Leo fracturing her rib caused a blood vessel to burst happened again when she is sick. How are you in denial still?”  
“Emma..listen to me Leo does not..”  
“I am done. I am done listening to your denial. If you are not listening to me, I am not going to talk to you, you may have lost your daughter again this time, not in a curse.” Emma returns to the room, Killian, Regina, and Henry knew it did not go well. “Love.”  
“Give me our daughter.” Killian hands over Hope to her and hugs his two loves.  
“Henry, I am going to talk to your grandma.”  
“Regina, she still does not believe that Leo has darkness in him. No matter what I told her about Hope’s injuries..she does not believe that her son has darkness in him.”  
“Emma, I have shown her proof that he has darkness.”  
“I know, she does not believe it.”  
“I am going to talk to her.” Regina leaves the room.  
Killian hugs his wife. “I told her about denial in the foster system and how my own mother, her, be in denial all she could say Leo is a good boy.”  
Henry joins his Mom and hugs her.  
“We know all know that Leo has darkness in him. She will eventually realize that.”  
“She better or else she will lose her daughter, again.”  
“Mom, we are not letting Hope near Leo.”  
“I know, Henry. Can I have a hug? I need one.” Henry hugs his Mom and sister.  
“Mom, everyone knows Leo has darkness in him except her grandma. I know Leo has the darkness in him and this is coming from the heart of the truest believer.”  
Emma smiles. “I do have the bravest, the heart of the truest believer and auth and hero of a son.”  
“I get the hero part from you, Mom.” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“Now, the child that my mom was able to be raised from the beginning is not perfect.”  
“Mom, you are perfect. Hope and I love you.”  
“I love you both so much. I am always going to be there for you and Hope.”  
“Mom you are our Mom, who cares for us, loves us, and always there for us, like now caring for us and sticking up for us when you need to. You are our Mom.”  
“Henry.” Emma hugs both of her children. “I love you both so much.”  
“Love, I knew when I brought you and Henry home, I knew you were being replaced.”  
“I was replaced.” She hugs Hope and Henry tighter. “I have my own family which you and I created. My mom is not really my mom because she did not raise me. My Dad, he supports me no matter what and there for me and overprotective of me still even though I am an adult.”  
“Aye, he really was concerned about me dating you at the beginning?”  
“He was?”  
“Yes, then he knew how much you cared for me when you rescued me from the ice wall.” Emma sighs. “Now they are experiencing parents to a dark child. I know our two children are not dark.”  
“We are not Mom. Hope is the product of true love times two.”  
“You are right, Henry.” Hope woke up crying. “Hope, what is the matter baby girl?” She checks Hope’s diaper. “You need a change.” Killian helps Emma change Hope because she had an IV on her arm. Hope was still crying while she was being changed. “You are all clean, little duck.” She holds Hope in her arms and kisses her on the head. “Killian, I think Hope wants her quilt.” Killian passes Hope her quilt to Emma. Emma got Hope comfy as Hope continued to cry. “Hope, Mommy got you. I know you are scared baby girl. But you are not alone, you have Mommy, Daddy, and Henry who all love you and want to make you safe and happy. We all here for you Hope.”  
“You are Mommy is right, Hope. Daddy is here.” He let Hope grabbed his hook with her good hand.  
“She loves her Daddy’s hook.”  
“Aye, love she does. My little pirate.”  
“You mean pirate princess.”  
“Aye, our very brave pirate princess.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Mommy is right here baby girl.” She kisses Hope on the head. Henry runs to the bathroom and hurls.  
“Love, I will check on the lad.”  
“Hope and I are not going anywhere. Right Hope? You love being held by Mommy?” Hope babbled. Killian tends to Henry after he finishes puking, by giving him ginger ale and making sure that he ate. “Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are , up above the world so high, like the diamond in the sky, twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are.” Hope smiled. “You like Mommy singing to you?”  
“Mommy.” Emma smiles. She hugs her daughter. Regina returns to their room and sits by Henry’s bedside. A little while later, Killian was with Henry who was fast asleep, and Hope was snuggling on Emma. Hope puked on her Mommy. Emma looked down and saw the blood in her hair and shirt. Killian saw the blood. “Killian, get Allison now.” Killian rushes out of the room. “Hope, you are going to okay baby.” She hugs her daughter and kisses her on the head.  
“Emma, Hope is going to be alright. I am can stay with Henry.”  
“Thank you, Regina.”  
Killian finds Allison. “Allison.”  
“Hope?”  
“Aye, she puked blood on Emma.”  
Allison talks to a nurse, “I need an operating room now, for an 8-month-old baby girl with internal bleeding. I need nurses to help her prep the baby for surgery.” Allison and Killian return to the room seeing Hope crying. “Hope, you are going to be okay.”  
“Emma, Hope is going to have surgery now.”  
“She is going to come out…”  
“Hope is not going to die Emma.” A nurse came in.  
“I am going to bring her in for her surgery.”  
“Yes, you can. We need to get Hope ready fast.” Allison gets her niece from Emma and has the nurse prep Hope for surgery. Killian was holding onto Emma.  
“You are with me, love. We are together. Our little love is going to recover.”  
Henry woke up from the commotion. “Mom, Dad?” He sees blood on his Mom’s shirt and hair. “Hope.” Killian holds his son.  
“Henry, they are prepping for Hope’s emergency surgery.”  
Henry sees his baby sister crying. “Emma, Killian, she is ready for surgery.”  
“Wait.” They all look at Henry. Henry rushes to Hope and picks her up. “Hope, Henry is here, little sis. I love you so much, Hope. I love being your big brother.” He kisses Hope on the head. “You are my brave little sister. When you are done with your surgery, we are going to play and talk a lot. I love you.”  
“Henwy.” Hope hugs her brother which makes him smile big and leaving the adults in awe.  
“Henry, Hope needs her surgery now.”  
“She will be alright, Aunt Allison?”  
“Yes, Henry. I am going to get your sister better.”  
Henry did not want to let go of his sister. “Kid, give me your sister. Your Dad and I are bringing her to the operating room.”  
“I love you, Hope.” Henry hands over Hope to their Mom. Allison leads Killian, Emma, and Hope to the operating room. Regina was with Henry who was already crying. “Mom.” Regina hugs her son. “Hope is going to be alright, Henry.”  
Allison gets her scrubs on as Emma held onto Hope. “Hope, you are my baby girl. When you wake up from your operation, we are going to snuggle a lot. I love you so much. You are brave like Mommy.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Yes, Hopey, just like Mommy.” Emma had tears in her eyes. Killian wrapped his arm around his two loves. “Hope. Daddy loves you. You are going to be very brave like a pirate you are.” He lets Hope hold his hook. “When you are in recovery, Dada will take you on the Jolly Roger.” Hope smiled. “Auntie Allison is going to take good care of you. When you wake up you will see Mommy and Daddy.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Emma, Hope needs surgery now.” She takes Hope from Emma’s arms. “You are going to alright, Hope. After this surgery, you are going to be with Mommy, Henry, and Daddy. We will see you two later.” Allison takes Hope inside of the operating room. Allison Emma was holding onto Killian and crying. “She is going to be with us soon, love. She is a little fighter like you love, her brave Mommy.” Emma cried onto her husband.  
“Hope…”  
“She is going to be with us soon love. She is going to want all of the snuggles, kisses and wants to be held by you.”  
“Yes, she is going to want a lot of Mommy and Hopey time. I am just so scared..” Killian began to cry. “Killian.” Emma hugs her husband, she rubs his back and hugs him.  
“I am so scared for Hope, I do not want to lose my family, our little lass she means the world to me.”  
“You are not going to lose your family, you have me your wife, Henry who loves you so much and our little girl, who loves her Daddy so much. Hope is our world and Henry’s world. We are not losing our baby girl. She is part savior, hero and pirate princess.” Killian hugs his wife.  
“She takes after all of us love.”  
“I am so scared about Hope.”  
“Hope, she is a little fighter. She has us Emma. She is going to be so happy to see us her family, when she wakes up.”  
“You are right.” They hug and walk into the waiting room.  
When they arrived in the waiting room, Emma sees her Dad. “Dad.” Charming sees how his daughter was, her clothes covered with Hope’s blood and vomit and gives her a big hug. Emma cries onto him. “Emma, Hope is going to be alright.”  
“Thank you for being here.”  
“I know both of my princesses need me, especially my daughter.” Emma cried more. Charming lead his daughter to the chair and she lies on his lap. Killian sat next to his wife, her holding his hook. “You are on my side.”  
“Of course, Emma I am on your side, sweetheart. You are my daughter, and I know your brother injured your daughter.”  
Kilian hugs his wife. “Hope. I want my baby here with us.”  
“Love, Hope is going to out of surgery soon. She is in the best care love, Allison.” Emma fell asleep on her husband’s lap, while he was hugging her. “Charming, how did you know to come?”  
“Snow came home upset.”  
“Aye, they got into another fight. Emma told me that she is still in denial.”  
“Oh, yes she is. Everyone knows Leo has darkness in him. I am trying to talk to her. For some reason, Snow does not want to believe it. Regina called me to come and told me about Hope. I came over here, I knew my daughter needed me.” Henry and Regina come into the room, “Lad, you are supposed to be resting.” Henry hugs his Dad. “I want Hope.”  
“I know, Henry. She will be with us soon, lad.” Henry joins sitting next to his parents and hugs his Mom.  
“Henry? What are you doing here?”  
“I want to be with you.” Henry hugs his Mom. “Hope.”  
“I want Hope here with us too, kid. She is going to be alright. She is going to be in recovery longer.”  
“She has us, Mom.”  
“That is right, Henry.” She kisses him on the head. Henry fell asleep on his Mom’s lap.  
“Emma, Henry would not rest. He wanted to be here to know about Hope. He is really afraid.”  
“I know, all of us are. One of my babies is here with me which is calming me down.” Killian wrapped his arm around his wife. “You are with me.”  
“Aye, I am.”  
Allison carried Hope inside. “Hope, you are going to be alright, little niece.” She placed Hope onto the operating table. The anesthesiologist puts Hope to sleep. Allison numbs Hope’s skin and used a small tool to make an incision on Hope’s chest. A lot of blood was coming out. “She is losing a lot of blood.” Allison and another nursed used suction tools to lose Hope’s blood out. “I need donation blood fast.” Allison and nurses used gauzes to cleaned out the blood on her body and inside and checked Hope’s heart rate going low. “Hope, you are not leaving us. Auntie Allison is going to get you healthy.” Allison found the few blood vessels that burst from Hope’s stomach bug and fixed it. “Where is the donated blood?”  
A nurse comes into the waiting area,” Hope Swan-Jones.”  
Emma woke up Henry, Killian, and Emma stand up. Emma knew something was wrong “We are Hope’s parents.”  
“Mr. and Mrs. Swan-Jones, Hope needs blood donation because her internal bleeding from her stomach virus burst more than one blood vessel. She is losing a lot of blood.”  
Killian held Emma. “Hope. I am her mother. Hope can have my blood.” The nurse rush Emma to donate blood in a room. Killian was right behind her, holding Emma's hand with his hook while she was getting blood taken out by a nurse. The operating nurse retrieved the blood and rushed back to the operating room. “Are you okay love?”  
“I just feel weak but I will do anything for both of my children, even donating blood.Hope.” Emma began to cry and Killian hugs his wife. “You gave your blood to our daughter who needs it. You are saving our little love. She is going to be with us because of you love.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Yes, I am. I want to hug our little girl.”  
“You will hug her love very soon. Let’s get back to the waiting room.” They walk back. Henry hugs his mom. “You donated blood for Hope?”  
“Yes, I did. Hope needed my blood, she was losing a lot of blood during her surgery.”  
“You saved Hope, Mom.”  
“Yes, I did. I told you that I will do anything for you and Hope.”  
“I know, you are our Mom.”  
“Yes, I am.” Emma hugs her son. Charming brought Emma a bag of Granny's.  
“Emma, I brought your usual, you need to eat.”  
“Thank you, Dad. I feel weak from having all of that blood taken out.”  
“You are welcome. You need your strength.” Emma eats her meal, with Killian and Henry next to her.  
The operating nurse returns with the donated blood. Allison finished the cleaning the blood and fixed the blood vessels. “Dr.Cameron, her mother donated the blood.”  
“Great. Now, put the donated blood onto to IV and put the IV needle in her arm and we need close her up. ” The nurse did as she is told. Once Hope’s donated blood was going through Hope, Allison closed up her niece. “She is going to NICU for the recovery room.”  
“Yes, Dr.Cameron.” Allison sighed in relief that her little goddaughter is going to be in recovery, she got worried for a minute there when Hope was losing a lot of blood. Allison walks into the waiting room, seeing Emma, Killian, and Henry together. Charming and Regina joined them.  
“Emma, Killian.”  
“Allison.” Emma hugs her best friend.  
“Hope is in recovery now.”  
“I donated blood, what happened?”  
“Emma, Killian, and Henry. Hope’s internal bleeding got fixed. Due to Hope’s first surgery and recovery, when Hope got sick Hope’s other blood vessels and the original one that caused her internal bleeding from her vomiting. When I incision her a lot of blood came out and her heart rate was going down.” Killian and Emma held onto each other. “My team and I cleaned out Hope’s blood and I fixed the internal bleeding with the blood that you donated Emma, Hope’s having it donated now in an IV needle. She is alright, Emma. You are not losing your daughter. Hope is going to recover. She is in the recovery room now in NICU.” Emma cried onto Killian.  
“Love, Hope is in recovery now. You saved her with your blood.”  
“Yes, I am so happy she is with us.”  
“Me too, love. Hope is a fight like her Mommy.”  
Henry hugs his aunt. “You saved Hope.”  
“Yes, I did. I got worried when I saw the amounts of blood but all I thought about was to get Hope better.”  
“You did. Thank you for saving my sister.”  
“You are very welcome, Henry.”  
“You are my favorite aunt.”  
“You are my favorite nephew.”  
“Allison, can we go see Hope?”  
“Yes, you and Killian can. Henry, have you throwing up lately?”  
“Yes?”  
Allison gave him a sad look. “Unfortunately, Henry. Hope is recovering in the NICU with full of sick babies. Since you are sick, you cannot go in there.”  
“Aunt Allison, I want to see my sister, please. I thought I was going to lose my sister today.”  
Emma held Henry. “Henry, you do not want to get the other babies sick. Hope cannot get sick especially now that she is in recovery from a second surgery.”  
Henry hugs his Mom.“Mom. I thought we were going to lose Hope. I want to see my sister...I want to see my sister…” Emma rubs his back. Emma looked at her husband, she wants to be with both of her babies together especially when they almost lost Hope. Killian knows that Emma wants. “Henry, your sister is not going nowhere. She is in recovery. Hope is here with all of us and she is going to be in our family. Your sister is a fighter like me and a survivor like your Dad.”  
“She takes after both of you and Dad.”  
“Yes, she does, Henry.”  
“I want to be there when Hope wakes up. I am her brother and want to tell her that she is safe.”  
“Hope knows you love her so much Henry. She is going to be in recovery longer, and in the hospital a little longer than last time because of the blood transfusion.”  
“Hope.” Henry continues to cry.  
Killian talked with Allison away from Emma consoling their very upset son. “Allison, how long Hope is going to be in recovery in the NICU?”  
“Depends on how her recovery is but with the blood transfusion, Hope might be in the hospital longer than a week.”  
“Is there any way that Henry can see Hope?”  
“He cannot spread his germs. I have an idea.” Allison sits down next to Henry and Emma.  
“Henry, I have an idea how you can see Hope?”  
“How?”  
Allison spoke in a low voice, “Since you really want to see Hope. I have an idea how you can see her but you have to listen to my instructions.”  
“I will do anything to get to see Hope.”  
For now, you can rest in your hospital room with Regina. When Hope wakes up, I will come to get you.”  
“But...”  
“You cannot be in the NICU room too long because of your germs.”  
“How?”  
“What size are you in scrubs?”  
“Large.”  
“Later, you will be in hospital scrubs, gloves and mask. I have to sneak you in so please keep it a secret.”  
Henry smiles. “Yes. I will, I want to see my sister.”  
“Get some rest, and I will bring you to Hope later.”  
“You are the best aunt ever.” Henry hugs his aunt.  
“Henry, I will take you to your room.”  
Henry hugs his Mom. “Mom, I will be with you and Hope soon.”  
“When Hope sees you later, she will be so happy to see you. Get some rest.”  
“Yes, Mom.” Henry and Regina went back to his room.  
“Emma, Killian, and Charming, I can bring you to Hope now.” Allison brings them to the NICU, “Emma, I am just warning you, Hope has the blood transfusion and she will be monitored extra. She is still under anesthesia. When she wakes up seeing you and Killian, she will be very happy to see you both.” One of the nurses was with Hope.  
“Dr.Cameron your patient Hope is doing good so far.”  
“That is good to hear.” She looks at Hope who was still sleeping. “My little goddaughter. You are going to with home with Mommy and Daddy in no time.” Emma stands next to Allison.  
“Hope.” Killian held Emma’s hand.  
“Emma, you can hold her.”  
“I can?”  
“Yes, you can.” Emma sat on the rocking chair, the nurse helped put Hope in Emma’s arms, because of the blood transfusion. Emma was in tears holding her baby girl and gave to kisses Hope on the head. “Hope. My baby girl, you are with Mommy. You had a big surgery today, we were so scared Hope. Now you are in my arms, I know you are going to be okay. Your whole family is here to see you when you wake up. I love you so much, Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head feeling relieved that her baby girl is in her arms safe and on the road to recovery. “Killian.” Killian kneeled down. “Hope is here with us. She is going to be alright.”  
“Just seeing her in your arms, making me so happy that Hope is with us.”  
“You are not going to lose your family, our family is stronger than ever we are going to get through this together. Hope is a fighter and a survivor."  
“Aye, she takes after the both of us.”  
“Yes, she is part savior and part pirate.”  
“Aye yes, she is.” They kiss.  
“Hope, it is your Daddy here. I am so happy you are with us. You are a survivor like your Daddy. You have, Daddy, Mommy, and Henry to look after you when you wake up from surgery. Daddy loves you, Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“We both love you so much, Hope.” Killian wrapped his arms around his two loves as they watch Hope sleep. Charming saw his granddaughter recovery looks like. He makes a phone call because he is tired of his wife being in denial that their son has darkness in him which he does and Hope to have another surgery due to not getting him the help he needed earlier before he caused the injury. After his phone call he enters the NICU Charming kneels down by his daughter and granddaughter, "Emma, Hope is with you. She knows she is safe with you."  
"Yes, Dad. Hope is safe with me. I love my baby girl so much."  
"I know as her Mom, you will do anything for her like you did today."  
"Thank you, Dad, for being here. Both of your princesses are together."  
"That is what I like to see. If you need me you or Killian can call me."  
"I will Dad. Thank you." Charming Kisses Hope and Emma on the head and leaves the NICU.  
Meanwhile, Henry was with Regina in his hospital room, it took Henry a while to go to sleep. Charming saw Regina sitting by Henry’s bedside. “How is Henry?”  
“He still has his stomach virus and took him a long time to go back to sleep since he was afraid of losing Hope. How is Hope?”  
“Allison let Emma hold Hope, she is still sleeping from anesthesia. She has the blood transfusion on her arm. Have you spoken to Snow?”  
“I told her to come down here nothing about the surgery. I want to show her what damage Leo has done our granddaughter who we almost lost in surgery.”  
“When she was here earlier with Emma, they had another fight. Emma said that if she does not stop being in denial about Leo’s or she will lose her relationship with her daughter. Emma was serious.”  
“I got to talk to Snow and give her a wake-up call.” Charming leaves the room and Allison enters the room. “Hi, Regina.”  
“Hi, Allison. How is Hope?”  
“She is with Emma and Killian still sleeping. How is Henry?”  
“Still sick, it took him a while to go back to sleep. He wants to be with his parents when Hope wakes up. How are you?”  
Allison sits down. “Hope’s surgery was intense one that I have not had one of those types of surgeries in a long time. There was a lot of blood.” Allison started to tear up. “ I knew that I was not going to let anything happen to Hope.” Regina placed her hand on Allison’s shoulder.  
“Hope is alive and you saved her life with your amazing doctor skills.”  
“Thank you, Regina.”  
Henry wakes up. “Aunt Allison are you okay?” Henry hugs his aunt.  
“I am fine, Henry. I was just so happy that your sister is with us.”  
“You were afraid in the surgery?”  
“A little when I saw the amount of blood coming out. I got your mom’s blood just in time and Hope is in recovery.” Henry hugs his aunt.  
“You saved my sister.”  
“Yes, I did, Henry. Oh, I almost forgot. I brought you scrubs for you to wear.”  
“Awesome.” Henry changes into blue scrubs, gloves, and a mask. “Aunt Allison you turned me into a doctor.” Allison and Regina laughed.  
“You can only wear it when you see Hope for today until you get better.”  
“I am less nauseous.”  
“I want to be on the safe side.”  
“Yes, I know, I do not want the babies in NICU especially Hope to get sick.”  
“Exactly.” Allison and Regina took pictures of Henry in his scrubs outfit.  
“Henry, I own the hospital if you get into trouble, you have me to back you up.”  
“Thanks, mom.” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“I know how much you love your sister and you want to be there for her.”  
Allison got a beeper notification. “Henry, are you ready to see Hope?”  
Henry smiled. “Hope is awake?”  
“Yes, she is Henry. Now come on, my assistant. Let’s go see Hope.”  
Back in the NICU, after two hours or more of waiting Hope woke up groggily seeing her Mommy and smiled. Emma was in tears of joy. “Hi, baby girl. You are finally waking up from your very long nap. You are with Mommy, sweetie.” Hope grabbed her Mommy’s hand. “Mommy is here.”  
“Dada is here little love.” Hope sees the IV of blood and gets scared. Hope began to cry.  
“Killian come to my other side so she can see your face, not the blood transfusion.” Killian moves around. “Hope, you are okay. The blood is Mommy’s blood going in you.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Yes, sweetheart you are with Mommy. You are alright. You are safe and here with us.” She hugs her daughter and kisses her on the head. Hope gripped her Mommy. “Mommy is here, Hope. I am not letting you go. I thought I was going to lose my baby girl today, but your auntie Allison saved you today with the help of Mommy’s blood.”  
“Aye, your Mommy is right little love. Your Auntie Allison saved you today and your Mommy saved you today with her blood. You proved today that you are like Daddy a little pirate survivor. When you are better and out of the hospital we are going on the Jolly Roger.” Hope babbled. “Yes, little love, you are Dada’s, first mate.” Hope smiled.  
“My two pirates.”  
Alison came into the room, “How is my little goddaughter?”  
“Hope, Auntie Allison is here.” Hope still gripped her Mommy.  
Killian moved around, “Allison you can take my spot, Hope is afraid of the blood transfusion.”  
“Thank you, Killian. Henry is waiting outside in the hall. I want to check up on Hope before giving him the okay to come in.”  
“Aye, swan. I will be right outside with Henry.”  
“ Can you prepare him? I do not want him to be afraid.”  
“Love, I will tell him in advance.”  
“Thank you, I know he is taking it hard.”  
“He has us swan.”  
“That is right.” Killian goes out to see Henry in scrubs.  
“Henry?”  
“Hi, Dad. Aunt Allison gave me a way to see Hope. How is she?”  
“She is afraid gripping on her Mom. She has her blood transfusion like an IV but with your Mom’s blood on her arm.”  
“Dad, I will make Hope feel safe.”  
“We are all going to, Henry.” Killian hugs his son. Henry began to cry. “Hope is alive son. We still have our little Hope with us. Your sister is with us.”  
“I was so afraid that Hope would die.”  
“I know son...I know, Henry. Your Mom and I thought the same. Your Mom donated her blood and your Aunt Allison saved your sister.”  
“Mom and Aunt Allison both saved Hope.”  
“Aye, yes they did.”  
Allison kneels down, “Hi Hope. Are you comfy with Mommy?” Hope smiled. “Yes, you had a very big surgery and you were losing a lot of blood so your Mommy gave you blood. How was she when she woke up?”  
“Hope saw me. When she saw the blood transfusion she got afraid and Killian moved to where you're kneeling. So far she just wants to hold onto me.”  
“Which is a very good sign. Hope is going to need a few more blood transfusions and being watched here a few days or so.”  
“I want Hope to be healthy when we bring her home.”  
“She will be healthy Emma, but have more recovery time.”  
“I thought I was going to lose my little girl today since she had so much blood when she puked on me.”  
“When I opened her up, I knew she will need donated blood, I was not going to lose my little goddaughter.” She tickles Hope’s foot and made her laugh. “Hope is alive and healthy. When she not in recovery anymore Hope will follow you Henry and Killian around and be happy.”  
“I still do not know how we can ever repay you for saving Hope.”  
“You are my best friend and close enough to be my sister, and Hope here is my little goddaughter. I was not going to lose Hope. Let me know if you need anything, I am there.”  
“For now, I am good. We are going to have girl talks at your house.” Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope I will come over and we are going to have long talks, you, me and Mommy.” Hope smiled.  
“Someone is looking forward to girl talk. If I need a break from my house, can we come over to your house and talk?”  
“Of course. Now let me see Hope’s chest.” Allison gently opens Hope’s gown and exposed her chest with a swollen new scar and bruises. “Allison?”  
“Emma, it is normal for her chest to look like this especially out of surgery. Her new scar will heal.” Hope began to cry.  
“Allison, can I breastfeed her?”  
“Yes, you can.” Emma nurses Hope. Allison made her Hope’s arm with the IV doesn’t move.  
“Good Hope. You are being such a good girl for Mommy and Auntie Allison.” She kisses Hope on the head. “She is still gripping me, I think she is still afraid of the IV or being in here or both."  
“Emma, she knows you are making her feel safe.”  
“I am her Mommy, I always make my babies feel safe. I know when we leave, she will be very happy. For now, she wants Mommy, she has Mommy.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“During her recovery, she will have to physical therapy more.”  
“I have a feeling, Henry joined us for one of her sessions with Miss Jane and he made a huge difference making her happy.”  
“I am not surprised. Speaking of Henry, he is right here.” Henry comes in with Killian behind him. Allison and Killian watched Henry with Hope and Emma.  
“Henry is that you in there?”  
“Yes, Mom. it is me.” He kneels by his Mom and sister. “How is Hope?”  
“She is still sleepy from anesthesia, afraid being in here and with the blood transfusion. She wants to be held by me.”  
“Even though Hope is in here, she still wants you, Mom.”  
“That is right.” Hope was finished eating. Emma burped Hope. “Hope, look who is here, Henry.” Hope saw the scrubs and began to cry. “Hope, it is okay. Hope it is Henry.” Henry took off his mask to show his sister his face. “Hope, it is my little sis, Henry.” Hope saw her brother’s face and stopped crying but still clung onto her Mommy. “Hope, it is your big brother.”  
“Hope, it is Henry. I wanted to see you since I was sick I had to wear this scrubs and mask. When I am not sick, I am going to hold you and read you so many stories, little sis. I love you so much.” Henry reached out his hand to let hope grabbed his finger. Hope used her other hand with the IV in her arm to hold her brother’s finger. “You are okay, Hope. You are with Mommy, Daddy, and Henry. You are with us.” Hope began to cry.  
“Hope, is your arm hurting you?” Henry let go. “Henry.”  
“Mom, it is alright. I know her blood transfusion needle is hurting her arm.”  
“You can stay near Hope.”  
“Yes, I can. I am just so happy to be with her.”  
“Me too, kid.” Emma calmed down Hope. “Do you want to hold her?”  
“Yes!” Emma sat up with Hope, Henry helped to move the blood transfusion IV. He sat on the rocking chair. “Hope, Henry wants to hold you, sweetie. Mommy is right here.” Emma gently hands over Hope to her son. “Henry, just be careful of her arm.”  
“Yes, Mom.” He looks down at Hope. “Hi, Hope. Henry is here. Your big brother is here. I know that you are afraid now but you have Mommy, Daddy, Aunt Allison and me to be there for you. You can hold onto me if you are afraid. That is my job to make you feel safe.” Hope moved around. “Henry, make sure she is in your arms. Her chest is still recovering from her surgery.” Hope began to cry. “Hope, Mommy is right next to us.” Emma kneeled down and let Hope hold her finger. “Hope, Mommy is right here next to you and Henry.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Hopey.” She rubs Hope’s head to make her feel safe. “Mommy knows you are in pain. You had a very big surgery. You have Mommy, Henry and Daddy to help you in your recovery sweetie. You are not alone. We love you Hope so much.” Killian joined his family. “  
“Hope, you are with us, little love. You scared us today but your brave mommy and auntie Allison saved you today. Our family would have been devastated if we have lost you, little love. We are going to help you like before until you get all better little love.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope fell asleep feeling safer and loved with her family around her. Emma placed the mask back on Henry’s face to avoid germs on Hope. Emma and Killian held hands and looked at each other knowing Hope will get through this with all of them helping her.  
“Team Swan-Jones.”  
“Team Swan-Jones.” They kiss and continue to watch Hope sleeping with Henry holding his little sister happily, knowing she is still with them and not going anywhere. Regina found them in the NICU seeing the family all together and Allison crying. “I knew I chose the right doctor for the job.”  
“Yes, you were right. I did not expect to have an extended family when I moved up here.”  
“You have helped them. If it weren’t for you clever thinking, Hope would have died.”  
“I know. I am glad to save my little niece. When Charming left, where did he go?”  
“From what he told me, he was going to wake up Snow from her denial of Leo’s darkness. He is furious that his own son actions almost losing his granddaughter.”  
“I know Emma is not going to talk to her Mom for a while.”  
“Me too, from their fight this morning if Snow continuing being in denial of Leo’s darkness, she will lose her daughter again.”  
“Oh my gosh. Emma would not talk to her Mom.”  
“Yes. From Hope’s recent surgery, Snow has to wake up out of her denial.”  
“All I know is that Emma is an amazing Mom and will do anything for her children. She is a strong woman.”  
“Yes, she is. She takes after her mother and father.”  
“She is going to focus on Hope, I do not think she can take on any more stress from her mom until Snow realizes what her son has done to her granddaughter. Then Emma can trust her again.”  
“Emma has trust issues until Killian came into her life but to gain trust again with her mom that will take a long time.”  
“Mom.” Regina goes to Henry.  
“Henry, how is Hope?”  
“She is afraid but she knows that she has all of us. Right Hope?” He rubs Hope’s head. “I love you, hope.”  
“Regina, thank you for being with Henry.”  
“You are welcome. Do you need anything from home?”  
“We are good for now, Regina.”  
“Is Henry going to stay here overnight?”  
“Yes, he is in his room.”  
“Mom.”  
“Henry, when you get better you can in stay in here with Hope.”  
“Emma, I can stay with Henry in his room.” Hope began to cry.  
“Mom, Hope wants you.” Henry hands over his sister to their Mom.  
“Hope, Mommy is here. Mommy got you.” She kisses Hope on the head. Thank you, Regina, for staying overnight with Henry.”  
“You are welcome, Emma. I am just happy Hope is alright and with her family.”  
Emma, I will be checking on Hope. If you have any questions or need anything call me. My office is down the hall.”  
“Thank you, Allison.” She hugs her best friend. Hope gripped Aunt Allison. “Hope, you want to say thank you to your auntie for saving you?” She hands over her daughter to her close family friend.  
“Hope, you scared all of us today but do not worry I got you back to Mommy and Daddy, with the help of your Mommy’s blood.” Hope babbled. “You are very welcome, Hope. I love you so much, my little niece.” She kisses Hope on the head. Henry hugs Regina. Emma hugs her husband.  
“Hope is with all of us.”  
“Aye, yes she is. She knows that we all love her.”  
“Our little Hope is here with us.”  
“She is not going anywhere.”  
“You are right captain.” They kiss. After Allison held Hope, Hope wanted her Mommy. Allison left the room. Emma sat back in the chair and held Hope and talked to Henry until he needed to rest, “Kid, you are on the same floor as Hope and she is not going anywhere.”  
“I know Mom. I am near you Dad and Hope.”  
“Yes, you are. Get some rest.”  
“Yes, Mom.” He talks to Hope. “Hope, I will be in another room nearby. You have Mommy who is the best Mommy ever and she is going to be with you and Daddy. I am nearby. When I am not sick, we are going to have Henry and Hope time.” Hope babbled. “Yes, that means talking and reading. When we go home we can do art okay?” Hope babbled.  
“My two artist.”  
“Night, Mom.”  
“Night, Henry.”  
Henry hugs his Dad. “You are going to watch Mom and Hope.”  
“You, your Mom and Hope are my family, I am always going to be with your Mom’s side and be with you and Hope. I am not leaving our family ever, son.”  
“I just wanted to make sure.”  
“You are going to be down the hall. I will come to visit you.”  
"Deal.”  
“Night Dad.”  
“Night, son.” Regina takes Henry to his room. Killian wrapped his arms around his two loves.  
“What a long day.”  
“I know love.”  
“We have Hope with us which all that matters.”  
“That right love.” He lets Hope grab his hook. “My little pirate.”  
“She takes after her Daddy."  
"We are going to get through this love as a family.”  
"With you are on my side we can do anything together."  
"Aye, team Swan-Jones."  
Emma smiles, "Team Swan-Jones." Killian and Emma smile at each other and they kiss and enjoy being their daughter, family complete not destroyed.


	87. More Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is back to recovery, Henry helps his sister as much as possible during her recovery time in the NICU with their parents.

The next day Henry stomach virus was gone. “Mom, can we go back to my house to get a few things? I want to bring Hope something from home?”  
“We can go into town and buy her a gift?”  
“I have something in mind at home that she misses.”  
“Sure, you can bring your overnight bag for you and your parents too.”  
“Exactly.” Regina brings Henry to the NICU, Emma was sleeping on the rocking chair and Hope was in her incubator. Killian was awake watching Hope sleep.  
“Hi, Dad.”  
“Hi, son. You sound so much better.” Henry hugs his Dad.  
“I feel better. My other mom is driving me home to get overnight bags. Do you need anything?”  
“Just bring me an extra pair of clothes and phone charger.”  
“Can I get our usuals at Granny’s?”  
“Aye, you can son.”  
“How is Hope?”  
“She is still sleeping. She has been sleeping a lot. She is getting a lot of blood transfusions. I got your Mom to sleep finally, she has been up all night with Hope, all she wanted to do was hold your sister. I am watching Hope now so your Mom can sleep.”  
“I will be with you, Mom and Hope soon, Dad.”  
“I know Hope will be happy to see her brother.”  
“I will be back soon.” Regina drove Henry home, she helped him pack his parents overnight bags. Henry packed his backpack with his storybook, drawing pad, pencils, clothes and his new iPad and earphones. He took a long shower. “Mom.”  
“Yes, Henry?”  
“My parents' room and my room are a mess. Can we laundry while we are here? I know both of my parents are stressed about Hope. I want to help out when I can and I know they want to come home with Hope to a clean home.”  
“We can do laundry and clean the house for them.” Henry and Regina did the laundry and cleaned the house.  
Back at Storybrooke Hospital, Allison brought coffee and cinnamon hot chocolate and doughnuts for Killian and Emma. “Hi, Killian.”  
“Good morning, Allison.”  
“How is Hope?”  
“She is sleeping a lot. I got Emma to sleep when I told her that I will watch Hope She was watching Hope all night.”  
“We are both helping Emma just reassuring her that Hope is going nowhere.”  
“Aye, that what I told her.”  
“I brought you both breakfast in town on the way here. I know the hospital food is not the best.”  
“Thank you, Allison.” He takes the breakfast bag and drinks. “Regina took Henry home a few hours ago, his stomach bug stopped. He is helping us out with Regina at home cleaning the house and laundry besides overnight bags. Regina text me that they are coming later with our lunches. Is Hope supposed to sleep that much?”  
“Her body went through a lot yesterday and she is in pain. Her body needs to rest since her body is weak and in pain inside and outside.” She checks on Hope and holds her little hand. “Auntie Allison is here, Hope. You are getting better sweetie one day at a time.”  
They hear arguing in the hallway, Charming and Snow White. “Snow.”  
“Charming!”  
Allison went into the hallway and got serious. “Excuse me, this NICU there are babies who are very sick and in recovery and need their sleep.”  
“I am sorry, Allison. I just want Snow White to see Hope.”  
“You both can come in just do not scream, please. There are babies here that need a lot of rest.”  
Snow White was leaving.“Charming.”  
“Snow, you need to see our granddaughter.” Charming got his wife to look at their granddaughter. Snow White saw her granddaughter sleeping on IV needle with blood transfusion and a heart monitor on her toe. Snow White was in shock. “Charming, Leo is not the cause…”  
Allison got mad at Emma’s mother. “Mrs.Nolan, I was a witness of when your son severely injured your granddaughter.”  
“I do not want to hear this.” Charming got his wife to look at Allison.  
“ I was the one who caught her fractured rib, I was the one who caught Hope’s internal bleeding the first time and the second time. While she was in recovery Hope got a stomach virus which causes more than one blood vessel to burst. I did her surgery on her yesterday, to stop her internal bleeding. When I opened her open blood was pouring out of her so much, she needed a blood donation. If I have not had...”  
“But she is fine right now.”  
“Snow, listen to Allison.”  
“No.”  
“Snow White, your son injured your granddaughter more than once. Out of all the cases, I had from your son other victims, Hope has the worst injuries. If the school did not report to the social workers about Leo’s behavior I would have had.” Emma woke up hearing Allison mad and sees her parents. Killian saw his wife waking up and knowing how she cannot handle the stress that she has now not including her mother causing. Killian put his good hand on Allison’s shoulder. “If Snow would not listen to you Allison, Snow can listen to me.” He pulled Allison to the side. “I will handle my mother in law, you can watch Hope.”  
“I can see why your wife is mad.”  
“Aye, watch Hope. I have to be there for my wife and daughter.” Allison goes to Hope and watches her niece. Allison checks Hope’s heart rate and blood transfusions.  
“Snow, my daughter, your granddaughter almost died yesterday on the operating table. If Emma has not have donated her blood, Hope would have been dead. I know you're in denial about Leo is having the darkness in him, he does, Snow White. I am tired of you arguing with my wife that Leo does not have darkness in him, which he does. Leo got my little lass injured, he had no care in the world that she was hurt. Now Hope got sick and caused her bad internal bleeding causing her almost die. Look at her Snow...” He makes Snow White to look at Hope. “Her body is weak, in pain inside her body and out of her body and getting new blood. What more proof do you need that Leo has darkness in him? Your granddaughter almost died from your son’s injury. Snow, why are you in denial? You aren’t listening to your husband, Regina, the school, Allison or even your daughter your own flesh and blood. You are losing your family Snow one by one if you are not listening to your family. Family is everything which I learned from my past and you should not lose them. Once you lose them they are gone.” Killian opens Hope’s hospital gown to show Snow White the scars. “This bruise is from the fractured rib, this scar is from Hope’s first internal bleeding and this one, the biggest one is from yesterday.” The newest scar covered in bruises. “When are you stop being in denial? Your losing your daughter trust in you, she is not even speaking to you and your granddaughter is going through hell having another surgery and recovery. When your granddaughter almost dying from your son’s cause of injury isn’t that a big sign that says darkness?” Snow White was whiter than Killian ever seen and in shock. She runs out of the room. “Killian, thank you. I tried to tell her myself last night, she would not listen.”  
“You are welcome, someone had to knock into sense into her, if Emma could not do it, I have to do it for my two loves. I am tired of hearing her denial. I wanted to put an end to it for my wife and daughter.” Charming leaves. Emma stood up and hugs her husband and kisses him on his scruffy cheek.  
“Thank you for sticking up for Hope and me.”  
“I got tired of you fighting with your Mom, she was not listening to you. I knew I needed to stick up for my wife and our little love. After almost losing Hope, somebody had to knock sense to her and face reality.”  
“You always have my back.”  
“Aye, I will always stick up for my family, always.”  
“Emma, Killian Hope is waking up.”  
“Hi, baby girl.” Emma picks up her daughter and lets her snuggle on her. “Hope, did you have a good sleep?” Hope babbled and gripped her Mommy. “You are with Mommy, sweetie.” Killian let Hope hold his hook. “Here you go little love, Dada.”  
“Emma, I examined Hope while Killian was arguing with your Mom.”  
“I woke up when I heard you arguing with my Mom, thank you by the way.”  
“Your welcome. Hope is recovering as she should be. With more than one blood vessel bursts, she is going to be recovering longer. I checked her chest, no new bruises. Her heart rate is normal.”  
“She is more tired than her last surgery.”  
“With the amount of blood that she had lost yesterday, Hope will feel more tired and weak and her body is in pain but Hope will recover, Emma.”  
“Do I need to donate more blood? Will her body run out? Will I have to donate always for Hope?” Killian wraps his arm around his wife and rubs her back knowing she was nervous.  
“Emma, Hope is getting the right amount of blood right now. Yesterday, she lost about 30% of her blood.”  
“Oh my gosh.”  
“The blood that you donated yesterday was the right amount of blood. Hope is not going to lose her blood.”  
“I just want to make sure, I almost lost Hope yesterday. I do not want to have that feeling ever again.” She nuzzles her head on top of Hope’s head.  
“Hope is with you and Killian now, she is getting carefully being monitored and getting your blood into her bloodstream little at the time. Her body is sore from her operation inside and out..”  
“Hope’s scar looks bigger than last time.”  
“Yes, Emma because she had more blood vessels that I needed to fix.”  
“I understand, I just wanted to make sure.”  
“Emma, it is alright to ask questions there is no harm in that especially when it is about Hope recovery.”  
“Yes, I just wanted to know how to help Hope’s recovery.” She kisses Hope on the head. “If you have any questions, you can always call me.”  
“Thank you, Allison. You have been so helpful with us with Hope.” Hope fussed “Hope you want to snuggle?” Hope hugged her Mommy. “We can hug, sweetie. You just want to be with Mommy.” Killian helped Emma bring the blood transfusion machine to the rocking chair and Emma sat with Hope. “Allison, how long will Hope be in pain?”  
“For a while Emma.” She kneels to Hope. “Hope, are you cozy being with Mommy?” Hope babbled. “Yes, you are so lucky to have the best Mommy who loves you much and loves holding you all the time. I will come back later to see you, Hope. I have to see other patients.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Emma and Killian call me if you need anything and enjoy the breakfast.”  
“Thank you, Allison.”  
“You are both welcome.”  
Killian hands Emma her cinnamon hot chocolate. “Thank you.”  
“You are welcome, love.”  
“Have you heard from Henry?”  
“Aye, his stomach bug stopped. Regina took Henry back to our house to pack our overnight bags and clean the house.”  
“Regina offered to clean?”  
“Henry did.”  
“Wow, our teenager son offered to clean the house without us telling him.”  
“Aye, I know. They are also bringing us Granny’s for lunch.” While Emma ate her breakfast, Killian spoke to Hope. “Hi, little love. Dada is here.” Hope smiled. “Do you want a pirate story?”  
Hope babbled. “Killian, Hope wants a story.”  
Killian let Hope hold his hook. “Once upon a time, there was a little green devil that controlled Neverland….In the end, the lost girl and dashing captain hook defeated Peter Pan and took the lost boys to Storybrooke.”  
“You did not mention what Pan did to Henry in Maine.”  
“Love, that is her brother, I do not want to scare our little lass.”  
“After the curse, you did find me and Henry in New York and brought us home to our family.”  
“Aye, you are right love. Hope, the story is not over. When your Mommy knew something wrong with your brother, it turns out the green little devil switched bodies with your brother so your Mommy Daddy, Tinkerbell and rest of the town got Henry from a small box and your Mommy proved to us Henry was in Pan’s body. The little green devil got a curse from Regina’s underground magic room, and we got Henry and Peter Pan to switch bodies just in time before a curse came to town. When your Mommy and Henry drove to New York without their memories, I went to Enchanted Forest and found a way to get back to your Mommy and Henry. I gave your Mommy her memories back of me and your grandparents. I brought Mommy and Henry back home. When I told your Mommy that I sold the Jolly Roger.” Hope babbled, which made her parents giggled. “She knew that I gave up something that I loved for her. That is how your Mommy know that I love and care for her and put her first then we started dating. After we started dating, I got back to Jolly Roger.” Hope babbled. “Aye little love, I got our Jolly Roger back.”  
“Killian, she loves your ship.”  
“Aye, she certainly does.”  
“She is our little pirate.” Hope makes poop. “Hope, you need a change.”  
“Love, I can change her.” Killian gently takes Hope from her Mommy, Emma helped him by bringing Hope’s blood IV, with her. “Killian, be careful of her wires.” Emma held the wires as her husband changed Hope’s diaper. “There you go, little love, you are all nice and clean.” Hope began to cry. “Killian, I think Hope needs to be fed. I have not nursed her in a while.”Killian carries Hope back to the rocking chair, Emma preps to nurse Hope. “You can take her gown off.” Killian takes Hope’s gown off. “Little love, you got more pirate scars. That is okay, you are part pirate after all.”  
“Dada.”  
“Right Hope, just like Dada.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope tugged his hair. “You have a strong grip, Hope.”  
“Hope, you need to eat little duck. You can grip Dada’s hair after you eat.”  
“Swan?” Emma gives him a wink. Killian hands over Hope to his wife. “Here you go little love, you need to eat to be a strong little pirate princess.” Hope nursed for a really long time. “She is very hungry.”  
“Yes, I know. She is eating for a really long time. I am going to ask Allison when we can feed her puree food.”  
“Love, we have to be careful.”  
“I know, we do not want our little girl to have another internal bleed operation. No more surgeries for Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
Back at the Swan-Jones home, Henry and Regina finished the overnight bag packing and cleaned the whole house and bedsheets. Before Henry left, he picked up a few special toys for his sister to cheer her up. “Henry, are you all packed?”  
Henry came downstairs.“Yes, I am. I had to bring something from home for Hope.” He shows her what he is bringing to his sister. “Henry, Hope is going to be so happy to see you and her toys.”  
“Let’s go.” Henry picked up their usual from Granny’s and Regina drove him back to the hospital.  
Henry enters the NICU, hearing Hope crying. He sees his parents and Aunt Allison surround Hope was in her incubator. “Aunt Allison, what is wrong with Hope?”  
“Henry, your sister is in a lot of pain from the surgery yesterday.”  
“Does she need ice? Has she been eating?” Hope continue to cry. Henry takes Hope into his arms. “Hi, Hope. Henry is here, little sis.” Hope gripped her big brother.  
“Henry, you can hold her in your arms no hugs yet, her chest still hurts from her surgery.”  
“You and I need one on one time little sis.” He sits Hope on the rocking chair. “Hi, Mom.”  
“Hey, kid. Hope are you feeling?”  
“Better than last night. I am just happy to be with Hope. I just knew Hope needed me. Right Hope?” He kisses his sister on the head. “I am not going anywhere.” Henry puts the ice pack on Hope’s chest. Hope slowly stopped crying.  
“Henry, you are making Hope be in less in pain. Thank you, Henry.”  
“You are welcome, Mom. I knew Hope was in pain. I just wanted to help.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Hope, did Henry make you feel better?” Hope babbled.  
“Emma, the day after the surgery is always the hardest, it will get better.” She talks to Hope “Little niece, you are in my best care. I know you are in so much pain, sweetie. Every day you will be in less pain. I am going to watch you make sure you are in good recovery. You are with your Henry and your Mommy who is going to give you a lot of cuddles, play time with story time with Daddy and Henry.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Allison, thank you for coming, in, I thought something was wrong.”  
“Emma it is alright. Hope went through a lot yesterday, I do not mind checking up on her, it is part of my job. Hope, I will come by to see you later.” Hope babbled. She kisses Hope on the head. Allison leaves the room. Emma sat nearby them.  
Regina came into the room. “Killian, what happened?”  
“After Emma fed Hope, she took a nap and waking up crying.”  
“Henry told me that he thinks she is afraid in the hospital.”  
“Aye, he might be right. Our little love just wants to be held.” They look at Hope being held by Henry and Emma sat nearby. “Hope, I brought you something from home little sis. Mom, I brought a few things from home for Hope.” Emma took out from her son’s backpack, Hope’s big Pluto and her small Puto.  
Emma smiled big. “Hope, Henry brought your two Pluto's for you from home!” Hope smiled.  
Emma let her choose what Pluto to play with, Hope grabbed the big Pluto. “Hope, are you holding your big Pluto?” Hope babbled. “Hope, say thank you to Henry for bringing your Pluto’s here.” Hope smiled.  
“You are very welcome, I am just happy to make you happy little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“You really know how to make Hope happy.”  
“I am her big brother and her hero. I saved the day.”  
“Yes, you did Henry.” Henry played with his sister by using the smaller Pluto to tickle Hope’s cheek. Hope began to cry. “What is the matter, little sis? Is the big Pluto hurting your chest? Let me switch Pluto’s.” Henry gave Hope the smaller one. Hope began to cry. “Hope, I have your big Pluto right here. I am holding it on my lap for you while you have the small Pluto.”  
He held Hope in his arms who was enjoying her Pluto doll. Emma joins Killian and Regina. “How was Henry last night?”  
“He got some sleep. All he wanted was to be with Hope. Now, he is with her. I have never seen him so happy.”  
“Have you heard from my parents today?”  
“I got a few voicemails from your Mom and Dad. I did not have a chance to call them back. Why?”  
Emma hugs her husband. “Killian can tell you what happened.”  
“Killian, what happened?”  
“ Let’s talk out in the hall, we were very loud in here this morning.”  
“Henry, we are going to be in the hall.”  
Hope was comfy on her brother’s lap with him and her two Pluto’s .“Hope is with me Mom. If anything goes wrong, I will get you.” Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope. You have me and your Pluto’s with you.”  
“Love, our little lass is a little princess, she has Henry and her two Pluto’s with her.”  
Emma giggled. “She is a little royal and loves her big brother.” They went into the hall.  
“Killian, what happened this morning?”  
“Emma was sleeping on the rocking chair, Allison was with me and Hope. We heard…” Hope was crying. “Killian, I will be with Hope and Henry.” Emma enters the room, “Hope, why are you crying?”  
“Mom, Hope did not want you to leave.”  
Emma sat on a chair next to her two children. “Hope, Mommy is right here. I did not leave you.” Hope moved around. “Hope do you want Mommy to hold you?” Henry hands over Hope to their Mom. “You are with Mommy and Henry and your two Pluto’s.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Yes, sweetie Mommy is here. Are you happy Henry is here with you?” Hope babbled. Emma and Henry switched spots. Hope gripped her Mommy. “This is how Hope has been extra clingy?”  
“Yes. Henry all she wants to do is snuggle that is all Hope wants to do.”  
Henry kisses Hope on the head. “I love you baby sister. Henry is here. I know you want to be with Mommy, our Mommy is the best.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Yes, Hope. You and I have the best Mommy ever. Do you want a story?” Hope babbled.  
“I brought my storybook.”  
“Wow, Henry you brought Hope’s favorite toys and your storybook.”  
“Yes, I did. I also brought art supplies too.”  
“Hope, are you going to do art with Henry?” Hope smile. “You love to do art with Henry.”  
“Hope, I need my art assistant to do my art projects with.” He kisses Hope on the head. “ I love doing art with you little sis.” Hope smiles. “Mom, I just want to make Hope happy while she is here.”  
“You are going to help your Dad and me to keep Hope very happy while she is here.”  
“Yes, I am. I love my little sister.”  
Back in the hall, “ Charming brought Snow here to show her the state of Hope was in, she did not believe him. Allison was in the room since they were arguing she told them not to argue while there were babies sleeping. When Charming brought Snow to look at Hope, Snow could not look at Hope in the incubator. Snow was in denial that Leo has caused Hope’s surgery. Allison got mad and told her off that Leo darkness showed at our house, that she had done the examination of Hope’s rib, to the surgeries and how we almost lost Hope...she would not listen to Allison. I had enough Snow’s denial and could not stand it anymore so I got mad and yelled at her that she is in denial and that everyone knows Leo has darkness inside of him, if she continues to be in denial that she would lose her family and what more proof that her son darkness is that her granddaughter almost died yesterday and Leo not having the care in the world that he injured her granddaughter.”  
“What did she say?”  
“She would not even look at Hope until I made her when I was telling about Hope. After I finished yelling at her her face turned pale whiter, I have ever seen and ran out of the room.”  
“I think you made her wake up.”  
“Aye, I think so.” They return into the NICU room, Emma holding Hope as Henry reading a story to his little sister and holding her Pluto doll. Killian went to his family, “Hi, little love are you having fun with Henry and your Pluto dolls?” Hope babbled.  
“Killian, Hope got upset when I left the room.”  
“Yes, she did, Dad. I told her that she was only out in the hall but Hope is happy being held by Mom and enjoying storytime.”  
Killian smiles. “Hope looks happier. Little love, are you happy to be with Mommy?” Hope smiled. Hope began to cry. “Hope, are you hungry?” Emma nurses Hope.  
“Love, you need to eat.”  
“Mom, I brought you and Dad your overnight bags and Granny’s.”  
“Thank you, Henry. I will eat after I feed your sister.”  
“Can I hold Hope when you eat? Just do not go too far.”  
Emma giggled.“Yes, you can hold her Henry and I am not going to leave the room.”  
“Killian.”  
“Yes, Regina?”  
“I will talk to Charming and Snow...if she is not in denial, I will let you know.”  
“Thank you, Regina.”  
“You are welcome. Let me know if you need anything else.”  
“Thank you, Regina, for helping us out.”  
“You are very welcome, Killian. Henry.”  
Henry hugs his Mom. “Thank you, Mom, for staying overnight with me and helping me clean up at home.”  
“You are very welcome, Henry.” She hugs her son. “Call me if you need anything.”  
“I will.” Regina leaves. Emma burps Hope.  
“Henry, do you want to hold Hope?”  
“Yes.” Emma let Henry sit in the rocking chair and hands him over his sister. “Hi, Hope. Are you full?” Hope smiled. “I love you, Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope fell asleep in her brother’s arms. Emma and Killian sat on the other side of the curtain ate, their meals and talked and enjoyed being together. After they ate, Emma fell asleep in Killian’s arms. A nurse came in, “Hope Swan-Jones.”  
“I am her brother. Mom, Dad.”  
“I am her father.”  
“Mr.Jones, Hope needs another blood transfusion.”  
“Aye, I will hold her. Henry, give me your sister.” Henry kisses Hope on the head and hands over Hope to their Dad. The nurse pricked Hope’s arm, which made Hope wail. “It is okay, little love. Daddy is here...Daddy is here.” Hope was back on the blood transfusion IV. Emma woke up and saw Hope wailing. “Hope, Mommy is right here.”  
“Love, she wants you.” Emma gets Hope from her husband.  
“Hope, Mommy got you...I know you are in pain sweetie...I know…” Henry gets Hope’s quilt.  
“Mom, I think Hope needs this.”  
“Thank you, Henry.” Hope was gripping on her Mommy. Emma sat on the rocking chair and got Hope wrapped up in her favorite quilt. “You are with Mommy sweetie..you are alright...you needed Mommy’s blood in your body, that is all. Henry gave me your quilt to make you comfy and happy. You have the best big brother who loves you so much, Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head and let her snuggle on her. “I know you do not like needles baby, Mommy is with you when you are in pain or afraid.”  
“Mommy.”  
“That is right, Hopey. You are with Mommy, baby girl. You are safe. Mommy loves you so much.”  
Killian sits next to his two loves, while Henry sat in a chair and began to draw. “Do my two loves need anything?”  
“Your two loves are good for now, Hope just wants to cuddle with Mommy. I hate seeing her in pain.”  
“Me too, love. Do you want to go home..”  
“No, I am staying here with our little pirate princess. I love snuggling with her and she knows that I am here for her.”  
“Aye, Hope Daddy is here. I know you are in pain and you are so comfy in your Mommy.” Hope babbled. “Aye, you and I will have Daddy daughter time together later.” He rubs her cheek with his hook. Hope smiled.  
“Killian, thank you again for standing up for me and Hope this morning.”  
Killian holds Emma’s hand. “You are welcome, love. I will always stick up for my family especially my two loves. I got so tired of hearing your Mom’s denial. I am tired of you and your mother arguing and it was about time that I wake her up. I was furious and Allison was furious at her too. I knew you could not take any more stress. It was my turn to get your Mom out of denial and I am always on your side.”  
“Yes, you are always on my side. Thank you for always being there for me.”  
He wrapped his arm around his wife and daughter. “You are my wife and I love you so much. I will always be on your side no matter what. My family always comes first.”  
Hope babbled. “That is right little love, Dada will always be with your Mommy on your side whenever you need the both of us like we are now being here for you.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope makes poop. “Little love do you need a change?” Killian changes Hope’s diaper as she cries. “Hope, when I am done you can be with Mommy.” Killian got Hope into a clean diaper and hands her over to his wife. “Emma, our little Hope wants her Mommy.”  
“I can tell.” Emma holds her daughter. “Hope, you are with Mommy sweetie.”  
Henry carries his storybook and sat next to his Mom and sister. “Mom, can I read Hope a story?”  
“Sure, you can. Hope, Henry is going to read you a story.”  
“Once upon a time, there was a long lost princess of the Enchanted Forest….”  
Killian hears Snow White in the hallway. Snow White is bringing Leo. “Bloody hell.” He blocks them from entering the NICU. “Snow, why are you bringing Leo here?”  
“I want to show him what he did to Hope.”  
“Are you accepting?”  
“No, he needs to know what he had done wrong was bad. He does not have the darkness in him.”  
“You are not bringing your son anywhere my daughter especially the conditions she is in.” Allison hears Snow White and Killian arguing. “Excuse me, Mrs.Nolan children under 16 are not allowed in the NICU.”  
“I just want to show Leo what he had done to Hope.”  
“Allison, Emma and I do not want Leo to be anywhere, Hope.”  
“I understand that, Killian. Leo can go in for a few minutes.”  
“Allison..”  
“I want to see how he reacts.”  
“Aye, he is not hurting Hope.”  
Snow White brings in Leo.  
Hope began to cry. “Mom, get Leo out of here.” Henry is staying near his Mom and sister.  
“Leo, Hope is in here. She has the blood getting donated because the injury you caused her to have surgery.”  
“I do not care. Can I go play now?”  
Emma got mad. “Henry, hold Hope.” Henry holds his sister.  
Leo goes to Henry and Hope, Henry was mad. “Leo, do not touch my sister. Do not hurt my sister.”  
“It is fun hurting, Hope.” Henry gripped Leo’s hand hard. “If you lay your hand on my sister ever again, you will get hurt like all of the children you hurt especially Hope. She had many surgeries.  
“Get your hand off of me."  
"If you stop hurting people."  
"I do not care. It was fun hurting Hope.”  
“Leave my sister alone, Leo.” Emma moved Leo away from her children seeing Henry mad and Hope upset.  
“Leo, why you do not care that your niece had surgery after surgery from your hitting her?”  
“It is fun to hit her.”  
Emma held his hand hard and in a serious tone. “ The surgery she had yesterday caused her to almost die.”  
“Eh, I won’t miss her. She is an easy target.”  
“ You do not ever say that. Do you understand me? You do not ever hurt Hope.”  
“It was fun.” Emma’s anger was rising which was affecting her magic.  
“Mom, you do not see he doesn't care that he has hurt Hope?!”  
“He does not mean it.”  
Henry yells, “ Grandma, Leo does mean it. He thinks hurting Hope is a game.” Hope cried more. “Hope, you are with me, little sis. You are not going to get hurt from Leo, not on my watch.”  
“You are being delusional Mom. He said it in front of you that he does not care.”  
“He does not have darkness.”  
Killian holds onto his wife.  
“Snow you and Leo need to leave now. Do not ever come near to my family with Leo, who clearly does not care about Hope. He has the darkness in him, he thinks hurting Hope is a game.”  
“Mom.”  
“Yes, Emma?”  
“I do not want to see you ever again not until you realize that Leo has darkness in him. He clearly has darkness in him, Mom. How can you not see that? Not until you know he has darkness, you just lost your daughter.”  
Emma went to her children and hugs them both. “Hope, you are with Mommy and Henry, sweetie. Leo is not going to hurt you. Mommy got you, you are safe with Mommy.”  
“Emma.”  
“I mean it, I do not trust you. I do not want you to be around my children.”  
“Snow, isn’t enough proof that Hope almost dying on the operating room was proof enough of his actions? Leo thinks that it is fun to hurt Hope?”  
“He has behavioral issues.”  
“Aye,no..no..that is more than behavioral issues, that is darkness in him. Now go, your daughter doesn’t want you or Leo anywhere near our family.”  
Allison steps in. “Mrs.Nolan you need to leave now. Your son has caused Hope enough health issues.” Allison leads Snow White and Leo out of the NICU.  
Killian hugs his family. “They are gone, Emma.”  
“Mom, Hope is here safe with us. Hope you are with Mommy, Daddy and Henry little sis, who love you and will protect you from Leo.”  
“Love, Allison wanted to see how Leo reacts around Hope.”  
“She was right, Leo showed his true intentions, thinking to hurt our daughter is a game to him. He is not going anywhere near Hope.”  
“He is not going to be around, Hope anymore.”  
“Mom, Hope has you me and Dad to protect her. She knows she all of us who love her and going to make sure she isn’t going to get hurt. I made sure Leo did not touch Hope.”  
“That is right, Henry. You are Hope’s hero.”  
“Mom you and Dad are her heroes.”  
“That is right, Henry.” Hope was clinging onto Emma. “Hope, you are safe sweetie. You are with Mommy, Daddy, and Henry.” Emma sits on the rocking chair with Hope.  
“Hope, I have something for you.” Henry takes out his iPad. “Mom, I thought some Pluto tv will help Hope calm down?”  
“Pluto tv show?”  
“Mickey Clubhouse.”  
Emma smiles. “Only a few episodes. I do not want Hope to get too much screen time.”  
“Okay. Hope do you want Pluto doll?” Henry shows her Pluto dolls. Hope grabs her small Pluto with her good hand.  
“Mommy.”  
“You are with Mommy sweetie. You are safe.”  
“You are with Mommy little sis.” Henry plays the Disney Junior app and finds a Pluto episode for Hope to watch. “Look, Hope there is Mickey Mouse. Look who is that Pluto!” Hope babbled. Emma and Killian smiled each other knowing that their family is going to be close even though the rough and crazy times. After one episode Hope began to cry. “Hope, do you want me to turn it off?” He turns off his iPad.  
“Hope, say thank you to Henry for bringing Pluto on his iPad for you to watch.” Hope babbled.  
“You are welcome, Hope.” Hope fell asleep. “Mom, is Hope going to be alright?”  
“Recovering from her second surgery yes, she has you me and your Dad to help her in her recovery.”  
“I mean with Leo..”  
Emma looks at Killian. “Henry, your grandma has been in denial about him having darkness, still. I do not know about Leo. I do not trust him anywhere near you and Hope.”  
“Mom, you, Dad Aunt Allison and I saw Leo showed his true feelings about Hope when he hurt Hope the first time and today when he saw her in recovery, he does not care.”  
“Yes, I know. He thought hurting Hope was a game. My mom does not see it.”  
Killian wrapped his arm around his two loves. “Love, everyone knows he has the darkness in him, his school, your Dad, Regina, Lily and Allison everyone except for your Mom love.”  
“How does she not see it?”  
“She does not want to believe it, love.” Emma gently hugs Hope.  
“Mom we all believe you, this is coming from the heart of the truest believer.”Henry hugs his Mom. Hope began to cry.  
“Henry, Hope’s IV needle.”  
“Sorry, Hope.” Henry gets Hope from their Mom. “Hope, do you want to play with me?”  
Hope began to cry. “Henry, Hope will play when she does not have a blood transfusion IV in her arm.”  
“Hope, you want to cuddle with me?” Hope hugs her brother. “That is a yes.” Emma let Henry sit with Hope. Emma wraps Hope in her quilt. Hope babbled. “You are with Henry little sis, your big brother is your hero.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope dropped her Pluto.  
Emma picks up her Pluto doll. “Hope, here you go sweetie, Pluto.” Hope smiled. “Are you happy to with Henry?” Hope smiled. “Yes, you love Henry.”  
“Mom, Hope is the best. I have the best sister ever.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, I love you so much.”  
“Henry, be gentle with Hope.”  
“I know, I do not want Hope to be in any more pain than she already is in.” Hope fussed.  
“Hope, do you want your big Pluto?” Emma hands Henry over the big Pluto. Henry shows Hope her big Pluto.  
“Henwy.”  
Hope grabs her big Pluto. Emma and Killian laugh knowing Henry is going to make his sister happier during her stay in the NICU. Allison came in. “Emma, Killian…” Allison smiles seeing Henry holding Hope and her two Pluto dolls. “Hope, did Henry brought your Pluto dolls for you to play with?” Hope babbled. “Henry is the best right Hope?” Hope smiled.  
“Yes, I love making Hope, happy. I am her hero after all. I did not let Leo hurt you today.” Hope babbled.  
“Allison, Hope is our little pirate princess who loves her Pluto dolls.”  
They stepped aside from the children. “Emma and Killian, I am so sorry for bringing Snow White and Leo in here, upsetting Hope, and all of you.”  
“Allison, we needed to see Leo’s intentions to prove to Snow White that her son has darkness.”  
“He showed his true intentions alright.” Killian hugs his wife. “Hurting our little Hope is a game to him. I do not know how my Mom does not see that.”  
“Emma, I was screaming at your Mom this morning and when I escorted them out of the hospital.”  
“You did?”  
“Yes I did, Emma. Hope is my patient and goddaughter, I will do anything to help my extended family. Especially sticking up to your Mom who is still in denial.”  
“It is right in front of her, Leo’s darkness. I do not know how she does not believe.”  
“Swan, she chooses not to believe it. One day, Leo will do something bad to her then she will wake up.”  
“For now, my mom and Leo are not part of my life.”  
“Emma, you are in family.”  
“I know, Allison and you are in our family. We all love you, me, Killian and Hope.” They watch Henry playing with Hope with her Pluto dolls. An hours later, Charming enters the room. “How is my little princess?”  
“Dad!” Emma hugs her Dad. “What are you doing here?”  
“To see how you and Hope are. I also brought Hope a few gifts.”  
“Dad…”  
“Hope is my granddaughter, it is part of my job to spoil her.” Emma giggled.  
"You love spoiling her."  
"Yes, I do." Charming sees Hope being held by Henry. “Hi, Henry Hi, Hope.”  
“Hi, Gramps. Hope gramps is here to see us.”  
“Henry, Hope looks comfy on you.”  
“Yes, she is. Hope and I had storytime, we played with her favorite toys and doing a lot of snuggling. I protected her from your son, to make sure she does not get hurt from him again.”  
“Your grandma brought Leo in here?”  
“Yes, she did. He showed that he hurt Hope for fun. He came to Hope and I. I threatened him and made sure he did not touch Hope.”  
“Henry, you are being Hope’s big brother, you are protecting her.”  
“Yes, I am. I am doing my job.”  
“I did bring Hope presents.”  
“Is it for her being afraid of Leo?”  
“No, for yesterday for almost dying.”  
Henry moved around which made Hope cry. “Hope, Henry is here little sis. I am not going anywhere. You are with me.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Dad, I can open the gifts for Hope. She is enjoying cuddling her big brother and her hero.” Hope gripped Henry. Emma opened the bag, a few princess onesies, and a few toys. “Dad, thank you. Hope will love playing with her new toys.”  
“I see that Hope is being occupied by Henry and her two Pluto’s.”  
“Yes, she is, gramps. I brought Hope’s Pluto dolls from home this morning.”  
Charming kisses Hope on the head. “Have fun with Henry, Hope.” Emma and Charming step away from the children and Killian joined them. “Dad, Mom brought Leo here.”  
“After your Mom ran out of here, she was so in shock that Hope almost dying. She wanted to show Leo herself.”  
“Aye, she brought him here and all he said that it was fun and he does to care that Hope almost dying. Your wife did not see that he had darkness in him.”  
“I know, I just have to make her realize that the darkness in him and she has to accept it. Lily and Regina are helping me.”  
“Dad, he really showed that hurting Hope is fun. Leo definitely has the darkness in him.”  
“I know, Emma. He is not going to hurt Hope or anyone again.” Hope began to cry.  
Emma gets Hope from Henry, “Hope, what is the matter?” Emma checks her chest, it is redder.”  
“Killian, get Allison.”  
Killian finds Allison. “Allison.”  
“Hope?”  
“Aye, her chest is red.” Allison enters the room.  
“Hope, let me check you chest sweetie.” She takes Hope hospital gown off and examines Hope's newest chest scar. “Her scar is itchy. Killian, can you get an ice pack?”  
Killian rushes to get an ice pack and returns with it. “Here you go, little love.” He placed the ice pack on his daughter’s chest. “Hope, do you want Dada?” Emma hands over Hope to Killian.  
“Are you happy to be with Dada, Hope?” Hope babbled. “Aye, I can tell you a pirate story.” Killian sits on the rocking chair with Hope. Henry sits in another chair next to them and began to draw. “Little love, you have a family full of heroes who love protecting you.”  
“Dad is right Hope, I am your hero little sis. I am your personal hero because I am your big brother. You also have Mommy and Daddy who are heroes. ”  
“Henwy.”  
“Yes, Hope Henry is your hero. I always will be.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Emma, let me know if you need anything?”  
“Thank you, Dad. You are on my side.”  
“Of course, I am especially when my son is hurting my granddaughter. Your Mom is going to realize it soon, Emma. I can just feel it. Do you need anything now?” Emma looked at her husband with their daughter and son next to them. “We are good, Dad. I will call you, I need anything. Thank you for visiting.”  
“You are welcome, Emma.” They hug.  
Charming leaves. Emma watches her family being together.  
Charming arrives home, his house was quiet. He cannot find his wife or son anywhere. He finds his Snow White on the kitchen floor, blood coming out of her head, unconscious. “Snow!!” He sits next to her crying and calls an ambulance.”Snow, you are here with me. You are going to be alright.”  
To be continued...


	88. Forgiveness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian investigate on who caused Snow White's concussion.

A few hours had passed, around midnight all of the Swan-Jones family were sleeping. Henry was sleeping on a chair, Hope was sleeping on her Mommy with Killian arms around them. Emma wakes up from a phone call. “Hello?”  
“Dad? What is wrong?”  
“Your Mom is in the Intensive Care Unit. I found her on the kitchen floor at home knocked out. She is unconscious.”  
“Dad, I am coming right now.”  
“Love?”  
“My mom is in the Intensive Care Unit unconscious.”  
“Emma, do you want me to come with you?”  
“Can you watch Hope and Henry? I..I do not know where Leo is....”  
“Yes, I can watch them. They are going to be with me.”  
Emma kisses Hope on the head and hands her to Killian. Emma leaves the room. Killian knows that Emma needs him, he wakes up Henry. “Henry.”  
“Yes, Dad?”  
“Can you watch Hope?”  
“Yes, I can. What is going on?”  
“Your Mom got a call from your grandpa that he found your grandma unconscious. She is in the Intensive Care Unit.”  
“Did Leo hurt Grandma?”  
“I do not know, lad. Your Mom is going there right now. I know your Mom needs me.”  
“I can watch Hope. We have the nurses and Aunt Allison nearby if anything goes wrong with Hope. Hope is going to be with me.”  
“I will update you later, son .” Henry takes Hope from their Dad.  
“Hope, you are with me little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head and let her sleep on him. Killian finds Allison in her office. “Hi, Killian.”  
“Hi, Allison. Emma got a phone call that her mom was found unconscious at home and now in the hospital. I have to be with Emma with her Mom. I also have a feeling that Emma and I are going to be needed in investigating what happened.”  
“I can keep an eye on Hope and Henry.”  
“Thank you, Allison. Henry is watching Hope.”  
“I know. I will be here if he needs me. I will check on them.”  
“Thank you.” Killian heads to the Intensive Care Unit.  
Emma rushes to Intensive Care Unit sees her Mom in bed unconscious and Dad next to her bedside. “Dad!”  
“Emma.” He hugs his daughter.  
“What happened to Mom?”  
“I came home and found her on the kitchen floor with her head bleeding. “  
“Where is Leo?”  
“With Lily and Regina, they are keeping a close eye on him. Dr. Whale came in, he said whatever knocked her out was hard.”  
Emma sits next to her Mom’s hospital bed and began to cry. “Mom, if Leo did hurt you, I told you that…Why you did not listen to us...Why?” She felt Killian’s hook on her shoulder, she held onto it tight.  
“I am here, love.”  
“My mom…” She cries into him. Killian gives her a big hug  
“She is a fighter like you love. She is going to be alright. I am with you and your Dad is with us.”  
“Please stay.”  
“I am not going nowhere.” He kisses the top of Emma’s head.  
Charming gets a phone call. “Regina?”  
“Hi, Charming. Lily is investigating how Snow got hurt. I am trying to get Leo to talk to me. Lily needs you or Emma to come to your house.”  
“Emma has Hope in the NICU and I am with Snow’s beside.”  
Emma gets up. “Dad, what is going on?”  
“Lily needs you or my help to investigate how Mom got hurt?”  
“Dad, you can be with Mom. I can investigate.”  
“Emma, are you sure?”  
“My mom is my still my Mom even though we do not agree on everything and are fighting.. I want to investigate.”  
“Love, I can help you investigate.”  
“Killian, I want you to be with Henry and Hope. I can investigate on my own.”  
“Love, you have me, I can help you search. I am your deputy and your husband.”  
Emma hugs Killian. “Thank you.”  
“I know you need me, love, I can see it on your eyes.”  
“I need you.” She hugs him. “What about Hope and Henry?”  
“Allison is nearby and there are nurses just in case anything happens while are out investigating. Henry can watch Hope.”  
“You are right, let’s get started. Dad...”  
“Emma, I will call you if any updates.” Emma drove Killian to her parents’ farm.  
“Love, if you need to talk.”  
“I am fine.”  
Killian holds his wife’s hand. “You are not fine, Emma. I know you, love. I can see the frustration in your eyes.”  
“ I just want to figure out what happened to my Mom. Even though I am mad at her, I want to know who had done this to her.”  
“I am on your side, Emma.”  
“You are the only one making me calm out of this situation with Hope in the hospital and having surgeries to my mom and I are fighting about Leo and her denial it is a lot to take in...”  
Killian wrapped his arms around his love. “I am on your side, Emma. I am always with you and we are in this together as parents.” She hugs her husband and always feeling safe and everything is going to be okay when she is with him.  
“I cannot imagine doing any of this without you.”  
“You are my love and I will always be on your side.” They kiss.  
Killian and Emma arrived at her parents' house. Lily was already there. “Hi, Emma and Killian.”  
“Did you find anything?”  
“I found the blood on the floor in the kitchen.”  
“I will search more.” Emma enters her parents' house feeling weird because her parents aren’t there. She went into her parent's kitchen and investigated the crime scene. Killian and Lily talked. “Killian, how is Hope?”  
“In recovery in the NICU from her emergency surgery, we almost lost our little love.”  
“She is with you, Killian.”  
“Aye, I know. She takes after her Mommy and I, as fighters and survivor. Now Emma’s Mom is unconscious in the hospital.”  
“Did Emma and Snow White have another fight?”  
“Aye, to the point that Emma does not want Hope to be around her Mom and Leo.”  
“Who is with Hope?”  
“Henry and Allison, Emma’s best friend and Hope’s godmother and pediatrician. Where is Leo?”  
“With Regina at the sheriff station.”  
“Was Leo home when the incident happened?”  
“Yes, he was home. Do you think Leo would have hurt his Mom?”  
“I do not know but judging that he told us a few hours ago that he did not care about Hope getting hurt...anything can happen.”  
“Killian, Lily, I found something.” They found Emma in the kitchen. “I found this.” She had gloves on holding a firetruck. “This can be the weapon to use on my Mom. Now, we have to figure out who had done it.”  
“Leo was home.”  
“Where is Leo, Lily?”  
“He is with Regina at the sheriff station.”  
“I got to talk to my brother. Killian, call Allison to check on Hope.” Emma, Lily, and Killian rush to the station.  
Back in the NICU, Allison finds Henry with crying Hope. “Hope, are you okay?” She takes Hope from Henry. “I changed her diaper and she hates the IV needle in her arm.”  
“I know, it is very painful but she needs it.” She kisses Hope on the head. “You are okay, sweetie. Auntie Allison is here.” She sits on the rocking chair and got Hope calmed down and snuggling on her.  
“Where are our Mom and Dad?”  
“Your Dad called me, they had to investigate on who made your Grandma unconscious.”  
“Did Leo have anything to hurt my Grandma?”  
“Possibly, I am not sure, Henry.” Allison gets a phone call from Killian. “Hi, Killian.”  
“Hi,Allison. How is Hope?”  
“Hope is sleeping on me and Henry and I are talking. How is the case?”  
“We may have a suspect. How long can you stay with Hope and Henry?”  
“Killian, I can watch them as long you need me too. How is Emma?”  
“She just wants to figure out who hurt her mother and be back to Hope.”  
“Please tell Emma that Hope is alright.”  
“Aye, I will. We will see you and the kids soon. Thank you for watching them.”  
“You are welcome.” They ended their phone conversation.  
“What did my Dad say?”  
“They have a lead and your Mom is focusing on whoever hurt your grandmother and get back to Hope.”  
“It is a good thing Dad is with her, he is one of the people that can calm my Mom down beside me.”  
“Your Mom will be not as stressed after the case.”  
“Hopefully.”  
Emma, Lily and Killian entered the station. “Love, the kids are alright. Allison is with them.”  
“Good. I am less worried that Allison is with them. ” Emma finds Regina. “Regina. How is Leo?”  
“I cannot get him to talk.”  
“I will talk to him. He will talk to me. ” Emma finds her little brother at their Dad’s desk. “Hi, Leo.”  
“Hi, Emma.”  
“Leo, do you know how Mom got hurt?”  
“I threw my toy truck to her head.”  
“Why?”  
“I was mad. She was telling me not to play.”  
“You hurt our Mom?”  
“Yes…”  
“I saw yesterday evening a few hours ago, you did not care when Hope got hurt.”  
“I love Mommy, I didn't mean to hurt her.”  
“You hurt many of your classmates and your niece.”  
“I do not care about them. I love Mommy.”  
“Why did you like hurt your classmates?”  
“It was fun hurting them. I did not mean to hurt Mommy.”  
“You only feel bad hurting our Mom?”  
“Yes.”  
“You have to feel bad when you hurt Hope and your classmates.”  
“It was fun hurting them. They are so easy to hurt it was funny.”  
“It is never fun hurting other people. In order, to have friends and family you cannot hurt anyone. If you do hurt people you will have no friends.” Leo shrugged his shoulders. “Leo our Mom is going to be alright.”  
“Is Mommy going to be mad at me?”  
“Most likely. Can you tell me why you hurt Hope?”  
“I do not like Hope.”  
“Why? She is your niece, my daughter.”  
“She gets all of the attention and I do not like her.”  
“You do not hate your family, Leo, ever.” Emma goes back to Lily, Regina, and Killian.  
“Emma, what did he say love?”  
“He only feels bad hurting our Mom.”  
“Emma, coming from my experience the darkness affect people but when it is someone they love, that is another feeling.”  
“He said he has fun hurting Hope and his other classmates.”  
“Emma, he will learn, from my experience with darkness as a child.”  
“Killian, we have to go back. Lily, can you watch Leo?”  
“Yes, I can.”  
Emma talks to her brother. “Leo, are you ever going to hurt Mom ever again?”  
“I do not think so.”  
“Leo, if you hurt our Mom again, you will be in big trouble. Are you going to hurt others like Hope and classmates?”  
“Yes.”  
Emma sighs. “If you hurt my daughter, you aren’t allowed in my house.”  
“It is fun hurting her.”  
“You do not hurt Hope.”  
“I do not like her. I like hurting Hope.”  
“She is your family, you do not hurt other family members.” Emma gets mad. Killian holds on to his wife.  
“Love, he will learn. Let’s go back to the hospital.”  
Emma drove them to the hospital. “Before we go in, swan talk to me.”  
“Leo likes hurting our daughter, which makes me so mad. I do not know what to expect from my mom. Will she be in denial?”  
“We will have to see. From what I saw today, Leo has darkness in but he loves your Mom, maybe that is why she doesn’t see it.”  
“Yes, well she is in the hospital because of him.”  
“I know, love. She is going to be alright.” They held hands and went back to the Intensive Care Unit. Charming was sitting on Snow White’s bedside. “Dad.”  
“Hi, Emma. Did you found out what happened?”  
“Yes, Leo told me that he threw a firetruck to Mom’s head when she told him to stop playing and to clean up his toys. He really feels bad out of all the bad things he has done, he only feels bad about hurting Mom not Hope or his classmates.”  
“He will learn but we have to ask Regina and Lily how to teach him to control his darkness”  
“Yes, he will learn Dad.” Emma goes to her Mom’s hospital bed and uses her magic to fix her Mom’s cut.  
“Swan, you cannot fix Hope’s internal bleeding?”  
“I only can fix my Mom’s cut, not on the inside damage. For Hope’s internal bleeding that is for the operating room. I am not making mistake on Hope, no way. Light magic works differently in serious injuries. I want Hope to heal normal way, she is going to be strong and a fighter. ”  
“Aye, she is going to be a strong brave lass just like her mother.”  
“She is a survivor like her Daddy.”  
“That is right, love.” They cuddled together as they waited for a few hours until Snow White to wake up. Emma knows her husband is at her side.  
“Magic works differently and my mom is unconscious.”  
“Your Mom is going to be okay love.” Killian kisses Emma on the head.  
Snow White wakes up from her concussion.“Emma?”  
“Mom.” Emma hugs her Mom while crying. Charming hugs his wife next. He holds his wife’s hand.  
“My head hurts.”  
“Yes, you had a concussion.”  
“Yes...I remember, I told Leo to clean up his toys and he got mad and threw his fire truck at me.”  
“I used my magic to help your cut. Your head inside needs to heal.”  
“I saw the darkness in him, Emma. You are right, I did not see it in him.”  
“Leo told me that he feels really bad that he hurt you. Hope and his other victims he had fun hurting them.”  
“I am so sorry Emma, I did not realize his darkness until he hurt me. I did not want to believe it.”  
“I know.”  
“I really am sorry, Emma. I mean Hope almost died yesterday and I brushed it off like it was nothing...I did not want to believe Leo has darkness and he had caused all of the pain of Hope has been in and I am so sorry and all of you said about me was true.”  
Emma hugs her Mom. “I love you, even though we have been fighting.”  
“You were fighting for Hope and I was fighting for your brother even though I was wrong and you were right…I know I lost your trust...I do not blame you.”  
“You really hurt me, Mom, you were in denial all of all people you were in denial and I hate denial…” Emma was tearing up. “All of the foster families and social workers were in denial when I needed someone to help me when I needed to be taken out of an abusive family or social workers did not believe it...I always thought that my mom would believe me...when you did not believe me about Leo being dark and in denial of Hope’s injuries I was really really hurt and felt like when I was a child when no one believed me...my mom of all people. Now Hope almost died yesterday…”Emma cried harder. Snow White hugs her daughter and Emma pulls away. Killian held her in his arms.  
“Emma, I did saw it, I just did not want to believe it…”  
“You just denied...denied and denied again what I said to you was the truth...which is why I hate denial that is part of my abandonment and not trusting people came from...” Killian hugs his wife tighter.  
“Emma, I know now Leo has darkness in him now after getting hurt myself by him.”  
“I did not get hurt from him but my daughter got hurt more than once from him and his classmates got him from him...you did not see that.”  
“Emma, I see it now.”  
“Now? You choose now to realize it, you could have seen it earlier to prevent Leo hurting his classmates and your granddaughter but you chose not to until you got hurt yourself.”  
“Emma, listen to me. I know you do not trust me. I lost your trust. I want to make it up to you…”  
“You are right, I do not trust you.”  
“I know, I know that you can never forgive me that Leo caused these serious injuries to Hope.”  
“Yes, she almost died yesterday because of her injury from Leo. Do you even care about Hope? Or only about Leo?”  
“Emma, I love my granddaughter.”  
“If you really love Hope, you would have cared when she got injured and her almost dying yesterday not brush it off and be in denial. Why you did not admit that Leo has darkness yesterday?”  
“I did not want to believe that he caused Hope to almost die yesterday.”  
“Leo did, Mom. Hope is in more painful and longer recovery because of him.”  
“ I know now, Emma. I really am sorry Emma for letting Leo’s darkness get out of control and I did nothing to stop it and was in denial and got Hope and many other children in injuries. All I am asking is that we can talk and start from there. Please forgive me, please,I know now what I did was awful especially to my granddaughter. Emma, please forgive me.”  
Emma sighs. “I do forgive you ...but you got my Hope seriously hurt and caused her almost to die on the hospital table. I do not trust you, you did not listen to me, weren’t there when I needed you and you were in denial which I absolutely hate.”  
“I understand, Emma. I will work really hard to regain your trust.”  
“It will take a lot of time...”  
“I am patient, I want to be back in my daughter's life again.”  
Emma smiles. “When you are better, you can visit Hope in NICU as long we do not fight.”  
“No more fighting.”  
“Leo is not allowed at my house, are you okay with that?”  
“Emma...”  
“How can I trust you if you let my brother hurt Hope?”  
“Emma, when Leo gets his darkness...under control…”  
“He is not allowed to be with Hope alone, ever. He loves hurting her. He told me himself.” Killian held his wife’s hand.  
“What I think your Mom is trying to say Emma is that Leo needs darkness lesson from Lily and Regina. He will not be alone with Hope. Your Mom and I can visit you and not bring Leo.”  
“Good, he needs to get the help he needs. I just need to know from Mom is that, if she is not in denial anymore?”  
“Emma...I know he has darkness in him but...I cannot believe it.”  
“Mom, you cannot gain my trust if we are not on the same page.”  
“Emma...  
Emma gets a phone call. “Henry?” She hears Hope crying in the background.  
“Hi, Mom. Hope needs to be fed and she is not taking the bottle.”  
“Henry, I will be right upstairs. I am in the Intensive Care Unit.” She ends her phone call. “Mom, I have to go to feed Hope.”  
“Emma, I need to… realize that Leo is not perfect.”  
“The sooner you realize Leo has darkness let me know. For now,I got to take care of my daughter from what your son did to her.” Emma and Killian rush upstairs to NICU. Killian hugs his wife and she hugs him back. She kisses him on the cheek. “Emma, how are you feeling?”  
“Not as relieved but my Mom is finally realizing that Leo has darkness and she needs to accept it...I do not trust her...is that bad? I still feel the pain of denial and Hope in a lot of pain..”  
“No, love not at all. If she stopped Leo or was not in denial of Leo’s darkness, Hope would not have got injured and be in more recovery from a surgery which she almost died in, I do not blame you, love, for not trusting your mother.”  
“I do not trust my mom, I have you on my side, which all I care about.”  
“That is right, love.” They kiss. “I am always on your side.” They walk to the NICU. They entered the room, seeing Hope crying while being held by Allison. “Hope, Mommy is back.” Emma gets her daughter from Allison.  
“Hope, Mommy is back from being sheriff. Did you have fun with Henry and Auntie Allison?” She sits on the rocking chair and preps to feed Hope. “Here you go sweetie, Mommy’s milk.” Hope latched on and Emma kisses her daughter on the head. Hope gripped her Mommy. “Mommy is here, Mommy is not going anywhere, Hope.” She rub Hope’s hand.  
Henry sat down next to his Mom and sister. “Mom, what happened? Aunt Allison told me and Hope that you and Dad had to work?”  
“Yes, your grandpa told me that he found your grandma on their kitchen floor unconscious. Your Dad and I investigated with the help from your other Mom and Lily. Leo told me he thrown a firetruck to my Mom’s head when he got mad about cleaning up his toys, he only felt bad about hurting our Mom but not about hurting Hope and his classmates which he thought for fun.”  
“It is like when my grandpa, Rumplestiltskin always felt bad when he has done bad things to Belle.”  
“Exactly. Your grandma woke up. Since she got hurt she finally realized Leo has the darkness in him. We kind of had an argument but I let her forgive me.”  
“What about Hope?”  
“I forgave my mom but I do not trust her because of what Leo did to Hope.”  
“How about Leo?”  
“He is not welcomed in our house until he does not hurt others, he likes hurting Hope. Hope is not going to get hurt from him.”  
“I trust you, Mom. You are our Mom and supported Hope when she was being hurt by Leo.”  
“I am always going to be here for my children.”  
“Hope, we have the best Mommy right little sis?” Hope gripped her Mommy. “Mom, Hope knows you are the best.”  
Emma smiles. “I will always do my best for you and Hope.” She kisses Henry and Hope on their heads. After Hope was nursed, she fell asleep on her Mommy. Henry went to sleep on the chair. Killian put a blanket on Henry.  
Killian sits next to his two loves and wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter. “How is our little pirate princess?”  
“Full of my milk and sleeping on me happily.”  
“Love, you need to get rest yourself. You had a long night of being sheriff.”  
“I got the one who hurt my Mom. Even though I do not trust her, she is still my mom.” She looks down at Hope. “I am with Hope now which all the matters.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“We are with our little love. Hope is proud of her sheriff Mommy.” He kisses Emma on the head. Emma smiles. “I love you, Killian.”  
“I love you, Emma.” They kiss. Emma fell asleep in her husband’s arms with their daughter sleeping on her not letting her go. Killian watched his two loves and son sleeping as the sun was rising, he is with his family and they are all together which is most important of all.  
After a few hours of sleep, Emma woke up seeing Henry playing with Hope on his lap.”Hope, tickle...tickle…” Hope laughed. Emma smiled seeing her two children playing together. “Hope, do you want your small Pluto?” He shows her the small Pluto and she grabs it and put it in her mouth. “Henwy.”  
“Yes, I know Hope, I am the best big brother ever.” Hope leans onto her brother. “I love your hugs little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Morning, Henry and Hope.”  
“Morning, Mom. Hope, Mommy is awake.”  
“How is Hope this morning?”  
“She is off the blood transfusion IV for now and she is very happy with her Pluto doll. She gives the best hugs.”  
“I know, Hope love to giving us the best hugs.” She talks to Hope. “Right, Hope? You love giving Mommy, Henry and Daddy hugs?” Hope gives her Mommy a smile holding her Pluto doll. Emma gives Hope a kiss on her cheek. Killian returns to the NICU seeing his family awake with breakfast. “Morning, love.”  
“Morning, honey.” They kiss.  
“I brought you and Henry breakfast.”  
“Thank you. How much sleep did you get?”  
“Enough, but I know you needed more sleep than I.” Hope began to fuss.  
“Hope, do you want Daddy?” Killian takes Hope from Henry. “Little love, are you loving your little doggy Pluto?” Hope smiled. “Aye, little pirate. Pluto makes you happy, which makes me happy seeing you happy.” He sits on the rocking chair holding Hope as Emma and Henry ate their breakfast and talked. Hope grabbed her Daddy’s hook. “Hope, you are definitely a little pirate princess.” Hope babbled. “Yes, when you are out of the hospital we can go on the Jolly Roger. We can play Jolly Roger at home on your toy Jolly Roger. Would you like that?” Hope babbled. “Aye, Daddy and Henry will build your pirate ship at home. So when you return home, we can play pirates.” Hope began to cry. “Are you in pain little lass?” Hope makes a lot of poop. “Aye, you need a diaper change.” Killian changes Hope’s diaper. “You are one stinky pirate.” Hope babbled. Emma stands nearby her daughter and husband. “Hope, are you giving your Daddy trouble?” She gently tickles her daughter. “Our little love, trouble? No.” Hope makes more poop. “Perfect.” Emma giggles and hands him another clean diaper. “You love grossing out Daddy little love.” He changes Hope into another clean diaper. Hope snuggled on her Daddy. “She is loving her time with you, Killian.”  
“Hope needs one on one with her Daddy. Do you want to go home and get more rest? Hope is going to be alright with me love.”  
“I do need a shower.”  
“Love, Hope is with me.”  
“Call me if anything happens.”  
“I will love.”  
“Henry, I am going home for a little bit. Do you want to come?”  
“Sure.” Henry and Emma left.  
“Hope, it is just you and me little love.”  
“Dada.”  
“Aye, your one on one Dada time.” He kisses Hope on the head and enjoyed his one on one time with his little pirate who was snuggling on him.  
Emma drove Henry back home. “Home.”  
“Yes, we are home Mom.”  
“It feels so long I have been here. Our family is not all together.”  
“Mom, Hope is getting better. We are going to be home together soon.”  
“You are right, Henry.” Emma went to take a long shower which she hasn’t done in days. Henry took a nap in his bed which he enjoyed because sleeping on a chair can be uncomfortable but he will be there for Hope when she needs him at the hospital. After Emma’s long needed shower and changed into something comfy. She kept her phone nearby just in case Killian called and she was needed to go back to Hope. Emma lied onto her bed and fell asleep. Henry checked on his Mom, he joined her in the bed and slept next to her. Emma woke up feeling Henry was in her arms and smiled. She loved one on one time with her son. They took a nap together and enjoying the quiet not hearing machines noises from other sick babies.  
Killian was holding Hope when Allison entered the room. “Hi, Killian.”  
“Hello, Allison.”  
“How is my little goddaughter?”  
“She is happy not to have the IV needle in her arm.”  
“Let me check her chest.” She opens Hope’s hospital gown. “Hope, I am just looking at your chest sweetie.” She examines Hope’s chest. “No new bruises which is a good sign. You, my little Hope might be able to go home sooner.” She closes Hope’s gown.  
“That is great. How many days?”  
“A few more days in here but she is getting better. Where are Emma and Henry?”  
“I told Emma to get some rest at home. With Hope and her Mom in the hospital and Leo…”  
“She has been stressed out more.”  
“Aye, exactly. It is my job to make her less stressed and always on her side. She never had anyone on her side until she met me. Hope and I are having Daddy-daughter time.” Hope babbled.  
“I know Emma has been more stressed, I saw it yesterday with her brother and Mom. How is her Mom?”  
“Leo did cause their Mom to have her concussion. He admitted to Emma that he did hurt their Mom and he was sorry for hurting her. He has fun hurting Hope and his classmates.”  
“I do not know magic but that sounds like darkness to me.”  
“Aye, that is right.” Hope fussed. “Little love, do you want Auntie Allison?” Allison takes Hope from Killian. “Hi, Hope. Is that Pluto your holding?” Hope smiled. “Yes, you love your Pluto.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“After we returned yesterday, Emma used her magic to heal her Mom’s head wound, inside took a whole to heal.”  
“Why Emma did not use her light magic to heal Hope?”  
“Light magic works different,she does not want to make a mistake on Hope. Also, she wants us to raise Hope normal life without magic. She grew up in a world without magic and wants to raise Hope in a normal lifestyle and raise her to be a strong little lass.”  
“You both are raising Hope in a normal lifestyle. When Hope is done with her recovery, Hope is going to be strong and brave though anything like you and Emma.” Hope moved around. “ What did Snow White say when she woke up?”  
“From being hurt by Leo she finally can see the darkness in him. Emma was relieved that her Mom woke up but she is still is mad at her Mom for not trusting her and being in denial for so long about everything. Her mom begged for her to forgive her.”  
“Did Emma forgive her?”  
“Aye, kind of, she will accept her apology once her Mom wakes up. She does not trust her Mom. I can see it in Emma’s eyes, the pain and all of walls building up of her not trusting her Mom. She told her that Leo is not allowed in our house.” Hope babbled. “Aye, little love. He is not allowed in our house because we love you so much and want to keep you safe and not get hurt by him ever again.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Dada.”  
“That is right Dada.”  
Allison smiles. “Killian, Emma is lucky to have you on her side.”  
“Aye, I was the first to be on her side and gave up my ship to get back to her before we began dating and showed her that I put her first before anyone else. I was the first person in her life that did that, putting her first. Then we began dating.” Hope babbled. “Yes, little love, Mommy and Daddy dated and I got the Jolly Roger back.”  
“I know Emma has trust issues. How long do you think Emma will not trust her Mom?”  
“I do not know, Allison. No matter what, I am on her side and she focuses on Hope’s recovery and for Hope not to get hurt from Leo. I know she does not trust Leo.”  
“From yesterday, I can definitely see that, Emma not wanting Leo around Hope. I saw Henry protecting Hope.” Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope. You have the best big brother ever who is protecting you from getting hurt and loves you so much.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope grabbed Allison’s hair.  
“Little love, let go of your Auntie Allison’s hair?”  
“Hope, you have a strong grip. Killian’s it’s alright.”  
“Dada.” Allison smiles and hands over Hope to her Daddy.  
“She loves saying your name.”  
“Aye, she loves saying all of our names.” Hope fell asleep in her daddy’s arms. “I have a feeling when Hope can go home, my two loves and Henry will be going over to your house.”  
“Yes, for girl time. Lizzie has been asking about Hope. I told her when Hope gets better Hope can visit our house.”  
“Aye, Hope loves Lizzie. She is terrified of Rowand but loves Lizzie.”  
“I know our two girls will play with each other a lot.”  
“Aye, I can imagine them playing tea parties, dress up and toys.”  
Allison chuckles. “That will happen a lot. Killian, I have to go back to work. Call me if anything happens.”  
“Aye, I will. Thank you for checking up on Hope.”  
“You are very welcome.” Allison leaves the NICU and continued her rounds.  
Emma woke up seeing Henry sleeping. She packs more clothes and snacks and more diapers for Hope. Emma gets a phone call. “Hello.”  
“Hi, Emma. It is Regina. How is Henry?”  
“Henry is taking a nap. We are at home, Killian is with Hope in the NICU. What is going on?”  
“How is your Mom?”  
“She is awake. Once she got hurt she realized finally that Leo has darkness.”  
“You mean she finally accepted it?”  
“Yes but not fully accepted yet.”  
“It will take time, Emma. Lily is still watching Leo. Your dad called me to ask Lily to bring Leo to visit Snow.”  
“Just tell Lily to watch Leo and make sure he does not wanders off and ends up hurting Hope. Hope is in recovery still and I do not want Leo around Hope.”  
“I completely understand.” They ended the conversation.  
Henry wakes up. “Mom, who was that?”  
“Your other Mom. Get packed, we are going back to Hope and your Dad.” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“I know you are very stressed out about Hope, grandma, and Leo. I want to tell you that you are doing great as our Mom.”  
“I love you, Henry.”  
“I love you so much, Mom.  
“I love you and Hope so much, Henry. You two are my world and I will always fight for the both of you.” Emma drives Henry back to Storybrooke Hospital.  
“When we can bring Hope home can we go on the Jolly Roger?”  
“I am pretty sure that we can make that happen. We do have pirates in our family.”  
“Yes, knowing Hope she will want to go on Dad’s ship. Can we go on Dad’s ship for Hope to get fresh air once she is released?”  
“Henry, Hope will love it and knowing your Dad he needs to be by the ocean more.” They return to the NICU, hearing Hope crying. Killian was trying to sooth Hope. Killian sees Emma. “Emma, Hope just got another IV.”  
“Killian, give me our daughter.” Killian kisses Hope on the head and hands her over to Emma. “Hope, Mommy is here.” She kisses Hope on the head and rubs her back. “I know you are in a lot of pain sweetie. The IV you are getting is Mommy’s blood, so you have part of Mommy’s blood more to help you stay healthy.” Hope stopped crying. “Mommy is back and Henry is back. We are all together. You and I will snuggle now.” Hope gripped her Mommy.  
“Mommy?”  
“Yes, Hope you are with Mommy.” They did nose to nose and Emma and Hope both smile. Emma sat on the rocking chair enjoying snuggle time with her daughter. Henry hands his Mom Hope’s quilt. “Hope, Henry bought your quilt, sweetie.”Emma wrapped Hope quilt on her daughter.  
“She looks so happy to be with you Mom, as soon as you are holding her everything is alright.”  
“That is part of being a Mom always there for your children to let them know that they are safe in your arms...Henry.”  
Henry hugged his Mom.“Mom. I love you so much. You make me feel safe all of the time. Hope is lucky to have you now and she needs you especially now when she is in pain.” He reaches to his sister. “Hope, are you happy to be with our Mommy?” Hope babbled. “That is right, little sis. We have the best Mommy ever.” He let Hope hold his finger. Snow White enters the room, “Hi, Emma. Hi Hope and Henry.”  
“Hope do you want to say hi to Grandma.” Hope gripped her Mommy.  
“Mommy.”  
“Hope, you are snuggling with Mommy sweetie.” She talks to her Mommy. “Sorry, Mom. Hope does not like the needle in her arm.”  
“That is alright. I just want to see Hope.” She held Hope’s hand. Hope began to cry.  
Henry approaches his sister and Mom. “Mom, I can hold her.” He takes Hope from their Mom. “Hope, you are with Henry little sis. You are safe.” He kisses Hope on the head and takes Hope away from his Mom and his grandma.  
“Little love, what is the matter?”  
“ Dad, I think she does not want to see Grandma.”  
“Aye, that what I am thinking, too. You are with Henry and Daddy little love.”  
“Mommy.” Hope cried. Killian played with Hope with her Pluto dolls to calm her down as Emma and Snow White were talking.  
“Mom, how are you feeling?”  
“I am getting better. I got the permission to move around from Dr.Whale. About earlier, I have to get used to Leo having darkness. I did not expect my second chance as being a mom raising a child…”  
“Hard, challenging?”  
“Emma, not hard but with behavioral issues.”  
“Even though you did not raise me, I was a good child in that horrible foster system. I knew you couldn’t raise me but now you are raising Leo who is not a good person.”  
“Emma, he is a….”  
“I am not having this conversation. Look at Hope Mom, she is in the NICU for a second time from his damage that he caused on her. If you do not see it...how can I trust you.”  
“Emma…”  
Hope cried, “Mommy.”  
“Hope needs me.” Snow White leaves the room. Emma gets Hope from Henry. “Hope, Mommy is here...Mommy got you.” She hugs her daughter and kisses her on the head. “Mommy is here.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Yes, Hopey, Mommy. You and I can snuggle together.” Hope snuggled on her Mom.  
“Mom, I knew Hope did not want to be with Grandma. Dad and I tried to calm her down she just wanted you.”  
“I know you both tried your best. She loves her daddy and her big brother.”  
“Mom, we know Hope loves us she just wants to be with you and tell you that you are a great Mom.”  
“Love, Hope knows that you and her both don’t trust your Mom.”  
“Hope knows you both know, Allison and my Dad know that I lost my trust with my Mom.” Hope babbled. “That is right Hope, Leo hurt you and your Grandma defended him so many times that she did not want to believe that he hurt you which he did. It will take Mommy a long time to gain Grandma’s trust.”  
“Mommy.”  
Emma smiled. “I know you trust me, sweetie.”  
“Hope, you are right little sis. You and I have the best Mommy ever and we can go to for anything and she will always help us.”  
“Henry is right Hope. You and Henry can always come to Mommy and Daddy for anything and we won’t be in any denial when you need us.”  
Killian wrapped his arm around his two loves. “Your Mommy is right little love. You and Henry can come to us for help and we are honest with you always.”  
“That is our job, Killian.”  
“Aye, it is as parents.” Emma and Killian kiss.  
"Dad."  
"Yes, son?"  
"I told mom my idea already. When Hope gets the okay to go home, can we go to our second home first?"  
"You mean our ship?"  
"Yes. I know that will make Hope happy."  
"Lad, you both are pirates. I know Hope will be moving around on our ship. Hope, do you want to go on the Jolly Roger?" Hope babbled."Aye, that is a yes from our littlest pirate." Emma, Killian, and Henry all smile at Hope. Killian gets a phone call. “Hello?”  
“Killian, it is Lily. Leo is causing havoc in Snow White’s room. I need help to calm him down.”  
“Aye, I will come right now.” They end their conversation.  
“Killian?”  
“Leo is causing trouble in your Mom’s room. Love, stay here with Hope.”  
“No, I am going with you. He is my brother and I can use my light magic if needed.”  
“Mom, I can watch Hope.”  
“Hope, Mommy has to be sheriff for a little while and I will be right back.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
Henry takes Hope from their Mom. “Hopey, you and I are going to snuggle when I am not being sheriff.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Yes, baby girl. Be a good girl for Henry.”  
“Henwy.” Emma smiles and leaves with Killian. Henry holds Hope.  
“Hope, you want a story?” Hope babbled. Henry gets his storybook and sits with Hope on the rocking chair. “Once upon a time, there was a long lost princess of the Enchanted Forest…”  
Emma and Killian rush back to her Mom’s hospital room, seeing the room destroyed and Leo screaming his head off to their parents and Lily watching.  
“Lily.”  
“Emma…”  
To Be Continued.


	89. Finally Disciplined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's puts her brother's darkness issues into her own hands

  
All Emma can see was chaos around her Mom's hospital room, her little brother screaming his head off, her parents do not know what to do, broken windows, and broken machines. Leo threw the IV holder through the hospital window Emma could not take it anymore. “Leo…” He continued to scream. Emma used her light magic to put him in a chair wrapped up in the rope so he wouldn’t escape. “Stop it! You do not scream at our parents like that.”  
“No!”  
Emma looks at to eye to eye and spoke to him in a serious tone. “You listen to me. You do not hurt other people. You do not ever come into a place like a hospital destroying hospital property and screaming out at our Mom and Dad after hurting our Mom. You do not scream at our parents. You do not hurt Hope and your classmates. Do you understand?!” Leo did not respond and kicked her in the knee. “Dad, why did he destroy the room?”  
“Leo got mad that your Mom told him that he is in trouble for hurting her.”  
“Lily.”  
“Yes, Emma?”  
“Call the dwarfs.”  
“Why?”  
“Leo needs to have a taste of what is it like to be in prison. One night in the jail cell the station and a tour of the real prison will teach him a lesson. The dwarfs will watch him in jail.”  
“I will call Leroy.”  
“Emma, he is only five years old.”  
“Mom, he is five years old and causing so much hurt and trouble at such a young age. He needs to be punished. You and Dad are not disciplining him which is showing since you are not yelling at him for a meltdown, Lily had to call me to help stop screaming. Besides Leo hurting, Hope, you and his classmates. He just destroyed a hospital. As sheriff of this town, he is going to get punished my way. He is five years old. Mom he needs to learn his lessons the hard way, look at your hospital room, it is destroyed. He needs to be punished for it.” She talks to Leo. “ Leo, you are going to be jail for two days as your punishment and you will get a tour of the real prison if you continue this darkness path.”  
“I like hurting people.”  
“Try me.” Leo kicked his sister in her knee. “Lily, hand me the handcuffs.” Lily hands Emma the handcuffs and she puts the handcuffs on her brother. “Leo Nolan is under arrest for destroying hospital property.”  
Emma leads her brother through the hospital handcuffed and puts him in the sheriff car. “You want to be a bad boy, you get punished for your crimes.” Emma closes the door on her brother.  
“Swan, are you sure this is a good idea?”  
“Yes, he needs to learn his lesson on his darkness, if he learns his lesson, he will not hurt others or destroy property. My mom is only going to hold his hand and baby him. He just destroyed a hospital room and needs to be punished.”  
“I know, love. Leo is going to listen to his older sister.”  
“He will, hopefully.”  
“He will love. Do you want me to come with you?”  
“You are my deputy.”  
“Aye, I am, love. I will go wherever you need me.”  
“I will get him to the station. I need to come back to be with Hope.”  
Snow White rushed out of the hospital. “Emma, you cannot do this.”  
“Mom, he will be in the station for one night in jail, one day in the station and the next day Leroy and Killian will give him tour of the real prison. He needs to be punished for breaking hospital property. He will learn his lesson, Mom. He is not going to get hurt Mom. The dwarfs will be watching him. Killian, Lily and I will be watching him, Mom.”  
“Mom, he needs to be punished.”  
“Mommy, do not make Emma do this.”  
“Leo, your behavior has been very bad. You do need to be punished. You have to listen to Emma.”  
“Mommy.  
“Leo you destroyed a hospital bedroom, you need to be punished. Listen to Emma.” She kisses Leo on the head.  
“Aye, let’s go then, sheriff.”  
Emma gets in the car and drove Killian and her brother to the sheriff station. Emma escorted her brother to the sheriff station. Emma locked Leo in the jail cell. “Leo, you want to bad choices? You will get the consequences of a criminal.” Killian watched Leo. Emma saw one of the dwarfs, Leroy.  
“Hey, sis. Why did you arrest your brother?”  
“Leroy, Leo has been causing trouble for months. He severely injured my daughter to a point she needed surgery not once but twice, he injured his classmates, he threw a fire truck at our Mom and left her unconscious.”  
“Snow White is in the hospital. Is she alright?”  
“She is awake and in recovery. When our Mom punished him he a had a fit and destroyed hospital property, and screaming his head off.”  
“Sister, you have me and the rest of the dwarfs because no one hurts Snow white.”  
“Exactly, Leroy. She is my Mom and his Mom but he needs to learn his lesson. I was thinking can you give him a tour of the prison tomorrow to see what is it like for prisoners?”  
“You got a deal sister.” They shook hands. “Your brother will be in good hands and we will be tough with him but he is only five years old not too hard.”  
“Thank you, Leroy.” Emma gets a phone call. “Hi, Henry.”  
“Hi, Mom. Hope needs to be fed and I am having trouble calming her down.”  
“Henry, your Dad and I will be back from the station in a few minutes.”  
“Sheriff Station?”  
“Yes, Henry. I will explain when we get back.” They ended their conversation. “Leroy.”  
“Emma, we can watch your brother.”  
“Thank you, Hope needs me. She is in the NICU, she almost died from having a second internal bleeding surgery.”  
“What happened?”  
“Leo fractured her rib hitting her with his fire truck and her fractured rib caused her internal bleeding and then she got sick it caused her more internal bleeding.”  
“Love, was that Henry?”  
“Yes, we need to get back to Hope.”  
“Aye, Leo is behind bars.”  
“Killian, me and the rest of the dwarfs will watch him.”  
“Aye, Lily is going t watch him too, she is doing patrol now.” Emma drove herself and Killian back to the hospital. They walk back into the hospital. Killian held his wife’s hand. “Are you okay love? You hardly said a word since we left the station. I know by the look on your face that you need to talk, love.”  
“I am just telling myself that I made the right decision to put my five-year-old brother in jail…”  
“Emma he was getting out of control, he had no one telling him what to do or telling him to stop. He severely injured our daughter, his classmates, your mother and he destroyed hospital property, he needed to be punished, love. You are my smart, brave sheriff wife made the right decision.” Emma hugs her husband. “Thank you for being on my side.”  
“Love, I am your deputy and your husband. I know you made the right choice.”  
“Thank you, again.” They kiss. They went back to the NICU seeing Henry holding crying Hope.  
“Mom, you are back!”  
“Yes, Henry, I am back.” Emma takes her crying daughter from her son. “Hope, mommy is here. Mommy is back. Shh...shh…You are with Mommy, sweetie.” Hope was gripping her. “I am back, Hopey.”  
“The nurse gave her another IV after she began crying for food and now she has been crying more ever since. I tried my best.”  
“I know you did your best, Henry. Hope is in a lot of pain.” She sits on the rocking chair with her daughter and nurses her. Hope gave her trouble, she won’t let go of her and won’t eat. “Hope, you need to eat sweetie. I know you are very hungry.” Hope fussed and hugged her Mommy. Emma was in awe. “Hope, baby girl you just want to hug Mommy.” Hope babbled. “You are with mommy sweetie. I know you are in a lot of pain. Mommy will make you feel better which I am now. I know you need mommy’s hugs.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Mommy had to be sheriff for a little while but I am here with you and Henry. You are safe with Mommy, Hope. Mommy is not going anywhere.I am staying with you and Henry.” She nuzzles her head against Hope and Hope falls asleep.  
Killian smiles at his little lass. “She is fast asleep love.”  
“I know, I can tell by the way she is breathing on me. Can you fix my shirt?”  
“Of course love.” Killian gently helps Emma fix her shirt while Hope slept on Emma. “Our little love just wanted her Mommy.”  
“Yes, she wanted her Mommy.” She kisses Hope on the head. “After this hectic evening, it is good to be back here.”  
“Mom, she stopped crying in your arms and fell asleep.”  
“Yes, kid. Your sister just wanted me. Henry, we are so sorry we took so long. We did not expect to be out that long. It got a little crazy.”  
“Mom, what happened?”  
“We kind of arrested Leo and put him in jail for two nights.”  
“You put your little brother in jail?”  
“At the sheriff station, not the real prison.”  
“Lad, Leo was out of control. When your Mom and I got to your Grandma’s room, Leo has destroyed the room, broke the window and screaming his head off. Your grandparents had no control over him.”  
“He destroyed the hospital room?”  
“Yes, he did, son. Your Mom put him in his place.”  
Henry smiled. “It is about time. Did you put Leo in his place? How?”  
“I got tired of him screaming and seeing the destruction he caused and no one had control of him. I had enough of it, so I decided to take control used my light magic to tied him up to a chair using rope. I spoke sternly to him about not hurting others and ruining the hospital room and threatened him. He kicked me in the knee. I arrested him. My Mom was against it but I am the sheriff and he is going to get learn a lesson on when he does something bad they have consequences.”  
Henry was surprised. “Wow. You did this Mom?”  
“Yes, I did, with the help of your Dad, Lily, and the dwarfs. The dwarfs are taking shifts watching him.”  
“Mom, you are definitely being sheriff today.”  
“Yes, I was. I am hoping that Leo will learn his lesson and cause less trouble.”  
“He needs to stop hurting people. Do you think his time in jail will learn his lesson?”  
“Yes, that is one of the reasons why I put him in jail to give him an idea if he continues his dark path and not crying of hurting people.”  
“Mom, he will learn. I have a feeling that will happen.”  
“I hope so too, kid. Leroy is going to give Leo a tour of the real prison tomorrow.”  
“Swan, I think once the little lad noticed what it is living inside of the real prison is like, he will lessen his darkness.”  
“Didn’t I sent you to prison when you were trying to give me my memories back?  
“Aye, you did. All I remember is that they fed me a baloney sandwich, whatever that was and I was in jail until you got me out.”  
“I am sorry about putting you into jail in New York.”  
“Love, you did not have your memories and I have been too many worst prisons before as a pirate and in Wonderland.”  
“Really Dad?”  
“Aye, the worst one was in Wonderland when Cora was the Queen of Hearts.”  
“Wow, you worked with Cora after she put you in prison?”  
“Yes, I did after you broke the cursed love and all I wanted was to get my revenge but when I met you, you changed my world.”  
“You changed my world.” They kiss.  
During the evening, Snow White angrily walks into the NICU room. She slaps Emma on the face.  
“What the heck Mom!” Hope woke up wailing. “Hope, Mommy is okay sweetie.”  
Killian holds Snow White’s wrist.“Mom.What the heck you could have hurt Hope! She is in recovery from your son! You hurt your own daughter but take it easy on your son!”  
“I do not care, you put my son in jail.”  
“Henry, can you watch Hope?”  
“Come, to Henry little sis.” Henry takes his sister from his Mom. “Hope, Mommy is a fighter, she can take a hit from our Grandma who is being out of line and unfair to Mommy.”  
“Why did you slap your daughter? My wife?”  
“She put Leo in jail.”  
“Hope, Mommy will be back soon, sweetie. Do not cry.” She kisses Hope’s hand. Henry sits down with Hope. “Mommy.”  
“Mommy is going to be alright little sis.”  
“Killian, before you hurt my Mom. Let me knock some sense into her.”  
“Love..”  
“I am not going to hurt her even if I want too.”  
“I will get you an ice pack.” He let go his mother in laws arm. “Snow, do not ever hurt my wife ever again. You are mad at her but she was the only one who is disciplining your son who is out of bloody control who is hurting your granddaughter and classmates.” Killian leaves the NICU to get an ice pack  
Emma talks to her Mom in the hallway far from her family and the rest of sleeping babies. Emma was mad. “Why did you hurt me? You do not hurt Leo?”  
“I am mad.”  
“Yes, I am mad at you and Leo, I do not go hurting him and you.”  
“You put him in jail.”  
Emma got mad. “I had it up to here with your denial and Leo’s uncontrollable darkness. From what I saw in your hospital room that Leo was out of control and someone needed to be strict with him. You and Dad were just watching him scream his head off after he throws the IV pole out the window, destroying hospital property. He is out of control Mom. He needs discipline from hurting my daughter and his classmates that he thinks is for fun. Hurting other for fun! He is not ever going touch Hope ever again. He is not hurting Hope ever again not my daughter. I have to put him in jail because you could not discipline him. He was out of control and needed punishment. Now he is getting the discipline he needs, staying overnight at the sheriff station and getting a tour of the real prison tomorrow to show where he is going to live in if he continues his bad path of darkness without being disciplined. He is out of the control since no one was being strict with him, as his older sister and the sheriff had to be the one to put him in his place. Do not be mad at me, I told you that he needs help from the beginning but you are in denial and did not listen to me, Allison, Dad, and his school now your son is in jail. He needs help to control his darkness, I was able to and I was the dark one. If he is not going to learn, Leo is not going to be in my family. My children safety is more important than Leo and I am not letting Hope get hurt from him ever again.”  
“Emma, he is your brother.”  
“Yes, he is but if he loves hurting my daughter. My daughter means the world to me and I am her mother who will always protect her and be honest with her. Even though I had no parents, I learned how to be a good parent.” Hope continued to wail. “If I can be a good parent being honest with my children and get the help that they need when they need it, you can to Mom.” She looks in at Hope who was crying.  
“Emma, I did not raise you but you are a better parent than I am.”  
“Mom, if you stop being in denial and accept that Leo needs the help he needs then you can be a good parent. If you continue, Leo is only getting worse.” Killian returns with an ice pack.  
“Here you go, love.”  
“Thank you.” They kiss. She puts the ice pack on her cheek.“My daughter needs me. If you have listened to me earlier, Leo would not have been in jail now, you and Hope would not have been in recovery.” Emma leaves her Mom with Killian and gets Hope from Henry. “Hope, Mommy is back, you are okay. Shh...shh...Mommy is here. Mommy needed to tell grandma to face the reality that is all about Leo. Mommy is here. Are you hungry?” Emma nurses Hope. “Yes, you were hungry.” She rubs Hope’s head. Henry held the ice pack on his Mom’s face. “Mom, how is your face?”  
“I know where I can fight from, my mom. My cheek is alright with the help of ice it won’t bruise.”  
“It looks like it did hurt.”  
“It did. I did not expect her to slap me.”  
Killian walks to his mother in law.“You have no right to slap your daughter.”  
“I am mad that she put her brother in jail.”  
“Snow, Emma did was right. I saw your hospital room, it was a disaster. Leo needs discipline. The dwarfs and Lily are watching him.”  
“The dwarfs will let me see him.”  
“Aye, they are pretty mad at the little prince for causing you to have a concussion, they are on Emma’s orders not let his parents visit him.”  
“Killian.”  
“Snow White, this is for his own good. Leo needs to realize if he continues his dark path as he been going on it will get worse for him as he gets older. He is only five years old and his darkness is really worse than I was when I became a pirate. Emma has changed my life around, I know with you, Charming, Regina, and Lily on his side, his darkness will be able to be controlled not wild and crazy out of control at it is now. You have to accept Leo has darkness in him and help him. If you do not you will lose your family, your daughter and eventually your son who will have darkness in him and have no love in him.”  
“Killian, you are right. I do not want to lose my family both of my children. Emma did what we could not do, discipline him and me being in denial of Leo’s darkness did not help him made it worse and I do not want to lose my only daughter.”  
“In order to get Emma to trust you again, is to accept Leo has darkness in him, get the help he needs and stop fighting with your daughter.”  
“I need to get Leo the help he needs, help him in order to have my daughter back and in time Emma will be in my life again.”  
“Aye, that is right love.”  
“How is Hope?”  
“Hope is in a lot of pain and she hates the blood transfusions. She loves being held especially by Emma while in recovery.”  
“I did not raise my daughter but she is a wonderful mother.”  
“Aye, she is strong like you. I know my Emma, she loves Leo but ever since she found out you were pregnant with him, she felt replaced.”  
“Like we said in echo caves, I wanted another turn at being a Mom from the beginning.”  
“Aye, you do not think her magic acted up when Elsa came into town, she was jealous the life you were raising with Leo, she was being replaced.”  
“Killian…”  
“Emma loves Henry and Hope equally. She may not have parents but she has experience with bad parents and she learned from her past to not be in denial, be honest, open and be there for your children.”  
“She is being a better Mom than I am with Leo, all I did was be in denial of his darkness, fight with my daughter and slap her in the face when she was the only one who stopped Leo and disciplined him.”  
“Emma, got tired of her brother hurting her family which is why he is being punished.  
“Dad!”  
“Yes, son?”  
“Hope wants storytime from you.” Killian smiled.  
“Aye, I will be right in.”  
“Good. Grandma, my Mom did the right choice by putting Leo in jail to teach him what his future will be like if his darkness continued the way was going. I know that you are mad but you did not have to slap my mom, she is the one who is disciplining him.”  
“Henry.”  
“No, grandma. Leo severely injured Hope who needed two surgeries. I almost lost my baby sister a few days ago. Leo is out of control and my Mom was the only one to put him in his place. I did discipline him but he did not listen to me. I do not want Leo to hurt Hope ever again.”  
“Henry, I am talking with your Dad, your Mom is right.”  
“You finally understand.”  
“Henry, Hope has us her family to protect her if Leo ever comes near her to hurt her again. She has us son. You are her personal hero.”  
“You are right, Dad. Hope, wants a story from you.”  
“Lad, I will be right in.” Henry returns to his Mom and sister.  
“Killian, I will let you go. I know this jail time will help Leo’s behavioral issues.” Snow White leaves. Killian returns to his family. “Swan, how is our little love?”  
“Hope’s tummy is full, she wants to be held by me and she wants a pirate story from her Daddy.”  
“Little love, do you want a story?” Hope makes poop. “You need a change than storytime.” Emma changes Hope’s diaper. Emma and Hope play their special game, to make Hope happy. Hope hugs her Mommy. “Are you comfy little duck?” Hope babbled which made Emma smile. “You are all clean and ready for storytime with Daddy.” Emma sits on the rocking chair with her daughter and Killian wrapped his arm around his two loves. “Hope, are you ready for storytime?” Hope babbled. “Aye, little pirate. Once upon a time, there was a dashing handsome pirate who was traveling on the Jolly Roger…”  
“Dada.” Emma and Killian both smiled at each other.  
“Yes, my little love, that is right Dada…” As Killian told his tale about his pirate days, Henry draw his family on his drawing pad, his next art project, instead of using his iPhone for a photo he is using his drawing pad to capture his family memory, knowing both of parents are there for them and fight for them when they need them. A few hours later Henry was sleeping and Hope was sleeping around 11:00 pm, Emma was resting with Hope and she gets a phone call from Lily. “Hi, Lily. How is Leo?”  
“Can you take a shift? I think he needs his sister. I know your parents aren’t allowed in here.”  
“I will come in now.” She ends her phone call.  
“Love, what is wrong?”  
“Lily wants me to take a shift with Leo.”  
“Love, do you want to?”  
“I did put Lily and the dwarfs on extra hours. He is my brother.”  
“Love, I know that you made the right decision.”  
“Me too. I am the only one who is disciplining him.”  
“You are my love. My beautiful caring love.”  
“Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head. “All of this fighting with my mom and Leo is all because of Leo hurting our daughter.”  
“You are doing amazing love, as her Mommy.”  
“I know, I am not going to let anyone hurt our little girl. I went mama bear mode on my Mom after she slapped me in the face.” Killian wrapped his arm around his two loves. “You do not deserve that slap, you did the right decision putting Leo in jail when he was out of control. You should have been the one hurting her in the face after all the denial she has caused from your brother hurting Hope.”  
“I will never hurt my Mom. That is why I was surprised and mad when she hurt me. I always think she favorites Leo since she did not raise me…” Emma began to tear up. “I do not understand it, he got our parents and he has darkness...I was alone most of my life, I was still a good person. I turned dark to prevent Regina to be dark even when I was the dark one, I was able to control it. I was still a good person.”  
“You have a good heart love. Your heart is so full of your family, Henry, and Hope. You are just being yourself and being their Mommy when they need you.” Hope fussed. Emma positioned Hope on her, snuggling. “Like right now, with Hope. She loves you so much and knows that you are there for her.”  
“She knows that I am there for her and Henry. I am treating them equal, no favorites. I love them both the same.”  
“That is right love, Henry and Hope both know that you are there for them and love them the same, which is showing a lot on our family and how close they are as brother and sister, as our family full of love with honesty and trust.”  
“Killian..” Emma cried into her husband.” He wrapped his arms around his love and let her cry, she needed to cry and he knows she is mad and upset and stressed about her Mom and brother. “Your Mom was just mad and she knows you are an amazing Mom who was fighting to keep our little love safe.”  
“Killian, I am a good mother and as a daughter...I do not think I am.”  
“Love. Emma, your parents are so proud of you of how far you have come in your life, you are their daughter with a home of your own, a job and a family, you are successful love. Our two children are proud of you and love you so much. I love you so much, you are my world. Our life together with our two children is what you always dreamt of. We are living your dream together. It may not be perfect but we are together and our children are happy, healthy and have two parents who never leave them.”  
“I love our life together, you, me, Hope and Henry all of us together. I will do anything for our children and be there for them when they need me. They are never going to experience what I went through being alone and having no home. They will always have both of us and home with us.”  
“That is right love. They have us and a home that we created together.” Hope woke up crying.  
“Hope, Mommy got you. What is the matter?” She checks her diaper, clean. “I fed you an hour ago.”  
“Little love, do you want a story?” Hope gripped her Mommy. “Love, she wants you. I think she heard our conversation.”  
“I think you are right.” She stands up and walked Hope around the room and bounced her and gave her kisses. “Killian, can you call Lily, to tell her that I am not coming to the station? Hope needs me. I am not leaving my daughter.”  
“I had a feeling you will say that our little loves want her Mommy.” He talks to Hope. “Hope, Mommy is not leaving you, little love. Mommy is staying with you.” Hope gripped her Mommy.  
“Your Daddy is right, Hope. Mommy is here and I am not leaving my daughter who needs me, I am going to give a lot of snuggles, kisses and Mommy and Hope time you need because I know you are in a lot of pain. It is my job as your Mommy to be there for you when you need me the most and all the time.” Hope hugs her Mommy. “That is my little Hopey. Mommy is going to give you all the cuddles.” She kisses Hope on the head. Henry approaches his Mom and sister. ‘Hope, you did wake me up but I love you, little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Henry, if you want to join us you can.”  
“I do feel lonely sitting on the other side by myself.”  
Emma giggled.“I know Hope wants to be with her big brother next to us.”  
“Love, I will call Lily.” He goes into the hall. Emma sits down on the rocking chair with Hope and Henry sat nearby. Henry hugs his Mom. “Mom, can I be honest with you?”  
“You know you can tell me anything.”  
“I know, I heard your conversation with Dad about Grandma and Leo, and about me and Hope...Mom, you are our Mom and we love you so much. You are fighting with grandma but you are being our Mom especially when Hope is in the hospital you are on mama bear mode. You did not hit your Mom back when she slapped you. I agree with you Mom, grandma favorites Leo. I know you do not have favorite me and Hope even though you are raising Hope from the beginning but you are treating us equally and I love my baby sister. All I am saying is continue on being you even though it is rough now with Hope, our family is stronger together and being there for Hope.”  
“Henry from my experience at the foster system is that to treat my children full of love, honesty, and trust. I learned from my experiences by the mean foster parents that I never will treat my children the way I was treated like I was nothing and used for extra money from the government.” Henry hugs Mom. “You are our Mom, you are nothing, you are a kind, helpful, and caring person who loves being our Mom every day and love being with Hope and I. You are nothing like the awful foster parents, you did not deserve them. You are with us now and I know when Hope is home we are going to have a lot of one on one time.” Hope babbled. “Hope, you are going to be with Mommy and Henry. We are going to play a lot with you, little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head. “We have the best Mommy ever.”  
“Mommy.”  
“That is right, Hope. Mommy will always be there for you and Henry.” She kisses Hope on the head. Henry kisses his Mom on the head. “I love you, Henry.”  
“I love you, Mom.” Hope babbled. “I love you, Hope.”  
“Mommy loves you, Hope.” Henry and Emma talked until Hope fell asleep at dawn. Henry fell asleep on Emma’s shoulder. Killian returned into the room. “Where have you been? I was getting a little worried.”  
“Sorry, love.I knew Henry needed one on one time with you. I do love seeing our children together with you, love.”  
Emma smiles. “I would not have this family without you.”  
“You only had Henry, I came when you were a brave strong Mommy and now you are a Mom of two.”  
“That because you got my heart to trust a good brave man.”  
“That is right.” They kiss. “I called Lily and she is staying with Leo. I told her that Snow White came. She called her to tell her Leo is alright and she and Charming can pick him up at the prison after Leo gives him the tour in the morning. I forgot to tell you that, Allison told me when you were at home with Henry that Hope can go home sooner than she expected, with her recovery going well.”  
Emma smiled. “Yes, we can all go home together. When I brought Henry home without you and Hope, it did not feel right our whole family weren’t together.”  
“Love, we are all going home together very soon. I know our two children will be sleeping with us in our bed and watching Netflix together.”  
“Also together in our second home.”  
“Aye, I knew I married a pirate.”  
Emma giggled. “I married a pirate.”  
“I always knew there was a pirate in you.”  
“There was a little pirate in me, Hope.”  
“You are a pirate swan, a survivor, and fighter.”  
Emma smiled. “You definitely married a pirate, then, captain.” They kissed.  
Emma gets a phone call from her Dad. “hi, Dad.”  
“Hi, Emma. I am here with Leroy and Lily, they want me to ask you if you want to bring Leo to the prison for the tour.”  
Emma gets flashbacks when she was in prison. Killian held his wife’s hand knowing something was wrong“Dad, I...I asked Leroy to give the tour. You can go with him Dad.”  
“I can go with them.”  
“Just make sure to tell Leo if he continues to act this way and not listen to anyone and cause trouble, he will end up in prison.”  
“Emma, I will scare him if he does not listen and I will call or visit you later.”  
“Looking forward to the report, good luck.” They ended their conversation, Emma still has her children around her, she hugged Henry and kisses him on the head. She kissed Hope many times on the head, “They are here with me.”  
“Love, are you alright?” He rubs her knee.  
Emma hugs both of her children. “My Dad...he asked me to go to the prison with them to give Leo the tour...after being inside myself, I promised myself not to go back in a prison...that I will be a good person and never go back...Emma began to cry and hug her son and kisses Henry on the head. “I love you Henry so much.” Hope fussed. Emma hugs her daughter. “You are with Mommy baby girl.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Emma, you are never ever going back that bloody awful place where you did not belong to go in the first place, Neal was an ass for framing you and never gave you a real apology just excuses. You are my lovely caring brave wife are never going back there. You are going to be with us your family.”  
“Mommy.”  
Emma and Killian looked down at their daughter and smile. “That is right little love, you will have your amazing Mommy.” Hope gripped her Mommy. “Our little lass knows her Mommy is here for her for now and forever.”  
“Our little girl is very smart. Hope, Mommy loves you so much, baby girl. I will always be there for you.” She hugs her daughter.  
Allison enters the room, “Hi, Emma, Killian. Hi, Hope. How are you, little niece?” Allison takes Hope from Emma. “Let me see your scar.” Emma wakes up Henry. They gather around Hope and Allison as she was being examined. She puts Hope in her incubator. She examined Hope’s scar. “You are looking good, Hope. Emma and Killian when was the last time, Hope had her blood transfusion?”  
“Yesterday evening around 9:00 pm.”  
“Hope is looking better with her blood transfusions in her. How was she overnight?”  
“Hope was in pain but she was sleeping on me most of the night.”  
“Emma and Killian, Hope is healthy to go back home today.” Emma and Killian both smiled. “She had enough blood transfusion and her new scar is healing properly. She will be in pain but she will recover.”  
“Hope, Auntie Allison said you can go home.” Hope babbled. “Does she need to go to physical therapy?”  
“Yes, she needs physical therapy.”  
“I can take her.”  
“Mom, can I come to her physical therapy session?”  
“Yes, you can, Henry. When you start school again, you can help me with Hope physical therapy at home.”  
“Actually, i can ask Ms.Jane to do some of her physical therapy sessions at home.”  
“At home, Allison?’  
“Yes, that can happen. Henry can join some of her physical therapy sessions with Ms.Jane at your house. Ms.Jane can bring the toys needed and I know Hope will be happier at home.”  
“Allison, that is great. I also like to bring Hope to her physical therapy here too, I know Hope will have fun with so many toys to play with.”  
Allison examined Hope using sonogram machine. Emma held Hope on her lap. “Hope, it is not going to hurt sweetie.” Allison looked at the sonogram machine at Hope’s blood vessels. “Emma, her blood vessels are clear. Hope, your vessels are healing.” Hope smiled. “Emma, Killian and Henry, Hope will be in a lot of pain.”  
“Aunt Allison, I know Hope want to move around.”  
“I know, Henry. Hope will be wanting to move around but she will be in pain.”  
“How about her fractured rib?”  
“Her fractured is mostly healed. Now we have to focus on the internal bleeding. You call me any time to ask questions and I will visit Hope. If you need time off Emma, I can watch Hope.”  
Hope began to cry. “Allison, thank you. I will call you when I need a break. I know Hope is happy to be going home and no more needles.” Killian and Henry packed their overnight bags.  
“I can hold her.” Emma hands over Hope to Allison. “Hope, do not cry. You are going home with Mommy, Daddy, and Henry.” Hope hugs her aunt. “I will visit you very soon, little niece. Mommy you and I will have girl talk.” Hope babbled.  
“Emma, have you heard from your Mom?”  
“She came in here mad and slapped me on the face last night.”  
“What the heck?”  
“I arrested Leo yesterday for destroying hospital property.”  
“No way you did?”  
“Yes, I did. I came into my Mom’s room, Leo was screaming his head off, my parents did not do anything and I saw the window broken...I lost it, Allison. He had no discipline. Leo was out of control. I ended up using my magic to tie him down onto a chair and spoke to him strict tone and he kicked me. I arrested him and got the dwarfs and Lily to watch him. The dwarfs and my Dad are showing the real prison.”  
“Way ago Emma, you are definitely showing your women power.”  
“Yes, I had enough Leo’s out of control darkness and not getting punished by my parents.” Hope began to cry. “Allison, let me hold Hope.” Allison gave Hope back to her Mommy. “Hope, you are with Mommy, sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Leo’s darkness was out of control, no one was stopping him and I got tired of him being out of control, hurting his classmates and Hope. He is not ever going to hurt Hope ever again. I will do anything to make sure my daughter is never going to get hurt from him.”  
“Hope has a strong fighter Mom who is getting what needed to be done for her and the rest of Storybrooke.”  
“Aye, Allison, you are right. Hope and Henry have a mother who fights for everyone, especially her children.” Killian kisses Emma on the head. “Little love, Dada has a surprise for you when we leave the hospital.”  
“Killian, you can change Hope into her outfit.”  
“That I can do love.” He takes Hope from Emma. “Little love, we are going home and no more needles.” Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope.”  
“Emma, if you need to talk about anything you can always call me.”  
“We can get together soon.”  
“Emma, we can do that. I can come over tomorrow.”  
“Sounds great.” Hope began to cry.  
“Love, Hope is hungry.”  
Emma gets Hope from her husband. “Hope, mommy will feed you right now.” Emma nurses Hope.  
“Allison, how long is Hope recovery?”  
“Possible two more months.”  
“Hope will be in recovery until she is eleven months. Will she have delays of moving around and eating?”  
“When Hope gets less pain you and Emma can start puree foods. When she is not on recovery anymore, Hope can try harder foods but for now breast milk and slowly puree food. As for her walking, the physical therapy will help her muscles get stronger and Hope will be able to move around a lot and will be crawling in no time.”  
Henry sits next to Hope and their Mom. ‘Henry, Hope is full. Do you want to hold Hope?”  
“Yes.” Henry takes Hope from their Mom. “Hope, look what I have Pluto.” Hope smiles. He gives her the big Pluto and Hope holds it. “Mom, Hope is ready to go home.”  
“She is ready to go home with all of us.” Emma hugs her children. “Hope, we are going home sweetie.” Hope babbled. Emma hugs Allison. “Allison, thank you for helping us with Hope. Whenever you need me, call me. You are in our family.”  
“I am your sister even though we are not related.”  
“ You have saved Hope. We can never be able to repay you.” Emma began to cry. “Thank you.”  
“You are very welcome, Emma. She is my little niece, I was not losing my goddaughter.” They hug. Henry brings Hope to his Mom and Aunt. “Hope, are you comfy being held by Henry and your Pluto doll?” Hope babbled. “Yes, you are. I will visit you and Mommy tomorrow.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Aunt Allison, thank you for all you did to Hope and for letting me in here when I was sick. Also, for sticking up for my Mom and sister when Leo and our grandma were fighting.”  
“I will always fight for my family members especially when they are being mistreated or hurt. You can call me anytime, Henry.”  
“I know, Hope knows that. Right little sis? You trust Auntie Allison?” Hope babbled. Emma, Killian, and Allison smiled.  
“Henry, we need to take Hope home.”  
“Yes, Mom. Hope we are going home together, little sis.” Henry carried Hope out of the hospital with their parents walking next to them holding hands and the overnight bags. Killian gets their car, Henry buckled Hope in. Killian drove his family home. He parks the car by the docks. Killian takes Hope out of her car seat.“Little love, look where we are.” Hope babbled. “Yes, little love. We are at our second home, the Jolly Roger.” Hope babbled.  
“Dad, I think Hope is trying to say, “Can we go on the ship?’  
“Aye, you are right Henry. Hope we are going on the Jolly Roger, little love.” When they got on the shop, Hope fussed in her Daddy’s arms. “Yes, little pirate you can move around.” He puts Hope on the floor and she scooted around. Emma hugs her husband. “Killian, look at our little pirate moving around.”  
“Aye, our little pirate loves Daddy’s ship.”  
“Dada.”  
“Our little pirate is calling me.”  
Emma giggled. “Go be with our little girl, she wants her Daddy.” Killian kneels down to Hope.  
“Little love, Dada is here. Where do you want to go?” Hope put her hands on her Daddy’s knee. “Do you want to go on the steering wheel?” Hope smiled. “Aye, you can help me steer the ship.” Killian takes Hope to the steering wheel. Hope grabbed the wheel. “Hope you are a little pirate.”  
“Dada.”  
“Aye, just like dada.” He kisses Hope on the head. Emma and Henry took pictures of Hope and Killian Daddy-daughter time. Emma hugs her son. “Henry, this was a great idea. Hope is so happy now.”  
“Mom, I know my little sister and to make her happy, family time on our second home.”  
“You were right, Henry. Hope needed the Jolly Roger, she needed fresh air after her being in the NICU for days.”  
“She is getting it now, fresh ocean air. Hope and Dad are enjoying the fresh ocean air.”  
“Swan!”  
“Yes, Killian.”  
“Our little love is asking for you.” Emma smiles and goes by the steering wheel to her daughter and husband. “Hope, Mommy is here. Are you driving Daddy’s ship?” Hope babbled. “You are Daddy’s little girl, who loves the ocean.”She kisses Hope on the cheek which made Hope smile. “How is our little pirate?”  
“Aye, she knew to grab the steering wheel once I brought her here.”  
“She is happy to be on her Daddy’s ship.”  
“Aye, she needed the ocean air, it is in her blood.”  
“Yes, she is our little pirate.” Emma saw Henry drawing. Emma sits next to her son. “What are you drawing?”  
“Well, instead of using my iPhone, I been drawing the memories.” He shows her the drawing that he had drawn in the hospital, of her Hope and Killian together. Emma smiled big. “Henry, this is amazing. What are you working on now?”  
“I can show you. I just began it.” He shows his Mom, his drawing pad, of his Mom, Hope, and Dad by the steering wheel. “Henry, you are my very talented son.”  
Henry hugs his Mom. “Thank you, Mom. I am just happy that we are home and Hope is happy.”  
“Me too. Henry. We are together.” Henry continued to draw, Emma sat next to her son watched her son draw and watched her daughter and husband enjoying being on the Jolly Roger together, her two pirates. They are finally home, their second home. Her family is together, happy and healthy. Even though her daughter is in recovery she is happy and with them which all that matters. Emma heard Hope crying, Killian brought Hope to her and Henry. “Emma, our little pirate wants her Mommy.” Killian hands his daughter to his wife.  
“Hopey. Did you have fun steering Daddy’s ship?” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Mommy.”  
“You are with Mommy, baby girl. I know you had fun with Daddy.” Hope gripped her Mommy. “You are with Mommy.”  
“Little Sis, you can draw with me later? I do need my art assistant.”  
“Henwy.”  
“Yes, little sis. You can draw with me later.” He kisses Hope on the cheek. Hope smiled. “You are the best art assistant and the best little sister ever. I love you, Hope.” Hope babbled. “I know, you are saying I love you back. Right?” Hope smiled. Hope fell asleep. “We will draw later after you nap little sis.”  
“Henry, I know Hope will draw with you later. She needs her nap.”  
“I know.”  
Emma gets a phone call. “Killian, can you answer it? Hope just fell asleep.” Killian answers Emma’s phone. “Hello?”  
“Killian, where is Emma?”  
“Charming, Hope just fell asleep on Emma. She doesn’t want to wake her up. How did the prison tour go?”  
“Emma was right. Leroy gave him a tour. Leo was afraid and clung onto me, terrified, that he might end up there as he got older. At the end, I told him if he continues being bad and hurting people he would end up in prison. He ended up crying. I asked him, are you going to listen to Lily and Regina in your darkness lessons? He said, “I can’t help it. It is fun hurting Hope. If you hurt Hope, you go to prison.”  
“Aye, he will learn. For now, Leo is not allowed around Hope.”  
“I understand. Leo is not allowed around Hope. I do not want Hope to get hurt. Leo is going to get the help he needs.”  
‘Aye, let me know how it goes.”  
“I will, please tell Emma.”  
“Aye, I will.”  
“How is Hope?”  
“She got discharged this morning. We are on the Jolly Roger now. Our little love needed fresh air and she is enjoying her Daddy’s ship.”  
Charming smiled. “I am not surprised she is part pirate. I will visit soon.”  
“Aye. see you soon.” They ended their conversation. Killian sits next to his two loves and wrapped his arm around them.  
“What did my Dad say?”  
“Leo was terrified in the prison tour. He is going to take his darkness lesson more seriously but he likes hurting people.”  
“He will learn.”  
“How is our little pirate?”  
“She is sound asleep on me and happy to be on her Daddy’s ship. She missed her second home and the ocean air.”  
“That is our little pirate princess.”  
“Yes, our little pirate, captain.” They kiss. They went back to their home when it was getting dark after hours on the Jolly Roger enjoying the open ocean air and being on the boat as a family. Killian did a load of laundry, Henry and Hope did art together after Hope had a bubble bath. Henry helped his Mom give Hope her bath. At night, everyone was dressed in pajamas and in bed. Emma checked on Hope who was sleeping with Henry in his room, who was tried out of drawing. Henry was awake. “How are my two artists?”  
“We got some of my recent drawing done. My little art assistant fell asleep. Hope and I will work more tomorrow. I am just happy to be home.”  
“Yes, Henry. We are all home together.” Henry kisses Hope on the head.  
“I love you, Hope. You are home with your whole family who loves you so much. We are going to read, play and draw a lot together.” He hands over Hope to their Mom.  
“Henry, don’t go to bed late.”  
“I am going to bed soon Mom. Night, Mom.” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“Night, Henry.” Emma takes Hope to her room. “Goodnight, baby girl. We are all so happy you are home. You are going to get better really soon.” She kisses Hope on the head and puts Hope in her crib. “Sweet dreams, baby girl.” Emma goes to her room, Killian was in bed already.  
“Hope is in her crib?”  
“Yes, she is sound asleep.” They cuddled. “Hope had a very busy day, leaving the NICU, being her little pirate self by scooting on your ship and drawing with Henry.”  
“Hope is happy to be home. I am so happy she is healthy and able to have fun on our second home today.”  
“She is going to be in pain but she has you, me, Allison and Henry to help her.”  
“Aye, she is going to get stronger. Pretty soon she will be crawling around here and we are going to chase her around the house.”  
Emma chuckled. “I cannot wait for that.”  
“Me too, love.” They kiss. “I love you, Emma.”  
“I love you, Killian.” Emma fell asleep in her husband’s arms. They were so happy to be home and sleeping in their beds. Home sweet home.


	90. Smooth Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is getting better during her recovery while Leo is still causing trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted two chapters of Happy Beginning today because I am going on vacation to Disney World and not bringing my laptop. I will post the next chapter asap after this week. I hope you enjoy the two chapters I am posting.

  
Everyone was happy to be back home. Even though Hope was in pain, her family was there for her when she needed them. Hope is now nine months old and her fractured rib is mostly recovered. She still was recovering from her internal bleeding but not in much pain. Allison comes by often to check on Hope and visit her extended family. A few weeks later, Henry was watching Hope for their parents, Emma and Killian were back at work. Henry was with Hope in her room, Hope was sitting on her fuzzy rug. Henry was sitting next to her, with his storybook. “Hope, look who is on the page. Who is that?”  
“Mommy.”  
“That is right, little sis, Mommy is in this story. Our Mommy is the best, right?” Hope babbled. Henry went to get a toy and he turns around and Hope was out of her room and heading toward the stairs. “Hope!” Henry runs and grabs her before she fell down the stairs. Hope began to cry. “Hope, you could have gotten hurt, little sis. I did not want you to get hurt. If you did, I will be in big trouble by Mommy and Daddy then Mommy again.” Hope gripped Henry. “Hope, you are getting so big and getting faster you are almost crawling,” Emma calls. “Hi, Mom.”  
“Hi, Henry. How is going with Hope?”  
“Mom, I turned around for one second, Hope was out of the room by the stairs. I caught Hope in on time.”  
“Your Dad needs to put the baby gates on the staircase.”  
“Hope is moving more now.”  
“Yes, I know. Her physical therapy is helping Hope. besides her escaping her bedroom, how is she?”  
“Hope likes being held by me and we were reading your story.”  
“I will be home soon. I know she needs to be fed soon.”  
“Mom, Hope will be very happy to see you. Hope is having fun with me.”  
“I know Hope is loving her time with you, Henry.” They ended their phone conversation.  
“Hope, do you want to play downstairs?” Henry takes Hope downstairs to the living room. Hope scooted around the carpet and she tried to stand up from holding onto her playset. Henry took pictures for their Mom. “Hope, are you standing up?” Hope sat down. “That is okay, little sis. Good try.” Henry puts Hope in her bouncy chair and she enjoyed playing with her toys. Hope makes poop. “I will change you.” Henry takes Hope back to her room to change her diaper. Hope was moving around. “Hope...Hope stay still.” Hope laughed. “You love being a little pirate.” he tickles his sister. Henry brought Hope downstairs after he changed her. Hope played with a few of her toys. They heard the door home. “Henry, Hope, I am home.” She finds her children in the living room, Hope went scooting to her Mommy. Emma kneels down and watched Hope crawling. “Hope you are crawling!” Henry recorded his sister crawling. “Come to Mommy baby girl!” Hope crawled to her Mommy. Emma was in tears and takes her daughter from the floor. “Hope, you are crawling! Mommy is so proud of you!” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Mom, Hope is crawling!”  
“Yes, she is Henry. Now we need to put the baby gates on the stairs and watch her more.”  
Hope hugs her Mommy. “You are happy that Mommy is home?” Hope babbled.  
“Mom, Hope missed you today.”  
“She waited for me to come home to crawl for the very first time.”  
“Hope wanted you to be there when she began to crawl. She knows that you missed everything with me.”  
Emma smiled. “Yes, Hope wanted to me to see her craw for the first time.” Hope began to cry. “Are you hungry? Mommy will feed you, little duck.” Emma nursed her nine-month-old daughter in Hope’s bedroom. “You are getting so big, sweetie. Mommy is proud of you beginning to crawl.”  
Henry enters the room. “Dad is going to be so happy to see Hope crawling.”  
“We can surprise him at the station after Hope is fed.”  
“I think he will like that.” After Hope was nursed, Emma packed Hope’s diaper bag and took her children to the sheriff station. “Henry, can you bring Hope in?”  
“Yes, I can.” Henry unbuckles Hope from her car seat and holds her. “We are going to surprise, Daddy at work.” Emma went ahead and sees Lily and Regina talking to her husband and father. “What is going on?”  
“Swan, you are back.”  
“Yes, I am. What is going on?”  
“I will tell her, Killian. Emma, your brother is still causing trouble in school.”  
“Dad, I thought the prison tour helped him.”  
“It did, Emma but your Mom and I are still having trouble with his darkness at home. I was asking Lily and Regina ideas on how to help him at home.”  
“I understand.”  
“Love, how are the kids?”  
Emma smiled. “I am glad you asked that. Henry, you and Hope can come in here now.” Henry puts Hope on the floor.  
“Hope, go to Mommy little sis like you did at home.” Hope crawled to her Mommy, who kneeling on the floor waiting for her daughter, while Killian, Charming, Lily, and Regina watched. “Hope, come to Mommy and Daddy.” Killian couldn’t believe what his eyes were seeing his little love was crawling right in front of him, he is so happy that Hope can crawl and developing properly since she was in recovery from her surgeries for a long time. “That is it baby girl.”Hope ended up in Emma’s arms and given a lot of kisses. Killian smiled big.“Swan? Is Hope crawling?”  
“Yes, our little pirate princess is beginning to crawl. Hope saw me when I came home and began to crawl to me.”  
Killian had tears in his eyes. “Little love, Daddy is proud of you.” He kisses Hope on the cheek. “Swan, do you want to see if Hope can crawl to me?”  
“Hope, you can crawl to Daddy?” Emma moved a short distance with Hope and kneeled on the floor. “Hope, go to Dada.” Killian kneeled on the floor. “Hope, come to Dada little love.” Hope crawled to her Daddy. “That is my little pirate.” He holds his daughter. “Dada is so proud of you little love. Did you come here to show Dada you are crawling?” Hope babbled.  
“Killian, we need to put the baby gates on the staircase at home.”  
“Aye, I will work on that tonight. We are going to watch Hope more now so she won’t get into trouble.”  
“I know that our daughter will crawl into anything.” Hope fell asleep on her Daddy. Charming and Lily congratulated Hope and spoke to Emma about Leo.  
Henry hugs his other Mom. “Hi, Mom.”  
“Hi, Henry. I just saw Hope crawling.”  
“ I witnessed her first crawling at home. I am so proud of her.”  
“How is Hope’s recovery going?”  
“Since her fractured rib is mostly healed so she is in less pain. Hope is nine months old already. Dad was worried about her having delays since she has been in recovery for so long but with the help from her physical therapist, Hope doesn’t have delays.” Killian goes to Regina and Henry. “Lad, can you hold your sister?”  
“Yes, I can.” Hope began to cry when Henry takes her. “Dad, Hope wants you.”  
“Aye, she does. Little lass, you can sleep on Daddy.” Hope slept on her Daddy. “I just did not want her to hear about Leo. He caused Hope enough trouble.”  
“Killian, Lily and I are working on his darkness with him. It is a slow process.”  
“Aye, he is not going to be around my daughter. Our family just got back to normal from Hope back home from the hospital. She doesn’t need any more surgeries.”  
“Dad. Hope is not going to have surgeries anymore and she knows that we are there for her.” Henry kisses Hope on the head. “I am your hero little sis.”  
“Has Snow White accept Leo has darkness?”  
“That is also a slow process.”  
“Leo threw the IV pole out her hospital window how is she still in denial?”  
“I do not know, Killian. Has Emma spoken to her Mom?”  
“The last time Emma saw her Mom was when Snow White slapped on the face since she was mad putting Leo into jail. Emma told her Mom that she was disciplining her brother more than her mother was.”  
“Snow White is slowly realizing Leo has darkness in him. How is Emma?”  
Killian smiled. “Happy, Hope is home with us, she is back to work and happy to be with Henry and Hope.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Little love, are you awake?” He kissed Hope on the head.  
“Hope, are you listening to your Daddy and I talk?” Hope babbled.  
“Swan.” Emma goes to her husband. “Our little love wants her Mommy.” Killian hands over Hope to his wife. “Hope, Mommy got you.” Hope gripped her Mommy. “You are with Mommy little buttercup.” Henry gives Hope her quilt. Hope began to cry. “Killian, we need to take Hope home. She needs to be fed and getting cranky.”  
“Aye, Regina and Charming call me for updates.”  
“Yes, I will. Henry.” Henry hugs his other Mom.  
“Mom, I will visit you at the office soon. I can bring Hope right?”  
“Yes, you can.”  
“Emma, Hope is getting so big.”  
“Yes, I know Dad. She waited for me to come home before she crawled for the first time. I cannot wait to tell your Mom.” Emma got sad. “Emma, I know your Mom did not mean to slap you in the face.”  
“Of course she means it, she was mad for putting Leo in jail which he needed for discipline. No one was disciplining him. She loves Leo than me.’”  
“Emma.”  
“She did not raise me, I was a good child. Now she has Leo who is the opposite of me and she fights for him even though he has done bad things.”  
Hope began to wail. “Hope, Mommy is taking you home sweetie.” She bounces Hope. “Dad, I have to bring Hope home. I have my family to think about not Mom…Henry do you have my diaper bag?”  
“Yes, Mom and her quilt.”  
“You rock, kid.” She turns to her Dad. “You can only visit us dad, not Mom or Leo. Hope is getting better and I do not want her to get hurt.”  
“I understand, Emma but your Mom..”  
“She showed how she really feels about me. I am raising my children equally amount of love and care. I do not want them to feel what I feel towards Mom now. They are my babies and they are going to get the same amount of love and care and they are close.”  
“Love, I can hold Hope.”  
“No, I can hold her. Dad, I got to go.” Charming kisses Emma on the head.  
“I love you, Emma. You are my princess.”  
“I love you, Dad. Hope say bye-bye to Grandpa.” She waves Hope’s hand. Killian walks with his two loves to their car. Killian drove his family home, Emma sat next to him. He held her hand. “Are you okay love?”  
“I will be okay. Allison told me we can start feeding Hope puree food tonight.”  
“Aye, that is a good sign.”  
“Yes, it is.”  
“Mom, can I choose Hope’s food to eat?”  
Emma smiles. “Yes, you can Henry.” They reached home, Henry chose Hope puree food to eat, sweet potatoes. Emma put Hope in her Bumbo chair and a bib on her daughter. “Hope, you are going to try some pureed food tonight.” Hope smiled. Killian got the baby food from Henry. He makes waves with his the spoon “Little love, the Jolly Roger needs a place to land.” Hope opens her mouth and eats most of it. “Hope, is it good?” Hope babbled, Emma giggled. “Hope, be careful sweetie.” Emma and Henry took pictures of Hope eating. Killian fed the whole jar of sweet potatoes. “That is good little love, you are eating sweet potatoes.” He wipes Hope’s face the sweet potatoes off using her bib. “Hope you ate all of your sweet potatoes baby girl, Mommy is proud of you.” Hope reached out for her Mommy. Emma gets Hope from her Bumbo chair. Emma burps her daughter. “Hope my little buttercup needs a bubble bath.”  
“Love, I will clean up in here. She did so well.”  
“Yes, she did. We are going to get her into food slowly.”  
“Mom, will Hope be able to eat cake on her birthday?”  
Emma and Killian smiled at each other, “Henry, Hope will eat her first solid food, cake on her birthday.”  
“Yes! I cannot wait for Hope to try birthday cake.” Emma giggled.  
“Us too, Henry.” Emma gives Hope a bubble bath. She played with Hope in her bathtime. Killian takes pictures of his wife playing with Hope during bath time. “Hope, are you all clean little love?”  
“Hope, do you want Daddy to join us play?”  
“Dada.”  
“Aye, our little love wants me to join.” He sits next to his wife and plays with Hope. Henry found his parents playing with Hope and took pictures of them playing with Hope. After her bathtime, Emma got Hope dressed. “Hope, you are all clean.” Emma plays with Hope their special game, which makes Hope very happy. “I love you baby girl. You are my one and only baby girl.” Hope grabbed her Mommy’s face. “Mommy.”  
“Hopey.” She looks up and sees Henry. “Henry, do you want to join us?”  
“I do need my art assistant.”  
“Hope, Henry wants you, sweetie.” Henry takes Hope.  
“Hope, do you want to do art with me?” Hope fussed and reached out to her Mommy. “Mom, you want to join us?”  
“I would love to Henry.”  
“Hope, Mommy is coming with us, little sis.” Henry sat on the carpet with Hope crawling around. Henry had his drawing pad and color pencils in a container. Hope put a color pencil. ‘Hope, no little sis.” Henry takes the color pencil out of his sister’s mouth. Hope began to cry. Henry put down his drawing pad and puts Hope on his lap. “Hope, you cannot put pencils in your mouth. I need them to draw. Do you want to help me color? Do not cry, little sis.” Emma gets Hope from her son.  
“Hope, Henry is not mad at you sweetie. He doesn’t want you to choke. You are not supposed to have pencils in your mouth.” Henry gets Hope’s Pluto doll and gives Hope her big Pluto.  
“Henwy.” Emma giggled.  
“You are welcome, Hope.”  
“You know how to make Hope happy.”  
“Yes, I know because I love making my baby sister happy, it is part of my job.”  
“Henry, do you want to watch a movie?”  
“I want to do some art with you and Hope in here.”  
“We can watch a movie later.” Emma played with Hope and her Pluto doll while watching Henry working on his art project. “Mom…”  
“Yes, Henry?” He stops his art project and sits next to his Mom and sister. He hugs his Mom. “Henry, what is wrong?”  
“Since Hope’s injury and surgeries, you and Grandma have been fighting...I am still mad at Grandma for getting Hope hurt and she was wrong about Leo. You are right, Mom. I am on your side.”  
“But?”  
“When will Grandma realize that her denial or Leo's darkness and her favoriting Leo is affected you. I do not know how grandma is favoriting Leo. Mom, you are amazing, you are there for us, you love spending time with us, you protect us, you are the savior and our Mom most of all I do not know how your Mom is favoriting Leo who is causing people injured and especially Hope.” Hope was holding her big Pluto. “Mommy, Henwy.” Emma and Henry both smile at Hope. “You are right, Hope. We do have the best Mommy ever who plays with us, loves us and always hugs and kiss us. I do not know how Grandma favorite Leo.”  
“Henry, why are you sad?”  
“I just think that it is unfair that Leo is her favorite and he has done all of the bad things, I mean Mom we almost lost Hope and all she cares is for Leo. It is like she only cares for Leo and not your Mom. I am sad that you have your Mom in town but she is not your Mom, I mean...you were alone and always wanted your parents and now it is not …”  
Emma hugs her son. “Henry, I am not alone anymore, I have you, Hope and your Dad. I have my family, I am not alone Henry. As long as, I have you two, your Dad and Allison and her family, I am not alone. I am around people who love me so much. I love you two so much.” Henry hugs his Mom and sister. “I want you to never be alone.”  
“You brought me to my family. Ever since I met you, I have never been alone.” Hope fussed. Emma gets Hope to snuggle her. “Hope, you want to join our hug?”  
“I think Hope feels left out.” Emma giggled. “Hope, you are joining our hug with Mommy, little sis.” Henry kisses Hope on her cheek and makes her laugh.  
“See, Henry. I am not alone, I have you and Hope. You two are my world and I love you both so much.”  
“After all of the fights since Hope got injured and in the hospital, I just ignore grandma in school, all of the fighting and how she is wrong is getting me madder.”  
“Henry.”  
“Mom, I am on your side. She is wrong and you are right.”  
“I know, Henry. Has school been hard since Hope been in more recovery?”  
“I kind of got used to Hope’s being in recovery, I love playing with Hope and making her happy, I know how to help her and I have not had trouble concentrating in school. I finish my homework before I come home so I can focus on Hope.” Hope grabbed Henry’s hair. “Hope.” Emma giggled.  
“Mom, can Hope to join my art class in school please?”  
“I have a feeling Hope want to move around.  
“Mom, I can hold Hope. I am working on a new project in school and I want my little art assistant to help me.”  
Emma smiles. “Hope can join your art class.”  
“Yes!” He talks to his sister. “Hope, you and Mommy are going to join my art class in school. Would you like that?” Hope babbled and reached out to her big brother. Henry gets Hope from their Mom. “Mom, I think Hope is trying to say, “I want to paint with Henry.” Emma giggled. “Hope, do you want to art with Henry in school?” Hope smiled. “If you be a good girl, you can help Henry with his art project in school.”  
“Mom, Hope is always a good girl.” Hope hugs her brother. “See, Mom. Hope is the best and she loves her time with me.”  
“Oh, I know. Hope has physical therapy in the afternoon, do you want to come?”  
“Yes!”  
“Hope and I will pick you after school and we will go together.”  
“I am looking forward to playing with Hope.” Hope babbled.  
“She knows that you make her feel safe when she is afraid.”  
“I know Hope is not used to the physical therapy place, I am there for her to make her feel comfortable and most of all happy.” Henry kisses Hope on the head.  
“That is why she has the best big brother ever, my kind caring big hearted son.” She kisses her son on the head. Hope fell asleep on Henry. Henry moved to his bed. “Mom, join us.” Emma smiles and lies next to her two children. “Comfy?”  
“Yes. I like having you and Hope with me.”  
“I love being with my two children.” Emma hugs Henry and Hope. Henry falls asleep. Killian checked on his family, Henry and Hope were fast asleep on his bed while Emma was awake.  
“Hello, love. Are you enjoying being with Henry and Hope?”  
Emma smiles. “Yes, I am. Henry likes being with me and Hope together. He is joining Hope’s physical therapy session tomorrow afternoon. He asked me to bring Hope to school and join his art class.”  
“Swan Hope will love it.”  
“I know, now that our little girl is crawling around now, I do not want Hope to interrupt his class.”  
“Love, everyone loves Hope. Hope will make Henry happy in school.”  
“Henry told me that he has been mad at my Mom and especially seeing her at school is hard for him. He got sad.” Killian holds his wife’s hand.  
“Which is why when Hope joins his art class in school, he will be very happy.”  
“You are right. I am going to ask his art teacher tomorrow if Hope and I join his art class when I pick him up from school.”  
“Love, I know Hope will be able to join his art class.”  
“He knows all about the fights with my Mom...he is on my side.”  
“Of course, love. You are his Mommy and he knows that you are right, like I know you are right.”  
“Henry thought that since I am fighting with my Mom that I was alone. I told him ever since I met him, I have not been alone ever since.”  
Emma got sad and Killian pulls her in for a hug. “You are with me love. I love you so much. You are with your family.”  
“I love you too and our two children.”  
“Aye, that is right.” Hope woke up and decided to crawl off Henry to the end of the bed.  
“Hope!” Killian caught Hope in time and Hope began to cry.  
“It is alright, little love. We have to keep an extra close eye on you.”  
“Mommy!”  
Henry was awake. “Mom, what happened?”  
Emma takes Hope from her husband. “Hope, you are alright, sweetie. You are safe. You cannot crawl off of Henry like that. You could have gotten hurt. I know you do not want to get hurt.”  
“Love, I will work on the baby gates now.” He talks to Hope. “Hope, you cannot get off of Henry like that we do not want you to get hurt little love. We love you Hope our littlest pirate.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Dada.” Hope grabbed his hook.  
Emma and Killian smile at their daughter.“Hope, are you saying thank you to Daddy for saving you?” Hope babbled.  
“You are very welcome, little love. Daddy is going to put gates on the stairs so you won’t get hurt. You were just being a sneaky little pirate.” He kisses Hope on the head. “I love you, little love.” Killian goes to put the baby gates on the stairs.  
“Your sister woke up and crawled off of you and off the bed. I saw it and your Dad caught Hope on time.”  
“Is she okay?”  
“She is a little afraid but she is alright.”  
“Hope, you are not hurt little sis.” Henry kiss Hope on her cheek and made her smile.  
The next day, Emma did the morning shift while Killian stayed home with Hope. Allison visited Emma at work. Allison found Emma at her office.“Hi, sheriff.”  
“Allison!” They hugged. “Is everything okay?”  
“Yes, yes. I wanted to visit my best friend at work. How is my little goddaughter?”  
“Hope is recovering very well. She is not in much pain as the last surgery was. I have something to show you.” She shows the video of Hope crawling to her, the video from Henry. “This is what happened yesterday.”  
Allison was in tears and smiled big. “My little goddaughter is crawling.”  
“Yes, she is. Henry and I were very surprised to see her crawling to me when I came home from work yesterday.”  
“How are you?”  
“I am good. I am just enjoying being at home with Hope and Henry. When Hope got to be in less pain, I decided to come back to work. Killian and I have schedules with work and Hope. Hope had her first puree food again. We made sure she did not choke. We also put the baby gates on the stairs last night. Hope almost fell off of Henry but Killian caught Hope in time.”  
“Emma, you, Killian and Henry have a crawler in the house now.”  
“Yes, I know. My baby girl is getting so big. Do you have advice on how to watch a crawler? I feel like that Hope is going to get hurt every minute, I do not watch her.”  
“Emma, Hope will be crawling around but I know you have Killian and Henry helping you watch Hope. Just make sure to have a clear space for her to crawl around and have baby gates around an area, like the living room for Hope to play in.”  
“I will work on that. Hope has her physical therapy this afternoon. Henry is joining her physical therapy session today. I am picking up Henry from school on the way and ask his art teacher if Hope can join his class.”  
“Awe, hope loves doing art with Henry.”  
“Yes, she does. How are Lizzie and Connor?”  
“They are doing good. When do you want to come over?”  
“Can we come over on Thursday afternoon. Is that a good time for you?”  
“I am off on Thursday. We can get Granny’s in the morning, shop in town and go over to my house.”  
“Great, that is a good plan. Is Hope..”  
“Emma, hope is joining ups. I can hold Hope when she wants to crawl around.”  
Killian got Hope’s diaper bag packed while Hope was taking her morning nap. Hope had a fun morning, storytime with Daddy, playtime, and Killian chasing Hope all over the living room making sure Hope doesn’t get hurt. Hope woke up from her nap. “Little love, Daddy is here.” He takes Hope from her crib, “Did you have a good nap little love?” He sniffs his daughter. “You need a change.” Killian changes Hope’s diaper. “You are all clean little love.” He holds her, “Do you want a story?” Hope smiled. Killian got a book from her bookshelf, “The Three Little Bears.”  
Hope listened to her Daddy’s story. He smiled at Hope with her big blue eyes and blonde hair. “Daddy loves you Hope so much.” He checks the time. “Do you want to surprise Mommy at work?” Hope smiled. Killian got Hope coat on her and took her to the family car. He drove himself and Hope to the station. He carries Hope and her diaper bag into the station. He sees his father in law. “Hi, Charming.”  
“Hi, Killian. Hi, little princess.”  
“How is work today?”  
“Quiet. At home with Leo is another story. Snow White is still getting used to having a child that has darkness in him. Leo is not making it easy. How is having Hope crawling?”  
“My little pirate is crawling all over the place.”  
“How is Emma?”  
“She is loving her time with both of her children together and very happy Hope is home.” Hope fussed in her Daddy’s arms. “Hope do you want Mommy?” Killian puts Hope on the floor. “Mommy is in there. You can surprise her.” Hope slowly crawled into her Mommy’s office. Emma sees Kilian. “Allison, Killian and Hope are here.” Emma looks down at the front of her door was Hope. “Hope, are you here to surprise me?”  
“Mommy.” Emma smiles and picks up her daughter.  
“Love, I decided to surprise you. Hope wanted to see you first.” Emma smiled.  
“Mommy is so happy to see you, baby girl.” SHe kisses Hope on the head. “You and Hope both surprised me.” They kissed. “Allison, Hope is here.”  
“Hi, Hope. did you come to visit Mommy?” Hope smiled. “I heard you can crawl now.”  
“Hope do you want to show Auntie Allison your crawling?” Hope babbled. They went into the center of the station. Allison kneeled on the floor a distance away from Emma and Hope, Emma put Hope on the floor. “Hope, go to Auntie Allison.” Hope slowly crawled to Allison, Killian videotaping Hope’s crawling on his iPhone.  
“You are doing it, Hope. Come to Auntie Allison, sweetie” Allison picked up Hope. ‘Hope, you can crawl! I am so proud of the little niece.” Allison spun Hope around. Hope began to cry when she sees Leo and Snow White. “What is the matter?”  
“My mom and Leo are here. Can you take Hope in my office? I do not want Hope around him.”  
“No problem.”  
“Love, I am right here.” They went to Leo and Snow White.  
“Mom, don’t you have work?”  
“Yes, when I got the phone call that Leo punched a classmate and gave him a bloody nose. Leo is suspended. I am giving him to your Dad.”  
“Leo, why did you punch your classmate?”  
“He took a toy away from me and I got mad. I punched him in the nose.”  
Allison enters the room carrying Hope. “That will explain my next patient, another victim of Leo’s. He might have a broken nose.” Killian takes Hope from Allison and away from Leo. “Emma, I will see you later?”  
“Yes, after Hope’s physical therapy.”  
“I can drop by.”  
“Great.”  
“Leo you are giving me more patients because you are hurting so many classmates. You need to learn to be nice and share.”  
“It is fun hurting.”  
“No, Leo. As sheriff, Dad. You can put Leo in the cell.”  
“Emma.”  
“Mom, a classmate is in the emergency room and might have a broken nose. The jail cell can be his time out.”  
“No.”  
“What is his punishment then?”  
“No screens.”  
“Or you can take his toys away.” She kneels down to her brother. “Did you learn to behave when you saw the prison?”  
“Yes, but I like to hurt others.”  
“Dad put Leo in the cell.” Charming puts his son into the cell.  
“Emma.”  
“Mom, I am done arguing with you. Leo needs discipline, not hand holding. He is suspended for hurting a classmate.”  
He is my son.”  
“I am your daughter who is thinking straight and thinking about the safety of the town and his classmates.” She sees Hope crying. “I have to go. I am done arguing with you about the obvious.” She gets Hope from Killian.”  
“Love, I can keep an eye on your brother.”  
“Thank you.” They kiss. “Hope, are you ready to pick up Henry?” Hope babbled.  
“Love, I will cook dinner tonight.”  
“Great, I know whatever you cook will be delicious.”  
“Have fun with Henry and Hope.”  
“Thank you. I am taking my yellow bug.” She gets the diaper bag and leaves with Hope. Hope, we are picking up Henry.” Hope smiled. Emma drove herself and Hope to Storybrooke High School.  
After Emma leaves, “Killian, you are letting Emma do this.”  
“Aye, I follow my wife’s rules. She is the sheriff. She knows that Leo is out of control. If he stops hurting others and learning from his mistakes than Emma will be not as overprotective. He already causes our daughter injury and surgeries. What more proof do you need?”  
Charming laid his hand of his wife. “Snow, I will watch Leo, go back to work.” Snow White leaves the station.  
At Storybrooke High School, Emma nurses Hope before entering the school. Henry texts him to pick him up inside. “Hope, let’s go find Henry.” Emma takes Hope inside the high school and finds Henry in his art class. “Hope, Henry is inside.” Henry sees his Mom and sister. Mrs.Foxworth opened the door, Hello Mrs. Jones. “Hi, Hope. You have gotten so big.”  
“Hi, Mrs.Foxworth, I am here to pick up Henry. Am I interrupting a class?”  
“No, not at all you and Hope can come in. This is open studio hour.”  
“Hope, we are with Henry.”  
“Henwy.” Henry gets Hope from his Mom.  
“Hi, Hope. Do you want to see what I am working on?” He takes Hope to his easel.  
“Henry asked me if Hope can join his art class. Hope is allowed to join.”  
“Are you sure? I do not want Hope to disrupt his classmates.”  
“Henry has been not himself lately.”  
“How so?”  
“He has not been himself in class. I was getting worried about him.”  
“Hope was in the hospital over his winter break, she had another emergency surgery. She almost died.”  
“How is she now?”  
“This was her second surgery. My brother fractured her rib with his toy truck, her fractured rib cause internal bleeding and over break, they both got a stomach virus. Hope stomach virus caused more internal bleeding. Henry was with us in NICU for most of his break. How is he now?”  
“He talks about Hope all the time. When your mother dropped by he got mad which is when I got concerned.”  
“I can explain that we figured out that my brother has darkness when Hope got injured and my Mom and I have been fighting a lot, she is in denial and I had to arrest my brother for causing damage in the hospital room. Henry is mad at my Mom for not believing in me about Leo’s darkness and the cause of Hope’s injury and surgeries. He is helping out at home with Hope in recovery.”  
“Mrs.Jones, Hope can join Henry’s art class anytime. She is making Henry happy.”  
“Actually, Henry has been doing a lot of artwork at home. He made my husband and I a family portrait for Christmas.” She shows her pictures of the family portrait. “Hope is his art assistant.” She shows Henry’s teacher a picture of Hope sitting on his lap by the drawing pad. “Henry’s drawing is amazing. Henry looks so happy to be with Hope. I am glad he is doing art at home.”  
“Art is Henry’s one on one time with Hope, he loves doing art with his sister.”  
“Mommy.”  
Emma looked at Henry holding Hope who is covered in paint. Emma jaw dropped. She takes a photo of her two children covered in paint. “Hope now, Mommy knows. Mom, we can explain.” Hope babbled.  
Emma goes to her children.“Henry, how…”  
“I was showing Hope my recent artwork. Hope grabbed the paint…”  
“Kid, I know when someone is lying.”  
“I gave Hope the paint and she covered the easel and then herself...Hope put paint on me and we kind of had a paint fight.”  
“Henwy.”  
“Hope, no more paint. We are already in trouble with Mommy, little sis.” Hope babbled.”I know you love to paint, Mom is mad not a good time…” Hope put her paint covered hands on the easel. “That is where the paint goes Hope. Good Hope.” He kisses his sister on her head. Hope babbled.  
“What am I going to do with the both of you.”  
“Mom, Hope is having fun. Right Hope?” Hope hugs her brother. “This is why you are my art assistant, Hope because you love getting messy like me.”  
“Henry, you are covered in paint.”  
“I know, Mom. I have extra clothes in my locker.”  
“Good, you need to get changed. I need to get Hope changed.”  
“Mom, five more minutes.”  
“Five more minutes, we have to leave soon to Hope’s physical therapy session soon.”  
“Hope, what color do you want next?” He shows her red and pink. Hope grabbed pink. Henry put pink paint on Hope’s hands and she put her hands on the easel and moved the paint around. Emma took pictures of Henry and Hope doing art together covered in paint.  
“Mrs.Jones, this is the happiest that I have seen your son in weeks.”  
“He loves his little sister.”  
“Even though they are messy, Hope can join Henry’s art class anytime.” Hope began to cry.  
Emma takes Hope from Henry. “Hope.” She sniffs Hope. “You need a diaper change and a new outfit.”  
“Henwy.”  
“Hope, Henry needs to clean up too, no more paint.” Hope cried. “My little artist.”  
“Mom, the bathroom is across the hall and I will clean up and get changed too.” Emma takes Hope to the bathroom and cleaned off the paint off with baby wipes, took off her clothes and changed Hope’s diaper and changed Hope into a new outfit. “You are all clean, Hope. You like painting with Henry?” Hope babbled. “I love you Hope. You love art like Mommy and Henry.” Hope hugs her Mommy. “That is my sweet baby girl.” She kisses Hope on the head. She takes Hope back to the art room. “Mrs.Foxworth,I am so sorry about Henry and Hope’s mess. They love doing art together.”  
“Mrs.Jones, I have not seen Henry smile big in a long time. Hope, you are welcome to join Henry’s art class anytime. I know you love art like your big brother.” Hope babbled.  
“Mrs.Foxworth, I think Hope is saying, “I cannot wait to join Henry’s art class. Right Hope?” Hope babbled.  
“Mom, I am ready.”  
“Henry, your sister can join your art class.”  
“Yes! Thank you, Mrs.Foxworth.”  
“Henry, we need to get going to Hope’s physical therapy session .”  
“Mom, can I hold her?”  
“Yes, you can.” Henry takes Hope from their Mom.  
“Hope, are you ready to play more with me?” Hope hugs her brother. Henry kisses Hope on the head. “Mom, I need to bring our matching aprons when Hope joins my class.”  
“That is tight, so you keep your clothes clean.”  
“Yes. Mrs.Foxworth, I will see you tomorrow. Hope say bye-bye to my art teacher.” Henry waves Hope’s hand. They leave, “Mom, how was work today?”  
“It was good, I did paperwork. Allison visited me during her lunch break.”  
“How is she?”  
“She is good. Your dad and Hope surprised me at work too. Hope crawled into my office.”  
“Aunt Allison saw Hope crawling?”  
“Yes, she did. I saw your Grandma with Leo.”  
“Why were they there?”  
“Leo got suspended for punching a classmates’ nose. Your aunt had to meet Leo’s latest victim in the emergency room. I told your grandpa to keep Leo in a cell for his time out. Your Dad is making sure he is staying in there for his time out. Your grandma got mad at me.”  
“Mom, putting him in jail is the only way for him to learn his lesson, do not be too hard on yourself. You are disciplining him not grandma.”  
“I know.” She hugs her son. “It is good to hear that from you and your Dad.”  
“Mommy.”  
“And from my baby girl, Hope you know that I am doing the right decision.” Hope babbled.  
“Mom, you know if Dad, Hope and I are agreeing with you meaning that you are doing the right decision even though it is making grandma made you are preventing Leo from hurting others at the moment.”  
“Thanks, kid.” Henry hugs his Mom. "Now, we have to go or we are going to be late.” Emma drove her yellow bug with Henry and Hope in the back. Emma parked the car. Hope know where they are and began to cry. Emma takes Hope out of her car seat. “Hope, we are only to see Ms.Jane and play with her.”  
“Little Sis, I am playing with you and Miss.Jane.” Hope gripped her Mommy.  
“You are safe, sweetie. You are with Mommy. I am not leaving you.” Emma kisses Hope on the head. Henry carried the diaper bag while Emma carried her daughter inside the hospital to the physical therapy place. Hope began to wail. “Hope, you are alright. No NICU, we are only going to play with Ms.Jane.” Allison can hear Hope crying from her office. Allison sees Hope wailing being held by Emma and Henry to calm her down. “Hope, what is the matter little niece?”  
“Hope is afraid, Aunt Allison. Mom and I told her she is only going to play and go home afterward.”  
“Hope, I can play with you in here.” Hope gripped her Mommy. “Hope, how about you, me, and Mommy can play together. Would you like that?” Hope stopped wailing as Emma sat on the floor with her, Henry brought over toys to play with. “Look what Henry brought you to play with, a ball. You have to grab it.”  
“Hope, you can sit on Mommy’s lap.” She puts Hope on her lap and gave her multiple kisses on the head. Allison gave Hope the squishy ball. “Hope, look it is so squishy.” Hope smiled. Ms.Jane joined Emma, Allison, and Henry on the floor. “Hello, Hope. Are you having fun with the ball?”  
“Hi, Ms.Jane. Hope is a little afraid being in the hospital after being in the NICU for a long time.”  
“I understand, Emma. Henry, can you get me a few toys for Hope to play with?”  
“Yes, I can. Can you tell me what to bring over?”  
Yes, I can.” While Ms.Jane and Henry getting toys. Hope was calming down. “Allison, thank you. I owe you one.”  
“You are very welcome, Emma. I knew it was Hope’s crying, I heard her in my office. I had a feeling that you need my help.”  
“Yes, after you left, I took Hope to Henry's school. Henry and Hope got themselves covered in paint.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes.” They both giggled. Emma showed her iPhone pictures of Hope and Henry covered on paint. “Emma, were you mad?”  
“I was surprised, I was talking to Henry’s teacher and the next thing I knew Henry and Hope were covered in paint.”  
“They are so cute covered in paint.”  
“Yes, I know. I could not be mad at them for too long.” Henry and Ms.Jane returned.  
“Hope, Henry told me you painted with him at school.” Hope babbled.  
“Ms.Jane, Hope is Henry’s art assistant. She loves doing art with her big brother.” Hope dropped the ball and hug her Mommy. “Hope, you are okay sweetie.” Hope gripped her Mommy. “Henry, can you show the video of Hope’s recent milestone to Ms.Jane?”  
“Yes, I can.” He gives Hope’s instructor his iPhone and shows the video of Hope crawling.  
“Henry, Hope can crawl.”  
“Yes, she can. She started yesterday when our Mom came home from work and she crawled to our Mom.”  
“Hope, do you want to crawl to Auntie Allison?” Allison moved a short distance. Emma set Hope on the floor. “Hope, come to Auntie Allison, sweetie.” Hope slowly crawled to her aunt. “That is a good girl.” Hope reached her auntie, Allison. “Hope, you crawled to Auntie Yay.” Allison clapped her hands and held Hope. “Do you want to crawl to Mommy?”  
“Mommy.” Allison sets Hope back on the ground. Hope crawled back to her Mommy.  
“Hope, you did it!” Hope reached her Mommy. Emma picks up Hope. “You are getting stronger.”  
“Little sis, look what I have for you, toys.” Henry handed Hope a toy. She did not grab it. “Hope, play with Henry, sweetie.”  
“Emma, does Hope like swings?”  
“Hope loves the swings.”  
“Hope, do you want to go on a swing? Emma, you take Hope and follow me.” Ms.Jane lead them to a flat square swing with rope as handles. Allison got beeper text. “Henry, I have to go back to the emergency room.” Henry hugs his aunt.  
“Thank you for helping us calm down, Hope.”  
“You are very welcome. I will see you soon. Your Mom and I having a girls day.”  
“My mom needs a break.”  
“I know, I saw your mom fighting with your grandma.”  
“How is Leo’s latest victim?”  
“This beeper told me that his x-ray results are in, to see if his nose is broken or not.”  
“Wow, my little uncle can punch.”  
“I know. I will see you soon.” Henry joined his Mom, sister and Ms. Jane by the swing.  
“Hope, look a swing just for you to play on, sweetie.” Emma placed Hope on the swing , sitting.  
“Hope, you need to hold the ropes.” Miss Jane got Hope to hold the ropes, Hope began to cry. “Hope, your Mommy is right here, watching you.”  
“Mommy is watching you swing all by yourself.” Hope reached out for Emma and she gets her daughter. “Hope you love the swings at the park.”  
“Mom, I can hold Hope on the swings.” Henry takes Hope from their Mommy, “Hope, we can show Mommy that you love the swings, with me. I am not going to let go of you.” Henry sat on the swings with his sister on the lap. “Henry, make sure Hope is holding the ropes.”  
“Hope, you can hold on the ropes, and I will hold onto you. You are not going to get hurt, little sis. I am holding onto you.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, you have to hold the ropes so we can move.” Hope grabbed the rope.”Good little sis.”  
“Henry, you can move gently and the swing will move not too fast.” Henry moved the swing with his feet holding on to his sister. Emma took pictures of Hope swing ride with Henry.  
“Hope, you are moving on the swing with Henry.”  
“You are doing really good, Hope. Henry, you are doing great with Hope.”  
“Thank you, Ms.Jane. I always make sure to remind Hope that she is safe and she is not going to get hurt.” Henry moved on the swing with his sister for a little while longer. Hope began to fuss. “Hope, are you tired of the swing? We can stop. I know you had fun.” Miss Jane got Hope from Henry. “Hope, we are going to do exercises for your muscles.” Miss Jane got Hope to do muscle exercises, Hope was crying most of the time. Hope got tired of it and crawled to her Mommy. Emma lifts her daughter. “Hope, are you tired? You can sleep on Mommy, baby girl. You had a long day.” Hope fell asleep. “Miss Jane, I am sorry about Hope today, she is having a long tiring day.”  
“Emma, I understand. She is still in recovery and she had fun with Henry at school. I can come over for Hope’s next session.”  
“That will be great.” Henry got Hope’s diaper bag. “Thank you, Miss Jane, for your patience with Hope. I know she was giving you a rough time.”  
“Emma, Hope was happy with Henry, you and her doctor.”  
“Actually, her pediatrician is her aunt and godmother.”  
“I was happy to see all of Hope loved ones together making her happy.”  
“Hope is very lucky to have all of us.”  
“Miss Jane thank you for letting me play with Hope, she had fun with me.”  
“You are welcome, Henry. You can join anytime.” Emma and Henry left the hospital, Hope was fast asleep when they arrived home. Emma carried Hope inside with Henry opening the door. It was dark out by the time they came home and they were exhausted. Emma smelled Killian’s cooking. Killian sees his family. “Hi, Henry.”  
“Hi, Dad.”  
“How was Hope’s physical therapy?” By the look on Emma’s face, it did not go well. “Dad, Hope and I did art in my art classroom. We got into a paint fight.”  
“Oh, really.”  
“Yes, we got covered in paint. It was awesome.”  
“My artist, you need to take a shower now.”  
“Yes, Mom.” Henry went upstairs and brought Hope’s diaper bag to her room.  
‘Love, what happened?”  
“Hope had a lot of fun with Henry. When we brought her to the hospital for her physical therapy all she did was cry and cry...she wanted to be held by me, Allison helped us with Hope. Miss Jane let us be in her session because Hope wanted to be held by me and did not want to do anything with her. Henry helped so much.”  
“Love, let me take Hope.”  
“No, can we just sit together on the couch. I really am tired.”  
“Sure, love.” Killian and Emma cuddled on the couch. Hope was sleeping on her Mommy. “Our little love is so tired.”  
“Yes, she is. Henry held Hope on the swing and after that Miss Jane did exercises with her all she did was cry. I knew she was tired once I held her she fell asleep.”  
“Love, Hope just wanted her Mommy. She is happy with you love.”  
“I know…”Emma began to cry. “All of the fights with my Mom and Leo...I am tired of fighting of proving that I am right, Killian.”  
“I know, love. You are right, love. I am on your side and will support you until your Mom knows that Leo has darkness in him.” He rubs her shoulders. “You can always tell me to watch Hope for you if you need to relax.”  
“I want to go on a vacation with the kids and you. Is that a bad thing?”  
“Swan, Hope is almost done with her recovery, she has been in and out of the hospital for three months in a row love, of course, we need a vacation. We can go on a vacation love just us, Henry and Hope.” Emma cried, Killian knows his wife needed a break with Hope in and out of the hospital, and her many fights with her Mom about Leo’s darkness and the issues he is causing at school. “Love, where do you want to go for a vacation?”  
“We can go to New York City. Hope is crawling now and she can play in the Brooklyn Museum.”  
“Love a little family getaway to the big apple will be a great family vacation.”  
“Hope, do you want to go to New York with Mommy, Daddy, and Henry?” She kisses her sleeping daughter on the head.  
“We can plan soon.”  
Henry comes downstairs. “Planning for what?” He joined his family on the couch.  
“Henry, your Mom and I want to go on a family vacation with you and Hope, to New York City.”  
Henry smiled. “When are we going?”  
“We just decided to go on a vacation. Your Dad and I need to plan but soon.”  
“I cannot wait to go to New York again. Mom, I know you need a break. On the vacation, I can watch Hope if you and Dad can go on a date night. I want to help out and make you both be able to relax.”  
“I know Hope will have fun with you, Henry.” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“I love you, Mom.”  
“I love you too, Henry.” Hope woke up. “Hope, we are planning a family vacation.” Hope began to cry. “Hope, are you hungry?” Emma nurses her daughter who stopped crying once she was being fed. Henry helped his Dad get dinner ready. “Dad, is the vacation your idea?”  
“Your Mom’s idea. I do not blame her, she needs time to relax.”  
“I know what you mean, she is stressed enough about Hope, Leo, and Grandma. She has us helping her.”  
“I know, son. We are helping your Mom with Hope but the fight with her Mom is a sensitive topic for her.”  
“I know, I can see the hurt in her eyes. I just want to make my Mom and sister happy.”  
“You are, son. You are making you Mom so happy and I knew you are making Hope happy in your art class and physical therapy.”  
“Yes, I am Dad. She gave Miss Jane a hard time. Mom, Aunt Allison and I made her happy.”  
Emma brings in Hope. “Dada.”  
“Killian, someone wants her Daddy.” Killian takes his daughter from his wife. “Hi, Hope. I heard you had so much fun with Henry today with paint.” Emma goes upstairs to take a shower. Killian held Hope as they were eating.  
“Mom, can we have a family movie night?”  
“Yes, we can Henry.”  
“Great, I will get the movie ready.” Killian was playing with Hope.  
“How was the rest of your work day? After Hope and I left.”  
“Leo stayed in the jail cell until your Dad shift ended. I made sure Leo stayed in there to learn his lesson about hurting his classmate. Allison called me that his classmates’ nose is broken.”  
“Damn.”  
“I know. The boy’s mother is not too happy about that. The mom was furious and called the school, then your father got a call saying Leo is suspended for a whole week.”  
Henry enters the kitchen.“Mom, I chose a movie.”  
“Great, Henry.” Henry takes Hope from their Dad.  
“Hope, do you want to help me make popcorn?” Hope babbled and moved in his arms.  
“Henry, I can make the popcorn, you can play with Hope in the living room. Keep a close eye on her.”  
“I will, Mom.” Henry takes Hope into the living room.  
“Love, Hope’s baby gates are up.”  
“Good, now Hope is crawling, I know this going to be new for us as parents.”  
“We will make sure Hope doesn't get hurt.” Killian holds Emma’s hand.  
Emma smiles. “I know that you, Henry and I are going to have fun chasing around Hope.”  
“That will be fun.” They kiss. Emma made popcorn her way, with melted milk duds. They joined their children in the living room. Emma sat in between her two boys with Hope on her lap. They watched the movie, “Cinderella.” Hope crawled on her family members and they took turns playing with her. Hope fell asleep in her Mommy’s arms. Killian wrapped his arm around his two loves. They are together with their children, loving family time and enjoying time together with no drama. Emma loves her family movie night and loves being with her two children and loving husband, nothing can beat time with her family. “I love you, Killian.”  
“I love you, Emma.” They kissed and enjoyed watching Disney classic Cinderella together with their children.


	91. Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope has a bad dream, Emma and Killian to their best to make their baby girl feels safe and happy.

  
Henry had a snow day, a day off from school. Henry got a sled from the garage. Hope was crawling around in the living room with their Mom. Emma sees her son brought in something from their garage. “Henry, what did you got there?” Emma catches Hope from heading into the couch.”Where are you going baby girl?” She puts Hope on her lap and kisses her daughter on the head.  
“Well, I found something in the garage that I think Hope will like.” He shows his Mom and Hope the sled. “Hope, do you want to go sledding with me?” Hope babbled.  
“Sledding where?”  
“I was thinking, Hope can ride the sled and I can pull her, in front of the house Mom.”  
Emma smiled. “I think Hope will like that. Hope you want to play in the snow with Henry?” Hope smiled. “I will get her ready.” Emma got Hope ready to play in the snow with her winter coat on and her snow pants, gloves and snow boots on. Emma took pictures of Hope in her snow gear outfit. “Hope, you are ready to play in the snow.” Hope smiled. She puts her coat on and brings Hope downstairs. “Henry, Hope is ready to play with you.” She hands over her daughter to her son. “Henry, do not go too fast.”  
“Yes, Mom. I know.”  
“She is still recovering and she cannot sit up for a long time.”  
“Mom, can you join us?”  
“Play in the snow?”  
“Yes.”  
“I would love to, playing with you both.”  
Henry brings Hope outside. “Hope, it snowed so much today that we can play in the snow.” Hope reached out her arms. “Mom, I think Hope wants to play in the snow.”  
“I think you are right, Henry.”  
“Hope, you snow chariot awaits.” Henry puts Hope on the sled. Emma was nervous, she does not want Hope to fall backward and get hurt. Henry can see that their Mom was worried. “Mom, the sled is old fashion one that has a cushion seat and made out of wood just for Hope.” Hope was sitting and moving around. “Hope, you need to stay still when I pull the sled.” Henry pulled Hope in the sled around the front yard, and their Mom was watching them close by just in case anything happens with Hope. Hope was smiling as Henry pulled her in the sled around their front yard. Emma took pictures of Henry and Hope enjoying the snow together. When they passed their Mom, Emma would see Hope smile big. “Hope you are playing in the snow.” Killian parked his car in front of his house. He sees his family outside, Henry pulling Hope in the sled and his beautiful wife watching their children play together. Emma sees her husband. “There is my favorite pirate.” He hugs his wife. “Hello, love.” They kiss. “I see Henry and Hope are enjoying the sled.”  
“Yes, Hope loves the sled.” They watched their children enjoy the snow.  
Henry pulled Hope in the sled until he got tired and Hope was crying. He stops the sled and picks her up. “Hope, are you cold little sis?”  
“Lad, I think Hope is cold.”  
“Hi, Dad I think you are right.” Hope continued to cry. “Come to daddy little love.” He takes Hope from his son. “I think we all need cinnamon hot chocolate.”  
“Killian, you are reading our minds.”  
“Aye love, I know my family members.” They walked in together. Emma gets Hope changed out of her snow gear as Killian made cinnamon hot chocolate for his family and a fire in the living room fireplace. The family sat together and enjoyed the warm fire. Hope was being held by her Mommy. It began to snow again. “Mom, Dad, it is snowing out again. Do you think that I will have no school tomorrow?”  
“Lad, you most likely will have a snow day again.”  
“Yes! Hope, you and I will play all day tomorrow.” He kisses Hope on the head which makes her smile.  
“Henry, we are staying inside all day and watch movies.”  
“Yes, we are mom. Can we do art tomorrow?”  
“Yes, we can. As long as it is not a paint project.”  
“Mom.” Hope began to cry.  
“Hope, are you hungry?” She sniffs her daughter. “You need a change.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Henry, no paint, we can save the paint when Hope joins your art class.”  
“Yes!” Emma giggles and brings Hope upstairs to change her diaper and play their special game.  
A few days later at night, Killian and Emma were sleeping in their bed together, with Emma sleeping wrapped in Killian’s arms. Emma wakes up by hearing Hope’s crying. Emma got out of bed and goes to her daughter’s room, Hope was wailing and knew something wrong knowing it was not her hungry cry. “Mommy.”  
Emma gets her daughter out of her crib and got her very upset daughter to lie down on her. ”Hope, Mommy is here. Mommy got you. You are with Mommy sweetie.” Hope was still crying and gripping her Mommy. “Did you have a bad dream?” Hope was holding onto her Mommy so afraid. “Hope, you are with your Mommy. You are with me, and no one is going to hurt you. It was a bad dream. Shh...shh...you are safe, Hope.” Hope continued to cry. “You are alright. You are with Mommy. You are safe, the bad dream is over.” She kisses Hope on the head. “You and I are going to snuggle just Mommy and Hopey.” Emma kisses her daughter on the head and rubbed her back. She knows her daughter had a bad dream and wanting her to be with her when she was afraid. “Mommy got you, sweetie. I am not going anywhere. I am going to stay with you my daughter whom I love so much. You are safe, Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head and sat on the rocking chair with her daughter and let her snuggle on her and Hope was gripping her. “You are with Mommy, baby girl. You are safe...shh...shh…” She massages Hope’s back and calmly spoke to her daughter. Killian heard his two loves conversation through the baby monitor. He checks on his two loves, Hope was snuggling on his Emma. Emma sees Killian. “Our little Hope had a nightmare.”  
Killian kneels next to them. “Hope, did you have a bad dream?” Hope looked at her daddy with her matching blue eyes with tears down her face. “The bad dream is over little love. You are with Mommy and Daddy, who is going to make you feel safe. You are not going to get hurt, little love.” He kisses Hope on the head and gave his daughter his hook hand. Hope grabbed her Daddy’s hook. “Dada.”  
Emma and Killian smiled at each other. “Hope, you are with Mommy and Daddy. We want you to be happy little love not be afraid.” He rubbed Hope’s head.  
“Mommy.”  
“Hope, you are with Mommy baby girl. I know you had a bad dream, sweetie. I am going to hold you all night and make you feel safe.” She kisses Hope on the head. “I am not going anywhere baby girl.”  
“Love, do you want to go in our room? I know our little love will be holding onto my hook and you all night.”  
“Yes.” Hope was still crying. “Hope, you are going to snuggle with Mommy in Mommy and Daddy’s room.” When Killian moved his hook, Hope cried louder.  
“Here you go, little love.” He gives his daughter his hook. “Dada is not going anywhere. Dada is right here with you and your Mommy.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
Emma smiled “Killian, Hope wants the both of us.”  
Killian smiled at his wife. “Yes, Hope wants both of her parents with her when she is afraid.”  
“She knows that we are there for her.” She talks to Hope. “Hope, Mommy and Daddy love you so much baby girl.” She kisses Hope on the head. Killian guided his two loves back to their room. Killian wrapped his arms around his two loves sitting up in bed. Hope was still crying. “Little Hope, you can sleep. Daddy and Mommy are right here. You are safe with us little love. You can hold my hook all night.” Emma smiled. Hope gripped her Mommy and her Daddy’s hook. “You are not alone, Hope. You are with your Daddy and Mommy, little love.” Hope fussed.  
“Hope, are you hungry?” Emma nurses her daughter with Hope holding her Daddy’s hook. “Killian, I knew something was wrong. She had a nightmare.”  
“Love, you know her cries and she wants you and me. She knows that we are there for her.”  
“I am just hoping that Hope nightmare doesn’t come back.”  
“If it does come back, she is with us who will make her feel safe like we are now.”  
“That is right, captain. She has us to make her feel safe, always.” Hope stopped eating and continued to cry. “Baby.” She pats her daughter’s back. “You are with Mommy, sweetie. You are safe, no scarier dreams for Hope.” Hope puked over her Mommy’s shoulder. “It is okay, Hope.” Killian gets Emma a new shirt. “Daddy is coming back, Hope.” She hands over Hope to Killian and changes into a clean shirt. Killian hands over Hope back to his wife. “Hope, you are with Mommy baby girl.” Hope gripped her Mommy and her Daddy’s hook hand. “Hush Now, Don't be scared, Through this tide of darkness. Shadows may march, Thunders may roar, But peace will soon prevail. Through our land, This sacred land, Nightmares sprite confusion, But stand your ground, Until you've found, The strength to light your way.” Hope stopped crying and drifted off to sleep. Emma smiled as she finished her song her daughter was sleeping on her. “Sweet dreams, Hopey. Mommy and Daddy love you so much. We are here for you now and always.”  
“You did amazing love.” He kisses his wife on the forehead.  
“Thank you. Hope was very afraid, I wanted to make her be happy and feel safe, that is part of my job as her Mommy.”  
“You did your job and she felt safe with you, love.”  
“You are making her feel safe too, she is holding on her Daddy’s hook knowing that you are here for her now and making her feel safe.”  
“We both are love. She knows that she will always come to us when she needs us.” They kiss and watch Hope sleeping on her Mommy. Emma loves when Hope sleeping on her even though she is afraid. After an hour watching her daughter sleep, Emma fell asleep on her husband. Killian watched both of his loves sleeping. “Emma, I am watching our little lass. You need to sleep, you did an amazing job with our little Hope.” Killian loves how Emma is amazing Mommy to Hope, his kind caring loving wife will do anything for both of their children. When Hope needed a change, Killian changed her diaper and put her back on her Mommy to sleep. “There you go little love, you are with your Mommy.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Daddy loves you so much, Hope.”  
The next morning, Killian had to get ready for work and his little lass is still holding onto his hook. He gently ungripped Hope’s small hand from his hook. Hope woke up wailing and woke up her Mommy. “Love, I ungripped Hope’s hand and she woke up wailing.”  
“Hope, Daddy has to get ready for work, sweetie.” Emma soothed their daughter as Killian got ready for work. “Little love, Daddy is here.” He lets Hope hold his hook. Hope calmed down and held onto to both of her parents. “Love, Hope is so terrified. I wonder what dream she had made her so terrified?”  
“I do not know...I wonder.” She lets Killian hold their daughter, who was crying. Emma leaves the room and goes to the basement where she kept her possessions when she was the dark one. Emma hates going through her past especially when she was the dark swan, but she needed something that will help her daughter, she will do anything for her children even facing the past.  
“Hope, your Mommy is up to something little love. You are with Daddy.” Henry enters the room.  
“Dad, is Hope alright? Hope has been crying all night”  
“Aye, your sister was crying most of the night. She had a bloody awful nightmare to the point she doesn’t want to be away from me or your Mom.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Your Mommy is going to be right back, little love.” Henry gets his sister from their Dad.”  
“Hope, you are safe. Henry is here. Your bad dream is gone.” Henry kisses Hope on the head. Emma returns with a dreamcatcher. “Swan is that from?...”  
“Yes, it is from when I was the dark one. Since Hope doesn’t have enough words to tell us about her nightmare. I think this dream catcher will work, I used it on Pongo when Cora kidnapped Archie and hid him on your ship.”  
“Aye, Archie forgave me after a while, I was mean to him when he was being hidden…”  
“Dad, he knows that you are good now.”  
“That is right, Henry.”  
“Mom, what are you doing with the dreamcatcher?”  
“You will see.” She sits next to Henry holding Hope on his lap. “Henry, hold your sister still.” Killian and Henry watched what Emma was doing with the dreamcatcher. “Hope, this is not going to hurt you, sweetie. We have to see your dream so we know what is making you so upset.” She puts the dreamcatcher in front of her daughter and used her light magic and sees Hope’s dreamt of a dark shadow looming over her crib and she sees Leo hurting Hope repeatedly. Hope began to cry more. Emma has seen enough and stops the magic and gets her daughter from her son and holds Hope. “Hope, it is over….shhh….shhh...Mommy needed to see what you were so afraid of so I can help you. I am sorry sweetie you have to relieve it. I know it was very scary. Mommy is here to hug you. You are safe., shh...shh... ” Emma had tears in her eyes seeing her daughter nightmare making her so terrified and seeing her baby girl so afraid. “You are with Mommy. You are not going to get hurt. You are safe with Mommy, sweetie.” She rocks Hope back and forth and sang to her. “Hush Now, Don't be scared, Through this tide of darkness. Shadows may march, Thunders may roar, But peace will soon prevail. Through our land, This sacred land, Nightmares sprite confusion, But stand your ground, Until you've found, The strength to light your way.” Killian sat next to his wife and daughter and let Hope gripped his hook. “Daddy is here little love, that was a bad dream and it is never going to happen.” Emma sang the song a few times to get Hope calmed down. “You are with Mommy, sweetie you are safe. No one is going to hurt you, you have your hero Mommy, pirate Daddy, and big brother Henry to protect you.” She nuzzles her head onto her daughter who was afraid. Hope was awake. “Mom, can I read Hope a story to calm her down?’  
“One story. You have to go to school.” Henry gets his storybook.  
“Love, Henry and I saw the dream, that was a bloody awful nightmare no wonder why Hope wants to be with us.”  
“I know...Hope has us and we need to reassure her that she is safe with us.”  
“That what we have been doing since last night.”  
“Yes, until Hope feels safe. I am not letting her go. Just seeing her nightmare…” She kisses Hope on the head. “Seeing her nightmare was awful.”  
“Love, it is not going to come true. ”  
“I know, maybe it is a sign that my brother..”  
He rubs his wife’s shoulder “Love he is not allowed here or anywhere near our little love.” He looks down at his little lass who was holding his hook. “Hope knows that she has you and me with her and making her feel safe.”  
“Yes, we are making our baby girl feel safe.” Henry returns dressed for school and with his storybook. “Hope, it is story time little sis.”  
“Hope, Henry is going to read you a story.” Henry sat next to his parents and sister on their bed and opens up to the story he wants to read. “Once upon a time, there was lost girl named Emma…”  
“Mommy.”  
“Yes, Hope that is right. You are so smart, little sis.” He continued to read the story, as he read Hope calmed down and fell asleep. “Mom, I have to go to catch my bus.”  
“Thank you, Henry. You got your sister to stop crying.”  
“Mom, she is still gripping you and Dad.”  
“Hope will be with me today.”  
“Love, are you sure?” He lets Hope's hand go and she began to wail. “Hope, Daddy is here. He is going to stay home with you and Mommy.” He lets Hope hold his hook.  
“Killian.”  
“I am not going anywhere when my two loves need me. Hope needs the both of us.”  
“Dad, I can give you and Mom a break when I get home from school.”  
“Henry, I know Hope will love her time with her big brother when you get home from school.”  
“I know. I want to make Hope happy as much as you two are. I will see you after school.” He kisses Hope on the head. “I love you baby sister. Have fun with Mommy and Daddy, little sis. We will play later.” Henry gets his school bag and leaves.  
“Love, do you want me to make us breakfast?”  
“I do need to eat.”  
“I will make us breakfast.” He walks with his two loves to the kitchen, Emma holds their sleeping daughter as Killian cooks them breakfast. As they were eating, Killian knew Emma was worried about their little lass. “Emma, Hope is going to be alright love.”  
“Her dreamed scared me Killian...my brother…”She holds Hope tighter in her arms. “He is not ever going to hurt Hope again, not on my watch.” Killian sits next to his wife and daughter and wrapped his arm around his two loves. “Emma, Hope is not going to get hurt. She has you, me and Henry to look after her and she knows that she has us to make her feel safe like we are doing now love.” She leans on her husband. “Thank you for staying home today.”  
“I knew you needed me, love. Both of my two loves needed me and when my family needs me I am there for them.”  
“Hope needed her dada today.”  
“Aye, I will always be there for our little love when she needs me.” They kiss. After they finished eating, Hope woke up hungry.  
“Killian, Hope wants to play Jolly Roger.”  
“Aye, she needs to be fed puree food?”  
“Yes, she does.” Emma sets up Hope in her Bumbo chair as Killian chose the pureed food for Hope to eat. Hope was ready to be fed. “Little love, the Jolly Roger needs a place to land.” He moves the spoon like the boat and opens eats the puree foo, some went in her mouth and some on her face. “You are eating your peas, that is Daddy’s good little pirate.”  
“You are a good girl eating your peas, sweetie.” After Hope was done eating, Emma burped her daughter while Killian was cleaning up the kitchen. “Killian, Hope had fun with you feeding her.”  
“Hope loves her special game with me, love.”  
“Hope and I are very happy that you stayed home today.”  
“Anything for my two loves.” They kiss. Hope makes a lot of poop.  
“Hope...”  
“Her puree food went down faster than expected.” They both giggled. “Little lass, do you need a change, my dirty pirate?” He takes Hope from his wife and brings her upstairs to her room and changes her diaper and her onesie. “You are all clean little love.” He holds Hope in his arms. “You are safe with Daddy little love. Mommy and Daddy love you so much and we want you to be happy. You can always come to us when you need us.” He kisses Hope on the head and makes her smile. “That is my little pirate princess.” He takes Hope downstairs. “Swan? Hope wants to play with her Mommy.”  
Emma smiles and takes Hope from her husband. “Baby girl, do you want to play with Mommy?” Hope babbled. “Yes, you do.” She kisses Hope on the head and brings her in the living room. They play their special game, which was making Hope very happy. Killian watched his little love crawling to his wife. “Hope, look who I have…” She shows her daughter her big Pluto doll. “Pluto!” Hope babbled happily and her Mommy gives her the Pluto doll. Emma puts her daughter on her lap and sings the alphabet and she claps Hope’s hands at the end of the song. Killian smiles seeing his wife teaching their daughter the letters of the alphabet and singing to her.  
“You sang beautifully love.”  
“Thank you. Hope loves when I sing to her.” Hope babbled. “That is right, Hope. I love singing to you.”Hope babbled. “One more song?” Emma pretends to think about it, Hope holds her Mommy’s hand. “I know what song you want.” She holds Hope’s hands, “If you are happy and you know it claps your hands. (Emma claps Hope’s hands), “ If your happy and you know it and you really want to show it and if your happy and you know it claps your hands.” (Emma claps Hope’s hands). Hope babbled. “You like that song!” She clapped Hope hands together. “Clap...clap...clap.” Hope was laughing which made both of her parents smile at her.  
“Love, Hope loves the song and you are teaching her how to clap her hands.”  
“Yes, I know. It is one of her favorite songs that I sing to her and we get to play at the same time.”  
“Let me try, love. I can help her clap while you sing.” He moves closer to his two loves and held Hope’s hands. “If you are happy and you know it claps your hands. (Killian smiles and claps Hope’s hands), “If your happy and you know it and you really want to show it and if your happy and you know it claps your hands.” (Killian claps Hope’s hands). “Yay!” Hope babbled loud.  
“Little love, did you have fun playing with Daddy and Mommy singing!” Hope babbled loud.  
“That is a yes from our little girl. She loves music. Right Hope?” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Mommy.”  
Emma puts her daughter on her lap. Killian gets the color blocks and teaches Hope the colors. Hope fussed. “Hope, do you want to crawl?” She sets Hope on the floor and she slowly crawls to her Daddy who wasn’t too far.  
“Swan, Hope is getting better at her crawling.”  
“Yes, she is, Hope is doing army crawling that what they call it in the book. Pretty soon, hope will crawl faster.”  
“Little love, do you want to play with Daddy?” He slowly lifts Hope up and down. “Hope, you are going up…down...up...and down…” Hope was laughing as her Daddy was playing with her and Emma was smiling and took videos of her daughter and husband playing together. There was a knock on the door and Emma went to open it, while Killian was playing with Hope. Her Dad was at the door. “Hi, Dad. Come in. ”  
“Hi, Emma.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I am here to see why Killian did not come into work today.”  
“Oh, it has been a crazy day here today. Hope had a nightmare last night and she still does not want to be away from Killian and I. How are Leo and his suspension?”  
”He is at home. He is still suspended. this is his second suspension this month, he hit another classmate with a truck.” They hear Hope crying in the living room. “Good, I do not want him anywhere near Hope.” They see Killian trying to soothe Hope. Killian hands over Hope to his wife. “Emma, Hope wants to make sure her Mommy did not leave her.” Emma was in awe. “Hope...Mommy got you. Mommy did not leave you, sweetie. You are safe...shhh..shhh.” Hope gripped her Mommy. “You can stay with Mommy, baby girl. We are going to do a lot of snuggling today.” She got Hope to stop crying and sat on the couch and sat in between her husband and father.  
“Hi, Charming.”  
“Hi, Killian. I came here to see if everything is alright. You did not come to work.”  
“I am sorry for not calling in. Hope wants the both of us. She literally has been holding my hook since last night. When Hope wants her Daddy and Mommy she gets the both of us.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“It must have been that bad of a dream.”  
“Yes, it was Dad. I used a dreamcatcher to see what was Hope’s nightmare was and it was Leo hurting her... Hope began to cry. “Hope, Leo is not here sweetie. You are safe.” Killian lets Hope hold his hook.  
“You are with Daddy and Mommy little love. You are safe.”  
“Her nightmare was about your brother?”  
“Yes, it was Dad. Hope has been wanting to be nearby us since last night.”  
Hope gripped her Mommy. Emma smiled, ”Yes, Hope. You are with Mommy and Daddy. You know that you can come to us when you need us to make you feel safe.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Do you think it is a sign of your brother hurting her again?”  
“Possibly. I do not want Hope anywhere near my brother. Hope cannot get hurt again.” Hope needed a change. “Hope, you are wet.”  
“Love, I can change her.” He takes Hope upstairs. “Hope, we are coming right back down to Mommy little love. You need a clean diaper, little love.”  
Charming noticed the look on his daughter’s face. “Emma, are you okay?”  
“Just seeing Hope’s nightmare of Leo hurting her, it was awful Dad…” Charming hugs his daughter. “I end up holding her after seeing her nightmare and she was crying and she holding onto me terrified...it was awful and all I wanted to do hold her and make her feel safe.”  
“Emma, Hope has you and Killian to make her feel safe and protect her from harm. She is not going to get hurt from Leo.”  
“Are you sure Dad? He got suspended from breaking a classmate’s nose.”  
“Leo is not going to hurt my granddaughter ever again. He is going to learn to be nice. She has her whole family to protect her, you, Killian and Henry.”  
“She does Dad, but I do not know about Leo. Hope is terrified to be away from Killian and me.” Killian brings down Hope was crying. “You see?” Killian hands over Hope. “Hope, you are with Mommy baby girl.” She rubs Hope’s back to calm her down. “You and I are going to snuggle a lot. We can snuggle all day, sweetie.” Hope smiled. “I love my Hope snuggles.” Hope fussed. “Are you hungry?” Emma nurses Hope. As she was being fed, Hope gripped her Mommy. “After you eat and take your nap, you are going to play with Mommy and Daddy. When Henry comes home from school you can play with him.” Hope moved around excitedly. “Yes, Hope you get to play with Henry.”  
“Love, she is excited to play with her big brother.”  
“She loves her big brother.” After Hope was nursed, Emma burped her daughter, Hope was snuggling on her Mommy.  
“Hi, little princess. Are you having a fun day with your Mommy and Daddy?” Hope babbled. “You are playing with Mommy and Daddy, that sounds like you are having so much fun.”  
“Dad, do you want to hold her?”  
“Yes.” Emma hands over her daughter to her Dad. “Hi, Hope. I need to hold you more often, you are becoming such a big girl.” Hope began to fuss.  
Emma gives Hope her finger which she grabs, “Hope, Mommy is right next to you and Grandpa. Mommy is not leaving you. Grandpa wants to spend time with you.”  
“I want to spend time with both of my princesses. Hope, did you know your Mommy is a princess too?” Hope smiled.  
“Dad, Hope knows, her favorite story that Henry reads to her is about the long lost princess which is about me. Henry reads to her that story all the time.”  
“Little love, you are half royal and half pirate.”  
Hope began to cry. Emma gets her daughter from her dad. “Don’t cry, Hope. Mommy got you...you are with Mommy sweetie.” She kisses Hope and rubs her back to calm her daughter down. Hope fell asleep on her Mommy.  
“Hope has been like this all day?”  
“Yes, she is more clingy than usual but I do love my Hope snuggles. Her sleep schedule is off too since she was up most of the night terrified of her bad dream and holding onto my and Killian the rest of the night. I am just happy she is taking a nap.”  
“Love, do you want to make you something to eat?”  
“Yes, please. While Hope is napping and not clingy to both of us.”  
“Aye. Charming do you want something to eat?”  
“Sure.” Killian cooks lunch in the kitchen, he knew his swan needed to eat and talk to her Dad alone.  
“Being at home with Leo has been rough lately?”  
“Yes, it has been rough ever since Hope got hurt. He has been “playing” throwing a lot of toys around or make his action figures kill the other.”  
“How have you been doing Dad?”  
“With your Mom in denial and Leo causing trouble it has been rough. I know if we have raised you-you would not have been causing trouble.”  
“I was a good girl just been in bad foster homes. I learned from a very young age to not trust those who are mean especially those so-called foster parents who used us for extra money, barely feeding us or give us clothes. Or group homes when the older kids bullied me..”  
“Emma, I have no idea..”  
“That is why I ran away and met Neal I thought he loved me.I was so vulnerable for love and someone care for me. Instead of love and care, he just used me and blamed me for his own selfish reasons and abandoned me as everyone else did. When I had Henry, I know I was giving him his best chance at adoption than a life with me with no home, job only a car. I always thought when I had my real parents my life would have been happy with parents who are there for me…” Emma began to cry.  
“Emma.” He hugs his daughter.  
“I always wanted my parents every day I would cry in bed every night wondering why my parents weren’t with me...now with Mom...she did not believe me, she was sticking up for Leo...how can she stick up for him when I had nobody as a child and needed my Mom when Hope was almost dying..she did not care Hope almost died…”Emma cried harder. Killian hears his wife crying and he gently takes sleeping Hope into his arms and watched her sleep. Charming hugs his daughter harder. “When I needed my Mom...she was in denial…How can she did not listen to me when Leo caused my daughter to almost die...That when I lost my trust in her when she did not believe me about Hope…I am doing everything for my daughter and being honest with her and raising her in a trustworthy normal family giving her everything I did not have a home and a family who loves her and doesn’t hurt her….” Emma cried into her Dad and he rubbed her back.  
‘Emma, you are an amazing mother to Hope and Henry. You are doing everything a normal family does, be there for your children, have a loving husband who is there for you and cares for you, you have a home and two children who love you so much. You know when to fight the right reason, especially for your children. You are my daughter, who I love so much. Even though I did not raise you, you have a kind caring heart and love who you take after the both of me and your Mom and fights for her family members. I know it has been rough with your Mom, she loves you, Emma. She fighting for Leo as you are fighting for Hope.”  
“I do not get it why she is in denial for a long time??”  
“She could not accept that our son is causing all of this trouble.”  
“Even when he is being suspended and hurting her granddaughter?’  
“Denial came come in many forms for some it can go into like it is not happening in their minds and facing reality.”  
“I do not understand..how does she not care for Hope.”  
“Emma, she does care for Hope, when she came to the hospital the first time but then Leo behavior got out of control, she has been focusing on Leo wanting to fix his darkness and her mind to everyone else is denial even to Hope.”  
“I know that denial is and she has denial...from my experience in the system, I learned never to be like that. I am just so hurt that my own Mom has it.” Hope woke up babbling. “Killian, give me our daughter.” Killian put Hope in her arms. “Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head. “I am never going to be in denial like Mom is now and I will always support my children no matter the situation they are in. My job as their mother is to support them and teach them to be good people. I am making sure both of them go to college, I got my GED but after that, they can make their decisions with higher education. Mom, really hurt me, Dad. I needed her when Hope almost died...and she was in denial…”  
“Emma, you have me on your side. I know Leo is causing so much trouble, I am at the station more busy about Leo trouble than on the farm. I had to get Bashful and Cinderella’s stepsister Clorinda's husband to help me with the farm. I know Leo is causing so much trouble I see it every day and I see it how much it is affecting our family, Emma. You are doing the right thing supporting your daughter and protecting your family your Mom needs to see it.” Emma cried. Charming hugs his daughter and granddaughter.  
Killian sits next to his wife and rubs her back. “Love, you have me, Henry, Allison, your Dad, and Hope on your side.”  
“I know...I just feel that same pain from as a child getting hurt again. I hate it..”  
“You are not alone love, you have all of us who love, care and support you and your side especially on the right side. You are being a Mommy to our little lass and our son who needs you and you are being an amazing one to the both of them. We have a great life together. We are team Swan-Jones.”  
“That is right, I am not alone anymore.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Hopey.” She got Hope to snuggle her. “I am okay, sweetie. You are hugging me which is making me feel so loved especially when I am upset. You are making me feel so happy baby girl. You always know when I am upset. I love you, Hope.” Hope hugged her Mommy.  
“Hope, I have you and Henry with me I am giving them everything that I did not have. I am your Mommy that is there for you and Henry when you both need me them, comfort you when you are afraid and make you happy. I did not have that as a child but I am giving you all of my love for you and raising you in an honest trustworthy family with no denial.” She hugs Hope. Hope gripped her Mommy. “Killian, she knows when I need her hugs.”  
“Aye, she knows her Mommy who loves her and wants to be there for her like when you are there for her always.”  
“Hope, you are so lucky to have a great Mommy who loves you so much, little princess. Grandpa has to get your grandma to see you and your Mommy without her being in denial about Mommy’s brother causing trouble. I need to keep my littlest princess safe.” Hope babbled.  
“Dad, she knows her grandpa is going to protect her just when you did when you got me to the wardrobe to safety.”  
“That is right.”  
“Hope is very lucky to have three men protecting her, her dada, her grandpa and her big brother.”  
“That is right, she always has her Mommy to protect her.”  
“Mommy.”  
Emma smiled. “That is right Hope you have Mommy to protect you and teach you how to be a strong woman as you get older.” She kisses Hope on the head and gives her a hug. “Have you and Mom been disciplining him?”  
“Yes, I have. Your mom, on the other hand, has been struggling.”  
“Is she still in denial?”  
“Yes but she sees how he been causing trouble at school.”  
“She has to know by now Dad. He is suspended from school and injuring Hope and his classmates… I do not get it.”  
“Your mom does not want to believe that our son causes all of this trouble.”  
“The more she is in denial the farther away she is for me to trust her. I do not trust Mom, Dad.”  
“I know, Emma. She lost your trust in her.”  
“I do not know if I can fully trust her again..” She looks down at Hope and kisses her on the head. “You can always come to my baby girl, and you can tell me anything. I am not ever going to be in denial and will tell you the truth.”  
Charming wrapped his arm around his daughter and granddaughter. “Even though you and your Mom are fighting you have me on your side, and you can always come to me if you need to talk. You are my little girl.”  
Emma smiled. “You are my Dad. I can always go to talk to you but with Mom…” Emma sighs.  
“Do you have any ideas on what party do you want to throw for Hope’s first birthday?”  
Emma smiles. “Killian and I already began planning Hope’s first birthday for a while now. We are planning to have the party here. We have a theme for her first birthday. We need to plan soon with decorations and where to order the cake because her birthday is in a couple of months.”  
“I know Hope is going to be spoiled on her birthday.”  
“Yes, she will. She is going to get so many presents. I am looking forward to her birthday party. This will be my first time hosting a birthday party for a baby.”  
“Emma, no matter what you do, Hope is going to love her first birthday especially from her Mommy who loves her so much. If you and Killian need help, call me. I would glad to help.”  
“Thank you, Dad.” Killian returns in with a tray of sandwiches and cinnamon hot chocolate.  
“What did I miss?”  
“I told my Dad about our party plans for Hope’s first birthday.”  
“You and Emma can call me, I can help with decorations or planning.”  
Emma giggled. “Thank you, Dad.” They ate their lunch together.  
“Is it hard to eat when Hope is sleeping on you?”  
“I got used to it by now, Hope is happy to sleep on me, that is all I care about. Besides I love when Hope is sleeping on me.”  
“Love, I was thinking if Hope has another rough night, we can sleep on the Jolly Roger.”  
“Killian, that is a great idea. If she has another nightmare, a family sleepover on our second home is a great idea, to make our little pirate princess feel safe and happy.”  
Charming gets a phone call. “Hi, Snow.”  
“Charming, Leo destroyed the living room.”  
“What did he do now?”  
“Tear off the couches fabric, carpets and broke the television.”  
Charming sighs. “Snow, bring him to the station. I will meet you there. He is going to get his punishment there.”  
“Charming…”  
“No, Snow. He needs to learn his lesson. He just destroyed our living room.” Emma and Killian gave Charming surprised looks.  
“I will bring him there.” They ended their conversation.  
“Leo?”  
“Yes, somehow he destroyed the living room. Your Mom is bringing him to the station, she doesn’t want to but he needs to be punished.”  
“You are punishing him my way?”  
“Yes, Emma. I think that is the only way that we can punish him.”  
“Dad, thank you for coming over.’  
‘You are welcome. I miss seeing my two princesses. Emma, if you need to talk you can call me.”  
“Thank you, Dad.”  
Charming hugs his daughter. “You keep being an amazing Mom to Hope and Henry. Your Mom will come around.” He kisses Emma on the head and Hope on the head. “Little princess, Grandpa loves you. I know you are loving your one on one time with your Mommy and Daddy together.” Killian walks Charming to the door. “Charming, if you need help watching the little prince in jail, I will get him to listen.”  
“Thank you, Killian, on your offer. For now, Leo needs to be punished by us, not his older sister. Thank you for being there for my daughter. I know Emma has been struggling with her Mom being in denial.”  
“Aye, Emma has taken her Mom denial really hard. I am there for her always and our little lass.”  
“I am going to talk to Snow maybe if she knows how Emma is feeling it will wake up in denial.”  
“Aye, she told her Mom that she lost her trust in her.”  
“When Snow White wakes up, she is going to get Emma’s trust back.”  
“Aye, knowing my wife that will take a while.”  
“Yes, I know. Eventually, they will talk again without fighting.”  
“Aye, they will. Emma has been so stressed out about Hope’s surgeries and recovery. She wants to go on a vacation with me and the kids. I know she needs a break. We are planning a family vacation soon. I want to make Emma happy.”  
Charming smiled. “You are always making my daughter happy. If you need to drive you to the airport, I can.”  
“Thank you charming.”  
“Your welcome, Killian. I want to help Emma as much as possible.”  
“Aye, she appreciates it.”  
“I have to go back to the station. I will see you soon.” Charming leaves the Swan-Jones household. Killian returns to the living room seeing his little love fast asleep on his wife. “She is still asleep love?”  
“Yes, she is. She loves to sleep on me.”  
“Love, when do you want to go to New York?”  
“I was thinking in February while Henry is on winter break and we can go to New York City and have fun with our children.”  
“Aye, I am looking forward to that.” He wraps his arms around his two loves. “I love you, Emma.”  
“I love you, Killian.” They kiss. Emma fell asleep in Killian's arms. He held his two loves in his arms as they slept. “I love you both so much.” Killian fell asleep holding his two loves in his arms. He woke up a while later to a tug on his hook hand, he sees his little lass awake, tummy time on her Mommy and tugging his hook. “Little love, are you waking up Daddy so you can play?” Hope babbled. Killian smiled. “Aye, we can play, little love. We have to let your Mommy sleep.” He sets his wife on the couch lying down. He gets Hope from his wife’s arms.”Dada.”  
“Aye, little love you and I get to have daddy-daughter time.” He sniffs his daughter. “You need a diaper change first little love.” He changes Hope diaper in her room. “You are all clean little love.” Hope grabbed her Daddy’s hook. “You want to play with Dada?” hope smiled. “Aye, you can play little pirate.” He brings Hope downstairs. He puts Hope on the carpet, she does not let go of his hook and began to cry. “Hope, you want to be with Daddy?” He holds his little love and Hope gave him a sad look. “You can be with Daddy, little love.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Do you want a story?” he lies down on the carpet with Hope doing tummy time on him and holding his hook. “Once upon a time, there was a handsome pirate stuck in the evil realm Neverland…” Emma woke up seeing her family having one on one time on the carpet and she fell back to sleep knowing Hope was happy with her Daddy. After storytime, Killian thought of a new way to play with Hope. “Hope, do you want to fly?” Hope babbled. “Aye, we can play Jolly Roger flying.” Hope babbled. He positioned Hope in his hook and hand. Hope grabbed his hook. “Hope, you are going to be with Daddy, little love. You are safe. We are playing.” He kisses Hope on the head. “The Jolly Roger needs fairy dust. We are going up.” He raised his daughter up and flew hope around the living room. “Little love you are flying.” Hope was laughing. Emma woke up hearing Hope laughing and Killian talking. She sees Killian flying Hope around the room, she loved seeing her loving caring husband Daddy to their daughter. “Hope, the Jolly Roger needs to land on the ocean. We are going down.” He lowers his daughter and moved her like waves. “We are now sailing on the ocean.” Hope babbled. Killian sees his wife, “Hope we are going to land.” Hope was still laughing. “Hope prepared to land…” Killian puts Hope on Emma’s lap. “Little pirate we have landed.”  
“Dada.”  
“Aye, little love. Did you have fun?”Hope held onto his hook.  
“Killian...what new game you came up this time? I woke up hearing Hope’s laughing. She was having so much fun with you.”  
“Aye, I had so much fun with my little pirate. We had story time, she doesn’t want to let go of my hook and I decided a new game calling it “Flying Jolly Roger.” Hope loves flying.” Hope babbled.  
“Hope, did you have so much fun with Daddy when I took a nap?” Hope smiled and reached out for her Mommy. “Hope, you are with Mommy, sweetie.” She hugs her daughter. “You just want to be with Mommy and Daddy today, right? You can snuggle with Mommy and Daddy anytime sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Love, she holding my hook when we were upstairs, she would not play she wanted to be held.”  
“Killian our little girl wanted to have her one on one time with her Daddy. Right, Hope you wanted your special time with your Daddy?” Hope smiled. “See. Hope wants to spend time with you and she loves playing with you. Hope knows that her Daddy’s hook will protect her when she needs to be protected.”  
“Aye, I know. I love seeing our little love holding my hook hand knowing that I will protect her. She takes after her Mommy who always holds my hook hand.”  
“You are always on my side and there for me when I need you.”  
“Aye, I will always will.” Hope fussed.  
“Hope, are you hungry?” Emma nurses Hope.  
“Do you think she will be alright love?”  
“We just have to tell her that she is safe and she is not going to get hurt.”  
“I am just hoping our little love can sleep tonight.”  
“She can sleep with us if she is afraid. We have to try to let her sleep in her room.”  
“Aye, if she is afraid, I can take the first shift watching her sleep in her crib. I know she wants us to be near her.”  
“She wants her Daddy to protect her.”  
“Aye, she knows her Mommy will fight for her and protect her.”  
“She has the both of us.” After Hope was fed she fell back to sleep on her MOmmy. Killian fell asleep next to his two loves.  
Henry returns home from school finds his family in the living room sleeping, and knowing his sister kept his parents busy all day. He wanted to give his parents a break so he took Hope out of their Mom’s arms. Hope began to cry knowing she was not with her Mommy and started to wail.  
“Hope, it is Henry little sis. You are safe.” Killian and Emma woke up seeing Hope crying in Henry’s arms. “Hope, look what I brought home from school.” He shows her paint containers. “I need your help, to do my art homework. I need my art assistant, you. Do not be sad, little sis.”  
“Your sister did not want to be away from me or your Dad all day.”  
“Really?”  
“Aye, your little sister would cry if she was not with me or your Mom.”  
“Hope, do not cry. We are going to have Henry and hope time. Mommy and Daddy can stay.” Henry kisses her sister on her head as Hope reached out for their Mom.  
“Hope, Mommy is right here. I am not going anywhere. Daddy and I are going to watch you do art with Henry.”  
Hope babbled. “Look what I brought home little sis.” He puts Hope on his lap and opens his backpack and took out a small canvas and paint.  
“Henry, you brought your art supplies home from school?”  
“Yes. Mrs.Foxworth assigned me homework and she told me that Hope can help me with my art homework.”  
“Henry, let me get your aprons.”  
“Hope, look what I have paint!” Hope babbled. Henry showed his sister the paints and she grabbed the purple one.  
Killian sat on the carpet next to his two children.“Little love, are you going to paint with Henry?” Hope smiled. “Aye, Daddy will get to see you paint for the first time ever with Henry.” He kisses his little lass on the cheek. Emma returned to the living room with newspaper and their aprons.  
“Killian, I need your help putting the newspaper on the floor. Knowing our two artists they get messy.”  
“Aye, I can help, love.”  
“Kid, give me Hope.” Henry hands his Mom his sister and Henry puts his apron. Emma sits Hope on her lap and puts Hope’s apron on her. “Hope, you are going to match with Henry wearing your art apron,” Hope smiled. “You and Henry are going to paint together.”  
Henry set the paints up after their Dad set up the newspaper on the floor underneath the canvas. “Hope, are you ready to paint with me?” Hope babbled. Henry takes Hope from their Mom and sat on the newspaper. Killian sat next to his wife on the couch and watched their children playing together. “Hope, which color do you want to do first?” He shows her the colors of paints he laid out. Hope grabbed blue. “Blue it is.” He puts the blue paint on her hand. He holds the canvas near his sister and let her paint. Hope moved her hand around and made a loud noise. “You are having a fun time little sis.” Hope put her paint covered hand on top of her brother’s hand, “I will take that as a yes.” Hope and Henry got messy, painting together. They continued the art assignment and got paint each other. He got Hope covered in paint and Hope got her brother covered in paint. “Henry, do not get Hope covered with paint.”  
“Mom, Hope started it.”  
Emma giggles and sits next to her daughter and son. Henry used a paintbrush while Hope used her hands to cover the canvas with paint. “Hope, are you getting your brother messy?” Hope smiled. “Do not put too much paint on your brother.” Hope smiled and touched her Mommy’s face with her rainbow paint covered hand. “Hope. You can get me messy, sweetie. I know you are having fun with Henry.” Hope babbled. Emma held Hope’s hands together and clapped them. “Hope, you are getting your hands more messy by clapping them...clap...clap.” Hope babbled. “Hope, you can go back painting with Henry.” Henry got the canvas closer, “Hope, your turn.” Emma puts more paint on her daughter’s hand, “Hope, look pink paint.” Hope smiled and put it on the canvas. “Mom, you can help me giving Hope paint.”  
“I can give Hope the paint. You are making Hope happy.”  
“I wanted to help. I know she gave you and Dad a rough day.”  
“She was very clingy all day but we are there for her when she needs us.”  
“Mom, I love making Hope happy.”  
“Henwy.”  
Henry smiled. “Yes, Hope you are helping me with my art project. You are doing a great job, little sis.” Emma watched her children paint together.  
“Love, I will cook dinner for us.”  
“Thank you, Henry and I are keeping Hope occupied.”  
“Aye, I know. Our little pirate loves to get messy.”  
“Yes, she does.” Killian goes to the kitchen to cook his family dinner and watch from a distance, his wife happily being with their children playing together.  
After a while of painting, “Mom, Hope needs a change.”  
Emma takes Hope from her son and sniffs her. “Hope, you need a change and a bubble bath.” Hope fussed. “Mom, can Hope play for a few more minutes?”  
“Hope, you want to paint more with Henry?” Hope smiled. “A few more minutes of painting than a bubble bath for you.” She hands over Hope back to her son. She put more paint on Hope’s hands. Hope reached over to the canvas and got her apron and her face messy while moving her hands around. “Hope, you are really listening to mommy? You are taking advantage of painting with me.”Emma giggled.  
Hope began to crawl onto the canvas.  
“Hope, no sweetie. You are going to break the canvas.” Emma takes her daughter off the canvas.Hope was covered from head to toe with paint. “Henry, I think Hope is done painting for today.”  
“Yes, mom. Hope is covered with paint. I know she had fun.” He takes Hope onto his lap. “Hope, painting time is over little sis. You helped me so much with my art project. Thank you for helping me, Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head. “You are the best art assistant. We can do are more together, just you and me.” Hope babbled and Henry kissed Hope on the head. Killian sees Hope covered with paint. “Hope, you are covered with paint little love. Did you have fun with Henry?”  
“Henwy.”  
“Aye, I saw you doing art with Henry and I know you are loving it.” Hope reached for the canvas, which made her family laughed.  
“My little pirate princess, you need a bubble bath.” She holds her daughter and got paint on herself.  
“Love, do you need help running Hope’s bath?"  
“Yes, thank you. I have to hold our little duckling so she won’t get paint all over the house.” She kisses Hope on the head. Killian went upstairs to get run Hope’s bath. Hope squirmed in her Mommy’s arms. “Hope, you are covered in paint, sweetie. No more paint for today.” Hope began to cry. “Hope, do not cry little sis. After your bubble bath, we can do more art in my bedroom. Would you like that?” Hope smiled. “Yes, I have the best art assistant ever.”  
“Hope, since you got me covered in paint, Mommy is going to join your bath time.” Hope babbled. “Yes, buttercup you and I are going to have a bubble bath together.” Hope gripped her Mommy.  
“Mom, are you mad that Hope is covered in paint?”  
“Henry, I am not mad. I love seeing you and Hope playing together. After last night and Hope being extra clingy today, you are helping me and your Dad with your sister when she needs all of us. You are making Hope so happy. Hope, did you have fun with Henry?” Hope smiled.  
“Hope, I am sad when you are afraid. You are safe with our Mommy and Daddy to protect you. I am here too, Hope. I am going to make you happy all the time.” Hope reached over and grabbed Henry’s face. “Hope, I know what you are saying, “I love you, Henry and I have you as my big brother.” Hope babbled. Henry kissed Hope on the cheek.  
“Hope, you have all of us who love you and will protect you always. You are not alone, Hope.”  
“Mom, I will clean up in here and take a shower downstairs.”  
Emma brought up Hope and got her prepared for after Hope’s bath, her lotions, diaper, towel, and pajamas. Emma changes Hope’s diaper and wrapped Hope in a bath towel. Killian sees Emma getting Hope prepared for her bath time. “Killian, can you hold Hope?”  
“Sure, love.” He takes Hope who was in a towel and diaper and covered in paint. “You are a messy little pirate princess.” Emma was getting her clothes off. “Hope, are you going to have a bubble bath with Mommy?” Hope smiled. Emma put her hair up in a bun and wrapped herself in a towel. “Hope, are you ready to play with Mommy in the bathtub?” Hope reached out to her Mommy which made both of her parents smile. “You are very excited.” She takes Hope into her arms and takes her to the bathroom. ‘Hope, Daddy made us a bubble bath. Can you say thank you to Daddy?” Hope babbled.  
“You are welcome, little love.” He kisses his daughter on the head. “After you bubble bath we are going to have daddy-daughter time later.” Killian holds Hope as Emma got into the tub and hands over their daughter to her. “Little love, have fun with your Mommy.” Hope began splashing around once she was in the water.  
“Hope, are you happy to get wet?” Hope babbled. Hope was sitting on her Mommy’s lap. Killian returned with extra towels. “Killian, I think we should put Hope in swimming lessons?”  
“Swan, that is a great idea. Our little pirate needs to learn how to swim. Hope will love the water.”  
“The swimming lessons are in pools.”  
“Hope needs to learn to swim. Not in the ocean, that is too dangerous for our little love .” He hands over Hope a bath toy. “Hope, do you want swimming lessons?” Hope babbled and splashed the water. “That is a yes from our little pirate princess.” Killian and Emma both laughed.  
“Hope, you are going to get swimming lessons so you can swim in the ocean.” Hope splashed the water. "I will take that as a yes."  
Emma washed Hope’s head first. “You are getting clean, sweetie.”  
“Love, do you need anything else?”  
“I think Hope and I are good for now. Can you come up later? I am going to need your help when bath time is over for our little pirate princess.”  
“I will come back up. Have fun with Hope.”  
“Thank you.” They kiss. Killian returned to the kitchen and finish cooking dinner. Henry was in the kitchen. “Dad. How is Hope now?”  
“She is taking a bubble bath with your Mom. She is happy.”  
“Is Hope going to be alright tonight?”  
“Aye, I think so lad. Hope took her naps today on your Mom. As for tonight, we are going to take shifts on being Hope while she sleeps in her crib.”  
“Hope is still clingy.”  
“Yes, she is Henry. Your Mom and I are there for her.”  
“I am there for her too.”  
“That is right my boy. You have made Hope happy and forget her nightmare and gives your Mom and I a little break.”  
“I knew if I brought home art supplies, that will cheer up Hope. If you and Mom need a night out, I can babysit Hope.”  
“Aye, I appreciate it son. When Hope is less clingy we will let you watch Hope with your aunt.”  
“I can watch Hope when you and Mom need a break.”  
“I know when you are with Hope, you are going to make her very happy.”  
“That is part of my job.”  
“Aye, lad. Hope loves you. Do you want to help cook dinner?"  
“Yes.”  
“Aye, let's get started.” They cook dinner together.  
"Dad?"  
"Yes, son."  
"Can I tell you something?"  
"Henry, you can tell me anything."  
"After I read Hope her story. I missed my bus."  
"You could have called me, I could have driven you to school."  
"Dad, Hope needed you and Mom."  
"Henry."  
"Hope needed you, Dad. I did not mind walking to school. My other Mom saw me walking and she drove me to school. I would have called you but I know Hope needed you. I have my other Mom when Hope needs the both of you. I wanted to tell you this because I want one of my parents to know. Mom, I will tell her but not now, Hope needs her."  
"Lad, you are our son. If you ever need one of us you can call."  
"I know but since I saw that nightmare that Hope had, Hope, needed you and Mom after I calmed her down."  
"You did help us this morning and this evening."  
"I asked my art teacher to bring home to paints and I told her what happened and I wanted to make Hope happy, so I brought home art to make Hope happy."  
"Aye, you did Henry. Hope is so happy now you cheered her up because all day she just wanted your Mom and I around her."  
"From what we all saw in that dreamcatcher, I knew you two weren't be far away from Hope. She is lucky to have you both with her from the beginning."  
"Hope is lucky to have you as her big brother and her hero, you saved the day by painting with Hope who you made so happy."  
"I love making Hope happy."  
"Your Mom and I love seeing both your happy and playing together."  
"I love playing with Hope."  
"I know as she gets older you two are going to be close."  
"I can already imagine that. As for Mom and Leo...I do not know."  
"Lad, every family is different. Your Mom and little uncle it might be rough but they are family. They might not be close brother and sister as you are with Hope."  
"Dad, Mom is more being sheriff to her brother than a sister."  
"I know, Henry. Your Mom is still taking it hard with your grandmother."  
"Dad, I know Mom seeing hope and I play together which is making her really happy."  
"Is that what she always wanted her family together?'  
"yes, Henry and we are doing that." Killian gets a text from his wife. "Lad, can you finish chopping this up?'  
"Yes, I can."  
"Good, son. Your Mom needs my help to hold Hope, their Mommy and daughter bath time is done."  
"Later, Hope and I will play more."  
"I love the sound of that, Henry. I will be right back." Killian goes back upstairs to his two loves.  
Back upstairs, Emma was enjoying her bubble bath with her daughter. Hope was playing with the bath toys in between getting cleaned by her. ‘Hope, are you having fun?”  
“Mommy.” Hope shows her a bath toy.  
“Hope, you are playing with a Mickey Mouse toy?” She kisses Hope on the head. “I am having fun with you in bathtime, Hopey. Mommy loves you.” Hope splashed the water which made her Mommy laugh. Emma blew the bubbles in the bath. “Hope, can you help me blow?” She puts her hands facing Hope, “Hope, blow the bubbles off of Mommy’s hand.” Hope did her best and Emma helped. “Look the bubbles are flying.” Hope splashed around some more. Emma scrubbed Hope some more so she is all clean from the paint off from her skin. “Hope, you are all clean sweetie. Do you want to play some more with Mommy?”  
“Mommy.” Hope hugs her Mommy. Emma kisses her daughter on the head. “You just want to be with Mommy?” Hope gripped her. “I am with you, sweetie. Do you want to cuddle? Let’s get all dry off and we can snuggle in Mommy and Daddy’s room.” Emma dried one of her hand and reached for her iPhone which was on a stool and text Killian to come upstairs. Killian comes up to the bathroom seeing Emma holding Hope. “Hope, did you have fun with Mommy in bathtime?” Hope smiled. “Aye, I know you want Mommy right little love?” Hope babbled.  
“Killian.”  
Killian gets Hope a towel and dries her off and Emma drains the bathtub and dries herself off. “How was bath time with our little pirate?”  
“It was fun, Hope splashed a lot, we blew bubbles, we sang a few songs, it was fun. Hope is all clean.”  
“Aye, our little pirate is paint free.”  
“You can bring her in our room, all of her supplies is on our bed.” Killian takes Hope into their room and puts her diaper on her while Emma gets dressed into leggings and long sleeve shirt. Killian was tickling his little love and making her laugh. She loves seeing her caring husband loving playing with their little girl. “Hope, did you tell Daddy that your bath time routine is to lotion you up?”  
“Swan?”  
“Let your loves show you. Hope, we are going to show Daddy how we do yours after bubble bath routine. After your diaper, what is next lotion?” Emma lotions Hope’s body. “We have to lotion your body so your body stays soft and easy for us to tickle you and play with you.” Hope babbled. Emma plays her kissing game with her daughter and makes her laugh. “After a little play time. We have to put your pajamas on.”  
“Love, I can put Hope’s pajamas on.”  
“Sure, you can. Hope, stay still for Daddy.” When Killian was putting Hope in her pajama onesie on her, Hope turned to her tummy and crawled away.  
“Little love, where do you think you are going?” Killian gets his little pirate. “Love, Hope tried to escape.”  
“She is definitely is our little pirate princess.”  
Killian tickles her. “You are Daddy’s sneaky little lass.” He kisses Hope on the head and placed her their bed and changed her into her pajama onesie. Killian kisses Hope more and Hope grabbed his face.”Dada.” Killian smiled.  
“Dada loves you, Hope.” Killian held Hope.  
Emma hugs her husband and Hope. “Killian, she loves her daddy.”  
“Aye, she loves her Mommy.”  
“She loves the both of us. Even though she was afraid she held onto us. Hope needed us and I love being there for her.” Hope reached out for her Mommy. Killian kisses Hope on the head and hands over his little lass to his wife.”I was alone and had no one to be there for me when I needed to be hugged, scared, or needed protection, I did not have anyone for that as a child now I have our little girl who I am there for always.”Hope hugged her Mommy. “ As your Mommy, I will always, give you hugs, kisses, and protect when you are afraid or in any danger, that is my job as your Mommy. You can always come to me for anything. I love you, Hope.” Emma kisses Hope on the head. “Hope you are happy to be with Mommy and Daddy little love?” Hope smiled. “Aye, we are here for you when you need us always.” He wrapped his arm around his two loves. “Emma, you have me.”  
“I know, I have you to talk to, be there for me, and always on my side. You are my rock, best friend, you love me for who I am. You are also the best Daddy to our son and daughter.”  
“That is right. I will be on your side whenever Hope needs the both of us.”  
“She has the both of us. I love you, Killian.”  
“I love you, Emma.” They kiss. Hope babbled. “Little love, do you want a kiss too? Our little lass is left out.” Emma giggled. They both give Hope a kiss each at the same time. For the rest of the evening, Hope was being held by Emma, as they ate dinner and had family time with Henry after dinner. Henry read Hope a story from his storybook in his bedroom with Emma holding Hope on her lap. “Hope, who is that on the page of my storybook?”  
“Mommy!”  
“That is right, little sis. You are so smart.” Henry gave Hope multiple kisses on her cheek which made her laugh. “Mom, Hope can recognize you in the storybook.”  
“Yes, she can, Henry.”  
“Hope, do you want to draw with me?” Henry got his sketch pad and draw next to his Mom and sister. “Hope, what color pencil should I use?” Henry showed his sister the color pencils. Hope grabbed the magenta pink. “Good choice little sis.” He used the color his sister chose for his new drawing. “Hope, do you know what Henry is making?” Hope babbled. “You do not know. You are his art assistant and he doesn’t tell you.” Hope began to cry. Emma knows her daughter needed to be changed and her bedtime. “Hope, you need a change and bedtime.”  
“Hope, you can help me with my art project tomorrow. You helped me so much tonight. You are my best art assistant ever.” He kisses Hope on the head. He takes Hope from his Mm. “Hope, I know you had a bad dream. That bad dream is not going to happen baby sister. I know you are afraid but you have Mommy, Daddy and me to hold you and make you feel safe. If you are afraid tonight, you can call me and I will come to you and hold you like I am now and make you feel safe.” Hope hugged her brother.  
“I love you, Hope.”  
“Henwy.” Henry hugs his sister back. Hope makes more poop.  
“Mom, Hope really needs a change.”  
Emma chuckled. “Hope, you need a new diaper, sweetie.” Emma takes Hope to her room and changes Hope into a clean diaper and a new onesie. Emma played their kissing game which made both of them smile and laugh. Emma hugs her daughter. “I love you so much, Hope.” Emma rocked Hope to sleep and Hope fell asleep in her Mommy’s arms. “Mommy loves you, Hope. Mommy will always be there for you when you need me.” She kisses Hope on the head and puts her in her crib. Emma watched her daughter sleep. Killian checks on his two loves. He wrapped his arms around his wife. “She is going to be alright love.”  
“I know. Just seeing her dream scared me.”  
“I know, love. When Hope needs us, we are going to be there for her.” Hope began to cry. “Love, I am the first shift. With our little love tonight.” Hope cried more and Emma could not take it, hearing Hope afraid.  
Emma takes out Hope to of her crib. “Hopey, Mommy is right here, sweetie. You are okay, you are safe. You are with Mommy, baby girl.”Emma sat on the rocking chair with her daughter. Killian gave Emma Hope’s quilt. Hope was snuggling on her Mommy as her Mommy wrapped her in the quilt. Hope babbled. “Are you comfy? You get to snuggle with Mommy?” Hope gripped her Mommy.  
“Love, do you want to have Hope sleep with us?”  
“That is a great idea, I do not think Hope will sleep in here yet. Hope, you are still afraid?” Hope gripped her Mommy. “Hopey, you can sleep with Mommy and Daddy little duckling.” Emma takes Hope to her room and Hope instantly falls asleep. “Killian, I know you wanted to watch Hope but once I saw her crying and …”  
“Emma, I know you wanted to be there for Hope, which you are love. You knew Hope needed you and you are being there for little lass when she is afraid. Hope knows you are there for her and she is loving her time with you. You are an amazing Mommy to our little lass. I love seeing you with our little love.”  
“I love being there for her and hugging her and telling her everything is alright...I am just hoping that our little Hope is back to her happy self tomorrow.”  
“Aye, I know love. If our little love is still clingy tomorrow, how about a family adventure on the Jolly Roger. Just the four of us Swan-Jones.”  
Emma smiled. “That is a great, idea. I know Hope and Henry will both love it. Hope needs a life jacket now.”  
"Aye, she does but if she is still clingy to you love.”  
"Aren't you the one who always told me about life jacket safety?'  
"Aye, Hope can wear a life jacket and be held by me?"  
“You mean I can still use my carrier on the ship with her tomorrow.”  
“Exactly, love. Hope will be safe on the moving shop with her Mommy who will never let anything bad to happen to her with a life jacket.”  
"you are always about safety first."  
"Aye, especially for my family, I want our whole family to be safe." Emma leans on her husband's shoulder. “Even if Hope is not as afraid, either way, a family sailing adventure is just what we all need with Hope’s injury, recovery and now afraid of a nightmare, we all need a little getaway. What a perfect little getaway is on our second home the Jolly Roger.”  
“Love, being my whole family on the Jolly Roger is a perfect day.”  
Henry enters the room. “Mom, how is Hope?”  
“She is still afraid and only will sleep on one of us, not in her crib.”  
“Mom, Hope loves sleeping on you. I am not surprised that Hope wants to be with you, she knows that you keep her safe, like you always do for the both of us.”  
“It is my job as both of your Mom. I am always going to keep both of my children safe.” Henry hugs his Mom and sister. “Killian, you can tell Henry what we are doing tomorrow?"  
“Henry, we are going to have a family sailing adventure tomorrow.”  
Henry got excited. “Dad, we are going to have a lesson tomorrow?”  
“Yes, we are son!"  
“Yes!”  
“Lad, we are going to get up early to pack and get ready.”  
“Yes, dad. I will go to bed now. Night, Mom and Dad.” He rushed to his bedroom to clean up his art supplied and goes to sleep. Emma leaned on her husband. “We are really making Hope and Henry happy.”  
“Aye that we are love. A family sailing day is all we need.”  
“I am excited for tomorrow. I love you, Killian.”  
“I love you, Emma.” They kiss.  
“Hope, tomorrow even if you are clingy we are going to go on Daddy’s ship which I know that will make you very happy sweetie. It is my job to make you happy and feel safe always. I love you, Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head and listened to her daughter snore and drifted off to sleep in her husband’s arms feeling loved as always do when she is in her Killian’s arms and Hope right next to them, her family whom she loves so much. Hope knows that she is safe being with her Mommy and Daddy and knowing they will always be there for her when she needs them.


	92. Continued Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian have to deal with the family feud when Snow White causes more fire with the family feud.

  
Hope is still clingy to her parents but not as bad as a few weeks ago. It was Friday morning, Killian was out grocery shopping. Emma and Hope were lying together in bed, Hope was being nursed, lying on a pillow and eating from her Mommy. Emma was enjoying the one on one time with her little girl in her bed. Hope had her toys and books scattered all over her parents’ bed. After Hope was full and burped Emma let Hope do tummy time on her stomach. “Hope, what do you want to do now? We can read, play or have girl talk?” Hope babbled which made her smile. “You and I are going to have girl talk. Just you and me.” Hope babbled. “I know you want to talk to Mommy.” Hope looked at her Mommy face to face with her ocean blue eyes and a big smile. “I love your face. It is so cute, I can eat you all up.” She gave Hope multiple kisses on her cheek which made her laugh.  
“Mommy.”  
“Yes, Hopey?” Hope hugs her Mommy. “You love giving me hugs baby girl.” Hope babbled. “You want to start Mommy and Hopey talk?” Hope babbled. “No way, Henry told you that you are his favorite sister ever!” Hope smiled. “Tell me more. Do you like playing pirate with Dada?” Hope smiled. “When you go on Dada’s boat you have to wear a lifejacket?” Hope babbled. “A lifejacket is coat you wear to help you swim in the ocean when danger happens.” Hope babbled. “Yes, you are going to learn to swim very soon sweetie. Mommy signed you up for your first swimming lessons in the pool!” Hope smiled. “You and I are going to swim in the pool together.”  
“Dada.”  
“Your dada doesn't like pool but once he sees you swimming in the pool, I know he will swim with us you will see.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Yes, Hope? You can tell me anything.” Hope babbled and grabbed her Mommy’s hair. “Hopey, you got Mommy’s hair. You want to learn how to do braids?” Hope smiled. “Mommy will teach you now. When your hair grows longer, I will braid your hair and make it look pretty all the time.” Emma puts Hope sitting down on the bed facing her. “Hope, do you want to know how to braid hair?” Hope smiled. “I will teach you. Watch Mommy’s hands.” Emma taught her daughter how she does a simple braid step by step, Hope was watching her Mommy braiding her hair. She lets Hope hold her hair as she was making the braid so she can feel the motion and feel the braid after it was complete. “You see baby? How does my hair feel after I braid it? My hair looks and feels different right?” She shows her daughter her hairstyle. Hope smiled and tugged her Mommy’s hair. Emma giggles.“Hopey!” Killian came home and put the groceries away. He checks on his two loves and smiled at the scene he sees from their bedroom and took pictures of Emma teaching Hope how to braid her hair, their special mother and daughter time. He went downstairs to clean up the living room from his and Hope’s playtime before he left to go grocery shopping.“Mommy.” Emma gets her daughter. “You want to talk?” Hope gripped her Mommy. “We can hug and talk at the same time baby girl.” Emma kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, you are getting so big baby girl. I love playing with you, singing to you, cuddles and kisses. Are you going to let me hug you and kiss you when you are older?” Hope hugs her Mommy. “Is that a yes?” Hope babbled. “You can come to me to talk, sing, read or play with your anytime. We can go shopping soon, just you and I would you like that?” Hope smiled.  
“Mommy.” Emma hugs her daughter a hug.  
“You are my baby girl now and you will always be my little girl. You can always come to me for anything, I am not ever going to judge you I am going to be there for you. I had no one as a child I am giving you everything that I did not have love, family and a home.” Hope babbled. “That is right, you made me a Mommy from the very beginning. I get to raise you and be with you all the time! ” She lifts Hope up and Hope was laughing. She puts Hope on the bed and uses a bedsheet and played, peek-a-boo. “Hope, peek-a-boo!” Hope laughed, and they played peek-a-boo with each other and Emma tickled Hope and played a special game. “Where did Hope go? There she is! Peek-a-boo!” She tickles Hope making her laugh while she was laughing with her daughter at the same time.  
Killian heard the door it was Regina and Snow White. “Hello, Regina and Snow White.”  
“Hi, Killian. We came to talk to Emma about Leo.”  
“Aye, if you must talk about him do not mention his name around Hope. She is terrified of his name.”  
“Killian, he is family.”  
“Aye, a family member that seriously injured my daughter and others. Hope is just finished with her recovery from her second surgery which was caused by your son. Hope’s nightmare was about your son hurting my daughter and that is why Hope is terrified of your son’s name.”  
“Killian, I will make sure Snow and Emma do not fight. We really need to talk to Emma. Henry told me what was going on here in the last few weeks. I will make sure, Emma doesn’t get too much stress.”  
“Thank you, Regina. Hope is not going to be around when you talk about Leo. She is afraid of him.”  
“Henry told me about her recent nightmare.”  
“Aye, she is so afraid of that nightmare will happen she is extra clingy to Emma and I, mostly Emma. They are upstairs.” Killian leads Regina and his mother in law upstairs smiles seeing his two loves playing together, playing peek a boo and his love tickling his little love. “Love.” Emma stops playing with Hope and looks up at her husband seeing her Mom and Regina. She picks up Hope. “Regina, Mom? What are you both doing here?”  
“Emma, we need you to be sheriff for a few hours? We need to talk to you in the living room?”  
“What about?”  
“Leo.” Hope began to wail. Killian was mad. “Snow White, I just told you not to say his name.” Emma soothes her daughter. “Hope, you are okay sweetie. He is not here...he is not here...shh...shhh…” She hugs her daughter. Emma was mad. “Mom, you got Hope upset…” She bounces hope up and down. “Hope you are safe with Mommy, baby girl. He is not here...he is not here. You are safe. Shh...shh…” Hope gripped her Mommy. “Killian, come in here and close the door. Regina, I will talk to you when Hope stops crying.”  
“Aye, Hope dada is coming.” Killian enters the room and closes the door. “Love.”  
“What are they doing here?”  
“They need help with your brother.”  
“Whatever they have to do is wait, Hope needs me. My daughter needs both of us. She is afraid again thanks to my Mom. After all the nightmare and clinginess, I think it is back.”  
“Swan we are going to get through this.” He wraps his arms around his two loves.  
“I know, we know how to make Hope happy.”  
“Aye, I saw how you and Hope were before they came and you two were having so much fun together.”  
Emma smiled.“We were having so much fun until my Mom came and ruined it. Now our baby is scared again.” She rubs Hope’s back and kisses her on the head.  
“Little love, Dada is here. I saw how much fun you were having with your Mommy, you were having girl talk, getting a braiding lesson and playing so much together. You love your Mommy special time with your Mommy?” Hope gripped her Mommy. “Your brave Mommy is here with you little love, and Dada is here with you.” They heard Regina and Snow White arguing. “Love.”  
“I was not going to talk to my Mom when I saw her and after her making Hope upset. I am not going to talk to her.”  
“Love, I will be right back.”  
“Hope, Mommy is with you, baby girl.”  
In the hall, Regina was now mad. “You could have listened to Killian, Snow White. How is Emma going to trust you or help with your son when she is mad at you for making Hope upset?” Snow White did not answer for a while.  
“I am still mad at my daughter.”  
“For what? Defending her family, protecting them from your denial after your son hurting Hope? For being right?”  
“For all the fights we had and not talking. She doesn’t trust me anymore, I lost my daughter’s trust.”  
Killian opens the door with Hope crying in the background. “Of course, you did, Snow White. She told you many times during those fights that Leo has darkness and you did not listen to her when our Hope was close to dying you were in denial! When your daughter needed you the most you weren't there for her. I was! I am always on your daughter’s side and my daughter. If you weren’t in denial, you would have seen your granddaughter in so much pain and suffering you chose to ignore it and told us that Leo did not cause it.”  
“My daughter did not listen to me!”  
“Aye, do you know why? Because she was right about everything and you were wrong!” Emma could not take it anymore of the fighting. She carries Hope to her doorway. “Regina?”  
“Yes, Emma?”  
“Can you watch Hope?”  
“Sure.” Emma hands over Hope who was still gripping her.  
“Mommy is going to be right out here. Be a good girl for Regina.”  
“Mommy.”  
Regina enters the room with Hope who did not want to be held by her and puts Hope on the bed. “Hi, Hope. Your Mommy is right outside. You are going to be okay, Hope. You are not in any danger.” She sits on the bed and takes out her iPhone and shows her pictures of Henry. “Hope, you know that I am Henry’s other Mommy? Your brother told me about all of the art projects you helped him in. He loves you so much.” She showed Hope pictures. Hope crawled away from Regina. “Mommy.”  
“Your Mommy is right outside. “ Hope kept crawling away from her. Regina smiles. “Hope definitely takes after Emma.”  
Back in the hall. Emma could not take it anymore. “Stop the arguing!!” Killian and Snow White stopped arguing. “Killian, can you be with Hope?”  
“Aye, love. I can, are you sure?”  
“Yes, I need to talk to my Mom alone and I have a feeling our little girl needs one of us since she is terrified all over again.”  
“I will be right inside.” Killian goes into his room with Hope crying away from Regina. “Little love.” He takes his daughter to from the bed. “Dada is here.” He bounces Hope up and down. “Everything is okay. You are safe little love. Shh….shh..” He rubbed his daughter’s back and kissed her on the head and he got Hope to stop crying.  
“Killian, she takes after Emma. I talked to her and she crawled away from me.”  
Killian smiles. “Oh, really?”  
“Yes, she did.”  
He smiles. “Little love, did you crawl away from Regina?” Hope babbled. “She definitely takes after Emma. Dada is here little love.” He gives her his hook which she holds onto, “Dada?”  
“Aye, little Hope. Dada is here. Mommy will be back with us soon, little love.”  
Back in the hallway. “Mom, I am done with this arguing with you. You got my daughter upset. What do you want from me?”  
“Leo is closed to being expelled from his school.”  
“Why are you here?”  
“I need your help to get him not to be expelled since you are sheriff and his sister.”  
“Mom, that is not my problem or my job. It is your job as his parent to discipline him and be the one to help him when he needs it.”  
“I need your help. Leo should be in school and not expelled from the only school in town!”  
“I told you so many times that he needed the help as soon as Hope got hurt from him the first time, Allison told you, Regina and Dad told you, you did not listen to any of us. You were too busy being in denial and pretending everything was alright and that Leo was perfect to the point he is causing so much trouble that he is out of control. I thought that since he injured you and put you in a coma that will wake you up. I told you constantly that he needed help in order to get his darkness is out of control. Your son has darkness in him. You need to help him with his darkness.”  
“Emma,I am aware now since he caused so many classmates injuries and the school calling me constantly about him.”  
“What about his first victim your granddaughter? Don’t you love Hope?”  
“Emma, I do love Hope.”  
“You have a bad way of showing it since she had so many surgeries and long recovery because of him.”  
“Emma, I wanted to help but you didn't let me.”  
Emma got more mad. “Yes because I cannot trust you with my daughter!!! I went through hell in the foster system had experiences of abused family members. I am afraid if you watch Hope, you would bring Leo with you and he will hurt my daughter!!! She would not be with me any longer!! That is what my mother instincts is telling me to keep Hope away from Leo! I am not losing my daughter. I fought for my own happy beginning so hard and for so long. I finally have a family that I wanted all of my life of being alone and I am not losing everyone that I love because of my mother brings my brother who likes to hurt my daughter for fun!! My family is not going to get any abuse like that! ” Killian and Hope were right behind her once they heard her yelling at her Mom. “I am done, done helping you solve your own problems. You chose not to see his darkness in him for a long time and now you decide to wake up because of his education is at risk. I am tired of arguing and fixing your problems. I have my family who needs me. I am done.”  
“Emma, you do not mean it.”  
“Mom when I dreamt of meeting you I thought I was going to have a Mom being there for me always now all is I see is......all you care is about Leo and being in denial to pretend that everything is normal. All I see you is denial and denial. You didn't think that my opinion might be right or about Hope and I. I lost my trust in you. I always solved your problems. I am done.”  
“Emma, he is your brother.”  
“ I am not his parent who decided to ignore the problem and got it worse. You did not listen to me at the beginning. I am done fixing your problems. I am going to focus on my family.”  
“Emma…” She grabs her daughter’s hand. “You do not mean that.”  
“I cannot take it anymore!”  
Snow White starts to cry.“You are my daughter!”  
“You didn't listen to me when I was right about Leo when it began. How can you not listen to me? I do not understand that, Mom. Why you didn't listen to me?”  
“I wanted to raise Leo normal like you are raising Hope. My second chance as a Mom I wanted to to be perfect. When I saw the darkness, I went into denial because I wanted it to be a perfect life.”  
“You took the darkness away from me and put it into Lily. I was a good child but in living in hell and back until I was homeless. Being alone all of my life until Henry found me and brought me here to you, Dad, Killian and fighting every town villain and being the savior. Now that I have Hope with me, I just want some normal life and helping people but not every minute of every day. I want to be a Mom that I always wanted to have. I am being Henry and Hope’s mom now and I support them no matter what and not be in denial ever.”  
“Emma, I could not admit it that he had darkness in him.”  
“I have been trying to tell you constantly that he had darkness in him. Now, you are on our own with Leo because I am tired of fighting and telling you what to do over and over again you don’t listen on what I have to say. Now he is being expelled. That's not my problem to solve. It is yours because he is your son, not mine.” Emma turns around seeing her daughter husband. She gets her sleeping Hope from Killian and goes into her room. “Hope, Mommy got you, sweetie. You and I are going to cuddle. Mommy and Hopey time.” Emma sees Regina and sits on her bed and got Hope to snuggle her.  
Regina heard everything and saw Emma not wanting to talk and all wanted were Hope and Killian. “Emma, it was my curse that separated from your parents in the first place. If I have not cast this curse, you would have been with your parents from the beginning and they would not have wanted to have another child. I will help them with Leo’s expulsion.”  
“Regina?” She about leave the room.  
“Yes, Emma?”  
“Killian and I were planning a little vacation with Hope and Henry. We might go on this trip sooner than expected.”  
“You can take Henry out of the town. You, Killian, Henry, and Hope need a break from here. Just let me know when you are going and I will keep everything under control here with Lily’s help.”  
“Thanks, Regina.” Regina leaves the room Emma sat on her bed with Hope and snuggled with Hope. “Even when you are sleeping baby, you give the best hugs.” Emma began to cry.  
Regina sees Killian mad. “Snow White, this needs to end. You are very close to losing your daughter forever if you continue fighting with her.”  
“I do not want to lose my daughter.”  
“You need to get Leo the help he needs, to control his darkness in order to gain Emma’s trust back. Most importantly, listen to your daughter who was right in this whole Leo causing trouble. If you do not put aside your differences, you will lose your daughter and your grandchildren. Emma is in our room upset, knowing my wife all she wanted was her family together. Since you been fighting with her, she sees Hope, Henry and I like her only family besides Allison and her family. I know you do not want to lose your daughter. You have to stop arguing with her. Your daughter doesn't need to solve all of your problems and it is causing her stress. I hate seeing my wife in so much stress. I have to be with my wife now who needs me.”  
“Killian, Emma needs you. Snow, I will help you with Leo’s possible expelled from school.” Regina leaves with Snow White. Killian returns to his room and sees his love crying. He just sits next to her and hugs her as she cried into him for a very long time. “It is just us in the house love, you, me and Hope.” He hugged his wife tight as possible since Hope was sleeping on her. Hope woke up making poop. “Love, I can change her.” Killian changes Hope on their diaper. “You are my little stinky pirate.” Emma smiled as Killian having one on one time with their daughter. After she changed into a clean diaper before her Daddy put her clothes on her, Hope rolls around and crawls to her Mommy. “Little love?...” He looks up at his wife smiling and she smiled at their little lass crawling to her.  
“Hope, are you coming to Mommy?” Emma gets her daughter and holds her on her hip. “You just wanted to be with Mommy?”  
“Mommy.”  
“Hope, you know when to make me happy, baby girl.” She let Hope snuggle on her and gave her kisses. “Hope, do you want to go to our special spot?” Hope babbled. “Good, you are coming with Daddy and Mommy to our special place.” Emma got Hope dressed and her coat on and made sure her diaper bag packed. “Hope, are you ready to go on a walk with Mommy and Daddy?” Hope reached out to her Mommy and Emma holds her. “You can be with me, baby girl.” Killian gives Emma her coat. “Here you go, love.”  
“Thank you. Can you hold Hope?”  
“Yes, I can.” He takes Hope from his wife. “Hope, are you excited to go out to our special spot?” Hope smiled. “You get to spend more time with Mommy and Dada today, little love.” Hope babbled. They walked together to their special spot, Killian holding Hope with his good hand while his hook hand arm wrapped around his wife. Emma hugs her husband around his waist and he kisses her on the head. “I love you, swan.”  
“I love you, Killian.” Hope babbled. “I love you, Hopey.” She kisses Hope on the cheek and Hope reached out to her. Emma gets Hope from Killian. “You love being held by me.” Hope babbled. “Love, Hope is saying yes.” Emma giggled. They arrived in their special place and they sat together. He knew his wife needed to relax and quiet time and their special spot is going to make her happy.  
Killian wrapped his arm around his two loves. Emma pointed to the ocean to Hope. “Hopey, look at the beautiful ocean.” Hope babbled. “Yes, we are at the water baby. It makes me happy to see you happy, my little pirate.”  
“Dada.”  
“Yes, little love. We are by the ocean.”  
“She definitely takes after you.”  
“Aye, she takes after the both of us.” Killian chuckles.  
“What is so funny tell me?”  
“When you told me to go watch Hope when she was with Regina..”  
“What did Hope do?”  
“Regina was showing Hope pictures of Henry and talking to her Hope just crawls away from her.”  
They both laughed. “Hope takes after you, me and Henry.”  
“That is right, she is the mix of all of us. Love, if you need to talk…”  
“I do not know if I can ever speak to my Mom ever again.” She hugs Hope. “She is making me so mad and expects me to fix all of my brother’s problems. I am not his parent, she and Dad are not me.”  
“You are right, love. You are his sister not his parent. Your Mom needs to discipline him more and fix his problems, not you.”  
“I just want to focus on our family you, Henry and Hope.” Hope squirmed around. “Hope, no, sweetie. You cannot crawl around here. Killian, hold her.” Killian takes Hope and put him on his lap. “Little love, can you say ocean...ocean…” Hope babbled. “Ocean, very good little love.” He kisses Hope on her cheeks which Hope smile. Emma smiles seeing Killian being an amazing Daddy to their little girl, teaching her to talk until Hope fell asleep in her Daddy’s arms, holding her Daddy’s hook. “Being around the ocean makes Hope relax and getting a good nap.”  
“Of course our little love has the ocean in her blood, she is part pirate and she loves the ocean just like her dada.”  
“I love our little pirate princess. As her Mommy, I will do anything for her.” She looked at her sleeping baby girl who was sleeping in her husband’s arms.  
Killian knows his wife still sad about the whole fight her with her mother. He kisses her on the head. “Hope knows that her Mommy is going to be there for her always and will love her no matter what. Love, I can see it in your eyes the stress and the look we need to go on a family vacation sooner than later.”  
“A vacation with my pirate husband, Henry, and Hope?”  
“Aye, just the four of us, we all need a break.”  
“I want to go on our vacation sooner.”  
“Love, we can plan soon to go where ever you want to go to and leave whenever you want.”  
“I need a break from here. I want to spend time with our children and have fun.”  
“Love, we can have fun with our children. We all need a break.” Emma hugs her husband and they both watch Hope sleeping at their special spot.  
At Storybrooke High School, Henry was putting his textbooks in his locker. “Henry!” Henry turns around and sees his grandmother, he was not happy to see her. “Hi.”  
“Henry, your Mom was wrong!”  
“Grandma, what about?”  
“Leo! He is close to being expelled. She won’t help me with to stop being expelled from the only school in town.”  
“You should have gotten him the help that he needed when he was causing less trouble.” His grandma kept following him and continued to yell at him that his mom should be helping her little brother. Henry could not take it. All of the students in the hall were watching their argument, Henry was embarrassed. He turns around to face his grandmother very angry. “Stop yelling at me! My Mom was right about Leo, having the darkness in him. You were in denial and ignored that he needed help at the very beginning. It is your fault that his darkness got out to of control, not my Mom’s! My mom disciplined him. My mom is Leo’s sister, not his parent. She told you so many times that you get the right help he needed. It is your fault for not getting the help that Leo needed early. It is not my Mom’s fault for Leo’s close to being expelled, it is your fault.”  
“Your Mom doesn’t want to help me with your uncle.”  
“Of course she doesn’t! You do not listen to her when she tells you what to do! You did not listen to her now, Leo is getting expelled. It is not my Mom's job, Leo is your son and your problem. Stop bothering my Mom about Leo. I am on my Mom’s side because I know that she is right. Leo hurt my baby sister more than once. I am not ever going to forgive him for hurting Hope for fun.” Henry left his Grandma in the hallway and went to his next class.  
Hope was napping in her Daddy’s arms, the family was enjoying the calm of the sea. Emma gets a phone call from Allison. “Hi, Allison.”  
“Hi, Emma. I bumped into Regina in town during my lunch break. I am wondering if you and Hope would like to come over?"  
“Allison, that is very kind of you.”  
“I do want to see my best friend and my little god niece.”  
“Hope and I would love to come over. When can we come over?’  
“I am home now.”  
“Hope and I can come over now, Killian is with us.”  
“He can come over too.” They ended their conversation.  
“Love, who was that?”  
“Allison. She heard about our fight with my mom from Regina, she invited us to come over.”  
“Aye, I will drive us there.”  
“Can you stay?”  
“Love, I won't be anywhere without my two loves.” He wrapped his arm around his loves. They walk back home and he puts Hope in her carseat. Killian drove his two loves to Allison’s house. Emma takes Hope out of her car seat. Hope began to cry. “Hope, we are at Auntie Allison’s house.” Hope gripped her Mommy. “Hope. You are with Mommy, sweetie. We are visiting your auntie.”  
“Little love, you are safe with Mommy, Daddy, and Auntie Allison.” Allison greets them outside. “Emma.”  
“Hi, Allison. Hope is still shaken up from what happened at our house.”  
“Aww, Hope. You are safe with Auntie Allison sweetie. Your Mommy is not going to be fighting with anyone here.” Hope hugged her Mommy.  
“Hopey. You can stay with Mommy, baby girl.”  
“Little love, we are with Auntie Allison. You can play in her house.”  
“Emma and Killian, Hope will adjust once you all three of you get inside. Come in.” Allison leads the Swan-Jones family inside. Hope was still crying.  
“Hopey, everything is okay. You are safe. We are with Auntie Allison.” They sit on the couch in the living room. “Killian, can you give me her quilt.” Killian hands over Hope’s quilt to his wife. Hope squirm the quilt when her Mommy put the quilt on her. “Killian, hold her.” He takes his daughter. “Little love, do not cry, Hope. Mommy is happy now no more fighting.” Emma took her top off. Killian hands over Hope and she did skin to skin with her Mommy. “Hope, you and I are going to do skin to skin.” Killian puts Hope on her Mommy. Hope calmed down and cried less. “Emma, do you want lunch?”  
“Yes.” Hope moved around. “Hope, Mommy is with you, sweetie.”  
“Love, Allison and I can get lunch ready. Hope is relaxing.”  
“She needs to know that we are all okay. Skin to skin is helping her.”  
“Love, we will be back. Hope is enjoying her one on one time with her Mommy.” They kiss. Killian follows Allison to the kitchen. “Killian, Regina told me a little bit that Emma had a bad fight with her Mom.”  
“Aye, the morning was going well, as you know Hope has been more clingy to Emma because of her nightmares of Leo.”  
“Has she been having more of her nightmares?”  
“Only a few times after the first one of the same dream.”  
“How do you know that it is the same dream?”  
“Emma uses her dream catcher with her magic to see Hope’s dream and it is the same one. Hope has been sleeping with us. We just make her feel safe and happy. It has been going well, no nightmares over the last few days. When I came home this morning from the store, Emma and Hope were playing in our room and laughing and having fun. When Regina and Snow White came to ask Emma for her help to get Leo not expelled from his school, Snow knew not to say his name but she did and got Hope upset and clingy.”  
“You and Emma just Hope back to her normal self and now Snow White made Hope more clingy?”  
“Aye, exactly. Emma is also mad at her mother. ”  
“If you need any help, I can come over.”  
“Aye, thank you, Allison. You have been very helpful with Hope and my wife.”  
“Your family is my extended family.” Allison and Killian make lunch. Allison checks on her best friend her goddaughter niece. She sees Emma with Hope, singing. Allison recorded Emma singing Hope. Emma was holding Hope on her doing skin to skin, “Up where they walk, Up where they run, Up where they stay all day in the sun, Wanderin' free, Wish I could be, Part of that world,What would I give, If I could live, Outta these waters?, What would I pay, To spend a day, Warm on the sand?, Betcha on land, They understand, Bet they don't reprimand their daughters, Bright young women Sick o' swimming', Ready to stand, And ready to know what the people know, Ask 'em my questions, And get some answers, What's a fire and why does it, (What's the word?) burn?, When's it my turn?, Wouldn't I love, Love to explore that shore above?, Out of the sea, Wish I could be, Part of that world.” While Hope was being sung to she was smiling and moving around her Mommy’s lap enjoying the song. Hope babbled. When the song was over. “You like Mommy’s singing to you?” Hope smiled as Emma hugs her daughter. “I can sing to you anytime, especially to make you happy, my little Hopey.” Hope hugs her Mommy. Emma kisses Hope on the head. “I love making you happy baby.”  
Allison sat next to Emma and Hope. “Hope, did your Mommy sing to you the little mermaid song?” Hope smiled. “Emma you sang beautifully.”  
“Thank you. Hope loves music, I had a feeling that if I have sang to her, she will calm down.”  
“Your singing has helped Hope calm down. She is so happy now. ” She talks to her niece. “Hope, do you like your Mommy singing to you?” Hope smiled and gripped her Mommy. “You are staying with Mommy, sweetie. Auntie Allison is so happy to see you.” Hope babbled and reached her hand out and Allison let her hold her finger. “I love you, Hope.” Hope smiled and took a nap on her Mommy. “She fell asleep holding my finger.”  
“Yes, she is asleep. She loves being held by her Mommy and holding her auntie’s finger. She has been falling asleep holding her Daddy’s hook. You are in the club Allison.”  
“Yes, I am the club that Hope trusts me and not letting go of my finger.”  
‘Yes, she has been doing that a lot recently, since her nightmares have started. She feels safe being held by me and holding another person's finger you or Killian.” “I guess I am stuck here until she wakes up.” They both laughed.  
“Yes, you are right.”  
Killian brings a tray of their lunch.“Let me guess our little love is holding onto both of you?”  
“Yes, you are right, Killian. Emma got Hope happy again by singing to her.”  
“Aye, I thought I heard my wife’s singing voice. Love, what song did you sing to her?”  
“The Little Mermaid song, Part of Your World.”  
“Aye, did Hope like that song?”  
“Hope loves the song. I think Hope likes the little mermaid because it has ocean, fishes, and ships all of the things she loves is in this movie.”  
“Aye, I can see why our little love loves that movie.” Killian gets a phone call. “Love, Henry is calling me.” He answers the phone. “Henry?”  
“Dad, can you pick me up from school?”  
“Henry, do you have classes?”  
“I...I cannot be here right now….”  
“Hold on a minute..” He covers the phone. “Emma, Henry wants me to pick him up from school.”  
“It is the middle of the day. Did he say why?”  
“I will put him on speaker.” He puts Henry on speaker. “Lad, you are on speaker your Mom is next to me. Tell us why you need me to pick you up?”  
“Henry, it is me, kid. Please tell me what happened?”  
“Mom...I am so mad at Grandma.”  
“Henry, what did she do?”  
“She came to me and started yelling at me about you and Leo in the hallway...” Emma and Killian just looked at each other in surprise. “Henry, where are you?”  
“I am in school. She just came up to me and started yelling at me.I yelled at her. I do not want to be here, she was yelling at me in front of the whole school.” They just looked at each other and knew what they were going to do.  
“Henry, I will pick you up. Your mom had a huge fight with your grandmother this morning and she also made your sister upset.”  
“Dad...please.”  
“Lad, I am going there soon.” He hangs up. “Love, are you going to be okay here?”  
“My mom embarrassed him in front of the whole school, no wonder why he wants to be picked up. My mom fought with all of us and now Henry.”  
“Love, I will talk to him. I have a feeling that he needs to talk to me.”  
“Killian, Emma and I got under the control with Hope. She is not going to let us go anytime soon.”  
“Good, I will pick up Henry and talk to him.”  
“He needs his Dad.”  
“Aye, I am going to be there for him. Our son needs me. I will see you later.” Killian gets in the family car and drove to high school.  
Allison saw Emma who was about to cry. “Emma.” She hugs her best friend as best as she can. “I am so tired...tired of fighting with my Mom. today was the worst fight. She said my brother’s name and she got Hope afraid again, Killian got mad and got into a fight with her. I couldn’t take it anymore and I told Killian to watch Hope and I fought with my Mom all about my brother. I told her that I am done helping with Leo, she told me that he is my brother and family but I told her that I tried to help her by telling her constantly that he needs help but all she was in denial and denial again and did not listen to what I have to say. Told her that I am done helping her with Leo, he is my brother but she is his parent and I cannot fix all of her problems. Regina told me that she will help her with Leo. Now my Mom was yelling at Henry in school…when will this family feud end?”  
“Emma, it will end. You have me, Hope, Killian, Henry who fought for you at school after your Mom embarrassed him and you have Regina on your side. If you need to talk you can come over or call me.”  
“Thank you for being here. While I was fighting with my mom, I told her that you are in my family more than her.”  
“I can see why. You are my sister.”  
“You are my sister.” They hug.  
Henry was waiting in the Principal’s office and sees his other Mom, Regina. “Henry?”  
“Another family member?”  
“Henry, what is wrong?”  
Henry covered his head. “I do not want to talk about it.”  
“Henry Daniel Mills.”  
“Mom, just do not embarrass me. Okay?”  
“I am not going to embarrass you. I just want to know what happened? Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” Henry did not want to talk.  
Killian enters the room. “Killian.”  
“Dad, can we go now?”  
“Lad, in a minute. I am here to pick you up, alright?” He rubbed his son’s shoulders, he knew that his son was embarrassed enough for one day.  
“I am just embarrassed enough today.” Henry waits in the hall for his Dad.  
“Is Henry sick?”  
“No, Regina. He is not sick. He called me to pick him up because Snow White was yelling at him in front of the entire school and they were arguing.”  
“That is why he told me not to embarrass him and he is mad. Snow White embarrassed him.”  
“Aye, he called me and Emma and I knew he needed to be not here right now. Snow caused my whole family a lot of fights today.”  
“I know. I cannot believe it. Emma told me about your family going away for a while. I told her that Henry can go. Your family needs a break from here.”  
“Aye, we are going to plan tonight. Emma and Hope are at Allison’s house. Thank you for telling Allison about what happened?”  
“Your welcome, I know that Emma and Allison are close. She can talk to Allison.”  
“They are close.” He looks at his son. “I am going to get Henry to talk.”  
“I know.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Snow White called me to talk about Leo but knowing what happened now...I am going to get mad at her for embarrassing Henry.”  
“Mom, just don’t make it worse.”  
“She is not going to embarrass you ever again.”  
“Dad, can we go now?”  
“Aye, lad. I was thinking we can go on the Jolly Roger?”  
“Sail?”  
“A little bit of sailing with my son.”  
“Yes!” Killian and Regina laughed. Killian drove Henry to the docks. They sat on the Jolly Roger. “Where are Mom and Hope?”  
“They are with your Aunt Allison at her house. Your grandmother caused a huge fight with your Mom about Leo. I told her not to say Leo’s name which she did and Hope began to cry. Your mother and I fought with your grandmother about Leo and your mother told her that she is done helping Leo which she was not listening to her. She is on her own to fix Leo’s problems.”  
“I told Grandma that my mom is right and she should have listened to her when Leo was causing all of the trouble in the first place. He injured Hope so bad she needed surgery twice. He hurt my sister. I do not know Grandma did not see that...they are family...I do not get how Leo had fun hurting his niece and grandma in denial when Hope almost died.” Killian wrapped his arms around his son’s shoulders. “Henry, your Mom and I are furious at your grandmother for being in denial. Your Mom is fighting for you and Hope because her mother did not do anything to stop Leo from hurting your sister and his classmates. Every person chooses to be in denial or not. Your little uncle has darkness in him and your grandmother chose not to believe it that her son causes all of that trouble to your sister. Now she is the one who has to deal with Leo’s expulsion on her own.”  
“She is on her own. She is so mad at Mom that she yelled at me in front of the entire school.”  
“Your grandmother has no right to do that, to my son.”  
“Everyone is going to make fun of me. I was fighting for Mom and Hope.”  
“They are not going to make fun of you because you were sticking up for your Mom and sister. You are my son, I am so proud of you, my boy.” Killian gets a phone call from his wife. “Hello, love.”  
“Hi Killian, how is Henry?”  
“We are talking on the Jolly Roger. How is our little love?”  
“She is still asleep. On your way back, can you bring Hope’s big Pluto doll and jars of baby food?”  
“Aye, love. We will come over to Allison’s house soon.” He ends their phone conversation.  
“How is Hope?”  
“She is back to being extra clingy to your Mom. She is sleeping on your Mom and holding Aunt Allison’s finger.”  
“Hope is extra clingy again?”  
“Aye, your grandma caused it. We need to pick up a few things at home before heading to your aunt’s house.”  
“I want to make Mom and Hope happy.”  
“Aye, I know that they will be very happy to see you.”  
“I want to make Hope happy, and I am going to tell Mom on m own.”  
“I know, son. You can always talk to me and your Mom.”  
“I know. After what grandma told me about her fight with Mom, I know Mom was mad. I wanted to leave school today because I was embarrassed and wanted to talk to you to come to pick me up because I know Hope needed Mom.”  
“You were right, your sister was clingy to your Mom.” Killian drove Henry back to their house, Killian got what Hope needed and Henry changed out of his uniform and got something to cheer his baby sister up.  
Back at Allison’s house, Hope woke up very happy. “Hi, baby. Did you have a good nap?” Hope pooped. “Okay, you need a change.” Hope makes more poop. “Mommy is going to change you.” Allison hands over Emma the diaper and baby wipes and baby powder to Emma, Emma takes Hope to the bathroom. Henry and Killian arrive. “Hi, Aunt Allison.”  
“Hi, Henry. I heard you had a rough day.”  
“Grandma embarrassed me in front of the entire school. Dad picked me up.”  
“Aye, Henry and I needed boy time. How is Hope?”  
“She took a nap and made a lot of poop.”  
Emma opens the door, “I need another clean diaper.”  
“I can give it to Mom.” Henry gets a clean diaper and heads to his Mom and sister. “Hi, Mom.”  
“Hi, Henry. Hope, Henry is here.” Hope babbled. “Your sister made a lot of poop. I just changed her diaper and she made more poop.” She tickles Hope’s belly. “She is a little stinker but I love her so much.” She got Hope into another clean diaper and dressed her back into her clothes.  
“Hi, Hope.”  
“Henwy.”  
“Mom, I can hold her.” He takes Hope from their Mom. “Hope, are you causing Mommy trouble little sis?” Hope hugged her brother. “I know you and Mommy had a rough day today so did I. Grandma came to school and yelled at me for being mad at Mommy. Mommy did nothing wrong I yelled at our grandma telling her that Mommy is right. Mommy’s brother hurt you, I am mad at him for hurting you. No one is going to hurt my baby sister. I am always going to fight for you, Mommy and Daddy.” Hope babbled. “That is right that is what our family does.”  
“Henry my mom yelled at you in school?”  
“Yes, she did. She was so mad at you and she embarrassed me she was screaming at me in front of the entire school.” They walked out of the bathroom and sat in the living room. Killian and Allison were in another room. “She really embarrassed me, Mom. I spoke to Dad after he picked me up. I fought for you and Hope. She was wrong and you are right. I do not want to go back to school.”  
“Henry, you have to go back to school.”  
“I know but I know that I am going to be teased.”  
“You might be teased but why do you think you will be teased?”  
“Because grandma was yelling at me in front of the whole school. Then I fought her back because she told me that you were wrong and you should help her. I told her that it was her fault for not getting him the help he needed, and I told her why I was fighting her.”  
“Why were you fighting with her Henry?”  
“I was tired of her fighting with you all the time. Tired that you are fighting her about your brother and for Hope. She was in denial when Hope was injured and had surgeries. He hurt my baby sister and I have seen them all. I love Hope, I do not like seeing him hurting my sister.”  
“Henry, I am tired of fighting with her too, this fight has been going on too long.”  
“Yes, Mom ever since Hope got injured in the first place.”  
“I know, Henry. You stood up for Hope and me today in front of your whole school. I am so proud of you.”  
“You are?”  
“Yes, I am. You take up after me so much. When you return to school, I know you won’t be bullied. Do you know why?”  
“Why?”  
“You stood up for the right side for Hope and I. Your grandma was wrong and she must be so embarrassed that she did not admit my brother darkness in him early on, now your whole school knows that you were fighting for your family in their time of need and my mom’s students now know that my brother has darkness in him. You are fighting for your loved ones like me. No one makes fun of a hero for being brave.”  
“I am always going to fight for my family like you and Dad do all the time.” Hope puts her drooly hand on her brother’s cheek. “Hope, you know that I am your hero?” Hope babbled.  
“Hope, you know Henry stood up to grandma for you today? After she caused a big fight with Mommy?” Hope babbled.  
“Yes, I did, little sis. Grandma was so mad at Mommy and she yelled at me and I yelled back at her because she did not want to believe that our little uncle caused you so much pain which made me so angry Hope. Because no one hurt my little sister.” Henry hugs his sister. “Hope knows Mom.”  
“That is right Henry. Your Dad and I have been talking.”  
“Talking about what?”  
“Another family vacation sooner than later with you and Hope.”  
“We are going on a vacation? When?”  
“Soon, Henry. Hope has been going through so much in the past couple of months and fights with my Mom, we all need a break from Storybrooke. I was thinking about a trip to New York City with my husband and two children will be a great vacation.”  
“We are going to New York?”  
“Yes, Henry!”  
“Hope, we are going on another family vacation, little sis. You and I will play together. Would you like that?” Hope babbled. “You and I will play a lot, I promise.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, I brought something from home for you little sis.” He shows her Pluto doll. Hope babbled very loud and grabbed her big Pluto.  
Emma chuckled and smiled. “Kid, you just made your sister very happy.” She looks at her daughter smiling and chewing on her Pluto doll. “You have the best big brother Hope!”  
Allison enters the room smiling, “Hope did Henry bring your big Pluto home for you to play with?” Hope was happy to be on her brother’s lap with her Pluto doll. “Hope, you make me so happy little sis. I love you.” Henry kisses his sister on the head.  
“Henry, I do need a drawing lesson from you?”  
“Aunt Allison, I did bring my drawing material. I do need help from my little art assistant. Hope do you want to do art with me?”  
“Mommy.”  
“Hope, Mommy can be with us. Right, Mom?”  
“Yes, Henry.” Hope is being held by her Mommy as Henry set up his art supplies.  
“Hope.” He takes his sister from their Mom and Hope began to cry.  
“Hope, you want to be with Mommy?” Hope gripped her Mommy. “Henry.”  
“Mom, it is okay. Hope, you and I can have one on one time art time together, later. Would you like that?” Hope babbled and Henry kisses his sister on the head. Henry sits on the carpet next to his Aunt Allison.  
“Henry, what are you teaching me today?”  
“What can you draw?”  
“ Honestly barely anything.”  
“I can teach you.” Killian sits next to his two loves on the couch as they watch Henry give Allison an art lesson. “Love, what did you tell Henry about the trip?”  
“I told him that we are going to New York City for a family vacation.”  
“New York City trip it is with our family.”  
“Yes, a Swan-Jones vacation just what we all need.”  
“When we get home we can start planning.”  
“Aye, I cannot wait.” Hope babbled. “Little love, do you want to go on vacation with Mommy, Daddy, and Henry?” Hope babbled. “Aye, we can bring your two Pluto dolls with us, little love.” Emma giggled. “Hope, we are going to have fun on this vacation we all need it.” Hope hugged her Mommy. “You and I will have a lot of snuggle time on this trip.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Killian, do you think this vacation will help us relax?”  
“Aye, it will. When we arrived back here we will be refreshed.”  
“Yes, we will hopefully. Before we go can we go on a Swan-Jones sailing adventure?”  
“My swan is asking to on a family sailing adventure?”  
“Yes, captain.”  
“Aye, I married the right pirate.” They kiss. For the rest of the day, the spend at Allison’s house. Henry and Hope took turns spending time with their aunt. Allison got to play with her niece nearby Emma in the kitchen, while Killian, Henry, Connor, and Lizzie were playing video games in the living room. “Hope...you are going up...and down...up and down..” Hope laughed as her aunt Allison lifted her up and down. Emma took pictures of Hope and Allison together. Hope fell asleep on her auntie Allison. “Hope is all tuckered out.”  
“Yes, she is. She has a busy day. Can you check her scar while we are here?”  
“Sure, I can.” She opens Hope’s onesie. “Hope scars are all healing as they should be.” She checks Hope’s rib. “Her rib healed very nicely.”  
“I am just nervous.”  
“I know, Emma. I know. Hope went through a lot for the past few months, she is recovered by now.”  
“Is she better enough to go on an airplane with Killian, Henry and I?”  
“Are you going on another family trip?”  
“Yes, Killian and I are planning another family trip soon. After all what Hope went through, the feud with my mom affecting Killian, the kids and me. I just feel that we need a break.”  
“Emma, I know the past few months have been rough on all of you. You all need a break. If anything happens before the trip call me and I will come over.”  
“Thank you for having us over today.”  
“You are my family. I knew you needed me.” They hug. Hope woke up from her nap. “Hi, little niece. Did you have a nice nap on me?” Hope babbled. “I love you so much, Hope.” She kisses Hope on her cheeks to make her laugh. “You are getting so big.” Hope grabbed Allison’s hair.  
“Hope, let go of your Auntie Allison’s hair. I am sorry.”  
“That is alright.” She got Hope’s hand out of her hair. Hope began to fuss. “Do you want to crawl?” Allison puts Hope in the living room, they watch as Hope was crawling to Henry and Killian. Henry felt a tug on his jeans and he looks down. “Hope, are you being a sneaky pirate? Or you just wanted to spend time with your big brother?” Hope babbled. “You and I can play.” He puts his sister on his lap and Hope held the controller. “Hope. Are you helping me play?” Hope babbled. When the game got too violent for Hope she began to cry. Henry hands over the game controller to Connor, Connor?”  
“Yes, Henry?”  
“Your turn. Help me defeat my Dad and Lizzie.”  
“Sure.” Connor fills in for Henry. “Hope, do you want to play with me?” Hope hugged her brother. “You just wanted to spend time with me? I love spending time with you, my baby sister.”  
“Henry, Hope crawled all the way to you.”  
“Yes, I know, Hope tugged my jeans.. She helped me with my videogame.”  
“Emma, Hope is crawling more now. I have a feeling you need to have a big space for her to crawl around in the living room with baby gates.”  
“Killian and I have work on that.”  
“Mom, I can help.”  
“I know and I know you will be playing with Hope in the baby gated area.” Hope babbled  
“Hope, you and I will play a lot when we are home.” Hope began to cry.  
“Henry, give me your sister. It is getting close to her bedtime.” Henry hands over Hope to their Mom. “Killian.”  
“Coming love.” He pauses the game.  
“It is getting close to someone bedtime.”  
“Little love you did have a busy day.”  
“We need to plan our trip to New York City.” Allison walked the Swan-Jones family to the door.  
“Emma, if you need to talk call me or we can get coffee in town.”  
“We can get coffee in town tomorrow? Hope is going to be with me.”  
“Morning, girl time.” Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope, you are joining girl time with your Auntie and Mommy, little niece.” She kisses Hope on the cheek.  
“Allison, we will see you tomorrow.” Emma waved Hope’s hand. “Hope, say, bye-bye to Auntie.” Allison kissed her niece on the head. The Swan-Jones family drove home with Henry in the back with Hope and their parents in front, Killian was driving. Emma was still sad about what happened with her Mom this morning. He parks the car in front of their house and puts his hook on his wife’s shoulder and she grabbed it, they walked in together. Henry carried Hope and her diaper bag inside the house. Hope woke up crying. “Henry, I got her.” Henry hands over Hope to their Mom. He hugs his Mom. “I love you, Mom.”  
“I love you so much, Henry.” She kisses Henry on the head. “You can help your Dad and I plan our trip tomorrow.”  
“Yes! I can help.” Emma chuckled. Hope gripped her Mommy.  
“Little Buttercup. You are going to help Mommy and Daddy plan our family vacation. I promise you and I will snuggle and play so much on this vacation.” Emma got Hope ready for bed.  
“Mom, I think Hope wants a bedtime story from me.”  
“Hope, do you want Henry to read to you a story?” Hope babbled and reached out to her brother. Emma chuckled. “Henry, that is yes from your sister.” Henry takes his sister to his room. Emma sat next to her children as Henry read Hope a story after story. “Mom, Hope is loving storytime.”  
“Yes, she is, she loves when you read to her Henry.”  
“Hope, you love when I read to you?” Hope grabbed the page. Henry laughed. “You definitely are my baby sister. I love you so much.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope more storytime. Mom, she takes after you, she loves books and bossy.” Emma chuckled. After another story, Hope fell asleep in her brother’s arms. “Mom, I tired her out.”  
“Yes, you did.”  
“I can watch her while she is sleeping. I know you had a long day, you need to rest. I did promise Hope to have one on one time with me today.”  
“Thank you, Henry. I have the best son ever.” She kisses Henry on the head. “Bring her to me when she needs me.”  
“Mom, I will. I want to spend time with my little sister.” Emma watches Henry being a great big brother to Hope. He puts the book aside and let Hope sleep on him. She feels Killian arms around her waist. “I love seeing them together, love.”  
“They are our children, our family that we created together.” They kiss. They go into their room and cuddled on their bed, first alone time together they had all day. Emma leaned into her husband’s arms. “You are with me, love.” He hugs his wife as she cried into him. “You are with your family. You have us your family, Henry, Hope, and I. We love you so much. You do so much for us. Your my amazing wife and an amazing Mommy to both of our children who love you so much. I know you are tired of fighting with our Mom. It is unfair.” Emma hugged Killian tighter. “You are with me love. I love you so much for being my brave wife who will do anything for our family no matter how hard it is.”  
“Just seeing Henry and hope together makes me so happy and reminds me why I am fighting for them, they are our children. I do not want them to be raised as I was with no family, alone and abandoned. I love fighting for them when they need me, I am their Mom when my children need me I am going to be there for them when they need me. I know that I am not alone, I have you on my side.”  
“I will be always on your side, love. We are raising our children together in a white picket fence life with you their amazing Mommy and I working together and we love each other. I love you so much, love. I love how you are always fighting for your loved ones no matter what.”  
“I am just tired of fighting with my Mom and she never listened to me about my brother…”  
“You did all you can and you were right to stop fixing all of your mother’s problems. You are her daughter and she is the parent, not the other way around.. You are her daughter and you are an amazing Mom to both of our children, who love you so so much.”  
“My mom is getting me so mad. I cannot take it anymore.”  
“I know love, I hate seeing you mad and fighting with her love. I know this cycle of this family feud will be over love.”  
“I hope so.”  
“I know so, love.”  
Emma hugs her husband.“When did you become so optimistic?”  
“You love. You taught me that when we met.”  
“Our family is full of hope.”  
“Aye, that is right. You and I are a team love, we are going to get through this together. I am on your side, love. Allison, Henry, and Hope are all on your side. You are not alone love I promise this will end love, I do not know when but I know the fighting will end. I will be on your side always.”  
“We are team Swan-Jones?”  
“Aye, team Swan-Jones.” They kiss. Emma fell asleep in her husband’s arms, which she loves and always feels safe with him. She knows that she will always have her husband on her side when she needs him and she will always will be there for him. “I love you, Emma.” He kisses his wife on the head. “You are not alone, Emma. You have all of us who love you and support you.” Killian fell asleep with his wife. The next room, Henry was watching his sister sleep. Henry was mad at his grandma for yelling at him in front of the entire school. Throughout the fight, he thought about his Mom and Hope after all Leo did hurt his baby sister. He will always be there for his sister and fight for her when she is getting hurt. “ I will always be there for you baby sister when you need me.” Henry held his sister while she was sleeping on him knowing that she feels safe with him. “I love you, Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head and wrapped his blanket on her and him and watched her sleep on him until he drifted off to sleep.


	93. Team Swan-Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma still learning to handle her two jobs, being a Mom and being sheriff, with Killian on her side, they can work together through anything parenthood and sheriff duty.

  
Emma had a bad dream of someone trying to hurt Hope and Henry and she could not protect her children. Every time she tried to help them something was pulling her away from her children. Emma woke up sweating and out of breath. Killian wakes up hearing Emma, he wrapped her in his arms. “Love. Are you alright?” Emma was shaking in his arms.  
“I will be right back.” She leaves her room and Killian is right behind her to Henry’s room, Emma seeing Henry and Hope sleeping together. “They are safe.” She kisses Hope and Henry on their heads, “I love you both much.” She sits on the floor watching them sleep together. Killian wrapped his arms around his wife and rubbed her shoulders. “Henry and Hope are both sound asleep love, safe and happy. They are safe love. Do you want to tell me what happened?”  
Emma leaned on her husband’s chest and he hugs her tight. “I had a very bad dream about Hope and Henry getting hurt. I could not do anything to save them, every time I reached them someone grabbed me pulling me away from them.”  
“Love, you are their mommy who takes cares of them and loves them and always protect them. You are my brave strong wife.”  
“What if it happens, my dream? That I cannot protect our children.”  
“Emma, you have me on your side. I promise you that our children are not going to be any danger where you and I cannot help them. They will always have us, love.”  
“They do have the best daddy.”  
“Aye, they have the best Mommy.” They kiss and hug. “Are you feeling better love?”  
“Yes. You always know how to cheer me up.”  
“You will do the same for me, love. Let’s go back to bed.” Killian stood up and he gives Emma his hook and helped her up from the floor. As they were leaving Hope began to cry.  
“I will get our little girl.”  
“Aye, she wants to sleep with us.”  
Emma gets Hope from Henry. “Hope, Mommy got you, sweetie. We can snuggle in Mommy's room. We have to be quiet to let Henry sleep.” Hope continued to cry. “Hope, are you hungry? Mommy will feed you.” She takes Hope to her room and nurses her daughter. After Hope was fed she was still awake. “Killian, I think Hope wants a pirate story from her dada.”  
“Hope, it is storytime little love.” He wrapped his arm around his two loves and he let Hope hold his hook hand. Hope babbled. “Once upon a time, there was a pirate who ran the Jolly Roger. He and his crew stuck in a very dangerous place called Neverland.” Hope was enjoying her storytime with her Daddy, looking at her Daddy with her matching ocean blue eyes and smiling at her Daddy during her storytime. Emma was smiling as their daughter enjoying storytime by her amazing daddy husband Killian. Hope fell asleep in her Mommy’s arms. “That is my little pirate. Good night little love. Daddy loves you so much.” He ungripped Hope’s hand from his hook and she began to cry. He puts his hook back in his lass’s small hand. “Here you go, little love.”  
“Hope loves her Daddy’s hook.”  
“Aye, our little pirate loves holding my hook. Since our little love is holding onto you and I. I get to cuddle with my beautiful wife who is holding our little love.”  
“That is right, captain.” They kiss. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, Emma.” They kiss again.  
“Sweet dreams baby girl. We love you so much.” She kisses Hope on the head and sleeps in Killian’s arms. Hope woke up a few hours later crying which woke up her Mommy and Daddy. “Hopey, Mommy got you.” She sniffs her daughter. “You need a change.” Emma brings Hope to her room and changes her diaper. Emma smelled her daughter and saw the poop covered pajamas, “You had a poop explosion. Mommy will get you cleaned up.” Killian came in to check on his two loves.  
“Swan, is Hope alright?”  
“Hope just needs a clean diaper and a new onesie. She had a poop explosion.” Hope cried. “Hopey, Mommy is going to clean you all up.” Killian passes Emma baby wipes, clean diaper and new pajamas as Emma got Hope clean and threw out the poop covered pajamas and diaper. “Hope, you are getting clean little love. Do not cry, Hope. Daddy is helping your Mommy clean you right up. Then you will be with Mommy’s arms and holding Dada’s hook.” He rubbed Hope’s head. Hope made more poop. “Love, she needs another clean diaper. She is making more poop.”  
Emma gets another diaper. “Hope, that is alright. Mommy and Daddy will make sure you are all clean before you get new pajamas for you to wear.” She lets Hope hold her finger. “When you are done making poop, we will clean you up baby girl.” Hope cried more and made a lot of poop. Emma changes Hope diaper when she was finished and changed her into a new outfit. “You are all clean and in new pajamas.” Emma holds Hope who was gripping her. “Mommy got you, sweetie. Is your tummy hurting you? Is that why you are making a lot of poop?” Hope cried. “You are with Mommy baby girl. You are going to be alright.”  
“Love, she is making a lot of poop more than usual. Do you think that she is coming down with something?”  
“Maybe she is having a tummy ache. We just have to keep a close eye on her.”  
“Aye, love. We will, love.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Our little love wants her Mommy.”  
“Hopey, Mommy is here. I know you are not feeling well, sweetie. You are going to be alright.” She talks to Killian. “Hope is in pain, I just know it.”  
“Love, I can call Allison in the morning to have us visit her at work.”  
“I am just hoping this passes but if not she is going to see her aunt at work. For now, Hope and I are going to cuddle in here. Hope, you like cuddling with Mommy?” Hope cried louder and made more poop. “I am pretty sure, her tummy hurts her when she making poop.”  
“From the sound of her crying, that sounds like it. I can change her diaper love.” Emma sets Hope down and changes her daughter out of her clothes. “Does she need a new outfit love?”  
“Her outfit is clean.” Killian changes Hope into a clean diaper.  
“You are clean little love.” Emma gets her daughter from the changing table.  
“ I have a feeling she is going to wear only a diaper for the rest of the night.”  
“Aye, just in case she needs to be changed over and over again.”  
“Exactly, captain.”  
“I told you were are team Swan-Jones.”  
“You are right. I have a feeling we are going to have a long night.”  
“Love, do you want cinnamon hot cocoa?”  
“Yes, please. I am thirsty.”  
“I will make us some hot cocoa.”  
“We can drink them downstairs in the living room with Hope. We can let Henry sleep.” Killian brings Hope’s diaper needs downstairs as Emma carried Hope downstairs. “Mommy and Daddy are going to be with you all night, to make you feel better. We know you are not feeling well baby.” She sits on the couch takes off her shirt and puts Hope lying on top of her and kisses Hope on the head and while Hope hugged her Mommy. “You can give me all of the Hopey hugs and I will never get tired of your hugs sweetie. I am sorry you are feeling good. Mommy and Daddy will be there for you, like now when you are sick and always whenever you need us.” Hope lessened her crying while doing skin to skin with her Mommy. “You like skin to skin with Mommy?” Hope babbled. “It is making you feel better?” Hope babbled. “You can sleep with Mommy sweetie. Mommy and Daddy will watch you sleep. When you wake up Mommy and Daddy will be right here when you need us.” She rubbed Hope’s back with a baby lotion made her little girl relax and Hope fell asleep. Killian carried in a tray of cinnamon hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies and put it on the table. “Hope is asleep, love?”  
“Yes, she just fell asleep. She just wants to be held and not crawl around, she is definitely not feeling well. Skin to skin is making her feel better. I do not care she is too big for skin to skin, it is helping her right now when she is having tummy pain.”  
“You are making her comfortable as possible and happy because you are holding her making her feel sick.”  
Killian got a blanket and wrapped it around his wife and daughter. “Thank you, I was getting cold.”  
“You looked, cold love. You are helping our little love the best way that a mother can, skin to skin contact. It is my job to make sure my loving caring wife is nice and warm when she is helping our little lass.”  
“We are missing something?”  
“What is that love?”  
“You.” Killian smiled at his love and she smiled back at him. He shared Emma’s blanket with her and he gently wrapped his arm around his wife. “Anything else?”  
“We have Hope’s diaper needs, Hope sleeping on me, snacks, a blanket for you and I to share. We have everything we need for the long rest of the night of no sleep.”  
“Aye, you and I are together and helping our little love when she needs both of us.”  
“That is right. I hate seeing our baby in pain.”  
“She has you and I love. We are going to help her when she needs us especially when she is sick. Hope has been through much worse already in her little life already.”  
“Yes, her injuries turn into surgery twice all because of my mom and brother’s fault.”  
“Even though Hope went through a hard time, we are there for her. We got to see who Hope is going to be when she is older a little fighter and survivor, just like the both of us.”  
“That is right, Hope is part you and I. She is a hero like the both of us, a little pirate princess a perfect mix of us.”  
“When she gets better, I know that Hope will have so much fun on our family vacation.”  
“Yes, we got to start planning in the morning.”  
“Aye, we can plan together.”  
“I told Henry that he will help us with planning our trip.”  
“Aye Henry is going to help us plan which works out great because I have a feeling our little love will keep us very busy tomorrow.”  
“That is very true.” She leans on her husband and falls asleep. Killian kisses his wife on the head. Hope woke up crying and Killian gets his daughter. “Little love, you need a diaper change?” Hope makes poop and cried more. He holds his daughter. “Hope, you are with Dada. I know your tummy is hurting you. Dada will change your diaper.” He puts Hope on the changing mat set up on the carpet and changes Hope into a clean diaper. Hope cries more. Killian holds his little love. “Hope, Daddy is here...daddy is here…” He bounces up and down his daughter and walked around the house. Killian sang Hope a few songs from his pirate days. Emma woke up hearing Hope crying and Killian walking Hope around the house.  
Emma stops in Killian’s pacing. “Killian, give me our daughter. She wants her Mommy.” Killian hands over Hope to his wife. “Hopey. Come to mommy baby girl.” Hope cried. “Yes. Hopey, Mommy is holding you, sweetie. You are alright. Mommy and Daddy are here. I know you aren’t feeling well..shh...shh…” Hope gripped her Mommy as she cried. “Mommy got you.” She gave Hope kisses while they were doing skin to skin. “You are alright...you give the best hugs, baby girl, yes you do. They are my Hopey hugs. We are going to snuggle until you feel better.”  
“Mommy.”  
“That is right baby girl, Mommy is hugging you. I am right here, Hope. Mommy got you. You are not alone, Hope.” She nuzzles her head over her daughter. “Are you hungry?” Emma nurses Hope. “Later, you and Henry are going to help Mommy and Daddy plan our family vacation. Would you like to help us?” Hope gripped her Mommy.  
“Love, I think that is a yes from our little love.” Once Hope was finished eating, she fell asleep. Emma kisses Hope on the head.“She is fast asleep.”  
“Aye, you did amazing love. I could not get her to stop crying. When she was with you she felt safe in her mother’s arms.”  
“She will always have me to make her feel safe. Always.”  
“She will have the both of us love.” Killian wrapped his arm around his wife and daughter. Hope wakes up a few hours later crying. Emma wakes up as the sun was rising with Hope and checks her daughter’s diaper. “You need another change, little buttercup.” Emma puts Hope on the changing mat. Hope makes more poop and puked on her. “Hope, Mommy knows you are sick, sweetie. You and I both need a bubble bath.” Emma holds her daughter on her chest and rubs her back. “You are with Mommy...when you are done, we can take a bubble bath together.” Killian wakes up hearing Emma with Hope. They just looked at each other knowing Hope needed Allison. “Love, I will call Allison,” Killian calls Allison. “Good morning, Allison.”  
“Hi, Killian.”  
“Aye, sorry to call you really early on a Saturday morning.” He watched Emma changes Hope’s diaper. “That is okay, Killian. What is going on?”  
“Emma and I been up all night with Hope. Hope has a really bad stomach ache, she is making a lot of poop and in pain when she makes poop. She also just vomited all over, Emma.”  
“Killian, I can bring my doctor bag with me, I was planning on coming over anyway. You both have no sleep?”  
“Aye, barely.”  
“I will be coming over soon.”  
“Thank you, Allison.” They ended their conversation. Emma was holding Hope back on her chest. “Allison is going to check on Hope when she comes over.”  
“I want to make sure everything is alright with our little girl. I know Hope is afraid of hospitals and having Allison coming here is better.”  
“Aye, I know love.”  
“Hope, your Auntie Allison is coming over to see if you are sick or not.” Hope gripped her Mommy. “Hope, Mommy is going to hold you the whole time. Auntie Allison will play with you later too.” Hope babbled. “I know you love your Auntie Allison so much. She will give you medicine to make you feel better.”  
“Mommy.”  
“You and I get to cuddle a lot.” Hope babbled. “Yes, you and I need a bubble bath.” Killian runs the bath for his two loves. “Love, I think this bubble bath will help with Hope.”  
“I think so too, it can relax her. I am going to join her bubble bath because I really need a bath too.” Killian takes Hope out of Emma’s arms and Hope began to cry.  
“Little love, Mommy needs to get ready for your mother and daughter bath time. I got your toys already in the bathtub ready for you to play with.” Hope stopped crying and listened to her Daddy. “That is right, my little pirate, you are going to have a bubble bath with your Mommy. I know the water will make you happy just like the ocean makes your Mommy and Daddy very happy.” Hope gripped her Daddy’s hook. “That is my little pirate princess.” Emma smiles and gets something from the cabinet. “My two pirates.” She kissed Killian on his cheek. “Hope, I got something to make our bath time more fun for you and me.”  
“Hope, your Mommy is up to something. Let’s see what she is up to?”  
Emma shows Hope a blue and green turtle bath bomb with different oils and with jelly. “Hope, look what special soap this is? A turtle!” Hope smiled. “That is right Hope, we are going to put this turtle in the bathtub and make our water change colors. Would you that be more fun?” Hope smiled.  
“Swan? A bath bomb?”  
“A bath bomb is in different shapes filled with oils, different smells and to make you relax. I got this the last time we were in New York with Hope and she helped me chose this turtle bath bomb. I save this special soap for an occasion to make Hope happy.”  
“Aye, I have a feeling Hope will like this bath bomb. I can drop it in while you and Hope get into the tub.” Emma takes Hope.  
“Hopey, bath time with Mommy.” She takes Hope in the tub with her and Killian puts the turtle bath bomb in the water. “Look, Hope the turtle is making our bubble bath green and blue.” Hope smiled.  
“Love, Hope likes the water changing colors, she is smiling.”  
Emma smiled. “ That is the first smile I have seen on her since she has been sick. I love making our baby girl happy.” She kisses Hope on the head who was splashing around.  
“Little love, are you enjoying your special bath time with your Mommy?” Hope babbled happily. “Killian, she is loving her time with her Daddy playing with her during bath time. Before you play more Hope, I got to get you clean first, my little duck.”  
“Love, I can help you clean her.” He gets a soft towel and washed Hope as she was splashing around and her Mommy was holding her on her lap. “Little love, you love getting Daddy wet.”  
“Dada.” Killian and Emma both smiled.  
“She is our little pirate.”  
“Aye, she is our little pirate and a little duckling.” Killian got Hope clean. “Love, I can hold Hope while you get yourself cleaned up.” He watched Hope as she sits up in the tub while she is playing with her bath toys with her Daddy as Emma got herself clean. “Mommy.”  
“I see you are playing with Dada.” Hope reached her arms out to her Mommy. Emma smiles.“Hopey, when I am clean I can hold you on my lap.” Hope began to cry. “Hope.” She reaches over and gets her daughter. Hope held onto her Mommy. “We can snuggle during our bath time together.”  
“Hope is not feeling good.”  
“I know, she just wants her Mommy and not play during bath time.”  
“Hope will get better soon, love. I have a feeling bath bomb will be Hope new favorite part of her bath time with her Mommy.”  
“Hope and I will be buying a lot of lush products on our vacation.” Hope babbled. “That is right, sweetie. We are going to have Mommy and Hope day in New York. Would you like that?” Hope placed her hand on her Mommy’s face.  
“Love, that is a yes from our little love.”  
Emma smiled at her little girl with so much joy even though Hope was sick, all she sees is happiness in her baby girl. She kisses Hope on the forehead. “She is looking forward to our Mommy and Hopey day in New York.”  
“She is loving her snuggle time in her bath time.”  
“Yes, she loves snuggling with her Mommy. Skin to skin in bath time is helping her feel better.”  
“Aye, our little lass is loving her special time with her Mommy.” Emma gave Hope kisses on her head as Hope was resting on her chest. “Are you comfy on me?” Hope babbled. “We can snuggle all day sweetie.”  
“Dada?”  
Emma and Killian looked at each other smiled. “Yes, Hopey. Dada can snuggle with us, too.” Hope fell asleep. “Killian, can you pass me a towel and help me dry her up?”  
“Aye, love.” Killian gets Hope dry.  
“Thank you.”  
“Your welcome, Love.”  
“It is getting cold and I do not want Hope to get more sick than she is already.” Killian gets Hope from Emma so she can dry herself off and change into comfy clothes. Emma got Hope a clean diaper and changed Hope into a clean diaper and lotioned her up, who was fast asleep. Killian drains the bathtub and returns to seeing Hope fast asleep on their bed.  
“Swan, your bath time with our little love tired her out.”  
“Hope is fast asleep. I am just hoping that she feels better soon. I think the turtle bath bomb made her sleepy. She was up all night anyway in pain.” She lets Hope rest on her chest. Killian kisses Emma on the head. “She has you love, her amazing Mommy who is taking such good care for her when she needs you the most. She knows that her Mommy is going to be holding her and giving her so much love when she is sick.”  
“That is my job as her Mommy. I am going to be there for her when she needs me, I always will. You and I are going, to be honest with her always.”  
“Aye, that is right love.”  
“She has you and me. I saw how much fun she had with you during bath time and how she listened to you before bath time. Hope loves you so much, Killian.”  
“I am her dada and the both of us so much. We are team Swan-Jones.”  
“Yes, we are team Swan-Jones.” They kiss and go back to the living room and snuggle together.  
Emma looked around the living room with so many dirty diapers. “Something tells me that we are going to need more diapers and baby wipes.”  
“Aye, I can go buy them later, knowing how much we used during the night.”  
Killian kisses Hope on the head. “She is going to be alright love.”  
“I know Hope has been through worse. I just do not like seeing our little girl unhappy and sick.”  
“Aye, me too love. Hope is going to get better soon.” He kisses Emma on the head and she fell asleep in her husband’s arms. Henry wakes up knowing his parents and sister had a long night. He enters the living room seeing his Mom and sister sleeping on their Dad and scattered dirty diapers all over the living room. “Whoa… Dad, what happened in here?”  
“Lad, your sister had a rough night. Hope is having a bad tummy ache all night. She only wants your Mom to hold her and in a lot of pain when she makes poop. She also vomited all over your Mom, they had a special Mommy and Hope bath time at 6:30 am, using a turtle bath bomb to help cheer Hope up and calm the lasses down from a long night of no sleep.”  
“Did you call Aunt Allison and told her that Hope was sick?”  
“Aye, I did. She is coming over soon to check up on your sister. Are you doing anything today?”  
“Not that I know of. Why?”  
“I need your help.”  
“I can watch Hope.”  
Killian smiled. “We most likely need you to watch Hope later on today. Can you go to the grocery store for me?”  
“Sure, what do you need me to buy?”  
“Two large packs of diapers, three packs of baby wipes, and baby powder.”  
“I can go buy them now.”  
“Thank you, Henry.” He gives him the money.  
“Your welcome. I know Hope gave you and Mom a long night.”  
“Aye, your sister did.”  
“She has both of you and Mom with her.”  
“Aye, she has the both of us. Later, we all are going to plan our vacation.”  
“I cannot wait. Anything else you need from the store?”  
“I think that is all lad. Thank you.”  
“Your welcome. I will be back.” He kisses Hope on the head. “I love you, baby sister. You and I can read later.” Henry leaves to the store. Killian enjoyed the quiet of his two loves sleeping on him, and he loves cuddling with his wife playing with her hair. A little while later, Hope had another poop explosion on her Mommy and Hope began to cry. Emma woke up to the smell of poop and Hope crying and sees the poop on her. “Hope, Mommy isn’t mad that you pooped on me. I know that you aren’t feeling well.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Don’t cry, Hope. I can never be mad at you sweetie.”  
“Love, I can change her.”  
“Your turn with our little stinker.” She kisses Hope on the head. “I really need a shower.”  
Killian takes Hope from his wife. “Love, I can change her.” He holds Hope on his chest. “Little love, do not cry, Mommy is not mad at you little love. She can never be mad at you. After I change you, would you like a pirate story? Will that makes you happy little love?” Hope gripped her Daddy and Killian kissed Hope on the head. Emma smiles seeing Killian calming down their little girl. Emma takes a long needed shower to clean off the poop also to relax from the long night she had with Hope even though she took a bubble bath with Hope an hour ago. She is hoping Hope is not too sick, she hates when Hope is sick.  
Henry went to the grocery store by walking through town. It was still early in the morning, so the town was quiet. Henry found the diapers, baby wipes, baby powder that his sister needs. He also found hot chocolate packs and snacks for his family to use. On his way back home, he walked through town. He bumps into his Grandmother in front of Granny’s. “Henry.” He just ignores her and kept on walking. “Henry!” Henry turns around and looks at her mad. “Henry, I am so sorry for yelling at you. I was mad at your Mom for fighting with me.”  
“My mom was right and you were wrong.” Allison was inside of Granny’s buying breakfast for herself and Henry’s family. She sees Snow White with Henry knowing that Henry is still mad at her and wants to prevent another family fight and heads to her nephew and Snow White. “Henry is everything okay?”  
Henry looked relieved seeing his Aunt. “Hi, Aunt Allison.”  
“Henry, I am heading to your house. I can drive you there.”  
“Thank you, Aunt Allison. Can I carry your bags?”  
Allison smiles. “Henry, I see you got your hands full. I am good. My car is across the street.”  
“Henry, I am sorry.”  
“Snow White, concentrate on your son to get his darkness under control then you can concentrate getting your trust to your daughter and her family.” Allison put her arm around her nephew’s shoulder. “ Come, Henry.” Henry crosses the street with his aunt. Allison drove her nephew to his house. “Thank you, Aunt Allison, for getting me out of that conversation. I did not want to talk to her, I am still mad at her for all she had done lately.”  
“I knew you did not want to talk to her after what she has done to you yesterday at school.”  
“Yes, she embarrassed me in front of the entire school, in denial that Leo hurt Hope and fighting with my Mom.”  
“Henry, I witnessed Leo hurting Hope, all of them. I am Hope’s doctor, it is part of my job to report child abuse to social workers that Leo abused Hope and his school reported him to social workers too. I was tired of seeing your grandma fighting with all of you.”  
“Thank you for being in our family when my grandma or any other family member is causing trouble.”  
“Your welcome, Henry. Let’s go to your house to check on your sister. I heard she gave your parents a long night.”  
“Yes, Hope did give my parents a long night. I saw them in the living room, Mom and Hope were sleeping on the couch with dirty diapers were scattered all over the floor.” Allison parked her car in front of the Swan-Jones house. Henry carried his grocery bags inside, hearing Hope crying. “Dad, Mom I am back.” Henry and Allison see his Dad with Hope. “I also brought Aunt Allison with me.”  
“Hope, Henry is back from the store and he brought Auntie Allison home with him, little love. Allison, Hope has been sick all night.”  
“I bumped into Henry in town and gave him a lift home. I also have breakfast for you all.” She takes Hope from Killian.  
“Thank you, Allison.”  
“Your welcome. Hi, Hope. I heard you are not feeling well. I am going to check on you, okay?” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Dad, where is Mom?”  
“Hope had another poop explosion which landed all over on your Mom. She needed a shower.”  
“Didn’t she just took a bath bomb bubble bath with Hope?”  
“Aye, that she did. She needed another shower badly.”  
“I brought all of Hope diaper needs from the store and cinnamon hot cocoa. I have a feeling Mom will need this all weekend.”  
“Aye, thank you, lad. We all will need it.” Henry went upstairs and put up all of Hope’s diaper needs in her room. Emma was dressed in leggings and a long tee shirt. “Hi, Henry.”  
“Hi, Mom. I went to the store for Dad. I brought Hope diapers, a lot of baby wipes, baby powder and cinnamon hot chocolate for you. I know that is your favorite drink and mine too.”  
“Thank you, Henry.” She hugs her son. “I know you and I are going to drink all of cinnamon hot chocolate all weekend.”  
“If you need a break, I can watch Hope for you.”  
“Your sister does not want to be held by anyone else but me.”  
“I can watch her in the same room as you while you take a nap.”  
Emma smiles, “I know Hope will be happy being with you and me. You will make Hope very happy.”  
“I will, Mom. I do not like it when Hope is sad. Aunt Allison drove me home from town, we bumped into each other.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Yes, she is with Hope and Dad downstairs.” They go downstairs, Allison was holding Hope who was not crying at the moment.  
“Hi, Allison. I see Hope is happy to see you.”  
“Hi, Emma. I just got Hope to stop crying. Your little girl loves her auntie.” Hope babbled. “Yes, little niece, you are enjoying being held by me.”  
“She looks happier with you, all night she was crying in pain.”  
“Hope knows that I am going to make her feel better, right Hope?” Hope grabbed Allison’s hair.  
“Hopey, let go of your Auntie Allison’s hair.” Emma got Hope’s hand of Allison’s hair. Hope fussed. “Hope.” Emma sat on the couch and puts Hope on her lap, as Killian and Henry moved around to give the lasses space for Hope’s examination. “Hopey, Auntie Allison is going to play with you after she examines you, okay? We need to know why your tummy is in so much pain.” She kisses Hope on the head and lies Hope on the couch. Allison sat nearby Emma and Hope. “Hope, I am going to see why your tummy hurts you, that is all I am doing Hope. No hospital and no needles.” Hope reached out to her Mommy and she lets Hope hold her finger.  
“Hope, I am right here sweetie. Mommy is staying right next to you. Auntie Allison is not going to hurt you with needles.”  
Allison put gloves on and examines Hope’s organs in her by pressing on her belly, feeling if they were normal. “Interesting?”  
“Allison? What do you mean interesting?”  
“Her large intestine is a little bigger than normal.” She pressed on the organ more. Hope began to cry.  
“It is okay, baby girl. Auntie Allison needs to know why you are in pain.” She rubs Hope’s head.  
“How is her poop? Watery?”  
“Yes, watery.” Allison can feel the poop.  
“Hope has a bowel blockage, meaning something can cause her organ to have a blockage or she is constipated. For now, she needs medicines Pedialyte for her hydration and prune juice.” Hope began to cry. Emma gets Hope from the couch. “Hopey, Mommy got you. I know your tummy hurts.” She rubs Hope’s back and Hope hugged her Mommy. “You give me the best hugs baby girl.”  
“Besides the Pedialyte and prune juice, Hope will need to only breastfeed not puree foods for a few days until her tummy is all better. Also, you can both try heating pads on her tummy so she won’t be in too much pain.”  
“Love, I can go to the store now to get Hope her medicine, prune juice, and a heating pad.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Your welcome, love.” They kiss. “Hope, you will be better soon, little love.” He kisses Hope on the head and leaves the house.  
“Allison, how long will Hope be in pain?”  
“A few days depends on her bowel blockage. I know Hope has all three of you to take care of her she will be better in a few days. You can both call me if something happens if her bowel blockage gets worst or any questions. You can call me at any time. ” Henry returns with his storybook and Hope’s Pluto dolls. “Hope, look who I have.” He shows Hope her big Pluto doll. Hope began to cry.  
“Hopey. Henry was trying to make you feel better by making you happy.” She bounces Hope up and down. “Henry, I know that you are only making Hope happy.”  
“Mom, I understand. Hope is not feeling well and she is in a lot of pain and she just wants you.” He kisses Hope on the cheek. “Hope, I love you so much, little sis. When you are in less pain we can read or play together.” Hope gripped on their Mom.  
“Mommy.”  
“You are with Mommy little sis. Our Mommy is the best.” He rubs Hope’s cheek.  
“Henry, you can play with Hope later when she is not too much pain.” Hope cried louder. “Hopey, you and I are going to snuggle in your room. Mommy and Hopey time.” Emma takes Hope up to her room and got Hope to snuggle on her in the rocking chair. “Hope Mommy got you, sweetie….do not cry...shh..shh...you are with Mommy sweetie...I know you are in pain. Daddy will be home soon with your medicine to help you feel better very soon. Until you get better, we can do a lot of snuggling okay?” Hope stopped crying and continued to hug her Mommy knowing her Mommy will do anything for her and be there for her. “I will always be there for you, Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head and hugs her daughter as she rocked her in the chair. After a while of rocking Hope, she finally fell asleep. “I love you, Hope.”  
Killian got what Hope needed from the drugstore. As he walked to his car, he heard his name being called, “Killian.” He sees his mother in law.  
“Hi, Snow White.”  
“Hi, Killian. I saw Henry in town earlier.”  
“Aye, he was doing errands for me. I have to go, Snow White.”  
“Killian, how is Emma? When I am not around.”  
“Emma is happy with Henry and Hope and me.” He gets a phone call. “Henry?”  
“Hi, Dad. Hope needs her medicine. Hope is in pain.”  
“Henry, I am on the way home, lad.” He ends his phone conversation with his son. “Snow White, I really have to go home.”  
“Killian, I miss my daughter. I want to be in her life again but whenever I see her we are in fights.”  
“Emma does not trust you.”  
“We have our opinions on Leo. I still think he is a good boy.”  
“That is why Emma doesn’t trust you. You are going to let your son continue hurting children and your granddaughter?! He likes hurting for fun!”  
“He will learn not to hurt for fun.”  
“Aye, how so? Are you going to get the help he needs?”  
“We are. He still likes hurting for fun.”  
“Aye, you heard yesterday that she does not trust you with our daughter.”  
“Yes, I..I heard her loud and clear.”  
“Good, for now just do not talk to Emma because she does not want to talk to you. Every time, she talks to you she is just more stress and wife does not need to be more stress from you. I have to go.”  
“Killian, I want to be in my daughter’s life again.”  
“Just give Emma the space she needs and get Leo’s help he needs. The sooner Leo learns not to hurt people, the sooner you get the help that Leo needs the sooner you get Emma’s trust back, which will take a long time for her to trust you again. I have to go.” Killian put his drugstore bag in the car and drove home. He returns home to his family, the house was quiet. Allison and Henry were talking in the living room and eating breakfast. “Hi, Dad.”  
“Hi, Henry. I saw your grandmother, she told me that you saw her this morning.”  
“Yes, I am still mad at her and Aunt Allison got me in time before another fight happened.”  
“Aye, I told her that to get Leo’s help that he needs and it will take a long time for your Mom to trust her again. Allison, are these the right medicines and prune juice for Hope?” Allison looks at the bag. “Yes, Killian. They are the right medicine and prune juice for Hope. Your wife and daughter are upstairs.” Killian goes upstairs to see his wife and daughter snuggling together in Hope’s room. He smiles at the site of mother and daughter together. Killian kisses Emma on the head.“Killian, you are back."  
“Yes, I am. How is our little love?”  
“Hope is finally taking a nap. She was crying so much. All Hope wanted to do is be with me.”  
“She looks really comfy on you.”  
“Yes, Hope loves sleeping on her Mommy. I love my Hope hugs.”  
“When she wakes up, we can give her her medicine.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Allison brought us breakfast.”  
“I will eat later…” Killian goes downstairs to get Emma her breakfast and returns to his wife. “Love, you need to eat.”  
“But Hope…”  
“Aye, you need to eat love. Hope needs your milk later when she is hungry and you need to eat so you won’t faint. You need to eat so you feed our little love.”  
“If I move, Hope will wake up.” Killian gets an idea. He takes Emma’s grilled cheese and puts it nearby her mouth.  
“Really?”  
“You have to eat love. I do not want you to be faint.” Emma eats her sandwich, Killian was feeding his wife because she is tired and Hope is sleeping on her and she needed to eat before she faints from exhaustion and not eating. Killian's hand fed her sandwich to her. “Thank you.”  
“You are welcome, love. I know you are exhausted and hungry, and you are just being an amazing Mommy to our little love.”  
“I have you on my side, helping me.”  
“That is right love. I am your side.  
“Always?”  
“Always.” They kiss. Hope woke up seeing her parents kissing.  
“Hi, Hope. Did you have a good nap?” Hope babbled. ‘Daddy brought home your medicine to make your tummy feel better.”  
“Aye, I will get a spoon, I will be right back.” Killian returns with a spoon and Emma put a bib on Hope who makes more poop and began to cry. “Killian.”  
“I know love, Hope needs her medicine.” Killian gets the prune juice ready. “Hope, the Jolly Roger needs a place to land.” Hope cried more.  
“Sweetie, you need to eat your medicine to make your tummy not hurt.”  
“Hope, open up the Jolly Roger needs a place to land, little pirate.” Hope opens her mouth and ate most of her prune juice. Hope had a disgusted face. “Swan, I do not think Hope likes the taste of prune juice.” They looked at Hope and giggled. Hope whimpered.  
“Hope, Mommy will feed you to make the awful taste go away.” Emma nurses Hope. “After I nurse her you can give her Pedialyte.”  
“Aye, I will give her her medicine.”  
“Thank you for helping me with Hope.”  
Killian wrapped his arm around his wife and daughter. “I am her daddy, I hate seeing our little love in pain and sick. I want to make Hope, not in much pain and happy as you do love.”  
“You are an amazing Daddy to both of our children.”  
“Aye, I have you on my side as their amazing Mommy.”  
“You fed me and not leaving my side with Hope...Why?”  
“Why? What swan?”  
“Never mind.”  
“Emma, tell me what is on your mind love?” Hope finished being nursed. Killian burps Hope. “Love, I can change her.”  
“That will be great, she really needs a change.” Hope makes more poop when Killian puts Hope on the changing table. “Little love, I will change you when you finished. After Daddy will give you one more medicine.” Hope babbled. “The prune juice will help you even though it is yucky little love. It will make your tummy feel better.”  
“No.” Emma and Killian were surprised to hear Hope saying no. Emma goes to her daughter.  
“Little love, are you saying no?” Hope babbled.  
“Hope, did you say no sweetie?”  
“Aye, she did.”  
“I have a feeling that we will be hearing Hope saying no more often.” She let Hope hold her finger. “Hope, do you like prune juice?”  
“No.”  
“She said it again love!”  
Emma giggled. “You love saying no, no.” She kisses Hope’s belly and makes her laugh. “Yes, is going to be her fourth word.” Killian changes Hope’s diaper.  
“You are all clean little pirate. One more medicine.”  
“Mommy.” Emma takes Hope from the changing table and sits Hope on her lap on the rocking chair. “One more medicine. Later you can help Mommy and Daddy plan our family vacation.” Hope babbled.  
“Love, that is a yes from our little love.”  
“I have a feeling that will be her next word.” Killian gets Hope’s Pedialyte on a spoon, and made waves with the spoon, “Hope the Jolly Roger needs a place to land.” Hope ate her medicine. “Hope, you ate your medicine, good Daddy’s little pirate.” He wiped off the extra medicine off of Hope’s lips using her bib. Emma nurses Hope. “Killian, she loves her special game with her Daddy. Thank you for helping me with her, I do not know how single parents do this on their own.”  
Killian knew something was wrong with Emma. He wrapped his arm around his love “Love, I know something is on your mind. Can you please tell me what is wrong love?” He rubbed his wife’s shoulder. “I am not going to judge you, you know that. I am always on your side. I know you are not alright, love. You are my wife and I know when you are not yourself.” Hope stopped eating.  
“Baby, are you full?” Emma burps Hope.  
Killian takes Hope from Emma, “Little love, it is nap time.” Killian puts Hope in her crib and she began to cry.  
Henry comes up to check on his sister. “Mom, Dad how is Hope?”  
“We just fed her medicine and prune juice. Your sister does not like prune juice.”  
“Can I watch her? Aunt Allison is downstairs.”  
“She does not want to take a nap.”  
“I can make sure Hope take a nap.” Henry takes Hope out of her crib. “Hope, you want to spend time with me and Auntie Allison?”  
“No.”  
“Hope, what did you just say?”  
“No.”  
“Mom, Dad.”  
“We know, kid. We told her about prune juice and she said no.”  
“Hope, you can play with me downstairs. No prune juice.” Hope babbled and reached out to their Mommy. “Hope, Mommy needs a break. We need Henry and Hope time.”  
“Mommy.” Hope began to cry.  
“Henry, your sister wants me.” She takes Hope from her son. “Hope, you can play with Henry for a little while. Henry wants to spend time with his favorite sister, that is you. Later, you and I can snuggle day.” Hope gripped her Mommy. “You can be with Mommy. Killian, she definitely takes after me.”  
“Aye, Hope takes after you.”  
Henry noticed that his Mom was not herself. “Mom, are you okay?”  
“I am just tired, that is all. Hope kept me up all night.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, Henry. When Hope medicine kicks in, I know Hope will play with you later.” Henry hugs his Mom. “I love you, Mom.”  
“I love you too, Henry.” Hope fussed. “Hope, you need a nap?”  
“No.”  
Emma acts surprise, “No!” She gave Hope kisses on her cheeks. “You are going to be napping on Mommy and Daddy’s bed, little pirate.” Emma takes Hope to their room.  
“Dad, is Mom okay?”  
“Henry, I know something is wrong with your Mom. I am going to listen to your Mom to talk to me whatever is the matter with her.”  
“I want to know.”  
“Lad, I will tell you.”  
“I know, she will tell you what is wrong with her. She always tells you everything.”  
Emma returns to Hope’s room. “Henry, I just got Hope down for a nap in our room. Can you watch her?”  
“Sure. I won’t wake her up.” Henry hugs his Mom. “Mom, if something is wrong you will tell me right?”  
“Yes, Henry.” She kisses her son on the head. “I am alright. I am just really tired.”  
“I know you are not yourself. You can tell me anything like you always do.”  
“I know, I can tell you and your Dad anything. For now, please watch your sister.”  
“I will.” Henry goes to his parents' room and sits on the bed near his sister who was sleeping in the middle of their parents' bed with baby rails.  
“Love, let’s go for a walk.”  
“I do need some fresh air.” Emma puts her red jacket on. Killian and Emma see Allison downstairs.  
“Emma, how is Hope?”  
“We gave her Pedialyte and prune juice, Hope did not like prune juice. She is napping in our room. Can you watch Henry and Hope?”  
“Sure, I can. Are you okay?”  
Emma holds her husband’s hook. “Yes, I just need to talk to Killian.”  
“I can watch the kids for you, I am Hope’s pediatrician.” Emma hugs her best friend.  
“Thank you, after all of Hope’s surgeries, recovery and my feud with my Mom. You are on our side...thank you.”  
“Emma, you are my best friend and sister, I always help my family especially when I know my family members are right.” Emma hugs her again.  
“We won’t be too long.”  
“Take your time.”  
“Henry is with Hope in our room.” Killian and Emma leave their house. Killian wrapped his arm around his wife and they walk to their special spot.  
“Emma, now that we are alone, love. Can you please tell me what is wrong?” Emma looked directly into Killian’s ocean blue caring concerned for her and he will help her no matter what and can tell him anything.  
“I...You...you are my everything. I can lean on you and tell you anything...what do I deserve to have you in my life? I am not perfect…”  
“Emma, I love you for who you are. You changed me for the better. I fell in love you with when we first laid eyes on each other in the Enchanted Forest before we knew each other...you are perfect to me love. You are perfect for the way you are then and now. You changed me for the better love. Now we have our family, you are my beautiful strong brave wife and you are an amazing Mommy to Henry and Hope.”  
“I do not get…”  
“What Emma? What you do not get?”  
“How I have you on my side...I used to have no one at all until Henry found me and changed my life. When he brought me here, I was walled up and I found my parents. I could not be open up to them as quick as I was open to you...I only opened up to Henry. When I met you….you broke my walls...I...I feel like this is all just a dream being married to you, having Henry and having Hope at home altogether. I just feel if I do not fight for our family...I will lose everything…”  
Killian hugs his wife. “Love, you are not going to lose me ever again. Zeus sent me down here to get back to you for helping you to defeat Hades. Zeus knows that you and I have true love and we are going to be together for a very very long time. I am not going anywhere.”  
“How do I deserve you?”  
“Emma, you are a very kind caring, brave selfless woman who had a very awful upbringing alone and in that bloody awful foster system where you did not deserve to be abused by those awful bloody people. You survived and did not do drugs and you were just a good person who got caught up with Neal who was an asshole to you. You have Henry and Hope and they love you so much. You are their amazing Mommy. I am so grateful every day for having you in my life who changed me to be a good person and we have our children who love you and they will always have you their Mommy.” Emma began to cry and hugs her Killian. He just hugs her back and rubs her back as she cried into him. “You are amazing human being love. You are my everything for who you are and you surprise me every day. In my eyes Emma, you are perfect for who you are. What is making you think that I do not deserve you?”  
“Everything with this family feud, you are on my side. You are caring and supporting me and fighting for me...how do I deserve you?”  
“Emma look at me.” Emma looks right into Killian deep ocean blue eyes. “You are my wife, the mother of our children and my best friend. I love you so much. I will always be on your side because you always are brave and sticking up for others. I am your husband and I hate to see when my wife in any danger or in a fight, I want to be on your side when you need me no matter what happens, I always protect my loved ones my family, especially you, Emma.”  
“You were on my side always. You are the only one that I can count on with Hope. Henry and Allison, I trust watching Hope. I am not nervous leaving her with them but…” He rubs his wife’s hands. “Love, you can tell me.”  
“I do not trust with my Mom with Hope!! I do not trust my Mom with our little girl. What type of daughter I am not trusting my Mom!”  
“Emma, you do not trust your mother because she got Hope inured and Hope needed surgeries to recover from that serious injury.” Emma tears up.  
“ I am afraid that if I let her watch Hope she will bring Leo over and he will hurt our daughter and he will kill her this time! I am afraid that my dream that I had of Leo hurting Hope will come true! That if I do not protect and fight for my daughter, my mom will bring Leo will hurt Hope and she will be injured or dead. I am not losing our baby girl. I am not going to lose our daughter and have our family destroyed.” Killian held her but she shrugged his hug and looked him in the eyes. “All of my life I have had broken families. I do not want our family to be broken. I lost you once and it was beyond awful, the worse feeling I ever had. I knew I could not move on without you even though I promised you to move on. When you come back to life, I knew you were not going to go anywhere...With Hope almost losing her and not trusting my brother and my mom...I am afraid that we are going to lose our baby girl and not get her back...that we will lose her forever and our family will be broken like all of the families that I had in the system...I am not going to lose our family. I am going to fight for our family until this feud ends.” By the end of her sentence, she was hyperventilating. Killian wrapped her in his arms and rubbed her back as she cried.  
“Emma, I am your side. I do not want our family to be broken. I promised myself when I got married to you that our family will be together and not broken and I am going to be on your side fighting for our family. Our family is never going to be broken, I promise you that, love. You have me on your side. Leo is not going to hurt Hope. Hope has her Daddy, Henry and her Mommy to protect her and make sure Leo does not hurt Hope ever again. I promise you, love, that our family that we created is not going to be broken. I have broken up families in my revenge days since I met you I changed for the better, to keep families together. I know you do not trust your Mom. I saw your face when you saw her yesterday, wall closing on your heart. It is my job to make sure you do not get hurt and to keep your walls down. I promise you, Emma, that we are not going to lose our little love. Our family is not going to be broken, Hope has all of us to protect her.”  
“Hope has all of us to protect her.”  
“Yes, love. She has Henry, Allison, you and I to protect her. She is not going anywhere, love. She is going to be with us. Leo is not allowed in our house and your Mom…”  
“I do not trust my Mom…”  
“I know, love. I understand why love. Your Mom knows that Leo is not allowed in our house…”  
“After yesterday’s fight, I lost my trust in her fully. That when I got thinking that I have you…”  
“You are my true love and I will always be on your side. I love how you are fighting for our children and you are my brave strong wife. It is my job to protect you and our children. Our family is not to be broken, love. Our family will never be broken love, not on my watch.” Emma hugs Killian, she felt relieved that she has him in her life and someone her side no matter what. “You are not alone, Emma. You have me, you are never going to be alone with our children who love you so much as I do, love.” Emma cries into Killian. Killian hugs his wife.  
“I love you so much, Killian.”  
“I love you so much, Emma. You can always come to talk to me love.”  
“With everything that has been going on with Hope, I needed to talk to you. I love Hope but with no sleep and you are helping me with Hope last night...it just reminds me how lucky that I am to have you every step of the way as parents.”  
“Swan, we are team Swan-Jones, we work together as parents to make sure our children get what they need and to help them especially when they are sick.”  
“I do not like when Hope is sick.”  
“I know, love. Me too. She is very lucky that she has you and me to care for her when she is sick.”  
“Yes, I love my extra Hope time.”  
“I see how much Hope loves, her extra time with her Mommy.”  
“She loves her extra time with her Daddy too.”  
“Aye, she loves the extra time with the both of us, her Mommy and her Daddy.”  
“Team Swan-Jones?”  
Killian smiles. “Aye, team Swan-Jones.” They kiss.  
They heard a huge splash, a ship popped out of the ocean from a portal. “Bloody hell.”  
“Killian, that is Prince Eric’s ship.” Prince Eric’s ship landed nearby them.  
“Help!! I need help!!”  
“Killian, something is wrong!” They rushed onto the ship.  
“Prince Eric, it is Emma and Killian. What is the problem?”  
“It is Ariel, she is in labor.”  
“Eric, we need to get Ariel to the hospital right now. Where is she?”  
“In my captain quarters.”  
“Killian, get our car. We are driving them to the hospital.” Killian rushes to their house to get their car. Emma rushes to Ariel who was having contracts. “Ariel, I am here.”  
“Emma!” Emma holds Ariel’s hands as she was having a contraction. “You are here...”  
“Yes, I am. Killian and I were at the docks, and we saw your ship. He is getting our car so we can drive you and Eric the hospital.”  
“I am afraid.”  
“You have Eric at your side. You are going to do great. When you get a contract to take deep slow breaths, that will help with the pain.” Eric rushes in.  
“Ariel, Killian is here.” Emma and Eric lead Ariel off the ship, and Killian opened the door for Ariel.  
“Hi, Killian.”  
“Hello, Ariel. You and Eric can sit in the back. Emma and I will get you to the hospital.”  
“Thank you..” Ariel holds her baby belly and her water breaks.  
“Killian, we have to get them to the hospital now.” Killian drives them to the hospital. “Ariel, take slow deep breaths while you are having a contraction. I know it hurts just breathe through the pain. We are almost there.”  
“Love, I called Allison and told her what happened. She is going to watch Hope and Henry.”  
“How is Hope?”  
“The medicine is working and Henry is playing with her.” They reached the hospital.  
“Killian, I am going to be with them, Ariel will need my help to understand how the hospital works and how labor is.”  
“Aye, I will be nearby.” Killian gets a wheelchair and Eric pushes Ariel in the wheelchair.  
“Swan.” He holds his wife’s hand and they kiss. “You are being a strong brave wife.”  
“I am just helping Ariel.”  
“Love, you are being a true friend and that is my beautiful caring wife.”  
Emma smiles. “I will see you later.” They kiss. Emma catches up to Ariel and Eric.  
Killian head to the waiting room, he sees Henry, Hope, and Allison. “Hope, we are with Daddy, little sis.”  
“Lad, what are you doing here?”  
“Hope is still not feeling well and she missed you and Mom so we decided to come here.”  
Killian takes Hope from Henry. “Hi, little love. You are with Daddy. I missed you so much when Mommy and Daddy had to talk in our special spot. Mommy is being sheriff now and a being good friend making sure our good friend Ariel is alright having her baby in the hospital. ” Hope hugged her Daddy.  
“Killian, how is Emma?”  
“We had a long talk.”  
“Dad, is Mom alright?”  
“I will tell you both at the same time.” Killian sits down with Hope who fell asleep in her Daddy’s arms. “Emma had a nightmare last night about Henry and Hope being in danger and no matter what she did, she couldn’t get to you both in time...then this morning, Emma thought back to her big fight with your grandma. Henry, it was a bad fight. Your Mom told her, well screaming at her that she doesn’t trust her with Hope because she is afraid your grandma would bring Leo if she watches Hope and Leo will hurt Hope or worst..” He looks down at his sleeping daughter. “Or Leo ends up killing her.”  
“Dad, Leo is not going to be anywhere near Hope. Hope is not going to get hurt from Leo again.”  
“I know, lad. Hope has your Mom, you and me to protect her. I told your Mom that, she knows but she is just worried. She doesn't want her family to be broken.”  
“Dad, I know Mom went through that horrible foster system. I know she is afraid that she will lose us but she sacrificed herself many times for this town, I just know Mom is not to lose us.”  
“That what I told her lad. She is not going to lose any of us.”  
“Henry, your Mom is not going to lose all of you. From what your Mom told me, she is a fighter and I saw it a few times, she loves you both so much. She is not going to lose her family.”  
“Aye, exactly Allison. She tells me that you are in our family, which you are. She only trusts you, Henry and I with Hope.”  
“I understand why.”  
“Aye, she is an overprotective Mommy.” Hope wakes up and makes poop. “Little love, do you need a diaper change?” Hope babbled. “Aye, I will change you.” Henry hands him the diaper bag and Killian goes to the bathroom to change Hope’s diaper.  
Emma helped Ariel get signed in on the labor and delivery floor since they are from a different realm, Emma got her doctor, Dr. Claire to deliver Prince Eric and Ariel’s child. Ariel was all wired up and on monitors with Eric on her side in the labor and delivery room. Emma brought in ice chips. “Hi, I brought in ice chips.”  
“What are they used for?”  
“For you to melt on since you cannot drink any liquid during labor.” Ariel gives her a look. “It is the rules, I do not know the reason.” She hands Ariel the ice chips. “I know you are in a lot of pain now when your baby comes, it will be worth it. I have my doctor, Dr.Claire, who will help you and explain to you what your about to do. You are going to be afraid but you in good hands with her. When your baby comes it will be worth it. Do you know what you are having?”  
“No, we do not have the type of magic in our realm to know about the gender. It is going to be a surprise.” Ariel has another contraction. After her contraction, “How is your baby girl?”  
Emma smiles, every time when she loves to talk about Hope. “Hope is our baby girl. She is almost ten months old. She is crawling around and she loves being with me, her Daddy and Henry.”  
“Killian loves Hope?”  
“He is over the moon, he really loves Hope. Hope has her hand around his hook. Hope loves the ocean and loves being with me. He loves spoiling our little girl.” They both chuckled.  
“Killian, really has changed since he met you?”  
“Yes, he fell in love with me and he changed for the better.” Ariel gets another contraction.  
“This hurts so much.”  
“Ariel, hold my hand. Our baby is coming soon.” Eric rubs his wife’s back.  
Emma gets a call from her Dad. “Eric…”  
“Emma, you got us here. I got it everything from here.”  
Emma leaves the room and answers her phone call. “Hi, Dad.”  
“Hi, Emma. I got a call from Henry that Prince Eric’s ship is in our docks.”  
“Yes, Killian and I were at the docks when their ship popped out of a portal from the ocean. We heard Eric calling for help, Ariel was in labor.”  
Charming smiled.“Ah, they are having a baby.”  
Emma smiled.“Yes, they are, Dad. We drove them to the hospital. I helped Ariel understand everything that was going to happen to her and got my doctor to deliver their baby.”  
“That is good to know. I told Belle already that they arrived and she is going to visit them later.”  
“That is great. Killian and I did not expect to work today and we were at the right place at the right time.”  
“How is Hope?”  
“Hope has a bowel blockage, so Killian and I were up all night with her. Allison came over and gave us medicine that she needs.” Emma hears a crash. “Dad?”  
“Leo broke something. I will talk to you later.”  
“Bye, Dad.” They ended their phone conversation. Emma went to find Killian in the waiting room seeing Killian holding Hope with Allison and Henry. Emma sits down with her family.“Henry.”  
“Mom.” He hugs his Mom. “We wanted to come and Hope really missed you and Dad.”  
Allison approaches. “Hi, Emma. I heard from Killian that Ariel, the little mermaid is having a baby?”  
“Yes, that is right. We saw their ship coming through a portal and we got to them just in time. Killian drove us to the hospital and I helped Ariel understand how labor is and how the hospital works in this realm.”  
“Aye, in their realm or in other realms there are no hospitals. Swan, Hope wants her Mommy.” Emma takes Hope into her arms. Killian sits next to his wife. “Hi, baby. Did you have fun with Henry and Auntie Allison?” Hope hugged her Mommy. “You and I can snuggle for the rest of the day. Mommy and Daddy had to be sheriff to help Ariel and her husband. Ariel is having a baby, their baby is going to be a new friend for you to play with.”  
“Emma, Hope medicines are working. Let’s just say, Henry how do we put his?”  
“I can say it, Aunt Allison. Mom, Hope was being a mini you?”  
“Kid, how so?”  
“She kept crying and calling out for you. She was being stubborn.”  
“Your sister definitely takes after me. I am sure Hope had fun with you. Allison, is Hope’s medicine working?”  
“Yes, it is Emma. Hope was being stubborn when she kept saying no to us feeding her prune juice.”  
Killian and Emma both laughed “Hope is definitely my daughter.” Hope was fast asleep.  
“I changed her into a onesie and fed her medicine right before we came. I also packed her medicine just in case you are here for a while.”  
“Thank you for watching Hope and Henry. I know Hope gave you a rough time with her being sick.”  
“It was no problem. Henry and I talked a lot and gave me an art lesson when Hope was napping.”  
“Mom, Aunt Allison is improving.”  
“I have a great art teacher.” Hope wakes up fussing.  
“Sweetie, are you hungry?” Killian hands Emma the cover and she nurses Hope. After Hope nursed for a long time. “Emma, I have to go home.”  
“Allison, thank you for coming by to check on Hope and for watching her and Henry.”  
“You are welcome.” She picks up Hope. “Hope, when you are better we are going to have girl talk at my house, with you, Mommy and me.” Hope babbled and Allison kisses Hope on the head. She hands Hope back to Emma. Henry hugs his aunt. “Allison, I had fun with you today.”  
“I had so much fun with you and Hope today. I know we will see each other soon.” Allison turns around, “Emma and Killian call me if you have any concerns of Hope’s bowel blockage.”  
“Aye, thank you so much for taking care of Hope.”  
“You are welcome, Killian.” Allison leaves.  
Hope was awake sitting on her Mommy’s lap. “Hope, are you happy that you are with Mommy and Daddy?” Hope babbled. Emma kisses Hope on the head.  
“Hope, do you want a story?” Hope smiled. Henry took his storybook out.  
“Little love, did you miss Daddy too?” Hope grabs his hook.  
“Killian, that is yes from our little pirate.” Henry read a few stories from his storybook until a nurse came to get them. “Family of Ariel?” Emma stands up holding Hope.  
“That is us.”  
“Ariel had a baby girl and they are ready for visitors. They are in room 232.”  
“Thank you.” The nurse leaves. “Hope, you have a new friend that is close to your age to play with.” Hope smiled.  
“Love, do you want to see the newest member of Henry’s storybook?”  
“Yes.” Hope fussed. “Killian, Hope wants her Daddy to hold her.”  
“Aye, come here my little pirate princess, let’s go see your new friend.” Killian holds Hope as they went together to see Ariel and Eric. They entered the room, Eric opened the door. “Hi, everyone come in.”  
“How did it go?”  
“Emma, Ariel did amazing in there. We have a daughter. Is this Hope?”  
“Aye. Hope say hi to Prince Eric from the little mermaid.” Hope babbled.  
“Nice, to meet you, Hope. Please come in.”  
Emma sees Ariel holding a baby girl in her arms with a lot of black hair which she inherited from her Dad. “Hi, Ariel.”  
Eric sat down next to his wife and baby daughter. “Hi, Emma, Killian, and Henry. We would like you to meet our daughter, Melody.”  
“Awe, Melody. Ariel that is a beautiful name.”  
“Do you want to hold her?”  
Emma smiled. “Yes.” Emma put hand sanitizer on and Ariel hands over her baby girl. Melody fussed. Emma bounced Melody up and down. “Hi, Melody. I am Emma.” Killian saw Emma smiling big. “Hope, that is your friend Melody that your Mommy is holding. When Melody comes over to play when she is bigger you two will have so much fun together.”  
“Killian, Hope, and Melody will become friends. Can I hold Hope?”  
“Aye, you have not met Hope yet. Little love, this is Ariel, Daddy’s friend.” He hands over Hope to Ariel.  
“Hi, Hope. I am Ariel.” Hope babbled.  
“Hope loves your movie, Ariel.”  
“Oh, really?” She talks to Hope. “Hope, your Mommy told me you like my movie. What is your favorite part?” Hope babbled.  
“Aye, Hope loves the ocean, the fishes, and your song in your movie.”  
“I sing in this movie Hope?” Hope babbled.  
“Ariel, that is yes from Hope. I sing to her the little mermaid song, called Part of Your World, it is her favorite song that I sing to her.” Henry took pictures of his Mom holding princess Melody and Ariel holding his baby sister for the first time.  
“Ariel, Hope loves the ocean like our Dad. She is a little pirate princess."  
“Hope is a pirate princess, which means Melody is a princess of the land and the sea, a mermaid princess."  
“That is right, Ariel. She is the princess of both worlds.”  
“Eric, your little princess looks a lot like you. Sorry, Ariel.”  
Ariel chuckles.“ Emma, I have a feeling Melody will take after me who will love the ocean.” Melody began to cry. Killian takes Hope from Allison as Emma hands over Melody back to her Mommy. Hope began to cry and reaches out to her Mommy. “Swan, Hope wants her Mommy.” Emma takes Hope from her husband.  
“Hope, did you just meet Ariel from the Disney movie you watch at home? Like the little mermaid song I sing to you?” Hope hugged her Mommy. “I know you are not feeling well, sweetie. We are going home soon.”  
Killian looks at Melody. “Ariel, she is beautiful.”  
“Thank you, Killian. I love her so much already.” She kisses Melody on the head. “Hope looks a lot like you.”  
Killian smiles. “Oh, really? Most people tell us Hope looks like Emma.”  
“I can see you in her. You are a great Daddy to Hope.”  
“Aye, I love my little lass and lad.”  
“Ariel, Dad is great with Hope and I. Where were you traveling too when you went into labor?”  
“We were traveling home to our realm from another realm, then I went into labor. We used a magic bean to come here. Melody wanted to come home with us.”  
“She is cute.”  
“Thank you, Henry. Melody say hi to Henry.”  
“I know when she is bigger, Hope and Melody will play a lot together.”  
“Yes, they are going to be friends.”  
Emma sits on the bed “Ariel, Hope’s first birthday is April 20th. We are having a party, you three are welcome to join us.”  
“Emma, we would love to join Hope’s first birthday.” Hope fussed in her Mommy’s arms.  
“Hope, do you want to say hi to your new friend Melody?” Hope smiled. Killian gets Hope from his wife and Ariel let Hope sit next to her, with Killian’s hands behind Hope just in case she falls off the bed. Ariel put Melody close to Hope so she can see her daughter. “Hope, can you say hi to Melody?” Hope reached over to touch Melody who was awake and babbled to her new friend. Melody made a small sound. Henry took pictures of his sister interacting with Melody. All of the parents were in awe of Hope’s interacting with the new mermaid princess. “Hope, you are being so nice to Melody, little love.”  
“Dada.” Killian and Emma both smiled. “I see you are talking to your new friend little love.”  
“Hope, you are being so nice to Melody. You are her first friend. Your daddy and I met a long time ago and he helped me find Prince Eric and I helped him traveling between realms.” Hope began to cry.  
Killian gets Hope from the bed. “Little love, are you not feeling well?” Hope gripped her Daddy. “We are going home now, little love. Ariel, Hope has a bad tummy ache we have to get her home.”  
“Hope, we have a new part of Ariel’s story in my book to read later, little sis.” Henry kisses Hope on the head.  
“Ariel, if you need anything call me. I do have experience being a first time Mom.”  
“Thank you, Emma. I know that Eric and I won’t be getting enough sleep for a long time.”  
“Hope is almost ten months old and we have not had a whole night sleep ever since she has been born but we have help from Henry, who is our babysitter.”  
“Ariel, my Mom is the best to come for advice on parenting.”  
“Henry.” She hugs her son. “You are the best.”  
“Mom, you are the best.”  
“How long are you in Storybrooke?”  
“I am not sure, Eric?”  
“I think once we get the okay to leave, my two princesses and I will sail back to our realm.”  
“I have the perfect gift for you and Melody, Ariel.” She uses her light magic to poof up a pink baby carrier. “Ariel, this is a carrier where you can strap in Melody and you can carry her around everywhere. It works on sailing trips trust me. My little pirate princess is in the carrier as we sail around here. It will be safer for Melody to travel in on your ship, especially between realms.”  
“Emma, thank you for getting to us on time. I do not know what we have done if we did not see you and Killian.”  
“You are very welcome, Ariel. You were always helping us when we needed something from another realm.”  
“Aye, you helped us and we help you today. We know something was wrong when we saw your ship coming out of a portal.”  
“Killian and I are happy that we brought you here on time.”  
“Yes, you did.” Hope cried more.  
“Love, Hope wants her Mommy.” Emma takes Hope from Killian.  
“Hopey, Mommy got you. We are going to go home baby.”  
“Love, I can meet you in the car.”  
“Okay. Hope needs to get her medicine soon. I can meet you out front with the car. ” They kiss.  
“Little love, Dada will tell you a pirate story when we get home.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Henry, can you please carry the diaper bag?”  
“I got it, Mom. Ariel, I know Melody will be a little bigger by the time you all come to Hope’s birthday party.”  
“I will bring Hope a special gift that will remind her of my movie.” Emma carries Hope and Henry followed his Mom and sister. “Killian, when I met you I thought you were a selfish pirate. When you told me that you were in love with Emma. and how much you cared for her...now I have just seen a whole different side of you as a Daddy. You are amazing with Hope and Henry.”  
“Aye, thank you, Ariel. Emma has changed my whole life around once I first laid eyes on her. She made me a Daddy to our little love and from what my father has done to me abandoning me, I will never do that to my family.”  
“Killian, you are a good person. Hope and Henry love you so much. I know you are never going to leave your family.”  
“Aye, I know your little Melody is going to be like Hope, a princess and loves the ocean.”  
“She is part mermaid.”  
“Aye, the mermaid princess. I have a feeling our little lasses will be the best of friends.”  
“Yes, they will.” Melody began to cry. “Are you hungry, baby?”  
“I have to get my family home.”  
“I will see you around, if not I will see you all on Hope’s birthday. Thank you for saving the day.”  
“You are welcome, Ariel, it is part of Emma and my job. Bye, Melody. Hope is happy to have a new princess friend who loves the ocean just like her.” Killian leaves. Emma was waiting for him in their car and they drove home together. When they arrived home, Henry read Hope her favorite story, about their Mommy. Killian and Emma gave Hope her medicine and prune juice, Hope gave them a hard time. “No.”  
“Hope, it is only a little bit of prune juice. It will help your tummy, sweetie. Killian.”  
“Aye, let me try.” Emma holds Hope in her lap. “Little love, you met your first friend today. I know that you and Melody are going to best of friends do you know why?” Hope looked at her Daddy. “You both are princesses, you are a pirate princess and Melody is a mermaid princess. You two are princesses that love the ocean.” Hope babbled. “That is right, I know when you two are older you two are going to swim in the ocean together at the beach or at their castle. Would you like that?” Hope got excited and babbled loudly, which made her parents chuckle. “Hope, after you eat your prune juice, I can tell you a pirate story.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Aye, little love, Mommy will join our story time.” He gets the prune juice ready, “Hope, the Jolly Roger needs a place to land.” Hope ate her prune juice and Emma saw Hope was about to cry.  
“Mommy is coming to the rescue.” Emma nurses Hope. “The taste of prune juice will be gone soon, baby.” She kisses Hope on the head as she was being fed. After Hope was fed, Killian told Hope a pirate story until Hope fell asleep, which did not take too long. Killian and Henry cooked dinner for the family. Hope was sleeping on her Mommy in the living room. “I love my Hopey hugs. You give the best hugs, Hope.” She gave Hope multiple kisses on her head. “I love you, Hope.”  
Killian smiles seeing Emma enjoying her one on one time with their little love. After dinner, Henry took a shower and went to bed since they were at the hospital for most of the day. Killian and Emma were in their room, Hope was sleeping in the cradle next to her parents. “She is sound asleep, love.”  
“I love being a mommy to her and Henry.”  
“They both have you as their amazing brave mommy and they love you so much.” He wrapped his arm around his love and they cuddle. “You did amazing today love.”  
“I did?”  
“Aye, you sprung into action when Eric needed help to get Ariel to the hospital. You took charge once Ariel needs us to get her into the hospital in time to have her baby.”  
“I did not want her to have her baby on her ship. I got Ariel my doctor, someone who I trust to help my friend. I wanted her to be comfortable in labor especially being in a new place confused what is going on with her body like I was when I had Henry at seventeen and had no idea what was going on...” Killian kissed his wife on the head and hugged his wife.  
“You got Ariel to the hospital in time with your smart thinking and made her feel safe and told her what was going to happen. She had her husband with her, she was not alone love. You got them to the hospital in time and made sure Ariel got the right help she needed during childbirth.”  
“Yes, now our little girl has a new best friend.”  
“Aye, a little mermaid princess. “  
“Yes, I have a feeling Ariel will bring Melody over and they will have playdates. Hope loves her already. You saw how much Hope was happy being around her new friend. It was so adorable. She did not cry or anything she was happy to be around Melody.”  
“Aye, I have a good feeling that they are going to become the best of friends.”  
“Yes, they are going to be close as possible even between the different realms. Killian..”  
“Yes, Emma?”  
“Thank you for letting me cry and express my feelings you to at our special spot. I really needed to talk to you alone…”  
“You can always talk to me love, you know that.”  
“I can tell you anything without being judged. When I look at you, I can just tell you anything."  
“Aye, I do have my dashing good looks.”  
Emma smiled. “It is not just your looks just your personality that I can tell you anything and you listen and care on what I have to say.”  
“Aye, I will always be there for you and talk to me about anything, especially about your emotions. My job is to keep your emotional walls down.”  
Emma smiled. “You are still the first person in my life that actually put me first before anything else when you traded your ship for me. That is when I knew that you really cared for me and loved me for who I am…”  
“You are the love of my life. I had to get back to you and bring you home. Now we have our Swan-Jones family of our own and I couldn't imagine my life without you. You changed me for the better and I am always going to be on my side, especially defending my wife when you need me.”  
“You are always there for me.”  
“Aye, I will always be there for you as you are there for me love.”  
“I love you, Killian.”  
“I love you, Emma.” Emma kisses Killian on the lips. They kiss until Emma gets so tired that she falls asleep on her husband’s chest hugging him. Killian did not move, he did want to disturb his wife sleep on top of him because she barely had slept with Hope being sick and had a very busy emotional day by venting her feelings about their little love, her worries, he always there for her as she always there for him. They did not expect to work, being sheriff and deputy, by guiding Ariel and Eric to have their baby girl Melody to the hospital. Emma did amazing helping their friend in labor. Now Hope has a best friend who is also a princess who is going to love the ocean like her as they get older. He is so proud of his wife, of being a mommy to their children and being a sheriff and kind friend all in one day. He knows Emma is exhausted from their very long day as parents and as sheriff. Killian kisses Emma’s blonde head.”Good night, Emma. Get all the sleep you can. You did amazing love as a sheriff and Mommy today. I am so proud of you. You will always have me on your side, always.” He hugs his wife and falls asleep to the quiet of Hope and Emma sleeping the same room as him, his two loves. He wouldn't trade anything for his life with his family more than anything in any realm. His family is all he cares about better than revenge on everything that happened. He is focused on his family on being an amazing husband to Emma and Daddy to Henry and Hope.


	94. On Your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The top of the Swan-Jones family feud with Snow White, will it ever end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I began writing this chapter, I got a cameo video from Jennifer Morrison, my sister and I was one of the first cameo videos that she had done last Thursday. Jennifer Morrison is kind of caring with a big heart in person and on screen. She loves that I write captain swan fanfiction.

  
Two weeks later after Henry’s fight with his grandma at school, he was being teased by his classmates and by the older students on how he fought with his grandma in the hallway. One of the popular jocks, James nudge him against the lockers and called him a Momma’s boy. Henry could not take it anymore, so he decides to call his Mom after he was shoved against the lockers. “Leave me, alone James.”  
“What are you going to do about it? Tell your grandma?”  
Henry was mad. “Leave me alone.”  
James pushed him against the lockers hard. Henry couldn’t take it anymore, he pushed James harder against the other side of the hallway. James punched him in the face and he punched him back in the face. James was stronger than him, he launched onto Henry and kept hurting him. Teachers saw the fight and pulled James off of Henry.  
Emma was playing with Hope in the living room which was surrounded by baby gates. Hope was playing with toys and her Mom was singing to her. Hope’s bowel blockage recover within a few days. Emma gets a call from Henry. “Henry?”  
“Mom, I need you.”  
“Henry, tell me what is wrong?”  
“I am in my art classroom. I got into a fight.”  
“Henry, I am on my way.” Emma got Hope diaper bag ready and brought Hope to the high school. When Emma and Hope arrived at the school, Regina and Killian were already there with Mrs.Foxworth in front of the art room. “Regina.”  
“Hi, Emma. I got a call from the principal office and brought Killian with me.”  
“Aye, I got a call too.”  
“Henry called me.”  
“Mrs.Jones, I saw the fight happened. The one who started is in the principal office. Henry is in my room. I took Henry in here. He is not talking.”  
“When Killian and I came here, he is not talking to us, either.”  
“From what Henry told me on the phone is that he got into a fight.”  
“Bloody hell.” Hope fussed in her Mommy’s arms.  
“Regina, I can talk to him. If he lets me, I can ask him for you and Killian to join in.”  
“Alright. Just make sure he is alright?”  
“That is my first concern.” She looks at her son in the classroom, sitting on the floor and covered his face. “Henry never get into a fight in school or called in the principal office.”  
“Love, I will hold Hope. Our son needs you.” Killian takes Hope from Emma and the diaper bag. Hope began to cry. “Hope, Mommy has to talk to Henry. Be a good little pirate for Daddy.” Emma enters the classroom Henry sees his Mom. Emma saw the black eye and bruises on his face and rushed to his side. “Henry! What happened?” Henry saw his Mom and began to cry. She instantly hugs him and let him cry onto her and she rubbed his back until he stopped crying. “Mom…”  
“Henry,I am right here.”  
“Ever since grandma and I argued in the hallway a couple of weeks ago, I have been bullied. I did not want to tell you because...it was a popular jock. His name is James and he is one of the popular jocks...I thought if i ignore him he will stop, or get teased more since he is popular and everyone will be mad at me for getting him into trouble.”  
“Henry, you know from last time that you need to tell me when it starts. I do not care of who he is or how popular he is, he hurt you. He did not have the right to bully you and injure you.” She got Henry to look at her in the eyes. “Henry, you are my everything ,my son. You should not have been bullied for standing up for your family members. This teenager should not be hurting you. You can always come to me when someone hurts you, I am your Mom and it is my job to protect you especially when you are being hurt and bullied. No one, I repeat no hurts my children.”  
“Mom, I am sorry that I did not go come to you. I was about to call you when he shoved me instead we got into a fight, which he started. I called you because I wanted to tell you first, I know you are going to do everything to get James into the punishment he deserves. Just today I could not take the bullying anymore of him shoving me against the lockers and teasing me about grandma. He pushed me hard against the lockers and I pushed him back then he punched me in the face, I punched him but he is stronger than me and he punched me in the eye…”  
Emma hugs her son. “I am here for you, Henry. It is my job to fight for you when you need me. I am going to get that popular jock, James punished.”  
Henry hugs his Mom. “I am tired of being teased and I stood up for myself which you, Dad and my other Mom taught me. Yes, he is bigger I needed to defend myself.”  
“I know you defended yourself, Henry. You fought for yourself. Did you tell your principal that he has been teasing and hurting you?”  
“Yes, I did. I told her that he been teasing me and shoved me against the lockers. Mrs.Foxworth was there, she told the principal that she witnessed me being teased and pushed against the lockers. My eye and face really hurt.”  
She looks at his face. “Henry, we are going to get your face checked out with your Aunt Allison. You are covered with bruises.”  
“My face really hurts.”  
“I am going to make sure this bully of yours gets the punishment he deserves.” Henry hugs his Mom. They hear Hope crying outside.  
“Mom, Hope is here?”  
“Yes, I brought her here with me. She is with your Dad and Regina.”  
“Can I talk to Hope?”  
Ema smiles. “Yes, you can. I will bring her in. As your Mom, I am so proud of you sticking up for yourself, especially to a mean bully.”  
“Thank you, Mom. Fighting hurts, I do need some lessons from you and Dad.”  
Emma smiled. “I know your Dad and I will give you lessons on sword fighting and defend yourself too .”  
“Mom, I am looking forward to our family vacation.”  
“Me too, Henry. We are going to New York on Sunday. We all need a break from here. I will be right back.”  
Emma goes out of the classroom, “Emma, how is Henry?”  
“Before I tell you both what happen, Henry wants to see Hope.” Emma takes Hope from Killian. “Hope, Henry got hurt. I know you are going to make your brother very happy.” Hope babbled. “Good.” Emma takes Hope inside the classroom. “Henry, someone wants to see her big brother.”  
“Hope!” Emma smiles as Henry takes Hope from her Hope saw her brother’s face and began to cry. “Hope. I am okay little sis. It is me, Henry. Even though my face is bruised, the bully did not hurt me on the inside, I am a fighter just like our Mommy and Daddy.” Hope puts her hand on his face. “I am going to be okay, sis. I am just so happy to see you.” Emma smiles and leaves the room.  
“Love, tell us what happened, to Henry.”  
“Regina, do not get mad.”  
“I am already mad that Henry was in a fight, and also surprised, it was unlike him to get into a fight.”  
“Regina, there is a reason that he got into the fight in the first place. Ever since my Mom argued with him in the hallway two weeks ago…”  
“Yes?”  
“Henry has been bullied and teased by a popular jock James, being pushed against the locker and teased. He could not handle it anymore and pushed James back and he got on top of Henry and punched him…”  
Regina got mad. “I am going to teach that boy a lesson.” Killian grabbed Regina’s hand.  
“No, fireball your majesty. Swan, what do you have in mind?”  
“Henry faced is bruised up we need to take him to hospital to get him checked out. Regina, we can arrest James as his suspension? Henry told me that he did not want to tell me of his being bullied again because this James is a popular jock and doesn’t want the student body to hate him.”  
“Emma, I have an idea. Where is James?”  
“In the Principal’s office.”  
“No one hurts my son and gets away with it.” Regina rushes to the office.  
“Mrs.Foxworth, can you tell Henry to get ready to leave. We will be right back.”  
“Love, I am coming with you.”  
Emma and Killian runs up behind her, “Regina. What are you going to do?”  
“Not hurt him but punish him my way.”  
“No, fireballs.”  
“I am going to use that as a threat but we can definitely arrest him.” Snow White sees Regina and Emma in the hallway.  
“Who are you going to arrest Regina? Emma?”  
Emma saw her Mom and lunges at her. “Mom this is all of your fault!” Killian holds his wife from attacking her Mom. “If you have not fought with Henry in the hallway, he wouldn't be hurt now.” Killian pulled Emma back.  
“What are you talking about?”  
Regina was mad but not as bad as Emma. “Snow, there was a fight in the hallway an hour ago, it was a jock who was bullying Henry, Henry fought back and he is injured now.”  
“I did not cause, Henry, getting hurt, Regina.”  
“Aye, you did Snow. If you have not argued with Henry, he would not have been bullied and not be hurt right now.” Henry carried Hope and saw his parents arguing with their grandmother. “Mom, Dad, Mom…”  
Snow White saw her grandson’s face. “Henry, I am so sorry this happened to you.” Killian let Emma go. Emma goes to her children.“Henry, let’s get your face checked out. Regina…”  
“Go, Emma. I will meet you there later. I need to arrest James as his suspension. Lily is coming to bring him to the station.”  
Killian puts his hand on his son’s shoulder. “Lad, we are taking you to the emergency room. You are going to be alright, Henry.”  
“Dad, I do need a fighting lesson from you and Mom.”  
“Aye, how about a sailing lesson on Saturday?”  
“Yes!”  
Emma takes Henry and Hope to the car. Before Killian leaves he talks to his mother in law. “Snow, this is the last straw. You got your grandson hurt all because of you arguing with him in front of the whole school and being bullied again. You completely lost your daughter’s trust now. From the fight two weeks ago and now...I really do not know how Emma or my children will trust you ever again.” Killian left Snow White in shock as Regina went into the office to arrest the bully who hurt her son. Regina spoke to the principal after Lily arrested James for his 3-day suspension at the Sheriff Station. “Regina, since Snow White is the cause of Henry’s injuries and being bullied. She is going be suspended for a school week. Can you let Snow White in?”  
“Yes.” Regina leaves the office and finds Snow White.  
“Regina, I am sorry that Henry got hurt.”  
“Henry is hurt. I have to go see my son. Your boss wants to talk to you.” Regina leaves the school as Snow White faces her boss.  
Killian drove Henry and his two loves to the hospital. Emma walked into the hospital with her son, as Killian carried Hope. Emma registered Henry in the emergency room and got him a bed. Allison sees the Swan-Jones family and Henry’s injured face. “Oh my gosh, Henry. What the heck happened to your face?”  
“I was being bullied in school after my grandma and I had that argument in the hall. A popular jock was teasing me and pushed me against the lockers. He teased me and I told him to stop which he did not and shoved me more and I thought of fighting back my parents always taught to stick up for myself than we got into a fight and I was on the floor and pummeled by him.”  
“Henry, I am going to examine your whole body to make sure there are no severe injuries.”  
“It is mostly face and eye that hurts the most.”  
“I will examine everywhere to make sure nothing is broken.”  
Hope wanted to move around. “Love, I can take Hope out of here. You can call me when he is ready.”  
“Dad, can you stay? I want you both to stay, please?” Emma and Killian both looked at each other.  
“Lad, Hope and I stay.” Killian held Hope as Henry was being examined as Emma focusing on her son who needed her when he was hurt for possible injuries.  
Allison examined Henry everywhere. “Henry, I need to get you scheduled in for an MRI to check your brain and an eye test to check your vision. The good news so far is you have no broken bones.”  
“How about my face?”  
Allison examines Henry’s face. “You have no deep cuts. I am going to give you ice packs for your bruises for now. Are you feeling light-headed or dizzy?”  
“My head hurts.”  
“After your MRI, I can give you Tylenol, for now, we have to wait it out, Henry. I am sorry.”  
“That is okay.” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“Henry, I am right here. You are going to be alright.” While Allison was scheduling Henry’s MRI and vision test, Hope was being nursed by her Mom.  
“Mom, can I hold Hope after you feed her?”  
“Yes , you can. Hope might be napping after she is fed. She skipped her morning nap this morning.”  
“Mom, I am sorry.”  
“Henry, you have nothing to be sorry for.” She sits on the bed with her son. “Hope knows her brother needed me and she is being such a good girl all morning.” Hope tugged her Mommy’s hair. “Hopey. Are you being a silly little pirate princess?” Hope stopped eating and spat upon herself and began to cry.  
“Love, I can change Hope.” He takes Hope from his wife. “Little pirate, do not cry. Daddy will get you cleaned all up.” Killian takes Hope to the bathroom.  
Henry has an ice pack to his face. “Mom, what if something is bad happened to my head? I do not want to cancel our family vacation.” Emma hugs her son.  
“Hey, if we need to cancel. We can reschedule the trip.”  
“But…”  
“Henry, if you are hurt we are going to reschedule the trip and when you recover we can all go together and enjoy the trip and have fun okay?” She kisses Henry on the head. “I want us all to have fun and not be in any pain on our family vacation. No matter what happens, you have me, your Dad, Hope and your other Mom on your side. ”  
“I love you, Mom.”  
“I love you, Henry.”  
Killian and Hope return. “Hope, we are back with Henry and Mommy.”  
“Henwy.” Hope reached out for her big brother. Killian smiles and hands over his daughter to his son. “Hi, Hope. Did you give Daddy trouble?”  
“No.” Henry, Killian, and Emma all laughed. Henry kisses Hope as she hugs him. “Hope, you want to play.” Henry plays tickle monster with his sister until she falls asleep. Henry lies on the bed and Hope fell asleep on him. “Mom, Dad, Hope is so happy to be with me.”  
“Yes, your sister is taking a nap on her big brother.”  
“She loves sleeping on me. I love her and she loves me. Mom.”  
“Yes?” She sits near Henry and Hope.  
“When you brought Hope to me after we spoke, she knew that something was wrong and I told her that I was hurt and she put her hand on my face after she got afraid. I have the best sister ever who cares for me.”  
“Henry, of course, Hope cares for you. She knows you take care of her all the time and you love her so much. She knows that you are hurt and wants to make you happy, you make her happy all the time.”  
“I love making Hope happy.” Henry kisses Hope on the head. “I love you, Hope.” Henry falls asleep. Regina walks in saw Henry and Hope sleeping. “Hi.”  
“Hi, Regina.” Emma, Killian, and Regina walk to further away from Henry and Hope. “How did it go?”  
“Lily came and she arrested James. Lily and your Dad did his questioning. He is suspended for three days.”  
“That is great. I still want to talk to him.”  
“I know he will get more afraid from you. I also stayed in the room when he was being questioned making him more afraid.”  
“I am going to make him more afraid.”  
“How is Henry?”  
“He has no broken bones, he is going to get his eye checked out and a MRI on his brain, he has a headache...I cannot believe he got bullied all because of my Mom argued with him in school.” Killian wrapped his arm around his wife. “Love, Henry is getting the care he needs here from Allison. He takes after you, love, he is a fighter, he defeated curses.”  
“Yes, he did by himself but he never got into a fight and possible an injury all thanks to my Mom.”  
“There is another thing, I need to tell you and Killian.”  
“What is it, Regina?”  
“Snow White got called in after Lily arrested James. The principal spoke to me about it but I left it in her hands. Since your Mom caused the fight with Henry in front of the whole school which caused James to bully Henry...your Mom got suspended from work for a week.” Killian held Emma’s hand, she was in shock. “Emma…”  
“My mom got suspended?”  
“Yes, because of her fight with Henry and caused him to be bullied, she was hold charge of Henry’s being bullied.”  
“I am surprised, even though she caused so much trouble for Hope and Henry, I am somehow surprised that she is suspended from her job.” Hope was crying. Killian gets Hope from Henry. Allison came in, “Emma, Killian, and Regina. I need to bring Henry up to his MRI. Emma you or Killian can come up with us and Regina.”  
“Allison, I can stay with Hope. Henry’s Mom’s can go with him.”  
“Hope, be a good girl for Daddy. Mommy and Henry will be back soon.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Love, Hope will be with me, love.”  
“Killian, there is a play area for Hope to play in. I know Hope needs to crawl around.”  
“Aye, I can bring Hope there.”  
“Killian, clean Hope’s hands after she plays with toys and makes sure she doesn’t put them in her mouth.”  
“Aye, I will wash Hope’s hands after she plays with toys.”  
“I do not want Hope getting sick before our trip.” Hope fussed in her Daddy’s arms.  
“Swan, Hope wants her Mommy.” Emma takes Hope from her husband.  
“Hope, after Henry’s MRI test, we can cuddle. I have to see Henry has any injuries.” She got Hope to stop fussing. “You can play with Daddy then we can cuddle.” Hope babbled. Killian takes Hope from his wife. “Killian, I have bottles for Hope just incase…”  
“Love, Hope will be with me. We are going to be nearby.”  
When Henry was being sent to the MRI floor, Killian takes Hope to the waiting area with toys, while Emma stayed with their son. Killian takes Hope to the waiting room of the children pediatric ward. “Look, little pirate. There are toys for you to play with.” Hope played with toys and crawled around the room, Killian played with his little lass. They see Ariel and Eric with baby Melody entering the room.  
“Hi, Ariel.”  
“Hi, Killian. Hi, Hope.” Hope babbled.  
Killian looked down at his little lass and smiled.“Little love, Melody is taking her nap.”  
“Yes, she is. Melody has her second doctor appointment with Dr.Cameron. She looks a lot like Emma.”  
Killian chuckled. “Aye, Emma and Allison can be sisters. They met when Hope had her first appointment now they are best friends and family members ever since.”  
“Besides Melody’s appointments, Dr.Claire told us not to leave until the six-week appointment.”  
“Aye, that is the check-up of postpartum.”  
“That is right. What are you two doing here?” Hope fussed. Ariel takes Hope and put her on her lap. “Hope, do you want to say hi to Melody?” Hope smiled. Eric put Melody close to Hope. Hope babbled. Killian took pictures of the lasses together.  
“Yes, little love, Melody is sleeping.” Hope touched Melody. “Hope, be gentle, soft to Melody.” He taught Hope how to be soft with her little mermaid princess friend.  
“Dada.”  
“Aye, are you happy to see your friend?” Hope smiled. Killian gets Hope from Ariel.  
“Hope, I saw you talking to your friend. Did you say hi to Melody?” Hope gripped her Daddy’s hook. “Did you tell Melody that you love the ocean?” Hope smiled. “Aye, that is my little pirate princess.” Ariel and Killian giggled. Killian gets Hope a toy to play with. “Here you go, little love.” Hope played with her small Pluto doll. “Ariel, Henry is in the emergency room because he got into a fight in school with a lad that bullied him. He couldn’t take it anymore and fight back.”  
“Why was he being bullied?”  
“It is a long story, Emma and Snow White have been a long fight which turned into a family. Snow’s son injured Hope, which caused a fractured rib. He hurt Hope a few times and Snow White was in denial that her son has darkness in him..”  
“Yes, Belle told me about this fight, everyone knows that he has darkness but Snow White is in denial.”  
“Aye, exactly. Hope had two surgeries thanks to Snow White’s son fractured her rib which caused internal bleeding twice. Hope is recovered now but no matter how much Emma tells her mother the truth, she just ignores it. Their fights are so bad, Snow is getting Henry involved. Which leads to why Henry is in the Emergency Room for being hurt by a bully who was teasing him when he was only defending his Mom and Hope during a fight two weeks ago.”  
“Wow….I do not know what to say.”  
“Aye, this family feud has been complicated. Charming is on our side but he also has to be there for his wife, he is torn between mother and daughter. I know Emma was raised with no parents and from what she learned as an orphan, to be honest, and trustworthy to your children which she is with Hope and Henry. She is always fighting for her loved ones especially when her children get hurt. How is being a mother?”  
“I am loving it. We are working together being new parents. Belle gave me baby supplies and books to read on how to raise a baby. We are staying on our ship.”  
“Aye, that is your second home then?”  
“Yes, it is. Is your home more on land or sea now?”  
“Our house on land is our home and the Jolly Roger is our family second home, right Hope? You love the Jolly Roger?” Hope babbled. “Aye, you are my little pirate. Hope loves being on the Jolly Roger.”  
“So does Melody. She is sleeping in her crib in our captain quarters and enjoying rocking of the ship at night.”  
“Aye, our lasses are very similar already.” They giggled. Hope began to cry. “Little love, are you hungry?” Killian bottle feeds Hope. “There you go, little love.”  
“Dr.Cameron is great with children.”  
“Aye, yes she is. She is Hope’s godmother. She is the best doctor that Regina hired.”  
“She has two jobs?”  
“Aye, she works as a children doctor and in the emergency room. She is with Henry now, so your appointment might be late.”  
“That is alright. Henry needs to be looked at.”  
Back upstairs in the MRI floor, Allison settled Henry on the MRI machine, with earphones on and kept a sheet on him since the machine room was cold.“Henry, just lie down and keep your head still the whole time.” Allison pressed the button and Henry entered the tunnel. She sat with the technician as Henry’s MRI test ran. Waiting in the room, Emma and Regina were waiting for their son. Regina was sitting down while Emma was pacing around the room. “Emma, Henry is going to be alright.”  
“I am just mad that he was bullied all because of my Mom caused him to be embarrassed and he was teased for sticking up for Hope and me.”  
“Emma, he fought for you and Hope, which you taught him.”  
“Yes, well, if he gets a serious injury because of my Mom, I will never forgive her because she would have hurt both of my children...we can only wait.” Allison was in the other room, seeing Henry’s brain. “Henry's brain is normal. He has no injuries.” Allison pressed the button when Henry’s MRI test was complete. “Hi, Henry. Did you have a nice nap?”  
“I was not sleeping.”  
Allison giggles. “I want to tell your test results to your Moms and you together.” They walked out together. “Allison, Henry alright?”  
“Emma, his brain is normal. He has no broken bones or head injuries.”  
“Oh thank gosh.” Emma hugs Henry.  
“Allison, what is next for Henry?”  
“Regina, the next test is going to be for his eye. I am going to check his retina in his right eye and see if is injured or not.”  
“Aunt Allison, my head still hurts?”  
“I can give you Tylenol. Did the bully hit your head hard?”  
“He jumped on me and I landed hard.”  
“Nothing in your head is broken. Your head hurts because of the bully jumped on you and hit your head hard which is why our head hurts. I will bring you back to the room and give your Tylenol. You need to rest before your next test.” They return to the room. Henry falls asleep.  
“Allison, are you sure he is alright?”  
“Henry has one more test for his vision. He has no broken bones and his head and brain have no injuries. I will check on him later before his eye exam.” Allison leaves. Emma sits nearby Henry.  
“You take after me, Henry. You are a fighter.” Emma held ice onto Henry’s bruises. Killian returns with Hope, he places his hook hand on his wife’s shoulder and she knew it was him and grabbed it and kissed his hook.  
“Hi, love. I am right here.”  
Emma looks up seeing Hope with Killian. “Hi, honey. Hi, Hope.”  
“How is our son?” Hope reached out for her Mommy.  
“His MRI test is normal and has no head injuries.”  
“Aye, that is a good thing, love.”  
“Yes.” Emma takes Hope from her husband. “Hope, we have to be quiet, Henry is sleeping. Did she have her nap?”  
“She was playing with the toys and had babbled to Melody, no nap yet.”  
“Hope did you have fun with Melody?” Hope babbled.  
“Aye, they are here for Melody’s appointment. They are staying in town for 6 weeks on their ship. Belle got them baby supplies they need to last for the few weeks they are here. I taught Hope how to be gentle to Melody.” Hope began to cry.  
“Hope, Mommy is here.” She checks her diaper. “You need a change.” Killian hands over the diaper bag. “Love, I can be with Henry for a while. Hope wants to be with you.” She looked down at Hope who was crying and gripping her. “Just call me when he is getting his eye test.”  
“Aye, I will love.” Emma gets Hope changed in a single bathroom. After Emma changed Hope’s diaper, she sat on the tile floor and began to cry with Hope on her lap. Hope looks at her Mommy, “Mommy.” Emma hugs Hope. “Mommy is sad that Henry got hurt. He should not have gotten hurt in the first place, it was all Grandma’s fault. If Grandma did not cause a fight with him in front of his classmates, that mean bully would not have hurt Henry.” Hope looked at her Mommy and placed her hand on her Mommy’s face which made Emma smile. “You are right, Hope. Henry takes after me, he is a fighter like you and I are baby girl.” Hope babbled and hugged her Mommy. “You and I are snuggling now. You always know when I need your hugs.” She kisses Hope on the head. “You make me happy during bad times. I love you, Hope.”  
“Mommy.”  
“I know what you are saying, I love you, Mommy.” Hope babbled. Emma smiled and she watched Hope sleep on her after she fell asleep. “Let’s go back to Henry and Daddy.” Emma carried Hope back to Henry’s room. Henry was still asleep, her Dad was in the room with Killian and Henry. “Hi, Dad.”  
“Hi, Emma. I came by to see how Henry is.”  
“Yes, he has no serious injuries. His MRI went well, no head injuries. What is the update on James?”  
“He is in a cell for three days.”  
“Good, he hurt my son. It is all Mom’s fault.”  
“Yes, I know. Your Mom is suspended from work.”  
“I know, Regina told me. Is she mad at me?” Hope moved in her sleep  
“Let's talk somewhere where you can sit down with Hope.” They walked to the waiting area. “Your Mom is mad at herself now that she got suspended.”  
“Dad, it was her fault. She was the one who started the argument with Henry in front of the whole school. Ever since their fight, Henry was being picked on by the bully James at school. Now he is hurt and in the hospital.” She hugs Hope.  
“Emma, he is going to okay.”  
“This is all Mom’s fault. Henry stood up for me and Hope. He shouldn't have been teased for standing up to Mom. He was so embarrassed Killian had to pick him up. Now he is in the hospital, injured. Does Mom care about Henry and Hope?”  
“Emma, your Mom cares about Henry and Hope. She is just mad at herself for fighting with you, and being in denial for so long it got out of control.”  
“I told her many of times of Leo’s denial but she did not listen to me. Now both of my children got hurt because of her ignoring the truth.” Hope began to cry. “Hope, it is okay...shh...shh.Mommy is only talking to Grandpa.” She bounces Hope up and down and Hope gripped her Mommy and fell back to sleep. Emma kisses Hope on the head.  
“Emma, you are amazing with her.”  
“She is my daughter, I love her so much. I am always going to be there for her and honest with her, not denial like Mom has been lately.”  
“Emma, I do not see any denial in you. Your mom is slowly adjusting to having a son with darkness in him?”  
“Yes but I think her suspension will wake her up even more since she fought with Henry in school. It is Mom’s fault.”  
“I know, Emma.”  
“Dad, just make sure Mom knows it is her fault that Henry got hurt in the first place.”  
“Emma, I will. I feel sorry for Henry that he gets hurt in the first place.” Killian finds his wife and father in law.  
“Emma. They are taking Henry to get his vision checked.”  
“Let’s go.” She stands up carrying their sleeping daughter. “ Dad, I will see you later.” Killian wrapped his arm around his wife.  
“How did the talk go with your Dad?”  
“It was alright, we mostly talked about Mom…” Killian rubbed his wife’s shoulders. They met Allison, Regina, and Henry in the ophthalmology room.  
“Henry, your Mom and Dad are here with Hope.”  
“Mom, Dad. Aunt Allison dilated my eye. I cannot see straight.”  
“Emma and Killian, I already told Regina and Henry that his eye needed to be dilated to check on his retina in his right eye, to see if his vision is normal or not. His vision will be blurry for a few hours then it will be back to normal.” Hope woke up from her nap.  
“Hope, Henry is getting his eye checked by Auntie Allison using a special machine.” Hope fussed. “Killian, can you hand me a toy for Hope?” Killian hands Emma Hope’s small Pluto doll. “Hope, look who I have.” Hope babbled and held her favorite toy and cuddle with her Mommy. Allison checked Henry’s retina. “Henry, look up...I know it is hard with the light...look to the left..look down..look at my ear.”  
“It is hard.”  
“I know, Henry. Just listen to my instructions, you are doing great.” Allison looked into Henry’s retina. “Henry, your retina is normal no damage. Your vision is clear.”  
“My right eye is good?”  
“Yes, Henry. You can go home now just get some rest. Your headache will be gone soon. If not call me.”  
“I will Aunt Allison.”  
“Lad, let’s get you home.” Allison got Henry a wheelchair. Hope fussed.  
“Mom, Hope can ride with me.” Emma passes Hope to her brother and Hope sat on her brother’s lap. “Hope, I love you so much, little sis.” Hope babbled. “We can read a story later, just you and me.” Killian got Henry and Hope into the car, while Emma and Regina spoke to Allison.  
“Allison, are you sure Henry is alright?”  
“Emma, his brain is normal and his eye is normal, no damage. If his headache gets worse, call me and I will meet you here. For now, he is good, Emma.”  
“How long will his head hurt?”  
“Regina, it can be a day or two, depends on how he feels tonight and tomorrow.”  
“Emma, I can stay with Henry for a while.”  
“You can come over, Regina.”  
“Love, are you ready to go?”  
“Yes, Regina is coming over.”  
“Aye, let’s go. Allison, thank you for today with Henry.”  
“You are welcome, Killian. As always if you have any questions or concerns, you know to call me.”  
“Aye, we know by now.” Killian drove his family home while Regina followed the Swan -Jones family in her car. When they arrived home, Killian helped Henry walk to his room since his vision was still blurry. Hope was crying. Emma takes Hope from the car seat. “Hope, we are home. Let’s get inside, I know that you are hungry.” Emma takes Hope inside, Regina followed them inside. Killian brings Henry to his room. Regina sees their living room which was full of baby gates. “Wow, Emma. Your living room is full of baby gates.”  
“Yes, Hope is crawling more now. She needs a safe place to crawl than into furniture. We take turns playing with her in the baby gated area.” Hope continued to cry. “Hope, I know. You are hungry, baby. Mommy will feed you.” Emma puts Hope in her Bumbo chair and put a bib on Hope. “Hope, you are going to try bananas tonight.” Emma smashes up bananas into a bowl and spoon feeds Hope to try. "Hope, num-nums." She spoonfeeds Hope bananas and Hope ate it. “Hope you like it? Is it yummy?” Hope babbled.  
“Hope is already eating solid food?”  
“We are slowly getting her to eat soft food, she is still being breastfed. She has been trying to steal my food.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Yes, Hopey. You are my sneaky little pirate.” She kisses Hope on the head. “We are feeding her baby cereal, smashed fruits. She likes to try anything. She will let me know when she doesn’t like it.” Killian returns from upstairs, “Little love, are you having bananas.” Hope babbled, spit out some of the bananas, Emma used the bib to wipe Hope’s spit up. “Henry is asleep.”  
“Regina, I think Henry should stay home tomorrow to recover from what happened today.”  
“Emma, I was thinking the same.” Hope babbled. Emma fed Hope more bananas.  
“Henry is staying home tomorrow. I am just mad that Henry got hurt in the first place.”  
“Emma, I am mad too. I was able to get James to talk. I may have used my magic to make him afraid and if he ever hurt Henry again, he is afraid not to hurt Henry.”  
“Your majesty, did you burn the sheriff station?”  
“No, I did not. I got him to confess to his bullying though.”  
“Aye, what did the lad say?”  
“He thought that it was funny how Snow White caused a fight with Henry.”  
“Regina, he was really embarrassed.”  
“I know, Emma. He would not even talk to me until Killian came and picked him up.”  
“Aye, the lad called me and we talked on my ship. He is still mad at Snow White."  
“Killian, I know your whole family is mad at Snow White. Snow is suspended from working for a week, maybe that will wake her up and learn not to stop fighting with you all.”  
“I am hoping, Regina. From Henry and Hope both getting hurt and from our last fight. I do not want her in my life, I do not trust her with my children. I lost my trust in my Mom. I am tired of arguing with her, today...Henry got hurt. That is the final straw.” Hope babbled and reached out to her Mommy. “Hopey, are you full of bananas? Hope smiled. “Yes, you ate so much. Hope, now it is bath time for you.” Hope babbled. She brings Hope upstairs to get a bath. Emma looks on Henry, who was fast asleep. “Hope, we have to be quiet, Henry needs to rest. He had a rough day.” Hope reached out to her brother. “Henry needs to sleep. When he wakes up later, you can play with him. I know you love Henry so much.”  
“Henwy.”  
“Yes, you love Henry. He loves you so much, Hopey.” Emma gives Hope a bubble bath. Killian was cooking dinner for the rest of the family. “Killian, is this your routine?”  
“Aye, I cook dinner most nights while Emma gives Hope a bath or play time. Henry usually helps me cook dinner. For tonight, Henry will be resting. I know Emma, she is going to keep a close eye on him tonight.”  
“I can stay until the evening to keep an eye on Henry, I was surprised that he got into a fight and now he is hurt.”  
“The lad fought for himself, he has two mothers and I taught him to fight for himself.”  
“That is right. Henry learned from all of us.”  
“Aye, that lad gets his fighting skills from all of us.”  
After Emma gave Hope her bubble bath she brings Hope downstairs for play time. Emma goes over the baby gates and plays with Hope. “Mommy.”  
“Baby, do you want to sing?” Hope crawled onto her Mommy’s lap. “If you happy and you know it claps your hands.” Emma claps Hope’s hands If you happy and you know it claps your hands.” Emma claps Hope’s hands, “If your happy and you know it, your face will surely show it, If you happy and you know it claps your hands.” Emma claps Hope’s hands, “Clap..clap” Hope giggled. “You like Mommy clapping your hands.” Hope clapped her hands together. “Hope! You can clap your hands by yourself!” She kisses Hope on the head. “Killian!” Killian rushes in the room with Regina. “Love, what is wrong?” Killian joined his lasses in the playpen.  
“Hope, show daddy.” Killian sits next to his two loves. “Hope, clap..clap..” Hope clapped her hands. Killian smiled big. “Little love. You can clap your hands.” Hope babbled and clapped her hands. “Very good little love, clap...clap…” He looks up at his wife who was beaming with pride “Emma, you taught her how to clap her hands.”  
“Yes, I did. I taught Hope how to clap her hands.” Hope babbled.  
“Little love, do you want to sing and clap your hands?” Hope smiled. “Swan, Hope wants you to sing again.”

“If you happy and you know it claps your hands.” Hope clapped her hands, making her parents smile.“If your happy and you know it, your face will surely show it,If you happy and you know it claps your hands.” Hope clapped her hands. “Yay. You did it, Hope. Mommy is so proud of you.” Emma and Killian took turns kissing and tickling Hope. Regina saw the family moment and went upstairs to check on Henry. Henry was awake. “Hi, Henry.”  
“Hi, Mom. Where are Mom and Dad?”  
“They are playing with Hope downstairs.” She sits on the bed with her son. “How are you feeling?”  
“My head still hurts and my face...my face is going to look bad for a while.”  
“Your Mom and I were talking, we want you to stay home tomorrow to recover from today.”  
“I will take it easy tomorrow. How was arresting James?”  
“Lily arrested him but I questioned him by myself. He is going to be at the sheriff station for three days as his suspension. Your Grandma was suspended for fighting with you in the hallway which caused you to be bullied in the first place. She is suspended for 5 school days.”  
“I am still mad at her.”  
“I know, Henry. Your Mom, Dad, and Allison are all mad at her. Your other Mom was furious when she saw her and almost attacked her. I was not hurting Snow White.”  
“How so?”  
“I knew your other Mom was going to be yelling at her. She was definitely in her mama bear mode today.”  
“Yes, I can tell. Is Grandma mad that she is suspended?”  
“I do not know Henry. It is not your fault.  
“I know, Mom. It is her fault. First, she got Hope hurt and then a bully hurt me.” Emma carried a tray of cinnamon hot chocolate, water, and Tylenol. “Henry, I brought up your favorite drink and Tylenol.”  
“Thanks, Mom.” Henry took his Tylenol with water. “I heard that grandma got suspended from work.”  
“Henry, yes she did. It was not your fault.”  
“Mom, I know it was not my fault. She started the fight not me, thanks to her I got bullied and hurt.”  
Emma holds her son’s hand. “You are going to get better Henry.”  
“I know.” They hear the door open, they see Hope crawling in. “Hope.” Killian gets Hope.  
“There you are, my little pirate. I looked away for one second and you were out of your room. Did you want to see Henry?” Hope babbled.  
“Dad, you can give her to me.” Killian hands over Hope to his son. “Hi, Hope. Are you happy to see me? I am happy to see you.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Henwy.”  
“Do you want a story?” Hope clapped her hands. “Mom.”  
“Hope learned to clap her hands while you were sleeping.”  
“Good job little sis. Henry is so proud of you.” He kisses Hope on the head. Emma gives Henry’s storybook to her son.  
“Hope,have fun with Henry.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Mom, I promised Hope one on one time today.”  
“I know she is going to have fun with you. Just let me know when you need to rest.”  
“I will Mom.” Emma, Regina, and Killian left the room. “Hope, it is story time.” They watched from the door, Henry talking to Hope. Hope grabbed the book. Henry laughed. “Hope, I need to open the book to read to you. You can choose the story, little sis. ” Hope babbled and let Henry open the book and let Hope choose the story, by touching the page. “Mommy.”  
“I knew you were going to choose this story.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Once upon a time, there was a long lost princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest…”  
Emma, Killian, and Regina were out in the hall. “Emma, is Henry always like this to Hope?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean is he always like this with Hope?”  
“Henry always reads to her, talks to her and plays with her, they are really close brother and sister.” Emma, Killian, and Regina have dinner in the kitchen. Emma gets a phone call. “Hi, Dad. What is going on?”  
“Emma, can you come talk to the James?”  
“You want me to talk to Henry’s bully now?”  
“Yes, I know you had a long day. I want him to understand who he messed with the wrong family.”  
“Alright, I am still mad at him. I am going to go on mama bear mode on him….wait, Dad?”  
“Yes, Emma?”  
“Henry is home but he still has a headache. If Hope knows that I left she will freak out. I do not want Hope to be upset or Henry headache gets worse.”  
“You can bring Hope to the station.”  
“I can do that. I will see you soon.”  
“Love?”  
“My dad wants me to talk to James, the bully. I want to talk to him..can you come with me and watch Hope?’  
“Aye, I can do that.”  
“Emma, I can stay with Henry.”  
“Thanks, Regina. I want to know that James messed with the wrong kid.”  
“Aye, Henry has two powerful mother’s. I will go get Hope’s diaper bag packed.” Emma checks on Henry and Hope. “How’s storytime?”  
“I read Hope one story so far. Hope loves moving around.”  
“She is becoming a little crawler. Hope, do you want to be Mommy’s little sheriff for a little while?” Hope smiled. Emma gets Hope from her son.  
“Mom, you are going to work?”  
“Yes, I am. I am taking Hope with me. Your Dad is going to watch her while I interrogate your jock bully.” Hope babbled. ‘Yes, Hope you are going to see Mommy working. We won’t be there too long.”  
“Mom.” Henry hugs his Mom. “Thank you for being with me all day and for coming.”  
“You are my son. I want to scream at this boy for hurting you. I am being sheriff mostly your Mom. You can always come to me.”  
“I know, Mom. I called you when I got hurt. I was tired of it.”  
“Yes, you did. Now he is going to get the raft of me yelling at him for hurting you.” Henry hugs his Mom. “I will come back and tell you all about it. Get some rest.”  
“Yes, Mom. I still have a headache. Hope, be a good girl for Mommy. We can read or talk later.” He kisses Hope on the head. Emma got Hope ready and Regina walked downstairs. “Emma, I will call if anything is wrong.”  
“I know, Henry is with you. I want to scare this bully.”  
“I did already since you are going to be in mama bear mode, he won’t be hurting Henry anymore.” Emma drove Killian and Hope in her yellow bug to the sheriff station. Emma gets Hope from her car seat. “Are you ready to be Mommy little sheriff?” Hope hugged her Mommy. “You love being my little sheriff.” She kisses Hope on the cheek which made Hope smile. Killian wrapped his arms around his arm around his two loves and walked into the station. “Love, are you ready?”  
“Yes, I focused on Henry’s injuries first being Mom first now I am ready to be sheriff.” Emma sees her parents. “Dad.”  
“Hi, Emma. He is in the investigation room.” Snow White was mad at Emma for getting her suspended was about to pounce on her daughter and granddaughter, “You got me suspended.” Hope was crying. Killian blocked his wife and daughter as Charming gets his wife. "Get away from my wife and daughter, Snow White. Emma had nothing to do with your suspension." He steps on between the mother in law and his wife and daughter. “Bloody hell. You almost hurt your daughter and granddaughter.”  
Emma was mad. “Mom, you almost got Hope hurt.” Hope was gripping her Mommy. “Hope, you are okay. You are not hurt. Shh..shh.Mommy and Daddy are here. No one is going to hurt you...grandma is just mad that her boss got her suspended for getting the bully to hurt Henry. Hopey you are alright...you are not hurt.” She bounces Hope up and down. “Hopey, Mommy has to be sheriff. After I am done being sheriff you and I get to snuggle at home, just you and me. Mommy and Hopey time. Dada is going to be with us too.”  
“Love, Hope and I will walk you to the room.” He gets Hope from his wife. “Little love, Dada is here. Do not cry… no one is going to hurt you, Hope. You are with Dada.”  
Emma heard her Mom talking to her Dad. “Mom, I did not get you suspended. I did not talk to your boss. I just went to get my son who called me after he was in a fight with that bully. That bully saw the fight that you caused with Henry and he got teased because he saw the fight in the hallway. You got Henry embarrassed and you go him to be bullied for weeks. Yet you wonder why you get suspended? Because you instigate the bully to hurt Henry and you are the teacher Mom, not a student. Now you are getting the suspensions you deserve. Do not be mad at me, be mad at yourself. You got your grandson hurt!” Snow White was mad. Snow White slapped Emma on the face. Emma magic began showing.  
“Emma, your magic is showing.” Emma slowly got her magic controlled.  
“I never want to see you ever again. You got Hope hurt many times and you got Henry hurt and bullied in school. You are not in my life anymore.”  
She turns to Killian who was holding a very upset Hope. “Killian, can you and Hope be in the one-way window while I interrogate the bully?”  
“Aye, I can do that. After we can go home and have family time.”  
“Yes, I am just hoping Henry is not in much pain when we get back.” Hope reached out for her Mommy. “Hope.” She takes Hope and goes to her office. Charming yells at his wife, “You hurt our daughter! You are going to lose her and our grandchildren. If you do not stop blaming her for all of the problems that you caused, especially the ones when you get our grandchildren hurt.”  
“I do not mean for them to get hurt.”  
“If you do not? Why you do not apologize to our daughter?”  
“I am mad at her.”  
“Stop being mad at our daughter. You caused all of this family fight since November. You have to figure out how to make amends with our daughter. Or else you are going to lose her and our grandchildren. Our family will be broken not by a curse this time but from you.”  
Killian closes the blinds and holds his wife as she cries into him and holding Hope. “Love, you are with me, love. You are not alone. You have me on your side. Your mother was bloody wrong. You were being a mother who only being there for our lad when he needed you at school and picked him up. You did not tell the principal of your mother, Henry and James told their principal what happened. It was your mother’s own fault and she got herself into a fight with Henry and she got herself suspended.”  
“I just want to not to be the blame for my Mom’s problems and to fix them anymore. When Henry got hurt...I was his mama first then sheriff.”  
“You are my kind brave strong wife who just wants the best for our children.”  
“Yes, that is all I want to be a good mother to our children and fight for them when they need me.”  
“You are now, love. You protected Hope from your mother as I protected both of my two loves from being hurt. That is my job to protect my family.”  
“I just want to interrogate this bully and go home with you and Hope.”  
“That is my swan.” They kiss. Hope stopped crying and listened to her parents talk and she puts her hands on her Mommy’s face. “Mommy.”  
Emma smiles at her baby girl, showing her love to her.“Hopey, my baby girl. Mommy got really mad at Grandma. I was only fighting for what is right, I made the right choice and stood up for my decision when grandma was wrong and mad at my choice. After Mommy is sheriff, I get to go home with you and Daddy. We can snuggle all night.” Hope smiled. “I love that too baby girl.” She kisses Hope on the head. “You always know when I need your extra love.”  
“Aye, she takes that from me.”  
“I love that she inherits the part of you know when I need extra love. She is caring like her dada.”  
“She gets her caring personality from the both of us love. Hope and I know her Mommy very well.” They hug. Killian walks with Emma to the room protectively so Emma’s mother won’t cause any more issues with his wife.  
“Hope, Mommy has to talk to the bully who hurt Henry. After we are going to go home and snuggle.” Hope hugged her Mommy. She kisses Hope on the head. “I love you, Hope.” Hope babbled. “Be a good little pirate for Dada. You can watch Mommy be sheriff through the window. I am not going to be too far away from you and Dada.” Killian gets Hope from Emma.  
“Love, Hope is going to be with me,love. Are you okay love?”  
“No. I just want to talk to this kid and get back home.” Killian hugs his wife.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.” Hope touched her Mommy’s head, which made her smile. “Hopey. I love you so much baby girl.” She kisses Hope on the head and enters the witness room. Lily left the room and joined Killian and Hope to observe, Emma, talking to James. James is a tall, full of muscles for a seventeen-year-old athlete and had dark black hair.  
Emma sat down across from James. “Hi, James. Do you know why you are here?”  
“Yes, I bullied Henry. I got suspended.”  
“Do you know who I am?”  
“Yes, you are the town sheriff.”  
“Yes, I am. I am also Henry’s mother.”  
“Wait...the mayor is Henry’s mother.”  
“Yes, Regina is his adopted Mom. I am Henry’s biological mom and I am one very angry Mom.”  
“Wait, are you the savior?”  
“You bet I am. I save the town from countless amount of villains.” James gulped, in fear, he knew that he bullied the wrong student. In the one way mirror, Killian pointed out to Hope, Emma talking to James. “Look, the bully knows that Mommy is mad at him for hurting Henry. He is in trouble now. Mommy job is to put the bad people away until they learn to be good people. Or tell the mean people to be good or else they go to prison.” Hope gripped her Daddy.  
Back in the interrogation room, “You are the savior. A few minutes ago I saw magic in here, the room was shaking…”  
“Yes, my light magic was acting up because my son got injured and bullied again and the instigator who caused it got me mad.”  
James got afraid. “Please do not hurt me. I saw Mrs.Nolan fighting with Henry and I thought it was funny how a teacher was arguing with a student. I know what I did was wrong.”  
Emma knew this student was afraid tough on the outside but not on the inside. “Why did you hurt my son?”  
“My team pressured me into it. I just got into the quarterback position and I..saw Henry as a target. Especially after our teacher was yelling at him.” Emma was mad.  
From outside, “Killian, this kid is going to get it.”  
“Aye, that is right. She mad from her fight with her mother now this...he is going to get Emma’s anger now.” He talks to Hope. “Little love, the bully is going to get your Mommy’s mama bear mode.”  
“Yes, Hope, no one messes with your Mom. I was on her bad side a few times. I am on her good side now.”  
Emma was mad. “You bullied my son who was only defending myself and his sister against their grandmother, my mom, your teacher who was causing issues. My mother caused him to be embarrassed and he was only defending his family when my mother was wrong. How can you bully a teenager sticking up for his loved ones? How?” Emma was screaming. The teenager backed up and leaned against the wall shaking in fear.  
“I...I… won’t ever hurt your son Henry ever again….after seeing you and Regina and your magic and your…..”  
“What?”  
“Anger. I am not going to hurt him ever again.”  
“How about anyone ever again? You do not know who you messing with. You got Henry hurt, with a head injury and bruised up face. You hurt my son!”  
“...I am so sorry.”  
“If I ever, ever see you here again for suspension for bullying anyone. I am going to make sure that you are punished my way. Do you understand?!”  
“Yes, sheriff. I..I won’t hurt anyone again.” Lilly went in.  
“Emma, I will take him into his cell. I will watch him over the night.”  
“Thank you, Lily.”  
“Also your Mom left, just letting you know,”  
“Good. I cannot see her now, she caused Hope and Henry both got hurt. I have to protect my kids.”  
“You are Emma.” Lily takes James back to his cell. Emma breathed in and out to calm down before seeing her husband and daughter. When she leaves the room, Hope reached her arms out to her, which made Emma smile. “Hi, baby.” She gets Hope from her husband. “Did you saw Mommy being sheriff?” Hope babbled. “I am a tough sheriff when someone hurts one of my babies, I get very angry at that person.”  
“Love, we saw you yelling at him. You were definitely on her mama bear mode.”  
“Yes, I was more than ever since I was in another fight with my mom right before…” Killian wrapped his arms around his two loves. “Let’s go home love.”  
“Music to my ears.” They kiss. They walk back into the entrance. Charming stops them.  
“Emma, I am sorry. I told her to leave before you get here.”  
“Charming, Emma and I had a very long day with Henry and now your wife…”  
“I made it clear dad, I do not want her anywhere near me or my children. Now you saw it for yourself, she slapped me in the face when I told her the truth and she blames me for getting herself suspended.”  
Killian rubs her back. “Love you did nothing wrong you were only being a mother picking up her son who needed you.” Hope began to cry. “Hope, we are going home little love, it is way past your bedtime.” Killian walks his family to their car. Hope was still crying. They just looked at each other and knew what to do. Emma sat with Hope as Killian drove them home.  
“Hope, we are almost home, baby girl. Do not cry.” Killian got them home. Emma carried Hope inside, they see Regina in the living room just by the look on Emma’s face and Hope’s crying she knew it was bad. “Hope, we are home, sweetie. No more fighting with Grandma and I am done being sheriff. Now, it is just Mommy and Hopey time.” Hope gripped her Mommy. “Regina, how was Henry?”  
“He ate dinner and went back to bed, by the look on your face and Hope crying, it did not go well.”  
“Aye, it was bad. Love, I can tell Regina, Hope wants to be with her Mommy.” Emma puts her head on his chest. “We are going to get through this love.” He hugs her.  
“I love you, Killian.”  
“I love you, Emma. I will be up with you and Hope soon.” They kiss. Emma takes Hope up to her room. Henry hears his sister’s crying and rushes to Hope’s room. “Mom, what happened?”  
“I will explain once I get Hope to stop crying.” Emma was calming down Hope, she was cradling Hope’s head and spoke to her in a soft voice.. “Hope, do not cry. We are home now with Henry. No more Mommy being sheriff. You are safe….shhh...shhh. No one is going to hurt you or Mommy. Mommy got you, you know Mommy will protect you from being hurt. That is part of my job. Shh..shh..” Once Hope fell asleep on her, Emma continued. “Your grandma was there at the station and she almost attacked me and Hope. Your Dad protected us while your grandpa held onto your grandma. She was blaming me for her getting suspended. I told her off that she is the one who caused this argument with you and it was all her fault and I had nothing to do with her suspension. Then slaps me and my magic got acted up and I told her not ever to contact us again. Hope saw me being sheriff and James is not ever going to hurt you or anyone ever again. I went complete mama bear mode on him.” Henry saw his Mom’s face and he saw how much she fought for him all day. “Mom, I know today was rough, you fought me all day...can you sleep with me tonight?”  
Emma smiled. “You can sleep with me and your Dad and Hope. I am not going to sleep without you nearby. You got injured.I do not want to be anywhere without you and Hope.” Henry got his pillows from his room and met his Mom and sister in their parent’s room. Henry lied down in the middle of the bed. Henry hugs his Mom. “I love you, Mom. You are the best.”  
“I will do anything for you and Hope. I love you both so much. You both are my world.” Henry hugged his Mom and kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, we have the best Mommy every little sis. When I am better we are going to play a lot. For now, we are together which all matter. I love you, Hope.” Henry hugged his Mom and sister and fell asleep. I will always fight for you both. You are safe with me and your Dad.”  
Back downstairs, “Killian, what the heck happened?”  
“Snow White was at the station and once she saw Emma who was holding Hope, she went to pounce on them. I blocked them and Charming held onto his angry wife. She blamed Emma for her suspension.”  
“Snow needs to learn that she needs to stop blaming Emma for her actions suffer the consequences that the problems she caused. How was Emma after?”  
“She got so mad that her magic acted up which affected the whole station. I felt sorry for the poor lad who got Emma mama bear mode the worse ones I ever saw since she was mad already from the fight. It was a bad questioning and sacred the lad living daylights out of him, sort of reminded me when she was the dark swan but not as bad as that.”  
“Wow, I am pretty sure James won’t bully Henry ever again.”  
“Aye, or anyone again. Emma told him if she sees him again he will get the punishment from her.”  
“Yes, I can imagine him terrified.”  
“Aye, he almost shit his pants. He was shaking as Lily lead him back to his cell.”  
“Killian, no one messes with your wife.”  
“You got that right your majesty.”  
“I have to get back home to Robin and the kids.”  
“Regina, you been so helpful all day.”  
“Henry is my son too and I hate when someone hurts my son.”  
“Aye, us too, Regina. Emma and I will call you tomorrow in the morning, on Henry’s update.” Regina leaves. Killian gets a phone call from Allison. “Hello, Allison.”  
“Hi, Killian. How is Henry?”  
“Henry still has a headache and is sleeping.”  
“How is Emma?”  
“Aye, we went to the station, her Dad wanted her to talk to the bully. Her Mom was there…”  
“Oh no, did they have another fight?”  
“Aye. Her Mom almost attacked her and Hope.”  
“Oh my gosh.”  
“I protected them. Her mother was mad and blamed her suspension on Emma.”  
“It was not her fault.”  
“I know, love. Emma made it clear to her that her mother is not in her life anymore to her mother. Emma was mad after we talked in her office, let’s just say the fight with her mother set her mama bear mode on a new level. The bully is not going to hurt Henry or anyone ever again.”  
“I can imagine that. I’m pretty sure that he won’t bully anyone ever again, Killian knowing your wife.” She chuckles. “What are your plans in New York?”  
“We have our flight scheduled. Plans not sure. I just want Emma to relax on this vacation.”  
“Killian, I can help. Get a pen and paper, I have a few ideas for you to do when you and Emma and the kids are in New York…” After his phone call with Allison, Killian sees his family in their room he smiles. He kisses Emma on the head. “Hello love.”  
“Henry joined us in our bed tonight.”  
“I have a feeling that will happen.”  
“I just want to make sure that he is okay after all he went through today.” She rubs her son’s head.  
“Love, we are going to on our family vacation soon.”  
“I cannot wait.”  
“Me too love, I know that we are going to have a lot of fun and time to relax.”  
“Good, that is all we need. A week in New York is going to great.”  
“It will love. Just the four of us.”  
“Thank you for being on my side all day. With Henry getting hurt, to my Mom trying to get into a fight with me and for being there for Hope. You are amazing.”  
“You are my amazingly beautiful wife. I got to be on your side, helping you when you need me, protect you when you need me to and being right at your side when you are being an amazing Mommy to both of them.”  
“Can we cuddle?”  
“A family cuddle with my wife and children?” They smiled at each other. Killian joined his family on their bed and happy to have his family around him and his wife in his arms. “I love you, Emma.”  
“I love you, Killian.” They kiss. They are all together which all that matters to them. The Swan-Jones family will always be there for each other especially in tough situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Emma ever trust her Mom again? What do Allison plans for Killian and Emma on their family vacation? You will in the next chapter of Happy Beginning Captain Swan.


	95. New York Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian take Henry and Hope to New York for their family vacation and enjoy family time as much as possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter of Happy Beginning Captain Swan!

  


The night before their flight to New York City, everyone was excited and packing what they needed. Emma was in Hope’s room, packing Hope’s clothes, toys, diapers, all of Hope needs for the trip. Hope was crawling around and tried to get into the suitcase. “My sneaky little duckling are you trying to travel in our luggage bag?” Hope smiled as her Mommy picked her daughter up and put her in her lap. “Hope, do you want to pack your Pluto dolls? To bring on our trip.” She shows her the dolls. Hope babbled. “Your Pluto dolls are coming to come to New York with us tomorrow in Mommy’s backpack. Are you excited to go on an airplane tomorrow?” Hope fussed and hugged her Mommy. “You are going to be held by me our flight tomorrow before, after and during the flight. We are going to have girl time just you and me. We are going to have a lot of fun with Dada and Henry.” She tickles Hope to make her laugh. She stands up and spins with Hope around the room. Killian enters the room and smiles seeing his two loves playing together. “Well, I did not know you two are packing or not.”  
Emma giggled. “We are taking a break from packing, we are spinning around. Want to join?”  
“It looks like fun.” Emma was holding Hope, Killian wrapped his arms around his wife.  
“I think I know where this is going.”  
“I was thinking...we can dance.”  
“I think I know what you mean.” They kiss. “Little love, do you like dancing with Mommy and Daddy?” Hope babbled loud. “Hope, we are dancing with Dada.” Hope babbled.  
“Love, should we show her our first dance from when we went back in time?”  
Emma smiled “Yes!!”They danced for fun and showed Hope their first dance ever.  
Hope needed to be nursed. Emma nursed her in the rocking chair. “Love, are you almost packed in here?”  
“Yes, I got most of my stuff packed in our luggage bag and Hope’s clothes is in ours. We just to get her carrier and car seat. I am going to carry her in the carrier in the airport but do we need her stroller?”  
“Love, I think we are all going to take turns carrying Hope during the trip. The carrier is going to be easier for the subway and airport.”  
“You are right, I just want to make sure we have everything for her when we are away. I bought extra diapers and wipes and packed extra clothes. I checked the weather, it might be spring weather for a day while we are there. I have a few ideas for our mommy and Hopey day in New York.” Hope grabbed her Mommy’s hair. “Yes, Hope. We are going to have a girls day just you and I.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Love, Allison is picking us up and driving us to the airport tomorrow morning.”  
“She is?”  
“Aye, she offered to drive us. I know your father is busy focusing on your mom and brother.”  
“You are right, I do not want to put him out of his way…” She hugs Hope.  
Killian rubbed his wife’s shoulders. “Love, your Dad loves you so does your mother and brother.” Hope babbled. “You are right, little love. Mommy is loved by her family and especially you, Henry and I.” He kisses Hope on the cheek to make her laugh.  
“Killian, can you watch her as I pack more of her needs and our clothes for the trip? She has been trying to climb into our luggage bag.”  
Killian chuckled, “Hope is a little pirate.”  
“Yes, a little sneaky pirate.”  
“Love, I can watch her after you feed her. Are you excited about this trip?”  
“Yes, I am. I cannot wait to get away from here for a week to have fun with the kids and you...we can have a date night.”  
“Love, I have a few ideas where we can go on our date night.”  
Emma gave Killian a sexy look. “Oh, really captain?”  
“Aye. I have our date night planned on Valentine’s Day.”  
“I cannot wait.” Hope babbled.  
“Little love, are you looking forward to going to New York tomorrow with Mommy, Daddy, and Henry?” Hope began to cry.  
“Hopey, do not cry. We are going to have fun on this trip.”  
“Love, I…”  
“I think Hope is afraid...I don’t know.”  
“Love, it has been a stressful few months on all of us. Once we get to New York Hope will be happy.”  
“I know. I just need to reassure her that she will be with us. For now, Hope wants snuggle time with her Mommy, right little buttercup?” Hope hugged her Mommy. “We can snuggle.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Swan, I can finish packing Hope’s stuff.”  
“It is all on the floor. I am going to take Hope into our room.” Emma takes Hope into their room and lied down on her bed and position herself to make herself comfy while Hope hugged on her. “Hope, we are having Mommy and Hopey time. I love you, baby girl. I love your hugs.” Hope babbled. She kisses Hope on the head. Henry went to check on his Mom and sister. “Hi, Mom.”  
“Hi, Henry. Are you packed for our trip tomorrow?”  
“Yes, I am. How is Hope?”  
“She is a little clingy now. She is only happy to be held by me.”  
“Hope, little sis. Mommy is going to hold you the whole day tomorrow. You are coming with us to New York. Our family trip would not be complete without you.” Henry kisses Hope on the head. Hope babbled. “Hope, you want to talk?”Henry joined his Mom and sister and talked to his sister.  
The next morning, Henry was playing with Hope in the living room while their parents made sure that they had everything packed for there trip. Henry was chasing Hope around the living room. Hope fussed. “Hope, do you want to go in your bouncy chair?” He puts Hope in her bouncy chair and Hope played with her toys. The doorbell rings. “Hope, I will be right back.” Hope began to cry. “You can come with me.” He takes Hope with him to answer the door, it was Regina. “Hi, Mom.”  
“Hi, Henry. Hi, Hope. I came to see you before your trip.”  
“Come in. Aunt Allison is going to drive us to the airport. I am just watching Hope and playing with her while Mom and Dad make sure everything is packed.” Hope fussed. “Hope, we can continue to play. My other Mom is going to join us.” Henry takes Hope into the living room and over the baby gates. Henry let Hope crawl around. “How things been here Henry?”  
“It has been good. Going back to school was not hard. James and his friends have been avoiding me. You and Mom both scared him.”  
Regina smiled. “I have a feeling your other Mom got him afraid the most.” Allison enters the Swan-Jones house. “Hi, Henry. Hi, Hope.”  
“Hi, Aunt Allison.” Henry hugs his aunt.  
"Henry, Are you excited for your trip?"  
“Yes, I am.” Hope babbled. Allison picks up her little niece from the baby gates.  
“Hi, Hope. Are you happy to see me?” Hope babbled.  
Killian and Emma brought down the luggage. “Love, we got everything we need.”  
“I just want to make sure that we have everything.”  
“Love, we have everything. I will load the car.” Emma hands over her backpack and Hope’s carrier to her husband. Killian loads the car. Allison brings Hope to Emma. “Hi, Emma.”  
“Hi, Allison. Thank you for driving us. I did not know you were driving us until Killian told me last night.”  
“Killian and I planned this out a few weeks ago. We get to have girl talk on the way to the airport.” Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope. We get to talk while I drive you to the airport.” Hope began to cry.  
“Hopey.” Emma takes Hope from Allison. “Hopey, we are traveling together. Do not cry. You are coming with us. ” She bounces Hope up and down. “Allison, I am not sure what is wrong with Hope? Whenever we mention about going on an airplane or going to New York she begins to cry. I been reassuring her that we are going to New York together for fun and she is coming with us.”  
“Emma, Hope is going to be alright. How long has she been fussy?”  
“A few days. Do you think she is going through a growth spurt?”  
“Hope is almost 10 months old so she is most likely going through another growth spurt. I know she has been through a lot and this vacation will help her.”  
“I know that is why I planned this trip because we all need a break from Storybrooke. I have a few ideas for Hope and me to do on our girls day. We are going to shop and play in the Brooklyn Museum.”  
“Emma, Hope is going to have fun on this trip.” Hope makes poop.  
“You are my little duck need a change before we leave.”  
“No.” Emma and Allison both chuckle.  
“Yes.” She brings Hope upstairs to change her.  
Killian returns in. “Hi, Allison.”  
“Hi, Killian. Are you excited about the trip?”  
“Aye, yes I am. I know Emma and Henry are looking forward to this trip to get a break from town. Hope…”  
“She is going to be fine. She might be going through another growth spurt.”  
“Aye, I know we are going to make her comfortable as possible. Thank you for the ideas.”  
“Your welcome, Killian. Let me know how it works.  
“Aye, I know your ideas will help Emma relax.”  
“She needs to relax. I can help you load the car.”  
“Aye, we are almost done packing the car.” Allison and Killian load the car. Emma returns downstairs with Hope. She sees Henry and Regina talking. “Henry, are you ready?”  
“Yes, I am Mom. I got to get my backpack.” Henry goes upstairs.  
“Hi, Emma.”  
“Hi, Regina.”  
“I know you all are looking forward to a break from here.” They walk out of the house, Henry went ahead to the car. “Emma, you do not have to worry about here. Lily and I are going to be watching the town while you and Killian are in New York.”  
“Thank you, Regina.” Hope fussed. Killian gets Hope from his wife.  
“Little love. Dada is here. Love, we are packed.” Emma put a protection spell on her house. “Love, did you needed to put a protection spell on our house?"  
“Yes, we are going to be away for a week. I do not want any people to get into our house.”  
“Aye, I understand that.” Killian puts Hope into her car seat. Henry hugs his Mom.  
“Have fun in New York.”  
“I will. I will facetime you in a few days.”  
“Remember do your homework.”  
“Yes, Mom. I will.” Henry sits next to Hope.  
“Killian, everything is going to be fine here while you are away.”  
“Aye, how about Emma’s parents?”  
“When I spoke to her she is still mad at Emma...I got Leo not to be expelled. Leo is still causing trouble but Lily and I are going to teach him lessons. Lily and I are going to be keeping a close eye on Snow White and Leo.”  
“Aye, I understand.”  
“I will call if anything comes up. I know all of you are going to have fun on your trip.”  
“Aye, that is our plan.”  
“Dad, Hope wants you next to her.” Killian smiles.  
“We will see you next week.” Killian sits next to Hope, Emma sat in shotgun talking to Allison as she drove her extended family to the airport. “Hi, Hope.” Hope grabs her Daddy’s hook. “Dada is right here, little love.” Emma smiles at Killian talking to their little girl. Allison got the Swan-Jones family to the airport. Killian takes his hook hand off, Hope saw it and began to cry. Emma holds Hope. “ Hope, Daddy is not hurt sweetie. Killian, Hope thinks you are hurt.”  
“Hope, Daddy cannot wear his hook hand in the airport. Dada is not hurt little love. I will put back on later.” Hope reached out to her Daddy. Emma puts Hope into her husband’s arms. “Dada is not hurt. I can still hold you.” Hope hugged her Daddy. Emma was in awe of how much Hope loves her Daddy. “Hope loves you so much.”  
Killian smiles, “Aye. Our little love wanted to make sure I was not hurt.” Killian kisses Hope on the head. Emma puts the carrier on herself and got Hope in her carrier. Henry and Allison unloaded the back. Killian got Hope’s car seat after he put his fake hand on. Allison sees Hope and Emma. “Are you all ready?”  
“Just about. Hope got upset seeing her Daddy hook off and thought he was hurt. He cannot wear it during TSA.”  
“Aww. Hope, your Daddy is alright, little niece. I know you are going to have so much fun on this trip. When you get back we can have a girls day at my house.” Hope smile. Allison kisses Hope on the cheek. “Oh, Emma.” She hands her a few papers. “Here are copies of Hope and Henry medical records just in case they get sick in New York and need to go to the hospital, you have their health history with you.”  
“Thank you, Allison.” Allison puts the papers in Emma’s backpack. She hugs her best friend. “We are definitely going to have a girls day when we get back.”  
“Yes! I need to know what happens on your trip.” They both giggled.  
“Mom, do we have everything?”  
“Yes, two luggage bags, backpacks, Hope’s carrier, and car seat and tickets. We have everything.” Henry hugs his Aunt Allison. Killian hugs Allison. “Thank you, Allison, for the ideas on the trip plans.”  
“You are very welcome. I am looking forward to hearing all about it when I pick you up at the airport on Sunday.” Allison got into the Swan-Jones car and headed back to Storybrooke, Maine. Emma and Killian walked into the airport with their children. Emma, Henry, and Killian got their luggage checked in. During the long wait online for TSA Hope was fast asleep in her carrier. Emma got Starbucks while Killian and Henry got breakfast. They ate at their gate. Emma fell asleep in Killian’s arms, Henry began to draw. Killian and Henry knew Emma needed sleep. When they got onto the plane, Emma sat in between the boys, Henry was at the window and Killian on the other side. Emma gave Hope her swan pacifier and wrapped Hope in her quilt. When the flight was going up, Hope woke up crying. “Hopey, it is alright. Shh...shh…You are with Mommy baby girl.” She kept the pacifier in Hope’s mouth.  
“Love, maybe it is her ears?”  
“I did not think of that, thank you. I have an idea.” She snapped her fingers and poofed up pink soundproof earphones onto her daughter's ears. Hope stopped crying and sucked on her paci.  
“Good thinking love.”  
“You reminded me of her ears being sensitive.”  
“Aye, I did. Now our little love is happy and not crying. That is why we are a team love.”  
“That is right, captain.” They kiss.  
“Is Hope, okay Mom?”  
“Yes, she is Henry. She did not like hearing the airplane loud noise.” Emma took off the soundproof headphones when they were up in the sky. Hope was awake.  
“Hope, do you want a story?” Hope smiled. Henry took out his storybook. “Once upon a time, there was a long lost princess of the Enchanted Forest…” Hope grabbed Henry’s hair. “Hope what are you up to little sis?” Henry kisses Hope on her cheeks and she laughed. Emma smiled, she loved seeing her children interact with each other. When their flight landed and they got their luggage. Hope began to fuss. “Hopey. I know you want to move around. When we get to our hotel then you can move around. Just not at the airport.” Hope makes poop. “Mommy is going to change you now. Killian, we will be right back.” Hope babbled as her Mommy changed her in the bathroom. “Yes, Hope. You are getting all clean.” She tickles her belly and Hope laughed. “Let’s go back to Daddy and Henry.”  
“Mom, can I hold Hope?”  
“Yes, you can.” Henry takes Hope from their Mom and she pulled the luggage with Killian. Outside of the airport, Emma hailed a taxi van. After they loaded the van, Killian put Hope in her car seat. Henry sat in front as Killian and Emma sat on sides of Hope. “We are going to 116 West 8th street, in Manhattan.” The taxi driver drove them from John F.Kennedy Airport, Queens to Manhattan.  
“Killian, that is not the hotel that I booked.”  
“Love, I got us another hotel.”  
Emma was getting mad.“You booked another without telling me!”  
“Emma, Allison still owns an apartment in Manhattan. She is letting people rent it. She offered us to stay in her former apartment for the week for free. We can save money on the hotel.”  
“Did you cancel our hotel?”  
“Yes, I did, love.”  
“Why you did not tell me until now?”  
“I am sorry I did not tell you about it until now. Allison knew you were stressed about the family fight with your Mom and brother she just wanted us to have fun on our family vacation. I wanted to surprise you. Are you mad at me love?”  
“A little bit but since you made it a good surprise...I will see how the apartment is. ”  
“The apartment is two bedrooms. It is on the lower West Side.” Hope began to cry. Killian let Hope hold his hook. “Dada.” Killian and Emma both smiled.  
“That is right Hope, Daddy has his hook back on. I am not going to take it off.” Hope puts his hook into her mouth.  
“Hope, are you happy to have your Dada hook.” Hope smiles. “She loves her Daddy’s hook as much as I do.” She kisses Killian on the cheek. When they arrived at Allison’s apartment building, which was nearby Union Square and other stores to shop in. Henry and Killian unloaded the car and Hope began to cry. “Hope, I know you are hungry baby. Mommy is going to feed you once we get into Auntie Allison’s house.” Emma gets Hope’s car seat while Killian and Henry had the rest of the luggage. “Killian, do we need to get keys?”  
“Swan, I have Allison’s keys and her apartment number, 728. Right here.” He shows her the keys.  
“You have planned this really well.”  
“Aye, yes I did.” They went into the apartment and up the elevator.  
“Dad, we are staying in an apartment?”  
“Aye, we are lad. Aunt Allison gave me keys to her old apartment.” Killian opened the door, “Henry, Emma, and Hope this is our home for the week.” The apartment looked big with a good amount of furniture and laundry machine and dryer.  
“Killian, this is Allison’s former home?”  
“Aye, she told me that this is where she and Ted lived before they went to Chicago then to Maine.”  
“It looks nice. I think we are going to have fun on this trip. Thank you for planning.”  
“You are welcome, love.” They kiss. Hope began to wail.  
“Hope, Mommy is going to feed you now baby girl.” Emma sits with Hope on the couch and nurses Hope. “Hope, we are staying in Auntie Allison’s old house.” Killian puts their luggage in the master bedroom.  
“Dad.”  
“Yes, Henry?”  
“Can we get lunch? I am starving.”  
“Aye, yes we can. We had a long flight.”  
“I can find us a restaurant.”  
“Ask your Mom on what she wants to eat.”  
“I will.” Henry sees his Mom nursing Hope. He checks out the television and sees a lot of VHS tapes of Disney movies. “Mom.”  
“Yes, kid.”  
“Aunt Allison is definitely a Disney fan.” Henry shows his Mom the collection of Disney VHS tapes.  
“I have a feeling that we are going to watch a few Disney films while we are here.”  
“We can watch a movie tonight.”  
“Family movie night sounds perfect.”  
“I know what movie to watch. Where do you want to go for lunch?”  
“I am in the mood for a burger.”  
Henry looked on his iPhone for the nearest burger restaurant called “5 Napkin Burger.” “I found a place on East 16th street, which is eight blocks away.”  
“Sounds good, Henry. After Hope eats her lunch we can go get our lunch.”  
“What is the lunch plans son?”  
“We are going to get burgers at a restaurant eight blocks away.” After Hope was fed the Swan-Jones family walked through Union Square Park. “Love, is Hope warm enough in her coat?”  
Emma smiled.“Yes, Killian. Hope has a thick coat, gloves and a hat. Her outfit is cute and she is warm enough.”  
“I just want to make sure, love. I do not want Hope to get sick.”  
“I know, neither do I.” They found a playground for Hope to play in. Emma was carrying Hope in her carrier. “Hope, look a park for you to play in.” She pointed to Hope the playground full of children. “Do you want to play on the swings?” Hope babbled. “I know you need to move around especially being in the carrier all day.”  
“Love, we can go to the park for a little bit.”  
“Aren’t you both hungry?”  
“Mom, I am starving.” Killian looked at his wife knowing Hope needed to move around.  
“Emma, Henry and I can get the food. Hope needs to move around.” He talks to Hope. “Little love, do you want to play in the playground with Mommy?” Hope grabbed her Daddy’s hook and gripped her Mommy with her other hand.  
“Killian, I think someone wants her Daddy to join us in the park.”  
“Mom, Dad. I can bring our food to the park. I saw the location it is a small restaurant and it is not too far from here.”  
“Henry, are you sure?”  
“Yes. I do not mind going by myself. I know Hope wants to play in the playground. The playground is not too far where I can walk to the restaurant.”  
“Henwy.”  
“Hopey, I will be right back. You can play with Mommy and Daddy, little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head. He went to the restaurant. “Henry is really growing up.”  
Killian wrapped his arm around his wife. “Yes, he is love. You are raising him to be a kind caring young lad.” Killian kisses Emma on the head. Hope babbled. “Little love, do you want to go on the swings first?”  
“We can show Daddy how much you love the swings.” The park had many different types of slides, different sizes objects and ladders to climb on and monkey bars and areas for Hope to crawl around in. “Killian, Hope is the youngest child in here.”  
“Love, Hope can play here and we are going to watch her. She is going to have fun.”  
Emma brought Hope to the baby swings. “Hope, you get to go in the swings.” Hope babbled. Emma puts Hope in the swings and pushed her. Killian took pictures of Hope smiling and Emma smiling. “I am going to get you…” She tickles Hope as she pushes her on the swings. Hope laughed. “Killian, Hope wants her Daddy to push her on the swings.” Killian pushed Hope on the swings. Hope fussed. “Love, Hope wants her Mommy.”  
“Hopey, are you having fun on the swings.” Hope babbled. “Mommy can push you. I know you love the swings.” Henry found his family in the baby swings. “Hi, Dad.”  
“Hi, Henry.”  
“I had a feeling you will be here.”  
“Aye, your sister is enjoying the swings.” Hope began to cry.  
“Hope, do you want to play somewhere else?” Emma takes Hope from the swing. “Did you have fun?”  
“Love, I can take Hope on the slides.”  
“Dad, I want to take Hope on the slides.”  
Emma giggled. “Hope, your brother and Dada both want to play with you.”  
“Mom, I ate already. I also brought you and Dad your lunch.” Killian takes their lunch from Henry.  
“That is great, Henry. You can play with Hope on the swings while your Dad and I can eat our lunch. Just be careful, Henry. There are bigger kids around here.”  
“Mom, I won’t get Hope hurt. She will be with me. There is a comic book store and a book store on the 13th street nearby can we go check both of them out later?”  
“Yes, we can.” Henry takes Hope from their Mom.  
“Hope we are going on the slides together.” Hope babbled. Henry takes Hope to the slides.  
“Love, is this Hope’s first time on the slides?”  
“Yes.”  
“We must take pictures.”  
“I was thinking the same.” They giggled and took pictures of Hope going down the slides with Henry. Emma picks up Hope when Henry and Hope slid down the slide. “Hope, you went down the slide with Henry. Yay!” Hope clapped her hands. Emma kisses Hope on the cheek.  
“Mom, I think Hope like the slides.”  
“I think you are right, Henry. Your Dad and I are going to be sitting nearby.”  
“Hope is going to be with me, Mom. I am having fun with my little sis.” Hope babbled. Henry takes Hope from their Mom. “Hope, you are right, we can go on other slides.” Henry takes Hope on the other slides, the easy ones that he can take her on. Emma and Killian took pictures and had lunch together. “Killian.”  
“Yes, love?”  
“Hope and Henry are having so much fun and we just got here. I am not mad that you switch our hotel plans. I actually think that Allison’s apartment is better than a hotel. We are nearby the playground for Hope to play in, there are book stores, comic book stores that Henry and I both like and many stores and restaurant options.” She hugs her husband. “Thank you for surprising me.”  
“You are welcome. I knew you needed a relaxing vacation. We needed this trip. I did not want to stress you out more in Maine while we were there. I am sorry for not telling you.”  
“You took on Allison’s offer and it was a great one because we get to have fun with our family, a normal family week together. We only just got here and I am already feeling all of that stress going away.” Emma hugs Killian. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too Swan.” They kiss. Henry carries crying Hope to their parents.  
“Mom, Dad. Hope wants you both to play with us.”  
Emma giggled. “Hopey, Mommy and Daddy will play with you and Henry.” They went to the baby area so Hope can crawl around. Killian and Emma watched Henry playing with his sister.  
“Mommy.”  
“Mom, Hope wants you to play with her.” Emma smiled.  
“Hopey...Mommy is here.” Hope crawled away. “Where are you going?” Emma chased Hope around until Hope began to cry. “Hope.” She picks up her daughter and sniffs her. “You definitely need a change.”  
“Mom, there is a Barnes and Noble across the street. They have a bathroom in there for you to use.”  
“Kid how did you know?”  
“I may have gone in there to look at books before coming back here.”  
Emma smiled. “Thanks, Henry. Your sister needs a change. After Hope and I will look at books.” Emma takes Hope into Barnes and Noble and went to the bathroom. Emma changes Hope’s diaper. “You are getting clean, Hope.” After Hope was changed she still was crying. “Hopey. I know you had a long day. We can go back to the apartment and relax.” She got Hope in her carrier and Hope hugged her. “We can snuggle, just you and me.” Emma found Killian and Henry by the children’s section. “Mom, Dad and I found books for Hope.”  
“Henry, I know Hope is going to love them, for now, she needs to relax. I have a feeling Hope will like all the books when she is not tired.”  
“Aye, we should go back to the apartment.”  
“Yes, I am feeling tired too.”  
“Mom, we did travel today.”  
“Love, Henry and I can go grocery shopping and I can cook.”  
“Even though we are on vacation?”  
“Yes, love. You know that I will always cook for you.” Killian kisses Emma on the head. They walk out of Barnes and Noble. “What do you want to feed Hope?’  
“Oatmeal, bananas, avocados, fruit, cheese, and bread. I ordered this pacifier that you can put berries in and she can taste the juice from the paci.”  
“Aye, let me guess blackberries.”  
Emma giggled. “Hope is still getting used to strawberries and blueberries for now.”  
“Mom, we can get blackberries for us.”  
“That is right, Henry.” Hope began to cry. “Hopey, I know you are tried baby girl. We are going back to our apartment. I know you want to snuggle and take a nap.”  
“Love, we will meet you two loves and Henry and I will cook dinner tonight.” They kiss. Emma brought Hope back to the apartment as Killian and Henry went to Whole Foods. Emma got Hope back to the apartment. She used her light magic on the masterbed to put baby rails on each side of the bed since Hope was sleeping with them. She got Hope’s winter coat off and dressed Hope into a clean long sleeve onesie. Hope was still crying. “Hopey.” She cradles Hope’s head and slowly bounces her. “Hopey....you are with Mommy baby girl...We are going to take a nap together. Mommy and Hopey time. I know you had a busy and fun day. I am tired too, we both need a good nap.” She kisses Hope on the head puts Hope in the bed and she changed into comfy clothes. “Mommy is ready for Mommy and Hopey time.” She went into bed and put Hope on her chest. Emma kisses Hope on the head and quietly spoke to Hope until she fell asleep on her. “I love you, Hope.” She fell asleep, enjoying quiet restful time with her baby girl.  
Killian and Henry returned to the apartment. “Lad, put the groceries away quietly. I have a feeling your Mom and sister are sleeping.”  
“Yes, I can. Can you help me with my math homework after I put the groceries away?”  
“Aye, I can Henry. After your math homework, we can cook dinner.” Killian checks on his two loves and smiles at them sleeping together. “Now this is what I like to see.” Killian kisses Hope on the head. “I love you, Hope, my little pirate.” He kisses Emma on the head. “I love you, Emma. I know this vacation is going to be fun and relaxing just the way you wanted it.” He closes the door quietly to let the lasses sleep. A few hours later, Emma joined Henry and Killian for dinner. “Killian, what did you cook?”  
“The lad and I cooked roasted chicken, mashed potatoes and broccoli.”  
“It looks delicious.” They had dinner together. Henry took a shower. Emma hugged her husband. “You are my personal chef.”  
“Yes, I am love. I will always be there for you, to take care of you, be on your side and make you happy.” They make out. Hope was awake when Henry was out of the shower. “Hi, Hope. Do you want to watch a Disney movie?” Hope babbled. Henry takes Hope out of the bedroom. “Mom, dad really?” Henry covered Hope’s eyes.  
“Lad, let us kiss.”  
“Killian.” Emma giggled.  
“Hope and I are going to watch a Disney movie in the living room.” Henry takes Hope into the living room and showed her all of the VHS tapes. “Look, Hope. Aunt Allison has so many Disney movies on VHS tapes. Mom. How do you use a VHS player?”  
Emma giggled. “Make out session is over, my pirate. I have to teach Henry how to use VCR.”  
“The what?”  
“I will show you both how to use VHS player.” SHe sits next to her children. “This VHS player is where you put videotapes in and you rewind the tape and press play. This is way before DVD players and has the fast play. I used to have these all of the time in the foster system. Henry, what movie do you want to watch?” Henry gave his Mom the VHS tape of Peter Pan. “Henry?”  
“Mom, Hope needs to know the Disney version?”  
“Love?”  
“You will see what Henry chose to watch.” Emma rewinded the tape and Killian made popcorn for the whole family to share. Henry sat in between his parents, and Hope was sitting on their Daddy’s lap. “This is what it was like before DVD where we cannot skip the previews.”  
Emma laughed. “That is right, Henry.” Peter Pan movie came on.  
“Swan, is this what I think what this?” Emma gave him a guilty smile.  
“Yes, Henry wants to show Hope your Disney version of your story.”  
Hope began to cry when she saw Peter Pan. “Little love, that is the green devil. He was mean to Henry and to your whole family. He is dead now.”  
“Killian?”  
“Love, that is the truth.” Hope gripped her Daddy’s hook. “You are safe with daddy little love.” He kisses Hope on the head to settle her crying. When Captain Hook came on the screen, Emma began to laugh. “Love is that the perm you told me about when we were in Neverland?”  
“Yes, I told you if perm were your thing.”  
“Aye, you were right? Perms are not my style and my handsome good looks are way better than this cartoon version of me.”  
“That is why you are my favorite handsome and hot captain hook.”  
“You don’t say, swan.” They kiss.  
“Dada.” Henry, Killian, and Emma all laughed at Hope’s recognized her Daddy.  
“Little love, I am your Daddy. That Captain Hook is the movie version of me. I am the real Captain Hook.” Hope hugged her Daddy. “That is right, Hope. Your Dada is the one and only Captain Hook.” Emma loves seeing her husband is an amazing Daddy to their little girl.  
“Hope knows you are the one and only Captain Hook, Killian.”  
Hope reached out to the television. “Dada.” They all laughed and enjoyed the rest of the movie, mostly enjoying Hope’s reacting to the movie version of Killian in Disney’s Peter Pan.  
The next day, Emma woke up with Hope staring at her with her ocean blue eyes. “Good morning, Hope. Are you waiting for me to wake up?” Hope babbled. Emma smiles and gets her daughter. “Seeing you happy making me very happy.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Let’s see what Henry and Dada are up to?” Emma takes Hope into the kitchen, Killian cooking pancakes and Henry talking with him. “Hi, Henry.”  
“Hi, Mom. How was your sleep?”  
“It felt really long.”  
“Aye, you were sleeping after the movie we watched last night.”  
“Yes, I was just really tired. Hope woke me up a few times during the night but seeing her watching me in the morning makes me so happy.” Hope smiled. “What is for breakfast?”  
“I am making eggs and waffles with berries on the side.”  
“Sounds good.”  
“Love, there is a high chair for Hope to use.” He sets the high chair by the table as Emma puts a bib on Hope. “Hope, do you want to try berries today?” Hope babbled. Emma put blueberries and strawberries in a new type of paci and gave it to her daughter. Hope looked at it. “Hope, try it, sweetie. The berries are good and sweet.” Emma puts the paci in her daughter’s mouth. Hope smiled. “Hope, do you like the blueberries and strawberries?”  
“Love, Hope likes the berries.” He talks to Hope. “Hope, you are eating berries. You are being a good little pirate.” Killian, Emma, and Henry ate their breakfast. Hope began to cry. “Hope, are you still hungry?I am going to make you something else to eat.” Emma makes Hope oatmeal using her breast milk. Henry played with Hope until their Mom finished cooking. “Mom, Hope is definitely hungry. She is chewing on my fingers.” Emma giggled.  
“Little love, are you eating Henry’s fingers?” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Hope, Mommy has your oatmeal.” Emma cooled down the oatmeal so Hope can use her hands to feed herself. Emma shows Hope by using her fingers to pick up her oatmeal. Hope tried and began to cry. “It is okay, baby. Do not cry, Hope. I can still feed you.” Emma spoon feed Hope her oatmeal and Hope ate. ‘There you go, Hope. Is it yummy?” Some of the food landed in Hope’s mouth and some landed on her face and bib. “Hope do you want more?” Hope reached out her hand. “That is a yes.”  
“Love, what do you want to do today?”  
“I was thinking we can walk on the Brooklyn Bridge today.”  
“Love that is a great idea.”  
“Mom, there is a place by the Brooklyn Bridge on the Manhattan side, called Black Tap. There a few locations in Manhattan but they make these huge crazy shakes.” Henry showed his Mom pictures of the crazy ice cream shakes. “Henry, that looks really good.”  
“We can go today?”  
“Yes, we can. Killian, what do you think?”  
“That is a lot of sugar.”  
Emma giggled. “It is a big treat. We can share ours.”  
“If you want your own Dad we can all try each other different flavors.”  
“He does have a point, Killian. We are on vacation and we can try new things.”  
“Well, you made it like that swan. How can I say no? I will try one of these giant ice cream shakes.” Hope babbled.  
Emma gets Hope from the high chair.“Hope, you can try the ice cream little duck. Let’s get you cleaned up and ready to go out for the day. We are going to have so much fun today.” Henry and Killian cleaned up the kitchen. Henry checks on his Mom and sister, Hope was ready and Emma was getting ready. Henry played with Hope on the bed with her Pluto dolls. “Hope, I got your Pluto dolls.” He tickles Hope with her Pluto dolls and makes his sister laugh.“Mom.”  
“Yes, Henry?”  
“Are you enjoying this trip so far?”  
“Yes, I am. I found out about Black Tap because I thought it was something that you would like.”  
“You know me and my love of ice cream, Henry. It is a great idea.”  
“I was wondering if we can have a day together?”  
“Henry, I want to have one on one time with you. We are going to have one on one time on this trip”  
“Good, I want to have a day just for us like when we lived in New York for a year.”  
Henry hugs his Mom. Hope tugged her brother’s shirt. Henry smiles at his baby sister. “Hope, you want a hug from me?” Henry hugs Hope.  
“I think your sister wants to join our hug.”  
“Henwy.”  
Henry smiles. “You and I are going to have one on time together.”  
“Mommy.”  
Emma giggled. “Henry,I think Hope wants to spend time with both of us.” She hugs both of her children.  
“I think so too. Right Hope? You want to spend time with Mommy and Henry.” Hope smiled. “I love you, Hope.” Hope tried to give Henry a kiss. Emma was in awe.  
“Hopey, are you giving your big brother a kiss?” Hope babbled.  
“I love kisses from my little sis.” Henry kisses Hope. Emma took pictures of Hope kissing Henry.  
“Hope, can Mommy have a kiss?” She puckered her lips and Hope gave her a kiss. “Thank you, baby girl. I love your kisses from you.” She gave Hope a kiss on the cheek. Killian sees his family all together having fun. “Killian.”  
“Yes, love?”  
“Hope is having another milestone. She is giving Henry and I kisses.”  
Killian smiles and talks to his little lass. “Little love, can you give Daddy a kiss?” Hope leaned over and gave her Daddy a kiss on his mouth. Emma was in awe. “Thank you, little love.” Hope smiled. Killian takes Hope from Emma. “Are you ready to go to the Brooklyn Bridge?” Hope smiled. They all got ready and took the 6 train to Brooklyn Bridge. “Henry, after we walk on the Brooklyn Bridge we can go to Black Tap.”  
“Yes!” When they arrived on the bridge, Hope was napping in her carrier. Henry walked ahead of his family and took pictures on the bridge of himself and his parents and his baby sister, while Killian was walking with his two loves. “Love, this was a great idea.”  
“I always wanted to walk on the Brooklyn Bridge.”  
“Now you are walking on the Brooklyn Bridge with your family, love.”  
“That is right.” She checks on Hope was in her carrier with her quilt wrapped in her. “Hope is missing this.”  
“Love, our little pirate princess needed her nap.”  
“Yes, after her busy morning of kissing all of us, playing and eating, she needed her morning nap.”  
“Aye, what is a good morning nap when we are on the Brooklyn Bridge.”  
“Henry asked me to do something with him one on one.”  
“Love, our son wants his one on one time with you. I do need one on one time with our little pirate.”  
“You are right. This time, I am the one who takes Hope to the Brooklyn Children Museum.”  
“Hope is going to have fun with you love, I know it.”  
“I was thinking children’s museum and shopping day with her.”  
“She is going to love it, swan. A day with her Mommy.”  
“Yes, well I love spending special time with our little girl. I have a few ideas on what to do with Henry. I know they both want to spend time with me one on one.”  
“They are going to have fun with you, love. I have a few ideas for Henry and I to do.”  
“I know that he will love whatever your planning.” She leans on him and they enjoy the view. “This is really is a beautiful view of Manhattan and Brooklyn.”  
“Aye, it is love. I am here to see this beautiful view with you, my true love.” They smile and kiss. Henry took pictures of his family from behind. “Mom, this is a great idea. I am taking pictures of Manhattan and Brooklyn besides the awesome view from here.”  
“It is awesome, Henry.”  
“Can I hold Hope?”  
“She is still napping, Henry.” Henry looked sad. She puts her hand on his shoulder.“Henry?”  
“Hope is missing the view.”  
Emma hugs her son. “You have these pictures that you are taking and you are going to show it to her later. You are the photographer of the family.”  
“Yes, but Hope is missing it.”  
“I know that we are going to come back here and she is going to see this view with us. Hope needs her sleep, she is still is growing. When she skips her nap she gets cranky.”  
“Okay. I want Hope to be happy, not cranky.”  
“I know when she wakes up later, she will be happy to spend time with you.” Emma rubs her son’s back and walks with him. Killian and Emma looked at each other knowing something was wrong. They continued walking on the bridge heading back to Manhattan. Hope was waking up from her nap. “Henry, Hope is waking up from her nap.”  
“Can I hold her? I want to be the one show her the view.”  
Emma smiled. “Yes, you can, Henry.” Henry takes Hope from her carrier.  
“Hi, little sis. Did you have a good nap?” He kisses Hope on the head. “You almost missed out cool view of the ocean and Brooklyn and Manhattan. I can show you.” He showed Hope the view. “Look where we are. We are walking on the Brooklyn Bridge.” Henry pointed out Manhattan and Brooklyn, the subways trains that passed by. Emma hugs her Killian. “Killian, Henry is so happy now, he is showing Hope the view.”  
“Aye, he just did not want Hope to miss the beautiful view.”  
“Yes, he wants to show his little sister everything.” They hear Hope wailing. Emma gets Hope from Henry. “Mom, Hope started crying when I pointed down to the ocean.”  
“Hopey, are you afraid of heights? Hmm..” Hope gripped her Mommy. “Hopey, you are with Mommy baby girl. You are safe.” Killian helped Emma put Hope in her carrier and bundled her up. Hope tugged her Mommy’s coat. “You are alright, Hope. Mommy is holding you. Henry was so happy to see you awake and wanted to show you the beautiful view. I know we are very high up...You are safe sweetie.”  
“Mommy.” Emma hugs her daughter.  
“You are with Mommy baby girl. You are staying with Mommy in the carrier.”  
“Hope, I am right here little sis. I am sorry, Hope. I did not know you were afraid of heights.” Hope tugged on her Mommy’s coat again.  
“Hope, you with Mommy little love. You are safe little pirate.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“I think we are almost back to Manhattan.”  
“Aye, we are love. Little love, we will be off the bridge soon.” Emma and Killian looked at their son, who looked sad.”I will talk to him, love.” Killian wrapped his arm around his son. “Henry, Hope is going to be alright. It is not your fault for her getting afraid, lad.”  
“Dad, I want Hope to be happy.”  
“Henry, Hope is with all of us. Enjoying our family trip and she is happy to be with you, me and your Mom.”  
“But I want Hope to experience everything that we are seeing.”  
“I know, Henry. You are Hope’s big brother and you want to show her everything.”  
“Exactly Dad. I want to make her happy.”  
“I know you are going to make Hope happy later when we are off the bridge.”  
“Do you think Hope is mad at me?”  
“Henry, Hope can never be mad at you. Hope just wants to be off this bridge.” After they got off the Brooklyn Bridge, Henry used his iPhone to lead his family to Black Tap. Killian wrapped his arm around his two loves. “How is our little love, swan?”  
“She is not crying now since we are off the bridge. How is Henry?”  
“I told him it was not his fault. He thought that Hope was mad at him for scaring her. I told him that Hope cannot be mad at him. He wants to make Hope happy.”  
“He really loves his little sister. I know Henry is going to watch Hope when we have our date night.”  
“Aye, I have a feeling Henry has something planned to do with Hope.” Hope began to cry.  
“Hope.” She sniffs Hope. “She needs a change and to be fed.” They arrived at Black Tap and there was a long line outside to get in. Hope was not happy and Emma knew Hope need to be changed before she gets diaper rash. “Hope and I will be right back.” Emma goes inside and explained that her daughter needed to be changed. Emma found the bathroom. “Hope, Mommy is going to change you right now.” Emma puts Hope on her changing mat and got Hope all clean. “You made a lot of poop.” She changes Hope’s diaper and tickles Hope’s belly. Hope was kicking around. “I know you want to move around, sweetie. After we eat ice cream, we can play.” Emma got Hope all dressed again and held Hope in her arms. “We got to go find Dada and Henry.” The found Henry and Killian back online. Hope fussed. “Are you hungry?” Killian got Hope’s cover and Emma nurses Hope in her arms.  
“Mom, how is Hope?”  
“She really needed a clean diaper. Now she is happy being fed.”  
“After Black Tap, can we somewhere for Hope in? I know Hope needs to crawl around.”  
Emma smiles at her son. "You really care about Hope."  
'Yes, I do Mom. I want Hope to have fun on this trip as much as we are having fun."  
“I was planning on taking Hope to the children museum myself. Since you want to play with Hope. We can take her to the Brooklyn Museum by riding the Brooklyn Ferry.”  
“Mom, really?”  
“Yes, Henry. Your dad got me jealous the last time.”  
“Aye, I did.”  
“Yes, Hope was playing in the museum. Now that she is crawling I know that she can play more this time.”  
“Aye, I know Hope is going to have fun later with Henry.”  
“Yes, we all can take turns playing with Hope in the children's museum.”  
“The ferry is a boat love?”  
“Yes, it is captain. I know my two pirates are going to enjoy this boat ride across Brooklyn.”  
“Aye, we are going to love it, swan.” Hope was fed and burped. “Love, I can hold Hope.” Killian takes Hope from Emma. “Hi, little love. You are with Dada.” Hope hugged her Daddy. “You love hugging Dada.” Hope gripped her Daddy and he kisses Hope on the head. “After we have ice cream we are going on a boat to the children museum where you can play with Henry and crawl around. Would you like that?” Hope gripped her Daddy’s hook. “Dada can play with you, little love. We are all going to take turns playing with you.”  
“Dad, Hope loves your hook.”  
“Aye, she loves holding my hook.”  
“Do you know which ice cream shake you want to get?”  
“I do not know what to get lad. There are many different flavors. How about you?”  
“I was thinking the cookie shake with chocolate chip sandwiches on the side.” Henry shows his Dad the menu. “Little love, which one should Dada get? The cotton candy one or the sweet & salty shake?” Hope tugged her Daddy’s hook. “You just want dada’s hook. My little pirate.” He gave Hope multiple kisses. Emma giggled.  
“Killian, Hope is going to try my ice cream shake. I am getting the Brooklyn Black Out shake, which is all chocolate.”  
“Love, are you going to try to turn Hope into a chocolate lover?’  
Emma smiled. “Maybe? Hope can try a little ice cream from all of us.”  
“Mom, we get to see what Hope likes.”  
“That is right, Henry.” When they were finally called in, they were lead inside. Henry was in awe of how big the shakes were. “Mom, this is so cool.”  
“I know Henry. You chose this place. I know these big milkshakes are going to be delicious.” The waiter brought Hope a high chair. Emma puts Hope in the high chair and Hope began to cry.  
“Mom, Hope wants to be held by me.” Emma hands over Hope to her son.  
“Hope do you want to play with me?” Hope grabbed her brother’s hair. “Hopey. You are my sneaky little sis.” Hope babbled. After they ordered their big ice cream shakes, Henry played with Hope as their parents watched them from the other side.  
“Henry, be careful, the space in the booth is tight.”  
Henry puts Hope on the booth chair and lets her move around. Hope wanted to go under the table. "Hope! No. No. Little Sis.” Henry takes Hope from almost falling off the chair. Hope began to cry. “Hopey, I do not want you to fall and get hurt.” Hope cried louder.  
“Henry, give me your sister, lad.” Henry hands over Hope to their Dad. “Hope, I know you are being a little pirate and want to look around but we are in a tight spot. We do not want you to get hurt little love. After we eat ice cream we are going to bring you to a place where you can crawl around and play. Okay?” Hope stopped crying. “You are being such a good little lass today. We know that you want to move around. Not here, Hope. We do not want you our little duckling to get hurt, alright?” Hope gripped her Dada’s hook. Killian smiled. “That is good little love. You can be with Dada while we are here.” Hope happily held onto her Dada’s hook. Killian gave Hope kisses on her head. “Dada.”  
“My little pirate princess.”  
“Killian, you got Hope very happy really quick."  
“Yes, you did Dad. You got Hope to stop crying.”  
“Aye, I did. Hope needed one on one time with her Daddy and she knows that I will be honest with her and after this, she is going to get a lot play time.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Mommy is next to you and Daddy sweetie. You are being such a good girl, Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head. Henry took pictures of his parents moments with his sister. Hope fell asleep in her Daddy’s arms as they waited for their ice cream shakes. “Mom, every time I see other people big milkshakes gets me more excited for ours.”  
“Me too, Henry. I do not know how they are eating ice cream shakes and burger and fries.”  
“I do not know either. If we come back o New York we can do both.”  
Emma giggled. “That is a plan Henry but I have a feeling we need to skip breakfast and have ice cream shakes and burgers as for two meals.”  
“Yes, I have a feeling that will happen.” Henry showed his Mom the pictures on his camera while they waited for their milkshakes. Hope woke up needed a change. “Love, I can change Hope.” Killian takes Hope to the men’s bathroom and changes her diaper. “Little love you are being such a good little lass today. You will get your good reward after this and play.” Hope babbled and reached to grab her daddy’s hook.  
“Dada.”  
Killian smiled.“Hope, you can hold dada’s hook after I change your diaper.” Hope began to cry and Killian changed Hope her diaper. Once Hope was changed, Killian got Hope’s diaper supplies back into the diaper bag and holds Hope in his arms and Hope grabbed her Daddy’s hook and stopped crying. Killian and Hope returned to their table and saw the big milkshakes. Henry had a big ice cream shake covered with chocolate chip ice cream sandwiches all over and Killian’s order was the oreo milkshake. “Little love, look at the big ice cream shakes that we are going to eat. Don’t they look so good?” Hope babbled.  
“Dad, they are really good.”  
“Did Hope gave you any trouble in the bathroom.?”  
“Hope did not want to be changed. All she wanted was to hold my hook. Now she is happy.” Hope babbled.  
“Hope, you love your Dada’s hook.” Hope smiled. “Hope do you want to try Mommy’s big milkshake?” Hope smiled. Emma gets Hope from Killian. Hope still gripped her Daddy’s hook. “You can hold Daddy’s hook little love.”  
“Mom, your milkshake is bigger than Hope’s head.” Emma giggled. “Let’s see if your sister likes chocolate ice cream." Emma spoon fed Hope a small amount of her Brooklyn Blackout ice cream shake, which was covered brownies, chocolate chips and whip cream on top and on the rim, plain chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup on the inside. “Hope, Mommy has chocolate ice cream for you.” Hope opened her mouth and ate the ice cream. Hope smiled big which made her whole family smile big. Henry took pictures of Hope trying ice cream for the first time. “Hope do you like chocolate?”  
“Mommy.”  
Emma giggled. “You can have a little more of chocolate ice cream, baby girl. We can share mine. You are going to have more of the milk version later.”  
“Mom, can Hope to try mine?”  
“Sure.” Henry gives the spoon of his vanilla ice cream from his milkshake. “Hope, Henry wants you to try his vanilla ice cream.” Hope smiled. Emma spoon feeds Hope Henry’s milkshake. Hope ate the ice cream. “Hope you like it?” Hope whimpered.  
“Hope, you like chocolate little sis?” Hope spat out vanilla ice cream. “Mom, I think Hope likes chocolate ice cream better than vanilla.”  
Emma giggled. “I think you are right, Henry.” She kisses Hope on the head and spoon feed Hope a little more of her ice cream. Hope babbled.  
“Little love, do you like chocolate ice cream?” Hope reached out to her Mommy’s shake and grabbed it which made her family laugh. “Hope, you want to hold our milkshake?” Henry took pictures of his Mom and sister holding their big milkshake. “Little Sis, you like holding the big milkshake?” Hope babbled and put her face into it. Emma began to laugh. “Hope, you like ice cream.”  
“Little love, is it that yummy that you put your face in it.” They all laughed.  
“Hope, smile little sis.” Hope smiled big next to the big milkshake covered with ice cream. Henry took pictures of his Mom and sister together. “Swan, our little love is enjoying her first ice cream.”  
“Yes, she is Killian. She is covered with ice cream.”  
“Aye, she is going to need to be cleaned up afterward.”  
“Yes, she is going to be sticky. But she is being so cute.” She kisses Hope on the head. “ She loves chocolate ice cream. How is your oreo milkshake?”  
“It is really good.”  
“If we do not finish it we can take it to go.”  
“Aye, I have a feeling that Henry will finish his. I know you and Hope are going to finish yours.”  
Emma giggled. “Hope is enjoying her first ice cream ever.” Killian gave his wife a baby wipe and she got Hope face cleaned up. Henry took pictures of his parents and his dad with his ice cream. Killian took pictures of Henry eating his cookie ice cream shake.  
“Mommy.”  
“Yes, Hopey?” Hope moved around. Emma helped Hope stand on her legs. Killian moved their milkshake so Hope won’t knock it down. “Are you enjoying your first ice cream?” Hope babbled and kisses her Mommy’s face. Emma smiled. “I am so happy you like ice cream.” She kisses Hope on her cheeks.Henry took pictures of his Mom and sister special moment. Hope fell asleep on her Mommy’s chest and Emma finished her shake. “Kid, how is your cookie shake?”  
“It is so good. How about yours?”  
“A lot of chocolate. I feel that I ate so much chocolate for a whole year.”  
“I can tell.” Henry and Emma both laughed.  
“Love, you want to try my oreo shake?”  
“Yes, but a little bit. I had so much chocolate.” Killian gave her a look. “Only in you feed it to me?” Emma smiled and he smiled back at her. Killian fed Emma his oreo cookie sandwich. “It is really good, Killian.”  
“Love, I have not had this much ice cream ever in my entire life.”  
Emma giggled. “Henry and I always get milkshakes at Granny’s.”  
“Mom, these shakes are nothing like the ones at Granny’s. Do you think if I show Granny our pictures that she will make them?”  
Emma smiled. “I do not know, Henry. Maybe she can make her own version of them.”  
“Yes, we can show her the pictures of Hope trying ice cream for the first time.”  
“Yes, that will convince her to try making these milkshakes. Hope is being so cute.”  
“Yes! I got Hope’s picture of her covered with ice cream and whip cream.”  
“Kid, that picture is going to be in our photo album.”  
“I am taking so many pictures Mom, I have a feeling we need to get more photo albums to fit all of them.”  
“We are making a lot of family memories.”  
“Yes, we are mom.” After they finished their big milkshakes, they went to the ferry and got tickets for the next boat ride to DUMBO, Brooklyn. Hope was still sleeping her carrier. They went on the ferry. Henry hugs his Mom. “I am really having fun on this trip Mom.”  
“I am glad Henry. We all needed this trip. You chose great restaurants, Henry.”  
“I did a lot of research. Do you think hope is having fun?”  
“Henry, Hope love trying her first ice cream today. I have never seen her this happy trying soft solid food. You know how to make your sister happy.”  
“I just wanted to make it up to her for getting her afraid.”  
“Henry, Hope knows you did not mean it, you just wanted to show her new environment that is all. You made it up to Hope because she got her to try her first ice cream.”  
“Yes, I have a feeling she will love chocolate like you.” Emma giggled. “I am going to play with Hope at the museum.”  
“Swan, our little love is waking up.” Hope smiled at her Daddy. “Hi, little love. Did you have a nice nap?” Killian takes Hope from the carrier. “Look where we are little love, we are on a boat.” Hope reached out to the ocean. “Aye, that's my little pirate. You love the ocean, just like Dada.” Hope grabbed his hook. “Let’s go look at the ocean.” Killian takes Hope to get a closer look at the ocean. Emma smiled. “Mom, Dad is loving this trip.”  
“Yes, he is Henry.”  
“He is an amazing Dad with Hope.”  
“Yes, Henry. He is amazing Dad with you too.” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“I am happy that you married Dad. He is good to you and cares for you. He always there for you when you need him.”  
“That is right, Henry. He offered to take us to Neverland to rescue you.”  
“Mom, I knew that he cared for you and I. He did help you and the rest of our family to get me back.”  
“Yes, that when I knew I could trust him.”  
“Now you are happily married to him and you have Hope and me.”  
“That is right, Henry.” They landed in Brooklyn.  
“Mom, are you ready to see Hope play?”  
“Yes, I am.” Killian carried off the boat.  
“Hope we are going to play.” Hope makes poop. “Emma, someone needs a diaper change before she gets to play.” Emma gets Hope from Killian.  
“Hope, you need a change sweetie.” Emma got them tickets to get in, and Hope gets in for free at the Brooklyn Children’s museum. Emma changes Hope in the bathroom. “You are all clean. Are you ready to play?” Hope babbled. “Let’s go find your Daddy and Henry.” They found their boys in the water playing area, there were other toddlers playing all over the water table. “Hope, look a place for you to play in the water.” Hope tugged her Mommy's shirt. “Mommy can play with you.” Killian takes Emma’s diaper bag and watches Hope trying to stand up to reach the water table, with Emma and Henry playing with her. Hope reached out for toys and her mommy gave it to her. She tried to put it in her mouth but her Mommy stopped her. “Hope, No, no sweetie. That toy does not go in your mouth.” Hope began to cry. “Hope. You can play with the toys but not eat them, sweetie. They are full of germs.”  
Henry got Hope to play with other toys. “Look, Hope more toys for you to play with.” Hope crawled to her big brother. Henry played with Hope. Emma joined Killian. He wrapped his arms around his wife and kisses her on the head. “Are you okay love?”  
“I just never think of me being a Mom that doesn’t want their baby to get germs. Now I am that type of Mom.” Killian smiled.  
“Love, you are being a great Mommy to Hope. We do not want her to get sick. We also have Henry who can cheer Hope up.”  
“That is right. I have a feeling Hope will be very tired once we get back to the apartment.”  
“Aye, our little love is having a fun day with all of us.”  
“Yes, I have a feeling our son is going to be exhausted by the time we get back.”  
“What do you want to do tomorrow love?”  
“I was thinking of taking Henry to one of the art museums. You can be with Hope..if you do not mind.”  
“Love, one on one time with our little love will be a great daddy-daughter day.”  
“Do you know what you want to do with Hope?”  
“Aye, I was thinking that I can spend the day with Hope at home. Or take Hope to the playground not too busy day like today is for our little love.” Killian hugs his wife. “They are both having fun love being with the both of us.”  
“I know, I am just happy spending time with my whole family.” They kiss. Henry was playing with Hope was playing with toys. Another baby girl who was two years old grabbed Hope’s toy out of her hand and began to cry. Hope began to cry. “Little girl, can you please give the toy to my sister Hope? She was playing with it first.”  
“No.” Emma rushed over.  
“Henry.”  
“Mom, Hope was playing with this toy until this little girl grabbed it from Hope’s hand. I asked her to give it back to Hope but she said no.  
Emma went face to face with the two-year-old brunette girl. “Little girl, my Hope was playing with the toy first. It is not nice for grabbing toys from other people. That is not nice.”  
“No.”  
“Can you apologize?” The little girl just walked away.  
“Mommy.” Emma takes Hope from her son. “Baby that girl needs to learn how to share. You have to be nice and share with others. She was not nice to you but you have Henry, Mommy, and daddy to play with you.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Henry, I think Hope wants to play somewhere else.” Killian returns to his family. “There is a room where Hope can play more. Follow me.” Killian leads to his family into another toy room filled with sensory stations, where children can play pretend in a house, theater, there were slides for children to play on. “Hope, look where we are sweetie. You can crawl here.”  
“Mommy.”  
Emma was in awe. “Mommy can play with you.” She kisses Hope on the head. There was a kitchen area. “Hope, we can play house.” She puts Hope in the kitchen area. “Hope do you want to cook?” Hope cried more. “That is a no.” Emma takes Hope on the slides. “Look, Hope a slide. You want to go on a slide with Mommy.” Emma went down on the slide with Hope on her lap. Henry took pictures of their Mom and sister playing on the slide. When Hope got happy, Henry had an idea. “Hope, do you want to play with sand? On the other side of the room?” Hope hugged her Mommy’s shirt. “Mommy can play with us, little sis.” Henry leads his Mom and sister to the sand table. “Look, Hope we get to play with color sand.” Henry played with Hope, showing her how to play with sand. Emma watched Henry teaching his sister who was standing on her Mommy’s lap. Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope. Mommy is with you and Henry.” Killian took pictures of his family together. After playing more, Hope was crawling around and looking at other toys and part of the room with Henry watching Hope began to cry. “Hope, are you tired playing little sis?” Hope fussed. “Kid, it is getting late. I know your sister is tired from playing.” She sniffs Hope. “She also needs a change.” Emma takes Hope to the bathroom.  
“Dad, did you have fun? I know it was mostly Mom and I playing with Hope.”  
Killian smiled. “Henry, I was just happy that Hope was having fun with you and your Mom. I enjoyed you all playing together. Tomorrow, I am going to have daddy-daughter time with your sister and you are going to have one on one time with your Mom.”  
“Are we going to have one on one time?’  
“Yes, we are Henry. Where do you want to go to?”  
“I was thinking to go to the Nintendo Store. Maybe we can buy more video games?”  
“Aye, of course, we can Henry. We can walk around Manhattan.”  
“Are you and Mom going to have a date night?”  
“Aye, yes we are Henry. I already made reservations for your Mom and I date night on Valentine's day.”  
“I can watch Hope.”  
“Aye, I know Hope is going to have fun with her big brother.” Emma returns with Hope. “Love, are you two ready to go back to the apartment?”  
“Yes, we are.” On the ferry boat back to Manhattan. Hope was sound asleep in her carrier, with her parents sitting down and cuddling. Henry was taking pictures of the sunset underneath the Brooklyn Bridge. “Killian.”  
“Yes, love?”  
“I am loving this vacation so far. It is all thanks to you.”  
“Love it was your idea to go to Brooklyn Bridge today.”  
“Yes, but you were amazing Daddy to Hope and Henry today.”  
“You know that I will always be there for our children and you.”  
“I know, I just love seeing you with our children. Every time I see you bonding with them my heart burst with joy knowing how lucky I am having a great kind caring husband and is also a loving daddy to both of our children. You do not need to be told what to do you just there for them.”  
Killian smiles. “Emma, that is how I feel when you are being an amazing Mommy to both of our children. Every minute of the day, that I am with you and our children makes me the happiest man in all of the realms being with my family and making so many family memories with you.” Emma leaned on Killian’s chest.  
“Our little pirate princess loves her daddy’s hook.”  
“Aye, she loves holding onto her Mommy. She always feels safe and happy with you.”  
Emma kissed Hope on the head. “She loves being with the both of us.”  
“Aye, that is right, love.” They kiss. Henry took pictures of his parents kissing with the sunset setting behind them as Hope was sleeping on their Mom holding onto her and their Dad’s hook. Henry capturing the family moments on his camera so they can remember their family trip together always, a special trip with his Mom, Dad, and sister. They enjoy the boat ride back to Manhattan as the sun was setting behind them. Emma and Killian were looking forward to making more memories with their children, the Swan-Jones family vacation which they are needed and enjoying family time. To be continued..

 


	96. New York Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Killian and their children have more family time in New York and have more adventures in New York City

  
The next morning, Emma got ready for the day then she woke up Henry. “Henry….” Henry woke up. “What do you want to do today? It is just you and me today. ”  
“I was thinking we can go to the Museum of Natural History?”  
“We can go there. We can also go to art exhibits.”  
“We have never been to Museum of Natural History before.”  
“We can go there today. Just you and me.”  
Henry smiles. “I will get ready.” Hope was crying in the next room. Emma gets Hope from their bed. “Hi, baby girl. Are you hungry for your breakfast?” Hope gripped her Mommy. “Mommy will feed you, sweetie.” Emma brings Hope to the kitchen seeing Killian.  
“Morning, love.”  
“Morning, honey.” They kiss. Emma puts her in the high chair. Hope cried. “Hope, Mommy is going to make your oatmeal.” Killian plays with Hope on his lap to keep her distracted while Emma makes oatmeal. “Are you sure you can be with Hope today?”  
“Emma, I always want to spend one on one time with our little pirate. Little love, you want to play with Dada today?” Hope holds onto her Daddy’s hook. “Aye, we can play pirates all day. We can read, play and listen to music.” Killian kisses Hope on the head and Emma smiles happily seeing her family together. “I know our little girl will have fun with her dada today.” Hope began to cry again. “Hopey, Mommy has your num-nums for you.” Emma spoon feeds Hope her oatmeal. Hope cried and pushed the spoon away which landed on the floor. “Hope.” Killian tries to calm Hope down as Emma picked up the spoon. “Little love, Mommy was only feeding you.”  
“Let me try nursing her. I think she wants to be breastfed.” Killian hands over Hope to his wife and Emma nurses Hope. She kisses Hope on the head.”You just want Mommy’s milk.” Hope tugged her Mommy’s shirt. “I am right here, baby girl. You are with Mommy baby girl.” She rubs Hope’s little hand. Emma burps Hope after she was fed. Killian takes Hope from his wife. “Killian, are you sure you can be with Hope today?”  
“Love, Hope is going to be with her Dada today. You can go have fun with Henry.”  
“Okay. Just let me make a few bottles for Hope just in case she doesn’t let you feed her food.” As Emma using the breast pump, Hope was sleeping on her Daddy’s chest. “Love, I have a feeling Hope and I will stay inside today. I know Hope had a long busy few days.”  
“I think Hope needs a day to have fun but a calm day with you. We have been very busy traveling here and site seeing. Our little girl needs a day to relax.”  
“Aye, Hope and I will be having daddy-daughter time, reading books, playing and crawling around the apartment.”  
Emma giggles. “Just keep a close eye on her, Killian. You know how much our little pirate loves to crawl around.”  
Killian smiled. “Aye, she likes to discover new places.” Hope woke up squirming and wailing. “Little love, are you having a bad morning?”  
“She sure is cranky today.”  
“Aye, it is unlike her to be very cranky.” Emma gets Hope from Killian and bounces her up and down to calm her down. “Hope, Mommy got you, sweetie. What is the matter baby girl?” Hope gripped her Mommy. Hope cried louder.“Hopey, are you still hungry?” She takes Hope to their room, to nurse her. Hope stopped crying once she was being nursed again. “You love eating from Mommy’s boobs.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“She sure is hungry swan.”  
“Yes, she is Killian. I think Hope is going through another growth spurt. She just ate, crying, fussy and she is clean. She is eating again. ”  
“Aye, it looks like Hope is having another growth spurt. Our little love is not her happy self.”  
“That is right. I just want to make her happy and not be in growing pain.” Hope gripped her Mommy. “Hope. Mommy got you, sweetie. You are with Mommy baby girl.” She kisses Hope on the head. “I know you are having a growth spurt sweetie. If you want to be with Mommy, you can be with Mommy.” After Hope ate a while, Hope was still fussy. “Hopey, we are snuggling, just you and me…” She gave Hope kisses and rubbed her back. “I do not like it when you are upset sweetie.” Hope was still crying. “I want you to be happy, Hope. I know you are in pain baby girl.” Hope moved around and got comfortable by hugging her Mommy. Emma smiled at Hope. “You and I cuddle all day if you need me to, sweetie. I love my Hope hugs.”  
“Mommy.” She gave Hope kisses on the head and watched Hope fall asleep.  
“Swan, let me try.”  
“Killian, Hope just wants to hug and sleep on me. She just stopped crying.”  
“Aye, nevermind. Our little love wants to be with you, she will be with you.”  
“That is right, she calmed down once she hugged me…I love our baby girl’s hugs.”  
“Aye, she just wants to be with her Mommy.” Killian kisses Hope on the head. “You are with your Mommy little love. Dada loves you, Hope.”  
“You are with Mommy, Hopey. I know you are growing and you just want snuggles and being fed by me.” Hope gripped her Mommy. “I am doing my job as your Mommy being there for you when you need me. You need me baby girl, I am right here. I am not going anywhere. I am with you. ” She kisses Hope on her little blonde head and rubs her head. Killian takes a picture of Emma’s moment with their little lass and smiles. “Even though Hope is upset she wants you only, love.”  
“That is right. Hope needs me. I am there for her when she needs her Mommy.” Killian gives Emma Hope’s quilt and she got Hope comfortable. Emma remembers her promise to Henry. “Henry…I just remembered I told him we are going out today just the two of us.”  
Killin rubs his wife’s back. “Love, I can watch Hope.”  
“Killian...Hope is having growing pains and all she wants to be held by me and be nursed by me...now Henry was really looking forward to the museum with me…I am torn to be with both of them. I want to be there for both of them at the same time.…”  
Killian wrapped his arm around his two loves. “Love, you are there Mommy. You cannot do everything at once love. Henry and Hope both love you so much. Hope needs her Mommy, she is only happy with you love, especially during a growth spurt.”  
Henry knows Hope has been crying. “Mom, is Hope alright?”  
“No, Henry. Hope is going through another growth spurt. She is in pain, wants to be held by me and being breastfed.”  
Henry sits next to his Mom and little sister. He talks to his sister. “Hope, Henry is here little sis. My job is to make you happy.” Henry kisses Hope on the head and rubs her cheek. Hope woke up and cried more and gripped on their mommy and cried into her. “Mom, I am sorry for waking up, Hope.”  
“Hope, mommy got you. Shh...shh…You are okay, sweetie.” Emma walked with Hope and got her to stop crying and fall asleep.  
“Mom, I am sorry that I woke up Hope.”  
“You were only trying to be there for your sister, I am not mad at you Henry.”  
“We can go to the museum another day. Hope needs you, Mom.”  
“Henry, I want to be with you and Hope at the same time.”  
“I know, Mom. Hope is having a bad day and she needs you. Hope knows you are there for her and she is in a lot of pain. I do not want to take you away from Hope when she needs you the most. I do not want to be the reason you are away from her especially when Hope is not happy. I want Hope to be happy.”  
“I am sorry to disappoint you, Henry. I hate letting you down.” Henry hugs his Mom and sister. “Mom, you are being an amazing Mom to both Hope and I. You are not letting me down. Hope needs you. We still have a few days in New York that we can do something together. Hope has the best Mom who will hold her all day to make her happy and will anything for her especially when she needs you, which is you, Mom. You are our Mom, you and never let Hope and me down.”  
“I do have the best son.” Henry hugs his Mom. “I love you, Henry.”  
“I love you, too. Mom” He kisses his Mom on the head. “Hope, I love you so much, little sis.” Henry kisses Hope on the head.  
“Lad, let’s go in the other room so Hope can sleep.”  
“Killian?”  
“Yes, love?”  
“Can you make me something to eat? With Hope wanting to be nursed more, I know that I do need to have more fluids and food to breastfeed her.”  
“Aye, I can make you breakfast, love.”  
“Dad, we can get some bake goods in Union Square Market.”  
“Aye, lad, we can buy some baked goods. I need to make sure your Mom eats enough to feed your sister.” Killian heads to the kitchen.  
“Henry, sit with us.”  
Henry hugs his Mom. “Mom, I am not mad at you. Please do not think that I am mad at you.”  
“I just feel guilty, I got you excited and now we are not going out together. I want to be with you and Hope and be in two places at once..”  
“Mom, you are just being our Mom. Hope needs you. I am not taking you away from my little sister who needs you. I am happy to help. I want to make Hope happy as much as you and Dad are. Hope needs us.”  
“Are you sure Henry?”  
“Yes, Mom. Hope needs all of us mostly you Mom. She is happy being held by you and not letting you go.”  
Emma smiled. “Since our plans got changed, what do you want to do today? I know Hope just wants to be held by me.”  
“I know you are going to need Dad’s help with Hope. I can help, I want to see Hope happy as much as you and Dad are. She is my baby sister. I love her.” He kisses Hope on the cheek. “Henry is here little sis. I am going to make you happy. I love you, Hope.” Hope smiled in her sleep. “Mom, I got Hope to smile.” Emma smiled at her sleeping daughter.  
“Yes, you did, Henry. You always make Hope happy.”  
“Mom, Hope makes us all happy.” Hope makes poop. “I get her a clean diaper.” Emma got Hope changed. “Hope, you are all clean baby girl.” Hope babbled. “You like being clean.” She tickles Hope’s belly and gave her kisses everywhere. Hope smiles. “I got you to smile, my little duckling.”  
“Hi, Hope. I am right here little sis. Do you want to play with me?” Hope grabbed Henry’s thumb. “You have a strong grip little sis, you get that from our Mommy.” Henry gets Hope on his lap. “I love you, Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Henwy.” Emma smiled at her two children.  
“You are with Henry, little sis. Do you want to play in the living room?” Hope fussed and squirmed in Henry’s lap. “Hope, we can stay here, little sis.” Henry lays down with Hope on his chest. “You want to talk with me? Mommy is next to us. Okay?” Hope reached her hand out to her Mommy and Emma let her daughter hold her finger. “I am right here, sweetie with you and Henry.”  
Killian brings in Emma’s breakfast and smiles. “Little love, are you happy to be with Henry and Mommy?”  
“Mommy.” They all smile at Hope.  
“Yes, little duck. You are with Mommy.” She kisses Hope on the cheek. “You are going to have storytime with Henry while I eat my breakfast.”  
“Hope, I have my storybook. Once upon a time…” As Henry read to Hope, Emma ate the breakfast that Killian made for her. “Thank you.”  
“Your welcome, love. You need to eat.”  
“I know, Hope…”  
“She has all of us love. We are all here for her now and if you need a break let me know.”  
“Knowing our Hope, she takes after my stubbornness.”  
“Aye, I know. I can hold her and cuddle with her near you.  
“You are so sweet.”  
“Our little love wants to be near her Mommy, I can spend time with our little love and my wife.”  
“You get to be with us.”  
“That is right, love.” They kiss.  
Hope cried louder. “Hope you want Mommy?” Emma takes Hope from her son. “Hope, Henry wants to spend time with you.”  
“Mommy.” Hope hugs her Mommy.  
“I know you are not feeling well, Henry just wants to make you happy. Did you like the story?”  
“Mom, Hope liked the story. She just started crying.”  
“Her growth spurt is causing her to be extra clingy and fussy.”  
Henry puts his book away. “Hope, you can be with mommy and we can talk.” Hope gripped her Mommy. “Mommy is with us, little sis. Do not cry.” He kisses Hope on her cheeks. “Hope, do you want to know why I bring my storybook everywhere?” Hope looked at her big brother with her ocean blue eyes. “Well, I began to bring it everywhere to show our Mommy the truth of our family and friends were in a curse and separated from their loved ones. My job was to get our Mommy to believe in magic which was hard.” Hope babbled. “That is right, little sis. I got Mommy to believe in magic and she had a home in Storybrooke, with Dada, you and me.” Hope cried.  
“Hopey, Mommy got you. You can sleep on me, baby girl.” Emma massages Hope’s back. “You are with Mommy baby girl. Mommy is with you, Dada and Henry are all with you. We want you to be happy, sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head. Henry got Hope’s quilt and wrap his sister. “Henwy.”  
“I am right here little sis. We can talk and play later little sis. I love you, Hope.” Henry kisses Hope on the head and watches her fall asleep. “Mom, she is asleep.”  
“Thank you, Henry.I know Hope loves you here with us.”  
“I love being with you and Hope, Mom. I love making my little sis happy. I do not like it when Hope is not happy.”  
“Henry, she has you and me and your Dad to make her happy and there for her when she is not feeling well.”  
“Hope is very lucky to have you as her Mom. You are always there for her and hold her and protect her when she needs you.”  
“Henry, I am…”  
“Mom you are my Mom. Hope is just very lucky to have you all the time.”  
“I did have practice protecting my child when I knew you were in danger Henry. You made me a Mom and I am always going to be there for you and Hope.”  
“I know.” Henry hugs his Mom and sister. “Hope has you now and she knows that you are there for her always.” Henry looks at his baby sister who was passed out on their Mom. “Hope, we have the best Mommy ever, little sis. I know you know that.” Henry kisses Hope on the head. Emma smiles at her two children who love each other and love being together. “Henry, we need to let your sister sleep.”  
“Mom, are you okay?”  
“Yes, I am Henry. You helped me make your sister happy.” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“I love you, Mom.”  
“I love you, Henry. We will talk later when Hope is awake.” Henry leaves the room.  
“Dad?”  
“Yes, lad.”  
“I am going to go out for a little bit. I know Hope needs you and Mom.”  
“Aye, where are you going to?”  
“Since we are in New York and Hope’s birthday is coming up soon, I want to get Hope a few birthday presents from me. I want to spoil my baby sister on her birthday. I figured Hope is not feeling well, I am taking this opportunity to buy her birthday presents.”  
Killian smiles. “I know whatever you get Hope for her birthday, she is going to love your gifts from you.”  
“I know. I am also going to get something from the farmers market.”  
“Aye just be careful lad.”  
“I will.”  
“Killian.”  
Killian enters the bedroom. “Yes, love?”  
“Can you hold Hope? I really have to use the bathroom.”  
“Yes, I can.” She puts Hope in her Daddy’s arms. “Little love, you are with Dada…” He kisses Hope on the head as Emma uses the bathroom. Hope fussed. “Hope, you are with Daddy...shh...shh…” Emma changes into a long sleeve shirt and leggings and puts her hair up in a high ponytail. She returns seeing Hope sleeping in her Daddy’s arms and her husband smiling down at their little girl. She takes a picture of Killian enjoying his daddy-daughter moment with their little lass. She hugs Killian around his waist and kisses him on his cheek. “How is our baby girl?”  
“She is sound asleep and happy in my arms.”  
“Our little girl looks happy being with her daddy.”  
“Aye, I love my little love. Get some sleep love while you can I can hold Hope.”  
“Since you holding Hope.” Emma uses her light magic to make a rocking chair with pirate ships on them. “You and Hope can sit there.”  
“Swan, are those pirate ships on them?”  
“Yes, you are right captain. I know my two pirates will enjoy a pirate theme rocking chair.”  
“You are the best love.”  
“I love my two pirates.”  
“You are a pirate too, love.”  
“I know.” They kiss.  
“Sleep, love. Hope and I will be right here.” Emma gets back into bed and falls asleep as soon as she gets into the covers before she falls asleep she sees Killian sitting in the rocking chair with Hope loving his one on one time with their little girl. Henry sees his Mom sleeping and his Dad with his sister. Henry leaves the apartment and goes to the comic book store to get himself a few comics. He takes the N train and heads uptown to Times Square and took so many pictures of the tall buildings and wide screens. Henry dodges the crowds of people on the streets to get to the store he wanted to go to. Henry went into the huge Disney store and looked all over the store. He knows he needs to bring his sister here when he babysits her when their parents on out on their date night. Henry buys few gifts for his sister for her birthday is coming up in a few months and he wanted to get Hope a lot of presents that she will like. After he went shopping for his baby sister, Henry walked back to his apartment. He got lunch for himself at Shake Shack and got lunch for his parents who will need something to eat when he arrives back.  
Hope woke up seeing her Daddy. “Dada.”  
“Hello, little love. How is my favorite little pirate?” Hope grabs her Daddy’s hook. “Aye, you are my strong little pirate.” He kisses Hope on the head as she was gripping his hook. Hope fussed and began to cry. “Hope.” He checks her diaper. “You need a change, little love.” Killian changes Hope’s diaper. Hope began to wail and Emma woke up. “Baby, are you okay?”  
“Love, she wants to hold my hook while I was changing her.”  
“Hopey, Dada will hold you after he is done cleaning up.” Hope reached her arms out to her Mommy. “Hope, you want Mommy?” Emma takes Hope from the bed and puts Hope on her chest. “You are with Mommy, sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Are you hungry?” Emma nurses Hope. “You are very hungry, baby girl. I love you, Hope.” Killian sits next to his two loves. “How is our little love?”  
“She is very hungry. She is a good eater. How long was I was napping?”  
“Two hours.”  
“Where is Henry?”  
“He went out doing some shopping?”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Yes, he is. He is actually buying Hope’s birthday presents. He wants to spoil Hope on her birthday.”  
“Aww. Henry really loves Hope.”  
“Aye, Henry really loves his sister.”  
“Yes, he does. I am just happy Hope and Henry are very close.” She talks to Hope. “Hope, your big brother loves you so much, sweetie.” Hope continued to eat. “You are just happy eating Mommy’s milk.”  
“How long is her growth spurt will last?”  
“A few days. When we arrive back to Maine, Hope will be ten months old.”  
“Our little pirate is getting so big.”  
“Yes, she is. I cannot believe Hope will be one year old soon. A whole year of being her parents.”  
Killian smiles. “Aye, a whole fast year with you on my side raising our little love.”  
“I would not have this normal life without you, you know that?”  
“Aye, I would not have a family without you, love.” Hope fussed. Emma switched Hope to her other boob to be fed. “There you go, sweetie.” Emma leans onto her husband. “I would not have changed any of this year with you, Hope and Henry.”  
“Aye, you are my whole world love. I love my life with you and our children.” He lets Hope hold his hook. “Dada is right next to you and Mommy little love.” Emma smiles at Killian who loves their little girl and love being with her Daddy.  
“You do know she might be fussy and cranky for the next few days.”  
“Aye, I think of it as more time for us to cuddle her.”  
“Yes but your not the one feeding her.” Hope stopped eating and Emma burped her daughter. Hope hugs her Mommy. “Even though she is more cranky and hungry, I do get more hugs from our little pirate princess.” Hope babbled. “Yes, you give me the best hugs, Hopey.” Hope falls asleep on her Mommy.  
Henry returns back to the apartment seeing Mom at the kitchen. “Hi, Mom.”  
“Hey, kid. I heard from your Dad that you went shopping?”  
“Yes, I did. I got Hope’s birthday presents already.”  
Emma chuckles. “By the amount of bags you have, I can tell you are going to spoil Hope on her birthday.”  
“Yes, I am. I walked from Times Square back here.”  
“Wow, Henry. You walked all the way back?”  
“Yes, I did. I took many pictures on the way back. I also brought you and Dad Shake Shack.  
“You brought Dad and I lunch?”  
“Yes, I did.”  
"Thank you.”  
“Mom, I know Hope is giving you a rough time. I just want to help you any way I can.”  
“Henry, you are so sweet.” Emma hugs her son. “Thank you. You are being so helpful today. I am sorry for canceling our plans.”  
“Mom, I knew Hope needed you today.”  
“Hope’s growth spurt is going to be a few days.”  
“Mom, Hope is growing, I love my sister very much.” He hugs his Mom. “I just want to be there for my family when I am needed.”  
“You are there for us and you are being so helpful.” She kisses Henry on the head. “I love you, Henry.”  
“I love you, Mom.” They hear Hope crying.  
“Your sister is awake.” Killian carries crying Hope.  
“Aye, Hope. Henry is talking to Mommy. He is back from shopping.”  
“Yes, I am Dad. Hope, I got you something.” Henry takes one of his bags and brings it to his sister as Emma brought Henry other shopping bags to his room and put them in the closet. Henry takes out a pink t-shirt with Pluto on it. Emma saw her son giving his gift to his sister. “Hope, who is that little love? Pluto?” Hope stopped crying and smiled. Emma approaches her family. “Hope, did Henry got you a Pluto shirt?” Hope babbled. Emma gets Hope from Killian. “Henry, I know your sister wants to wear her new shirt. Right Hope? You want Mommy to put your new Pluto shirt on you?”  
“Mommy.”  
Emma giggled. “Henry, you are making Hope’s day.”  
“I told you, Mom. I want to make my little sis, happy.” Emma gets Hope changed into her new t-shirt. “Hope, you are wearing a t-shirt. Your first one ever.” Hope babbled. “Yes. You have the best big brother ever!” Emma takes a picture of her daughter smiling in her new Pluto t-shirt.  
Hope rolled onto her tummy and crawled to the edge of the bed. “Henwy.” Emma giggled.  
“Henry, your sister is calling you.” Henry enters the room smiling seeing his sister wearing the shirt he got her for and looking for him.”Hope, I am here little sis.” He kneels to the bed. “Did you want to show me your t-shirt?” Hope babbled. Henry picks up his sister and she hugs him. Emma was in awe. “Hope, are you saying thank you to Henry for getting you the shirt?” Hope babbled.  
“You are welcome, little sis. Do you want to have Henry and Hope time in my room?” Hope gripped her brother. “Mom, Hope and I will be in my room.”  
“First, picture.” Emma takes a picture of Henry and Hope smiling with her iPhone. “Perfect.” Killian sees Emma taking the photo from the doorway. “Little love, the shirt fits you perfectly.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Henwy.”  
“Aye, you have the best big brother.” Henry takes Hope to his room. “Swan. Hope, loves the shirt.”  
“Yes, she loves it especially it is from Henry.” Emma smiled and hugs Killian.”Hope was so excited after I changed her into the shirt she crawled away and calling for Henry to see her wearing new shirt.”  
Killian smiled. “Our little love wanted to show her brother how much she loves her new shirt.”  
“I have a feeling that Hope is going to be wearing that shirt a lot?”  
“You don’t say.”  
“Yes, captain. Like I wear your shirts all of the time.”  
“Aye, you do like wearing my shirts?”  
Emma hugs her husband. “Yes, I wear them during the day when you go to work. Hope wears your pajama shirt because she misses her dada and I let her.”  
“You and Hope can wear my shirts anytime.” They kiss.  
“Henry brought us lunch.”  
“Our son is being very helpful today.”  
“Yes, he is. Let’s eat, while he is with Hope.”  
“Aye.” They eat their lunch. Killian checks on his children. He opens the door and sees Henry talking to Hope who was crawling around the bed and smiles. He returns to the living room who was watching Netflix and snuggling with Emma on the couch and kisses her on the head. “What are they up to in there?”  
“Henry is talking to Hope while she crawls around his bed.”  
“He loves his sister and just wants to help to make her happy.”  
“Henry is watching her now and he made her happy with her new t-shirt.”  
“Yes, she loves it. I am just happy they are really close.”  
“Yes, they are, Emma. Our children are very close.” Emma laid down on her husband and hugs him and drifts asleep on him as he played with her blonde hair. “I love you, swan.” Emma wakes up later, hearing Hope wailing and seeing Henry was holding his very upset sister. “Mom. Hope started crying. I cannot calm her down.”  
“Hope, come to Mommy baby.” Henry gives Hope to their Mom. “Hopey, I know you had fun with Henry. You have the best big brother.” Hope gripped her Mommy.  
“Mom, I changed her diaper about an hour ago, she made a lot of poop.”  
“She must be hungry or in pain…”  
Killian wrapped his arm around his two loves. “Love, if you need help, I am right here.”  
“Me too, Mom. I am right here. If you need a break, I can watch Hope.” Hope fussed.  
“Hope, are you hungry?” She kisses hope on the head and nurses Hope. “You were just very hungry, sweetie. Mommy is feeding you.” She kisses Hope on the head. Killian gets Emma a bottle of water and Emma takes a sip of it. “Killian and Henry you both are really helpful today with Hope growth spurt, I have you two helping me without asking for you to help. Thank you.”  
“Mom, Hope is my baby sister. I love helping her and I do not like that Hope is not herself.”  
“Love, we both do not like seeing Hope unhappy. We just want to Hope to be her happy self and help you with her.”  
“Hope and I are very lucky that we have you two carrying men who always help us when we need you both.” Hope stopped eating and began to cry. “Hopey.” Emma pats her back and Hope pukes over her Mommy's shoulder. “Hope, do not cry..shh...shh…Mommy is not mad...you are not in trouble…” Emma bounces Hope up and down. “Hopey, you are okay...shh...shh...Hope you are with Mommy who loves you so much, loves hugging you and holding you and I am not mad at you sweetie.” Hope hugs her Mommy. “I am right here, Hope. We are having Mommy and Hope time.” She kisses Hope on the head. Killian returns with Hope’s quilt and a clean shirt for his wife. “Love, I thought you need these.”  
“Thank you. You can wrap the quilt on her. I do not need the shirt.”  
“Are you sure love?”  
“Yes, I just Hope to calm down and stop crying.” Killian wrapped the quilt around his little love.  
“Hope, you have the best Mommy ever little love. Enjoy your special time with Mommy.” He kisses Hope on the head. The boys went to Henry’s room to give Emma and Hope quiet time.  
“You love our special time, Hope.” She gave Hope kisses on her head.  
“Mommy.”  
Emma smiles. “You are with Mommy baby girl. I am with you and I am not going anywhere.” Hope hugs her Mommy. “I love you, Hope.”  
A few days later, during the night Hope was wailing at 3:00 am, Emma and Killian were up with Hope doing their best to calm down their baby girl. Henry wanted to help and goes to his parents’ room. “Mom, can I hold Hope?”  
“Henry...she has been crying for hours.”  
“Mom, I know.” Henry takes Hope from their Mom. “You and Dad need a break. Hope and I need one on one time.”  
“Thank you, Henry.”  
“You are welcome, Mom. You and Dad need to get rest. I can be with Hope.” Hope cried. “Hopey, you are with Henry little sis.” Henry kisses his sister on the head and takes Hope to his room. “Hope, we are having Henry and Hope time. Do you want a story?” Hope cried and gripped on her brother. “You just want to be held.” Henry walks Hope to the living room and back to his room. “Hope, you can just listen to me, little sis. When I was a little kid, I was lonely I had no friends, no one to play with. Mommy was not around, I had my other Mommy. When I brought Mommy home to Storybrooke, she changed my whole life around. Do you know how?” Hope stopped crying. Emma was at the bedroom doorway, watching Henry talking to his sister. “Mommy gave me hope and happiness. She broke the curse and met Daddy. Daddy made Mommy happy. I knew Daddy was the right man for Mommy because he cared for her and put her first before anyone else. Mommy did not have anyone at her side and there for her no matter what until Daddy came.” Henry stopped pacing and sat on the couch. “When Daddy and Mommy began getting to know each even with so many villains in town, I saw their love for each other grow. When they were getting married, I was screaming in my head finally! I knew they were perfect for each other. I knew that Mommy was not going to be alone ever again. You know how I know Hope?” Hope looked at her brother with her ocean blue eyes. “Because Daddy and I were never going to leave her. When Mommy told me that she was pregnant with you it was the best news in the world. I was going to have somebody to play with, somebody that is going to be related to me and Mommy was going to have a baby to raise from the beginning. I was so happy to be your big brother from the moment that I found out. That is why I love making you happy all the time, and you make me happy all the time.” Hope babbled. “Yes, little Hope. I love you so much too. Can I have a hug?” Hope hugs her brother. Henry smiles. “You give the best hugs, little sis. I love them because they are from you.” Emma was in so much awe watching Henry’s conversation with Hope and Killian hugged her. “Killian…”  
“I heard everything swan.” He kisses Emma on the head.  
“I love them both so much.”  
“Me too, love. They are our children.”  
“Yes, they are.” They kiss and Killian holds Emma in his arms.  
“We should get some rest while we can.”  
“Yes.” Emma takes a picture of her two children. Killian leads Emma back to their bed and they fall asleep. Henry stayed up for the rest of the night talking to Hope, he knew that his sister wanted to be with him.  
The next day, Emma and Killian woke up, finding Henry and Hope sleeping together on the couch. She hugs Killian. “They are so cute together sleeping.”  
“Aye, yes they are.”  
Emma puts a blanket on both of them and kisses them on their head. “I love you both so much. Henry, you are an amazing big brother. Hope you love being with Henry.”  
Killian and Emma got ready quietly in their bedroom. “Swan?”  
“Yes?”  
“Since our plans got canceled on Valentines Day. I was thinking we can have our Valentines Day celebration today.”  
“Oh really? You have plans?”  
“Aye, yes, I do.”  
“Killian what about Hope?”  
“We can see how our little love is, and if she is alright in the evening. We can go out on a date.”  
“What does my pirate have plans?”  
“Aye, I have dinner reservations for you and me tonight. Henry has plans to watch Hope.”  
“After what he has done to get Hope happy last night, I know Hope is going to have fun with him.” Hope wakes up Henry by crawling on him.  
“Hope, are you waking me up?”  
“Henwy.” Henry smiles and kisses his sister on the head. Henry carries Hope to their parents' room. “Morning, Mom and Dad.”  
“Morning, son and little love. Did you give your brother a hard time last night?” Hope babbled.  
“Morning, Henry. Morning, Hope.”  
Hope reaches out to her Mommy. “Mommy.”  
Emma smiles and takes her daughter from her son. "Hope,I heard you and Henry had a long talk last night.” Hope babbled. “Oh, really? Henry said all of that to you?” Hope fussed. “Are you hungry?” Hope began to cry. “Killian, can you heat up some baby oatmeal?”  
“Coming right up, love.”  
“Just make sure you use my breastmilk.”  
“Yes, love.” They kiss. Killian leaves the room. Emma got Hope to calm down. “Duckling, you are with Mommy. Did you have a good sleep on Henry?” Hope smiled. “Henry, thank you for helping us last night. You really made Hope happy.”  
“I did tell her our family story which helped her calmed down. I told you, Mom, I love my baby sister. I want to help to get her happy even at 3:00 am.”  
“You definitely made Hope happy. What do you want to do today? I know we have been busy with your sister.”  
“I know you and Dad are going on your date tonight. I was wondering if we can go to a museum together? All of us.”  
“Hope do you want to go to a museum?” Hope smiled.  
“Mom, that is a yes from Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, are you going to have a fun day with all of us?” Hope gripped their Mommy. “You are going to be with Mommy little sis.” Emma gets Hope set up to be fed. “Hope, Dada made you oatmeal with bananas.” Emma spoonfeeds Hope her food. “Is it yummy?”Hope spat it out and cried. Emma looks at the oatmeal. “Killian, did you heated it up?”  
“Aye, yes, I did.”  
Emma tastes the oatmeal and spits it out into a napkin. “The oatmeal is expired.”  
“Love, can Hope try pancakes?”  
“Yes, I can cut them up for her and she can try them. I can get blueberries for her to eat on the side.” Emma takes Hope from the high chair. “Hope, no more yucky oatmeal. Dada is making pancakes and blueberries. Now that will be yummy.” Hope cried more and makes poop. Emma changes Hope’s diaper. “You are all clean, Hopey.” Hope rolls on her belly and crawls to her Mommy. “You want to sit on Mommy’s lap?” She puts Hope on her lap and kisses her on the head. Henry enters the room and sits next to his Mom and sister. He kisses Hope on the head. “Mom, I been thinking..”  
“About what?”  
“Even though Hope has been having a growth spurt this week, we have a lot of family time...I can tell you anything right?”  
“Yes, Henry. You can tell me anything.” Hope was chewing on her Mommy’s fingers.  
“I mean normal family time...can we have normal family time at home?”  
“Henry, we do have normal family time at home.”  
“Yes, we do but without the fighting.”  
“I know it has been really rough with our family feud and I have been constantly worrying about you and Hope. That is why I wanted to go on this vacation to get a break and have fun with you, Hope and your Dad. I needed a break from the fighting. Even though we have a family feud, we are having a lot of family time, like we always do.”  
“You and Dad are giving Hope and I a lot of family time and a normal life.” Hope grabbed Henry’s hand. “Yes, Hope. that is right, Mommy and Daddy are giving us a normal life.”  
“Henwy.” Emma smiles.  
“Hopey.” Henry gave his sister kisses. Killian sees his two children having a moment.  
“Swan, breakfast is ready.”  
“Henry, Hope breakfast is ready.” She carries Hope into the kitchen. Emma cut up pancakes for Hope in small pieces for her to eat on and had blueberry mashed up on the side. Killian puts a bib on Hope.“Little love, I am sorry I made yucky oatmeal. I know you are going to like pancakes.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Hope, you can try pancakes today.” Hope smile as her Mommy placed cut up pancakes and smashed berries onto the high chair table.  
“Mom, you forgot something.” Henry put maple syrup on Hope’s table. “Hope, you dunk the syrup, like this.” He shows his sister how to eat pancakes with syrup.  
Emma smiles. “Let Hope try pancakes without syrup first.” Emma gives Hope a piece of pancakes and Hope tried her first pancake and smiled. Her whole family used their iPhone of Hope trying pancakes. “Hope you like the pancake?” Hope got another piece of pancakes in her hands with syrup and ate syrup and pancakes. Hope began to cry. “Hopey, you do not like syrup? Is it too sweet?” Emma takes Hope and washes her hands as Killian wipes off the syrup from the high chair. “There you go little duck. Your hands are all clean. Now you can finish your breakfast.” Hope ate most of her pancakes and blueberries and played with her hands and got covered with her food, while her family ate their pancakes. “Mom, Hope is covered with her food.”  
“She ate most of her food even though some of it is on her.” Killian takes Hope from the high chair. “Little love, did you like your pancakes?” Hope clapped her hands. Emma and Killian smiled. “Hope, you like Daddy’s pancakes?” Hope smiled.  
“Hope, Mom and Dad love making pancakes together.”  
“Henry!”  
“Sorry, Mom.”  
“Hope, Daddy can make you pancakes for breakfast.” Killian kisses Hope on the head.  
“Little duck, you need a bubble bath. You are covered with breakfast.”  
Killian holds Hope as Emma runs Hope a bath. Killian tickles Hope. “You are my sticky little pirate.” Hope laughed. “Yes, you are...yes you are…” He kisses Hope on her belly.  
“Dada.” She grabs her Daddy’s hook.  
“You can hold Dada’s hook anytime, little love.” Hope babbled. “Hope, bath time little love.” Emma and Killian gave Hope a bath. Emma smiled at her husband. “What is it, love?” He smiles back at her. “You are amazing you know that?”  
“Aye, I know. What is it, love?”  
“I am just happy. Being here with you, Hope and Henry and having more family time and seeing them together...I am just so happy and grateful.” Killian hugs his wife.  
“We are happy to love, we are enjoying our family vacation.” They kiss.  
“Mommy.” Emma smile.  
“Hopey, you want Mommy to play with you.” Hope reached out her arms. “Are you done playing in the water?” Emma gets a towel and got Hope out of the tub. “You smell so good little Hopey.” She gave Hope kisses and dressed Hope back in their room. “Are you ready for the museum?” Hope kicked around and reached for her Mommy. Emma lifts her daughter. “When we are out today, you are going to be held by me. Okay? Will, that make you happy?” Hope hugged her Mommy. “You are going to be with Mommy, sweetie. You do not like being away from Mommy?” Hope fussed. “Hey, you are with me baby girl. Mommy. I am with you now and I am going to be there for you always.” She rubs Hope’s back and talked to her softly until Hope fell asleep. She kisses Hope on the head. “I love you, Hope.” Killian sees Emma with Hope, holding their daughter. “Is Hope alright love?”  
“When I mentioned her about going out she got upset. She thought I was leaving her. I told her that I am going to be holding her the entire time.”  
“She just wants to be with her Mommy.”  
Emma smiled. “Yes, Hope just wants to be with her Mommy and Hope will get her time with her Mommy.” Killian helps Emma put the carrier on and Hope stayed asleep in the carrier. They rode the F train to the Museum of Natural History. Emma bought the family tickets, they went to the fossil exhibit, Henry went ahead and took pictures while Killian walked hand in hand with his wife. “Mom, these fossils are huge.”  
“Yes, they are Henry.”  
“How is our little love?” He looks down at Hope.  
“She is still sleeping. Hope did have a long night last night.”  
“Aye, she did have a rough night last night but she seems better today.”  
“Yes, she is not as cranky.” Killian rubs his hook to Hope’s cheek and she smiles. “Hope loves her Daddy’s hook.”  
“She certainly does, love like you.”  
“Yes, you are right captain.” They kiss.  
“Dad, check these fossils out.”  
“Lad, you can teach me.” Henry drags his Dad to the fossils, Emma smiles.  
“Hope, you are sleeping away while we are in the museum.” She kisses Hope on the head. They went to the next big room which was an animal exhibit with a gigantic elephant statue. Henry took pictures of his parents and sister standing underneath the statue. Killian took pictures of Emma, Henry, and Hope underneath the elephant statue. Hope woke up seeing a giant elephant and began to wail. “Hopey, it is okay sweetie. It is not real.”  
“Hope, it looks scary but it is fake little sis.” Hope gripped their Mommy and continued to cry. “Love, let’s take Hope somewhere far away from this giant elephant. Lad, can you use the map to find a less scary exhibit.” Henry guided them to the mammal exhibit full of ocean animals, Hope was gripping her Mommy as Emma was talking softly to her.  
“Look where we are little love, Henry brought us to see the ocean animals,” Killian told his family all about the ocean life he saw while he lived on the Jolly Roger. They looked at whales, narwhals, walruses, polar bears, octopuses, and more. Emma enjoyed seeing Killian teaching their children of the ocean life. They went to the gift shop. “Hope, look at the ocean life plush dolls. Do you want a souvenir?” Emma carried Hope in the carrier facing the front and she showed Hope all of the water life animals to let Hope choose her own souvenir, Hope grabbed a blue narwhal, with blue eyes and pink horn. “Hope, you like the narwhal?” Hope smiled which made her Mom smile. “That is your souvenir!” Hope chewed on it. “Killian…”  
“Yes, love?”  
“Hope chose her own souvenir.”  
Killian smiled big as he saw his little lass holding and chewing on a narwhal plush. “Little love, you got your souvenir?” Hope smile. “Aye, I know we cannot put it back on the shelf.”  
Emma giggled. “Our little pirate loves her narwhal.” Emma bought the narwhal plush for her daughter. The register lady let Hope hold the narwhal as she checked out the narwhal. “Your daughter is very cute.”  
“Thank you. Hope say thank you to the kind lady.” Hope babbled. They went to a few more exhibits. “Mom, Hope loves her narwhal.”  
“Yes, she does. She chose it herself. She grabbed it and chewed on it.”  
“Hope, you have a blue narwhal.” Hope babbled. “Yes, that is a blue narwhal.” Hope began to cry. “Hope, are you hungry? Killian, I have to feed Hope.”  
“By breast or soft food.”  
“Soft food.”  
“I can feed her.”  
“Sure. We have to find a place to feed Hope.”  
“Mom, there is a cafeteria.” Henry guided his family to the cafeteria. Killian found his family a table. “Mom, I can get us lunch while you both are feeding Hope.”  
“If there is pizza? Can you get me two slices of pepperoni?"  
“Yes, I can. I will be right back.” Emma sits down and gets Hope out of her carrier as Killian gets Hope’s baby food out of the diaper bag. “Little love, Daddy is going to feed you.” Emma sets Hope on her lap and put a bib on her. Emma plays with Hope with the narwhal until Killian was ready to feed their little lass. “Little love, the Jolly Roger needs a land.” Killian made waves with his spoon and feeds Hope. Hope ate her food. “Hope is it good?” Hope spat some of it out. “What are you feeding her?”  
Killian looks at the jar. “Apricots.”  
“Hope seems to like it.” Henry returned with his Mom’s food. After Hope ate all of her apricots, Emma burped her. “You ate all of your apricots, sweetie.” Hope fussed. “You are still hungry.” Killian gives Emma the nursing cover and Emma nurses Hope. “Love, do you need anything?”  
“Can you get me water?”  
“Sure, love.” Emma held Hope in one arm, while she ate using her other hand.  
“Mom, are you having fun?”  
“Yes, I am. Hope loved the mammal exhibit, it was a good choice. Your Dad taught you and Hope all about the sea animals.”  
“I know, knowing we have two ocean lovers in the family, I have a feeling the mammal exhibit will calm Hope down.”  
“You were right, Henry. Now Hope got a new plush doll of a sea animal.” Emma and Henry ate their pizza by the time Killian returned to the table with his lunch and Emma’s water bottle.  
“Thank you.”  
“You are welcome, love. How is our little love?” Emma peaks at Hope who was still nursing under the cover. “She is still eating.” Emma burps Hope when she was finished.  
“Mom, can I play with Hope?”  
“Yes, you can. Come sit next to us.” Henry takes his sister from their Mom.  
“Mommy.”  
“Hopey, Mommy is right here. Henry wants to play with you.” As Henry played with Hope, he was tickling her and making funny faces which Hope tried to copy. Emma took pictures of them playing. “Mom, Hope needs a change.”  
“Lad, give me your sister. I can change her.” Henry hands over Hope to their Dad and he sniffs Hope. “Little love, you really need a change.” Emma hands him the diaper bag.  
“Killian, we can wait outside.”  
“Aye, Henry we can go to one more exhibit.”  
“I can find one more.” Killian takes Hope to the bathroom.  
“Little love, let’s see what you got yourself into.” Killian opens the dirty diaper and Hope was covered with poop. “You love being a dirty pirate.” Killian cleans up Hope and got her into a new set of clothes. “You are ready to have more fun with Daddy, Mommy, and Henry.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Yes, little love we are going back to Mommy.” Killian returns with his family. Emma gets Hope from her husband.“Hopey, did you give Daddy a hard time?”  
“She had a poop explosion that is all.”  
Henry gives Hope her narwhal. “Hope, look who I have?” Hope grabbed her new stuff animal. “Mom, Hope loves it.”  
“I know. One more exhibit Henry?”  
“Yes, we can go to the hall of science.” Henry leads his family to the last exhibit, Emma carried Hope on her hip. Killian saw a star exhibit. “Little love, it is time Daddy teach you about stars.” Killian gets Hope from Emma and gives her a lesson about the stars and how he navigated the stars on his Jolly Roger adventures, Emma took pictures of Killian and Hope one on one time. “Mom, can we look at the planets?”  
“Yes, we can.” Emma and Henry learned about the planets. They hear Hope crying.  
“Little love, Mommy and Henry are learning about the planets.”  
“Hopey. Come to Mommy.” She takes Hope and her plush narwhal and held Hope on her. “Did Daddy teach you about the stars?” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope hugs her Mommy and dropped the narwhal. Henry picks up the narwhal. “I have your narwhal, Hope.”  
“She wanted you, love. Hope noticed you weren’t with us, she began to cry.”  
“Hopey, Mommy is with you. Don’t cry. Did Dada give you a star lesson?”  
“I told her that when we get back to our second home, Hope and I will have a navigation lesson.”  
“Dad, can I get a star navigation lesson?”  
“Aye, we can have a family star navigation lesson when we get home.” Hope babbled. “That is right little pirate, we are going to sleep on the Jolly Roger and watch the stars.” He kisses Hope on the head. They headed back to the apartment on the train Hope was sitting on her Mommy’s lap and Henry was playing with his sister tickling her with the narwhal. When they arrived back to the apartment Hope began to cry. “Hope, are you hungry?” She sniffs her daughter. “You need a change and be fed.”  
“Love, after you feed her I can change her so you can get ready.”  
“Thank you.” They kiss. Emma nurses Hope in the bedroom. “You are such a good little eater.” She burps Hope and Killian changes Hope’s diaper and into another outfit. “You are all dressed, little love.” Emma got dressed in a red dress with black heels and with her hair up in a ponytail. “My Swan…”Killian kisses Emma on her neck which makes her smile. “Killian.”  
“You are my hot wife.”  
“You are my hot husband.” They kiss. Hope babbled. They both chuckled.  
“Our little love is learning from her big brother.”  
Emma laughed. “We will kiss more later.” She gets Hope from the bed. “Hope, are you going to have fun with Henry tonight?” Hope babbled. “Yes, you are going to have so much fun with Henry tonight.” Hope hugged her Mommy. Emma takes Hope with her, “Henry.”  
“Yes, Mom.”  
“There are extra baby food jars in the fridge, there are berries for you to put in her paci in case she wants something sweet, and extra breastmilk in the fridge for her. You know where are the diapers and clothes are.”  
“Mom, Hope and I are going to have fun tonight. You and Dad need kid-free time. Do you know where you are going?”  
“I have no idea your Dad planned this date. He has been full of surprises this whole trip.” Hope babbled. "Hope, do you know what Dada planned for my date night with him?” Hope hugged her Mommy. “You are keeping secrets like Henry.”  
“Mommy.” Emma hugs her daughter.  
“I love your hugs.” Hope babbled. “Henry, just keep a close eye on your sister she is going want to crawl everywhere.”  
“Mom, I will keep a close eye on Hope. If anything happens I will call.” Killian was ready.  
“Love, are you ready to go?”  
“Yes, I am. Henry, there are emergency numbers on the fridge. If you need us to call us.”  
“Mom, Hope and I are going to have fun tonight.” He takes Hope from their Mom. “Hope, you are going to have fun with me tonight?” Hope babbled. He kisses Hope on the head. Emma hugs her children. “Hope, listen to your big brother tonight.” She kisses Hope on the cheek and Hope puts her hand on her Mommy’s face and Emma smiles. “You are so sweet. When I get home later I can tell you all about my date with dada.”  
“Mommy.” Emma takes Hope from Henry and gave her a few snuggles.  
“Lad, thank you for watching Hope tonight.”  
“You and Mom need a break from Hope tonight, especially mom, who was with Hope most of the growth spurt. I also want one on one time with Hope.”  
“Just call us if anything happens.”  
“I will Dad.”  
“Little love, have fun with Henry tonight. Do not cause too much trouble, little pirate.”  
“Dada.”  
“Aye. You are my little love.” He gave Hope kisses on the cheek. “Be a good little lass for Henry.” Emma hugs Hope one more time. “Hope, Mommy, and Daddy will see you later. Have fun with Henry.” Henry takes his sister from his Mom. “Mom, Hope is going to have fun with me.” Henry waved Hope’s hand as their parents left the apartment. Killian walked with Emma on the streets on New York, he wrapped around his hook arm around his wife, which she grabs his hook. “Where are we going tonight captain?”  
“It is a surprise love.”  
“You and your surprises this vacation. You love surprising me.”  
“Aye, it is a good surprise love. I know you hate surprises. I just want to make you happy.”  
Emma hugs her husband.“You are making me happy.”  
“Aye, that is my job. You make me happy, and I make you happy.”  
“Do you think Hope is okay? She has been in her growth spurt for three days?”  
“Love, Hope has been not as clingy all day.”  
“You are right, Hope is less clingy and less fed than the last few days.” Killian leads his wife to Max Brenner’s restaurant on 13th street. “Killian, we are eating at a chocolate restaurant?”  
“Yes, we are love.” Once they were in the restaurant, Emma can smell the chocolate.  
“I can already smell chocolate.”  
“Aye, I know what you love, swan.”  
“How did you know that I will love the place?"  
“You are my wife and best friend and you love chocolate.” They got to their table, with their dinner, Killian ordered the pub steak and potatoes with green beans on the side and Emma ordered the bacon avocado lettuce and tomato sandwich with spicy french fries on the side and of course a chocolate milkshake. “Love, how is your milkshake?”  
“It is good. How is your blue moon?”  
“It is good, love. Do you want a sip?”  
“No thank you. I am still breastfeeding Hope. I do not want to drink until I wean Hope from breastfeeding.” Emma looked sad. Killian holds his wife’s hand. “What is wrong love?”  
“I feel that...Hope is too attached to me.”  
“You are her mother, she is going to be attached to you all her life. She loves being with her Mommy and I know you love being with our little lass.”  
“I love my special time with our little girl, I love being her Mom but once I stop nursing her...I just think she is going not need me anymore. She is growing up so fast...” Emma began to tear up. “I am sorry..it is our date night.”  
"Love, Hope is going to be attached to you not just from the breast anymore. She is going to be wanting you to hold her, hug her and kiss her and she will always come to you when she needs you.” Killian sits next to his wife, who was in the booth. He hugs his wife. “Emma, Hope is going to be wanting to you hold her, play with her, follow you around and be with you because you love her so much. She looks up to you, Emma. I know she is going to help and care for others with a heart full of love and a good person just like her Mommy.”  
Emma smiles. “She is a little pirate just like her Daddy. I can already imagine you and Hope playing in our house and your ship playing pirates with her.”  
“Aye, I can already imagine Hope playing with you all the time, reading to her, baking with her and having your one on one time with her. I know this because I see it happen all the time in our home. Our little love is going to be with you and me all the time and Henry, of course, being with her loved ones as she gets bigger.” Emma hugs her husband.  
“You always know what to say to cheer me up.”  
“That is what I do.” They kiss.  
“You are the best.”  
“Aye, am I?” Emma giggled. They get their orders and enjoy their dinner.  
As soon as the door closed, Hope began to cry. “Hope, you want to play? We can play.” Henry lets Hope crawl around the living room, Henry used Hope’s plush dolls her Pluto dolls and narwhal doll to use to get Hope crawling. Hope began to cry. Henry gets Hope and hugged her. “Hopey, Henry is here.” He checks her diaper and she was clean. “Hope, I have an idea.” He takes Hope and her plush dolls to their parents' room, Hope was gripping on her brother. “Hope, Henry is here. Do not cry. You are okay, little sis.” He puts the plush dolls on the bed. “You have me, your two Plutos and your new narwhal doll with you.” Hope gripped her brother. “You just want to be with me.”  
“Henwy.” Henry smiles and kisses Hope on the head.  
“Hope, do you want to go outside with me? We can call it operation baby cobra.” Hope smiled. Henry got Hope ready and carried her in the carrier and the diaper bag and headed out of the apartment. Henry takes Hope on the subway on the N train. Hope was looking around. “You like seeing so many people, Hope?” Hope babbled. He gave Hope her paci and Hope played with her brother’s fingers. “Hope, are you eating my fingers?” Henry takes his sister out of the subway to Times Square with the crowds full of people with bright lights of billboards and large television screens. “Hope, what do you think of Times Square?” Hope fussed. “Hope, we are almost there little sis.” Henry takes Hope inside the big Disney Store. "Hope, look where we are, we are inside the Disney Store.” Hope smiled and fussed. “Hopey, do you want to go to the plush dolls? I know you love the plush dolls.” Henry took Hope to the Disney plush dolls section where there were huge Disney plushies of Monsters’ inc, Big Hero 6, the Lion King, Duck tales, the Aristocats, Winnie the Pooh, Tangled and Disney Princess dolls. Hope got excited. Henry lets Hope crawl around and showed her the big plush dolls and Hope kept grabbing them and before Henry knew it Hope had a pile of Disney plush that she was climbing on. He took a lot of pictures of Hope playing with toys and mostly climbing on them. Whenever Henry tried to put them away Hope will begin to cry. “Hope, we have to clean up.” Hope hugged the toys. Henry was at his wits ends. “She loves Disney plushies, Mom and Aunt Allison got Hope into Disney. Henry calls his Mom.  
Meanwhile, at Max Brenner’s, Emma and Killian were having a dessert, make your own smores and they were talking. “Killian, Henry calling me.” She answers her iPhone. “Hi, Henry. How is it going with Hope?”  
“We have a little situation?”  
Emma got a concerned look on her face. “Henry, what is going on?”  
“Well, I took Hope out….”  
“Where?”  
Before Henry can answer, the Disney Store announced, “In the next ten minutes there will be another Disney sing along from your favorite Disney movie songs.”  
Emma smiled big “Henry, did you take Hope to the Disney Store?”  
“Yes and ...there is a situation?”  
“What is the situation?”  
“Hope is playing with a big pile of Disney plushies and not letting me or the staff put them away. She will cry if we touch them…”  
Emma smiled and thought to herself, “Hope definitely is a mini version of me.”  
“Mom?”  
“Henry, your Dad and I will be there soon. Is Hope having fun?”  
Henry smiles. “Yes, Mom. Hope is living the Disney dream, Hope is crawling on a pile of Disney plushies.”  
Emma giggled. “Henry, let Hope enjoy her Disney plush dolls. Your Dad and I will be there soon to pick you and Hope up.” Emma ends their conversation. “Hope definitely takes after me.”  
“Love, where are Hope and Henry?”  
“Henry took Hope to the Disney Store in Times Square. Our little Hope is causing some issues.”  
Killian smiled. “What is our little pirate up to?”  
“She is having fun crawling on a pile of Disney plushies and she is not letting Henry or the staff put them back.”  
“I told you, love, she takes after you.”  
“We have to see this for ourselves.” They paid for their meal and took the N train to Times Square and rush to the Disney Store. They found a crowd of Disney Store workers crowding around Henry and Hope. “They are our children.” Emma and Killian see Hope crawling around on many big and gigantic different Disney plushies with Henry talking to her and making sure she does not get hurt. Emma and Killian both smiled both of joy and in shock by the mountain of plush dolls that Hope was playing on. “Mom, Dad. Hope is being stubborn.”  
“I can see that. Is Hope having fun?”  
“Yes, she is Mom. She is not letting me or the staff put the plushies away.”  
“Henry, let me try.” Emma kneels down to her daughter. “Hopey. Are you having fun crawling and hugging plushies?”  
“Mommy!”  
Emma giggled. “Yes, Mommy and Daddy are here watching you have playtime. Henry told me all about your playing.” She takes Hope from the pile of Disney plushies and Hope began to cry. “I know, Hopey. I know, you want to play with them but we have to go bye bye.” Hope reached down. “No, sweetie.”  
“Love, can we buy all of the Disney plushies?”  
“Killian!”  
“Dad that is a no.”  
“Hope can have one plushie doll to bring home not all of them.”  
“Dada.” Killian takes Hope from Emma.  
“Hi, little love. Did you have fun crawling on Disney plushies with Henry?” Hope babbled and grabbed her Daddy’s hook. “Little love, you can pick one plush doll to bring back home.” He let Hope crawled back on the pile of plush dolls and grabbed a plush doll. Killian lifts up Hope. “Little love what plush doll did you choose?” Hope was holding a Captain Hook plush doll, by the hook hand which made Emma and Henry laughed.  
“Dada.”  
“Yes, little love Dada. Let’s see another plush doll.” He takes the plush doll away from his little lass and Hope began to cry. He saw how much Hope loved the cartoon version of himself. “Hope. As long it is not the little green devil, you can have the dada plushie doll.” Hope smiled and grabbed her Daddy’s hook. “Killian, you are Hope’s favorite Disney movie character.”  
“Aye, you are right, love.” Killian and Henry head to the register. Emma saw the faculty cleaning up Henry and mostly Hope’s mess. “I am so sorry. Hope she never did anything like this. I know it is late, and my two kids made a big mess.”  
“That is alright. We get children here playing all the time. Of all the children that I have ever seen your daughter is the most stubborn and loves to play. Her brother tried his best to clean up but she just wanted to play.”  
Emma smiles. “My daughter takes the stubbornness from me. I am so sorry that she caused all of this happen.”  
“It is no problem. She was very happy and your son he is great with her.”  
“Yes, they are really close brother and sister.” Killian brings back Hope.  
“Love, I bought the cartoon version of me. Hope is getting cranky, it is way past her bedtime.”  
“Hope, are you ready for bedtime?” Emma takes Hope and lets her daughter sleep on her. “Hope, it is way past your bedtime little duckling.” Killian, Emma, and Henry walked back to the subway and took the N train downtown. Killian carried the diaper bag and the Disney Store bag and sit next to his wife and son and Hope was sleeping on her Mommy. “Love, she is passed out.”  
“Yes, she is tired out from all of her crawling on the mountain of Disney plush dolls that she and Henry created.”  
“Mom. I am so sorry. Hope would not let me put the plush dolls back and the pile got bigger and bigger and she would not listen to me or the workers. I had to call you…” Emma wrapped her arm around her son. “Henry, I am not mad at you. You did nothing wrong. You wanted to keep your sister happy and you knew when to call me and your Dad for help. You are Hope’s big brother you are supposed to spoil her and have fun with her. You made the right decision and called me when you needed us, which is our job as your parents to be there for you and Hope when you needed us. Your sister needed me and your Dad to get her out of the pile of Disney plushies.”  
“I am having fun with Hope but I want to teach her from right and wrong.”  
Emma smiled. “I understand that Henry. Hope is almost 10 months old in a few days, she is a baby. She is going to learn right and wrong when she is older. For now, Hope is having fun and she got you to play with her. Your Dad and I saw how big that pile of plush dolls you made for her and we have not seen Hope that happy in days before her growth spurt. Now, Hope has two new toys and one of them is the cartoon version of your Dad.”  
“Yes, Hope loves Captain Hook and mostly Dad. I just feel bad…”  
“You have nothing to feel bad about.”  
“Yes, I caused a mess and a scene at the Disney Store.”  
"Henry, your sister was the one who caused the scene at the Disney Store, she was being stubborn just like me. You and Hope were making a lot of fun memories there. The staff enjoyed watching Hope crawling. How did Hope not fall off the mountain of plush?”  
“I watched her and made sure she did not fall. It was hard trying to put them back, make Hope stop crying and making sure she did not get hurt.”  
“Henry, you did amazing kid. You kept Hope very happy and have fun. You are teaching Hope how to have fun."  
"That is my job as her big brother letting Hope have fun and having new experiences."  
You are helping your Dad and me to raise Hope, to teach her new things, to learn how to play and have fun and have new experiences. You are being a great big brother to Hope.”  
“I do have the best little sister. I love her and want her to make her happy just as she makes me happy.”  
“Exactly, Henry. I love seeing you and Hope’s relationship as brother and sister getting closer every single day.”  
He kisses Hope on the head. "Operation baby cobra is complete."  
"Another operation?"  
"Yes, it was a brother and sister operation." Emma giggled. “Dad and Mom. I am sorry for interrupting your date night. Hope plush addiction got out of control…”  
“Henry, we knew that you needed our help lad. Hope knows you love playing with her and it is your Mom and my job to tell her playtime is over. You are just being her fun caring older brother. You did nothing wrong, Henry. You were being a great big brother and made sure she was having fun and safe.”  
“Killian, you were willing to buy all of those plush dolls.”  
“Dad. That was way too many dolls for anybody to buy.”  
“Killian, I was the one to tell you only one toy. I know you love spoiling our little girl but each plush doll cost between $30.00 or more per doll.”  
“Aye, I did not think of that.”  
“Yes, and also where are we going to put them at the apartment, the airplane and at home.”  
“Aye, I just want to make our little love happy.”  
“I know but we cannot spoil our little girl that much or she will be a brat.”  
“I do not want Hope to be a spoiled brat.”  
“Me too, I want to give Hope everything that I did not have but I do not want to spoil her too much. I want Hope to be a kind, caring person, not a mean selfish one.”  
“Hope is not going to be a selfish mean person. We are not going to spoil her that much.”  
“We are going to spoil her soon on her birthday.”  
“That is right.”  
“Dad, I bought Hope birthday gifts already. We are going to spoil Hope on her birthday. I want Hope to have a great birthday.”  
“Yes, lad. Your Mom and I are planned your sister’s birthday party already.” When they arrived back to the apartment. “Killian, I am going to put Hope to bed.”  
“I can help you change.” Emma smiled.  
“After I get Hope ready for bed.” Henry changed and went to bed he was exhausted from their very busy day at the Museum of Natural History and his adventure at the Disney Store with his baby sister. Killian watched Hope as Emma got ready for bed. He unstrapped her dress. “You look, sexy love.”  
“Thank you, captain.” They make out.  
“Love, Hope.”  
“Right.” They kiss. Killian got ready for bed. Emma got Hope sleeping on her and Killian cuddling her. “Some date night.”  
“Aye a fun and eventful date night.”  
I will take the Disney Store situation any day than our date interrupted by a villain or curse.”  
“Aye, Hope and her Disney plush dolls is a much easier situation than fighting off the town’s villain.” He rubs Hope’s cheek. “Our little love did have a lot of fun tonight with Henry.”  
“Yes, she did. Henry had fun too. I have a feeling his next time babysitting Hope won’t be too extreme as it was tonight.”  
Killian chuckled. “Aye, our little pirate was being stubborn and having fun.”  
“Yes, Hope takes after me.”  
“She is your mini you, love. Even though she is getting older she is always going to want to be with you, have fun with you and run to you if anything is wrong. I see it every day, you being an amazing Mommy to her and our son. When Hope saw you, I saw her eye full of happiness seeing you today at the Disney Store. I know Hope is going to have that happiness in her eyes when she is with you always.”  
“Killian, I love our life together with you, Henry and Hope...I am always grateful..and I am grateful every single day that I am with you and our children..our family. I cannot wait for more Swan-Jones family adventures.”  
“Aye, I will go anywhere with you love and our children. I was thinking of a family sailing adventure after we return back to Storybrooke.”  
“Yes, and your star navigation lesson and we can sleep on our..your ship, which I know Henry and Hope will love.”  
"Ours." Emma looked up at her husband eye to eye. "Emma, the Jolly Roger is our family second home. Once I married you, everything we have is that we share, including the Jolly Roger. Our second home belongs to you and I and to our children."  
"I knew when you traded your ship for me, you were a kind caring person with a good heart."  
"You changed me, Emma. I never ever regret it, I have you, Henry and Hope, a family and a life with our family every day. I have been so happy since I met you."  
"You have broken my walls, being there for me and love me for who I am and you make me happy, safe and loved every day since we met. We have our family together and raising our children together...I never thought I have all of this until I met you..." Emma began to cry.  
"No need to cry love, I am always going to here for you, our children and help you fight off anyone who tries to hurt our family and you love." He hugs wife.  
"Family sailing adventure after we get back home with a navigation lesson?"  
“That is a deal Emma.” They kiss.  
"I love you, Killian."  
"I love you Emma." He kisses his wife on the head. Emma falls asleep in Killian arms. “I love you, Emma. We are always going to be together as family, you, me Henry and Hope.” He kisses Emma and Hope on the heads. “I love you both so much. I will always be there for my family. To more Swan-Jones family adventures.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope uyou recognized the narwhal from Jennifer Morrison's post yesterday on her neice's gidt to her at work, Jenn's lucky narwhal from her neice Ellie.


	97. Extra Stop Before Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian and family arrive back and have an extra trip somewhere before heading home

The next few days, Emma and Killian got to spend one on one time with their children. Killian and Henry went to the Nintendo store to buy video games and try games in the store. Emma and Hope had a girls day, Emma and Hope went to Barnes and Noble and read a few books and bought some of them. After they went clothing shopping in Union Square, Forever 21, Sephora and Babies R Us for Hope.  Hope had fun playing in the swings at the park. Hope fussed and Emma got her out of the swings. “What do you want to do next? We went to Barnes and Noble, played in the park and we went shopping for clothes for you and I. Do you want to get bath bombs at Lush?” Hope babbled. “I will take that as a yes.” She takes Hope to the Lush and had Hope help her choose a few bath bombs for them to buy. They were so many different types of bath bombs in different colors and shapes. The two girls chose five bath bombs in total. When Emma and Hope arrived back to the apartment, Emma’s hands were full carrying the bags and Hope’s diaper bag. Emma dropped the bags and Hope began to cry. “Hopey, you are okay. Mommy needs to find the keys to the apartment. Shh...shh…” The elevator door opened, it was Henry and Killian.

“Love, do you need a hand?”

“Yes, captain. Hopey, Daddy is here to help us.”

“Aye, you do like you got your hands full.” Henry helped carried the shopping bags as Killian opened the door to the apartment. “Little sis, did you went shopping with Mommy?” Hope babbled. “I can see you got new clothes, books, and bath bombs.”

“You are right, Henry. We went to the park too besides shopping.” Hope began to cry. “Hopey, it is your naptime. We had a very busy girls day.”

“Love, I can organize the clothes. Hope wants her Mommy to nap with her.”

“Thank you.” They kiss. Emma got herself and Hope ready for a nap. Emma got Hope laid down on her and the mother and daughter took a very needed nap together. Emma woke up without Hope on her. “I must have napped longer than Hope.” Emma finds Killian in the kitchen cooking dinner. She wrapped her arms around his waist. “There is my handsome captain.”

“Hello, Swan. You look rested.”

“Yes, I took a long nap.”

“Aye, a four-hour nap.”

“Wow. Where are the kids?”

“In Henry’s room. Dinner is almost ready.”

“I will check on them.” She opens the door and sees Hope sitting on Henry’s bed surround by all of her Disney plush dolls and narwhal and Henry is reading her stories. She takes pictures. Hope sees her Mommy. “Mommy.” Emma smiles and joins her children on the bed. “Hope, are you having fun with Henry?” Hope babbled.

“Mom, Hope was crying after her nap, the only way that I got her to stop crying was to bring all of her plushies in here and read to her.”

“Your sister is definitely a little princess.”

“Yes, she is Mom.”

Emma and Killian’s family vacation had to come to an end. Emma packed the luggage bag while Killian watched Hope in the living room. Henry entered the room. “Mom?”

“Come sit next to me, Henry.” Henry sits next to his Mom. “Are you all packed?”

“Yes, I am. Do we have to back home today?”

“Yes, Henry. We have to go back home.”

“I do not want to leave New York.”

“I know but we have to go home.” She hugs her son. “We are going to have a lot of family time when we get back. Your Dad and I planned our next Jolly Roger adventure.”

“Yes!” Henry and Emma pull the luggage, seeing Hope babbling to their Dad on his lap.

“Killian, are you and Hope ready?”

“Aye, love, the kitchen is clean and spotless.” He carries Hope and Hope reaches out to her Mommy. “I will carry her.” Emma takes Hope from Killian. “Hopey, we are going back to Maine.”

“No.”

“See Mom, even Hope does not want to leave New York. You agree with me, little sis.” He kisses Hope on the cheek. “Henry, you know we have to go back.”

“Yes.” Emma hugs her son and they leave the apartment.  Emma hailed a taxi and they arrived back to John F. Kennedy Airport. Killian and Henry unloaded the taxi and Emma carried Hope in her carrier and had a backpack. While waiting on line, Emma had very strong period cramps, stronger than usual, but her period has been on and off ever since she had Hope. Killian noticed Emma was not herself. “Love, do you want me to carry your backpack?”

“I am good, Killian. Thank you for the offer.” They went through TSA without a problem and found seats at their gate. “Killian, can you watch Hope? I really have to use the bathroom.”

“Of course, love.” Killian takes Hope from his wife. Hope fussed. “Little love, Mommy will be right back.” He takes out Hope’s big Pluto. “Look who I have, Pluto. Woof..woof..” Hope laughed and Emma smiles loving seeing her husband being amazing Daddy to their little girl. Emma went to the bathroom. She was not feeling well having strong cramps. “Why do cramps have to be so bad.” She returns to the gate. Henry was playing with Hope. “Mom, I brought you Starbucks.”

“Thank you, Henry.” Emma sat next to her husband and he hugs her knowing something was not right. “Love, what is going on?”

“I am not feeling well. I am having these very strong period cramps.”

“Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?”

“Can you hug me?”

“Aye, I can do that.” While they boarded, Killian held Hope since Emma was not feeling well. Henry sat in the window seat, Emma sat in the middle and Killian sat in the aisle seat with Hope.

Henry noticed his Mom, not herself. “Mom, are you okay?”

“Yes, I am Henry.” Emma puts Hope soundproof headphones on her and paci. “Hope, you are ready to go home.” Hope reached out for her Mommy. Emma takes Hope from Killian. “Hope, you can snuggle with Mommy. I need your hugs.” She kisses Hope on the head. After they took off, Hope was napping on her Mommy and Emma needed to go to the restroom. “Killian?” She hands over Hope to her husband. “I got Hope, love.” Emma had to change her pad, “Man this is my strongest period ever.” Emma returns to her seat, Killian had Hope sleeping on him. “Love, you do not look okay. You can tell me what is wrong love?”

“I am just having a very strong period ever…”Emma began to cry. Killian wrapped his arm around his love and rubs her shoulder as she cried into him. Henry saw what is going on and he takes Hope from their Dad. “Dad, I got Hope.” He kisses his Mom on the head and sits back down with Hope. Killian hugs his wife. “Love you are with me. You are going to be alright.”

“My stomach really hurts.” He places his hand on his wife’s stomach, which was hot. “You are my heating pad.”

“Aye, I am. Is it helping to lessen the pain?”

“A little bit.”

“You can count on me love be your personal heating pad.”

“Thank you.” She hugs her husband. Hope woke up from her nap and sees her Mommy with her Daddy and she was with Henry. “Mommy.”

“Hopey, Mommy is not feeling well. Daddy needs to be there for Mommy. You are with me.” Henry plays with Hope for the rest of their flight back to Maine. Henry dressed Hope back in her winter coat and put her soundproof headphones and paci, ready for the plane to descend. “Dad, I got Hope ready for when we land.”

“Thank you, Henry.”

“Hope is being a good little girl.” Hope fussed. “I spoke too soon.”

“Henry, your sister is hungry. I need to feed her.” Henry puts Hope on their Mom’s lap and Emma nurses Hope. Hope grips her Mommy. “Mommy loves you, Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head.  When they landed, Henry carried Hope off the plane and their parents followed them, Killian carrying Hope’s car seat and keeping a close eye on his wife. At their gate exit, Henry and Hope see their Aunt Allison. “Aunt Allison!” They rushed to hug her.

“Hi, Henry and Hope. How was your trip?”

“It was fun. Let’s just say Hope takes after you in your Disney obsession.”

Allison giggled. “Where are your parents?”

“They are coming. Mom is not feeling well, she was crying on the plane. I got to spend time extra time with Hope.” Emma and Killian approach Allison, Allison knew something was wrong with Emma. “Henry, I can hold Hope. You can help your Dad with the luggage.” Henry gives Hope to their aunt. “Hi, Hopey. Did you have fun in New York?” Hope hugged her auntie, Allison. “I know we have a lot to catch up on during girl talk. I missed you so much.”

“Hi, Allison.”

“Emma.” She hugs her best friend. “Are you okay?”

Emma teared up. “I am having the worst period ever. The strongest cramps..” Emma bends down and holds her stomach and falls to the ground. “Emma!” Killian lifts up his wife and carried her bridal style.

“Emma, we are taking you to the hospital. Killian, you can take her to your car. Henry and I can get the luggage.” Hope began to cry. “Hopey, Mommy is going to be okay. Mommy is a fighter.” Allison takes Henry and Hope to the luggage area. “Aunt Allison, what is wrong with our Mom?”

“She is having very bad stomach pain, I have a feeling that it is but I do not want to say what it is until it is confirmed by Emma’s women doctor. Can you get the luggage?”

“Yes, I can. There are only two.” Henry gets the luggage. Allison makes a phone call to Dr. Claire. “Hi, Dr.Claire it is Allison. I am picking up Emma Swan-Jones and her family at the airport. Emma is having strong period cramps and heavy bleeding.”

“You can bring her in. I can check her.”

“I will bring her straight to your office.”

“You can bring her to the Emergency Room.” Henry got his family luggage and they walk to the car. “Aunt Allison, Hope got a few souvenirs on our trip.”

“Oh, really? Hope what did you get?”

“Aunt Allison, we can show you at our house.”

“Henry, I am driving you all to the hospital. Your Mom needs to see Dr.Claire.”  They head to the car.

Killian carries his wife out of the airport and brings her to their car. “Killian, something is wrong.”

“Love, you are going to be alright.” He puts Emma in the seat and holds her hand. “No matter what happens. I am going to be at your side, the entire time.”

“I am afraid, something is wrong…” Emma cries.   Killian hugs wife. “You are going to be alright, Emma. I am here. You are not alone love, I am right here. I am going to be on your side like I am always.”

“Even if it is bad?”

Killian looks directly into Emma’s green eyes.“ Especially when it is bad. Whatever it is love, I am on your side and we are going to get through this together.” Emma hugs her husband tight. Allison returns to the car with the kids and luggage. Henry loaded the back as Allison puts Hope in her car seat. “Emma, we are taking you to the hospital. I called Dr. Claire and she is going to meet us in the Emergency Room.” Henry sat in the front, as Killian sits next to his wife as Allison drove the family back to Storybrooke and to the Emergency Room. He rubbed her back as she hugged him. “You are going to be alright, Emma.”

“Mommy.” Emma smiled weakly and gave Hope her finger which Hope grabbed.

“Mommy is going to be okay, little love. The doctor is going to make your Mommy feel better soon.” Allison parked in the Emergency room entrance, Killian carries Emma bridal style into the Emergency Room.  Killian finds Dr. Claire. “Dr.Claire!”

“Hi, Emma and Killian.”

“Emma is having bad cramps and heavy period to the point she almost fainted.”

“A lot of blood…” Dr. Claire got Emma a bed. Emma got her blood test and Dr. Claire examined her, Killian was holding Emma’s hand and has not left her side. Dr.Claire had a concerned look. “Emma, I am going have to do an ultrasound?”

Emma got scared. “Why?” Emma holds Killian’s hands tighter.

Dr.Claire stopped at what she was doing. “I examined you to see why you were having very bad cramps, Emma.” She takes a deep breath. “There is a possibility that you were pregnant.” Emma's heart dropped and she could not believe it. “I...I had no idea…”

“Emma, I am going to do a sonogram to see what is causing the bleeding, you might or might not have been pregnant or there is something else causing you to bleed.”

“Emma, I am right here.” He kisses Emma on the head. Emma hugs Killian. “No matter what happens, I am going to love you and be there for you, Emma.” Dr.Claire gets the blood test and prep Emma for the sonogram. She puts the gel on Emma’s abdominal and does the sonogram. “Emma, you were pregnant. The baby had no heartbeat.”

“How...far…I had no symptoms.”

“According to the blood test, you were only two weeks pregnant, Emma. I am so sorry. The baby was unhealthy and had no heartbeat which is why you had no pregnancy symptoms.”

“I always had symptoms when I found I was pregnant with Hope and Henry over a month pregnant. How would I know if it was two weeks? I am still breastfeeding Hope.”

“The earliest signs of pregnancy are a headache, being tired, and crying.”

“I was tired but I thought it was from being up with Hope, she went through a growth spurt while we were away.”

“Love, you were crying in New York.”

“You are right.” She leans on Killian and he rubs her back.

“Emma, usually women find out that they were pregnant after the first month. You did nothing wrong. You are going to have pain for a few days and you will need to rest.”  Emma cries hard into Killian, Killian holds onto his wife. Dr. Claire leaves the room to give them privacy. Killian sits next to his wife and holds her as she cried. “Emma, I am right here love. I love you so much.” Emma cried harder. “I am so sorry….I am so sorry…”

“You did nothing wrong, it was not your fault. The baby had no heartbeat, it was unhealthy and it was early to know that you were pregnant. You have nothing to be sorry for love. You have me, Henry, Hope, Allison, your family that loves you so much and we are going to be there for you especially now.” He kisses her on the head. “You are not alone, love. You have me.”

“I was pregnant and I didn’t even know...miscarriage our baby had no heartbeat. I am so sorry, Killian. I failed you as your wife.”

“No, Emma you did not fail me. Look at me love.” Emma looked up at her husband with her green eyes that were red eyes from crying. “You did not fail me, Emma. You are never going to fail me. You are loved by me, Henry and Hope. You have your family. We love you. The baby was barely two weeks and had no heartbeat and you have no control over that. It was not your fault. You are my beautiful wife and an amazing mother to our two children, they love you so much, Emma. You are an amazing Mommy to both of them.” Emma cried and hugged Killian. “You are not a failure love. If you want to try again...we can have another child.”

“I want Hope to have a sibling closer to her age but I do not want to be pregnant anytime soon.”

“Whenever you want to have a third child, you can tell me when you are ready.”

“I just want to be a mother to two children. Hope is ten months old in a few days...I am not ready for a newborn...maybe this one was not meant to be…”

“Maybe it was a sign that we are not ready for another child.”

“Yes.” Emma hugs Killian. “I am still sad that I had a…” Killian hugs his wife tighter.

“Love, I am right here. You have me until you feel better, I am going to help you and be at your side. I am not mad at you, swan. I am sad that you had a miscarriage but I am not mad at you. I love you, Emma.”

“I want Henry and Hope.”

“I can get them…” Emma held Killian tighter. “Please do not leave me.”

“I am not going anywhere, Emma. I am staying with you.” He kisses Emma on the head.

Hope began to wail when her parents’ left the car, Henry goes to his sister. “Hope, Mommy is going to be okay little sis. You are with Henry and Auntie Allison.” Allison parked the car and Henry carried Hope and his Mom’s backpack to the waiting room. “Hope, you want to show Auntie Allison what you got in New York?” Allison takes Hope.

“Hope, I want to see what you got from New York.” Henry shows the purple narwhal.

“This is from the Museum of Natural History.” He takes out the Captain Hook doll.

“Dada.”

“Yes, Hope. You got Daddy’s cartoon version doll that you got at the Disney Store. You picked him out all by yourself!” Hope babbled. Henry showed their Aunt Allison on Hope’s pile of Disney plush pictures from his iPhone.

Allison was surprised. “OMG that is a lot of plush dolls.  Hope, did you climb the mountain of Disney plush dolls?” Hope clapped her hands. “Hope would not let me or the staff pick up the plushes and Hope would cry if we put them back on the shelf.”

“Hope, were you having so much fun?” Hope babbled.

“The pile of plushies, it got a little out of control, I had to call our Mom and Dad to get Hope out of the pile.”

“Wow, Hope you had so much fun.” Henry played with Hope until she made poop. “Henry, we will be right back.” Allison changes Hope’s diaper and returns to Henry. Henry spoon feeds Hope a jar of baby food. “Good job little niece. You ate all of your food.” Dr.Claire finds Allison with Henry and Hope. “Allison.”

“Henry, can you burp Hope?”

“Yes, I can.” Henry takes Hope from their aunt as Allison talks to Dr.Claire a distance away from Henry and Hope. “You were right, to call me and bring Emma in, Allison. Emma had a miscarriage. She was only two weeks pregnant, there was no heartbeat.”

“I just knew it. I thought that or a cyst.” Hope began to cry. “I am watching Hope and Henry.” Allison returns to Henry and Hope. “Hope.” She takes Hope from Henry. “Little niece, Auntie is here.”

“Mommy.”

“Hope, we are going to see Mommy very soon.”  She bounces Hope up and down until Hope stopped crying. “Aunt Allison, what did my Mom’s doctor say?”

“Henry...this topic should be told by your Dad or your Mom…Do you know what a miscarriage is?”

“Is it when a baby dies from the mother’s….” Henry realized what happened and Allison sadly nodded. “I am afraid so, Henry. Your Mom had a miscarriage. She probably did not even know that she was pregnant Henry, it happens often.”

“Mom...how...how do we help Mom? She must be devastated.”

“To help your Mom is to be there for her, hug her a lot and be with her. She needs you, your Dad and Hope more than ever to show her that you love her.”

“I am going to help Mom. She needs me more than ever.” Hope fussed in Allison’s arms. Henry holds his sister. “Hope, Henry is here, little sis.”He hugs his sister and kisses her on the head. “I love you, Hope.” Hope hugs her brother. “We are going to see Mommy very soon, little sis.” Henry is grateful for having his baby sister in his life, getting a reality check that his Mom could have a miscarriage with his sister. Allison gets a phone call. “Hi, Killian.”

“Hi, Allison. Emma wants to see Henry and Hope, can you bring them to the Emergency Room?”

“How is she?”

“Bad, all she wants me to hug her and she wants to see Henry and Hope.”

“Killian, I will bring them in. Dr.Claire told me what happened and I told Henry, he knows.”

“Thank you. Emma cannot hear any of those words.”

“I understand. I am going to tell Henry before bringing them to the room.”

“Thank you, Allison.” They ended their phone conversation. “Allison is bringing them, love.”

“Hope and Henry, we have two amazing kids.”

“Aye, yes we do love. You have me on your side as their father. We are team Swan-Jones. We are going to get through this as a family.”

“Good. I just want you and our children.”

“You have all of us, who love you, Emma. You are not alone.” He kisses Emma on the head. Allison leads Henry carrying Hope to the Emergency Room and finds her best friend in the devastated state with Killian holding her. “Mom, Dad.”

Emma sits up giving her children a weak smile.“Henry, Hope come sit next to me.” Hope reached out to her Mommy. Killian stands nearby. Emma hugs them both. “I love you both so much.” She kisses them on their head. “Mom, we are here for you.”

“Mommy.” Emma takes Hope and she gives her Mommy a hug.

“Hopey, you know when I need your hugs! I love your hugs.” She kisses Hope on the head as Hope gripped her. “You can stay with Mommy.”

“Mom, Hope was crying and wanted you. She knows something was wrong.”

“She gets that from me, kid. Hope can read people faces.”

Henry hugs his Mom. “I love you, Mom.” Henry began to cry.

“Hey..” Emma hugs Henry. “The baby was only two weeks…” Emma was tearing up. “There was no heartbeat...the whole time...the whole time the baby...was dead.” Henry hugs his Mom harder. “Mom, I am here. Hope is here. We love you, Mom. Please do not think that you are failing us as a Mom...You are our strong fighter amazing Mom.”

“Henry, I have you, your Dad, Hope, and Allison. I know that I am not alone. I have you all.”

“I love you, Mom.”

“Mommy.”

“I have to two best kids.”

Allison talks to her best friend. “Emma, you have me on your side. I knew something was wrong. I am so sorry.”

“I did not know about...about..” Henry hugs his Mom. “It was a sign not that we weren’t ready for another child just yet. Hope is almost a year old and a handful we learned  at the Disney Store.”

“Henry showed me the mountain pile of Disney plushies.” Emma laughed.“When he called me I thought it was only like maybe ten of them but it was like thirty different types of Disney plushies or more...we were in shock by how much Hope was crawling on.” Hope babbled.”You were being a little stubborn little pirate who just wants to play all night with Disney plushies.” She kisses Hope on the head. “You take after me and your Daddy.” Hope began to cry. She sniffs Hope. “You need a change.”

“Mom, I can change her.” Henry takes Hope from their Mom and takes her to the bathroom. Henry changes Hope’s diaper. “Hopey. We need to talk.” He puts Hope on his lap. “Mommy had a baby in her tummy for a very short time. The baby died and Mommy did not know she was having another baby. Mommy is very sad. You and I need to show our love for Mommy and make her happy. Do you think you can make Mommy happy?” Hope babbled and smiled. “We are going to make Mommy happy little sis.”

“Mommy.” Henry takes Hope back to the room.

Allison hugs Emma. “If you need me, I can come over.”

“We do need girl time.”

“Yes, I can help around the house.”

“Thank you. I just feel...mixed feelings about all of this. I did not know..” Killian sits next to his wife and hugs her. “It is not your fault love. You have all of us who love you and want to be there for you.”

“I am lucky to have you all with me.”

Henry returns with Hope. “Mom, you have Hope and me.” Hope squirmed. “Hope, I know you want Mommy. I know.” Henry sits next to his Mom and Emma takes Hope, Killian and Allison stand nearby. “Hopey, you definitely take after me.” Hope babbled loudly. “The next few days, Mommy is going to be in pain. Are you going to be a good girl for Dada and Henry?” Hope babbled.

“Mom, Dad and I will help you and watch Hope.” He hugs his Mom. “We love you, Mom.”

“I am so lucky to have you and Hope in my life. You two are my world.” Hope joins their hug. “I love you both so much.” She kisses Henry and Hope on their heads. “You both make me feel so loved.”

“Yes, Mom. You are our Mommy you love us and we love you.” Hope babbled. “Hope agrees with me.”

“Killian.” Killian turns around seeing his in-laws. Killian and Allison closed the door, letting Emma be with her children in peace and quiet knowing she went through enough for the day.

“Hello, Charming….Snow. What are you two doing here?”

“Killian, I got a phone call from Dr. Claire’s office that Emma was in the hospital."

Killian got sad. “Aye. Emma...had a...miscarriage…” Snow White and Charming were in shock.

“Killian, I must see Emma.” Snow White was walking, but Killian blocked her from getting to the door. “No, Snow White. She is too devastated and she is very emotional. She does not want to see you. Emma made it clear when she saw you last week that she does not want any contact with you.”

“I must see my daughter.”

“No, Snow White. I am a doctor on this floor, I am not allowing you near Emma. You cause her so much stress, Emma does not need more stress now when she is devastated over a great loss. ”

“She is my daughter, she needs me.”

“No, Snow. My wife does not need to see you and have another fight with you. You are not in her life anymore. She has me, our children and Allison with her. She only wants to see her family and doesn't need any more stress caused by you. Snow White, leave.” Killian was mad and upset and couldn't see Emma in any more stress than she was going through right now.

“I want to see her.”

“No. My wife needs to relax and in so much pain emotionally and physically, she does not need any more stress from you.”

Charming puts his hand on his wife’s shoulder. “Snow, we need to go. Killian is right, Emma does not need to see you right now. She cannot handle any more stress from you.”

“I am her mother, I am supposed to be there for her especially now.”

.

“Snow you slapped her in the face and blamed her for your actions and you are causing her so much stress which Emma does not need now.”  Snow White begins to leave. “Killian, call me if you need anything. I can come by.”

“Thank you, Charming.”

“I know you are taking care of my daughter.”

“Aye, I am not leaving her when she needs me. You can come over tomorrow.”

“I will come by tomorrow.” Charming joins his wife and leaves the hospital. Killian returns to his family with Allison, Emma had Hope and Henry sleeping on her. “Killian, is everything okay?”

“Yes.”

“I know when you are lying. Tell me.”

“Your parents came…”

“I do not need to see my mom no…” Killian sat on the bed.

“I told her that she is not in your life anymore, that you made it clear to her last week...you have us, love.”

“I have the people in here that I need now, my family.” She looks down at Henry and Hope. “I have my children with me. I love them both so much.” She kisses Hope and Henry on their heads. “My stomach is in pain.”

“Love, I can take Hope.”

“Killian,no..please no. Hope and Henry are with me which is I need now...I need to have my babies close to me. ” Emma cried and enjoyed holding her children that she had not lost.  When Emma got the okay to go home, a nurse pushed Emma in the wheelchair, Hope was sleeping on her Mommy as they were being pushed to the car. Henry puts Hope in her car seat. Killian helped Emma to the car. “Here you go, love.” They kiss. Allison drove the family home. Hope began to cry when the car was parked. Emma takes Hope out of her car seat. “Hope, we are home.” Killian sees his mother in law. “Love, stay in here with Hope.” Killian gets out of the car. “Snow, I told you that Emma does not want to see you.”

“I need to see my daughter. She needs me.”

“Henry, we need to go inside. Hope needs to be fed.”

“Mom, I will walk with you.”

“Emma, I will unload the car.” Henry helps his Mom out of the car and walks with his Mom and sister. Snow White sees her daughter. “Emma!”

“Grandma, leave my Mom alone. She does not want to talk to you. You just cause fights with all of us. You got Hope and I hurt and you hurt my Mom both physically and mentally. Just leave us alone. ”

Emma saw her son fighting for her and their family. “Mom, I made it clear to you last week at the sheriff station, that you are not in my life anymore and I meant it. ”

“Emma…”

Henry puts his arms around his Mom and sister. “Mom, let’s take you and Hope inside. Hope is hungry.” Henry helps his Mom into the house.  

Snow White was mad. “Killian, Emma needs her Mom. I was never there for her and now we are fighting and she needs me the most.”

Killian was mad. “No, Snow White. Emma’s miscarriage most likely caused by the amount of stress you caused upon her for months. You caused her so much stress, that we needed to go on vacation. Emma had no idea that she was pregnant until the hospital. If the stress caused her miscarriage, you…cause her so much stress. Our babe died. Just let us grieve and get Emma back to herself without you causing us any more stress. You slapped your daughter for blaming her your suspension. What kind of mother does that? You caused so much pain to my wife and children. She doesn't want you here. Now go. Or as deputy, I will arrest you myself.”

“Killian, I am so sorry for your loss. If Emma needs me, she can call me.”

“She doesn't want you in her life because she sees denial and causes her pain.” Killian faced was full of anger and Snow White leaves. When his mother in law leaves, Killian broke down into tears.

Allison came to Killian’s side. “Killian. Yes, stress can cause babies to miscarriage but there was no heartbeat Killian. I am so sorry. I am here for all of you. I know you are going to be on Emma's side.”

“Emma and I lost a baby…” Allison hugs Killian. “I need to be there for my wife and family.”

“No one could see that coming, it is absolutely a terrible loss. I know you and Emma are going to get through this. You two are amazing parents to Henry and Hope. I know when you and Emma decide to have another child, you will be amazing parents to that child.”

“Emma needs me more than ever...I just feel like crying.”

“Be open your feelings just like you are always are to her.”

“Aye, I will be honest with her as always.”

Emma broke down into tears when Henry leads her inside.“I do not need any more stress right now. I already have enough…”

“Mom, I am right here. We can sit in the living room.” Henry sets his Mom in the living room couch. Henry hugs his Mom. “Mom, I am here. Hope is with you. We love you.”

“I love you both so much.” Hope began to cry. “ Mommy will feed you.” Emma nurses Hope.  Henry makes cinnamon hot chocolate for his mom and himself. “Thank you, Henry.”

“I knew you needed a good drink. I am going to help with Hope, I get to have extra time with my baby sister.”

“Thank you, Henry.”

“Mom, you do so much for us, we are giving back to help you. You are our Mom and stick up for us, we are your family and we stick you for you and be there for you when you need us. I am sorry Mom.”

“Henry, your Dad and I want to have another baby but it was not the right time. We have you and Hope.”

“I know that you and Dad are going to have more children. Whenever you have another baby, I will love him or her. I love Hope so much, I will be really happy when you have another baby.” Emma smiles. “Thank you, Henry. I know when Dad and I have another baby you will be an amazing big brother to that baby as you are to Hope.”

“Yes, I love Hope so much.”

Allison brings in the luggage as Killian finds his family in the living room, Emma snuggling with Hope and Henry. “How is my family?”

“We are snuggling in here. Henry made cinnamon hot chocolate. Come join us.” Killian sat next to his wife. “How are you feeling love?”

“Henry brought me in here, I cried. I couldn't see my mom right now…” Killian wrapped his arms around his wife. “You are with me, love.”

“I am so sorry...I feel so awful..

“There is nothing to be sorry about, Emma. I love you so much.”

“I love you so much, I just hate letting people down.”

“You are not letting us down, Emma.”

“My stomach is in so much pain.”

“Emma, I can give you Tylenol that will help and a heating pad.”

“Thank you, Allison. I will take them both after I finish nursing Hope.” She rubs Hope’s head and Hope fell asleep after she ate. “Mom, I can watch Hope in her room.” She kisses Hope on the head and let Henry take his sister upstairs to her room. “Love, let’s get you upstairs.” Killian helps Emma up and brings her upstairs to their room. “Killian?”

“Yes, love.”

“How are you feeling about this?”

“I am very sad, Emma. I cannot believe we had a babe and lost it…” Killian began to cry and Emma holds him. “I know that...that the babe was unhealthy...I think all of the stress has been going on caused you to miscarry…”

“There was no heartbeat, Killian. I am so sorry...you are an amazing Daddy to Henry and Hope…”

“You did not fail me, Emma. I am just as sad as you are.”

“We are together and our two children who we have are happy, healthy and safe. We have each other.”

“Aye, we are team Swan-Jones.”

“Yes, team Swan-Jones.” They kiss. They hear Hope crying. They see the door open, Hope crawling into their room. “We have our two children with us.” Henry follows Hope. “Mom, Hope wants you.”

Emma smiles. “I can tell, Hope is crawling to see me.”  Henry puts Hope in their Mom’s arms. “Hi, baby girl. You are with Mommy.” Hope hugs her Mommy. “Mommy got you.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope babbled. “Mommy needs to lie down. You can snuggle with me.” Henry leaves the room.

“Love, how is your tummy?”

“Hurting a lot.” Killian takes Hope from Emma.

“Mommy.”

“Little love, Mommy tummy hurts her…” Hope began to wail.

“Killian, Hope can be with me.” Killian puts Hope on the bed, “Hope, you can lie next to Mommy and hug me.” She puts Hope next to her and wrapped her arm around her little girl. “You are next to me baby.” Hope grabbed her Mommy’s hand. “I am right here, Hopey.”

Allison enters the room. “Emma, I have your heating pad and Tylenol.”

“Thank you, Allison.” Emma takes the medicine and put the heating pad on her stomach. “You have been so helpful today.”

“You are my sister. I knew something was wrong, I thought you had a cyst in your ovaries...”

“It is okay. I have my two children with me happy and healthy. Hope just wants me to hold her but my stomach hurts.”

“Your stomach will hurt for a while. You need to take it easy.”

“Allison, you know that I will make sure my swan.” Henry brings in chocolate ice cream.

“Mom, I got your favorite.”

“Thank you, Henry. Come join us.” Henry sat on the other side of his Mom. He helps sits her up.

“Henry, I am going to be in pain..”

“Mom, I know you are going to be a lot in pain for a while, I will help you and even make sure my baby sis doesn’t cause too much trouble around the house.”

“Oh yes, your sister is being a little pirate.” Hope hugged her Mommy’s shirt. “Hopey.” She gives Hope a hug. “When my tummy is in less pain you can lie on me.” She puts Hope on her hip. Hope hugs her Mommy. “For now, you can hug me like this.” Hope gripped her Mommy. “Henry, we need to show your aunt your pictures of Hope’s eating ice cream for the first time.” Henry gets his camera. “Allison, Hope tried her first ice cream in New York.”

Allison smiled big. “Hope, did you have ice cream while you were in New York?”

“Mommy.”

“Yes, Hope. You and I shared a big chocolate ice cream. You love chocolate.” Hope babbled loudly which made her Mommy smile. Henry returns and showed his aunt all of the pictures of New York. “Wow, that big milkshake?”

“Yes, Aunt Allison.”

“Hope is lucky to try her first ice cream at Black Tap.”

Emma had some of her ice cream, Hope tugged her Mommy. “You want some ice cream, Hope?” Emma spoon fed her daughter a little bit of her ice cream. “I know you and I are going to share a lot of ice cream together.” Hope smiled. Emma fell asleep, while Hope fell asleep on top of her. After Henry showed Allison all of the photos. “Lad, can you put your Mom’s ice cream away.”

“Yes, I can.” Allison, Killian, and Henry go downstairs.  Henry hugs his Aunt Allison. “Thank you for helping my mom today.”

“You are welcome, Henry. I will come by tomorrow to check on your Mom. You know what to do right?”

“Yes, to keep your my mom happy, feel loved and watch Hope.”

“Exactly. You and your Dad can call me anytime.”

“Thank you, Allison, for helping today. We had no idea…”

Allison hugs Killian. “Hey, I knew something was wrong when I saw her. Now she is home with all of you. I know you are going to be there for Emma.”

“I am always going to be there for my wife.”

“Just make sure Emma takes it easy, she is in a lot of pain and she needs rest.”

“Aye, we will.”

“I will see you tomorrow.” Allison leaves. Henry puts the ice cream away. Killian does the laundry and checks on his two loves who were both sound asleep. “Dad?”

“Yes, Henry.” Henry was crying. Killian hugs his son and takes him to his bedroom. “Your Mom is going to be alright, Henry. She has you, me, and Aunt Allison to take care of her and all of us to give her extra love.”

“I...I feel so bad for Mom she did not know she was…” Henry cried harder. “What if that happened when she was pregnant with Hope? Hope would not be here right now. I love my baby sister. I would have loved the baby she had…”

“I know Henry. Your Mom and I would have loved the baby too just as much as we love you and Hope.”

“When Aunt Allison told me...all I could think about was Hope...I love her so much and I love being her brother. I want to be there for Mom and Hope…”

“Henry, your Mom’s recovery is going to be painful for her, I am going to need your help with your Mom and sister.”

“As soon as I was told, I just held Hope and told her that I love her. I know I am going to watch Hope more. Mom needs you and she needs Hope and me to show her how much we love her more than usual.”

Killian smiles. “That's my boy.” He ruffles Henry’s hair. “I am going to cook dinner.”

“I will keep an eye on Hope and Mom.” Henry brings his storybook to his parents’ room and waits for Hope to wake up so he can read to her. Killian goes downstairs to cook dinner. He made grilled chicken, asparagus and roasted potatoes.  Hope woke up from her nap and sees her big brother. “Hi, Hope. I have my storybook with me. Do you want me to read a story to you?” Hope smiled and crawled to her big brother. “We have to be quiet, Mommy is sleeping.”

“Mommy.”

“Yes, Hope we have to let Mommy sleep. Her tummy hurts her.” Hope began to cry. Henry takes his sister into his arms. “Hope, Mommy is going to be okay little sis. She will be better very soon. Mommy is a fighter you and I get that from her. I know when Mommy gets better she will play with you and hug you.”

“Mommy.”

Emma wakes up hearing her daughter wanting her. “Hopey, Mommy is awake. Henry, you can put Hope next to me. We can both listen to your story.” Henry laid his sister next to their Mommy. “Hopey, you and I get to listen to Henry’s story.” She lets Hope grab her finger. “You are with Mommy sweetie.” She kisses Hope’s hand.

“Mom, do you need your heating pad?”

“I am good for now. Henry, what story are you going to read to Hope and me?"

“It is a surprise.” Henry opens the book. “Once upon a time, there was a long lost princess of the Enchanted Forest…”Hope babbled which made Henry and their Mom smile. Emma is enjoying her special time with her children, especially when she needed them the most, just being with her, being loved by them.

Killian makes a plate for his wife and puts it in a tray and brings it up to his wife. When he arrived at their bedroom, Henry was reading Hope a story while she was lying down in between her big brother and Mommy who was awake. “Am I missing story time?”

“Hi, honey. Henry is reading a story to me and Hope.”

“Love, I got dinner for you.”

“Thank you. It smells delicious.”

“Aye, anything for you, swan.” They kiss. “Now, I know a little pirate needs a bubble bath.” Henry hands over Hope to their Dad. “Little pirate, it is bathtime.” Hope babbled.

“I will get Hope’s after bath supplies ready.”

Killian stops his wife from getting out of bed. “Love, I can give Hope a bath. Emma, you need to eat and rest. I can give Hope a bath and I know her after bath routine. Hope and I do need daddy-daughter time. ”

“Okay.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, be a good little pirate to Dada in bath time.” Hope puts her hand on her Mommy’s cheek. “You love making Mommy happy. I love you, sweetie.” Killian takes Hope out of the room and Emma ate her dinner.

Henry hugs his Mom. “Mom, I love you so much.”

“I love you so much, too Henry. You are my son.”

“When I heard from Aunt Allison what happen...it made me think if that happens to Hope…”

“Henry, Hope is with us. Hope is almost a year old and she loves you.”

“I know, I love Hope…” He turned away from his Mom. “What about the baby?...” Emma began to cry. “What if that was Hope that you lost?... I am so grateful for Hope Mom. I love my baby sister so much.”

“There are no ifs Henry. Everything in life happens for a reason. I was not meant to have another child right now. I am focusing on you and Hope. Okay?” She kisses Henry on the head.

“You are right, after the Disney plush incident, Hope can be a little stubborn pirate.” Emma giggled. “Exactly, Henry. I am happy with you and Hope, two children are enough for me now.”

“I really am sorry Mom. I know you are hurting.”

“Yes, I am but I have you, Hope and your Dad with me, which is all I need. You are all there for me today, I saw me in you today when you stood up  to my mom for me.”

“I was tired of her arguing with you,  blaming you for all of her problems, and I know that you couldn't fight her today, no. I did my job as your son to stand up for you. You always stand up for me and Hope, it makes senses for me to do the same for you, I am your family Mom. Our family helps each other.”

“That is right Henry.” Emma hugs her son. “Thank you for being you.”

“I do get the personality to help others from you, Mom.” Emma kisses Henry on the head.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Mom.” Henry got a text from Regina, who was at the door. “My other Mom is here.”

“Go, tell Regina about our trip.” Henry hugs his Mom. “We can have a movie night later or we can talk.”

“Talking definitely including Hope.”

“That is a good plan.” Henry goes downstairs and opens the door and sees his other Mom.

“Mom.” He hugs her and began to cry.

“I wanted to come to hear about your trip. What happened?” Regina walked her upset son inside and they sat in the living room. “Mom...was not feeling well on the way home...she was having very bad cramps...Aunt Allison knew something was wrong and Mom almost fainted at the airport...we took her to the hospital...mom...mom...had a...mom had a miscarriage.” Regina was in shock. “She did not even know she was pregnant...Mom lost the baby without even knowing she…” Regina hugs her son and rubbed his back as he cried. “Your Mom is home now, safe with you, Hope, and your Dad. I know Allison helping your Mom too.” Henry muffled yes.

“When Aunt Allison told me…I thought about Hope and if Mom lost Hope like that….I love Hope.”

“You have Hope, your sister loves you so much as you love her. Your mom is going to get through this Henry, with your help, your Dad’s and Allison’s.”

“I am there for her, Mom did not want to see grandma. Grandma came to our house, I stood up for Mom to grandma and lead her inside...I have never seen my mom crying so much as today.”

Regina wrapped her arm around her son. “You are there for her when she needs you, Henry. You are with her especially now when she wants to be around her children and being loved which I know you and Hope are doing.”

“We are. I just feel really bad.”

“You all are grieving.”

“Yes, Dad and I told Hope but she is only a baby but she knows something wrong with our Mom and wants to be with her. I am going to help Mom with Hope when she is in recovery.”

“I know you are Henry. Tell me about the trip.”

“We toured around so much.” Henry shows her the photos of everything they did and saw in New York.

Killian got Hope’s bath started and got Hope’s after bath ready in her room. Killian washes Hope and played with her with the Mickey and friends bath toys.  “You are being a good little love, for Dada.” Hope splashed around. “You are helping Dada and Henry make Mommy happy and showing her that we love her. Mommy needs our love more than ever.” Hope reached out to her Daddy. “Are you done with your bath little pirate?” He drains the water and wraps Hope in a towel and dried her up. He puts Hope on her lap. “Mommy had a very tiny baby in her belly that did not have a heartbeat which is why Mommy's tummy hurts her and she is sad... Mommy always is there for you when you are happy, sad, sick or there for you right little love?” Hope smiled. “Aye, now you, Henry and Dada are making Mom happy and feeling more love than we usually do right?” Hope grabbed her Daddy’s hook. “That is right, little pirate. Mommy is going to be in pain for a few days, I know you are going to be a good little love, for Henry and Daddy.” Hope fussed. “You want to spend time with Mommy?” Hope babbled. Killian got Hope lotioned up and dressed in pajamas for the night on her changing table. “You are ready for bedtime. Now let’s go see Mommy.” Hope makes poop. After Killian changes Hope’s diaper, he lets Hope crawl to Emma and his room. Emma hears Hope’s babbling she finds her daughter gripping on her bed and standing up, which Killian took pictures of on his iPhone. Emma smiled big. “Hopey, are you standing up all by yourself?” Hope babbled. “ You are becoming a big girl!” Hope reached out to her Mommy and falls down and began to cry. “Aww, Hopey.” Killian gets Hope from the floor and gave her to her Mommy. “You did so great standing up all by yourself.” She hugged Hope and gave Hope kisses to help her stop crying. “Killian, Hope is starting to stand up.”

“Aye, I can see that. Hope wanted to crawl all the way here.” Emma held her stomach.

“Do you need another heating pad?”

“Yes, after I cuddle with Hope. She wants to be with me.”

“Little love, be gentle to Mommy.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Where is Henry?”

“Henry is with Regina downstairs.” Killian went downstairs to refill Emma’s heating pad with hot water. Regina and Henry were in the kitchen eating. “Hi, Killian. I am sorry to hear what happened.”

“Thank you, Regina. Emma...she is in shock. Snow White coming over did not help her at all.”

“I heard from Henry. How is she now?”

“In pain, and sad. Hope is with her in our room. Hope wants to make her happy.”

“If you need anything, you can call me.”

“Aye, can you just tell Snow White that Emma made it clear to her last week that she does not want Snow White in her life?”

“Of course, Emma cannot handle any more stress especially now.” The water boiled. Killian filled the heating pad and returns to his wife and daughter. Hope was sleeping on her Mommy. “Here is your heating pad." “Thank you.” Killian sits down and gets Hope and let her sleep on him and Emma had the heating pad on her stomach. Killian wrapped his arm around his Emma. “I am right here, Emma. I am not going anywhere.” Emma began to cry and hugs her husband. “I am right here, I am going to help you until you get better.”

“I have you and our children, our family. I am not alone, I have you all who I love so much.”

“That is right, Emma. You have all of us with you. We are going to get through this together.” They kiss. Emma falls asleep in Killian’s arms. Killian watched his two loves snoring away. “I love my family. My two loves and Henry are all I need. Emma, we are going to get through this together. I am right here on your side, I am never going to leave you.”


	98. Healing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma recovering from her unexpected miscarriage with the help from her family

As Emma recovered from her miscarriage, Killian stayed home from work and tend to his wife and his little lass. The first days of Emma’s recovery from the miscarriage were the roughest for her, she was mostly in bed crying. Allison watches Hope, so Killian can focus on Emma. Allison arrived at Emma’s house and finds Killian and Hope in the living room with Mickey Mouse Clubhouse on the television, Hope watched Pluto on the big screen and crawled around and Killian played with his little love. “Little love, are you enjoying Pluto on TV?” Hope babbled.  
“Killian, she loves Pluto.”  
Killian smiles. “Aye, you do not have to tell me twice. She is being a good little lass. How are you, Allison?”  
“I am good.” She sits on the carpet next to Killian and watches Hope crawling around. “How is Emma?”  
“She is crying a lot. I am there for her and Henry has been watching Hope more so I can concentrate on her.” Allison puts her hand on his shoulder. “She is going to be alright, I know you are worried about Emma.”  
“I am very worried about her. What if Emma goes into a depression?”  
“She has you, Henry, Hope and I to show how much we love her. All she wants to be with you, Henry and I can watch Hope. I know Hope loves being with Emma, which is hard on Hope.”  
“Aye, she is very attached to Emma, when Emma is not crying I bring Hope up to our room and she brings so much happiness to her Mommy.”  
“Mommy?”  
He puts Hope on his lap. “Yes, little love. You are making Mommy so happy. Mommy's tummy is still hurting her and she is very sad that she had a very tiny baby in her tummy. She is going to get better really soon, little love.” Hope put her hand on her Daddy’s face. “Aye, Mommy is going to get better with you and Henry’s helping her. Daddy is going to take care of Mommy and you can play with Auntie Allison. Later, I know your Mommy is going to be so happy to play with you later.” Hope hugs her Daddy. “We have been having a lot of extra daddy-daughter time little love.” Hope babbled. He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Hope loves you, Killian.”  
“Aye, Hope is happy that I am home more. I am going back to work until Emma is recovered. How long will she be in pain?”  
“Two weeks the most.”  
“She takes Tylenol and heating pads...I am just worried.”  
“Emma has you on her side, she has the best care which is yours. How is being a daddy and taking care of Emma?”  
“It is challenging, Henry has been a lot of help and you coming over has been very helpful, I can be more with Emma.”  
“I understand, Killian. Emma needs you especially now. Has her Mom been calling her?”  
“Aye, Emma ignore her calls.” Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope. You want to talk?” She grabs her Daddy’s hook. “When Mommy is better we are going to go on the Jolly Roger together. Daddy will give you and Henry a star navigation lesson.” Hope makes poop and sighs. Killian chuckles.“Is that a good poop little love? You love being a little stinker.” She hugs her Daddy. “Little love you love being a little smelly pirate.”  
“Dada.”  
Allison giggles. “I was only teasing little love.” He hugs his little love. “Allison, since you are Hope’s pediatrician. Hope is crawling but not standing up yet. Is she suppose to be able to stand up now?”  
“Hope might be having some delays from the surgeries she had like to standing up and by holding onto something like the couch or your hands, it might take Hope a while. Hope is starting to try solid foods now which is a good sign. With yours, Emma and Henry’s help her, Hope will be able to stand up soon.”  
“Henry and I been taking turns feeding Hope and we are letting her try new foods every meal but with her standing up I am just concerned.”  
“You are her Daddy, you just want to make sure Hope is developing properly. I know Hope is going to stand up holding onto something pretty soon, she is a little strong fighter like her Mommy.”  
“Aye, you are right, Allison. Hope takes a lot after Emma.” He kisses Hope on the head who was holding his hook.  
“Killian, I can change Hope.”  
“Little love, be a good little pirate and have fun with Auntie Allison. I know you will have fun with her. Later, you can have one on one time with Mommy.”  
“Mommy.” Hope began to cry.  
“I know little love you miss Mommy. Mommy wants to play with you, have girl time and love your hugs, but she needs to rest. Her tummy is in a lot of pain.” Hope cried louder. He bounces Hope up and down and rubs her back. “You get to have one on one time with Auntie Allison, I can be with Mommy to help her feel better. When Mommy gets better you can have all of the Mommy and Hopey time.” Hope wailed. Allison takes Hope from her Daddy.  
“Hope, we can play with Pluto dolls, your new narwhal and Captain Hook doll, play with toys and watch Pluto on TV. We can have girl talk, just you and me.” Hope cried more. “Mommy needs to rest and later I will bring you upstairs for your time with Mommy. For now, you can play with me and I know we will have fun together.”  
“Little love, you are going to have fun with Auntie Allison.”  
“Killian, I can watch Hope. You can go be with Emma. Hope and I are going to be out in the hammock after I change her.” Allison changes Hope’s diaper and puts her coat on. “Hope, we are going outside.” Allison brings Hope to the backyard, it was cold outside, she knew Hope needed some fresh air. They sit on the hammock and Allison rocks the hammock. “Mommy.”  
“Your Mommy is going to feel better in a few days, little niece. I know how much you love your Mommy and I know how much you love being with her. You are making your Mommy very happy.” Hope smiled which made Allison smile. “You are doing your job Hope, making your Mommy happy.” She bops Hope’s nose, which makes Hope smile. Hope hugs her Auntie Allison. “You give the best hugs little Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head moves the hammock with her foot and Hope napped on her with a blanket on top of them.  
Killian brings up a meal for his wife and leaves the tray on the floor. “Killian?”  
He wraps his arms around his wife, “Emma, I am right here.” He kisses her on the head and hugs her as she cried into him. “I am not going anywhere, love. I am right here.”  
“Where is Hope?”  
“Allison is watching her downstairs, they are watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and having one on one time.”  
“I am so sorry, Killian.”  
He rubs her back and hugs her.  
“It is not your fault love.”  
“I feel so awful and guilty for not knowing about...”  
“You did nothing wrong...you are loved by me, Henry, Hope, and Allison. You did not make a mistake and it was not your fault.” He rubs her back. “I am right here, love. Am I hugging you too tight?”  
“Not at all, I always feel safe in your arms and knowing everything is going to be alright. I just want you to stay.”  
“You can stay in my arms as long as you need to love, I am right here. You are not alone, swan.”  
“I just can’t stop crying…the pain is reminding me of what happened.”  
“I'm right here, love. You can cry on me.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Aye, your tears on my shirt and jacket is better than the salty ocean waves.”  
“I love the ocean smell on you, I love it, the smell reminds me of you and it is comforting me.”  
Killian smiles. “That is the scent of me? The ocean?”  
Emma smiles. “Yes, it has always been and it will always be your smell, in a good way.”  
“Aye, that is your personal smell of me.”  
“Yes, it is.” They kiss. “I love you, Killian.”  
“I love you too, Emma. We are going to get through this together as team Swan-Jones and as a family.” Emma cried more into and eventually falls asleep on her husband’s chest and wrapped in her arms feeling safe and love as always with Killian. “I love you so much, Emma. I am right here when you need me. I will never leave you and always will be there for you and our family.” He kisses Emma on the head. Emma wakes up a while later, hearing Hope’s crying and sees Hope with Allison. “Emma, I am sorry to wake you up. Hope misses her Mommy.”  
Emma smiles. “I do miss my little girl. Hopey.” She opens her arms out as Allison smiles and hands over Hope who was squirming to get to her Mommy, “Mommy.”  
Emma smiles big, “Hi, baby girl. I missed you so much.” Emma hugs Hope. “I needed your hugs. I love you.” Hope babbled happily being with her Mommy. She gave Hope kisses. “Did you have fun with Auntie Allison?” Hope babbled. “You watched Pluto and played with Auntie Allison? That sounds so much like fun, Auntie Allison is the best auntie.” Hope gripped her Mommy. “You are with Mommy sweetie. I am right here.” She gave Hope kisses and rubbed her back. “You are with Mommy, Hopey.”  
“Be gentle with Mommy little love, her tummy hurts her still.” Hope puts her face into her Mommy’s chest.  
Emma was in awe. “You really missed Mommy. You are with Mommy now, Hopey. We are having Mommy and Hopey time. When I get better we are going to have Mommy and Hopey time together, we can go to town to the library, get our nails done,, shop and play in the park just you and me.”  
“Love, let me know if you need anything.”  
“Thank you. I just want to be with our little girl. She missed me.”  
“Hope wanted you but I got Hope to calm down on the hammock in the backyard. When I brought her back in we played and she wanted you. Did we wake you up?”  
“We slept for about 3 hours. I am not as much pain as I was two days ago. As you can see Hope loves giving me extra love.”  
“I did tell Hope that she was doing her job right.”  
“Yes, she is. Allison, thank you for helping out.”  
“Your welcome, you can always call me if you need me to come over to talk. I am a phone call away.”  
“Thank you, Allison.” Emma iPhone rings and Killian checks to see who is calling her and he hangs up.  
“Let me guess my Mom?”  
“Aye, love.”  
“I am not talking to her.”  
“I know, love.” He kneels down to talk to his little love. “Hope, are you going to be a good little love for Mommy?” Hope babbled. “Good little pirate.” He kisses Hope on the head. “I am going to get dinner ready, love.”  
“Hope is going to be with me. She is not going to crawl anywhere, she just wants to snuggle.” Killian heads to the kitchen.  
“Emma, are you still in pain?”  
“Not as much as two days ago but I am in pain.” Hope fussed. “Are you hungry?” Emma nurses Hope. “I have a question?”  
“Yes, Emma?”  
“How long can I breastfeed Hope?”  
“Two years old is when breastfeeding ends. Most mothers breastfeed their baby for a year the most.”  
“Hope takes the bottle of my breast milk as you know I mostly nurse her.”  
“You can slowly teach her to use regular milk, you can mix your breast milk in regular milk. It will take time. She can drink water in a bottle.”  
“Hope has been drinking water in a bottle she has been doing that lately with Henry and Killian. I am enjoying my extra time with Hope, I am just afraid when she stops nursing she will not need me as much….” Emma began to cry.  
“Hey.” Allison hugs her best friend. “It is okay, Emma. Hope is going to need you her whole life. I know how close you two are now you two will have a very close mother and daughter relationship.”  
“I know Hope is going to follow me everywhere, we are going to shop together, get our nails done and she is going to give me a lot of hugs all the time.”  
“Emma, she will be very close to you, I just know it because Hope missed you when I was watching her she just wanted to be with you so I brought her up here to stop her from crying. Just seeing how Hope is now.” (Allison looks at Hope enjoying being with her Mommy and smiles.) “I know Hope is going to be very close with you as she gets older.”  
Emma kisses Hope on the head. “When I am better we are going to have a girls day. We can shop or get our nails done.”  
“Emma, we can do both and Hope is joining us.”  
“Yes.”  
“What are your plans for Hope’s first birthday?”  
“We are having Hope’s first birthday party here inside or the backyard depending on the weather. I know Hope will want to be on her Daddy’s ship in the morning. Then a birthday party with most of the town here. You, Lizzie, Connor and Ted are definitely invited.”  
“We are definitely coming. I am not going to miss my goddaughter first birthday.”  
“I know Hope is going to be spoiled on her birthday, Henry got her a few gifts while we were in New York. Thank you for letting us use your former apartment.”  
“Your welcome, I had a feeling that my apartment will be very convenient for you all.” Allison leaves after they talk for a long time. Emma enjoys her one on one time with Hope, snuggling her. “Hope, I am sorry I am not with you a lot recently. When I feel better we are going to do so much together, play, sing songs, go out shopping and get our nails done.” Hope looks at her Mommy. “You have Dada, Henry and Auntie Allison who love you so much as I love you, taking good care of you when I am recovering…” Emma began to tear up. “There was a very tiny baby in my tummy that died...which caused my tummy to be in a lot of pain.” Hope puts her hands on her Mommy’s face. “Even though I am in pain, you are making me so happy Hopey. You are my special baby girl.” Hope gave her Mommy kisses. “You love giving me kisses.” Emma smiled and enjoying her baby girl showing her extra love and being with her. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, You make me happy when skies are grey, You'll never know, dear, how much I love you, Please don't take my sunshine away.” She hugs Hope. “I love you, Hope.” Hope babbled. “You want to talk? Tell me what is going on with you? Did you watch a lot of Pluto today?” Hope babbled. “You got to play with Daddy in the living room and play flying Jolly Roger with him?” Hope babbled. “Yes, Dada is the best, I know that because I fell in love with him and married him and have you with him.” She bops Hope’s nose which makes Hope smile. Killian saw his two loves having one on one time. Hope was getting a little rough by moving excitedly on her Mommy. She puts Hope right next to her. “Mommy needs less pressure on her tummy. We can still talk.” Hope whimpered. “Hey, Hope I know you are having a hard time understanding this, Mommy's tummy hurts.” She gives Hope eye to eye contact. “You cannot lie on my belly now because I am in pain. When you are bigger you can give me hugs and sleep with Mommy and Daddy. Like now, you can lie down next to me and I can hug you like this.” Emma wraps her arm around Hope’s body. “This is still a hug. When my tummy is in no more pain you can hug me by lying down on me. I love my Hopey hugs, they are my special hugs. I can hug you like this and you can be with me as long as you want to. I miss you being my little sidekick, you are my little sheriff and my little girl.” Hope gripped her Mommy’s arm. “I am not going anywhere. I am staying right here with you, my little buttercup who gives the best hugs and loves me so much as much I love you.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Hopey.” She kisses Hope on the head and continued their conversation until Hope fell asleep with her Mommy’s arm wrapped around her.  
“You just want to be with your Mommy.” She rubs Hope’s head.  
“Love, is everything alright?”  
“My stomach is in pain and when she is moving around on me, my stomach hurts. I know she is almost 10 months, she knows something is wrong with me and…she does not understand that I cannot hold her on my tummy…” Emma began to cry. Killian hugs his wife.  
“Emma, Hope knows in her own way that you are not yourself and she knows that you need her love more than ever. Hope just wants to be with her Mommy.” He looks down at Hope who was fast asleep holding her Mommy’s arm. “Even though Hope is not on your tummy gripping you, she is sure holding onto your arm.”  
Emma looks down and smiles at Hope. “Yes, you are right. Hope just loves being with me her Mommy and she knows that she is making me happy and feel loved. She takes after you and me, her kind caring heart.”  
“Aye, she takes after you, her Mommy.”  
Emma smiles. “And her Dada.” They kiss.  
There were times when Henry would see his Mom crying in pain and thinking of the miscarriage, and he just hugs his Mom in bed showing her that he is there for her and she is not alone. One of the days, when Killian knew Hope needed fresh air and he needed a break emotionally to think about the miscarriage. He decided to bring Hope on the Jolly Roger with him, their one on one time. Henry came home from school, he saw his Dad getting Hope ready to go out. “Hi, Hope. Where are you going with Daddy?”  
“Your sister and I are going on the Jolly Roger, Hope has been a good little lass all day, between her and your Mom, Hope and I need daddy-daughter time.”  
“I know you and Hope need time on the Jolly Roger. I can be with Mom. I have just been thinking about her in school all day.”  
Killian puts his hand on his son’s shoulder. “She is going to be better soon, lad. She has all of us.”  
“I know, I just feel so sorry for her.” Hope reached out to her big brother and he gets Hope from their Dad. “Hope, I know you, Daddy and I are giving Mommy extra love. Right Hope?” Hope babbled. “That is right little sis, we love Mommy so much we are there for her when she needs us as she always there for us.” Hope kisses Henry on his cheek. “That is a yes from you little sis.” He kisses Hope back. “Dad, I can take care of Mom. Mom and I need one on one time, I know Hope wants to crawl around on the Jolly Roger.” Hope babbled.  
“Little love, we are going on the Jolly Roger. Henry, if anything happens to call me. Hope and I are going to spend time on Jolly Roger.”  
“Dad, Mom is going to be with me.”  
“Aye, we will see you later, lad. Hope say bye bye to Henry.” Hope babbled.  
“Have fun with Dada little sis.” He kisses Hope on the cheeks and they leave. Killian smiled as he saw Hope got excited when she saw their family ship and squirmed. “Little love, we are almost there.” When they got closer to the ship, “Wa-wa.” Killian stopped walking and couldn’t believe what Hope was saying.  
“Little love, what did you say?”  
“Wa-wa.”  
Killian smiled big. “ Roger?”  
“Wa-wa.”  
“Yes, Hope, Roger. We are at the Jolly Roger, you are right.” He kisses Hope on the cheek. “You can say part of second home little love. Daddy is proud of you.” He kisses Hope on the head. “We are going to have daddy-daughter time on the Jolly Roger today.” Hope grabbed her Daddy’s hook. “My little pirate.” Killian recently added baby gates all over his ship ever since Hope began to crawl so his littlest pirate won’t get hurt or get into mischief. Killian sets Hope on deck and watched her crawl around, he took many pictures of Hope crawling around all over their ship. He gave Hope a sailing lesson. Hope began to cry and Killian brings Hope to his captain quarters, Hope snuggled on her Daddy, which Killian loved. “You are being such a good little lass at home. I know you, Henry, and I do not like seeing Mommy in pain and not happy. We are showing Mommy love all the time to make her feel better soon. I know you do not understand why she is not herself but you make her happy Hope every single day since we found out you were coming into our lives.” Hope smiles at her Daddy. He took so many pictures of Hope in his captain quarters, selfies of them together and her napping on him.  
Henry joins his Mom on his parent’s bed, who was crying. He hugs his Mom. “Mom, I am right here.”  
Emma smiles seeing her son next to her. “Hey, kid. How are you?”  
“I am good. I want to spend time with you.” Henry hugs his Mom  
“Are you sure, Henry? I am a crying mess right now.”  
Henry gives his Mom a tissue. “I want to be with you, especially when you need my company.”  
“I do need to spend time with my special son.”  
“I am your only son.”  
Emma giggles. “You are the best Henry.”  
“I love you, Mom.”  
“I love you so much, Henry.” She kisses Henry on the head. “Where is Dad and Hope?”  
“Dad took Hope to the Jolly Roger.”  
“You, Dad and Hope are all pirates.”  
“Mom, you are a pirate too, we are a family full of pirates and royals.”  
“Yes, we are Henry.” Emma held her stomach, Henry saw his Mom’s face in pain.  
“Mom, I will be right back.” Henry goes downstairs and gets a heating pad and Tylenol and returns to his Mom. “One heating pad and Tylenol.”  
“Thank you, Henry.” Henry lies next to his Mom.  
“I am here if you need anything.”  
“I just want to spend time with you.”  
“Are you up for Netflix?”  
“Yes.”  
“Great.” Henry makes popcorn with melted milk duds and brought it upstairs. “What are we watching?”  
“We are watching, “The Princess Bride.”  
“Awesome.”  
“It is my favorite movie.”  
They watched the movie together and ate popcorn. Henry made sure his Mom was alright, throughout the movie. He knew that his Mom was crying a lot and all he wants to do is make her happy. After they watched Emma’s favorite movie, Emma let Henry choose the next movie which was Star Wars. “Mom, I have a question.” She pauses the movie and faces her son. “Since you were Princess Leia when you and Dad went back in time, did you ever imagine that you were going to be in a book as a different character other than yourself?”  
Emma smiles, “Well I asked your grandfather after we returned to the present, he said I am in the book, even in my parents’ love story and my own story.” Henry holds his Mom’s hands. “I chose Princess Leia on the spot because I knew that name is not taken in the book.” Emma laughs. “It is pretty cool I named my disguise character after a famous Star Wars character.”  
“ I think it is pretty cool to have you as a mom, savior and Princess Leia in your parents’ story.”  
Emma chuckles. “After changing the past, I still think you had the hardest job kid?”  
“Which was?”  
“To get me to believe that my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming and magic.”  
Henry thought about it. “Yes, that was hard. Was it hard to get the timeline fixed?”  
“Yes, your dad helped me fix it before I disappeared from the future. He made sure I blended in and prevent me to not destroy the timeline even more than I did.” Emma smiled. “After he followed me back to the past, helped me and returned back and told me that he traded his ship to get back to us from New York and brought us home, I knew he was my true love.” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“Mom, Dad is amazing in Neverland and now with us. When I did not have my memories, when he brought us back here, I looked up to him and he was fun. He was my father then. All I see is good in him, he is amazingly supportive to you and always at his side when you need him and Hope loves him so much. He is the right guy Mom.”  
“I know, that is why I married him.” They continued watching, the movie, Henry kept hugging his Mom, which they both enjoyed. Killian returns with Hope in the evening. “Little love, we are back home. Did you have fun on the Jolly Roger with Dada?”  
“Wa-wa.”  
Killian smiles. “Aye, Jolly Roger. Let’s go see what Mommy and Henry are up to.” They go upstairs to find, Emma and Henry cuddling and watching a movie. “Hi, swan.”  
“Hi, Dad. Hi, Hope.”  
“Hi, Killian. How was the Jolly Roger?” Hope reached out to her Mommy. “Hi, baby girl.” Killian hands over Hope to his wife. “Did you have fun on the Jolly Roger with Daddy?”  
“Wa-wa.”  
Emma smiled big. “Hope, are you saying Roger? Jolly Roger?” Hope babbled. Emma kisses Hope on the head.  
“Aye, Hope can say the beginning of Roger now.”  
“Little Sis, you can say Roger?”  
“Wa-wa.”  
“Very good little sis.”  
“When did Hope say Roger, Killian?” Killian joined his family on the bed.  
“As we were getting closer to the Jolly Roger. I heard Hope say “Wa-wa.” I just stopped and looked at Hope. I could not believe what I was hearing, her saying wa-wa the beginning of Roger. I am so proud of our little love’s new word, her first pirate word.” He smiles at his little love. “You said your first pirate word little love.”  
“You got to see your little pirate say our second home’s name first.”  
“Aye, it was a very special daddy-daughter moment. Hope loved crawling around w most of the ship. I let her hold the steering wheel and we had storytime and took a nap in my captain quarters, it was fun. I even taught Hope how to sail a little bit, a beginners class for our littlest pirate.”  
Emma smiled. “Hope did Daddy gave you a sailing lesson?” Hope babbled. “I know Hope loved her first sailing lesson with her Dada.” Killian shows his wife and son the many pictures of Hope he took on the ship, their sailing lesson and their daddy-daughter selfies together.  
“Killian, Hope looks so happy in the photos. It looks like you and Hope had a very fun daddy-daughter time.”  
“Aye, Hope loved it but Hope mostly wanted to hold onto the steering wheel and did not want to let go.” Emma giggles.  
“Hope definitely is a stubborn little pirate.”  
“Aye, she takes after her Mommy and her Dada.”  
“That is right.” They kiss.  
“Little sis, did you have fun Daddy?” Hope babbled. Henry tickles Hope which makes her laugh. “I know Daddy will give us a sailing lesson together. Daddy is the best teacher.”  
“Dada.”  
“That is right, we have the best Daddy ever.” Emma and Killian smile each other knowing their children love them so much and they are so close.  
“Lad, how was your one on one time with Mom?”  
“It was fun. Can we play video games later?”  
“Aye, yes we can. Is your homework done?”  
“Yes, Dad. I have a test on Monday in math can you help me study for it?”  
“Yes, I can Henry.” Hope began to cry.  
“Hopey, are you hungry? You and Dada were on the Jolly Roger for a long time. I know you just hungry.” Emma nurses Hope who latched on quickly.  
“While you were giving Hope a sailing lesson, Mom and I watched a movie marathon.”  
“What movies did you watch?”  
“The Princess Bride and Star Wars.”  
“Let me guess your Mom’s favorite movie first?”  
“Yes, it was her idea to watch movies together. We watched The Princess Bride first and I chose the next one, Star Wars. Both of them are on Netflix. We talked about you and Mom’s trip to back in time.”  
Killian smiled. “Aye, is it because of Princess Leia?”  
“Yes.” They laughed.  
“That is when I knew you cared for me and never leave me.”  
“Aye, you know that I will never leave you.” They kiss. Henry looked away. Killian cuddled with his two loves and watched Netflix with his family.  
There were times when Henry would bring Hope into his parents' room to check on his Mom. Henry sat their parents' bed with Hope on his lap, “Hope, we have to be quiet, Mommy is sleeping. When Mommy wakes up we can play with her.” Henry just lied next to her while she slept and when she would wake up seeing her two children sleeping right beside her waiting for her to wake up. Seeing her two children in her bed waiting for her made Emma happier that her children wanting to be with her and she is not alone. Emma sees Henry sitting next to her with Hope on his lap chewing on her chew ring toy. “Hey, kid. Hi Hope.”  
“Mommy is awake little sis.” Hope babbled.  
“What are you two up to?”  
“Hope and I just want to keep you company, right little sis?” Hope babbled and hit her chew toy onto her brother’s face. “Hopey.” Henry gave his sister kisses.  
“Hope, be nice to Henry.” Hope babbled.  
“Mom, Hope is playing with me that is all. Hope is a cute little pirate princess. I know she will never hurt me on purpose.” Emma chuckled. Henry moved closer to their Mom. “Are you okay?” Emma hugs her children. “Just having you and Hope right next to me is making me feel better. I have both of my children with me.”  
“Mom, you are not alone. You have Dad and me to help you when you need us and Hope who loves being with you. Right Hope we are giving Mommy extra love?” Hope reached her arms out to her Mommy. Emma was in aww and picks up Hope from Henry and gave her hugs. “You love giving Mommy love.” Hope babbled and Emma gave her kisses.  
“I told you, Mom, you are the best Mom.”  
“I have the best children with me.” She gives Henry a hug and Hope on her. Henry hugs his Mom back.  
Hope was ten months old. Emma takes a picture of Hope next to her month bear with the pink blocks that say 10 months. “You are ten months old Hope!” Hope smiled. Emma gets her daughter from the crib. “Do you want Mommy and Hopey time in my room?” Hope smiled. Emma takes Hope to her room. Emma loved seeing Hope crawling around on her bed. She read books to her, they played, talked and sing songs. Emma lied down on her bed and Hope crawled to her. “Mommy?”  
Emma smiles. “Hopey, my tummy still hurts but I am getting better.” Hope puts her hand on her Mommy’s face. “Little duck, you know when I am sad. You always make me happy Hope.” Hope smiled. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, You make me happy when skies are grey, You'll never know, dear, how much I love you, Please don't take my sunshine away.” Hope smiled and hugged her Mommy’s face. Emma laughed, “Hopey. Are you hugging my face?” Hope babbled. She tickles her daughter, and they both laugh, “Tickle, tickle.” Hope was laughing so much, making her Mommy very happy. Killian sees his two loves playing together and took a picture of their girl time, he hasn't seen his wife this happy in days since they were in New York. Henry comes home from school with his homework done. He finds his sister with their Mom on the bed. “Hi, Mom. Hi, Hopey.” He hugs his Mom. “How are you today?”  
“I am not that in much pain as a few days ago. Hope and I are having girl time, we are playing, singing songs and reading books that we got from New York.” Hope began to cry. “Hopey, are you hungry?” She picks up Hope and nurses her. While Hope was being nursed she makes poop. “You need a diaper change after you eat my little pirate. How was school today?”  
“It was good. Ever since you and my other Mom stood up for me and got James suspended. He and his jock friends avoid me in school Mom, you really scared him.”  
Emma smiled. “Yes, I was on mama bear mode times one hundred that day, if someone hurts you or Hope, I get the person payback fight and scare that person. No one hurts my babies.”  
Henry hugs his Mom. “Thank you, Mom, for always sticking up for me.”  
“It is my job as your Mom.” Hope began to cry.  
“Mom, I can change Hope.” Henry brings Hope to her room to be changed. Hope made a lot of poop. “Hope, you are going to be clean soon little sis.” Henry cleans off Hope and put her in a clean diaper and he puts a new onesie on her that says, “I love my Mommy.” He puts a bow headband on her. “You are in a new outfit.” Hope rolls on her belly. “Hope.” Henry takes Hope to their parent’s bedroom and sees their Mom sleeping. “Hope, Mommy is sleeping. We are going to have Henry and Hopey time. Do you want to play in the park with me?” Hope smiled. Henry brings Hope downstairs. “Hi, Dad.”  
“Hi, Henry and Hope.”  
“I just changed Hope’s diaper. Can I take Hope to the park?” Killian smiled.  
“Aye, yes you can Henry. Hope needs to get fresh air, she been inside all day.” Hope reached out to her Daddy and Killian gets his little lass from his son. “Little love, are you going to the park with Henry?” Hope smiled. Henry gets Hope’s diaper bag upstairs. “Little love you are being such a good little lass. When you get home later, we can have Daddy-daughter time.” Hope holds Killian’s hook. “Aye, we are going to have one on one time.” He puts Hope in her stroller. “Dad, how being home with Mom and Hope?”  
“Hope and I played down here while your Mom napped and Hope had one on one time with Mommy. You are helping so much with Hope, lad.”  
Henry smiled. “I love making Hope happy. I know you and Mom need alone time.” Henry hugs his Dad. “How are you holding up?”  
“I am still sad but helping your Mom and Hope have been keeping me busy which is a good thing.”  
“Dada.” Killian smiles at his little love.  
“Are you having fun with Dada at home more?” Hope gripped his leather jacket. “Aye, you are my little pirate. When Mommy feels better we can go on the Jolly Roger to sail.” Hope babbled very loudly. Killian gave Hope kisses on her cheek and made her laugh.  
“Dad, that is a yes from your littlest pirate.”  
“Aye, you are right, Henry. Hope be a good little lass to Henry at the park. I know you two will have a lot of fun together.” Henry puts Hope in her stroller. “Dad, I will call anything happens.” Hope began to fuss. Henry gives Hope her big Pluto to hold. “Henwy.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Thank you, Henry. Your Mom needs to rest and Hope needs fresh air.”  
“I like helping out and get extra time with my little sis.” Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope, we are going to the park. Say bye-bye to Daddy.” Hope babbled. Henry pushes the stroller and Hope to the park. Hope was babbling away as Henry brought Hope to the playground, through town. They see their Grandpa. “Hi, Gramps.”  
“Hi, Henry. Hi, Hope. How is my favorite princess?” Hope babbled. He rubs Hope’s cheek. “Where are you two off to?”  
“We are going to the park. Dad has been taking care of Mom and Hope all day, I knew that they needed alone time. I have been helping with Hope a lot.” Hope dropped her Pluto doll and began to cry. Henry gives her Pluto doll back to Hope. “I got it, little sis, don’t cry. Here you go, Hope. Hold onto your Pluto you do not want to lose him. “  
“Henwy.” He kisses Hope on her cheek.  
“Henry, I can walk with you and Hope to the park. I have not seen you both in a long time.” They walked to the park together. “I know, we were very busy before vacation and when we came home...it has been rough but Dad and I are working together keeping Mom and Hope happy. Aunt Allison has been coming by helping around the house, watching Hope and talking with Mom. We are all showing our love to Mom more ever since…” Charming puts his hand on Henry’s shoulder. “Even though it has been rough mostly for Mom, I get to have extra time with Hope. Hope has been a very good girl listening to Dad and I when Mom is resting. I came home and Hope was with Mom. We are there for her. By the way, did you know that Grandma came to our house after my Dad told her my mom did not want her around at the hospital.”  
“That where she went after we left the hospital I thought she went to the woods to shoot arrows at trees to vent. No wonder why she was still mad when she returned back.”  
“I stood up for my Mom who did not need another fight with Grandma. Dad was arguing with Grandma while I lead Mom and Hope inside, Mom was in so much pain on Sunday. I am just happy that it is Thursday and tomorrow is Friday. Then it is the weekend, I can be home helping Dad by being there for Mom and Hope.”  
“I know you are helping so much. Hope is loving your time with you.”  
“Yes, Hope loves playing with me. We do art together, talk, read my storybook and I been chasing her around the house.” They arrived at the park. Henry takes Hope out of the stroller. “Hope, do you want to go on the swings?” Hope smiled. “Hopey, Gramps is joining us. Do you want him to push you on the swings?” Hope smile. Henry puts Hope in the swing and Charming pushed Hope. Henry took pictures of their Gramps spending time with Hope. Hope fussed. Charming takes Hope out of the swings. “Hope, did you have fun on the swings?” Hope babbled and Charming kisses his granddaughter on the head. “Little sis, do you want to crawl on the grass? We can show Grandpa how much you can crawl now.” Henry leads Charming and Hope to the grass area and laid down a blanket. Hope crawled around, “Henry, Hope is getting better at crawling.”  
“Yes, she is getting better every single day, Mom calls it the worm crawl.” Hope babbled. Henry took out Pluto. Charming tickles Hope with Pluto, making Hope laugh. Henry was enjoying watching Hope playing with Grandpa. Henry hears Leo screaming, “That is my Daddy. Get away from him.” Leo was running over to their spot. Henry quickly gets his sister and holds her against his chest. “That is my Daddy. Get away from him.” Leo grabs Hope’s big Pluto and throws it far away. Hope began to wail.  
Henry was mad. “Leo get my sister’s toy back.”  
Leo faced Henry full of anger. “NO!”  
Charming was mad and faces his son eye to eye, “Neal Leopold Charming get Hope’s toy right now!” Leo trudges to get Hope’s Pluto doll. Snow White came running. “What are you doing here Snow?”  
“We wanted to come to see you at work but Granny told me that she saw you with Henry and Hope heading to the park.”  
“Leo saw me playing with Hope, got jealous and throws her toy far away.” Leo returns with the toy. “Leo give it back to Henry and Hope, now.” Leo smiled and threw the Pluto on the grass stomped his feet on the Pluto. Henry was furious, as Hope was wailing. “I will do the same to your toys ruin them. You are a mean five-year-old, you are not going to have any friends since you are so mean.” Henry takes her big Pluto doll put it in the stroller. “Your son made things worse Grandma, Hope was having fun with Gramps until you and Leo arrived. Thanks to him, I have to bring Hope home upset.” Hope was wailing. “Hope, we are going home little sis. We are going to get your Pluto fixed. Uncle Leo is mean and takes after our grandma who both like to cause trouble.” He looks at their grandma, “You need to get Leo darkness controlled. We as in my Mom, Hope Dad and I do not trust you. Your son ruined Hope’s favorite toy.” Hope gripped her brother. “You are with me little sis, we are going home to Mommy and Daddy.” He pushed the stroller with one hand and carried Hope in the other and went home.  
Killian was able to relax for a few hours with his wife sleeping in their bed and he cuddles her and napped together. Emma wakes up knowing she was in her husband’s arms. “Hi, Killian.”  
“Hello, love.” Emma turns to face her husband.  
“Where are the kids?”  
“Henry took Hope to the park. He offered to bring her and our little love needs fresh air. We get to have alone time. How are you feeling love?”  
“I am in less pain physically and mentally...I just cannot believe that I had a miscarriage...I feel awful that it happened.” Emma began to cry and Killian hugs her.  
“Love, you did nothing wrong. No one is mad or blaming you. We love you, Emma. Hope, Henry and I love you so much.”  
“The baby had no heartbeat, it was not my fault...I am in pain and I don't even know where I miscarried in New York, on the plane or in Maine? Am I that a bad person for not knowing?”  
He rubs his wife’s back. “No, love. You have a good kind caring heart and personality. You are an amazing person. You thought you were having a period, only a doctor would know that you miscarried. Allison knew something was wrong once she saw you. I knew something was wrong with you when we were at TSA. Then on the plane, I watched you carefully; I was worried love if anything happened up in the air...I would not know what to do. I am just relieved that Allison was there with us when you almost fainted. She helped me with the kids so I focus on you, my wife. I was afraid that I was going to lose you. You are with me now, with our family. If I lost you...I don't know what to do. You are my home love. I would be lost without you.” Emma hugged her husband.  
“You are my home, Killian. You are there for me, our family, and on my side when I need you the most. You did not let go of me when we were in the hospital, I was afraid the whole time and when we found out…” Killian holds his wife tighter. “You were right next to me when we got the worst news ever...I hate failing people...but knowing you were with me in one of the worst situations of my life, this is coming from the foster system, living on the streets as a runaway, having Henry in prison...out of all the worse parts of my life I was alone and then this happens...you were there and stayed with me no matter what, held me and was at my side when I needed you the most...I was not alone you were there. You were there right next to me and did not leave my side.” Emma cried more and Killian hugs his wife. “You are there for me, supporting me during my family feud to a few days ago and stood up for me so many times in the fights ...thank you. I love you so much.”  
“I will always be on your side ever since we met. I will support you, be there for you. You are my wife, my best friend and first mate. I hate seeing you hurt and fighting. When someone threatens or cause fights with my wife, I am always going to defend you when you are being threatened, that is my job as your husband to protect my family, keep you happy, safe and your heart have no walls. I worked very hard for you to trust me and break down those walls. Once I broke your walls, I knew it was my job to keep the walls down because I love you so much that I do not want anyone to hurt you ever again.” Emma hugs her husband.  
“You are doing your job.”  
“Aye, yes I am. I do need to protect my beautiful wife from getting hurt and not be alone. I am never going to lose you, Zeus is the one who brought me back to life and brought me back to you.”  
“You helped us defeat Hades.”  
“Aye, now, we are married, have a normal life with our family. Zeus is Hope’s godfather.”  
“Yes, the most powerful Greek god of all gods is our daughter’s godfather.”  
“He is helping us watch over Hope. He brought you back to me, my home. You are my home, Killian.”  
“Aye,I am with you my forever home.” They kiss.  
“I love you, Killian. I love our life together with you and our children, this life with you is all I can ever ask for.”  
“Aye, we are living our life together through the good times and bad times. That is what family do they stick together, be there for everyone, love one another and help one another no matter what.” He hugs his wife. “I am sad that we lost the baby but we have our two amazing kids.”  
“Yes, we have pretty amazing children. I just want to focus on them. I am not ready for another baby or child just yet.”  
“Aye, our little love is showing us her personality already.”  
Emma chuckled. “That is right our little girl takes after you and me.”  
“Mostly you love.”  
“Killian, I am still in pain.”  
“I can get you a hot heating pad.”  
“Instead of a heating pad, can you run a bubble bath for me?”  
Killian smiles. “Of course, love. One bubble bath coming right up.” They kiss.  
“Oh, wait.” She gets a bath bomb. “We can use this.”  
“Aye, I will put it in.” As Killian runs Emma a bath using a pink sparkly bath bomb in the tub. Emma came into the bathroom naked. “Killian…” Killian jaw drops and takes his shirt off. They make out. “I do need a bubble bath. I do not want to be alone in the tub?” She gives him a flirty look and put her hands on his chest.  
“Aye, we can do a bubble bath together.” They kiss. Killian takes his clothes off and they get into the tub and make out for a little bit and cuddled. “This bubble bath is helping my stomach, and our kissing is making me happier.” They smile at each other.  
“I am glad that I am helping you, swan.”  
“You have been so helpful taking caring of me and Hope. We both needed to relax.” Killian held Emma in his arms, she always felt safe in his arms. After their bath, they changed into comfy clothes. They heard the door open and Hope wailing. “Killian, something is wrong.” They rush downstairs seeing Hope wailing in Henry’s arms, Henry furious mad and looked like he was about to cry. “Henry, Hope, what happened?” Emma hugs her two children and takes Hope from her son. “Hope, you are with Mommy baby girl...shh...shh...You are home with Mommy and Daddy, sweetie.” She hugs her daughter and rubs her back to calm down Hope until she stopped crying.  
Killian puts his hand on his son’s shoulder. “Lad, what happened at the park? Tell us, son.”  
“It will be easier if I show you. Mom, make sure Hope is not looking.” Emma continued to rub Hope’s back and held her head. Henry took out Hope’s big Pluto was destroyed, his parents were in shock. “Henry, who did this to Hope’s Pluto doll?”  
“Leo. We bumped into Gramps into town. He joined us at the park, Grandpa pushed Hope on the swings after we went on the grass...Grandpa was tickling Hope with Pluto and… I hear Leo yelling, “That is my Daddy. Get away from him.” I instantly take Hope just in case he was going to hurt her again. He comes to us and throws the Pluto doll. Grandpa orders him to get the doll back, Hope was crying already. Grandma told Gramps that they were looking for him and Granny told them that he went to the park with us. Leo comes back with Pluto and stomps the Pluto on the grass. Hope was crying the whole way home, gripping me...I am just mad that Leo destroyed Hope’s favorite toy…I am so sorry Hope. I should have grabbed you and Pluto…” Henry began to cry, Killian hugs his son as he looks at Emma. “Henry, you did the right thing lad. You protected Hope from Leo hurting her. He is very unpredictable with his actions. He hurt Hope so many times, you thought of Hope’s safety and he could have hurt Hope again. You got Hope to safety which all that matters you protected Hope, son. Your Mom and I can fix Hope’s Pluto doll.”  
“Hopey, Mommy, and Dada will fix your Pluto doll. He is going to be alright. I know Leo is very mean.” Hope gripped her Mommy. She hugs her daughter, “Hope, we are going to fix your Pluto. You are going to play with him in no time.” She continued rubbing Hope’s back and gave her kisses, Hope was gripping her.  
“Dad, I know how much Hope loves her Disney plushies. I held onto Hope so tight because I did not want him to hurt Hope again.”  
Emma talks to her son. “Henry, you made the smart decision. You know that Leo likes hurting Hope for fun, your brother instincts told you to get Hope and you did, Henry. Hope is not hurt, she is home safe with us which is most important, kid. She is very sad but we can fix Hope’s Pluto doll. Leo was jealous of my Dad playing with your sister, Leo could have hurt or done something worse to Hope...” Emma blinked the tears from coming down. “We have a loss already...the point is that you got Hope to safety in your arms and out of Leo’s way of hurting her again and we can fix her Pluto. If Leo hurt Hope or worse…Hope is not replaceable.”  
“Mom, I understand what you're saying. Hope is our family and Leo could have hurt Hope much worse than he did ever. ” Henry hugs his Mom. “We cannot lose Hope.”  
“That is right, Henry.” She kisses her son on the head. “You are Hope’s hero today. You saved her from Leo.”  
Henry smiles. “I am, aren’t I?”  
“Yes, you are Henry. Now let’s see how we can fix this Pluto doll.” Emma was still in pain. Killian read his wife’s face. “Love, let’s all sit down and figure out how we can fix Hope’s Pluto.” He guides his two loves to the couch. Henry goes upstairs and gets Hope’s plushies. “Hope, look who I have.” Hope sees all of the Disney plushies, Ariel, Winnie the Pooh, Captain Hook, small Pluto and not her big Pluto and began to wail. “Hope, I know you want your big Pluto little sis. Mommy and Daddy are going to fix your Pluto, I promise Hope you are going to play with Pluto again. I am mad at Leo that he hurt Pluto.” He rubs Hope’s cheek. “Pluto is going to get fixed, little sis. Don’t cry.”  
“Henry, can you look up on your iPhone how to fix a Disney plush doll? After you can bring the Disney plush dolls back up to her room.”  
“Sure.” Henry went on his iPhone and did research.  
“Killian, I am pretty sure that Pluto needs to get cleaned up in the washing machine first.”  
“Aye, I can do that.”  
“Dad, I searched online on how to clean a Disney plush, you have to put it in a pillowcase and then into the washing machine and put it on gentle while drying.” He shows his Dad directions.  
“Lad, thank you for looking it up.”  
“Your welcome, I want to make it up to Hope.”  
“Henry, your sister is not mad at you. You are her hero today, she knows that you saved her from mean Leo.”  
“I am not going to feel any better until Hope is happy and has her Pluto with her. I am her hero but I do not like seeing Hope unhappy.”  
“Lad, you did what you have to save your sister.” He rubs Henry’s back and goes downstairs to clean the Pluto from the grass stains and dirt stains. Henry sits with his Mom and sister. “Mom, I am sorry. I got you more stressed which you do not need now. I am sorry, to you and Hope.” Emma shifted Hope to her lap and got Henry to hug her. “You got Hope safe which all that matters. Pluto can be clean and fixed.” She whispered to Henry in his ear, “If worse to come to worse, we can get Hope a new Pluto.” Henry hugs his Mom. “You and Hope are not causing me stress. Hope needs her Mommy especially now when her Pluto doll was being tortured by my brother and you look so mad when you came in. I needed to give you both hugs and help as much as I can to make you both feel better again, that is my job as your Mom.” She rubs Henry’s back.  
“I was mad and tired I had to push the stroller and hold Hope…”  
“You did amazing today as her big brother, Hope knew that you weren’t to let anything bad to happen to her. You got Hope not hurt from Leo. I know you are mad at Leo for throwing and dirtying up Pluto, he can be fixed, Henry. Hope you are not mad at Henry? Henry is your hero right?” Hope reached her hand out and touched Henry’s face which makes her big brother smile. “I am your hero, Hope. ” Hope babbled.  
“Hope, are you saying you love Henry?” Hope babbled.  
“See, I told you she is not mad at you, Hope knows that you saved her today from getting hurt from Leo.”  
“I am always going to be there for you little sis. I am your hero, that is my job as your big brother.” He kisses Hope on the head. The doorbell rings, “Henry, help me up.” Henry helps his Mom stand up. “Hope, Let’s see who is at the door.” Emma opens the door and sees her parents and her brother. “Dad, Mom, Leo what are you doing here?” She holds Hope closer to her knowing her brother is near them. Henry joins his Mom and sister once he knew Leo was there while their Mom held Hope tighter in her arms, Hope was crying knowing her uncle was there. “You do know Leo is not allowed here?”  
“Yes, Emma. Leo owes Hope an apology. Leo, do you have something to say to Hope?”  
“No.”  
Snow White bends down to Leo.“Leo, you need to apologize to Hope right now.”  
Henry looked at his Mom. “Mom, I can hold Hope.” Henry takes Hope and kneels down to Leo’s level. “Leo, what do you have to say to Hope?”  
Leo was face to face with his little niece, “Hope. I ...am... sorry for throwing your toy.” Leo said it in a not really meaning it, which Hope knew. Hope kicked her mean uncle Leo in the face and smiled. Leo got mad and was about to hit Hope, Henry holds Hope against him to protect her and got away from their little uncle as Emma grabs her brother’s hand she was in mama bear mode, “Do not even think about laying your hand on my daughter. You do not hurt your family and you have to be nice. You do not hurt Hope. If you lay your hand on Hope ever again or try to destroy Hope’s toy again you are going to be in big trouble. Do you understand?”  
“I like hurting Hope.”  
“You do not hurt her or anyone else.” Emma was mad. “Do you understand me, Leo?”  
“Yes and no. I just like hurting Hope, it is fun.”  
“You are not welcome in this house, if you ever hurt my daughter again you are going go to jail.”  
“Emma, Hope kicked Leo in the face.”  
“Yes, Mom she giving him payback for all of the pain he caused her, she is 10 months old and knows that her uncle hurts her. He almost hurt her again today twice right in front of you and he likes hurting her for fun, he is not a good Mom. You do not see that by now?”  
Charming puts his hand on his wife’s shoulder, to prevent another mother-daughter argument. “Emma, we are working on it.”  
“You definitely need to work on it more, he almost hurt Hope twice today, if Henry did not get to Hope on time he would have hurt Hope again and who knows what will happen this time.”  
“I know, Emma. I do not want Hope hurt as much as you do. Leo won’t come here again.”  
“I want to hurt Hope.”  
“That is why you are not coming over here again, Leo.” Charming, Snow White and Leo leave. Emma closes the door, she sees Henry talking to Hope who was hugging him, “Good kick little sis. You kicked Leo right in the face. It is about time he gets payback for all the hurting he caused you. You are a little kicker just like our Mommy.”  
Emma smiled and leans to Hope. “Hope, you kick just like Mommy. I told you that you are a little fighter.” Hope smiled and reached out her arms. Emma smiles as she gets her daughter from her son. “When you are older, Mommy will teach you on how to fight. I knew you are going to be a little fighter like me because you were a little kicker when you were in my belly.” She kisses Hope on the head as Hope babbled happily.  
“Henwy.”  
“Hopey, I am right here little sis.” He gives Hope kisses on her cheek.  
“I think Hope is saying thank you for saving me twice in one day.” Henry smiles and kisses Hope on the head. “I am always going to be your hero little sis. That is my job as your big brother.” Hope puts her hand on Henry’s face. “Henwy.”  
Emma smiles. “I told you, kid. You are Hope’s hero.”  
“Yes, I am.” He kisses Hope on the head and makes her laugh. Killian comes upstairs from the basement and sees his family having a moment. “Swan, what did I miss?”  
“Well, Hope showed Henry and I that she takes more after me.”  
Killian smiles. “Oh, really? What did she show you?”  
“My parents brought Leo over here to apologize to Hope. Hope was crying once she knew Leo was here and Henry held Hope as Leo apologized to Hope, she knew he did not mean any of it.” Emma smiles. “Hope kicks her foot into my brother’s face. She takes after me a little fighter.” Killian smiles seeing how proud Emma was of their little lass takes from her fighting skills.  
“Little love, did you kick Leo like Mommy fighting a villain?” He rubs Hope’s cheek and makes her smile.  
“Leo was so mad he was about to hurt Hope, Henry got Hope away as I grabbed Leo’s hand.”  
“Dad, Mom was in mama bear mode.”  
“Aye, I can imagine that.”  
“Hope gave Leo a good kick in the face, she gets that from our Mom.” Hope babbled.  
“Little love, did you like kicking your mean uncle in the face?”  
Hope smiled, “Mommy.”  
Killian smiled. “Aye, you get your fighting skills from your Mommy. I know when you are older, you are going to get fighting lessons from your Mommy.” Hope babbled and Killian tickled his little lass’s tummy. Hope grabbed his hook and Killian takes Hope from his wife. “Little love, do you want to have Daddy daughter time?”  
“Mommy.”  
“Aye, Mommy can join us.”  
“Hope, do you want a story, little sis? I can read a story to you.” Henry goes upstairs to his room to get his storybook. “Killian, Hope is a little pirate and she is going to be a little fighter just like me.”  
“Aye, I knew once I married you a strong woman our little love would take after her Mommy.”  
“Yes, she definitely takes after me.” They kiss. “How is the project downstairs?”  
“In the dryer.” Hope fussed in her Daddy’s arms. “Hope, you want to be with your Mommy?”  
Emma takes Hope from Killian, Hope snuggled into her Mommy’s chest. “How are you feeling love?”  
“My stomach still hurts, Henry kneeled down with Hope so Leo can apologize to her and once Leo was about to hit our little girl my mama bear mode came on and I ignored my pain to stop Leo from hurting our Hope. No matter how much pain I am in, Hope and Henry’s safety is my top priority.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Do you need a hot water bottle?”  
“Yes, and maybe my favorite drink.”  
“Aye, cinnamon hot chocolate for my love.” Emma sits down on the couch with Hope. Hope fussed in her Mommy’s arms. “Hope, do you want to crawl?” Emma sits on the carpet and lets Hope crawl around in the baby gates. Hope began to cry. Emma takes her out of the baby gated area and lets her crawl by her. “You just wanted to be near Mommy.” Hope smiled big and stood up grabbing the couch. “Hope, you are standing up. You are becoming such a big girl.” She clapped her hands. Emma saw Hope took a step toward her, Emma smiled big. “Come to Mommy, Hope.” Hope took another step. “You are cruising baby girl.” Emma recorded Hope cruising to her, holding the couch and making a step towards her. “Killian! Henry!” Killian rushes back from the basement. Henry returns downstairs with the book, “Hope, are you ready for a story?” The boys see Hope cruising to Emma. “Come, to Mommy Hope.” Hope let go and falls toward to her Mommy but Emma catches her just in time. “I got you, Hope. You did such a good job, cruising to Mommy.” She kisses Hope on the head and Hope hugs her back.  
“Mom, is Hope walking?”  
“She is starting to walk, Henry. Hope is just beginning to cruise around, she is taking baby steps holding onto the couch, it is a start.”  
“Little love, did you took your first steps to your Mommy?” Hope babbled. “Aye, Daddy saw you walk to Mommy. I am very proud of you little love.” He kisses Hope on the cheek.  
“Little Sis, you are starting to walk.” They heard a laundry machine beep.  
“Love, I will work on the project downstairs.” Killian goes back to the basement.  
“Mom, can Hope cruise over to me?”  
“We can try. Hope you want to cruise over to Henry?” Emma puts the heating pad on her stomach as Hope crawled to Henry. “Aww, Hope.”  
“ Mom, Hope just wanted her big brother.” Henry gave Hope kisses. “Who is the best little sister ever?” Hope babbled. “That is right, that is you, Hope.” He tickles Hope. Hope drops her pacifier from her mouth. “Hope, do you want your paci?” He puts it in her mouth, “Here you go, Hopey.” Hope grips Henry’s shirt and tries to stand up. Henry smiles and helps Hope stand up with his hands, helping her balance. Henry smiled big, “Mom!” Emma takes pictures of Hope standing up with Henry’s help.  
“Yes, Henry. I see Hope, kid. Hope wants to stand up with your help.”  
“You are doing great little sis.” Hope falls and her brother catches her on time and she gives Henry a big hug.  
“Hopey, are you giving your brother a hug?”  
Henry smiles big, “Mom she is giving me a big hug. You give the best hugs, little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head. “I love you, Hope.”  
“I can tell.” Emma takes a picture of Hope hugging Henry. “She loves her big brother.”  
“She loves me and I love her.” Emma watched her children play together happily as she was resting, Henry was an amazing big brother to Hope, he was helping Hope to learn to stand.  
“Are you hungry Henry?”  
“Yes, I am.”  
“We have leftovers in the fridge. I know Hope needs to be fed soon.” Hope reached over to their Mom. “Mom, Hope wants you to carry her.” Emma gets Hope from her son. “Hope, do you want num nums?” Hope babbled. “That is a yes from you.”  
“Hope, I can choose your food little sis.” Emma gets Hope in the high chair. Henry gets food ready for his sister to eat, avocado chopped up, blueberries and a little bit of chicken and put it in a plate. “Here you go, little sis.”  
“Hope, Henry made your dinner for you, say thank you.” Hope babbled. “Henry, I know Hope is saying thank you.”  
“I know. I got Hope a healthy meal for her to eat.”  
“I know Hope will love it. You are getting better at preparing Hope’s meals.”  
“I have been helping her try new foods all week.”  
“Thank you for helping this week.”  
“Mom, you help us all the time and we help you. I got to learn how to cook for Hope this week, and Mom I learned the hard way what Hope doesn’t like to eat.”  
“What did she do?”  
“Oh, not eat the food after one try of new food or dump the plate on the floor or on her high chair table.”  
Emma gave Hope a fake surprise look. “Hope, did you give Henry trouble feeding you?” Hope chewed on her spoon and babbled. “You are being a little pirate, little sis.” He kisses Hope on the cheek. Hope puts her slobbery spoon on her brother’s face. “Little Sis, you love being a little pirate.” Hope babbled. Emma loved seeing her two children’s relationship getting closer. Emma spoon feeds Hope her food. Hope ate most of her food. Emma cut up the chicken into smaller pieces for Hope. Emma pours milk into a bottle for Hope. “Hope, you can try milk from this bottle.” She hands over the bottle and Hope tried and began to cry and drops the bottle. “Hope.” Emma takes Hope from the high chair. “You have to try other milk, sweetie.” Hope continued to cry  
“Mom, why is Hope crying?”  
“I gave her normal milk. She wants my breast milk.”  
“She drinks from the bottle when Dad and I feed her.”  
“Yes, but it is still my breast milk.” Killian enters the kitchen.  
“Hope, what is the matter, little love? Why are you crying, my little pirate?”  
“Hope tried regular milk and threw the bottle and began to cry. I think I need to slowly get her to try regular milk.” Hope tugs her Mommy’s shirt. “Hope, I will nurse you.” Emma nurses Hope. “Now you are happy, you just want Mommy’s milk.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Love, why did you give her regular milk?”  
“I am trying to wean off breastfeeding.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Yes, Allison told me that babies can be nursed until 2 years old. If Hope wants to be breastfed until she is two I do not mind but I want my body back...I do not know why I chose to try tonight but I want Hope to get used to not leaning on my boobs...Hope is getting so big.”  
“Aye, she is becoming a big lass but not too big.”  
Emma giggles. “She can be nursed still, but in a few months I am slowly going to wean her off but for now, I am going to enjoy my special time with our little girl.”  
“Aye, enjoy it, love. I know Hope is enjoying her extra time with you.”  
Emma smiles down at Hope. “Yes, Hope loves her extra time with me. How is the project downstairs?”  
“It is getting dry.”  
“Any other damage?”  
“It is hard to tell but I have to see once it is all dry.”  
“I really hope we can fix it.”  
“Love, we will. I do not want to see Hope upset as you do.”  
“Me too, Dad.”  
“I know son.” Hope stopped nursing and began to cry. “I got her love.” He takes Hope from his wife. “What is the matter, little love?” He rubs Hope’s back slowly over his shoulder. “You are with Daddy little love.” Hope pukes over her Daddy’s shoulder. “Little love, did you eat too much? You are not in trouble, Hope. Do not cry. Shh..shhh...” He walks her around the kitchen until Hope slowly stops crying and hugs her Daddy. Emma cleans up the puke from the floor and back of Killian’s shirt. “Killian, do you need a new shirt?”  
“Hope is comfy on me, love. I do not need a clean shirt just yet.” He sits on the chair with Hope while Henry and Emma ate their dinner. “You are happy with Dada little love.”  
“Dada.”  
Emma smiles. “She loves her time with her Dada.”  
“Aye, I did promise one on one time with her. Hope, we are going to have Daddy-daughter time in the living room.” He takes Hope to the living room as Emma and Henry ate their dinner. “Little love, you want to cruise to dada?” He sits on the carpet and let Hope crawled around and she grabs the couch. “You are a strong little lass, just like your Mommy.” Hope babbled. “Come to Dada little love.” Hope took small steps, her Daddy was watching her walk holding the couch to walking towards him so proud. “You are doing great little love.” Hope let's go and about to fall but Killian catches her in time, “Dada caught you just in time, little love.” He lets Hope sit on his lap. “You did great, little love. I am so proud of you. If you need help you can always come to Daddy.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope babbled. “I know when we go on the Jolly Roger I need to set up more baby gates on my ship.” Hope babbled. “You are my little pirate, I do not want you to get hurt.” Hope babbled and grabbed his hook. “Aye, when we go sailing you can help me steer. I know you will like to explore you can but you have to be safe at the same time when we sail you have to wear a life jacket, safety is always first. Do you understand?” Hope babbled loudly. “Aye, that is my little pirate.” Killian tickles Hope and makes her laugh. “Hope, do you want to play flying Jolly Roger?” Hope tugged her Daddy’s hook. Killian gently flew Hope around the living room. “We are going up….we are going down..up...We need to land on the ocean little love steer down….” He makes Hope feel like they were sailing on the waves. Emma watched from a distance took some pictures and videos, Killian’s one on one time with their little girl. “Little love, we are getting back to our port prepare to land.” He lands Hope on the couch, Hope was still laughing. “Aye, you like being my little pirate.” He gave her raspberries on her belly and makes her laugh and she grabs her Daddy’s hair. “Little love, are you tugging Daddy’s hair?”  
“Dada.”  
Killian smiles. “I can never be mad at you.” Hope began to cry. “Hope, are you tired, little love?” He stops playing and holds her against his chest. He sniffs his daughter. “You need a change, little love.” The dryer machine alarms go off.  
“Killian, I can get our little pirate ready for bed and changed.” Emma takes Hope from her Daddy. “Hope, Mommy saw you playing pirates with Dada. Did you have fun?” Hope babbled. “Yes, you get to play with Dada so much this week. I know you are loving your extra daddy time.” Hope grabbed her Mommy’s hair.  
“Hopey.”  
“Our little love wants her time with her Mommy.”  
“Hope just wants to spend time with her family today.”  
“Aye, that is right love. I will let you know about the project.” They kiss. Killian goes to the basement and Emma takes Hope up to her room to get a clean diaper and changes Hope into a pink onesie with ducks on them. Henry brings in his storybook to Hope’s bedroom seeing his Mom rocking Hope to sleep. “Mom, can I read Hope a story?”  
“Kid, I think it is one story, for now, your sister is getting sleepy.”  
“Hope, one story. Once upon a time, there was a mermaid name Ariel….” Halfway through the story, Hope was fast asleep on her Mommy. “Good night, Hope. I love you so much, baby sis.” Henry kisses Hope on the head.  
Killian went to the basement and took the Pluto out of the dryer, it had a rip and fluffing came out. “This is not good.” He gets his iPhone out and makes a call. “Hi, Granny.”  
“Hi, Killian. What can I get you?”  
“Not food Granny. Do you know anything about sewing?”  
“Yes, I do. How can I help?”  
“Leo got jealous of Hope playing with Charming. He threw and stomped on Hope’s big Pluto doll at the park. I washed it and dried in the dryer machine but it has a rip and losing it’s stuffing.”  
“Killian, I can come over now and fix it. It is my fault for telling Snow White where Charming was, I did not expect them to go and Leo’s ruining Hope’s toy.”  
“Aye, I will see you soon.” Emma heard the doorbell and she puts Hope in her crib, Henry was in his bedroom sleeping. She opens, the door. “Hi, Granny.”  
“Hi, Emma. How are you and Hope?”  
“I am recovering as it should be...Hope had a rough day today one of her favorite plush dolls got ruined by my brother.”  
“I heard Hope had a rough day from Killian, he called and asked for my assistance in sewing.”  
“Love, I had to ask Granny to come over since she has sewing skills. Hope’s big Pluto ripped and stuffing came out.”  
“Hope is going to be devastated.”  
“Emma, I can sew fluff it up and sew it up, it will look good as new by the time, I finish it. I sewed many dolls for Ruby especially before she knew she was part wolf.” Granny stuffed Pluto with fluffing to even it out and make sure it was fluffy for Hope to hug and sewed the tear in the living room with needle and thread, Killian and Emma watched. “Pluto is all ready for Hope.”  
“Granny thank you so much. Hope is going to be so happy to see her favorite plush doll to be fixed.”  
“You are very welcome, Emma. It was my fault that I told your Mom where your Dad was with your children.”  
“My mom and brother have been causing trouble for Henry, Hope and I, it has been just crazy.” They hear Hope crying from the baby monitor. “I will be right back, Hope is going to be so happy to see her Pluto doll fixed.” Emma gets Hope from her crib. “What is the matter baby girl? Bad dream?” She sniffs Hope, “You need a change.” Emma changes Hope’s diaper. Henry enters the room, “Mom, any update on the project?”  
“Yes, Granny helped us with it.”  
“Is it fixed?”  
“Yes, Henry Granny stuffed it and sewed it up and looks good as new. ”  
“Can I be the one to give it to Hope?”  
Emma smiles. “Yes, Henry.” Hope makes more poop. “Hope, are you being a little stinker?” Hope babbled.  
“Mom, I will meet you and Hope downstairs.” Henry goes to the living room. Emma changes Hope’s diaper and holds Hope. “Hope, we are going downstairs.” Emma takes Hope downstairs, Henry hides the big Pluto behind his back. “Hopey, I got a surprise for you.” He shows Hope her big Pluto doll all fixed. Hope babbled loudly, “Henwy.” Henry gives Hope her Pluto doll. All of the adults were smiling at Hope’s reaction and Henry giving Hope her Pluto doll. Hope babbled as she gripped her toy. “Hope, I really am sorry that I did not get Pluto in time. I needed to get you in my arms to protect you so our mean little uncle did not hurt you again. Do you forgive me?” Hope reached her hand out and placed it on his cheek. “Henry, Hope is not mad at you, she knows that you got her to safety from Leo who could have hurt her much worse than…” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“I am Hope’s hero.”  
“Yes, you are her hero Henry and her amazing big brother.” She talks to Hope. “Hopey, are you happy that your Pluto is fixed?” Hope screamed in happiness.  
“That is a yes from Hope, Mom.”  
“Hope, say thank you to Granny and Dada for fixing Pluto.”  
“Emma, just seeing how happy Hope is, a thank you enough.” She talks to Hope. “Hope, when you come to the diner, I know you are going to be holding your Pluto with you.” Hope chewed on her Pluto. Granny leaves.  
“Little love, Pluto is good as new. You can chew and play with it with your heart desire. You can bring him onto our ship.” Hope smiled and he kisses his lass on the head. “I love to see you, happy little love.” He wrapped his arms around his two loves. “I told you, love, that we can fix it.”  
“You are right, captain. Now our little pirate is very happy.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, back to bed.”  
“No.” They all laughed.  
“Yes, you need your sleep, sweetie. Your Pluto can sleep right next to you in your crib.”  
“Mom, I can read Hope another story.”  
“Henry, you have school in the morning.”  
“Mom.”  
“Henry you need your sleep, too.”  
“Yes, Mom.” He kisses Hope on her cheeks. “I am so happy that your Pluto is fixed. Tomorrow after I come home from school, we are going to have Henry and Hope time.” He kisses Hope on the head and goes back to bed. Emma rocked Hope to sleep, kisses Hope on the head and put her daughter in her crib with big Pluto right next to her. “Sweet dreams, Hope. Mommy loves you.” She goes to her room and cuddles with her husband. “Killian.”  
“Yes, swan?”  
“I have an idea for Hope’s birthday present from the both of us and something she will have in her whole childhood, also a childhood dream of mine to have when I have my own family...”  
“What is the idea love?”  
“I have been thinking we can get Hope a playground, like a swing set, a slide to go with her pirate ship in the backyard.”  
Killian smiled. “Love, that is a great idea. I know Hope will love her own personal playground in her own backyard.”  
“Really?”  
“Aye, Hope and Henry can play in the backyard together and not have any issues at the park. We can take her to the park but having it right in our backyard will be great too when Hope can run around and play before bedtime. We can watch her play from inside the house.”  
“Yes. I want Hope and Henry to have a place in the backyard to have fun together, we are going to use the baby pool in the summer.”  
“Aye, our little love is going to be crawling.. wait, walking and sneaking her way in the pool and onto her own little Jolly Roger. I am going to set her Jolly Roger up soon, so Hope can play on it on her birthday.”  
“She is going to love playing on her play version of her Daddy’s ship.”  
“That is our little pirate.”  
“ Oh, Hope is going to have swimming lessons soon.”  
“When is her first swimming lesson?”  
“In March 20th is her first swimming class when she turns 11 months old. The class is like a mommy and me class but in the pool.”  
“Aye, let me know so I can come to watch.”  
“I know our little pirate would love seeing her dada when she is learning how to swim. My little fish.”  
“Aye, our little fish needs to know how to swim.”  
“Yes, she wanted to be swim when she was growing inside of me.”  
“Aye, she loves the water like her Dada.”  
She kisses Killian’s cheek. “Just like her dada.” They fell asleep.  
The next afternoon, Emma and Henry were playing in the living room with Hope who wearing her Pluto shirt and floral leggings over a onesie and a pink bow headband. Hope was crawling around. Allison comes for a visit. “There is my best friend.”  
“Hi, Allison.”  
“Hi, Emma.” They hug. “How are you?”  
“I am in less pain. Come join us, we are playing in here.”  
“Hi, Aunt Allison.”  
“Hi, Henry. I brought you snacks.”  
“Thank you, Aunt Allison.”  
Allison smiles seeing Hope in her Pluto shirt. “Hi, Hope. I love your Pluto shirt.” She sits next to her niece. Hope babbled. “No way, Henry got you the shirt in New York?” Hope smiled and fussed.  
“Hope, Pluto is right here little sis.” Henry hands over Hope’s Pluto to his sister. Hope grabs it and chews on it. “Henwy.”  
Henry smiles. “Yes, Hope. I am your hero and got a little help from Daddy and Granny with Pluto last night.”  
“Hope, are you being a good girl for Mommy?” Hope smiles. Allison gave Hope kisses on her cheek. Hope almost fall backward sitting up and Emma caught Hope. “Hope, are you okay?” She got Hope’s elephant pillow for her to lean on. “There you go, you can hug your Pluto and talk to Auntie Allison.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
When Hope began to fuss, “Mom, Hope and I need to do some art. You and Aunt Allison can have girl talk.”  
“Thank you, Henry. Just be careful with the paint and Pluto.”  
“I am not going to let Pluto get dirty.” Henry takes Hope upstairs to his room. “Hope, we are going to do some paint. Pluto can watch from my bed so you and I can paint together.” Hope babbled.  
Emma and Allison talk in the kitchen and ate a snack together and have girl talk. “Emma, what happened with Hope’s Pluto doll?”  
“Henry took Hope to the park yesterday, on the way there they bumped into my Dad in town. He joins them to the park. While my Dad was playing with Hope with her Pluto. Leo comes running screaming “That is my Daddy. Get away from him.” Henry instantly gets Hope into his arms and holds her as Leo comes to them and throws Hope’s Pluto out of jealousy. My Dad told me to get her toy and he returns with it and stomps it on the ground.” Allison was in shock. “Hope was in hysterical crying. Henry brought her home crying, he was mad and felt bad for getting Pluto ruined. Killian and I told him that he protected Hope, knowing of his past of hurting her for fun and he was jealous, who knows what he would have done to Hope...”  
“Henry did the right decision. He protected his little sister.”  
“I know, that what Killian and I told him all night. He felt really bad. Killian washed the Pluto in the washing machine and he saw the result afterward and called Granny. She came to stuff him and sew Pluto back together. Leo tried to ruin Hope’s Pluto.”  
“Pluto is fixed and looks brand new. I would have not known he was dirty and unstuffed yesterday if you did not tell me.”  
Emma smiles. “My parents brought Leo over to apologize. Henry was holding Hope when Leo was apologizing to her, Hope was crying.” Emma smiles. “Hope kicks Leo in the face.”  
Allison laughed.“Hope really did that?”  
“Yes, she takes after her Mommy, she is a little fighter. After she kicks him, Leo got so mad and was about to hit Hope, I went into mama bear mode and grabs his hand and spoke to him in a serious tone. After they left, Henry and I were so proud of Hope she was a little kicker like when she was in my belly.”  
“I can help for Hope’s birthday.”  
“I do need my best friend. I can use the help. I never had done a baby party before, I do need someone with experience.”  
“I am the perfect person to help.” They both laughed.  
Henry carries Hope who was holding her Pluto doll to their Mom and Aunt Allison. “Mom, Hope wants you.”  
“You can give her to me.” Henry gently puts Hope on their Mom’s lap. “Hi, Hope. Did you have fun with Henry?” Hope babbled.  
“Mom, Hope did cruising around by my bed. I made thank you card for Granny for helping us fix Pluto.”  
“I know Granny is going to love it.” Hope babbled. “Are you happy you have Pluto with you?” Hope leans back on her Mommy. “You just want to be with Mommy and hold your Pluto.”  
“Mommy.” Emma kisses Hope on the head.  
“Hope, I heard what happen to your Pluto yesterday. Your Pluto looks good as new. Your Pluto doll takes after you can fight through anything like you.” Hope chewed on her Pluto doll.  
The next evening, Killian returns home from town, he sees Henry and Hope in his room. “Lad, what are you and Hope up to?”  
“We are making a gift for Mom. She has been very sad and we just want Mom to be happy. Hope, our gift will make Mommy happy?” Hope babbled and made poop.  
“Lad, I can change Hope. You can continue on your surprise. I know this gift will cheer your mother up.” Killian bathed Hope and changed her into her pajamas with anchors on them. Henry and Hope made a special art project for their Mom, using a canvas and paints. “Hope, do you think Mommy will like the gift we made for her to make her feel extra special?” Hope clapped her hands which makes Henry smile. “Let’s go give it to her.” Henry let Hope crawled into their parents' room as he carried their gift for her. Emma wakes up hearing Henry talking to Hope. She sees Hope on her bed and Henry hiding something behind his back.”Hi, Henry and Hope. What are you two up to?”  
“Hope and I made something for you. We both really hard on it.”  
“I know that I will love it, Henry especially it is a gift from you and Hope.” Emma closes her eyes and Henry puts the gift in her hands and he puts Hope on his lap. Emma opens her eyes and sees a painted canvas with ducklings following the mama duck in a pond, “You will always have your two little ducks right behind you. You are the best Mom. We love you, Henry and Hope.” Emma cries happy tears “Come here.” She hugs her children. Killian took pictures with his iPhone Henry and Hope giving Emma their gift to her.  
“We know you have been really sad about the baby, we both wanted to show you in our way that we love you and want to cheer you up.”  
“I love you both so much. I love this gift you both made me.” She kisses both of them on their head. “Hope, did you have Henry with his art project?” Hope babbled.  
“Mom, Hope gave me the idea of duckling since your story is the ugly duckling and your nickname for her is a duckling. Hope also helped me painted the background with her hands. Dad helped me clean her up. It was a brother and sister project.”  
“Henry, Hope you both did a beautiful job, I love it. Thank you both so much. You are making me feel better.” She gives them a big hug.  
“We love you, Mom. We wanted to make you feel better.”  
Emma smiled. “You both already are making me feel better. I have the two best children in the world, which you both are.” She hugs them tight. Hope began to cry. “Hopey.” She takes Hope from her son. “I love the gift you made me with Henry. Thank you for the special gift.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Mommy.”  
“Henry, thank you for the very thoughtful gift, I love it.”  
“You are welcome, Mom. we both wanted to make you smile.”  
“You both make me smile every single day.”  
“Hope, we have to best Mommy little sis.” He kisses his Mom the cheek. “I love you, Mom.”  
“I love you too, Henry. I really love the gift.” They talked more and cuddled together. Hope and Henry fell asleep on their parents' bed right next to their Mom. Killian sees his family together. “Swan.”  
Emma smiles. “Hi. They gave me a special gift that they made for me.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Yes, an ugly duckling painting, my story. After they gave me the gift, Henry and I talked now they are sleeping next to me. Both of them are being so sweet.” Hope was sleeping on her big brother. Killian cuddles with his wife and watches Henry and Hope sleep.  
“They wanted to show you how much they love you and want to be with you. ”  
Emma smiles, “They cheered me up. I am still sad.”  
“I know, love. I am still sad too.”  
“We are getting through this as a family.”  
“Yes, we are love. I am at your side.”  
“I am so grateful for you, Henry and Hope. Our family.”  
“You have all of us, Emma.”  
“I have my family with me when I need you and I am always going to be there for you.”  
“You are always there for us and we are there for you. That is our Swan-Jones family is to love each other, to be together and help one another.”  
“That is right.” Emma and Killian kiss and enjoy the family of four being together, which they will enjoy being with their children and family time. Being in Kilian’s arms and with her children made Emma realized that she is going to get through this very difficult time of her life the unexpected miscarriage. Just having her loved ones supporting her, being her two children showing their love for her more than usual which was amazing. Killian at her side whenever she needs him. With Emma’s family help, she is going to recovery very soon and going to be there for her family as they were being there for her in her time of need. Growing up alone and now with her family, she loves her family so much and would do anything for them as they are being there for her family means everything to her.


	99. New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Emma's recovery, she and her family return back to their normal family life with a few changes

  
After two weeks of Emma’s painful recovery from her miscarriage, she slowly began to get back to her usual routine. Killian first day back to work since Emma has been in recovery from the miscarriage. Killian playing with Hope on his lap before heading to work in the kitchen. “Who is my little pirate?” Hope babbled. “That is right, you are my little pirate princess.” He tickles Hope and gave her raspberries on her tummy which makes her laugh. Emma saw her family together, while she was making breakfast for Hope and Killian, Henry already left for school.  
“Killian, breakfast is ready.” He puts Hope in her high chair as Emma made Hope her plate of scrambled eggs, bread and her breastmilk in a bottle, Hope was slowly learning to use her hands to feed herself but she wanted her Mommy to feed her, which her Mommy did not mind. “Emma, are you sure you are going to be alright with Hope today?”  
“Yes, I am. Hope and I are going to have a girls day today, just her and I.” She spoon feeds Hope her eggs. “I have been in the house for two weeks and I am feeling that I need to get out of the house.”  
“Love, you can call me for anything.”  
“I know. You have been so helpful over the last few weeks…” Killian hugs his wife.  
“You know I am always- on your side and help you when you need me.”  
“I am very lucky to have you as my husband. Thank you for taking such good care of me when I needed the most.”  
“You are very welcome, love. I will always be there for you.”  
“Yes, I will always be there for you.” She hugs him and they kiss. Hope babbled loudly.  
“Hope is learning a lot from Henry.”  
Emma giggled. “Hope, you want more num-nums?” Kilian loved watching his two loves bond.  
After finished her breakfast, Killian helped Emma clean up the high chair table and play with Hope while Emma ate her breakfast. “Little love, be a good little lass for Mommy today. I know you are going to have fun with Mommy.” He kisses Hope on the cheek and Hope gave her daddy a sloppy food kiss. “You take after your Mommy with your kisses.” Emma giggles and hands him a wet rag. “Hope, when I get home from work we are going to have dada and Hope time.”  
Hope grabbed his face, “Dada.”  
“Aye, I know you are going to tell me all about your special time with Mommy.”  
“Dada.”  
“Little duckling.” He kisses Hope on the head. “I love you, Hope.” He turns to his wife, “Love, if you need anything call me.”  
“I will. On the way home, can you get us more snacks and cereal on the way home?”  
“Aye, I am planning to cook dinner tonight.”  
“Have a good day at work.”  
“Have fun with our little love.” They kiss. Killian leaves the house. Killian arrives at the station and sees Charming. “Hi, Charming.”  
“Hi, Killian. How is Emma?”  
“It was very rough for Emma she was in a lot of pain and crying. She is slowly getting better and back to herself.”  
“Did you manage to get the Pluto doll fixed?”  
“Aye, yes we did. Granny helped us sewing and fluffing the toy since there was a rip after it was getting clean by your son who stomped on the doll.”  
“I know, I was there and I saw it. I felt really bad and Snow almost starting a fight with Emma did not help.”  
“Aye, it did not help. Emma is getting and she is spending a girls day with Hope.”  
“That is what I like to here.”  
Hope began to cry when her Daddy left. “Aww, Hopey. Do not cry.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Daddy is coming back, he has to go back to work. I know you love playing with Dada, you got extra dada time. I know you are going to miss him being home with us all day. He will come home from work and play with you.” Hope gripped her Mommy. “Hope, we are going to have a girls day. We can get our nails done, do some shopping, and go to the library for storytime would you like that? A fun day with Mommy?” Hope babbled. “Just you and me, sweetie. I know when I was in pain you wanted to be with me. Now we are going to have our special Mommy and Hopey time.” She kisses Hope on the head and Hope napped her Mommy. Emma cuddles with Hope in the living room until Hope woke up from her nap. Emma got a text from Killian. “How are you?”  
She responded with a selfie of her and Hope cuddling. “I am good. We are cuddling.”  
He responded. “Nap time?”  
“Yes, after I got her to stop crying because she did not want you to leave.”  
“Love, I can come home for lunch.”  
“Hope and I are going are going into town.”  
“Aye, do you want to get lunch at Granny’s?  
“Yes. Hope will be very happy to see her Daddy.” Hope woke up from her nap. “Hi, baby. Are you still sleepy?” She kisses Hope on the head. “We are going to get our nails done.” Emma got Hope dressed and let Hope crawl on her bed while she got herself ready and packed her diaper bag. She changes Hope’s diaper before they leave. Emma drove Hope to town in her yellow bug. She takes Hope out of her car seat. “Hope, we are having a Mommy and Hopey day.” Hope smiled. Emma carries Hope and the diaper bag into the “Three Bears Nail Salon.” “Hope, we are going to get our nails painted.” Hope babbled. “You can choose your nail polish color.” She brings Hope to the nail polish section. Emma showed Hope the colors, “There is pink, red, purple, green, blue, yellow, orange…” Hope grabbed the polish she wanted. “Good choice. Hope. We got to give it to the salon worker so she can paint our nails.”  
“Hi, Emma.”  
“Hi, two manicure and pedicures.”  
“This color?”  
“Yes, for both of us, please.” The nail salon worker leads Emma and Hope to a comfy massage chair. Emma got Hope on the chair, as she got a few things out of the diaper bag when Hope wanted to crawl around. “Mommy.”  
“I am right here, sweetie.” She got Hope and sat down and put her daughter on her lap. She put a few books next to them. The worker put the books and Pluto doll on the next chair so Emma and Hope can have space. “Thank you.”  
“Your welcome. Who I am going to do first?”  
“You can paint her toenails first.” The worker pressed a button to move the chair closer so she can paint Hope’s toenails first. Emma took a selfie with Hope before Hope got her toenails clipped, filed and painted. “Mommy and Hopey day.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope was fascinated watching her nails turn a different color and stayed still for her pedicure, ”Your toenails are looking so pretty Hope. You chose a good color.” After the nail salon coated Hope toenails, it was Emma’s turn. “Hope, your toenails need to dry.” She held Hope in her arms so her toes can dry. Hope tugged her Mommy’s hair. “Hopey, what are you doing...what are you doing?” She tickles Hope and makes her laugh. Hope babbled. “Do you want a story?” Hope smiled. “Once upon a time, there was a long lost princess of the Enchanted Forest who escaped the dark curse through a magical tree wardrobe…”Hope listened to her Mommy’s story and babbled at her favorite parts which made Emma smile. Even though Emma was getting her toenails were getting painted, all she was focusing on her baby girl and bonding with Hope who was really enjoying girl time. When Emma’s nails were done, they needed to get their manicure. “Hope, it is time to get your fingernails painted.” Hope smiled. They got settled in the table, while nail salon worker carried their stuff. The worker moved her chair next to Hope and Emma and painted Hope’s fingers. After Hope’s manicure, Hope began to cry. “Hope, are you hungry?” The worker gets Emma’s bag and Emma got the nursing cover and put it on herself and carefully got Hope to nurse without ruining her nails. After Hope was fed and burped, Hope fell asleep in her Mommy’s arms. Emma got the cover off and the worker put it back in the bag. Emma positioned Hope sleeping on her lap and her head on one of her arms so one of her hands can get a manicure, the worker helped Emma get Hope positioned when Emma needed her other painted, Hope began to cry. “Hopey, you are okay...shh...shh...You are with Mommy baby girl.” She shows Hope her painted fingernails. “I am almost done with my fingernails to be painted. We are going to have matching nail colors.” Emma reaches for her bag and gets Hope a toy to play with, Hope gets the toy and drops it, “Hope.”  
The worker picks up Hope’s toy. “Thank you, sorry about that.” Hope grabbed her Mommy’s arm. “You just want to be with Mommy. You can watch Mommy get her fingernails painted.” Hope babbled to her Mommy as Emma got her fingernails painted. “Oh, really. Dada taught you how to be a pirate?” Hope babbled. “Dada taught you how to sail? Was that fun?” Hope smiled. “Are you going to show Mommy and Henry how to sail when we go on the Jolly Roger.”  
“Wa-wa.”  
“Yes, Roger, Dada’s ship.”  
“Wa-wa.”  
“You are my little pirate.” Hope babbled loudly which made Emma laugh. “Do you want to be Mommy’s little sheriff? You can come to work with me and be my little sheriff?” Hope smiled and grabbed her Mommy’s hair. “So is that a yes?” Hope gripped her Mommy’s shirt. “You can come to work with me and play in my office.” Hope clapped her hands which made her smile. After Emma's nails were painted, the worker carried Hope for Emma and placed Hope on her lap when Emma was ready. “Mommy has to get her fingernails dry then we can get lunch at Granny’s. You are being such a good girl being a good listener.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope squirmed around. “Hope.” Hope grips her Mommy’s shirt and stands on her Mommy’s lap and faced her Mommy. “Hopey. Did you need to stretch your legs?” Hope smiled grabbed her Mommy’s face, which made Emma smile. “Hope, are you hugging Mommy’s face?” Hope babbled. Emma gave Hope kisses. After her nails were dry, Emma paid for their manicure and pedicures and got their bags and carried Hope into town. “Hope, we are done with our manicure and pedicure. Do you want to go shopping?” Hope babbled. Emma carried Hope around to a few stores, she let Hope choose a few toys to buy. Emma bought herself and Hope clothes. She let Hope crawl around the stores a little bit to let her stretch as she watched her very closely and rest from carrying Hope. Emma texted Killian to meet them at Granny’s. “Do you want to go Granny’s for lunch?” Hope makes a lot of poop. “You definitely need a change sweetie.” Emma enters the diner and sees Granny and sit down at their booth. “Hi, Granny.”  
“Hi, Emma and Hope. Hope, how is your Pluto doll?” Hope babbled.  
“Granny Hope has been hugging it, playing with it and chewing on it. You did amazing, thank you for fixing Hope’s toy.”  
“You are very welcome, Emma. I noticed you both got manicures.”  
Emma smiled. “Yes, we both got our nails done and Hope chose our nail polish.”  
“What can I get you both?”  
“Can I have my usual? Killian is coming too, so for him his usual. For Hope can you make pancakes for her with blueberries and strawberries on the side and no syrup.”  
“She does not like syrup?”  
“Yes, I think it is too sweet for her.”  
“I will get your orders.” They hear the doorbell and enters Killian.  
“Hello, love.”  
“Hi, honey.” They kiss. “Hope, look who is here to join us for lunch dada!”  
“Dada!” Hope reached out for her Daddy. Killian and Emma both smiled.  
“Hi, little love.” He takes Hope into his arms. “Did you have fun with Mommy?” He noticed her nail polish. “Hope, did you get your nails painted at the nail salon?” Hope smiled. “They are very pretty little love.” He sits on the opposite side of Emma holding Hope.  
“Hope, Daddy noticed your nails, not mine.”  
“Love how can I forget my beautiful wife’s nails.” He looks at her nails. “Swan, you two have matching nail colors.”  
Emma smiled.“Yes, Hope and I got matching Mommy and Hopey manicures and pedicures.”  
“Aye, with your favorite nail color which is your favorite color red.”  
“Yes, you are right captain. Our little girl chose our nail color. She was a good girl the whole time we are the nail salon.”  
“Oh, really. Hope did you like getting your nails painted?” Hope grabbed her Daddy’s hook.  
“ I told Hope a story. She told me all about your teaching her how to sail and how much she loves crawling around the ship.”  
“Aye, I want Hope to learn early how to sail since she loves to be on my ship.” Hope makes more poop. “Hope, you need a change little love. Dada will change you, Mommy has pretty nail as you do. I do not want your Mommy to ruin her nails.” He gets the diaper bag and brings Hope to the bathroom to change her. Hope had a big poop explosion.”Daddy will change you, little love. You have pretty nails. You chose a good nail color, Mommy’s favorite color.” Hope smiled. Killian changes Hope’s diaper and a new outfit. “You are all clean. We can go back to Mommy.” He kisses Hope on the head. Emma saw Hope in a new outfit when Killian brings Hope back. “Hopey, did dada change your outfit?” Hope babbled.  
“Love, Hope had a poop explosion but she is all clean now.”  
“Granny brought over a booster seat for Hope to sit in.” Emma places Hope in her booster seat.  
“How was work?”  
“Quiet not too busy. I am just happy to be with my two loves for lunch.” Hope babbled. “Yes, little love, I am having lunch with you and Mommy.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
Hope was being tickled by both of her parents. Granny bring their orders to their table. Emma cut up Hope’s pancakes and berries. Hope ate some of the pancakes on her own. “Swan, I can feed Hope. You need to eat.” Killian feeds Hope her lunch. “Love, what is next on your girls day with our little love?”  
“I was thinking taking Hope shopping, the library or…”  
Killian looked at his wife.“What swan?”  
“I was thinking if Hope and I can go on your ship. I know it is your ship. I have never been on your ship without you.”  
Killian smiled big. “Love, you do not have to ask me for my permission to go on my ship without me. I told you love that the Jolly Roger is our second home you and Hope can have fun on my ship. You will see how much Hope crawls around on deck.”  
“I might go to the Jolly Roger last knowing Hope she won’t want to leave your ship.”  
“Aye, what else are you two planning today?”  
“If Hope is napping, I will push her in the stroller around town. We already did some shopping after we got our nails done. Hope crawled around a few of the stores.” Hope babbled. Emma smiled at Hope who face was covered with blueberries and pancakes. “Am I stopping dada from feeding you?” She tickles Hope which makes her smile. After Killian fed Hope, she yawned. “Swan, I think it is someone’s nap time.” Emma smiles and takes Hope from the booster seat and cleans her face with a baby wipe. “Hope, is it your nap time?” Hope gripped her Mommy. “You can nap on Mommy.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
They got ready to leave, Killian carried Hope’s diaper bag as Emma carried Hope who did not want to let go of her. They went to Emma’s car. “Oh, man. I knew that I forgot something.”  
“What did you forget swan?”  
“Hope’s stroller.” Killian rubbed his wife’s shoulders. “It is okay, swan.”  
“I never forget something.”  
“Love, instead of walking around town, we can go to our special spot.”  
“Don’t you have work?”  
“Aye, I am married to the sheriff, I know I won’t get in trouble.”  
Emma smiled. “Are you sure?”  
“Yes, swan. I want to be with my two loves.” He wrapped his arm around his two loves.  
“I can never say no going to our special spot.” They walked together to their special spot. Killian helped his loves sit and he wraps his arms around them. Emma looks at Hope, was getting close to sleeping. She rubs Hope’s back and sang to her, “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, You make me happy when skies are grey, You'll never know, dear, how much I love you, Please don't take my sunshine away.” Hope fell asleep, Emma kisses Hope on the head. “I love you, Hope.” Killian smiles at his wife, Emma smiled back. “What are you looking at?”  
“Just seeing you with Hope, you are an amazing Mommy to her it just makes me so happy seeing my family full of love.”  
“I love our baby girl. I love being her Mommy. I forgot to tell you about the rest of the salon trip.”  
“I am all ears, love.”  
Emma smiled. “Well, I nursed Hope before I got my nails painted. It was a little tricky to get my fingernails painted since I had to position Hope on me whenever I had to get each hand needed to be painted.”  
“Did she give you any trouble?”  
“Uhm..only when the nail salon worker moved her when she was sleeping to my other side, which she woke up from her nap and began to cry. I reassured her that she was with me. Hope and I had a long talk about how much she loves being a pirate with you and loves the Jolly Roger.” Killian smiles. “Hope also watched my nails getting painted. She loves her dada teaching her how to be a pirate.”  
Killian smiled. “I am a dashingly handsome good teacher.” Emma giggled. “I want to teach Hope early as possible to be a good sailor pirate. I want Hope to learn boat safety and how to sail and not cause accidents.” Emma was in awe.  
“You really want to teach our daughter how to sail safely.”  
“Yes, love the right way. What else happened during your Mommy and Hope time?”  
“When our nails were getting dry, Hope and I talked about her being a little pirate. I also told Hope about joining me at the station. I asked her and she wants to be my little sheriff.”  
“Love, you are the boss, you can bring Hope to work. I can help you watch Hope if you have a case.”  
“Really?”  
“Aye, we can work together and have Hope with us.”  
“I been thinking about having Hope with me in the station with me in my office, there are no villains around. Whenever I am at the station and you are home with Hope, I miss our little girl. I do not want to miss anything with her. At the nail salon, we had a mommy and daughter moment.” Emma smiled. “As I was getting my nails dry, Hope stands up on my legs and hugged my face and babble to me. I responded by kissing her. She just continued giving me hugs and babbles until my nails were dry. I could not stop smiling. I love my special time with our little girl.”  
“Love, I see the happiness in your eyes right now telling me about your special moment.”  
“It was special. I love our little girl and I do not want to miss anything with her.” She hugs Hope. “She is my second chance of being a Mommy. I am treasuring this time with her before she doesn’t want to be held by me....”  
“Love, I know Hope is going to come running to you if she something is wrong, she is always going to want to be with you and hug you. I know that Hope is going want to follow you around and be like her Mommy. Knowing our little love, she will follow around at the station. Emma Hope loves you. She is going to look up to you her whole life and come to you for advice, help or to talk.”  
“I love Hope. I love being her Mommy.” She hugs her daughter who was fast asleep on her. Killian knows something else was bothering his wife. “Love, you can tell me what is on your mind. I know my swan. What is it, love?”  
“I am tired not as in much pain but...I am not okay...I feel awful about it. The miscarriage got me thinking, to enjoy my time with Hope and be her Mommy...I do not want to lose my chance of being her Mommy like the one we lost...” Emma began to cry. Killian hugs his wife.  
“I am right here, love.” He rubbed her back as she cried into him.  
“It just...the pain is gone but not knowing about the pregnancy and not being aware of my body changing...I still feel awful. The only thing that is making me feel better is you, Henry and Hope. I want to spend more time with Hope.”  
Killian rubbed his wife’s back. “Love, it is not your fault. It is not your fault. You have your family who loves you and cares for you. Our children just want to make you happy. There is nothing you could have done to prevent it, love. No one is mad at you, you are not failing me, love. We have our children. We are raising our family together, you and I. I know you are feeling horrible love but you have me on your side. We are going to get through this together love, you and I.” Emma looked at his ocean blue eyes knowing he meant every word of it. “You are in my side when I need you always. You are my rock. You have not left my side.”  
“Aye, I will always be on your side, Emma. ”  
“I will always be on your side, Killian.” They kiss.  
“I know having Hope at the station with us will make us both happier, because when you are home with Hope, I miss being with my two loves. I could not stop thinking about you two all morning.”  
“That is why you text me this morning?”  
“Aye, I was concerned about my two loves.”  
“Hope cried as soon after you left.”  
“Whenever you ready to go back to work, I will be very happy to be my two loves at work, with my beautiful wife with me.” He kisses Emma on the head.  
Hope woke up crying. “Hopey, what is the matter baby?” Hope moved around and hugs her Mommy. “I am not letting you go, sweetie. You can give me all the hugs, Hope.”  
“Love, I think we should bring Hope home.”  
“Yes, Hope needs to move around and play. She did not get to crawl enough today. I do need a nap.” Killian helps his wife up from their spot. Hope continued to cry. “Little love, Dada is right here.” He gives Hope his hook which she grabs. “Let’s go home, love.” Killian walked his loves home.  
When they arrived home, Henry was home with Regina. “Hi, Mom.” Hope babbled. “Hi, little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head. Henry hugs his Mom. “How was your girls day with Hope?”  
“We got our nails done. We did shopping too.” Hope fussed. “Hope, we can show Henry our matching nails.”  
“Hope, did Mommy chose the nail polish color?”  
“Kid, Hope chose our nail polish color.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, Hope knows my favorite color. She chose it. ”  
“Mom, I can play with Hope.”  
“Hope, Henry wants to play with you. Henry, Hope was not able to crawl too much today so I am letting you know Hope will be full of energy.”  
“I am prepared Mom.” Henry takes Hope from their Mom, “Hope it is playtime little sis.” He brings her to the living room.  
“Love, do you need anything?”  
“Yes. I forgot my car in town. Our shopping bags are in my car .”  
Killian rubs his wife’s shoulders. “I can drive the yellow bug home love.” He kisses her on the head.  
“Thank you.” Emma kisses Killian on the cheek and hugs him.  
Regina approaches Emma. “Hi, Emma. How are you?”  
“I am not in much pain but still...not myself. Excuse me, Regina. I have to take a nap getting nails done with a 10-month-old was challenging but fun.” Emma goes to her room and goes to sleep.  
“Killian, how is she?”  
“She is taking it hard mostly surprised that she was pregnant and feels guilty and blames herself. Henry and I been telling her it is not her fault.”  
“Kilian, if you need anything...”  
“Aye, for Emma, can you tell Snow White to stop calling her. She has been calling us nonstop since all of this happened.”  
“I heard from Henry about what happened after you came home from the hospital, how Snow keeps calling her and the Pluto incident.”  
“Aye, I just been focusing on Emma and Hope, Henry has been so helpful watching Hope or cheering his Mom up.”  
Hope crawls over and tugs her Daddy’s pants. “Dada.” Regina was in awe.  
Killian smiles and kneels down to Hope. “Little love. You want Dada to hold you?” Hope smiled and he picks her up. “Regina, Emma is not in pain but emotionally she is still getting back to normal. She has all of us make her feel better. Right Hope? You are making Mommy happy.” Hope babbled. Henry finds his sister with their Dad. “Hope, there you are. I have been looking all over for you. Did you escape from me to be with Daddy?” Hope babbled.  
“Little love, are you going to be a good little lass for Henry? While I go back to work.” Hope began to cry. “Do not cry little Hope. Do not cry. You are going to play with Henry. I know you love playing with Henry and your Pluto dolls. When I get home we will have dada and Hope time.” He kisses Hope on the head and rubs her back until she stopped crying. “Hope, I will be home soon. We can daddy-daughter time when I get home. Have fun with Henry.” He hands over Hope to his son. “Lad, keep a close eye on your sister.”  
“I will Dad. I will check on Mom too.”  
“Thank you, Henry. I will see you both later.” Killian leaves.  
Hope began to cry. “Hope, you are with me, little sis. We can play in the living room with your toys.” Henry brought Hope to the living room scattered with her toys. He got Hope to play with shapes in the hole, he taught her how to play. Hope put the circle into the hole, which she babbled very loudly. “Hope, you did it, little sis, all by yourself. I am so proud of you.” He gave her a lot of kisses on her cheek which made her laugh. “We can show Mommy and Daddy later. Let’s try the square. Where does the square go?” Henry pointed to the square shape and Hope put the square into the hole. “You did it, Hope.” They continued to play shapes in the hole until Hope got all of the shapes in the box. “Hope, you got all the shapes in the box. Good job little sis.” He kisses her on the head and made her laugh. Hope played with the shapes after and crawled around.  
“Mom, I taught Hope how to fill in the hole. I taught her something new.”  
“Yes, you did, Henry. I saw it.” Henry chases his sister around until he was tired out.  
“Mom, babies have a lot of energy.”  
“Yes, they do Henry.” Hope crawled to Henry and lifted herself up from behind him and babbled. “Henry, stay still Hope is right behind you.”  
“I can feel Hope tugging on me.”  
“Yes, she is leaning against you.” Hope hugs Henry from behind.  
Henry smiles.“Hope, why are you hugging my back?” Regina took pictures of Hope holding onto Henry. Hope babbled and fell down, which made her cry. Emma heard Hope crying and woke up downstairs. Henry gets his sister from the carpet. “Hopey, you are alright. Shh...shhh. Don’t cry.” Regina checks for injuries. Emma comes down running hearing Hope crying. “Henry, Hope.” She goes to her kids. “Hopey, what happened?” Hope reached out to her Mommy and Emma gets her daughter from her son and gave her kisses and rubbed her back. “Hope, you are with Mommy, sweetie.” She rubs Hope’s back as Hope dug her face into her Mommy’s chest.  
“Mom, Hope was crawling around and decided to stand up and grip back of my t-shirt and hugs me and she fell down.”  
“Emma, I checked her. She is not hurt.”  
“She is afraid, I know my little sister.”  
“Hopey, you are with Mommy.” Hope gripped her Mommy. She checks Hope for injuries. “You are okay, Hope. You have no injuries. I know you scared that you fell but you are not hurt, you are safe with Mommy. Henry is right here with us. He knows you were having fun with him. He loves playing with you. ” Hope rubbed her head against her Mommy. Emma sits down on the couch with Hope.  
“You are with Mommy little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head. Henry gets Hope Pluto doll and tickles her with it, which made Hope laugh. “Hope, is your brother making you laugh?” Hope reached for her Pluto and grabbed it. “Mom, Hope is happy being held by you and big Pluto.”  
“Yes, she is. You make her happy, Henry.”  
“Mom, you make her happy too.” Hope was chewing on her big Pluto. “I will be right back.” Henry leaves the room. “How are you, Regina?”  
“I am good. I heard from Henry and Killian about your brother.”  
“Yes, he still has darkness in him.” Hope fussed. She rubs Hope’s back. “Hope kicked Leo in the face.”  
Regina smiled. “Hope, did you kick Leo in the face?” Hope babbled. “You definitely take after your Mom.” Hope began to cry.  
“Hope, what is the matter baby? Do you need a nap?” She kisses Hope on the head. “You can nap on Mommy.” Hope let go of her Pluto and hugged her Mommy. Emma rubbed Hope’s back in slow circles until she fell asleep.  
“How was your girls day?”  
Emma smiled. “It was fun. I needed to get out of the house. Hope and I got a manicure and pedicures and we went shopping afterward had lunch at Granny’s. Hope did not cause too much trouble at the nail salon.” Hope began to cry. “Hopey, what is the matter? Regina, I am going to take Hope upstairs.”  
“Hope wants to be with you.”  
“Hopey, do not cry.” Henry came downstairs.  
“Mom, what is wrong with Hope?”  
“Hope needs a nap.”  
“Little sis, we will play later.” He kisses Hope on the head and goes to the living room. Emma takes Hope to her room. “We are going to nap together. Mommy and Hopey naptime.” She gets comfortable on the bed, “Naptime with my baby girl is the best.” She kisses Hope on the head. “I love my girls days with you, Hopey.” She listens to Hope snore on her. “I love you, Hope.” She hugs her daughter and fell asleep. Killian returns home finding Henry in his room. “Hi, son.”  
“Hi, Dad. Mom and Hope are sleeping in your room.”  
“How was Hope?”  
“Hope and I played in the living room. Hope fell down when she was hugging my back and Mom came straight downstairs. Hope was not hurt.”  
“I know she had fun with you, lad.”  
“We did.”  
“Lad, do you need a tutoring session?”  
“Yes, can we have the session after dinner?”  
“Yes, we can, lad.” Killian sees his wife and daughter sleeping together and smiles.  
Killian kisses Hope on the head and Emma on her head and she wakes up smiling. “Hi, honey.”  
“Hello, love. Your car is in front of our house. The shopping bags are in Hope’s room.”  
“Thank you for bringing my yellow bug home. I will organize the clothes later. How was the rest of your day?”  
“It was not too busy, I am just happy to be with my family.” He joins his family on the bed.  
“Hope played with Henry and we are having a nap together.”  
“It sounds like you and Hope had a very successful girls day.”  
“Yes, it was. I love being with Hope.”  
“She loves being with you, swan.”  
Emma returned back to work a few weeks later at the Sheriff Station. Their new morning routine was Emma got herself ready, while Killian and Hope were sleeping in bed right next to her. Killian wakes up to get ready in time for Emma to get Hope dressed for the day and diaper bag packed. Killian cooks his family breakfast. Emma feeds Hope her breakfast first before eating hers. Hope began to cry. Emma takes Hope out of her high chair. “Hopey, what is the matter baby?” Hope gripped her Mommy. “You are coming with Daddy and Mommy to the sheriff station. You are going to be my little sheriff at work every day when I am there. I miss you when I am too far away from you too long. You get to work with Mommy and Daddy. You can be with me in my office. Okay?” She kisses her daughter on the head. Hope babbled. Emma and Killian looked at each other knowing her bringing Hope to work was the right decision. Even though Emma is at work she loves having Hope crawling around and babbling away, she just wants to have her daughter nearby her since she was grieving on the one they lost and doesn’t want to miss anything with Hope. When Emma had a case, Killian would watch Hope in the station. Emma especially loves when Hope pulls herself up and pats her Mommy’s leg for attention. Emma smiles down at her baby girl with her ocean blue eyes staring up at her, “Do you want to be Mommy's sheriff?” Hope gave her Mommy a gummy smile. She picks Hope up and placed her on her lap.  
“Mommy.”  
Emma smiles and gives Hope a hug. “You can keep me company while I do paperwork.” Hope babbled, and Emma gave her kisses on her daughter’s head as she did her work. Killian checks on his two loves and took pictures of Emma working with Hope on her lap. Hope grabbed papers. “No, Hope. Mommy needs that to work.” Hope began to fuss. “Hope, I know you want to help Mommy. After Mommy work, we can go home.” Emma gets Hope’s big Pluto for her to play with. “Hopey, look who I have, Pluto.” Hope babbled. “You are welcome, Hope.” Emma got a lot of paperwork done, by the time she was finished, Hope was sleeping on her. Killian enters the office, “How are my two sheriffs?”  
Emma giggles. “Hope crawled around until she wanted to help me with my paperwork. She just fell asleep on me.”  
“I know Hope had fun with her Mommy especially at work. “  
Emma smiles at her sleeping daughter. “I like having Hope with me at work. I get to do my job as sheriff and be with our little girl, I do not want to miss anything with her.”  
“You are not going to miss any milestones with Hope, love.”  
“I know. Just with the miscarriage made me think more about not missing anything with Hope, she is our second chance of being parents and I love my special time with Hope and being her Mommy. I do not want to miss anything with her.”  
“You are not going to miss anything, I can watch her when you are out on patrol, have a case or busy. I love seeing my two loves at work, Hope playing in here with you working and missing anything. I know Hope is loving being with her Mommy.”  
“I love being with our little girl.”  
“Are you almost done for the day?”  
“Yes, I am. We can get Granny’s?”  
“Aye, we do need lunch.”  
“We can take Granny’s to go and eat in the park since it is almost Spring.”  
“Aye, it is a beautiful day, we can do that love.” Killian puts Hope in her stroller who began to cry. “Love, she wants you to hold her.”  
Emma smiles and picks up her daughter. “Hopey, you are with Mommy sweetie. We are going to get lunch at Granny’s and eat it in the park with Dada.” They walked into town together, Emma holding Hope as Killian wrapped his arm around his wife. They entered Granny’s and saw Granny. “Hi, Granny.”  
“Hi, Emma, Killian, and Hope. What can I get you?’  
“Our usuals to go.”  
“I can get your order. Hi, Hope.”  
“Hope say hi to Granny.” Hope fusses. “Sorry, Granny. Hope just woken up from her nap. She was playing in my office all morning. She loves being my little sheriff and wants to help me do my work.”  
“Hope, did you play with your Pluto in your Mommy’s office?” Hope babbled.  
“Granny, the Pluto is good as new and Hope has been playing with her Pluto all the time. Thank you again for fixing him.”  
“You are welcome, Emma.”  
“Aye, I did call the right person for the job.” They hear the door rang. Hope began to cry.  
“Hopey.”  
Killian looks and sees Leo and Snow White. “Love, Leo, and your mom are here.”  
“Emma, your order is ready,”  
“Thank you, Granny.”  
“Emma.”  
“Mom…” Hope griped her Mommy. “Hopey, you are with Mommy baby girl. You are safe.”  
“Emma, please talk to me. I have been worried about you.” Leo gets closer to Emma and Hope.  
“Mom, get Leo away from Hope please.”  
Leo went closer to his sister. “Hope.” He begins to poke his niece. “Get away from Hope, Leo. Now.”  
Killian gets Leo away from his wife and daughter. “Leo, leave Hope alone.”  
Emma looks at her mother not surprised not disciplining her brother. “Mom, discipline Leo.” Emma heads towards the door, “Killian, I will meet you outside. Hope needs to get out of here.” Emma slams the door. “Hopey, we are outside far away from Leo. Don’t cry. Mommy got you. You are safe.” She rubs Hope’s back as Hope was hugging her and put her face into her Mommy’s chest. “You are with Mommy, sweetie. I am your protector no one hurts my little girl.” Killian arrives outside.  
“Love, I have our orders.” He wraps his arms around his two loves. “Hope, Dada is right here with you and Mommy. You are safe, little love.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Love, want to go home?”  
“Yes, I want to calm down Hope and cuddle her.”  
“Aye, we can cuddle her together.”  
“Don’t you have work?”  
“Aye, yes but I do not like it when my love is in distress and our little love is terrified.” She puts her hand on her husband’s chest. “Thank you.”  
Snow White exits Granny’s. “Emma, please let me talk to you.”  
“No, you cannot discipline your son when my daughter is terrified of him! You just stood there and let him bother Hope? What kind of a mother does that? You have not changed Mom. I have to go, Hope is terrified again.” Hope wailed. “Hopey, Mommy got you. We are leaving now.” Killian wrapped his arm around his two loves and walked away from Snow White. They did not go straight home, “Love, where are we going?”  
“Our spot. Hope and I need to relax.”  
“I had a feeling we are going to go there.” Hope began to cry. Killian takes Hope from Emma. “Little love, you are with Dada.” He sniffs his daughter. “Love, Hope needs a change. We can change her on my ship.” Killian brings his family onto his ship. “Little love, look where we are?”  
“Wa-wa.”  
Killian and Emma both smile. “That is right, my little pirate. You want to show Mommy your sailing lesson while we are here?” He kisses Hope on the cheek. Hope babbled. “Let’s get you changed then we can have a sailing lesson.” Kilian changes Hope into a clean diaper. “Hope, are you ready to have a sailing lesson?” Hope rolled over to her tummy and began to crawl.  
“Killian, our little pirate is ready for her sailing lesson.”  
“That is right, love. Are you alright?”  
“Just seeing Hope happy with you and ready to have a sailing lesson is making me happy.”  
“Dada.”  
“Our little pirate is calling you.”  
Killian gets Hope. “Hope, are you ready to show Mommy what Dada taught you?” Hope squirmed. “We are going out little love.” They left the captain quarters.  
“Killian, you put up a lot of baby gates.”  
“Aye, I did, love. I do not want our little pirate to get hurt or cause mischief.”  
“Knowing our little pirate she wants to get into everything.”  
“That is right love. Now Hope, are you ready to show Mommy how you sail with dada?” Hope screamed.  
“Hope, I know your Dada is a good teacher.” She kisses Hope on the head. Killian gives Hope a sailing lesson, pulling the sails. “That is it, little love.” Emma watched as her husband gives their daughter a sailing lesson and took pictures but mostly enjoyed her Killian giving Hope a sailing lesson. Killian is the perfect man for her and their children. “Mommy.” Emma got out of her daydream and went to her daughter and husband. “Hopey, Mommy is right here.”  
“Hope do you want to show Mommy what you have just learned?” Killian lifts Hope up and Hope gripped the sail. “Killian!”  
“Little love, let go.” Hope lets go of the sail. “Good little Hope. you can listen to Dada.” He kisses Hope on the head. “You are a good little pirate.”  
“Killian, what did you teach Hope?”  
“Emma, I will never let Hope do that when the Jolly Roger is moving. I was teaching Hope how to hold and let go. Also, I wanted Hope to feel the sails, which is part of her lesson, sensory lesson.”  
“You are teaching her sensory lessons besides sailing.”  
“Aye, I want Hope to know everything. I read in the baby book that Hope learns by touch and feel. I wanted to make it fun for Hope and use sailing easy for her to understand.”  
“You are amazing Daddy.”  
“Thank you, love.” Hope babbled. “Hope, do you want to show Mommy more? Aye, we can.” Killian carries Hope to the steering wheel. Hope babbled. “Hope, Mommy knows the steering wheel very well, little love.” Emma giggles remembering their first adventure in Neverland. Hope was holding the steering wheel. “Hope, when we want to move left we turn the wheel left and right we turn right. You understand that?” Hope babbled.  
“Hope, are you driving Dada’s ship?” Hope smiled. “You are doing so good. Your dada is a great teacher.”  
“Mommy.”  
“I am right here, baby. I am watching you drive Daddy’s ship.”  
“Wa-wa.”  
Emma smiled. “Yes, Hope. Roger. We are on the Jolly Roger.” She kisses Hope on the head. Emma watched Hope enjoying her sailing lesson with her Daddy. Hope fussed. “Little love, do you want to crawl?” He sets Hope on deck and let her crawl around. Killian and Emma sit down on the step together and watch Hope crawling around. Emma hugs her husband and he hugs her back. “Killian, you are amazing with Hope.”  
“Aye, I am her Daddy, that is my job.”  
“You are doing your job. She loves playing her and loves getting a sailing lesson from you.”  
“I am a good teacher. Hope is a good little student who has the ocean running in her veins like me love.” Emma kisses Killian on his scruffy cheek.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.” They kiss. Hope crawls over to her parents and stands up by gripping her Mommy’s leg. Emma smiled.“Hopey.” She puts her daughter on her lap.  
“Little love, are you interrupting Daddy kissing Mommy?” Hope babbled.  
“Killian, I think Hope wants me to play with her. Right sweetie? You want Mommy to play with you?” Hope babbled. “Mommy will play with you.” Emma plays with Hope who was trying to walk, Emma held her daughter’s hands helping her stand up longer. Killian smiles and takes many pictures of his two loves enjoying his shop and Hope learning how to walk. “You are doing great, Hope.” Hope began to cry and Emma gets her daughter. “Hope, are you hungry?”  
“Love, I think our little pirate needs her lunch and a nap.”  
“Yes, she needs a break.” They ate their lunch in the captain quarters. Killian spoon feeds Hope’s lunch. “Good little love.” Hope began to cry.  
“Hopey.” Emma rubs Hope’s back. “You are with Mommy. I know you are tired. You had a very busy day. You were my little sheriff and you had a sailing lesson with Dada.” Hope hugged her Mommy. “You can nap on me.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope makes a lot of poop.  
“Love, I will get the diaper bag.”  
Emma changes Hope’s diaper. “You are clean, Hope.” Hope reaches for her Mommy. Emma gets her daughter. “You want to snuggle with Mommy?” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope hugged her Mommy. She sits on the bed with Hope. “You give the best hugs Hope.” Killian joined his loves and wrapped his arm around them. “Little love, are you happy to be with Mommy?” Hope smiled. “Aye, your Mommy makes me happy too little love.” He rubs Hope’s cheek and they make faces at each other until Hope fell asleep on her Mommy.  
“Killian.”  
“Yes, love?”  
“I have been thinking, can we stay on the ship tonight? I know the kids have been waiting for a star navigation lesson from you.”  
Killian smiled. “Aye, I would love to teach Henry and Hope a start navigation lesson.”  
“I promised them more nights on the Jolly Roger, just the four of us. I did not expect to have the…”  
“I know love.” Killian kisses his wife on the head.  
“I am feeling so much better now and I just want to have our family back to normal.”  
“Aye, we are getting back to normal love, slowly and we are together.” He kisses Emma on the head. “Love, are you going to be okay here with Hope?”  
“Yes, why?”  
“I can pack our overnight bags and bring Henry.”  
“We do need our son…”  
“Love, what is wrong?”  
“After everything that happened...you aren’t mad that our routine has changed ever since the miscarriage?”  
Killian hugs his wife.“Emma, I am not mad at you. Our new routine for work, I love it. We get to work together and bring our little love with us. I get to see you be an amazing Mommy to our little love and be sheriff at the same time. Hope loves being with us at work. She always got upset when you left and I left. She is happy to play in your office.”  
“I still feel guilty…”  
“You have nothing to be guilty to be about, love. Our new change is for the better work is not busy as it used to be and we get to have Hope at work with us. I know in the summer, we are going to make a lot of memories with both Henry and Hope.”  
“We are going to make more memoirs soon. Hope’s first birthday is coming up.”  
“Aye, I know Hope is going to have fun at her birthday party.”  
“Yes, you, Henry and I are going to spoil her.” Killian gets Hope her quilt and wrapped it around his two loves. “Love, I will be back with Henry.” They kiss. Killian arrived back at the house and finds his son, “Hi, Henry.”  
“Hi, Dad. Where are Mom and Hope?”  
“They are at the Jolly Roger. We are going to have a star navigation lesson tonight and sleep on the Jolly Roger.”  
Henry gets excited “We are?”  
“Aye, lad. Yes, we are. Help me back overnight bags.”  
“Dad, can we order pizza?”  
“Aye, I can have it delivered to the Jolly Roger. I will pack a meal for your sister. She is too young for pizza.” They got overnight bags packed and packed snacks and water for the family. They arrived back to the docks and sees Snow White. “Lad, can you bring in the bags inside the captain quarters.”  
“Sure, Dad.” Henry goes ahead.  
“Killian, I want to be close with my daughter again. Please let me talk to her? I miss her.”  
“She is mad at you for not stopping her brother bothering Hope. You just stood there and did nothing.”  
“I..I am still learning to be a mother to a dark child. It is just hard for me to admit that. I want a close relationship with Emma. I have been feeling awful of not being there for her when she had the miscarriage.”  
“You did not help her when she did to want you to be at our home when she came home from the hospital. You slapped her in the face and blamed her for your suspension. She doesn't trust you.”  
“Killian, please let me see my daughter.”  
“Emma is finally getting back to her normal self, she just returned to work this week and still grieving we all are. I have been at my wife’s side the whole time and been supporting her with the support of Allison and our children. We are finally getting back to normal as a family.”  
“I just want to talk to her, please.”  
Killian sigh. “You can but do not cause her any stress. She is still grieving over the miscarriage. She doesn't trust you.”  
“I won’t cause her stress this time.”  
“If you do, Emma already had lost her complete trust in you”  
Snow White gulped and followed her son in law on his ship.  
Henry finds his Mom and sister in the captain quarters. “Hi, Mom.”  
“Hi, Henry.”  
“Mom, Grandma is at the docks.”  
“Again?”  
Henry gave his Mom a confused look. “Mom and Leo came to Granny’s Leo were bothering your sister and my mom did not stop him, your Dad and I did.”  
“Mom, we are going to have fun tonight.” He joins his Mom and sister on the bed. Killian enters the cabin. “Love, your mother is here. She wants to talk to you.” Emma sighs.  
“Mom, I can watch Hope.” Henry takes his sleeping sister from their Mom. “Hope is going to be with me.” Emma kisses Henry and Hope on their heads. Emma goes with Killian.  
“I am right here love.”  
“Just stay close.”  
“Always.” They kiss. Emma finds her Mom on the deck, Killian was watching from a distance. She put her arms underneath each other not trusting her mother. “Mom, what are you doing here?”  
“Emma.” Snow White hugs her daughter who did not hug her back. “I have been so worried about you. How are you?”  
“With Killian, Allison and my children with me, I am getting better. I am getting back to my normal self with their support. Why are you here?”  
“I was in town when I saw with you and Hope together a few weeks ago. You both look so happy, you are an amazing Mom to Hope and Henry. I just want to be in your life again. I miss you.”  
“You have not changed, a few hours ago you just let Leo bother Hope who was crying. I looked at you in the eye and you did not do anything you just stood there. I took my daughter away from being tormented by Leo. What kind of mother has done that? Hope is terrified of Leo and you did not do anything to stop him. Why you did not do anything? Hope is your granddaughter. Why you did not tell your son to stop him? Killian and I did.”  
“When I see Leo causing trouble, I freeze and have no control of my mind is saying that he is only playing and not causing trouble, which he is. I have no control of him, I am not a good parent to Leo. I am still learning to be a mom to a dark one. I am so sorry of all of Leo has done to Hope.”  
“If you are sorry, why you didn't stop him today of scaring Hope?”  
“I am still learning.”  
“Or how about when he nearly destroyed Hope’s toy? Did you see his anger?”  
“Yes, I did. Emma….your dad is helping me realizing it, his school but seeing it myself, my child has darkness in him...it is hard to accept it.”  
“Our whole town accepted his darkness. We all see it, how can you not see it? You are my mom Snow White, a brave fighter, how can you not admit Leo has darkness and don’t do anything?”  
“I...I do not know Emma.”  
“How can I trust your judgment? How can I trust you to be with Hope and Henry? All I care is for my children’s safety. Hope got hurt from Leo so many times, and she is terrified of him. He is not allowed in my house.”  
“Emma, I know. I want to gain your trust again I want to be in your life again.”  
“When we had that huge fight at my house, I meant it. I do not trust you around Hope and being alone with her. You will bring Leo and he will hurt her. I am not going to have my family broken. I am sorry, I just don’t trust him or you.”  
“Emma, I won’t bring him.”  
“I do not trust you, Mom. Don’t you get it?! I do not feel safe having you around my children especially Hope. You think Leo is a good boy and he loves hurting my daughter for fun.”  
“Emma…”  
“ You hurt, Hope, Henry, and I. I went through a lot in the foster system with horrible abusive foster parents who did not give a crap about us foster kids. When I met you...I trusted you but all you have done since Hope got her fractured rib...I do not see trust in you...My own Mom….”  
“Emma.” Snow White leans in for a hug.  
Emma pulls back. “I am tired of fighting but I do not trust you…”  
“I will gain your trust again, Emma. I just want to be in your life again.”  
“With you and Leo, I do not trust my little brother at all not around Hope. With you, I do not know after all you have done to me and my children and Leo... I do not know.”  
“I understand….but I know you and I will be close again.”  
“I do not know...after what I saw at Granny’s today, I do not trust you or Leo. I have to get back to my family.”  
“Emma….”  
“Just leave us alone, please. You did not do anything this afternoon to Leo when he was bothering Hope. You just stood there. I saw it in your eyes, the denial. Killian and I took charge of my brother.” Killian was at Emma’s side.  
“Snow, I saw it all happen too, your son is out of control. Get the help that he needs then we'll talk. Emma and I do not trust you to be with our children, especially Hope.”  
“Emma, I will get you to be in my life again.”  
“I do not know how mom? After all, you and Leo have done to my family.No.” Snow White leaves angry.  
Killian was holding onto his wife. “Love, I am right here.”  
“I do not trust her.”  
“I know, love. After what we saw at Granny’s I do not blame you.” Henry carries Hope to their Mom.  
“Mom, how was the talk?”  
“We are still fighting. I told her I do not trust her with you and Hope. I really do not know how I can regain her trust.” Hope reaches out for her Mommy. She gets Hope from Henry. “Hope, did you have a good nap?” Hope babbled, she kisses hope on the head. “You had a good nap on Dada’s ship!” She kisses Hope on the head. “Henry, you and Hope’s safety is all I care about.”  
“You did great, love.” He gives his wife a hug. Hope babbled. “Little love, you want a star navigation lesson? It is not night time yet little love. We need night time to see the stars. You and Henry can help me get ready?” Hope gripped her Mommy, Killian smiles. “Hope, Mommy can help up too.” While the family got ready for star navigating, they set up sleeping bags, blankets and pillow on deck. Killian got maps of stars, his telescope ready, with Henry’s help. Henry also got their pizza order when the pizza arrived. “Killian, you ordered pizza?”  
“Mom, it was my idea.” Henry set the food down as Emma was getting his sister away from the food. “Hope, are you crawling all over blanket?” Hope babbled. “You can sit with me. We can share a blanket since it is going to be cold out tonight.”  
“Love, we are all sleeping in my captain quarters tonight.” They ate dinner while Emma nurses Hope. Killian turns lanterns on as the sun was setting. Hope crawled around as Henry was chasing her all around the ship. Killian and Emma shared a blanket as they watched their children playing. “This is nice, Killian. We need to do this often.”  
“Aye, we can do this during the summer.”  
“Yes, it will be warmer to sleep underneath the stars.”  
“Love, I love your idea swan. You are a pirate.”  
“Yes, I am captain.” They kiss. The hear Hope wail. They rush over to Henry and Hope.  
“Mom, Hope bumped her head into the bulwark. The side of the ship. ” Emma scoops up Hope into her arms. “Hope, you are with Mommy baby. Let me get a good look at your head.” Emma sits down with Hope and Killian gets a lamp. Hope gripped on her Mommy. “Hope, you are going to be alright.” Killian returns with a bright lamp. Emma examines Hope’s head with a little red mark. “Hope, you are alright. You just need to ice your head. You have your first boo-boo.” She kisses Hope’s bump. “Your boo-boo is going to be gone soon, sweetie.”  
“Mom, I will get ice from the cooler.”  
Killian looks at Hope’s head. “You are not hurt too bad little love.” Henry returned with the ice pack. Emma gets the ice pack from her son and placed it on Hope. “It is cold, sweetie. It will help you to get boo-boo to go away.” Hope began to cry when the ice was on her head and trying to hold onto her Mommy. “Mom, I can put the ice on her bump while you hold her.” Emma readjusted Hope in her arms and Henry put the ice on his sister’s head. Hope stopped crying. “You are okay, little sis. After you feel better we are going to look at stars with Daddy.”  
“How did Hope bumped her head?”  
“She was crawling around and bumped her head. She is not hurt right?”  
“Hope has a little red mark but she is not bleeding. Hope is going to be alright.” Killian wrapped his arm around his loves. “First injury love?”  
“Yes of many to come. Hope has us to be there for her when she gets hurt.” Hope grips her Mommy. “Mommy got you, Hopey. You are okay.” She kisses Hope on the head. After Hope calmed down and felt better, Killian taught Hope and Henry all about the different stars, Hope was sitting on her Mommy's lap next to her big brother, he showed them a map of different constellation stars making different shapes and sizes. “The names of the constellation are Scorpius, Lyra, Cygnus, Ursa Major which is the big one and the Ursa minor is the little one.” Hope babbled.  
“Dad, I think you need to explain what the constellations look like for Hope.”  
Killian smiled. “Aye, you are right Henry. You can help me draw them out.”  
“Sure.” Henry got a pencil and a drawing pad. “Hope, the stars are like..”Hope fussed and moved around her Mommy’s lap.  
“Hopey, you want to look at what your big brother is drawing?” Hope smiled at her Mommy and Emma kisses Hope on the head and puts Hope on her son’s lap. “Hopey, these dots are the stars up in the sky. If I make lines to connect star dots, it makes a shape. Dad, which one should I draw dots to show Hope?”  
“Ursa minor is the smallest one and it is a shape of a bear, Orion is the most important star, it moves around the earth all day and most famous one. Draco is the snake constellation.”  
“You mean Draco like in Harry Potter Dad?”  
“Aye, you are right, Henry. Draco is a snake and I can understand why he is named after a snake.”  
“Yes, the snake is Slytherin in Harry Potter terms, Hope. We can watch Harry Potter when you're older little sis.”  
Henry draws the dots for his sister to understand. “Hope, this is Ursa minor, minor means small. This is the little bear star constellation.”  
“Lad, you can draw the Lyra constellation.” Killian showed his son the picture of the constellation on his star map and Henry copied it. “Hope, this Lyra. Dad, can you explain what Lyra is?”  
“Aye, I can, Henry. Little love, Lyra is a greek string musical instrument. It is what musical instruments performed to the Greek Gods, like your godfather Zeus.”  
“Wait, Zeus is Hope’s godfather?”  
“Yes, lad, of course, he is Hope’s godfather.” Emma smiled. “Zeus did bring me back to life after all.” He wrapped his arm around his wife. “He knew that your Mom and I have belonged together. He thanked me to bring me back to life after I helped your mother defeat Hades.”  
“That is right, that is why Hope’s godfather is Zeus, which was both of our ideas to have him as Hope’s godfather . He did brought your Dad back to life. I can never thank him enough for that. I would not be the same without him.” They kiss.  
“Mom, was it your idea to have Aunt Allison to be Hope’s godmother?”  
Emma looks Killian and smiles. “Well, it was my idea but I spoke to your Dad about it before I asked her which Allison gladly accepted.” Hope fussed and moved around.  
“Little sis, do you want to look at the stars and Daddy to teach us more?” Hope moved around. “Dad, Hope wants you to teach us.” Emma giggled.  
“Little love, Dada will teach you how to use the telescope.” He takes his daughter from his son. He taught Henry and Hope how to use his telescope to look at stars. Henry looks at the stars, “Dad, I think I see Lyra.”  
“Let me see son.” He looks at the constellation. “Good eye, Henry. You found that really quickly.”  
“You taught me really well when I did not have my memories. I remember how you taught me the name of the constellations.”  
“That is my son, now you are helping me teach your sister.” Killian and Emma smile at each other.  
“Hope, check the stars little sis. We can see them through here.” Hope gripped her Mommy, Emma holds Hope as Henry helps his sister to see the stars. “That is Lyra a big connect the dots of stars.” Hope gripped the telescope. “Little love, be gentle.” After a few hours of looking at stars, Hope began to cry. “Little love, are you getting tired?”  
“Hope, it is way past your bedtime.” She sniffs her daughter. “You need a diaper change.” Hope cried more. “Mom, Dad I think Hope wants to stay.” Emma and Killian giggled.  
“You might be right, Henry but your sister is getting cranky. She needs her sleep.” She puts Hope on her hip. “Hope, it is way past your bedtime. I know you had a lot of fun with your Daddy and Henry learning all about the stars. You need to get sleep.”  
“No.”  
“Little pirate, listen to Mommy. You need to go to bed little love, if not that is a bad form, little pirate. We can do more star navigating soon little love. Time for bed.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“Hope, we will play more tomorrow little sis. I had fun with you and Daddy. Night, night Hopey.” Henry kisses Hope on the head.  
“Hope, bedtime, little duck. You have a busy day of being my little sheriff to being a little pirate, sailing lesson and a star lesson.” Emma brings Hope inside the captain quarters and got Hope ready for bed. “Did you have fun learning all about the stars with Dada and Henry?” Hope babbled and turned to her tummy and crawled away heading to the door. Emma scoops her daughter into her arms. “You are being a little stubborn pirate, you take after me.” She snuggles on the bed with her daughter, “You like looking up at the stars?” Hope babbled. “Yes, they are so pretty to look up at.” Hope smiled. “Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are, Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky, Twinkle, twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are.” She bops Hope’s nose which makes her daughter smile. Hope babbled. “You like me singing to you?” Hope babbled. “Thank you, Hopey. I love singing to you, baby girl.” She hugs her daughter, Hope gripped her Mommy and fell asleep. “Good night, Hope. I love you so much baby girl.” She kisses Hope on the head. Killian and Henry looked more at stars before going to sleep. “Dad, can we do this more often?”  
“Lad, of course, we can. It is Spring now and we can sail during the day and at night we can have a star lesson.”  
“Good, Hope loves it. I like it when you and I are teaching her besides Mom.”  
“We can all teach Hope, son.”  
“I know.” Henry went to below deck and went to bed. Killian found his wife sleeping with their little lass on his bed. He gently moved them over so he can join them. Emma woke up, “Hi.”  
He wrapped his arm around his swan. “Hello, swan.”  
“How was the rest of the star navigation go?”  
“We looked at stars and talked. Did Hope gave you a hard time?”  
Emma smiled. “She was being a little pirate after I changed her into her pajamas she rolled to her belly and crawled away wanting to look at stars more. I sang to her twinkle little star and we had a little conversation and snuggle before she fell asleep.”  
“She had a long busy day.”  
“Yes, she did. Hope helped me at the station, had a sailing lesson from you, crawled all over the ship, got her first boo-boo and her first-star navigation lesson.”  
“Love, Hope loved the lesson from Henry and me.”  
Emma smiled. “Yes, she loved it. I know we are going to do this more in the future.”  
“Aye, you are right love.”  
“Even though there are many changes now, our routine is different and...change is good right?”  
“Yes, love. Change is good, we are having a lot of family time now. Both of children loving our family time on our second home and we are together.”  
“I am happy with this type of change but with the…unexpected change that is different.”  
“I know love. You have me and our children who love you.”  
“I have my family with me. I am not alone.”  
“Love, you have me on your side, I will never leave you and our children love you so much.” He hugs his wife. “I love you, Emma.”  
“I love you too, Killian. I really am loving this, having nights on our second home.”  
“We are going to do this a lot.”  
“Does that include sleeping on the deck underneath the stars?”  
“Yes, love. We can do that in the summer. You are my first mate.” They kiss. Emma fell asleep on her husband’s chest, holding her sleeping daughter. Killian falls asleep after watching both of his two loves sleeping on him. Hope was up crying which wakes both of her parents up. “Love, I can be with Hope.” Killian gets Hope from his wife and changes Hope’s diaper. He snuggles with Hope who was still awake. “Are you awake little love?” Hope babbled. “Aye, you want more of our star navigation lesson?” He kisses Hope on the head and gets a blanket for them to share and takes her on deck. “Little love, the stars look tiny from here but using the telescope we can look up closer to stars.” He shows Hope stars using the telescope. “That star pattern is Orion, little love. He is very big.” Killian sat on the deck with his little love made sure she was warm and they snuggled together. “You take after me little love, you like being on Jolly Roger.”  
“Wa-wa.”  
Killian smiled. “Yes, Hope. Roger. We love the ocean and we like stars. A pirate always knows how to travel home by using the stars to guide them. When you are older, I am going to teach you how to make maps with stars. Would you like that?” Hope babbled and grabbed her Daddy’s jacket. “Aye, you also take after your Mommy, you love leather jackets like Mommy and Daddy.” Hope hugged her Daddy. “I love you, Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are, Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky, Twinkle, twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are.” Hope babbled. “You like me singing to you?” Hope babbled. “Aye, you can always ask me to sing to you, Daddy and Mommy love singing to you, little love.” Hope babbled. “Hope, I can sing you the song again. Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are, Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky, Twinkle, twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are.” Hope fell asleep on her Daddy hugging him. “Good night, Hope. Daddy loves you so much my little pirate-princess.” He hugs Hope and watches her sleep and enjoy the smell of the ocean moving underneath them. He thought to himself this is one of the happiest moments on this ship having family time with his family and teaching them all about the stars. Emma sees Killian with Hope from a distance and took pictures of them having daddy-daughter time. She brings out a pillow and an extra blanket. “Killian. Do my pirates need a pillow?”  
“Love, I thought you were sleeping?  
“No, I could not help but watch you and Hope have more star lessons.” She got the pillow adjusted behind Killian’s back and sits next to her family and wrapped a blanket for them to share. She kisses Killian on his scruffy cheek. “You are joining us?”  
“Yes, I am. If that is okay with you?”  
“You can join us, love. I was getting lonely since Hope is asleep.” She hugs her husband and kisses Hope on the head. “Before you came out here love, I was just thinking of how this moment with our children, teaching them all about the stars to now snuggling with you and Hope now is one of the happiest moments on this ship.”  
Emma smiled. “Captain, we are going to have many happy memories on this ship.”  
Killian smiled. “Yes, we are love. We are going to have many happy memories that we are going to create together.”  
“That is right, my captain.”  
“You are right my swan.” They kiss. Emma fell asleep with her husband and daughter wrapped up in a blanket feeling happy and safe with her family, knowing changes of their new normal are good for all of them and they are all happy and together.


	100. Mommy then Sheriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian have to take Hope in the get checked out by Allison, while they were there trouble comes, Emma has to be Mom and sheriff at the same time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my 100th chapter of Happy Beginning of Captain Swan! I have been writing captain swan fanfiction for almost a year now (4/14/18). I did not expect to get a lot of kudos, comments and reactions on how much people love my writing, which makes me more wanting to write every day. I LOVE captain swan and once upon a time. I love writing about the Swan-Jones family since we did not get to see it on the show. Thank you all who been reading and commenting on my chapters.

  
Henry was watching his sister while his Mom was running errands. He was playing with Hope in the living room, with kids songs on and Henry helping Hope with standing up. “You are getting stronger Hope.” Hope played with her Disney plushies which Henry tickled her with to make her smile. Henry read Hope a few books that he borrowed from the library to read to her. Hope crawled around began to cry. “Hopey, what is the matter, little sis?” Henry picks up his sister. “Hope, Henry got you. Don’t cry.” He bounces Hope up and down and did his best to calm down his baby sister. Emma returns from the store with a few groceries, an hour later since Hope began to cry. “Mom, Hope has been crying for almost an hour.” Emma puts the groceries on the floor and gets her very upset daughter from her son. “Hopey, Mommy is home.” She kisses Hope on the head as Hope hugged her. “You are with Mommy sweetie.”  
“She was crawling and all of the sudden she has been non-stop crying.”  
Emma looked at her daughter who was drooling a lot. “Hope, are you teething?” She kisses Hope on the head. “Maybe she is getting another tooth. Can you get me a chewy ring?” Henry goes to the kitchen and gets a cold chewy ring for his sister. Emma sat with Hope on the couch and gives her the chew ring. Hope stopped crying. “Is that helping you?” She kisses Hope on the head, “You can snuggle with Mommy.” Henry puts the groceries away for his Mom. Henry joined his Mom and sister. “Little sis, are you happy to be with Mommy?” He kisses his sister on the cheek. “We have the best Mommy, Hope.” He reads Hope a few stories until he had to do his homework  
Killian returns home a few hours later, “How are my two loves?”  
“Hope is teething. She was crying when I came home, Henry held Hope for an hour of crying. Hope and I are having snuggle time.” She puts her cheek against Hope’s head. “You give the best hugs Hopey.”  
“Love, I can cook tonight. Does Hope need a bib?”  
“Yes, she is drooling a lot.” Killian gets Hope a bib and puts it on his little lass. “Here you go, little love.” Emma uses her light magic to make a cold paci appear. “Here you go, Hopey.” Hope spits the pacifier out. “Love, I think I know what Hope wants.” He gives Hope his hook and Hope grabs it and puts it in her mouth.  
“Her dada’s hook is making her feel better.”  
“Aye, I do like making Hope feel better.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Little Hope, do you want a pirate story?” He takes Hope from his wife and told his little pirate a few of his Jolly Roger adventures to give Emma a break. Emma knew Hope loves her time with her and her Daddy, they have been through Hope teething before.  
Throughout the night, Hope was up all night crying and tugging her ear. Emma and Killian were both up with her. Killian was pacing around the room with Hope who just continued to cry and tug her ear. Henry came into his parent’s room knowing Hope was having a rough night. “Mom, I want to help.”  
“Henry, you can watch Hope for a little while, you have school in the morning.” Henry takes Hope from their Mom. “Hopey, I know you are not feeling well.” He takes Hope to her room and rocked Hope in the rocking chair. Hope gripped her brother. “I am right here, little sis. I do not like it when you are crying and in pain. I am right here, Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head, he slowly got Hope to stop crying. “Hope, you can always come to me, little sis. I love you.” He kisses Hope on the head which makes her smile. “I got you to smile in your sleep.” Killian smiles.  
“Lad, you got Hope to sleep.”  
“Yes, I did. I am her big brother, I can help you and Mom with Hope anytime.”  
Killian smiles. “We appreciate it lad. You need to get some sleep. I can be with Hope.”  
“Hope, feel better little sis. I love you.” He hands over Hope to their Dad.  
“Lad, thank you for helping us with Hope.”  
“I do not like Hope being in pain and crying as you and Mom does. I want Hope to be happy.” Killian sits with Hope on the rocking chair, Emma was sleeping in their room. A few hours later, Hope woke up wailing. Emma goes to Hope’s room, “Killian, let me hold her.”  
“Swan, you need a break.”  
“Killian, I can do this. I had a few hours of sleep. Hope wants her Mommy.” She takes Hope from her husband. “Hope, you are with Mommy baby. I know you are in pain.” Hope dug her face into her Mommy. “You are with Mommy, Hope.” She takes Hope back to their room and sits on her bed and hugged her baby girl and rubbed Hope’s back. Killian wrapped his arm around his love and gives Hope his hook and Hope put chewed on it and fell asleep. “Dada and Mommy are right here little love.” He kisses Hope on the head. “She is going to be alright, love.”  
“Teething is hard for her and for us no sleep.” She leans her head on her husband’s shoulder.  
“We are going to go through this together.”  
“Yes, we are love. Hope has an amazing caring Mommy and Daddy taking good care of her. I just hate seeing Hope sad and in pain.”  
“Me too, but her teething will end in a few days.”  
“That is right love. Her swimming lesson starts next week.”  
Emma smiles. “Yes, Hope is going to be eleven months old and going to be in the pool for the very first time. I know Hope is going to love it.”  
“I am going to be there to take a lot of pictures and watch my two loves in the swim class.”  
Emma smiled, loving Killian wanting to be there for Hope moments, he does not want to miss anything with Hope as much as her. “Hope is my little fish, she loves the water. I know Hope is going to be in her baby pool all summer.”  
“Yes, love. She is going to be in the baby pool or on the Jolly Roger.”  
“Do you want to rent the beach house again?”  
“Aye, I would love that. We had so much fun last summer. Hope is going to be wanting to stay in the ocean.”  
“Yes, and we are going to have watch her more carefully.”  
“Aye, Hope is too young to swim on her own just yet.” Emma giggled. He kisses Emma on the head. The next morning Hope was still sleeping on her parents' bed while Killian was getting ready for work, Emma was staying home with Hope who was teething. Henry was ready to leave for school, “Mom, how is Hope?”  
“She was up most of the night crying and in pain. She has been sleeping for a while now.” Henry sits next to his baby sister. “Hope, I love you, little sister. When I get home from school we can have Henry and Hopey time.” He kisses Hope on the head. Henry hugs his Mom. “Is Hope going to be alright?”  
“Henry, she is teething. If anything else goes on, I will tell you. Now go, I do not want you to miss your bus.” Henry hugs his Dad.  
“Lad, I will text you if anything happens.” Henry leaves to catch his ride to school. Killian got ready for the day and Emma was getting dressed into something comfy knowing she will be home with Hope all day. “Love, are you sure you can be with Hope while I am at work?” Hope woke up crying. Emma picks up her daughter who was tugging on her ear and crying. “Mommy got you, Hopey. You are okay.” She kisses Hope on the head and puts her cheek on her daughter’s head. Hope dug her head into her Mommy. Emma noticed Hope was hot. “Killian?”  
“Yes, love?”  
“Hope is hot, feel. I think she is running a fever.” Killian puts his hand on his little lass.  
“Love you are right, she is burning up. We are taking her to the Emergency Room.” Killian got Hope’s diaper bag as Emma took Hope to their family car. Emma sat next to Hope who was crying the whole way to the Storybrooke Hospital. “Hopey, we are going to get you medicine to feel better. I know you are not feeling well baby girl.” Hope gripped her Mommy’s finger. “I am not going to leave you, Hope. I am going to be with you the entire time. I know you are scared but you have Mommy and Daddy with you.” She kisses Hope on the head. Killian parks the car in front of the Emergency Room as Emma got Hope out of her car seat. Killian hands Emma the diaper bag. “Love, I will be right with you and Hope.”  
“I just know something is wrong.”  
“Love, Hope is a little fighter like you her Mommy. She is going to be alright love.” He kisses Hope on the head and goes to park their car. Emma hugs Hope as she brings Hope inside, “Where is Dr.Cameron?” Dr. Whale was attending doctor at the moment.  
Dr.Cameron is coming in. What is the problem, Emma?”  
“It is Hope. She began teething yesterday, she has a fever and tugging her ear.”  
“I am admitting Hope in the children ward. I can examine Hope.”  
“Dr.Cameron knows Hope’s medical history. I feel comfortable that Dr.Cameron examines Hope, she is her pediatrician.”  
“Okay, savior. Hope has a room.” Emma gets a Hope into a room.  
“Hopey, we are in a room just for you.” Hope gripped her Mommy. “I am with you, Hope. I am right here and not going anywhere.” She rubs Hope’s back and sits on the rocking chair with her daughter. “Mommy is staying with you. Auntie Allison will give you medicine to get you feeling better soon.” Hope hugs her Mommy. “I am sorry you are not feeling well. I am going to give you all the hugs you need until you feel better.” Hope babbled.  
Killian parks the car and sees Allison. “Allison.”  
“Hi, Killian. What are you doing here?”  
“It is Hope. She has a fever, teething and pulling her ear.” They rush in the emergency room finding Emma and Hope in the room. “Emma. I heard Hope had a rough night.”  
“Yes, she was crying most of the night, she had a fever and tugging her ear.”  
“I will get Hope to feel better soon.” She brings Hope to her hospital crib. “Hi, Hopey. I know you are not feeling well. I am going to figure out why you are not feeling well and give you medicine to take at home.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Mommy and Daddy are right next to you and me, little niece. You are safe.” Allison examines Hope on the hospital crib. “Hope is not teething, Emma and Killian.” She looks at Hope’s ears next. “Hope has an ear infection in her right ear.” She takes Hope’s temperature, 101.00 degrees. “Hope has a high fever. I have to give her medicine to lessen her fever.” Allison got nurses to bring Hope medicine on IV fluids, Emma's heart was tearing up seeing Hope in pain, Killian was holding onto his wife. “She is getting medicine, love. Remember she is a fighter like you.” Hope was all wired up and wearing only a diaper.  
“Emma, Hope needs to stay in her crib. I know you want to hold Hope and she wants you but she needs to stay in her crib. You can touch her and sit next to her but not hold her in your arms just yet. After her fever is down, you can hold her. I will come back to check on Hope.”  
“Hope is not teething?”  
“No, she is not Emma. She has an ear infection in her right ear which is similar symptoms as teething. Hope is going to need ear drops and not wet her ears until she gets better. She will need ear drops for a week and a warm compress on her right ear. You can put earplugs in her ears when she takes a bath. She will need to drink a lot of fluids which is important.”  
“We will make sure she takes her medicine and drink a lot of fluids.”  
“I know you both and Henry will make feel better together. I will be back to check on Hope later.” Allison leaves the room. Killian and Emma move closer to Hope. “Hopey, Mommy and Daddy are right here.” Hope reached her hand out and Emma held Hope’s hand. “Mommy is right next to you. I am not leaving you.” Killian puts Emma’s chair by her so she can sit next to Hope. The beeping of the monitors and IV bag was scaring Hope. Hope looked at her Mommy and babbled. “Mommy is not going anywhere. After your fever is gone, I am going to give you all the hugs you want. We can snuggle. ” Hope smiled, as Emma reached out her other hand through the crib and rubbed Hope’s belly in circles. “Hush Now, Don't be scared, Through this tide of darkness. Shadows may march, Thunders may roar, But peace will soon prevail. Through our land, This sacred land, Nightmares sprite confusion, But stand your ground, Until you've found, The strength to light your way.” Hope stopped crying. “Hush Now, Don't be scared, Through this tide of darkness. Shadows may march, Thunders may roar, But peace will soon prevail. Through our land, This sacred land, Nightmares sprite confusion, But stand your ground, Until you've found, The strength to light your way.” Hope fell asleep comforting her Mommy is right next to her. Killian wrapped his arm around his wife and kisses her on the head. “You are doing amazing love.”  
Emma smiles. “Thank you. I know Hope is afraid of IV’s and beeping machines, my voice is helping her feel better.”  
“That is what maternal instincts are called love.”  
Emma smiles, “Yes, Hope loves hearing my voice. I do not like seeing Hope afraid and want her to be happy.”  
“Aye, she knows that she can always count on you to comfort her.”  
“Yes, I am doing my job right.”  
“Yes, you are love.” Emma gets a phone call.  
“It is Henry.” Hope woke up crying.  
“Love, I can answer it.” He takes his wife’s iPhone from her as Emma soothes Hope and gets small Pluto from the diaper bag.  
“Hopey, look who I have? Pluto.” Hope grabbed her favorite doll in one hand and still held her Mommy’s finger, “You can hold me and your Pluto. I love making you happy.” She kisses Hope on the head and pulls her chair so she can be closer to Hope.  
“Hi, Henry.”  
“Dad, you are home with Mom and Hope?”  
“Lad, we had to take Hope to the hospital.”  
“Dad, what is wrong with Hope?”  
“Henry, Hope had a fever and we had to take her into the emergency room. Hope has an ear infection she is not teething.”  
“Is Hope coming home today?”  
“Yes, she is Henry. She is on IV medicine for her fever now. We are going to leave the hospital when her fever is gone. Your Mom has not left your sister side.”  
“Knowing my sister, Hope is afraid of her IV and machines and Mom is making her happy.”  
“That is right, lad. She is going to need ear drops for a few days.”  
“Dad, I can play with Hope when I get home.”  
“You are going to give your Mom a break.”  
“I know, I want to spend time with Hope.” The high school bell rings. “Dad, I have to go to my next class. Text me updates.”  
“I will Henry.” Killian ends their conversation and joins his wife. “How is our little love?”  
“She is happy that I am holding her hand.” Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope dada is seeing you holding your Pluto doll.”  
“Little love, did Mommy bring your Pluto?” Hope smiled. Killian smiled at his little love, “Your mommy is the best little love. She knows how to make you happy.” Hope was moving around. “Little love, you have to stay still, so your wires don’t move. I know you want to move around. When you are out of wires you can crawl all you want.” Hope stopped moving her legs.”Good form little love.” He rubs Hope’s head.  
“ How is Henry?”  
“Henry wanted to check up on Hope. I told him what is going on. He wants Henry and Hope time when we get home.”  
Emma smiles. “Hope, you have the best big brother ever. Henry loves you so much. He is going to play with you and read to you when we get home.” She rubs Hope’s belly until Hope fell asleep. They sit back down, Killian hugs his wife and she hugs him and falls asleep. Hope wakes up crying. Killian looks at Hope. “Little love, what is the matter?” He checks her diaper. “You made a lot of poop little love.” He wakes up his wife. “Love, Hope needs a diaper change.” Emma changes Hope and Killian helped with the wires and talks to his little love. “Hope, when you feel better we can have one on one time just you and me my little pirate.” Hope babbled. “Yes, you are my one and only little pirate.” He gave Hope kisses and Emma smiles seeing their close daddy-daughter relationship grow. Killian told Hope pirate stories to keep her distracted from the beeping monitors and IV fluid. He gave his hook to his little lass which Hope holds onto, “Dada.”  
Killian and Emma both smiled, “That is right, little love. Dada is right here. When your fever is down Daddy and Mommy will take you home. You are in the best care little love.” Killian phone rings. Emma sees her Dad is calling. “Killian, I can answer it.” She goes out in the hall. “Hi, Dad.”  
“Hi, Emma. Did I call you by mistake?”  
“No, you called Killian. We are in the emergency room with Hope.”  
“Is Hope alright?”  
“ Yes, she is getting the medicine she needs. Hope was up all night crying and had a fever. We had to bring her in, it turns out she had an ear infection she was not teething as we thought. We are going to take Hope home once her fever is gone.”  
“Killian is with Hope?”  
“Yes.” Emma smiled and looked at her husband talking to Hope. “Yes, Dad. That is why I answered his phone. Killian is making Hope happy.”  
Charming smiles. “Emma, let me know if you need anything.”  
“Thanks, Dad. We got it under control from here.” They ended their phone conversation. “Killian, how is our little girl?”  
“She is loving listening to me. We are having pirate talk.”  
Emma giggled. “Hope, are you talking to Dada about pirate stuff?”  
“Love, we are talking about sailing.”  
Hope babbled and reached her arms out and began to cry. “Hopey.” She held Hope’s hands and rubs them. “Mommy is right, here. I know the IV needle is hurting your arm. You are okay...Mommy will hold you when IV and wires are gone. I am right here Hope, I am not going anywhere.” Hope whimpered. “I am not going to let go of your hands until you get better. I know you are afraid but you being such a good girl. You take after me a little fighter.”  
“Mommy.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Hopey. I love you, baby girl.” Hope smiled. “There is my favorite little smile.” She rubs Hope’s cheek with one of her hands while holding her daughter’s finger until Hope fell asleep. Killian stood next to his wife wrapped his arm around his wife and kisses her on the head. “You did amazing love.”  
“Thanks, I am her Mommy, I am always going to make Hope feel safe.” She leans her head on Killian’s shoulder. “You are great with her love.”  
“You too, Killian.”  
“Aye, yes but you always the one make her stop crying right away.”  
“Not all the time you, Henry and Allison get her to stop crying too.”  
“Yes. You got our little love happy twice today by singing to her, giving her favorite toy and rubbing her hands to make her feel safe.”  
“I am doing my best as her Mommy. I never give up trying to be the best Mommy that I can be for her. Hope has been in the hospital a few times, I know how to soothe our daughter by now.”  
Killian kisses Emma on the head. “I told you, love, you were going to be an amazing Mommy.”  
“I had you on my side. I would never have my second chance of raising a baby from the very beginning if it was not for you. I am not going to miss anything with Hope.”  
“Aye, love you are not. She is our second chance and we are raising her together.”  
“Yes, we are.” They kiss.  
Allison enters the room. “Hi, Emma. Hi, Killian. How is my little niece?”  
“She does not want to us to be away from her and she is sleeping.”  
“Hope has her Pluto with her.”  
“Yes, I always pack one of her Pluto dolls in my diaper bag which helps Hope stop crying.”  
Allison checks Hope’s fever, “The medicine is working for her fever, which is gone. I am going to give her ear drops before you take Hope home. She is looking better.” Hope wakes up and smiles. “Hi, Hopey. I am just checking up on you. You are getting better. You get to go home with Mommy and Daddy soon.” Hope reaches her hand out and Allison grabs it. “Yes, the medicine I am giving you is making you feel better. I will come over to have girl time with you and your Mommy very soon.” Hope babbled loudly which made her parents laugh.  
“Allison, Hope wants you to come over very soon.”  
Allison smiles. “I will come over soon, Hope. I get to spend time with you and your Mommy.” She tickles her niece. “I will be right back Hope.”  
“Hope, your fever is gone. We can take you home.” Allison got a nurse and the nurse took off the wires off of Hope which makes her cry. Emma scoops her daughter in her arms. “Hopey, you are with Mommy baby girl. I know the needles hurt.” She rubs Hope’s back and Hope hugs her, Emma was so happy to have her baby girl in her arms. “I am right here. You are with me.” She kisses Hope on the head. “After Auntie Allison gives you your medicine we are going to go home.”  
“Emma, I am going to show you and Killian put ear drops in Hope’s ears. You can lie Hope on your lap with her right ear facing up.” Emma put her daughter on her lap. “Killian and Emma, Hope need three small drops of her medicine every 3 hours and Hope needs to lie down for a few minutes after the medicine goes in her ear and you can tap the ear with a cotton ball.” Emma held Hope still.  
“Allison, I can put the medicine in Hope’s ear.” Allison gives Killian the medicine with the right amount of medicine in the tube. “Little love, you need to stay still so I can put your medicine in your ear, to make your ear less pain.” Killian put three drops. Allison passes him the cotton ball and he gently puts it in his little lass ear. “You are being a good little lass.” Emma held onto the cotton ball. “Allison, did we bring Hope here on time? I had a few ear infections as a child...I did not get the right treatment right away until I had a good foster home that got me medicines that I needed. I thought I was going to lose my hearing. We thought Hope was teething again but then I saw her tugging her ear. Are we too late?”  
“Emma, you and Killian brought her in when she had a fever which is a common sign of ear infection. This medicine will get Hope to feel better in no time. If you both notice any signs of her not hearing you both, let me know. I will check on Hope and see if there are any signs of hearing but so far she is in pain.” She talks to her niece, “Hope you can go home with Mommy and Daddy.” Hope babbled.  
“Love, Hope can hear us. She knows that we can go home.”  
“Yes, Hopey. We can go home.” She kisses Hope’s head. Emma got Hope ready to leave. “Allison?”  
“Yes, Killian?”  
“How long will Hope be in ear pain?”  
“For about a week, she will be in pain, fever, possible dizzy or nauseous.”  
Emma held Hope in her arms listening to Allison and Killian’s conversation. “How can we tell if she is dizzy?”  
“She might move her head in circles or when she is trying to walk she can be in circles.”  
“Hope is just learning to stand by gripping the couch and cruising. I do not want Hope to get hurt.”  
“Love, we are going to watch her extra carefully.”  
“Yes, we will. Will she be in a lot of discomforts?”  
“Yes, Emma but you brought her in on time and she is getting the medicine she needs. Just make sure Hope drinks a lot of fluids.”  
“We will, Allison.”  
“Little niece, I will visit you soon. Be a good little girl for Mommy and Daddy.” Hope babbled. She kisses Hope on her cheek.  
“Aaa..Aaa”  
Emma, Killian, and Allison all smiled. “Hope, are you trying to say my name? Allison.” Hope smiled. “You can call me auntie or Allison whatever you can say first.” She kisses Hope on the cheek. Hope reaches out to her Auntie Allison and Allison gets Hope from her Mommy. “Aaa..Aaa.”  
“Yes, Hope. Auntie Allison.” She hugs her niece. “Hope, you are going to get better really soon. When you feel better you and your Mommy can come over to my house to have girl talk.” Allison gets a text. “Emma, your brother is in the emergency room?”  
“Leo?”  
“Yes.”  
“I will go with you.”  
“Love, I can watch Hope.”  
“Can you take Hope home? If my brother is here and my mom. I do not want Hope to be around Leo.”  
“Of course, love. Hope, time for us to go home. Auntie Allison needs to get back to work.” Killian takes Hope from Allison. “Swan, I can stay.”  
“Killian, Hope needs to go home she had a long morning.”  
“Love, you had no sleep.”  
“Killian, I will be fine.” She hugs her husband. “Our little pirate needs her rest. I will be home soon, I am going to be here for that long.” Hope began to cry. “Hope, Dada is going to take you home. Mommy will be home soon.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Love, we will see you at home. If you need me, you can call me. I will be here very quickly.”  
“Thank you, our daughter needs to go home. She is not feeling good.”  
“I will make sure Hope is comfy and getting plenty of rest.”  
“Hope, Mommy will be home soon.” She kisses Hope on the head. Killian takes Hope home. Emma joins Allison in the Emergency Room. “Emma, are you sure?”  
“Yes, I am sheriff and Leo is still my brother even though he causes trouble.” Allison and Emma enter the Emergency Room, seeing Leo in the pediatric ward with her parents. Leo had bruises on his face. “Emma, what are you doing here?”  
“Mom, Hope needed to see Allison.”  
Allison sits next to Leo. “Hi, Leo. I am Dr.Cameron.”  
“I know you, you are my sister’s friend.”  
“Yes, I am. What happened to your face?”  
“An older kid in second grade, hit me a lot.” Allison examines Leo.  
“Snow and Charming, Leo just has bruises. He has no other injuries.”  
Emma sits next to her brother. “Mom, Dad. Can I have a few minutes alone with Leo?”  
“Emma, we are going to be nearby.”  
Snow, Charming, and Allison watched from a distance. “Leo, who hurt you?”  
“A second grader, his sister is in my class.”  
“Did you hurt his sister?”  
“Yes, I did a few times.”  
“That is why your classmates older brother hurt you because he was protecting his sister from you.”  
“Emma, you are my sister, why you did not protect me?”  
“Leo. I am your sister. You have been hurting Hope and scaring her, I have been so busy protecting Hope from you. If you stop hurting Hope and everyone else, I can protect you as my job as your sister but you have been causing so much trouble. You have been hurting so many people. Do you understand?”  
“I like hurting Hope and my classmates it is fun.”  
“Leo,if you continue hurting Hope and classmates you get hurt more and have no friends.”  
“I cannot help it, it is my way of fun.”  
“If you continue, you will have no friends, family and be alone. I spend most of my life of being alone because I had no family as a child, you have our parents and our family and you are causing trouble. Why?”  
“You have a family.”  
“I was alone my whole life until I had Henry in prison and I was alone until Henry found me and brought me here.”  
“Ever since Hope has been born, I like hurting her she is an easy target.”  
“You do not hurt family Leo. You have our parents who love you so much. You have a normal life, which I am giving Hope and Henry. I did not have our parents Leo. They are good people.”  
“Yes, they are.”  
“ You have to be good so our family can be together again. You got Hope hurt and got Mom and I to fight. That's why our family is fighting.”  
“Emma, I like hurting Hope. Ever since she came, she got me to like hurting people for fun and I loves seeing her in pain.”  
Emma was mad. “You do not hurt family, Leo. You have no idea what is is like to be without parents. If you want to be bad, you do not have me in your family anymore.”  
“Emma, you are my family.”  
“Yes, I am but when you are threatening my daughter you are not my family.”  
“Threatening means hurting? I love hurting Hope.” Leo laughs. Emma could not take it anymore.  
Snow White puts her hand on her daughter’s shoulder “Emma, where are you going?”  
“Home, to where my daughter needs me.”  
“Emma..”  
“This is my last time explaining this to you, Mom. Leo does not get that he is tearing our family apart. Mom, you are his parent, you need to be the adult and tell him from right and wrong or else he hurts more people. He does not listen to me, he keeps telling me that he likes hurting my daughter for fun. I am done parenting my brother.”  
“Emma, are you going to arrest the boy hurting Leo?”  
“No, the boy is in second grade who was only defending his sister who was a victim from being hurt by Leo. He was only protecting his sister.”  
“You arrested your brother?”  
“Yes, because he was out of control Mom. He destroyed a hospital room that you were recovering in because of him injuring you. You do not parent him. Like I saw a few weeks ago at Granny’s and since November. I am done with your denial crap.” Snow White was mad, she was about to slap her daughter in the face. Emma grabbed her mother’s hand before she hit her. “You do not slap me again Mom. This is not how you are going to get my trust back. I am tired of your denial of Leo’s darkness. I meant every word that I said. You and Leo are not in my life anymore.” She leaves the pediatric ward. Allison checks on Leo to leave Snow and Charming to talk. “Snow, you got to stop fighting with our daughter. We are going to lose her, our only daughter because of your denial of Leo being a dark one and hurting others. This family feud needs to end you are tearing our family apart. Our daughter does not trust you and you are hurting, Emma. You need to accept that Leo has darkness and discipline him. Emma is Leo’s sister not his mother, you are.”  
“I want to be there for Leo when no one is supporting him.”  
“I am trying to get Regina and Lily to help us so our son can get the help he needs to control the darkness in him but you are not letting him get taught by them.”  
“I am Leo’s mom. I just cannot control our son.” Snow White began to cry. Charming hugs his wife. “You have to accept for who he is and let Regina and Lily help him. If not we are going to lose our daughter.” They hear a scream. They find Allison getting stabbed by their son in her neck.  
Charming catches Allison. “Help!! Dr.Cameron is hurt.” Nurses rush to Allison’s side.  
Emma leaves the hospital mad, she sees Killian holding Hope.  
“Swan, are you alright?”  
Emma smiled in relief seeing her family. “Killian, what are you both doing here? I thought you two went home.” She rubs Hope’s head and kisses Killian on the cheek. “How is Hope?”  
“We were waiting for you love. Hope has been sleeping in my arms for a while now, love. Hope and I did not want to leave without you. I knew you needed a lift home.” Emma hugs her family.  
“I am really happy that you stayed.”  
“We are right here, love. What happened?”  
“First, let me hold our daughter. ” Killian hands over their daughter to his wife. “Mommy is holding you Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head. “I spoke to Leo, an older kid hurt him because he hurt his sister. I got mad at Leo because he said how much he loved hurting Hope. Mom and I had another fight, she was mad that I was not going to arrest the one who hurt Leo but I told her no like he was Henry defending his sister. She got mad at me for arresting Leo. She almost slapped me in the face again after I told her off but this time I stopped her.” Hope woke up crying. “Hopey, Mommy is with you. We are going to go home. Are you hungry? Mommy can feed you when we get home.” She hugs her daughter.  
“Love, you did what you have to do. You are Leo’s sister.”  
“Yes, I made it clear to her that I do not trust her, that she needs to be Leo’s parent not me and how can I gain her trust if she slaps me in the face?”  
“Love, you are right. You cannot gain your mother’s trust again if she tries to hurt you. Also, you are Leo’s sister, not his parent.” Emma leans on her husband.  
“I am not his sister, I am more of his parent than my actual parent.”  
“You are his sister. You are Henry and Hope’s, mommy. Our little love needs her Mommy.”  
“I just want to get Hope home. She is our first priority.”  
“That is right love.” They kiss. Emma gets a phone call.  
“Dad?”  
“Emma, you need to come back inside the emergency room. Leo hurt Allison.” Emma's eyes showed fear and her jaw dropped. “Emma?”  
"I am on my way." They ended thier conversation.  
“Killian, Leo hurt Allison.” They rush back into the hospital and finds Allison who was in shock in the adult section getting checked out by Dr.Whale. “Allison, what happened?”  
“Ca-ll... Ted.”  
“Love, I can call him. You can stay with your best friend.” Emma sits next to her best friend.  
“Allison, he did not give you deep cut on your neck but you are going to need stitches.”  
“I-I...know...I-I am doctor, Wh-Whale... I-I... can diagnose myself….”  
“Now you are a patient.”  
Emma holds Allison’s hand. “I am right here, Allison.”  
“Emma..”  
“I am right here. I am not going anywhere.” Allison tried to stay calm but she was still in shock, the tears kept flowing on her face. A nurse helps Dr.Whale gauzed up Allison’s neck to stop the blood flowing, after a long time of stopping the blood, Dr. Whale examined the wound. “Allison, your wound is deep. I am going have to give you stitches.”  
“I..I... w-as ..afraid of that.” Dr.Whale gave Allison stitches, Emma held Allison’s hand the whole time. Allison took a nap from nausea caused by the amount of blood loss.  
“Dr.Whale what happen?”  
“Emma, your Dad told me that he was talking to your Mom about your brother. Allison was talking to Leo, they heard her scream and saw him stabbing her with a knife on her neck. Allison is going to be for a few hours of observation and her recovery is going to be a while but it is not too deep. If your brother went any deeper, she would have needed surgery.”  
“Is she going to be on pain medicines?”  
“One medicine but a few days.”  
Emma was mad now her brother hurt her best friend. “Where is my brother?”  
“Lily arrested him and took him to the sheriff station.”  
“Good, who called the sheriff station?”  
“I did. Your Mom was preventing us from calling Lily but your Dad told me to call Lily.”  
“I am going to stay here with her.” Emma sits next to her best friend and holds her hands until the bleeding stopped. “Emma...I was talking….to Leo...he asked me about you….he got jealous of us being close….that when he took the knife...out of his pocket...and stabbed me by my neck.”  
“As sheriff, I will get the bottom of this. For now, I am staying with you.” Killian returned carrying sleeping Hope, Emma was comforting her best friend who was sleeping in her hospital bed.  
“How is Allison, love?”  
“Her bleeding stopped. She is in shock and had to get stitches. My brother hurt my best friend.”  
“Aaa..Aaaa…”  
“Hope your auntie Allison is going to be alright sweetie. Leo hurt your Auntie Allison pretty bad. Mommy is going to make sure Auntie Allison is not going to get hurt from Leo.” Hope fussed.  
“Little love, I know you want to see your Auntie Allison but she is not feeling well. She is sleeping now, little love. When she is better I know you are going to make her happy.”  
“Have you spoken to Ted?”  
“Aye, I did. He is on his way here to be with his wife.”  
Ted rushes in. “Allison.” Ted holds his wife’s hand and hugs her.  
“Ted, Allison is going to be alright.”  
Ted was mad. “Emma, who did this to my wife?”  
“Leo.”  
“Your brother has done this to Allison?”  
“Yes, Allison told me that when she was with Leo while my parents were arguing, she was talking to him about her being my best friend. He got jealous and takes a knife out of his pocket and stabs Allison. My parents heard a scream from Allison and they saw Leo stabbing a knife into her neck. I promise you, Ted, I am mad as you are and my brother is going to get the punishment he deserves.”  
“Where did he get a knife?”  
“I do not know, Ted. I am going to find out.”  
“Swan…”  
“Allison is my best friend. Leo hurt her. She is always kind and caring for us. I am going to help my best friend.” Hope began to cry. Emma takes Hope from Killian. “Hope, I have to get Leo punished, on my terms because Leo hurt Auntie Allison. It is my job as sheriff and as Auntie Allison’s best friend to make sure Leo is punished the right way.”  
“Aaa...Aaaa.”  
“Auntie Allison is going to be okay, sweetie. Be a good girl for Daddy.” She hands over Hope back to her husband.  
“Love, be careful. I can stay here with Allison and Ted and update you.”  
“Ted.”  
“Emma, get Leo punished.”  
“I will. I will be back.” Emma drives her car to the sheriff station and enters seeing Regina, Lily and her parents talking. “Where the heck does Leo get a knife from?”  
“Emma, now I know what you are thinking….”  
“Mom, I am not listening to you, to your denial crap. Lily, did you question him?”  
“Not yet.”  
“I am going to do it. He hurt my best friend.” Lily and Regina follow Emma.  
“Emma, Lily called me and I came here right away. How is Allison?”  
“She is in shock and had to get stitches. If stabbed her any deeper she would have needed surgery. I was with her when she was getting her stitches. Ted, Killian and Hope are with her.”  
“Emma, you are his sister. I can interview him.”  
“Yes, you can. Before I left the hospital, Hope was there for a fever and an ear infection. Allison gets a call from the emergency room that Leo was injured but he has bruises, from revenge from one of his victims older brother. I spoke to him and he asked me about family and he knows Allison is my close friend, maybe he hurt Allison out of jealousy?”  
“Emma, I will get the bottom of this?” Lily enters the room as Emma and Regina watch from the one-way mirror.  
“Emma, the knife is in this bag.” Regina shows Emma the weapon.  
“How did my five-year-old brother get a knife?”  
“We will find out.” They watch Lily interviewing Leo. Lily turns on the video camera to record his questioning. “Leo, do you know why you are here?”  
“I am in trouble for hurting Allison.”  
“What did you do?”  
“I used a knife and stabbed Allison in the neck.” Lily, Emma, and Regina were all surprised that Leo confessed quickly,  
“Where did you get the knife?”  
“From home. I hid it in my pocket.”  
“Why did you stabbed Allison in the neck?”  
“I wanted to try a new way of hurting others.”  
“Why did you hurt your doctor? Was she mean to you?”  
“She was mad at me for hurting my classmates and Hope.”  
“That is part of her job to help people. Was Allison mean to you today?”  
“No, she is Emma’s friend.”  
“You hurt Hope and Allison. Are you hurting to make your sister feel bad?”  
“No, I like hurting Hope. Ever since she came around... I like hurting her and others. Allison is the first adult that I hurt.”  
“I know you love your sister but you are hurting her loved ones making more mad at you. Do you understand?”  
“I cannot help hurting others.”  
“You are in big trouble, Leo. Hurting Allison who is a doctor, you are not going to get off easy, Leo.” Lily leaves the room, seeing Emma furious. “Emma…” Emma goes into the interrogation room. “Leo, you are my brother but you have to stop hurting Hope, Allison and your classmates. I cannot be close to you because I know you are going to hurt Hope. Hope cannot be getting hurt by you. You need to be good so I can trust you again. Hurting Hope is losing my trust in you and making me more angry with you. You hurting other needs to stop. Do you understand?!” Emma was screaming at her brother. Snow White rushes into the room.  
“Emma, stop.” Charming stops his wife from hurting their daughter.  
“Snow, Leo stabbed Allison in the neck.”  
“Leo, you know that you are in trouble right?”  
“Yes, Emma.”  
“ You are going to spend the night in isolation room in the psychiatric ward.”  
“Emma, he is five years old.”  
“Mom, he confessed right away what he has done to Lily, Regina and I watched his confession. She has his confession on camera. He is not going to learn his lesson here at the station.”  
Regina enters the room. “Emma.” Emma goes to Regina, “Don’t you think that it is a little too harsh punishment, the psych ward for a five-year-old?”  
“He attacked Allison with a knife that is brought from home. He is becoming more dangerous every day. You saw him confess, Regina. What do you think is a good punishment?”  
“Not the isolation room in the psychiatric ward but in juvenile hall for one night.”  
“Who is going to watch him?”  
Lily went to Emma and Regina. “I will watch him make sure no one hurts him.”  
“Thanks, Lily.” Emma handcuffed Leo. “Leo, you need to learn to be good. I am sorry to do this to you but you need to learn to control your darkness from Lily and Regina.”  
“They don’t teach me. Mommy does not let them.”  
“Emma…”  
“Mom, this is crazy. You let this go on for so long! He is becoming more violent every day. How could let this go on for this long?”  
“Emma, Leo is going to get his lesson taught by Regina and Lily tomorrow...I have seen enough. I am tired of it.” She kneels to her son. “You need to learn to be a good heroes like your Dad, Emma and I.”  
“I like hurting others.”  
“If you hurt others, Leo, you are going to be all alone and in prison.” Lily takes Leo to juvenile hall. “Emma, I have to change and get Leo help he needs. I am still mad that you put your brother in juvenile hall.”  
“He hurt Allison, Mom. If you let Regina and Lily teach him sooner he would not be causing so much trouble or breaking law.It is not my fault that he is causing trouble, I told you to get the help he needs earlier but you got him out of control.”  
Regina put her hand on Emma. “I will tell you myself if your Mom let’s Lily and I teach Leo.”  
“Thanks, Regina. I do not trust her still.” She glared at her Mom.  
“I don’t blame you.”  
"I will have to see his behavior gets fixed, Mom. I do not trust you and I do not want him being around my children."  
Snow white was mad. "You are not going to arrest the one who hurt your brother."  
I will say it again, no. It is your fault Mom."  
Regina had to hold Emma back before charging at her Mom. "If you weren't in denial crap, he would not be out of control now and going to juvenile hall." Emma gets a phone call, Regina walks out with Emma to prevent a mother daughter fight. “Hi, Killian.”  
“Hi, Love. Allison is awake.”  
Emma smiles. “She is? I am coming back.” She ends her conversation. “Allison is awake.”  
“Emma, go. I will catch you up on Leo tomorrow.” Emma drives back to the hospital and sees Hope babbling away to Allison who was still in shock. Emma hugs Killian. “Hello, love.”  
“Hi, I see Hope is having one on one time with her auntie.”  
“Aye, Hope wanted to be the first one to talk to Allison when she woke up. Hope has been with Allison ever since.”  
Emma smiled. “How is Hope?”  
“When Allison was resting, I fed her mashed pears and gave her a warm compress to her ear, a nurse gave me one.”  
“Emma.”  
She joins Allison on her hospital bed. “Allison. I see Hope is keeping you company.”  
Allison smiled. “Yes, my little niece is talking to me so much and giving me hugs.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Hope, are you making Auntie Allison happy?”  
“Aaaa…”  
“Yes, Hope. You are trying to say my name. I woke up hearing you screaming Auntie Allison.”  
Emma smiled.“How are you feeling?”  
“Not as light headed as before. Where did you go?”  
“I watched Leo’s interrogation, Lily arrested him. What happen, Allison?”  
“I was only talking to Leo...he asked me how you and I are friends and he got mad and took out a knife from his pocket and stabbed me.” Hope began to cry. Emma gets her daughter from her best friend. She hugs her daughter and rubs her back. “Hopey, Auntie Allison okay. She is getting better. Your evil uncle is spending a night in juvenile hall.”  
“Swan?”  
“Yes, Leo is in juvenile hall for the night. He confessed to Lily right away and knew what he was doing.” Killian was surprised.  
“Swan, he needs to learn his lesson.”  
“I recommended the psych ward then Regina told me for Leo to do juvenile hall, she thought psych ward was too harsh.” Hope babbled. “Allison, do you need anything?”  
“I am good for now, Emma. Thank you for staying with me before.”  
“Your welcome, Allison. You will do anything for me and I do anything. We are sisters.”  
“Yes, we are.” Hope began to cry.  
“Hope, I know we had a long morning here.”  
“Emma, you can take Hope home. She needs to rest. Ted is with me.”  
“We will come by soon.”  
“Yes, we need a girls day.” Hope babbled loudly. “Hope, you are included.” Emma brings Hope closer to her best friend. “Hope, thank you for keeping me company when I woke up. You cheered me up, little niece.”  
“Aaa..aaaa.”  
Allison smiles. “Hope, I love you too.” She kisses Hope on the cheek. Hope gives her Auntie Allison a hug. “You give the best hugs little godniece. Be a good girl for Mommy and Daddy and take your medicine.” Emma hugs her best friend.  
“Allison, call me if you need anything or just to talk.”  
“I will.” Killian walked with his wife and daughter out to their car. She puts Hope in her car seat. Killian drove his family home kept looking back to his wife and daughter, mostly concerned about Emma who was playing Hope. Emma carries Hope inside their house. “Hope, we are finally home.” Hope makes a lot of poop. “Hope, Mommy is going to change you.” Emma changes Hope’s diaper and they play their special game. Hope grabs her Mommy’s face, “Mommy.”  
Emma smiles. “Hopey.” Hope reaches out to her Mommy. Emma gets Hope in her arms and Hope hugs her Mommy. “You always know when I need extra love.” Hope babbled. “I love you too, Hopey.” Killian sees their mother and daughter moment. Hope began to cry. “Is your ear hurting you?” Hope dug her face into her Mommy’s chest. “Mommy will help the pain away.”  
“Love, does Hope need her medicine?’  
“I think so but I am not sure she is hungry or in pain or both?” Killian rubs his wife’s shoulders. “Love, we will get through this, Hope is going to get through this love. She has us on her side.” He kisses Emma on the head. Emma settles Hope on the rocking chair and nurses Hope who latched on quickly. “You were just hungry.” Killian returns to the nursery.  
“Hope, was just hungry love?”  
“I think so but I do not know if she is in pain.”  
“We are going to figure this out together, love.”  
“I just want to make sure we are taking care of Hope the right way.”  
“We are going to get Hope better love, I am going to help you with Hope love.”  
Emma leans her head against her husband. “I can always count you.”  
“Aye, you can count on me love.” Emma burps Hope and Killian gives Hope her ear drops. “There you go, little love.” Emma puts a cotton ball in her daughter's ear. “I also have Pedialyte for you in a cup. You need to drink your fluids to get better, little love.” Hope drinks her Pedialyte. “Good little pirate.” Hope drank her bottle of Pedialyte on her Mommy’s lap, Emma made sure Hope drank enough of her medicine. “Love, Hope looks comfy on you.”  
“Yes, Hope can stay with me. I promised her a lot of cuddles when we got home.”  
“You are letting Daddy give you your medicine. Good little Hope.” She gave Hope kisses on her head. Hope yawned. “Hopey, is it your nap time?” She puts Hope on her chest. “We can have naptime on Mommy and Daddy’s bed.” Hope babbled, which made Emma smile. She relaxes in bed with Hope sleeping on her. Killian brought up Emma a tray of grilled cheese and cinnamon hot cocoa. “Thank you, Killian. I am starving.”  
“You are welcome, love.” he sets the tray down next to his wife and he gets Hope from Emma, who began to cry. “Little love, Mommy has to eat. Dada is holding you.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Hope, Mommy is right next to you. After I eat we can cuddle.” She kisses Hope on the head. Killian moved closer to his wife, “We are next to your Mommy little love.” Hope gripped her Mommy and fell back to sleep. “Hope, you just wanted to feel Mommy so you can sleep. I am right next to you.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Swan, Hope does not want to be away from you.”  
“I know, Hope wants to be with me more because she is not feeling well.”  
“You are her Mommy love. Hope knows that you are there for her.”  
“That is right.” Emma ate her lunch.  
“Love, do you need something more to eat?”  
“I am good. Thank you for cooking for me.”  
“You know I will always cook for you love.” Emma hugs her husband as best as she could.  
“Thank you for all you did today. You are right here when Hope and I need you.”  
“I will always be there for my family. I know Hope is going to have a rough few days. I am going to do my best to help you get Hope recovered soon as possible.”  
“Hope has the best Daddy.”  
“Aye, Hope has the best Mommy.” They kiss.  
“I am hoping Allison is alright.”  
“Love, you got Leo in juvenile hall for the night.  
“I know, I want to help Allison. She always help us.”  
“Love, we can visit her later.”  
“I was thinking of baking something for her.”  
“Swan, Allison will love whatever you bake for her.”  
“I just want to help her..she is always, helps us, I want to be there for her when she needs us. It was my fault.”  
“Emma, it was your parents' fault for not watching Leo.”  
“They were arguing because of me. “  
“Love, it was your mother’s fault, if she got the help Leo needed, he would not have ended up in the emergency room and being in denial of his darkness actions. Allison is at the hospital and got the care she needed right away.”  
“I was so mad at Leo. I spoke to him after Lily...he hurt my best friend. Then my Mom was mad at me for putting Leo in juvenile hall but she is accepting his darkness.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Yes, she told us she needed to change then blame me for putting him in juvenile hall. With my mom, she is always on Leo’s side even though he is causing so much trouble.” Killian wrapped his arm around his wife, “You are kind-hearted person, love.” Hope woke up crying. “Little love, you are with Mommy and Dada.” He looks his little lass in the face. “Love, I think she is dizzy.” Emma gets Hope on herself. Hope pukes on her Mommy. “Hopey, Mommy know that you are sick. It's okay. Mommy is not mad at you.” She rubs Hope’s back. Killian went to get Hope’s pediayte, a small bucket set up for his little lass to use and a wet rag for his wife. He cleans up his wife while she was comforting Hope. “Thank you.”  
“You are welcome, love. How is Hope?”  
“I think she is still dizzy.”  
“Love, do you need anything? I have Hope’s puke bucket ready, her ear drops, and Pedialyte.”  
“I am good, Killian. Hope just wants me to hold her.”  
“Little love, I know you are not feeling well. If you need anything, I will help you.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Dada.”  
“Yes, little love. Dada.”  
“Hope loves her Dada.”  
“Yes, she does love.”  
“Can you clean the living room?”  
“Sure, love. What do you want me to cook for dinner?”  
“Anything. I have a feeling Hope and I will be snuggling for the rest of the day.” Hope began to cry. Emma puts Hope in her arms, “Mommy got you.” Hope makes a lot of poop. “You need a change.” Emma changes Hope’s diaper and into a new outfit. “You are all clean Hope.” She light tickles Hope. Hope smiled. Emma puts Hope on her hip and Hope hugs her. “We can snuggle, Hopey.” She takes Hope to the living room. “Hope, do you want to watch Pluto?” Hope pulled on her ear. “Mommy will get your warm compress.” Emma carries Hope to the kitchen. “Killian?”  
“Yes, love.”  
“Can you make a small warm compress? Hope is tugging her ear showing me that her ear hurts.”  
“Aye, I will make it right now.”  
Hope cried and moved around. “Hope. Mommy is going to put a warm compress on your ear in a few minutes. Daddy is making it.” She adjusted Hope on her and rubs Hope’s back. “I know you are in pain.” She gave Hope kisses and continued rubbing her back.  
“Mommy.”  
“I am right here. You are staying with me, giving me the best hugs and I am going to take care of you until you feel better as I always do.” Hope babbled. “That is my job as your Mommy.” Killian puts a warm compress on Hope’s ear. “Here you go little love, this will help you with your ear pain.” Killian walked with his wife and daughter to the living room and got Hope settled on the couch, who was gripping on her Mommy. Killian wrapped his arm around his two loves. Hope whimpered. “Little love, Dada is right next to you and Mommy. I know your ear hurts you, little love.” Hope dug her face into her Mommy.  
“Mommy is holding you. We are snuggling. I do not like it when you are sick to baby. When you feel better, we can play with any toy you want. We can have another girls day just you and me.” Hope babbled and hugged her Mommy. “I am not going anywhere. I am getting snuggle by you. I promised you snuggle; I am giving you snuggles.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope babbled. “I love you too, Hope.” Hope fell asleep.  
Killian kisses Emma on the head. “That is my swan.” Emma leans on her husband. “Rest, love. I can keep an eye on you and Hope.” Emma falls asleep on her husband, holding their daughter. Killian kisses Emma on the head.  
Henry returns home from school seeing his Dad awake while his Mom and sister sleeping on him on the living room couch “Hi, Dad.”  
“Hi, Henry. How was school?”  
“It was good. How is Hope?”  
“She has been clingy to your Mom and has ear pain. We ended up staying in the hospital longer.”  
“Why?”  
“Allison got called into the emergency room because Leo got hurt by one of his victim’s brother hurt him for payback. After your Mom and grandma argued. When your Mom and i were about to leave, she gets a phone call that Leo stabbed Allison in the neck.”  
Henry was surprised. “How is Aunt Allison now?”  
“She is in recovery lad. Ted is with her. Hope and I kept them company while your Mom arrested Leo and Lily is watching him in juvenile hall.”  
“Wow. Is Aunt Allison at home?”  
“I got a text from Ted, that she was released from the emergency room and he took your aunt home. Your Mom and I want to visit her later.”  
“I want to come.”  
“You both are coming with us.” Hope woke up from her nap and babbled.  
“Henwy.”  
“Hi, little sis. I am home from school.”  
“Lad, I think Hope woke up knowing that you are home from school.”  
“I think you are right, Dad.” He talks to his sister. “Hope, do you want to play with me? We can make Aunt Allison a get well card from us.” Hope babbled.  
“Your sister did not want to leave your Aunt Allison, as soon as Allison woke up, Hope snuggled with her and talked.”  
Henry takes Hope from their Mom. Hope hugs her brother and Henry kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, I know you made our Aunt Allison happy when she was hurt.” Hope babbled.“Dad, I am going to take Hope to my room.”  
“Lad, if Hope starts to cry bring her down to us. She might be in ear pain or dizzy, she has been not feeling well since last night.”  
“I will bring her down if Hope needs you or Mom. I know Mom and you both need a break. I missed Hope all day. I could not stop thinking about her.” Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope. We are going to have Henry and Hope time in my room.” Hope babbled. Henry takes Hope up to his room.”Little sis, wan to make a card for Auntie Allison?” Hope gripped her brother. “I can make the card and you can sit on my lap.” Henry made a get well card for their Aunt Allison. Hope was fussing. “Little sis, what do you want to do? Play?” Hope hugged her brother. “We can cuddle and talk. Do you think Auntie Allison will like her card?” Hope babbled. “That is a yes from you.” Henry lies on his bed with Hope on his chest. “How was your day? I missed you all day when I was at school.” Hope babbled. “You missed me today?” Hope babbled loudly which made her brother smile. “You saw Auntie Allison at her work. Did she take good care of you?”  
“Aaaa Aaaa.”  
Henry smiled. “Yes, I know Auntie Allison is the best little sis. She is Mommy’s best friend and she can be Mommy’s sister.” Hope babbled. “Yes, she is not blood-related but she is family. From what I learned you can have family blood related or not.” Hope babbled. “You and I are blood-related because we have the same Mommy.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Yes, you and I have the same Mommy. Our Mommy is the best.”  
“Henwy.”  
“I love you, Hope.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope moved and gave her brother sloppy kisses. Henry laughed, “Hope…you and your kisses.” Hope crawled on top on her brother’s face. “Hope, ouch.” Henry takes his sister off his head. “Hope, no. You cannot climb on my face.” Hope began to cry. He faces his sister eye to eye.“Hope, I am not mad at you. You are just hurting my face. When I take you off of me, is only when you are hurting me alright? I am not mad at you.” He kisses Hope on the forehead. “You can hug me or crawl anywhere else on me but not my face. Okay?” Henry felt bad for upsetting his sister who was still crying and hugs Hope. “Don’t cry, little sis. I am not mad at you. You can still play with me and crawl. I can never be mad at you. I love you, Hope.” Hope hugged her brother. “You give the best hugs Hope. I love our one on one time together, brother and sister time.” Hope makes poop. “I will change you and we can more one on one time.” Henry changed Hope’s diaper and into her Pluto t-shirt. Hope stopped crying. “Did I make you happy little sis by changing you into your favorite shirt?” Hope screamed happily. “I will take that as a yes, Hope.” He takes Hope into his arms. “Let’s go play in my room.” Hope hugs Henry as he sat back on his bed. “We can talk. Now where were we, I can tell you about my day. In art class, I painted a lot today. I always have fun painting with you, Hope.” Hope babbled. “Yes, painting is messy and fun. Do you want to do another art project with me?” Hope babbled. “We will soon when you feel better.” Hope leaned her head on her brother’s shoulder. “We can hug and talk.” Hope babbled as Henry kisses Hope on her head.  
Killian cuddles with Emma, who began to move around waking up from her nap. “Where is Hope?”  
“Hope is with Henry, love in his room” Emma hugs her husband. “When Henry came home from school, Hope woke up so happy to see her brother. She was so happy to see him, love. ”  
“I love how they are so close.”  
“They are brother and sister love. You want to cuddle?”  
“Yes, I love being in your arms. I really am tired.” She yawns.  
“You can always sleep in my arms.” Killian kisses Emma on her head.  
“I am just happy that we brought Hope to the hospital when we did.”  
“Aye, we did love. Hope has the medicine she needs and she has us love to take care of her.”  
“I just get worried every time she gets sick. I want her to get the right care she needs when she gets sick, the right medicine and bringing her in to see Allison right away…” She sighs and sits up and looks at Killian eye to eye, “I do not want our children to be neglected and get sick worse ...I did not have anyone to look out for me when I was sick and care for me when I was...I mean how can people be so cruel to children…” Emma began to cry and Killian engulfs her into a big hug as she cried into him. “I just want to make sure and be there for our children when they need me, especially when they are sick. I want to be the Mom that will always get them the help that they need me. Not to be the parent who neglects their children coming from that experience was awful.”  
“You are not that bloody awful foster parents. You cannot compare to those so-called foster parents. You are nothing like them. You are Henry and Hope’s Mommy with a loving, kind-hearted Mom. You always know when to bring them into Allison or call her when they are sick. You take care of them and right at their side when they are sick.”  
“I know but I feel like if I don’t stay on top of everything, I will fail as their Mom…”  
“Emma, you are not going to fail as their Mom. I knew that Hope was not feeling well this morning, too. You can count on me. You are not alone. We are parenting them together, we are a team, you and I.”  
“It just...everytime as a child I would fail on something, I lose a family or trust in the “parents,” get the blame of some other foster kids issue. The abuse of the foster parents was awful...I promised myself that when I have a family of my own if I did; I won't be those awful fake parents that blame the foster children, abusing them or ignore their needs”  
Killian puts his hand on his wife’s face. “You are nothing like those bloody awful people. You are our children’s Mommy and you will always be there for them when they need you. You are always with them to comfort them, give them their medicine and snuggle them when they are not feeling well, sad or mad or just want to cuddle. You are always at their side when they want to be with you. Like I am always going to be there for you and you are there for me.”  
“We are there for each other and our children.”  
“That is right, love. Ever since I met you I always saw you as a mother first and a beautiful lass in all the realms.” Emma smiles. “Our family is very close and will be there for each other, always.”  
“Always?”  
“Always.” They kiss. They hear Hope crying, Henry bringing down crying Hope who was hugging him. “Mom, Hope needs you and wants to be held you.”  
“I told you, love. Our children need you.” Henry brings Hope into the living room.  
“Hope and I were snuggling in my room. I got her to stop crying before but now I am not sure what is wrong.”  
“Henry, give me your sister.” Henry tries to give Hope to their Mom but she was gripping him. Henry sits down next to their Mom. “Hope, Mommy is next to you and Henry, sweetie.” She checks Hope’s body for a temperature. “No fever. Killian..”  
“Love, I am getting her ear drops.” Killian leaves the living room.  
“Hope, we are with our Mommy little sis. Mommy and Daddy will make you feel better soon. You want Mommy to hold you?” Hope babbled. “We can talk and snuggle later. I know you want our Mommy.” Henry kisses Hope on the head and passes over his sister to their Mom.  
“Hope, did Henry change your outfit to your favorite shirt?” Hope cried. “You have the best big brother.” Hope dug her face into her Mommy. “You are with Mommy baby girl. I know you are not feeling well.” Killian returns, “Little love, Daddy has your medicine for you.” Emma positions Hope on her lap, Killian gives Hope her ear drops. “You stayed still for your ear drops. Very good little love.” Hope cried.  
Emma puts the cotton ball in her daughter’s ear as Hope gripped her.“Hopey, the medicine will help your ear be in less pain, sweetie.”  
“Hope, I know ear drops feel bad in your ear little sis. The medicine will help your ear feel better.” Hope stopped crying and looked at Henry. “I know you feel awful but your ear is going to be in less pain soon, Hope. I promise.” Hope babbled. “How do I know? Well, I had a lot of ear infections when I was growing up until I needed a t-tube surgery to stop my ear pain go away forever.” Emma was surprised to hear that from her son, something to learn what she had missed in his life. “Do you want a story?”Hope gripped their Mommy. “Mommy can join our storytime, little sis. I will be right back.” Henry goes up to his room.  
“Killian, did you see how Hope stopped crying and looked at Henry...they are so close. Henry got Hope to stop crying.”  
“I told you, love, they are very close brother and sister and you are raising them to be very close siblings.”  
“Killian, I had no idea Henry had t-tube surgeries. I had bad ear infections as a child...Henry inherited my bad ear infections from I was not there for him.”  
He rubs his wife’s shoulders. “Love, you are there for him now. You are helping our daughter with her ear infections. If she needs t-tubes she is going to get them.”  
Emma leans on her husband. “We are giving Hope and Henry what they need and raising them to be very close.”  
“Yes, we are love.” They kiss. “Love, I will cook dinner.”  
“I am hungry. I know our little girl wants me to hold her.”  
Killian smiles. “I told you, love, you are an amazing Mommy.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Have fun listening to Henry’s story with Mommy.”  
“Dada.”  
“Yes, little love? Do you want to have pirate talk?” Hope babbled. “The next time we go on Jolly Roger we need to learn all about the parts of the boat. Believe me, little love, it is a lot to remember. In time you will know how to run the Jolly Roger.” Hope began to cry. “Love, I think our pirate is hungry.” Emma nurses Hope.  
“She hasn’t eaten in a while, captain.” Hope gripped her Mommy. Henry returns with his big storybook. “Henry, do you want to help me bake brownies?”  
“Sure.”  
“I need extra hands in the kitchen. I want to bring something over for your aunt when we visit her later.”  
“When can we start?”  
“After I finish nursing your sister.”  
“ Mom, Dad,Hope and I talked in my room and she decided to climb on my face. I had to tell her not to climb on my face because she was hurting me. She got upset but I told her she can crawl on me, not on my face.”  
“Henry, Hope loves being with you.”  
“Yes, she does. She just wants to spend time with me. I missed her all day in school. Hope was sitting on my lap as I made Aunt Allison a card.”  
“Henry, I know your aunt is going to love the card that you and Hope made for her.” She burps Hope who did not want to let go of her.  
“Mom, I can help you bake. Hope does not want to let go of you.”  
“I had a feeling that will happen. You and Hope can help me bake.” She talks to Hope, “Hope, you want to help Mommy bake brownies for Auntie Allison? We are visiting her after we bake.”  
“Aaaa...aaa.”  
“That is right, Hope. We are visiting Auntie Allison later.” Hope hugged her Mommy. “You can talk to Henry and me while we bake.” She kisses Hope on the head. Henry helps their Mom bake, while Emma explains to Hope every step on how to bake brownies. “Hope, you and I are going to bake all the time, our girl time.” Hope babbled. “The leftover in the plastic spoon of brownie mix we can lick off the spoon.” Hope babbled loudly which made Emma giggled. “You definitely take after me in love of chocolate, sweetie.” Killian took pictures of his family baking together. Hope began to cry. Killian gets his little love. “Mommy.”  
“Emma.”  
Emma takes Hope from her husband. “Mommy will change you. Henry, when the timer goes off take the brownies out of the oven and cut them in pieces and let them cool off.”  
“I can do that, Mom.” Hope began to wail.  
“Hopey, you are going to get better little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head. Emma takes Hope upstairs to her room to change her diaper. They played their special game, Hope continued to cry. She scoops up Hope in her arms. “Hope, Mommy got you. I know you are not feeling well.” She sits on the rocking chair with her baby girl and all Hope wanted to do was snuggle. “You can snuggle with me anytime, Hope.” Hope babbled.  
Henry check on his sister. “Mom, how is Hope?”  
“Hope just wants to cuddle. She is not feeling well but she has her medicine to help her feel better.”  
“Little Sis, I love you, Hope. I know your ear hurts so much, your ear is going to get better soon.” He gives Hope his finger and Hope grabs it. “You have a strong grip little sis. I was worried about you all day when I was in school. All I wanted was to be with you.” Hope babbled. “I love you too, Hope. Mommy and Daddy were with you.”  
“Henry, I had no idea that you had t-tubes in your ears.”  
“Mom, I had them put in when I was three years old. I do not remember the surgery.”  
“I am still learning about you and your past.”  
“Mom.” Henry hugs Mom. “Please don’t get upset.”  
“Henry, I had very bad ear infections as a child, I almost lost my hearing when it was untreated because my foster parents chose to ignore me when I was sick more than usual. I gave you up because I wanted you to have a stable home and not me a teenager with no job, home…”  
“Mom, you are in my life now. I know you could not provide for me back then. I did find you and brought you here. Now you have a job, a home, Dad who really loves you and who will do anything for you. You have Hope and me together in the same house. You are raising Hope from the start, who loves you so much and does not want to be with anyone but you. You are always fighting for us when we need you. You are our Mom no matter what.”  
“Henry.”  
Henry hugs his Mom. “You are our Mom no matter what.”  
“Mommy.” Emma had tears in her eyes and smiles.  
“You two..” She kisses Henry and Hope on their heads. “I love you both so much.”  
“We love you too, Mom.” Hope babbled. “Hope is saying I love you too.” Emma smiles.  
“You two are my babies.” Hope moved around. “Hopey.” She adjusted Hope on her. “What are you up to baby girl?” Hope whimpered. “Henry, can you get me warm compress?”  
“On it.” She rubs Hope’s back and whispered, “You are going to be okay sweetie. The medicine will make your ear pain gone soon. We can cuddle all you want, just you and me.” Henry returns with warm compress and Emma puts it on Hope’s right ear. After the family ate dinner, they drove to Allison’s house. Ted answers the door, “Hi Emma, Killian, Henry, and Hope come in.”  
“Hi, Ted. How is Allison?”  
“She is upstairs in our room. She is with Lizzie and Connor. I will bring you all upstairs.” Ted lead the Swan-Jones family. “Allison, you have visitors.”  
“Hi, Emma, Killian, Henry, and Hope. I did not know you were coming over.” Lizzie runs to hug Emma. “Auntie Emma.”  
“Hi, Lizzie. How are you?”  
“I am good. Mommy got hurt.”  
“I know, that is why we are here, to check on your Mommy.”  
“How is Hope?”  
“She has an ear infection.”  
“Can I hold her?”  
“Yes, you can. I will sit next to your Mom.”  
Allison hugs her best friend. “I am so happy you are over.”  
“I made brownies.”  
“Mommy, can I have some of the brownies?”  
“Yes, Lizzie. You and Connor can have Auntie Emma’s brownies but eat them downstairs.”  
“Auntie Emma, can I hold Hope later?”  
“Yes, Lizzie. Let me know if you and Connor like the brownies.”  
“I will.”  
Henry joined his aunt, Mom, and sister on the bed.“Aunt Allison, how are you?”  
“I am better than this afternoon. I did not expect that to happen.”  
“You are in luck that your best friend’s with our mom is the savior and sheriff.”  
“You are right, Henry.”  
“Aaa...aaa…”  
“Hope, hi little niece.” She takes Hope from Emma. “How are you feeling?” She kisses Hope on the head. “Emma, how is she now?”  
“Hope is extra clingy, just wants to be held and crying.” Hope hugged her Aunt Allison. “Hope is very happy to see you.”  
“She knows that I take good care of her. I am her favorite doctor.” Hope babbled.  
“Aunt Allison, that is yes from Hope. Hope and I made you something.” Henry hands her the card and she opens it, “Get well soon Aunt Allison. We love you so much. Love, Henry, and Hope.” Allison was in tears of happiness. “I love it. Henry come here.” She hugs Henry and Hope at the same time. “Thank you,”  
“Your welcome, Aunt Allison.”  
“Allison, Hope is going to have her first swimming lesson next week. Will she be needing earplugs?  
“If her ear infection is gone by then she will not be needing them.”  
“Good, I just to make sure. I had a lot of ear infections as a child, I had horrible foster parents to the point I almost lost my hearing.”  
“Emma, you brought Hope in today. If she gets more ear infections, than I would be more concerned about, this was her first ear infection.”  
Hope fussed and Henry gave his sister her big Pluto doll. “Henwy.”  
“Your welcome, little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Aunt Allison, I had t-tubes put in when I was three years old. I do not remember the surgery.”  
“Henry, I will keep a close eye on your sister’s ears.” Hope chewed on her big Pluto.“Whose idea was it to put Hope in swimming lessons?”  
“Killian, was it your idea or my idea?”  
“Yours, love. Hope loves the water. I knew our little lass needs to learn so she can swim in the ocean when she gets bigger.”  
“Hope has been my little fish since she was in the womb. She loves the water.”  
“Mom, I know Hope is going to be in the baby pool a lot this summer.”  
“Yes, you are right, Henry.  
Hope began to cry. Emma gets her daughter from her best friend.  
“Hopey, are you okay?” She checks her forehead. “No, fever. Do you need your ear drops?” Hope dug her face into her Mommy’s chest. “You are just uncomfortable and want to cuddle.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Killian, we need to take Hope home.”  
“Aye, love.”  
“Allison, I am sorry that we cannot stay any longer.”  
“No, don’t worry about it. Hope needs to go home. I am happy you all came over. Thank you for the brownies. I will have some later.”  
“I mean it Allison if you need anything please call.”  
“I will, Emma. Thank you for staying with me when I had my stitches, I was in shock.” Hope fussed. “Hope, I love you, little niece. When you feel better, we can have a girls day.” She kisses Hope on the cheek. Killian takes Hope from his wife. “Love, I will bring Hope to the car.” Henry hugs his Aunt Allison. “Feel better Aunt Allison.”  
“Thank you, Henry.”  
“I will come to visit soon.” Killian brings Hope downstairs, Lizzie sees them leaving.  
Lizzie began to cry “Auntie Emma, I cannot play with Hope.”  
Emma kneels down to her niece.“Lizzie, Hope is not feeling well. Her ear hurts her a lot. Your Mommy gave Hope medicine this morning.”  
“Is this before my Mommy got hurt?”  
“Yes, Lizzie. I am the Sheriff of Storybrooke and I caught the one who hurt your Mommy. Hope cannot play with you today but did your Mommy told you that you, Connor, Ted and her are all invited to Hope’s birthday party next month?”  
Lizzie smiled. “Yes. Hope’s birthday is next month.”  
“That is right, Lizzie. You are invited to Hope's first birthday party. You get to play with Hope all day at our house on her birthday with Ariel’s daughter Melody, Cinderella’s daughter Alexandra and Belle’s son Gideon.”  
“There are going to be Disney princesses there?!”  
Emma laughed“Yes, most of the town are all different Disney characters that are in Henry’s storybook. Belle runs the town’s library.”  
“That is so cool. Can I play with Hope when she feels better?”  
“Yes, Lizzie. I can bring Hope over for another tea party soon. We can also bake together. Hope is crawling now.”  
“I can watch and play with her at the same time.”  
Emma giggled. “I know you will, Lizzie.” Lizzie hugs her Auntie Emma. “We will see you soon. Just make sure you give your Mommy a lot of hugs.”  
“I will Auntie Emma.” Killian had Hope sleeping on him as they walked back to the car. Killian drove his family home. Henry goes to bed since has school in the morning. Emma puts Hope in her crib and watches her sleep. “I am right here, baby girl.” She rubs Hope’s hand.  
Killian wrapped his arms around his wife and kisses her on the head.“Love, are you okay?”  
“Yes, it just been a crazy day. I was just thinking, I was mommy and sheriff again at the same time. I am pretty sure that will happen more now.”  
“You are my brave strong, caring wife. I am not surprised.”  
“If I did not have you, I would not have known what to do. I could not take Hope to the station with my Mom and brother there.”  
“I am your deputy, and your husband first and daddy to our children.”  
“That is right, an amazing Daddy and deputy all at once, captain.”  
“Aye.” They kiss and go to bed.  
Over the next few days, Emma and Killian worked together when Hope was sick. Henry was able to help his parents by giving them breaks by watching his baby sister and making her happy while she was in pain from her ear infection. A week went by, Hope was eleven months old. Emma took pictures of Hope by her brown bear that had pink blocks, “11 months old.” Emma takes Hope out of her crib. “Hope, you are almost a year old baby girl! You are getting so big.” Hope hugged her Mommy. “You will always be my baby girl.” Hope babbled. “I love you so much, Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head. Killian sees his two loves having a moment and takes a picture to capture it. “Hope, are you excited for your first swimming lesson today?” Hope babbled. “Yes, we are going in the water together.” Hope babbled and looks at her Daddy. “Dada.”  
“Morning, love.”  
“Morning.” They kiss.  
“ Morning little love.” Killian kisses Hope on the cheek. “Little love, are you excited for your first swimming lesson?” Hope babbled loudly.  
“That is a yes, Killian.” She lets Hope crawl around in her room.  
“Is Hope’s diaper bag packed?”  
“Yes, it is all packed.” Emma smiled. “I just realized when I signed up Hope for her swimming class, that this is my first time signing up my child for a class.”  
“It is a first of many love.”  
“I know, it was one of the many ways of being a Mommy, signing her for class...Hope is almost a year old...she is getting so big.”  
“Love, Hope is getting big but she is happy, healthy and loves being with you.” Hope crawled to her Mommy and tugged her pajama pants. Emma giggled. “I told you, swan. Hope loves being with you.”  
Emma kneels to her daughter “Hope, you want Mommy to hold you?”  
“Mommy.”  
She picks up Hope. “Hopey.” Hope hugged her Mommy. “Are you ready for breakfast? We need to eat before we go swimming.”  
“I can cook us breakfast.”  
“You are not going to work?”  
“I took the day off. I want to watch Hope’s first swimming lesson.”  
Emma smiled. “Really?”  
“Yes love, I do not want to miss any milestones of our little love. I cannot wait to see our little love to learn how to swim.” Killian cooks his family breakfast, while Emma reads Hope who was sitting on her lap, a farm book. “The cow says, moo. The horse says neigh..." Hope laughs. “The duck says quack, quack..”Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope that is a baby duck. Like you are my little duck.” She kisses Hope on the head. Killian smiles seeing Emma reading to their little lass being a great Mommy. Hope grabbed the book page, Emma stops her ruining the page. “No. Hope. You cannot break the page, sweetie. The book is not ours.” Hope began to cry. “Hope, it is like Henry’s book, we cannot ruin the pages.” Killian takes Hope from his wife.  
“Little love, you cannot tear the library book pages. The book does not belong to us.” Hope continued to cry. Emma takes Hope from Killian, “Hope, you are not in trouble sweetie. Mommy is not mad at you. I was just telling you what not to do, teaching you.” Hope stopped crying and hugs her Mommy. “You give the best hugs, Hope. I love you.” Killian kisses Hope and Emma on their heads, “She loves you so much.” They smile at each other.  
“She loves being with me.”  
Killian set up Hope’s plate. “Swan, Hope’s pancakes are ready.” Emma puts Hope in her high chair and a bib on her.  
“Hope, Daddy made you breakfast.” Hope babbled. Emma spoon feeds Hope her pancakes and blueberries. Hope used her hands to feed herself. “Killian, Hope is loving her pancakes.”  
“That is good, love. Now eat yours.”  
“I will.” Emma eats her breakfast and watched Killian talking to their little girl. After Hope ate, “Love, I can clean up Hope.”  
“Yes, she loves getting messy when she eats. You can clean her up and get her changed for her swimming lesson. Her swim diaper and bathing suit is on her changing table.”  
“Is she only wearing that love?”  
Emma giggled. “She is wearing clothes on top of her swimming outfit.”  
“Aye, I will get her dressed. Come, little pirate, you need to be clean before we go to your swimming lesson.” He kisses Hope on cheeks and brings her upstairs. Emma cleans up the kitchen and goes upstairs seeing Killian with Hope on him sleeping sitting on the rocking chair. She kisses Killian on the head. “Is it our little girl’s naptime?”  
“Aye, she was getting fussy after I changed her into her outfit. She just wanted me to hold her and she fell asleep.”  
“She looks comfy on you. I am going to get changed.”  
“Take your time love, I am loving my snuggle time with our little love.” Killian gave Hope kisses on her head. “I love your hugs, Hope. Dada loves you.” Emma gets dressed into a red bathing suit and wore jeans and a black sweatshirt on top and packed a backpack with underwear and bra, brush, towels and extra clothes for Hope just in case she needs another outfit. “Killian, we need to go or we are going to be late.” Killian carries sleeping Hope to their car and the diaper bag. Emma drove herself and her family to the swimming lesson. Emma was nervous, Killian knows his swan, he puts his arms around his wife. “Love, are you alright?”  
“This is Hope’s first class...the next thing she is going to go to preschool...I still cannot believe that I am having this second chance of being a mommy all from the start….I am not missing out on everything...but I am nervous about her class. What if something goes wrong? What if she cries the entire time?”  
“Emma, I am going to be right there next to the pool, if Hope needs a little break from the lesson or having a rough time.”  
“Thank you for coming today.”  
“Aye, I know you were going to be nervous and I want to see Hope in the pool very first time.”  
“I know, you are going to take pictures of Hope and me.”  
“Yes, I will love.” They kiss. Emma takes Hope out of her car seat and she wakes up from her nap.  
“Hope, we are at the swimming pool. We are going to swim together.” Hope smiled. They entered the swimming pool center, with other babies around Hope’s age and their parents. “Look, Hope we are going to swim in the big pool. We are going to have fun.” Hope babbled.  
“Little love, Dada is going to watch you swim with Mommy.” Emma sat on the bench with Hope on her lap and got Hope undressed to swim and wrapped her in a towel. “You have your swim diaper and bathing suit on, Hope. You are ready to go in the water.”  
“Love, I can hold her so you can get ready.” Killian puts Hope on his lap, as Emma got out of clothes since she was wearing a bathing suit underneath. “Hope, you can learn to swim in the pool. Then you can swim in the ocean.” Hope gripped her Daddy’s hook. “Little love, Dada can hold you when we go to the ocean and you can swim with me.” Hope babbled happily. “You will always be my little pirate.” The swim instructor approached to the Swan-Jones. “Hope Swan-Jones?”  
“Yes, that is our daughter.”  
“Hello, my name is Moana. I am Hope’s swim instructor.”  
“Hi, my name is Emma.”  
“I know you, you are the savior.”  
“Yes, I am. This is my husband, Killian.”  
“Hello, Moana.”  
“I am from the island of Motunui. Regina hired me to be the swim instructor. I come to Storybrooke, to teach children how to swim when I am not busy being a queen of Motunui.”  
“Aye, another princess.”  
“Queen.”  
“Yes, Killian. Another Disney princess story.” She bends her head to her daughter. “Hope, say hi to Moana.” Hope babbled.  
“Hi, Hope. Are you ready to go in the water? We are going to have a fun class today.” Hope babbled.  
“Moana, Hope loves the water, mostly the ocean like her Dad.”  
“Aye, she takes after me, she has the ocean water in her veins. Moana..”  
“Yes?”  
“Our little lass cannot walk yet she is still learning how to stand. I do not want our daughter to jump into the pool just yet. I do not want my little lass to get hurt.” Emma was happy to see Killian being an overprotective Daddy to Hope.  
“Hope’s classmates are not able to walk yet, Killian. Hope is going to learn how to jump in when she is able to stand and walk. Hope is going to have fun in this class. We are about to start.” The other babies and their parents were getting in the water.  
“Hope, it is time for us to go in the pool.”  
“Dada is going to be watching you in the water, little love.” He hands over Hope to his wife.  
“Hope, we are going into the swimming pool.” Emma carries Hope in the pool.  
“Dada.”  
“Dada is going to watch us swim.”  
“Little love, I am right here.” Hope began to cry. Killian went closer to his wife and daughter. “Little love, I am right here. I know this water is not the ocean, you need to learn to swim in the pool water, not in ocean waves little lass. We can take a walk by the ocean later with Mommy after your swim class.” Hope puts her hand on her Daddy’s face. “That is a deal little love. Have fun with Mommy. Listen to Moana.” Hope babbled. He kisses Hope on the cheek, Emma was in awe of her daughter and husband very close daddy-daughter relationship.  
“Hope, it is time for our class, sweetie. I know your Dada will take a lot of pictures.”  
“Love, say cheese.” Killian took pictures of his two loves.  
“Hope, dada.” Emma was holding Hope on her chest as Hope smiled which made both of her parents smile as Killian took pictures of his two loves.  
Emma brings Hope to their class. Moana leads the class by singing songs and the parents carrying their babies around the pool.   
Hope was smiling she was enjoying songs and getting wet at the same time, which made both of her parents smile. Killian took many pictures of his two loves enjoying her swim class. The parents stood in a circle and another song by lifting up their baby up and down, “We are making waves...making waves by going up and down..up and down,” Emma bounces Hope up and down into the water. Hope was laughing. “You love getting wet, my little fish.” After a few rounds of songs, Moana teaching them to float on their back by their parent holding on to their heads. Emma was holding Hope as Moana taught Hope on how to float. “Hope, kick your legs.”  
“Hopey, you can move your legs. You can show Moana.” Hope kicked her legs. “Good, Hope.”  
“Hope, you are a kicker.”  
Emma smiles. “She takes after me.” Moana got the babies toys into the pool for them to reach out for. Other babies were reaching out to the toys. “Hope, look over there, a pink ball. You want to go get the toy?” Hope began to cry. “Hope.” She holds her daughter, “You do not want to play with the toy?”  
Killian went to the edge of the pool. “Swan? Hope, why are you crying?” He puts his hook on his little love’s cheek. Hope stopped crying. Killian gave Emma a look. “Your swim trunks are in my backpack.”  
“Swan, you read my mind.”  
“I know our little pirate, she wants to be with the both of us.” Killian smiles. “Go change, pirate. We will be right here.” Killian goes to change into his swim trunks and returns going to the pool. “Little love.”  
“Dada.” Emma and Killian smile. Moana swam to the Swan-Jones family.  
“Killian you can join the class.  
“Little love, you want to play with Daddy?” Hope babbled.  
“Emma, you can put Hope in your arms as she was lying on her tummy.” Emma did as Moana told her.  
“Hope, kick to Daddy.” Hope reached out to her Daddy and kicked her legs. “Hope, you are swimming. Keep on kicking.” Killian was smiling as two loves going toward him and Hope was happey to see him. “Come to Dada.” Hope grabbed her Daddy’s hook, which made Killian smile and lifts up his little lass and spins her around. Hope babbled loudly. “You are happy that I am in the pool with you and Mommy.” Hope babbled.  
“Hope, we need to continue the class. Your Daddy can join us.” Emma smiled as Hope was happy with Killian. They continued the class, Killian helped Hope reached for her Mommy across the pool, “Go to Mommy little love.”  
“Mommy.”  
Emma smiled big and opened her arms wide. “Hopey.” She got Hope into her arms and spun her around which made her daughter laugh. “You are going to swim in no time baby girl.” Hope babbled. Emma and Killian took turns with Hope, with Moana’s help to teach Hope how to float on her back. They joined the group, Moana leads them into more songs. Every song, Killian and Emma took turns joining in with their daughter. The last song was the goodbye song, Emma and Hope was walking around in a circle in the pool with the class, Killian was watching and smiling seeing his wife being a Mommy to Hope, in a mommy and me swim class. “Everyone did great, today. I will see you all next week.” Emma carried Hope to Killian.  
“Hope, you were such a good little girl. You listened to Moana. Did you have fun?” Hope babbled.  
“Little love, you were being such a good little lass for your whole class.” Killian got out of the pool before his loves. As Emma carried Hope out of the water, Hope began to cry.  
“Hopey. We are coming back to the pool next week. I know you had fun in the water today with Mommy and Daddy.” Killian handed his loves towels. Emma dries Hope as she was crying.  
“Little love, don’t cry. We are going to come back here soon. I know you were having so much fun swimming in the pool.” Hope babbled. “Dada had fun with you and Mommy. I know you are going to learn how to swim really fast.” Hope stopped crying. Emma got Hope out of her swim diaper and dressed to head home and held her in a towel as Killian got himself dressed. Killian held Hope in a towel as Emma went to get dressed. Emma returned to her family, Hope was sound asleep in her Daddy’s arms. “How is our little pirate princess?”  
“She is sound asleep. Her swimming class tired her out.”  
Emma smiled and joined her family. “I never thought I would be a Mom singing the goodbye song.”  
“Aye, you are now love. Hope had so much fun. I know you had so much fun with Hope.”  
“I did. I love seeing Hope happy. I saw you happy too.”  
“Aye, I love seeing my two loves playing together and in the pool singing songs.” Emma smiled. Moana approached the Swan-Jones family.  
“Emma.”  
“Hi, Moana. Thank you for letting Killian joined the class. Hope had so much fun with the both of us in the class, she did not want to leave the pool.”  
“Hope did very well today. Usually the babies first day they would cry the whole class. Hope was happy most of the class.”  
“Aye, our daughter loves the water. Thank you for letting me join in.”  
“You got Hope happy which all that matters. I will see you all next week.” Killian carried Hope to their car. “Daddy loves you, little love.” He kisses Hope on the head and puts Hope on her car seat.  
"Did you like the pool?"  
"Only it makes Hope happy, I still prefer the ocean."  
Emma smiled. "I know Hope loves the ocean just like her Dada."  
"Aye, you are right love. Let's get our little pirate princess home."  
"Yes, she is tired out from her swimming class.” Killian drove his family home. Emma and Hope had a bubble bath together which woke her up. "Hopey, we are having a bubble bath.”  
Emma joined daughter in the bubble bath. Killian gave Hope toys to play with, to help Emma bath Hope. “You are all clean little love.” He dries up Hope as Emma took her shower. Killian got Hope all dressed in her room and let her crawl around. Emma changes into another outfit and finds Killian playing with Hope. She could not help but smile and took pictures of Hope crawling over Killian. “Little pirate, what are you up to?” Hope babbled and hugs her Daddy. “You give the best hugs, Hope. I love you.” Hope babbled. Hope began to cry. “Little love, are you hungry?”  
“I think she is hungry and cranky. She had a busy morning.” Emma sat in the rocking chair and nurses Hope. “You were very hungry. We had a fun morning, you, Mommy and Dada.” After Hope was full and burped, Emma put Hope in her crib.“Sweet dreams baby girl. I love you so much.” She watches Hope sleep until she feels Killian arms around her and kisses her on the head. Emma hugs Killian and smiles. “You okay swan?”  
“I am just happy. Having Hope to having a new experience as parents, being with Hope and her new experiences...as a mommy. You are amazing with Hope, I couldn't ever ask for a better man my best friend and husband as you are. I would not have this happy life without you. Thank you.” She hugs Killian again.  
“You are very welcome, love. You changed my life and I changed your life for the better. I saw you with our little lass, you were beaming with happiness with Hope singing, teaching Hope her lessons and being her Mommy.”  
“With you, I have everything that I wanted...I am so grateful for you every single day.”  
“Once I laid eyes on you when we met, I knew that you were going to change my life for the better.”  
“We changed our lives better together. Now we have our baby girl who made us a family. She is turning one soon…” Emma began to cry.  
“There is nothing to be sad about love.”  
“Yes, she is getting so big so quick. I missed everything with Henry and all of his moments…”  
“Emma, you are not missing any of our Hope’s moments. She wants you to be with her all the time, wanting to be held by you, follow you around, plays with you, she loves you singing to her, bath time and your Mommy and Hope time. I know Hope is going want to be with you all the time because she loves you her Mommy so much as you love her. You are not going to miss any moments of Hope, love.” Emma hugs her Killian. He shows his wife the pictures that he took during the class. "Look at the pictures of how happy you both are."  
Emma smiled, a teary one. "We look very happy here."  
"Aye a Mommy and Hope moment." Emma smiled. "I saw the happiness in your face today at Hope's swimming lesson, I know you and Hope will have many happy mother and daughter moments in the future."  
"We are going to make many moments with Hope. I am not going to miss them."  
"That is right, Emma."  
Emma hugs her Killian. “You are my rock.”  
“You are mine, love.” They kiss and leave the room. They hear Hope crying. “Love, Hope wants her Mommy.”  
Emma smiles. “I will get her.” She takes into her arms. “Hopey. You are with Mommy. You want to nap with Mommy?”  
“Mommy.”  
“You are with Mommy, baby girl.” She kisses Hope on the head. “We can nap together.” Emma lied on her bed with Hope, Killian was right next to them. Hope fell asleep as soon as her parents were next to her. “Swan, she is fast asleep. She just wanted to be with us while she naps.”  
“That is right, captain. Our little girl wanted to be with the both of us.”  
“Aye, she knew we were in her room talking. When we were leaving the room and she wanted to be with us.”  
“Yes, she wants to be with us.” She kisses Hope on the head. “I love you, Hope. I will always be there for you.”  
Killian wrapped his arms around his loves. “Dada loves you too little love. You made our lives happier every single day.” He kisses Hope on the head. “You are my little pirate.”  
“I love you, Killian.”  
“I love you, swan.” They kiss and watch their little girl sleep and enjoying the quiet moments of their special time with their baby girl together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope's first birthday is the next chapter. :)


	101. Hope's First Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all about Hope's first birthday and how Emma and Killian prepared for Hope's first birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my 101 chapter of Happy Beginning Captain Swan. Today is also one year ago, April 20, 2018, that I met Jennifer Morrison at the Back Roads premiere in Tribeca Film Festival. I love both the book and the movie. I got my ticket the night before. I met her right after the QA and she loved my sister and I matching Allison Cameron shirts. It was one of the best days ever. Yet I was writing only chapter 10 of this fanfic. It is crazy how much I have written over a year ago. In my cameo in February Jennifer told me "Keep writing your fanfiction. I love that you write fanfiction. That is awesome." -Jennifer Morrison.

  
As Hope’s first birthday was fast approaching Emma was getting Hope’s party decorations around town, buying the cake, food and buying party favors. Henry was on spring break. He was watching Hope for his Mom as she went out shopping. Hope was crawling faster and standing up more. They were playing in the living room, Henry was lying on the floor facing his sister who was babbling to him. “You want to have a sailing lesson with me and Dada?” Hope babbled. “Since I am on spring break, I am pretty sure that it can happen. Hope do you know that your birthday is this coming Saturday?” Hope smiled. “You are going to turn one year old. Mommy and Daddy are planning a party in the backyard. Mommy and Daddy invited Auntie Allison, Lizzie, Gideon and Belle, Ariel and Melody are all coming to our house.” Hope babbled loudly which made Henry smile. “Yes, Hope your ocean lover best friend is going to be at your party. You are going to get so many toys and clothes. You are going to have so much fun. Mommy and Daddy have been planning this party for a while and they have a theme.” Hope crawled onto Henry’s back. “Hope!” Hope babbled, Henry laughed. “You can stay on my back. You are a little sneaky pirate.” Hope grabbed Henry’s hair. “Hope..” Emma returns home seeing Hope on her brother’s back, she takes a picture. “Hope, are you having fun with your brother?” Hope babbled. She picks up her daughter. “Hi, Mom. Thanks for getting Hope off of me.”  
“Your welcome. I have bags in the car, can you bring them in?”  
“Yes, I can. Even though Hope was on my back she did not give me any trouble.” He kisses Hope on the cheek and went to retrieve shopping bags from the car.  
“Hope, Mommy bought so much for your birthday party.” Hope babbled. “I never had to be in charge of a baby party before.” Hope placed her hand on her Mommy’s face and babbled. “You think I can throw you a good birthday party?” Hope babbled, Emma kissed her Hope on the cheek. Hope hugs her Mommy. “You give the best hugs, Hope.”  
Henry returned with so many bags. “Mom, are these all decorations?”  
“Yes to decorate the backyard. I also bought baking supplies, goodie bags, plates, and snacks.”  
“Mom, you really went all out on shopping.”  
Emma smiled. “I just want to make sure I have everything for Hope’s birthday party.”  
“Mom, I know Hope is going to have a great birthday. Can I help you set up?”  
“Yes, you can. I am going to need you and your Dad’s help setting up the backyard before the party.” Henry hugs his Mom. “Mom, we will all help.”  
“Aunt Allison is going to help me with cooking and decorating the backyard. Your Dad is going to have another project during the week.”  
“What is it?”  
“It is a surprise for Hope.” Hope fussed. “Hopey, I cannot tell you then it won’t be a surprise.” Hope began to cry. “Sweetie, are you hungry? Did Henry feed you?”  
“I fed her blueberries, bananas, and eggs.”  
“Hope, did you eat the food that Henry made for you?”  
“She ate most of it, some landed on the high chair table. Hope loves playing with her plate.”  
“Hope..” Hope continued to cry. “Hope, do you need your nap?” Emma takes Hope to her room and rocks her. “Mommy is home. We are snuggling.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope moved around and got comfortable. “Are you comfy?” Hope babbled, “You can nap on me. I saw you playing with Henry. You can play with Henry later after your nap.”  
“Mommy.”  
“You can play with Mommy too.” Hope fell asleep.  
Henry stayed with his Mom and sister. “She is asleep, Mom.”  
“You really tired her out Henry.”  
“Hope skipped her nap, we were playing downstairs. I was reading in here and talking and she was crawling on my back.”  
Emma giggled.“I know, Hope had a lot of fun with you.”  
“When is Hope’s next swimming lesson?”  
“It is tomorrow morning, do you want to come with us and watch?”  
Henry smiled. “Yes!”  
Emma chuckled. “Maybe you can join us in the pool?”  
“Finally, Dad has been telling about how much fun you all three have at her swimming lessons.”  
“It is like a mommy and me class but in the pool. Hope loves the pool. She is my little fish.”  
“Now, I get to go with you and Hope.”  
“I know you are going to like it. Hope loves her swimming lessons.”  
“I know that Hope will swim a lot this summer.”  
“Yes, she will. Your Dad and I have already rented the beach house in Florida for all of us to go in the summer.”  
“We are going back?”  
“Yes, we are Henry.” Hope woke up crying. “Hopey, are we keeping you up?” She sniffs Hope. “You need a change.” Emma changes Hope’s diaper, Emma and Henry play with Hope after she gets changed. “Mommy.”  
“Hopey.” She put Hope in her arms. “How about you and I can relax in Mommy’s room?”  
“Henwy.”Emma smiled.  
“Hope I am going to join you and Mommy.” Hope babbled. They go to Emma and Killian’s room. Hope crawled all over her Mommy and her big brother. “Hopey, do you like crawling on me, sweetie?”  
“Mommy.”  
Emma smiles and puts Hope on her chest. “You can crawl on me.” Hope hugged her Mommy. “You are so sweet.”  
“Mom, Hope is the best.” He hugs his Mom.  
“I do have the best two kids.” She wrapped her arm around her son. “I love cuddling with you both.”  
“Henwy.”  
“Yes, Hope. Henry is joining our hug.” Hope babbled.  
“I am right here little sis. We have the best Mommy.” Hope babbled. “Mom, Hope is saying “You are the best Mommy.” Emma giggles. “Mom, can we get ice cream after Hope’s swim class tomorrow?”  
“Not right after her class because we need to take a shower after the class. Hope usually naps after her lesson.”  
“We can walk into town in the afternoon.”  
“Yes, we can. I know it is going to be nice out.”  
“I know that Hope is going to want your ice cream.”  
“You know your sister so well, Henry.”  
“ Of course, I do know my sister. I love her so much. I know how to make her happy.” Henry kisses Hope on the head. “I love you, Hope. You are the best sister ever.” Hope smiled in her sleep, which made Henry smile “Mom..”  
“Yes, you got Hope to smile in her sleep. She loves her big brother.”  
“She loves you too, Mom. She wants to be with you.”  
“Yes, she loves being held by me. I love being with two together.”  
“You have the both of us, Mom.” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“Yes, I have my two babies with me.” She kisses Henry on the head and falls asleep. Emma had both of her children with her which she was enjoying the moments with them. They all took a nap together. Killian returns home from work finding a huge package arrived, he knew it was Hope’s playground set. He pushes the box into the backyard. After he went inside to find his family together in their bedroom. He takes a picture of Emma, Henry, and Hope sleeping together. This reminded him from last year when they returned home from the hospital, of how Henry slept with his Mom as Hope was growing inside of her while she was on bedrest. Henry showed his love to her then and wanting to be there for his Mom. Now he is with his sister and their Mom. He knows Emma is enjoying her one on one time with both of her children together. He kisses his swan on the head. “I told you love that you are going to be an amazing mommy. You are love, I see it every day. I love you so much.” He leaves the room and empties Emma’s shopping bags and began cooking dinner for his family. Hope woke up from her nap crying, which woke up her Mommy. “Hopey, Mommy is here. Are you hungry? Let’s go get a snack downstairs. We need to let Henry sleep.” Emma brings Hope downstairs and sees Killian. “Hope, dada is home from work.”  
“Hello, love.”  
“Hi, honey.” They kiss. How was work?”  
“It was quiet.” He kisses Hope on the head. Emma gets baby cereal puffs for Hope to snack on. She puts Hope in her high chair. “Here you go, sweetie. Snack time.” Hope babbled. “You are welcome, Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head. Killian smiles and Emma comes up to hugs him from his waist. “How is my captain?”  
“I am good. Every day I see you with our children happy makes me the luckiest captain in all the realms.” Emma smiles and they share a kiss.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, swan.” Hope babbled loudly. They both smile. “We cannot forget our littlest pirate.” They both gave Hope kisses on her cheeks at the same time making Hope smile.  
“Love.”  
“Yes?”  
“A very big package came today and it is in the backyard.”  
“Let me check.” Emma goes to the backyard and sees the huge boxes. “Yes, it is here.” Emma returns to hug Killian. “Hope’s big surprise is here. She is going to love it.”  
“Aye, I am going to start building it tomorrow.”  
“If you need help, I can ask August to come by.”  
“It is more than one pirate job. I do need the help.”  
“Hope is going to love it.”  
“Yes, swan. Hope is going to love it and make so many happy memories in our backyard.”  
“Yes, we get to see her playing all the time.”  
“That is right love.” They kiss. Hope began to cry. “Little love.” He takes Hope out of her high chair. “Hope, you are with Dada.” She reaches over to her Mommy.  
“Hopey.” She takes Hope from Killian. “Hope, do you want to snuggle or play?” Hope hugs her Mommy. “We can hug.” She kisses Hope on the head and sits on a chair.  
“Love, do we have everything for Hope’s birthday party next week?”  
“Just about. I bought the decorations, party favors, the goodie bags, snacks for the kids, Allison is going to help me with the cooking...I am going to bake Hope’s smash cake.”  
“Smash cake?”  
“Yes, it is a small cake just for Hope, she can use her hands to eat it and we can take pictures with Hope and her cake before she eats it.”  
“Love, the theme for the party is going to be fun to decorate.” Emma giggles.  
“Yes, I got so many decorations for the party. The theme is all that Hope loves.”  
“Aye, the ocean and Disney.”  
“That is right.” Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope. We are going to decorate our backyard Disney and ocean theme for your birthday party. Mommy is going bake your smash cake, all chocolate just for you.” Hope hugged her Mommy. “No matter how old you get, you are always going to be my baby girl.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope babbled. “You want to play? We can play.” Emma watched Hope crawl around and she climbed onto her Mommy’s lap. “Hope, do you want to sing?” Hope babbled. “A...B..C..D...E...F...G…H...I...”Hope babbled along, which made Emma smile. Killian heard his two loves singing and took videos and pictures on his iPhone of them singing. “Now I know my ABC’s next time won’t you sing with me. Yay.” She clapped Hope's hands. “You sang with Mommy.” Hope babbled loudly. “Yes, we can sing a lot together.”  
“Mommy.” She hugs her Mommy. “We can sing, cuddle, play and read do whatever you want. Mommy and Hopey time.” Hope wanted to stand. “You want to stand?” She helps Hope stand with Hope holding her hands. “You are getting stronger baby girl.” Hope took a step. “Good job, Hope. You are getting the hang of it. ” Killian joins his two loves.  
“Hope, is Mommy helping you stand?” Hope babbled. “Love, do you want to try letting her stand on her own?”  
“We can try.” She kneels to her daughter. “Mommy is going to let you stand by yourself. If you fall I am going to catch you.” Emma stood back a little bit and let go of Hope tried to stand and fell down, Emma caught Hope who was crying. “Mommy got you. You are okay. You just need extra practice standing.” She hugs Hope and kisses her on the head.  
“Good try, little love.” Killian rubs his lass’s cheek.  
“Hope, Mommy, and Daddy are proud of you for trying to stand all by yourself. With our help you will stand on your own, it just takes practice.” Hope hugs her Mommy and babbles. “You have Mommy and Daddy, Hope, always.”  
“Love, Hope is not ready yet.”  
“She is not, whenever she is ready to stand and walk we will be there right with her.”  
“Aye, I cannot wait for that. Little love, Daddy and Mommy will be there with you when you are ready to stand and help you to get stronger.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope babbled. “My little pirate.”  
“Is dinner ready?”  
“Yes, love. I can get Henry.” Emma cuddles with Hope. Killian goes upstairs finding his son in his room doing an art project. “Henry, dinner is ready. What are you doing homework?”  
“Can you keep a secret?”  
“Aye, yes I can.” He closes the door. “What are you working on?”  
“A birthday present for Hope. I am making a color pencil portrait of her and me.”  
Killian smiled. “Hope is going to love it.”  
“I know, I been working on it for a while now. It is a gift that Hope will always have from me.”  
Killian smiles. “Hope is going to have it with her always. I will keep it a secret.” Henry door opens and Henry hid his project behind his bed. Hope was crawling in his room behind her was their Mom. “Hi, little sis.” He picks up his little sister.  
“Henwy.” Henry gave his sister a lot of kisses.  
“Hope and I were wondering what was taking so long?”  
“Henry and I were just talking that is all.”  
“Killian, I know when you are lying.”  
Killian looks at Hope and Henry and spoke in a low tone. “Henry making a special birthday gift for our little lass but he wants to keep it a secret from Hope.”  
Emma smiled. “I will keep it a secret.” Hope babbled.  
“Mom, Dad can we have dinner?”  
“Yes, Henry.” They all go downstairs together to the kitchen. Killian spoon feeds Hope her dinner, she was giving him a hard time by not eating her food. “Little love, you need to eat your dinner. Daddy worked really hard on cooking your dinner.” Hope would not eat.  
“Killian, Hope might not be hungry now.” Emma takes Hope from her high chair and lets her sit on her lap. “Hope, are you giving Dada a hard time?” Hope grabbed her Mommy’s spoon.  
“Mom, I think Hope wants your food.”  
“I think your right, kid. Hope, do you want my food?” Hope began to cry. “Hope.” Emma gets up from the table and takes Hope to her room and sat in the rocking chair. “Sweetie, you are not hungry now? You were hungry earlier?” She rubs Hope back as Hope was crying into her chest. She checks Hope’s diaper, clean. “Hope, what is the matter?” She kisses Hope head and let her daughter cry. Henry checks on his Mom and sister. “Mom, what is wrong with Hope?”  
“I am not sure, Henry. She is clean, she had a nap...I do not know what is wrong with Hope.” Henry kneels down to Hope, “Hope...little sis...why are you crying? You can tell me anything Hope. I am your big brother.” Hope gripped her Mommy.  
“Hope, are you having a bad mood?”  
“Mommy.”  
“You are with Mommy, sweetie. We are snuggling.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Little sis, tomorrow I get to watch you in your swimming class with Mommy. After we are going to get ice cream and a whole day just you, Mommy and I.” Hope stopped crying.  
“Hope, are you happy that Henry gets to come swimming with us?” Hope babbled and makes a lot of poop and sighs. “Now, I know why you did not let Dada feed you. You had a tummy ache. I will change your diaper.” She changes Hope’s diaper and played their kissing game, which makes Hope very happy. Henry joins their special game, Hope yanks Henry’s hair. “Little sis, why do you like pulling my hair?”  
“Kid, your sister always tugs my hair and my hair is longer than yours.” Hope rolled on her belly. She picks up Hope. Hope babbled. “You have to be nice to Henry.”  
“Mom, Hope is just playing with me. Right, Hope?” Hope babbled and Henry kisses her cheek. Killian arrives in the room. “Is Hope feeling better now?”  
“Yes, Killian. She was having a tummy ache before.”  
“Dada.”  
Killian takes Hope from his wife. “Hope, are you feeling better now?” Hope puts a drooly hand on her Daddy’s face. “Aye, I love you, too. I am not mad at you.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
The next morning, Killian was getting ready for work, Hope was sleeping in their bed, she loves sleeping in between her parents. “Swan. What are your plans for the day?”  
“Henry is coming with Hope and me to her swimming lesson. We are going to get ice cream later in the afternoon.”  
“Love, you are going to have fun with Henry and Hope. I know they are going to have fun with you. Do you want me to help cook for Hope’s party?”  
“Yes, you can. I got snacks for the party, mostly for the kids. You can make sandwiches and cut up fruit on a stick.”  
“Anything else?”  
She puts her sleeping daughter on her chest and snuggle with her. “Allison is bringing her spaghetti. I am going to bake Hope’s smash cake. I was thinking….I see online that parents taking professional pictures of the baby’s first birthday…”  
“Love, we can do that.”  
“I just want to make sure Hope has everything on her first birthday..” She smoothes Hope’s hair. “I want Hope to have her birthdays with family and friends, not alone and no presents, as I did.”  
Killian wrapped his arm around his wife. “We are going to give Hope everything that we did not have as children, love. Hope is very lucky to have you as her Mommy, making sure she has everything and being loved all the time. She is going to have fun on her first birthday love.” Emma kisses Hope on the head. “Hope you are turning one on Saturday, even though you are getting older you will always be my baby girl.”  
“Love, call me if you need anything.”  
“Thank you. I do need a cuddle from you before you leave.” Killian smiles and hugs his wife.  
“I love you hugs.”  
“I love hugging you.” They kiss. “I will see you all later.”  
“Have a good day at work.”  
Killian kisses Hope on the head. “Have fun with Mommy and Henry today, little love.” Killian leaves for work. Emma falls back to sleep after Killian leaves. Henry wakes a few hours later, seeing his Mom sleeping with his sister awake. “Hi, baby sis. Do you want to have Henry and Hope time?” Hope smiled. Henry takes Hope downstairs to the kitchen. He put Hope in her high chair and made her breakfast, oatmeal with strawberries on the side. Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope. It is time for breakfast.” Hope used her hands to eat the strawberries. Henry made himself a bowl of cereal. Hope fussed. “Hope, you want me to feed you?” Henry spoon feeds Hope her oatmeal, she gave him a hard time. “Hope. You need to eat little sis.” Hope threw oatmeal at her brother. "Hope.” Hope laughed and clapped her hands. Emma hears her children in the kitchen.  
“What is going on in here?” She sees oatmeal on Henry and leans to face Hope. “Hope, are you giving Henry a hard time feeding you?” Hope babbled.  
“She ate her strawberries and she did not let me feed her oatmeal so she threw it at me.”  
“Hope, that is not nice to throw oatmeal at your brother. Hope say sorry to Henry.” Hope babbled.  
“I am not mad at your little sis. You just need to eat your oatmeal.”  
“Henry, I can feed Hope you can get ready.”  
“Mom, I can stay. Hope just wants to play with me.”  
“How about I feed Hope. You can play with her in here while I eat my breakfast.”  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
Emma spoon feeds Hope her breakfast. “You love playing with Henry.” After Hope was fed, Henry played with Hope on his lap as their Mom ate her breakfast. She cleans up Hope’s highchair table and brings Hope up to her room to clean her up and change Hope into her swimsuit. Hope makes poop. “Hopey.” Emma changes Hope into a clean diaper and into her swimsuit. “Hope, you are ready for your swimming lesson.” Hope fussed. “Are you still hungry? Mommy will feed you.” Emma nurses Hope.  
“Mom, do you need help to get Hope ready?”  
“Can you make sure her diaper bag is packed?”  
“Yes, I am on it.” Henry makes sure Hope’s diaper bag is packed. Emma burps Hope and lets her nap in her crib as she got ready for the mommy and baby swimming class. “Mom?”  
“Yes, Henry?”  
“Am I dressed enough to go swimming?”  
Emma chuckles. “Yes, you are. I am pretty sure you are ready to join Hope’s class. I will let you know when you can come into the pool.”  
“I can just watch.”  
“If Hope is having a rough time, you can join the class. Or be part of the class in the activities. Just letting you know that there is a lot of singing in this class.”  
“Mom, you are a great singer. I know Hope loves hearing your voice.”  
Emma smiles. “I do loving singing now.” Hope wakes up from her nap and cries. Emma gets Hope from her crib. “Hope. We are going swimming today.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Henry is joining you in our swim class.”  
“Hope, I cannot wait to swim and play with you in the pool today. We are going to have so much fun.”  
“Henry, can you bring her diaper bag to the car? We need to get going.”  
“Got it, Mom.” He gives her his sister and he carries the diaper bag and backpack to the car.  
Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope. We are going to your swimming lesson.” On the way there, Emma could not help stop smiling seeing Henry and Hope playing together and laughing. “Henry and Hope were are here.” Emma takes Hope out of her car seat, smiling. “Hope, are you happy that we get to swim today?”  
“Henwy.”  
“Aww, Hope. You are happy that your big brother is joining us.”  
“Little sis, I cannot wait to play with you in the pool.” He kisses Hope on the cheek. Hope reaches out to Henry and their Mom let Henry hold her. “You can show me your class.” Emma lead them to the pool. They see Hope’s classmates and Moana as they entered the pool. “Mom, is that Moana? The Moana from the movie?”  
“Yes, Henry. The Moana.”  
“Awesome!”  
Emma smiled. “Regina hired her to teach swimming lessons to the babies.” Moana approached the Swan-Jones family. “Hi, Emma and Hope.” She kneels to face Hope. “Hi Hope, are you excited to swim today?” Hope was babbling and moving around in Henry’s arms. Emma giggles. “Hi Moana. This is my son, Henry he is joining us today.” Hope squirmed around. “Hope, we are going to the pool very soon, sweetie. Kid, I need to undress Hope out of her clothes.” Henry gives Hope to their Mom.  
“I am Henry. I am Hope’s brother.”  
“Ah, you are Henry. I heard so much about you from your Mom and Regina.”  
“They are both of my Mom’s. Regina is my adopted Mom. I heard from my Mom and Dad on how much fun Hope is having in this class.”  
“You can join the class, Henry in the activities. I know that your sister is going to have more fun with you in the class.”  
“Is teaching in the pool is different from the ocean?”  
“Yes, Henry. Pools are much easier to teach anyone to swim than the ocean, even though I had a special connection to the ocean.”  
“Awesome.” Henry joins his Mom and sister on the bench. “Mom, is Hope ready to swim?”  
“Yes, she is Henry. Can you hold her while I get ready?”  
“Of course. Come to Henry little sis.” He puts Hope on his lap. “Hope, are you going to show me how you can swim?” Hope babbled. “Yes, I heard so much from Mommy and Daddy how much you are becoming a good swimmer.” Hope squirmed and hugs her brother. “I know you are happy that I am here with you and Mommy. I am happy that I get to see you in your swimming lesson.” Hope babbled.  
“Henry, Hope is happy that you are joining us today.”  
“I know, she just decides to hug me and I know she is very happy that I am here.” He kisses Hope on the head and Emma took pictures of Hope hugging Henry. They saw the class getting into the pool. Emma gets Hope from Henry. “Hope, it is time for us to go in the pool.”  
“Mom, I am going to take pictures.”  
“I had a feeling that you are going too, kid.” Emma takes Hope to her class. Moana leads the class by singing songs and the parents carrying their babies around the pool. Emma was holding Hope on her chest. The parents stood in a circle and another song by lifting up their baby up and down, “We are making waves...making waves by going up and down..up and down,” Emma bounces Hope up and down into the water. Hope was laughing enjoying getting to splash around. “You love getting wet, my little fish.” Hope babbled happily. We are making waves...making waves by going up and down..up and down,” Emma bounces Hope up and down into the water. Hope was laughing. “You love getting wet, my little fish.” After a few rounds of songs, Moana teaching them to float on their back by their parent holding on to their heads. Emma was holding Hope as Moana taught Hope on how to float on her back. “Hope, you are getting better on floating on your back.” Hope babbled. Next, Moana taught Hope how to float on her stomach with her face facing the water, while Emma was holding her. Hope was crying. Emma quickly got Hope in her arms, who was choking. Emma brought Hope to the edge of the pool, “Emma, you can rub Hope’s back until all of the water was out of her system.”  
Hope was still crying after she stopped choking. “Hopey, you are alright, sweetie.” She sits on the edge of the pool, holding Hope. Henry gave his Mom a towel to wrap Hope in. “Hope, you did good, sweetie.” She rubs Hope’s back, “I know it was scary facing your face into the water. I know you were scared but I was holding you the entire time, you weren’t drowning.” Hope hugged her Mommy. “You are alright, I am holding you. You are hugging me.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
Henry sat by the edge of the pool next to his Mom and sister. “Little Sis, you were doing so good in your swimming lesson. I saw you learning how to float which is really important to know.” He rubs his sister’s cheek which makes her smile. “I got you to smile.”  
“Thanks, Henry.”  
“Your welcome, Mom. Hope needs both of us.” Hope calmed down as Moana and the class continued the class. “Hope, they are playing. We are missing out of the fun. We can join them.” Hope squirmed and began to cry. “Hope, I know you are afraid but you are not going to get hurt. I am going to hold you for the whole class. I am not going to let you go.” Hope hugged her Mommy. “Hope, I am going to hold you and not let you go under the water.’” Henry gets in the pool. “Hope, I am right here little sis. I am going to stay right next to you and our Mommy. We can play together, you, Mommy and I.”  
“Hope, Henry wants to play with you in the water.” Hope babbled. “Henry, let’s take it easy with her in the water.”  
“Mom, I am right here if Hope needs me.” Emma smiles as they swim to her class.  
“Hope, you are back. I see you have your brother with you and your Mommy.”  
“Henwy,” which made Henry and Emma both smile. The class was reaching out for toys, Hope did not want to swim to the toys. “Kid, she does want to reach for the toys. I think Hope would want to swim to you.” She talks to Hope who was gripping her. “Hope, do want to kick to Henry?” Hope smiled. Henry took a few steps back, Emma held Hope in her arms with her tummy facing down, Hope whimpered. “Hope, you are swimming to Henry. I am not going to let go of you.”  
“Hope, I am waiting for you to swim to me.”  
Emma smiled. “Hope, Henry is waiting for us to come to him. Kick your legs sweetie.” Hope listened to her Mommy, as she kicked her Mommy was bringing her over to Henry, “We are swimming to Henry.” Emma put Hope in Henry’s arms. “Hope, you swam to me, little sis. I am so proud of you.” Henry spins Hope around and gave her kisses. “Now, let’s swim to Mommy.”  
“Mommy.” Moana helped Henry positioned his sister in his arms correctly.  
“Hope, kick to Mommy, little sis.” As Hope was kicking Henry was bringing his baby sister to their Mom, who was waiting for them in open arms. “Hope, you are doing it, little sis.” Emma picks up Hope who was hugging her, “Hope, you did it baby girl! I am so proud of you!” She spun Hope around. Henry and Emma took turns letting Hope swim to them. Moana came over and brought a small boogie board. “Hope, the next lesson is to hold onto the boogie board and kick your legs.”  
“Moana, is it safe?”  
“Emma, you are going to hold her the entire time. Hope is not going to fall into the water.” Moana positioned Hope onto the boogie board who began to cry.  
“Mommy is right next to you Hope.”  
“I am right here too, little sis. You are not going to fall.” Moana positioned Emma on how to support Hope on the boogie board. Hope was still crying. Emma faces her daughter. “Hope, I am right next to you. I am holding you. You are not going to fall. I am right here. I am not going anywhere. Okay?” Hope stopped crying and Emma kissed Hope on her cheek. Emma positioned herself holding Hope. “Hope, kick to Henry.” Hope kicked to her Henry as her Mommy was moving her.  
“You are going, great little sis. Come to me.” Hope kicked. “Hope, you did great kicking. You kick just like our Mommy.” Hope babbled. “You want to kick some more?” Hope babbled. When Moana got Henry positioned with Hope and the boogie board, Hope began to cry.  
“Hopey. Henry is going to get you to swim to me.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Mom, I can go to the other side. Hope wants you to be with her.” Henry swam to the other side. Emma positioned herself with Hope and boogie board. “Hope, are you ready to kick your legs to Henry?” Hope babbled. “Hope, kick your legs.” Hope kicked her legs as her Mommy brought her over to Henry. “You did great, little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head. They joined the class with more songs, Hope did not want to let go of her Mommy. Henry sang along to Hope, who did not want to let go of their Mom. After the goodbye song, Moana approached the Swan-Jones family. “Hope you did so good today. I know that you were afraid but you did your best today.”  
“Hope, you were a good listener today my little duckling” Hope gripped her Mommy. “Thank you, Moana for today’s class. I know got afraid but she did learn today.”  
“You are welcome, Emma. Henry, you are welcome to join us anytime.”  
“Thank you, Moana. I love getting my sister happy especially when she is afraid.” Emma got Hope all dried up and changed into her normal clothes and a clean diaper since made poop during her class while Henry changed into dry clothes. “Mom,I can watch Hope.” He puts his sister on his lap and talked to her as their Mom went to get changed. As they were heading to the car, Emma was holding Hope. “Henry, thank you for helping today. Your sister needed both of us.”  
“Mom, I love watching Hope learning how to swim. I get to see you and her both happy before she got afraid. I am pretty sure you an official Mom who takes their child to a Mommy and Me class.”  
Emma smiled. “It is not exactly Mommy and Me class.”  
“Mom, you were singing most of the class and there was a goodbye song.”  
Emma giggled. “I guess you are right.”  
“Mom, you were very happy and enjoying the class with Hope. You are an official Mom.”  
“I am your Mom, too, Henry.”  
Henry hugs his Mom. “You did not experience this with me. I am glad that you got to experience with her. Also, it was fun being part of Hope’s swimming lesson. Can I come during the summer?”  
“Yes, you can Henry. I know Hope is going to be very happy to have you in the class with us.” Emma puts Hope in her car seat and drives into town and stops at the Sheriff Station. “Mom, why are we here?”  
“I have a feeling your Dad wants to know how Hope’s class went and Hope wants to see your Dad.” Emma carries Hope in with Henry following them, they see Regina and Charming. “Hi, Regina. Hi, Dad.”  
“Mom.” Henry rushes to hug his other Mom.  
“Hi, Henry. Why is your hair wet?”  
“I joined Hope’s swimming class today. Mom, you did not tell me that you hired the Moana from the movie Moana to teach swimming lessons.” Emma and Regina laughed.  
"Yes, I did, Henry."  
“Regina, Moana is really a good teacher. Hope loves her and the class.” Regina talks to Hope who was gripping on her Mommy, “Hi, Hope. Henry told me that he went swimming with you.”  
“Henwy.” Emma and Regina both smile.  
“I know, Henry always has fun with you. He tells me all about you helping him with his art projects and playing together. He loves you so much.”  
“Regina, you are invited on Saturday to Hope’s first birthday party.”  
“I cannot wait to come.”  
“Mom, I want to show you the pictures of the class.”  
“Henry is our family photographer.”  
“Henry, show me the pictures.” He shows his other Mom the pictures on his iPhone.  
Emma hugs her Dad. “Hi, Emma.”  
“Hi, Dad. Where is Killian?”  
“He is out on patrol but he will be back soon.” He faces his granddaughter. “Hi, Hope. How is my little princess?” He kisses Hope on the cheek.  
“We just come back from Hope’s swimming lesson. Hope got a little afraid when her face was in the pool water but Henry and I got Hope happy again. How is Leo?”  
Charming sighs and rubs his forehead. “Your brother loves causing trouble. He still is hurting classmates. He loves keeping Allison busy.”  
“I heard from Allison all about her extra patients and she is getting better. Hope and I have been visiting her at her house. We are having a lot of girl time.”  
“Aaaa...aahh.”  
“Yes, Hope. Auntie Allison. She is coming over early on your birthday to help Mommy set up for your birthday party.” Hope babbled. Emma chuckled. “Yes, you are going to spend a lot of time with Auntie Allison, Lizzie, and Melody at your birthday party on Saturday.”  
“Hope loves Lizzie and Melody, Ariel’s daughter?”  
“Yes, she loves playing with them. Melody is her best friend who has the ocean in her blood like her and an ocean lover. Hope was so happy when Hope met her in the hospital room.”  
“I know Hope and Melody are going to be really close when they older.”  
“Yes, they are. Lizzie is her older cousin, she loves playing with Hope. Lizzie calls me auntie and I know Hope is going to call Allison auntie sooner than later.” Hope fussed. “Hope, I am holding you, sweetie. She is a little afraid still from her swim class.” She kisses Hope on her head.  
“Hope knows that you are protecting her.”  
“Yes, I am. Dad, you are only invited to Hope’s party. Does Mom know?”  
“Your Mom knows, Emma. I know you do not trust her still.”  
“I do not trust her and my brother. I do not want Hope to get hurt or worse seriously hurt by my brother on her birthday.”  
“Emma, your Mom is staying home with him on that day. I am coming, there is no way I am going to miss Hope’s first birthday.”  
Emma smiles. “Good, Hope is going to be very happy to see you on her birthday.” She hugs Hope. “I do not want Hope to get hurt from him ever again. After he hurt Allison, that is a sign for me when I know for sure I do not trust him.” Killian enters the room.  
“My two loves and son are here?”  
Henry rushes to hug his Dad.“Dad, I joined Hope’s swim class.”  
“How did to go Henry?”  
“Hope got afraid when was floating facing the water. I joined in to help Mom with Hope. Mostly Hope wanted to be held by Mom for the rest of the class.”  
“Aye, did Hope learn a lot?”  
Emma approached her husband. “Yes, she did, Killian.”  
“Swan, what a wonderful surprise. I did not know you were coming by.” He hugs his wife and daughter. “Hope had a rough morning. I know you can help us cheer her up.”  
“You know that I can cheer up our little love. What happened?”  
“Hope learned how to use a boogie board and how to float facing down and got afraid. Hope, look who is here, Dada. He is back from patrol.”  
“Dada?” Killian loves hearing his little lass calling for him.  
Killian faced his daughter and smiled big. “Hello, little Hope. Dada heard you had a rough morning.” Hope whimpered. He takes Hope from his wife, Hope hugged her Dada and he kisses Hope on the head. “You are with Dada little love.” He rubs his little lass’s back. “Dada knows you did your best for Henry, Mommy, and Moana at your swimming class. You were a good little pirate.” Hope babbled. “Yes, even pirates get afraid. Remember my pirate story on that gigantic wave was coming toward us on Jolly Roger when Mommy and Daddy rescued Henry in Neverland? “ Hope looked at her Daddy with her ocean blue eyes, stopped crying. “I was very afraid but I got over my fear when your Mommy bravely jumped into the ocean and got everyone to stop fighting to stop the storm.” Hope hugged her Daddy. Emma was in awe that he remembered that event and how Hope loves her Daddy’s pirate adventure story with both of them in the tale. “Love, I can hold her for a little while. We are going to have daddy-daughter time.” Killian takes Hope to his desk and lets her snuggle on him and have pirate talk. Regina approaches Emma. “Now Hope is away from you, we can talk about your brother.”  
“We can talk in my office.” Henry joined his two mom and Grandpa on update on Leo.  
“Emma, Lily and I have been doing our best with Leo. He loves causing trouble.”  
“You mean that you both are not being able to teach him.”  
“Emma, we are. It just takes a lot of time and patience. If your mom let him have his darkness lessons in November he would not be out of control and challenging to teach.”  
“I have been telling her that since he started hurting Hope about his darkness. She won’t listen to me and kept being in denial.” She looks at Hope with Killian. “I do not want Hope or anyone else in town being hurt by Leo.”  
“Emma, I know.”  
Henry hugs his Mom. “Mom, Hope is not going to get hurt from Leo ever again. We are going to protect her. I know my other Mom and Lily are going to teach him. Right, Mom? I do not want Hope to get hurt from Leo ever again.”  
“Henry and Emma. We are doing our best since he has been to of control. He could have been easier to teach him if your Grandma let me earlier.”  
“Hope is not going to get hurt, Henry. She has you, your Dad and I to protect her. I do not trust my Mom or Leo. They are not coming on Saturday.”  
“Henry, you have me too. Hope is not related to me but she is related to you. I do not want your sister to hurt by Leo.”  
“Thanks, Regina. I am glad that you are on our side, knowing my mom is giving us a hard time.”  
“Your welcome, Emma. I know your Mom is very stubborn.”  
“Dad, how was juvenile hall for Leo?”  
“Lily did watch him. She had to stop him so many times from bothering the teenagers. He stayed more than one night.”  
“Regina, is my Mom letting you teach Leo?”  
“Yes, it was hard at first. Your Dad had to pull Snow White away when she told us what to do and Leo could not do this...Trust me, Emma, we are doing all we can. If not we are going to need Rumpelstiltskin for his help.”  
“You can talk to him on Saturday if he comes with Belle and Gideon to Hope’s birthday party.”  
“If not I can talk to him either way.” They hear the door open, Hope was crawling inside. Charming and Regina were in awe. Henry kneels down to face his sister. “Hi, little sis. Where are you going?” He kisses her on the head.  
“Mommy.”  
“I am not surprised, little sis.”  
Hope crawled to their Mom, Emma kneeled down and helped Hope stand up. “Hi, Hope. Did you want to see Mommy?” Hope babbled and wobbly holding onto her Mommy’s fingers. “I can help you stand.” Hope smiled. Henry took pictures of his Mom and sister. “You just wanted to be with Mommy.” Hope babbled. “Where is Dada?”  
“I am right here, swan. Hope wanted to crawl around and she lead me here.”  
Emma giggled. “I am not surprised. Hope knows where my office is by now.” Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope. You are Mommy’s little sheriff.” Hope moved around. “You want me to hold you?” She put Hope on her hip. “Mommy.”  
“Hopey.” She kisses Hope on the head. Hope babbled and smiled.  
“Emma, Hope is not to get hurt from your brother. Lily and I are going to teach him. We learned not to teach him in my vault.”  
“You took my son to your fault?”  
“Yes, where else we are going to teach him then he was touching everything and almost break a lot of glass objects and making a mess. We found another place to teach him.” Charming gets a phone call and takes it out of the office. “That is good, Regina. I know you are busy being mayor and Robin and the kids…”  
“Emma, I want to keep the town safe as much as you do. With your brother hurting so many people, it needs to end.”  
Charming returns, “Emma, your Mom called Leo hurt her and the house is a disaster.”  
Emma sighs. “I can help but I do not trust her.”  
“Love, I can watch Hope.”  
“Do you have to work?”  
“Mom, can I watch Hope?”  
“Henry, yes you can. Just make sure Hope gets a bath.”  
“I will Mom.”  
“Emma, I can drive them to your house.”  
“Thank you, Regina.” She hands over Hope to Henry. “Hope, Mommy has to be sheriff and going to visit Grandma to see if she is alright.” Hope whimpered  
“Sweetie, Mommy is going to be back home really soon. We are going to get ice cream.” She kisses Hope on the cheek. “Henry, I know Hope is going to nap soon since the swimming class tired her out.”  
“Mom, I know where the food is and the breastmilk bottles are in the fridge.”  
“Thanks, Henry.”  
“I get to play with Hope more.”  
“Henry, call if anything happens...”  
“Mom, Hope and I are going to be fine.”  
“Love, we can use the sheriff car.”  
“It can be a sheriff and deputy matter but we are going to use my car.”  
“Aye, I will drive.”  
“Regina, here is our keys to the family car.” She gives the keys to Regina.  
“Emma, they are going to be with me. Nothing is going to happen to them.”  
“Thank you, Regina.”  
They leave, Killian calls Lily on the way just in case they needed her help. Hope began to wail when her parents leave. “Mommy!”  
“Hope, you are with me, little sis. We are going to have bath time and play. We can read stories. We are going to have Henry and Hope time.” Hope gripped Henry. Henry kisses Hope on the head. “I am not leaving you. We are going to have brother and sister time.” Henry kisses Hope on the head. Regina drives them back home. Hope did not want Henry to leave her side. “We are home little sis. We need a bath because we smell like pool water. Mom, can you run Hope’s bath? I can get Hope ready for her bath.”  
“I can do that.” Hope whimpered as Henry was changing her and getting her after bath ready. “Mommy has to be sheriff with Daddy. Daddy is with Mommy, he won’t let anyone hurt Mommy.” Hope stopped crying. Henry changed into another pair of bathing suit. “Let’s have Hope and Henry time.” He brings Hope to the bathroom. “Mom, is Hope’s bath ready?”  
“Yes, it is Henry.” Henry and Hope got into the bath with Hope.  
Regina smiled. “Henry, you are taking bath with Hope?”  
“Yes, I am.” Henry bath Hope as she was splashing around and babbling loudly. Regina took many pictures of Henry and Hope bath time together. Henry plays with Hope with her bath toys.  
“Hope, baby duck. Quack..quack…” He tickled Hope with the rubber duck. Hope laughed. “You and I are Mommy’s little ducklings.”  
“Henwy.”  
“Hope, are you having fun with me during our bathtime?” Hope babbled. “That is a yes from you little sis. After bath time it is story time.” Regina got Hope dry as Henry quickly took a shower. Hope squirmed. “Hope, I know you do not know me that well.”  
“Mom, I can change her. I know her bath routine, just hold her as I get changed. Be right back.”  
“Hope, are you going to stay still?”  
“No.”  
Regina laughed. “You definitely take after your Mom.” Hope babbled. “That is right, Hope.” Henry returns, “Mom, how is Hope?”  
“We are talking.”  
“Hope, it is time to get changed, little sis.” He takes Hope to her room to change her into a new outfit and a clean diaper. “You are all clean.” He played the kissing game with her. Regina could not help but take pictures of Henry with Hope, he is doing great with his sister, she helped him a little bit, but he is doing all the work. Hope began to cry. “Mom, can you heat up a bottle of breastmilk? It is in the fridge.”  
“Yes, I can Henry.” Regina goes downstairs.  
Henry sits Hope in the rocker. “Little Sis, you are behaving so well for me. Mommy is going to be so happy that you are being such a good girl. Later you, Mommy and I are going to get ice cream.” Hope smiled. Regina returns with a bottle. “Here you go, Henry.”  
“Thanks, Mom.” Henry bottle fed his sister. “Wow, Hope. You really were hungry.” After she was fed, Hope fell asleep on her brother. Henry kisses Hope on the head.  
“Henry, you are really great with her.”  
“I am her big brother. I love her so much.” He kisses Hope on the head. “I know her routine since I watch her often when Mom and Dad are working, or they go on a date or when one of them is out running errands. Have you heard from them yet?”  
“Not yet. Your Dad is with your Mom.”  
“I know, he is always on her side when she needs him especially with Grandma and fighting. That is why I offered to watch Hope. I like watching Hope. Knowing my Mom needs my Dad with her especially with Grandma and Leo, Dad needs to be with Mom.”  
“I know. I will let Hope rest. I will be downstairs if you both need me.” Regina looks at Henry kisses Hope on the head who was sleeping on his chest and head downstairs.  
Emma, Killian, and Charming arrived at her parents' house. Charming drove his truck while Killian drove the yellow bug. Killian held his wife’s hand as they walked to Emma’s parent’s farm. “Love are you okay?”  
“I am just nervous to see what Leo did to our Mom. Even though we are fighting and I do not trust her. She is still my mom. I am so happy that you are with me.”  
“I will always be on your side.” They kiss before they entered the house. Lily has met them there. “Lily, have you went in?”  
“It is a mess in there.” Emma and Killian went in to investigate. Her parents' house is a mess and she can hear Leo screaming. Emma and Killian followed her brother’s screams. They found Leo in his room screaming at their Mom who was crying. Emma was mad. “Leo!!” Leo stopped screaming. “Stop screaming at our Mom. Sit on your bed and be quiet!!” Leo listened to his sister. Killian watched him. Emma went to her Mom. “Mom, what the heck happened?”  
“Emma...he is out of control. I cannot take it anymore...” She shows her daughter the bruised and big deep cuts. “Killian, I need cloth now.” Killian ripped Leo’s pillowcases to wrap Snow White’s cuts on her arms. “Mom, Leo did this to you?”  
“Yes, when I was being strict with him, he got a knife and hurt me...Emma… I am really am deeply sorry, I should have listened to you. I can see his good in him but dark at the same time.”  
“Dad and I are going to get you to the hospital. Killian stays with my Mom.”  
“Aye, swan.” He takes the knife from Leo and puts it in an investigation bag. Emma rushes to get her Dad and Lily. “Dad.”  
“Emma, where is your Mom?”  
“Leo’s room. He used a knife on her and gave her bruises and deep cuts. We need to get her to the emergency room.” Charming rushes in to get his wife and carries her to the truck and drives her to the hospital.  
“Emma, what about Leo?”  
“Lily, take him to juvenile hall.”  
“Emma…”  
“Lily he hurt our Mom. He needs to be punished.”  
“I understand.” Killian did not leave Leo side.  
“Leo, why did you hurt your Mommy?”  
“She was not letting do what I want to do.”  
“You need to listen to your mother’s rules. She is your parent who loves you. You do not hurt your mother. Understand?”  
“When I get mad, I cannot help myself.”  
“Regina and Lily are helping you.”  
Emma handcuffed Leo. “Leo you are under arrest for hurting our Mom. You are going back to juvenile hall.”  
“I want our Mom.”  
“You hurt our Mom now you are in big trouble.” Lily puts him in her sheriff car and drives Leo to the juvenile hall. Killian hugs his wife knowing she is mad and upset. “Love, your mom is going to be alright.” Emma cried into him and he hugs her. “Even though I do not trust my mom...I am still sad that she got hurt from my own brother again....”  
“We got here just in time.”  
“I know, just seeing the state of the house was in and my Mom crying....” Emma cried more.  
“Your parents need more help taking care of Leo…”  
“I think it is time for us and Regina to talk to Rumpletilskin.”  
“Aye, you are right love.”  
“I want to see my Mom.”  
“Love, I will drive.”  
“Yes, I can call Regina to check up on the kids.” Killian drove his wife in their yellow bug car. Emma makes a phone call. “Hi, Regina. How is it going over at our house?”  
“Emma, Henry, and Hope had a bath together. Henry did all the work with Hope, he is amazing with his sister, Emma. They are napping upstairs. How is your Mom?”  
“Leo hurt our mom by stabbing her on the wrist with deep cuts. I arrested Leo and Lily took him to juvenile hall.”  
“Emma, I am going to talk to Rumpletilskin after you both return back home.”  
“Great. We will be home as soon as possible, we are going to check on my Mom.”  
“Take your time, I can be with Henry and Hope.”  
“Thanks, Regina.” They ended their phone call.  
“How are the kids' love?”  
“Henry and Hope had a bubble bath together and they are napping together.”  
“Aye, Henry is having extra time with Hope.”  
“Yes, our children are easy my brother….” Killian holds his wife’s hand.  
“His darkness will be controlled soon, love.” They arrived at the hospital, Emma found her parents in the emergency room with Dr.Whale. “Whale, how is my Mom?”  
“She needs stitches, that is all.”  
“Emma.”  
“Mom.” They hug. “How are you feeling?”  
“My arms hurt.”  
“Of course, you have stitches.”  
“Where is Leo?”  
“He is with Lily who is bringing him to the juvenile hall as we speak.”  
Snow White got mad and screamed. “You put your brother in the juvenile hall!” Charming was holding down his wife. Killian was at Emma’s side.  
“Mom, he injured your wrists and he screaming at you. You said he is out of control and I was the one who got him to be punished. He destroyed your house and got you injured. I was doing my job as the sheriff to get him to learn his lesson and as his sister. You cannot cuddle him, Mom.”  
“Emma! He is still good and has darkness in him.”  
“I saw you crying while he was screaming his head off at you with no care in the world. He is out of control, Mom. If you weren’t in denial for this long, it would not be out of control this bad Mom! He is in juvenile hall. I thought you see that since he hurt you….now I do not know what to believe in you. I am so tired of your denial crap...Killian let’s go back to our kids…” Emma leaves.  
“Snow, your daughter doesn’t trust at all anymore. How can you think of Leo being a good lad when he hurt you twice?!”  
“I see the good in him.”  
“I am on my wife’s side. I and the rest of the town believes her.” Killian leaves caught up with his wife who was crying by their car. He engulfs her in a big hug. “I-I am...s-s-so tired of fighting with her… for a moment I think...Mom and I are going to get close again... she gets mad at me and blaming me for all of her problems....I-I cannot...d-deal with her anymore...Leo hurt her...how can she not see that?”  
“I do not know love. You have me love and our children. The whole town knows your brother has darkness in him.”  
“I want to go home to be with Henry and Hope.”  
“I will drive you, home love.” Emma hugs her husband.  
“Please stay. I just want the four of us, our family together…”  
“Love, you know how much I love spending time with you and our children together.” They hug. “Thank you for being with me today.”  
“Your welcome, Emma. I will always be on your side and supporting you no matter what happens.”  
“You are on my side and I am your side.”  
“That is right love.” They kiss. “Now, let’s go home to our kids.”  
Emma smiles big. “Yes, lets.” Killian drove them home. They found Henry and Hope in the living room with Regina. Hope saw her Mommy crawled to her. Emma kneeled down to her daughter. “Hey, baby girl.” She puts Hope on her hip. “I missed you when I was being sheriff. Did you have fun with Henry?” Hope babbled.  
“Hi, little love. Dada is home.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
Henry hugs his Mom. “Mom, what happened to Grandma?” Regina approaches to Emma.  
Emma hugs Henry and Hope at the same time. “Your uncle hurt your Grandma with a knife by cutting her and gave her bruises and also screaming his head off. Lily took him to juvenile hall.” Killian puts his arm around his wife. “Then..your grandma got mad at me for arresting him after she told me that he was out of control…”  
Henry hugs his Mom.”Mom, you did the right decision. He was out of control.”  
“I know, Henry..how was Hope?”  
“Hope and I had a bubble bath together and a nap together and I fed her a bottle. We played after she woke me up.” Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope. I had so much fun playing with you.”  
“Emma, I am going to talk to Rumpelstiltskin right now.”  
“Thanks, Regina.”  
“Your welcome, Emma.” Regina leaves.  
“Hope, you were such a good girl for Henry. Do you want to get ice cream?” Hope babbled. “Mom, that is a yes from Hope.”  
Emma giggled. “You are right, Henry. I will get Hope dressed.” Henry goes to get ready.  
“Love, are you alright?”  
“Yes, I just want to be with you and the kids.”  
“Aye, how do you want to get to town?”  
“Can we walk to town?”  
“Of course we can love.” Emma goes upstairs changes Hope into baby jeans and her red leather jacket. “You are wearing your red jacket.”  
“Mommy.”  
Emma chuckled. “That is right, you are dressed like me.” She tickles Hope.  
“Love, do you need a shower?”  
“Yes.”  
“I can have a little one on one time with Hope.” He holds Hope. “Little love, are you dressed like Mommy?” Hope babbled, Emma smiles as Killian smiles at their little girl responding to him. Emma takes a quick shower and blowed dried her hair and got ready to go out with her family. Killian sat on the rocking chair. “Hope, you and Henry make Mommy happy.”  
“Dada.”  
“Aye, Dada makes your Mommy very very happy. Your grandma keeps getting your Mommy mad and upset. I know you, Henry and I are going to get your Mommy happy. Your Mommy and I cannot wait for your birthday on Saturday because it is Mommy first time throwing a party for a baby. You know that you are her second chance at being a Mommy. She wants you to have everything that she did not have as a child. She loves you so much, little lass. I love you so much, Hope. Even though Mommy is fighting with Grandma, you, Henry and I make her happy all the time.” Hope babbled. “That is right little love.”  
“Killian, Hope are you both ready to go out?”  
Killian sees his wife in her red jacket and her jeans. “Yes, we are love. Hope, you and Mommy are wearing matching outfits.” Emma giggles.  
“Love, now I need to take pictures of my two loves matching.” Emma giggles. She holds Hope as Killian took pictures of his wife and daughter matching, happily taking pictures. Emma puts the carrier on her and Killian place Hope in her carrier. “Henry, we are ready. Are you ready?”  
“Just a minute, Mom.” Henry returns out. “I am ready. I was working on an art project. Mom, you and Hope are matching outfits.”  
“Yes, we are Henry.” Hope babbled. “We are wearing our red jackets.”  
“How are we getting there?”  
“Well, I am hungry. I did not eat all day. Want to get Granny’s and get ice cream?”  
“Mom, we can.”  
“Love, that is a great idea.” They walked to Granny’s together. Killian wrapped his arm around wife as they were walking. Hope babbling happily being with her family . They entered Granny’s and saw Granny. “Hi, Emma, Henry, Killian, and Hope.”  
“Hi, Granny.”  
“Hope are you and Mommy matching outfits?” Hoe babbled.  
“Hope is saying yes, we are.” She kisses Hope on the head. They sat in their spot. They were given a booster seat for Hope. She sat next to Henry. “Little sis, are you happy that we are having a family dinner just the four of us?” Hope babbled. “That is a yes.” They ordered their usuals, Henry played with Hope as Emma and Killian cuddled, after a long day Emma was so grateful to be with the ones she loved. Hope began to cry. Emma took out Pluto for her to play with and gave it to Henry to play with her. Hope babbled and hugged her big Pluto. “Mom, you always know what to do.”  
“I know what to make Hope happy.” As their orders came, Hope did not want to let go of Pluto and began to cry. Emma gets Hope from her booster seat. “Hopey, it is dinner time.”  
“Little love, Dada will hold your Pluto for you while you eat. After you eat, you can play with Pluto.” Henry cuts up Hope’s pancakes as Emma spoonfed Hope her food who was sitting on her lap. After Hope ate, Killian held Hope on his lap and played with her as Emma ate her meal. “Mom. How is our food?”  
“It is so good. I was starving.”  
“What are we doing tomorrow?”  
“Start cooking and organizing Hope’s party.”  
“Mom, I can help.”  
“Lad, I do need your help tomorrow with a surprise for Hope.”  
“I can help, Dad.”  
“Great, Henry.”  
After Granny’s the family went out for ice cream. Emma ordered chocolate ice cream in a cup. Emma spoon feeds Hope a little bit of her ice cream. Henry got rocky road and Killian got vanilla ice cream on a cone. “Little sis, how is your ice cream?” Hope babbled. “It is really good.”  
“Henry, the ice cream is really good.” Emma cleaned up Hope’s chocolate ice cream covered face. Hope fell asleep on her Mommy, Emma kissed Hope on the head. After they walked home together, Emma holding sleeping Hope. Henry went upstairs as soon as he continued to work on his birthday project for his sister. Emma and Killian cuddled with Hope in their bed. “I am so happy to be home with you Hope and Henry.”  
“Love, we love you. Your mother is wrong.”  
“I know...I just feel that I can never win with her...she is always on Leo’s side…”  
“You did nothing wrong, love.”  
“I just want.. A stress-free week but I know that is not going to happen...now I have to get Hope’s birthday party ready and we have to wrap her presents…”  
“Love, Henry and I are going to help you with everything. You are not alone love.”  
“I am so grateful for you.” She kisses him on his scruffy cheek.  
“I have you my wife who is very organized.”  
“I just want Hope’s birthday to be perfect...at least better than mine were in the past.”  
“Hope is going to have a very special birthday it is all because of your her amazing Mommy.” He kisses Emma on the head. “Killian, we are going to have a one-year-old in the house soon.”  
“Aye, a very happy little one-year-old little love who loves being with her whole family.”  
“We are going to have more memories.”  
“Aye, I am looking forward to that…”  
Emma began to cry. “She is not going to be a baby anymore.”  
“Love, Hope is turning one she is going to need you all the time.”  
“I know..just thinking of her being born..how small she was...and now it almost been a year.”  
“I know love, Hope’s first year flown by so fast.”  
“I love Hope so much.”  
“Me too love. She is our second chance and our family is complete.”  
“Yes, you are right Killian.” They kiss Hope woke up. “Hopey, hi baby girl. Did you see Mommy kissing Daddy?” Hope babbled.  
“Emma, I think our little love wants kisses from us.”  
“I think you are right, Killian.” They took turns giving Hope kisses on her cheeks making her laugh. Over the next few days, Emma and Killian were very busy preparing for Hope’s birthday. Emma baked cupcakes, Hope’s smash cake and party favors for their guest. Killian and Henry working on their birthday gifts for Hope. Henry went out to the backyard and saw what his Dad was up to. “Dad, you got Hope a playground?”  
“Aye, it was your Mom’s idea. Can you keep it a secret from Hope?”  
“Yes, I can.” They build the playset within a few days. While they were building the playset, Emma was playing with Hope upstairs in her room. Hope was crawling around and trying to stand. Emma helped Hope stand up. “You are getting stronger baby girl.” Hope let go of her Mommy and tried to stand on her own and falls and Emma catches her. “I got you. Mommy is holding you. I love your hugs.” Emma sat with Hope on the rug. “Hope, are you going to let me cuddle you when you are older?” Hope babbled and hugged her Mommy. “You will always be my special baby girl. ” She kisses Hope on the head as Hope napped on her. “You will always be my baby.” Emma put Hope in her carrier and continued to bake as Hope was napping on her. Henry entered the kitchen. “How is the baking Mom?”  
“It is going good. How is the backyard?”  
“I helped Dad with the playground.”  
“Shh..” She covers Hope’s ears. “It is Hope’s big surprise from your Dad and me.”  
“I know. You got Hope a playground?”  
“Yes, Henry for you and Hope. I always dreamed of having a playground as a child in my backyard. I know I get to see you and Hope have many memories in our backyard.”  
“Mom, Hope is going to love it. I know Hope and I will play in the backyard a lot this summer.” The doorbell rang. “I will answer it.” Henry opens the door, it was August. “Hi, August.”  
“Hi, Henry long time no see. How is it being a big brother?”  
“I love it. Hope is the best baby sister ever.”  
“Your Mom invited me over to help your Dad with a playground.”  
“Yes, I was helping my Dad earlier. He may need help with someone that know how to use tools.”  
“I had a feeling that why your Mom called me.” Henry leads him in the house.  
“Mom, August is here.”  
Henry helped his Mom put the cupcakes tray on the counter. “Hi, August.”  
“Hi, Emma.” They hug. “Hi, Hope.” He looks up at Emma. “She has gotten so big since the last I saw her.”  
Emma smiles. “Yes, Hope is turning one on Saturday. She loves to crawl around, loves to do art with Henry and be on the Jolly Roger with their Dad.”  
“Hope takes after her big brother and her Dad.”  
“Yes, August. Hope takes after our Mom too, she is Mom’s mini-me.”  
Emma giggled. “Henry, please take August to the backyard. I know your Dad needs his help.” Henry takes August to the backyard. “Dad, August is here.”  
“Hello, August. ”  
“Hi, Killian. Emma invited me over to help you build Hope’s playground.”  
“Aye, I do need your hands and tool work.”  
“I am good with tools.” They build the playground, Henry went in to help his Mom. “How is Emma? Killian.”  
“She is very happy to be a Mommy from the very beginning with Hope.”  
“I saw her in the kitchen baking and carrying Hope in her carrier. She is a natural mother.”  
“Aye, she is always caring kind hearted Mommy to both Henry and Hope. Henry lives with us full time now and she is amazing Mom to both of them. She gets into her mama bear mode with someone hurts or threatened one them or both of them...Emma shows her protective mode.”  
“Emma and I were in a few group homes together, when I ran away and got returned to another foster home...throughout her childhood I kept an eye on her.. Many her foster homes or group homes were awful. The way she was treated was...unimaginable painful. When I found her living on the streets as a 10-year-old, I inspired her with the Ugly Duckling book to return to the system and brought her to the police station, which is where she changed her last name to Swan.”  
“Aye, I appreciated you watching my Emma as a child someone was looking out for her.”  
“I failed when she became a runaway and ended up with Neal.”  
“Aye, Bae and I have a past too, Emma does not like talking about him, she has mix emotions about him. Henry considers me as his father.”  
“I know, I am glad that you are Emma’s husband. You are a good man Killian. She needed a good guy in her life.”  
“Once, I met Emma my heart belong to her before she trusted me as I got her walls down.”  
“I heard around town about her brother.”  
“Aye, Leo caused Hope to have a few surgeries because of him hurting our little love. Emma was watching Hope nonstop and went overprotective mode as recovery from what you told me about her childhood, the abuse bloody hell she went through as a child did not affect her but made her stronger, a fighter survivor, I see it in both of our children.”  
“They take after their Mom.”  
“Aye.” They began working on the playset, the slide and swing set.  
Henry returns inside. “Mom, do you need help in here?”  
“Yes, can you help me frost these cupcakes?”  
“Sure.” Henry helped his Mom frost cupcakes. Hope babbled. “Yes, little sis. Mommy and I are putting frosting on your cupcakes for your party.” He put the purple and pink swirl frosting on his sister’s nose which made her smile.  
“Hope, did Henry put frosting on your nose?” She took the frosting off of Hope’s nose and let Hope eat it from her finger. Hope babbled. “You like the frosting!” Hope babbled. “You are going to have a lot of frosting on your birthday cake. Mommy is making your cake just for you.” She bops Hope’s nose which makes Hope smile. After Henry frosted all of the cupcakes with the purple and pink swirl icing. “Henry, thank you for frosting the cupcakes.”  
“Your welcome, is there going to be a cake too?”  
“Yes, a cake for the rest of us I ordered one from Granny’s. Hope is going to have her own smash cake, which I need to start baking now. Can you play with Hope?”  
“Yes, I can.”  
Emma smiles.“Thanks, kid. Hope loves talking to me but she is getting me distracting from baking.” She kisses Hope on the head. “You love talking with Mommy.” Hope babbled.  
“Hope, come to Henry little sis.” He takes Hope out of her carrier. Hope began to cry. “Hope, we can play in the living room.” Hope babbled. “Yes, we can play together. Mommy has to bake.” As Emma bake, she watched Henry and Hope playing together. She also looked outside of the window, seeing August and Killian talking and working on the playset. A little while later, Emma brought out drinks and snacks in a tray. “I thought you two like some snacks.”  
“Thank you, swan.”  
“Your welcome.” They kiss. “How is it going? I have been watching you through the kitchen window as I am baking”  
“It is going better than before, August knows the tools. Henry and I, we had a lot of trouble. I know once we get it done Henry and Hope will love playing on it when it is done. What are the kids up too?”  
“Henry is playing with Hope while I am baking her cake. Hope was babbling and tried icing which she loves. I am getting most of the baking done today, so tomorrow we can spend all day with the four of us, the day before Hope’s birthday.”  
“Aye, what do you want to do tomorrow?”  
“I was thinking we can take the kids to the beach.”  
“Love they will love it.”  
“I know, what my family loves. I have to go back in. August, how is it going?”  
“Emma, the playground will be finished today.”  
“Thank you for helping. Hope is going to love it and be surprised on her birthday.”  
“You are welcome, Emma.” Emma kisses her Killian on the cheek and returns inside.  
Back inside, Henry helps Hope stand up. “You are getting better standing up.” He puts Hope on his lap. “We can play with the shapes in the hole.” He emptied the shapes. Hope grabbed the blue circle and put it in her mouth. “Hope, you do not eat the toy.” He puts it out of her mouth and Hope began to cry. Emma came into the room. “Hope, why are you crying sweetie?” She sits next to her children. “Mom, Hope was putting the circle shape in her mouth and I took it out of her mouth.”  
“Hope, Henry is teaching not to put toys in your mouth. You can choke, sweetie.” She rubs Hope’s cheek and Hope slowly stopped crying. “Henry, does Hope know how to put the shapes in the hole?”  
“Yes, I taught her, Mom.” Emma smiles. “ Hope, where does the blue circle go in the hole?” Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope blue.” Hope did her best to look for the shape, Henry helped her and she drops it into the hole.”Good job little sis.” He kisses Hope on the head. “Hope, which one should we do next?” Hope grabbed the red triangle. “Hope, where does the red triangle go?” Hope put it into different holes until she got it in. “Hope, you did all by yourself little sis!” Henry picks up his sister and spun Hope around. Emma giggled and continued recording Hope and Henry playing together. Hope laughed. “Henry is so proud of you, Hope.” Hope hugged her brother and makes poop. “Mommy is proud you sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Hope, you really need a change.”  
“Henry, I can change her.” Emma takes Hope upstairs to her room and changes her diaper. Hope babbled.”You are all clean. You want to play more with Henry?” Hope smiled. She brings Hope downstairs. “Mom, does Hope want to play with me?”  
“Yes, she does.” Emma let Hope crawl to the living room. Emma sits next to Hope and Henry.  
“Come to Henry little sis.” He got Hope to sit nearby him. “Hope, where does the purple rectangle go?” Hope tried the best and found where the shape hole. “Hope, you did it baby girl.” She kisses Hope on the cheek. “Henry is a good teacher.” Hope babbled and reached out to her Mommy. “Mom, Hope wants to be with you.” He puts Hope onto their Mommy’s lap.  
“Hope, you want to sing a new song?” Hope babbled. “I love you, You love me  
We're a happy family, With a great big hug,” (She hugs Hope) “And a kiss from me to you ( she kisses Hope on the head). “Won't you say you love me too.” Hope smiled and clapped her hands. “Hope, you like that song?” Hope stood up with her Mommy’s help and hugs her Mommy. “You love me singing to you and love hugging me.”  
“Mom, what song is that?”  
“It is from children show for toddlers, Barney, called the “I Love You” song, with Barney the purple dinosaur sings at the end of each episode.”  
“Who is Barney?”  
“Barney from the show Barney and Friends. Barney is a big friendly purple dinosaur with green spots, who song, dances and teach lessons with his dinosaur friends Baby Bop and BJ.”  
“Never heard of him or the show.”  
“Wow, I got to show you and Hope what I watched as a child.”  
“You watched this show?”  
“Yes in a few foster homes with foster families with babies. I was in many homes of being the foster parents’ babysitter for their biological children. If their real baby was upset when they arrived home, I would get hit and get in trouble, I was nine or ten years old at the time…” She sighs. “So when I turned this show on VHS tapes, Barney made the babies happy so I would not get hit by their parents.” She zones out of her flashback, with Henry looking at her with placed his hand on her shoulder. “Mom…” He hugs her. “I am right here. Hope and I are with you. You are our amazing, Mom. You did not deserve all of that pain.”  
“Thanks, Henry.” Hope hugged her Mommy who was sitting on her lap. “Thank you, Hope.” She kisses both of them on their head. “Now, I get to show you both what I am talking about.” The timer of the oven went off. “I got to take the cake out of the oven.” Henry takes Hope from their Mom as she went to take the cake out of the oven. “Hope, Mommy is going to show a new show to you and I. Do you think you are going to like it?” Hope gave him a look. “We can watch an episode, Mommy had a bad past of watching this show in her awful mean homes as a child but I know she is watching it with us, it will make her happy for good memories now .” Hope babbled and crawled around. Emma let the cake cool off and made popcorn for Henry and her to share and a mix fruit teether snack for Hope. Emma returned with snacks, “Henry, I made popcorn and for you and I to share and got Hope her own snack.” Hope pulled on her Mommy’s jeans. “Hope, you want to sit next to me while we watch Barney?” Hope babbled. She picks up Hope and sat on the couch. Henry gave his mom the remote control Emma got the television remote and went through channels and found PBS kids and chose an episode of Barney, “Books Are Fun!” Henry sat next to his Mom and sister, as they watched the show. Emma pointed out to Hope and Henry who Barney, Baby Bop and BJ were. They were at a library, returning books, reading books and learning about the library while singing and dancing with Barney and his friends with a bookworm the librarian. Hope babbled. Henry smiles. “Mom, I think Hope likes it!”  
“I think you are right Henry. Hope, you like Barney?” She kisses Hope on the head and enjoyed her daughter liking the show. Killian and August finished the playset as the sun was setting. “August, thank you for your help. I probably would not have finished this done by Saturday.”  
“Your welcome, Killian.” They entered the house and saw Emma with Hope and Henry in the living room couch watching Barney, Emma happily talking to Hope and pointing out characters as they sang along, while Henry happily watched his Mom being an amazing Mom to his sister and being there with them. Killian and August looked at them happily, “I will leave, go be with your family.”  
“Thank you for helping me.” They shook hands.  
“I am happy to help my old friend and her family. You are good for her, Killian.”  
“Aye, Emma and I are true love after all.” August leaves. Killian joined his family on the couch. “Hello, love.”  
“Hi, Killian. Hope is loving Barney.”  
“I do not know what a Barney is but he is making Hope happy.”  
“Dad, Mom is showing us, Barney, Hope loves it.” He kisses Hope on the head.  
Killian wrapped his arm around his two loves. “I am not surprised, Henry. Your Mom knows what to show Hope, new shows and experiences. My sweet caring wife.” He kisses Emma on the head.  
Hope babbled. “Little love is Daddy interrupting your Barney?” Hope babbled. Emma and Henry smile. “I will be quiet.” At the end of the episode, Emma sang along with the show to Hope. Hope fell asleep in her Mommy’s arms. Henry went upstairs to work on his sister’s birthday present. “Love, you showed Hope and Henry Barney?”  
“Yes, I did captain. I sang the “I Love You” song to Hope and she loved it. Henry never heard of it, so we watched it. Hope loved the songs.” She kisses her sleeping daughter on her head. “Hope, Mommy is going to show you many things as you get older, they might not be the best memories for me but for you, they are going to be happy memories for you.” She gave Hope more kisses on her head. “That is my Emma, a mother who is showing everything to her little lass.” He kisses her on the head. “August and I finished the playground.”  
“You did?”  
“Aye, do you want to see?”  
Emma smiled. “Yes.” Killian leads his wife to their backyard, who was carrying sleeping Hope. Emma saw the playground, with a slide with a little rock climb wall on the side and a swing set next to it with a baby swing and two regular swings. “Killian…”Emma had happy tears. “You did an amazing job.”  
“Aye, it was not all my job August helped a lot.”  
“I love it, Hope is going to be so happy to see this on her birthday. Henry and Hope are going to have many brother and sister memories here. We are going to play with her here.”  
Killian hugs his wife and daughter.“Aye, we will to see Hope playing here and making many happy memories throughout her childhood.”  
“Yes, we are captain. I would not have this life without you.”  
“Aye, you changed my world, Emma.” They kiss. They return inside and went to bed, snuggling together, with Hope with them. The next morning, Emma woke up hearing Henry screaming. Killian woke up. “Emma?”  
“It is Henry.” Killian takes Hope out of his wife’s arms. Emma knocks on the door, “Henry, it is me, kid. Can I come in?” She enters the room seeing her son so frustrated. “Henry, what happened?”  
“It is ruined!” Henry kicks his bed stand and stubbed his foot. Henry screamed in pain and landed on the floor and began to cry. “Henry.” She wrapped her son around her arms. “Henry..” Emma rubbed his back to calm him down from his anger and crying. “It is ruined…”  
“Henry, we can fix it.”  
“No..” Henry got out of Mom’s arms. He showed Hope’s canvas drawing, it had a big rip. “Mom, my present for Hope tomorrow is ruined…”  
“Henry, we can fix it.”  
“No magic.”  
“I am not going to use my light magic, Henry. We can get it to fix together, Henry.”  
“Mom, it is not going to be perfect for tomorrow and finished in time...I been up all night working on it. I pressed too hard on the canvas and teared it up now it is ruined.” Emma hugs her son.  
“Henry, we can get it repaired, I promise. I want you to take a few deep breaths.” Henry listened to his Mom and took deep breaths.  
“Henry, I understand why you are upset about the art project.” She looks at her son right in the eyes. “Is there anything else going on? Are you jealous of Hope getting all of the attention? I know your Dad and I are getting ready for her party and her presents...”  
Henry smiles. “Mom, I am not jealous of Hope, I love my baby sister so much. I just want to have Hope’s present from me to her to be perfect. I want her first birthday to be perfect like you and Dad are preparing for her first birthday...I mean after all Hope went through all the surgeries, family feud...I just want my baby sister to have the best birthday, especially it is her first birthday, a normal birthday with all of us who love here. I want to help you and Dad to make her first birthday very special because I love her so much.”  
“Henry.” Emma hugs her son. “Hope is very lucky to have the best big brother who just wants to make her very first birthday special. I love you both so much equally.”  
“I know. You did to have this time with me, and you are being amazing Mom to the both of us. I saw how excited you got last night when we got to watch Hope watching Barney. From what you told me about your past, you are making great memories with Hope and me.” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“That is right, Henry.” Killian saw what was going on, he got Hope changed into a clean diaper and outfit and carried her. “Hope, Henry needs Daddy.” Killian knocks on the door. “Emma…”  
“Henry, I will be right back.” She rubs her son’s back. Emma closes the door. “Killian, somehow Henry’s project torn and he is really upset. He has been up all night to work on it..”  
“Emma, I can help the lad.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Aye, his canvas is like a sail.”  
“Let me ask him..” She returns to her son. “Henry, your Dad can help you fix the canvas.”  
“Mom, can you help me with the canvas…”  
Emma smiled. “Yes, I can.” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“Love, I will be with Hope downstairs.” Killian took Hope downstairs. He played with Hope and helped her stand. Hope gripped her Daddy’s hook for the balance. “I am right here, Hope. I am not letting you fall.” Hope babbled. “Aye, you love my hook.” Hope smiled.  
Emma looked up on her iPhone how to fix the broken canvas, “Henry, we need to face the canvas picture on the floor. Do you have white craft glue?”  
“Yes, anything else?”  
“Gesso, a primer paint.” He returns with the supplies.  
“You can use the paintbrush to use to cover the tear with glue and gesso. Also, to make the canvas tougher we can use the gesso on the back with a paintbrush.”  
“How did you know about this? The gesso on the back of the canvas?”  
“I do remember what I learned in art class way back in high school.”  
“I do get the love of art from you.”  
“Yes, you do, Henry.” They let the glue dry.  
“Mom.”  
“Yes, Henry?”  
Henry looked sad. “Are you sure that Hope is going to love my present? It was supposed to be me and her...I used my color pencils on this and the tear is going to be obvious…”  
Emma hugs her son. “Henry, Hope is going to love her birthday present from you. She loves you so much, you are her big brother. I knew you two were going to be close from the moment you two met and made the special brother and sister connection.”  
“I love Hope since I held her for the very first time but even before when I used to read to her and talk to her in your tummy and how she moved around especially for me.” Emma smiles as her memories of her being pregnant and how much Henry talked to Hope growing inside of her, kicking around. “I just knew that Hope and I will be close...I just cannot believe that she is turning one tomorrow.”  
“Trust me, I still remember how your sister kicked inside of me because she heard your reading to her and she always moved in a special way for her big brother.”  
“She just knew, I was special.”  
Emma smiled. “Yes, you are Henry. You are very special. My first baby, Hope knew you were her very special big brother.”  
Henry hugs his Mom. “You are the best Mom. You are always helping us taking care of us and making us happy memories.”  
“I am giving you both all of the happy memories that I can, that I did not have as a child. This year has flown so by, Hope is getting so big. She is not going to need me as much anymore.”  
“Mom, I know my sister and how much she loves you, she is not going to be away from you at all. She is lucky to have you from the very beginning. I am just happy to see you have your second chance to have a family from the very beginning and be in your family.”  
“You are my son. I would not have this life without you.”  
“You are my Mom and Hope’s Mom.” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“Yes, I am. Henry.” She loved her hugs with Henry.  
When the canvas glue was dry, he looked at the canvas. “Mom, it is dry and the back is harder. You were right.” Henry hugs his Mom.  
“I had a feeling that it will work.”  
Henry looks at his drawing. “It is not the same.”  
“Henry, it cannot be perfect. Hope is going to love her present because it is from you.”  
“I am going to do my best.”  
“I know you are going to do your best.”  
“Thank you, Mom, for helping me and cheering me up.”  
“You are welcome, kid. I am your Mom and always want to help you whenever I can.” They hug and hear the door open. Hope was crawling into her brother’s room. “Henwy.” Henry smiles and kneels to Hope. “Hi, little sis. What are you doing up here?” Hope reached for Henry and he helped her stand up. “Did you want to be with me?” Hope babbled. “I do love my special hugs from you.” Henry holds Hope on his chest. “You are the best little sis.” Hope hugs her brother.  
“Lad, Hope wanted to be with her big brother. How is your project?”  
“Mom helped me fix it. I can work on it later.”  
“Kid, I was thinking, the four of us can go to the beach since it is a sunny day.”  
“Hope, do you want to the ocean?” Hope babbled. “Mom, that is a yes from Hope.” They got ready and they walked to the beach together. Henry and Hope crawled around on the sand. Hope was crawling to the ocean. “Mom…” Emma rushed to get Hope. “Sweetie, do you want to get wet?” Hope babbled. Emma helped her daughter stand up by the ocean crashing on her feet. Killian took pictures of his two loves enjoying the ocean. Hope was beginning to cry. “Hope. What is the matter, sweetie? You do not like the sand?” Emma sits on the wet sand let Hope sit on her lap. “You can get wet and no sand.” She kisses Hope on the head. Killian and Henry joined them on the wet sand and got wet. “Hope, you like the ocean little love?” Hope grabbed her Daddy’s hook. “Killian, someone wants her Daddy.” She puts Hope on her husband’s lap. They both watch Hope smiling and enjoying getting wet. Killian played with Hope in the ocean getting wet, enjoying hearing his little love laughing. Emma took a lot of pictures of Killian and Hope in the ocean together. “Killian, I am getting hungry.”  
“Aye, I did pack some snacks.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Aye.” They dried up by their spot. He showed his family graham crackers, marshmallows, and Hershey bars. “Dad, we are going to make smores?”  
“Aye, yes we are, Henry. I need your help to make a fire in the pit.”  
“I can get the wood.” Henry rushes to get firewood and sticks to roast the marshmallows on. Hope began to fuss “Hope, I can nurse you, sweetie.” Emma used her cover to nurse her daughter, Hope was wearing a bathing suit, Emma was wearing her normal clothes. Killian wrapped his towel around his love.  
“Thank you.”  
“You are welcome, love.”They kiss.  
“You are full of surprises, today.”  
“Aye, you are too love. It was your idea to go to the beach.”  
“Yes, I know what makes my family loves and everyone loves the beach.”  
“Aye, we are all pirate royals.”  
“Yes, mostly pirates.” They kiss. Henry and Killian made smores doe their family. Emma ate her smores after changing Hope into a clean diaper and dried clothes, who was napping. Killian held Hope on his lap who has wrapped up in her quilt. “You are Daddy’s little pirate. You will always be my little pirate.” He kisses Hope on the head. They returned back to their home, they gave Hope a bubble bath, as Henry took a shower downstairs and worked on his birthday present for his sister. Emma takes a shower and changes into pajamas. She nursed Hope and rocked her to sleep. “Hope, you are turning one tomorrow.” Hope babbled. “You will always be my baby girl no matter how old you get.”  
“Mommy.” She reaches out to her Mommy.  
“Hopey.” She got Hope on her and Hope babbled. “You just want to sleep on me.” Hope hugs her. “I love you, Hope.” She kisses Hope on the head and enjoyed her snuggles. “You are going to be one tomorrow.” Emma began to cry. Killian comes into the room.  
“Swan, do not cry.”  
“I am her Mommy… this year has gone by so fast...she is not a small baby anymore..she is going to be a year old tomorrow…”  
“Aye, I know love. Tomorrow at 11:09 am it is official that we have gone through a whole year being parents to our little lass who loves you, Henry and I so much. Our family is complete and together for a whole year. Our amazing best second chance.”  
“You are right, Hope is our second chance on being parents and we are giving her everything and spoiling her with love and care, she has us and Henry..she is very lucky to be with us and completed our family.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Can we go to sleep now? In our room?” I know that we are going to have a very long day tomorrow.”  
“Aye, a family sleepover?”  
“Yes. Can you check up on Henry? I want to make sure he sleeps.”  
“Aye, I can do that. All of the gifts for Hope from us is already downstairs and wrapped for tomorrow morning for Hope to open.”  
“Thank you.” They kiss. She goes to bed with Hope sleeping on her. Killian checks on his son. “Henry, how is the art project going son?”  
“I am still perfecting it..it may take a while.”  
“I can help.”  
“Sure you can.” He joins Henry on the carpet and helped his son with his art project. They complete the project. “Lad, this is amazing son. Hope is going to love it.”  
“Do you think that I need to wrap it?”  
“Aye, I can help.” Killian helped Henry wrap his sister’s present.” Henry hugs his Dad.  
“Thank you, Dad for helping me.”  
“You are welcome, Henry. Now it is time to go to sleep. We are going to be very busy tomorrow.”  
“Yes, Dad. Good night.” Killian snuggles with his loves. Emma wakes up. “Killian…”  
“Love, Henry is asleep. I helped him with his art project.”  
“Good, thank you.”  
“He is my son,I love helping him. How is our little love?”  
“Sleeping, the ocean tired her out.”  
“Aye, she takes after her Dada.”  
“That is right.” They kiss and fall back to sleep. Not for long Hope woke up wailing. “Hope, what is wrong baby girl?” Hope was gripping her. “Hopey, Mommy got you.” Killian wakes up.  
“What is the matter, little love?” He kisses Hope on the head.  
“It is not her diaper. I fed her a few hours ago.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Hopey, you are with Mommy baby girl. You are alright. Dada is next to you and Mommy.” She hugs her daughter. “Did you have a bad dream?” Hope wailed.  
“Love, do you need me to get the dream catcher?”  
“Yes, please.” Killian went to the basement.  
Henry enters the room, “Mom, what is wrong with Hope?”  
“Your Dad and I think that she had a nightmare.” Henry joins the bed. “Hope, Henry is here little sis. You can tell me what is bothering you?” He rubs his sister’s head. “I am right next to you and our Mommy. You get the best cuddles from our Mommy, she is the best. I am right here, Hope.” Hope looked at her brother and slowly stopped crying. Henry smiled. “Mom, I got Hope to stop crying.”  
Emma smiled. “Yes, you did Henry. Hope and you have a very special brother and sister bond.”  
“Yes, it is all thanks to you Mom.” Henry hugs his Mom and sister. Killian returns with the dreamcatcher. “Love, you got Hope to stop crying?”  
“Henry did all the talking and got her to stop crying.”  
“Aye, let’s see why Hope is upset.” Henry got Hope to sit on his lap while their Mom used her light magic on the dream catcher to see Hope’s bad dream, which was Leo yanking her daughter out of her Dad’s arms and breaking her legs. Emma dropped the dreamcatcher and Henry gave his sister who was crying to their Mom. “Mommy got you Hope. You are safe. You are not going to get hurt from Leo ever again. You have Mommy, Daddy, Auntie Allison, Regina and a lot of people who love you and don’t want you to get hurt baby girl. I am your Mommy who is going to protect you.” Hope put her head against her Mommy’s chest as Killian wrapped his arms around his wife. “Mommy is right here, baby girl. Mommy and Daddy are going to watch you sleep. You need to get a lot of rest for your party today. Melody, Lizzie, and Auntie Allison are all coming over and we get to celebrate your very first birthday all together because we love you so much, Hope. You completed our family.” Hope babbled and hugged her Mommy and fell asleep. “Sweet dreams, my little duckling.”  
“Emma, we saw the nightmare. Hope is not going to get hurt from Leo. From what I just saw, Hope knows she can go to you for anything and she will always want to go for help advice and support.”  
“I am doing my job right.”  
“Yes, you are love.”  
“She has us all to protect her, the dream….” She hugs Hope tighter. “That is not going to happen to Hope.” Henry returns to the room with Hope’s big Pluto.  
“Mom, to make you feel better for tomorrow, I am going to watch Hope extra careful tomorrow during her birthday party. I do not want Hope to get hurt.”  
“Henry, Leo is not invited.”  
“What if Grandma brings him? You know she has been very unpredictable.”  
“You are right. You are just being extra cautious.”  
“I do not want you and Grandma to fight or Hope to get hurt on her birthday. It is my sister’s first birthday, she deserves a happy birthday. I am going to make sure Hope is safe.”  
“You are her big brother and her hero. I am going to need your help to watch Hope during the party.”  
“Yes, I am. She is not going to get hurt tomorrow. She is going to have fun. She is going to be with me Mom.” Henry hugs his Mom. “If anything happens Henry, you can protect her and we are going to be nearby.” Henry fell asleep on his Mom. Killian was cuddling with his family, he knew his wife was awake. “You awake love?”  
“Yes. A year ago today, I was in labor with you on my side, you did not leave me when I was in so much pain, how you and Henry were there for me...when you were at my side when Hope was born..having her being born and the doctor placed her on me, she stopped crying instantly...we did skin to skin..it was the most amazing magical moment of my life that I have a baby from the very beginning and my second chance on raising a child not alone but with you their amazing Daddy.”  
“You are an amazing Mommy to Hope and Henry, love. They love you so much.”  
“Yes, I am just excited to see Hope happy tomorrow and we are going to make a lot more memories with our family.”  
“Aye, I am just excited as you are love.” They kiss. The next morning, Killian woke up carefully not waking up his family. Killian cooked breakfast and he set up Hope’s toy version Jolly Roger in the backyard. Henry woke up and saw what his Dad was up too from the bedroom window. Henry kisses Hope on the head. “I love you baby sister. Happy birthday. I know you are going to have a great day.” Henry went out to the backyard. “Dad, do you need help?”  
“Aye, I do need your assistance.”  
“Dad, the playground looks amazing. Hope is going to love her toy version of the Jolly Roger.” Henry helped his Dad. They stopped when Killian heard Hope’s babbling through the baby monitor.  
“Lad, the birthday girl is awake.”  
“Yes, we do need to say happy birthday.” They go upstairs. Emma wakes up to Hope doing tummy time on her, “Mommy.”  
Emma smiled very big. “Hope. Happy Birthday.” Hope babbled. “Yes, Hope you were born today one year ago. You made me a Mommy from the very beginning, my second chance of being a Mommy. Do you think I am doing a great job as being a Mommy?” Hope hugged her Mommy.  
“Mommy.”  
“I will take that as a yes. You and your hugs. You will always be my baby girl.” Hope babbled. “I will take that as a yes.” She kisses Hope on the head. “Happy birthday Hope.” Henry and Killian entered the room and took pictures of Emma and Hope’s moment, “Hope, happy birthday little love.” He kisses Hope on the head. Emma hands over Hope to Killian.  
“Dada.”  
“Aye, you are my little pirate princess Hope.”  
“Wa-wa.” She gripped her Daddy’s hook.  
“Aye, you want to go on the Jolly Roger?”  
“Love, do you think we will have enough time for a family sailing lesson?”  
“Mom, can Dad teach me and Hope? Please?”  
Emma smiled. “I cannot say no to my pirates.”  
“Yes!”  
“But first Hope needs to open her presents from us and have breakfast.”  
“Love, her presents and breakfast is ready downstairs.”  
“Dad, it is my turn to hold the birthday girl.” Killian smiles as Henry holds his sister. “Happy birthday, Hope. I love you so much.” He gave her kisses. “When Mommy told me that you were coming I was very excited. You made me a big brother and not an only child anymore. I am always going to be there for you and be your hero, always. No one is going to hurt you, Hope not on my watch.” Hope hugs her brother and gave him kisses. Emma was crying while Killian was hugging her. “Hope, you want to open your birthday presents?” Hope babbled. “Mom, I think the birthday girl wants to open her presents.”  
“Yes, let’s give Hope her presents.” Henry brings Hope downstairs, as their parents followed them to the living room to a pile of presents wrapped in pink happy birthday wrapping paper. “Look, Hope. All of these presents are for you, little sis.” Hope reached out to their Mom. “Mom, Hope wants to hold her.” Emma got Hope to sit on her lap, Henry gave Hope her presents as Killian took many pictures of Hope opening her presents. Henry got Hope clothes of Disney characters, Pluto, Minnie Mouse, Ariel, a Flounder plush doll all from the Disney Store. “Hope, did Henry got you birthday presents from the Disney Store when we were in New York?” Hope babbled. “Yes, you have the best big brother ever.”  
“Henwy.” Henry kisses Hope on the head. “Happy birthday little sis.” Hope hugs her brother. “I love you, too Hope. I want you to have a great birthday.”  
“Love, Hope has a few presents from us.”  
“Yes, she does.” Killian and Emma both helped Hope open her presents from them they got her pirate theme shirts, captain hook shirt and Peter Pan on DVD. On her last present to open, “Hope this is from me.” Emma helps Hope open a box, an Ariel dress. “Look, Hope an Ariel dress! Just for you to wear!” Hope babbled very loudly. “Hope, do you want to wear it during your party?” Hope babbled.  
“Mom, that is a yes from Hope.” Hope makes a lot of poop.  
“Hope, before we open your other presents, Mommy needs to change your outfit. Henry, get your camera. We are going to have a little photo shoot before the party and in her two outfits.”  
“Mom, my camera is fully charged and ready to take pictures.” Emma got Hope dressed into a white onesie with gold sparkles, “One year old,” with a pink skirt and matching headband bow. “Hope, you look so cute!” Hope began to cry. “Hopey, you do not like the skirt?” She changed Hope into her baby jeans, Hope smiled. “You definitely take after me.” She puts Hope in her red jacket.  
“Swan, Hope is your mini-me.”  
“That is right, Captain. Hope did not want the skirt so I changed her into this.”  
“You look, beautiful little love.” He carries Hope downstairs as Emma changed into her outfit quickly. Henry got his camera and dressed. Emma took Hope outside of their backyard. Henry took pictures of Hope by her birthday banner in the backyard. “Hope, Jolly Roger.” Hope smiled, big and Henry took pictures of Hope. Emma holds Hope, while Henry took pictures of his Mom and sister. Killian joined his two loves in the pictures. Killian had solo pictures with his little lass. “Henwy.”  
“Little love, you want to take pictures with your big brother?” Hope babbled. “Henry, the birthday girl wants you to take photos with you.” Henry takes Hope from their Dad. Emma took pictures of her two kids with her son's camera. Emma gets her daughter from her son. “Hope, Daddy, and Henry worked so hard on your next few birthday gifts.” Hope saw the playground.  
“Hope, you and I get to play in our backyard with slides and swings. Do you want to play?” Hope babbled. Emma lets Henry take his sister and pushed her in the baby swing. Hope was smiling. Killian hugged his wife. “Emma, you were right love. The playground was your brilliant idea and Hope loves it already.”  
“Yes, Hope loves it. I always wanted a playground as a child in my family...now I have my own family and giving our children everything.”  
“That is right, love.” They kiss. “I have a feeling Hope wants to play out here.”  
Emma giggles. “I know our little pirate will want a sailing lesson tomorrow before we go to Allison’s birthday.”  
“Aye, love. I forget Allison’s birthday is the day after Hope’s.”  
“I know, Allison was meant to be Hope’s godmother.”  
“Mom! Dad! Hope wants you to join us.”  
“You heard that swan?”  
They smiled. “Yes, captain.” Emma and Killian joined their children and played in the swings. They all took turns pushing Hope on the swings and rode down on the slides with Hope. Hope began to cry. “Little love, are you hungry?” He takes Hope from his wife. “Dada made you breakfast.”  
“Killian, after her breakfast, she needs her nap.”  
“Aye, she needs to be fully rested for her birthday party.” They had a family breakfast, Emma spoonfed Hope her breakfast. Allison enters the Swan-Jones house, with a few bags of presents and food for the party. “Where is the birthday girl?!” Hope saw her auntie Allison and began to squirm in her high chair, “Aaa-Aaa..”  
Allison set down her bags and placed the food on the counter and takes Hope from her high chair. “Happy birthday Hope! Is Mommy, Daddy and Henry are spoiling you so much already?” Hope babbled.  
“She got a lot of gifts from us.”  
“Emma!”  
“Allison!” Emma hugs her best friend. “Thank you for coming early.”  
“Your welcome. I love help decorating.”  
“I got a few decorations up already.”  
“I can help set up and be with my little god niece.” She kisses Hope on the head.  
“Aunt Allison, before the guest arrives, I know that my mom wants you to take photos with Hope.”  
“Henry, are you going to take pictures with your camera?”  
“Yes, I am. We are going to have two photoshoots since this is Hope’s first outfit of the day.”  
Allison smiles. “Hope and I can take pictures now before it gets busy.” Henry took photos of Allison and Hope together. Allison spun Hope around and made her laugh. Hope began to cry.  
“Hope, is it your nap time?” Emma gets her daughter from her best friend. “Hope, we can snuggle.”  
“Aaaa….Aaaa..”  
“Allison, Hope wants you to come with us.”  
“Of course.” They go to Hope’s room and Emma rocks Hope to sleep. “Hope, you need to rest up so you can have a lot of fun later at your birthday party.” Hope gripped her Mommy.  
“Hope, I am going to be right here. We are snuggling. You are safe.” Allison gave Emma a concerned look. After Hope fell asleep on her Mommy. “Emma, what happened?”  
“Last night, Hope was sleeping on me and..she just woke up crying and...I used a dreamcatcher to see what was her bad dream was. It was Leo hurting Hope by yanking on her legs…” She hugs Hope.  
“Emma, she is not going to get hurt again.”  
“Henry volunteered to keep a close eye on Hope during the party just in case my Mom and Leo show up. How are you feeling Allison?”  
“My stitches are not itchy anymore.” Emma puts Hope in her crib.  
“I showed Hope and Henry Barney last night.”  
“You did?”  
“Yes, Hope loved it.”  
“I am not surprised. If you need DVDs I have a lot of Barney and Sesame Street on DVD.”  
“Hope is going to love them.”  
Henry enters the room, “Mom, what do you need me to do?”  
“Can you watch Hope? While your aunt and I set up the backyard?”  
“Yes, I can, Mom. Hope is going to be with me.”  
“Thanks, kid.” Henry sits on the rocking chair. Emma and Allison decorated the backyard with their ocean Disney theme, the Little Mermaid with streamers, balloons the teal and purple color, Ariel and the rest Disney characters balloons, and they decorated Hope’s high chair and birthday hat. Killian got the tables, extra chairs and organized the food plates and plastic silverware. The food and, paper plates and cups were from the little mermaid movie. “Love, is that everything?”  
“ Can you set up a table for gifts?”  
“Aye, anything else?”  
“Hope’s birthday cake that I made is in the refrigerator and we have candles. Granny is bringing the cake for the rest of us.”  
He wraps his arms around his wife knowing she was starting to worry. “Love, we have everything for Hope’s birthday party.”  
Emma hugs her husband. “Thank you.”  
“Your welcome, love. I do love you and Allison’s decorations.”  
“Emma, I love the little mermaid theme. I had a feeling this will be Hope’s birthday theme.”  
“Yes, Hope loves the ocean and the little mermaid so I just combined what she likes. She loves the songs and the movie.”  
“I love the playground.”  
Killian hugs his wife. “Allison, it was my swan’s idea. Hope loves the swings already. We were out here playing most of the morning on the playset.” Emma gets a text from Henry that Hope was awake. “Hope is awake. I got to get her dressed for her party.” Emma goes to Hope’s room seeing Henry talking to Hope. “Little Sis, you are very special to me. Do you know why?” Hope babbled. “Yes, you are my little sister. Did you know when you were growing inside of Mommy’s tummy, I used to read to you and you would move around especially for me?” Hope smiled and sucked on Henry’s thumb. “Yes, you remember.” Emma giggles. “Hi, Mom. Hope and I were talking.”  
“I can see that. Henry, I have one more job for you to do before the party starts. I got this chalkboard sign, can you decorate it and says “Hope’s birthday party in the backyard.” And placed it on the porch?”  
“Yes, I can.”  
“Thank you, Henry. I got to get the birthday girl dressed.” Emma changed Hope’s diaper and dressed her in her Ariel dress with a purple head bandana. “Hope, look at your outfit! You are so cute.” She gave Hope kisses and played their special game and took pictures of Hope in her Ariel dress. Hope began to cry. “Are you hungry? Mommy will nurse you.” Emma breastfed Hope. As they were upstairs, Killian opened the gates to their backyard when the guest was arriving, Ashley and Alexandra were the first ones to arrive, Ted brought Lizzie and Connor, Lizzie runs to her Mom. “Mommy!” Allison scoops up her daughter in her arms. “Hi, sweetie.”  
“Where is Auntie Emma and Hope?”  
“Auntie Emma is getting Hope dressed for her party. Look at what theme Auntie Emma has chosen for Hope's birthday party?”  
“The Little Mermaid!”  
“Yes, you are right little lass.”  
“Unce Killian, does Hope like Ariel?”  
Killian smiled big when Lizzie called him uncle.“Aye, that is right. The Little Mermaid is Hope’s favorite Disney movie.”  
“Mommy, Alexandra is here. She goes to my school and we play in recess together.”  
Allison smiles. “You can go play with your friend.” Lizzie and Alexandra run off to play on the playground. Allison approaches Killian. “You are uncle to Lizzie and Connor?”  
“Aye, that is right. Emma and Allison are both aunts to our children so it makes sense that I am Allison’s kids' uncle.”  
“How is it being a dad to a one-year-old?”  
Killian smiled bug. “It was way too fast but I love being a daddy to Hope. She is a mixture of Emma, Henry and I.”  
“I knew you and Emma were meant to be together.”  
Belle arrived with Gideon and Rumpelstiltskin next. “Hi Killian, Ashley and Allison.”  
“Hi, Belle. Hi, Gideon. Crocodile.”  
“Killian.”  
“Where are Hope and Emma?”  
“Belle, they are inside, Emma is getting Hope ready. There are snacks and the playground for the little lad play in.”  
Regina enters the backyard with a gift for Hope. “Mom!” Henry hugs his other Mom.  
“Hi, Henry is everything over here?”  
“Busy but fun.” More guests were arriving, Red, Granny, Mulan, and Charming arrived next. “Grandpa, you came alone right?”  
“Yes, Henry your grandma and uncle are not coming. I do not want Hope to get hurt on her birthday or your Mom and Snow getting to another fight.”  
“Good, Hope does not need to be afraid or hurt on her birthday.” Ariel, Eric, and Melody arrived. “Hi, Henry.”  
“Hi, Ariel. Hi, Melody. Hope is going to be so happy to see you today.” Melody smiled.  
Killian was talking Ariel and Eric, “Ahoy, Killian.”  
He sees his brother Liam and Nemo. “Liam?”  
“Brother it has been a long time!” Killian hugs his brother.  
“Aye, I am happy that you are here.”  
“I would not miss my little niece’s first birthday.”  
“I am glad that you two are both here. Ariel, Eric and Allison, this is my younger brother Liam.”  
“Brother, Allison looks like your wife.” Allison and Killian laughed.  
“Aye, she does. She is Emma’s best friend, Hope’s pediatrician, and her godmother.”  
“Who is Hope’s godfather?”  
“Zeus. He is the one who brought me back to life and back to Emma after I helped her defeat Hades from the Underworld. We know he always watching Hope from heaven.”  
Mulan approaches the group.“Hi, Killian.”  
“Hi, Mulan. I am so glad that you made it.”  
“I have not seen you and Emma in a few years and thank you for inviting me.”  
“I would like you to meet Eric, Ariel, their daughter Melody, Allison, Nemo and my brother Liam. Everyone this is Mulan. Mulan, Emma and I go way back to our first time meeting each other in the Enchanted Forest.”  
They all said hi to Mulan. Emma text Killian. “I will be right back. The birthday girl is almost ready.” Killian arrived in Hope’s room. “Is our little pirate princess ready for her birthday party?”  
“Yes, Hope is ready for her party.”  
“Little love, you look so fancy little pirate princess in your dress.” He kisses Hope on the cheeks. “Are all the guest are here?”  
“Yes, everyone is here, love. They are waiting for the guest of honor.” They bring Hope to the backyard together, all of the guests said in unison, “Happy birthday Hope!” Hope began to cry and dug her face into her Mommy’s chest.  
Emma comforts her daughter. “Hope, you are surprised to see all of these people? You are okay, sweetie.” She kisses Hope on the head. Henry approaches Hope. “Little sis, they are all here to see you.”  
“Let me take Hope to the hammock to calm down first. She is a bit overwhelmed, Henry.” Ariel brings Melody to Emma and Hope. “Hi, Emma.” Ariel and Melody joined Emma and Hope on the hammock.  
“Hi, Ariel. Melody has gotten so big.”  
“Yes, she is three months old now.”  
“Hope, look who is here, Melody! She traveled through realms to visit you on your birthday.” Hope looked at Melody and babbled and touched Melody. “Hope, you have to be soft and gentle to Melody.” Hope babbled and Melody gurgled back. Killian took pictures of Hope and Melody talking. “Aye, I have a feeling Melody will cheer her up.”  
“You were right, Hope is happy to have her best friend here.”  
“We are so glad that you invited us. I love Hope’s dress..is that me?”  
Emma giggle. “Yes, Ariel that is the cartoon version of you. We planned Hope’s party during the fall.”  
“Wow, I am Hope’s theme for her party.”  
“Yes, you are.” Liam and Nemo approached them next. “Killian.”  
“Love, I can introduce Hope to her uncle. Come to Dada little love.” He holds Hope. “Hope, this is Daddy’s younger brother Liam. Can you say hi?” Hope babbled and grabbed her Daddy’s hook.  
“Hi, Hope. I can see you take after your Dad. You love the ocean?”  
“Wa-wa?”  
Killian smiled. “Liam, she is saying Roger as in my ship’s name, Jolly Roger. I recently started to give her sailing lessons and star navigation lesson to Henry and Hope.” Liam holds Hope, Emma took pictures of Hope meeting her Uncle Liam and Nemo and Liam and Killian together.  
“You are great father, Killian.”  
“Thank you, Nemo.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Hopey, I am right here.” She takes Hope from her brother in law. “Did you say hi to your uncle? Your nice uncle.” Hope babbled.  
“Nice uncle?”  
“Yes, Liam. My little brother who is five years old loves hurting Hope for fun which caused her to have a few surgeries the past year.”  
“Emma, Hope has a nice uncle, which is me. I got Hope a few gifts while we traveled through realms.”  
“She is going to love them, Liam.”  
Mulan approaches Emma and Hope. “Hi, Emma.”  
“Hi, Mulan. I am so happy that you made it.” They hugged.  
“Yes, I heard about Hope from Red and we traveled here together.”  
“Hope, say hi to Mulan sweetie. She was with Mommy when I met Daddy. You know the story of our beanstalk adventure.” Hope babbled.  
Mulan smiled at Hope.“It is so nice to meet you, Hope. You look a lot like your Mommy and your Daddy.”  
“She is my mini-me alright.” Henry approaches his Mom.  
“Hi, Mulan.”  
“Hi, Henry.”  
“I love your movie, Mulan. I have not shown Hope your movie yet.”  
“Do not worry, Henry. I do not know what a movie is still.” Emma and Mulan giggled.  
“Mom, can I play with Hope?”  
“Yes, you can.”  
“I will watch her.” Henry takes his sister and helps her stand up and chase her around in the backyard. Lizzie brought Henry an Ariel ballon so he can play it with Hope.  
“Henry, make sure Hope does not fly with the balloon.”  
“Mom, she likes me tapping with the balloon.” He shows their Mom, he taps the balloon to Hope which was making his sister laugh. Lizzie played with Hope on the grass and Hope gives Lizzie a big hug. “Mommy, Hope is hugging me.”  
“I can see Lizzie, she loves you. You are her big cousin.”  
“Yes, I am. Hope, I love your dress. Did your Mommy got that for you?” Hope smiled. Allison took pictures of her daughter and goddaughter hugging.  
All of the adults came around Hope to wish her a happy birthday and took pictures with the birthday girl. All of the adults were talking and having fun, while they were watching the kids. Henry kept a close eye on his sister while Hope played with Lizzie and Alexandra and babbling to Melody Henry saw his Grandpa Rumpelstiltskin was playing with his Uncle Gideon. Lizzie and Alexandra played in the playground, while Henry and Ariel sat on the grass with the babies. “Hope, are you having fun with your best friend?” Hope hugged Melody.  
“Hope, be gentle to Melody.” Henry holds Melody as Hope sat with Ariel. “Hope, you were this small before.” Hope babbled. “Yes, little sis.” Hope crawled to Henry. He shifts around to make room for his sister, “Hope, you can sit with me and Melody, little sis.” Emma sees this and takes pictures.  
“Henry, you are the baby whisperer.”  
“I am not the baby whisperer, Hope loves being with me and Melody too. Ariel and I are teaching Hope to be gentle.” Regina took pictures of Henry, Melody, and Hope. “Happy birthday Hope. It is Regina. Are you having a good birthday?” Hope smiled. “Henry is the best big brother.” Melody began to cry. Ariel takes her daughter from Henry. Hope hugged her brother. “You give the best hugs, little sis.” Rumpelstiltskin approached Henry and Hope. “Hi, Henry.”  
“Hi, Grandpa.”  
“Hi, Hope. I heard you are very close to Henry.” Hope began to fuss. Henry hugs his little sister.  
“Hope, it is alright. My other grandpa just wants to say hi. Sorry, Grandpa, Hope does not know you that well.”  
Emma sat next to Henry and Hope. “Hope, Rumpelstiltskin is Gideon’s daddy and Henry’s other grandpa.” Emma noticed the sudden silence of the party went and saw her Mom and brother arrived. “Henry.”  
Henry saw what going on.“Mom, I am taking Hope inside.” Henry takes Hope inside. Allison brings her children inside too, since Leo hurt her and her daughter, while Ashley, Ariel, Belle went to their kids and took them far away from Leo. “Little sis, there are more presents for you to open.” Hope babbled.  
“Ms.Swan. What is going on?”  
“I do not know how much you know, Gold is that Leo has darkness and he loves hurting Hope.”  
“He is five years old, he has that much darkness?”  
“You will be very surprised how much darkness is inside of him, Gold.” Leo approached to Emma.  
“Hi, Emma. Where is Hope?”  
“Faraway from you from hurting her.”  
Leo stomped his foot in anger and in disappointment. “I want to hurt Hope!”  
“No!”  
Regina takes Leo by the hand. “Little Prince, what are you doing here?”  
“Mommy wanted to come.”  
“Your Mom loves causing trouble and does not listen to anyone.”  
Emma was mad and pulled her mother to the side. “What are you both doing here? You both were not invited.”  
“Hope is my granddaughter.”  
“Yes but Leo got her hurt and she is afraid of him. You love bringing Leo to ruin the fun. You two are not welcome and not in our lives. I made that clear to you already.” Killian brings Leo to his mother in law.  
“Snow, this is a private party. You and Leo are not welcome, here. We do not want Hope or anyone else to get hurt today.”  
“What makes you think Leo will hurt someone?”  
“Oh, I do not know.” He empties Leo’s pockets full of knives. “Maybe all of these knives where a child his age not should be using to hurt others.” The adults were all in shock Regina and Rumpelstiltskin saw everything. “Regina, how long you been teaching him?  
“A few weeks.”  
“Interesting. I will look into this darkness situation.”  
“You can help Lily and I. He is a handful.”  
“I will see it for myself.” Regina goes to Emma.  
“Mom, you and Leo need to leave now.” Mulan approaches the mother and daughter with her sword in her hand if she needed it.  
“Snow, you have changed since the last time I saw you in the Enchanted Forest. Your son has darkness and everyone in this party knows that. I know you and Emma, you barely fight but this looks like a family feud. Now, take your son and go home. He is threatening us all which I know from Granny and everyone else in town. Leo is scaring the babies.”  
Regina held onto Emma. “Emma, I will escort them home.”  
“Thank you, Regina.”  
“You are welcome, Emma.” Regina brings Snow White and Leo home.  
“Thank you, Mulan.”  
‘You are welcome, Emma. Ruby has caught me up on what has been going on around here. She also showed me the whole town and I am staying in bed and breakfast, we need to catch up.”  
“Yes, we need too.”  
Killian hugs his wife. “Love, are you alright?”  
“I am just grateful Henry was with Hope.”  
“He brought her inside love. Allison and her kids are with them too.”  
“Let’s go see what they are up too.” Killian and Emma found Henry, with Hope opening presents from Allison, who gave Hope more Disney plush dolls and shirts. “Hope, are you opening more gifts?”  
“Aaa-ahhh..”  
Emma giggles. “Are you opening presents from your Auntie Allison?” Hope smiled and played with a wrapping paper. “Yes, you have the best auntie ever.”  
“Emma, is everything okay outside?”  
“Yes, Regina brought the uninvited guests home. Mulan helped me argue with her...Mulan witnessed our first mother and daughter adventure when we went to the Enchanted Forest for the first time. Mulan knew something was wrong.”  
“Mommy.”  
“Hopey.” Henry gives his sister to their Mom. “Hope, you want to go back to your party?” Hope smiled and makes poop. “Let get you changed.” Emma brings Hope upstairs and changes her diaper. “You are all clean, Hope.” Emma brings Hope back down to the party, Regina returned from dropping off Snow and Leo home. Everyone was having fun, talking, laughing and the children were playing. Hope hugged her Mommy. “You can stay with me, birthday girl.” Emma sat with Allison, Red, Mulan, Ariel, Ashley, and Belle and talked about motherhood and parenting and stories of their fairy tales. “Emma, how is my little niece?”  
“Very happy and loving her snuggles with me.” Lizzie climbed onto her Mommy’s lap.  
“Mommy?”  
“Yes, Lizzie?”  
“Can I ask the princesses questions?” All of the ladies laugh. “Yes, you can Lizzie,” Lizzie asked all of the princesses questions, Allison and Lizzie learned a lot of each of their fairy tales.  
Henry found his Mom and sister. “Hope, I got something for you.” Henry showed Hope Pluto Hope chewed on her big Pluto happily.  
Granny joins the group. “Hope you love your Pluto doll very much.” Hope babbled.  
“Kid, you know how to make your sister happy.”  
“I know, I just to make sure hope is happy and not afraid on her birthday.” He kisses Hope on the head. Killian took so many pictures of his wife and daughter with all of their friends together.“Love, do you want me to set up the cake?”  
“Yes, you can put Hope’s smash cake on her high chair.”  
“Aye, will do love.”  
Killian sets the cake on the high chair, the purple frosted cake as Charming sets up the other cake for the guest.  
Emma stands up holding Hope on her hip.“Everyone time for cake.” Emma brings Hope to her high chair. All of the guest and Allison took pictures of the Swan-Jones family by Hope’s birthday cakes. Allison, join us.” Allison joins in for a few pictures.  
“Hope, you get to have your own cake, little sis.” Hope babbled.  
“Lad, I think Hope wants her birthday cake.” Emma puts Hope on her high chair and puts Hope’s birthday hat on as Killian lit Hope’s birthday one candle. Emma held Killian’s hand. “Before we sing happy birthday to Hope. Killian, Henry and I just want to say thank you for all coming today to celebrate our Hope’s first birthday with us. This whole town is full of love and caring people especially through good and bad times, thank you for being there for us thank you for coming today to celebrate our daughter’s birthday.”  
“Love, if it was not for you saving the town there would not be a town.”  
“You are right.” Everyone smiled.  
Hope babbled. “Little love, I know you want your birthday cake. “ Everyone laughed sang Happy Birthday to Hope, with Killian and Emma right next to Hope. “Make a wish, baby girl.” Hope babbled as her parents helped Hope blow out her candle and everyone cheered. “Hope, try your cake.” The guest took many pictures of Hope with her birthday cake. Emma let Hope eat frosting from her finger. “Your birthday cake is all for you. ” Hope dug in her cake using her hands first then her face in the cake. Emma, Killian, and Henry all smiled.  
“ Hopey, chocolate cake. I made it just for you. I am so happy you love it.” She kisses Hope on the head and Hope placed her purple cover frosted hand on her Mommy’s face. Emma smiled. “Happy birthday, Hope. I love you.”  
“Happy birthday Hope. I love you, my little pirate.” Hope gave him a kiss on her Daddy’s face with her purple covered frosting. “Thank you for sharing your cake little love. I am pretty sure it is delicious.” Emma and Killian both laughed. The adults took pictures of Hope with her cake and with her parents.  
“Little sis, do you like your cake that Mommy made just for you?”  
“Henwy.”  
“Yes, little sis. I am right here.” He kisses Hope on the head. Hope placed her frosted cover hand on Henry’s head. “Hope!” Hope laughed. “You are a little sneaky pirate little sis. I love you.” Regina took pictures of Henry and Hope. Red helped serving cake to the rest of the guests.  
Regina approached Henry and Hope. “Henry, you have a little bit of frosting in your hair.”  
Henry chuckled. “Mom, I know. Hope loves being a little sister who loves playing with me.”  
“Hope, are you playing with Henry?” Hope babbled.  
Charming approached Hope. “Hi, little princess. Did you feel like you are a princess today?”  
Hope babbled. “You are a princess, Hope.”  
Ariel approached Hope and Charming with Melody in her arms. “Charming, Hope’s birthday party is my fairytale theme. She is a little princess. Hope, Melody is having fun at your birthday party.” Hope smiled.  
“I have a feeling my granddaughter and your daughter are best friends already.”  
“Yes, they are. They both have the ocean in their blood and princesses.” Hope began to cry. Killian gets his daughter from her high chair. “Hope, you are Daddy little love.” Hope hugged her Daddy. “Come, little love, we need some one on one time.” Killian takes Hope to the hammock help her finish her cake and cleaned her up and relaxed with Hope knowing the crowd was getting too much for her. Hope hugged her Daddy and held his hook. As the sun was setting, the families with babies left, Ariel approached Killian and Hope. “Hope, Melody wants to say bye-bye.”  
“No.”  
Killian smiled.“Little love, Melody has to travel home to her own kingdom in another realm.” Hope whimpered.  
“Hope, Melody and I will visit you soon. Killian, we can schedule a playdate here or in my kingdom soon.”  
“Aye, Hope and I will love it. I know Emma will love seeing our two lasses playing together.”  
“What will I love Killian?” Emma joined her family and Ariel on the hammock.  
“Aye, Ariel and I are planning a playdate for the lasses.”  
Emma smiles. “Ariel, we can definitely schedule a playdate soon. We can take a tour of your kingdom and have a vacation at your kingdom.”  
“That will be great. I know these two little girls will love the beach.”  
“Aye, you got that right. Hope is in swimming lessons and she loves being in the water. We can travel to your realm on the Jolly Roger which I know our whole family will love to travel too.” Hope reached out to her Mommy. Killian put Hope on Emma’s lap. “Killian, we have not traveled in between realms since our honeymoon.”  
“That is right, love.”  
“Hope, you want to visit Melody at her castle and play by the ocean with her?” Hope babbled.  
“Hope, you are coming over to our castle soon Melody, say bye-bye to Hope.” Hope hugs Melody, the mothers were in awe and Killian took pictures of the lasses. “Hope, you love hugging Melody. You are being so gentle to your friend.” Hope smiled.  
“We will see you soon.” Ariel, Melody and Prince Eric leave. Regina, Allison, Charming, and Ted helped with clean up while the rest of the guest left. Emma took Hope inside with Henry.  
“Mom, Hope has more presents to open.”  
“Yes, can you help Hope open them?”  
“Yes.”  
Killian joined his family in the living room. “Killian, we are opening up presents.”  
“Aye, I can help.”  
“Mom, I can write who they were from.”  
“Thanks, kid. We will need to send thank you cards to everyone that came.” Killian and Emma helped Hope open her presents. Hope began to cry. “Hope, are you tired birthday girl?”  
“Love, I think Hope is hungry. I can make her a plate.”  
“Thanks, she has not eaten in a while.”  
“Mom, I wrote down all the present down and who gave it to her.”  
“Thanks, Henry. Your sister got so many gifts today.”  
“I know, Hope was very happy today.”  
“Yes, we all made her very happy and show her how much we love her. Thank you for taking her inside when Leo came.”  
“Mom, I did not want Hope to get hurt as much as you and Dad did. I got Hope in here safe and Allison distracted her with her presents.” Hope cried more.  
“Hope, I know you had a very busy day today, Hope. You are going to eat, take a bubble bath and bedtime.” Killian brought Hope a plate of dinner, soft past of spaghetti and meatballs and cut up broccoli. Killian spoonfed Hope her food, and she used her hands to eat. “You were hungry little love.”  
“Aunt Allison, Hope loves your spaghetti.”  
Allion smiles. “I had a feeling my little niece will love it. Emma, I still owe you that cooking lesson.”  
“Yes, we need to cook together soon.” Charming left after he helped clean up the party. Allison gave Hope kisses and hugs before her and her family left. “Hope, we are going to have girls day soon. Happy birthday, little goddaughter.”  
“Aaaa...ahhh.”  
“Yes, Hope, my birthday is tomorrow. We are going to celebrate together tomorrow. I love you so much.” Emma gave Hope a bubble bath, while she was in the tub, Henry read her a story and played with her. Emma and Regina took pictures of Henry and Hope bonding. Emma got Hope ready for bed. Henry talks to his other Mom. “Thank you for helping is today with Leo and our grandma.”  
“You are welcome, Henry. Your Mom and I told your other grandpa about it, so he finds his darkness interesting.”  
“I have a feeling he will help, Leo.”  
“Me too, Henry. I will visit soon.” Regina leaves.  
“Mom, Hope has one more gift to open.”  
“That is right, the best gift for last. Where is your gift, Henry?”  
“In my room.” Emma brings Hope to Henry’s as Henry get their Dad.  
“Hope, you have one more gift to open. It is a special gift from Henry.” Killian and Henry showed Hope the wrapped canvas. “Mom, I want to help Hope to open her present.” Emma puts Hope on Henry’s lap and helped her kids open the present while Killian took pictures. They opened the canvas, it was a color pencil drawing with paint of Henry holding Hope on his lap and both were smiling. “Hope, look who is in the picture? That is you little sis and me.” Hope babbled and touched her canvas picture. “Do you like it? I made it just for you.”  
“Henwy.”  
Henry hugs his sister. “I love you too, little sis. I will always love you. Happy birthday Hope.” Hope babbled. Emma and Killian were in tears seeing how close their children are as siblings. Hope began to cry. “Mom.”  
“Henry, it is way past your sister’s bedtime. You can put your brother and sister portrait on her dresser. I know Hope loves it.” Emma nursed Hope and rocked her to sleep.  
“Happy birthday, Hope. I love you so much, little sis.” Henry kisses Hope on the head. Henry goes to bed. Emma placed her in her crib when Hope fell asleep. Emma and Killian watched Hope sleeping. Killian hugs his wife around his waist and kisses her on the head. “Killian, we have been parents together for a whole year now.”  
“Aye, we are giving Hope everything and she loves you and me.”  
“We are raising her together in a normal lifestyle. I love Hope so much and being a Mommy to her and Henry at the same time.”  
“You are their amazing, Mommy.”  
“You are their amazing Daddy.” They kiss. Hope fussed. “Hope, Mommy is right here.” She rubbed Hope’s hand. “You have completed our family, Hope.”  
“Aye, you did little love. We love you little Hope. Happy birthday little love.”  
“Mommy and Daddy cannot wait for more Swan-Jones family adventures.”  
“Aye, we are going so many adventures, little pirate.” Killian kisses Hope on the head.  
“Happy birthday Hope, we love you so much.” She kisses Hope on the head. They go to heir room and cuddle. Emma gave Killian a look. “What is it, love?” She takes out her book that he gave her last Mother’s Day and looked at her album throughout her pregnancy with Hope. “Hope was so little here…”  
Killian wrapped his arm around his wife’s shoulder.“Love, from the moment doctor, placed Hope on your chest, Hope knew that you were her Mommy.”  
“Yes...I remember that very well. Like it was my dream came true once I held her for the very first time, I was a Mom from the very beginning with you on my side. My dream came true of becoming a Mommy and not ever experience again getting my child taken away from me. I thought I was never going to have any of that happiness until you came into my life. It is just that, we have a one-year-old baby girl in the house. I still cannot believe we are parents to Hope for a year now.”  
“Aye, we are raising our family together with a home full of love and happiness and our children together.”  
“ I know that we are going to have many family memories with Hope and Henry.”  
“Yes, we are, love.”  
“We have made it through a fast fun year of being parents to Hope.”  
“Aye, it was very fast. I love being a Daddy.”  
“I love being Mommy.”  
“Team swan-Jones?”  
“Team Swan-Jones.” They kiss and cuddle together. Emma fell asleep on Killian. “I know you were going to be an amazing Mommy to Hope, I knew you had doubts, you are an amazing Mommy to Hope and Henry. I love being a Daddy to our children on your side. I love you my swan.” Killian kissed Emma on the head falls asleep they had an amazing day celebrating their daughter’s birthday and it was fun and exhausting but they love Hope and she is their everything.


End file.
